My Sister's Teacher
by GradGirl2010
Summary: The first few months were rough for Sofia and Lydia. Their new life is only going to get harder, pushing the Princess and Sorceress to new limits. Amulet and Brooch will come together, steering the young Princesses onto the right path. But what is the right path for Lydia? Will she study to become a Royal Sorcerer? Or will she trade her wand for a tiara?
1. Running From Shadows

**My Sister's Teacher**

 **The first few months were rough for Sofia and Lydia. Their new life is only going to get harder, pushing the Princess and Sorceress to new limits. Amulet and Brooch will come together, steering the young Princesses onto the right path. But what is the right path for Lydia? Will she study to become a Royal Sorcerer? Or will she trade her wand for a tiara?**

 **Running From Shadows**

 **Alright! Here it is! The second installment. Sorry about the summary. Couldn't really think of one that properly suited what I had planned.**

 **Also, by letting the series progress, I have come to learn a few things - Vivian's dad is alive, Hildegard's Father's name is Henrik and her sister is Astrid, Hugo's dad's name is Garrick. I will go back to the prequel and change the name's around.**

 **xxx**

Dark clouds blanketed the midnight sky. The glow of the full moon cast ominous hues within the curves. Malicious eyes shaped in the shades roved the surface. A toothy grin drawn in the clouds. The night torturing the land under its unrelenting storm. Heavy rain poured from the sky, riddling the vast density of forest with staggering inches of water. Flooded fertile soil flowed in a stream along the uneven terrain, sending boulders and weeds hurtling down hillsides in catastrophic mudslides. Thunder roared monstrously from the clouds, shaking the sky asunder. The ground below trembled under its force. Lightning flashed viciously, scattering throughout the sky in jagged curves, illuminating the drenched forest in a blinding light.

Boots trekked sluggishly through the ankle high mud. Hands cupped to a chest, wanting desperately to stop the hammering heart. The fingers were firmly wrapped to a turquoise brooch. Shaky breath floated on the frigid air, carrying terrified whimpers from a pair of quivering lips. Blood was pounding in ears turned red from the icy air. Rain pattering the trees and bushes, pooling to deep puddles, flooded to those ears in a deafening haze. The sound of the boots splashing in the water went unheard. As did the second set of approaching steps. Vibrant blue eyes frozen open in terror were constantly adjusting to the stagnant darkness. The flashing lightning blinded them momentarily, leaving them unable to spot the encroaching trees three feet ahead. The moment they would adjust, lightning would throw a screen in front of them again. Locks of shoulder length brown hair were drenched to the follicle, cupping to cheeks irritated by the cold. The black blazer and white undershirt were soaked completely through, hugging to the slender, tanned figure they donned. The black, green, plaid skirt no worse for wear stuck to the pair of shaking legs. The pitiful state of this pathetic wanderer made another grin within the darkness. A tongue longing to taste her lathered hungrily to razor sharp teeth.

 _Thump-thump, thump-thump._ The drenched young woman felt violent prickles claw to her spine and spread to her shoulders. Frightful tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "There it is...this feeling…" She squeezed her hands to her shoulders. _Thump-thump, thump-thump._ "She's here…" Her voice quaked in a squeak. Panic coiled to her like a serpent, crushing her what little rationality was keeping her clam. _Thump-thump, thump-thump._ "I can feel her watching me. Sense her following at my heels." The heavy beating of her heart the lure drawing her closer. Was she in the trees? Behind the bush? Around the next turn. "The second I turn to confront her, she's gone back to the shadows to stalk me." _Thump-thump, thump-thump._ She wanted to run. Every muscle in her body screamed for her legs to pick up and go. "She's needling me. Peeling away at my skin. I can feel her devouring my insides, drinking my soul like ambrosia." Sinister laughter stopped the young girl in her tracks. Shivers scattered through her bones. The hairs stood on every inch of her. "Every time I think I've escaped...she appears again! And again! And again!" The laughter was coming from all around, but always seemed to center where her sight could not reach. _Thump-thump, thump-thump._ "Why?" She rasped in a sheepish voice. The laughter grew louder at her swelling fear. She clasped hands to her ears, crouching low so whoever was there wouldn't see her. "Why won't you leave me alone?! Why do you keep haunting me?"She begged for an answer. Any answer. Just make the madness stop.

" _Why?_ " In the midst of the lightning's torrent, where the forest parted in a small clearing, stood a young woman. " _That's a silly question._ " Her vibrant blue eyes frozen open in terror. A figure stood slumped in the rain. " _Why do I do anything, Beloved?"_ She crooned. The lightning would flash. In between the figure drew closer...closer...closer...vanished. She was gone. The frightened girl's heart dropped to her stomach. She was petrified in place, too terrified to search for the menacing figure. Then arms wrapped to her waist, a chest pressed at her back, and lips brushed her ear in a hissing whisper, _"Your anguish sustains me._ " Fangs sprouted and she bit into the pulsing neck.

 **xxx**

"HAAA!" Lydia flew forward.

"AAHH!" Two thuds reverberated the ground.

Sweat dripping from her brow to her chin, Lydia hyperventilated and clawed at the sheets, her chest rising and falling at a frantic pace. The muscles in her paralyzed legs registered the plushness of a viscoelastic foam mattress. She was sitting up in a bed. The way her head was spinning, she could be sitting on a futon. Her glossy blue eyes glistened in the darkness with abject terror. The mania shifted and warped the shadows, skipping her already rampant heartbeat. Night air blowing from a made curtains flap and their hook clang together gave Lydia an electric start. She processed it was just a noise made by the window, but everything else was covered in the night's stagnant hue. The pillows at her feet looked like huge beetles that she believed would eat her face. She smashed her hands to her throbbing head, covering her eyes. She needs to slow down. Take a deep breath and process.

In an attempt to calm her mind, and steady the buzzing numbing her neves, Lydia gradually scanned her surroundings. Her eyes steadily adjusted to the stark lighting. Thankfully it was a full moon out. The light from there helped a lot. The first to catch her attention was the canopy above her double wide bed. She followed the canopy to marble flooring that was riddled with papers, books, quills, and what looked like clumps of wadded up powder. The spanning mess lured her to the coffee table, lounge couch, and reading chair in the window area. A tea set belonging to Amber made a nice centerpiece. There was a window. The stairs leading to the space where she can study and work soon came into view. There was a closet, bookshelves overflowing with work equipment, and a maroon, white, and gold decor that has still yet to be full of splendor. Lydia's agitated state allowed her to come to a simple conclusion. She was in a Royal Princess suite in King Roland's castle. In other words - her bedroom.

"That's right. I'm...in...the castle…" She panted, placing a hand to her forehead. As she has been for the past several months, Lydia is safe and sound within her room in the Enchancian Palace. She wasn't lost and alone. Her parents, King Roland II and Queen Miranda, were practically down the hall. Her sisters, Princess Amber and Sofia, and her brother, Prince James, were her considered neighbors. Just a breath away when she needs them.

The booming thunder and blinding lightning was fresh in her mind. She can still feel her bones vibrating. Still see those...those eyes and that smile. Invisible claws were kneading at her back. Crawling up her flesh, standing the hairs up on her neck. Her hot breath was visible in that cold air. Her blood was running cold. She wanted to scream so loud someone would come and make that hideous laughter stop. "Easy, Lydia...you're home! You're safe!" She continued to chant to herself, trying to quiet the fear screaming from her ice encased spine. She's not in a dark forest. It's not raining. In fact, it was a beautiful night. The stars and moon were at the peak of gorgeous.

"Easy…" She began to relax against the pillows, draping her arm across her eyes. "Ugh...man…" She rubbed her stiff neck. A flash of that _thing_ that bit her sparked a pinch at the nape of her neck. "It was just a dream. You're fine. You-are-fine…" She released a long held breath, feeling the bed and pillow shape around her as she sank in. _I'm not fine...am I?_

"Does that mean it's safe to come topside?!" A very agitated country accent barked.

Lydia moved to the edge of the bed. Her brow arched curiously at the Whiskered Screech Owl and Dandelion yellow leather book groaning dazedly on the floor. They glared angrily up at the confused girl. "Eezeyal? Ubos?" She was baffled to how long they've been there. "What are you doing down there?"

"It ain't for the fresh air, I can tell ya that, Liddy!" Eezeyal snarled, shedding alloy orange and red feathers as he flapped crazily. Lydia huffed her matted bangs at his sarcasm. She's awake, but not enough to handle his sarcasm.

Eezeyal the Whiskered Screech Owl. By very definition, he is a crotchety, hot tempered, often confused for a Desert Owl of a bird. The color scheme of his feathers is as flamboyant as he is boisterous. He molts feathers equal to the amount of times he flies off the handle. As it happens, he is also the lifelong partner and friend to Lydia. And, in spite of his obnoxious behavior, he is very wise and very brave, and will risk everything in order to protect his Liddy.

Found and cared for by Lydia her last year of Sorcery School, Eezeyal has become a sort of confidant and advisor to Lydia during her final days at Hexley. In their privacy, no one will ever meet a closer pair of friends in the next thousand years. She always attributes her success in graduating with honors to him and his ability to help her maintain her composure when the pressure mounted. She might not have made it if he wasn't there for her. Vice versa, Eezeyal will declare to the highest authority that he would not be the owl he is today without Lydia's unrelenting support and care. He would have died in that bush, amongst the worms, at the mercy of his broken wing. The symbiotic relationship they've formed was thicker than blood. Anyone can try, but no one can ever tear them apart.

"Without the sarcasm," Lydia reached down and lifted them onto the bed with her, "What were you two doing down there?!" She questioned sternly, fixing Eezeyal's feathers and fixing Ubos's cover.

"You were yelling in your sleep!" Ubos gruffly replied as she straightened his spine.

"I was?" She replied nervously. _Not again!_ She mentally cursed herself. She remembers yelling at the spectre in her dream. It shouldn't be surprising to her that her vocals in reality piped up. This is not the first time she's spoken in her sleep.

"We came over to check on you. You were having a nightmare. Again!" Ubos added with stressed anger. Lydia swallowed a massive lump, sinking miserably with flushed cheeks. Eezeyal being upset with her is one thing. Ubos, on the other hand, has engraved it into Lydia's hand to teleport herself to the polar icecaps when his temper flares.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - The Fairy Mistresses of Royal Prep - appointed Ubos to Lydia as her teacher. He was the epitome of a conundrum to Lydia and Eezeyal when they first met. A book being made her teacher. It had to have been a joke. Ubos proved otherwise by nearly drowning her. He's powerful for a constructed of paper and ink. His magic rivals those of legend. From that day forth, Lydia has developed a respect toward Ubos born of admiration and apprehension of his power. He's very serious when it comes to magic. He does not see it as a right nor a toy, so he refuses to allow Lydia to treat it as such.

As her Sorcery Instructor and Spellbook, Ubos is privy to magic and knowledge the most experienced and eldest of sorcerer have yet to come by. Making him the most appropriate and qualified teacher for the arising Sorceress Princess. A steadily becoming tolerated nickname spreading across Enchancia and beyond the borders. Through Ubos's tutelage, and no nonsense approach to magic, Lydia's skill with magic has improved at a rate even he did not anticipate. Her technique, in his opinion, needs a bit more refining. Her pronunciation of certain incantations is sketchy, but tuning. The execution of her spells is near flawless. Her motions are fluid, and the controlled passion in her chants is nothing if not proof of her unwavering resolve. As a result of her dedication, she was recently named Novice - a step closer to her dream of being acknowledged as a sorceress - and bestowed the Fantasia Brooch by none of than Goodwin the Great. Forged by Grand Master Yensid, the brooch bestows the wisdom and guidance of sorcerer's past. As her teacher, Ubos could not be anymore prouder of her than he already is. As her friend, he risks rebounding off the walls when he thinks about what she went through to get it.

Ubos released a dismal sigh. Lydia gripped at her sheets. She wanted to throw them over her head, bar Ubos's discontented stare from boring into her. "Lydia...it's been over a month now. The nights you aren't having nightmares are the ones where you barely close your eyes for an hour at a time." He sounded like he was scolding her. It was the opposite. Lydia could hear it in his words. Ubos professing how sick he was becoming while she writhed in her sleep. Like Eezeyal, he loves her too much. Watching her twist in agony of nightmares was almost unbearable.

Incidentally, a month is how long its been since Lydia's reunion with Lezard Hirsch. And since the true might of her powers were exposed. Lezard was a fellow sorcerer at Hexley Hall. The top ranking Honor Graduate, and formerly one of Lydia's best friends and boyfriend. Coupled with a girl named Adelea Salera - a sorceress with a love for animals and agriculture - Lydia and Lezard were considered an unbeatable team at Hexley. Oddly enough, they were also the most heated rivals. Never a dull moment when Lezard and Lydia were together. In the end, Lezard took first place in Honors. Lydia was pleased with second place, and wasn't about to let the rivalry end. However, as the unfortunate twists of fate would have it, Lezard was a wolf wearing several years worth of sheep's clothing. Using a forbidden arte known as Leaching, Lezard sacrifice a grandeur of his life in the pursuit of draining those he comes into contact with of their magic. Three times a month for the rest of his life he is required to feed, ultimately robbing his victims of their very lives. Due to an uncontainable envy he possessed of Lydia, and his hatred of her being born a Generation Arcanist, Lezard joined Lydia on her test to become Novice, and attempted to bleed her to death of her magic. His plan inevitably failed. But the scars he left are permanent. Not the mouth marks, either.

Digressing, Generation Arcanist is a formal label for those called Skipped Inheritors. Sorcerers, Alchemists, Witches - any who carry magic within them - burdened with the magic of a parent that never awakened. Should a parent have the capacity for magic, and that magic does not awaken by a certain point in their life, that power remains dormant until an heir is born. In turn, that dormant magic moves into the child, adding to the magic they already have, and burdening them with enough power to be said to tear the very earth asunder. Lydia is one such child. Her father, Birk Balthazar, being the source of her troubles. The only barrier she has preventing her magic from flaring out of control is a headband Fauna gave to her while she was at Hexley. The very magic she fears was inadvertently unleashed after her test was ended. Her family and friends saw it. Save for Cedric who was sent away. Had that stranger not intervened, and Roland proved he would not be chased away, Lydia would have destroyed everything she has grown to hold dear. The Fairies, her family, the palace - everything. That night, thankfully, is still consumed in a blur. Part of her doesn't want to remember. Ever.

Since that dramatic night, Lydia's been having vague - sometimes vivid - nightmares. In those nightmares she's always running. From what, is still a mystery. The scenery is always the same. Dark, a rainstorm, and in a forest. The moon shining so bright it made everything glow. In the beginning, she was just running. Then she felt someone chasing her. Or at least heard their footsteps behind her. Only recently has that person started talking to her. The voice used to be a distorted gurgle. It gradually fined itself to a feminine tone. This was the first night she was able to make out a figure. A female by the shape. It's also the first night that figure touched her - bit into her. It felt so real. She can still feel it.

"I know I lecture you constantly about your health. And that you are as fit as a horse as you are stubborn." Ubos pressed on, hovering closely to her. "But this time you have me worried. Your stubbornness will inevitably kill you."

"I know that!" She harshly retorted, spitting toward the blankets. The drowsy daggers in her eyes were dull, but she doesn't want Ubos to see them. She regretted her tone when Eezeyal aggressively cleared his throat. He shook his head reprimandingly. Lydia sighed resignedly, bringing a warm smile to her lips. She lovingly pet him and Eezeyal. "Please don't think I don't appreciate it, Ubos. I really do. I just…" She lowered her head, sliding her hands back to her lap.

Eezeyal recognized her churning misery. The hurt radiating from her face made his blood boil. "Is it Lezard?" He growled. _Is that low down snake the reason you're suffering?_ He doesn't care what pit The Fairies had him incarcerated in. Eezeyal will find him and claw his eyes out for hurting Lydia.

"No." She rasped.

"Then what?" Ubos implored her to talk to them. That's why she has them.

"It's…" The monster in her nightmare. She was...familiar. The voice, the features obscured by the darkness - from the peak of her head to her toe, that figure was like a face she hadn't seen in years. _Five years._ "It's nothing. Just the over imaginative mind of an overworked Princess slash Sorceress."

"You mean the overworked imagination of a sleep deprived Princess slash Sorceress!" Eezeyal snarled. He wasn't buying her excuse for a second. Lydia may fool others, but she hasn't been around long enough to fool him. "I don't mean to be rough, Liddy. I just…"

"I know, Ezee. And thank you. Both of you." She kissed them both on the forehead. She really hated that they were worrying themselves sick over her. That's encouragement enough for her to try and beat these nightmares. For now she can begin by trying to go back to sleep. It was three in the morning. She has another three hours to get some sleep before being woken up for breakfast. _Oh man. Breakfast._ She dreaded.

 **xxx**

The morning came in what would be considered a breath. Summer was nearing its end, but that didn't dim the morning sun's rays an inch. Half of Dunwitty Village was already wide awake. Shops were prepped for business, farmers were plowing their fields, and children were preparing to go to school. The Enchancian Palace was equally lively. Servants began their daily routine with a spot of cleaning. Chef Andre and his staff worked on a breakfast guaranteed to energize the Royal Family from morning to dusk. He prides himself on his food, and it shows in the presentation and quality. Constable Miles, Captain of the Royal Guard, ran drills at the peak of the morning to bring the guard to their top form. He wanted to try a new regime, and no better time to test it than the present.

In the meantime, Baileywick, the castle steward, oversaw castle duties from the servants cleaning to breakfast being prepared as he went to wake up the Royal Family. He had a long list of tasks Roland had to complete, and Amber, James, and Sofia had school in a couple hours. Miranda's schedule was moderately clear, save for a round she had to make. Lydia's day had a cluster of classes that would consume the morning. The rest was hers to do with as she pleases.

Roland and Miranda were the first to arrive in the banquet hall, assuming their places at the head. Amber, James, and Sofia filed in one at a time, sitting on opposing sides in reference to age. The blank space at Roland's left was for Lydia. Her absence was raising their eyebrows. The food was fresh and already spread. While waiting for everyone to be present was proper manners, James feared the food would be cold by the time Lydia joined them. She's been late to breakfast and dinner a few times already. There was doubt she'd break the streak now.

"Should we send someone to get her?" Roland proposed.

"Let's give her five more minutes." Miranda suggested. "Then Baileywick can-"

The banquet doors opened. Heads twisted and everyone sat on the edge of their seats. Lydia spread a palm to her mouth, preventing her drawn out yawn from echoing in the banquet hall. James was relieved. He'd be able to eat a hot breakfast for once. Amber and Sofia were just happy she showed up relatively on time. Roland and Miranda, on the other hand, furrowed their brows in bother. Lydia was dressed in her usual uniform, complete with the headband adorned by the brooch Goodwin awarded to her. The uniform was pressed, neat, and together. Her hair was neatly combed. Yet they can see she was ragged and disheveled. They were faint, but there were tints of rings under her eyes. Her face was pale, and the skin sagging.

"Good morning, Princess Lydia!" Baileywick cheerfully greeted her.

"Morning. Sorry for...being late…" She moaned, plopping to her seat. She rubbed the sand from her eyes.

"Actually, this is a new record for you!" James cheered, stabbing three pancakes and piling them on his plate. Then came the ham, some eggs, a couple slices of bacon, and an orange. Sofia and Amber waited until it was safe to get their food. "Usually you don't get here until after we've finished eating! I might have to mark this on my calendar."

"And that remark just cost you a pancake!" Lydia stretched and stabbed a fork in one of James's pancakes, moving it to her plate.

"HEY!" He roared. Lydia bit into it, mockingly chewing his loss. James growled, puffing his cheeks. He threw down a white napkin, declaring war on her for a later time. Lydia cackled like an imp.

"James does make a valid point, Lydia." Roland chimed in. He waited a moment before continuing so Lydia could put food on her plate. "This is the first time in a while you've made it to breakfast before it's gone cold." Lydia shrugged indifferently, unsure how to respond when she knows he's right. She filled her glass with orange juice, finding the vitamin c might help her wake up. Roland leaned in on an elbow, "You still look fatigued. Rough night?"

"Not really." She ate slices of ham and egg. Her filling belly was a work of miracles. "I just…"

"Couldn't sleep?" Miranda abruptly added. Lydia choked with her fork in her mouth. Miranda's beaming blue eyes burned into her. Amber, James, and Sofia each paused with their food or drink near their mouths. The trio shared dismayed glances, then looked to Lydia. She tried to stave off the comment by eating. Miranda wasn't about to give up. "Lydia, this is the fifth time this week. I've lost track with this month alone." Lydia said nothing in her defense. She simply ate her breakfast, increasing the pace to escape sooner. Miranda reached across the table, touching her hand. She stopped on a dime, troubled by her mother's somber stare. "Honey, talk to us. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Guys! I'm telling you, nothing is wrong!" Broken records, all of them. None stop for the past month she has been asked the same questions. Are you alright? Are you sleeping well? Have you eaten? Over and over. The worst part about all of it is that they were reading her like an open book. And she can't stand it. Which is why, by saying nothing was wrong, she knows full well that they'll watch her like a hawk. This is why she dreaded coming to breakfast. "Ugh! If you must know, I heard Lezard's trial is taking place in a couple of weeks."

Lezard's name unnerved the entire banquet hall. Baileywick's throat clearing effectively excused the rest of the servants. They were more than happy to oblige. Rumors of that night were spread solely within the castle. Curious whispers of those who care about the Royal Family wanting to know what transpired. Until the day comes they're privy to the entire story, they would honor the Royal Family's privacy.

"You mean he hasn't been sentenced yet?" Amber gasped in abject rage. "I thought The Fairies made sure he was going to be locked away immediately!"

Lydia shrugged her hands with aggravated indifference. "They've denied him bail, and he's being kept in a maximum security prison known as Alkazanze." What more can she ask for? _An execution would be nice._

"What's that place like?" Sofia asked in genuine curiosity.

"For all intensive purposes, it's a really good thing that I don't know." Lydia winked to her baby sister. Sofia managed a cherub giggle at the remark. She relaxed a little with Lydia's sense of humor in tact. Lydia's jokes subsided as she had more grim news. "What has me concerned is that he's being offered litigation."

"This is nothing that should be unexpected." Roland clarified, interlacing his fingers. "Everyone - including Lezard - has the right to counsel."

"In the realm of magic, those who commit a taboo are now different from traitors." Lydia curt tone caught him off guard. Roland silently reconsidered his statement, and mulled over information Lydia was about to share. "Therefore rights normally afforded are effectively rescinded. No questions, no arguments."

"Then what does it mean that he's been granted counsel?" Miranda asked anxiously.

"Someone on the Tribunal has a soft spot for him." That scary wrinkle in Lydia's brow arose. She could burn steel if she wanted. "Lezard's going to fight this until his last breath. How pathetic." She scoffed. She should have known. Leaches are the very personification of cowards. Clinging to others for sustenance, playing innocent when they are about to be burned off. Their last ounce of fight goes to the desperation of wanting to live one more day.

 _I should have killed him when I had the chance!_ She growled in her mind. The wind she surrounded him in was snaking into his lungs. His veins were constricting for every ounce of oxygen he had left. His eyes were bulging. He was going to die. He should have died! She should have ended his miserable life. Then she paused, appalled by her words. _No I shouldn't have. YOU I SHOULD HAVE! NO!_ Lydia placed a hand to her throbbing forehead. She braced a hand to the table, taking in slow, deep breaths. She groaned wearily. This war within her...it's like nothing she's ever experienced.

A gentle hand at her should shocked her back to her reality. Roland was leaning in close to her, smiling adoringly to his eldest daughter. He will not pretend that there is an existing barrier between them. Lydia is 17 going on 18. The first part of her young life - from her first steps to developing into the young woman she is today - is over. He won't have the same relationship with her that he will with Sofia, Amber, or James. But he fully intends to make the most of it. He's already accustomed to her mannerisms. He's now learning his boundaries with this new development.

"You did the right thing, you know?" He lightly brushed fingers across her cheek. "What you almost did, it would have proven Lezard right. You've done more than you realize by letting him live."

Miranda may have been aware of her hidden powers, but what she saw will be something she never forgets. The night Roland and his family learned Lydia was a Skipped Inheritor, this deeply rooted fear sprouted within them. Not of Lydia. Never of Lydia. But of the true magic that has been tearing her up inside. It came exploding out of her like lava erupting from a volcano. She was a completely different person. Her body on the verge of wearing out due to the harm Lezard inflicted. Roland and the others will never forget how scared they were thinking they were going to lose her. Were it not for that mysterious stranger, Lydia would have been lost to them.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't." Lydia shook off his hand. She appreciates him trying, but if he's trying to empathize to that better nature she supposedly she has, he needs to stop trying. "If anything, I really want to leave a crater somewhere knowing there's a chance he might walk free."

"Is that the lack of sleep talking?" Sofia nervously joked.

"Most likely. And the hunger. But deep down…" She ogled a strip of bacon, imagining it as Lezard as she's about to take a huge bite out of him. "I really want the worst fate imaginable to be placed on his head." She growled. In a flicker, a dark figure grinning crazily stood behind Sofia and James. The blue eyes wide, narrow dots. Lydia gasped in shock, shooting back in her seat. She practically shook the table. Roland and the others were startled by her jump. She went pale as a sheet, shaking like a leaf. Her trembling eyes were frozen to a spot behind Sofia and James. The pair nervously turned to see what she was looking at. Nothing was there. Yet Lydia looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Lydia?" Roland started moving a hand towards her. "What's-"

"Excuse me!" She bolted from the table, darting out the door.

Roland and Miranda were at a loss for words. Amber, James, and Sofia almost ran after her. Baileywick stopped them, holding them in place. He shook his head, discouraging them from following. "I'll have Chef Andre reheat her food and bring it to her room."

"Thank you, Baileywick." Roland solemnly nodded to the steward. The empty seat beside him carried immense weight. A representation of how close he came to understanding Lydia, and how swiftly he lost ground. A constance of their new life. _Lydia. What's wrong?_

 **xxx**

Lydia was out of breath by the time she reached the six corridor in her marathon sprint. She's getting better at this. Maybe bragging about being able to runaway isn't something she chisel to her list of accomplishments. She wiped the sweat dripping to her brow on her wrist. She had a hand planted to the wall so she wouldn't fall. What she saw earlier should have knocked her flat on her back. Instead it gave her three winds to run to the border and back.

"What the heck was that?!" She rasped in a panic. That thing smiling at her. It was standing behind James and Sofia. It was like that thing she saw in her nightmare. The crazed look in those eyes. The venom dripping from that murderous smirk. A wild animal released from it's cage after being starved for weeks. "What on earth is happening to me?"

Hurried flapping beat the air. Lydia dismissed it as pulsing in her tired ears. The sleep deprivation must be getting to her. She moved to saunter down the hallway. Ebony talons clasped to a bust of the previous King Roland. Beady eyes narrowed to the wobbling princess. "Ahh. Here you are." A haughty voice crooned.

Lydia arched a brow, turning to who spoke to her. With his signature scowl wrinkling his sleek, black features, Wormwood the Raven greeted Lydia in the hallway. "Wormwood?" This was a sight. Wormwood is Cedric's ever faithful pet. Rarely does he leave Cedric's workshop. He isn't much of a social butterfly. Let's not sugarcoat it. He hates socializing. And thanks to an earring Lydia has, she is able to listen to his dry sense of humor, and speak with other animals. "What are you doing out here?"

"Cedric sent me to fetch you." He rolled his eyes. He enjoys doing that too. Wormwood can admit to a silent respect to Lydia. After all, she saved his owner from a devastating fall. That doesn't mean he doesn't still find her intolerable. She still pokes her nose where it doesn't belong. Interfering with evil schemes Cedric can't hatch in privacy. Wormwood only bothers with her because it is Cedric's wish. "He's in a fit about _Lezard_ and the rumors of his counsel." He drummed his feathers with a note of irk.

"Oh boy." Lydia's shoulders sank. Roland and the others may have been passive to the news. Cedric must be seething. Lydia would be too if she was banished from Enchancia.

 **xxx**

James, Amber, and Sofia finished their breakfast before the carriage was prepared to take them to school. With a 15 minute window, the trio spent their time lounging about. Sofia was trying to finish a book she found recently. Amber was quadruple checking her hair and gown, and changing them just as many times. James was battling with the castle guards to finish fixing his canon. 15 minutes felt like 30 in that instance. When the call for departure was sounded, the princesses and prince leisurely strolled for the landing strip. James and Amber were excited to see Zandar and Hildegard after the long weekend. They've been partnered with their best friends for a special project and they couldn't wait to get started. Projects mean they can visit one another's homes. Tangu was always fun, but Friesenberg had better snacks.

Sofia wasn't as energized as her siblings. True, she was paired with Vivian for a project. Vivian's a fun person to be around. Well, when she isn't running in the opposite direction due to a sudden flash of shyness. Sofia's just worried about Lydia. Looking back at the castle, she can see Lydia lying down somewhere, toiling away with whatever made her freak out in the banquet hall. She's afraid to leave home while she wasn't well. The idea that if she comes home after a long day and Lydia's fallen sick. Or worse. _Is it...because of the headband?_ The headband being Sofia's way of not acknowledging Lydia frightening magic.

"What's wrong, Sof?" James asked, helping his little sister onto the carriage.

"I don't want to leave Lydia alone. She doesn't leave me when I'm feeling sick." She stated with a hand to her aching heart. Sofia and Lydia are closer than any pair of sisters in existence. Their bond transcends best friends and sisterhood. When one is sad, the other feels it. And when one has a problem they can't solve, the other will stop at nothing to help them solve it. "I think I should stay home to help take care of her."

"Sofia, I'm sure Lydia will be alright." Amber stopped her dismount as she climbed on. "Baileywick and the other servants are on hand to help her if she needs it." Even saying that out loud, Amber can't deny she wants to stay home too. She doesn't let it show for the sake of posture and that it brings on early wrinkles, but Amber worries about all three of her siblings constantly. One time she saw Hugo insulting James's shoes and secretly filled with superglue. The hilarity is another story. Amber will admit she isn't as close with Lydia as she would like. That doesn't stop her from worrying. For now, she needed to put on a brave face for her little sister. "You heard mom and dad. She just needs to get some good night's sleep and she'll be fine again."

"But she isn't sleeping." James moaned dreadfully. "This is the fifth time this week, but it's been at least tenth in the last month." He stressed. James is more observant than most would give him credit for. Especially when it comes to his family. All three of sisters put on their bravest faces, try to shed off their troubles. He makes a point to take the weight off of them, and tries to bring a smile back to their faces. He's very creative with his pranks. In spite of his jocular behavior, James will always stand up for what's right and he won't falter when someone or something is hurting those he cares about. An right now, something is hurting Lydia badly. "I don't know if I've told you this, but I heard Lydia screaming once."

"You did?" Sofia gasped. Amber felt chills prickle her skin. The coachman idled while he fed to horses. The perfect excuse to listen in on what's rotten in the state of Enchancia.

"Yeah. She was screaming for... _someone_ to get away from her." Amber and Sofia exchanged apprehensive stares. They pondered if that someone was who Lydia was staring at in the banquet hall. They will testify up, down, and sideways that no one was there. But Lydia has seen things that aren't visible before. "When I went into her room, she was sitting up reading. She saw me, but pretended like nothing happened."

"Sounds about right." Amber confirmed. Lydia's notorious for playing it cool. And saying she's fine when she isn't.

"Oh! I wish there was something we could do!" Sofia bounced her fists on her lap. She hates seeing Lydia like this.

"Maybe there is!" Amber took Sofia and James by the hand. "Let's make her get well cards at school today, and sneak her those berries she likes from the gardens!"

"GREAT IDEA!" Sofia beamed.

"BRILLIANT!" James pumped a fist. The coachman stroked his chin pensively. Maybe he'll make one too. The Royal Trio had a plan. Now they need to get to school to put it in motion.

 **xxx**

Lydia was starting to regret her sprint through the castle. The steep incline of stairs leading to Cedric's workshop were killing her legs. She will say this much - Had Cedric not returned to the palace, she would be spared walking up the three miles of stairs in order to see him. In fact, she's pretty sure Roland would have demolished the workshop and turned it into another bedroom. Well, in the long run, it was worth it. Cedric and Lydia have come to a newfound understanding between one another. Heck. They've both gone so far to admit a friendship existed somewhere. Lydia's confession notwithstanding. Not yet, anyway. A mutual respect that took several forced partnerships, a handful of life threatening situations, and the occasional witty banter in order to achieve. When the evil plans aren't in the way, Cedric and Lydia are able to tolerate each other's company before being whisked away for some odd job.

The first couple months after Lydia arrived, she and Cedric were at each other's throats like wild animals. The palace was nearly reduced to rubble because of how heated their arguments got. Arguments is a kind word. Gladiators would be running and screaming if they saw what others witnessed. They've both gone so far as to nearly kill one another. Cedric almost succeeded twice. The scars are forever engraved. The reason behind their strife is Lydia's perfectly aware of his desire to steal Sofia's magical amulet, and to rule Enchancia as King. She's exhausted all her energy in thwarting him. Just as Cedric has used all of his to thwart her. In the midst of their bouts, a certain spark started to ignite between them. Both were too proud to say, but they weren't above spending five minutes talking idly or exchanging knowledge. It's thanks to Cedric Lydia's grades in her dance class improved, and she's come traversed the barrier she subconsciously set in Roland's path. Cedric is equally grateful to Lydia for helping him break his fear of performing in front of Roland. And for believing in him when no one else would. Cedric will always tell Lydia that she saved him that night at the cliff. In truth, from her perspective, Cedric saved Lydia. From Lezard and from herself.

Lydia knocked three times, then slowly opened the door. Wormwood cawed to alert their arrival. While he may not be able to talk to Cedric, they've developed a shorthand that allows fluent conversation. Lydia shyly poked her head inside. "Hello?"

"GET IN HERE!" Cedric yanked her inside and slammed the door. Lydia lost track of what happened. She caught up when Cedric started shaking her violently. "SAY IT IS NOT SO! Tell me that insult to our craft is not being afforded legal counsel for his crimes!"

News travels fast. Lydia barely heard the news herself. She wonders how Cedric found out. "I'm afraid so. I received the news straight from Merryweather a couple of days ago." She groaned. She reached behind her back, showing him a magazine with Lezard's mugshot occupying the cover. "And his upcoming trial made it to Wizardly Weekly." _**Taboo Leach! Gonna be burned or allowed to feed another day?**_ Tabloids always had a flare for celebritizing the worst of the worst.

"I can't believe this!" Cedric was going to pull his hair out. That is if he has any left to pull. There were strands in the trash receptacle. "He commits a taboo, endangers and nearly ends your life - THE PRINCESS OF ENCHANCIA," Being called princess is still hard to get used to, "And that idiotic tribunal is really going to allow him to defend himself?!" The bureaucracy of the judicial system. Everyone's entitled to a defense. It looks good for future political campaigns too. "What sort of mental affliction has stricken them that they would even consider mercy?"

"Perhaps he told them he engaged a Skipped Inheritor." Lydia snorted with partial humor. "You know how much we're hated throughout the world." She winked.

"First of all - you're not hated! Misunderstood, yes. But hated...that's just an pretense for fear." Cedric's amongst those who know Lydia's secret. If anything he was the first one to figure it out when he learned what her headband's properties are. "Second - regardless of what you are, the Tribunal must remain objective and unbiased. If they cannot do that, then they have no business in their station." "A good thing we elect a new tribunal every ten years." By his calculations, that time is a few months away.

Cedric and Lezard were nominated as Lydia's traveling partners during her test up Mistbow Mountain. From the getgo Cedric despised him. Found him to be too perfect, and too clingy, to Lydia. Discovering he used leaching taboo and was draining Lydia of her strength, he confronted the boy and was driven to drowning him. Because Lydia was too infatuated with him, and because Wormwood spilled Cedric's secret crimes from Merroway cove, Lydia demanded Cedric either leave Enchancia, or she brings him to heel at Roland's feet. She was in such a fit of rage she threatened to kill him. Cedric did briefly see his life flash before his eyes. Lydia is quite terrifying when she's angry. Cedric honored her command all the same. He nearly made it out of Enchancia. Save for the thugs chasing him.

After Lezard was found out and sentenced, Lydia scoured Enchancia far and wide to find him. Cedric half expected her to remain home. To honor her long sought out wish to be rid of Cedric once and for all. She astounded Roland, Miranda, her siblings, and Cedric especially when she raced to retrieve him. With no regard for her own safety, she traveled the vast boundaries of Enchancia to find him. Unknowing that Cedric was being pursued by bandits. She confronted the thugs who wanted to abduct him. They wished to claim her as well, adding to the profit they thought they'd earn for sorcerers. Unleashing her full power, she chased them off. She manipulated their weak minds and sent them far, far away. The cliff Cedric was teetering on was crumbling every second. Death was surely going to spirit him away. Lydia hung half her body off the edge, grabbing hold of Cedric. She refused to let him fall, refused to let her friend go. Cedric showed his gratitude by returning home. Never again will he try to leave. Unless, of course, his true motives are discovered and the Royal Guard take up arms. Then he'll be gone with the wind.

"Well as much as you don't like it, it's how things are." Lydia sat to his rolling stool, leaning her elbows back to the desk as she folded her legs. She scoffed inwardly at the current state of things. "I can whine and cry that it's not fair, but I'm used to things being unfair."

"Please don't speak like that. You're depressing me." Cedric slumped, swinging his arms side to side. He set his hands to her shoulders, putting on his most tender smile. "Besides you don't even know if your being a Skipped Inheritor is the reason. It could be they want to meet the famous Sorceress Princess."

"You'll forgive me if I don't hold out hope." She snickered. Then she thought about the situation. She lit up like a torch. "Maybe I'll finally be able to meet the five guys behind the curtain!" Her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Really?!" Cedric pinched and pulled her cheeks. "Should he be granted counsel he's going to drag your name through the mud!" He frothed, tugging harder each time. Lydia whimpered when the tugs became a straight yank. "And you're fantasizing about meeting five old people in fancy robes, and probably have beards down to their knees?!" He snapped her cheeks, earning a pained yelp. Lydia whimpered pitifully, massaging her tender cheeks. She growled at Cedric with a red pout. Cedric refrained from laughing at how adorable she looked. "Have I mentioned yet how simple minded you can be?"

"I think you've brought it up."

"Then I'm bringing it up again." Cedric put hands to his hips, bending forward and bringing his smirk an inch from Lydia, "You, My Dear, are incredibly simple minded." He lovingly ruffled her hair.

Lydia giggled adoringly like a cherub, flushing pink as his huge hand on her hand. "And you love me for it!" She grinned impishly.

"Who told you that lie?!" He smashed her head down. The two flew into a fit of laughter, having to hold their sides to numb the stitches.

This is one of those moments these two cherish. Where their insults lead to a witty banter that brought them to laughter. To think these moments would have come to an end if Cedric hadn't returned when she asked. What a fool he was to come close to giving these times with her up. This would have been a regret he would harbor for the rest of his days. He'll never be able to thank her enough. He will try to, all the same. _Thank you, Princess._

 **xxx**

Cedric was a welcomed distraction. Lydia needed a good laugh. His knack for adding lib during any situation is what she valued most about him. That...and his sincere motives. Cedric's never been shy about admitting his true feelings, or what he seeks to obtain and the lengths he'll go to in order to get them. These lengths, these means, are all directed to his goal of ruling Enchancia. Sofia's Amulet of Avalor the key to securing his coveted dream.

In spite of knowing his true intentions, Cedric grew on Lydia. And vice versa. She's willing to see past his dark ambitions - the beast - to the man she knows he can be. That's what the Enchantress who emerged from the brooch advised of her. She'd be hypocritical if she kept seeing him as a monster. Seeing as how he refuses to see her as one.

Lydia has a couple of hours before her lessons begin. To her chagrin, she doesn't have nearly enough mental strength to handle dull lectures on politics, or lessons in proper etiquette. History and math are going to be the worst. She can feel the tedium bearing on her shoulders. Meaning she should at least TRY to close her eyes and take a refreshing nap. An hour shouldn't be too much. A chance give her weary mind and body a brief recharge.

The library was the closest place. Lydia locked the door behind her. The couch she favored as her thinking place beckoned her. Fatigue coated her sore muscles like a glaze. Five minutes with her eyes closed. That's all she wanted. Lydia slithered to the cushions, the plush foam shaping to her planted hand and thighs pulled at her. The second she lied down, propped her head to a soft pillow, darkness swallowed Lydia, carrying her off to a deep slumber.

 **xxx**

Clouds blanketed a night sky yet again. The full moon the sole source of light able to bask the land in a dim glow. Heavy rains doused a dense forests, illuminating the closely knits canopies in the moon's glow. Thunder reverberated the the land and sky. Lightning came in heated, blinding flashes. Beneath the knitted canopy, a figure masked in shadow tromped about in an exaggerated motion. Their back hunched, their arms swaying left to right, their fingers gnarly and twisted. Their lips split into a toothy, malicious grin. Their vibrant blue eye piercing the darkness. A crazed cackled vibrated their throat,

 _Run!_

Boots trampled moistened blades of grass. Quickened, icy breath floating on the frigid air carried terrified whimpers. Hands clawed at trees barely seen within three feet of the stagnant darkness. Petrified blue eyes helplessly blind in the menial moon light. The rain soaking to her clothing was weighing her down. Still, mustering a fourth wind, Lydia broke into a sprint that went well beyond her normal limits.

 _Hurry, Lydia!_

Blood was pounding in her ears. Her muscles grew numb, and weighed heavier than stone. Lydia's hyper breath huffed in evaporating clouds. Her throat was unbearably dry, but frozen by the frigid air. The frantically sprinting girl passed under the moon's beams in a small clearing. A shadow darted across the same clearing, looming just a hair above her head. Her back tingled at the presence. At the pace she was running, she would surely be caught.

 _Faster!_

Lydia squeezed her eyes closed. She lurched her body forward, throwing herself into a leap. Slick weeds slipped her foot out from under her. Her arms flailed to catch herself. A steep trench dragged her down a ragged heel. She slid across painfully uneven terrain, skipping like a pebble being tossed to a lake's surface. The hill suddenly broke to leveled ground. She was thrown into a fierce tumble. Her back rebound off a mud riddled wall, white hot pain prickling her spine.

"There you are…" Lydia cringed at the malignant hum. Walking down the hill as if there were stairs, the phantom that has been stalking her approached her with that same crazed look in her eye. "Why are you running, Lydia?" She cackled demonically. Lydia scrambled in the mud. Her hands and knees slipped as they sank in the puddles. She clawed at low hanging vines to pull herself to her feet. "So sorry, Lydia, but I'm afraid I can't allow that!" The figure hoisted her by the collar, slamming her to a muddied wall. She collapsed at the frightened girl's cheek, savoring her rising fear like ambrosia. "No matter how fast you run, no matter where you hide," The figure moved in close, bringing her lips to her red ears, "I will always be there to catch you." The figure lunged her fangs for her neck.

 **xxx**

"AAAHHH…!" Lydia flew forward. Her screams shook the library windows. She hooked her fingers into the couch, holding herself in place as her blurry eyes recognized the abundance of books surrounding her. She slapped a hand over her eyes, hissing through her gritted teeth. Again she was caught. "I get rid of one monster...and another comes alive." That THING always seems to catch her just before she bites into her. Unnerving still is that the biting of her neck isn't what bothered Lydia. It's that the creature's face was becoming more distinctive, and she was starting to recognize her. "Dammit! Dammit! I hate this!" Tears leaked past her squeezing palm.

 **To be continued.**

 **Not much at all in regards to action, but this is an introductory chapter. This will suit as a premise for what I want to do next chapter. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **By the way, it looks like I'll be getting more hours at work, so updates will be slower than usual. Sorry guys. But we all knew I had a life outside of this. A good thing I love writing so much. No amount of work will stop me from giving you guys updates.**


	2. Losing Herself

**Losing Herself**

 **Hey, sorry for being gone so long, guys. Working is kicking my butt. Oh well. Let's move on. Guess what? Song Chapter!**

 _ **For The First (Elsa Portion)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Elsa of Arendelle**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Frozen**_

 **xxx**

Homeroom for Sofia, Amber, and James seemed to drag on for hours and hours. They'd write a sentence and expect a half hour to pass when really its only been five minutes. Sitting still was a challenge, focusing was harder - Amber spilled pen ink on her dress and waited 30 whole seconds before acknowledging it. The homeroom teacher noticed their odd behavior, and would receive reassuring responses that they were fine. Well they weren't far from it. They were worrying themselves sick over Lydia. Making her get well cards in their art class is still an option, but in the back of their minds they doubted it would be enough. Lydia isn't sick - as far as they know. She isn't sleeping. And unless their cards can knock her out for a few hours, they might as well not make them.

"UGH! I can't take it! I'm too stressed out!" Amber rubbed her temples. Sofia and James lifted their heads from their books. The trio were made partners in a reading assignment. Write a dissertation of a book they are supposed to read. Asking for absolute focus on that was a real trial.

"I'm worried about Lydia too." James pat her on the shoulder. "But there's nothing we can do right now." And it isn't because they're in school that he's saying that.

"There has to be a way to help Lydia sleep! What if Lydia falls asleep in the bathtub, or something?!" Sofia stifled a shirke by clamping her mouth. Amber cringed at the image she conjured. "I'm sorry, Sofia. I just hate how Lydia always wants to help us but refuses to let us help her!" Lydia has so much pride, its amazing the horses throughout Enchancia haven't choked. "Doesn't she realize we're here to help her?"

"She does! She's perfectly aware!" Sofia stressed. "But Lydia hates asking for help. I never knew why."

"It's because she's a sorcerer." Another said from behind them. A boy in Arabian garb sauntered on scene.

"Hey, Zandar!" James fist bumped his best friend from Tangu.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I couldn't help overhearing." The trio wondered how much he heard, and if he could keep a secret. "Sorcerers HATE asking for help." He swept his hands. The final straw in a sorcerer's stack. "They all have this complex where THEY are the ones who are supposed to have the answers."

"Even when what they're doing isn't working?" Amber questioned the idiocy.

"All the more reason to work harder." Zandar shrugged. He won't pretend to understand sorcerers. He can only guess because of his family sorcerer. "So...is Lydia doing okay? Sounds like she's in trouble."

"She's fine. She just isn't getting enough sleep." Sofia giggled nervously. She'd go into greater detail, but knew Lydia wouldn't appreciate her business being blasted all over the school. However, there is something she can say that won't give away too much. "A couple of times she's stayed up a whole night and crashed during the day. We want to help her, but we don't really know how." She pouted sadly, wanting Zandar to come up with an answer. He's usually pretty smart when it comes to others and their needs.

"Hmm…" Zandar tapped his chin. He snapped his fingers with an epiphany. "Maybe the fairies will know what to do. If anyone can get Lydia to sleep more often, they'd know."

"GOOD IDEA!" The trio cheered. Why didn't they think of that before? The Fairies are miracle workers. They'd know why Lydia isn't sleeping. That's their first stop after class.

 **xxx**

"Princess? Princess Lydia? PRIN-CESS-LYDIA!" A ruler struck a wooden desktop.

"AHH!" Lydia shot straight up, leaping out of her skin, and losing her soul in the process. Shared impressions from where her forehead and folded forearm met blemished red. She batted her weary eyes, coming to focus on a rather displeased Gypsy woman drumming fingers on her bicep. The infamous ruler wagged in her other hand. Lydia groaned drowsily, smashing the balls of her palms to her eyes. She was having a nice nap too. "Hello, Madam Gogetcha." She masked a hand to her yawn. "The answer is the square root of pie..." She moaned, her dreary eyes alternated rolling to the back of her head

"I'm sure that would be an answer…" Her palms struck her desk like thunder, frightening Lydia's hands in the air, "IN YOUR MATH CLASS!" Lydia thanked her fast reflexes. Gogetcha snapped the ruler to a chart displaying two kingdoms and arguing royalty. "This is Inter Kingdom relations! We were discussing how trade and commerce between the New World and the Kingdom of England came to be!"

"Oh..." Lydia stretched her arms, folding them behind her head. "Where did you lose me?"

Gogetcha closed a dangerous glare inches from Lydia. "We never started!" Lydia cringed as the word _idiot_ wrote on her forehead. Roland was going to rip her a new one. "I knew I should have went with my sister and be a fortune teller." She groaned. She relaxed for a moment before grilling Lydia again. "This is only your third class and you are falling asleep at the beginning! And this is not the first time!" Each of Lydia's instructors have crucified her for falling asleep in their classes. Fencing - she used her sword as a prop. Archery - somehow she was arrowed to a wall and fell asleep there. Art Class - Miss Lyla was glad she checks the pottery ovens before she lights them. "This is becoming a pattern, Princess. Quite frankly, myself and the other instructors are becoming fed up and feel utterly disrespected.

"I know, I know..." Lydia's arms folded on her desk. Her forehead collided with her forearms. "I'm sorry..." She slurred.

Gogetcha's impatience quelled to a fizzle. Genuine concern for the young Princess spread to her face. She's had pupils fall asleep before, but not like this. "Princess..." She cupped her head, propping it up by her chin. She gaped at the apparent bags and rings under her eyes. She placed a hand over Lydia's forehead. "You aren't feverish. Are you-"

Lydia's brow knit austerely. She snapped a hand to Gogetcha's wrist, bringing her radiating glare in close. "With all due respect," She huffed steam, "If you ask me if I'm okay, I will send you through a portal to Wonderland!" Everyone's mad there, and Gogetcha will fall victim to the madness. Lydia's had enough with people asking her, ' _Are you alright?_ ' She really hates that question. Gogetcha fearfully bobbed her head. Lydia's scary when she's upset. "Listen, I'm not really 100%. I promise to look into this on my own time…" She slowly rose, tripping to the door, "But I really need to go."

"Of course. Please…" Gogetcha rushed to open the door for her. Lydia bowed her head in thanks. "And Princess!" She stopped Lydia outside the door. "Please, do get some rest. You looked ragged."

"I will. Thank you, Madam Gogetcha." Lydia smiled warmly, then continued on her way. "At least I would…" She was passing by a mirror recently added to the hallway. Her muscles tensed as she willed herself to not shudder. That black, misty figure from breakfast passed in tow with her. Cackling insane with white teeth, and those wide crazed blue eyes, "If she wasn't waking me up."

 **xxx**

"What? Lydia hasn't been sleeping?!" Fauna gasped, teleport from her desk to in front of Amber, James, and Sofia. The trio were too baffled by her sudden burst to really be surprised. They filled their teachers in on what's been going on with Lydia, and - to say the least - they aren't pleased with what they've learned. "And you say this has been going for..."

"Weeks, Ms. Fauna." James regretted to inform her. "And Lydia looks worse every time we see her."

Fauna cupped hands to her chest, able to feel her heart breaking off in small pieces. Flora and Merryweather came up behind her, placing loving hands on her shoulders, helping her to quell her unease. "Tell us, Dears. Why hasn't Lydia been sleeping?" Flora tenderly requested.

Sofia stepped forward. "She...she tries to tell us she's fine, and that it's nothing." The Fairies aren't surprised to hear those words, "But..." Sofia took a breath, weighing her decision to speak further, "Lydia's been having terrible nightmares for the past few weeks."

"Nightmares?" Merryweather arched a brow. Fauna and Merryweather scowled in urgency. "What sort of nightmares?"

"Bad ones!" Amber jumped in. "She won't tell us what happens in them, but we know they're terrifying!" She shuddered hearing that last scream that came from Lydia's room. "We've heard her screaming at night! And sometimes, we'll see her wandering around the castle, tryin to stay awake!"

"Lydia, maybe, sleeps for an hour or two, and then stays up ALL night." James stressed, spreading his hands. The Fairies could tell he doesn't mean she wakes up and tries to will herself back to sleep in an hour. He means she STAYS UP! "She tried telling us Lezard is the reason she can't sleep." He rolled his eyes. The Fairies coughed uncomfortably, inwardly praying they don't ask further about him. "But we know she's lying! Someone like Lezard would roll off Lydia's back like a ball! Stuff like that doesn't bother her!"

"I don't entirely agree." Flora giggled. Out of nostalgia, of course. "Lezard and Lydia were quite close in school. She cared for him deeply." No more need be said. The trio understood where this was heading. "But Lydia is strong. She will bounce back from that."

"As for these nightmares of hers," Fauna interceded, "Do you know if they happen RIGHT as she falls asleep? Or if they take a while?" The trio shook their heads. They honestly haven't been paying attention. This made it difficult for The Fairies to concoct a diagnosis. "How was Lydia when you saw her this morning?"

"Terrible!" The trio blurted. The Fairies had to sit they were so stunned.

"Wilted flowers have more life than her." Amber snorted.

"She's really grouchy too." James shivered.

"And she isn't really eating." Sofia shook her head. Then another thought came. "She was also scared of something."

"That's right!" James plopped a fist in his palm. "Lydia was looking directly at us and looked like she saw a ghost." That's something he doesn't see often. Lydia's usually the hardest one to scare. "She almost bolted out of the dining room."

"Was anything actually there?" Merryweather tapped her wand to her chin.

"No, but Lydia sure thought something was there."

The Fairies exchanged troubled stares, reading each other's bothered thoughts. The irritability and slacken features are a given when one isn't properly sleeping and eating. Hallucinations aren't unheard of. But hearing she nearly jumped out of her skin - The Fairies aren't sure what to make of it. They'd have to see her in person and monitor her before giving a proper remark. As for the nightmares, The Fairies can surmise what's spawning them and it isn't Lezard.

"So, can you help Lydia?" Sofia pushed her fingers together with hope.

"I'm afraid this isn't something we can help her with. Not right away." Fauna regretted to say. The trio's jaws hit the ground simultaneously. Fauna motioned her hand for them to relax for a moment. "We are not physicians. If Lydia's not sleeping, and her health is slipping, she requires a doctor's consultation. All we'd be able to do is lecture her." And they all know how much she hates being lectured. Even when its for her own good. They needed a plan B. "As for the nightmares," Fauna grimly folded her arms. That's another matter that moderately falls from their purview, "Lydia may never admit to it, but what happened last month is really bothering her. The nightmares are very likely being caused by that night."

"Lezard?" James itched his head.

"No…" Sofia's voice cracked. She hugged her elbows, sinking under a frightful image forever engraved in her head. "They mean when she…" She squeezed her eyes closed, biting her lips, unwilling to say aloud the horror wrought.

"Oh…" Amber hummed guiltily. James mentally cursed himself for forgetting. That's when Amber growled and stomped, "OH! WHY WOULD SHE BE HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT?!" She can't remember the last time she found someone to be so pathetic. "We told Lydia a long time ago there's nothing for her to be scared of!"

"Telling someone not to be scared doesn't help them brave their fears." Flora educated the fiery princess. "Lydia welcomes your support. There's no doubt about that. But the fact remains that she will always be scared of what she is."

"But why? What does Lydia have to be afraid of?" James wanted to know. He and his sisters have the right to know.

The Fairies wished it would be as simple as telling them she's afraid of herself and what she can do. Unfortunately, nothing is ever that simple. Least of all when one is surrounded by loving people who don't comprehend the dilemma.

 **xxx**

The day was the loveliest Miranda has experienced in a long while. She can't quite put her finger on why. Just the way everything seemed to shimmer and shine. As if nature was in perfect harmony with itself. Too lovely to just stay inside and read. So she decided to venture outside to one her favorite spots in the gardens. It's secluded around a koi pond with a small waterfall. The pond pooled to a stream that lead to another part of the garden. There is a white bench shaded underneath an arch that was comfortable to sit and read on. The different smells that flow through there reinvigorate the soul.

As Miranda opened the small wooden gate, she was surprised to find someone had beaten her there. Then she sighed despondently. She meandered over to the bench, leaning on a hand to a support beam as she gazed somberly upon a slumbering Lydia. She was curled up, using her blazer as a pillow. Her exhaling hums sounded peaceful, but she looked ragged. Her normally soft cheeks were sinking, beginning to outline her cheek bones. The bags under her eyes were swelling, turning dark. And her hair. _When's the last time she actually brushed her hair?_ Miranda released another sigh. She can't be too upset by this. At least Lydia is TRYING to sleep. And as much as Miranda hated to wake her…

"Lydia...sweetheart...it's Mom. Wake up." She gently cooed, tenderly nudging Lydia's shoulder.

"Huh? Uh...hmm..." Lydia stirred, rolling her eyes from the back of her head. She smacked on her dry lips, batting her eyes to combat the brightness flooding in. She squinted as she looked up to her mom. She was happy to see her waking up. "Oh. Hey, Mom. How's...life..." She said inside of a huge yawn, unable to lift herself from her comfortable position. If Miranda let her, Lydia would stay there for days.

"Pleasant as always. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She said cordially, while peeking at her curiosity.

"Class? Oh yeah...um…" Lydia willed her exhausted form to sit upright. A sluggish upright, but at least she sat up. She stretched her arms way out, cracking her knotted spine. the tingling loosened her muscles. "Madam...Gogetcha cut me loose. Asked me to...to...uh…" What's the word she's looking for? What did Gogetcha say _specifically_?

"To get some rest?" Miranda curtly finished, folding her arm angrily. Lydia cringed. Miranda sighed gruffly. "You fell asleep in class again, didn't you?!" Lydia swallowed a large lump, slouching under her mother's gorgon stare. Miranda pressed fingertips to her forehead,trying her hardest to maintain her patience. "Lydia, this is getting out of hand! You aren't sleeping at night, so you fall asleep everywhere else."

"I haven't been falling asleep _everywhere_." Lydia protested, puffing her cheeks in a pout. Now Miranda's just exaggerating.

Miranda was partly hoping she'd say that. Her signature eidetic and photographic memory created lists that exceeded three miles long. She has one on each member of her family. The especially long ones are for James, Sofia, and Amber. "Chef Andre found you in the fountain three days ago." Lydia does remember floating on an ocean in one of her dreams. "The week before that, Amber found you in a tree." Explains why Watnaught was furious with her for a while. He still might be. "The week before that, I would swear I saw you hanging upside in the library." That last one was on accident. She put too much power into the gravity spell Cedric showed her. Nevertheless, Lydia was starting to see her point. She lowered her head, moaning remorsefully for all the trouble she's causing. Miranda joined her on the bench, placing a hand to her lap. "Sweetheart, please! Talk to me. Are you still having those nightmares?"

That remark pinched an atrophic nerve. She growled rabidly as she snatched her jerked off Miranda's hand. "No! I'm not! Okay!" She shouted heatedly, shooting up to her feet. She squared them apart, looking Miranda dead in the eye. "I'm not having nightmares!"

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Miranda challenged her.

 _SLEEP! SLEEP! ALWAYS ABOUT SLEEP!_ She's tired of hearing about sleep. If she wanted, she could use a spell to keep herself awake for the rest of her life. "Because there's too much on my mind! Okay!" She frothed at the mouth. She had her own lists, and she checked them twice as much Miranda checked hers. "Princess Duties! Sorceress Duties! Sister Duties! Not to mention Miles and Baileywick hounding me with lessons!" She yanked at her hair, coming close to tearing her scalp open. "I am swamped up to my waist in so much work I can't sleep because I think it's all going to come crashing down on me!" The anxiety, the adrenaline, the nonstop swirl of pent up irritation that's festering inside of her. She's going to bring the walls down. "And now, every waking moment, my family is bombarding me with third degree interrogations and raising my anxiety even more!"

 _Stupid, STUPID, Human! Worthless! Pathetic! Fragile!_

Lydia winced at a sharp pain, slapping a hand to her head. _NO! Stop saying things like that!_ Why...why is she thinking things like this?

"Sweetheart, please! We're all worried about you." Miranda waved her hands for Lydia to relax. Hot fumes were exhausting from her mouth she was becoming so agitated. "We want to help you."

"You really want to help?" _Help.? That's a laugh!_ There it goes again. But...Lydia didn't try to silence it. Instead, she leaned in close to Miranda and roared at the top of her lungs,"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Miranda was shredding to tatters by her the mercilessly barrage of needles encased in those echoing words. Little by little, a piece of her broke, barred down by a hurt she never dreamed her children could make her feel. The internal pain was so bad she didn't realize tears were flowing into her eyes. Lydia was huffing and puffing raspily, utterly infuriated. Then, as she started to calm down, she was overcome by a traumatic wave of sorrow. _What...what did I?_ Did she just...yell profanities...at her mother? "Mom…" Miranda choked as she debated between replying with silence or abruptly excusing herself. Either way, the moment was awkward and tense, and neither woman knew how to fix it. "Mom I...I HAVE TO GO!" In a puff of turquoise smoke, Lydia was gone.

"Lydia…" Miranda rasped her name, lowering her head. "After all these years...I still can't help you." A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

 **xxx**

An unintentional destination, but a welcomed one, Lydia reappeared at the castle bridge and broke into a run. Beside herself with grief at what she'd just done to her mother, Lydia's feet beat the dirt road harshly. Her sprinting at speeds that would rival a horses. _I yelled at her!_ Her mind shrieked. _I cursed at her!_ She squeezed her eyes closed, wanting to block Miranda's aghast face from her memory. _Oh Mom...you just wanted to help. Everyone wants to help._

 _YOU DON'T NEED THEIR HELP! THEY JUST GET IN THE WAY!_

"Don't say that!" Why does she keep saying things like that? Is it even her? She doesn't know. SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE! Her lungs were burning to the brink of shriveling, the world ghosting by in meshed blurs, panic radiating in her eyes - Lydia didn't look back as she kept on running. The Castle drifted further away, vanishing behind bushels of trees.

 _That's right! Keep running! That's all you've been good at!_

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Leaves on trees and bushes inflated like balloons and exploded into cotton foam. "AAHH!" Lydia yelped, skidding to a halt and throwing her arms up. She accidentally threw up a protective shield, splashing the raining foam around her. She was grateful for the last second save, but stomped her foot and growled irately all the same. "NOT AGAIN! THIS IS ROOKIE STUFF!"

Every single time for the past month. It never fails. Lydia's kinetically made things blow up and caused things to catch one fire in the past. Most of the time it's on purpose. 99% of the time. Now, lately, it happens without her consent. And when she reacts to counter, she mistakenly conjures shields, cancellations charms. Name it and it happens without her say so, and their ferocity or shape depends on Lydia's mood. And, as many will attest, Lydia hasn't been in the best moods. For any reason, her magic acts on its own...and it laughs at her.

It laughs at her, it mocks her, it keeps her awake at night. Never is she allowed a single moment of peace. It used to be if she went somewhere quiet, somewhere she can think without worry of being bothered, she was able to calm down. Reach a state of nirvana, brush everything off that was weighing her down, and go about her day like it never happened. At least that's how she remembers things. It's been a long time since she's been able to experience it. All because...Lezard had to...to...

Rage, hatred, despair, and sadness swelled from her bowels, climber her chest to the bottom of her throat. Lydia pried her headband off. Searing orange and red highlighted her irises. "HHHAAA...!" She screamed like a caged animal, smoldering heat exuding from her mouth, nose, and pours like a peeling odor. The spattered foam bubbled and curdled, decaying to ashen gunk to the dirt laden path. She rasped heavily, catching her breath, her eyes narrowing to dots.

Though she was out of eyeshot, Lydia was completely aware of the domineering presence lurking in the bush behind her. Snickering with that fanged grin of hers. Those heinous blue eyes drinking up her misery like honied tea. " _Feeling better yet, little monster?_ "

The orange tint paved to icy blue. "Stop...FOLLOWING ME!" She whipped around. Fire and ice roared from her mouth. In place of the figure she knew was looming, a bush was reduced to ash. Lydia panted hysterically, aghast that no one was there. Instead she reduced a woodland creature's home to nothingness. She stumbled as the adrenaline started to wear off. She wrapped her arms to a tree, preventing a fall to the decimated ground. She slowed her breathing, squeezed her eyes shut so she'd be able to block everything out. She muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

"Easy...Lydia...easy…" She breathed, placing a palm over her pounding head. "Calm down. Silence the anger. Conceal the fear…" The presence materialized behind her, coming together in misty flakes. It loomed over her, watching her writhe and wriggle like a worm on a hook. Normally the creature takes enjoyment out of her suffering. Gazing upon the frightened girl as she tries to suppress what she is. She reminded the matterless being of a starved beast resisting its carnal urges. And it was aggravating her.

Lydia pursed her lips, taking in steady breaths. On the exhale she clenched her headband, swirls of icy breath danced on the mild breeze. _**"Si-lence your anger...sup-press your roar."**_ She balanced to the tree, standing tall under the hefty weight on her shoulders. _**"Keep your temper. Never lose control."**_ She fanned and curled her fingers, gripping the headband to her chest. The burdening leash she is obligated to wear. _**"Conceal...your fear…"**_ Her skin prickled at the ebony palm resting at her back. _**"Don't let it show~"**_ She raised her voice curtly, steeling herself as the figure crept closer. _**"One tiny slip and away everyone will know…"**_ She slowly turned around, locking a firm, shimmering glare with the figure standing behind her. An apparition of mist and smoke struggling to maintain a solid form. A feminine figure apparent, the features a mystery, but that smile and those eyes. Lydia balled her fists. _ **"I'm slipping day by day…"**_

" _ **Slipping day by day~"**_ The figure echoed in falsetto, moving in closer.

" _ **Pushing everyone away..."**_ Lydia stepped back.

" _ **Pushing everyone AWAY~!"**_ The figure reached a hand for her.

" _ **I'M TELLING YOU THAT I CANNOT KEEP ON-"**_ Lydia snapped the headband back on her head. The apparition dispersed into thousands of particles, vanishing into the air that spawned in. _**"This way..."**_ Her arms slowly lowered. The Fantasia Brooch was clutched in her palm, gleaming in the midday's light.

Before, when she was at a loss of how to proceed, or if what was broken could ever be fixed, the famed brooch displayed its powers to her. The Enchantress who cursed Prince Adam appeared, bequeathing unto her the wisdom she needed to see her mission through. And begin fixing what she feared to lose. She was in a similar situation now. The brooch was no more impressive than a paperweight. Not even so much as a twinkle to indicate it was listening.

"Ugh! You were eager to help me when Cedric was in trouble!" She cursed the brooch. She was curious if Sofia's Amulet was this selective. She should ask. "Man…" She fumed, clipping it back on. Her eyes darted to the ground where that apparition stood.

Not a single footprint was present. No evidence anyone but her was on the road. But there was someone else. A few seconds ago she wasn't alone. There was another person standing right there, and she felt that icy palm right on her back. This isn't a mere hallucination. This is something else entirely. She can't go to The Fairies with this. Or go to her father or family. They...they won't...understand. They'll try, but they won't be able to grasp what's going on. They'll only see her...as damaged. Because that's what Skipped Inheritors' are. Damaged.

"Guess there's only one person I can go to now." She just hopes his clinic is open during this time of day. She meandered on her way, fixing her ragged form for her unaware guest. "I hope Dr. Merr-Lin doesn't mind walk ins."

 **To be continued.**

 **Not much, I know. I wanted to give you guys something for being gone for so long. The next chapter I will have up by Monday at the latest. If I'm fast, and work doesn't exhaust me, I'll try to have it up by either Friday or Thursday at the earliest**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Another Day Another Sleepless Night

**Another Day**

 **Another Sleepless Night**

 **Moving on. Guess what? MORE MUSIC!**

 _ **Jack's Lament Parody**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Jack Skellington**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas**_

 **xxx**

Three loud knocks rapped on Lydia's bedroom door. Ubos and Eezeyal dropped their playing cards and dove under the bed. Not that Eezeyal minded too much abandoning their riveting poker game. By the cards, and the one sided pot holdings, Ubos was cleaning Eezeyal out. Soon he won't have a feather to wager with. The duo lifted the covers on the other side, leering cautiously at the door. Then Ubos silently pondered Eezeyal hiding under the bed. The bird has no reason to hide from the others.

The door opened slightly. Sofia poked her her adorable head inside. "Hello? Lydia?!" She scanned the room for her elder sister.

Sofia, James, and Amber returned home exhausted from their long day. They thought the day would never end. Worth it in the long run. The cards they made for Lydia were sure to brighten her day. And her reaction will brighten theirs. Although, they were having a hard time finding her. So they split up to find her. Bringing Sofia to her big sister's room. Her empty room.

"No such luck, Sweetie." Eezeyal happily announced his presence, flying to her shoulder. "But we'll be happy to assist you!" He snuggled to her cheek. Sofia giggled as his feathers tickled her.

"Welcome home, Sofia!" Ubos warmly welcomed.

"Hey, Mr. Ubos. Eezeyal!" Sofia hugged Eezeyal in her arms. She arched a confused brow at him. "Why were you hiding under the bed?"

Eezeyal groaned dreadfully, sinking in her arms. "That brother of yours always comes a-looking fur me when Liddy's not around!" He massaged his very tender tailfeathers. "He tries to test me out on that catapult of his!"

Sofia winced and gave him another hug. The poor bird suffers terribly. The same poor bird who was milking his agony for a free hug. Ubos rolled his eyes at his sly snicker. "By the way, have you guys seen Lydia? Amber, James, and I wanted to give her something." She waved a card she made for Lydia.

Ubos and Eezeyal shared thoughtful glances. Now that they think about it, except for the morning, Lydia's been scarce. "We haven't seen her all day." Eezeyal regretfully informed her. "She went to her classes and hasn't come back yet."

"Not true." Ubos cleared his throat. He released a sober sigh. "Queen Miranda received word from Madam Gogetcha that Lydia fell asleep in class and dismissed her." He hummed gruffly as he glared at the unopened spellbooks on her desk. "She is also late for her lessons with me."

"Oh…" Sofia slumped, clenching the card tightly. Ubos shared her dismay. Lydia's not sleeping at night, so her body is forcing her to compensate in other places. Her grades and magic are going to suffer.

Lydia is of Novice Rank and technically does not require an instructor. It's not unheard of for an instructor to be present, but Novice is intended for the purpose of breaking free of one's teacher and spreading their wings. Novice Rank Sorcerers are supposed to go on their own and hone their skills. Requirements, similar to lesson plans or missions, are sent via mail to instruct Lydia on what she needs to do to reach Apprentice level. Until those requirements arrive, Ubos is going over what she's learned, and reviewing her trouble areas to help her prepare. _I will not always be here to aide her in this manner. So I must prepare her for when that time comes._

"I think one of the guards saw her leave a bit ago." Eezeyal announced, perching to a stool. Ubos and Sofia seemed to liven up. "He said she was in a hurry too."

"Does he know where?" Sofia asked urgently.

"Nope. But I'm sure wherever she's going she'll be back soon." His princess is losing her nerves, but she won't stay gone for long. How can she? They're having meatloaf for dinner.

 **xxx**

" _Excuse me..._ " Lydia politely bellowed at an arched wooden door. She knocked to announce her presence, then slowly entered. "Dr. Merr? I was wondering-" A thick cloud of dust snaked down her throat. Lydia flew into a fit of coughs. She spun away, desperately heaving in fresh air to expel the dust caking to her throat. She's pretty sure she smelt something awful before the dust hit her. "DOC...TOR…!" She forced a bark between coughs. She held a hand over her mouth and nose, cautiously pushing open the door in case something else greeted her.

Books and papers making up 90% of the floor stopped the door in mid swing. Lydia tried to shove the door wider. Her efforts were met in vain. She wiggled herself in, stretching half her body around to see what else blocked her. As she suspected. More books...and an apple the size of Amber's mirror? She won't ask about it.

"Dr. Merr? Are you home?" Lydia called again, willing herself inside and closing the door.

The dust was thick in the air. Hard to breathe. If she could see she'd open a window. She scrolled her gaze from the messy sea to the library sized clinic Merr worked out of. Two floors of books, rolling ladders to comb the books, and a messy workshop to match the eccentricity of a genius physician. Lydia hasn't been to see Merr in a while, but she's glad to see not much has changed. While Merr has the cleaning habits of a boar, he's the most remarkable of doctor's she's had the pleasure of knowing. Dunwiddie Village is sure indebted to him. Aside from being the descendant of the great Merlin himself, Merr helped Lydia a lot during her first few weeks in the castle. He helped her to find a cure for Amber when Cedric accidentally made her sick. The accident being he meant to afflict Lydia so she wouldn't show for their duel, and then tried to blackmail her. Then later he helped sponsor the duel. So much has happened between then and now, she's surprised it's only been a few short months. Merr is brilliant when it comes to the afflictions of the body, and shows insight towards magical ailments as well. He's the perfect person to ask about what's happening to her. Especially since he's also the only one she can trust who doesn't know her secret. She does wish he'd invest in a bucket of soap every now and again.

"Dr. Merr?! Did you get swallowed up in your work again?" She lifted a piece of paper.

"Oh! Princess!"

"GAH!" Lydia jumped a mile high, tripping over a tool box. Piles of paper broke her fall, erupting into the air. Thank goodness there were paper stacks everywhere. Although, she was scared half out of her mind too badly to appreciate the save. Merr sort of appeared out of nowhere. Actually, he came out of the huge apple behind the door. "Vunderful to see you again, My Dear!" The elderly man cooed with his thick accent. Lydia's mouth slackened as he lifted himself out of the apple. She raised a finger to comment, but found her voice lost in the stupor. His signature ornate, sapphire robe wasn't wrinkled in the slightest. The thick, yellow and black waist belt helped hug it in, while the darkly shaded shoulder wear aided in maintaining the elegance. He had his hair flattened by his cap, and he had his long beard braided. All in all, he looks to be in good health. The same isn't said for his workshop. "I apologize for the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

"Hello, Doctor. Sorry to just drop in." She flashed her brightest smile, folding her arms behind her back. "And don't apologize. Clutcher is the sign of a brilliant mind, you know."

Merr chortled at her flattery. "Still a vay vith vords, I see. Also, I hear congratulations are in order, New Novice Sorceress." He bowed. Lydia blushed bashfully. "Is zat ze Fantasia Brooch?" He pointed to her headband.

"It is! Master Goodwin gave it to me!" She's quite proud of it.

"Zen it is in vonderful hands!" Merr isn't unfamiliar with Goodwin The Great. Who isn't familiar with the name of the stupendous sorcerer? "I am most pleased you chose to visit. May I offer you a drink?"

"No, no. Thank you, but, I'm here for a...consultation." She turned bright red, more than ashamed that she has to take up his valuable time. Especially when she undermined the severity of her situation.

"Of course." He was about to offer her a seat when he completely forgot that the only place to sit was on either books of medical tool boxes.

As he pondered about how to proceed, Lydia drew her wander from her blazer. He clapped his hands to her wand, thanking her with tears of joy. Lydia stirred her wand to the dusty air. The windows flew open. A vacuum sucked the dust outside. Paper and books collected together in a mild twister, organizing in alphabetical and numerical order. Blank spaces in shelves filled, desk drawers were staked to the brim. The toolboxes, medical equipment, and other items pertinent to Merr's practice were neatly put back. In a matter of minutes the clinic was sparkling clean. Lydia blew off her wand, sheathing it back into her blazer. Merr was glad to see she hasn't lost her flare. In fact, he finds her execution more fluid. She didn't even have to utter a spell this time. She's growing more powerful by the day.

Merr pulled out a chair for her. Even though she abstained, he poured cucumber and lemon water for them both. Refreshments are a good lubricant for what he expects to be a rather tense conversation. "Now, vhat seems to be ze trouble?" He gently coaxed. Lydia drummed her fingers to her glass, unable to find the place to start. To be honest, she doesn't want him to know about the nightmares. She only wants him to help her be able to sleep at night again. Not that she needed to explain anything. Merr's analytical stare studied her weary form and crafted a diagnosis on the first blush. "Offhand I can see you aren't getting proper sleep." Lydia bit on the inside of her lip. That's one hurdle. "It appears I hit ze proverbial nail on ze head."

"It's not just lack of sleep." She took a sip of the water, trying to loosen herself in the minerals and vitamins. "I'm irritable, grouchy, losing patience, I can barely eat, and I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating!" Can what is able to touch and sing with you really be considered a hallucination. Her insides turned to mush when she recalled what she said to her mom. Shrank between her shoulders. "I even spoke horribly to my mom."

"Lack of sleep will do that." Merr moved his chair to her side. He cupped either side of her jaw, shifting her head side to side to properly examine her. "But its not so much as lack of sleep that's brought you to me." She may fool others and her family, but she cannot fool the trained eye of a physician. Her poker face is 40 years too young to be able to pull the wool over his eyes. He can see it clearly. The storm brewing within those deep sea eyes of her. Were it a fool tried to sail those waters, they would surely capsize. "There is something in this noggin of yours preventing you from sleeping. Something...terrifying." He whispered ominously.

"How…"

"I am a descendant of Merlin, Dearest." He chuckled. "What I lack in magic I make up for in perception and foresight." Lydia suddenly felt the keenly urge to phase through the floor. Instead she took a nervous sip of her water. She hoped to avoid this conversation all together. Serves her right for planning to smooth talk her way through this. Merr sighed soberly, "Princess, you can be honest vith me. Are your powvers bothzering you?"

Abject terror stopped her heart for three full seconds. "What do you-" Her question halted midway. Merr's lips stretched into a half smile, a gentle woe was riddled in his eyes. The expression of one who is waiting for their friend to fess up on their own terms. She's seen that look before. Adelea gave her the same guilty-innocent stare when she was scared to tell Lydia she discovered her... _No way._ "WHO TOLD YOU?!" She shot to her feet. Merr was impervious to the rage dripping like venom.

Merr waved his hands, urging her to lower her voice. There is no cause for her to shout. "No vun. I discovered your talent ze day I met you." He tapped his head, emulating where her headband is located. "I've seen suppression objects a few times. And ze magic you demonstrated during your duel vas ze solidifying proof." Lydia folded her arms, aggressively stomping her foot. She may only be 17 but she's no fool either. This isn't an inquiry that simply POPS up in conversation. Merr's been hanging onto this from another occassion. He exhaled defeatedly when he saw she was suspicious. He muttered a silent apology and rose to his feet. "The Fairies told me of the incident a month ago. They expected a sort of backlash, and asked me to expect a visit from you sooner or later if they weren't available." She should have known. Merr is good friends with The Fairies. He helped sponsor the same duel. Of course they would go to him to ask for help. "If it's any consolation, Fauna tried to dance around it. I'm too clever for that."

That frailing twig in Lydia's mind snapped. "Please excuse me!" She roughly weaved past Merr, storming for the door. He felt scorching heat brush him. He began to sweat anxiously, fearing he's put his foot in a grave with her. "Sorry to take up your time!"

"Princess! Wait!" Merr reached out for her.

"Forget that I was ever here!" She jerked the door open. She slammed it shut.

Merr winced as the vibrations quaked his whole clinic. He could hear her stampeding away. And just like that she was gone. Merr sadly ogled the glass she left half finished. The unfortunate price of being a doctor: _sometimes the patient hates what is apart of them._ "Oh dear."

 **xxx**

Lydia kept her head down as she marched down Dunwiddie's streets. Though, naturally, she left a bit of mild destruction in her wake. Invisible tethers spasmed from her. Flowers in gardens burst into cotton candy. A couple of fountains started to spray juice instead of water. Barrels of corn erupted open into freshly buttered, popped fluffles. It may be called _popped corn._ Lydia's too infuriated to think about it. She hasn't noticed a single incident she caused. Everyone else was equally confused as to how this was happening.

If distractions were abundant, someone in the village surely would have noticed the absolute rage glistening in Lydia's eyes. She's sure she set a blade of grass on fire, but hadn't stopped to check. Half her mind was on how useless Merr turned out to be...and the other wanted her to pay The Fairies a visit and slap them for what they did.

"You three...had no right!" She grit her teeth.

"LYDIA!" Two cheerful voices stopped Lydia abruptly. Her head lifted and her fury melted away by the sight of Sofia's closest friends, Jade and Ruby. "HI, LYDIA!" They threw their arms open.

"Ruby, Jade!" Lydia stooped down, catching their bear hugs. Good thing she steeled herself, those girls could tackle a full grown man to the ground. Their hugs were just what she needed. She felt better in an instant. "Hey girls, how are you?!" She hasn't had a chance to see them in a while.

"We're great! How are you and Sofia?" Ruby cupped her hands.

"We're awesome, thanks!" She ruffled their hair. A thought came to Lydia. "Hey, Jade. Your birthday's coming up soon, right?"

"You remembered?!" Jade beamed.

"How could I forget? You painted my room with birthday wishes, forever etching it in my brain." She giggled. "Your favorite wish was painted next to it. _An accessory kit so I can make all sorts of bracelets._ " Jade adores arts and crafts. She's not half bad with baking either. Every year Lydia would send her either the crafts kit or the bakery kit. She loved them all.

"Then I have a new wish!" Incidentally, she had a paint brush for the occasion. For show, of course. Now if she brought paint along, Lydia would have to run for the hills. She'd paint the whole town rainbow. Lydia shook her head, unable to contain herself at what Jade had planned this year. "I want you and Sofia to come, and I want you to put on a show for us!"

"A show?" Lydia gasped.

"A magic show! With all the best spells and tricks you have!" She cupped her hands, her eyes shimmering in the hopes that Lydia will say yes. "Sofia's always talking about how great you are at magic. She says it's like watching the fireworks and stars do a dance." Lydia blushed at the exaggerated compliment. _She really says that?_ "Would you do it, Lydia? PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE…"

Lydia suddenly had an urge to send Jade to the moon. See, there are a number of things that get under a sorcerer's skin. Philosopher's believe it's a shared trait that sprouts unknowingly to the person training to be a sorcerer. The top three are: _Being confused for Parlor Magicians, being mistaken for witches or warlocks, and performing tricks at parties._ That being said, Lydia almost told Jade to take a hike. ALMOST! Those glistening eyes and that pouty face stood on par with Sofia's. And that over extended PLEASE was killing her. Ruby in the mix just crippled her. CURSE HER GOOD NATURE AND WEAKNESS FOR ADORABLE THINGS!

"Alright! You got it, kiddo!" She conceded.

"YAY!" Jade and Ruby jumped excitedly. They started doing a little folk dance, singing horrifically off key, making Lydia laugh hard. She can't thank these two enough for becoming friends with Sofia.

Now that she thinks about it, Sofia, James, and Amber should be home by now. Those three have been working hard lately. With school, royal duties, and such. A little company would do them some good. "You girls want to come over?"

 **xxx**

James and Amber must have flipped the entire castle upside down to find Lydia. It was almost a game. Who can find Lydia first? It added to the anticipation. Normally, making cards and sentimental ornaments don't appeal to them. But Lydia's done so much for them, and is awesome to them. She moved mountains when Amber was sick. Risked her own safety for Gwen and James with those goblins. How can they not be excited to give her something in return. A show of gratitude.

Although, the eager anticipation fizzled before it could really light. Sofia shared the news with James and Amber that Lydia stepped out for a while. No one knows when she'll be back. The two fell into a slump. And they wanted to give her the cards they made. No sense crying over it. She'd have to come home eventually. Not even she would avoid her home for very long. The trio passed the time by doing their homework. Sofia had to write a three page report on the history of greetings for three different kingdoms. James needed a full scale model of forests of India. Amber, on the other hand, was doing make up work. They chose the throne room for a change of scenery.

The trio finished their homework in no time flat. A couple hours in. Dinner should be getting prepared right about now. All they have to do is bide some more time. Excellent timing too. Lydia was just returning home with a couple of guests. "There you guys are! Lookie who I ran into!" Lydia announced, making her siblings shoot up. She stepped to the side.

"Hi, Sofia!" Jade and Ruby sprinted inside.

"Jade! Ruby!" Sofia raced to them. Lydia dodged to the side as the collided in an intense hug. Those three could crush steel with those hugs.

"James! Amber! It's great to see you!" Jade waved.

"We know!" Amber haughtily replied, opening her fan. James rolled his eyes at his sister and waved back. "What brings you by?"

"We ran into Lydia in the village and she asked if we wanted to see you guys." Ruby explained.

"The village?" James titled his head. "What were you doing there?"

"Nothing special. Just getting some air." She masked her lie with an impassive smile. James, Amber, and Sofia weren't suspicious persay. There's no rule against going into the village. And yet... "Anyway, you kids have fun. It's been a long day..." She stretched her arms, yawning loudly. The yawn made her siblings go rigid, "And I need some sleep. Tell dad I might skip dinner." That's a norm in her daily life lately too. Missing breakfast and dinner because she's too exhausted.

"Okay...WAIT!" Sofia nearly forgot. She ran up to her, putting a decorative card in her hand. "These are from us!" James and Amber put their cards in her hand too. "A wish from each of us that you'll feel better soon."

Lydia opened the flamboyant cards. She was caught off guard by the artistry. The time it must have taken them to make these cards. What touched her heart the most were the sweet words of care her younger siblings wished towards her health. They wanted her to be 100% really soon so they can have fun with her again. Amber's mentioned how horrible her complexion was starting to look.

Lydia leaned forward and kissed all three of them. "You guys are the best, you know that?"

"We know!" The trio beamed. Lydia ruffled James's hair, then took her leave. The Royal Trio were moderately pleased. Lydia's skipping dinner, but at least she seems to be slightly back to her old self. She's even willing herself to get much needed sleep. For now, they would accept this.

"Has Lydia been sick?" Ruby caused the trio to stiffen from acknowledging the elephant in the room. Bringing this up to The Fairies is different. Zandar, Ruby, and Jade - this is none of their business.

"Y-Yeah…" Sofia nervously bounced her fingers together. "For a long time now…" She mumbled the last bit under her breath.

 **xxx**

"THERE YOU ARE, YOUNG LADY!" Ubos thwacked himself on Lydia's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK, UBOS!" She whimpered, massaging the swelling bump. She would get no sympathy from Eezeyal. He found Ubos completely in the right.

"You skip out on your Royal Lessons, and then you miss your Magic Lessons! Where have you been all day?!" Ubos scolded her mercilessly. That thing where he starts bouncing in spasms and his pages flutter was piping up. If his cheeks start to redden, Lydia knows she's in trouble. And she KNOWS what becomes of her if she angers Ubos.

"I was in the village with Dr. Merr." She answered outright. Lydia to either Ubos or Eezeyal would earn her a trip under the ground.

"Merr? Merlin's descendant and physician extraordinaire Merr?" Eezeyal reiterated with the drawn out honorific he's clearly been working on.

"That's the one!" Lydia beamed with a huge smile. Ubos's eyes widened. He knows of this man. He handles the most severe of cases. Eezeyal shared Ubos's dismay. If she went to visit Merr… "Enough with the faces! I went to visit him as a spur of the moment decision!" She admitted, sitting to her bed. Never mind what spawned this sudden visit was her rude outburst. She won't bring that up. "I've been feeling really down and decided to visit my old home. Ran into Jade and Ruby on the way."

"Buuut…" Eezeyal strained, perching to her lap, "Surely Merr didn't let ya leave without tellin' ya how terrible ya look." Another portion of Eezeyal's charm. His blunt responses. "No offense, Darlin', but ya look worse than paper after it's been shot into a shredder!" Lydia grunted agitated and shoved him into a vase, capping it with a stack of books. " _AWW! LIDDY! C'MON! I'M SORRY! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!_ "

"I'm going to get some sleep now!" She announced cynically, stomping away as Eezeyal jerked the vase.

" _Liddy! Sweetheart! C'mon! I'm your buddy!_ " Ubos snorted, stifling a snicker. " _I HEAR YOU, BOOK! You'll know what it means to be in a shredder!_ " An idle threat, but Ubos helped him from his cramped prison nonetheless.

Lydia disrobed her blazer then tossed herself to bed. She'll change when she wakes up. For now...she just wants to sleep. _I have to beat this...I have to._ As the storm in her mind settled, Lydia drifted off to sleep. Later, she found herself in a sickening familiar place.

 **xxx**

 **(Lydia POV)**

Oh no...I'm here again. I open my eyes at the icy feel of water pelting my skin. Puffs of my racing breath were seen on the air. My eyes scale a perpetual blackness to a luminescent canopy. That dense forest from before surrounded me. Everything was exactly as it was from before. The full moon in the sky, the stars twinkling, lightning and thunder clashing. The lightning was worsening the situation. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, the lightning would shock the clouds, blinding me all over again. But I wasn't deterred. I focused my sight hard, blinking rapidly to help see further than three feet ahead of me. I was taken aback. The scenery wasn't entirely the same. The forest around me was closed off to the clearing I stood in. Vines and branches were interwoven as a barrier, trapping me inside with ankle high mud, and…

" _Ha-ha-ha. Welcome back._ " HER! Bumps formed to my neck. My spine went rigid. The nerves in my legs tingle violently, making them feel like noodles. " _I knew you couldn't stay away forever, Lydia._ " The malice in her crooning voice. She drinking up my swelling panic like a sweet drink. " _Ha-ha-ha. I wonder if you'll let me have a bit of fun this time around._ " I hear her voice coming from all around me. She sounds close and at the same time far away. She neither to my left, nor to my right. I can feel her toying with me, kneading me like unbaked dough. Those clammy, cold finger wiggling as they teased to touch me. " _CHasing you is fun. But this is much more fun._ " I would twist, turn, and dart in the direction I thought she was in. She'd cackle as she manages to escape my sight at the last second. " _Why so jumpy, Little Lydia? Don't be scared. The fun hasn't even begun yet._ "

My heart is hammering against my chest. The mud at my ankles was hardening, acting as glue to hold me in place. I can hear the blood pounding in my hears. The entire forest resonated with my pounding chest. I can't stand here. I have to run. If I do she'll...she'll... _"_ Run!" I screamed at my frozen, trembling legs. Every muscle from head to toe screamed for my legs to pick up and run. They wouldn't move. The mud had some give, yet my legs were like stone. "Why won't you run?!"

"Because you can't run, Lydia." My body petrified to stone. My eyes widened, glossing in abject horror. Her voice was clear, close, and...it sound like..."You can never escape me." She crooned again. I can hear her walking up behind me. The mud splashing as she drew closer. "You saw me in the banquet hall," Her voice penetrated my ears, "Following in your steps in the corridor," Her presence brought unbearable pressure to my person, "And again in the woods." I nearly jumped out of my skin. She clamped her fingers to my shoulders in a vice grip. "Whether you like it or not, I am always going to be your shadow. Always going to be there, even when you don't want me to be." My hung agape. Shaky whimpers escaping as I fought to not scream. Her lips brushed my outer ear, "During your happiest moments to the moment you fall into the darkest despair," She reached a hand around, cupping my chin, "I will be there waiting to unleash the fury you try to suppress. Do you know why that is?" _I don't want to know why!_ I protested shrilly in my mind. In spite of my protest, my head turned as she pulled. "Because, from head to toe," When my eyes fell on her, that scream I held in came out in a screech. I was...LOOKING AT MYSELF! "I-am-you!" Her mouth spread open. Salvia stretched between those fangs of hers. She wrenched me close.

 **xxx**

"NO!" Lydia flew forward in her bed. Ubos and Eezeyal were inadvertently thrown off the bed. The pair groaned dazedly, then shook it off. They climbed back up to scold the girl for kicking them off, but stopped themselves at her horrified expression. If anything, the fear radiating from her was so contagious they were shaking. Lydia was gripping at her covers, almost tearing them down the middle. She shook uncontrollably. Shudders escaped her trembling lips. Her wide eyes boring holes into the bed. If they didn't know better, they'd think she was looking at The Ghost of Wassailia Future. She's woken up with a start before, but nothing like this. She was pale as the moon.

Lydia's fervent breathing eased in pace, allowing her raging mind to slow down a tick. "Easy, Lydia! You're in your room! You're…" She wasn't about to remotely consider saying the word _fine._ Because she's not. She turned her head to the window. It was the middle of the night. She fell asleep like a log, but felt as if she's only been sleeping for an hour. After what she's seen, she may never sleep again. "This...this has to be a trick…" This whole time, the monster that was drawing closer to her...was her. Lydia is the monster in her nightmares? How is this possible? How can she be he own worst nightmare?

"Pfft! Stupid questions, Lydia." She derided herself. "You know full well you're your own worst nightmare." She wrapped her arms to a pillow, burying her face into the soft silk. Eezeyal and Ubos crept up slowly, ogling her with sad eyes, wishing there was a way for them to help her. "Damn…" She rumbled, throwing the pillow and blankets aside. "I need some air." She stormed out of her room, heading in no real direction. Ubos and Eezeyal decided to follow her this time. Lydia didn't protest. Mostly because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop them if she tried.

 **xxx**

Cedric and Wormwood were also taking on the role of the night owl. New reference guides and tools arrived for Cedric earlier in the day. He's been sampling different metals and testing the effect they may or may not hold while brewing potions, or making powders. Corrosion, decay, elements canceling or hyping each other etc. If he can ascertain the variety of effects, he may be able to delve further and create a solution of accidents during experiments. An arduous and tedious project to be sure, but worth it in the long run to prevent catastrophes. Wormwood volunteered to aide in preventing repeats. Cedric sometimes becomes so engrossed in his work that he loses track of what he's done.

A snag was hit when Cedric was testing a concentrated boron solution in a vat of bubble leech seed oil. Nothing too climactic happened. In fact, the bubbling oil ceased bubbling. It was...flat. He used tongs to remove the boron, and still theo il stayed flat. No solidifying, tainting, not even a sign of air bubbles. "Zeus's Xylophones! Where's that book?!" Wormwood squawked having his perch ripped from under him. He must take after his master if he hadn't noticed he was using the book.

Cedric strolled up the stairs for his balcony window. The night air will do wonders for that storm in his head. He was flipping the pages when something caught his attention below. "Hmm? Wormwood! Come here!" Cedric commanded. Wormwood perched to his shoulder, cawing confusedly. "Down there! It's Lydia!" He and Wormwood leaned over the railing. It was Lydia. And her pet and book were flying right on her heels. The jury is still out on how Cedric should react towards a flying book. "She's up late. I wonder where she's going." She was heading for the garden maze, but from there he wasn't sure. Now that he thinks about it, he's spotted Lydia awake at odd hours of the night before. And, if he's not mistaken, she was asleep in the basement of his workshop once. Claimed she was looking for him and get bored. Not to mention...she hasn't been _herself_ lately. Always exhausted and looking sluggish. Now here she is again. "Come along, Wormy! This demands an investigation!"

"Oh goodie…" Wormwood groaned, flapping after his owner.

 **xxx**

The garden's maze had becoming relatively simple to maneuver through. Lydia's had to get lost five or six dozen times before being able to take a stroll. The sound of the large fountain in the middle was her guide. She ran her fingers through the leaves, delicately brushing the yet to blossom flower petals. There's something serene about a maze. Being able to lose one's self as they themselves become lost. Nothing but the wind, flower, and their thoughts to keep them company. And an owl and flying book. She sighed despondently at her umpteenth failed night of sleep. She's going to be read the riot act tomorrow. That's if she doesn't hide away so she doesn't have to look her mom in the eye. She still hasn't apologized for what she said. She doesn't even know how TO apologize for that. She's never spoken to her mother like that. And she can't ask for advice on how to recover. She doesn't want anyone to know. And then that nightmare…

"ARGH!" She roared to the night, clenching her fists. Ubos and Eezeyal weren't sure if they should run or grab a lion's whip. "This is all tearing me apart!" She kicked her foot out. The toe cracked on wood. A door flew wide open. Lydia, Eezeyal, and Ubos blinked confused. "How long has that door been here?" She pondered dumbly. She must have been walking faster than she thought. No matter. The fountain she was looking for was ahead. She closed the door behind her.

Unbeknownst to her, Cedric was tiptoeing like a thief in the night, zig-zagging in the event she came back and spotted him. Wormwood unenthusiastically flapped directly down the path. He didn't care if Lydia saw them. Stopping Cedric from behaving like a buffoon was a welcomed blockade. Cedric opened the door slightly, poking an eye through the slit. He spotted Lydia trudging languorously towards the fountain. She was wrapping her arms around herself, sinking her head between her shoulders. She lifted her head up, taking in a deep breath. Cedric opened the door more, becoming saddened by the turmoil writhing in her normally so vibrant features. He's never seen her look so...downtrodden. No. That's not the right word. Whatever the word, Cedric despises that she isn't smiling. _She's...more appealing when she smiles._ Heat tinted his cheeks light pink.

Lydia sat to the fountain, curling one knee to her chest as she lost her thoughts in the stagnant water. The full moon allowed her to see her abysmal features in the pool. The same eyes, nose, mouth, and ears she's gazed upon in reflection before. Never has she despised her reflection so vehemently. That very face the plague of her nightmares. She moaned disheartened. She dipped in her fingers, swirling them around to distort the image. The water eventually relaxed, returning a pristine image of Lydia. Part of her expected the image to laugh, or start to taunt her. The other part wanted nothing more than to eliminate all reflections just so she wouldn't have to see that monster's face again. Her face.

Ubos and Eezeyal lingered near her on the fountain's edge. She doesn't hide her feelings as well as she used to. She was writhing in agony from whatever nightmare awoke her. Lydia sighed somberly to the water, resting her chin to her folded arms. " _ **There are few who'd deny, that what I do I am the best. For my talents, they possess a certain flare."**_ She flaunted her fingers open, tossing a hint of dazzle in the and Eezeyal were distracted briefly, then gasped when she vanished. _**"When it comes to surprises,"**_ She popped up behind Ubos, _ **"Or the sleight of hand,"**_ She pulled a coin from Eezeyal's ear, _**"I excel without ever really trying."**_ The two agreed. She is tricky. She stood on the edge of the palm. _ **"With the slightest little effort with my spells and charms,"**_ She clumsily danced along the edge, _**"I have made grown men turn tail and run!"**_ She spun as she came around full circle, leaping between two stone podiums. _ **With a wave of my hand, and a twirl of my wand,"**_ She rose to meet the busts on the podiums, _ **"I've dominated many - LEACH AND WITCH!"**_ She tapped the busts, transforming them to Marla and Lezard. She snapped her fingers, reducing them to rubble. A sad expression sagged her face. _ **"Yet day after day, for the past few weeks,"**_ She moved inside the garden's labyrinth, _ **"I am jolted awake by laughter and screams."**_ She hugged onto a little tree, holding a hand to her chest. _**"And I...CAN'T...seem to escape!"**_ She growled venomously, able to hear her laughing now. _ **"No matter how fast I run, the end's the same."**_

As Lydia entered further into the maze, Cedric and Wormwood stayed at an adjacent wall away, stretching an ear to hear what she was lamenting over.

" _ **Oh, somewhere deep inside of my soul,"**_ She scaled stair like hedges, intermingled with stone in the center, cupping hands to her aching chest. _**"Stricken-ing fears be-gin...to grow!"**_ She balanced on the smoothing wall, following the narrow path. _ **"There's someone I have longed to disown."**_ Cedric and Wormwood watched her climb from afar. Wormwood was indifferent. But Cedric...felt sorrow. _ **"A monster that...I've al~ways known~"**_ Ubos and Eezeyal know as well. It saddens them they can't help her more.

" _ **She awakes in the night. Strikes with terror and fright."**_ She furrowed her fingers like a monsters. _**"She can scare ghouls right out of their graves. BOO!"**_ Clover, Mia, Robin, and Watnaught yelped, jumping higher than the labyrinth at the echoing scare. _**"To humans she is god-like! To the arcane she's a demon!"**_ Cedric and Wormwood pressed their luck, skulking closer and closer to the stage she picked. _ **"Maleficent and Hades would be proud!"**_ A twig snapped. Ubos and Eezeyal looked, but didn't see anyone. That's because Cedric was smothering Wormwood while hiding in terror. _**"And since she's a spectre, she resides in my head!"**_ She spanned her hands, conjuring a head of her. " _ **Where she's free to cause all sorts of mayhem!"**_ A toy Phantom popped from the skull like a Jack-in the-Box, cackling like an imp. Lydia threw the head. It burst into confetti. _ **"No animal nor man...A-TTACKS like she can! Or with the fury of her unrelenting anger!"**_ She touched where she's been bitten, wincing as she felt those fangs pierce her flesh.

" _ **But who here...would ev-er understand…"**_ She sat on the edge, curling one leg and letting the other swing, _**"That the In-her-i-tor of her blood father's genes…"**_ She sensed that tainted blood swimming in her veins, _ **"Would tire of this power! If they only understood,"**_ Cedric and Wormwood were practically under her by now, just at the foot of the steps she climbed, _ **"I'd give it all up if I on-ly~ could…"**_ Cedric and Wormwood were absolutely shocked. _She'd give up everything?_ They ducked low when she turned toward the steps.

" _ **Oh, there's...a hea-vy place in my soul!"**_ She stepped down the steps, _ **"It be-see-ches monsters...of old..."**_ She grasped at the moon, the driving force bringing her demons to the surface. _ **"Your hate and rage grow year after year!"**_ Cedric and Wormwood poked from behind a hedge, watching Lydia exit from the maze. _ **"It's done nothing for...our bro~o~ken tears…"**_ Lonely tears trickled down her cheeks. And with that final woeful note, she was gone.

Cedric emerged from his hiding place, locking a trance. A hand rested to his chest, clenching at the aching drawn by Lydia's despairing tale. This weight he's never felt before pressed on his shoulders. Sadness...it doesn't befit her. Someone like Lydia should always be smiling! Like Sofia. She...she can make the darkest of days brighter with her smile. An urge he was growing to fear begged him to chase her down, trying to bring a smile to her face. He doesn't understand why, but he desperately wanted her to smile again. To take the woeful words she spoke and reweave them into words of joy. To go above and beyond mortal restrictions for her sake. Just like she's done for him so many times.

"Lydia…" Cedric moaned her name. He closed his eyes, lowering his head ashamed. He doesn't know what's going on with her intimately. However, by what she's said, he concluded that her Inheritor Powers are causing her immense grief. Perhaps the leading cause for her despair. "You've done so much for me." More than he can ever be grateful for. The encouragement she blessed. The inspiration she ignites. The kindness she shares. Her bravery and valor. "Is there nothing I can do for you in return?"

 **To be continued.**

 **Okay! The next chapter will be the end of this drama, and start with Sofia the First eps! Blue Ribbon Bunny is on the horizon! Bear with me!**


	4. Can't Fight It Suppress It

**Can't Fight It**

 **Suppress It**

 **SONG CHAPPIE!**

 _ **Confrontation**_

 _ **By: David Hasselhoff**_

 _ **From: Jekyll and Hyde Musical**_

 **Alright. Moving on. Also, The Brooch is going to have someone appear. Can you guess who? Here's a hint: "** _ **Here is a riddle to guess if you can...**_ **"**

 **xxx**

Clover, Watnaught, Mia, and Robin cornered Lydia near the royal obstacle course, and boy were they livid. Lydia was sweating bricks at their cross little faces. Clover and Watnaught's stamping paws jolted her nerves. She's not sure if she's ever been this scared of fuzzy little animals in her life. They kind of remind her of Eezeyal when you steal his food while his back is turned. That's a terrifying memory. But it's beside the point. Right now, Lydia accidentally woke Clover and his friends from a dead sleep. She's had three different third degree lectures, a fourth if you count Mia translating Watnaught's crude paw language. Not only do they not appreciate being woken up, but they hate being woken up when breakfast isn't served. Well, to be fair, Clover's mad about the breakfast bit. Mia, Robin, and Watnaught just have another few hours logged to sleep away. Lydia apologized up, down, and sideways, bowing submissively for not being considerate of their own sleep. She promised to make it up to them however they want. They intend to hold her to that.

As the tired creatures scampered off, Lydia laughed nervously at herself. She moseyed on her way to a swing where Ubos and Eezeyal watched the entire nail biting, if not hilarious, spectacle. They've been snickering the whole time. "I'm glad you guys find my pain so entertaining." She huffed, sitting between them. She lazily pushed on her toes, rocking the swing back and forth. "Ugh. What time is it?" She's exhausted.

"Past midnight." Ubos answered. Lydia's going to collapse. She's dead tired, but knows she can run a full marathon in under 10 minutes. She just might all so she can collapse at the finish line. Hospitals will force a drug induced sleep on her.

"Man…" Lydia leaned against the backrest. Her instructors are going to rip her a new one if she falls asleep during class again. She's falling so far behind that she should return to grade school. She knows she isn't going to make it to breakfast, so she should expect her brother and sisters to come storming in. Or Miranda and Roland. If anyone upstairs loves her, they'll send the younger siblings. She doesn't want to see her parents. Not right now. "Is it September yet?"

"Last time we checked…" Eezeyal pretended her had a watch on, "It's September first."

"Then wake me up when September ends!" She threw her head back, snoring in hopes it would knock her out.

"Ya know, that might be a catchy song one day!" He winked. Lydia smooshed his head down. She's too tired for his witty remarks. Ubos chuckled at the two. Sometimes he envied the bond they had.

Crunching grass caught their ears, bringing on chills down their necks. Ubos's spine since he doesn't have a neck. That nuance aside, Ubos shoved himself between Lydia and the bench, cowering behind her back. A figure emerged from the obstacle course. The trees were bunched together so uniformly it was difficult to make out who or what it was. It had two heads! That was a red flag. Lydia sat up straight, placing one hand inside her blazer and the other on Eezeyal so he wouldn't charge recklessly. She dared whatever, or whoever, was within the shadows to come. _I swear...if it's you…_ Dress shoes entered a patch of light, followed by a familiar purple sorcerer's robe. Lydia, Eezeyal, and Ubos gradually relaxed as Cedric - Wormwood on his shoulder - stood before them.

Lydia released a sigh of relief, placing her wand back inside of her blazer. "Cedric...it's just you." Who would have thought the day would come she'd be relieved to see him. Such strange times they live in.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked with a haughty snort.

 _Truthfully..._ Lydia's frazzled mind half expected that ghoul to appear behind him. The ghoul that is her. "No. Just noting how disappointed I am you're not a mysterious stranger." She wiggled her fingers to add an eerie feel to her fantasy. "Like in those storybooks Sofia likes to read." Cedric and Wormwood rolled their eyes. "Anyway, what are the two of you doin up so late?" Ubos fidgeted behind her to stay hidden.

"We should be asking you that!" Cedric crossley retorted. A princess already becoming notorious for staying up all hours of the night, sleeping during the day, up for another night? Either she's investing in becoming nocturnal, or that headband of hers isn't doing what it's supposed to be doing. "Late night?" He drummed his fingers on his folded arms.

"Nothing I'm not used to." She shrugged.

Cedric growled under his breath, furrowing his brow. Always with the cryptic responses. Never wanting anyone to know how much help she needs. The cover of night couldn't hide it from him. Her sunken cheeks, the rings and bags under her eyes - the epitome of exhausted. He honestly is curious to see where he'll find her sleeping the next morning. Maybe under a bridge with a grumpy old troll. Who knows? She might teleport herself into the caves with the trolls below the castle. Her odd sleeping places aside, Cedric saw something else. Or, to be more precise, FELT something else. A terrifying mist of energy wafting in every direction, like ribbons lead by a gust of wind. There's a dark shroud draped to Lydia, snaking its tendrils to choke the life from her...and those who dare to stand too close. The way her eyes were darting back and forth, Cedric got the feeling someone else was lurking close by. She was ready to attack when he approached. Perhaps there is someone. And only Lydia can see them. Not that he's worried for her or anything. Lydia's a big girl. She can take care of herself. But still, if she isn't more careful.

Wormwood heard shuffling coming from near Lydia. He leaned over to see what it was, and caught sight of a book corner poking from her back. "Honestly…" He scoffed. Cedric registered it as a irritated squawk, but Lydia heard the sarcastic quip. "Must he hide like a frightened cat?!" Wormwood snorted, directing a wing to guide Cedric's attention. Ubos stiffened, feeling his words expose him.

Cedric had to focus his sights for a moment. He saw what Wormwood was huffing at. He shared the raven's annoyance. "Princess…" He groaned. He can appreciate Ubos's decision to stay hidden, but doesn't approve of his blatant attempt to avoid him. It's disrespectful.

"I know." Lydia understands that Ubos wants to remain unknown, but finds it silly to hide from someone who knows about him. "Ubos! He knows you exist, remember? You can come out." Ubos sighed resignedly, slowly coming out from hiding. A part of him hoped Cedric would forget about him. Ubos often forgets himself. Cedric discovered his existence by pure accident during their trip to Merroway Cove. Disguised as the sea monster that abducted Princess Oona, Cedric battled against Lydia for the magical comb safeguarded by the young princess. In an attempt to rescue her, Ubos exposed himself and saved Lydia. Until recently, Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal were in the dark of Cedric's involvement. Everything afterward is a past that is constantly relived every day. Still, Ubos isn't comfortable with others knowing about him. He permitted Sofia because she is trustworthy, and a precious child. Cedric? Cedric and Lydia may unknowingly hold a special place in one another's hearts for each other, but Cedric can't entirely trust him. Mainly because Cedric isn't clear himself of his true motives. "Let me formally introduce the both of you. Ubos, this is Cedric the Sorcerer. Cedric, meet my teacher Ubos."

"Charmed." Ubos curtly bowed.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Cedric rumbled, raising a skeptical brow. Lydia, Eezeyal, and Wormwood shivered at the tension. A warm greeting wasn't expected. But yeesh, it was cold enough at night. "You really should be in bed, Princess. I know for a fact your schedule isn't free."

"I will! As soon as I get tired!" The dreadful IF. IF Lydia gets tired, she'll head to bed. Which Cedric knows she'll try not to be.

"Will that be tonight or tomorrow night?" Cedric raised his voice, putting his hands to his hips. Lydia played ignorant of his meaning. Cedric may not look it, but he's not so easily fooled. Well, not by Lydia. Sofia seems to outsmart him. _Oh man! Is Sofia smarter than me?_ "I may spend a majority of my time in my workshop, but I'm perfectly up to date on the happenings about the castle." He pressed a finger to her slouching forehead. Lydia's spine stiffened. "You aren't sleeping properly, Young Lady!" He scolded her. Lydia's amazed in an aggravated sense. Word travels faster than light. Cedric slowly removed the finger, huffing through his nostrils. Earlier, he overheard Lydia despairing over a _monster of old_ rearing its head. That SHE is unrelenting, and godlike in the face of others. He can only surmise to what she refers, but is confident he knows what it is. Lydia's cheeks reddened as his hand moved towards her cheek. She squeaked cringing, closing her eyes. Cedric's fingers brushed her cheek, touching to her headband. Her heart skipped a beat, electricity shooting through he veins. "Are your powers bothering you?"

Lydia's throat clenched. Her very breath hitched. Cedric's known of Lydia being a Skipped Inheritor longer than anyone. Except Miranda. He was nearby when she drove those two bandits away. She's thankful every day he wasn't present during the main event. She'd never be able to show her face if Cedric saw her. _Wait? Why would I care if he saw?_ It's his hand. AND HIM! He's too close. He's looking her dead in the eyes with those brown eyes. _Huh. I never realized he had brown eyes. They're nice._ "BRR!" She shook those floozy thoughts from her brain. Her head is going fuzzy and she isn't thinking straight. She removed his hand. "You worry too much, Cedric." She mumbled. Her face felt hot.

"Is it wrong for a...a-um…" He fumbled over his tongue, scouring his mental dictionary for the proper word. He gave up and said, "For a _friend_ to be concerned for a friend?" One at a time, sounding gongs, Ubos, Eezeyal, and Wormwood's jaw's hit-the-floor. They were positively gobsmacked. Their reactions caused Cedric to turn pink. Her turned cherry red when he saw Lydia's starstruck reaction. He was overcome with abject humiliation, yet was entranced by her sparkling appearance. _There it is..._ His mind dreamily marveled. "BRR!" He shook that embarrassing thought away. What was he thinking? "W-WELL? Is it odd or not?!" His voice cracked.

"N-not in the least!" Lydia frantically waved her hands, sweat running down the side of her blushing face. Ubos and the two birds weren't able to help sniggering at the two. They're so obvious it's sickening. Lydia fiddled anxiously with her hands in her lap. She was too shy to meet his gaze. "I'm just surprised you still consider us friends."

"You're the one who lowered the barrier of our strained relationship." He set full blame to her. Lydia laughed monotonously, rubbing her cheek at the memory. Half hanging off a cliff, she might have uttered a few words in heat of the moment. She meant every word. Cedric cleared his throat, sensing an embarrassingly awkward silence on the horizon. "Besides, what am I supposed to call the girl who nearly plummeted off a cliff in order to save me?"

"Stupid?"

"Reckless, would be proper." Cedric fanned his hand. "But also brave." He added with a warm smile. Now Lydia was as red as a cherry. "And I can't expect you to be at your bravest when you're not at full strength."

"I guess not." She whined as she tried not to be mortified. She rose to her feet, bringing a playful but stern glare in close, "And if you're going to say all these nice things, use my name! Stop calling me Princess!" She really doesn't like being called princess. It makes her feel funny. And she told Cedric to call her Lydia before.

Cedric resisted at first. Seeing Ubos, Wormwood, and Eezeyal egging him on through signals destroyed his reluctance. Besides, if he rejected her wish he'd never hear the end of it. "As you wish, Lydia." That was much better. He was back in her good graces again. "Now please, go to bed." He pat her on the head, proceeding on his way.

 _Bed..._ Lydia dreaded. She can't go to bed. That's where _SHE_ will be waiting. Wormwood excused himself, perching to Cedric's shoulder. "Cedric…" She beckoned him.

"You don't have to tell me what's going on!" Cedric abruptly halted her. Her frightened reaction wasn't missed. However, as an elder sorcerer, he knows that this isn't something that can be mended by word of others. This is a personal mission. "Obviously it's something you don't wish for others to know about. Otherwise the whole castle would be fussing over it." He groaned on the last part. Lydia had to grant him that. Her family, Miles, and Baileywick have been riding her like a racehorse trying to help her. She's grateful, but they would only make things worse. And Cedric...Cedric doesn't want to get involved. "Just know this," Cedric folded his arms behind his back, tilting his head to the moonlight, "Either you get a grip on it, and get a grip soon…" He turned his head halfway. The glow of the moonlight sharpened his glare to razor blades, piercing Lydia through and through, "Or it'll squeeze the life out of you until YOU are no longer in it's way."

"Cedric…" Lydia was left aghast. The way Cedric spoke - _does he know about the nightmares?_ His words were jaded and jagged, befitting someone who doesn't enjoy helping others on his spare time. At the same time, Lydia was enlightened by them. As if they were words she's needed to hear in order to begin taking back what she's losing. "Thanks." She whispered with her hands to her chest. Cedric long departed, but she knows he recieved her gratitude loud and clear.

"Aw geez!" Eezeyal pretended to gag. "Will you two just kiss already? Yer startin' tuh give me ulcers!" He swooned dizzily.

Steam whistled from Lydia's red ears. "SHUT UP, EEZEYAL!" Cedric heard that clear as day, followed by a minor explosion. The smoke color was dull, meaning Eezeyal was fine. Cedric and Wormwood wondered what the owl said this time.

That is a secret Ubos will keep. He chortled at the smoking owl dead on the ground. Lydia was storming off for the castle. She was going to sleep, burn off this steam, and nothing was going to stop her.

Unbeknownst to Lydia, her demonic shadow watched from behind a tree. She stared impassively to the departing princess. "Trying to shake me off with pretty words, eh?" Her lips spread in an evil grin. "Challenge accepted."

 **xxx**

The next morning came around rather quickly. Lydia hadn't bothered to change out of her uniform from yesterday...or from the day before, and was dead asleep at the opposite end of her bed. Arms hanging limply over the edge, half her face buried in the covers with drool leaking from her snoring mouth. her lead heavy body sank an inch at a time since the second she plopped down. Ubos and Eezeyal followed her example. Those two were rather exhausted themselves. they went into Lydia's closet and fell asleep on the pile of dresses she's chosen not to wear. Of course, no one's aware she treats these dresses like this. Thank goodness. Amber's head would split open.

By the time Lydia stirred from her slumber, it was already 11:30. Her head dropped like dead weight in dread. She missed her classes for that day, and has undoubtedly neglected some other responsibility added to her schedule. It might have been a dream, but she's sure she heard people trying to wake her up earlier. Shaking her and shouting her name. They must have given up when they realized she wasn't waking up. It was good enough that she was still breathing.

Though her body didn't want to, she pushed her up onto her knees, yawning loudly. She felt oddly refreshed. Awake even. She actually slept pretty well. Not one single nightmare this time. Could it be a sign that she's getting better? She can't come to that conclusion after one night. She needs to wait. And take a shower. She smelt worse than James's pile of socks.

Working a heavy lather into her skin, rinsing and repeating conditioning her hair, Lydia emerged from the bathroom feeling fresh, clean, and ready to take on what was left of her day. She threw on her casual clothing for the day. The maroon tunic with the cuff rolled and buttoned to the elbow. The black belt at the waist to furl the parted tunic. the black pants and thigh high black boots. She wore a choker with a pendant attached to accompany the off shoulder V.

Lydia entered her room, brushing a couple days worth of knots from her chestnut locks. She then stopped, rooted like a statue in the frightening glares of Sofia, Amber, and James who were sitting in the lounge area. They weren't happy. To say the least. She was being roasted like a pig under their glares. Lydia wanted to back out the way she came and make a run for it. Something tells her she wouldn't make it very far. She swallowed her fear and approached them.

"Hey guys…" She tried to hide her nervousness, entering the small area.

"You didn't come to breakfast again!" Amber snarled, bouncing her crossed over foot.

"I said I most likely wouldn't." She told them all that before she went off to bed. She would more than likely miss breakfast. They shouldn't be upset by what they knew would happen.

"You also missed your tea etiquette, dance, and archery lessons!" Sofia scolded her. She was starting to sound like Miranda.

"Not to mention Dad wasn't too happy that you forgot about going to meet with the Mayor of Dunwiddie to discuss renovation plans." James threw in.

"Oh! That was today?!" She completely forgot. The Mayor wants to begin working on expanding Dunwiddie further towards to the hills. Roland is usually informed through an invoice about plans for improving his Kingdom. He wished to see what the mayor had planned personally. Lydia was invited along as a second judge. She hopes Roland made up a pretty wild excuse for her absence. This is a huge mistake. "Ugh. I'm really sorry you guys. I didn't exactly…"

"Get any sleep again?!" Sofia huffed. Nail on the head. Being ripped by her younger siblings profoundly wounded Lydia. Suddenly she's the child. Sofia touched Lydia's cheeks and forehead. She wasn't feverish. Her complexion, however, has seen better days. She was pale as a sheet. The bags and rings under her eyes gave her a sickly appearance. She wasn't going to dance around it this time. "You HAVE been having those nightmares again!"

Lydia shot a fingers to her chin so she wouldn't gasp. Sofia must sideline as a mind reader. "Sofia! I'm just restless and finding it difficult to sleep every now and again. That's all." Lydia tried to scoff off. Sofia's intuition proves to be razor sharp as always. "I actually slept really well this last night, but wasn't able to wake up on time." A half lie in a way. One her siblings accepted. Not much to remark on looks wise. However, her presence was more upbeat from before. She sounds...happier. "It's not nightmares! I haven't had one in days." Now THAT is a lie.

"Then why did I hear you scream last night?" She pressed on with her interrogation.

"Eezeyal was sleep flying and scared me." Eezeyal stomped from the closet, about to voice his outrage at such a blatant lie. Ubos grabbed him and buried him in the closet.

"LYDIA!" James and Amber barked, seeing through that lie in an instant.

"Guys, I promise, I'm fine!" _Why won't you let it go?!_ She mentally begged.

"NO!" Amber screeched, reverberating the whole room. Sofia, James, and Lydia were stunned silent. She was on her feet, fuming from the nose and mouth, fighting an overwhelming urge to slap Lydia across the face. "YOU'RE NOT FINE! STOP SAYING YOU ARE, FOR ENCHANCIA'S SAKE!" Ubos and Eezeyal were gaping in utter disbelief. They've seen Amber angry, but never furious. Servants were gathered at the door her voice carried so far. "You keep saying that you're fine, but you're not! You're wasting away!" Amber isn't raising her hopes about ONE good night's sleep. What about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or months from now? How much longer does Lydia plan to play healthy when she could be...no. This can't go on. "Lydia…" Amber took a deep, quelling breath, numbing the buzzing adrenaline in her nerves, "It's your magic, isn't it?!"

"AMBER?!" James and Sofia bellowed to stop her.

"You're so afraid of losing control again that you won't even sleep!" Amber finished her accusations. Now she waits.

"What?! Where'd you get that-" Lydia bit her tongue. Merr said something similar to her. Only after he had confirmed his suspicions with three certain, nosey, gossipy fairies. An irritating laugh vibrated her throat. James and Sofia were unnerved by the grim expression twisting her face. Amber was holding her ground, but was on the verge of shaking. "You talked to The Fairies, didn't you?"

"We did!" Amber answered unwaveringly. Lydia's brow knit darkly. "Well? Is it true?"

"Amber…" James pulled at her arm. She got her point across. No need to keep prodding.

"Sorry, guys. I have business to attend to. See you later." Lydia vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Amber shrieking at her dodging the conversation.

"Uh-oh…" Sofia shuddered. "I think she's mad at us." Amber pouted that Lydia refused to answer them, then was sad at the thought that they can't be relied on.

 **xxx**

Suzette and Marcy were on hour three polishing the telescopic lenses in the observatory. Pairs of servants each take turns cleaning and caring for the replaceable lenses. The telescopes themselves are handled by professionals. Turquoise smoke erupting startled the two. Lydia dusted herself off, spying the two standing like soldiers waiting to be ordered around.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but will you both please leave and lock the door." Lydia tired to appear pleasant and put on a smile. Suzette and Marcy saw she was pretty irritable.

"O-Of course…" Susette answered for them both. They curtsied and quickly left.

Lydia listened for the door to slam, and hear the click of the lock. Arms folded, she moseyed to the largest lense meant for the master telescope. She thought it would do nicely. A flick of her wand and the lense floated easily toward her. She angled it to catch the light shining in. The reflective rainbow shimmered on the marble floors. " _From North to South, from West to East..._ " She tapped the lense three times in a triangle, " _Royal Preparatory Mistresses, The Three Good Fairies!_ " For the sake of the spell, she resisted straining the _good_ in their title. The triangle blinked a couple times, then the captured light was scrolled like a rolling pin. A few seconds later, the light on the floor elevated, casting translucent figures of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. The illusions beamed happily discovering Lydia.

" _Lydia! Wonderful to see you, Dear!_ " Flora's voice was moderately distorted, but a good picture nonetheless. " _We weren't aware you'd mastered the Photo reflective Communication spell._ "

A long winded name for a spell that utilizes sunlight to allow sorcerers to communicate with one another from opposite sides of the world. Reflectogram is the term going around for it. Or the sun-o-phone. Tomato-tomahto. All that's needed in a large enough lense - from magnifying glasses to telescopes - the proper lighting, a surface that reflects upright, and boom. Instant communication. Using mirrors is okay, and a lot simpler, but they don't have that great a range. And the payment plans for unlimited range and talk are a ripoff.

" _How can we-_ "

"WHERE DO YOU THREE GET OFF TALKING ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE?!" Lydia roared, frightening the three fairies. They stammered befuddled, unsure to what she was talking about. "Amber, Sofia, James I can understand! But now I've come to learn that Merr is in on this brouhaha as well!" Horror widened their gazes as they realized what she was angry about. Their covert means of monitoring Lydia has come to the surface. She despises the power she holds, therefore would never ask for help in managing it. In the event Lydia was at a loss, Merr was supposed to be the one to aid her. Amber, James, and Sofia weren't meant to confront her. It would seem they've made a misstep in their plans. "You three have no business talking about me to strangers!"

" _We did not speak of you to harm you, Lydia._ " Fauna spoke up. Her cherub tone and soft face tugged at Lydia. She saw this coming. She's always had a soft spot for Fauna, and they knew it. If she can't calm her down, no one can. " _We knew we would not be there for when and if your powers went out of control. Merr was the perfect option. He is a friend of yours as well._ " Fauna has come to see that Lydia's friends seek to help her progress where her powers hinder her. " _He wishes to help. Just as we do. He has encountered Generation Arcanists in the past as well._ "

"I don't give a damn if he encountered Mordu!" The Three Fairies gasped mortified by her foul language. "You three know full well I don't like people knowing about this damn curse of mine!" Merryweather's fists clenched. Princess, Sorceress, whomever she pretends to be - No one has any business speaking to them in such a disrespectful manner. "You're teachers! Not gossips! Don't go blabbing your mouths to everyone!"

" _THAT-IS-E-NOUGH!_ " Merryweather's stomped foot resounded like thunder. Lydia's unrelenting storm was pried clear out of her. Nothing left but a blank, awestruck stare. Her mouth hung open, shallow breaths carrying the next barrage of profanities snuffed. This is where she finds out she's overstepped. " _Now see here! We told Doctor Merr because we knew he'd be able to properly aide you whilst we are here!_ " Lydia was lucky the last time because Merryweather and her sisters were still at the school. Maintaining a close eye on Lydia, and teaching her how to manage her powers was simple. " _He knows how best to treat Generation Arcanists! He's helped quite a few in his time!_ " Merryweather was hundreds of miles away at least. She lunged close to Lydia, and that icy glare of hers might as well be inches away. She can practically smell the fire on her breath. " _And we did not tell him a thing! He knew from the start and confronted us!_ " Lydia felt her foot enter her mouth. Merr may have mentioned something like that, but Lydia was too furious to really listen. " _As for Amber, James, and Sofia…_ " Merryweather paused, lowering her head somberly. Lydia swallowed a large lump. " _They are scared for you Lydia. And now we see why._ "

Irritable, hot tempered, hostile, foul mouthed - these describe Lydia to a frightful Tee. She's had a temper for as long as they can remember. Never has it grown to something like this. If they think Lydia hasn't noticed her change in behavior, they would be dead wrong. The way she speaks to her parents, how she's avoiding James, Amber, and Sofia - what was once a fun loving, warmhearted Lydia is slipping away into this...bitter, monstrous, angry person. And the worst part is, there's not a single thing she can do to stop it. The harder she tries to fight it - be it by pushing it back, or not sleeping - the more aggressive it becomes.

"There's this creature…" Lydia went off topic slightly, drawing The Fairies' full attention, "She's been part of my nightmares every night for the past month." As The Fairies expected, she is still having nightmares. "At first she was just a disembodied voice. Always getting closer, and catching me." Those long, boney fingers grasping at her flesh. Claws of a rabid beast gripping onto their prey. "Then she started taking shape. I'll be wide awake and she'll appear right in front of me! And now…" She trailed off. That recent nightmare the previous night fresh in her mind.

" _Lydia? What's happened?_ " Fauna cupped at her chest, reaching her other hand to grant Lydia comfort to speak.

"Fauna, she looks like me!" Fauna lost color. Flora and Merryweather exchanged horrified glances. "The girl in my nightmares looks exactly like me! She says she is me!"

Fauna's shoulders sank, her head lowering to the ground. Her mouth ran dry. She prayed this would never come up. Lydia subconsciously developed short term Amnesia. A defense mechanism for when she flies out of control. The amnesia sets in, depriving her of the slightest recollection of what transpired while her Inherited powers are flaring wildly. Till this day, Lydia hasn't the foggiest clue of what she did. Not to Lezard, The Fairies - not anyone. Only through horrified faces was she able to assume she lost control. No one's told her too much what happened. If they did...she'd be devastated. But, right now, there may no longer be a choice. If SHE is attacking Lydia from within, Lydia must know who it is she is dealing with.

" _She calls herself Dia._ " Flora supported Fauna's inner debate.

"Dia?" Lydia's nickname from Lezard?

" _The one we faced that night several weeks ago. She named herself Dia._ " Lydia blinked in shock. That presence within her has enough self awareness to name herself. Lydia silently pondered how long she's been drawing the energy for that. " _She has communicated with you?_ "

"Several times." And each time is more terrifying than the last. "What is she exactly? Is that me?"

" _Not in the slightest!_ " Merryweather hissed. " _That figure is merely what you see yourself as! She's an illusion!_ "

"Feels pretty real for an illusion." She massaged where she's been bitten. "How do I stop her?"

" _I am afraid that is an solution you must discover for yourself._ " Fauna recited philosophically.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Once again, Lydia has to rely on inner wisdom and her own awareness to come up with the answers. She hates riddles involving her.

" _Dia is apart of you. There is no denying that._ " Merryweather needs that to be apparent. Otherwise Lydia will not be mentally prepared to handle things. " _As such, you must tame her. Remind her who it is that owns the body and power you hold._ "

"I don't know how to do that though."

" _You'll think of something._ " Fauna held faith." _For now, if you've been hostile with anyone, we recommend fixing that before it's had time to set._ "

"I will. Thank you. And...I am sorry."

" _As are we._ " Their image faded. Lydia returned the lense to where she found it.

"Tame her, huh?" Easier said than done. How is she supposed to tame something that shows up on a whim?

"YOU?! Tame me?! That's an adorable fantasy those idiots gave you!" Lydia's eyes, for the first time, flared open in rage. She whipped around, baring her teeth hatefully to the figure leaning near the elevator. She wasn't surprised, but was enraged by the sight of the one who resides within her. "How can you hope to tame me when you can barely manage yourself?" She chuckled.

"It's you. Dia…" She snarled her name.

"Wearing that headband, usually you were able to keep me at bay. It doesn't appear to be as effective lately." Lydia subconsciously touched the headband, wanting to tie it around her throat. The figure, Dia, strutted with hands on her hips, sniggering maliciously under her breath. "I can now show myself for bursts at a time when that ridiculous trinket is on. You should know what that means." Before, when Lydia had it off, Dia showed herself in a shadowy form. The second Lydia put it back on, she vanished. Now here she stands in full color. No mirror, no cloak of night - her own volition. "Granted, when it is on, I am restricted. But take it off and I can literally walk beside you. Now, it seems, it won't matter." She pirouetted over, wrapping an arm to Lydia and flicking her forehead. Lydia wrenched free of her, dusting that woman's foul essence off of her. "Each night I draw closer! Each night I ensnare you in my grasp!" The perpetual smile she wore gradually faded into irritation. "And just as I am about to take over, that inane will of yours jolts you awake and pushes me back!"

"Then why don't you quit?!"Lydia stamped her foot. "Give up the ghost and go back to wherever you came from?"

"Where I came from?! PAH-HA-HA! THAT'S RICH!" She held her stomach, doubling over in hearty laughter. Does Lydia even know how ridiculous she sounds. "I _CAME_ from _YOU_! I exist because of YOU! I'm alive because YOU gave me life! Do you know why that is?!"

"I haven't the foggiest!" Lydia stood her ground as the demon stalked closer.

"It's because you want me here! You LOVE having me around!" Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes. She folded her arms in a barrier, forbidding the illusion from getting any closer than she is. "To say what you won't! Do what you can't! I'm your backbone! I'M YOU!" She decreed, circling Lydia predatorily.

"NO!" Lydia whipped around, swinging an arm. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PHANTOM! A monster born from the depths!"

Dia snorted disappointed. She's not getting anywhere with this one. Not today. So she'll leave the princess with a little fruit for thought. "If I'm a monster, _Princess,_ " She pinched Lydia's chin, aligning their eyes so neither could look away, "It's because you are too."

Sets of knives impaled Lydia's chest, tearing her to tatters inside and out. She stood root in utter terror, sensing the air lighten as Dia faded to nothingness. Her breath went with her. The strength left her legs, making her collapse to her knees. She curled her fingers, balling them to tight fists. She bit on her lower lip, resisting the overwhelming urge to scream until her voice cracks.

"She's right…" She moaned defeatedly. "I can try and delude myself...but the truth of the matter is as transparent as glass!" She stared at her hands as if there were blood on them. "That thing in my nightmares...it's been me the whole time! I'm the monster!" She hammered fists to her forehead. The Fairies said to tame her, that only she can defeat Dia. The one that needs taming is HER. Everyone will see it too, one day. She gives thanks every day that she can't remember that night, but knows that she terrified everyone. Others will come to know her secret...and they will see the monster that she is.

" _What is it exactly that makes a monster and a man?_ " An entirely new voice recited objectively. A French accent delightfully tickled the ear. The walls bounced the voice around, baffling Lydia from her warmth pooled at Lydia's headband, radiant rays projecting like an aurora. She removed the headband, stunned to find the brooch was glowing again. Last time, The Enchantress who cursed Prince Adam appeared. "Or in this case, a monster and a young woman." Lydia yelped, springing up in a spin. A man dressed as a court jester flipped a mask on one finger, snapping it in place to half of his face. "Clopin is here to tell you?" He bowed, sweeping his feather capped hat.

Clopin? Lydia knows that name. "The Gypsy magician?"

"The very same, and so much more Mademoiselle Princess Lydia." Clopin scooped her hand, politely kissing it in greeting.

Lydia blankly retrieved her hand, lost as to what brought him by. "Why are you here?"

"Your brooch asked me here." He tapped the trinket, then slipped the headband back in place.

" _HEY!_ " Clopin tossed a high pitched, squeaky voice as he pulled out a puppet from behind his back. " _It summoned US! I get equal screen time now, ya know!_ "

"HUSH!" Clopin popped a small mallet on his head.

" _Oww..._ " The puppet moaned. It's tiny arms massaging his head. Lydia couldn't help it. The puppet was so adorable she started giggling.

Clopin smiled at his victory. "It seems you are convinced that you are a monster, and are trying to hide so you won't scare anyone." He spread his arms open to the observatory.

"Because I am!" Lydia insisted. Clopin found a bench and sat with his legs crossed. "You weren't there when it happened! My family saw what I've been trying to keep restrained all these years."

"Quasimodo believed the same." Clopin pulled out another puppet resembling the bell ringer. It was adorable too. "He was told his whole life by Judge Claude Frollo," He joined the Frollo puppet with Quasimodo, "That he was a monster. Simply because of his looks. That the world is superficial and unforgiving to that which does no conform to their society." Quasimodo hid his face as Frollo lectured him on the unforgiving world. "Until one day others saw past the exterior, and grew to love him for who he was on the inside." Clopin folded both hands behind his back, and produced finger puppets of a Gypsy woman, A soldier, a child, and Quasimodo. Childish though it was, Lydia was entranced by the display. Clopin is good at this. "Claude Frollo, however," He replaced the finger puppets with his hand puppet of Frollo. Ugly little thing with razor sharp teeth, "Was twisted and deranged by the fury growing within." The little puppet a knife and fork. "Had he chosen to combat this hateful nature of his, he who would have been seen as the man he pretended to be, instead of the monster he truly was." Tiny bat wings sprouted.

"I don't think I understand." Lydia itched her head. This is still pertaining to her dilemma right?

Clopin popped his small mallet on her head, warning her to pay attention. "How others perceive us to be is not who we are. But how we, ourselves, project ourselves to the world." Lydia still doesn't get it. So Clopin dumbed it down just a bit more. He flipped over to her, draping an arm around her shoulders, "If you want them to see a monster, they will see a monster." He bounced Frollo Puppet. "But if you do not give in, they will see the young woman who will blossom as she grows. And, like Quasimodo, there are already those who see that woman." He winked.

"That...sort of makes sense." She supposes. If she acts on Dia's taunts, she will give Dia what she wants and turn into the monster she fears. But if she stands strong, doesn't give up, and works to prove to herself Dia has no hold over her...she won't fear the monster. Because the monster will no longer be there. "I think I get it! Thanks Mister-"

Clopin was gone. Lydia's starting to see a pattern with these spirits of the past. Nevertheless, Clopin gave her the wisdom she needs, now she needs to work on her own to uphold his teachings. However, she won't be able to do it on her own. Not the way she is now.

 **xxx**

Lydia took a leisurely stroll as she was returning to her room. Clopin, Dia, and The Fairies hung on her mind, their words resounding and overlapping one another. She still wasn't sure how to proceed in a significant way, but found there are smaller things she can do to move forward. One is apologize to everyone like The Fairies suggested.

She slowly opened the door, then beamed joyously. She was pleased to find Amber, James, and Sofia hadn't left yet. They've been playing cards waiting for her. By the looks on their faces, they had shuffled through hundreds of apologies. Odd, considering it's Lydia who owes them an apology.

"Hi...Lydia…" Sofia sheepishly greeted. She, Amber, and James shyly approached her with their heads lowered.

"Hi, you guys. Sorry I took off like that." She rubbed the back of her head shamefully.

"It's okay…" James hummed. "Sorry that we…" Pried? Snooped? Put their noses where they don't belong? There's a lot of ways he can put it, none of them helped him feel better about what happened earlier. "We understand if you're mad at us. We just wanted to help."

Lydia sighed with a somber smile. "Come here." She climbed onto her bed, leaning to the headboard. Sofia sat on her lap while Amber and James sat on either side of her. "I'm not mad at the three of you. How can I be mad when I'm the one driving you guys nuts?" She brushed hairs from their faces. If anything, they're the ones who should be furious with her. After Amber asked that question, Lydia lost her mind. They just wanted to know what was wrong so they can help. Lydia won't divulge too much, but she'll grant them peace of mind. "Yes, I do scare myself. A lot. That night when you guys saw me lose control..." Simultaneously, the three swallowed. They'll never be able to unsee that night. And that will forever riddle Lydia with guilt, "That's haunting me. I never wanted you three to see me like that." She drew the three of them in close, snuggling to them. "I'm terrified...that if it happens again...you three will run from me."

"WE'D NEVER DO THAT!" The trio howled, startling her.

"Lydia, you could never scare us away!" Sofia stated.

"Nothing you do scares us!" James declared.

"You would never let something like this control you! You're too strong for that!" Amber pat her on the head. "If anyone can put this stupid power in its place, it's our big sister!"

Lydia was so overwhelmed by their strong faith she was enveloped with glee, and strangled them in a tight hug. "Thanks you guys! I'm so lucky!"

" _Yes! So very lucky!_ " Pain ruptured her skull, interrupting the tender moment. Lydia rubbed her head, feeling the pain rippled to her neck.

"You okay?" James tilted his head.

"Yeah. I hit my head earlier. No worries." _No worries. Yeah right._ No time for that now. Lydia needs to hurry before it gets too late in the day. She just hopes Merr's clinic will be open by the time she's done. "I have to go. I'll be back soon though. By dinner." At the latest. She rushed for her door.

"We'll hold you to that!" Amber threatened.

"I know you will!" Lydia closed the door. Amber, James, and Sofia were moderately pleased. Their sister seemed to be returning to normal. Normal for her anyway. Ubos and Eezeyal, who were still in the closet, were pleased by the change in her as well.

 **xxx**

Three knocks came to Miranda and Roland's door. "Come in!" The pair greeted.

Lydia shyly poked her head in. "Hi…"

"Hello!" Roland welcomed her happily, setting his paperwork to his desk. Miranda parted from her book, sliding off the bed. "Is something the matter?"

"Y...Yes. There is." She blushed with shame, drumming her fingers together. "Lately...I've been terrible to everyone, and all you've been trying to do is help." Roland and Miranda stood idly, hanging on her every word until she finished. "I know you're worried, and I'm grateful you want to help. But this isn't something you can help me with."

"Lydia, be honest with us." Miranda leaned forward, placing hands to Lydia's shoulders. "Are you still having nightmares?"

Lydia sucked on her lips. The Fairies know of Dia, which means her parents know of her too. She can't tell them she knows about Dia. It will only make them worry more. "I am. Last night, after a while, I was able to sleep without one waking me up."

"So you were able to get some rest." Roland sounded pleased. He is noticing she's a bit more lively than before. "Does that mean-"

"It's only temporary, I assure you." She stopped his hopes before they rose too high. "The nightmares may stop from time to time, but they will still happen." _Dia will still happen._ "My nightmares are being caused from what happened that night a few weeks ago. My mind doesn't recall, but my heart is traumatized." Traumatized is a mild term. Her heart is ready to run to the opposite side of the world. "Unless I confront these nightmares, I won't be at peace."

Roland and Miranda released solemn breaths. When Lydia said there isn't a way for them to help, they were hoping there'd be something. As rulers and parents, they both should know what it means to discover solutions for yourself, and not be able to have the constant aid of others. As their daughter, Roland and Miranda want nothing more than to help her be at ease. The best they can do for now is stand by her, and be there.

"Then we're rooting for you." Roland decreed. He and Miranda embraced her in an encouraging hug. "If there's anyone who can pull through this, it's you."

"Thanks." Lydia returned the hug. She really is lucky. "And don't worry! Tomorrow, I'll get back into the swing of things! I promise!" She started backing away to their door. "My first order of business will be apologizing to the mayor for my absence."

"Sounds like a good start." Miranda snickered. She heard the mayor wasn't too thrilled by her absence.

"Alright. There's one more person I need to see! I'll be back later!" She ran out the door.

"See you at dinner!" Roland bellowed.

"WILL DO!" Lydia's voice echoed from down the hallway.

 **xxx**

Instead of performing a ten mile sprint to Dunwiddie, Lydia borrowed Spirit - her favorite flying horse from Cimarron - and flew to the village. Jade and Ruby were at the park and saw her passing over. Lydia waved to them, making them bounce excitedly as they waved their arms.

Lydia arrived to Merr's clinic, tying Spirit to a post on the side. When she knocked on the door, she felt intense pressure bore into her. She left his workshop abruptly after coming to him for help. She feared he'd be cross with her. Like with everyone else, she's sure she said something rude and was abrasive when he mentioned her powers. She truly dislikes the person she's become.

Merr was anything but angry. When he saw Lydia had returned, he welcomed her with open arms and was ready to give her that consultation she asked for. Merr sat her to his table, pouring her refreshing tea to help her relax. It wasn't easy, but Lydia worked up the courage to tell him what's been going on.

"There's...this thing in my nightmares. Only recently she's taken a form." She turned the cup, working up the nerve to continue. "I saw her while I was eating breakfast, and again after class, and couple of times after that." She sipped her tea, silencing the hysteria wanting to send her into a frenzy. "I can't sleep for longer than an hour because of her. She manifested from my dreams and is now tormenting me."

"Hmm. Dreams are an illusion our subconscious minds generate. Zey hold our most blissful of dreams, and our greatest fears." He elucidated poetically, gliding his hands through the air like a shaman telling an aged tale. "Sorcerers' dreams tend to be the most traumatic. Because of the power they wield, dreams tend to feel powerful - almost real. They unwillingly feed them." Lydia's eyes widened. Now that she thinks about it, Dia mentioned how much stronger she's becoming. Is that because of Lydia? "This figure you're seeing is likely a manifestation of your darkest fears come to torment you."

"What can I do? How do I end these nightmares? End her?"

"Well, normally confronting your nightmares will do the trick." Merr can see she's trying to do that. He can also see she's in no mental or physical shape to handle a bunny. "There are other options, but I would recommend facing this demon of yours."

"What is the other alternative?" She blurted. Anything! She'll try anything. Dia is too powerful for her. She needs whatever he can provide. Merr exhaled grudgingly, debating hard as to the wisdom in his other plan. "Please! It's been over a month and I haven't been able to sleep!" She can't look over her shoulder without this demon being there. "My brother and sisters are getting distracted in school worrying about me! And my parents are at a loss. I'm tired of making people worry! So please…"

Merr motioned his hands. He hears her plight, and understand her struggle. He went over to a cabinet, pulling out a large glass vial containing yellow capsule. "Here. Take two of zese each night with a full glass of vater." He handed her the bottle.

"What are these?" Lydia jostled the bottle. It was filled just below where the cork was set. The pills were tiny. Looked as if maybe close to a hundred pills were inside. The label said 80. An old, lemon, dust scent wafted from the the bottler.

"Zese are meant for Zose vith insomnia. A severe sleeping disorder." Lydia nodded agreeingly. She's become a bit of an insomniac. "I've used zese on my _special_ patients before. Zese vill induce sleep and aid in your recovery. NOW," He stopped her just as she was about to dart off, "You cannot take zese forever. Vunce ze bottle is empty, zat's it." He emphasised. The seriousness lining his face unnerved Lydia. "Taking zese for a prolonged period vill produce a variety of effects. From addiction to a possible coma." From worse to the worst. The pills seemed harmless, but obviously carry a significant punch. "One day you vill have to confront what terrorizes you, lest you be overcome."

"Well, until that day happens, these are my ticket to a healthy night's sleep."

"Sleep vill definitely help you confront your demon." Merr agreed. Lydia's mentally and physically exhausted. She must regain her strength before she is to deal with her inner sorcerer. "Just be avare," He pleaded as she started to leave, "Supplements cannot mend vat our spirits have allowed to break."

Lydia paused at the door, briefly mulling over those words, then left. What her spirit has allowed to break. She doesn't feel broken spirited. Just tired. Maybe...maybe Dia's growth is what he refers to. A sign that...Lydia's allowed this to happen. Who knows? For now, she needs to get home. She's hungry.

 **xxx**

Dinner went over smoothly. Filled with hearty laughter, loud conversation, and enough jiggly-wiggly pudding for James, Lydia, and Roland to engage in a competition over. A contest they will likely regret later. each member of the royal family spoke of the week they've had. From school, to work, to daily life in the castle or neighboring villages. Talks of the upcoming Tri-Kingdom Picnic arose in conversation several times. That one day of the year where the three neighboring kingdoms gather together for family fun, and revel in the peace and prosperity shared between them. James, Amber, and Sofia were excited for all hallows eve. Every year the school puts on a different event that ends in a costume contest. A contest Amber will relish in when she wins. As for Miranda and Lydia, they planned to take each day in stride and find excitement where it lands. Life is the castle is never boring. An adventure awaits every day. One might fall into their laps when they head off to bed. Who knows what their new life will bring?

Once dinner was over, and James, Lydia, and Roland worked off their stomach aches from all the pudding, Lydia sluggishly meandered to her room to prepare for bed. Dinner hit the spot just right. She can't remember the last time she's enjoyed her family this much. She needs to take the time to appreciate them more.

Lydia was alone in her room while she was getting dressed in her nightgown. Ubos and Eezeyal were out playing cards with Clover and the other animals. Good thing too. She doesn't want them to see the bottle Merr gave her.

The bottle was hidden under her pillow. Since she makes her own bed before she leaves, no one will stumble upon it. Inside that one vial was the key to her being able to sleep in peace. A seemingly endless supply, that will inevitably empty as time goes on. Part of her fears that day. But she can't keep fearing the future, otherwise she'll remain where she is now. Wherever that is.

"Just a bottle of these...and she'll leave. She has to." Lydia whispered, praying Dia will give up on her and leave forever. "If I don't have nightmares...she won't have any hold over me. I'll be free." She placed her hand over the cork.

" _ **DO you really THINK-"**_ Pain split down Lydia's skull. The bottle dropped to her bed. _**"That I will EVER let you go?"**_ Her hands clawed at her scalp, lurching forward and wailing in agony. _**"Do you THINK I'll ever set you free~...?"**_ That voice! It was her! Her voice was booming inside her skull, like thunder contained inside a church bell. _ **"If you do, I'm sad to say, It simply isn't so!"**_ She staggered across her room, padding a hand to the air so she wouldn't trip. She stumbled in front of a mirror. Through the pain, a figure that is not her own greeted her with a twisted smile. _ **"You will never be rid of from ME….!**_

Lydia tore a hand off her skull, swinging it outward to silence that heinous beast. _**"All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you disappear!"**_ She shut her eyes, turning away.

" _ **I'M what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!"**_ She snorted haughtily.

" _ **All that you are is the end of my nightmares! All that you are is a dying scream!"**_ Lydia stormed to her bed. The figure watched her closely as she reached for that bottle. _ **"After tonight, I shall end your demon dreams...!"**_

The figure sneered, biting her lower lip. She pushed on the liquid glass. " _ **THIS IS NOT A DREAM, Liddy!"**_ Lydia's spine stiffened as the air grew colder. _**"And it will never end!"**_ Dia stepped out of the mirror. _**"THIS ONE is the nightmare that goes ON~...!"**_ Her uniform traded colors. White in the majority, with black serving as the trim. She spread her arms flamboyantly. _**"Dia's here to stay, no matter what YOU may pretend!"**_ She bowed with a sweep of her hand. _ **"And I'll flourish long after you're gone…!"**_ She stalked forward.

" _ **One day you'll die, and my silence will hide you!"**_ Lydia abandoned the bottle, storming in a circle to her. _ **"You cannot choose but to lose control!"**_ She swept her hands in the gist of the matter.

Dia cackled, snatching her by the wrist. Lydia was brought in close. " _ **You can't control me! I live deep inside you!"**_ She cupped her cheek. " _ **Each day you feel me devour your soul!"**_ She traced fingers under those furious eyes.

Lydia slapped her hand away. " _ **I don't need you to survive as you need me!"**_ She shoved her away. _ **"I'll become whole as you dance with death!"**_ She drew her wand, stunning her alter ego. _ **"And I'll rejoice…"**_ She twirled the wand. Intense, sparkling power gathering at the circling tip, _**"AS YOU BREATHE YOUR FINAL-"**_

"NO!"

" _ **BREATH!"**_ She snapped her wand forward. The mirror behind Dia resonated to the wand's magic. Circling rays of blinding light pierced Dia's form, tearing peeling holes into her. Dia shrilly screamed as she evaporated into nothing. Lydia tossed her wand aside, huffing heavily at the mirror. Her reflection was all that stood, but within its reaches she can see that malicious alter ego lurking. Itching to arise again. "Enough of this…" __Lydia opened the bottle. "You won't be a detriment to me! Not anymore!" She swallowed two pills with water, and waited for the cooling liquid to wash them to her stomach. She threw herself into her bed, clapping the candles out, and roughly yanked the covers over her. Maybe not tonight, or the next night will she cease to be tormented by Dia. But one day, come Hell or high water, she will be gone from her life.

" _That bottle won't last forever, Lydia!"_ Dia's voice emerged once more. Lydia's eyes lingered open a moment more. " _Once you've poured the last two in your palm, and swallowed them, I'll be back!_ " Lydia furrowed her brow, pulling a pillow over her head. " _Mark my words! I will return, and I will be imbued with strength beyond yours!"_ Lysia clawed the lips were right at her ear. " _And I will take back what should always have been MINE!_ "

 **To be continued.**


	5. Betrayal of the worst kind

**Betrayal**

 **Of**

 **The Worst Kind**

 **OKAY OKAY OKAY! You guys have begged, pleaded, and all around blew up my inbox with pleas to continue. Well guess what? I'm ending the fic. I can't write it anymore.**

 **JUST KIDDING! Here's the long awaited Blue Ribbon Bunny!**

 **Bad news...THERE'S A SONG!**

 _ **Say Goodbye to the Holiday (Parody)**_

 _ **By: Starlight Glimmer**_

 _ **From: My Little Pony**_

 **xxx**

Lydia was breathless by yet another beautiful morning. The crisp air flowing through her mouth and nose. Skies of the purest blue, and the sun at its peak of brilliant. The past month was literally shaded in black and white, with a hint of grey. Everyday more bleak and extensive than the last, driving her to the brink of madness. That teapot of her did tip, and began spilling her sanity. The week that she's been taking those sleeping capsules Dr. Merr prescribed to her, it's as if someone took every color in the rainbow and splashed the world, adding in their own aesthetic pop. She was euphoric. Happy even. The happiest she's been in a long while.

She wasn't able to comprehend why Merr was hesitant on giving them to her. They work just like he said they would. Even better. Not only is she able to sleep the entire night, her megalo, maniacal, evil persona _Dia_ \- she really hates that name - hasn't bothered her a lick. She's waking up refreshed and feeling better than ever. Miranda, Roland, and the others are sure noticing the change. Often do they ask how she's managed to will herself asleep. She gives them an answer that doesn't involve her _herbal help_. They don't need to be concerned with it. Not only is it not dangerous, they're all getting what they want. Lydia sleeping and healing. However, she needs to make sure no one - not even Ubos and Eezeyal - stumble upon her little stash. Speaking of Eezeyal...well...not everyone was having a splendid morning.

"CURSE TEN MILES O' THE RIO GRANDE!" Eezeyal's accent pronounced itself. It does that every so often when he's angry. "BLAST THE GOLD MINES O' THE NEW WORLD 'N' THEIR PROSPECTS!" Lydia had to hold Sofia's ears closed for the more _color_ words. Ubos wished he had hands to cover his ears. It was cringing to hear. Though understandable. "THIS AIN'T FLYIN' LIKE NO EAGELS! I can't believe that veteran-ary wench-"

" _Vet-er-in-ar-y_ …" Lydia monotonously corrected.

"WHATEVER - Won't take these stupid things off!" Eezeyal flailed a splinted right wing rampantly, stilling howling his profanities in three mouthfuls. Not helping his mood was his little leg in a bird sized cast. "LIDDY! I'M BEGGIN' YA!" He threw himself from his birdie bed, fumbling to her mercy with glossy eyes. "Use them powers of yers and free me from this...this...GAH! JUST HEAL ME!" He latched on and shook her by the collar.

Lydia and Ubos rolled their eyes. He can be such a drama queen. Although, he does have a knack for theatre. "You know I can't do that, Ezee! Minor cuts and bruises only." Magic on broken bones or other severe injuries? That's a mess not wanted.

"COME ON!" He was on the verge of weeping now.

"Perhaps, beloved bird o- mine," Lydia pinched his scruff, plopping him back onto his bed, "If you had listened to me about that stunt you pulled at the Derby race track, you wouldn't be in this predicament!" She scolded with hands on her hips.

"It wasn't THAT bad!" He huffed, easing back in a pout.

"You strapped yourself to a waterproof board and had Minimus pull you across the pond!" The list of crazy ideas packed into Eezeyal's head continues to grow. This one seems to top them all. So far. "And, really, were the obstacles you had Mia and Whatnaught help you setup necessary?!" Sofia and Robin scolded them for their part in this.

"What good is a time on the water without a few jumps and hoops?"

"Greased jumps and fiery hoops, and you're forgetting the barrels that burst with cotton candy and jelly beans if you touch them!" James' little invention for Fools Day next year. A lot of kinks to work out still. Like being waterproof, having a time delay, and making them idiot proof. "You're lucky Minimus only bruised his wing. You know horses are put down if injured too badly, right?"

"I said I was sorry! To both of you, and Minimus!" That much is genuine. And maybe being stuck in his splints will teach him a much needed lesson. Not likely. But Lydia's hopeful.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that I have to help fix what you demolished!" She pressed on scolding him. "You know The Fairies are considering making a collar for you so I can better keep track of you!" Eezeyal's jaw hit ground. They wouldn't dare. "I told them it wouldn't be necessary! But after this…" She let her words die on her breath. Eezeyal looked like he was on the verge of tears if she finished. "The point is, you never think before your compulsions, and I'm left with the aftermath! You're supposed to guard me, not the other way around!" Eezeyal murmured heatedly under his breath. He's not a babysitter, and she's done plenty of stupid things. Why should what he's done be any different?

"How much longer does he have to stay like this?" Sofia asked, petting his head.

"The Doctor says, if he keeps taking the medication for the inflammation and resting, he should be back up on his feet in a couple of days." For Eezeyal, that's an eternity with no flying. Yeah, the Doctor said that too. No flying in the least. Imagine that.

"I wish there was something I could do." Sofia kissed him on the head. She felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry, Sofia, he'll be fine. His ego, not so much." The two and UBos snickered. Eezeyal does not appreciate their laugh at his expense. "Now get going! James and Amber are dying to take you to the fair."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there later. Cedric wants to talk to me about something important." She uses important loosely.

"Alright. See you there!" Sofia raced off, cheering ecstatically. Because of how busy they were at the workshop, Sofia and Miranda were never able to go. And Lydia was always in school when the fair was in town. Well they weren't missing it this year.

"Ubos, keep an eye on our patient. I need to see a man about a mission." She exited next.

"You can count on my, Princess!" Ubos assured. Then he chuckled menacingly. Eezeyal hated that chuckle. "Although, why should it be a single eye?" A ring spanned when he blinked and flared his eyes open. A dozen eyes locked onto Eezeyal. "12 sounds nice."

"No one likes comedians!" Eezeyal snapped, finding all of those blinking eyes unnerving.

"Correction! No one likes clowns. Comedians are beloved entertainers." Eezeyal will enjoy lining his nest with his pages.

 **xxx**

Cedric, as Lydia was coming to realize, has a way of being cryptic in order to get a person to play along with his little schemes. He sent Baileywick to tell Lydia that he'd need a favor from her. Didn't say what, only that he needed her in his workshop by ten. It was ten on the dot. She knocked and then entered, _eager_ to see what Cedric wanted this time. To yell at her about Lezard? Her yo-yo marks in her classes? The superglue she put in his hair gel? She has no regrets about that one.

"Yes, Cedric! How may I-"

"HERE!" Cedric shoved Wormwood into her arms. The two batted confused eyes, then glanced over at the sorcerer-no. Wait. He was gone? But he was standing right there! Where did he-HE'S WALKING ON THE CEILING?! He was shoving beakers on wall mounted shelves into his bag. As strange as it is to see him perfecting his bat persona, the insane mutterings made Lydia nervous.

"Umm…" She arched a brow at Wormwood.

"Don't ask me. He started this up a half hour ago." Funny. That's when Baileywick relayed his message.

Cedric disappeared in green smoke, appearing on the wall. He reached behind a tapestry, shoving three different robes into that bag also. How he has all that room in there, and why he has robes behind a tapestry is beyond her. "LATE! LATE! LATE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He chirped like that rabbit from that one story. Alice something. Books, ritual daggers, plush pillows, fresh changes of underwear, and even the kitchen sink. When they got that is a mystery. Do they even have indoor plumbing? "OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH DEAR, SO VERY LATE!" Stuffing his favorite teddy in the bag definitely raised Wormwood and Lydia's brows.

"Um...Cedric? You okay?!" She attempted to catch him as he dashed by. He was on a tear. She didn't think he had this sort of speed in him. He's not the most fit person.

He sprouted from a panel in the floor. "WHAT IN BLAZES TOOK YOU SO LONG? TRAFFIC?!" Lydia and Wormwood lurched over as he disappeared into the floor. He burst from the wardrobe with a wizarding hat on, jumping them out of their skin. "I'm on a time crunch and you waste all of it!"

"You said get here-" A cloth thrown over her made her pause. She wrestled it off, throwing it into that floor panel. "You never specified when!"

"I told Baileywick to say ASAP! Did he not say ASAP? OH NEVERMIND! I don't have time!" He stopped her witty remark. "Listen! I have a yearly sorcerer evaluation to take! Attendance is mandatory, and any who don't have their magic privileges suspended!"

Lydia's heard of this. Sorcerer's apprentice level and higher are under obligation by sorcery law to have their magic tested. A glorified diagnostic similar to a physical. A few tests here and there to see how the sorcerer's levels are. Magic having an adverse affect on health, a diminish or rise in power, reflexes responsive, mental fitness, and a series of other grueling tests to determine the condition of the sorcerer. There's also less flattering means involved, but those will not be mentioned. Long explanation short - Cedric needs to cast a few spells, have his body examined, and he can go home.

"Why would they suspend your magic for missing it?" Cedric waved a wand, suspending her upside down as he rifled in his supply drawers.

"Because the last person to refuse the evaluation became a wood carver to hide that she turns people into bears!"

Lydia knows that person. Princess Merida met her. _Huh. Must be why she resorts to poisoned desserts and potions._ "Wait! I thought she had magic!"

"She did. Until she was found in Stornoway at the Wickerman Festival transformed into a bear herself." He set her down into a stool, rolling her to the other side of the desk. Wormwood was enjoying the ride. "Turns out decades of _changing one's fate_ finally caught up with her. Once she was changed back, they suspended her magic for 30 years." Lydia and Wormwood shuddered. "And unless I want to be old and gray by the time I can conjure, I'm going!" He gathered random things, muttering his list to himself.

"But why…" She pointed to the bird in her arms.

"The test will be all day, I need someone to watch him!" He rapidly explained. "You were free!"

"WHAT?!" Lydia and Wormwood screamed. They shared utterly repulsed glances. She and Wormwood stuck together all day?! That'll be worse than Cedric and Lydia being glued together. "Hold on-"

He put a hand in her face, "Can't hold on! I have to get going!" He snapped his bag closed.

"But-"

"I should be back by tonight! Make sure to feed him according to this schedule!" He plastered a paper to her face.

"But-" Wormwood tired, but was stopped by a bird sized cap on his head.

"He takes naps and can't sleep without that!"

"BUT-"

"Thank you lots, Lydia! Behave, Wormy! TOOTLES!" The pair's protests were halted in a puff of green smoke. And with that they were left jaws dropped and stuck with each other.

Lydia and Wormwood released disgruntled sighs, massaging the bridge of their nose/beak irritably. That crazy sorcerer tied their hands, leaving them no choice but to accept this _arrangement_. Lydia would rather chew her tongue off than babysit this pompous chimney sweep. She tolerates Cedric, not his pet. This malicious piece of hollow bone that nearly ruined everything for her and Cedric. The hostile feelings were profoundly mutual. Wormwood doesn't want to be within the same kingdom as this wretch of a sorcerer. Nothing says he has to stay with her. He can just hide somewhere until Cedric comes home, avoid Lydia all together. Neither of them has to put up with the other in the slightest. Cedric doesn't need to know. Not like they'll tell him.

"So…" Lydia huffed, knitting Wormwood's permanently wrinkled brow, "Ever been to a fair?" The bird cocked a baffled brow.

 **xxx**

Merry bells trilling in a catchy jingle beckoned all in Dunwitty Village to the fair grounds. Colorful flags marked the entrance to a extravaganza. As if the smell of fresh food wasn't welcoming enough. Jester's juggled multitudes of knives in order to capture the crowd's attention, wow and amaze as a warm up for what was further down the fairgrounds. From magicians impressing children with plates of food erupting into flames of confetti, to the bands adding lively musical across the yard, amping the patrons for the fun.

"A good morrow to you, neighbor! Welcome to the fair!"

"Good morrow to you, neighbor! Please, join us in our merriment!"

Servants of the fair welcomed all from far and wide with genuine smile. Their glee was contagious, infecting all who entered with uncontainable joy.

A vendor handed Lydia a tart strawberry crepe. He offered her _pet_ a little something to tide him over. The so called - if not disgustedly offended - pet scoffed at the offer. Wormwood, the crotchety old bird, was huffing heatedly at the childish scene amassing around him. It sickened him. Being with Lydia sickened him. And this vendor...revolting.

Lydia politely declined in his stead, saying he's watching his figure. But she wasn't and accepted a second crepe. She let the vendor keep the change, saying if he could understand Wormwood she would commend him for his patience. The vendor was confused, but accepted the compliment. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Lydia took a cream coated strawberry slice and smashed it on his head.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wormwood swatted it off. That sticky, sugary mess was going to take hours to wash off. "What was that for?"

"I didn't appreciate your tone with the vendor!" She bit into the crepe. Oh the sweet and tart melody playing on her tongue almost made her forget the decoration on her shoulder. "Being with you is no treat for me either, so don't take your frustrations out on others!"

"I do not take orders from you!" He barked. Pretentious princess thinks she can order others around because of who her _father_ is. "And besides, it is not due to your company that I am...irked!" Children begging for overstuffed bears from inane games clearly rigged for countless losses. Couples gallivanting about in bliss, attending attractions that drew them closer than their already attached hips. And worst of all, the variety of pets prancing about, begging for scraps or to run from one end of the grounds and back. "How can any sane person stand this scene?"

"It's not about _standing_ it. It's about loosening up."

"Loosening up?"

"Yes." She directed his attention to the happy villagers. "Every person you see here is a victim of the daily grind. Bills, work, family, and taxes."

"Bills and taxes are technically the same thing."

"And they are the main source of headaches." Wormwood doesn't know, or comprehend, the significance of these grinds. He permitted Lydia to continue all the same. "Fairs, carnivals, festivals, circuses - they're a necessary madness to help the people relax and forget their troubles for a time."

" _For a time!_ But come tomorrow it will be for naught." He stated as a cold hard fact. Lydia had no remark to counter with, only a roll of the eyes.. Wormwood is as cynical as Cedric. The epitome of a party pooper. She misses Eezeyal already.

"OH, LYDIA! There you are!" Sofia's voice chimed. Thank goodness for small favors. James, Amber, and Sofia emerged from the crowd, roses in the two girls' hands. The trio gawked at Wormwood. "What's Wormwood doing with you?" Sofia asked.

"Cedric's out of town, asked me to keep an eye on him."

"Boy did you draw the short straw." Amber snorted. She sure knows how to pry the splinters free. She gasped in fright at Wormwood squawking and fanning his wings.

"Watch your tongue you filthy-" Lydia clamped his beak shut. Her glare warned him not to finish that sentence. Especially with Sofia in earshot.

"So what's got you three in a hurry?" She laughed.

"There's a pet contest tomorrow!" James exploded. "The winner and their pet get to ride on a float in a parade." Lydia bobbed her head with intrigue. "I'm entering my baboon, Frido." Lydia knows Frido, and that he stole her shampoo and...ate it. There were a lot of bubbles that day.

"I'm entering my peacock, Praline." Amber haughtily announced.

Lydia masked her shudder on that one. Praline scares her. "What about you, Sofia? Are you going to enter Clover?" She commented, noticing Sofia had reservations.

"I was but...Clover isn't my pet. He's my friend." Amber and James already went over with her that ufr plus friend equals pet. But Sofia doesn't see him that way.

"I know what you mean. Eezeyal's not my pet but my friend too." She placed a hand on Sofia's head. "Also, you two have such a great time together. Why not ask him?" She leaned in close, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Clover did tell Oona he was a blue ribbon bunny. Why not make it official?"

"Hmm...Maybe I will." She pondered.

"You should enter Eezeyal!" James encouraged.

"Can't. He hurt himself." And the fairies are still ripping her a new one for it. _I'm always getting into trouble for him._ "Although, he really would have liked to." Wormwood ogled her skeptically. He leered at the fiesta around him, boring holes at the stage across the way. _That owl enjoys things like this?_ And to think he thought he couldn't respect him any less. "Oh well. There's always next time. Wormwood and I are going to hang out a bit."

"Alright! See you at home!" James raced off. Amber grabbed Sofia's hand and they chased him down.

Lydia placed hands on her hips, laughing lovingly at the energetic trio. She's always out of breath when she watches them run off. Ugh. She is almost 18. She's ancient compared to them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wormwood eyeballing the stage. His expression was a cross between curious and put off. _I swear Cedric is sitting on my shoulder. Not a bad idea-_ She slapped that thought out of her head. She doesn't like Cedric any closer than he has to be. Sitting on her shoulder- what a stupid thought!

"You wanna compete?" She teased him from thought.

"Balderdash!" He scoffed, waving it off. The very idea was idiotic. A construct of wood and cloth, grandeur the source of the lighting, and crowd of easily entertained apes hollering in praise. "I would never demean myself by performing feats of astonishment for the gobsmacked masses!"

"You could just say you don't like talents shows."

"Some of us rather like flaunting our superior education." He flipped his feathers boastfully.

"Well, _Mr. Super Education,_ what was with that look at the stage?"

Her softened face coaxed Wormwood to shove his sarcasm in the back. He shook his head, at a loss of how to explain it. "I don't see the gallantry in these types of events. What is appealing about this sort of pageantry?" A boy was walking his dog, throwing him treats and showing off for the talent show operator. "Or why any self respecting animal or person wants to subject themselves to them."

Lydia gawked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "Because it's fun!" She guffawed.

"Fun?" He tilted his head.

"It's an adjective meaning-"

"I know what FUN MEANS!" Lydia lifted her hands, smirking impishly. He walked into that one. "I _meant_ , how can anyone find it fun?"

Lydia was starting to draw attention standing there talking to a bird. She meandered on her way, enjoying her crepes. "The same way having a superior intellect pleases you." She mumbled. "It's a preference, and a distraction from daily grind."

"You sound as if you've participated." He snorted.

Lydia shrugged, not bothered by his derision. "Eezeyal and I took part in a show together my last year of school. We didn't win, but we had a good time."

Wormwood gave a loud HA. The words of losers, those are. To hear them from her was a better treat than what she was eating. "I'm surprised to hear you take a loss so nobly! Everyone heard you in the infirmary after your duel with Cedric."

She won't let that bother her, she won't let that bother her...she'll just stuff him with cranberries. AFTER Cedric comes home. "Losing is part of the fun. It makes you work harder." Wormwood highly doubted that. In his eyes, its either compete to win, or do not compete at all. Joining for _fun_ is a child's reward. "Tell you what, you don't have to enter the contest but you do have to pal around with me at the fair."

"WHY would I ever want to do that?"

"Because I'm determined to prove your preconceptions wrong." She moved him from her shoulder to a barrel. She put hands on her hips, puffing her chest confidently. "Besides, I'm more than sure you'll enjoy yourself if you give it a chance."

"I highly doubt that!" Wormwood stubbornly declined. "Your next argument, if you would."

"Cedric isn't going to be back until tonight. And, let's face it, you're obviously bored to tears waiting around in that tower day and night."

Round one was hers. Waiting up for Cedric is tedious. But still...anything was preferable to ... _this._ "But to be intermingled in this...idiocy? UGH!" He shuddered. Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wormwood mockingly placed a wing to his chest. " _ **Good morrow to you, neighbor, they say in the street.**_ _**Good morrow to you, neighbor, they think they're SO-SWEET!**_ " He gagged, shooing it off and turning his back on them. " _ **Words said so often that they LACK any meaning!**_ " He pranced like a ballerina on the air. " _ **Everywhere in Dunwitty, the nausea is teeming!**_ " Lydia folded her arms at his fake gag. " _ **All the people love these wretched gath-er-rings! Would I be better OFF,**_ " He sliced flags to ribbons, _ **"Attending or ignoring!**_ " He flew to a row of pedestals, knocking one over and causing a domino effect. " _ **IG-NOR-ING...!**_ " He rose like an eagle, savoring the dust flooding the grounds.

" _ **I care not for these talent shows!"**_ He spat in Lydia's face, flying to the concession stands. _ **"Can the fairs! No more fe-sti-vals!**_ " He knocked off signs, tipped trophies, and pecked fruit. " _ **The greatest treat they can ever give...is when they shut down now, once and for all.**_ " He soared to the highest pole, glaring down at the peons below him. " _ **No more little games with prizes to gain!**_ _**These talent shows shall not REMAIN!**_ " He decreed.

Lydia kicked the pole, shaking him off. Wormwood saved him with a smooth glide, perching to the edges of a pool. " _ **These fe-sti-vals they have a good run."**_ He marched toward two little birds. _ **"The fairs and carnivals, they're over and done.**_ " He pushed them into the pool. " _ **Why can't I be FREE from their forced celebrations!**_ " He swayed his hips. The birds spat up water, glaring at him. " _ **No need to reply to their TRITE invitations.**_ " He shoved them back under, flying off. " _ **The weeks of the year lacking their usual plays! Can these humans possibly survive?**_ " He twirled, tapping his chin. " _ **Indeed they can, is what I say...**_ " He left himself in free fall, landing perfectly in leisure in Lydia's arms. " _ **I care NOT for these fairs or games! Cast them out, no hesitation!**_ " He flapped a wing as if commanding Lydia to rid him of them. " _ **The memories would soon fade away! Talents shows, pick a new destination!**_ " He drew that delusion in the clouds. " _ **No more...will I have to hear these people say…"**_ He sat up, glaring sickly, " _ **Good morrow to you neighbor...**_ " He finally vomited his stomach into a nearby trash bin. " _ **E-ver a-GAAIIN...**_ "

Lydia was...dumbstruck. She's heard of people not preferring something. Or just having a particular dislike. But to break out in song over it? "Wow. You really hate talent shows." And carnivals, fairs, festivals, and whatever else has to deal with fun. "Don't tell me Cedric hates them too!"

"Indeed he does!" Wormwood blurted cheerfully. _Figures._ Lydia groaned mentally. "You may not be aware of this, Princess, but in spite of his charming and exciting life, Cedric despises parties, or any sort of social gatherings."

"No, I got that feeling." Believe it, she's aware of his antisocial behavior. "And it would seem it's true about pets emulating their owners."

"You enjoy calling Cedric and I black, Pot!" Wormwood snickered. He perched to her shoulder, leaning against her head. "Eezeyal and you share a similar stormy, and violent temperament."

"Touche! But that's by the by!" She used a finger to ease him off of her. His feathers make her sweaty. "Cedric and I vehemently despised each other. Now we tolerate one another through a mutual understanding."

Wormwood wouldn't call what they've accomplished a _mutual understanding._ "He almost died and you saved him. Then again," His voice trembled with an enraged rumble, "He wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for you." Those beady eyes of his narrowed like knives, carving into her lingering remorse.

Lydia know perfectly well it was on her orders Cedric left. She also knows Wormwood will never let her forget that he blames her for the turmoil they endured. But, again, that's by the by, and not one sided. "Now if we're pointing fingers," A twisted grin split her face in half. She pinched the scruff of his neck, dangling him before her heated stare, "Let's point out that you guys tried to kill me and Sofia back at Merroway cove, and YOU couldn't stomach Cedric and I getting along!" Ten lumps stuffed Wormwood's throat, dropping bombs in his stomach. She won round two. Or was it round three. "Anyway, digressing, I'm confident that, if you give it a chance, you'll enjoy the fair. The talent show as well."

"Oh, I highly doubt that!" He turned away. His glare returned to the stage.

"Like I said, no contests." She reassured him again. She set him down, crouching to him with a tender smile. "Just a day nosing around and eating confectionaries. Cedric will be back by tonight, and you won't have to watch the talent show."

A fair deal, he must admit. He doesn't like the terms, but they were fair. Endure an hour or two of this lunacy, pretend to be engrossed in the fun, and then go home and bury himself in some normalcy. Still, he has to wonder, "Why are you so deadset on this? On me enjoying something I'm clearly not going to like."

"I don't know. I just enjoy proving proving you and Cedric wrong." She teased. _Smarmy, antagonistic…_ Wormwood was running out of adjectives for her. "And if you don't like it I'll pay for a year supply of those chocolate covered raisins you like so much."

Now she was talking! Wormwood glomped onto her face, sparkles in his eyes. "The ones from Peru?!"

Lydia's shoulders dropped. Of course he'd want the ones from Peru. "Yes…" He groaned.

"Then you have yourself a deal, Princess!" He shook her hand adamantly. Lydia is going to regret this, isn't she?

 **xxx**

The morning was already over, and the afternoon was half gone. The fair was in the middle of closing, prompting attendees to vacate in small waves. James, Amber, and Sofia already returned to the castle cheering about a contest they intended to win. That's a debate none of the castle servants wanted to get involved in. Those three have a tendency to become a little cutthroat when competitive. The only Royal sibling yet to return was Lydia. Eezeyal, noticing her tardiness, was losing patience waiting for her.

Eezeyal knew she was going to the fair. Without him. She was chaperoning her younger siblings while getting into the festivities herself. As punishment - and part of his recovery - Eezeyal was left behind to be cared for by Ubos, and the other servants. Now, Lydia never said when she'd be back. The fair was due to last until late in the afternoon. Which it was over an hour ago. Seeing the other three return without her irked him. Either she's still at the fair having a good time - without him, or she came back with them and is choosing to avoiding him.

 _BELAY THAT SORT OF NONSENSE!_ Eezeyal cursed his immature thoughts. Lydia avoiding him? That's absolutely ridiculous. And she isn't having fun in spite of him. Eezeyal always wants Lydia to have a great time. And it is his fault he's in this mess. He shouldn't be chastising her. Still, he hates not being able to enjoy the fair with her. And being ground, unable to fly around and get some much needed air made it worse.

"You seem troubled." Ubos intruded on his train of thought.

"No. Not troubled. Just…" He turned over in his bed, gazing somberly out the window. "Liddy and I were supposed to go to the fair together. I'm a little sad I'm missing it."

"Then you should have considered that before your boorish stunt with Minimus." He rubbed salt deeper into the wound.

"I know, I know. I'm always doing crazy things that Lydia has to take blame for." He sank into himself, misery bore down harshly unto him. That stunt with Minimus infuriated The Fairies. Lydia took a 90% brunt of the blame because she owns Eezeyal. She should be watching him. "How many times have I made a mess, and she is the one to pay the price for it?"

"It would seem you both are the perfect reflection of one another." Ubos laughed charmed. "I envy you."

"Well don't." He stroked his thin neck. "Because she might consider that leash if this happens again." Ubos sighed sadly for the owl. He knows the pains of having a protege who constantly causes problems, and being the troublemaker himself. He empathizes with them. Perhaps too much. Maybe that's why he feels troubled by not being able to help Eezeyal feel better.

Laughter on the other side of Lydia's bedroom door perked Ubos and Eezeyal's ears. Ubos levitated the grounded bird, bringing him to the door. Laughing was mixed in with chatter, making the owl beam. It was Lydia. She was home. Eezeyal felt like a puppy, wanting to run up to the door and jump on her. But if she saw him floating around, he and Ubos would be in trouble. The two raced back to their places, behaving _naturally_. They waited a while. Soon er or later she'd walk in, pamper Eezeyal, smother him with love, and all will be well. Lydia's voice, and the voice of another, grew louder. He boots resounded at the door. The foyer door shook. Then nothing. Her footsteps and voice started to fade. Ubos and Eezeyal arched brows. She was leaving.

"What in…" Eezeyal leaned up on a wing. Ubos was baffled as well, but didn't see an issue. However, the person she was laughing with. A male by the tone. He raised intrigue. _ANOTHER BOYFRIEND?!_ The air shot up and out the door into the corridor. Lydia had just rounded a corner. The two scouted for a servant, finding the coast clear. They darted for the corner, peering around. They almost screamed when they Lydia was laughing with...WORMWOOD?!

"That's Wormwood!" Eezeyal gasped. Ubos nodded blankly. Wormwood, Cedric's bird, was perched on her shoulder...having a jolly old time...perched on her shoulder! "WHAT IN MARIGOLD…" Ubos shushed him before someone heard him, "Is Wormwood doing on her shoulder?!" He screeched quietly.

"I...don't...know?!" Ubos wasn't sure if he should answer or should have stayed silent.

"What does he think he's doin' on mah gurl?!" Eezeyal's legs revved madly and he was gone after her. Ubos panicked and chased him down. This was not going to end well.

 **xxx**

Wormwood and Lydia held their stitching sides, laughing so hard tears were falling. Lydia had to lean on walls it was so hard to walk straight. "And then when that magician shoved the pie in his hat…"

"AND THEN PUT IT ON THINKING IT WAS GONE!" Wormwood hooted.

"BANANA CREAM!" The two toppled in the hall, slapping the ground and walls hysterically. "Oh man...best worst magician ever!"

"And that lunatic juggling those swords!" Wormwood slapped a wing over his beak. "What was he thinking swallowing them?!" That was a messy trick, but still so hilarious.

"Not half as hilarious as that one guy's unicycle breaking under him!"

"Perhaps he should invest in less weight next time!"

"Or a bigger unicycle!" It was hard for Lydia to stand. She was out of breath from laughing. She only laughed harder hearing Wormwood. She's never heard him sound...happy before. It was hilarious to hear.

"Alright! Alright!" Wormwood caught his breath, wiping away joyous tears. "I can admit it, that was - possibly, conceivably - not the worst time of my life!"

"See! I told you you'd enjoy yourself!" She scooped him up.

"Let's not go that far." She hasn't won this little agreement of theirs yet. She knew better though. It's best to let him think he's winning. "Though I am impressed by your accuracy in that ring toss game. How did you manage to hit every single one?"

"Adelea and I challenged each other to enchanted horseshoes and ring tosses to decide who was on latrine duty. Loser had to use a toothbrush on the chamber pots." Wormwood shivered. "Exactly. Our games would last for hours because we practiced so much. But enough about me!" She nudged him in congratulations, "Look at you with your feats of aerobatics! You cleared that obstacle course like it was nothing!"

"Well, Princess, that is because I was the top flyer in my flock back in my glory days." He blew on his knuckles, rubbing their pridefully to his chest. A nice feather in his cap. "From falcons to pigeons, I out flew them all, and would win their bounties from their hunts." Bounties meaning their food and probably their nests. "You're looking at the most sought out bird for food and provisions." He bounced his brow mischievously.

"Devious."

"Aren't I?" He climbed up on her shoulder, "Aren't you?" He purred.

"I don't know what you mean!" She feigned innocence.

"Oh come now! I saw your sleight of hand during that game with the cups and ball."

"Hey now, in my defense, he was cheating too. He slipped the ball out last second. I just put it back." Dust sparkled around her fluttering fingers.

"Okay. Not devious. Sneaky, seem right."

"Aww! You flatter me!" She snorted.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a book and bird were spying from the shadows. Both trying their absolute hardest not to audibly huff at their laughs, or gag at how friendly they were being. It meant nothing! Eezeyal was sure of it. She's just...luring him into a false sense of security! That's it! A trick to get dirt on Cedric. That's the only logical explanation for this...facade.

"Which reminds me! Here…" She rifled in her blazer, holding out a tiny stone on a string. Wormwood marveled at the blue and green stone, transfixed in its brilliance. Eezeyal's heart dropped into his stomach. Lydia placed it around his neck. "Consider it an apology gift. Aquamarine is your favorite right?"

"Yes! How did you know?!" He tenderly cupped the tiny jewel. The color simply popped from his feather tone. It was beautiful.

"Cedric told me." She shrugged, glad he liked it.

"Th-thank you, princess." He breathed.

"Ooh. A thank you! Today is a good day!" She winked, meandering on her way.

"Yes…" Wormwood muttered dazedly, lost in the jewel, "Yes it is."

 **xxx**

"Of all the stomach churning...I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Eezeyal cracked his cast on the wall, soon regretting it with the sharp pain shooting up his leg. "No wonder she wasn't home! She was busy gettin' cozy with Cedric's feather duster!" He ripped feather from his scalp. He'd be more understanding if there was traffic, or she was caught up in some work. Heck, some guy could have asked her out on a date and he'd be fine. But paling around with Wormwood?! Of all the backstabbing…"GRR!"

"Easy, now. Calm down." Ubos hummed, fanning the heated owl with his pages.

"Calm down?!" Eezeyal slapped him shut, directing him to what they both just witnessed. "She just moseyed on her merry way, not even bothering to come say hi or check on me!" He slumped to the floor, grinding his beak. "Probably too busy with her _new best friend!_ "

"Oh come on, that's not it at all, and you know it!" Ubos was horrified by how easily his faith is shaken by Lydia. "You both got into a tiff this morning! It's left a sour taste in your mouth!" And that mouth is spouting all sorts of nonsense it doesn't mean.

"Look at them, Book!" Eezeyal snapped. Exchanging gifts, having a grand ol' time, going on and on about their day! "People who despise each other don't laugh, crack jokes, and-and-and ACT LIKE THAT!" That's what he a Lydia do. Not Lydia and WORMWOOD! "She's forgotten all about me."

"No she has not! Lydia is not callous like that!" Ubos understands how it appears, but remains certain that he is only reading a portion of the story. "I am sure there is an explanation for it."

"You bet there is. She prefers ravens over owls." Eezeyal moaned heartbroken. He sniffled back his tears. "You saw her! She didn't even bothering to turn around and see me!" Ubos saw, but he knows that's not the case. Eezeyal swayed getting back on his feet, limping on his way. Sorrow dropped his head, obscuring the sorrow from the worried Ubos. "I think I'd like that leash now if it meant forgetting what I've seen."

"Eezeyal…" Ubos beckoned the limping bird. The poor thing. First he gets all banged up, and now he's fabricating situations. Ubos understands why he would think Lydia's preferring Wormwood above him. They had argued, and went their separate ways on sour terms. But to assume she would neglect him? There has to be more to it.

 **xxx**

Lydia opened a cabinet in the kitchen. A bag of powder labeled, _Healthy Bones,_ was at the front. "Here it is." She careful retrieved the small bag. Taking two tablespoons she added the powder with the baking soda and flour in a bowl. "That oughtta do it."

"Medication?" Wormwood inched along a chopping block. He cringed at the bitter smell that made it to his tongue. "Or poison?" He coughed.

"Medicine. It'll help Eezeyal heal faster." She spared him and sealed the bag, putting it back. "Eezeyal hates the taste, so Chef Andre lets me make a dish for him." Wormwood bobbed his head approvingly. Not a bad idea. "I'll mix it into his favorite dessert, and give him an apology prize for being gone all day." She needs raspberries, blueberries, and brown sugar. His favorite pie should be done by before dinner. As for the prize she mentioned, it was a topaz stone attached to a black strap.

"That's why you tried so hard at that game!" Wormwood crooned with an epiphany.

"This is Eezeyal's favorite stone. I'm glad the vendor could make it into a collar." Hopefully Eezeyal won't be put off by it after that whole leash things.

"Ah yes. I seem to recall you winning these in a set." He watched Lydia throw down coin after coin in order to reach the highest score and win a set of colorful stones. Apparently the colors represent birth months.

"Yep. Eezeyal loves topaz." Incidentally, his birthstone would be for January. "I just hope he isn't mad at me for not visiting."

"Well then, far be it for me to detain you." Wormwood stretched out, cracking his wings. "Cedric should be back, which means I no longer have to endure your pathetic attempt to win your pet over." AANNND the moment is over. To think she believed she'd gotten through to him. "Good night, and good riddance, Princess!" He flew off through a window.

"Good riddance is right!" She tapped the milk and butter with her wand, having them add themselves as she abusively stirred the concoction. If batter could cry, it would weep a river. "Stupid bird." At least she can count on Eezeyal to lift her mood.

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry if this wasn't that great. I am exhausted from work. But there is good news. I will be getting a new job, and getting weekends off. Hopefully that will help me feel rested, help get more chapters out.**

 **See you.**


	6. Blue Ribbon Ezee

**Blue Ribbon Ezee**

 **Moving on!**

 **Songs, peeps, songs!**

 _ **Blue Ribbon Bunny**_

 _ **By: Clover**_

 _ **Blue Ribbon Bunny (Reprise Parody)**_

 _ **Also by: Clover**_

 _ **Performed by: Lydia**_

 **xxx**

The pie Lydia was baking for Eezeyal was nearly done. Another half hour and he'll forget about the verbal lashings she gave him that morning. _Ugh._ Maybe, for once, Wormwood was right and she was trying to buy his love back. Oh well. It's worked so far. In the meantime, Lydia skipped over to Sofia's room to see if she managed to win Clover over about the pet contest. In hindsight, only Sofia and Lydia know that Clover is more her friend than a pet. But they have the best time together, and are an amazing team. To not join would be a crime. _Ooh. Maybe I shouldn't join Eezeyal._ Clover might make him look bad. Not likely. But the thought makes her shiver.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Lydia poked through the door. Imagine her surprise to find Sofia with her animal friends at her window seat. "Hey there guys!"

"Hi, Lydia!" Mia and Robin harmonized. Whatnaught waved excitedly. Clover actually parted from his food to wave at her.

"Great news!" Sofia grasped Lydia's hands, bouncing up and down. "Clover said he'd be my pet in the pet contest!"

"Ha-Ha! I knew he would!" No way Clover would pass up a chance to help Sofia. Or the adoration of a crowd, and a parade to show off how great he is. "You guys are going to be great. You'll take home the ribbon, no doubt!"

"Don't encourage him too much, Lydia." Robin forewarned her. "This is a _best PET in the KINGDOM_ contest! Not an eating contest!"

" _HA-HA-HA!_ Bite my cotton tail!" Clover was not amused by her witty remark. He had half a mind to pounce on her right now.

"Oh, Robin, don't be so hard on him." Lydia took him in her arms, scratching him behind the ear. "Whether or not Clover wins isn't the point. He's already the best bunny in the kingdom to Sofia."

"That's true!" Sofia took him next, cuddling with him. "I just know we'll win.

"I'm rooting for you both." Lydia pumped a fist.

"You won't have to root too hard, Lydia!" Clover assured her with noteable cockiness. "Because the second I hit that stage, everyone is going to see what I've known to be true for years!"

"What's that?" Robin droned.

"That I'm already a Blue Ribbon Bunny, Baby! HIT IT WHATNAUGHT!" That musical squirrel dropped a sick beat on a pair of walnut bongos. Lydia's hips and arms got into the jive. "You know, Princesses! I'm no ordinary rabbit! NO-NO-NO! HE~RE WE GO!" He ran in too powerful a power slide, faceplanting to the crown molding. "Check it out!" He hopped up to Sofia's makeup station. " _ **When I hop through the garden, they stop and stare! Plain to see that I got that flair."**_ He twisted and grooved, pop, lock, and dropping his bunny tail. _**"A little somethin' called savoir faire."**_ He moonwalked to perfume and flaunted his stuff in the strong scent.

" _ **He's no common hare!"**_ Mia and Robin accompanied.

" _ **I dig up a tasty gourmet lunch,"**_ He kicked a full lunch box from a curtain, _**"And I serve it on china,"**_ Rolling a plate of jelly spread toast across his shoulders. _**"'Cause when we're talkin' about food, my friend,**_ " He caught one carrot from thin air, and then was buried under a bunch, _**There's nobody FINER**_ **!** " He sprouted from the pile, jumping onto the window seat with his background dancers, and musician. _**"Y'all give it up cause I got the moves  
And I got the hops!" **_He sang into a carrot, dancing to his little heart's content. _**"I'm telling you look out below! 'Cause I'm the tops!"**_ Lydia dove her hands, springing him back into action. _ **"I'm a blue ribbon bunny, And don't you know?"**_ He dove under the bed, pulling out another mic-carrot. _ **"A blue ribbon bunny! I'm the best in show!"**_

Mia and Robin hovered close, earning the light, _**"He's a blue ribbon bunny,"**_

" _ **And I'm all the rage!"**_

" _ **A blue ribbon bunny!"**_

" _ **When-I-take-the-stage!"**_ Clover spun on his head, leading into a tail shake. _**"Uh, break it down! Uh! Go Clover!"**_ Sofia and Lydia were in giggle fits watching him shake his cottontail.

" _ **He's a Pro, look at him go, stealing the show!"**_ Mia and Robin joined again.

" _ **What other rabbit can nap all day, then polish off a whole buffet?"**_ He flipped off of his comfy bed, pulling an entire buffet from within the silk linings. _ **"Right from the salad and the pate?"**_

Robin and Mia from the top of Sofia and Lydia, _**"To the last buffet!"**_

" _ **I'm king of the woods…! Without a doubt,"**_ He danced on Sofia's trunk, _ **"There is no equal!"**_ Clover lept for the small stage, grasping at the ledge. _**"You see me once and then you'll shout,  
"Hey," **_Lydia gave Sofia a spin and dip, " _ **I want a sequel!"**_ The curtains opened and he showed off his moves. _ **"Y'all give it up cause I got the moves, and I got the hops!"**_ His hops caused a miniature earthquake. _ **"I'm telling you look out below…!"**_ He jumped off and was saved by Sofia and a small.

" _ **Cause he's the tops!"**_ Robin and Mia chimed in.

Clover sprouted with a blue ribbon around him, _**"I'm a blue ribbon bunny..."**_

" _ **Yeah and don't you know!"**_

" _ **I'm a blue ribbon bunny…"**_

" _ **He's the best in show!"**_

Sofia and Lydia pressed their palms, _ **"He's a blue ribbon bunny…"**_

" _ **At the pet contest…"**_ He sprang onto the window seat.

" _ **A blue ribbon bunny…"**_

" _ **You're gonna see who's BE~E~EST…"**_ He carried the note for the whole breath. _ ****_

Robin, " _ **Blue…"**_

Mia, " _ **Blue…"**_

Sofia and Lydia, " _ **Blue…"**_

The four got in close to the bunny, " _ **RI-BBON~..."**_

 _ **"Blue ribbon bunny!"**_ The room became a huge dance party. __

" _ **Blue ribbon bunny Don't you know!"**_ Robin and Mia carried on. Whatnaught's little paws on fire.

" _ **I'm your bunny!"**_ Lydia and Sofia flipping their arms, and kicking their feet, singing along. __

" _ **Blue ribbon bunny! He's the best in show!"**_ The bird fluttered and flipped.

" _ **BLUE RIBBON BUNNY~..."**_

Sofia and Lydia parted in spins, taking Mia and Robin in a palm. _ **"Blue ribbon bunny, At the pet contest!"**_

Clover backflipped to the top of the bed. _ **"You-know-who's-the-best!**_ ME!" He laughed, then toppled over exhausted.

Sofia and Lydia applauded him. He was a ham when it comes to singing and dancing. "Well, after that, there's not a doubt in my mind you guys will win." Lydia pat Sofia on the back. Suddenly her eyes ghosted over a clock, and she gasped at how close the big hand was to the half hour mark. "Uh-oh! I have something in the oven! I have to go! See you at dinner?"

"Yep! See you then!" Sofia waved at her sprinting sister. This settled it. She was entering Clover and no one was going to stop her.

 **xxx**

A while later, Lydia returned to her room, peeking her head inside to see where Eezeyal was. He was on her bed, staring at the window with that longing woe. She felt so sorry for him. Hopefully what she has will cheer him up. She hid the small, cherry and whipped cream topped pie behind her back, tiptoing in with rosy cheeks. She knows Eezeyal heard her because his scruffy ears twitched. He was purposefully ignoring her. He must be mad if his nose didn't pick up the smell of the pie.

"Hello, Grumpy-Gus!" She cooed impishly. She leaned a wide smile in from the side, wanting to butter him up. "You look like you could use some cheering up!" These standard, obvious statements always get a smile out of him. Imagine her shock when he dismissed her with a curt grunt, pouting to the wall away from her. That's not like him. Even if he's injured, he'd never turn her away. Unless she forgot about something. "Hey! Is something the matter?" She came around, hiding the pie under the bed. She still wants it to be a surprise.

"NO, no…" He groaned cynically, waving a wing at the _silly_ idea. "Why would anythin' be _wrong_?!"

"Be...cause...you're...upset?" She trailed with uncertainty. He definitely upset. But at what? For her not visiting?

"Nah-Nah, Princess! I'm not upset at all!" That sarcasm she hears is just part of her wild imagination. "Why would I be upset?! The sun is shinin', Mia and Robin were singin' not too long ago! Mah day is JUUST...PEACHY!" There's fire breathing on those words. Lydia inched back in case she was burned. Her skin almost shed under his austere glare. "It's not like you spent the ENTIRE DAY with another person and totally forgot about me!"

Lydia's brow quirked irately. She scowled insulted, leaning on her elbows and matching his glare. "Is that supposed to mean something?!"

"I dun' know! Is it?!" He challenged, moving in closer.

"That's why I'm asking you!" She pressed her forehead to his. "Why are you acting like this?!"

"Actin' like wuh?!" He twisted his head away, turning his back on her again. "I'm not actin' like nuthin'!"

Lydia blew at her bangs, slowly losing patience for his mood swings. And she was so excited to give him his gifts too. It might not be too late. "You know what, nevermind. I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here…" She turned him around against his will, setting him up on a pillow, and reached under the bed, "To give you this!" Eezeyal's eyes blew up like fireworks, drool spilling in a stream from his gaping mouth. A perfectly golden crisp of a fruit pie, topped with a cherry and whipped cream...with SPRINKLES! Colorful Sprinkles! And it smelt amazing! In his daze he pointed to the pie, too aghast to ask. "It's an apology for being gone all day, and for punishing you like this!" And to think she was worried it wouldn't work.

"Oh...my...Thank you, Liddy!" He gave her a huge hug.

"Of course!" She giggled. She stuck a fork in and started feeding him. A berry melody in his mouth. He could die right now. After a few bites the tension seemed to dissipate. All was normal, leaving Lydia to ask, "Now why were you so mad at me?"

"Oh...uh...it's nothing!" He almost choked, blushing madly. He showed his injured wing and foot. "Just a mood I'm in because I can't fly. Nothing important."

"Okay. I was worried I forgot your birthday." That was an awkward day, and he won't let her forget it. Speaking of birthdays! There's something in her pocket for him. "That reminds me! I have something else for you!" She checked her pockets for it knowing she had something else.

Heated flapping at the window startled the pair. "Princess!" Wormwood dove in, clutching to her face. "There you are! Come with me! It's urgent!" He yanked on her bangs.

"What's he doing here?!" Eezeyal's stomach churned at the sight of him.

"Long story." She groaned.

"No time! COME!" Wormwood hooked her hair, dragging her along.

"OW! STOP IT! HEY! I'M COMING! Sorry, Ezee!" He protests went unheard by the adamant raven. "Just keep eating! I'll be back later!" She had to kick the door closed since Wormwood took to dragging her.

The slam shook the room, killing whatever appetite Eezeyal mustered. "Still think it's my imagination?" He moaned. Ubos, who had hid himself on the bookshelf to give Eezeyal breathing room, floated to him somberly. "Hmph. A pie in order to buy my love back. How sad, Liddy." He picked up that pie and headed for one of the secret tunnels in the floor. "If she still cares, I'll be in the garden."

"Eezeyal, please!" Ubos's pleas went on deaf ears. Eezeyal squeezed in with the pie and was gone. The book sighed resignedly, shrank himself down to size, and followed after him. With the state he's in, he's likely to hurt himself.

 **xxx**

Lydia growled rubbing her tender head. Wormwood yanked her three hallways. He might have created a bald spot. "I swear if you ruined my bangs!" She's going to fry him. "What's do you want Wormwood?!" She thought Cedric was back and he was finished with her.

"Cedric sent a message through his crystal ball!" He groaned, perched on a bust of the late king. "Turns out there's bad weather where he is and he will be delayed until tomorrow evening!"

"Great!" That means she's stuck with him until tomorrow. Lucky her. "What else did he say?"

"He said, and I quote," He cleared his throat, smoothed his feathers to bangs, and put on his best Cedric impression, " _Dearest, Princess, know that there is no one in this world who appreciates you more than I!_ " Lydia deadpanned grumpily, coaxing Wormwood to skip over the mushy parts. " _You are possibly glaring and want me to get to the point. Here it is._ " Lydia won't lie. She's flattered he finds her so predictable. " _The weather turned for the worst and I won't be home till tomorrow. Please continue to look after my Wormy. Thank you, I knew I could count on you._ End Message."

"Guy sure knows how to butter you up." Lydia mumbled with pursed lips. She can't possibly deny him after that. He did say please, after all. "Oh well. I have to head to dinner soon. How about I feed you and we go our separate ways for the day?"

"Sounds marvelous! I've spent enough time with you for ten lifetimes!"

"Trust me! I've aged ten years, thanks to you." She headed back to her room to inform Eezeyal that she was stepping out for dinner. When she got there, the room was empty. "Huh. I wonder where he went." Now that she thinks about it, Ubos wasn't there either. So she shrugged and assumed the pair left somewhere. With the pie in tow. She wishes they would have taken the crumbs with them. "Weird…" Eezeyal is acting weird lately.

 **xxx**

At dinner, the Royal Trio and Lydia filled Roland and Miranda in on their day. Talks of the pet contest raged at the table, followed by Lydia explaining Cedric's absence. James and Amber were already claiming victory before the contest began. Baboon vs Peacock - should make for an interesting show.

"Frido and Praline are both gorgeous animals. They'll do great!" Roland praised. "I don't think I've ever seen involved with pageants."

"That's because this will be our first one." Sofia gleamed. That'll make it all the more special.

"Good luck to all three of you." Miranda wished.

"I won't need luck." Amber boasted. "Praline and I are already guaranteed the win."

"Speaking of wins, I'm sorry Eezeyal won't be able to take part." Roland shifted the conversation. "How is he?"

"His ego took the worst of the punishment." Lydia snickered. "He should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"I guess Wormwood is going to be your new friend for the time being." Miranda laughed, knowing full well her relation with Wormwood isn't the best.

"He wishes! Cedric should be back tomorrow, and Wormwood out of my hair."

"Are sorcerer's really suspended if they miss an evaluation?" Roland questioned it. Sounded silly to him.

"Most who don't go end up getting sick and causing trouble. They'd rather suspend us, than have us walk around like time bombs."

"When do you have to get yours?" Miranda asked.

"Not until I reach apprentice level. Possibly sooner." She sipped her sparkling water. "Apprentice level sorcerers are considered at the peak of their craft. No limits or boundaries. Inheritors, however…" She sipped her water again.

"Break the boundaries the moment their magic arises." Roland finished grimly. Lydia touched her nose. He's learning. Roland began to fear what it would mean if she missed one.

"That's off topic. We're talking about these guys." She winked at her siblings. "We should hurry up and finish. You guys need to get your rest for tomorrow. Big day!" James didn't need to be told twice. He was shoving three mouthfuls of food, and chugging it all with apple juice.

By the time Lydia finished, she felt ready to drop dead asleep in the hallway. It's been a long day. When she got back to her room, she was dismayed that it was still empty. Ubos and Eezeyal were still out somewhere. Why does she get this feeling they're avoiding her? "What is going on today?"

 **xxx**

Amber and James were up bright and early to prepare for the contest. The palace playground was as good a place to practice. James decided on a routine that would be exciting, daring, and reckless. Just his and Frido's style. Enchancia would be amazed by his grace, his precision, and be too stunned to clap or cheer when he's done. The idea is for Frido to backflip and land on his shoulders. If they can stick their landings, Amber picked the perfect routine for Praline. One that would flaunt his brilliant, kinetically aesthetic figure, and show off the pristine beauty of his colorful feathers. A quick strut across the stage, Amber leading with Praline capturing the audience's attention in tow, and a pose with a span of her fan and his tailfeathers. Sofia, who was slightly late to the party, wanted to groom Clover a bit before the contest. He...wasn't exactly having it. A couple of brushes and he already wanted a snack break.

"Ohh…" Sofia groaned. Clover hopped into the garden, drooling over the carrots.

"What's the point of giving great advice if no one listens?" Amber boasted, snorting at the bunny in the garden. She couldn't stand by and watch. Her sister needs her. "Sofia, if you want even a CHANCE at winning, you can't bring an ordinary _bunny_ like Clover! You need a pet with a _special talent!_ " That's where Praline comes in. "Praline, show her The Shimmer." Praline fanned his tail, and the sun captured the glossy feather, literally making them shimmer like hundreds of jewels.

"Whoa…" Sofia gasped. Praline was dazzling.

"Does Clover have a talent? Besides eating?!" Said Bunny was digging for more carrots.

"Oh no! He's going to get dirty now!" She sighed defeated. Why can't Clover be have like the other pets and let her groom him? She just wants to make him look his best for the contest.

"Come with me, Sofia." Amber plucked the brush from her hand, leading her along.

"Where are we going?"

"If you want to bring a bunny, I'm going to show you the best bunny in the kingdom." At the castle zoo where Amber wanted Sofia to look.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, in the castle courtyard, Constable Miles was preparing the Royal Guard for inspection. Baileywick was giving them a once over before Roland arrived to review them.

"Baileywick, Constable Miles!" Lydia ran to them.

"Princess Lydia! A-TEN-SHUN!" Constable Miles bellowed, crossing a fist to his chest. The guards stamped a foot and their lances, saluting Lydia as she entered on scene.

She stumbled on her stop, stammering bashfully. She forgets the guards salute the Royals when they pass by. She'll never get used to it. "At ease, Gentlemen, this isn't an official visit." She hid that it was a plea. Once Miles returned to a relaxed pose, the guards followed with one hand behind their backs. "I'm sorry to bother you before work, but have any of you seen Eezeyal? He wasn't in my room last night or this morning." Neither was Ubos for that matter.

"I'm afraid not." Baileywick replied apologetically.

"Sorry, Princess." Miles bowed his head. The guards dropped their heads one at a time.

"Oh...okay. Thank you." She waved, turning on her heels.

"Is everything alright?" Baileywick remarked on his somber sigh. "I know he hurt himself. He can't have moved too far."

"You'd be surprised how far he gets!" She chuckled dryly. Then cast an angered glare away from them. "And how deep he can be buried!"

The pet contest was going to start soon. She wanted Eezeyal and Ubos to go. She's been all over the castle, to the harbor, and now the courtyard. Now sign of them anywhere. _Why are these guys avoiding me?!_ Seriously? Did she do something? Did she forget something? WHAT?! _UGH!_ She'll ask once she finds them. Her sibs should be at the playground training for the pet contest. Maybe they know where Eezeyal is.

 **xxx**

Hearty commotion roared from the playground. James, Amber, and Sofia must be more excited about the contest than Lydia originally thought. She rounded the arch, rosy cheeked at the Royal Trio playing with their pets. "Morning guys! WHOA!" Lydia barely took two steps into the playground and had to dodged a teenage elephant. Rolling on a...ball? "And that's an elephant! On a beach ball? With Zandar on top?!" Zandar, the daring Prince of Tangu, was doing handstands and flips as his elephant miraculously drove around the playground on that ball of hers. Amazingly it wasn't stressed at all. And she thought she's seen everything.

"What do you think, Lydia?!" Zandar cartwheeled front to back as the elephant spun rapidly. "Pretty cool, right?"

"I think you're going to give me a heart attack!" She pat her pounding heart. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"No problem!" He almost said _no promises._ She always knew there was a reason he and James got along.

"Hi, Lydia!" Vivian animatedly waved her hands.

"Hi, Vivian!" Lydia carefully entered, giving the Princess of Zumeria a big hug. "It's great to see you again!"

"Same here!" She blushed happily. This was a treat. Vivian was so shy she'd jet off to the farthest side of wherever she was and talk to someone from there. Having Vivian initiate a warm greeting, and even hugging her, brightened her day. She's night and day from the last time. "By the way, my mom says thanks for those seashells you sent! She hears both the waves and under the water."

"I'm glad she likes them!" Cecily rarely makes it to the coast. Lydia recalls seeing a collection of seashells in her room, and sent her shells from Enchanted Beaches. Those beaches have sand that won't cling to the feet. Heavenly.

"LYDIA!"

"OOF!" A rapid blur of blue tackled Lydia to the hedges. She swears a set of ribs cracked. Tiny wings flapping and a tail wagging hyperly with huge, beaming dragon eyes ogling her. "Ouch…"

"HI, LYDIA! REMEMBER ME?!" The dragon panted like a dog.

"Hi...Crackle! Yeah...I remember..." He ribs sure remember. Crackle has a mean ram. Of all the pets Vivian could have chosen, it was a dragon. Cecily, Vivian's mom, explained the reason to her when she last visited. The madness eludes Lydia. But, seeing as Lydia has a good standing relationship with Cecily, she won't question it too much.

"Where's Eezeyal? I wanna see him and Ubos right now! I'm so excited to see them, I could just-" She hiccuped fire. Lydia flinched sideways. "Sorry!"

"Yeah...I'll get to that in a second! I'm sure they're dying to see you too. " She turned Crackle away from her. "In the meantime, go see Clover!" He was right there, helpless, in the garden.

"CLOVER!" She tackled the poor bunny. He glared and vowed vengeance at the soon to be dead princess.

Lydia laughed, waving apologetically. It was a matter of self preservation. "Hmph! And here I was hoping I wouldn't see you today!" Lydia didn't have to look to know who that was. The ever so eloquent, lack of filter, twin to Amber, Princess Hildegard of Freezenberg.

"Hello, Hildegard. HI, LULU!" She stooped low, scratching the mink behind the ear. Lulu snuggled to the scratching, practically purring. "Oh, you are just so soft and cuddly! Who's being brushed daily? You are! Yes!" She cooed, kissing the lovely snow mink. Hildegard's cheeks tinted pink. She was astonished by Lydia's gushing over Lulu. She wasn't even sure when Lydia became acquainted with Lulu. Although...she appreciated her appreciation of Lulu's grooming. "Lulu looks amazing, Hildegard. Snow capped herbs from pines?"

"Ugh...y-yes." She stammered, jolting back to reality. She cleared her throat, smoothing her dress to smooth her flustered mind. "Of course! It is standard if you want your pets looking their best! No that I expect someone like you to know that!" She pursed her lips.

"Love you too, Hildy!" She clapped hands to her cheeks and planted two kisses on her forehead. Hildegard screeched disgusted, shoving her away. She spat the taste of that girl off. Using her handkerchief she burned a hole in her head trying to rub it off.

Amber gave Lydia a scolding glare. Lydia raised her hands. She couldn't help herself. "What's everyone doing here?"

"I told our friends about the pet contest in Dunwitty!" Amber announced. That explained a lot, including the elephant. "Praline and I plan to win it. Don't we, Praline?"

Praline's response was a disdainful growl at Lydia, making her flinch. The peacock was sharpening needles to change her into a pincushion. "Praline...I've apologized!" She whispered. "I didn't mean to land in you pen!"

"Doesn't matter! I'll never forgive you!" The peacock spun and fanned his tail.

 _Touchy! Just like his owner._ Lydia rolled her eyes. She smirked up at the Tangu Prince showing off on his pet. "Why am I not surprised an Elephant is your pet, Zandar?"

"Because you know that I go big or bigger!" He posed in the obscure praise.

"Anyway, sorry to bother you all during practice-"

"In that case, we'd be ever so grateful if you'd go back the way you came!" Hildegard snapped.

"Hildy!" Amber elbowed her.

"Leave it, Amber. I've dulled her to a minor mumble." Lydia shooed. Hildegard scoffed at her pitiful insult. "Have any of you seen Eezeyal? He wasn't in my room this morning." She went to bed and woke up with her favorite owl missing.

"No. We haven't seen him." James shook his head. Amber hasn't seen him, neither have the others.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." Sofia replied. "Has something happened?"

"No! It's just I wanted to take him to see the pet contest today." He's really going to great lengths to avoid her. Maybe Wormwood's seen him. "Thanks, guys. I'll see you all at the fair." The others waved as she departed.

Hildegard's elbow brushed a folded paper in her pocket. She'd nearly forgotten about it, glancing between it and Lydia in hesitation about what to do. She groaned loudly in self loathing. "Ugh! Hey!" She stormed to Lydia as she left the ground. She shoved the folded paper into her stomach. "Astrid _**(formerly Rochelle)**_ asked me to give this to you! Don't know why, and don't really care!" _Astrid?_ Lydia remembers her. That's Hildegard's older sister, the one she met at Royal Prep while washing Minimus. The letter was legit. Freezenberg's seal was stamped n the front. "She said it was urgent! So don't keep her waiting with a reply!"

"Oh...um...thanks, Hildegard. I'll read it later." One problem at a time, she thinks.

 **xxx**

Wormwood was brooding on his bird swing, whining at how bored he was. Cedric wasn't going to be home until that night, and Wormwood's played every boardgame - emphasis on bored - that he has. Playing by one's self isn't fun. Lydia's already fed him, so there's no reason for her to come back. Not that he wants to, but he wants something - anything - remotely stimulating to walk through that door. He'll settle for a meteor striking the castle. Until then, he silently admired the jewel Lydia won for him. For a child she certainly knew how to strive for quality.

" _WORMWOOD!_ " Wormwood shot up at his name, wondering if he's gone insane. " _Wormwood, you there?!_ " Nope, he was still sane. He put the jewel under his bed.

Looking out the window, he spotted Lydia waving urgently to him. He huffed displeased. _I did say anything, didn't I?_ He sighed resignedly and flew down to her. He perched onto her wrist, giving her his most bland look. "What do you require now?"

"And a good morning to you too." She sneered. "I don't suppose you've seen Eezeyal."

"I don't keep track of him." Was his sarcastic response.

Lydia wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "Ugh. I was hoping you had. I wanted him to come with me to the pet contest." She's looked everywhere she can think, even called out for him. Nothing. "Oh well. Guess he's more mad at me than I thought." Doesn't mean she'll give up. "You want to see that pet contest with us?"

Wormwood masked his glee. Granted, he doesn't approve of this sort of distraction. BUT it's not like he's doing anything remotely...diverting. "Not really. But, it's as you've said, I have nothing else better to do." He shrugged.

Roll her eyes, scoff, or say nothing? Lydia chose nothing. Wormwood's only putting up a front now. "Well, it doesn't start for another couple of hours. Take a walk with me through the gardens?"

"Why not?" He shrugged again. "Maybe we'll find your feathered friend along the way."

"Here's hoping."

 **xxx**

An empty pie dish, scattered pits from berries, and a pile of crudely crafted toothpick lying in a pile. Eezeyal pouted in the midst of thick bushes, hiding himself deep within the Castle's yard. The area he was in was favored only by Cedric and Lydia for when they need herbs for their potions and what not. Seeing as the festival is capturing everyone's attention, and Cedric did his herb shopping for the month, no one would come strolling by and finding him. Not even...Lydia.

"You're being silly about this!" Ubos scolded him. He was the miscalculation in Eezeyal's ploy.

"I don't plan on movin'! Yew can leave, ya know!" He demanded. He wasn't in the mood for Ubos's wisdom or wise cracks.

"If I leave you'll injure yourself further." Ubos is too old to be dealing with things like this. Unfortunately, Eezeyal and Lydia are his friends. "Just ASK HER why she was with Wormwood! What's the harm?!"

"I'll ask her, Book!" He waited a moment, cringing under Ubos's scrutinizing glare. "After she comes and finds me!"

If he had hands he'd throw them up. Ubos cannot believe the level of immaturity. Before he could further berate the bird, distance chatter caught their ears. And it was coming closer. One was easily identified as Lydia. The other, as it drew closer, made Eezeyal's stomach churn. _WORMWOOD!_ Ubos and Eezeyal parted the bushes, scanning the stone path up and down for the girl and her _new pet!_ They nearly leapt from their skin at the boot stepping down. Lydia was moseying on her merry way, laughing incoherently with Wormwood about... _that time when Cedric died his hair pink?_ Wait! They're reminiscing now!

"Oh...no! No, no, no! This is not happening!" She's reminiscing with HIM?! Eezeyal's head erupted like ten volcanoes excited by drums of war. "First she doesn't come looking for me, now she's takin' a stroll with that chimney sweep?!" No-no! This will no longer stand!

"Eezeyal, please, things can't possibly be what they-" Eezeyal took off, leaving Ubos choking on a cloud of dust. The bird went bye-bye. "Oh dear. Owls. Quick tempers, short minds." He could just turn around and walk away. Er, float away. Pretend like nothing is happening. Nah. He can't do that."

 **xxx**

"BAH! THAT BIRD OF MINE!" Lydia plopped to a bench, lying down in dire need of a shrink. "What is his issue?! He knows I hate hide and seek!" She draped an arm over her eyes.

Wormwood landed to the bench arm at her head. "Trouble in your paradise?" He teased. "Would you wike some miwk and a tummy wub?" He cooed in baby talk.

Lydia grabbed him by the neck, not looking up from her arm. "Can you not be pleasant for a few seconds? Just a few."

"I could, but it's too tedious." He pat his foot on her arm, impassive to the hand on him.

"If Cedric hadn't said the words _take-care_ I'd be strangling you right now!"

"Idle threats from an idle child." He shoved her hand off, and then flew onto her stomach. "We all know you'd never truly ruthlessly harm someone."

"Hey! I backup my threats when it suits me!" She warned, propping up on her hand. Cedric, Lezard, and Adelea have engraved that fact into their heads.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware this owl of yours is more trouble than he's worth." He stated irately.

"Eezeyal's worth every ounce of my energy." She folded her arms behind her head, lying back and staring up at the sky. "What might drain that energy is how immature he's behaving lately." First he snaps at her, and now he's avoiding her.

"He does strike me as someone who can be very childish at times." Wormwood rolled his eyes.

"Because he is." Lydia blatantly admitted. Wormwood was taken aback by the honest response. "Eezeyal's stubborn, always creating messes for me to clean up, leaving his feathers all over my bed, he snores like a walrus, and he's always starting fights with the Clover." The list can reach Weiling if she decided to spill all of Eezeyal's secrets. But this is venting, not gossip. "I tell you, I'm so fed up with his antics. This latest one has me shocked The Fairies didn't lock him in the aviary."

"Then why don't you cast him aside?" Wormwood purred menacingly. Lydia's muscles tensed. "Get a new bird. A better bird! One whom you can rely upon and not fret over." He enticed, stalking closer until he was over her face. He winced at her glare.

Lydia's blood boiled, a dangerous aura rippling in his sharp leer. Wormwood's gone too far. "Wormwood-"

"ARE YOU FUR REAL?!"

"Eezeyal?!" Lydia catapulted forward, launching Wormwood into a water bowl. He spat up, growling at his ill timed bath. Eezeyal came storming into the garden, fuming like a heated teapot. Ubos was hovering close by like a mother hen. Lydia groaned in irritated relief, shooting to her feet. "There you two are! Where have you-"

"I cannot buh-lieve what mah eyes are witnessin'!" Eezeyal's roar stopped her in her tracks. "Yew tradin' me up fur the enemy!" He grit his beak at Wormwood. The soggy raven plopped to a mess on the ground. Pebbles and twigs sticking to his feather would be a nightmare to wash out.

Lydia's face scrunched at the odd accusation. She looked to Ubos for answers, but he mimed that he wasn't in this mess. "First of all, I haven't traded you up! Second, Wormwood isn't an enemy!" She drew her wand, blow drying him off. His feather are air dry only, so he poofed into a ball.

"Well he sure ain't our friend neither!" Eezeyal snarled.

"Eezeyal! Calm down, and I'll explain!"

"What's to explain? Yew like him more than me! It's clear as day!"

"You honestly believe that!" She shrieked. She's never heard something so ridiculous fall from that little mouth of his.

"Well, since you're so _fed up with my antics,_ what else am I supposed to believe?!" Not his best impression, but he got his point across.

Lydia put her hands to her hips. "That I've given you that speech so many times and should be aware of it by now!"

"That's between us! Not shared with...THE ENEMY!" The dangerous enemy who looks like he could grant wishes if blown on.

"That's enough, Eezeyal!"

"Yer dang right it's enough!" He wasn't blind. He can see what's happening. She's defending Wormwood while chastising him, and then has the gall to try and explain it away. And saying he's not their enemy? Has she truly been swept up by him? Well he won't join her. "I won't be betrayed by you, and then lied to for another second!"

"Betrayed?" She breathed. A pang of sadness pulsated in her chest. _Is that what he thinks I did?_ Wormwood and Ubos were thoroughly engrossed, neither daring to breathe or look away as the silence enveloped the garden.

Eezeyal's wings stooped to the ground, his head and feathers sinking. "You said it yourself, Lydia. I'm not but trouble for you. Always have been, always will be." His lower beak trembled. Welling tears reddened his Heartbroken eyes.

"What...what are you saying?!" Lydia hesitated. The pit lodging in her throat was throbbing under the pounding headache of her heart. The acids in her stomach bubbling viciously.

"I...I don't know…" His wings drooped. His head and feathers sinking miserably. _What am I sayin'?_ He angrily interrogated himself. The words coming from that raging beak, are they his? Or are they from somewhere else. A personal battled what's between his heart and mind. His mind screamed, _you know what you've seen, what you've heard, and what you've come to discover._ She is with Wormwood. But in his heart...in his heart he knows she wouldn't choose another over him. _Why am I feeling like this?_ Eezeyal turned his back on her, grinding his beak as he rasped, "I just...don't want to see you right now."

Thin glass holding Lydia broke under her, sending her to that dark place. Wormwood and Ubos were backhanded by disbelief. Pieces of them felt the pangs of sorrow curdling between them. Lydia's hands dropped limply at her sides in defeat. "Fine. Then...I'm going to the pet contest, and yes, I'm taking Wormwood." Eezeyal tensed. Lydia picked up Wormwood, solemnly placing the stammering Raven on her shoulder. Finally, her glare found Ubos. "You've been awfully silent, and absent! Don't tell me you're cross with me too!"

"I have no personal feelings in this endeavor. I'm merely ensuring he doesn't agitate his wounds." Ubos responded like a textbook, vying for his innocence to be heard. Not that she was surprised. He at least could have spoken up. He's been there the whole time. How like an instructor.

"Princess Lydia!" Baileywick called. Ubos hid as the steward entered the garden. "There you are! It's time to go! The others have already gone ahead of you!" The carriages flying ahead confirmed as much. Crackles was flying alongside them. She seemed to glance back saddened at the playground, then turned her attention to where Baileywick was.

"Thanks, Baileywick! I'll be along soon!" He bowed and exited.

Ubos came out of hiding, watching Lydia and Eezeyal do one final stand off before she turned on her heels and left. She had nothing left to say, and neither did he. "Princess Lydia, please do not be cross with Eezeyal." Ubos begged, chasing her down. "You see, last night he saw the both of you together and… after your argument…" He timidly trailed off.

"Then why didn't you ever take a second to explain why he's in such a bad mood?!" Her voice trembled to stay leveled. "Maybe if you had this could have been avoided!"

"Or, perhaps, if you had been forthcoming of your spending time with Wormwood!"

She stopped suddenly, whirling around. "That wasn't a secret, and I'm not spending time with him!" Wormwood bobbed his head drolly. Spending time with someone entails enjoying yourself. He wasn't. Not entirely anyway. "Cedric is out of town, and asked me to look after him."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" He gasped.

"Because Eezeyal left when I was going to explain." Last night when she stepped out. Ubos felt dread snake his spine. _She must have come back in to see him._ Ubos suddenly felt ridiculous. Her question bothered him. _Why didn't I ask her?_ "Cedric was supposed to be home yesterday, but got held up by bad weather."

"You should go back and-"

"Didn't you hear him? He doesn't want anything to do with me." She turned to begin her walk again. "And I'm not in the mood the to argue with him anymore." She sighed dismally.

Ubos stopped following her, in utter dismay a misunderstanding was allowed to get this far out of control. "Oh what fools we can be."

 **xxx**

Lydia climbed into the carriage with Baileywick, giving the word to take off. Just as the carriage left the ground, Crackle came darting past, diving into the gardens. _Wonder what she's doing_. Lydia pondered. Not that she really cared right now. She nestled in the corner, subconsciously stroking Wormwood's feathers in deep thought.

Wormwood hummed under the gentle strokes, pleasant chills scrolling his little bones. He understands now why Eezeyal sits in her lap a lot. This is heavenly. The enjoyment was stunted when he turned to see she was still crestfallen by the unfortunate turn of events. It might just be the light or her expression, but she doesn't look quite... _right_ when she's upset.

 _Huh._ There's a lump in his throat. It's kind of making his chest tighten. And there's this nausea in his stomach that seems to intensify whenever he looks up at Lydia. _What is this awful sensation,_ he pondered. Every time he looked in her direction he wanted to say something. What that something is isn't clear, but he wanted her to stop frowning. It isn't becoming. What sort of affliction has come over him? Whatever it is, he wished he could stop it.

Wormwood cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm...I don't...ugh...Look...what is it?!" His tongue was in ten different knots. What on earth is it that's driving his tongue? "What happened in the garden...I'm really uncomfortable with it...and...and I really hate that look on your face! It's disgraceful!" Lydia was lost between confused and REALLY confused. Was he really trying to cheer her up? Or is he trying to insult her? Bright pink shaded Wormwood's cheeks, _What are you doing, Feather Brain?!_

"I think you're looking to apologize." She giggled. Wormwood's blush deepened as she pet him again. "You don't have to say anything. But thanks for trying, Wormwood. Really." She smiled tenderly. Wormwood's cheeks puffed as he mumbled frazzled under his breath. That pounding in his chest was driving him mad.

 **xxx**

Back at the garden, Crackle was heartbroken by Eezeyal's current state. He looked terrible. Like a pinata that was broken and then put back together again. Eezeyal spared her the full story and summed it up with how idiotic he is. He changed the subject to something a little less depressing.

"I appreciate ya comin' tuh see me, Crackle. But how come yew aren't at the pet contest?" He's due most grateful for her not tackling him. Probably explains why Ubos is hiding so far away. Crackle can be… dangerous when she's excited. Fire-breathing, full body tackles, and there's that time she bowled Clover over in the kitchen.

"I saw you as we were leaving and wondered why you weren't coming."

"Lydia doesn't want me to." He moaned, lying sadly to the grass. "She'd rather have Wormwood with her."

"You mean that stuffy back bird on her shoulder?" The one that could make marshmallow rot by just looking at them.

"Yep. That's him! No way am I goin' while he's palin' around with her!" He'd rather molt every feather he has. "Besides, Liddy doesn't want me anymore. I'm too much trouble."

"That's not true!" Crackle's never heard something so ridiculous. "Lydia would never trade you for another bird. She can't." She pat him on the back. "You're her special owl, just like Clover is Sofia's special bunny."

The way she said that made Eezeyal's brow twitch. "Somethin' happen with Sofia and Clover?"

"Clover got left behind too." Now that Crackle thinks about it, both of her good friends were ditched by their princesses. And she's going to find out why, or fry their butts trying. "Listen, I have to get back before Vivian misses me. Clover and I are going to have a cookout then. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah. Sure." That's if he hasn't slipped into obscurity by then.

"Alright. See you soon." Crackle hovered a moment, wishing Eezeyal would let her take him with her. She doesn't think it would do much good. Not with how things are left. She wasn't going to have it! No sir! Time for those princesses to start talking.

 **xxx**

The contest was still a half hour from starting and the crowd was already stretching to the fairground limit markers. People sure do enjoy watching pets perform. So much, half of them skipped breakfast and were making the vendors wealthy with each purchase. The contestants were lining up by the handful. The Royals included. Last minute preparation were being devoted to making the animals look their best. Amber feeding Praline his favorite appleseeds, James playing with Frido to excite him, Hildegard and Vivian swooning over their pets, and Sofia brushing the dust from a snow white bunny named Ginger. Word is, she's the most talented bunny in the whole kingdom. She whistle's a hearty tune, and looks remarkble while doing it. And her southern accent - only heard by Sofia - gives her a particular charm.

Sofia was ready for the contest, excited to win and have the most fun in her life. That is until Ginger dampened her mood by remarking on how serious competitions are. Sofia agreed, but was a little put off by her tone. She tried to shake it off by watching everyone else with their pets. Watching them have so much fun together, Sofia felt a little jealous. And guilty. She could be having that much fun with Clover right now. Spying a small basket of blueberries, Sofia thought she might still be able to. She explained to Ginger that she and Clover have a special game. She throws a blueberry, and Ginger is supposed to catch it in her mouth. Instead, Ginger let the blueberry bounce right past her and to the ground. She never eats before a performance, but was thankful all the same. Suddenly, Sofia wasn't feeling so hot about Ginger.

"Hey, Sofia!" Lydia sprang from the coach, running to Sofia waving. Wormwood waited for her to stop before perching on her shoulder. "Sorry I took so long! Did I miss anything?!"

"Nuh-uh! The contest hasn't started yet!"

Lydia exhaled with relief. Whistling caught her ear, raising hers and Wormwood's brow at the sparkling white bunny on the barrel. "Isn't that Ginger from the Castle Zoo?" Lydia met her when she crashed into Praline's pen.

"Yeah. She's my partner in the contest." Ginger snootily waved, batting her long lashes.

"Partner? What about Clover?"

"He...didn't want to come." She fiddled with her hands. Her natural tell. Lydia frowned, knowing she did something.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Princess Lydia." Ginger interjected before she could press on. "I am sorry to interupt, but might I trouble you for room temperature, fresh sparkling water from the Mountains of Carinthia. In a crystal bowl, if ya wouldn't mind." Lydia,Wormwood, and Sofia mouthed her request in dumbstruck awe. Very specific and...fancy. "Skimmed lemon, lime, and a sprig of peppermint would be appreciated. The combined minerals are wonderful for my fur, and will help my parched mouth."

"Umm...sure. Coming right up." Lydia rested her wand long ways, giving it a quick twirl. Recalling Ginger's outlandish requests made her dizzy, but a crystal bowl with fresh water, lemon, lime, and peppermint appeared. She set it down, earning an impressed hum from Ginger.

"Darling, absolutely stunning! Thank you!" She took quick sip, fawning over the water. "Oh yes!"

"I have just lost all respect for you!" Wormwood drew the line.

"You mean you had some?" She scoffed. He gave her that one.

"THIS...is who you PICK...over CLOVER?!" Crackle snarled venomously at Sofia, climbing onto a box. Steam was roaring from her snout. Lydia and Wormwood were ready to tuck and roll.

"Oh! Hi, Crackle…" Sofia waved nervously.

"Don't _Hi, Crackle,_ me! You really hurt Clover's feelings! And if you hurt Clover's feelings, you've hurt mine!" Lydia crossed her arms, shooting a cross stare from the corner of her eye. Wormwood took a breath, erecting a feather to say something really snarky. Lydia clamped his beak shut, shushing him.

"I didn't hurt his feelings!" She swore to Crackle and Lydia. "He said he didn't wanna go!"

"He was just being nice because you told him you wanted to bring _Fluffy_ over there!" The Whistle wondering herself paying no mind.

Lydia didn't hear this part of the story. Or any of it. "You told Clover you were bringing her instead?!" She snarled disappointed. "Why bother inviting him then?!"

"I…" She fiddled with her hands again. Crackle was boiling mad. "Please don't be upset. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Sofia, she's right to be upset with you!" Lydia advocated. "Clover was really looking forward to this, and you took it away from him."

"Well I'm certainly proud of you!" Wormwood crooned, applauded her. "I didn't think you could be so callous." Sofia gawked heartbroken.

Lydia plucked a donut from a passing vendor, slipping it over his beak. "Not now, Wormy!" Curses were muffled as he fought with the donut. At least it was glazed. He liked glazed. "Sofia, Clover's your best friend! Why didn't you bring him?!"

"Well, I just thought, since Clover doesn't like to wear bows, or have his fur brushed, and doesn't really…" Her eyes kept sliding over to the other exotic pets her friends brought. Her head sank in her shoulders, "I thought it'd be better if I brought Ginger."

"Uh-huh." _Bows and fur brushing. Really._ Lydia studied the stiff competition she was facing. A peacock, a dragon, a snow mink, an elephant, and a whistling bunny. The common denominator in them all? They are impressive to the eye. Clover, in comparison, was ordinary. "Sofia?" Lydia knelt down, turning Sofia's ashamed expression towards her. "Is the reason you didn't bring Clover because of how _amazing_ the other's pets are?" She used amazing loosely because it's relative to the beholder.

"No...maybe...a little." She winced, blushing shamefully. Lydia released a disappointed breath. She was afraid of that. Peer pressure strikes again. "I wasn't being mean! Honest! It's just...the other's have amazing looking pets with amazing talents and I...I don't know. Clover isn't…" She doesn't want to say he's not amazing. But then what is he?

"Clover's filthy, a glutton, relatively lazy, and only moves when it suits him." Lydia listed his flaws from worst to tolerable.

"Yeah!" Sofia beamed, thinking Lydia understood.

"But he's also always there for you when you need him, is willing to brave the ocean for you, and is the only bunny in the Kingdom who brings a smile to your face."

"Yeah…" There's that misery again. He's embarrassing at times.

"Trust me. Eezeyal emabrasses me sometimes too." She storked Sofia's curling hair. "But if there's anyone I want beside me when I wake up, it's him." Sofia heard what she was saying, and began to seriously reconsider her choice in partner. Seeing a boy with his dog coming near, she noticed him amazed by Ginger's whistling and went to talk to him. Lydia hopes Sofia will come to her senses. If she's really Clover's friend, she'll see he's more amazing and talented than any animal in the world. Taking pity on Wormwood, she finally took off the donut and fed it to him. He'd make her pay, but after he's finished.

"Pretty words to say when you have a different ornament on your shoulder!" Crackled blew the steam in her direction.

"Huh?"

"Where's my Eezeyal?" She demanded.

"At home. He didn't want to come. He even said so himself!" She folded her arms. Crackle put her paws to her waist, stamping her foot with an incredulous glare. "I was going to invite him!"

"Really?! Because, the way I heard it, you just up and abandoned him!"

That's why she flew back to the castle. She saw Eezeyal and wanted to talk with him. A lot apparently. "He's the one who sent me away! He's been acting strange since yesterday! Yelling at me, barking at me, then he doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"Maybe because he doesn't want the third wheel along!"

The sharp talon in Wormwood's face made him choke on his donut. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me!" She blew steam in his face. The fumes choked him, throwing him aloof to the ground with a thud. Lydia was impressed. "Eezeyal doesn't like Wormwood! That's clear! He's watched you spending so much time with him THAT he can't stomach being around you!" Wormwood was still twitching at the foul breath stuck in his nostrils. "Do you have any idea how hurt he must feel?"

Crackle was hitting the nail on the head every single time. She's more intuitive than Lydia gave her credit for. And it was starting to make her feel really crummy. "I...I didn't mean to. I've tried to explain but…" Her hand brushed against her pocket. Inside was the charm she wanted to give Eezeyal...for being such a great friend and confidant all this time. A token to show that, no matter what, he would always be special to her. _No matter what._

A bell riled up the crowd, drawing attention to the stage. "Contestants! The show is about to begin!" The manager cheered.

"Oh man! Baileywick!" She ran up to the steward and shoved Wormwood into his arms. "Can you watch him? I have to get back to the castle! I'LL BE QUICK!"

"SO WILL I!" Sofia ran up and handed Baileywick Ginger.

"What's going on?! The pet contest is about to start?!" Baileywick warned them.

"We know! It's just…" Sofia trailed off.

"We've both made terrible mistakes that we need to fix!" Lydia helped Sofia into the carriage.

"BACK TO THE CASTLE PLEASE! We need to find our friends!" Sofia announced. Lydia couldn't have put it better herself.

As the coach took off, Wormwood found himself astonished...and slightly warmed. The only time he's seen such devout affection from a human was from Cedric.

 **xxx**

Eezeyal lugged his sorrows to the koi pond by the castle obstacle course. Ironically, it was the second quietest place on the grounds. Ubos, the literate shadow that he is, was lurking nearby on the pinwheel, sighing heavily to the grass. Some time after Lydia left, the _secret_ behind her spending time with Wormwood was revealed. She was only babysitting until Cedric came home. _Why didn't she say so?_ Eezeyal moaned mentally. _Why was it so hard for her to speak up?_ Then again, when he thought further, did Eezeyal really give her a chance to speak up? If he did, he has selective memory on top of a poor attitude.

"I thought I'd find you here." Eezeyal was startled, almost falling into the pool. Lydia's gentle hand saved him, her warm smile prickling his chest. Ubos waited silently, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"Liddy...I…"

"Let me explain first." She touched two fingers to his beak, sitting beside him. "Yes, I have been spending time with Wormwood. Cedric's gone to an evaluation and asked me to watch Wormwood." He bobbed his head, sneaking a glance to Ubos. He heard as much. "I took him to the fair to meet up with Sofia, and then we made a bet as to whether or not he'd enjoy himself."

"Did you win?"

"Yes, but Wormwood won't admit he lost." Their first shared laugh in what felt like an eternity. "The point is, one thing led to another and Wormwood and I started having fun."

"A lot of fun." He groaned.

"Yes, a lot of fun. But that doesn't mean I'll stop having the best fun with you." She tilted his chin, wanting him to see the sincerity in her. Strings tugged at his heart. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Wormwood. I knew what you'd say, and try to do, if you knew." The images were terrifying. Eezeyal cackled evilly, reading her mind. "And I know you hate him, so I didn't want you to feel like you're being forced to endure him." Now she was done.

"I...owe you an apology too." He admitted. "Yesterday morning, I was so furious with myself that I turned it on you. Made it appear, in my own twisted mind, that you're this evil person." He placed his wings to her lap. "Which you aren't, Liddy. You are the most beautiful hearted girl I've ever come to love. But when I saw you with Wormwood...it sent me over the edge."

"Eezeyal, I'm always going to meet new animals, or be seen spending time with others. But that doesn't mean I've replaced you. No one could ever replace you." She placed a kiss to his head, rubbing her forehead to him. "You're my Ezee. My partner, best friend, and number one pet in the entire kingdom." Eezeyal lit up like a star, joyous tears hanging to the corner of his eyes. " _ **You're my blue ribbon, Ezee, that's joke.**_ " She snuggled her cheek to him. " _ **Without you, my Ezee, my heart would be broke.**_ " She caressed fingers down his spine. " _ **My blue ribbon Ezee, there is no contest."**_ She gently picked him up. _ **"My blue ribbon, Ezee, you're...the...ve~ry...be~st...**_ " She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him to her heart where he was already imbedded.

"Aw, Liddy! I'm so sorry." He buried his face into her chest, sobbing heavily. Lydia held up the collar the vendor helped her make, watching Eezeyal beam even brighter. "Is that a...topaz?"

"I won it at the fair yesterday, and asked the vendor to make something for a special friend." All this talk of leashes, it was amazing he adored that sleek black collar. "Here...let me." She fixed it to his neck. It fit like a charm. "There…" She admired it. "You look like a winner now."

"Then let's go see another winner!" Eezeyal blurted. "Sofia's enterin' that contest, yeah?" Lydia bobbed her head. "Then let's watch her give 'em HECK!"

"YOU BET!" She sprang to her feet. "Come on, Ubos! You're coming too!"

"But I-"

"No buts!" She snapped her fingers and he was in her hands. "Just change into a squirrel or something and let's go!" She dashed into a sprint, making it hard for Ubos to complete that transformation. Of course he picked a squirrel.

Lydia and Sofia met up at the carriage, their respective friends in their hands.

 **xxx**

The pet contest was nearly done. Two more contestants left to set the bar. Crackle and Vivian completed their unicycle routine with a show stopper. Crackle's little wings and paws acting as her balance and rudder, gliding her across the stage. She made rings of fire, soaring through them. She spun like a top, never losing her smile. Vivian ended the number, and Crackle showboated on her back, huffing flames like a steamboat. The crowd adored her. Then Amber strutted on stage with Praline, executing their brief strut and pose. Praline's feather drew in the crowd, and she let them have The Shimmer. The crowd definitely ate it up.

As the contest manager entered on stage to bring the show to a close, Sofia and Lydia's coach was flying above it. The crowd was enormous, able to be heard from the air. Meaning the show was going on.

"The show's not over! You still have time!" Lydia cheered.

"COACHMAN! Get us in as close as you can!" Sofia asked. He tipped his hat.

"Wait a minute!" Lydia swallowed a nervous lump. "Your name is Georgie, right?"

"Yes, Princess!"

"HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTTS!" Lydia wrapped everyone close, bracing themselves. "This is gonna be close!" Georgie dove the carriage.

 **xxx**

"Since that was our last contestant…" The manager clapped his hands to dull the cheering crowd, "It's time to-GAH!" He plastered himself to the wall. Georgie stopped the carriage on a dime. Sofia and Lydia poked their heads up, animals on their heads.

"That's close." Clover approved.

"Seriously…" Lydia held her lunch down, "I'm talking to Dad about your stunt flying." Georgie laughed impishly.

Mouths and eyes gaped at the carriage. It was quite the entrance. Once Sofia and Lydia were off, Georgie vacated. The manager cleared his throat, laughing off his fluster. "It seems we have last minute entries."

"Entry." Lydia corrected. She slid into the audience, relieving Baileywick of Wormwood. "Thanks." She put him to her shoulder. Squirrel Ubos - why he chose a mustache of whiskers is beyond her - sat on her other shoulder. Eezeyal was cradled like her baby.

"Decided to join us, Scruffy?" Wormwood teased.

"The castle ran out of places to brood." He winked.

Wormwood rolled his eyes, then arched a brow at Ubos. "Another pet?"

"No. Another friend." Lydia giggled. "You know, Ubos." Ubos waved, and Wormwood bobbed his head. He should have known the book could change shape. "Now SHH!" She directed their attention to the stage. Sofia and Clover were ready to start.

"HIT IT!" Clover shouted. Sofia translated for him. A Blue Ribbon Bunny beat dropped. Clover started off by stamping his little foot, letting the music take over. He sprang and leapt high into a quadruple flip, landing with a spin on the paw, taking of the whole stage with amazing tricks. The crowd was eating out of his paw with cheers, the music bobbing their heads and swinging their hips. "GO, CLOVER! GO, CLOVER! SPLITS!" He went freestyle.

"YEAH, CLOVER!" Sofia cheered for him.

"WOO-HOO!" Eezeyal shouted. Ubos and Wormwood had to admit, the bunny was good. Lydia was lost in the music, swinging an arm and her hips to them usic.

"Hey, he's pretty good!" James clapped with Frido.

"And he makes the cutest noises!" Vivian gushed.

Ginger watched Clover unleash his inner animal, unable to stop the groove from taking her. "Well…" Crackles wings were fluttering animatedly, steam puffing from her nostrils as she was hypnotized by Clover.

Clover wasn't going to hog all the spotlight. He grabbed Sofia, bringing her center stage. A couple of finishing steps as the music drew to a close, and a grand spin brought their number to a halt. Sofia spinning Clover by his cottontail on her finger. The crowd burst into roars of praise, shrill whistles reverberating the stage. But Sofia and Clover weren't done yet. One more stunt to set the bar even higher. Coincidentally, a villager was eating blueberries near the stage.

"Alright, Princess, time for the finale!" Sofia winked at him. Clover hopped to the villager who was happy to let him have the berries.

Clover was ready when Sofia was. She threw one high, and Clover jumped and swallowed it whole. The next went far right. Not a problem. He could have gotten that in his sleep. Sofia bounced three in her hand. One went high, the other low, and the last went far. Clover slid to a pose, catching the last berry with his ear. The crowd went wild. And with that, the contest was drawn to a close. Although, the manager checked the skies before entering on stage.

The crowd was itching with anticipation as the judges deliberated. Contestants had their fingers crossed and were on their toes, praying that it was their pet that would take home the ribbon, and star in the parade. Amber and Praline weren't worried in the least. They had already declared themselves the winners. And there is no one can compare to the Elegance, grace, and beauty of the Princess's peacock. They need only hear the judges results to prove it.

There were many amazing entries, and many talented pets and owners. The judges were wrapped in a tizzy, at a complete loss as to who should be named the winner of the pet contest. A couple wished that they could pick more than one, seeing as how more than one amazed them beyond belief. But, as they reviewed the pets and routines witnessed, the judges eventually came to unanimous decision as to which pet and owner stood out the most.

"OOH! I'm so nervous!" Sofia fidgeted, rubbing the bumps on her arms.

"Don't be!" Lydia knelt and wrapped her arms around her. "You both were amazing!" Sofia relaxed, touching the arms around her. The two were then baffled by a seething Crackle huffing at Ginger. Clover a nervous wreck in the middle. "Wonder what's wrong with them?"

"Dunno." Sofia shrugged.

"ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The manager bellowed. The breathing simultaneously stopped. "The judges have reached their decision! The winner of the pet contest is…" The drum roll squeezed eyes closed, crossed fingers, and had Lydia and Sofia strangling each other. "CLOVER THE RABBIT!" Sofia and Lydia shot into the air as the crowd roared for the win. There wasn't the slightest doubt, but boy did that decision feel good. Wormwood, Ubos, and Eezeyal hooted gleefully. That was a tense moment, but their hard work paid off in the end. James cheered the loudest for his little sister. Amber, however, was a bit heartbroken. Nevertheless, she was proud to see her sister and her bunny win the blue ribbon. They earned it. All that was left now, to conclude the festivities, was a parade ride through the the village.

 **xxx**

The villagers gathered to the main street, tossing confetti high into the air as Sofia and Clover passed by on the float. This moment was for her and her blue ribbon bunny, a moment they almost lost because she'd forgotten what makes Clover so special. Something she'll never do again. And they might not be able to use that float again if Clover doesn't stop eating it.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftops, Lydia watched the parade March through with Wormwood, Eezeyal, and Ubos. They were far enough from sight that Ubos could be in his normal form. Even in Wormwood, there was a sense of pride shared as Sofia and Clover basked in their glory. The trial they both had to face in order to reach this point made it all the more glamorous. Lydia certainly couldn't be prouder. Especially because her dissolution with Clover helped her realize her own with Eezeyal. Mutual teachers these two are.

"Good on them!" Eezeyal hooted.

"Indeed!" Ubos chuckled, clapping animated hands.

"Egh. They were satisfactory." Wormwood, living up to his pride nature, tried to shrug indifferently.

"Can't ya say somethin' positive fur our girl?!" Eezeyal snarled.

"Oh, leave it! We're here for Sofia and Clover!" She drew the three in, embracing them closely in her warm arms.

That perpetual blush returned to Wormwood as he heard her rampant heart strumming for Sofia. He was beginning to understand now why Cedric… admired her so vehemently. The girl is… pure, in a sense. "Ahem...Princess! Ugh, Lydia…" Hearing her name caught her off guard. She gawked at Wormwood. He swallowed and smiled, "Thank you for...you know…thank you." Blast that tying tongue of his.

Lydia giggled at his flustered words. She snuggled her cheek to him. "You're welcome, Wormy."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Rest (&) Relaxation

**Rest**

 **( &)**

 **Relaxation**

 **Moving on. Little filler. Surprised? Yeah, neither am I. This will be short.**

 **xxx**

"UUGGHH…" Cedric deflated like a balloon, slipping comfortably to his beach side lounge chair. Legs fully stretched, back propped at a decent angle, and a sweet and sour beverage complete with umbrella to take his troubles away. "Peace at last…" He flipped on a big pair of red sunglasses, folding his arms behind his head and basking in the sun. The gentle sounds of waves washes to the sand a few feet away. He put his lips on the straw and let the salty taste of fruit and carbonation take his mind to the horizon. "I don't suppose I can convince you to dress like a maid and feed me grapes?"

A hand, pinkie extended, reached for the extra drink on the tray beside him. "Not a chance." Lydia crooned, slurping her heavenly beverage. Her own pair of green sunglasses on her face as she soaked in the soothing sounds of the ocean. "Nice try though." Cedric whirled a hand, taking a bow. Lydia giggled behind a curled hand, then raised her glass. "Good to have you home, Cedric."

"It's good to be home." He clinked his glass with hers. "I cannot begin to describe what the past couple of days have been like." He dramatically placed a hand to his forehead.

"My week has been just as hectic as yours." She smirked, removing the slice of pineapple from the rim.

"I highly doubt that, My Dear Naive Princess." He peeked his skeptical gaze past the glasses. "Or have you forgotten my less than graceful return?"

"Are you kidding?!" She scooped up a handful of sand, flaring her palm open. Figures of a dead on his feet Cedric being dragged by Miles and Baileywick formed. Cedric deadpanned unamused by the dedication. "I only wish the painter-azzi were there to immortalize the occasion! Your finest moment, Ceddy!" Lydia's side split from laughing hard. Thankfully she only dropped the sand instead of her drink.

"Ah yes, using my pain as a source of entertainment." He needs a stronger drink.

Cedric had returned from his prolonged evaluation a day after the pet contest ended. He may have teleported to his mandatory evaluation, but a couple of doctors from the clinic had to drop him off. Literally drop him. He had no fortitude left to stand when he came in through the front door, let alone walk to his workshop. Miles and Baileywick hoisted him like a sack to his bed. He was worse off than a pinata from a kids party. He slept from the moment he got home to the very next morning. Woke up with an appetite that could rival a hippos. To sum it up, he's had the work couple of days in his life. Even Amber felt sorry for him.

Work for him piled higher than his bookcase. Just seeing it was enough to make him break down crying. Luckily for him, King Roland is a merciful man. He gave Cedric the next week off to rest and recuperate. After Lydia pleaded his case and regaled Roland on the torments sorcerer doctors force their patients to endure. She may or may not have exaggerated a bit. What could she do? She felt sorry for the guy. As thanks, and because he wanted somebody there in case he collapsed, Cedric asked Lydia to accompany him down by the beach front. Ignoring their last beachside brawl, Cedric found the salty air and soft sand the perfect medicine to heal his wounds and end his woes. Lydia didn't object. She was in the mood for a little R&R herself, so she had a couple of servants arrange a luxurious spot for them to enjoy. Precisely what brings them to their lounge chairs, drinks, and a plate of brownies.

"Trust me, Cedric, it hasn't been a picnic while you were gone." Watching Wormwood, dealing with Eezeyal, encouraging Sofia and Clover. Being an older sister, and a caretaker is exhausting.

"You weren't subjected to shameful pokings, humiliating proddings, and the overwhelmingly embarassing full body checks." He moaned grievously into his palm. "OH THE PRODDING!" He sobbed heavily, raining tears to the dry sand. Lydia cringed while slurping her drink. Maybe it's healthier to not become a full fledged sorcerer.

"There, there, Cedric. No need to cry." She cooed in baby tone. She reached over and handed him a plate of peanut butter chip brownies. "Here, have a brownie." Cedric stuffed three in his mouth. Not even the rich taste of chocolate could sooth his mortally, psychologically damaged soul. "So it was that bad, huh?"

"I don't know where to begin…" He shuddered. "I appreciated the three hour long wait to see my appointed physician when my turn came." _Three hours,_ Lydia mouthed. She hopes he took a book while he waited. "According to my charts, I was behind on all of my shots, and regular checkups they say men my age should have." Lydia raised a hand, stopping him at the manly checkups. The female ones are scary enough. She ended up snorting at the mention of his age. "I'm not that old!"

"You're 35."

"Your mother is in her 40's!"

Lydia begrudgingly paused with pursed lips. "Touche." She pouted, stirring her drink. A tally to Cedric. "What happened next?"

"They gave me the five shots, did the check ups, and then finally got to my evaluation." He rubbed a tender sport on his stomach. "Worst six hours of my life."

"Six hours?! Those evals take SIX-HOURS?!"

"They want to be thorough." He shrugged.

"I'm all for thorough, but sorcerers must have hectics episodes if not checked!" Not that she's one to talk.

"Yes, well, be glad you're still years away from worrying about such things." That's sort of a win-lose remark for Lydia. She wondered just how long it will be before she's a full fledged sorceress. "Enough about me. How was Wormwood? I hope he didn't cause you any trouble."

"Not in the least! He was great!"

"He was?!" He gasped in disbelief. Now that he looks at her, she's void of scratches, beak marks. "What did you do to him?"

"Took him to a pet contest at the fair. He loved it." She answered simply. Cedric raised a skeptical brow. "It's true. We spiced the day up with a bet. Either he would enjoy the fair and admit it, or he would hate it and I buy him chocolate covered raisins."

"He does love those. Seeing as there weren't any raisins in my workshop…" Lydia raised two fingers for her victory. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a total loss for him. I won him a trinket as a thanks for being my bird pal."

"Ah yes, I forgot. How is Eezeyal?"

"Hating his antibiotics, but otherwise fine." And constantly ripping off his bandages when they get itchy.

"Well, thank you for looking after my Wormy. If not for that storm I would have been able to relieve you sooner."

"It's no big deal, really." She smiled with flushed cheeks. She tapped her shoulder, "It was fun having him on my shoulder. He can be tolerable when he isn't grumpy." There's a joke Cedric can make, but he's sure she's already beaten him to the punch. "So what was the storm that trapped you?"

"BAH! Typical level two blizzard hail! There wasn't even any lightning!" In his outrage he accidentally tossed his drink. Gnarly, who was minding his own business collecting seashells, yelped and growled at the drink on his head. Cedric laughed nervously, wiggling fingers in a wave. He twirled his wand, cleaning up Gnarly and retrieving his drink.

"What was the thunder like?"

"Barely rumbled the sky. But you know physicians. Always airing on the side of caution."

"That's how they're trained."

"If I want to be mothered, I would have invited my mother!" He mumbled childishly. "All that just for those doctors to tell me I'm at the peak of health!"

"And there's your silver lining for that dark cloud you carry around." Lydia meandered to his side, ruffling his black and white hair. "You're healthy, some semblance of happy, and for being such a good boy, Ceddy-kins," How he hates Ceddy-kins. Lydia conjured a big red lollipop, sticking it in his mouth, "You earned a treat." She held her stomach, laughing loudly.

"No thanks! Cutting back! But here, Darling," Cedric pulled the sucker, sticking it to her cheek. "For being such a good babysitter!" She stopped laughing and then he was laughing. Lydia disinterestedly dropped the lollipop to the sand and tackled Cedric to the sand. "SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY!"

"DON'T BREAK A HIP, POPS!"

They snarled and roared animally, shoving each other's faces in the sand. Cedric landed a knee in Lydia's stomach, then she elbowed him in the nose. Cedric flipped her onto her stomach, restraining her in a full nelson. Lydia thrust her body up and turned him on his back. The back of her head hit his mouth. He moaned in agony, holding his mouth. Lydia sat on him, pinning his hands out to the sides. She poured her weight on him, digging an imprint into the sand.

Cedric spat up some sand, growling viciously up at the girl holding him. "My, my, Lydia! Have you gotten stronger, or have you just gained-"

Lydia twirled her wand to his neck. "Finish that sentence and I will bury you!" Cedric chuckled menacingly, letting his words pass. Steam hissed from her nose. "How do you go from charming to annoying in three seconds?"

"Hmm. I'm charming?!" He purred, wriggling his brow. "How nice of you to say. Shall I call you cute?"

Lydia broke into a mad blush, her mouth suddenly going dry. "SH-SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! That's not what I meant!"

"Isn't it though? I'm inclined to think you meant those words." He teased her, reddening her blush. Her tightening fist should prove she's serious about hurting him. He slyly cast his gaze up and down her figure. "Seeing as how you can't seem to keep your hands off me..." He feigned being shy, turning his red cheeks.

Lydia sucker punched his cheek, then climbed off him. "I think there's a boulder I need to ram my head in full force!" She stormed up the stone steps.

"Oh, come now, dearest! Don't be embarrassed!" Cedric cackled, chasing her down. He stayed down wind of a kick he knows will come. "You can admit it. My charm and good looks are too potent for your to resist!" He posed slicked back his hair. "You BEG to be near me!" He bounced his brow.

Lydia stopped and took a breath, dropped her shoulders. "Alright. Two can play this." She mumbled. She whipped around her hands on her hips, bring a smirk within inches of Cedric. "You're desperate for me to hit you again, aren't you?" She snickered.

"Why in the world would I want that?!" He countered with a smug smirk.

"Let's be honest, Cedric." She pinched locks of his hair, twisting them. "You like it when I put my hands on you." She wiggled her brow next.

She never thought she'd see the day Cedric would play cherry. He was beaming. "Can you make that sound less...filthy?!" He frothed through gritted teeth.

"I could. But your face is priceless." She clapped his red cheek. Cedric growled under his breath, vowing revenge. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, dearest. I know I'm adorable when I'm mad." She continued up the stairs.

"Please! I'd rather not see my drink or brownies on a return trip!" He pretended to gag.

"You started it."

"Can we finish it?!" He pleaded, jumping the last two steps to the grass. "Say over a riveting game of checkers? We can float in the castle pool!" He hummed enticingly.

"Only you would find checkers _riveting_." She rolled her eyes. Not her brand of word. She'll pick a new one later. "But I guess balancing a checkers board on a floatie would be interesting. Why not"

"Loser cleans the winner's rooms for a week?" He elbowed her.

"You're on!" They shook hands and teleported to the pool.

Unbeknownst to the vanished pair, Miles and Baileywick weren't too far away from their witty banter. They sighed heavily, shaking their heads with mischievous smiles. Those two were never dull, but their back and forths were starting to become _transparent._ To everyone else except Cedric and Lydia.

"How much longer do you think they'll go at this game of theirs?" Baileywick snorted.

"Hard to say. They seem committed to believing it IS a game." Miles hinted. Baileywick nodded in agreement. Miles drumbed fingers to his chin. "I wonder if His Majesty will approve?"

"That's a question we'll ask when they cross that bridge." He shuddered. Best to be cautious before anything was official. Miles and Baileywick put their gossip behind them and went back to work.

Although, it wouldn't be too risky to mention their may be a wager going on about who will admit to their feelings first. It's a tie so far. With Baileywick rooting for Cedric and Miles on Lydia's side. One of them was bound to crack, and they were making a palace servant very rich. Classy betting on a friend's love life? Not even. Fun and time consuming? Most definitely.

 **Alright. This was just something for now. I'm still deciding on what to do next. Why don't you guys help me?**

 **Tri-Kingdom Picnic, The Princess Test, Baker King, or Miss Nettle? Place your votes in the reviews. Later.**


	8. Tri-Kingdom Scavenger Hunt

**Tri-Kingdom Scavenger Hunt**

 **Alright! You guys voted, and Tri-Kingdom Picnic is the winner.**

 _ **Reprisal Songs -**_

 _ **Lesson Number One Parody**_

 _ **From: Mulan II**_

 _ **Strangers Like me Parody**_

 _ **From: Tarzan**_

 _ **Not what it Seems Parody**_

 _ **From: Wizard's of Waverly Place.**_

 **This will be a long chapter! Unless necessary and if I can help it, I'll try not to split single episodes up into two parts.**

 **As for a question, no, Certain episode I will not skip if I have an idea for them. After this will be a filler, next I want to do Baileywick's Birthday, then Trip To Tangu, and then my version of Princess Test will come. Baker King, Aunt Tilly, and Miss Nettle will be closer to the end, but I will reference her here and there. After Miss Nettle but before The Wassalia Day episode, there will be a bit of drama for Lezard and Lydia. I may or may not include The Derby Episode from Season 2 with Hugo. Depends on how I keep the flow. This is my plan for this story.**

 **Also, I am purposefully taking my time with this so I know where Sofia is leading, and better create an environment for her and Lydia. With the arrival of Elena, I have more to work with. And no I will not write a fic for Elena until I am inspired AND when the season plays out more.**

 **As for when I update, I will try to bring a chapter or two each month. I am working on other fics, and I also go to work full time. I have a life outside of fanfiction, and I intend to live it. I won't leave you guys hanging, but I can't stop spending time with my family, friends, or leave work because you guys can't wait for a chapter.**

 **xxx**

THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! The most anticipated and long awaited event in Enchancian History since the Grand Queen's 50th birthday! She wasn't too thrilled about it, but the people were ecstatic to wish her a Happy Birthday and bless her with many more healthy years to come. Moving on. It has come to be revered as the grandest event of the year. The one day a year where the leaders of Wei-Ling, Khaldune, and Enchancia come together for a whole day of fun, games, and a chance to strengthen the bonds their forefathers dedicated their monarchy to forging. The Annual Tri-Kingdom Picnic! ( _TRUMPETS SOUND IN THE DISTANCE_ ) Now, there are seldom few who hear the word _picnic_ are left to ponder why anyone would be exhilarated by blankets on the ground, handmade sandwiches, and the occasional party pooping march of ants or two. They of so little faith do not comprehend the true jubilation of this picnic. It has come to be known by many as The Picnic of The Year! No mere ordinary picnic - which Sofia, Miranda, and Lydia were beginning to see with their own eyes.

Now, Lydia, Miranda, and Sofia have heard from many who have served the Royal Family how exciting the picnic is. But to experience it for themselves will be a treat to savor for years to come. Watching it being set up was a wonder of nature. As customed, the picnic was held in the heart of Enchancia's vast countryside, nestled perfectly in a valley of lush flowers and trees, and hills housing every manner of critter. The years past that Enchancia has hosted the picnic, these grounds have been augmented to comfortably acclimate to the growing visiting families, and to the food and games arranged. A good thing another few yards was added. The picnic feast is packed with food galore from all three kingdoms that a dozen tables 20 yards long are barely able to fit it all. Lydia had to balance Sofia on her shoulder so she could see where it all ended. To be able to try these foods with such unique names - Mushu, Couscous, Coleslaw, Kabobs - their mouths were watering. Golden plates caught their drool, but were quickly polished to pristine order. Everything was going to be served on gold today. The feast was guaranteed to be delicious, nutritious, and extra fancy. And, thankfully the ants were chased away, so the food would be safe. Others may think the Royal go a little too far for this event. Roland's been told many times. He's about to prove them right because this wasn't even the beginning of what the picnic brings.

As such, Enchancia - Roland especially - was overjoyed that the weather called for cloudy skies only, allowing them to welcome the Kingdom of Khaldune and Wei-Ling with sun filled smiles and warmly opened arms. Emperor Quon and Empress Lin-Lin were looking forward to this gathering all year. King Nasir and Queen Anya were equally excited. To be reunited in the jubilee with Roland after so long would be a grand treat. Also, this will be the first year they are privileged to share their merriment with New Queen of Enchancia Miranda. Their children are certainly excited to get the festivities rolling. Princess Jun, and her older brothers Prince Jin, and Junjie are anxious to see what fun this year will bring. The elder princesses, Leena and Maya, along with the eldest Brother Ahlii, and youngest brother Khalid wouldn't shy from a chance to show up their fellow Royals in the games. Lydia, James, Amber, and Sofia, on the other hand, won't be shown up on their home turf.

The three kingdoms gladly join together for Royal Fun under the sun, or any kind of weather really. Rain and Hail can fall and the three Kingdom will have their sorcerers put a dome around them so they can enjoy the day. The picnic games will get the heart pumping. Capture the crown, magic horseshoes, egg races, and other games that are remaining to be approved. The day is long, but its not that long. And the Golden Chalice be the perfect cap to the teams who win them all. New friends from far and near will join in on the fun. Princes and princesses from Royal Prep ready to bring their A-Game and take home the gold. Not the plates. The plates go back to their respective owners.

Yes, it is over the top, but no way will they stop. Unfortunately that will mean the servants will likely drop from exhaustion. Oh well. Worth it to see their rulers enjoying a day to themselves, and earning that week long vacation at the end of it all. What? The Servants hold no shame in admitting they look forward to their favored perk. Second favored to the Villagers Ball. Now enough of admiring the preparations, and watching servants scramble to get everything ready in record time. The time has come to get the fun in full swing and let the party begin. This is...THE PICNIC OF THE YEAR!

"GREAT!" Roland cheered.

Lydia, dressed in her roomy maroon tunic, and stretchy black pants was leaning to a tree nestled atop a small hill. She wished Ubos and Eezeyal would have come. They'd love this. But they scheduled their own day of fun with Mia, Robin, Watnaught, and Clover. Supposedly Rex, Frido, and Praline are joining in. She watched with a warm smile as the picnic was put into full swing. It's kind of funny watching everyone from a bird's eye view. They kind of reminded her of worker bees. The servants definitely deserve their week off for the amount of work they've put in. Two weeks, actually.

Rifling inside of her thigh high boot, she pulled an envelope stamped with the in tact Frezenberg crest. Two days have passed since Hildegard passed it on to her, claiming her big sister Astrid wrote it. Lydia's yet to muster the courage to open the letter. Her relationship with the Family of Frezenberg isn't the greatest. And it is only made worse when Hendrick sticks his nose in it. In spite of that, Astrid was nice and fun to be around. Now may not be the time, but she's tempted to read and see what Astrid has to say. Later. She stuffed the letter back into her boot. Right now, she has a picnic to be ready for.

"Here's where you've gone off to hide!" Junjie of Wei-Ling guffawed, climbing the hill with a smug smirk. His long, smooth jet black was tied to a fanned bun atop his head. A Wei-Ling headdress shaped like a dragon's flaring tail pinned the bun. Though his father disapproved, he spiked his bangs for his own flare, and let what hairs were tied hang by his ear. The traditional warrior's garb he chose for this year's picnic was impressive. A darkish shade of yellow tunic split at the hips, matched by the tights, adorned and hugged by a black black belt embroidered with his family's crest. The depiction of the green dragon was branded on the chest, a seal of protection from harm. Bands at his forearms prevented his yellow and black gauntlets from rubbing into his skin. Similar colored shin guards were strapped by his boots. The Royal Seal he wore as a pendant around his neck. He could wear it to a ceremony. "Spying on everyone, Princess Lydia?" He teased.

"Not at all, Prince Junjie!" She snorted, dusting herself as she stood. "I'm simply staying out of the way. It's hectic down there."

"Don't I know it." He laughed uncomfortably, rubbing his sore back. "A few servants from my end trampled me like a cheap rug." Lydia winced at the footprints on his back. "Not even my sword was spared!" He whimpered. He means the ornate sword strapped at his back. Footprints tarnished it as well. That's disheartening. Its such a brilliant piece of craftsmanship. "I thought it'd be safer somewhere...out of the way." He gestured to Lydia. She stamped her foot, inwardly taking victory in her spying - ER, OBSERVING!

"Guess great minds do think alike, eh My Friends." Ahlii of Khaldune stated boisterously, waving to the pair. He wore a dark red scarf at his forehead. A large cat's eye bed donned the center, trailed by smaller beads. The wind wafting past his shortened back hair whipping the scarf tail, and the three longer beaded strands of hair tied to the right. He was wearing a long emerald green dress robe, buttoned at the collar to the waist. The loose fitting white pants beneath folded at his red slippers. He had decorative golden ribbons wrapped at his waist, and diagonally across his chest. He held a thick almanac under his left arm. "Hello, Junjie! Lydia!"

"Hello, Ahlii!" Lydia greeted while Junjie waved.

"I'm so glad the three of us could make it this year." Ahlii bowed to his friends.

Time to explain. Lydia's Royal Studies became primarily focused on the Tri-Kingdom Area and the Kingdoms in which it is forged. Sofia, James, and Amber are always talking about Jin, Jun, Maya, and Khalid. Going on and on about how amazing and fun they are. Though they'd never met the older brothers, high praise about them roused Lydia's interest. She learned extensively about the Family's governing the Kingdoms that she decided to peak her curiosity and reached out to the princes of Wei-Ling and Khaldune. This three way back and forth lasted a few weeks, and it was like the three were in the same room, laughing about everything and nothing. 50 correspondences later, the three finally met up for a day out and really hit it off. Their hobbies, interests, worries, and apprehensions solidified their stemming relationship. Ahlii's love for stellar cartography was an intriguing hobby to behold. The book he carries has his own atlas of constellations discovered, and methods he's theorizing with on how to properly map one's location, and judge how the season affect them. Junjie was an aspiring warrior of the Wei-Ling army. The sword he wields is an heirloom passed down through the generations. Each owner has to place a gem in the hilt with the characters of their name engraved. Lydia's aspiration to become a Royal Sorcerer earned her a slot in this merry band of misfits. The one common denominator between the trio is that they aren't too keen on being future rulers of their country. Like Lydia, Ahlii and Junjie's _interests_ are often frowned upon by others. Their families are supportive, but those outside find their activities to be fruitless and unworthy of the future Kings and Queen of their realms. They rapidly evolved from acquaintances to best friends. Two more for Lydia to add in her roster.

"Why didn't you two go last year?" Lydia pondered. Obviously she wasn't able to attend, but Ahlii and Junjie should have been able to go.

"Because every year we have to watch our younger siblings play the games." Junjie groaned dismally. "I love Jin and Jun, but watching them have fun while toiling away with my parents isn't my idea of fun."

"Not only that, our parents indirectly hound us with names of possible suitors for us to consider." Ahlii massaged his fingertips into his temple. "Then when the other parents join in - I tell you, those conversations become awkward in no time flat." He's shuddering just thinking about the impending conversation.

"I hear you!" Lydia placed her hands on her hips, turning back to see her parents and the other parents gathering at the stage. "My dad gets suitor suggestions from Abraham and Garrick. I have to say I forgot about some work in order to escape." She saw her brother and sister surrounded around the Golden Chalice. "Can't tell you how many times those three have saved my hide."

"Same here." Junjie grinned to his brother and sister.

"Ditto." Ahlii loves his younger siblings. Even if they can get on his nerves.

"Prince Junjie, Prince Ahlii, Princess Lydia! There you are!" Baileywick called to them at the foot of the hill. "Can you three come down?! Your parents want to talk with you!" The trio gulped nervously, then sighed crestfallen. The dreaded _talks_ are on the horizon. They reluctantly slid down the steeper side of the hill, patting themselves clean for their parents. No sense in looking dirt before being doused in the same garbage. Ironic, really. "Pardon me, Your Majesties, but your parents request I hold on to your things." He opened a hand. Ahlii hugged his book protective to his chest. Lydia touched her wand in her boot, and Junjie his sword bewildered. "Don't worry. I'll set them on one of the picnic tables over there. They'll be fine." He promised. The trio didn't like it, but it wasn't like Baileywick would steal their stuff. In minor protest they handed over their book, wand, and sword. Baileywick thanked them and set them on a picnic table like he said he would. "They'll be right here when you finish. Right now I need to see to the children and their games."

"Okay. Thanks, Baileywick." Lydia said cautiously. Eyes lingered on the favored items. An anxiety tightened their chest leaving them behind. The same question roused in their minds, _why do our parents want our stuff left behind?_ Whatever the reason, they're sure it's a whirlwind of a tale.

The trio's backs were turned as they moseyed for the stage. Baileywick had handed Sofia and James their team jerseys, then noted the three royals out of earshot. He trilled like a bird, excusing himself to the first game of the picnic. Three figures poked from behind the changing tents, leering at the vulnerable items.

 **xxx**

Roland and Miranda beckoned their fellow Kings and Queens together with an important announcement. By the smile on his face, he had wonderful news. The arrival of Junjie, Ahlii, and Lydia brought the gathering to order. "Thank you all for your patience! I'd like to begin by saying how proud I am that, once again, our Kingdoms have been honored and privileged to come together for another Tri-Kingdom Picnic. May the peace between our lands grow even stronger this year!" Roland beseeched. A round of applause seconded his wish. "Now, as you know, every year it is a tradition that our children play picnic games! With neighborly spirits, they take the field-"

"OH ROLLY!" Miranda giggled at her husband's dramatics. "Just tell them!"

"Okay, Dear!" She can be such a party pooper, and he loved it. Junjie, Ahlii, and Lydia weren't sure if they should be nervous or excited. "This year, for the first time, we the parents, are going to play picnic games too!"

"OH! How delightful!" Empress Lin-Lin cheered.

Smiles spread to King Nasir and Queen Anya, but Emperor Quon went several shades paler. "Games, King Roland?! Uh...what kind of games?" He nervously asked, dabbing at the sweat on his brow.

"All kinds, Emperor Quon!" He can't name them now. It would spoil the surprise. "Today, we will make this a picnic that brings our children and us closer, and strengthen the bonds between us." Agreeable nods bobbed in the crowd. And, while they can appreciate the parents and youngers getting along, its yet to be made clear why Junjie, Ahlii, and Lydia were asked over.

"Excuse me, King Roland." Junjie approached, hands folded behind his back. "I do not mean to interrupt, but your steward said you all wished to speak with us about something."

"Yeah, Dad." Lydia meandered beside him, arms folded. "He made it sound semi-urgent."

"But by the sounds of things," Ahlii interjected, attempting to mask his frustration, "We're going to be excluded from the games again."

"Just the opposite. We have something special arranged for you." Roland reassured them. Their expressions brightened with excitement. "Lydia, as this will be your first time attending the picnic, I'm sure you've been told Ahlii and Junjie have been made to sit out with us parents." She shrugged her shoulders. They may have vaguely mentioned it. "This year is different. You three are going to be sent on a scavenger hunt. Return with the items, and there will be a reward for the three of you."

"Cool!" Lydia pumped her fists.

"What is it?!" Ahlii bounced on his toes.

"You'll have to finish the hunt and see." Roland teased with a wink. "Go get your things and we'll begin."

"Okay. But-HEY! OUR STUFF!" Junjie bellowed, running for the picnic table. Ahlii and lydia snapped back, gasping in horror. Their things were gone. "Where…where?!" Junjie scrambled around the table, looking under and near it. Ahlii and Lydia helped him look, having no luck finding the book, sword, or wand. "Baileywick set them RIGHT-HERE! We saw it, right?"

"Yeah!" Ahlii shrieked. "They have to be somewhere! It's not like they grew legs and walked away!"

Lydia paused aghast. _Or did they?_ She hummed grimly, directing a sneer at the _innocently_ smiling Roland. He winked at her, making that vein in her head pop. "Dad, what did you do?!" She impatiently interrogated with hands on her hips.

"Me? Nothing. But I would be lying if I said that this wasn't part of your picnic game." He grinned impishly.

"What?!" She snarled.

"Our stuff is part of the scavenger hunt?" Ahlii groaned. Anya and Nasir nodded. "Not cool! You guys are in on this?!"

"Father? Mother?" Junjie didn't want to believe they knew. Quon and Lin-Lin used silence as their reply. "Where are our things?!" He demanded. None of them were too upset, but these are treasured items. They can't just take them.

"We honestly don't know." Quon replied. "They were hidden while Roland gave his announcement."

"A conspiracy!" Junjie accused them. And baileywick was in an it. He asked them to leave their things so he could hide them.

"Don't be upset with us." Miranda pleaded, hugging Roland's arm. "We thought this would make the game more interesting."

"You thought wrong." Lydia rebuked. "Did Baileywick hide them?"

"He didn't, and we won't tell you who did." Lin-Lin taunted. "You three will have to find the clues that will lead you to your things." He grinned widened. "Unless you three don't think you're up to it." Naturally, Junjie, Ahlii, and Lydia obstained from giving in to the obvious taunt. They won't be goaded so easily. At least not on the outside. Inside they were brewing like hot liquid, cooking their parents alive. They walked right into this one the moment they idiotically handed their stuff over. What their parents have planned is beyond them. But brooding over it isn't going to solve anything. Worst of all, there is no way they're turning this down.

"Of course we're up to it!" Ahlii declared aggressively. "And we'll finish before the day is over!" Lydia and Junjie grunted in agreement. And they eat out of their parents hands again.

Just the response their parents were looking for. "Then here's your first clue." Roland handed Ahlii a small slip of paper.

Junjie and Lydia gathered in close. " _The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. Your first step will be at these long roads?_ "

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junjie itched his scalp.

"Riddles aren't my thing." Ahlii admitted.

"We've agreed to one hint, if you three are interested." Miranda tempted. Then she smiled proudly. "But it doesn't seem like you need it." Junji and Ahlii ogled her quizzically. Lydia plucked the riddle from Ahlii, humming pensively. "What have I always taught you Lydia?"

"The answer...is in...the riddle…" She mulled it over, searching for the answer in front of them. The riddle is of Enchancia, and Enchancia has many roads...but only one place has...STAIRS! "There are strange stairs carved bedrock near here! They're the Stairs to Nowhere."

"No kidding! Do you know where they are?" Ahlii asked excitedly.

"Follow me!" The trio took off in a sprint, disappearing down a dirt path. Miranda, Anya, and Lin-Lin snickered at how easy that was.

Amber and Leena, over by a separate picnic table from the games, arched perplexed brow at the trio of older siblings. "Wonder where they're going." Leena asked, placing hers and Amber's parasols on the table.

"No clue." Amber shrugged, arranging glitter, glue, and gems. "Wherever it is, I don't have to participate." She admired her reflection in a blue jewel. "No sweaty sports for me this year."

 **xxx**

The Stairs to Nowhere is a bit of a running gag on a local haunted tourist attraction in Dunwitty. The stairs everyone refers to are a strange wonder of nature that someone stumbled upon years ago. In truth, the stairs climb over the rock they're carved into and take the person to a patch of grass. Nothing too impressive, but it does take away from the _nowhere_ aspect.

"I think it's...this way…" Lydia trailed, lacking confidence in her decision to head right. Lydia was leading Ahlii and Junjie to these stairs entirely from memory. Her most recent visit was a week after Sofia was born. Miranda was exhausted one day and Sofia was crying nonstop. So Lydia tucked their mother in and took Sofia on a long walk, eventually stumbling upon the stairs. Before the school swept her up, she made several trips with Sofia to those stairs and it became a spot for the two sisters to enjoy. "It's been years since I've gone here. I need to bring Sofia next time."

"Speaking of years!" Junjie rested a congratulatory hand to her shoulder. "We've heard of your ascension to Novice Sorceress! Congrats!"

"Thanks, Junjie! That reminds me, Ahlii! The constellation you discovered was added to the Stellar Almanacs! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ahlii bowed. "The astrologist I spoke with said the Constellation reminds him of a warrior named Orion. The name is already sweeping the nations."

"I envy the two of you." Junjie sighed disheartened, folding an arm behind his back. "You both are accomplishing feats at amazing rates in your chosen fields." He stared into his empty palms in shame, imagine his weapon sitting upon his untamed hands. "I am still merely a warrior in training in Wei-Ling. And with my Royal Duties as future King constantly beckoning, I fear I may never reach intermediate."

"Don't say that!" Lydia wrapped her hands to his shoulders. "You'll get there!"

"She's right, Junjie!" Ahlii pat him on the back. "You're top of your class where Trainees are. You'll be named intermediate before you know it."

"Thank you, both." Junjie appreciates their kind words and was encouraged more than ever to get his sword back. "I can't wait to have my sword back in my hands. I feel naked without it."

"I know what you mean." Lydia ran a hand on her boot and to her sleeve, expecting her wand to be there. "There's a hole where it used to be."

"Indeed." Ahlii whimpered, weighing the vacant space between his arms. "I can't stand not having my book!" He showed them the quill and notebook he managed to keep. "These don't fill that void!" Junjie and Lydia weren't surprised that he had spare paper. He is working on a theory that stars can be seen in the middle of the day. "OH! Are we at the stairs yet?!" He whined.

"Actually, yeah, we are!" Lydia pointed ahead, then her brow arched confusedly. "And there's a new addition to the stairs."

Junjie and Ahlii looked on in awe. They thought it was an exaggeration. The left side of the path began to elevate several feet, and as promised, a slant of bedrock was shaped into a flight of stairs. Ahlii and Junjie were tempted to walk up them were it not for the odd pieces set to the steps. Spires representing Wei-Ling, Khaldune, and Enchancia were on a small chest at the top of the steps. At the very bottom of the steps was a key marked with each Wei-Ling's sigil. Scaling every other step were small, decorative boxes. One with Khaldune's symbol, and the next with Enchancia. Obviously they need to unlock the chests in order to unlock the last one. Simple, right?

"Hmm…" Junjie noticed a tiny sliver of paper taped to the back of the key. He opened it up, raising a bewildered brow at the brief message. " _Your walls have crumbled. Your city exposed. Open the lock to the Kingdom who would help you in your hour of need._ " An epiphany lit up in Junjie's eyes. _This sounds familiar._ He studied the key intrigued, then the Khaldune box. "The story…"

"Junjie?" Ahlii called him from his silent pondering.

"I think there is a method to this." Junjie stroked his chin. He wanted to be sure first. He walked up the steps to the first box. As expected, the key fit into the keyhole. A turn and a click, and the flat top opened, revealing a second key marked by Khaldune's seal. Junjie passed the key to Ahlii, then took up the small note inside. When he read what was on it, he smirked in triumph. "I knew it. Here." He handed it to Ahlii.

Ahlii read the note with the utmost bewilderment. " _They came to you with plight for aide, and thus your friendship began. With medicine and rice, and silk and tokens - both were at peace, with a third rich with magic to be added to their lands._ " Ahlii drew a blank. "Is this bad poetry or what? I don't think this is a haiku."

"No-no! It's our history in an enigmatic summary!" Junjie blurted gleefully. The three spires on the chest, the notes on the keys - the tale of how the Tri-Kingdoms came to be is being told. "Long ago, as our enemies encroached, Wei-Ling's wall crumbled leaving us exposed." Ahlii and Lydia listened with bated breath, still unsure if they knew this story or not. "We lacked the materials to rebuild the wall, and were in a panic. Then wanderers from Khaldune were passing by and offered us aide. In return we gave them medicine and rice for their people."

"OH YEAH!" Ahlii gasped. Now he remembers. He beamed toward Lydia, "Our people aided Wei-Ling in building their walls sturdier and stronger than before, leaving an opening for the welcome traveller to prop their feet for a spell." Lydia bobbed her head, humming as it rang several bells in her head. Baileywick told her this story. She's amazed she forgot. "The third place rich with magic is Enchancia."

"Then I guess Khaldune is the one to open that door." Lydia joked. Or box, as the case may be. Ahlii happily meandered up the steps to her box and opened it. As expected, a key was waiting for Lydia to hold and a letter pertaining to the three Kingdoms. " _The three have been formed, with resources and passage offered to the traveler. And with the sealing of this union, The Tri-Kingdom Area can thrive for generations to come._ " The final passage brought a smile to her face. Years of hardship leading to an achievement beyond anyone's imagination. "There was a river bordering Enchancia, preventing those of Khaldune and Wei-Ling from passing into a land thriving in resources they didn't have." She dreamily admired the Enchancian seal. "The population of both was becoming too much for either to house, and trading was significantly limited. So the king of that time welcomed Wei-Ling and Khaldune, and hundreds more found places to call home."

"And those without homes or places of business, hard laborers remedied their situation." Junjie added.

"And hundreds of years later here we stand." Ahlii wrapped an arm around their necks. "Three friends from all three kingdoms." Junjie and Lydia bumped fists in agreement. Who knows what it would be like if their forefathers never joined their kingdoms. "So…" Ahlii scratched his head, ogling his kingdom's key curiously, and then glancing to the chest, "Do we just go up and see who's key works?"

"I guess so. I mean…" Junjie doesn't see any directions as how to proceed, "Unless these keys are meant for something else."

"Like what?" Lydia asked. That's where Junjie drew a blank. But all three thought the same thing. For a scavenger hunt, this particular juncture was a little too easy. Opening boxes, reliving an old tale, and climbing stairs? What was the point? "It can't be we just test a key to see what opens it. There has to be more to it."

Junjie hummed in deep thought, tapping his chin. He thought back to what Lydia said before they left. _'The answer is in the riddle.'_ The same line of logic applies here. "The key is in the story." The letters, the keys, the chest - the answer is staring them in the face. Ahlii and Lydia followed him up the steps, trying to peer inside that gear grinding mind. He studied the chest closely, and noted the three spires on top of it. "The hole is pretty wide...and it does take all three kingdoms to make the tri-kingdom area. Therefore..." He motioned his hand, asking for their keys. One by one he inserted the keys, earning clicks as each was turned. The trio's eyes widened as the chest opened, an envelope waiting for them inside.

"Good call, Junjie!" Lydia praised.

Junjie opened the envelope, finding a card with another riddle written on it. " _It takes the three to accomplish feats, as you clearly see. These keys project the power of three._ " More bad poetry. At least its relatively catchy. " _Alone they can thrive, but together they shall survive. A lesson you will learn when at the end you arrive. Climb these stairs and follow the glistening tree. Find your next clue where this pond churns the padded lilies._ "

Automatically Ahlii and Junjie looked to Lydia for the answer. Pressure gathered on her swelling anxiety. She's being looked to for answers she doesn't know she has. Or does she? "The glistening trees...wait!" Lydia climbed to the top, crossing onto lush, soft grass. There was a long stretching gap nestled between the array of trees leading deeper inside the wood. The leaves of the trees were sparkling radiantly in this overcast weather, leading onward to the path before her. "I know where this goes! There's an enchanted pond not too far from here with Pad-Lilies on it."

"Don't you mean _lilypads?_ " Ahlii questioned.

"Trust me," Lydia took their hands, "They aren't the same!" She dragged them with remarkable strength, excited to show them the pond. Junjie and Ahlii were beginning to appreciate her local expertise. They'd have made a dozen wrong turns before ever setting off on this hunt.

 **xxx**

A figure moving silently about the wood joined two others in a secluded area surrounded by large bushes. He erected a palm at the side of his mouth, whispering to his comrades, "They completed the test as expected. They're on their way to phase two."

"Good. Go meet them at the next juncture." The next figure authorized.

"As you will." He snaked past the bushes, taking a shortcut to the next move in their plan.

"In the meantime, you and I will take up our places." The stout man stated to his talker cohort.

"I'm already on my way." The taller man grinned.

 **xxx**

Ahlii stretched his arms out, yawning loudly at all this exercise he was getting today. He isn't what most would call _athletically inclined._ He prefers reading and maps to all this running around. Although, he isn't above a walkabout to admire the very stars he depicts. Still, the bit of history back at the boulder was grinding on his nerves. "I bet this is another test by our parents to prepare us for when we're named King and Queen of our realms."

"I have to agree with you there! GRR!" Junjie crushed his hands into fists. "When are they going to understand? We don't want to rule! Not if it means giving up what makes us...us!" He's really missing his sword.

"Dad says I don't have to give up magic. That's the deal we made." Lydia rubbed her elbow somberly. "But sometimes it seems like he's trying to ween me off of it." She isn't going to pretend she hasn't noticed Baileywick increasing her Royal Workload, while her time for magic studies is taking a steep decline. Ubos and Eezeyal aren't blind to it either. "I can't give it up. Not after coming so far." She touched her brooch. Everyone can reduce its worth to a simple trinket to represent her matriculation. For Lydia, that brooch will remind her of the real trials sorcerers must endure in order to preserve and protect what and who they love. _Cedric..._ Her face exploded cherry red.

"Once, a visitor from Getsistan saw my room of constellations, and maps of where they are seen and he flew into a rage." Ahlii interjected. Lydia sighed heavily, mentally thanking him for derailing her thoughts before they went somewhere unintended. "He went to my father and said a prince shouldn't be wasting his time drawing doodles!" He'd never been so insulted in his life. Berating his work as doodles! Those DOODLES are the reason his ancestors even found a puddle of water to drink from! Let alone his entire Kingdom.

"I am met with a similar hostility by the nobles of my land." Junjie crushed his pendant in his hand, able to recall the contemptuous glares he received when his father handed it and the sword to him. "Except for Zhiang, nobody approves of my choice to become a warrior." He hung his head in misery. "No one ever seems to approve of me unless I'm doing what they want." Their exhilaration for the scavenger turned to sour grapes in their mouths. What should be a thrilling game to distract them suddenly transformed into a dour reminder of what the picnic is designed for. Strengthening the bonds between the three kingdoms. A responsibility that will be theirs when the day comes. And it will come, whether they want it to or not.

The grassy path disappeared into a thicket of bush, the fresh aroma of water and pine tickled their nose. The pleasant trickling of water massaged their ears, working in alleviating their tense shoulders from the weight they set. They parted the bushes, eyes sparkling as they arrived at a rather large glistening cerulean pond. Grey quartz rocks lined the pond, gradually building into an arching wall, watering gushing powerfully from a lengthened hole. Ahlii and Junjie were in utter awe of the water. It has to go down ten or 20 feet, and the rippling blades of grass, tiny fish, and varieties of water life can be seen clear as day. Unable to resist, they submerged their eyes, batting their eyes to clear the blurs. The pond was alive with colors so vibrant it was like a whole other world. Gold fish, koi fish, and little suckers swam inside. Junjie and Ahlii's mind wandered as to how they got there. Lydia tapped their backs, drawing them from their dive to direct their attention to the flamingo shaded lily-pads floating in a perpetual circle in the pond. Disbelief gripped the two. She wasn't joking. They weren't flat like normal lily-pads. They appeared to be plushy pillows drifting aimlessly on crystal clear water. Pad-Lilies like she said.

"Now where...THERE!" Ahlii searched for items that would give a hint as to why the previous clue lured them to this serene place. Lying on the only pad-lily not in motion was another ornate chest. And, as luck would have it, that one lily has to be stopped in the dead center of the pond far out of their reach. "Question is, how do we get it?"

"I guess we swim to it." Lydia shrugged her hands, not entirely sure how else to go about this.

"Now THAT is far beyond too easy that it's insulting!" Junjie growled, hands on his hips. Climbing stairs for keys is one thing. But a brief dip in a pond is an affront. "Swimming for the chest? The chest might as well be placed in a field of flowers for us to walk up and get." He leered harshly at the chest. "No! There is a bit of madness that will be the key to our method."

"You would be correct, Prince Junjie!" A man blurted exuberantly from the cover of shadows. He was an older man, with a remarkably muscular physique, dressed in a green and beige Wei-Ling Officer's uniform. By looking at him, attackers would think twice before challenging him to a battle. His long hair tied into a traditional bun, and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee projected a certain air about him. He crossed a feathered fan over his chest. A show of his pledge to the Royal Family of Wei-Ling.

"Captain Zhiang?!" Junjie gasped. The Captain of his family's Royal Guard

"My Prince, I trust you are doing well." He bowed, then spread his arms warmly, "Welcome to your first challenge."

"Challenge?" Junjie questioned. "I thought scavenger hunts consisted of finding certain items and returning them."

"Precisely! Your hidden treasures are the items, but you cannot merely have them by following convoluted riddles." Zhiang snorted at his prince's naivete. Junjie scrunched his nose impatiently. "No. I am afraid you will have to earn them back by passing tests we've arranged."

"We?" Ahlii doesn't like the sound of that.

"You will see in time, Prince Ahlii. Right now, you three must retrieve that chest." The trio didn't take their eyes off him knowing there was a rub to their task. He chuckled at their perception. "The chest must be recovered from the pond, but you cannot enter the water." Notwithstanding, Ahlii and Junjie's head dips. "If you fall in the water, you will lose this challenge. Retrieve the chest dry and the next clue will be yours. And, Princess Lydia, we are aware you can use magic without your wand. Therefore magic is forbidden." She snapped her fingers. She had ten different levitation spells in mind. "Good luck to you all." Zhiang excused himself.

"WAIT! CAPTAIN ZHIANG! How are we supposed to-" Zhiang vanished into the woods before Lydia's question could finish. She sputtered irately, palms slapping her thighs. They said it was too easy, the challenging spin was just added. "Woof! How does he expect us to get it?" She's turning Zhiang and his cohorts into toads when she finds them.

Ahlii was drawing a blank of this one. "Maybe we can climb down from the trees?"

"None of the branches would support our weight." Lydia burst his bubble.

Junjie was humming pensively, finding himself entranced by the pad-lilies. He was able to poke at one, laughing at the bouncing hollow noise it made. They reminded him of floating devices used for rafting. This gave him an idea. "Lydia, you said this is an enchanted pond. What's the enchantment?"

"I've never tried it, but supposedly you can walk on the Pad-Lilies." She tapped a pad-lily with her foot.

"Then that is how we get the clue." He decreed.

"Walk on the pad-lilies?" Ahlii questioned doubtfully. He stretched a foot in an attempt to step on it. The current was stronger than he gave credit. It pulled the pad from under his foot. "Hmm...maybe if I…" He stood on one foot and spread his arms, maneuvering to time the circulating pads. One was coasting near the edges, twirling as it stroked a stray piece of grass. Ahlii counted to three and jumped. His one foot landed square on the pad, but he threw himself too far forward. He flailed his arms, groaning dizzily as he struggled to stay on. He'd bring himself back and the pad-lily darted forward. He'd spin himself the opposite way and the pad would work against him. Junjie and Lydia couldn't bear to look, wincing with covered eyes as they waited for the splash. Ahlii threw out a second foot, saving himself with split legs inches from the water. "I'M OKAY!" He groaned, placing a hand to his pounding chest. Junjie and Lydia released held breaths. Then, _SPLASH!_ Junjie and Lydia jumped from the small wave. Ahlii's balance was robbed when he tried to shift and he fell in the water. He emerged from the breach, not amused in the slightest. "So...not...OKAY!" He barked. Junjie and Lydia laughed while helping him out. He fails the challenge.

"My turn, I guess." Lydia volunteered. Junjie wasn't going to stop her. He might learn the trick to traversing the pond through her. Lydia's convinced the pads can be walked on. They just aren't secure. "Okay...GO!" She jumped to the first, quickly throwing her foot onto another. She stilled herself, letting the current carry her as she maintained her balance. "So far so good." She eased her foot off, timidly leading herself to the next pad. Her toe barely touched the pad, a piece of branch in the water bumped her planted foot. The world tilted on its axis, and Lydia hit the water. That's two down. Lydia clawed her way onto the shore, spitting up a goldfish. She may never look at fried seafood the same again. "This is impossible!" She declared.

"Not impossible, really. Just challenging." Junjie reassured her, helping her on land. He is absolutely certain now how to triumph over this obstacle. "You both just aren't properly balanced."

"What are you talking about?" Lydia rang out her hair. "That had to have been my best attempt."

"Mine too!" Ahlii removed his green robe, snapping it dry. "And I was said to have great balance!"

"And yet you both are sopping wet." Junjie chuckled impishly. Ahlii and Lydia blushed angrily. "You two hotheads are so focused on getting from here to there, you literally ran in without a real plan. That is the sign of an unbalanced being." He pressed his palms together, raising them up above his head, drawing in a long breath. He bent one knee, planting that foot to his leg, all the while standing on his tiptoes, and extending the bent leg. "The hardest lesson of a true warrior in Wei-Ling is the lesson in balance. Being TOUGH," He thrust a fist, "Yet gentle." He relaxing it open. "Moving with the river…" He fluidly flourished his arms, stooping low to one side, "While ensuring the current does not wash you away." He weaved himself upward, fortifying his arms as a barrier, and shifting his legs to pounce.

"Okay, Mr. Balance," Ahlii puffed his chest daringly, "Why don't you show us how it's done!"

"I will." Junjie boastfully strutted to the water's edge, dipping his fingers to feel the flowing current. He inhaled the river's pure aroma, releasing a breath of one at peace. "Sun and moon, day and night, earth and sky, dark and light." He chanted, earning baffled stares. **"** _ **The key to balance is both never one. You need them together~"**_ He rose to his feet, spreading his arms to the wondrous world around them, **"** _ **Winter summer moon and sun..."**_ He leapt into a spinning flip, amazing his friends as he landed on the toe of his one foot to a pointed rock, _ **"Are lesson number one!**_ **"** He winked.

"Okay, so how do they help us get across?" Ahlii asked, considering his balance technique. "The current is moving too fast, and I doubt powering our way through is going to help."

"That is why I will not power through. I will allow the pond to bring me close."

"The pond?" Lydia chimed.

Junjie closed his eyes, gracefully flourishing his arms up, bending his one leg. **"** _ **Like bamboo I'll bend in the wind."**_ He weaved himself forth, the whole of his sweeping feet brushing the blades of grass as he leapt to a pad, barely making it shake under his weight. _ **"Like the current I will flow unhinged.**_ **"** He idled on a single foot as the current carried him along. With ease he stooped to the next pad, shifting his weight with the flow of his arms, gracefully traversing the floating lilies. _ **"Being one with the earth I'm at peace because I know...**_ **"** He spun on his next leap, reaching the middle of the pond, and sweeping a hand beneath the chest, **"** _ **I am balanced head to toe.**_ **"** He bowed to his awestruck friends. Their disbelief was all the applause he needs.

"Nicely done, my friend." Ahlii praised with a light clapping. An puckish grin stretched his lips. "Now how are you getting back?"

"Again, my friends, balance!" The current will not bring him back out, so it is no time to move against it. He centered his mind and body, and willed his spirit to move forward. " _ **Like a rock, haa-haa,"**_ Each thrust of a fist he darted to a pad-lily, _ **"I must be hard, haa-haa!**_ " He shot himself left to right. The pads barely so much as disturbed in their rotation. " _ **Like an oak, mmmuuaah,"**_ He propelled himself to a sideways flip, stooping on the landing, sprouting tall, _ **"I must stand firm!**_ _**Cut quick…"**_ He erected two finger at his at his nose, locking his sights on the nearing edge, _**LIKE MY BLADE! THINK FAST!"**_ In a blur he ran on his tiptoes, barely a trickle of a splash as he touched onto the grassy land, _ **"Unafraid...**_ " He bowed, handing the stunned Lydia the dry chest.

"Wow, Junjie! You're amazing!" Ahlii applauded loudly. Lydia shook her head out of its stupor, bobbing it fervently.

"Not at all. Anyone can learn balance." Junjie checked himself for water, proud that he emerged dry. "How to bend without breaking, and to move without bruden. It requires just a little discipline and patience." That made sense, and made Ahlii and Lydia laughed embarrassed. One would think studying magic and stellar maps would bring some method of patience. Perhaps for those fields, but not for anything else. "What does our next clue say?"

Ahlii opened the box, removing the letter. " _Congratulations on your dry feet, Time for another challenge you must meet._ " Of course this game wasn't over. Their parents were going through a lot to prepare them for ruling. " _In the neck of the woods, you will find, a winding enclosed cavern that taxes the mind. Alight within darkness, but void in light, the next clue lies at the end of this site._ "

Lydia held up a hand before either boy could so much as contemplate asking. She racked her mind through her mental map, putting the pieces that the riddle laid out for her. _Bright in darkness, dark in light...a cavern...taxes the mind._ "The old mining caves!" She snapped her fingers. "There is a small cave system with glowing gemstones that have been named as a protected element of Enchancian History. Dad forbid it by law to mine these gems."

"Lead the way, Princess!" Junjie encouraged. She was already way ahead of them.

"Huh…" Ahlii smelt something burning close by. "LOOK!" He gasped. A thinning cloud of black smoke climbed past the trees in the near distance. Lydia and Junjie gaped in awe. "What are they doing over there?!"

"A game of blazing badminton gone horribly wrong?" Junjie proposed. "My father isn't particularly good at it. Or...any games really." Emperor Quon has a tendency to be a little bit...clumsy.

"My mom is pretty bad at it too." Lydia shuddered. "Her swing is a little too powerful."

 **xxx**

Servants scrambled up ladders, drenching the smoking tree with as many water buckets they could fill. Roland's racket was discarded into a bin. It's a little on the _irreparable_ side. Being burnt to a crisp will do that. Miranda, Quon, and Lin-Lin were having a jolly laugh at her rather clumsy swing. She'd sneak winks at Roland every now and again, taking in pride that Roland's plan for Quon was coming to fruition. Because of how clumsy he can be, and how embarrassed he was when he fell at musical chairs, Quon felt it best if he sits out on the festivities while the others play. Roland refused to let his friend miss out on all the fun for such a silly reason. Therefore, he asked if he and Miranda could have the first turn at Blazing Badminton, and used a few terrible swings here and there to lift Quon's spirits. It's working so far.

As Anya and Nasir were preparing for their turn, Captain Zhiang emerged from the trees, greeting Roland and Quon with a low bow. "My Emperor, King Roland - I return with wonderful news." He pardoned his entry into their fun.

Roland and Quon waved to their wives, wanting them to watch Anya and Nasir while they take this report. "How are they doing?" Quon asked anxiously.

"Already on their way to the caves, Your Majesty. They are showing remarkable progress." Zhiang was pleased to report. "Prince Junie's training was a valuable asset, and they passed the first test with flying colors." Quon bobbed his head with confidence. He never doubted his son for an instant. "And, King Roland, apparently Princess Lydia's knowledge of the land is more advanced than she thinks. Because of her, locating the next site of their clues is going smoothly."

"And to think she turns her nose up in her geography class." Roland chuckled, wanting to add another victorious notch in his scepter. "And Ahlii?"

"He will surely shine this coming time around." Zhiang reassured the two Kings. "His love of the stars will be the key to surpassing the enigmatic caves."

"Good." Roland nodded firmly. If he's being perfectly honest, he was expecting more trial in their endeavor. It appears he misjudged the united strength and determination of this trio.

"There is one more thing, Your Majesties." Zhiang added with noteable woe in his tone. "I am afraid our Young Rulers are convinced this is another ploy to prepare them for their inevitable ascension. Their discouragement is burning as heatedly as their will to finish." Quon and Roland rumbled disconcerted under their breath, but their shared glances conveyed they weren't at all surprised. It'd be a lie if they said this isn't another test to prepare them for their days of rule. It will also be false to say this wasn't more for the kids' self esteem than it was for the parents. "If you don't mind my asking, Your Majesty, why are they participating in this scavenger hunt? What is the significance?" Zhiang voiced to Roland.

"To reinvest faith in themselves, and the glorious futures they will lead." Roland confessed heartfelt. "These three are convinced they aren't fit to be rulers. Through this scavenger hunt, it is our hope we can turn that around." Zhiang face lit up in glee. How could he have not seen it? This will be good for his Prince and his friends, and will undoubtedly yield the result coveted.

 **xxx**

"AMAZING!" Ahlii charged first inside the cave entrance. He basked in the majesty that is the gems imbedded in the crust of the cave's entire interior. Lydia talked of the cave as being another location for mineable resources. Vacant ad stripped of what made it...dazzling. This is far beyond what he was expecting. The gorgeous array of colors varying in glows stretching on in the small cavern, lighting up the cave as the light from outside drastically dimmed. "Its as if the starry night sky is alive within this cave."

"I knew you'd be the one to get a kick out of this." Lydia giggled. She ran fingertips along the pickaxe and hammer grooves. "This mine was filled with precious ores, but was deemed a historical monument when explorers discovered the burial remains of the first to come to Enchancia."

"Incredible…" Junjie gasped, searching for those very remains.

"Sorry, Junjie, they're in the bowels of the cave."

"Ohh…" He pouted. Oh well, there's always next time. "So, which way do we go?"

"That I'm not sure of." Lydia tapped her chin. She and Junjie broke into a run after the already ahead Ahlii. He was sketching like mad on his notepad. "I've passed by these caves. I've never actually gone in here. Never felt the need to."

"That's fine!" Ahlii reassured animatedly, waving his quill. He jotted down the three dozen gems he came across, noting their shape variations, color pigments, and using their density to determine what size they may be. "These are remarkable! I think I'll add geology to my cartography!" Junjie and Lydia rolled their heads, smirking at the geek they have the privilege of calling friend. "We can find the exit, I just want to sketch a few more…" He already filled his first notepad and was halfway through his second. They'll be in there for an eternity. Junjie and Lydia lifted him by the arms and carried him in.

Considering they are meant to remain ground level for their exit, neither of the trio anticipated a long journey through the caves. Thankfully for the gems sharing their warm glow, there was plenty of light illuminating their path. The infinite pigmentation were a bit trying on the eyes, bringing in colors none of them recognized or were sure existed. It was steadily becoming beautiful, if not taking away from the natural shades. But as beautiful as the cave was, it was becoming increasingly difficult to find their way out. Not even ten minutes had past and already they'd taken several wrong turns, coming to dead ends or slopes leading deeper inside. Those slopes they avoided, nervous they'd become even more twisted around.

With each dead end, or sudden drop into staggering abysses, Junjie and Lydia were gradually succumbing to panic. Every passage they took looked the same, the entrance was gone and the air felt thin. They'd come to a spot they don't recognize and would shy away from it. Ahlii, on the other hand, was hitting every wall because his nose was buried in the notes he'd been feverishly taking since they entered the cave. He manage a glimpse or two in order see which way they'd gone, but then would immediately return to his sketches and studying. He was having the time of his life. He wasn't aware of the other two's frustrations until Lydia roared.

"This is bumpkis! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here? _Here...here...here!_ " The caved mocked her. She wasn't amused.

"You could always cast a compass spell." Junjie heatedly suggested. At this point, he doesn't care if a fairy shows them the way out. He just wants out.

"No, because there's a chance we might fail if I do." Zhiang's words unnerved her. Besides, if she uses magic she'll only prove those who despise her right that she's incompetent without it.

"There has to be a way to find the exit." Junjie pulled at his hair. Ahlii's scribbling and incoherent muttering were wearing on his nerves. "Anytime you wanna chime in, Ahlii!"

"Huh! What?! Oh, are we almost out?" He fixed himself, bringing himself from his studying.

"Does it look like we're out?!" Junjie frothed, gesturing to the abundance of cave around them. "We're walking in circles with nothing to show for it!" He kicked a rock in the reservoir pool next to them. Ahlii piped up, crouching at the pool, admiring the dark green gems in and around it. "ENOUGH WITH THE ROCKS!" Junjie ripped his pad from his hands. "Unless you have a map in these meaningless note, save the scribbling!"

"Scribbling?!" Ahlii snatched it back. "Sorry you can't gracefully dance through this cave, Junjie, but don't you dare insult my work!" He threatened with the quill. He doesn't take it from strangers, he won't take it from his friend.

"Wait a minute…" Lydia politely borrowed Ahlii's notes. The detail attributed to the drawings and notes was astonishing. Almost compulsive with how organized they were. Labels where he'd seen certain gems, side notes of the routes they'd taken, what they held, and whether they were dead ends or not. "Ahlii, you've been doing this since we got here?"

"Yep!" He replied happily, glad she's appreciating his work. "The gems remind me of the stars and luminescence they take on during different seasons, or turns of weather. The concept in here is relatively similar." Lydia shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with him absentmindedly. "The gems aren't constellations, but they do form patterns I've been able to discern. And I've come to discover something interesting." Junjie folded his arms, hissing as he rolled his eyes. Lydia sneering warningly at him, then returned the floor to Ahlii. He took out three other pads he'd filled, directing Lydia through his organized chaos. "At the beginning of the cave, the gems in the walls and ceiling were colorless, and then gradually filled with a sort of pink pigment the deeper we went." Lydia peered around at the pink, fuchsia gems, finding it sound. Though there were hundreds of other colors as well. "At dead ends, the colors would vary, but were consistently darker than others. At the pits we've come across, there was such an abundance of air that the gems were shaded blue. And here…" He knelt to the pool, picking up a loose green gem, "At water, the gems are green from the algae and bacteria."

"So…" Lydia trailed off, unsure where this was leading.

"SO, the different environments affect the pigment of the stones!" An epiphany suddenly struck him like a bolt of lightning. How could he have been such a fool, he would deride himself. The environment was the key...he thinks. He scrambled through his other notes, making even more to add them up. Junjie erased his irritation and joined Lydia to watch him work. Amazing that he can work in this lightning. "Darker pink...sun rays...brighter or darker-YES!" Ahlii sprang, frightening the pair back. "That's it! The fuchsia gems! They might be the key! Their constitution is more apparent than the others!"

"Ahlii, you're losing us." Junjie pressed fingertips to his forehead. He was starting to see spots. Or are those the gemstones?

"Just follow me!" He charged ahead, eyes glued to the ceiling. "You both will see…" Lydia and Junjie didn't have any better ideas, so they chased after him. Lydia picked up a gem for later. Gnarly would like it.

Left, right, up a slope, across a pit - Ahlii gradually increased his speed the further he led Junjie and Lydia. He'd skid to abrupt halts, closely studying the fuschia or pink shades of gems, judging which was darker or lighter and choosing the the lighter path. He smiled pleased with himself, able to smell the fresh air filling the cave. Junjie and Lydia were happy he's having a great time, but were very confused by how he knew where he was going. **"** _ **What I can do, you can do it too. I'll show you everything and tell you how."**_ He spun to the middle of the pair, showing them his notes and sketches. _ **"It all meant nothing, but now is something to me."**_ Junjie and Lydia shared baffled arched brows at the notes, unsure what they were looking at. _ **"I could see there was so much to learn. The stars are close, and yet so far."**_ He yanked them by the arm, saving them from a pitfall and leading them to the safe route to the left. _ **"For beyond our scopes we can all see them. Each night new stars are coming on the horizon!"**_ He twirled gleefully, throwing his arms up and presenting Lydia and Junjie to a new cave of fuchsia, green, and blue gems. _ **"You wanna know? I can show you! You both can learn about the gems and our stars!"**_ He ran a hand over the gems, lavishing in their warmth. " _ **I will learn more, and I'll show you, all the shared lights of these ores and our stars.**_ " As he led them from the new cavern, he carried a couple of the gems with him. _ **"Every color...every shade that they take, makes me feel like never before."**_ He hugged them lovingly to his chest. _ **"I now know that I have this growing need to begin these studies…"**_ He put them back, promising to come back to study them. _ **"With these discoveries of all things new, of some other elements within this place."**_ Coming to a wall, the lightening pink gems disappeared into the tunnel above. _ **"Below the grass, or above the clouds,"**_ Lydia was lifted first,followed by Junjie, _**"I see before us a new horizon!"**_ Once pulled up, Ahlii broke into a sprint, almost leaving his friends in the dust. _ **"You wanna know, I can show you! You both can learn about the ores and our stars!"**_ Rounding another turn brought on a blinding light. The end of the tunnel was dead ahead. _ **"I'll tell you more, when I have more. These stones are precious like our constellations…"**_ The trio ran at breakneck speeds, "I have to know…" He whispered, and then basked in the forestry as the cave finally freed them.

"YES! WE'RE FREE!" Junjie threw himself to the ground, kissing the flowers. He's never missed dirt and twigs so direly.

"Knew it…" Ahlii added yet another note to confirm his numerous theories. And, yes, he thinks he'll add geology to his repertoire.

"Ahlii, have you been told how amazing you are?" Lydia patted him on the back. "We'd be lost without you."

"Thank you, but anyone with half a brain could have found it sooner." He looked despondently at his collection of notes, sighing dismally. "They'd have noticed the pattern ahead of time, and would have led us to freedom in not time flat."

"Do not sell yourself short!" Junjie would not hear of it. "Because of you we are one step closer to our goal. And..." He gripped his shoulder, shaking confidence into the younger Prince, "There's no one we could look to and hold the same confidence in to lead us from those caves." A most heartfelt sorry for how he treated Ahlii in the cave.

"He is correct, My Prince." A brown skinned man emerged from the side of the cave. The torso half of his uniform was a black, and gold line leather piece, hugging to his firm upper figure. The absence of sleeve projected his muscular arms, adding a bit of flare to his bronze colored arm bands. A stout feather clipped to the fore-side of his black caps golden band. At his waist where the thick belt held his dual blades, a long cap parted at the front stretched to the tops of his brown boots, hugging the leggings of his under tights. "You have an amazing gift. You should ensure to keep it honed." He wished for his Prince, a charming smile stretching to his mustached lips.

"Captain Kashmir?! What are you doing here?" Ahlii gasped.

"I am here to present you all with this." He revealed another chest from behind his back. "Congratulations on completing another challenge, Your Majesties. One more and what you seek will be yours."

"Thank you, Captain." Ahlii bowed to the guard, accepting the chest. "You know, this is a pretty elaborate setup for a lesson." He took out the next letter, handing it to Lydia. "If our parents are this desperate for us to rule, they should put us out of our misery and step down."

"Is that what you think this is, My Prince?" Kashmir arched a teasing brow.

"It's what we know it is, Captain! Why else would they bother with all this?" He aggressively countered.

"Why, indeed." He stroked his mustache, feigning deep thought. He saw a similar belief radiating in the eyes of Lydia and Junjie. He chuckled in defeat, "Perhaps, with a bit more forethought, you three may come to discover this hunt is entirely for you and not them."

"What does that mean?" Ahlii huffed.

"I wish you three the best of luck." Kashmir bowed to them, then left them with more questions than answers.

"Why do I get the feeling Kashmir and Zhiang wrote the riddles on these cards." Lydia groaned irritably. As she was about to read the next riddle, ' _I'm a winner, I'm a winner,_ ' Distant singing caught her ear. "James?" He sounded like he was 10 feet away. She rather shocked they are anywhere near the picnic grounds. She'd swear the caves took them to the opposite side of the kingdom. ' _Boom goes the cannon!_ ' "What is going on?" She excused herself from Junjie and Ahlii, following James's inane singing.

 **xxx**

" _WE~ WON~ AND YOU~ LOST!_ " James sang obnoxiously, boasting of his and Sofia's win at Tri-Kingdom volleyball. They may have lost the egg race because _the sun was in James' eyes_ , but this game he truly dominated. The point was theirs. Thanks to their win at the Flying Horseshoe Toss, Enchancia was leading by a point for the Gold Chalice. Not much of a lead to boast about, but enough to break James into song and dance about how much better he is than the others.

"JAMES!" Sofia cried, mortified by her brother's poor behavior. He's been acting like this the whole day. First he's taunting everyone when they won the horseshoe toss, then he's throwing a fit when they lost the egg race, and now he's taunting everyone again. Their parents were having an amazing time playing their games. Laughing, falling over, and picking themselves up. The whole day, Sofia and the other were finding it unbearable to even be around James, let alone keep playing the games.

" _WE'RE GONNA WIN THE CHA~LICE! AND YOU'RE~ NO~OT_ " James skipped and pointed, rubbing salt in their wounds. " _I'M A WINNER! I'M A WINNER!_ "

 **xxx**

Lydia, peering from a bush on a hill, sighed in disappointment, shaking her head. She isn't sure if it's his singing that's grinding on her nerves, or that he's using an age old art tease everyone. "That brother of mine!" She growled. Nothing she can do about it. SHe's talked to him before and her words go in one ear and out the other. Maybe Sofia can drill the lesson into that thick skull of his. She returned to Junjie and Ahlii, rubbing the bridge of her nose annoyed. "I'm sorry you guys have to hear that."

"Forgive me for saying so, Lydia, but he's not very graceful in victory, is he?" Junjie stated, put off by James' taunts. He's tempted to drop a tree on him. Lydia just might help him.

"Yeah. James is a poor sport." She's getting a migraine thinking about it. "It's kind of why I don't play too many games with him. When I do I lose on purpose."

"Why?" Ahlii questioned, finding her decision counterintuitive.

A sadistic smile split down her face, "Because when he finally catches on it'll be an enormous hurrah for me." She laughed evilly. Ahlii and Junjie decided then and there that it is very dangerous on one's self esteem to be related to her.

 **xxx**

From the Blazing Badminton course, Roland spotted Lydia, Ahlii, and Junjie as they were leaving. "They're heading for the bridge already, huh?" He smiled warmly, then made his way off the course for Miranda and Nasir to have a turn.

 **xxx**

" _There are no grumpy old trolls that live under this bridge! They've been long chased out, and are living in_ _Cambridge!_ _If_ _you want to come over, all you have to do is this - solve this riddle._ " Lydia lowered the riddle ridden card. A spanning drop at the foot of a small hill awaited the trio. Three different bridges connected the torn apart strips of land - stone, wood, and rope. This particular juncture in their long winded hunt was baffling beyond words, even to Lydia. The riddle was easy enough to solve. There's only one other place - besides Mistbow Mountain - where trolls congregated long ago, and were notorious for holding up bridges for equal cuts of harvests each season. Lydia's never visited the bridge herself. Miranda forbade it, fearing the trolls would hurt her. Incidentally, through the grapevine, she learned where the trolls were hiding, and that their departure caused the bridges to collapse and decay. The rope, wood, and stone bridges before them would testify otherwise.

The trio sauntered down the hill, approaching the three bridges with absolutely bewilderment. Ashamed to be stating the obvious, Junjie asked what everyone was thinking, "Do we just...pick one and cross?" There was a long silence. The three merely stared at the bridges. Then they uttered in unison, "Too easy!" It's almost insulting.

"There is no way it's this easy!" Lydia huffed, crossing her arms. "There has to be some complex and maddening method to reaching the other side."

"Very astute of you, Princess Lydia!" Her jaw hit the ground, abject disbelief gripping her as Constable Miles appeared on the other side of the gap. He waved impishly to her, chuckling at her growing frustration. "How are you this fine day."

"Miles?! You too?! When did you even get here?!" She screeched, wanting to pry that stupid smile off his face. Her response answered him.

"This morning." He answered quickly. "And you're only half right about these bridges." He winked. He approached on the gorge's edge, smirking menacingly at the confused trio. He swept a hand to his side of the gap, "Princess and Princes, cross the gorge using one of these bridges. Choose incorrectly twice, and the game is over." They batted their eyes in shock, studying the bridges closely. Choosing incorrectly? Does that mean a bridge will collapse? Or are they fakes? It's bordering so simple that it nearly sounds complicated.

"How the heck did you build all these in time?" Ahlii threw out there.

"Cedric was eager to lend a hand when we told him what we were planning." Miles grinned like a cat.

Veins popped everywhere on Lydia's head. She growled venomously, baring her teeth. Ahlii and Junjie flinched as fire enveloped her body. She threw her head back, "CE~DRIC!"

 **xxx**

' _CEDRIC...CEDRIC..._ ' The roar entered his opened window.

"OOH! WORMY! She found the bridges!" Cedric giggled like a girl, pouring powder into his bubbling cauldron. Wormwood covered his beak, snickering under his breath. His cheeks flushed as he imagined her reaction. Veins in her head popping, fire around her body - the fury of her intolerance of him was delightful. "I knew she'd react this way! I only wish I could see it!"

 **xxx**

"That idiot Royal Sorcerer of mine!" She smashed a fist to her palm, wishing it was Cedric's face. "He's dead when I get home! AND YOU, MILES…" She pointed with a death sentence, "Don't even think you're spared! I'm going to turn you inside out later!"

Miles smirked at her decree. _The fire of a true ruler._ His humored gaze coasted over Ahlii and Junjie. _They all have it. Good._ "You will have to pass this gap before you can, Princess. I'll even permit you to use magic to discern which bridge is correct."

"As if I would take that offer now after coming this far!"

"That's right!" Ahlii snarled.

"Show some respect!" Junjie warned him. "We've come this far on our own natural abilities! We don't need your crutch!"

"Then come, Your majesties!" Miles sat on the edge, biting on an apple. "I eagerly await you!" He pat the space by his side.

"Alright then…" Junjie studied the three bridges intensely, humming loudly in aggravated thought. One bridge. That's all they needed to cross and this game will be over. After what he and the others have witnessed, nothing is as simple as jaunting through. But this particular challenge seemed like a game of which is which. Do they pick one on a whim, or do they try their hand at dumb luck.

Ahlii thought the same. Miles is simply asking them to cross, but warning them to be mindful of this decision. Too many wrong choices and they fail. Which is the correct answer depends on them. "I think we should choose stone." He threw out there. Lydia was stunned by his choice.

"Agreed." Junjie nodded. Lydia's brow furrowed. Choosing stone over wood and rope is the most logical choice. It's also the most obvious. _Very obvious._ She moved her attention to Miles. She was taken aback by the perpetual smirk on his lips. His words echoed in her mind, ' _You are welcome to use magic._ ' An obscure hint just as the others previously have given. And if there's anything magic has taught her, its that if it's easy there's likely a pitfall of snake waiting for you.

"Here we go!" Ahlii declared. He and Junjie moved in unison, taking that first step onto the stone bridge. Lydia grasped them at the scruff of their collars and yanked them onto their butts. "OW! LYDIA! WHAT GIVES?!" Ahlii roared.

She put her hands on her hips, scolding them with a snarl, "Have you two lost your minds since that cave?! Why would you pick the most obvious choice?!" They gawked at her in amazement. Their cheeks turned pink. They felt like kids being scolded. When they thought about it, she made a valid point. Lydia glared at the bridges. She picked up a rock and threw it at the stone bridge. Two bounces, and the bridges dispersed into flakes. Junjie and Ahlii gaped in awe of the floating particles buzzing shape of the bridge. "These bridges were placed by magic! And the number one rule of magic is _nothing is as it seems._ " The particles came together as a bridge once more.

"Nothing...is as it seems?" Ahlii repeated baffled.

Lydia opened a hand to them both, smiling gently. _**"You would think everything is gonna a breeze, because the end will no doubt justify the means!"**_ She pulled them up, throwing herself forward, _ **"You could fix any problem at the slightest ease,"**_ The pair stumbled and turned, meeting with curled fingers at their foreheads, _ **"No, geez!"**_ She flicked them for their idiocy. _**"Trust me, you'll find it'll go to your head. Writing reports on a book you never read, or a snap of your fingers and you make your bed!"**_ She snapped her fingers. Ahlii's quill wrote four words on its own, and Lydia showed off the message, " _ **That's what I did!"**_ She threw it away, skipping for the bridges. _ **"Everything is not what it seems. When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams."**_ Glowing butterflies burst from her palms. _ **"You might run into trouble if you go to extremes,"**_ The butterflies transformed to darts, piercing the ground, _ **"Because everything is not what it seems!"**_ She winked, placing a finger at her lips, and with a wink blossomed the darts into daisies. She giggled at their shocked expressions, leading them by the hand for the rope bridge.

"HOLD ON! NOT THAT ONE!" Junjie protested.

"He's right! We should choose the wooden bridge!" Ahlii begged.

"Come on, you guys! It may look dangerous, but this is the correct bridge!" She promised them, already dragging them several steps onto the thin rope. "Magic is all about adversity. Keep taking the easy route, and you'll never get anywhere. Because... _ **Everything is not what it seems…"**_ She was the first to step to a thin line of rope, holding at the sides, strutting on her merry way, _ **"This is truth when what you crave is obtained by the simplest of means."**_ She meandered backwards, encouraging them to follow. _ **"Be careful not to mess with the balance of things,"**_ A gust of wind shook the bridge, terrifying both boys still as statues, while danced on her way, _**"Because everything is not…"**_ She reached the end, prancing flamboyantly into a curtsy, _ **"What it seems."**_ She opened her arms, helping Ahlii and Junjie finish crossing the bridge. They collapsed onto their hands and knees out of breath. "See! That wasn't so bad!" She giggled. Ahlii and Junjie would throw her into the canyon, but the death defying experience left them terrified to the core.

"Very well done, Your Majesties." Miles applauded them. It took a little upper body strength to will Ahlii and Junjie to stand. "I must admit to my apprehension, but had absolute faith you three would pass." He bowed to their success.

"Thanks, Miles…" Lydia mustered a blushing smile, hiding her discontent for his trickery.

"How...did you...know?" Ahlii panted, dripping in nerve racked sweat. "How could you be absolutely certain the bridge wouldn't collapse?"

"I've fallen off a few of these fake bridges in my time. You tend to learn." A favored joke by the Hexley Hallers. The illusionary bridge - now sold in most retail stores. Must have a parent or guardian before buying. Not to be setup in heavy traffic areas, or used for industrial reasons. Lydia winked foxily, "Plus the rope bridge is meant to be part of an obstacle course Dad is trying to have arranged."

"Cheater!" Junjie shot a finger at her.

"Not really! I was telling the truth when I said I've never been here." She only knows of these plans because Eezeyal happened to find the schematics on the Royal Architect's desk. "I also spoke true about taking the easy route. If magic's taught me anything, it's that the easiest roads impair us." In spite of their exhaustion, Junjie and Ahlii were inclined to agree with her. Besides, what fun is there in earning something if all roads to them were easy. "Speaking of lies, Miles! Where are our things?!"

"Your things?" He tilted his head, pressing a finger at his chin.

Lydia growled heatedly, really in no mood for his feigned ignorance. "Junjie's sword! Ahlii's Almanac! My Wands! They're about yay to yay to yay big, were set on a picnic table," She drew him in close to her furious expression by the collar, "Were taken by you and the other two while we weren't looking!"

"Oh yes! I remember!" He chuckled, casually removing her demon grasp. "They're at the picnic site."

The trio slumped dumbfounded, gawking in such disbelief their minds turned to pudding. Squawking birds passing overhead exaggerated their incredulity. "Huh?" Was all they could muster. He has to be joking.

"It's true. Your things are at the picnic site." He assured them with that never ending smile. Obviously the three didn't believe him. "Follow me and you'll see."

 **xxx**

Roland, Miranda, and the others, gathered around the bewitching bowling lane, were rowdy with hearty laughter. The bowling ball had a tendency to bounce too much and would coax the pins into jumping over it. Occasionally, King Nasir would accidentally lose his foot and slip on his butt. Anya saved him from a knock by the ball by catching it at the last second. Lin-Lin lost a couple of his finger ornaments from forgetting to release the ball. The yet to be knocked over pins clattering tauntingly as the bowling bowl would narrowly miss and divert off the lane. Points weren't exactly being racked up by either of the Kings or Queens, but the atmosphere was so alive and jovial that none of them cared too much. The whole point of the picnic was to have fun. Mission accomplished without a hitch.

Miranda's turn arrived again and she rolled a perfect strike. She took a satisfied breath from laughing so hard, "Great game, everyone!" She cheered.

"Indeed! Well played by all." Roland praised. He raised his hand, "Another round?"

"DEFINITELY!" Quon picked up the ball next. "My turn, if you please." Roland swept a permitting arm. Quon took a roll, making the ball bounce a short ways. In the end he managed to knock over half the pins. He was hoping for a strike, but he took what he got.

"Okay, everyone! My turn!" Roland announced. His roll was too rough and the ball bounced down the whole lane. The pins, in turn, jumped over the ball. Everyone exploded laughing. "DOH! HO-HO! Better luck next time! I hope…" He mumbled the last part. "Emperor Quon, you're up." The Emperor drew his arm back.

"Your Majesties!" Miles bellowed from down the lane. Quon paused as he approached. He presented three rather flustered young royals returning from their protracted race. "I am proud to present Princess Lydia, Prince Junjie, and Prince Ahlii. They've successfully completed their scavenger hunt with remarkable time."

"Thank you, Constable Miles!" Roland pat him on the shoulder. "And thank you, Captain Zhiang and Kashmir!" Junjie and Ahlii whipped around, spotting their respective captains leaning at a tree. Roland nodded to Quon who put the bewitched bowling ball down. He then reached inside his breast pocket, pulling out a bronze key. "Congratulations, you three, on a job well done. And your arrival couldn't be anymore perfect. You're just in the nick of time."

"In time for what?" Lydia shrugged her hands, growing more impatient with her father by the second.

"Your final challenge." He tapped her nose. Lydia propped a bewildered brow. Roland meandered past her, tying the bronze key to the bars at the end of the bowling lane. "And the bewitching bowling lane is the perfect course for you to use." The pin quickly hopped away, diving into their box.

"Perfect for what?!" Ahlii snarled. _BOOM!_ The trio nearly jumped out of their skin. A huge red trunk was at the start of the lane. A handful of servants were slinking away, fresh out of breath and holding their aching backs. "Umm...what's that?"

"Your final challenge." Roland answered as he meandered to the box. "Pass this, and your things will be returned to you." He propped a foot on the lid.

"Our stuff is in there?!" Junjie cried.

"HOLD ON! You guys had our stuff the whole time?!" Lydia snarled.

"Not the whole time." Nasir chuckled. "Miles, Kashmir, and Zhiang brought them by not too long ago." The three Captain waved innocently.

"SO WE WENT AROUND IN CIRCLES FOR NOTHING?!" Lydia fumed, steam whistling from her ears.

"It's not nothing if you three learn something." Anya countered calmly. The three growled enraged, tempted to just break the trunk open and retrieve what's theirs. "Now then, the object of this game is simple. Move this trunk to the end of the lane and open the chest."

"That's it?" Lydia questioned suspiciously.

"That's it." Roland assured her. "No tricks, no traps - just a point A to point B walk."

"And then we can have our stuff back?" Ahlii whined.

"And then you can have your stuff back." Miranda cooed.

"Alright!" Ahlii grasped a handle with both hands and PULLED! "OOF!" His feet were pried from underneath him. He got a face full of grass. "Okay! Let's try...this...AGAIN!" He planted his feet firmly, dug in his soles, and he pulled with all his might. He roared obscenely loudly, losing circulation in his hands and fingers. His muscles are surely straining, but the trunk wasn't moving an inch. "COME ON! MOVE!" He grunted. The trunk was glued to its imprint in the grass. It won't move.

"Come on!" Lydia nudged Junjie. He grabbed the other handle on the side while she grabbed the back handle. Ahlii relaxed his grip, catching his breath as his friends steeled themselves. "We've come this far together! Let's not break apart now!" They tugged on the trunk, astonished by the tremendous weight. Their stuff can't possibly be that heavy. Nevertheless, their goal was a short few steps away. They can't falter now.

"Together on the count of three!" Junjie decreed, earning firm nods. "One...two...THREE!" The trio pushed up with their legs, throwing their backs straight. Resistance was met at the first inch, but the trunk inevitably left the grass. "TOGETHER! LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT!" Junjie barked a rapid cadence. Ahlii and Lydia stampeded to his rhythm, keeping their feet apart so they wouldn't accidentally trip.

"GO, AHLII!" Anya cheered.

"THAT'S THE WAY, LYDIA!" Miranda applauded.

"MIND YOUR PACE, JUNJIE!" Lin-Lin advised.

The cheers of their parents gave them strength, driving them forth. The trunk seemed to increase its weight the closer the goal drew. Numbness plagued their sore arms, pain drilling into their tender shoulders. Attempts to shift and move their hands to prevent them from losing circulation were thwarted as the ends dropped. The end was so close. They can't lose. They frothed at the mouth, heaving with dry breath. The bowling lane was slippery from the lane, tripping up Lydia every other two steps. She would flail her feet, stomping back into balance. Junjie and Ahlii watched their feet instead of the lane, taking care to avoid rocks or slippery patches of grass. When one end would lose altitude, the other two would compensate. So close, they kept telling themselves. So close! If they drop the trunk now, as their arms atrophy under the strain, the trunk would be near impossible to lift again. Why was this thin so heavy, the three thought? Was there more inside with their treasures? It felt like stockpiles of metal were locked inside.

"DONE!" Junjie barked. They let the trunk drop right beneath the dangling key. Junjie and Ahlii threw themselves to their butts, while Lydia lied over the trunk, raspy breaths igniting their lungs. They did it. Now all that's left is to open the chest. That's if their hands would stop throbbing long enough for them to at least curl their fingers.

Ahlii was the one the break the key off the string. Junjie and Lydia gathered around, excited to finally have their wand, book, and sword returned. Their parents joined them at the finish line, waiting anxiously for them to open the chest. However, when Ahlii undid the lock, they opened the trunk with hopeful smiles that darkened to miserable frown.

"NO WONDER THIS THING WEIGHED SO MUCH!" Ahlii bellowed. He reached inside, hoisting a large rock. "It's just a bunch of rocks!" He dropped it on the grass.

"DAD!" Lydia roared, flames exhausting.

Roland shoved a canteen in her mouth. Hissing steam came from her nose and ears. "Now, now, before you get huffy, I need you to realize why we arranged this little subterfuge." For their sakes, it had better be a good reason. "What is the purpose of the Tri-Kingdom Picnic?" He quizzed the trio.

"To extend long lasting harmony between the three Kingdoms." Junjie recited from a textbook.

"And how is that harmony achieved?" He quizzed again. Junjie, Lydia, and Ahlii glanced to one another, indecisive of the proper response. Trade and commerce? Borrowing tools? Sport illustrated subscription. "By the three kingdoms working together." Roland interlaced his fingers joining his hands together. He tapped the trunk with his foot. "Alone, neither of you could have moved this chest. But together, you accomplished what would have been impossible." The trio were willing to go with that, and showed off their muscles at the same time. "And now, for completing your scavenger hunt," Roland motioned a finger. Miles, Kashmir, and Zhiang approached, each with a piece of cloth draped over their hands, "I am proud to present you three with…" Roland pulled the fabric away, "Your wand, your sword, and your books."

"So we really did do this for nothing!" Junjie accused. He and the others thanked Roland for returning what is theirs, but the frustration melted their appreciation. "You guys sent us on a wild goose chase for giggles!"

"But what did you learn on this _wild goose chase_?" Miranda arched an inquisitive brow.

"That our parents are so desperate for us to rule that they sent us on a meaningless quest for our stuff!" Ahlii huffed. All of that running around just to come back to where they started. What a waste of time. "Loud and clear lesson there! Not like we haven't had this drilled into our skulls day and night!"

"Was that the lesson?" Nasir retorted slyly. He directed their attention to the at rest guards. "From their accounts, you three performed remarkably in foresight, patience, knowledge, and cognitive maneuverability." They were too far on the exhausted side for big words. They looked to the other parents for them to dumb it down.

"Meaning you three applied the same principles that you use in your crafts to completing this hunt." Lin-Lin elucidated. Junjie, Lydia, and Ahlii blinked gobsmacked, recounting their adventure to find truth in their claim. "The three of you are so convinced that what you've chosen as your niche is all you are good for that you never stopped to consider HOW they will influence your rule." She approached the aghast trio, placing a hand to Ahlii and Junjie, praising them with a tender smile. "You three always berate yourself and claim you don't have what it takes to become future Kings and Queens. But what you demonstrated during your hunt not only proves you wrong, it reassures us that our Kingdoms will be in good hands." And for that, she is unconditionally proud. All of them were proud.

A uniform blush broke out amongst the three. They shied away, rubbing the backs of their necks, laughing embarrassed. "You know…" Ahlii cleared his throat, "If Lydia wasn't with us, I don't think we would have passed those bridges. And I know we would have gotten lost without you."

"Hey, don't leave the spotlight on me!" Lydia nudged Junjie with an elbow, "If it wasn't for Junjie, those keys would be locked in boxes, and you and I would be sopping wet trying to reach the second chest."

"And Ahlii's love of stars saved us from wandering the cave for all eternity." Junjie wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his knuckles into his head. "And you have a future as a geologist."

"Thus this scavenger hunt wasn't a total loss." Roland decreed. "You three not only put your talents to work, but you discovered new talents you didn't think you had." Lydia's discernment of obstacles and the false, and her spanning knowledge of her land. Ahlii's love of geology, and attributing it to his cartography. And Junjie's ability to move without adversity. Going with the flow and learning when to move against it.. "Applying and honing these talents will be but a small means to paving your futures. How to lengthen that road will come to you in time."

"Then we won't let you down!" Lydia swore, drawing the boys in by the shoulders.

"Of that we are certain." Roland kissed her forehead. "And we'll be there to watch you thrive." Lydia blushed graciously, hugging Roland tight. She knew there was a reason she loved him. Miranda joined in on the hug. Anya and Nasir, and Lin-Lin and Quon hugged their sons, wishing the best in the futures. Suddenly, the hunt for their wand, book, and sword held a grander reward than they anticipated. "Now enough of this mush! It's almost time to announce the winner of the Golden Chalice!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ahlii blurted. "The sibs have been playing games all day!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Lydia dragged her parents for the stage. "LET'S GO HEAR THE WINNER ALREADY!" The parents all laughed as their teenagers raced for the stage. Truly, this was a glorious picnic.

 **xxx**

The visiting Rulers of Khaldune and Wei-Ling took their seats up front, eagerly awaiting King Roland and Miranda to announce whose children will be taking home the Golden Chalice. Junjie, Ahlii, and Lydia could feel the tension in the air. Their younger siblings writhing in agony of suspense, palms pressed together in prayer that the trophy was theirs to take. Sofia was working hard to keep James from losing his mind. He came around when he realized how his poor sportsmanship was affecting the games, but it didn't take away from his desire to win. Khalid and Maya were squeezing each other's hands, muttering a chant under their breath. Jun and Jin...they kept pulled at the loose threads in their robes, creating even more. This anxiety was contagious. Ahlii started to nervously nibble on his book, Junjie twisted his sword strap, and Lydia was blowing bubbles off her wand tip.

"Lydia! There you are!" Amber strutted with a perturbed scowl, propping her parasol on her shoulder. "Where have you been all day?" The last time she saw Lydia was when she was setting up with Leena to decorate their parasols.

"Around and around. Ooh!" She winced, pinching at Amber's glued and glittered dress. "What happened to you?" She dusted glitter from her hair. She was a walking arts and crafts project.

"Long story. But a fun one." She snuck a sly smirk at the giggling Leena. "Did you at least have a good time?"

"The best, actually." One she'll never forget.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Roland commanded. The time has come. Everyone was on their toes. "I would like to that the Royalty - young and old - for participating in this year's Tri-kingdom Picnic, and making it such a wonderful event!" He cast hopeful eyes to his fellow Kings and Queens. "And I hope we can make it twice as spectacular next year, and for the many years to come." Wei-Ling and Khaldune nodded to his wish. Lydia, Junjie, and Ahlii bumped fists. "And now for the winner of the Golden Chalice!" He said without further adieu, and before he launched into an elaborate speech. There was a distinct drumroll. Ignoring the drum a servant brought along rolling away from him. "I've added up all the scores, and the winner of this year's Golden Chalice is…" Maia, Sofia, and Jun squeezed their palms together. Amber and Leena hid behind their parasols, unable to bear looking. Jin, James, and Khalid had balled up fists. Lydia, Junjie, and Ahlii held their breath, crossing their fingers, "Princess Maya and Prince Khalid of Khaldune!"

"YAAAY…" Ahlii, Leena, Maia, and Khalid leapt into the air. Applause erupted for the winners, loud whistles echoing for miles.

"KHALID! WE WON!" Maya danced with Khalid.

Amber, Junjie, and Lydia congratulated Ahlii and Leena on behalf of their younger siblings. That's quite the team to beat next year. Roland offered his praises to Anya and Nasir, proud to see the chalice go home with terrific athletes. Yes, everyone was happy for the team of Khaldune. Including James, even though he was disappointed he wasn't able to take the chalice. Oh well. There's always next year. For now, he'll take pride in the fact that - thanks to Sofia opening his eyes - he was able to have enormous fun with his sister and friends. Which is why he was happy to hand the chalice to Khalid and Maya himself. An official apology, and a sincere congratulations to them both. Sofia being proud of him in the end was a trophy enough.

"TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT - WHO DO WE APPRECIATE?!" Jin, Jun, James, and Sofia sang. "MAYA! KAHLID! HOORAY!" They jumped and cheered, and started to do a victory dance.

"So how much did I miss?" Lydia giggled at James and Sofia's silly dance.

"Nothing much." James reassured her. "Just us getting our butts handed to us." He sank with a somber smile. He's glad she didn't see that.

"As long as you guys had a good time," She ruffled his hair, "That's the important thing."

"THE BEST TIME!" Sofia jumped on James' back. "And we still have to eat!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Lydia pat her empty stomach. "Let's dig in before the others take the good stuff!" James and Sofia took her hand, walking with her to the banquet.

"By the way, Lydia, where WERE you, Junjie, and Ahlii all day?" Sofia asked. A question that baffled James and the other siblings as well. Thinking back, those three have been gone since the games pretty much started.

"I'll tell you over lunch. I'm starving." She groaned. She slipped her wand inside her boot. Her fingers brushing against a certain letter slightly ruined her appetite.

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry if it's not the best. Till next time.**


	9. Short Notice

**Short Notice**

 **Okay. Filler time.**

 **Oh, and YES! The Amulet of Avalor chappie will come soon. There's no way I'll be skipping that one.**

 **xxx**

"Princess Lydia! Pardon the interruption!" Baileywick entered the observatory, beckoning Lydia from her studies. He paused briefly to arch a bewildered brow at her choice to work on the floor. A perfectly good desk off to the side, or a station housing telescope parts, yet she chooses the floor. An unconventional method. Then he shrugged with a mild smile, coming to grips with the fact that Lydia is an unconventional girl. Part of her charm.

"No interruptions." Five sheets of paper, each with a different close to accurate hand drawn constellation, were spread around her in a semi circle. Lines extended from particular points of the connected dot constellations, depicting the star and the area it was harbored. Her astrology teacher, Professor Starlie - no it wasn't on purpose - assigned her to map the different star alignments, and write an essay of their significance, history, and current role in today's society. Two down, three more can wait until she has met with Baileywick. "How can I help you, Baileywick?" She dusted her hands, smoothing her skirt as she rose to her feet.

"A letter arrived for you this morning." He handed her a rolled up scroll. Lydia removed the ribbon, opening it curiously. Her eyes widened, a smile spreading to her lips. She laughed gleefully, shouting YES, YES, YES to the sky and putting on a little dance. "Good news, I see!" Baileywick chuckled. He was drawn into the dance, swung around by the surprisingly strong teenager.

"Great news! It's from Adelea!" She twirled from him, then bounced animatedly in place.

"Ah yes! Your friend from school! How is she?" A couple of months ago, Adelea returned to her apprenticeship with Animus Mal, putting her agricultural magic to work in saving the...Lydia believes her last letter mentioned the Congo. Letters have come almost every other week about her exploits, and the work she's accomplished. Naturally, she's received letters in turn and is up to date an everything that's happened.

"Great! Better than great! Animus Mal concluded her training. She's been named a Novice in her field of training!" Lydia cheered flamboyantly, thrusting her fists in the air, prancing in a circle. "She's a level two Natural!"

"Natural? As in born with a talent?" Baileywick laughed at her skipping.

"No-no. Natural is a term for sorcerers in the nature field. Plants, animals, etc."

Baileywick bobbed his head comprehensively. Skipped Inheritor, Natural, Novice - what other unique terms will he be graced by next? And apparently it's not only honor students who can be named Novice. "Well don't keep me in suspense? What does she say?"

"Oh! Right!" Lydia shook her senses in place. She cleared her throat. _" Hey, Lydia. Just checking up on you. First I need to say I heard about Lezard, and that bastard is lucky I wasn't there to possess a bear to tear him a new one!_" Baileywick and Lydia shuddered. She might be more terrifying than Amber on a bad hair day. Lydia knows better. She's worse than that. _" But I'm not writing for gloom and doom. This is sunshine and rainbows! You're going to be gazing upon a Novice Natural, just like I'll be gazing upon a Novice Princess."_

"Word travels." Baileywick crooned.

"You have no idea." Lydia rolled her eyes. Back to the letter. _" As a Novice in my current field, Animus believes my new rank should come with a new set of skills. The field of medicine came to mind. Since I'll be traveling to dangerous parts of the world with him, he feels I should know basic to complex methods of healing. For both people and animal. So the name of a man name Dr. Merr Lin came up."_ Small world of medicine, isn't it?

"Dr. Merr?" Baileywick remembers him. He was the Doctor who oversaw Lydia and Cedric's duel, and helped heal Princess Amber. Also, "I believe you've been seeing him lately." Baileywick's statement froze Lydia's spine.

"Who told you that?!" She swallowed a massive lump in her throat.

"One of the servants was in the village and saw you come from his clinic." Lydia's fingers balled into fists. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just go in for regular check ups." Peace of mind for Merr while she's taking those pills. Which, she is happy to say, she isn't running low on. Her attention went back to the letter. _" Dr. Merr is the best in his field of medicine, legendary throughout Enchancia. Both animals and humans are in his debt. Animus put in a good word for me, but I haven't heard a yay or nay yet. My fingers are crossed. Anything to be in Enchancia with you for a while longer."_ Lydia placed a hand over her heart. Her one friend standing by her. Adelea was the second person to learn Lydia's secret, and the second person never to show the slightest fear of her. Since then, she's been the anchor keeping Lydia grounded. If she lost her she'd never be able to function. _" But I'm not waiting for some formal reply! Right now, as you read this letter, I'm on my way to Enchancia! Well, actually, I'm heading to the Junior Knight's Academy to see my brother Chris. I'm sure he'd love to see you too. Wink-wink. And THEN...then, beloved best friend, I will book a room in Enchancia so that we can pick up where we left off. Hope to hear from you soon. Or see you at the Junior Knights Academy in two weeks. Saturday. Don't be late! _

_LOVE YOUR BESTIE! "_

"And I thought Amber was eccentric." Baileywick held his stomach laughing. Lydia's been acting out Adelea's flare, and it split his sides. She should star in a play. "The Junior Knights Academy, Dr. Merr, and then here. Adelea is quite the traveler. Are you excited?" A stupid question. Lydia was floating, spinning like a pinwheel. She squealed exuberantly, fidgeting wildly. Baileywick rolled his eyes, pulling out a quill and paper. "Shall I clear your schedule two saturdays from now?"

Lydia ambushed him with a hug to his shoulders from behind, "PLEASE AND THANK YOU!" She giggled fanatically, legs fluttering.

Baileywick blushed adoringly, living in her returned giddiness. Hearing her laughing, seeing her smile was refreshing after being starved of it. He has to say, these past two weeks feel like a blur. For a month he barely recognized Lydia; recognized the shell of a girl trudging about the castle. A stranger in her form. And now, as if overnight - 11 of them - she's back to her old moderately studious, fun loving, kind self. Save for her typical moments of cynicism and sarcasm. Those are charming quirks. He's glad. He's proud that she's taking the steps to overcome what transpired. And she's making that climb with her own strength. Maybe a little tugs from her friends and family here and there. But this is the next phase in her growth that he is proud to witness.

In the midst of Lydia's cheering, Baileywick spotted an envelope falling from her blazer. "What's this?" Lydia stopped and instantly her flashy glee was paled to dismal apprehension. The dreaded letter from the girl she met at Royal Prep. Baileywick nervously flipped the wax seal upward, and his breath hitched in his throat. He recognized the Royal Crest. "It's from Frezenberg." He dryly grunted.

"Yeah…" Lydia's chest tightened. "From, uh, Princess Astrid." Hildegard handed her a letter from older sister Astrid about a week ago. It's been in her pocket all afternoon, and she's forgotten all about it. Almost. Lydia's been going to great lengths to either forget or deny the letter existed. Throughout the entire Tri-Kingdom Picnic she went to extremes to try and forget about it. Instead it found its way back to the forefront of her mind. Everytime she looks at it she's possessed by overwhelming fear and anger. The urge to run to the farthest hills pulled at her legs. Worse than that time Lezard asked her to be his girlfriend. The anger came much, much later.

"Princess Astrid?" Baileywick repeated familiarly.

"King Henrik's oldest daughter. The one I met at the school a while back." Baileywick bobbed his head. He handed the letter to her. Lydia's shaking fingers slipped around the letter. A bolt of lightning snaked her muscles. She almost dropped the letter, staring at the seal as if she received a warrant for her head on a platter. Irritation twisted her features. Her teeth nibbled on the inside of her cheek. She pat the paper on her palm pensively. "And no doubt Henrik has twisted her mind to hate everything that I am. Like everyone else in Frezenberg does." There was a trash bin not too far away.

"First of all, not everyone in Frezenberg hates you because everyone in Frezenberg has yet to meet you." _I can die happy._ Lydia moaned impishly. "And secondly, you'll never know unless you read it." Baileywick enticed her with a shrug.

"What if I don't want to read it?" She challenged curtly. Glossy sapphire eyes pierced Baileywick, bringing on a cold sweat. "What if all that's in here are words - bred from Henrik, spoken through Astrid - that further prove that the Royal Family of Frezenberg want nothing more than to see me fall?" She waved the letter, gliding it to and from the trash bin. "I should just toss this thing and spare myself a headache I really don't have to put up with!"

"You're right. You're right." Baileywick raised his hands, accepting her reservations. They are natural for someone in her position. He can recall a time or two Roland felt the exact same way. _Hm-hm!_ He laughed to himself. If he wasn't so smart, he would believe a teenage Roland was staring him in the eye. "But you and I both know you aren't going to throw that letter away."

"And we both know that how?" She spread her arms, daring him to counter. Since Baileywick likes to think he knows her SO well, why doesn't he elaborate?

Baileywick pressed a finger to her heart, smirking smugly. "Because you obviously like her." Lydia lit up cherry red, stammering dumbly. She's not sure she's ever hinted she likes girls in that manner. Baileywick sputtered, realizing the the inclination. "Not in the way that you like Cedric-"

"I DON'T LIKE CEDRIC IN ANY WAY!" She screeched, her ears turning scarlet.

Baileywick was silenced by a howling wind. Unamused, he fixed his hair and ascot. "But in the same regard that you hold Adelea." He proceeded, unmoved by her outburst. "Princess Astrid left a profound impression on you."

Lydia tugged her ear. Steam deflated from her ear, erasing the flushed red from her skin. Save for her cheeks. Those were a frustrated red. "We spoke for an hour...or two. Last time I checked, becoming best friends doesn't happen that fast!" She puffed her red cheeks. She folded her arms, turning away.

"I didn't say anything about being best friends, Lydia. But…" He admired the sealed letter, nodding optimistically of what the contents detail, "Those one to two hours were significant to you. To her." Baileywick took a bold initiative and opened the letter for her. Lydia's protests cracked in her throat. He broke the seal, but left a folded paper in her hands. "And they were significant to her as well. That's why she wrote to you now."

"Baileywick-"

"Read the letter, Lydia." He placed the letter in her hand. Her outrage became stuck in her mouth. He turned on his heels and entered the elevator, Lydia storming after him. "Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't." He winked. He cranked the lever downward, riding the elevator, waving mockingly at the flabbergasted Princess.

"I COULD REGRET IT IF I DO!" She howled after him. He always has to have the final word. She stormed in a heated circle, quelling the colorful words directed at Baileywick from shaping. There is an autobiography of words she wanted to hurtle at him. She has a wand. She can make them stamp to every wall or tile he passes. The letter in her hand discouraged that sort of outburst. The words she's yet to read stamping on her harder than a mallet hitting an anvil. _An...anvil…hitting me. A slip of paper...I can't bring myself to open._ She smacked the paper to her forehead. "Oh my...I'm scared of a piece of paper!" She cursed herself. How she has fallen. She glared at the paper again, still tempted to just throw it away. But, like Baileywick said, she'd be a horrible person if she did. And the quilt teeming in her stomach was the start.

"FINE!" She went to desk, yanking the chair out. She plopped down, really not looking forward to reading the letter. But for the sake of courtesy, and because Baileywick won't leave her alone until she does, she'll read it. But she won't like it.

Lydia slowly opened the letter, her eyes widening at the full page letter. "That's a lot of insults." She partially joked. Though, in the back of her mind, if Astrid wasn't serious about talking with her, Lydia sincerely doubts she'd write small enough to flood one side of the paper. She scrolled to the first sentence, letting Astrid's voice guide her eyes.

 _Dear Princess Lydia of Enchancia,_

 _I'm not sure if you remember me. Our meeting was brief at Royal Prep. But I think the impression left was engraving._

Straight from the mouth of Baileywick. Lydia slapped the paper down, a hand over her eyes as she flew into a fit of laughter. If he ever retires as the castle steward, he would make a killing as a psychic. Lydia's aware of the horse choking pride she has. She'd never admit out loud that Baileywick is right. Her meeting with Astrid was...illuminating.

 _I am the First Daughter of King Henrik and Future Queen of Freezenberg, Princess Astrid. Uh...Sorry for the posterity. That's sort of engraved also. Dad always says if you're going to introduce yourself, you should state an introduction that will leave a lasting impression. I actually find it embarrassing. And I am rambling. I'm sorry._

Lydia had to laugh there. It was too cute not to. She paused for a moment to imagine Astrid blushing and snorting at herself while writing this letter. I wonder how many roughs she went through. Maybe if she asks in her reply she'll answer. That's IF she replies. Back to the letter.

 _I won't insult you by dodging the fact that my parents and my sister have voiced their disdain for you. It's not even you that my parents dislike. It's towards sorcerers in general. They're - how shall I put this - intimidated by them. Find their abilities - anyone with magical abilities - to be a nuisance. Why? I don't know. But I need you to know that they aren't put off by the real you. The you that I saw when we first met._

A nuisance? A strong word. Lydia's not unfamiliar with that wide spread opinion. 4 out of 20 people have voiced their outrage for witches, wizards, sorcerers - anyone with a one up in life that they know they can never possess. For some, they accept themselves as they are and live cohesively. The remaining populace choose to envy those with powers, or choose not to understand them and become contemptuous towards them. Henrik and Pamela are part of the four.

 _Believe me when I say that I don't share their sentiment. I find sorcerers admirable and amazing. If I'm being perfectly honest, neither does Hildegard. She just likes kissing up to our Dad. Daddy's little girl, I'm sure you understand._

Amber may come to mind.

 _I know we only just met. And I love my Dad. But I refuse to let his biased opinions be the ironclad declaration in our home, and amongst our peers. The person I met at the school is nothing like Jafar, Maleficent, Madam Mim, or whoever my Dad tries to compare you to._

"HE COMPARES ME TO MALEFICENT?!" Violent and Marcy, who were cleaning up on the lower level, jumped at her scream, then scurried along. Lydia frothed at the mouth, tempted to send a storm cloud to linger over Henrik's head. Then again, she calmed down and found a bit of flattery in the comparison. The Mistress of All Evil vs The Sorceress Princess. Add that to Lydia's personal, sadistic fantasies. And possible Hallows Eve theme.

 _The person I met at the school is passionate, determined, and shows loyalty to a fault. You're a sorceress first, and then was forced into our life, thus subjected to prejudicial scrutiny. Many on our end agree that you need to give up your magic. That...there is too great a conflict with you being Future Queen. I disagree._

Lydia's hammering chest subsided. Knowing Henrik is plotting behind her back burns her insides. Her brow arched perplexedly at Astrid's disagreement.

 _Your roles as Princess and Sorceress are intertwined, and no force on Earth or Heaven can change that. Word is spreading from Enchancia to our kingdom and beyond about the Sorceress Princess. Sorceress Queen can't be far behind. I want the chance to prove to my father and those of our court that you can be both, and will be the Queen Enchancia will come to love. But first...I really want to speak with you again. And this long, winded, dramatic, and very flamboyantly formal letter is my way of conveying that I have been a nervous wreck about seeing you again._

Lydia kind of got that. Best not to mention that. That is...if she agrees.

 _Nothing special, formal, or meaningful. A cup of tea, small chatter, and then we both go our separate ways. I don't expect you to say yes. I wouldn't blame you at all if you throw this letter away and pretend it doesn't exist. My family hasn't been fair to you. Why should you be fair to us._

Precisely her plan from the start. Maybe Astrid should be the clairvoyant. "Way to make me feel like a total jerk, Astrid." Being a total jerk seems to come easily to her lately. Guess her pick me up can't fix everything.

 _But I implore you, if you are reading this, send a reply. A yes, or a no. It doesn't have to be long. Just confirmation that my letter reached you in good spirits._

Good spirits. Not the words she would have used. But not entirely inaccurate. She's in a relatively good mood, soiled by feeling slightly guilty for thinking the worst of someone she barely met for two hours. A genuine, sincere, honest to goodness person by the format of this letter.

 _I'll end my rambling here. Please reply soon. I truly want to cross this gap my family set. Become friends with you. I hope, after this you'll want the same thing._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Astrid of Frezenberg._

Lydia folded the letter back up, placing it back inside of its envelope. She tapped it to her lips in deep thought, debating on picking up the quill and papers she has scattered on the floor. It doesn't have to be long, Astrid wrote. A simple yes or no. Those choices aren't simple. She can't say yes or no without going into gorey detail. That's not who she is, and it would be a humiliating blow to Astrid's sincerity. Ultimately it will ruin her vision of the good person Astrid believes her to be, easing her to her parents' way of thinking. In truth, Lydia shouldn't care what a stranger thinks of her. She shouldn't even be entertaining anymore thoughts on this letter. And yet here she sits. Picking up a quill, setting up a blank piece of paper, and mulling over what to write after Dear Princess Astrid of Frezenberg.

 _Baileywick was right. I don't regret reading it._ She snickered to herself. As much as she may dislike Hildegard's family, and their short sighted opinions of her, Astrid's letter touched her. Here is someone being told what to think and say for the sake of her family's pride pouring her true feelings to a total stranger who ignored her letter for a week. Rare is it to meet someone of the same age who doesn't side with the majority. She wants to bridge that gap set by her family. Why shouldn't Lydia meet her halfway. Besides, she's funny, and isn't afraid of a little dirt. How can Lydia ruin a relationship like that before giving it a chance?

Lydia groaned irritably, tore the letter open one more time to give it a once over. If she's going to reply properly, she needs to be inspired. This level of heartfelt confessions is a little out of her league. No way she can sound as eloquent. She dabbed her quill, lowering it to the paper. "Is that from someone special?" An ink dot soaked into the paper. Lydia whipped around. Roland exited the elevator, seeming to admire the mess she created on the floor. He chalked it up to one of her brainstorming sessions. A mess is always in the works.

"Depends on what you mean by special." She stepped from the desk, approaching him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Baileywick mentioned you might need a pep talk, or soul searching." He juggled his hands, unsure which one was meant to get a rise from her. Lydia was beginning to consider adding _big mouth_ to Baileywick's resume. "By the way you're ogling that letter, you might need both." Lydia slipped the letter back into her blazer, hoping it would dissuade Roland from asking. "Who's it from?" Yep. Not likely.

"It's a letter from Astrid, King Henrik's daughter." Her gag reflex on Henrik's name wasn't unnoticed.

"The eldest, correct?" Roland recalled.

"Yeah. She…" Lydia slapped a fist and palm together. She hesitated briefly. Then Roland's pleading blue eyes pried the words to her tongue, "She wants to have tea with me. And I'm not sure I want to accept."

"I thought you liked Astrid." Roland replied astonished. He escorted her to a bench near the opposite wall. The view of the forest was outside the window, glistening in the afternoon sun. "You told me as much when you got home from Royal Prep."

"I do! I really do!" In spite of her conversation with Baileywick, she does like Astrid. "Astrid's funny, charming, and a truly remarkable person." She sounds like a cheap postcard talking about a place she's rarely gone to. "From what I've read about her, she's a fierce competitor in the fencing nationals. Another Princess with a hobby frowned upon by her peers.

"Then what's stopping you?" He challenged. They sound like the perfect match.

Lydia opened and closed her mouth, bumbling with a retort that doesn't lead to Henrik's name falling from her lips. _Not what. Who,_ is what she wanted to say. Because, when it boils down to it, Pamela and Henrik are the sole factors keeping that quill in its jar. _Who are you kidding, Lydia? Henrik and Pamela aren't even bugs in your eye._ She exhaled defeatedly, deflating with a hand slapping at her thigh. There's actually more to it than just Henrik and Pamela. It's her trust in people period. In those who she thinks she knows. Pretty words are often woven with lies.

Roland edged closer, leaning in so she would talk to him. The troubled look in her eye worried him. "Because of an opinion, someone who I thought cared about me betrayed me without a second thought." Roland bobbed his head comprehensively. He suspected Henrik is a cause in her reluctance, but Lezard is the overruling effect. "Astrid has been surrounded by people who are convinced sorcerers are evil, and that I am a detriment to your line. I'm not even your line! My claim to the throne is only as binding as your wedding vows!"

"Which, according to Enchancian law and the love your mother and I share, are set in stone." He cleverly quipped, winking at her. Lydia isn't in the mood for his jokes. Roland chuckled lovingly, wrapping an arm around her. "I know it's hard. Trust me, I've been dealing with Henrik since we were boys." Lydia doubts he's been verbally assaulted left, right, and sideways by all of Frezenberg. No one insults the real King of Enchancia.

"The point is, Dad, that she can meet me for a day, we have a great time, and then she decides she hates me for whatever reason!" Reasons stemming from her personality to her magic. Spirits forbid anyone outside of her family and closest friends finds out about those. "One slip, one flare of my temper, one single conjure gone wrong and I could ruin everything!"

"How could you ruin it?" Roland scoffed derisively. Lydia spread her hands, gesturing loathingly at herself. She ruins everything. That's what Skipped Inheritors do. They cause ruin and suffering. "Lydia, that night wasn't your fault. And in spite of the circumstances," He beat her protest to the punch, "It doesn't define you."

"Just defines I have poor judgement in people." She rolled her eyes. All this magic and she never once saw Lezard's betrayal coming.

Roland huffed grimly under his breath, folding his hands in his lap. He furrowed his brow heatedly. "Then, what I'm hearing is, you aren't the one ruining yourself. You're allowing others to do it for you."

Lydia moved away and gawked at Roland in abject revulsion. He tilted a daring brow, wanting her to tell him he's wrong. Because that's how he sees it. "I'm not letting anyone do anything!" She hissed insulted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." Roland sniffed through his nostrils. He turned on a bent leg to fully display his disapproval of her hesitant lie. "The girl who inspires her siblings to be all they can be, saved Cedric from himself, and earned the right to wear that brooch," Lydia placed an aghast hand to the brooch, "Hasn't come back yet! Although Sofia is grateful for your advice during the pet contest!"

"What's your problem, Dad?!" Lydia shot to her feet, towering over him with sapphire daggers. This may be the first time she's wanted to break into a fight with Roland. Punching does sound therapeutic. "Are you calling me a coward? Are you saying you're disappointed?! Spit it out!"

"I'm saying you encased yourself in a barrier for so long that you've forgotten how to lower it!" Roland rose to his feet, standing tall with his hands behind his back. His words echoed powerfully in her ears. His hardening eyes priced her like swords. "You have the ability to see good in others, and you have the will to extend compassion. But right now you're shackling yourself because you're scared of being hurt." Lydia wavered under the intensity wafting from his presence. An authoritative energy snaking to her limbs, coaxing her to bend a knee. It scared her, and yet entranced her. This is the presence a King wears. What sort of presence does she have that can match that? "Not everyone wants to hurt you, Lydia."

"It feels that way." She groaned, diverting her eyes to the ground. She wrapped a hand to her elbow. "I don't know who I can trust outside of home."

"Then it's time you learn how to discern enemy from friend and those who fall between." He tapped on the corner if the envelope peaking from her blazer. "The girl in this letter is not an enemy."

"She's not a friend either." She shoved the letter further inside, folding her arms to keep it out of the loop.

"Then meet her in the middle and decide who you want her to be."

"This isn't about what I want!"

"You're right. About what's for the best for you both." He took her hands. Those boyish yet warming brown eyes met with Lydia's irately glowering blues, effortlessly chipping away the barrier she tried to cast. "And what's best for you both is for this hatchet you and her parents have taken up to be buried."

"Can I bury it in their stomachs?" She asked grimly with unnerving sincerity.

He shoved her face down, groaning disturbed by her sick humor. "No sense in adding rust when the wheel has been coated!" He growled. He removed his hand, earning a scrunched glare as Lydia fixed her askew hair. "But perhaps there will be a way for you to finish greasing the wheel, and teach you how to deal with difficult people."

"What do you mean?" She arched a brow.

"In two weeks The Fairies will be holding a princess test for your sisters and their friends."

"Uh-huh…" Lydia knows he test. The Fairies are super excited to watch the Future Queens of Royal Prep show off the skills and knowledge they've attained during their tenure as students. Fauna's especially excited. This is her favorite event.

"I've decided to hold a similar test for you."

"Say what?!" She spazzed. Her hair frizzed in a panic.

"Now, hear me out. There is a reason for this." He motioned his hands before she flew into one of her irrational episodes. "After how you demonstrated your prowess during your Novice Test, I was inspired by how you touched the zenith of your ability in order to succeed." To be honest, in light of what he's born witness to, Roland is confident her absolute ability extends further then what was demonstrated. "I thought to myself, if she can pull off an amazing feat such as that, ruling should be a piece of cake." Lydia arched a skeptical brow. Roland is oblivious to how fundamentally different Magic and Ruling are. And yet he is convinced she is ready to begin fitting into the role. Poor misguided man.

"And…" She knows there is more. There's always more with him. It's not as simple as posture, knowledge, and etiquette, and this line of flattery will not convince her otherwise.

"And...come your birthday in November, you will be named Crowned Princess of Enchancia. The authority, privileges, and duties of Future Queen, governed by me, will be bestowed upon you." She knows this already, and knows this isn't the whole reason for this _test_. "This includes greeting foreign dignitaries in my stead, acting on behalf of the King, and more should you prove ready. In order to prepare you for these duties, Baileywick, Miles, and I decided to arrange tests for you."

"So, let me see if I have this right." She pressed fingertips to her splitting head. If Cedric were here he'd forget who the King is and call Roland a brainless fool. "Based on my desire to save you from Lezard, and the tantrum that soon followed, you found inspiration from that to prove I was ready to be named Crowned Princess?" He'll have to forgive her if she's losing faith in his sensibility.

"It was more than a need to protect and a tantrum that I saw! Since the day you arrived, I've watched you apply the skills and wisdom you've acquired from schooling to your royal life here!" He refused to allow her to insult herself by labeling her passion in magic as a tantrum. "With those skills, you've adapted to new ways of thinking during your time as Princess and developed a new way of solving problems. You've shaped into your role nicely." He placed hands on her shoulders, smiling lovingly. "And most of all, I saw something radiating from you that day. A new found, fresh belief in yourself when you realized how far you've come." Lydia pursed her lips, blushing modestly. She bounced her shoulders anxiously, trying to play it off as no big deal. Roland turned her head by the chin, wanting her to not miss what he says next. "I think this test will ignite a similar spark, and will prove once and for all - to you especially - that you are fit to rule in my place."

"Dad…" She moaned, wrapping her arms tightly to herself. She tensed and tried to move back. Roland tightened his grip.

"Please, Lydia, say you'll give it a try. Baileywick's already drawn up a plan, and Miles has an activity planned. It would be a shame to tell them to cancel."

She furrowed her brow, grunting under her breath. "Planning things without consulting me again?"

"Would you have said yes?"

"Wouldn't even consider it."

"Just like you wouldn't have considered meeting with Cecily, going to Lyndor, or any other adventures I've sent you on." And there's the corner he so gracefully, and smugly, puts her in every single time. He must major in chess. He's a master tactician. As a parent anyway. "That being said…" He led her by the hand, seating her to her stool and moving her yet to be started letter in front of her, "Invite her. And that's an order from your King, not your father." He winked, putting the quill in her fingers.

Lydia cringed with reluctance, hands hovering away from the desk as if a disease was on the surface. "If I invite her…" She gagged on her breath, pressing her knuckles to her forehead, "That means I have to invite...her...parents too…"

"A fabulous idea!" Roland cheered, shaking her vigorously. "And I will also be inviting King Garrick and Queen Irene! Perhaps their son Axel will attend." **(** _ **Formerly King Alexander**_ **)** Roland turned abruptly, marching for the elevator.

"Say what?!" She shrieked, shooting to her feet so fast she knocked the chair over. "GARRICK AND IRENE!" Not that she has an issue with Irene. She and the Queen are on decent terms lately. But Garrick, Henrik, and Pamela in the same room...with her...pretending to be civil?! She won't do it! "That's it!" She shoved the paper and quill into his hands, storming off in steam eared rage.

"Uh...where are you going?!" He demanded.

"I quit! I'm going somewhere far, far away! A place where Gremlin's speak backwards, and beams of light are weapons!" She punched the elevator button.

"Places like that don't exist and you can't quit!" He scolded, marching after her.

"I just submitted my resignation!" She pointed to the paper he was holding, still adamantly punching at the button.

Roland ogled the page, grimacing at the message _I quit_ accompanied by a face with its tongue out. "As The King I forbid it, and I cast it to the wind!" He crumbled the paper and threw it away.

The elevator arrived and she stormed in. "Then I'll leave without consent!" She pulled the lever.

"I'll bring you back!" Roland lunged, stumbling inside seconds before the door closed. He smirked at his sticking the landing.

"You'll try!" She stamped her feet defiantly.

"I'll win!" He showed his teeth in a menacing grin.

"I'm not meeting with them!"

"Yes you are!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE-I-SAID-SO!" Lightning carrying arrows struck her in the stomach. She cried shrilly in utter shock, blank with horror. _Did he honestly just say...because I said so?!_ The king of all parental responses just slapped shackles on her ankles, wrists, and mouth. Roland crossed his arms with a victorious smile. "And round five goes to," He mimicked the royal trumpets, "Your Kingly Father!" He puffed his chest, knuckles on his hips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a conniving, manipulative weasel!" She fumed with a scarlet face.

Roland cooed sarcastically in adoration, ruffling her hair. "You say the sweetest things, Lydia." The elevator reached the first floor. Roland exited first, leaving Lydia to wallow in her defeat. "Make sure not to plan anything in two weeks! I'd hate to disappoint our guests!" He waved obnoxiously.

Lydia growled rabidly, balled fists losing circulation. Streams of hissing steam wafted from her head. "Two weeks from now...wait! DAD!" She reached a hand to stop him, but he was already gone. Lydia sighed dreadfully, cupping the hand to her cheek in dismay. "I'm supposed to meet Adelea in two weeks."

 **To be continued.**

 **Next is Baileywick's Birthday Chapter which will be a Cedric and Lydia chapter.**


	10. A Different Sort of Birthday Surprise

**A Different Sort**

 **of**

 **Birthday Surprise**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

All was right with the world. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Watnaught was jamming out on his nut carved lute. Mia and Robin took it away. The offkey strumming wasn't appreciated so early in the morning. In spite of that, it was a grand morning. Fresh air all around and not a cloud in the sky. Nothing can possibly ruin the morning. Least of all for Baileywick, who was at the height of glee.

Baileywick hummed a merry tune, unintentionally skipping to the beat, and laughing when he caught himself. He checked off one item on his list of duties, then the next, then the next, and was already 75% through by the time the sun had begun to rise. His crackerjack team of handmaidens and servants were instrumental in expediting his work. Granted, he is a fully capable steward. But without a good and capable team, he'd never be finished. He asked Chef Andre and his staff to begin breakfast preparations, ensured Constable Miles and the Royal guard were ready for a surprise inspection, all while simultaneously drawing up a list of duties for King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Princess Lydia. He was in his own little world, enjoying every second of it.

"Good Morning, Baileywick." Lydia hailed him before he entered Sofia's room. Her trusty owl on her shoulder. The mysterious dome platter on his trolley had her mouth watering. "What has you in such high spirits this morning?"

"Just another glorious morning, Princess Lydia!" He said as he set the trolley aside and fixed up Lydia's goto uniform. He dusted the lint from her blazer. A princess must look her best at all time.

Eezeyal leaned to her ear, "There's glorious, and then there's _YEE DOWGGIE, I'M FEELIN' LUCKY TUUNIGH'!_ " He added a spin for effect.

Lyda fanned those flames before Baileywick learned to speak owl. She followed Baileywick into the sleeping Sofia's room. In one swoop he parted the curtains, flooding the room with morning's light, and picked up her toys. Lydia was unnaturally inspired by his pep to clean the whole castle. "Maybe your _yee dwoggie_ wasn't too far off." She whispered to the gawking bird.

"Told ya…"

"Good morning, Princess Sofia!" Baileywick bowed, platter in hand. He was baffled by her feet at her pillows. Lydia sneakily pointed to the other end.

Sofia moaned drowsily, lifting her matted head from the covers. "GOOOD MORNING, Baileywick. Hey Lydia! What's that?!" She ogled the platter. _That's what I'd like to know._ Lydia and Eezeyal drooled.

"A little treat to start the day!" Two chocolate and cherry layered cakes topped with frosting and strawberries. In the middle was an ornate bowl overflowing with whipped topping and strawberries. What was beneath was another mystery.

"OH! Thank you!" She blushed. Lydia and Eezeyal suddenly grew ten sweet teeth.

"Nothing like a bit of berry to make your day a bit more merry!" Baileywick must sideline as a magician and origami specialist. He took a red handkerchief and folded it into a swan.

Sofia giggled at her glee. She likes seeing him so full of energy. "You're in a good mood today!"

"See?!" Lydia wrapped her arms to his arm. "Now spill! What has you in such a good mood?!"

Baileywick fell to the mercy of those large blue eyes. "Ha-Ha! I'm in such a good mood because today's my birthday!"

"IT IS!" They squealed. The sisters joined together, one arm each stretching wide, "HAAAPY BIRTHDAY, BAILEYWICK!" Lydia planted a kiss to his cheek. "Is there going to be a party?!" Sofia hoped. She loves parties.

"Oh, I should say not." He was sorry to burst her bubble. "A job well done is celebration enough."

"Sure…" Lydia can agree to that to some extent. "But still, you should-"

" _OHH BAI~LEY-WICK!_ " Roland bellowed.

"Gotta go! Enjoy your breakfast, Sofia!" Lydia and Sofia felt a gust of wind as he left.

Sofia was a little sad there wasn't going to be a party, but she's glad Baileywick was having such a fun day. And didn't raise a fuss when Lydia and Eezeyal stole the two smaller cakes. "Haaa...what would we do without Baileywick?" She dreamily asked. Suzette and Marcy strolled in with fresh sheets and her dress.

"I don't know, Miss. He does everything around here." Marcy stated.

"You can always count on Baileywick!" Suzette boasted.

"We can, can't we." Lydia licked cream off her finger.

"It's true…" She admired. " _ **Baileywick takes care of all of us…"**_ Sofia skipped backward, leading a parade of sister and maids, " _ **Never puts up any kind of fuss!"**_

Lydia lead her into a twirl, _**"The castle steward~"**_ A dab of the wand and her pajamas turned into her dress, _ **"Who always aims to please~"**_

"He polishes all of my trophies!"

James appeared with Rex on his leash. " _ **Making sure that my dog has no fleas!"**_ Baileywick stopped the hyper dog, spraying him down with special perfume.

Amber appeared, holding her itchy nose. _ **"Pro-vides a hankie~ anytime I need to sneeze…"**_ Baileywick cleaned her nose, then handed her the handkerchief. _ **"AH-CHOO!"**_ Sofia and the others flinched at the monstrous sneeze.

"He's Baileywick! The man of the castle!"

The Royal siblings and servants marched in tow to him down the stairs. He motioned the rail polisher to change direction. _**"Does everything without any hassle,"**_ Everyone stopped at Baileywick's collision sending a tea set into the air, _ **"And super quick…"**_ Smile all around when he caught if, and poured the tea. " _ **You can always count on Baileywick…"**_ Baileywick guided the male servant to the banquet, bringing Miranda and Roland into the Baileywick love fest.

Lydia pirouetted to Roland's left side, for this specific reason. " _ **Baileywick, the king's right-hand man,"**_ Her sweeping hand directed Roland to the unrolled scroll, _ **"Draws up all of the household plans!"**_ A quick swap of fork for quill set Roland on the fast track.

" _ **Reminds the children,"**_ Miranda chimed, _ **"That they need to wash their hands before meals!"**_ She stressed at the flagrant show of seemingly clean hands.

"He jots down all of my proclamations!"

Roland's admired the steward handing the scroll to another servant, _ **"And he never takes any vacations!"**_

" _ **When there's a problem,"**_ Miranda and the children harmonized, _ **"He always understands!"**_ Quick motions of the hands, and Baileywick had the servers on their toes.

"He's Baileywick, the man of the castle!"

Roland and the servers raised cups of tea in his honor!

" _ **Does everything...without any hassle!"**_ Miranda and the kids stretching their hearts to him.

" _ **And super quick!"**_ Roland added as Baileywick dabbed cloth to his mouth.

" _ **YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON BAILEYWICK~~~!"**_ The Baileywick march brought itself into the grand hall. Servants and aids emerging from every door. _ **"He's always there, he's everywhere! All day and every night!"**_ He pretended to be in the game, but was reveling in the hype. " _ **When troubles lurk-"**_ Parasol for Roland, and scepter for Miranda?

" _ **I'll make it work!"**_ A quick swap by Baileywick.

Eezeyal dive bombed on scene, winking to the audience, _**"HE GETS THE JOB DONE RIGHT!"**_ A tip of his hat.

" _ **He's Baileywick,"**_ Lydia received her polished wand.

" _ **The man of the castle!"**_ James' collar was fixed.

" _ **Does everything,"**_ Amber took her parasol.

" _ **Without any hassle!"**_ Miranda and Roland strode after everyone.

" _ **He's super quick, through thin and thick…"**_ From the tops of the stairs, to the blue carpet of the main hall, everyone gathered round for the mon of the hour, " _ **You can al-ways-count-on-Baileywick! Count on Baileywick! You can always count on Baileywick!"**_ Baileywick vetted the song's length on his pocket watch, and closed it on the final note. The servants, in single file, returned to work. One maid took Amber's parasol.

"Now to business!" Lydia stretched her hips.

"Speaking of business, Princess Lydia!" Baileywick approached her. "The coachman is ready anytime you are to take you to the village." He handed her a folded paper. "I have here a list of locations perfectly suited for your Music History and Founder's Day projects."

"Thanks, Baileywick!" Crunch time before the year was up. Lydia's taken time away from her magi studies to focus on her royal studies. Her music history and Enchancian history teachers have doing reports and projects that make up a third of her grade. And the royal libraries and music rooms, surprisingly, don't always have the materials she needs. Like an accordion, or the tapestry of Sultan Pasta Al Dente signing a treaty with King Roland the First. For music, she needs to report on the significance of the accordion. And history wants a presentation on the tapestry. Lydia's finals in her Royal Studies are a week before Wassailia. He grades from this point on have to be at their zenith if she's going to have a chance at passing.

"As for you, Children, everything is ready for your Royal playdate!" Amber, James, and Sofia had their best friends invited over for a day of fun and snacks. They've been looking forward to it all week long. The activities they have planned will leave the pet contest in tears of shame. "And I'll be on hand in case you need anything."

"OH NO YOU WON'T, BAILEYWICK!" Roland blurted from the second floor.

"Your Majesty?!"

"It's your birthday! So we are giving YOU," And only him, "The day off!" So declares the King and Queen."

"Oh no, no! That's not necessary!"

"Now I know you always say no," As he was trying to do now, "But this year I insist. In fact…" Roland and Miranda strolled arm in arm to the stubborn steward, "Consider it...A COMMAND!"

"Ooh. Can't say no now!" Lydia elbowed him teasingly.

"But, Your Majesty, I wouldn't even know what to do with my day!" He implored him to reconsider.

"Your brother Nigel does!" Miranda chimed.

"Nigel?!" Lydia hummed.

The trumpets resounded, and the doors burst open with a woosh. There dressed in full fishing gear, throwing his bags down was Baileywick's older brother, Nigel. "HAAAPPYYYY BIRTHDAY, WICKEY!"

"Wickey?!" Amber and James snorted. Sofia and Lydia held their stomachs, trying to not laugh so loud.

"NIGEL?! So good to see you!" Baileywick shook his brother's hands. What a surprise to get indeed!

"Happy Birthday, Baby brother! Birthday Noogies!" He hook Baileywick by the neck, twisting his knuckles into his skull. Baileywick failed in his efforts to escape.

"Psst!" Eezeyal knocked on Lydia's head. "Baileywick has a brother?"

"I guess so." Lydia thinks Baileywick may have talked about him here and there. "It's nice to finally meet you Nigel. Thanks for coming!" Lydia shook his hand.

"Thanks for having me! I tell you, Baby Brother, this will be a day you will never forget!" Nigel would swear it from the top of the castle. "When you see what I have planned, nothing can possibly ruin this day!"

"The entire day seems to be going smoothly anyway." Amber announced.

" _NOOOOO…_ " Spoke too soon. A desperate cry for help stopped every servant, handmaiden, guard, and bunny in their strides.

"Had to say something, huh." Lydia snorted. Amber blush, stroking her hair. "That sounded like Cedric."

"Ugh! I'd better see what's wrong now." Baileywick rolled his eyes.

"NO-NO-NO!" Lydia pushed him back into Nigel's brotherly grasp. "It's your birthday, and Dad ordered you to take the day off." Roland was already drawing up a contract that will force Baileywick to honor his command. "I'll see what's bothering our esteemed resident drama king. Oh!" She hugged him one more time. "Happy birthday again, Baileywick!"

"Thank you, Princess!"

"Nice meeting you, Nigel!" She said as she moseyed for the tower.

"You too!" He waved. He waited for her to be out of earshot then added, "So that's who Cedric fancies?"

"Yep!" Baileywick grinned mischievously.

Nigel stroked his chin in approval. "He has better taste than I thought."

Baileywick sighed dismally. "Too bad the same cannot be said for the Princess." Meanwhile, Lydia got this strange feeling she was being insulted.

 **xxx**

Sobs of unrivaled despair wailed from Cedric's workshop window. Pencils, quills, clothes, and beakers were being hurtled out. Guards, familiar with Cedric's tantrums, arranged a large cloth to catch every. The consolation to the tedious task was that Cedric changed it up with the kitchen sink. Chef Andre won't be happy about that. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! NO-NO-NO!"

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it! YAH!" Wormwood dodged for his life, losing his graying feathers. And possibly the years left of his span. "GAAAAAH!" He scrambled into the air. Cedric threw his rolling stool, shattering it to pieces. Good thing he has more in the closet. Cedric's door creaked open.

Lydia poked her head in, befuddled by the debris of stool at the door. "EEP!" She ducked out and slammed the door closed. Cedric's spare stool was thrown at the door. There is a third. Hopefully he won't destroy it as well. Lydia cautiously crept back in, fearing Cedric would throwing something else in his frenzy. She slowly closed the door, slinking her way along the wall out of his...random line of fire. "Ugh...Ced-"

"PRINCESS!" Wormwood tackled Lydia into the bookshelf. She cradled him as he violently shook her by the collar. "You have to do something! He's gone off the deep end!"

"What's wrong with him?!" She screamed. Cedric traded throwing things for sucking on his thumb in the fetal position. She snuck a transparent piece of glass and whispered, " _Memoriae,_ " And a flash imprinted his less than flattering position to the glass. A good blackmail image for when he's out of line. "The whole castle can hear him."

"LYDIA, IT'S TERRIBLE!" Cedric rolled to her feet like a log. She cringed when he threw himself around her waist, bawling into her stomach. "IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S AWFUL! THE WORST NEWS OF MY CAREER!" He took her skirt and blew his nose on it. And she just put on fresh clothes too.

"Are they…" She trailed, slipping him off like a cheap pair of pants, "Revoking your Reb Crabster membership?"

"Oh no!" He magically recovered, carrying his decorum like a flowing cape. "I'm making regular payments, and just got the price decreased by 10 shillings." Ten shillings was impressive. those cut throats at Red Crabster are crooks in their own rites with how much they charge for a membership. Worth it to be privileged to an all you can eat seafood feast. Lydia has yet to qualify. The membership does allow two.

"Then what's wrong?" She stressed.

"THIS!" Cedric draped a despaired arm over his eyes, showing her a letter he received in the mail.

 _He's getting bad mail too?_ She played along by placing a monocle to her eye. " _Attention Cedric the sorcerer, we regret to inform you that, due to a poor season and high demand, we are unable to deliver your Autumn Elysian peacock feathers as scheduled. Please note that the payment you made in advance will be returned, or you may place the order again and the price will be reduced. We apologize again for the inconvenience and hope you will continue with your patronage to us. Thank You, the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Brother's Grim._ " She removed the monocle, arching a confused brow. "All of this over peacock feathers? OW!" He smacked her skull with his wand.

"Not just any peacock feathers!" He slipped the wand into his sleeve, the switched it for the article he orders from, "These are premium, molted at the second, have to be ordered months in advance, BY VIP LIST ONLY," He pointed to the big bold letters on the article, "Feathers of the peacock straight from the Elysian fields in Greece!" He wrapped an arm around her and Wormwood, squishing cheek to cheek to cheek. "Supposedly, Artemis herself takes the molten feathers of the peacocks and releases them to the mortal realm. GHEEE!" He squealed like a schoolgirl, prancing away.

"Okay…" She droned. She glanced to Wormwood, wondering what she missed. His serious face assured her there was a method to this madness.

"These feathers are crucial to my Fall Weather Spellcasting! Without them, half my spells will blow up in my face!"

"Half your spells already blow up in your face!"

He struck her again. "NOT THE POINT!" A lump formed. She was going to throw him with the broken stools. "The feathers have special properties I require to regulate my more dangerous spells. Toadstools into tornados, quelling the effects of hocus crocus, grappling with the tirades of very emotional ravens!"

"HEY!" Wormwood was offended. Lydia tapped his head.

"But now I have to wait another year for them, and my supply is running low!" He opened the desk drawer, taking out a glass case. Lydia was in awe when he lifted the lid. Four flat platforms elevated. Labels of the different peacock were on each, assorted slots for the shaded feathers were labeled as well. The was a large case imbedded at the wall by his desk for the tail feathers. In both he had one or two feathers left. "The whole feather is never required. Maybe a strand or two. But the fact remains that this supply won't last me until January, let alone next fall." He sank in on himself.

"Wow…" She cupped a hand at the side of her mouth, whispering to Wormwood, "He's not exaggerating, is he?"

Wormwood sneakily whispered back, "Not in the least. These feathers are sort of a placebo, but they do work wonders for him. No one better."

Lydia took Cedric's misery into account. He was rocking back and forth in a corner. He really wanted those feathers. He looked forward to them. She would usually pay money to see him squirm, but she knows the pain of being denied what you long to receive. Especially waiting year round for it. "Well…" She tapped her chin pensively, "I may know someone in Dunwitty who can help. I have to go there anyway for references." Cedric stopped midrock, his ear stretching. "There's an aviary in the village run by a man who HAS been known to have peacocks. Whether they are Elysian or not, I don't know, but it won't hurt to look."

Cedric vanished then reappeared before Lydia. He grabbed her by the head. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, PRINCESS!" In the heat of the moment he planted a kiss on her forehead. He choked on his own breath, sucking his lips in. His face heated beet red. Sweat beading down his brow. He glanced to Alauna who was locked in some sort of daze. Her cheeks were pink, eyes sparkling. "Um...sorry…" He inched away.

She blankly placed a hand to her forehead, pressing her back to the wall. "S'okay…" Was the room spinning or was that her? It was getting hot too. Cedric was tugging at his collar. _What were we talking about again?_ The pair were lost. Wormwood cleared his throat, bringing them from their stupor. "A-A-Anyway…" Lydia shook her still cherry red head, "I've never used peacock feathers in anything of mine. Are they really that important?"

Cedric huffed at her silly question. "As barely named a novice rank, you've yet to encounter spells or potions requiring them." He drilled a finger into her forehead. "And I sincerely doubt your appointed sitter has yet to let you venture to his more advanced pages." He crooned menacingly.

"Grr! Ubos lets me!" She swatted the hand. _Although, he's been acting strange lately._ Ever since that incident with Clover and Eezeyal, the whole pet contest and trading up pets and friends, Ubos has been distancing himself from Eezeyal and Lydia. They don't know why. "And why do you keep saying Novice as if I'm some amature?!"

"The very definition of Novice is-YOW!" She kicked his shin.

"Shut it! If I'm such an amature, then I have no business listening to your drama!" She put Wormwood back to his shoulder, then turned on her heels. "Which means no Peacock Store for you!" She reached for the knob.

Cedric was instantly kneeling before her, tenderly taking her hands in his. He placed the other to his knee. "Please allow me to escort you, Lady Sorceress Princess Lydia of Enchancia!" He kissed the hand. Lydia cackled victoriously. _Too easy._ Wormwood cannot believe what a sellout his owner is.

 **xxx**

Miranda, Baileywick, Nigel, and Roland adored the gaggle of kids chattering and laughing, animated about the fun they have planned. To be that young and full of spirit again. A treat it would be. Hildegard, Zandar, Jade, and Ruby - best friends of the Royal Trio, aiming to make this a play date their friends will never forget. Games, a tea party, and a wholesome activity to wrap up the day.

"Huh? LYDIA!" Ruby and Jade cheered. Hildegard's brow wrinkled at the pair racing for the approaching princess. Lydia screamed as they tackled her. Cedric cringed at the loud _boom_ when she hit ground. They're remarkably strong for seven year olds. "We're soo happy to see you!"

"My spine can tell!" She groaned. She ruffled their hair lovingly all the same. It's been awhile since they've visited. A good thing since there was too much drama going on. "It's good to see the both of you." Jade and Ruby helped her to her feet. "Zandar! Always fun!" She strolled over.

"You bet!" He bumped fists with her. "Hey, you still coming to my party?! Zaheer can't wait to meet you!"

"And I can't wait to meet him. Naseer speaks highly of him!" Zaheer is Zandar's older brother, and already named crowned Prince of Tangu. Seeing as Lydia is due to be named Crowned Princess on her 18th birthday, he can help her prepare for what's in store. There's more, of course. From what Naseer has said in his letters, Zaheer loves to explore the Deserts of Tangu. He hunts for treasures, goes on expeditions to parts unknown, and is apparently writing a novel. "Hildegard, always a pleasure."

"I know it is." She sardonically sighed, shooing Lydia with her fan. "Astrid got your letter, by the way. PFFT! A tea party! How boring!" She disparaged. Lydia sank miserably. _It wasn't MY idea!_ She cast a berating leer in Roland's direction who pretended to be interested in the dust caked to his shirt. "You won't have to worry, though. Our father will never allow her to come to any sort of party arranged by you!" Lydia decided it best to remain quiet. Because if Astrid is forbidden to come - sad note - Henrik won't come either - happy note. "He'll most likely as it to be held at our home so you may learn the proper manners and etiquette needed at such gatherings." And thus the pangs and arrows of her merciless disparagement strike her in the core. Everyone around her felt it too.

"As entertaining as all this is…" Cedric started pushing her out the door, "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"OKAY! OKAY! EASY THERE! WORMWOOD! EEZEYAL!" Lydia fought him. Eezeyal and Wormwood came down from the bannisters, soaring out the front door. "That reminds me!" She spun from Cedric, sending him to a satisfying crash to the ground. She ran up to Nigel. "Take good care of our friend, Nigel! I'm trusting you to make this his best birthday ever!"

"You have my word, Princess!" Nigel hugged Baileywick close. "Picking apples at the orchard, eating ice cream at our favorite cart, and ending our day fishing! I'm ready to do loops!"

"Sounds like you have this covered!" She giggled.

"LYDIA!" Cedric managed to peel off the floor and was stomping at the door, swinging a finger outside. "LET'S-GO!"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" She jogged after him. "Baileywick, kids, have a good day!"

"SEE YA, LYDIA!" The Royal Trio called after her, waves bidding her farewell.

Nigel slyly added, "HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!" The two sorcerers lost their balance and fell down the stairs. Though the impact was painful, no one could help holding their splitting sides, desperately trying not to laugh.

Green and turquoise geysers of smoke erupted before the brothers. Separate set of hands yanked Nigel in by the collar, bringing him to enraged and very flushed faces of Lydia and Cedric. Baileywick dove out of the line of fire. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" The two screamed, beads of sweat dripping down their brow. "GOT IT?!" Nigel bobbed his head manically. _These two...are terrifying?!_ "Good! Let's go Cedric!" Lydia stormed out.

"Gladly!" He marched after her, steam huffing from their ears.

Nigel released his held breath. His life flashed before his eyes for a moment there. "Those two are touchy, aren't they?!"

"You have no idea." Baileywick laughed. Miranda was all smiles. She knows how proud those two are. This will take some time. Roland, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to feel exactly.

"Your sister is dating the Royal Sorcerer?" Hildegard scoffed. "Even her choices in partners is backwards."

"Hildy, that's enough!" Amber snarled. "Lydia is a grown adult and can make up her own mind!" Her brow wrinkled in utter disgust of her friend, startling Hildegard. "She doesn't need anyone's approval other than her own!" Hildegard and everyone gazed in utter awe of Amber's harsh wisdom. James and Sofia tossed imaginary confetti in her success. "Now, may we get our day started before it is spoiled!"

 **xxx**

The coachman could not have flown the carriage fast enough to the village. Nigel's insinuation that they were on a date. It was so nauseating that they might stay in bed to recover. Alas there was work to be done. The first stops were so Lydia can gather what she needed for her Royal Work. The book store, miraculously, had a complete reference guide to the creation of the accordion all the way to what historical events it partook in in Enchancia. As for the tapestry, the museum sold Lydia a palm sized, vividly detailed version of the tapestry for her to review. She hopes by the time she goes to form her report, she'll have blown off Nigel's remark.

"Can you believe that moron?!" Cedric hissed, trying on an assortment of wizard hats near the museum. "Us on a date! I've never heard anything so preposterous?!"

"Is dating me such a bother?!" She rumbled with hands on her hip.

"NO! ME dating YOU is a bother!"

"Must not be a big one if he keeps fussin' over it." Eezeyal mumbled to Wormwood.

"I must concur." Lydia snapped a demon's leer at the avians. They suddenly sensed a cook out in their future. And they'll be on the stick.

"Why don't we concede the issue and move on before either of us say something regrettable?" She proposed urgently. The warned birds zipped their beaks shut.

"Agreed!" Cedric raised his right hand, then proceeded to escort her down the bustling streets. The birds returned to their respective owner's shoulder. "Although…" He snickered impishly, "That's a trend you and I seem to keep in style for one another." Lydia shrugged her shoulders with a smile. She can't deny that. It has become their favored pastime that ends with a heartfelt apology. "Why don't we skip the drama and go to the part where we wager on who will be the first to interrupt Baileywick's day off?" He snorted. "That man hasn't had one in...oh! He's never taken a day off."

"That's what I heard. It's sad, really." Lydia pouted her lip, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll have to bet on Amber. She is the most needy of the trio."

"True…" Cedric cannot disagree with that. He wagged a finger, still in disagreement, "But my money's on James."

"James?"

"That boy causes so much trouble that a needy Amber pales under his thrall!" Ooh! She had to give him that one. The new stain glass window, playing ball in the castle, that incident with the glue cannon. He's a walking disaster. "Princess Sofia could also impede on his time with Nigel."

"I don't think so." Lydia shook her head. "Sofia's too responsible and kind to need him on his day off."

"Maybe, or maybe not. Time will tell." He winked, elbowing her.

Lydia growled under her breath at the insinuation. Next he'll tell her he knows Sofia's Amulet will curse her one day for being bad. HA! Like that could ever happen. "Speaking of Baileywick, since we're in the village, we should get him something for his birthday."

"What!? Why?! The idea is absurd!" Cedric folded his arms, huffing with his nose to the air.

"Because he does so much for us, and he's our friend!"

"Yours maybe…" He pouted with pursed lips.

"Cedric!" She stomped a foot, drawing a line in the sand. Er...stone, as the case may be. "We are buying Baileywick ad present, and that's final!" He flinched at her proclamation, breaking into a sweat at those harshly glaring orbs. She briefly resembled Roland. To which he acquiesced and moaned his agreement. Maybe he'll get him a coffee mug or something. "Good!" She beamed. Lydia 1, Cedric 0.

"Now enough with the balderdash and return to where you guide me to the feathers!" He demanded. Lydia stopped walking, placing her hands on her hips. "Why have you stopped?!" He snarled, creating an earthquake with each step.

"Because you're waltzing right past it!" She laughed. Cedric stopped, then spun around. Lydia gestured to the _Feather-ary_ shop. Feathers and Aviary thrown together. Hah. Shop owners love their puns. Not entirely on purpose, the owner's name was Doe-Doe pronounced as Doe-ay. He's very touchy about his name.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Cedric pried the door open. A flock of pigeons ambushed him, flying for freedom. Wormwood retreated to safety atop Lydia's head. The fleeing birds left Cedric with an unflattering mustache, beard, and bushy brow of feathers. "PUAH! Birds…" He dusted himself off. Eezeyal, Wormwood, and Lydia snorted at his expense, then proceeded to enter the shop.

In spite of the birds that flew the cup, the shop's interior was well kept. The array of feathers laminated behind glass in portraiture were surrounded by the regions of the which their avian host resided. The amazon, the savannah, the tri-kingdoms - the whole world of birds was in this one little shop. In the midst of their revelry, Lydia and Cedric were unnerved by the ruffling of their own birds. Eezeyal was mad dogging a parakeet giving him the stink eye, wishing to the heaven to teach that miserable magpie his place in the food chain. Meanwhile, Wormwood was engaged in a gruesome staring match with a crow and...a robin. He was ready to scrap if either made so much as a twitch. Cedric and Lydia were about to get grip on their birds. Suddenly they were shoved rudely out of the way by a small person dressed in a cloak. " _MOVE IT!_ " They hissed, storming out of the shop. Cedric was about to offer sound words were it not for Lydia reminding him of the peacock feathers he needed.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't lil' Lydia!" A chocolate skinned man beckoned in adulation. He was quite young in appearance. Handsome according to the many women who frequent his shop. But the grays in his neatly tied back black hair revealed his true age. "How are you doing today, sweetie?!"

"I'm good, Mr. Doe-Doe!" She smiled with rosy cheeks.

"I see you brought, Eezeyal with you this time." He stroked the owl under the chin. "Looking for his special birdseed?"

"Not this time. I'd like to introduce you to...good friends of mine." _Good friends?_ Eezeyal, Wormwood, and Cedric gasped in their minds. The two of the trio were touched. "This is Cedric, and his raven, Wormwood."

"The Royal Sorcerer and his Raven. It's an honor!" Doe-Doe bowed. Cedric and Wormwood raised their noses, swept an arm, and bowed. In their minds they were jumping for joy at being recognized. "What can I do for The Princess and Royal Sorcerer?"

"You have a wide collection if peacock feathers, right?"

"You bet!" He guided his most beloved customers to the case of feathers he held on display. All around eyes went wide, and oohs and aws made the array of feathers seem like they were glistening. The number of peacocks these would have had to have fallen from. Praline would start a revolution. Cedric was drooling over the feathers. There are several he's never received through his mail order. "Through a particular parlor trick a friend loaned me, I can vacuum seal the collection of feathers to ensure they remain pristine…" He tapped on the vacuum seal material. Lydia was amazed by how flat and perfect the feather was being kept. She's never used this technique before. Might help cut back on food that molds, "And then when I open them, they come back to life as if the bird returned from the salon." Cedric and Wormwood swooned, passing out on bags of seed in a daze. They've been exposed to the promise land. "Is he alright?!"

"That remains to be seen." Lydia giggled. Eezeyal fanned the pair. "Anyway, we came here for Elysian Peacock feathers. I don't suppose you have any?"

"OOH! I'm sorry, Lil Lyd. I just sold my last supply." He cringed apologetically.

Cedric shot upright with a _SPROING_ , stiff as cardboard with an angered look. "WWHAAT?!" He growled. This eerie gust of wind traveled Doe-Doe and Lydia's spines. "YOU-SOLD-THE-LAST-SUPPLY?!" He yanked Doe-Doe halfway over the counter by the collar, "TO WHOM AND WHEN?!" Lydia tried to pry him off. The man was deceivingly strong for someone who doesn't work out. Doe-Doe better answer fast before Cedric pries him apart. _He REALLY wants those feathers!_

"TH-TH-THE GIRL! THE ONE THAT LEFT JUST NOW!" Doe-Doe pointed a trembling finger for his swinging door. "She was the one in the cloak! She bought the last bundle!" In a gust of wind, Cedric was out the door and halfway down the block. Wormwood and Lydia were left cradling an empty space, and Doe-Doe was left to crash face first to his hard wood floor.

"AH! CEDRIC! THANK YOU, DOE! SEE YA!" Lydia sprinted after him. Doe-Doe would be left to feel this injury for the next couple of days.

 **xxx**

Lydia lost Cedric the second he rounded the first corner. She sent Wormwood and Eezeyal to the skies to find him. Hopefully before he does anything stupid. Which usually doesn't take long. She just needs to hear the screams of the desperate and disadvantaged. "LYDIA! HE'S NEAR THE FOUNTAIN SQUARE!" Wormwood bellowed. "HE HAS THE CLOAKED CHILD!" Lydia darted for the square, wand drawn in the event he was behaving as irrationally with the child as he was with Doe-Doe.

A rowdy commotion was stirring from the square, knotting Lydia's insides. She gripped the corner's street sign, swinging on the tight turn. "CEDRIC!" She screamed, utterly horrified by what she was seeing. A crowd of mortified parents stunned in place, Cedric was wrestling with the cloaked girl from the shop trying to pry the feather from her grasp. Thank goodness they were in a case or they'd be torn to ribbons.

"HAND IT OVER!" Cedric barked. He pried at the case, using his free hand to push on her forehead.

"No! They're mine!" The girl protested. She smashed her forehead stubbornly to the palm. She planted a foot at Cedric's waist, twisting with all her might to rip her case from his hands.

"GIVE IT!"

"NEVER!" Lydia, Eezeyal, and even Wormwood were at a loss for words. A grown man fighting with a child in broad public daylight. He must really want those feathers if he's behaving like this.

"What's he doing?!" A woman cried.

"Is that the Royal Sorcerer?!" A man growled.

"Someone call the guards!"

"Get King Roland!"

"STOP HIM!"

The contempt of the crowd was suffocating. They were in an uproar. Please for help, cries for the King, demands that someone stop the madman - it was growing uglier by the second. Lydia, Wormwood, and Eezeyal were in a box. Mothers and others were crying out for help from local patrol or the guards. A handful of people were ready to make a mad dash to the palace and warn Roland his sorcerer was attacking people. Burly men were rolling up their sleeves, mutterings of tying Cedric into knots sent chills down Lydia's spine. _If Dad get's involved, this whole mess will be a PR nightmare on a downhill spiral to the pits of Tartarus!_ That's if the people don't rip Cedric to pieces before he gets there.

"Princess! Do something!" Eezeyal begged.

"Oh! Right!" She's a princess. Roland doesn't need to get involved. Least of all confirming a member of his court has no sense of control or tact whilst in public. The mockery he would face would be unbearable. _So...time to flex my big girl crown._ Lydia's fists balled, she took a deep breath. _Time to see if I carry any weight!_ "STOP THIS, IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" The crowd spun on her echoing roar, mouths and eyes agape in abject shock. Cedric and the cloaked girl froze, utterly speechless. "Wow...it worked." Lydia amazed herself. She honestly thought no one would take her seriously. Wormwood and Eezeyal chortled at how easy that was. Lydia shook her mind of its complacency and kept her entrance moving. The crowd parted like the seas as she stormed on scene. She threw a commanding hand forward, "Cease this fighting immediately!" For effect, Wormwood and Eezeyal perched to her shoulder, looking as menacing as they could. Although, both can admit, that last line isn't Lydia at all. Even she tasted the bitterness.

"Isn't that the Princess?" A child cheered.

"Princess Lydia!"

"Thank goodness she's here!" A young man sighed.

"What's she doing here?" A haughty retort amassed.

"Doesn't the _King_ only have power over the Royal Sorcerer?"

"Yeah. Why's his daughter here?"

"She sure doesn't dress like a princess."

Lydia cringed at the mixed admiration/discontent emanating from the crowd. The arrows sticking her are only paled by the fact she's become immune to petty remarks and is subjected to constant beratements by Cedric. Every...single...day. Still, their wanting the King instead of a Princess. _Sucks being a princess._ "Cedric, have you lost your mind?!" She snarled. She slipped between the pair and pried them apart. The girl's heel touched a protruding tile, slipping onto her butt. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" She reached for the girl only to have her hand swatted away. Lydia took that to mean she was fine. The girl had dropped the case, feathers scattered about. Lydia knelt and started gathering them up, returning them neatly to the case and back to their owner. "Here you are. Sorry about-" The girl snatched them angrily, hugging them at her chest. _Touchy._ She whipped around to Cedric, glaring daggers at the clearly devoid of senses sorcerer. "What do you think you're doing?!" Lydia snarled, shoving Cedric as far away as possible. She lowered her voice, "Attacking a shopkeeper is one thing! BUT A KID?!"

"Weren't these two in a duel not too long ago?"

"Yeah. The princess lost bad."

"I saw it. She put up a good fight."

"HA! I bet she followed the sorcerer and is scolding him for revenge!"

 _Ignoring!_ She growled mentally. "Children have no business owning such dangerous and powerful materials!" Cedric declared. He erected a judgemental finger in the snarling girl's direction, "YOU are one such child! Under King Roland the Second, I demand you turn those over to me at once!" Beyond the girl's half covered face, her teeth were seen gritting rabidly. The crowd mumbled amongst themselves in shocked bewilderment.

"He's using the King's name for feathers?"

"He is a sorcerer. A Royal one at that."

"Guess we can't fault him."

"But he was attacking a child!"

"Oh yeah!"

 _What is with these people today?!_ It's like she's in the middle of a court proceeding. The Royal Sorcerer hassling a kid must have riled them up. Lydia slapped his hand down. "First off, you have no right to invoke Dad's name! And secondly," She offered the fallen girl a hand, "You can't demand something from someone if they paid for it!" Whether the girl wanted it or not, Lydia helped her to her feet, dusting her off. "Not everyone is a sorcerer, Cedric! Sometimes people collect particular items for fun!"

"She has a point!"

"I have cauldrons I collect for fun. They also cook awesome soup."

"But then why would the Royal Sorcerer attack a child?"

"There must be a reason."

"Cedric, you can't take things from someone because they are vital your own personal work." Lydia continued to scold him, trying her best to ignore the crowd around her. Secretly, she wished they'd obtain a life and go about it.

"I can if I know who the person is, and the danger they pose to the kingdom!" Cedric turned about, frothing at the mouth. Lydia and a number of people's eyes widened. "And you'll agree without hesitation when you see who this parasite is!" He bared his teeth venomously. The cloaked girl hissed under her breath. Curious mutters from the crowd seemed to unnerve the fallen girl. She twisted into a ball, anxious to run for her life.

"Who the girl is?"

"A danger to Enchancia?"

"With just a bunch of feathers?" There goes the crowd again being worked up.

"COULD THAT GIRL BE A WITCH?!" A woman screeched. Several others screamed _Witch, witch._ Next thing they'll be erecting stakes and making bonfires.

Lydia was nearly knocked over by the outlandish allegation. _Trust me, sweetheart, there are only two witches and neither live in Enchancia!_ Not counting Hildegard. She's a different type of witch. "If you don't believe me, see for yourself!" Cedric dared.

"Fine!" Lydia swept her hands, ending his tirade. "If for nothing else than to calm everyone down!" Lydia approached the girl again, still believing everyone was overreacting. Especially Cedric. Who could possibly be hiding under that hood that he'd be opposed to letting have the peacock feathers? "I'm really sorry, but could you remove your hood to cool off this old man over here." Veins in Cedric's head popped. _Old man?!_

The girl clutched the case in her arms, seething through gritted teeth. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked. Lydia flinched back. "As if I'm going to tell you anything!" She held her hood down. Her shivering brought a twinge to Lydia's heart. _Is she scared of me?_ "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU! There aren't any worms for you to threaten me with this time!" The Girl gasped and clamped her mouth closed.

"Worms…?" Lydia blinked baffled. _Why does that sound familiar?_ Cedric tilted his head in confusion as well. The worm sounded very familiar. In fact, if he recalls correctly, Lydia did threaten _this young girl_ with a worm not too long ago. "Wait…!" Lightning struck in the back of Lydia's mind. _It can't be!_ Worms...won't tell her anything...and that voice. Lydia's heard this voice before. Not to mention, Cedric sounds like he's met this kid once before. _No way!_ Their time in Lyndor came crashing back to the forefront of her memory, overwhelming her in its tidal wave.

"What are you looking at?!" The girl hissed.

Lydia grit her teeth. _Only one way to find out!_ She startled the obscured girl, grasping at the cloak's collar. The girl screamed. Lydia tore it off, throwing it to the air. He abject anger was mixed with unbridled shock with the defiant green eyes leering in revulsion. A dark burgundy pointed hat fell to the ground. Gasps echoed amongst the crowd, eyes and jaw flying agape. Wormwood and Eezeyal were stricken in utter disbelief of the colorfully dressed child that was hidden beneath such a dampening cloak. Her cape flapping in the wind, wrapping to her leaf decorated dress. Cedric's nostrils fumed with raging steam, his pupils shaping to rabid dog teeth at the plump cheeked child before them.

"LUCINDA?!" Lydia cried. Lucinda the little witch from Lyndor. _There IS a witch in Enchancia?! A REAL WITCH?!_

Lucinda puffed her cheeks heatedly, then put on her most irritating smile. "Yo, _PRINCESS!_ Long time no see." She winked mockingly.

" _BAILEYWICK! BAILEYWICK!_ " Another voice broke through the village.

"Sounds like James…" Lydia's brow arched. Cedric snickered victoriously, tallying the score chart to his favor. And to think, Cedric being right isn't the worst part of the day.

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry, guys. I have more for you next time. I'm not feeling well these days.**


	11. One Heck of a Birthday

**One Heck of a Birthday**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Baileywick couldn't have been more excited even if you told him he was named Steward of the Year. To think his whole birthday consisted of him being merry in the fact he's getting to serve his beloved Royal Family for another year. He loves King Roland and his steadily growing family. To be able to watch the children grow into the future rulers they will one day be is the greatest of honors bestowed. But, as fate's hand would permit, his brother Nigel returned to his life to relive their most favored of pastimes and rekindle after being apart for so long. Returning to the apple orchard they loved as kids to pick the ripest of apples and fill their bellies until their belts broke. Then the village ice cream cart which has their favorite ice cream and will further gorge themselves. And, to top off their perfect day, Baileywick and Nigel will take a boat to the middle of the harbor and will fish the rest of the day away. There isn't any possible way this day can be spoiled for him.

" _Baileywick? … … BAILEYWICK?!_ " James's voice echoed across the palace grounds. Well, what can anyone say? A steward's work is never done. The added consultation to a great day? Baileywick loves serving the Royals. Especially the children.

 **xxx**

The amassing crowd in the fountain square were rooted in place, only a small handful edging as far back as humanly possible. Nervous beads of sweat were trickling down their brows, the overwhelming sense that either of the young ladies circling one another in the square would tear the whole village asunder. The tension radiating from the young witch and elder sorceress was terrifying. Sparks surged ruthlessly between Lucinda and Lydia's contempt filled glares. Their rabid, disdainful growls warning the other to watch their step. That, at any given moment, spells and hexes will start flying and neither will show the other any sort of mercy. Cedric, Wormwood, and Eezeyal were overcome by goosebumps, twitching as those sparks snaked their veins. Things were about to get ugly really fast. To say there is much resentment between Lucinda and Lydia would be such an understatement, anyone would deserve a life sentence for it.

To think the most anticipated event to occur that day was how long it would be before either of the Royal Trio, or anyone in the castle, would call on Baileywick for his help. Lydia never predicted running into the little Witchlet from Lyndor. Worse was the spectators eyeballing the whole thing like a wrestling match in Corinthia. Lydia has half a mind to blow her right back over there. And then send Marquess Ursa an apology letter with lots and lots of Royal Treats.

"To think I was actually having a good day!" Lucinda barked venomously. "And then you and that lanky bath, robe wearer there decide to waltz into one of a dozen bird shops in this village!" Cedric spread his sorcerer's robe, scrunching his nose. He'll admit he doesn't have a lot of muscle, but calling his esteemed sorcerer's garb a BATH ROBE?! Did she take a page out of Lydia's book. Lydia rolled her eyes, scoffing under her breath. _As if I wanted you and Hildegard to ruin my day within an hour of each other._ Lucinda placed hands on her small hips, pursing her lips with the utmost disgust of Lydia. "I'd ask what the _Sorceress Princess_ is doing, but I don't necessarily care." She mockingly sneered, wriggling her fingers at Lydia's less than impressive title.

"I see you're as charming as ever!" She hissed, ignoring the obvious stabs at her position. "What are you doing in Enchancia, Lucinda?!" She demanded with a fold of her arms, displaying her unwillingness to let Lucinda pass. The witch's constant circling and diverting glances spoke volumes to her desperation to escape. Considering she doesn't have her broom, running was her only option.

"And where is your mother?!" Cedric demanded, meandering right behind Lydia. "Wherever you lurk, she is not far behind!" Heads in the crowd started twisting to search for an older witch. Someone even eyed a black cat half expecting it to turn into a full grown witch.

"Mom is none of your business! She doesn't even know I'm out here." She snarled. A sore subject Lydia reminded Cedric with an elbow to the stomach to not touch. She can respect that. _I did the same for my mom._ "As for me, I'm here getting some vital items for some powerful hexes!" She boasted, causing uneasy murmurs to erupt in the crowd. Wives huddled to their husbands for protections.

Cedric threw his head back with haughty laughter, slapping a knee and holding his stomach. "Powerful hexes? From a tiny witchlet like you? PLEASE!" He wiped away a tear. The few chuckles from the crowd irked Lucinda, and Lydia. Cedric aggravated her further by planting a full palm to her skull. "I feel more threatened by her baby sister!"

"Ignoring that stab!" She punched straight into his chin, knocking him on his butt. The few chuckles evolved into loud snorts. Lydia marched over, towering the defiantly glaring Lucinda. "Same question! Different answer! What are you doing here, Lucinda?!" She seethed.

"None of your business, Sorceress Witless!" Hundreds of veins were popping in Lydia's skull. Hildegard is actually more tolerable. "I can come and go as I please!"

"I won't disagree! But after what happened in Lyndor, I'm surprised you'd come here!" The Lyndor comment raised red flags in the looky-loos minds. "Last I checked, you wanted to be as far away from me as possible!" Lydia isn't opposed to making that happen. Fiji is lovely this time of year. "So either answer me, or I have one of the guards escort you to a prison cell."

"I live here!" Lucinda shrieked, frothing at the mouth. Pulling the jail card. What a cowardly royal move for her. "Enchancia is our home like anyone else's! We moved here not too long ago!" Lydia's eyes widened. _She lives here?_ How has Lydia not known this? "We've made our home here, and we're still debating on if we like it or not."

"Then I must insist that you leave!" Cedric snarled with a stamp of his foot. Lydia's brow furrowed. Lucinda was dismayed by his demand. The number of agreeable murders coming from around in the crowd. Those scowls represented whose side they're on. "Leave the feathers and depart from it kingdom at once!"

"I don't have to do anything! Least of all for the King's incompetent troll!" Cedric's white patch of hair flipped aghast. Lydia sucked on her lips, holding in her laugh. "I'm not gonna ng anywhere!" She hugged the feathers to her chest. "And you can't have my feathers!"

"Then I challenge you to a duel! Loser leaves the kingdom and their belongings!"

"DEAL!" Lucinda drew her wand. Cedric shifted into a stance, aiming his wand. The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers, boorish hoots for the duel to commence. The tips began to glow furiously. Their lips parted to utter the first incantation.

"HOLD IT!" Lydia threw herself in the middle, hands raised and staying their blasts. There were disappointed moans in the crowd, mingled inside were breaths of relief. The square is no place for a fight to take place. She sensed the sparks of their glares run straight through her. She staggered to match their side steps, the unnerving circle they danced to unleash the power mounting in their wands.

"Do you really think she can handle this?" A man muttered.

"King Roland would have stopped this with a snap of his fingers." That scoff boiled Lydia's blood.

"She's not the King. She's not even crowned."

"Maybe if Roland WAS here she'd be able to stop them." Her fingers stiffly curled, each one tightly curling to a fist she wanted to strike across their cheeks.

"Good point. She's no King." _Don't compare me to him!_

' _Ha-ha-ha. Yes.'_ Ice encased Lydia's spine. Her eyes were wide with horror. Those frigid lips at her ear, grinning with teeth of a demon at her incessant quacking. ' _That's all anyone ever does. Compare you to DADDY-DEAREST!'_ For a fifth of a second, Cedric's attention strained to Lydia who had suddenly gone still. He was taken aback in dismay, his wand lowering slightly. Lucinda was baffled by his relaxed posture, then was surprised.Lydia's trembling blue eyes darted all around, searching for the slightest explanation as to what she was hearing. _'Unless you're the King, no one will ever take you seriously.'_ _That voice….it can't be!_

"What's wrong with your owner?" Wormwood rumbled from atop a post.

"Oh no…" Eezeyal groaned. Wormwood arched a brow at his cryptic response. Eezeyal knows that look anywhere. _I thought that thing was under control._

"Maybe if she casts a spell!" Someone balked. More of a laugh than a hope. "Probably the only way she can handle anything." Lydia grit her teeth. _Shut the Hell up!_ Cedric was beginning to hear the voices. Though he sincerely doubted these are the cause of her distress. The look in her eye...it's as if there's a demon whispering to her.

Lydia released a shuddering breath, lowering her hands and turning to Cedric. He honestly flinched. "Cedric, you CANNOT challenge a ten year old!" She drew that line right now.

"Ten and a half, thank you!" Lucinda pouted, thumping her foot irritably.

"Fine! Ten and a half!" She rolled her eyes. Not that she can't say she didn't play halves or quarters in order to feel older. "Either way, Lucinda, you bought the feathers…" She trailed. She sarcastically showed off the feathers, posing them as an obvious. Lydia nodded, then stormed to Cedric, taking his wand and shoving it inside his sleeve. "So you're just going to have to obtain the tiniest ounce of dignity, swallow your mule sized pride, and deal with it!" She barked. Cedric resembled _The Scream_ painting, going ghostly pale at her decree. Lucinda was trapped in a daze herself, unable to believe Lydia stood up for her. "Let's go!"

Cedric grasped onto her wrist, wrenching her close. "I will not hand over such powerful items to anyone!" He growled. He then pointed a finger at Lucinda, "Least of all to the witchling who gave us such trouble in Lyndor!"

"Wait! That's the witch from Lyndor?!" A woman cried.

"My cousin warned me about them!"

"Isn't there supposed to be two of them?" Cedric, Wormwood, and Eezeyal vetted the crowd. Word does indeed travel fast. The whole crowd was abuzz about what transpired in Lyndor. A few exaggerations were muddled in.

This conversation was withering on the vine each second, and steadily becoming bitter to the air. "Who cares?! If those feathers are powerful, why should we let the witch have them?!" A man slapped a slab of meat to his greasy palm. Lucinda found herself scared of the encroaching crowd, their hate filled glares singling to her. The threatening words they strived to whisper catching her ear. _Dangerous...monster...witches are evil...take those feathers...why doesn't the princess subdue her?_ Lucinda was trapped in a vortex. The world was spinning. Someone many words with the wish of her demise, dozens of glowering glares mistrustful of her, the desires of one growing to two men wishing for her suffering. _Mother is right...mother is right...mother is right..._ Lucinda clutched at her unbearably tight chest. Her breathing...she can barely breathe. The air feels thin. _People will hate us...they will always hate us...HATE ME!_

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Lydia's voice shocked the crowd to their cores, silencing them in a wave. Lucinda, Cedric, and Wormwood stared in awe of her. The space around her distorting with her swelling rage. Eezeyal, on the other hand, was wallowing in sorrow. She cast a revolting glare upon these surrounding people, watching the gears spin in their minds as they try to comprehend why a princess is defending a witch. Why is she defending some so... _dangerous._ Lydia turned her backs on them, just as they are so quick to do. "Seven years...you people will never change." She moaned.

The feather case crashed to the ground, feather scattering about the tile stones. Heads snapped to the crash, but only Lydia's woe filled eyes saw Lucinda take off for the village's bridge. "LUCINDA! WAIT!" Lydia ran a few steps, but she was too late. She crossed to the other side, disappearing into the plethora of trees, and vanishing from sight down the path. "Lucinda…"

For the first time, taking Lydia, Wormwood, and Eezeyal by shock, the crowd was silenced. Many were confused by Lucinda's sudden departure. In the whispers, a little girl mentioned hearing Lucinda crying as she ran by. When Lydia looked at the case, she was able to see where trickles of water washed down the case. It tugged at her heart. Lucinda was crying. "Poor girl." A woman decided to find humanity and sympathize for Lucinda.

"Poor nothing!" Cedric, as uncouth as he is crass, gathered the feathers and put them inside the case. He kissed his prize, ready to get back to his work. "I've got what I want, so let's go ho-WOAH!"

Lydia yanked him by the collar, dragging him across the ground. "We're not going anywhere except after her!" She stormed. "Wormy! Ezee! We're going!" The two birds didn't hesitate before taking flight, flying over the trees for the retreating witch.

"What?! Why?!" Cedric complained, kicking his legs in a tantrum.

Lydia swiped the feather from him. "Because these are hers, and we can't leave her like this!" Not feeling as if the entire world is against her. No child deserves that. "And you try to take these from her again and I will throw you into the well."

"Princess, wait!" The Baker moved into her path, quickly bowing in respect. He motioned his hands for her to reconsider. "If witches are as dangerous as people say, then there is no reason to talk! No need to go after her!" Mutters of agreement enraged Lydia. Her clawing grasp at Cedric's collar heated. It didn't sear his skin, but it did confirm his suspicions since this roundabout debate began. This wasn't about Lucinda. Not entirely. It was about her. Rather, what she endured at Lucinda's age. "This witch should be apprehended and thrown into prison! If there are two, both should be run out of Enchancia, or placed where they can never harm anyone ever again!"

Suddenly, cracks in her shield ruptured at the base. It was obscured from everyone else, but Cedric saw a flash of red in her eyes. "I said enough!" The way she roared was unlike anything Cedric or the people had ever heard. Wormwood was astonished. Glancing to Eezeyal, he was more amazed by how close he was to weeping. _Could it be...her Inheritor powers?_ The raven pondered. Lydia released Cedric, standing square to the taller baker, practically on her toes so he'd see how infuriated she was. "For what reason other than she being a witch should this child be persecuted?!"

"There is no other reason!" The baker assured. "Witches are dangerous and wiley! They'll rob us of everything we have if left alone!"

"Like how sorcerers, alchemists, and other magic users were accused not so long ago!" She threw in his face. His tongue became pleasantly tied. Mouth dried like a cactus. All around she saw shying glances toward the ground. Ashamed lowers of the head, remorseful whimpers emanating in a dull collective moan. Cedric fixed himself rising to his feet, then scowled in Lydia's direction. _You do speak for yourself… and others. What did this village do to you?_ "Witches are dangerous. You know this how…?"

"My father tells me about them all the time! He heard from his father too!" He named his friend in the crowd. The butcher folded his arms, standing by all that he's heard.

"But you've never met a witch before, have you?" She challenged.

"Well...no…"

"In fact," Lydia wagged a finger, "Until now, I'm willing to wager NONE OF YOU," She spun, directing an accusing finger to everyone in the crowd, "Have met a sorcerer or sorceress up close until now!" _Not in this state, and certainly not when you aren't ganging up on them._ "Both of whom you were ready to exact your wrath upon until you learned who and what Lucinda was!" The butcher and baker maintained their glares. Others were unable to meet Lydia's scattering glare, too ashamed and too ridden with guilt at her being right. Lydia pushed past the baker, heading for the bridge. Cedric cleared his throat, trailing after her. "The fact is, none of you have a reason to despise Lucinda, nor do you have the right to ask that I imprison her! You're going off of what WE experienced!" She aimed a thumb at her and Cedric. "Now why don't you all go back to what you're good at, while I do what I'm good at! LUCINDA! LUCINDA, COME BACK!" Lydia raced into the woods, Cedric hot on her tail.

"What is the Princess good at exactly?" The baker asked.

"No clue." The butcher shrugged. "Doubt she knows either."

 **xxx**

Well the apple orchard was a bust. Much to Nigel's chagrin. While in the middle of playing Admirals and Pirates, James and his friends in advertently broke the mast of his treehouse. The treehouse was cleverly shaped like one of the boats in the harbor, complete with fake cannons for James and Zandar to unleash their bombarding imaginations with. The Royal Architect laid the plans for the treehouse to withstand storms, earthquakes, and the occasional stray soccer ball kick by James' monster foot. Unfortunately, no matter how brilliantly or efficiently a marvel is constructed, all things age and wear. The mast broke as James swung on it, and he asked for Baileywick's help in seeing it fixed. In his need for Baileywick, the steward was never able to set foot off the castle grounds in order to go to his treasured apple orchard to pick apples. He explained to Nigel that James needed him, and it is his job to ensure he is there to be of service. Though he promised it wouldn't take long, inevitably it was too late. Nevertheless, there was still hope.

The Ice Cream cart. Nigel has it on good authority that their favorite ice cream man has returned for one final hurrah before his retirement. Returning with him would be his homemade, secret ingredient, from the scratch concocted ice cream that Nigel and Baileywick loved as children. They could practically taste it in their mouths right now. And seeing as James's activity was done, and Amber has a tea party planned, things should run relatively smooth from there on in. It is only a tea party after all. From what Baileywick has heard, Amber planned a Perfectly Pink Tea Party. As long as everything's pink, there shouldn't be a problem.

" _BAAILEYYYWIIIICK..._ "

Spoke too soon.

 **xxx**

Lydia abruptly halted at a fork. Cedric less than gracefully came within inches of bumping into her. She strained her ear to a high pitch shriek coming from the palace. "Well, there's Amber." Took a bit longer than she thought, but there's Amber. Baileywick's day off is as sideways as hers and Cedric's shopping date. _NOT A DATE!_ Back to Lucinda.

"Can't say we're surprised." Cedric shrugged. Drawing his wand, Cedric twisted the end, marshalling a ballpoint glow at the tip. Stretching the wand toward the dense gaggle of wood, a thin, fanning light roved every crevice and sliver of trees, bushes, and the grooves in the dirt. Lydia arched a curious brow, edging away from the mysterious light. "Normally, under the right circumstances, this light should reveal the imprints of whom the caster wishes to find." A handy spell. Lydia needs to add it to her arsenal. Thus far, it was proving inadequate. No footprints, no hand prints, not even so much as a lock of hair. Cedric shook his head, sheathing the wand. "Our favorite witchlet is a master at covering her tracks. She's erased her trail completely. We're blind here." He and Lydia scanned the immediate area, looking for the smallest hint of Lucinda. Magic or not, she is human in her own right. She'll have left a trail. Wormwood and Eezeyal dove into the trees, returning to their respective shoulders. They shook their heads somberly. "Our avian friends seem to have lost her as well." He rumbled. "Are we certain she hasn't vanished?"

"She didn't get that far a head start. And she doesn't have her broom." Witches can't levitate like sorcerers can. At least, that's what it appears to be. Lucinda has her wand, so making herself difficult to find is a given. "She has to be here...somewhere."

From the corner of his eye, Cedric caught a swirling ball of red mist. "GET DOWN!" He tackled There was a shrill POP. A chunk of tree bark was blown, raining sparks right as the sorcerer pair hit the ground. They tucked their bird companions underneath them, shielding them from the fiery splinters sprinkling upon them. Nasty sneak attack. Had Cedric not caught that, members would be eating at their flesh like the bark. Cedric growled through gritted teeth, locking daggers to the darting purple hat rustling bushes nearby. "THERE!" He rolled over Lydia, propping to an elbow and aligning his wand with the hat. He moved it ahead to a small gap in the brush. "Hope this works! _HATOOTI_!" A violet stream shot through the bushes. Right as Lucinda tried to dart past the gap, the stream coiled to her torso. Cedric wrenched the wand like a fishing pole. She yelped shrilly, digging her heels to the dirt.

" _LEVATI!"_ Lydia flicked her wand. Lucinda was pried off the ground, and was flipping through the air as she was drawn in.

Lucinda thrashed and flailed, fighting rabidly to escape the beams. She held on to her hat, thrusting her wand. "HEX!" A vicious pulse rippled over the exposed roots. They lashed out. Their tips balled and bashed Cedric and Lydia in the chest, smashing their backs to trees. Their spells dissipated instantly. Lucinda made a less than graceful landing on her butt. She was going to feel that in the morning. "HEX! HEX!" She violently swung her wand like it was a club. Invisible blades cuts the branches above. Cedric and Lydia shoved one another, rolling out of the way. The branches split on contact, breaking ground, making the pair shiver.

"Nice shot!" Cedric groaned, peeling himself off the ground.

"Glad you approve!" Lucinda spat, dusting off her dress.

"Here's a real shot for you!" Cedric flourished his wand, spiraling blue and white flames heating the air. Lucinda swallowed a large lump, bracing herself for the attack.

"Cedric, no!" Lydia swatted his arm. The spell prematurely erupted, blowing a hole clear through the trees, dull glowing embers eating away at branches and leaves. Lucinda trembled. She doubts she would have been able to stop that blast. She'll never say it aloud, but Lydia deserve some sort of gratitude. "Cedric! We're not here to fight her!" Lydia wrestled with his wand. Cedric yanked it from her grasp, twisting it out of her reach. "Unless you want to keep chasing her all day!" Lydia's not in a running mood anymore. "And you!" She jabbed a finger towards the shuddering witch. She directed attention to the ash covered birds. "Endanger our birds again, and you'll be sprouting wings to the cauldron in the sky! You hear me?!" Lucinda wordlessly bobbed her head. "Good!"

"Why ARE you chasing me?!" Lucinda demanded an answer, her wand still raised. Lydia extended an arm to stay Cedric's unusually itchy hand. Her guard is justified, considering what happened not even an hour ago. "Why don't you guys just leave me alone?!"

"Because you dropped this!" Lydia showed the case. Lucinda gaped mesmerized. _She brought it back to me?_ She was grasped by disbelief. Lydia approached Lucinda with caution, hands spread where they can be seen, and trying not to pose as a threat. Though, in retrospect, Lydia did want to create a sink hole right at her feet. "Here…" She handed her the case.

Lucinda took it warily, wrapping her arm protectively to the case. She half expected the case to explode, or far guards to leap from the bushes, or for a blackhole to suddenly suck her in. The longer she held the case, the more she came to accept that...it wasn't a trap. Not entirely. "Th-thanks…?" Eezeyal and Wormwood applauded in disbelief. She knows how to say thanks. She just needs to work on sincerity. She turned on her heels to leave. Lydia latched onto her wrist.

"Lucinda, wait...please." Lucinda refused to look her in the eye, pulling futilely to escape into the bushes again. She has what she wants, there's nothing left for them. "Look, about what happened in the square-"

"Just go away!" She twisted and snatched her hand back, glossy enraged eyes boring holes into Lydia. Very familiar eyes were piercing Lydia. The mistrust, the disdain, the very idea that everyone in the world is against her. _Just what I need. Another sister in wands._ "Just leave me alone! I know you agree with them!"

"I don't agree with them, Lucinda! But I don't disagree in regards to the trouble you've caused!" She reprimanded sternly. And she was quite insulted Lucinda thought she sided with normal people. Lucinda turned away, hissing animally. She talks like everyone else. Pretending to care...when it's another trap. "Lucinda, listen, I know you don't like us. Heck, we don't like you either. But we all know that what those people said is unfair. What they asked of us was unfair!"

"Yeah! Because witches are treated fairly!" She snarled sarcastically. Fair and witches are oil and water. Never went well together, and never will.

"Hey, Sorcerers get the short end of the stick too, ya know!" Cedric huffed.

"Not as short as ours!"

"Wanna bet?" Cedric squared his arms, marching toward her.

"Enough!" Lydia stomped in his path. She's not fighting about this anymore. And the glare she gave Cedric warned him she'd floor him if he so much as twitched. "Lucinda, look, I'm sorry you were dragged into that. You didn't deserve it." Lucinda laughed sardonically, throwing her head back. What someone deserves or doesn't deserve - what a joke? "But why are you in Enchancia?"

"I live here...with my mom!" She stressed once more. She really hates answering the same question twice. Her stomach felt like acid was eating it knowing neither of these Royal Rats would leave her alone until she answered their questions. So the sooner she answers, the sooner she can leave. "My mom and I came here a while after the Royal Wedding. We were in Lyndor for vacation, and because the cauldron we needed would be there sooner than here."

"Makes sense." Lydia tapped her chin. All for that stupid cauldron.

"WHO CARES?!" Cedric shoved hands to Lydia's shoulders, crushing her out of his direct line to the defiant witch. "WHY DO YOU NEED THOSE FEATHERS?!"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business! Those feathers are a matter of life or death for this kingdom! They hold the power to-"

"STOP EXAGGERATING!" Lydia flipped him over her shoulders and laid him out flat on his back. Wormwood and Eezeyal felt the wind leave him lungs. Lucinda was oddly starting to like Lydia and her violent tendencies. "Our esteemed Royal Sorcerer here is a subscriber for the Elysian Peacock feathers. But the tabloid he's subscribed to couldn't deliver."

"That sounds like a YOU problem." Lucinda snickered at the floored sorcerer.

"You little..." Cedric raised a fist.

"I also put in for these feathers and I didn't get them either!" Lucinda hugged the feather close, lovingly caressing them. "She was looking forward to them all year." She whispered.

"Your mom?" Lydia arched her brow.

"Yeah..." Her hand stroked the case, the beautifully lush feathers mildly wrinkled from their hazardous day. "I never got them...and came to the village to get them. I almost wasn't able to purchase them."

"A good thing considering how dangerous you witches are!" Cedric snarled, shooting to his feet. A knife dug itself into Lucinda's heart. Lydia was appalled by him. "Witches do nothing but beguile, jeer, and twist the minds of those they come into contact with!" Lucinda bit on her lower lip, tears trickling down her cheeks. Lydia lowered her head, sauntering to the berating sorcerer. "They are nothing more than a blight on this world and should be eradicated."

 _SLAP!_ Cedric's head whipped sideways, eyes frozen wide in abject terror. A swelling red hand print shaped to his cheek. Wormwood and Eezeyal gawked with jaws slacked. Lydia's arm was outstretched, palm still flat and stinging from her slap. The anger brimming in her eyes was peeling his skin. "Every word you're spouting…" Her voice was low, ominous as a pre-session's knell. She lowered her hand, balling it into a vengeful fist, "Do you hate Skipped Inheritors the same way?!" Cedric held his tender cheek. He gazed upon Lydia. She's hit him before, and never neglects to put her fury into her strikes. This one...there's pure hurt within that palm. As such, it stunted her blow and left her shaking with uncontrollable anger. "Well?" Waves of heat exhausted on her breath.

"Of course not! I would never-"

Rapid footsteps whipped the pair around. An empty space left by small footprints astonished the two. Lydia's head snapped ahead, her heart sinking. "LUCINDA! WAIT!" Lucinda ran deeper into the woods, hexing thick spiderwebs so neither of them could follow her. Eezeyal snarled under his breath, spreading his wings. She won't escape him. "No, Ezee! Let her go!" She ordered. There's no point in going after her. Lucinda will only run farther and farther until she plummets off the edge of the world. What awaits her in that fall is likely what awaits Lydia. She threw her hands up, slapping them at her thighs. "Looks like you and I get to go home disappointed." She crooned maliciously at the cringing Cedric. "No feathers for you, I'm pretty sure Lucinda will never trust another person again…" She came within a centimeter of Cedric, her disdainful glare making him shrink in nervous sweat, "And I'm pretty sure I've been reminded why I don't expand my circle of friends!"

When she moved past him, Cedric swore his veins filled with bits of stone. The glare of the gorgon petrifying him, leaving him in a torment he may never escape. Eezeyal huffed hot air, flying after her. Wormwood perched to Cedric's shoulder, almost crippling him under the unbearable guilt amounting on his shoulders. "Wormwood...I did something bad, didn't I?" Wormwood remained silent. "Yeah...I thought so."

 **xxx**

It'd be a comfort to know that the sunshine and rainbows from the morning was being corroded by dark clouds and hail in both the castle and village. No one's day was going as they wanted it. Least of all Baileywick's and Nigel's. They could not have been three steps away from their sorcerer swirl ice cream at the village cart. Just a coach ride and they would be filling their bellies with childhood favorite flavors. As Baileywick's twistedly fated job would have it, Princess Amber was in _dire need_ of Baileywick's help. The most horrible of travesties transpired at her perfectly pink tea party. Plaid frosted cookies. Cue the thunder and lightning. Amber's hair split at the ends when she saw the cookies, ultimately putting the whole party on hold until those cookies were remade from scratch. Nigel assured Baileywick someone else could handle it. They were just cookies. But, as Baileywick has mentioned, Amber is more important. Apparently more important than a day with his older brother.

The kitchen staff worked faster than their hands could muster, stirring the thickening pink batter, smoothing the unflattering lumps. Nigel lost track as to how many times Amber asked for them to be pinker, more pinker, a little bit pinker, until she was finally satisfied. By the time on his pocketwatch, Nigel estimated they'd make it to the ice cream cart with another ten minutes to spare if they left now. However, the cookies needed to be baked, than frosted, and then they'd be able to leave. The cookies taking the shape of cute little bears made Amber's tea party all the more perfect, and absolutely adorable. She doesn't know what they'd do without him. It was Baileywick's pleasure, but the end result was the same as the first. No matter how fast Baileywick was, he wasn't fast enough to meet the deadline of the ice cream cart. By the time he was done carting to another Royal marking his payroll, the ice cream cart had moved on, and their last chance for sorcerer's swirl went with him. Nigel forgave him, understanding Baileywick has a job to do. But he can't help but feel he's taken a backseat to that job.

But enough of the gloom, doom, and Royal Swoon. There's one more cap to their day that will surely turn it all around. Their fishing trip. A boat will arrive at the harbor to take them to a prime fishing location within the bay. They'll catch Snappers, Catfish, maybe a few trout, and then fry them up with a couple of side dishes like they used to with their father. They would be on their way to spend the rest of the afternoon fishing, and it will more than make up for missing the apples and ice cream. That's what Nigel loved about Baileywick, always looking on the bright side of things. Now if only the boat would get there, they'd be able to enjoy the bright side from the ocean. The boat was due to arrive any moment, but neither Nigel nor Baileywick could see it coming. It must have hit a snag on the wind. That's when Baileywick remembered leaving his fishing pole in the hallway. With everything that's been happening it's a wonder he hasn't forgotten his head yet. Nigel urged him to move on double time. Once the boat arrives, they need to be on it. Baileywick knew exactly where he left his fishing pole so it wouldn't take him long at all. He'll be in and back at the docks before he knows it.

"BAILEYWICK!" Sofia cried. "Baileywick! We need you."

And yet another snag woven by his seemingly endless job.

 **xxx**

The day doesn't have to be a total loss. In the midst of Lydia's fuming - the noxious gases seeping from every pore of her agitated body killing plants as she passed by - she remembered wanting to buy Baileywick a birthday present. Something to show she appreciates everything he's done for her since she arrived to the castle. And...for being the one human outside her family to be understanding of who and what she is. On the surface, anyway. The hardest part is deciding what to get for the man who doesn't appear to want much. Claiming to have everything he wants and could ever need right there in the castle. It's like trying to buy the right doll for a child who has every doll ever made.

In the midst of her pondering, Lydia spied a man admiring his pocketwatch. He meticulously polished the silver casing, obsessing over the glass covering the watch hands. He breathed on it, rubbing it to his chest. Lydia had an epiphany. Baileywick's pocketwatch. He loves that thing. He's always taking ten minutes out of every hour to either check the time or polish it. When she thinks about it, Nigel had one too. And, incidentally, she happens to be passing by a quaint little stand that has charms for pocket watches. If she remembers correctly, Baileywick likes catfish, and Nigel favors the snapper.

"Excuse me…" She hailed the stand owner. The young man was happy to oblige. "Do you have any catfish or snapper charms?"

"Actually…" The man reached behind the stand, then spread the asked for charms across the counter, "We have several. Which would you like?"

"These two please!" She happily picked up the snapper and catfish. She asked for a small box, wrapping it in colorful ribbons. "Thank you!" She blushed. A couple stands later she found the perfect birthday card and signed it. These will pale in comparison to Nigel's gift, but she can't let his day end without giving him something. Though, if she's being honest with herself, it's mostly to take the bitter taste of her own day out of her mouth.

"Lydia...please! Hear me…" Cedric implored, tenderly placing a hand to her shoulder. She mustered her will to not break his wrist, "What I said to that witchlet! I never-"

"Princess!" A young woman accompanied by the butcher and baker ran up to her, urgency on their faces. "Thank goodness you've both returned safely! We saw smoke and feared the worst!" The residue from Lucinda's surprise pot shot. It's astonishing the entire kingdom wasn't up in arms. "Did you get rid of that evil witch?!" Lydia nearly crushed Baileywick's gift in her anger.

"Hey! They don't have the feathers!" The baker wheezed. "The little witch must have it!"

"Who knows what evil that witch will bring down upon us!" The butcher pulled hysterically at his beard.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Her voice broke in a shrill pitch, stunning the trio to horrified silence. Cedric's nerves petrified to lead, freezing a fear obscuring scowl to his brow. They can tell Roland, tattle to Miranda, - HELL - they can spread copious rumors through the tabloids. Lydia is done with these people for the day. "I won't hear anymore baseless bias against that girl! She's not evil, and she wasn't harming anyone! None of you would have turned a head at her if that idiot hadn't bothered her!" Cedric shrunk at the jab.

"But...Princess...she's a witch!" The woman stressed.

"Who wanted those feathers for her mother! They were a present!" The trio and Cedric blinked confused. A present? For her mother? All of this was for...a gift? "She put in for those feathers, didn't get them, and came here wanting to get them for her mother! They were supposed to be a gift!" She spat venomously. And they managed to ruin her day with everyone else's.

"Oh...oh no…" The woman panted, holding a hand to her weighing heart. "Are you sure, Princess? If that girl is a witch-"

"Yes! Her mother is a witch also!" Might as well get that out of the way for the ignorant peons blowing what little of the afternoon remained. "But that does not exempt either from showing goodwill towards one another on occasion! Especially," She spun to Cedric, wanting him to take her next words to heart, "If it is Lucinda's mother's birthday!" Something within Cedric shattered like glass. A birthday? A speculation, surely. And yet...entirely plausible. That would mean...Cedric risked the persecution of a little girl for wanting to do good for her mother. "I've never been more disgusted with any of you in my life! It's exactly what you did to me as a child! Jumping to conclusions because we have magic, and magic terrifies you!" She pushed her way past the trio, glancing back at Cedric fro mthe corner of her eye, "Those you don't understand terrify you!" Lightning struck Cedric to the core. Lydia marched for the palace, wanting to put the day as far behind her as she could. Once more he shattered. His knees knocking together. Cedric smashed a hand over his shame filled eyes, moaning sickly. _What have I just done?_

 **xxx**

As far as bright sides go, the one Baileywick was assured existed turned pretty bleak. That sunny day was ambushed by abysmal clouds, flooding the lush lands in a dower rain. At least from Nigel's standpoint. He was feeling pretty drenched in failure. All Baileywick had to do was grab his fishing pole from the hallway, and then they would be sailing off for an afternoon of fishing. But instead, Baileywick consumed what time they had to make their boat ride in order to catch butterflies for Sofia. And a lizard for James and Zandar. Baileywick apologized as best as he could, though when it boiled down to it, James, Amber, and Sofia were more important than fishing, apple picking, and ice cream. While Nigel understands, and appreciates the hard work Baileywick puts in to serve the Royal Family, he truly wishes his little brother would learn that it isn't selfish to take a moment for himself and ONLY himself. But that's Baileywick. Always putting the dozen before himself in order to make their lives hassle free.

Nigel didn't want the afternoon to be a total loss. The boat was gone, but the port was a prime spot for some fishing. They could setup and cast their poles there. It was a fabulous idea. However, as the whole day was proving, Baileywick's job was never done. Right when they were about to cast their lines, Violet arrived at the docks out of breath. She was _happy that he was back_ and was excited to _hear about his day off,_ but it was nearly time for the Royal Supper. One check of his watch, and it two hours away. And with that stole whatever chance Nigel and Baileywick had to catch a Snapper or Catfish, and have at least one moment to themselves. There's always next year, of course. But this year was meant to be special. Looks like no one was having a good day. Save for the kids.

With all the butterflies Baileywick caught, the kids were able to paint them without worries of them flying off every chance they got. James and Zandar loved their lizard. Save for the pirate game, there were a lot of girly events going on today. But it was still fun hanging out with their friends. All that was left now was to let the painting dry and take them home. Trailing behind them in defeated steps were Nigel and Baileywick. At the very least, the children's day went to plan.

"Oh Wickey…" Nigel moaned solemnly, shaking his head. "Today was going to be a terrific day."

"I know, Nigel, and I'm glad you came." Baileywick touched a hand to his brother's shoulder. "You being here has made this all the more special." Nigel managed a small smile to that. The one birthday surprise that actually went to plan. "And, like we agreed, there's always next year."

"Yeah...next year…" Nigel couldn't help the doubt in his sigh. _Unless you're running ragged for the Royals again._

"Baileywick! Nigel! There you are!" Speaking of Royals, the eldest of the children was coming their way. Lydia tracked them down near the gardens. One of the servants gave away where he was hiding after his _amazing_ day off. "Glad I found you!" She panted, planting hands on her knees. She was just out of breath for the day. And Nigel was out of patience for the Royal Family. They always step in when they aren't wanted, or when they can ask anyone else for favors.

"Princess Lydia, how wonderful to see you! How was your shopping trip with Cedric?" Baileywick gleefully greeted.

"Ugh...nothing worth mentioning. Except…" She handed him the card and box, "I got you a gift!" She smiled with flushed cheeks. This astonished Nigel beyond words. A Royal got him a present? An adorable looking, wrapped a pretty ribbon present? He's blown away.

"You didn't have to do that!" Baileywick gasped, accepting the present and card.

"I know. But I wanted to. You do so much for us." She cupped her hands to her beaming heart. "You need to know how much we love and appreciate you."

"Oh...princess…" Baileywick had a tear in his eye. This tidal wave of happiness was filling his heart to the brink of exploding. He opened the card, reading the charming poem already printed. _Birthdays come every year, but the memories of each last a lifetime. Make this one a day to remember. Love Lydia._ The lump in his throat slipped into his chest, blossoming into a bouquet of unbridled adulation. Even Nigel was touched by it. Baileywick started to unwrap the box, Nigel looming over his shoulder in eager anticipation of WHAT'S IN THE BOX! When he opened it, both brother flew into a fit of laughter at the catfish and snapper pocket watch charms waiting inside. "A CATFISH!" Baileywick picked his favorite.

"And a Snapper…" Nigel laughed.

"Baileywick told me a while ago about your snapper and catfish debate from when you were kids." Lydia elucidated to Nigel. She plucked the snapper, politely holding out her hand for Nigel's pocketwatch. "So I saw these...and thought of both of you." She latched it on for him, then hooked on Baileywick's. "I've never met a closer pair of brothers. My hope is you'll look at these and remember that."

"Thank you...so much, Lydia!" Baileywick panted with bliss.

"Yes, Princess! Thank you very much!" Nigel wiped away a tear.

"Of course! And no Princess stuff, Nigel!" She drew them both in for a warm hug. "You're part of the family." The brothers returned the hug, absorbing all the warmth coming from that one person. "Now enough mush! Tell me about your day already!"

"Well…" The brother's cringed.

"BAILEYWICK!" Sofia shouted, running up to the gathered trio. "Hi, Lydia! You just get back?" She beamed.

"A few minutes ago."

Sofia's smile turned to a frown at Baileywick. "What about you, Baileywick? Shouldn't you be on your boat ride? You and Nigel should be fishing."

"We missed the boat, I'm afraid." He sighed with a accepting smile.

"Oh…" She's sorry to hear that. "So how were the apples? And the ice cream?!" Surely there's a tale to be told there.

"We missed those as well." He shrugged, still maintain that smile.

"Hold on…" Lydia turned to Nigel, hoping this isn't true. The elder brother's dismal expression soured her hopes. "You never left?! Why?!" She cried.

"Because I ensured that Amber, James, and Sofia had a lovely play date." Lydia's eyes widened, then she frowned disappointed. She and Cedric heard James and Amber across the village, but they never thought Baileywick would actually still be around to help. He should have been out of the castle with his brother a long time ago.

"But it was your birthday!" Sofia pressed.

"There's always next year." Baileywick reassured her.

"But Baileywick…" Lydia placed a hand to his shoulder, "Today was supposed to be special for you."

"Lydia, let me promise you, every day that I see you all smile makes me feel special." That was sweet of him to say, but Lydia can't help but feel sorry for him. "Now then, there is a royal supper to prepare. I'll see you both there." Baileywick excused himself and Nigel, leaving a distressed Sofia rooted in place.

Lydia folded her arms, turning a bereft scowl to her fidgeting sister. "You guys messed up bad, didn't you?!"

"Yeah! We did!" Sofia went over everything Lydia missed while she was out. He fixed James's treehouse, baked cookies for Amber, and then helped Sofia and her friends catch butterflies. "Baileywick never got to leave because...because…" Because he spent the whole day helping them. They turned his day...into theirs. It pained her when the realization struck her, "Ooh...we're terrible."

"Far from it." Lydia chuckled tenderly, kneeling and cupping her sister's cheek. "You're just so used to having Baileywick solve all your problems you didn't know who to ask." She took Sofia's hands in hers, making her lift that heavy head to meet her gaze. "Now it's time to fix it and give Baileywick back his whole day."

"How?!" Sofia's not wise to much of the world, or the world of magic, but she's pretty sure time can flow in reverse. Unless someone is keeping secrets and has a magical clock somewhere. Father Time shall not be bothered with such frivolities at this point in time. "How do you give someone back the whole day?"

"This is where your play date gives me a wonderful idea." She winked. "Here's what I'll need from you, Amber, and James…" She cupped a hand at her ear, whispering her plan.

 **xxx**

While Sofia relayed Lydia's plan, she raced at her top speed for the courtyard. One of the servants mentioned Nigel was heading back home in a few minutes. By the sounds of it, he wasn't in the highest of spirits. "NIGEL! WAIT!" She managed to beat him before his foot so much as lifted to the coach. "HOLD ON!" Lydia staggered to a stop, heaving dryly as she fought to catch her breath. Seriously, today has been exhausting.

"Princess? Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?" Nigel arched a brow.

"Dinner can wait! You can't leave yet!" She pleaded between breaths. "The kids feel awful about Baileywick not getting his day, so they're making it up to him." She grasped at his upper arms, beaming ardently, "With our mom and dad, we want to do something special for him, and we can't do it without your help!"

"AH-HA!" Nigel spread his arms, loving the sounds of this. "Anything for Wickey!"

"GREAT!"

 **xxx**

For once, Baileywick being such a workaholic had it's advantages. He had the kitchen and staff running on all cylinders, he remained blissfully unaware of the commotion gathered at James's treehouse. Or that half the apples in the kitchen were missing. Amber and Suzette, using catlike stealth, snuck three carts of ice cream right past him. Sofia, Lydia, and Nigel made arrangements for some _fish_ to get around the treehouse, and rigged the fishing poles for a doozy of a catch. Everything was coming together smoothly, and dinner wasn't due to be ready for another ten minutes. So, before they happened, it was time to get the birthday boy. If the Royals know him like they think they do, Baileywick should be getting the table set right about...now.

"There needs to be an extra setting here, and we need two more glasses." He guided the rampant staff. Do they know their steward or what?

"BAILEYWICK!"

"BAILEYWICK!" Sofia and Lydia ran in at their top speed. "We need you!" They pleaded.

"Is it urgent?! We're almost ready for the family dinner!"

"YES!" The two girls grabbed his hand, dragging him off. "We need you RIGHT-NOW!" The dinner can wait.

 **xxx**

"Up there!" Sofia guided him for the treehouse. Lydia was already at the top of the rope ladder, being pulled on by a giddily laughing Roland. She shushed him, stifling her own giggling, and hid behind the mast with everyone else.

"The treehouse? Again?!" Baileywick gasped. He already fixed it earlier. He wonders what could have happened now. Sofia was already climbing up before he could ask her. Baileywick nervously checked the ladder for any waning boards, then cautiously began his climb. James and Sofia watched him near the top, then ducked behind the lowered mast to get everyone in place. To say Baileywick was happy to be off that ladder was an understatement. He isn't as into climbing as when he was a kid. Although, when he reached the top, he was beyond confused by the fully released mast. He couldn't see a lick of what was wrong with the boat. And it was unnervingly quiet. "Huh?" The was a slit in the mast. It parted halfway to the top. Baileywick braced himself for the worst and pushed through.

"SURPRISE!" The Royal Family cheered, arms wide for their best friend and steward.

"YOUR MAJESTIES!" He gasped. This explains why he hasn't seen any of them since preparing for dinner. The purest red apples swinging on woven ties pulled his eyes upward, fascinating him to a gleam. Next to one of the village ice cream carts remodeled to resemble the one from his childhood was a plush, gold and red chair fit for a king. Likely one of Roland's old chairs from the attic or his study. "What's all this?!"

"We're so sorry you didn't get to take your day off!" Sofia apologized on behalf of her and her siblings. "We should have been more thoughtful."

"If anyone deserves a day off," James approached, "It's you, Baileywick."

"Because without you, the castle would be an absolute ruin." Lydia wrapped her arms to his. "And none of us would be who we are or will be if you're not here." Baileywick was blushing madly he was speechless.

"So…" Amber chimed in, "Welcome to your Day Off Do-over Party!"

"FIRST…" Sofia and Lydia pirouetted to the captain's quarters door, "We've invited a very special guest!" Sofia opened the door and Lydia presented him.

" TA-DA!" Nigel came skipping out, tossing his fishing hat to the air. "HAAAPPY BIRTHDAY, WICKEY!" And, which Baileywick should have seen, Nigel hooked him for more birthday noogies. He wasn't getting away anytime soon.

"We have everything you wanted to do right here." Lydia announced.

"Apple picking!" James sprang and snatched one of the apples.

"Ice cream!" Amber beamed.

"And, since we are in a boat of sorts, I brought our fishing poles!" Nigel rifled for his pocketwatch, showing off the birthday charm. "I thought we might try to catch a snapper."

Baileywick laughed, showing off his own charm, "Or catfish."

Before he tried to weasel his way back to his work, Rolan guided the anxious steward to the large chair at center deck. "Sit down, Baileywick." A command from his king he dare not refuse. "It's our turn to serve you." He placed a napkin to his lap.

"That's right." Miranda handed him his ice cream. "You're not just the castle steward. You're part of the family." He's the uncle every child should wish they had.

"Um...thank you…" Baileywick adjusted his glasses, staving off the tears in his eyes. He truly had no words to say how much he appreciates the , "You really shouldn't have gone through all the trouble. You'll be late for your Royal Supper."

"Baileywick is more important." Sofia quoted him.

Lydia twirled her wand, passing large scoops of ice cream all around. "And he'd better never forget it." Lydia warned with a wink. Baileywick couldn't contain the glee anymore. His misty eyes overflowed, looking around at the blessing standing beside him. Right then and there, he assured the Royal Family - his royal family - that he never will forget this day. As his card said, birthdays may come every year, but the memories of each will indeed last a lifetime. And he couldn't ask for a better birthday memory than this.

 **Not my best, but it will have to do.**

 **Later.**


	12. Happy Friday the 13th

**Happy Friday the 13th**

 **Okay! The rap battle I posted, was for fun. But I got so sick of the flame mails that I was getting that I deleted it. They were giving me a headache. But I did post it at the bottom. I was proud of it. Also, I need to say this. It doesn't matter why I post something other than I felt like it and - possibly the most important factor - THIS IS MY FIC! I'll post whatever I wish. If you don't like it, tough. I'm here because my mind is flowing with imagination and I need an outlet. That rap battle was my random, weird, and watched too many rap battles of history videos creation. Now enough ranting. Time for A PRINCESS TEST!**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Are You In or Out (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Saluk and 40 Thieves**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Aladdin and The King of Thieves**_

 **Enjoy.**

 **xxx**

"HOLY HELLFIRE NOOO…" The servants cleaning, the guards playing cards, Clover and friends eating breakfast in the gardens, and Cedric and Wormwood in the workshop. The whole castle seemed to stop on a dime at the echoing cry of despair piercing the walls.

"Wonder what the problem is now?" Cedric groaned, returning to the tedious notes he lost interest in three hours ago.

Wormwood shrugged and rolled his eyes, not caring what Lydia was hollering about. "Hmm!" From the corner of his eye, Wormwood saw the aquamarine stone Lydia gave him fall to the ground. A feat he thought impossible. It hung to a hook by the string woven through it. He leered suspicious at the fallen stone. The string was frayed at the edges. As if...something...bit through it. Wormwood spread his wings to go retrieve it. This giant wad of fur with a large tail darted from the breach of nowhere, taking the stone into its giant buck teeth. "HEY! RAT!"

The rat's jaws parted, dropping the stone. His tiny razor teeth grit together, saliva dripping down his jaws. "Dear avian, I must offer a warning I encourage you to heed!" He snarled venomously, bringing his beady red eyes to the pompous raven on the pedestal. His rather proper English accent caught the raven off guard. "I AM NOT A RAT!" He howled. He took the stone in his rodent palm. "And THIS is mine!"

"WAIT!" The rat cackled victoriously. He put the stone in his mouth, darting back into the hole he came from. "NO YOU DON'T!" Wormwood dove, talons bared. He grasped at hairs, that long tail slipping through his talons, and the rat was gone. And so was the gift Lydia had given him. "Oh Archimedes no!" This can't be happening. He can't lose that stone. He just can't. But where there's one rat, there's usually more. He can't go in and find it alone. He needs help. Luckily, Eezeyal happens to have an appetite for rodents.

 **xxx**

"DAMN TO THE DEPTHS THIS CLOSET!"

"HRM!" Eezeyal snorted himself from a deep sleep, shooting up with a doily over his eyes. "WHO, WHAT, QUANDO, POR QUE?!" He twisted half asleep, lost in a daze. There's still a bit of a haze corroding his head. He needs to be caught up. There was an abundance of crashing, bangs, and booms followed by several indiscernible noises Eezeyal would rather he didn't try to identify. All of which were paled by Lydia's scrambling and screaming to _find the right gown and tiara for something impromptu?_ NOPE! Important! Important! That's what he heard. Nevertheless, the way she was panicking, Eezeyal wondered if Lezard made bail and was coming for a visit. Or worse. "Mi amor! ¿A quién tengo que matar, princesa?" **(** _ **Who do I need to kill, Princess?**_ **)** Why he's speaking in tongues? That's the sleep deprivation talking.

"No one and this is no time for spanish, Ezee!" She lifted the cloth partially, smiling approvingly. "Although, you are exceptionally good. Muy Bien!" He gave a thumbs up. He's been practicing. She dropped the cloth, returning to her regularly scheduled chaos.

Tired of the suspense, he poked a sleepy eyes out from the cloth. He was taken aback by the floating disaster circulating the room, and Lydia running around in a robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. The light was reflecting off the moisture on her skin. She must have left a bath, or she's incredibly sweaty. He prayed it's the first one. "Need I ask why you've chosen to defy gravity this morning?" He drearily mumbled. Everything Lydia tossed was added to the orbiting mess. "And why you're literally tearing apart your room for it? You late?"

"Actually no! Miraculously!" She rolled her eyes. She dove into her closet, growling rabidly as she threw gown after gown out. "It's the 13th of Friday!" She screeched.

"And…?" He stressed unenthused. "You know you don't buy that stupid-stition!" Friday the 13th - the ever famed, ever feared, ever over glorified day of constant bad luck and series of unfortunate events. Now, mind you, while there are some who seem to _experience_ this trend of unfortunate misfortunes, or who are just ridiculously fearful of unproven phenomena, Lydia herself has never paid the day any heed. She's always believed people make their own luck - bad or good - and their choices, or irrational method to beat the odds are what lead to their circumstances. Although, admittedly, her least favorite of people are going to be inside her home and she'll be trapped with them for the whole day. She'll chalk that up as a one time deal.

"It's not the day's celebritized tradition of mishaps that has me concerned." Though she will admit she wishes people would stop adding fuel to that idiotic flame. "It's who's coming in less than four hours that has me panicking. No! Not panicking! Wanting to tear a hole in the fabric of reality and plummet to who knows where and never emerge!"

"With yer powers... _yawn..._ that's quite possible." He collapsed, missing the disapproving glare. She wants to forget her _powers_ for a while. She has enough to deal with. ' _Not nearly enough in my opinion._ ' Her fingers stiffly dug into a frilly dress, her muscles going to jelly and ice at once. She broke free, shaking her head dismissively. _No, no! You're hearing things._ Dia...Dia isn't there. She can't be. She snuck a glance to her pillow, peering to the mattress beneath it. Stitching she put in place that can only be removed by her hid a half consumed bottle meant to put an end to Dia and the nightmares she inhabits. "But...before...I...zone out…" His head languidly swayed side to side, eyes alternating closing and opening, "What's...coming...today?"

Lydia narrowed her choices to her typical sapphire dress, and the emerald green with the frills on the skirt, and an outer corset. "King Henrik, King Garrick, and their families!" She then debated tiaras.

"SAY WHAT?!" Eezeyal glomped onto her face, hanging on by the towel. She dropped the dresses, terrified by the suddenly pupil to pupil interaction. The two families that despise Lydia the ost are going to be under the same roof as her? Someone tell him this is a cruel joke. "Why in this green earth are those pair of families coming?!"

"Have you forgotten?! That stupid test Dad came up with is today!"

"IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS ALREADY?!" Lydia directed his attention to the calendar marked by jet black chalk. Each day leading to today was blacked out. That was a thick block. "You've gotta be kiddin' me! And you aren't ready yet?!"

"Nope! I've been helping Baileywick choose the decor and location for our numerous gatherings, and working with mom on topics of interest to talk about all morning!" Her head has been splitting ten different ways. She was likely to pass out today.

"All morning?" He checked the time. "It's only seven."

"I've been up since four."

"EGH!" He winced. And he thought he was exhausted. "Hold on! Aren't yer sibs havin' a similar test today too?"

"Only the princesses." She corrected. "James and the other princes get to leave early." Meaning Hugo will be in attendance with his family. Joy to the world.

"At least you'll have him for support." He shrugged. Lydia found solace in that. She loves Sofia and Amber, but James has a way of helping issues roll off her back. Plus his naive lack of filters will be a good backup when the insults start flying. He snuggled to her shoulders, lavishing in her giggles as his feathers tickled. "And you'll have me too." He promised.

"Thanks Ezee." She kissed him. "Speaking of those by my side…" There's an empty space, "Where's Ubos been?"

"That's actually a very good question." Aside for a few sightings, Ubos hasn't been around much in the past couple of weeks. No one seems to know where he disappears off to. And those that do see him say he vanishes without a trace. A couple of servants whisper about seeing a flying book and then nothing. Given he's a magical book, Ubos can make himself scarce in a breath. That's not what concerns her. "Another good question is, have you noticed he's been acting...odd?"

"Now that you mention it-"

 _RAT-TAT-TAT!_ Fervent rapping came at her window. Lydia and Eezeyal yelped at a desperately pounding Wormwood fluttering at her window. " _PRINCESS! BIRD! OPEN UP! QUICKLY!_ " He growled. The two darted unsure glances from him to each other. Wormwood coming to them in a fit of hysteria, pounding on a window clearly in need of help. Why do they have the strangest feeling Cedric will pour tar and feather on them and scream, _You've been punked?_ " _I'M NOT TRICKING YOU! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!_ " Lydia rushed to unlatch the window, yelping when Wormwood dove into her room and tackled Eezeyal to the floor. "You must come with me immediately!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Lydia had question marks around her head.

"Um...you...wanted her, right?" Eezeyal pointed to the fully capable sorceress in the bath robe.

"If I wanted your owner she'd be on the floor instead! I need you! RIGHT NOW!" He jabbed a finger, putting the stake there. "I shall return him at a later time!" He then grabbed Eezeyal and dragged him out the window. Lydia had an erect finger to question the raven, but was left with wind and feather in her face and an empty room.

"What is up with this week?" She pondered, pinching the bridge of her nose irately. Her head can't take much more. That being said, she snapped her fingers and merged out of her robe and into the emerald frill dress. The V neck and lack of sleeve were very refreshing, the long black gloves correlating nicely to the traces of black in the corset and frills. She tied her hair into a bun, put on opal earrings, and adorned an elven tiara with a matching opal stone. She squeezed her eyes closed, preparing for the worst, and moved to the mirror. She winced opening them, coming to the conclusion that she didn't look totally horrible but was seriously wishing this test slash party was casual. "Ugh...someone hit me with a brick now!"

" _Happy to oblige, Princess!_ " The disgust towards brought on the ice to Lydia's spine again. She shakily faced the mirror. The color instantly left her cheeks. She staggered back under her waning strength, the room locked in a spine. Her reflection was grinning at her. Hands on her hips, and the pose of someone who knows she wasn't expected. The unadulterated glare of her darkest fear.

"Dia…?" Terror raised her voice to a pitch breath.

" _Told you I'd be back, beautiful. And this,_ " She lunged from the mirror, latching onto Lydia's wrists. Her grip burned through the gloves to her flesh, "I'M NOT LETTING GO!"

"NOO!" Electricity snaked the headband, discoloring flashes distorting the room. Lydia's scream emitted a piercing wave that dissolved Dia and shattered the mirror. "AHH…" She jerked away, panting heavy in drenching sweat. Her nerves were buzzing like a beehive on a multitude of energizing caffeinated drinks. She braced herself on her bed frame, placing a hand to her circling head. She gradually collected her thoughts, shakily bringing her graze to the mirror. "What…?" The mirror was in tact. The floor free of glass. She placed her palms to the glass, sliding them around in absolute disbelief. No cracks, no scratches, nothing. And her wrists. They were perfectly fine. She would swear there would have been tenth degree burning. Nothing. "What in the...how did-"

"An excellent choice!" Lydia jumped out of her skin. Roland, Baileywick, and Miles applauded her choice. She actually put effort in getting ready. Roland even dressed in his ceremonial red coat for the occasion. Miles was wearing the ribbons he's earn for immaculate service as Enchancia's Captain of the Guard. Baileywyck...changed his cologne. Lydia wiped the sweat and loose hair strands away. _It wasn't real!_ Dia, the mirror, the burns - none of it was real. She was...dreaming? She snuck a glance at her pillow. _Are the pills effects fading?_ "You look ready to meet with Kings." Roland praised.

Lydia nearly jumped at how close he was. The hand to her shoulder eased her anxiety. "Well years of mockery have made me a master of the poker face." She joked dryly. Her eyes lingered on the mirror. _That wasn't real...and still._ "Truth is I don't want to see Garrick or Henrik anymore than they want to see me." The option to rocket herself to the moon was still open. "How does two weeks fly by like this?!" She clawed at her scalp. "My Sorcery School graduation didn't come and go this fast!"

"You'll be fine!" Roland pat her on the back. "And we'll be here for you." Baileywick and Miles placed hands to their hearts and bowed.

Lydia rolled her eyes. That does help, sort of. "My only consolation is that this ridiculous party you arranged doesn't rub out my appointment with Adelea."

"Oh yes!" Miles blurted enthusiastically. "She asked to meet with you at the Junior Knight's Academy." Those are good memories.

"Yep! Chris is having a graduation ceremony. He's finally earned his stripes and will move from the rank of Junior Page to Junior Knight."

"Isn't he supposed to become a Squire first?" Baileywick questioned.

"Nope! Chris has been doing so well that he's jumping a rank! This has only happened a handful of other times at the academy." She bounced in place, squealing with excitement. "I feel so proud to be included!" She's known Chris since he was a troublemaking brat in diapers. He still is. But now he's a brat in a suit of armor about to make a name for himself.

"Hmm…" Roland trailed into deep thought. Attending the Junior Knights academy during an auspicious occasion. That would be a good learning experience.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Nothing worth mentioning at this point." He assured her, filing another one of his grand schemes to the back of his mind. "In the meantime, all is nearly ready for your Princess Test." He said with a sort of energy that only succeeded in tightening those knots in Lydia's stomach. She has yet to see the point in this three ring circus he's concocted. But, because she loves him, she'll give him the benefit of the doubt and go along with it. "What's the matter, Lydia? You look sick."

"Perhaps it's the green from her dress?" Miles shrugged, bouncing his brow at his poorly made joke. Lydia still appreciated.

"I'm not sick, guys. Just...ugh…" On the verge of passing out and never waking up again.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Roland hoped that wasn't the case. The guests are due to arrive in a few short hours. There's no time to cancel.

"In a way, yes, I am!" She screeched, despair radiating in her eyes. She stepped away, wanting there to be enough space so Roland doesn't get injured by the lashings of her untying tongue. "There has to be a dozen of other ways to test me as a princess! Fan fluttering, how to greet people of another kingdom, posture," She sardonically reenacted. Neither sounded appealing, but were definitely better than this, "Instead you arrange a tea party with me and room full of people who absolute reject and resent me simply because I don't conform to their ideals of what a princess should or shouldn't be!" Lydia astonished the trio of older gentlemen and herself. Her raging adrenaline was spewing fumes.

"Surely earning their approval shouldn't concern you." Baileywick tenderly dismissed her apprehension. He has it on good authority that she and Irene have been on good terms lately.

"Baileywick, I've never needed the approval of anyone since I was five!" She fanned her fingers, etching that in stone there and now. "I've never gone out of my way to appease the unappeasable, I'm not starting now!" While Roland approves of her independent spirit, he was nervous that boisterousness would arise in a negative fashion. Such as, as he's heard on the grape vine, telling the visiting royal to ' _Shut the Hell up._ ' Her language has become bone chillingly colorful. "I just…" Lydia brushed fingers to her tiara, releasing a sigh, "Sorcery School was a challenge enough. Learning all those spells, the potions, the magical creatures - that was a snap for me. But this…" She's in a dress meant for another. And when she looks in the mirror, she doesn't recognize the person staring back, "I just don't think its ME anymore. That it never was."

Roland can sympathize with her doubts. He had similar ones. Which is precisely why he can ask this, "How can you be so sure when you haven't done it for very long?" He approached.

"Because I know what I'm good at and what I'm not." She flourished her wand like a baton. A graceful sweep toward the mirror marshalled glitters to the tip. Roland, Miles, and Baileywick flinched to the side of the darting stream. The glass jiggled like pudding. Several orbs varying in color circled the room. _**"I remember that time - peasant life was sublime. It's a memory with you I will share.**_ **"** The orbs circled her. A wave of her wand and they shaped to Lydia, Miranda, and Sofia. " _ **We'd wake up each morning, do some chores and some schooling,"**_ Miranda was tapped, put into her cobbler uniform, and Sofia and Lydia in their school uniforms, _ **"With nary a worry or care!"**_ She spun to the men, throwing her hands happily in the air. " _ **Then along came this king,"**_ She swung Roland to the Miranda, _ **"Who wooed our mom with a wink,"**_ And he so charmingly obliged, _ **"Now Sofia and I are in gowns!"**_ Lydia snapped her finger, adorning the images in gowns and tiaras. " _ **Don't get me wrong, I love dad! Me future queen is what's bad!"**_ She stomped her foot. She thrust her palms rampantly, _**"My-dream-is-to-be-a-sor-cer-ess!"**_ She transfigured her whole room into a fashionista nightmare. The trio deadpanned at the feather scarves and flamboyant hats on them. " _ **Is it me or not?"**_ A sweep of her hands and the ensemble vanished from them. She did a brief flamenco. _**"As sorceress I am hot!"**_ A downward wand snap erupted clouds of smoke, returning the room to normal. " _ **Casting whirling spells, making potions pop.**_ " A slender finger made small whirlwinds. Opening palms created tiny smoke puffs. _ **"The enchantment, peeps, it never stops!"**_ She threw her hands, a flash of smoke covered the floor. Roland, Miles, and Baileywick yelped leaving the ground. " _ **But to be-the-queen?"**_ She floated after them. She balanced a flailing Roland with a finger to his forehead. " _ **Wear the crown, rule the country?**_ " For fun she made him flip, rebounding off the other two. " _ **Enchancia needs a leader who can call the shots."**_ She abruptly brought them down, stick Roland in a pillow throne with a coat hanger scepter. " _ **To lead the land justly."**_ She swirled her wand, fixing their askew forms. _ **"Is it me or not?"**_

The men, over the vertigo spinning their head, heard what she was saying. They picked themselves up, lifted her off the ground and carried her outside to the courtyard. She stumbled as they swept her onto her feet, ogling them perplexed. Miles unfurled a fliers of the Nocturne Goblins and the Two Witches. _ **"You reasoned with goblins! Battled witches with Cedric!"**_ He thrust with his sword.

Baileywick snuck an arm around her shoulder. _**"Denied the này sayers that inch!"**_ He winked, pinching his fingers.

Roland lead her into a waltz by the hand, " _ **And during your duel, when the odds were against you, you turned it around in a pinch."**_ He lured her into a spin and a steep dip. _ **"When blasted with insults - the princess of the peasants,"**_ He muttered the hated title, _ **"And forced to choose wand or the crown!"**_ He swiped her wand and crown, weighing her options.

Baileywick sprouted from nowhere, taking the wand and tiara. _**"The resolve of your will strengthened tenfold and is still!"**_ He flipped flipped them flamboyantly. _ **"In you, Princess Lydia we trust."**_ He smiled sweetly, re-placing the tiara and wand to their owner.

Baileywick and Miles danced around her, _**"Is it YOU or NOT?"**_ The flare of their hands put a spotlight on her.

" _ **I can agree, it's worth a shot."**_ Roland implored with a charming kiss to her hand.

Lydia rolled her eyes, blushing at fallen for it again. _**"With your faith in me, pretty soon they'll see,"**_ She took his crown next, posing burlesque, _ **"I'll be The Queen with a sorcerer's legacy."**_ She touched the wand to her cherub smle.

" _ **For the crown**_ ," Roland gestured to Miles feigning a crown, _ **"Or wand?"**_ Then to Baileywick with a stick.

Lydia hugged her elbows. _**"Two warring choices I'm forced upon."**_ She turned her back, somberly gazing up to the palace she will head. A daunting beacon. _**"It's not a ride for fame! It's not the the fastest route! But what we're gonna see,"**_ _NEIGH!_ Lydia lost half her spirit. Shadows coasted across the courtyard. Roland, Miles, and Baileywick arched perplexed brows. The coaches of three Royal Families glided about the palace spires, _ **"Is it me or not?"**_ She trembled.

The emblems of Frezenberg, Albuquerque, and Zumaria glistened off the spires. "Hmm. They're early." Baileywick remarked, checking his pocket watch. "Very early!"

"That's an understatement!" Lydia frothed. "They aren't supposed to be here until noon!" She had another three hours. On the plus side, and Enchancian coach came in behind them. Lydia released a breath of relief. James came home early. The Royal Prep Princess Test must be starting early as well. "Great...just great. Bet they wondered if they could catch me with my dress down and mock me." She sneered. Well, except for Cecily. That's the one person Lydia DID invite. The others were Roland's idea.

"Lydia…! There are a number of reasons they could have come early." Roland tenderly reprimanded. Yeah, she's sure there is. Number one being those petty royals enjoy making her miserable. Roland pat her on the back, attempting to chase away the worms eating at her. "Everything is ready. Chef Andre is putting the final touches on snacks, the gardens and ponds are ready for the outdoor games, and you'll have all of us here to support you."

"That helps." She moaned. Right on cue, Miranda crept up behind her, wrapping arms to her nervous daughter's shoulders. "It really helps." She touched Miranda's arms, snuggling in her embrace. And it will have to, because there was no turning back. The horses neighed animatedly on their approach, the coachmen guiding the reins to round the courtyard fountain. What? Royals enjoy a bit of flare when making an entrance. Roland and Miranda, arm in arm, awaited center stage in order to greet their guests. Lydia, steeling her wavering nerves, stood to Roland's left with her hands folded in front. She was encouraged to put on her best smile by her parents. Just because Lydia wasn't excited, doesn't mean she should sour the arrival as such. Baileywick and Miles were right behind her, reminding her to breathe and then smile.

Hooves clopped loudly as the coaches came to a steady landing. Lydia and Miranda held onto their dresses and hair. The passing coaches caused small updrafts. James was the first to thank his coachman and dismount, rushing to Lydia's side. "Hope I'm not late!" He whispered.

"You're right on time, actually." Lydia fist bumped him. "Thanks for coming."

"You kidding. The fairies gave the Prince's the day off. Why wouldn't I be here?" Lydia knew he had a selfish reason. But she's glad to have him all the same.

Trumpets resounded in greeting of the arrival of King Henrik, King Garrick, and King Marcus' **(** _ **Formerly Uldor**_ **)** and their families. Lydia's chest fluttered as Marcus lent Cecily a hand to exit her carriage. The Queen of Zumaria's smiling face lifted the weight off Lydia considerably. It instantly piled on a thousand fold when Henrik and Garrick exited the carriages with their families. Henrik, Marcus, and Garrick were dressed in their regal wear. Medals and Ribbons decorating their blazers in song of their triumphs as commander and cheif of their kingdoms. Irene and Pamela put extraordinary effort into their evening gowns. Pamela strayed from the traditional blue and went with a rather festive gray and red sort of dress. The low neckline hugging at her shoulders permitted her triangular string of pendants to bask and blossom from her skin tone. The V shaped bodice highlighted her features nicely, almost making Miranda jealous. The grey was attributed outwards for the collapsed sleeves and the waist band. Down the middle was the red, decorated by curling vines. The feather capped hat accompanying her attire suited her quite well. Irene decided on her favorite yellow grown laced with brown. The crossing straps at her neck provided flattering lift to the dress. A blooming ruby charm where a spot of chest was exposed was complementary, helping the outfit to stand out. Unlike Pamela who tied her hair up, Irene allowed her locks to sway in the wind. The ornate flora bands on either side of her head almost gave off an aroma. The brown at the neck straps and waist accentuated her own figure, the long brown gloves sort of loose on her arms. All in all, they looked lovely. Lydia suddenly didn't feel so overdressed. Although, she's glad Cecily and Miranda chose to be the only two queens not trying to make an impression.

A young boy roughly Lydia's age exited the carriage before Hugo. She wasn't sure if she knew him, but he had one of those faces. And she doesn't mean the haughty, nose raised, purse of the lips faces. More like she's seen him before. James elbowed her, cupping a hand at his mouth. "That's Axel, Hugo's older brother. Him and King Garrick are both flying derby champs." Lydia gasped in awe, then felt the awkwardness when Hugo glared at James. The family tradition was sort of taken from him. At least she put a face to a name. Axel was named in _Derby's of the Future_ as the youngest Derby Star in history to take home the Olympic Medal. Sofia may or may not have had a crush on him. The last to leave her carriage, possibly creating a mixed air of glee and gloom, was Astrid, Hildegard's big sister and eldest daughter of Frezenberg. Lydia's cheeks turned a shade of red. Her curly hair was left to hang, decorated by sheen peacock feather fanned on the right side. She paused momentarily to ogle Lydia, then giggled at their similar choice of dress. Both chose the mint green with black lace, only Astrid chose the collapsed collar with a light green sleeve hugging to her shoulders. Then there's the bracelets she was wearing. Golden and decorated with charms across the world. She was a sight to behold. _Adelea would fall head over heels if she was here._

Baileywick cleared his throat, unrolling the guest list. "May I present, The Royal Family from the Kingdom of Frezenberg! King Henrik, Queen Pamela, and Crowned Princess Astrid!" _Crowned Princess?_ Lydia repeated with a note of envy. "Next we have the Royal Family of the Kingdom of Albuquerque: King Garrick, Queen Irene, Crowned Prince Axel, and Prince Hugo." Another crowned teenager. Lydia feels way behind. In spite of her birthday being a month away. "And finally, from the Kingdom of Zumaria, King Marcus, and Queen Cecily." The trumpets sounded once more, welcoming the visiting Royals to King Roland's home. Miles and the guards he assembled knelt to one knee, bowing their heads.

"Welcome, one and all, to my kingdom!" Roland bowed. Miranda, Lydia, and James followed suit. He opened his arms, welcoming their friends closer. "Thank you all for coming this day! As you know," He gestured eyes to his left, "Lydia will be named Crowned Princess of Enchancia on the day of her 18th birthday. Today will be a test to see how far she has come since being named Princess of Enchancia." And thus the disdainful leers of Garrick, Henrik, Pamela, and Hugo chipped deep pockmarks into her. Axel twisted his face with a severe lack of impression. He was expecting more than what he's seeing. Marcus, Cecily, and Astrid, however, lightly clapped at the honor. "There is also more to this day than merely testing her. I know there are sour patches between us due to Lydia's choice to continue her sorcery studies. My hope today is that you will see, and come to accept, that she is fully capable of taking up the mantle of Future Queen while pursuing her dream of becoming Royal Sorceress." _Not that I need their approval._ Lydia scoffed mentally.

"Pardon me a minute, Your Majesty." Axel rather abrasively interjected. He trudged within a foot of Lydia, casting a judgemental glare up and down. Lydia's expression darkened, a maelstrom of comebacks to his amassing insults already locked and loaded. " _YOU'RE_ the so called Sorceress Princess I've heard so much about. PFFT! Talk about a let down. I expected someone with a bit more flare than this!"

"Axel!" Irene shrieked.

"And you're not even a Crowned Royal! HAH! Guess you have to run with something." His mockery ended with a snide smirk. While a handful of disapproving glares were combined with the amused snickering, the floor was Lydia's to see how she'd react. James, Miles, and Baileywick were honestly wincing, waiting for Axel to be lit on fire.

"And you are the youngest Derby Competitor to ever win a medal at the Olympic Derby Games." Her eyes partially lidded, "A shame that Olympic medal has turned brass under the severely lacking luster of its owner. Might be due to you being banned from future contests."

The verbal slap that sent Axel's emasculated pride on a home run fly was felt all around. Axel's face couldn't have dropped any harder. "What did you just say?!" He fumed. Irene cupped her mouth, stifling her giggle. Garrick, however, was not amused.

"Perhaps if humility were accompanied with that medal you might actually be impressive, instead of a shamed rider." She cooed with irking pursed lips. Axel growled animally with infuriated red cheeks. Steam pressure was building. "At least, like Baileywick said, you're a Crowned Prince." She leaned in with her hands on her hips, "Guess you have to run with something." Axel's balled fists were losing circulation. His elbow was reclining. Lydia was ready.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Astrid held her stitching sides, howling in uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! But you deserved that Axel!" She wiped away tears, ignoring the disappointed glares of her parents. She moseyed to Lydia, breathing to stop her laughing. "You'll have to forgive Axel. He was the same way to me." Axel ran to his father, complaining about how he was spoken to. "Everyone not Crowned is beneath him, and he'll stomp on them until they _earn his respect_." She added air quotes.

"Lucky for me I don't seek to win the respect of one who lacks respect." She and Irene met glances and she earned a wink. Irene knows how both her sons are. A good dose of their own medicine is what they need. "Astrid…" She tenderly chirped. She shuffled her shoulders nervously. "It's really great to see you again."

"Same here." Astrid blushed too.

"Princess Lydia…" Cecily calmly approached with her husband in tow, "Thank you so much for inviting us here. I'd like to introduce you to Marcus, my husband."

"King Marcus," Lydia curtsied. Astrid excused herself, going to speak with Axel. "It's a pleasure to finally put a name to a face."

"The pleasure is truly mine." Marcus clamped his large hands to on of hers. He lowered his voice, "For another Inheritor to be among Royalty. I must thank you."

"For what?!" Lydia's heart skipped a beat. A while ago, Lydia was invited to attend tea at Queen Cecily's home in Zumaria. A chance for her to get to know the new princess with the remarkable powers. Incidentally, Sofia and Vivian were working on a project and sort of obligated Lydia to accompany her. It would have been rude. And then there were the rumors. Anyway, digressing back to topic, Cecily admitted to being aware of Lydia's Inheritor powers due to how Lydia would stroke her hair to release pent up magical energy trapped by the headband. Marcus had a similar habit, twisting his ring - his suppressant item - in order to release the energy.

"You are a beacon of strength for those like us. And balancing Royal life and magic," His laughter filled in for his loss of words, "You will be a remarkable Crowned Ruler."

Lydia blushed madly, giggling uncontrollably. "Thank you! That means a lot!"

"Alright, everyone!" Roland clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Lunch and tea will be served at noon. In the meantime, let's adjourn to the parlor so we may indulge in some snacks, and get this test underway." His pats to Lydia felt like lightning striking. The Kings and Queens followed Miranda and Roland inside, chattering animatedly about what they expect for the day. Lydia lingered with James and her fellow young rulers. Once she treks those steps, her nightmare will begin. She's really missing Eezeyal and Ubos right now. _Seriously, where have those two gone?_

"Shall we?" Astrid held out her arm, smiling adoringly.

"We shall." Lydia happily took her arm. "In fact, I'd love to give you a tour."

"I'd like that a lot."

"And I would like it if you two would can the girly chirping!" Hugo huffed, dragging his still shellshocked brother up the stairs. "There's nothing more irritating than giggling girls!"

"Ah, Hugo, you're as adorable as the last time I saw you!" Lydia sardonically retorted. She and Astrid couldn't stop laughing. Today might be fun, or it could be a disaster. She might not mind as long as Astrid is there. She is still wondering where her owl and book have gone off too.

 **xxx**

Unbeknownst to the gaggle of Royalty, sitting atop a broom transcending the height of castle's tallest spire, Marla the Wicked Witch spied on her prey with modified eye glasses. Twisting the scopes a particular direction she can zoom in so close she appeared to be standing beside them, or zoom out so far she would be higher than the clouds. She mumbled disinterested at the stuff shirts rubbing elbows and shoulders with The King, and expressed disgust at the skirts flaunting their looks with The Queen. The pack of children circling them only proceeded to irritate her. She had a dozen hexes to make these mites vanish. Her hasty wand waving was forestalled. A dark and menacing grin splitting her lips.

"There you are…" She purred, licking her lips. Her lenses homed in on the Princess Lydia. "Well, well, well. Look at who's wearing her big girl clothes. That Sorceress Princess from Lyndor," She hissed in disgust, "She is the same Sorceress Princess you met in the town?" She turned a perplexed brow to Lucinda.

"Yes!" Lucinda bit, boring hateful daggers to the Princess. She moved her own glasses to one of the towers, spotting Cedric dusting out an old rug. "She and her pet Royal Sorcerer! They were in the village, and they turned the villagers against me!" She sought refuge in the case of peacock feather, hugging them securely to her chest.

Maral chuckled sinisterly, her glasses shrinking in the palm of her hand. "What a small Kingdom Enchancia is." She hummed, lying on her broom. "The eldest daughter, and The Royal Sorcerer, of King Roland the Second in one place." She giggled in a fit, squirming like a witchling on her Cauldronation Day. "Can anyone ask for a better Friday the 13th gift? What say you we make this a day she'll live to regret!"

Lucinda drew her wand, tilting her hat boldly. "I couldn't ask for a better, or badder, 13th!"

 **xxx**

The morning's light flooded the large parlor, a spirit lifting ambiance percolated, filling everyone with a buoyancy. Astrid and Irene were enamoured by the arching window panes overlooking the glistening harbor. The water's lapping surface shimmered as if there were precious jewels bobbing on the waves. Lydia joined the pair, sharing a tale of when she froze the lake so her siblings could skate. Pamela was able to take heart with Cecily in the lush greenery spanning miles upon miles around. Zumaria is certainly green, but nothing like this. And Frezenberg is a winter wonderland with a rivaling charm. Henrik, Marcus, and Garrick were enthralled with Miranda. She had free time a couple days before the party's date and sewed their family crests. Needless to say, the three kings were bubbling with thanks, commending her on her craft. These compliments were followed by praises for her work as Queen. Yes it caught Lydia's ear, but she assumed that was the point so she ignored them. Axel, on the other hand, was apologizing to Roland for what he said, but made it clear Lydia hasn't earned a lick of respect from him. Roland wasn't worried. Axel has his prerogatives, and Roland knows he'll be worn down. Hugo and James, on the other hand, are striving to not tear each other apart today. James hasn't forgiven him for what he did to Sofia during the Derby tryouts and race.

Marla and Lucinda hovered just off to the side of the windows, cackling in a fit of the unawares Royal naively engrossed by the scenery. Marla shushed Lucinda, and signaled for her to watch and learn. She poked her head from the top corner, scanning the room with an impish leer. All the victims herded like lambs, trapped in a room full of possibilities. Marla was reeling at the options. A collapsing floor? A falling ceiling? Closing in walls? Or she could go less morbid. Bring the plants to life? Create soot imps from the fireplace? Wrap them all up in the rug? The possibilities were endless.

Lucinda tapped Marla's shoulder, drawing her to a neighboring window. A Chef and his staff were meandering for the parlor, two covered platters of food, and one platter of tea assortments left precariously opened. Marla pat her merry, maniacal daughter on the head. An old party favor favorite of hers. A twirl of her wand and a firm flick, green smoke snaked inside, running on the floor out of sight and springing itself to the underside of the platter. A fuzzy hue outlined the tea packages, shadows of dynamite wicks shaping then dissipating. And now they play the waiting game.

"Hm?" Lydia turned to the empty window. The hairs on her neck stood on end. Nothing was there, however. Maybe she's more anxious than she thought.

"Your Majesties!" Chef Andre boisterously entered, three of the kitchen staff and Gwen entered with him. Gwen and Lydia beamed ardently at one another. "Here are some light snacks I am confident you will enjoy." The domes were removed, revealing a platter of sandwiches, varieties of cookies, and assortments of tea. "Today we have cucumber sandwiches on rye, ham sandwiches on wheat and white, and pastrami on a croissant." James and Hugo were already drooling. "Our cookies stem from chocolate chip to oatmeal raisin, and white macadamia to peanut butter. Complementing your snacks are an assortment of teas from the Tri-Kingdom area, as well as pitchers of cider made fresh from our gardens." Andre was about to blow his top when his missing staff member ran in with three pitchers of cider. "We have apple, grape, and strawberry."

Roland nudged Lydia, clearing his throat suggestively. She was aware. "Thank you, Chef Andre." She gleamed.

"No, thank you, Princess Lydia!" He shook her hand. "You truly have my thanks for helping for making the batter this morning until my staff arrived." Scrutinizing brows arched.

"It was no trouble at all. It kind of took the edge off." She bounced her shoulders. Though, all the sweets in the world couldn't take this rocky edge off. "How's lunch coming along?"

"It will be a feast to remember." He promised with a kiss to his fingers.

"Can't wait!" Chef Andre, Gwen, and his staff bowed, then left the room. Time for a small party favor of Lydia's own. She sought permission from Roland by stirring her finger. He didn't see the harm, giving her a nod. "Would anyone like tea or cider with their snacks?" Lydia offered the room.

"Pardon me, Princess, but you seem to have forgotten something." Henrik smugly interjected. He snorted at the arrangement on the coffee table. "There do not seem to be any cups for our beverages. And you neglected to bring servants to serve us."

"I didn't forget, King Henrik. I knew they wouldn't be needed." She winked. Henrik's smile dropped off his face. Lydia wanted him to hold that expression. She reached to her right green boot, unsheathing her wand. Henrik, Pamela, and Garrick didn't bother hiding their contempt. The rest of the room was rather curious of what she had planned. Lydia primed her arms like a conductor about to begin a masterpiece.

"Demonstrating a parlor trick, are we?" Irene joked, winking charmingly.

"Would you like a rabbit, Irene? I can pull one from Pamela's hat if you like?" Pamela pouted, anchoring her favorite hat.

"No, no. Please continue."

Lydia glanced to her parents. Miranda and Roland nodded confidently. Lydia tapped the table four times. It must have been a trick of the light. Axel and Astrid would swear the packages and pitchers stiffened to attention. " _Alright, now. One and a two and a three and a four! Cider and tea, cups and saucers galore!_ " She sang lightly. Her wand spun in her fingers and the charm took hold. Earl Grey, Chamomile, Black Raspberry, and Mint tea packages opened. They and the pitchers floated, captivating all in a circle. The pitchers and bags tilted.

"HOLD ON!" Pamela pleaded. Lydia smirked. The icy brim filled cider and leafy flakes of tea poured from their containers. There were flinches and jerks of the encroaching mess. Imagine their surprise when the ice in the cider nested in mid air, melting, stretching, and reshaping into a crystal clear champagne glass. The colorful cider bubbled and filled to the glasses ridges. Pinches of tea leaves also nested to the invisible table. Stretching and concaving to saucers, they waited. The packages of tea closed and shook vigorously until rattling leaves turned into sloshing liquid. Opening one more time, to the astonishment of the visitors, piping hot liquidated tea come pouring to the saucers. The wafting steam touched first, splashing and forming into tea cups. The different flavors of tea turned the steam cups into their particular color, decorated by spiraling designs imbedded by the vapors. Axel and Astrid were unable to resist waving hands under the floating assortments. No wires, no transparent glass, nothing. One last surprise came when the flavor of each beverage was displayed by a symbol. A strawberry, black raspberries, and so on. Some tried to not look impressed. They weren't fooling anyone.

"Simply amazing!" Marcus cheered, applauding animatedly. A round of applause for the display filled the room. Of course Henrik, Garrick, and Pamela were _polite_ and languidly clapped twice. Axel appeared bored, but clapped all the same. Hugo kept his arms folded. "Very impressive, Princess Lydia. A real treat."

"Let not get ahead of ourselves." Garrick warned, silencing the lengthy applause. "We still have to see if any of this meets our palates!" In other words, he's seeking a means of discouraging her.

"Then I will not hold you up further. Please, everyone help yourselves." Lydia welcomed, lowering the beverages. She waited for the others to pick and choose their poison, and their snack, then went for hers. Naturally her opposing guests eyed the cups and snacks foreignly, half expecting them to either be poisoned or to blow up in their faces. Neither of which will happen. Were it any were aware of Marla and Lucinda watching with bated breath, they'd change that perception.

The aroma coming from the drinks was intoxicating. Something their company inwardly admitted they aren't able to detect when tea is brewed normally. Roland, James, and Miranda lead the charge and sipped their drinks. Roland inhaled the fresh, cleansing aroma of his tea, delicately taking it in. Miranda and James savored their grape, and apple ciders. "Oh wow!" Roland was thrown for a loop.

"DELICIOUS!" Miranda and James blushed. Axel and Astrid saw no harm. They clanged their cider glasses and drank. Not even Axel hid how delicious the drink was. Astrid thought she'd faint. One after the other, the others consumed their drinks and the bliss radiated. In spite if they wanted to or not.

"Sensational!" Cecily moaned.

"Really!" Irene gushed. "Thank you, Lydia."

"Of course."

"Yes, yes, we're all impressed." Garrick dismissed, setting his tea aside in choked pride. "May we please just enjoy our snacks without further supernatural intervention?" In King Garrick's language, _I have all day to shame you._

"If that's what you wish…" Lydia slipped her wand back into her boot. A nice first notch in her day.

This is where Hugo's devious mind came to light. "Perhaps it would be in her best interest to refrain from using magic." His formal speech honestly caught Lydia off guard. He did baffle his brother and Astrid. "It's Friday the 13th. The famed day of bad luck. Your magic might backfire or bring bad luck upon us." Henrik, Garrick, Axel, and Pamela suddenly feared their snack.

"Friday the 13th isn't real." Lydia objected sternly, rolling her eyes. "There's no evidence to suggest a person's luck - sorcerer or no - is affected by this day."

"That's an odd point of view coming from someone who made drinks and dishware from thin air." Henrik commented.

"Because I made it happen. And because I do things like this all the time there's no reason for me to believe it'd backfire."

"Then how do you explain the unfortunate circumstances people have endured on this day?"

"The only reason people experience misfortune is because they've convinced themselves, or that small piece of them believes, this day breeds bad luck." "The more you try to avoid not causing bad luck, the more likely you are to create your own." Marla and Lucinda poked their heads in. Marla snapped her fingers. Dim sparks in the tea roused. Tiny bubbles broke the surface. "Black cats, spilling salt, breaking mirrors, walking under ladders, and so on - none of that causes bad luck. Only paranoid people."

"That's really insightful." Cecily praised. "And rings with truth."

"I concur with Cecily." Roland lifted his glass. Strange bubbling drew Pamela's eyes to her tea. "We make our own luck, just as we shape our own futures." The bubbling was growing more feverish. Irene nervously inched her tea away. Marcus brought his tea cup closer to his face. "Only if we allow ourselves to be negatively influenced do we bring our own destruction-"

"Um, pardon me, Your Majesty! Lydia!" Cecily showed her the aggressively bubbling tea. "Is this supposed to happen?" Lydia shook her head confused. Henrik, Marcus, Irene, Roland, Pamela, and Lydia's cups of tea were bubbling, spilling over the edges. The cups were held an arm's length away. No one knew if they should throw it or what? Cider glasses were set down, bodies backing away for the end result. Everyone braced themselves. Then the bubbling stopped. The cups silenced, and the brew was flat. Held breath released in relief.

Astrid laughed dryly, wiping away the sweat. "Well, guess it was a-"

 _BOOM! SPLASH!_ "GYAH!" Pamela shrieked. Her tea exploded all over her, the cup hitting the floor.

 _BOOM! SPLASH!_ "AGH!" Irene was knocked to a chair, drenched in tea.

In a chain, all the tea blew up in people's faces, splashing on anyone within feet of the blast. Hugo, Axel, Astrid, and James grabbed pillows, or dove behind chairs. It helped very little. Lydia choked as tea shot into her nose. Cecily's eyes burned. Henrik fussed over his hair. Garrick tried to throw his tea too late. The blast petrified his hair to spikes, and his face in utter shock. Thankfully nothing broke when it was dropped. But the tea went everywhere. After a few long seconds the chaos ended. Tea spattered from walls to floor, to the furniture and drapes. Dresses and suits were stained and ruined. As were any chances of Lydia escaping this day on a smooth note.

James, mouth hanging agape, asked what was on everyone's whirling minds, "What the heck just happened?"

As heads turned to her for answers, Lydia could only reply with the same shock, "I have no idea."

Marla and Lucinda made a hasty exit, flying into sunrise with victory woven to their capes. But Lydia better not get too comfortable. They were far from finished.

 **To be continued**

 _ **Epic Rap Battles of Enchancia!  
Princess Amber vs Princess Sofia  
BEGIN!**_

" _ **Oh Sofia, you'll never seem to get it."  
"James called you the fairest. Boy, he sure don't get it!"  
"I'm the most popular at Royal Prep, the Queen of the halls."  
"My beauty entrances the prince, Hugo, Jin, and all."  
"I'm perfect in every way! From Tiara to shoe!"  
"Darling Sofia, little sister, HA you're just a shrew!"**_

" _ **Oh Amber, you're using the word shrew at me."  
"When I am the one with the most friends, plus one, two, and three." (Clover, Mia, and Robin)  
"You think you're so perfect, the light of Royal Prep."  
"Honey, let me assure you, you've just lost on that step!"  
"I'm sweet, kind, and gentle - a set in stone fact."  
"Your best defining feature is you're spoiled-rotten-brat."**_

" _ **My hair is like the the sun, my voice is like a harp."  
"My elegance is legend, you're just a lavender tart."  
"You constantly cave to peer pressure, and always take someone's blame."  
"Always aiming to please. Sweetheart, as a royal, you're a royal shame!"  
"I look out for number one, and always come out on top."  
"When I enter a room, I make the mouths drop."**_

" _ **That's only because they trying to comprehend,"  
"How King Roland, so kind, created a princess who resembles chimp's end!"  
"It's true that your looks are on their own level."  
"But one word from your mouth, HA, they'll know you're the devil."**_

 _ **"You're just jealous!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, of what?!"**_

 _ **"Because you're no real princess!"**_  
 _ **"Just because my Daddy fell in love with Mommy Dearest!"**_  
 _ **"Your title is as fake as the tiara you wear."**_  
 _ **"You don't belong here, you belong way out there!"**_  
 _ **"For once in your life, heed these words that I share."**_  
 _ **"Daddy should've given your amulet to me, babe, I'll give it flare."**_

 _ **"This amulet chose me because I am the purest of heart."**_  
 _ **"All that's pure on you is your attitude which has stunk from the start!"**_  
 _ **"You wanna call me fake, say that I am no princess!"**_  
 _ **"And yet when it comes right down to," (Show's off trophy,) "We all who won that test!"**_

 _ **WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE?!**_

 **Oh pure fun. Love it!**


	13. How about a Dance

**How about a Dance**

 **Moving On.**

 **And since I was gone for so long, I will try to give you guys two chapters.**

 _ **Don't Make me Laugh Parody**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Drake**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Don Bluth's Pebble and the Penguin**_

 **xxx**

 _BANG!_ "OW!" Eezeyal's forehead met with a low hanging beam. As if being trapped in a narrow hole in the wall, hundreds of yards in either direction, with Wormwood wasn't irritating enough. Now the stray beams are attacking him. He kept the forehead planted for the colorful words to pass in his head. Wormwood, losing patience with the uncoordinated owl, waited for his moment to pass so that they may proceed. Said owl shook off the bump and pressed on. Thick, aged cobwebs plastered across Eezeyal's face. Duet, and what tasted like mites, shot down his throat. "ACK! PATOOIE! YUCK!" He gagged on dust and mites shooting down his throat. How in the name of Fergus's beard does he get talked into these messes? Clover and that poker party that turned ugly real quick! Watnaught's debts to those muskrats! And let's not forget Mia mistaking a poison ivy leaf for a peppermint leaf!

"Do try to keep up, won't you!" Wormwood huffed, prying the cobwebs and other version of internal palace rot out of his way.

"'Scuse me fur not bein' unable to breathe in this crud!" He spat venomously. And a thick cloud of dust in the process. Wormwood didn't retort or even roll his eyes. He was a bird on a dire mission. This would be so much easier if they could simply fly in the walls. Castle's really love their narrow passageways and impossible to reach corners. Must add to the appeal of their ancient history. "So...remind me…" He sardonically implored, following Wormwood on a downward climb, "You lost a fancy necklace given to you from the carnival, and are in dire need of me to help you find it?"

"Yes." He responded flatly. "And...the one that took this necklace...was a rat?"

"A packrat." If one was being precise. The worst of any rodent. They come from nowhere, idle in a room for barely two minutes, and then vanish with something you won't notice is missing. Not until you begin looking for it.

"A packrat. Right." How can Eezeyal be such a fool? Of course there's a discernment. The passage widened a ways. Both birds spread their wings and steadily floated to an adjacent and open path. The birds scanned the wide path, looking for the slightest hint of the rats lurking close by. Rats are sneaky, vicious creatures. While larger birds may terrify their every fiber, smaller birds like them would be ripe for the picking. "And how exactly are we finding this rat? These tunnels could go anywhere." Eezeyal doesn't know how Clover can keep it all straight. He suddenly feels inferior to the bunny with a food complex.

"The one in Cedric's shop leads in only one direction. I know because a former chinchilla associate of mine confirmed it." Wormwood paused briefly to wordless plead him not to ask. That's not a tale he's ready to get into. It was a nasty " Everyone here has heard them for years. This tunnel will take us to an annex that will lead us to the dungeons." Wormwood collided with a blocked passage, Eezeyal crashing into him. Needless to say, neither was amused by the collision. It's increasingly become harder to see. "Hopefully we find this one before he has time to maneuver from our reach." Or before they bump into objects and fall into a concussion.

"And now we are rummaging inside the walls looking for this rat packer," He purposefully said incorrectly, "So that you can get this necklace back." He wanted to be sure he wasn't missing a beat. This song was pretty...off tune for Wormwood.

"That is the gist of it." He shrugged indifferently, but the rapidness in his tone and stride suggests something more. "Here!" A hole tattered by multiple claw and teeth marks was nestled in the farthest corner. The dropped hairs at the threshold were fresh. "This way! Hurry!" He squeezed in, darting forth as fast as his skinny legs would carry him. Eezeyal sees this sort of behavior in Lydia. Especially when she's trying not to reveal who the special person is. They scanned the cramped space, scouring for a clue leading to the route the rats would use to go to their dungeon home. The entire way inside there have been droppings and fresh hairs. "There!" Wormwood barreled Eezeyal to the side, scaring a nest of cockroaches away. He pushed slanted boards aside, coming to a hole in a corner tattered by claw and tooth marks. Fresh hairs and fecal matter gave them away. "This way! Come on!" Wormwood darted headlong inside, beak stretched out far to tear his path clear. Eezeyal grunted aggressively as he tripped over every frayed board and nail in his path.

Eezeyal grunted aggressively as he tripped on every frayed board and nail. This wild rat chase better come to an end soon or Cedric will be paying for his spa treatment. "There's one more thing you haven't clarified!" He shouted, trying hard to keep up with the raven on a mission.

"What's that?" He snarled. Servants on the other side of the wall froze at the rumbling, confusing it for bulls in the walls. Or bull sized rodents. They would put in a word for the exterminator.

"What is so special about this necklace that it has you digging in the walls?"

Wormwood finally lost his footing and tripped beak first into the floor, becoming stuck in a hole. Eezeyal was trapped between laughing and being concerned. He didn't think Wormwood was capable of faltering. Must have been one heck of a necklace. Wormwood split the old wood, prying his beak free. The blush in his cheeks startled Eezeyal. "NOTHING! There is nothing special! It was...a gift!" He shied to the side. A very thoughtful gift that he's become rather attached to.

"You get gifts?"

"Yes I get gifts! Now will you help me look instead of questioning me!" He put a considerable distance between him and the snickering owl. Does he get gifts? What a question! The sooner he finds those rats the sooner he can give them the whatfor for putting him in this situation.

"Who gave you this _gift_? And what is it?" He teasingly bounced his brow. Whoever the lucky lady is...seriously needs to reinvest in her lottery options.

"Someone, and it won't matter if that rat gets away with it!" Wormwood barked, growing really tired of his prying.

"Oh...kay…" Eezeyal trailed off, rolling his eyes with a snide smirk. This must be one heck of a lady bird. "Huh?" It may be a trick of the light - lack thereof - but Eezeyal swear up ahead was a- "WORMWOOD, LOOK OUT!" He charged. The raven stopped and peered back. "THERE'S A-WHOA!" Eezeyal tripped over a loose board, crashing into Wormwood and falling into a dark hole, "DRROOPP…!" Eezeyal screamed his final words before disappearing in the blackness.

 **xxx**

"GRAH!" A servant was bowled over by a deceptively heavy dress. Miranda caught her seconds before hitting the wall. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED!" Pamela's shriek pierced the ears of the small changing room. "I should have known something like this would happen! A complete travesty!" She pried her favorite evening gown off, throwing it aside and practically shoving her was into her typical navy blue dress. Astrid wasn't able to help rolling her eyes at her dramatic mother. Irene kept all comments and facial expressions to herself. Cecily followed suit. "She planned this, you know!" A handmaiden narrowly dodged Pamela's flailing palms. "That peasant sorceress planned this! She wanted us all in a room so she may do what she will with us! That's all sorcerers are! They are schemers, liars, and this peasant princess is no different!"

Irene and Astrid felt searing spikes wedge into their ribs. Astrid's teeth gnawed her lower lip. "Pamela, be reasonable!" Cecily abruptly pleaded. Astrid and Irene silently released breath, thanking her for speaking up. Pamela scrunched her nose. "Lydia is a sweet and caring girl, not at all what you've described." From Cecily's standpoint, as she's sure the present two will agree, what Pamela described is Lydia's opposite. "We were invited so we way vet how far she's come as princess. Lydia would not pull such a prank. Albeit a very harmless prank."

"Harmless my foot, Cecily! Those stains will never wash out!" She pointed to the decimated dress lying like a corpse to a chair. "That dress was given to me by Henrik for our fifth anniversary! Handcrafted from fine Chinese Silk!" In other words, very expensive and very fancy for a woman with specific tastes. "That girl has had it out for us since day one! She's been plotting her revenge and now she get's to have it!"

"Then why was Cecily hit?" Irene challenged, unable to stand Pamela's baseless accusation. The Frezenberg Queen frothed through gritting teeth. "Lydia is enamoured with Cecily. And Astrid!" She threw in. Astrid blushed shocked, then bobbed her head. "If she was plotting a prank or her revenge, why draw them into this?"

"Or you, Queen Irene." Astrid shyly added. Irene raised a perplexed grow. "Lydia seems to like you a lot as well." It was the Albuquerque Queen's turn to blush. She can admit she and Lydia had more amicable moments than hostile. "And if you recall, mom, Lydia got hit too."

"Then the only logical explanation is that the _Sorceress Princess_ isn't as good as she wants people to believe!" Pamela sneered. Her disgust for Astrid sticking up for Lydia was obvious. Cecily, Astrid, and Irene let the conversation die. Pamela will never change her mind. Not now, and certainly not under anyone's persuasion but her own.

Meanwhile, Miranda was outside the door in case the women needed anything. All the while holding in the rage she felt that Pamela would accuse Lydia of sabotage. The one consolation being the others were helping to defend her. Though Miranda can't help but side with Pamela in a way. "What DID happen, Lydia?"

 **xxx**

"Well, this is a fine predicament we've landed in, Roland!" Henrik huffed heatedly, throwing his sullied uniform accompaniments aloft. Make servants scrambled left to right to catch them before they hit ground. A pair ran full force into one another, hitting the ground and throwing the clothing high. A third servant sprouted from the blue. With a stone face he caught every item and performed some miracle folding. "Barely an hour and your daughter decides to lower our guard to pull this outlandish prank!"

"A brilliant prank!" Axel snorted. James agreed with his own snicker. Hugo saved judgment for when this was all over. Garrick flicked him in the ear, warning him not to encourage her.

"This whole thing was a mistake!" Garrick barked.

"My fellow Kings, please!" Roland motioned his hands up and down, fanning the fumes of their understandable mortification. He too had to change from his regal to daily wear. "Lydia did not intend for this to happen. She's usually do skilled and careful when performing for others." He used _usually_ bashfully since Lydia only messes up in the privacy of her own room. He wonders what could have happened. Jitters?

"I just agree." Marcus interjected. Garrick and Henrik were stunned in anger of his chosen side. "King Roland, I once possessed magic of my own in my youth, but wilfully relinquished it because I could not control it." The foreboding edge in his voice professing his unwillingness to go into further detail. "Cecily has spoken highly of her skill, and I bore witness to that skill. This was a mere accident." He stated firmly to the kings, and doubtful princes of Albuquerque.

"Accident or not," Axel emerged in his usual clothes, smoothing his hair back, "It was pretty funny! The looks on everyone's faces." He held his stomach, laughing crazily. Hugo shrugged, finding some humor in it. But he wasn't entertained. "Even Lydia was shocked!" He doubled over.

"That's funny to you?" James scolded, two seconds from throwing another cup of tea at him.

"WELL YEAH! I didn't think anything surprised sorcerers! I wonder if she'll show me how she did it." He muttered with a mischievous stroke of his chin.

"NO!" Garrick slammed knuckles in his head. "I already receive complaint from your teachers about you throwing spit wads! I don't need exploding beverages!"

"Nevertheless!" Marcus interceded this riveting debate. "I am sure Princess Lydia has an explanation. She should be given the benefit of the doubt before we accuse her."

"Ergh! As you wish." Henrik conceded. "But let me assure you! There is a solid, conclusive explanation to all this!" Of that he is certain. And the explanation is the very date. "Regardless if she wants to admit it."

 **xxx**

Lydia's stained dressed faded away in a mist. Her favored sapphire dress materialized to her body. Her hair came out of it's bun, resting on her shoulders. She glared at the tea stains riddled throughout the parlor. Stirring her wand upright she marshaled the damp residue. Roland returned with his fellow Kings, and James with the princes, in time to see dozens of thin streams gathering in a swirling ball to Lydia. The stains literally erased from the furniture, floor, and walls. The liquid ball was growing bigger and bigger. The visiting kings and princes were ready to book it out the door before the next explosion. They were just cleaned up. They don't need to be hit again. James and Roland held their ground while shaking their heads. They were being ridiculous. Though it is a viable fear to have considering what just happened. Lydia ended their fear with a gentle blow. The tea was turned a vibrant blue, glided to the nearby plants and soaking into the leaves, revitalizing their lost vigor.

"Ugh...what a mess." Lydia groaned. Oh well. At least she got a decent laugh out of it. The look on Pamela, Garrick, and Henrik's faces were priceless. She'd love to know who boobytrapped the tea so she can shake their hand.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Lydia grimaced at Garrick. How easy it would be to wipe that smug smirk off his face. Miranda returned with Astrid and the visiting Queens. Pamela's own grin made one think she won an exotic island in a raffle. "You might make the plants explode!"

"I didn't make anything explode in the first place."

"Oh no?! Then who did?" He pressed obnoxiously. Irene growled under her breath, wishing he'd let it go. That growing smirk proved he wasn't going to. "Or does Friday the 13th affect you more than you're willing to admit?" He crooned.

"First, I have no clue. And second, today has nothing to do with it." Friday the 13th isn't real. Never has been. "Aside from the fact it was only the tea and not the cider…I can't explain why this happened." She massaged her wrist. "Other than I must have worked my wirst wrong. It happens."

"For someone who graduated with honors, you should be perfect 100%."

"No one is perfect," _Least of all you_ , "And I make rookie mistakes. It's how I get better." She spread her hands. The agreeing nods bobbing about the room aggravated the trio of spiteful rulers. "Now if we're done finding faults in my spell, can we get back to why we even called this circus today." Roland shot her a sharp reprimanding stare. Lydia wasn't about to apologize for calling it what it is. The clowns are right over there trying to sandbag her.

Miranda cleared her throat, moving to the middle of the room for everyone's attention. "The first portion of the test is in the library. Why don't we all head there now!" She stressed imploringly to James. He nodded at the hint and led the visitors out of the room. Though he wasn't spared the electricity surging between Roland and Lydia. Once certain they were alone, Miranda approached Lydia. She turned her by the shoulders, meeting the shameless princess eye to eye. "Lydia, I understand this isn't to your liking, but please try to be the bigger person when others will not."

"This wasn't my idea, and I'm not massaging THEIR ego to spare THEIR feelings!" She removed Miranda's hands, directing her glare to the immoveable King. "Garrick, Pamela, and Henrik don't like it they can leave! But I won't remain silent as they continue to insult me!"

Roland knew that rebuking her statement would only result in her shutting down, and ultimately declaring this test over. Thus far...he'd say she was failing. On an attitude standpoint. He stayed still as she stormed out of the parlor. The tendrils of electricity snaking his body sent tingles to his bones. When she left the room, he felt the air grow lighter and was able to breathe. "Perhaps this wasn't a great idea after all."

Miranda cupped his cheek, wrapping her arm to his. "Give it time, Rolly. We've barely started." _Boom! Scratch! AH! Rub!_ "What was that?!" Miranda gasped. The walls sounded like someone was walking inside them.

"Ugh! It must be the rats again!" Roland itched at his scalp. As if there aren't enough problems as it is. "I'll send for the Royal Exterminator today. The servants said they've been hearing them all morning."

"Where do they come from?"

"I don't know. But when we do, they'll never return to this castle again!"

 **xxx**

Roland wasn't the only one to hear the noises in the walls. Bulges protruded the walls in and out, zigzagging in no given direction except down. The piping was taking a beating. On the bright side...it was getting the declogging it would need. A series of bnags and clangs vibrated the castle walls, scaring maids into each other's arms. The male servants pulled knives and pitchforks from literally nowhere, waiting for what creatures lurk to emerge. Shrill grinding sounds were mistaken for rodent squeaks, sending the women into a fit. Normally they'd be above conforming to gender stereotypes, but the maids really hate rats. Their big, beady eyes! Those hideous teeth! And who knows what sort of filth is on their fur. The male servants took up in song about _killing the beasts_ and marched off to declare war on the unwanted guests. Were it they can see inside the walls they'd be eternally grateful that there weren't rats in the walls. Currently.

"OOF!"

"AHH!"

"YOW!"

"WHOA!" Painfully sharp turns, drops ricocheting in arches, and the ever popular dead end plunging into a staggering drop. Wormwood and Eezeyal were tenderized worse than meat at a butchers. Tossed about in whatever direction the castle's piping chose to send them. The harder they tried to stop, slow down, or even reverse course only made their plummet worse on them. Their wings were swellings, the tiny bones on the verge of breaking, and the migraine in their heads won't be going away for a while. The light appearing at the end of this long tunnel wasn't comforting in the least.

"MORGANA'S MOCKINGBIRDS!" Wormwood prepared to meet his avian maker. "PUH!" Half of Wormwood sprouted from the end of the long pipe system. The rest of him was lodged pretty tightly. His wings were clipped to his sides, doing nothing to help him wiggle free.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

"Oh no…" He cringed. Eezeyal barreled into him, popping him out and falling into a much needed soft landing to a pile of discarded, moldy hay. "Ugh...where are we?" Wormwood dizzily inquired. Stars flooded his circling eyes.

"That...should be...my question!" Eezeyal had birds chirping around his wobbling skull. He thinks he might have left his lunch somewhere in the pipes. And likely earned a ten hour shower. He shook his head violently. The haze cleared remarkably. The second his eyes opened, Eezeyal cried in agony of the blind light blanketing. He clamped his wings across his face, squeezing the pain away. Being trapped in such poor lighting for so long his eyes didn't have a chance to adjust. He gradually opened them again, letting the...hanging lantern light be adapted. His vision wasn't perfect, but he managed to make out the junk gathered in...what felt like an attic of sorts. His head was killing him, but he's sure this wasn't the castle's attic dozens of stories up. It was a nice wide space compared to the claustrophobic nightmare before. The dust making up most of the wooden floor was a hazard to his waning health. "Yah think we're near the dungeons yet?"

"I can't be sure…" Wormwood humed. He doesn't recognize the room. Old benches, maybe a few years, were stacked and roped flush to the farthest wall. Unnerving was the iron maiden and the torture rack displayed in a corner. The stockades were nice. Who doesn't like old fashion stocks. And there was the iron mask from that one story with the musketeers. Whips, rusted cages that had seen better days, and the familiar spinning dart board. Either they landed in a sociopaths home, or they are close to the dungeons. "I believe this is the dungeon's attic. Where King Roland I kept tools of war hidden." He can't say for certain. "To be honest I've never maneuvered these tunnels. I see Princess Sofia's pets doing it often, though."

"Mia and Robin say they'd never make it anywhere in the castle without them." Eezeyal informed him, dusting himself off. He doesn't want to know what that curious odor was.

"It honestly amazed me that that rabbit can fit?"

"Clover? Yeah, I know. How does that bunny fit anywhere?"

"Perhaps he…" Wormwood took in a deep breath, showing off his rib cage, "SUCKS IT IN!"

"You kiddin'! That rabbit hardly has the breath to breathe! Forget sucking all that in!" He poked Wormwood, deflating him like a balloon. The two fell over laughing, wiping away tears. They are very terrible fowls, but the joke was a welcomed distraction. And...well...it was nice to laugh with one another instead of trying to kill each other. "Now c'mon!" He helped the raven to his feet. "The sooner we find these rats, the sooner we get to the bird bath." Wormwood couldn't agree more. "And maybe I can meet Liddy and give her some emotional support."

"Oh yes. Her Princess Test is today." That might be something he'll avoid seeing like the plague. He saw the guest list. That's a disaster in itself. He's astonished Ubos hasn't volunteered to be her support during this time. "By the by, why have I not seen that magic book of yours around?"

"Ubos? I honestly don't know. It's bafflin' Liddy too." No one's seen him all morning, or the previous day. He keeps disappearing at the most random times. "He's kind of been distant since the pet contest. I wonder if something happened." He muttered. Wormwood couldn't say. Truthfully, he's only just noticed the book isn't lurking.

 **xxx**

The library chairs and couches were fully occupied. A clear divide was present and corroded the atmosphere. Garrick, Henrik, Pamela, and Hugo - all who oppose Lydia - kept to a particular spot. Away from her in case another disaster happens. Miranda, James, Marcus, and Cecily were closer to Lydia, bolstering their support for her. Axel and Astrid lingered in the middle, albeit pretty far from the group, so not to be swallowed by the malestrom.

"Astrid!" Lydia motioned her over to her and Roland. "Come here for a second." Astrid tilted her head curiously, strolling warily to her side. Lydia whispered in her ear, earning head bobs in return. Astrid's blossoming smile ensnared the peanut gallery with suspense. What was she saying that has her smiling like that? Astrid took Lydia's hands, nodding feverishly in excitement. "Okay, Dad. She's in!" Lydia gave the thumbs up.

"In on what?" Pamela questioned heatedly.

"Precisely what I am about to explain." Roland assured her. Needless to say she wasn't waiting with bated breath. "Now, as you all know, a good posture is just one of the attributes a princess must possess." Roland lead Miranda by the hand, placing a book to her head. She stood tall and proud, her elegance radiating from the tip of her tiara to the furls of her dress. Her head raised with confidence, and the most pleasing smile on her lips was brightening the room. "Good posture projects self confidence, commands a certain awestruck respect, and also brings a certain esteem to the Princess. Plus," Roland led Miranda around the room, the book barely so much as twitching as she swerved past the chairs and tables. Roland surprised her by bringing her into a spin into his arms, catching the book with his free hand, "They look marvelous doing it." Miranda blushed madly, eyelashes fluttering. Roland has such a way with words. And isn't half bad at dancing. She kissed his cheek, returning to he audience. "Now, Astrid and Lydia, here you go." He set books to their heads. "The key here is for both of you to make it to that end of the room and back without dropping yours books." Pairs of chairs marked the start, rebound, and finish line.

"Sounds easy enough." Lydia poked at the book.

"I'm ready." Astrid said confidently

"Good. whenever you both are ready." Roland went aside, leaving them to it.

Lydia hummed thoughtfully, stroking her cheek. A light shined over her head. She had an idea. "Hey, Astrid, how about we make this interesting?" She purred impishly. "Are you above a wager?"

"Not at all! What's the wager?" She removed the book, bouncing eagerly.

"The one who drops the books loses, and they have to make the winner any dessert they like."

"Ooh, tempting! Do you mind if I add a twist?" She winked. Lydia liked the sound of it already. "On the loop around we have a book added. Dropping both means two desserts." She erected two fingers with a smug grin.

"You're on! And be warned!" Lydia looped James in a headlock, grounding knuckles into his skull. "I have three siblings to dodge on a daily basis! You cannot match me!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh! I'll have you know that I won the posture contest three years in a row at Royal Prep."

"Well this isn't Royal Prep," "And you've never met a princess like me." Lydia spun the book on her finger, guiding it to spin on the crown of her head. A declaration of war Astrid scoffed at. "And I like chocolate mousse cake with banana whipped cream and strawberries."

"Oh yeah…" Astrid flicked two books in hand, giving them a quick toss. "A shame you won't be tasting it." She spun with a flamenco flare and struck a pose. The books landed perfectly to her head. "Because you'll be too busy making me a baked alaska with a parfait complement."

"Don't make me laugh, Princess!"

"You? I'm in stitches from your decree!" "Let's begin! Why don't you start?"

"HMPH! It is on!" Lydia stomped a foot, pressing on the toe. She twisted half her body, arms together and raised. She smirked with a scoff, " _ **Don't make me laugh!"**_ Astrid strutted around her, laughing mockingly. _ **"Don't make me laugh!"**_ Lydia snapped left, fanning a hand at Astrid. She laughed once more, closer to her latched to her wrist, leading her back and around. _**"My funny friend, don't make me BEND in half!"**_ Smoothly she swept the book to the back of her head, bending over in sarcastic laughter. She carefully rose, tipping the book like a hat on her crown. Astrid didn't approve of the obvious cheating. _ **"Don't be a CARD, Sweets! Don't mess with Lyd!"**_ She spun behind and bumped Astrid. She wasn't losing her book that easily. She gasped at how close she'd become, edged back on each word, _**"It's just I can't-believe-I'm-challenged-by A KID!"**_

Astrid's brow twitched. She stunned Lydia by grasping her wrist, yanking her in close to her smirk.. _**"Don't make me laugh!"**_ She purred, taking the lead in their little dance. _ **"Don't pull my leg!"**_ She snaked a leg between Lydia's dragging her into a clumsy tango. _ **"May I suggest,"**_ She spun Lydia out,holding her hand tight, _**"You would do BEST to BEG!"**_ She was yanked back in, unnerved by the fist clenched as a challenge. She cackled catwalking onto the sofa. _**"If you say no, miss,"**_ She skipped to a chair, _ **"If you REFUSE,"**_ She road the tilting chair, gracefully skipping to the table, _ **"This is your no-tice,"**_ She stood on her tiptoes, _ **"That I refuse to lose!"**_ She lifted her leg, performing a rapid twirl ending with her dress and hair whipping and unfurling.

Lydia stomped onto the table, taking lead of the tango. The two threw away their books. Axel and Hugo caught them, liking where this was going. _**"Oh yes, Astrid! You've the heart of a winner!"**_ Back and forth, side to side, leading into a synchronized high kick. _ **"Believe me, it's a trait I admire!"**_ The two gracefully spun to the end of the table.

" _ **But nay, poor dove!"**_ Astrid surprised with a sudden reverse spin, letting her loose to the edge, _ **"You'll make me MY dessert DI~NNER!"**_ She caught her hand, mockingly dangling her over the drop _ **"And you're just...the appetizer!"**_ She pulled her back up, holding her stomach in stitching laughter. Lydia frowned to protest. A finger to her nose stopped her. Astrid smirked menacingly, " _ **Get the picture?"**_ Without realizing, Miranda and Pamela returned the books to their heads, adding a second. They grinned embarrassed at having reached the loop in their race.

" _ **Don't make me laugh,"**_ Lydia lead her off the table, _ **"Or slap my knee!"**_ They bumped knees, legs, and clapped their hands. _ **"I'm no hyena, so dear Astrid, this is how it'll be!"**_ She pranced to a shelf plucking another book. _**"Right this way is the recipe,"**_ She flipped it open to her favorite dessert, _ **"It is your EP-I-TA~PH!"**_

Astrid closed the book on her nose, then switched with her own recipe, _**"This-is-your-fate!"**_

Lydia shoved the book down. _**"Oh yeah? Just wait!"**_ She clenched a fist.

" _ **And Sweetie…"**_ They harmonized, flipping their recipe books onto their heads, _ **"Don't make me…"**_ Linking their hands they strode for the finish line, strutting in a gracefully circle, " _ **LAUGH~~!"**_ They crossed the line and came apart, striking a pose with a final haughty, "HA-HA-HA!" And the race was done. They curtsied and thanked their audience.

Applause erupted the library into a frenzy. Even the ever stubborn Pamela, Henrik, and Garrick were amazed. From start to finish none were able to look away as their tango intensified. That split second they cringed at the books wobbling, on the verge of falling and declaring a winner, then either girl adjusts herself to keep them atop their heads. Their grace going from floor to table, never losing balance for a second. And Astrid's daredevil feat of hanging Lydia off the edge of the table.

"WELL DONE, BOTH OF YOU! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Roland blurted, his clapping louder than everyone else's.

"Yeah...not bad for a beginner!" Axel caught his fawning of their dance, putting on a impassive face. But he wasn't too proud to admit, "Those were some good dance moves you two." He snapped his fingers, giving them their proper marks.

"Thank you!" Astrid beamed, fresh out of breath. "Where did you learn to dance like that?!"

"I have good teachers." One of them being the Royal Sorcerer hiding himself in his workshop. And there's also Ubos and Eezeyal who do a reward-punishment game with her when she misses a step. _Where are those two?_

"Hmph. Adequate, but not amazing." Pamela quickly dismissed without a second thought. "All of that grandstanding and showing off sullied the art of good posture! Astrid, I am disappointed you adhered to this foolery!" Henrik and Garrick, standing firmly in their Anti-Lydia raid, nodded in agreement. Astrid shied with a sort of regret, dropping her head. In her wavering heart, she prayed that her parents would just stop with this already. Just admit Lydia had some talents and stop harassing her. _You don't even have a reason to hate her!_ She nervously fiddled with her fingers, biting on her lip. _It's not even her you hate!_

"She joined in because I asked." Lydia defended, wrapping an arm to Astrid's waste. "Astrid's a big girl, she could have declined if she wanted. But seeing as she's a guest, and traditionally guests are taught to go along with their hosts whims, she felt she had to go along with it." And Lydia greatly appreciates her partnership. Astrid's shame of her parents quickly subsided for the praise. She'd do it again. Lydia removed the tenderness of her smile, bringing a menacing smirk to the Frezenberg family. "Or was she taught to only go along with whom you two approve of?" Pamela and Henrik growled with utter insult, gritting their teeth like rabid animals. She caught them red handed, but their pride choked back any protests that would confirm it. Hugo stayed neutral while Axel seriously considering it to be a good show. Lydia rolled her eyes, shaking her head without a care of what they have to say. Roland never said _impartial_ guests would be invited.

"I found it delightful!" Cecily heartily defended, applauding both girls again. "Most impressive and a marvelous display of posture and dance. Well done girls."

"I am in agreement!" Marcus stood. The seething trio exuded their fuming in the direction of the Zumarian Royalty. "While not conventional, Princess Lydia lead Astrid in a demonstration of their mastery of two lessons. Posture and dance." "Dance being what we wished to test her on next, by the way."

"I am with you, King Marcus." Garrick was mortified Irene was siding with Lydia again. Irene was asking for Lydia's head months ago, now she's singing her praises! What has that princess done to his wife? "And I say Princess Lydia has passed this venue with flying colors. Not even we were so coordinated. Well done." Cecily and Marcus agreed. Pamela refused to acknowledge her. She was NEVER clumsy.

"We also do not have magic to help us." Henrik muttered under his breath. Miranda caught it. Lydia pretended to not hear it.

"Astrid…" Lydia took her hands, blushing with a smile, "Thanks for joining in. It was fun. You're amazing." The glee that beamed on Astrid's face turned her into the most adorable girl in the room. Lydia nearly lost her footing.

"What?!" Astrid caught her.

"Nothing! Just...oh wow." She rubbed the back of her head, blushing madly. "One of my best friends...she's rubbing off on me. She'd like someone like you." Astrid's face twisted. "Don't worry, it's a compliment. I hope you can meet her one day." Astrid would like that.

"AHEM!" Garrick interceded the merriment. "Can we move on now? Next is knowledge of your kingdom and greeting those of a visiting Kingdom!" He folded his arms, glaring harshly. "Dancing won't get you far here!"

"Aw, and I'm a natural at cha-chaing around bothersome issues." She mockingly danced. James jumped in, taking the lead. Astrid and Axel laughed. "That activity will be at the Royal Obstacle Course. James?"

"On it, sis!" He saluted. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, Princes and Princesses of all ages!" He backflipped past stools and to the door. The dance left him inspired for a few daring tricks of his own. "All those ready for some more fun and education," Two words he never dreamed he'd use in the same sentence, "Follow me!" He escorted the crowd out, answering all their questions about beverages, awnings, and other refreshments that will be provided.

Lydia released a long breath of relief. That's one inane task down. Just two more and this can be over. "You're doing good so far." Roland wanted to assure her. She has nothing to worry about as long as she keeps that temper of hers in check.

"And it's barely one o'clock." She groaned dryly. She doesn't think she'll make it. Miranda laughed, massaging her stiff shoulders. She's putting too much negativity on this. She just needs to take a breath, relax, and then play the day by ear. Suddenly, the air went stagnant at her back, clammy sensations roving over her neck. "HM!" Lydia whipped around, narrowing furious orbs to the wide pane windows. She grit her teeth, boring holes in the fine glass and bars. _That feeling again._ Someone was there. She doesn't see them. _Where...where?!_

"What's wrong?" Roland asked urgently, approaching the window with her.

"I thought I felt someone watching us." She rumbled.

"Really?" Miranda checked. She didn't see anyone. "Lydia, are you sure? We're the only ones here." And she doesn't mean to doubt, but there can' be anyone on the window ledge. Their dozens of stories up. There's no way any human being can be spying on them.

"Maybe not." Lydia loosened up, folding her arms pensively. Could she be mistaken? Has this whole idiocy of Friday the 13th gotten to her?

 _CRASH! "AAHHH!"_ Roland, Miranda, and Lydia gasped in fright of the scream. _"SOMEONE HELP!"_

"That was Cecily!" Miranda shook.

"IRENE!" Lydia cried, charging into the hallway, Miranda and Roland behind her.

 **xxx**

Outside the window, floating from the arch seated comfortably to their brooms, Marla and Lucinda marveled at the panic gripping the the Royals for a second time. Marla brought the tip of her smoking wand to her lips, snickering darkly. "The princess has some nice dance moves." She blew smoke off her wand tip, then licked her dry lips hungrily. "Let's see her dance around what's coming next."

 **xxx**

 _CLANG-CLANG! CLANG-CLANG! CLANG-CLANG!_ The dungeons echoed with this piercing ring of metal on metal. Iron mallets rang shrilly against the ten foot iron bars, the grinding in the stone leaving grooves that would need to be filled. The ends gradually fastened into place at holes hand carved into the graphite stone. A team of workers assembled by the Royal Architect were refurbishing the jail cell that once housed Lezard Hirsch. Lydia springing him for early release left the cell in a bit of a state. The outside of the cell had to be fixed entirely. The rest was in good condition.

 _CLANG-CLANG! CLANG-CLANG! CLANG-CLANG!_ Two skilled smiths hammered tirelessly to secure the handcrafted bars, while endeavoring to not compromise their durability. Guards stationed inside had become immune to the numbing rings. Days of nonstop work have made them deaf to the arduous hammering. They provided ambient lighting for the workers. In the background, two landscapers were working hard to create of batch of cementing agent that would be smoothed to the jail cell bars. With permission from Chef Andre, they would use one of his pastry bags with the narrowest tip to fill the gaps, securing the bars in tight.

"Okay, next." One of the men hammering announced. His partner nodded. They moved on to the next bar, one taking the top and the other the bottom. They were about to begin working when they heard a bell toll.

"Alright, gentlemen. Time for a break." A guard stated gently. The workers haven't stopped since the early morning. They've earned this break. "We've got lunch all ready for you in the break room upstairs."

"Thanks guys!"

"Yeah, seriously!" The two smiths raced upstairs. The landscapers were right behind them. The guards had to get a move on or the baguettes would be devoured.

Below where they worked, about two more floors worth, another dungeon fallen to decay roosted. A stone in the wall started to jiggle and fell out. Wormwood and Eezeyal choked on the stagnant, horrifically putrid air snaking to their lungs. "We made it!?" Eezeyal choked.

"Yes!" Wormwood heaved. They had to will themselves inside. Their eyes burned, soaking tears to their feathers. The odor was worse than that gas a student at Hexley used mustard to make. The sight of it was far from better. The condition it was in was worse off than a pond completely caked in pond scum. Being in there for longer than needed would most certainly lead to their death.

"Suddenly, being trapped in the walls doesn't sound so bad." The owl moaned. The world was spinning again. "I don't think I've been in this part of the dungeons before?"

"You have not." Wormwood reassured him. "It is part of a blocked off section the King restricted due to unstable conditions." And obvious elemental issues. Moisture founds its way inside and has tainted the entire lower dungeon. "Needless to say, we have arrived." He stated forebodingly.

Eezeyal's stomach wrenched into knots. His foot touched a cloth with a fancy embroidery knitted to the didn't recognize the initials, but would assume a guest was missing their handkerchief. Following that handkerchief, Eezeyal's mouth and eyes gaped astonished. Wrenches from old tool boxes, packages of fruit and flower seeds, trinkets, toys, rotting food - on all sides were their items belonging to people who either live or have stayed in the palace. Clothes taken were arranged in bunches, fortified by miniature blocks, rubber balls, and jewelry.

"This is...oh my gosh…" Eezeyal wavered.

Wormwood nodded grimly. "As you can see by the nests, that rat and his pack are here."

"They don't seem to be home right now. Let's find yer thingy and git!" He doesn't want to be around when the rats find them snooping.

Wormwood was already two nests ahead, turning each one upside down. Earrings, compact mirrors, tiaras, and cufflinks. Wormwood must have found every variety of gaudy jewelry noble ladies have misplaced, or that Princess Amber has let fall to ruin in the back of her closet. The one he could not find was his stone. The aquamarine gem Lydia won for him during the carnival. She worked hard to win it...and it was his favorite. "Where is it you vile rat?!" He growled under his breath. "Where have you hidden it?!" Eezeyal caught his mutterings, becoming concerned as he slipped into a fit. "Answer me, rat! What have you done with it?"

This menacing cackle reverberated in the contaminated space. The mocking jester laugh perforated Eezeyal's small bones, jolting his heart beat to a new speed. The two staggered backwards, spreading their wings defensively. Their pressed against each other, their stance strafing in circles. Neither bird was able to pinpoint the source of the insane laughter. It seemed to come from all directions. "I thought I told you…Raven..." Clopping resonated from their left. Disbelief was gripping at the shiny dress shoes stepping forth. White gloved hands fixing a purple and pink striped tie. The tails of an italian made suit wafting in the stride. The fancily dressed rat emerged, smoothing his hair back in the reflection from a rhinestone. He pursed his lips, glancing at the confused birds. His calm demeanor broke, "I AM NOT A RAT!" His tongue rolled in his fury. He pulled a top hat from behind his back, flipping titled to his head. "I am not one of those disgusting vermin! I am the world's greatest criminal mind!" The birds deadpanned at his claim. The world's greatest criminal mind lives in the dungeons. His razor sharp teeth showed in a menacing grin. "And this nesting area will be your tomb!" He snapped his fingers.

Gnawing and squealing came like static clinging to an old quilt. The lower dungeon came alive with the ominous noise, growing louder and closer the harder the frightened birds tried to discern their whereabouts. Beady red eyes pierced the darkness, dangerous fined teeth shimmering. Raggedy rats emerged from the darkness, stalking closer with a ravenous hunger. The criminal rodent laughed victoriously as his minions surrounded the unlucky fowls. They will dance to the music of their screams, and feast like kings upon their bones.

"Great…" Wormwood groaned sickly.

"BRING IT ON, RODENTS!" Eezeyal dared. If he's going down, he's going down fighting.

"As you wish!" The rat jumped to a rodent sized stool. "CHARGE!" He stretched a hand. The rats snarled in a war cry, breaking into a dead run. They jumped high in the air, coming down with claws and teeth bared. Eezeyal and Wormwood braced together. _GOODBYE LIDDY/CEDRIC!_ Then, as if by the grace of a god, this light formed and screeched with a pulse. The rat hoard was stopped on a dime in midair and in their run, trapped by a golden glaze.

"WHAT?!" The lead rat hissed. Wormwood and Eezeyal had no words to offer. The rats merely inches from devouring their flesh were frozen. Though the fact that their eyes could still move was a let down. The rat leader jumped from his stool, marching with murderous intent seeping from his every hair fiber. "Which one of you dares to-" An aftershock of energy sent him and the rats flying, bouncing off the walls and landing in their matted nests. "GRR!" The leader sprouted from a box.

"That is quiet enough out of you, I think." Someone declared from above. The rat leader raised a vengeful fist, then he turned six shades of white. Wormwood and Eezeyal blinked blankly. Ubos came floating down from the ceiling, a dangerous glare boring holes into the rat leader and his cohorts. "Unless you and your friends wish to be de-fanged and clawed," He leaned in. A malignant golden glow filled his eyes, "I suggest you scatter to your burrows and never emerge!"

"Grr!" The rat refused to concede. But he wasn't prepared for a talking book. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" He retreated into a hole, and the rest of his hoard followed.

Ubos released a mild breath, irritated that those rats spoiled his silence. "Can't they scavenge silently like normal rodents?" He murmured.

"Ubos?" Eezeyal said his name as if he wasn't sure it was him.

Ubos smiled with shamed defeat. He guesses he shouldn't be surprised someone found his hiding place. But he'd wish even more that it wasn't due to rat interference. "Hello, Herr Eezeyal. Wormwood." He chuckled weakly. "What brings you down here?"

 **To be continued.**


	14. Make My Own Luck

**Make My Own Luck**

 **Here's that second chapter I promised.**

 **xxx**

"NO...WAY!" Axel's jaw fell, hitting the ground with s dong. A servant caught his drool in a bucket. "THIS IS SO COOL!" An understatement seeing how his marveling made him sparkle. But it was accurate. The visiting Royal Families full heartedly agreed with Axel, though they mentally rehearse a more eloquent praise than _this is cool._ Still, they were rooted in wordless amazement.

The Royal Obstacle Course was indeed an interesting treat for the day. Marcus, Henrik, and Garrick whistled impressed, nodding at the craftsmanship. Signs of recent repairs reflected in the prim, polished, and slick looking equipment. The windmill and spinning flaps were crafted from fresh wood. They can smell the oak. Hugo and Axel drooled with stars in their eyes. The course runway was laid smooth with all new turf. The mixture of rubber giving off that new upholstery scent. Like a brand new carriage. Astrid and Irene gave nods of approval. The hedge hurdles were of the purest green. Well kept and adding life to it. Pamela was willing to admit to Miranda that the course was charming. Her favorite was the pool beneath the rope swing. James and Lydia were rather pleased with their reactions. Most of the ideas for the course came from sketches James had stashed away. He has promise as an architect one day. The real credit falls to the Royal Architect for patching up his ideas and making them real. He was outdoing himself with her refurbishing projects around the castle. The dungeons are on the mend, the docks a literally seeing better days, and now the obstacle course was at it's finest. Roland will feel terrible if he is not properly rewarded.

"Is this the Obstacle Course?!" Hugo gasped.

"Yep!" Lydia looped an arm to him, drawing him in close. "See, Dad proposed we show off whatever knowledge of the kingdoms I have with some weird, boring trivia." So boring that even her history teacher was sawing logs. She wouldn't do that to her guests. "That's when I had the brilliant idea to turn this into a game. I was inspired from our Tri-Kingdom picnic."

"Yeah, Ahlii and Junjie said you became best buds with them." Axel recalled. He happens to be friends with them too. "You guys did a scavenger hunt, right? This looks more like a race than a hunt?"

"Because it is! GWEN! LIGHT IT UP!" Lydia waved as the signal. Gwen acknowledged with a thumbs up. She placed her large inventor's goggles to her eyes. She habitually scanned fretfully for her father. Lydia assured her Chef Andre wasn't around. She sent him shopping for this portion for the day. Gwen took an ordinary kerosene lamp and added a small chemical to the basin where the gas is. She then took the lamp and attached it to a tiny pedestal, listening with glee as the gas and fuschia liquid bubbled. She turned a knob on the lamp. The gas and liquid trickled down the pedestal and into the crevices of the checkered course path. The servants along the way mimicked her process and soon the entire course was illuminated by a fuchsia hue.

"WOW! This is beautiful!" Astrid knelt to the crevices. She ran her hand through the gorgeous light. The rising and falling wavelengths of light drawing out the man made grooves. "They look like places on a game board."

"EXACTLY!" James blurted, backflipping onto a bench table. "Welcome to _**KNOW YOUR KINGDOMS**_!" Servants fired confetti and gave a studio audience applause for effect. "Today our two princesses, and prince will be competing to see who's knowledge of the lands and their customs is up to snuff." Axel and Astrid pointed confused at themselves. Glancing to Lydia, her smirk was daring them to either back out or take to the board with her. After that last contest, no way were they backing out. They would have been insulted if she hadn't included them. James saw everyone was on board. He reached under the table, having to plant a foot to yank out an enormous red dye. "They will each have a chance to roll this giant dye. As you can see, each square has a Kingdom's name. Land on that square," He rolled it, earning a two, and went to that square. Enchancia, "You will be asked a question about that kingdom. Answer correctly and you may proceed." He moved an extra space. "Answer wrong and well…" He snickered impishly, slyly gliding his sights where the competitors and their parents weren't looking, "The surprises will vary." It made all involved supremely nervous when Lydia looked nervous. That brought the assumption James did something she wasn't aware of. Her glare warned him of an approaching death. "Here's the fun part!" And the anxiety rises. "If your roll brings you to one of the obstacles, you will have two choices." He used the hedges as an example. "You can brave the obstacle, or you can choose to answer a second question and lose a turn." James being a daredevil chose to jump hurdles. He proceeded to skip the rest of the course, sprinting past the finish line and feeling like a champ. "The winner will be King or Queen of Knowledge for the remainder of the day. Along with free bragging rights!"

Astrid cleared her throat, urging Axel and Lydia in close. "He does realize rights and free are roughly the same." A statement rather than a question. Axel and Lydia hummed pensively for a moment, taking a glimpse of the skipping prince. They wordlessly shook their heads. "Didn't think so." She giggled.

"So, guys! Are you in?" He winked daringly.

"I AM SO IN!" Axel boisterously pumped a fist.

"ME TOO!" Astrid erected two fingers for her impending victory.

"Then...if it's alright…" She pretended to ignore Henrik, Pamela, and Garrick's retreat as she drew her wand. She doesn't blame them. She's kind of nervous herself. "We need to be dressed appropriately." Lydia's fluid stir of her wand transformed Astrid's gown and Axel's Uniform into derby attire. Astrid's was the same magenta shade as her favorite dress, the shirt being lighter to offset the vest. The black boots and belt she found flattering to her figure. Axel, on the other hand, wasn't sure about the white pants and shirt, but the brown vest and boots were nice. Lydia saw his dislike of the pant and changed them to green. Now he was ready. "Perfect!" She drew her wand up the length of her figure, her maroon shirt and black pants and boots blossoming. "James, Hugo, go get ready!"

James gave her a thumbs up, running back for his fellow prince. "Ready for what?" Hugo asked nervously. He wasn't aware he was participating.

"You'll see." James dragged him off somewhere in the bushes. Garrick and Irene were curious of what was up their sleeves.

 **xxx**

From the farthest side of the yard, past the recently trimmed hedge maze, twin shines flashed in the thicket of trees. The sun reflected off a pair of binocular lenses centered on the Royals and their silly games. The visiting Prince and Princess were asking further questions of their game, being given detailed examples by Lydia. The parents of the youngest prince who left with James were asking Roland if he knew what was going on. The King seemed baffled too. The rest lingered in idle chit-chat, looking forward to their game. Lambs lined up for slaughter doesn't begin to describe them. How easily engrossed Royal Humans become in their tomfoolery. They'd miss a dragon tossing rice for a wedding ceremony. The sinister grins of Marla and Lucinda drank up their laid back fun, lavishing in the delicious hexes they would and could execute with but a flick of the wirst. Sinkholes, the grass becoming water, vines ensnaring and tickling them mercilessly. So many hexes, so little means to use them all. Whichever one they pick, none of the Royals, not even the Sorceress Princess herself, would be able to counter in time.

"Hey, Mom!" Lucinda shook her by the sleeve. "I just had an idea!" Marla leant her an ear. She nodded as Lucinda laid out the bases for her plan, then gradually smiled and cackled at the real tour de force that would cripple Lydia. "What do you think?"

"Oh my darling, Witchling! It's perfect!" Marla hugged and kissed her adoringly. "I cannot wait for your Cauldronation Day! You'll make the most wicked of Midnight Witches!"

 **xxx**

The time has come to start to second game of the day. Roland took to center course. The heads turning to his direction made the anticipation real. The parents drew in close, hopes for their child to take him the gold abundant in their glistening eyes. His inner child wanted to join in on the game too. It looked like fun. But that eagerness will have to subside for the younger generation. "Alright, Kids!" Roland raised a hand. The trio of future rulers tensed, unable to stop their feverish smiles from stretching to the max. "Whenever you're ready! BEGIN!" He axed the hand down, skipping off the track.

"Alright!" Lydia tossed the dye to Axel. "One of you can go first?" The guest should always go first. That's what her mom taught her.

"Thanks! I think I will!" He spun the dye on his finger. He slyly glanced sideways, looking for awe at his ability. Neither princess was impressed. He huffed bashfully, giving the dye a good toss. It bounced a few times. The six and five taunting him. Finally it stopped, coming to the four. "Hm. Not bad. Okay. One-UGH!" A square reacted to his step. The light brightening then dimming when he stepped off. "Cool! One, two, three, four…" The name fourth square illuminated, "Maldonia?"

"Ooh. A good one!" Lydia cheered.

"That's the Kingdom Prince Naveen is from!" Astrid blushed. Princess Tiana was so lucky. A shame they aren't as widely known as other Princes and Princesses.

A male servant meandered to Axel, unrolling a parchment with his trivia question. "What is the sigil of the Royal Family of Maldonia?"

"Umm...ugh...wait...I know this!" It's on the tip of his tongue. He just can't bring it out. He can't beleive he doesn't know this. His instructors skimmed the surface of his lessons on the kingdom due to their ways and cultures not being vastly known. Learning about Maldonia wasn't easy, and that lesson was months ago. But the sigil on their flag...he knows flags. ERGH! This question has him being crushed by castles. "Hold on!" He thinks he has it. "Two castles! One above and below water!" He crossed his fingers.

"CORRECT!" The servant cheered. Garrick and Irene applaud louder than the others.

Axel was able to move an extra space, coming within a foot of the rope swing obstacle. "Too bad my turn is over!" He faced the princesses with his prideful grin. "I'd be able to show the ladies how to properly swing so they don't get their shows wet."

"Maybe falling in would reduce the swelling of your big head!" Lydia playfully retorted. She won't lie. His ego surpasses Hildegards.

"Don't listen to him, Lydia." Astrid's turn for the roll. "We'll knock him down a peg." She winked with a promised. Her roll wasn't as strong as Axel's, landing her with a two. "One...two...Enchancia!" She beamed.

"I dare you to mess this up!" Axel challenged.

A female servant appeared with a parchment. "Who was the first born? King Roland II or Princess/Duchess Lady Matilda?" Also known as Aunt Tilly, and the Aunt Miranda, Lydia, and Sofia hadn't met yet. From how Roland describes her, she's bound to throw them for a loop.

"That's easy! Duchess Matilda!" Astrid's cheeks flushed. Pamela and Henrik were vocal in her triumph. Not a second of hesitation. Roland sighed dismally being made as the younger. Being Tilly's younger brother wasn't all it was cracked up to be. "Okay, Lydia! Your turn!"

"Okay…" Lydia caught the dye, and gave it a good roll, earning a five. "One...two...three...four...five...Tangu!" She calpped. Axel pouted at her catching up. "And the rope swing?" She isn't that great at this.

A male servant arrived with her question. "Name the favored delicacy of the Tangu People."

"Ooh...that's a tough one...Zandar told me this one…" Needless to say, she hasn't spent much time on Tangu. Zandar was kind enough to give her cliff notes. He used a nursery rhyme he invented to help her remember the food they love there. It was cute so she never forgot it. _Tangu is known for its magma and lava. But that's okay because we cool down with_ …"GUAVAS!"

"Correct!" Lydia was relieved. Her mom and Dad rooted for her. "Do you choose another question, or will you take to the ropes, princess?"

"Ropes please!" She feigned happily volunteering. Rope climbing at Hexley wasn't her forte. Swinging wouldn't be in that arsenal either. This wasn't going to end well. She approached the bar in the ground, taking a deep breath. A ten foot gap of water. She can make it. She got into a running start. She pushed off, grabbing hold with all her might. She swung her full weight into her legs.

Lucinda waited for the moment she swung past the water. Lydia's hands let go. The look of amazement as she thought she would make it. "Ooh, that jump is a _stretch!_ " She flicked her wand with the fresh pun.

Lydia's feet came within inches of the ground. She was going to make it. Suddenly this dust coated the ledge. Her toes barely brushed the landing, then it wrenched right from under her. "HUH! AHH!" The world tilted on its axis. _SPLASH!_ Axel flinched from the sheet of water sprinkling to him. The silence was thick briefly. Lydia groaned dazedly. She was soaked head to toe. She looked like a drowned rat. She pulled herself out. Her face was red and not from the cold water. The indecisive stares made her worry. Then she laughed. She had to. Everyone, even her, looked hilarious. James, Astrid and the others couldn't help bursting with laughter. Granted, Roland and Miranda were worried she was hurt. But they had to laugh too. "Guess we can take out track and field from my resume!" Lucinda wasn't done. That stretch had an added effect. Lydia twisted to wring her clothes out, the water instantly turned to ice, stopping her in her tracks. She growled under her breath, finding there's been enough fun at her expense. Her heated temperament melted the ice, steam rising from her head and shoulders. "Stupid water…"

"I'll show you how it's done!" Axel boasted. Lydia can't wait to see his prowess. _That just now..._ The sparkles. _That was a spell._ She kept the smile, but was frowning inside. Suzette brought her a towel before she caught a cold. She nodded in thanks, using the towel to hide her discontent. _Someone's here. But who?_ Axel threw the dye, getting a one. He swung across the pool with ease, landing like a champion vaulter. Then moved a space. "Weiling."

His next question was drawn. "How would you greet the Emperor and Empress of Weiling?"

Axel froze like a statue. "Um! Ugh! Uhh! I…" He knows this, he knows this, he knows this. He has to. He took a shot in the dark and gave a bow with his hands interlocked.

"Sorry, Prince Axel. That is incoreect!" The servant darted behind a tree, ducking for cover. Axel doesn't like the look of that. Lydia and Astrid suddenly felt the urge to run.

"Oh Axel~" Hugo crooned from above. Axel looked up and screamed. Lydia took her wand and stroked the length. An umbrella sprouted. Green slime was poured from a bucket, drenching him through and through. He choked on the gulps that snaked his throat. "Now THAT was brilliant!" Hugo bumped fists with James, their sides splitting.

"HUGO! YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Axel vowed. Not even Irene or Garrick could stop themselves from snickering. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" He accused Lydia.

"Hey...HA-HA...I'm just as surprised as you!" She wiped her tears away. "I had no idea he planned this!"

"It's true!" James vouched. "She asked me to come up with penalties." He patted the bucket proudly. "And I happen to have old April Fool's Day novelties taking up space in my closet." Now Lydia knew to be scared. His closet has a cellar with a combination lock on it. Magic protected. No one, not even Roland, is allowed in.

"You guys are still dead!" Axel vowed. Suzette brought him a towel. In his humiliation he unintentionally snatched it away. Meanwhile, Marla flourished her wand. A mist soaked to the towel. Axel ran it over his hair and clothes, then moved onto his face. He rubbed it raw, wanting every drop soaked up. When he pulled it away, everyone gasped in unison. This wasn't a laughing matter. Hands clamped over mouths, clamped to cheeks, and covering eyes. It was hard to look at. "What?"

"Uhh…" Astrid and Lydia exchanged uncertain stares.

Cecily and Irene waved their hands frantically. "DON'T LOOK IN YOUR REFLECTION!" They begged.

"What do you-AAHHH!" Axel's pool reflection...HE WAS GREEN! His whole face was green.

Hugo slapped a hand over his eyes disappointed, "THEY SAID NOT TO LOOK!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! WHAT WAS IN THAT SLIME?" Trying to dry it off only made it worse. His hands turned green. His neck. He looked like the trolls in the cave.

"JAMES!" Roland growled.

"It's slime! Not dye! I don't know what's going on!"

"GRR! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Lydia was the first to run up to him. She touched his cheek. It really was dye. But...only his skin? _The towel?_ The more he used it, the worse it got. Astrid took it, rinsing it in the water. The green leaked out, almost making it white again. She lightly dabbed his cheek. The slime was coming off smoothly. "Thanks…"

"My pleasure."

"James," Miranda called to him, "Maybe you should use something other than the slime." She urged.

"On it, Mom!" James and Hugo climbed down, rushing for his other novelties.

"You guys want to do something else?" Lydia anxiously proposed, sort of feeling sorry this happened. "This wasn't planned, but I don't want it to become a pattern."

"That's okay. This is still fun!" Astrid reassured her, returning to her spot with the dye. "Surprises are nice in trivia. Planned or not." Axel agreed with her. He doesn't like being green, but it gradually grew on him. Lydia's hands were tied. So she let Astrid proceed. Who'd have thought she'd roll a six. She stumbled on her swing across the pool, but made it nonetheless. Lydia was really starting to feel inferior. Her turn brought her two spaces from the climbing wall. Her Kingdom was Corinthia.

"True or False? On record, Corinthia possesses the largest lakes of the known kingdoms."

"That's absolutely true! Hildegard and I visit every summer!" And she was right. Astrid took one triumphant step. Lucinda swished her wand in an arch. Lydia sensed the change in the wind this time. _Magic!_ A root hooked Astrid's foot and she fell for a face full of dirt. The last second, however, ended with a confusing splash. The dirt turned to mud in the blink of an eye. The third time an incident has occurred and it wasn't funny in the least. Astrid gasped for air, pushing herself from the mud. She aggressively wiped at her eyes, spitting up mud. "What in the...a root? Where did this come from?!" She tugged her foot. It was snug.

"What is going on around here?!" Marcus stunned everyone with his outburst. This was starting to unnerve him. First Lydia, then Axel, and now Astrid. These could be considered minor accidents. Twice would be a coincidence. Three times meant something dubious was afoot.

"Dad?" Lydia glanced to him.

"The grounds keeper said he'd checked the course several times. There wasn't so much as a weed." He promised her. The Groundskeeper is a magician in his own right. He'd never leave a twig. Then he arched a brow at her.

"Don't look at me! My spells never touched the course!" She swept her hands. That's the line in the sand.

"Yes...but…maybe..." He trailed off with a hint of remorse. Lydia arched a bewildered brow, then was stunned when she watched his eyes drift to her headband. Marcus nudged Cecily, inconspicuously directing her attention to Roland and Lydia. Her hand touched protectively to her head. By the look of fear on her, they can surmise what their discussion was about.

"I didn't do it!" She hissed at him, warning him not to go any further.

"Okay…" Roland shook his head. He was disappointed he had to question her. He smiled tenderly. "I believe you."

' _Sure you do, you Royal Bastard!_ ' Lydia whipped around, biting viciously into her lip. _STOP IT!_ She screamed at herself. She needs to stop thinking this way. He has a right to ask. ' _Just means he doesn't trust me._ ' Of course he trusts her, but that isn't the issue. The groundskeeper isn't at fault and neither is she. Then that means what she's been feeling since the test started... _Someone's using magic to sabotage us._ The evidence was clear. The pool, the towel, and now the roots. _Cedric?_ No. Cedric wouldn't intervene. He's taken a page from Ubos and decided to hide away from her. Not that she blames him. A gleam caught her attention from the corner of her eye. That electricity from before tangled in her chest. _Someone's there!_ She knit her brow. She mumbled a spell under her breath and blew.

 **xxx**

Marla arched a brow. Grass and loose dirt were curling towards them. Marla shielded Lucinda. A gust of wind rushed over them, nearly knocking them over. Lucinda whimpered, wondering what just happened. That wind came from nowhere. "Uh-oh…" Marla crooned, fingers to her lips. "I think the princess is catching on."

"And that's...good?" Lucinda asked fretfully. Not that she doubts her mom, but Lydia's not a pushover. If she spots them, the whole castle will be up in arms.

"It's not good. It's great!" She declared with a dark purr. She slowly rose to her feet. Jet black streams wafted from her wand and wrapped to her arm. Her eyes flickered to an owl's cream color and back. She witnessed Lydia cringing. The daggers of her glare shredded her insides to tatters. "It is time this upstart learns what befalls those who hurt my family!" She thrust her wand. Invisible waves shot across the yard.

 **xxx**

Lydia focused hard on where she felt the disturbance. Her stare hardened as the bushes moved. A figure emerged. Her familiar orange dress and hat sending chills down Lydia's spine. "Hey...that's…" An unknown energy was darting across the sky, distorting the space it traveled. She snapped her head with the streams, scared when they struck the trees over Pamela and Henrik. The branches shook violently, snapping at the ends. "LOOK OUT!" Pamela's head snapped up, horror petrifying her face. The large branches were nearly upon her. Pamela gasped at the puff of turquoise smoke and was suddenly shoved away. Lydia was the last thing she saw before she hit ground and the branches crashed into splinters onto her.

"LYDIA!" Miranda and Roland cried, already prying the branches from her. Astrid and Axel forgot the race, rushing with terror dripping down their brows.

Henrik knelt to a Pamela stricken by utter shock. She couldn't' believe it. Lydia...saved her. "Why would she do that?" She Breathed.

"HOLD ON, LYDIA! WE'VE GOT YOU!" Miranda pleaded. James and Hugo returned to see Miranda, Roland, and Marcus digging at some fallen branches. Neither boy knew what was happening. They were coming back with boxes of new tricks. James was horrified when he saw Lydia lying beneath them. "LYDIA! NO!" He threw the box aside, running to her.

Lydia was dug out, superficially unharmed. The dirt on her wasn't hiding any scratches. But she still didn't look too good. "Lydia! Are you alright?!" Roland softened his tone but can't hide his fear. She took a direct hit.

Lydia fanned everyone back, groaning achingly. She tried to push up. "I think so-GAH!" Her hand latched to a searing pain. Her shoulder was killing her. "Dang! I can't move my arm!"

"Get her to Alauna! NOW!" Miranda commanded with a frightening tone.

Servants swarmed, lifting Lydia to her feet. They waited to see if she could walk. Her glossing eyes were filled with rage. That was Marla. She'd never mistake that witch for anyone. Meaning Lucinda can't be far. "Find Cedric!" She shouted to James.

"What? Why?"

"Just tell him Lyndor's in town! He'll know what it means!"

"O-Okay!" And he was gone. _They have their own cryptic messages now?_

Lydia nodded to the servants and they proceeded. This was going to be a long walk. "Wait!" Pamela beseeched. Lydia stopped the servants from turning her around. No offense to the Queen, but she isn't in the mood to look at her. "Why did you do that? Why for me?"

It might be from the series of unfortunate events, or that those branches left her sore. Lydia's patience for this woman completely evaporated. Her head lifted, the unbridled anger in her eyes was hidden by her bangs. "The fact that you need to ask me that gives me grounds to end this test!" She snarled.

"You what?!" Cecily gasped. Roland was surprised too.

"Lydia, wait…" Miranda implored. "I am sure once Alauna looks at you that we can-"

"Send everyone home! This charade is over! I can't keep it up anymore!" She growled, adding false shame. That's her final word on the matter. And for once she wished Roland would listen. _They have to leave! They'll get hurt!_ Lydia implored from her heart. She cast a lingering glare to the bushes across the yard, sensing Marla lavishing in her pain. And if they won't leave of their own accord, Lydia will force them out. The piece de resistance that will secure their departure. "Friday the 13th is REAL, Henrik. So being around me today isn't healthy for you! The danger you're in is worse than anything you've faced!" Henrik, miraculously, was taken aback. She was conceding after fighting them the whole time. "Now go home before I make the sky fall!" _Please...go home!_ Without further delay, Roland urged the servants to get her out of there. She was clearly talking from being crushed by trees.

 **xxx**

And with the absence of Lydia, the target of this little prank war, Lucinda and Marla no longer have any reason to be there. Besides, what fun is there in pranking normal humans. "Well, guess we're done here." She tossed her hands, slapping them at her thighs. Lydia's down for the count with that shoulder. Lucinda was happy with this sort of ending.

"Not so fast, Lucinda!" Marla yanked at her collar, dropping her on her butt. "We aren't nearly finished yet." She purred, licking her lips hungrily. They are far from done. Oh yes. Far from it. She turned Lucinda by the head, locking her widening eyes to the group of lambs lingering at the fallen branches. She really didn't like where this was heading. "There's a whole group of people I'm dying to hex. And without little Lydia to protect them, this will be like our Mothers Day hexing times two!" And that's a day where she likes to turn everything upside down.

 **xxx**

"She's going to be okay, right?!" Hugo blurted, then blushed madly. "Not that I'm worried! But she isn't going to lose her arm or anything is she?!" He wouldn't wish that on anyone. Least of all someone who saved his mom's best friend. Pamela's like an Aunt to him.

Miranda pat him on the head, drawing him close to her hip. "Lydia will be fine with proper treatment and rest." She promised him. And that is ONLY if Lydia rests. Hugo found comfort in that. Again, he may like Lydia, but he doesn't want her seriously injured.

Roland's dismal exhale knotted her stomach. By the look on his face, she was able to interpret what tormented him. The accidents thus far were minor pranks a child would pull from behind the scenes. Now Lydia has gotten seriously hurt protecting another from getting hurt. While her reasoning of Friday the 13th being the cause for these incidents was a half baked excuse, he does fear what the rest of the day will wrought. He is all the more convinced with how desperate Lydia sounded. These past few months...he's come to be fluent in her mannerisms. "Our prayers are with Lydia...but I am afraid she has made a clear point to the danger here." Cecily, Marcus, and Miranda audibly gasped their outrage. They can't believe he's conceding. After everything he's done to convince Lydia this was a good idea, he's giving up now? "Everyone, on Lydia's behalf, I would like to thank you for attending. But I am afraid it is time for you to return him."

Garrick balled his hands, slamming outraged fists to a tree trunk. Irene nearly jumped out of her skin. Heads snapped with shocked wide eyes. "King Roland…" He growled. Stiffly his hand uncurled, running down his leopard fur collar. The splinters and reddening scratches worried Irene. "We aren't going anywhere." Hugo, Axel, and Irene lost contact with their senses, completely decimated by Garrick's decree. He ushered Pamela and Henrik closer, two others sharing his sentiment. "Not until we hear the truth!" Astrid was taken aback by her parents firm nods. These three were begging for any reason to leave the party. Now they have one...and they wish to stay? There has to be something to today because everyone is acting weird.

"Garrick!" Roland approached the visiting King, completely dismayed by his decree. "I understand the inconvenience, but it is for your safety and the safety of your families if you leave!" Miranda did not wish to in order to preserve the day, but ultimately bobbed their heads urgently.

"No!" Henrik folded his arms, stomping his feet like a child. He was not leaving and they can't make him.

"What do you mean we aren't leaving?" Axel screamed. These three are absolutely ridiculous. "She said to leave! Friday the 13th is real to her! We should go!" They got what they wanted! Lydia believes and she concedes. They should take it and go.

"She lied!" Pamela snarled. Miranda and Roland were rooted.

"She what?"

Pamela directed her sneer to the shying away Queen. "Queen Miranda, Lydia is your daughter. You know I'm right. She lied to us!"

"I do." Miranda sighed defeatedly. "And...she did." Roland shared in the shame. Though there was no real guilt behind it.

"So...wait…" Astrid tapped her chin pensively. She was lost. "Lydia doesn't believe, yet she said she does…" She trailed off, wanting someone to fill in the blanks for her.

"So we'd be convinced to leave without asking questions." Pamela finished curtly. Miranda and Roland will not be able to chase them away. Not without a proper explanation. "She may not be causing them, but Lydia knows what's been causing these accidents. Of that I am certain."

"If...that's the case…" Marcus stroked his beard, "What is it?"

"Not so much a what! More of a who!" A menacingly chipper woman crooned from above. "Hello, Royal Peons! Ready for another show!" Marla flamboyantly announced from her broom, drawing her wand from her large sleeve. Lucinda hovered a ways behind her. "You want to know the truth, Your Majesties?! Then allow me to elucidate!" Her twirling wand put the Royals on the defensive. Garrick, Roland, Marcus, and Henrik put their families behind them. Their rather convincing posturing feeding Marla's insatiable sadistic itch. They weren't going to back down. "Today will be the unluckiest day of your LIVES!" A beam fired from her wand.

 **xxx**

Lydia eventually was able to walk by herself the closer the infirmary got. The servants stayed close in case she lost balance again. She massaged her tender shoulder, feeling the swelling increase by the second. She'd try to lift the arm and would hiss at the white hot pain splintering inside. Either the branches hit her harder than she thought, or her arm was dislocated. No matter. She has to hurry. Marla and Lucinda could come for her at any moment. At least she hopes they will. _They have no reason to hurt the others…right?_

"LYDIA! OH MY GOODNESS!" Cedric cried, beating James in the made sprint for her. Lydia had never been so happy to see him. In spite of being out of breath, Cedric fussed over her battered form. "Prince James told me what happened! Are you alright?!" He ran his hands up and down her body, checking for broken limbs or signs of internal damage. Lydia prayed he didn't see the blush on her cheeks. He's really close...and handsy. She curled a hand to her lips as her blush deepened. _He has soft hands._ Cedric gradually relaxed that she wasn't seriously harmed. "Pardon me…" He slipped her collar low to her right shoulder. James and Cedric gasped horrified, the servants cringing, at the discolored bruise occupying her shoulder. Superficial for most wounds, but that shoulder looked terrible. Lydia wasn't sure if it looked worse or felt worse. "Those witches from Lyndor did this?! They are here?!" He snarled venomously.

"Yeah. Lucinda must have told her mom what happened in the village." Why else would they come to the castle. Regardless of reason, they went a step too far attacking the others.

"Wait, what witches? What happened in Lyndor?" James asked, losing track fast. He heard there was trouble in Lyndor, but never heard a thing about witches. He must have been eating.

"I promise to explain later." Lydia dismissed. Now wasn't the time. "They're hiding close by, sabotaging my test in retaliation. Pamela was almost hurt because of them!"

"We have to expose and remove them!" Cedric declared. He will not sit idly by as these monsters roam their lands. They will not even escape by the skin of their teeth. Not after what they did to Lydia. _They will pay for harming her! So help me!_ Then he had a discouraging epiphany. "But that could potentially make them attack. Witches aren't to be trifled with."

"Neither are we!" Lydia declared. She placed her wounded hand at the wall, aligning the dislocated shoulder joint with the socket. Cedric and James urged the servants to look away and cover their ears. This...was going...to...SUCK. _CRACK!_ "AAHH-HHAA!" Thousands of knives shredded her bone, stabbing straight into the marrow. Splintering pain sprouting from her back. James and Cedric gently caught her, propping her to the wall. She was dripping in sweat. "This is...our home...and those are my guests outside!" She heaved through the pain, knees knocking violently together. She panted under the strain. "I have to...keep them...safe…" The shock from the pain was tugging at her consciousness. The world was very blurry right now.

"Princess! Outside! Quickly!" Suzette begged. Her desperation broke Lydia from her imbalance. She, James, and Cedric rushed to the window. Flurries of light raged from the Obstacle Course grounds. Cedric and Lydia made out Marla and Lucinda soaring on their brooms, diving into the area. "They're attacking!"

"WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Cedric implored.

"Get Constable Miles and send him to the Obstacle Course! Hurry!" Lydia ordered. The servants nodded and raced for Miles. Last they heard, he and the guards were running drills at the docks. Cedric and Lydia grabbed hold of James and then disappeared in puffs of smoke.

 **xxx**

Marla cackled shrilly, rampantly casting hex after hex for the scrambling Royalty. Cecily and Irene ran for the garden path. The hedges closed on them, growing razor toothed mouths and roaring. Astrid and Axel tried to take Hugo into the tree to hide him. Vines interlaced between the trunks. The trio collided with the vines. They stretched like rubber bands and tossed them on their backs. They were like ants under their feet, running away just as the boot stomps. Ants also run away from water. That gave her an idea. Marla wiggled her wand, hexing the pool at the rope swing. Marcus and Garrick gulped at the shadow looming over them. Slowly they turned and whimpered for their mothers. Marla turned that pool into a monster wave and they didn't even have an umbrella to defend from being washed away on a thin river into a mud bath in the grass. Roland, Henrik, and Miranda chose to make a stand, strengthening their stances in challenge to the witch. Needless to say, she was impressed by their grandstanding but had some respect. As such, she gave them equal respect for their crowns. A hex at the grass sprouted roots around their legs, lifting up and tightly winding at their hips. They were forced into a sitting position, wrists and arms bound at their sides. Roots snaked up their backs, shaping like backrests. Nature's thrones for one of nature's biggest mistakes.

"OH, THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Marla flipped around, fluttering her legs. "Much more fun than making that tea explode!" She flipped her hair.

"Or giving Lydia a spill into the pool!" Lucinda held her stomach laughing.

"Wait a minute!" Miranda stopped struggling, gaping angrily at the boasting witches. The tea, the pool...then everything else that's been happening. "It was never Lydia! None of it! She WAS being sabotaged!" She shouted so those who doubted her daughter would feel royally ignorant. Henrik, Pamela, and Garrick needn't be reminded. "But you're the ones who have been sabotaging Lydia all day?" Marla and Lucinda crossed wand tips, their malignant smirks answering her. "Why?" She doesn't understand.

"That daughter of yours and her fellow sorcerer have a bad habit of causing us problems!" Marla darted in close to Miranda, tilting her chin up with her wand. "Lyndor was only the start of their ruining us!" She snapped her glare at Roland. "That day in the village my daughter returned to me in tears from having been ridiculed by those villagers! They turned on her as soon as it was in their best interest!" Roland expression slumped under the weight of a startling recollection. Word reached him of Lydia's tirade in the village. That she scolded and berated the villagers, basically called them worthless and said she was disgusted by them. He was told in gory detail of what Lydia had done. He didn't hear a word about Lucinda...or that she was bullied. "Making them pay would be fun, but why not take it out on the girl we have history with." The girl who thwarted them, and led to Lucinda's tears. Marla roughly gripped Roland's chin, forcing him to look into the madness curdling in her eyes. "You guys are just a bonus!"

Roland suddenly felt it all come together. All of these unfortunate events - the tea, the pool, the mud...the branches…- these witches were behind it all. "How DARE you!" For the first time, Marla was frightened. She yelped, retreating several feet away. The rage roaring from Roland would make Volcanoes tremble. He was frothing at the mouth. These two are why Lydia is on the way to the infirmary. "My daughter could have died! You nearly killed her!"

"You'll forgive me, Your Highness, if I don't really care." Marla batted her eyes, crooning mockingly.

"You wretched-"

"BUH-BYE!" Marla flicked his forehead. The powerful pops wrenched Miranda, Henrik, and Roland free of the roots and skipping violently across the grass, rolling to a stop. The rest rushed to their aide, helping them to their scrambling feet.

"They're too powerful!" Astrid whimpered.

"If Lydia knew, why didn't she warn us?" Irene asked.

"She feared they'd attack us instead of her!" Cecily surmised. If only Lydia knew that her plan was foiled.

"Well, friends, this has been fun." Marla stirred her wand to her palm. A vortex of sparks rose, growing larger and more vicious by the inch. "But all good things must end!" Marla drew her hand back. The vortex flattened to a disc, sparks raining as it cut the air clean. Roland, Henrik, Marcus, and Garrick placed themselves before their families, embracing them protectively. Marla let the disc fly. It split into five others, each hungering to cleave the royals in half. Then, from within puffs of green and turquoise smoke, hexagonal shields erected and deflected the blasts right back at Marla and Lucinda, throwing them off their brooms. Lucinda cast a last ditch spell, fluffing patches of grass for a soft and cushy landing.

"Well now, that was close." Heads popped up, turning to person with a unappreciated jovial response. Cedric and Lydia stood as tall barriers between them and the witches. Their drawn wands were coated in an intimidating glow. "Another second and we'd have a disaster." Cedric dusted himself off, rather pleased with their timing.

"Cedric! Lydia!" Roland cheered, never been happier to see them than now. He saw the bruise poking from Lydia's sleeve. "You should be resting!"

"I'm fine." She lied, shuffling off the throbbing pain. Right now she needed to deal with a witch and her daughter. "Cedric, keep them safe." She mumbled, stepping forward. Marla matched her stride, urging Lucinda to stay back. The pair walked ahead, glares locked firmly, and then meandered off side, circling one another like predators. Their wands drawn and ready to fire. "You've really crossed the line this time, Marla!" She snarled.

"She knows her?!" Cecily cried.

"And then some!" Cedric hissed, glaring daggers at Lucinda. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"The line was crossed when you let Lucinda be badgered by the villagers!" Lucinda hid herself behind Marla, head lowered woefully from the experience. Lydia shook her head with a sense of defeat. Nothing she says will convince Marla that wasn't meant to happen. "Coming back you've just saved me a lot of trouble!"

Lydia threw her head back with an obnoxious HA. She placed her hands to her hips, "Of what? Hiding and pulling off childish pranks? PAH! No wonder witches have such a horrible rep." She leaned forward with a scathing grin. "I haven't forgotten how formidable you guys were while we couldn't see you."

"You're calling us cowards, you pretender to wand and crown?!" Marla roared animally. "You think I'll let you stand there an insult me! You who are a disgrace in both royalty and sorcery!" Lydia's brow knit. "Your little feats of dynamics, or this poor attempt at a party - neither side will ever accept you for what you are! You'll always be the nothing in the middle!" Those knives were felt everywhere, and the guilt tore at them with a ravenous hunger. For some reason, hearing it from a third party made it harder to bear.

"I'm nothing? Are you serious?" Lydia scoffed. "Who are you to stand there and judge me? What the Hell do you even know about me besides what you've seen during our brief encounters?" That question seemed to strike Hugo, Pamela, Garrick, and Henrik pretty hard. "You want to call me the disgrace? What about you? Hiding in the shadows and attacking people, then running away when things get hot! You're not witches! You're pathetic opportunists!"

"Don't you dare pretend to know what make me tick! You know nothing of me!" She frothed at the mouth.

"And you don't know me!" Lydia slapped a hand to her chest. No one does.

Marla spread her hands, wand twirling in one. Lucinda was urged back a ways, spared from the ravaging heat. Lydia nodded to Cedric and he rushed to the front of Roland, James, Miranda, and their guests. He stabbed his wand to the dirt. A large shield stretched before them. And thus the waiting game began. _**"You think you know me, but you don't...know me!"**_ Marla started off, strutting off side with her wand stretched challengingly. _**"You wish to own me! But you CAN'T control me!"**_ A swing of her wand hurtled a crackling, razor sharp wave tearing the yard fortified a fencer's stance and sliced the wave in half, sending the halves dispersing in the air. _**"You look at me and there's just one thing that you see!"**_ She stroked hair from her heatedly furrowed brow. _ **"So, Princess, listen to me…"**_ She twirled and touched the wand at her neck, breathing in. Lydia covered her ears. Everyone followed suit. _**"LISTEN TO MEEE~..."**_ Amplified sound waves howled from her throat, piercing Lydia's ears. Digging her feet left ceased being pushed around. Her body thrust and cast a wide pulse, destroying the barrage of waves. _**"YOU PUSH ME BACK…"**_ Marla stomped forward and swiped the wand up. A hundred grass blades rose in a tidal wave, _ **"I'LL PUSH YOU BACK!"**_ Lydia axed her wand straight down. _**"HARDER!"**_ Darts made of air moisture formed and crashed the grass wave at the curl. Mist and grass wafting past her. She grimaced. Twin Fist shaped energy connected with her stomach and face, knocking her for a loop. _ **"HARDER!"**_ Marla weaved her wand zigzag. Lydia was dragged upright like a puppet. _**"You scream at me…"**_ Marla tossed her hat, her hair whipping in the wind, " _ **I'll scream at you. LOUDER!"**_ Her eyes ignited with a blaze. She spread her palms, every push stronger than the first, _**"L-L-L-L-LOUDER!"**_ Vicious pulses battered Lydia head to toe, throwing her off her feet. _ **"I'm DAN-GER-OUS! I'm WAR...NING you!"**_ Lydia propped on her elbows, wiping the dirt off. _ **"Be warned! Be afraid of me!"**_ Marla strutted mocking towards her. _ **"And I will convince you…"**_ Her expression of triumph slumped to misery, " _ **You don't know me…"**_

Lydia lunged back to her feet, retaking her stance. She dusted off the dirt, smirking at the excitement. She placed a hand at her sore shoulder. This would bite her later. "No!" Pamela pleaded, grasping at Roland's sleeve. "King Roland, stop this! She's injured! She doesn't stand a chance in her condition!"

"Don't sell her short just yet. Lydia's abilities stand on par with even the best sorcerers." Roland reassured her, patting the hand. Cedric can full heartedly concur. "Besides, it'd be cruel of me to end her fun now."

"FUN?!" Garrick and Henrik gasped. "You think she's having fun?" Henrik was appalled.

"We know she is!" James pointed to Lydia. "See her smile?! She's having a great time!" They saw it alright. But they weren't sure if it was excitement or lunacy. She was hit pretty hard. And still is. Even Cecily and Marcus were nervous.

"Fear not, Your Majesties." Cedric chortled. "Princess Lydia won't be undone so easily." Of that he can guarantee. If it were that easy, tossing her out the window would have worked.

Lydia dusted herself off, pounding to her wounded shoulder. It will hold up. It had to. _**"You think you've got me, but you won't...get me!"**_ She winced in pain flourishing both hands up to a point above her head. Marla was unphased by the seed shaped projectiles formed above. _ **"You pretend to understand,"**_ She laughed. A stomp pulled the ground from under Marla's feet. On her back, she was scared. The projectiles angled for her, _ **"But you DON'T-KNOW-THE-FIRST-THING-ABOUT-ME!"**_ On each word Lydia swung her wand. The seeds plowed into her, expelling as puffs of wind, and taking her wind. Then Marla burst into a cloud. A fake! Lydia stretched her wand behind her back. The shield she cast repelled the the lightning storm Marla raged behind her. She's proud of the clone she made. She added three more to the fun. _**"There's so much more to me then what every-one says they see!"**_ She ghosted hairs from her sweaty brow, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder. _**"So listen to me…"**_ She touched fingers to her headband, unnerving her family, Marcus, and Cecily. _NO!_ She removed the hand. _ **"JUST LISTEN TO ME~..."**_ She propelled her arms, coating a healing green mist to her body. Sighs of relief were heard. Marla and her clones marched forward, launching spell after spell. Lydia's eyes hardened. A whip lengthed from her wand tip. _**"You push me back! I'll push you back!"**_ She propelled the whip in every direction, encircling it to her and splitting the spells in half. _ **"HARDER!"**_ She twisted and found an opening. A twist of her free hand conjured other whips. Slithering thorny beams piercing the clones through their stomachs. _**"HARDER!"**_ The final whip found Marla. The witch effortlessly deflected and dodged. The cracks resounds like cannon fire. _**"You scream at me!"**_ She ran finger to her lips, coating them with blue. _ **"I'll scream at you! Louder!"**_ The blue of her eyes ignited like a flame. _ **"L-L-L-L-LOUDER!"**_ The scream was a series of yips with a powerful bark, blowing a hole right at Marla's feet. She grinned triumphantly. _**"I'm DAN-GER-OUS!"**_ She swept a hand up. Vines sprouted from the hole, entangling to Marla's limbs. _ **"I'm WARNING you!"**_ Closing her hand the vines tightened. _**"So many are afraid of me!"**_ Miranda's head vines catapulted Marla, tossing her at Lucinda's feet. _ **"But I will convince you…"**_ She extended her wand in declaration, " _ **You don't know me!"**_

Marla spat up saliva and dirt. "No...I don't. Nor will you ever know me…" A light kiss to the top of her palm cast a healing spell to the sore muscles beneath, mending the wounds inside and out. Her half dead form weaved languidly to a stand, arms swaying side to side. _**"And the longer that this plays, the facades are melting!"**_ She shrilly decreed, locking her murderous glare to the ogling Royals in the back. They huddled closely, husbands guarding their loved ones. Cedric braced himself. Lydia moved in her line of sight. _**"So long as the masks are gone it's okaaay...yay…"**_

Lydia rubbed her arm and muttered, " _ **Yeah-he-hey-yah…**_ ERGH! _ **"**_ Lydia's shoulder pain shot to her back and head, spreading fast down her spine. Marla took the opportunity and stabbed her wand into the ground. Loud rumbling quaked the ground, resounding to that of a beast's belly. Blunt bedrock sprouted and punted Lydia into the air. Marla retracted her want and swept it over the grass. Ripples coasted in waves, coming underneath Lydia just as she was about to land. Volleys of spores fired, tearing Lydia's clothing to her skin, leaving her a tattered mess. The fall was broken by her growing numbness. The world was starting to blur.

"LYDIA!" Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs, tear welling in her eyes. Marcus and Roland had to hold her so she wouldn't rush into the fray. She cupped her hands to her weighing chest. Roland had not words to offer her in comfort, so he simply held her close in reassurance that she shouldn't feel a twinge of sorrow. In spite of that fact that he was. "She'll be fine. She has to be!"

Axel, Hugo, James, and Astrid were glued in place, unable to look away for a single moment. Blow after blow the witch and sorceress took, and blow for blow they returned them. Marla was obviously taking the high ground, but Lydia was holding her own in the face of her injury. "Why doesn't she quit?!" Hugo begged James to answer. Astrid and Axel wanted to know that too. He wrenched James around by the collar. He couldn't bear to look him in the eye, fearing he'd see the fear in his own expression. "Why doesn't she just stop? She doesn't stand a chance like this!"

"She knows…" James breathed somberly. They all know. If she took off the headband...she would. Cecily and Marcus assumed Lydia was tempted to tear the headband away. But the repercussions in her eyes would be far worse than a defeat by this witch. In her eyes...she'll lose everything. She can't use it. She won't use it. She'll never see that fear in their eyes again. _I can't take it._

Pamela, Henrik, and Garrick looked on in horror. Lydia's waning form struggling to push itself onto her hands and knees. A form of submission as her trembling head hung. Her breathing...if you can call it that...tore at them. She's in terrible shape...and she wasn't going to submit? She needs to stop. She has to. They couldn't bear seeing her...no. King Roland must put an end to this at once. "GET YOUR ASS UP, LYDIA!" Cedric roar startled everyone. The fury huing his face, and the enraged glow projecting from his figure were frightening. The shield he was maintaining fed off his arising passion. His refusal to see his princess fall in such a pathetic manner giving him new strength. "Don't you dare lie there and take this from this Witch! You've faced much more than what she is! Now stand!" He clenched a fist. She heard him over the buzzing in her ears, and smiled. _Poetic as usual._

"Why would you encourage her?" Pamela shrieked, appalled by Cedric's blatant call for her suffering. "Take her place immediately!" He is the Royal Sorcerer. This is his duty. Not hers! "Can't you see she's in pain?"

"A pain that won't feel as bad should anything were to happen to her guests!" Cedric barked back.

"What?" Garrick gasped. He looked on to Lydia, jaw falling as she got to her feet. She cradled her wounded arm, spitting up what tasted like blood. "She's...doing this...for us?"

"Why do you think she's fighting in her condition?" Cedric's ominous leer unnerved the visiting King. The skepticism he and the other held was starting to show cracks. "She wants to keep you all safe. That is why she fights, and why she hasn't asked me to intervene."

Lydia had to conjure a large rock in order to climb onto her feet. She was finding it hard to walk, let alone stand, with the world spinning like it is. Marla hissed through gritted teeth. "If you don't stop...I can't guarantee what will happen next!" She warned.

"Then don't." Lydia muttered, shaking off the buzzing. The Only guarantee she needs is that Marla and Lucinda will leave. "You're powerful, Marla, but you can't stop me!" She proclaimed, peeling her half dead body from the grass. She dusted off dirt and grass, plucking blades from her hair. Her sneer flared dangerously. Marla and Lucinda flinched back. A vibrant green aura scaled her form, sewing her clothing immaculately, but only closing the scratches. The bruises would linger. "Someone like you can't beat me! Not indefinitely!"

"WE SHALL SEE!" Marla made a final ditch effort. She took her wand, drawing a large ringin midair. Energy was pulled from the abyss, empowering it with a blazing orange glow. Six symbols were drawn. Blue, red, white, yellow, green, and purple. Water, fire, wind, earth, lightning, and darkness. Lydia was losing ground fast. In spite of her claims, she doesn't have the stamina left to fight her. Or does she? She touched her headband. It doesn't have to be for long. Just enough to chase her off. _No! I can't! What if I lose control again?_ But if she doesn't think of something, it'll be left to Cedric and he and the others will get hurt. "WHERE'S YOUR HEAD, CHILD?!" Marla's bark broke her from her trance. A jet stream of water roared from the first symbol. Cecily, Marcus, James, Miranda, and Roland all gawked with awe...and merited fear. _NO! I DON'T NEED HER!_ Lydia felt the moisture be sucked from the air itself. The torrential rapid darting straight for her. A swipe of her wand tore open a hole that swallowed the water, emptying it into the pool by the rope swing.A funnel of fire rage, splitting into tendrils looking to cook her flesh. She spread her feet, filling her lungs with air and shot a funnel of wind. It widened as the tendrils closed on her, splitting them off in random directions, and extinguishing them with hisses. "WHAT?!"

 _I don't need her. I've never needed her. I won't use it!_ Lydia's eyes flared open. The sapphire of her eyes glowed ominously, warning the witch of what she's stepped into. "I'm warning you, Marla! Don't push me too far!" She snarled almost demonically. Internally, it was a plea for Marla not to draw Dia any closer. "You've no idea the power you're facing!" She's a witch, but surely she can sense it. _Please! Notice!_ Notice that she is an Inheritor! Leave before she does end up tearing off the headband. Stop this madness before she, Lucinda, and everyone are hurt...and then become terrified of her. _Enough with holding back! What's wrong with you, Lydia?!_ She heard herself curse her. _With but a word you can end her. She is nothing compared to me. None of them are!_ Lydia growled through gritted teeth, honing her glowing eyes upon the wavering witch. _Unleash your power, Lydia._ Beyond her control, Lydia's hand shakily otuched to her headband. _Show her what an Inheritor is capable of!_ What an Inheritor is... _NO! I don't need it!_ Lydia twirled her wand like a baton, flipping it to the top and bottom of her palm. Silver streams of wind snaked the wand's full lenght, then wrapping itself to her wrist. Lydia grasped the wand firmly, drawing it back like a sword. "HA!" Mightily she thrust the wand. An spiraling arrowhead shrieked across the yard. Marla and Lucinda dove for cover. The arrow head exploding like cannon fire, leaving a gaping hole in the tree canopies.

"Whoa…" Lucinda and Marla gaped.

"Whoa…" James and Hugo mimicked, equally shocked.

"Guess her lessons with Miles are paying off." Roland remarked, gawking blankly. Still, Roland cannot decide if he was happy she refused to remove the headband...or scared.

As if in a duel, Lydia placed one hand at her back and took to the ready. Parries, thrusts, and violently swings sent barrages of arrowheads and crescent waves tearing for the witches. Effortlessly with a flick of the wrist she cast the silver wind. Elegant spins, sturdy crossover steps, bobs and weaves earned her ground in this seemingly endless duel. _I don't need those powers! They will only serves to kill Marla and Lucinda._ In the midst of her casting, Lydia diverted her glance to Lucinda who was both marveled and quaking. _I don't want them hurt anymore than they will be._

Marla shoved Lucinda behind her, casting a protective shield. She narrowly dodged the arrowheads, steeling herself to the aggressive explosions of wind pounding at her back. She diverted the waves with her wand. Cutting them down, or sending them aloof where she and her daughter would not be marred. _This ends here!_ She declared. And if the princess won't stop...then those spectators will pay the price! "You think a few lucky shots will stop me?" With her free hand she cast a dome shaped field around herself. The wind filled strikes were absorbed like a fresh breath. Simultaneously with her wand she called upon the elements circle. "YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN!" Lydia attempted a few more shots, only to ogled in terror as Marla's elemental circle swallowed them. The witch will not individualize her attacks. No more pulling punches. Lightning, cemented bedrock, and weaving bands of darkness simultaneously howled from their symbols, molding together in one devastating blast. Lydia briefly lost her breath and mind to the encroaching blast. Reality itself felt as if it was being torn asunder in order to maintain this Hellish attack. Life being sapped, empowering the blast and the catastrophe it will unleash. Lydia couldn't move. No...she won't move. If she does...it'll hit-

"LYDIA!" Hugo had to hold James from rushing in there.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Miranda begged.

"RUN!" Garrick and Henrik pleaded.

Lydia's mind was blank. No spells or incantation came to her to save her or the others. There was no time! She dug in her feet. This was going to hurt. She crossed her arms, marshalled every solid ounce of the forces that be to her person. An ethereal light misting off her. As loud as she could she howled, " _PROTEGO MAXIMA VIS!_ " Her eyes were overcome in a glow. Three foot thick diamond shaped shields stacked in a massive wall before her. The blast connected with the shield, nearly ripping her off the ground. Lydia's boots dug grooves growing deeper the farther back she was pushed. She poured all her weight leaning forward, relentlessly mustering stamina and strength from wherever it may be to resist faltering to this conjuration of Marla's disdain. The hatred and rage she feels, and her love for Lucinda, fueled this behemoth of an attack. The shield could not stand and shattered like glass. Marla's own strength vanished and her blast lost oomph. But not before the aftershock collided like a bull with Lydia, sending her howling across the yard.

"LYDIA!" Cedric dropped the shield, throwing out his arms. He caught Lydia and was ripped off his feet. A tree trunk crashed at his back, robbing him of his breath. "Ly...LYDIA!" Cedric coughed, clapping a hand on her cheek. Lydia was awake, but she was on her last leg. "She'll be fine." He reassured the worried group. She'll be in pain tomorrow morning, but she would going to live. This brought relief the everyone around. Audible gasps echoed as Pamela shoved her way in.

"Why didn't you run?!" Pamela shook her by the collar, trying hard in her hysteria to mind Lydia's weakened state. "WHY WOULD YOU STAND THERE? You are in no condition to fight!"

Dry dying breath filled Lydia's burning lungs. "You were...in...line of…Ugh…" It hurt to speak.

Axel knit his brow curiously. He blinked confusedly staring at the long stretch of trench from Marla's blast. The trajectory made him gasp. "It would have hit us!" Hairs on the back of Pamela's neck stood up. "If Lydia would have moved, the blast would have hit us! Cedric, you, all of us would be toast!" Garrick and Henrik were absolutely gob smacked, and slapped by a dose of karma. The girl they've disparaged publically and despised saved their lives.

"Why?" Marla snarled, storming over. Roland, Marcus, Miranda, and James made a wall. She wasn't allowed to pass that line. That wand hand will be severed if she takes another step. Marla didn't need to get any closer. Lydia's foolery might be contagious. "Why are you defending them? These people despise you! They make it their single goal to humiliate you! You should stand by us on this!"

"Because they're allowed to despise me! My life won't end because they don't like me!" Lydia's outburst sent her into a coughing fit. New waves of pain flowed through her. "The same goes for you with the villagers, Lucinda! Them despising you has nothing to do with you as a person!"

"What...what do you mean?" She stammered.

Lydia propped herself onto her butt, not resisting leaning into Cedric's hands. They really were soft. "Ever since I was a kid," She had him help her to her feet, "These villagers never let a day go by that they would remind me how scared they were of me!" The wound to her shoulder pales to the wounds they dealt to her. "That fear turned to hate, and they'd vandalize our home or trap me in corners and bully me." Heads turned to Miranda, expressions imploring her to discredit this claim. Miranda's bowed head shattered their hearts. Lydia laughed darkly, her face twisting in madness. "Needless to say, I didn't trust people for that longest time. And I also developed an unhealthy sense of sadism. To which I used to strike fear into their hearts, and relished in how fast they'd run from me." James found that made sense. Lydia does love to scare him and their sisters.

"Lydia…" Miranda moaned. Why does she feel as if she failed?

"I didn't need them to like me. I didn't want them to." And she doesn't care if they ever will. She took Miranda's hand in hers. "But it would be a cold day in Hell if they ever came near my mom again."

"What?" Cecily encroached, showing a fear rivaling Rolands. What did she mean they'd never touch Miranda? James wanted to know who was going to hurt Miranda.

"The villagers blamed my mom since she gave birth to me. So they'd try to hurt her. I gave them a reason to turn a blind eye to her, and developed a sense of flattery at their rancor!" She crooned, licking her lips hungrily. She shot her demonic grin to Pamela, Henrik, Garrick, and Hugo. "I sort of taught myself to love being hated. It became my own joke."

"No way…" James groaned, holding a hand to his mouth. The four she leered upon lowered their heads, shivering appalled that someone lavished in being disliked.

"Doesn't...doesn't it hurt?" Lucinda finally found her voice. "Doesn't it ever bother you?"

"Of course. But like I said," Lydia shrugged indifferently. Her face went blank, emotion void, "I take pride in knowing just breathing I can ruin a person's day. It's one of my more darker quirks." She scoffed at herself, then glanced to Roland. "Sorry if that doesn't suit your ideal sense of what a princess is."

"Lydia…" Roland took her hand. He doesn't care what makes her a princess. He just wants her to stop speaking about herself like this. Stop talking like she's...a monster.

Marla was stunned. She shouldn't' be impressed at all. There shouldn't be a lick of sympathy for this girl. Everyone in her position goes through this. But to hear her admit to it with a sense of glee was...scary. Her fingers tightened to her wand. One more hex and it would be over. So why is she hesitating? "Hm!" An army of footsteps caught her ear, growing louder by the second. Lucinda lost her nerve at Miles and his army of guards at his back. Swords and lances drawn they charged on Marla and Lucinda. "We're done here!" Marla declared, tossing Lucinda into the air. The little witch cried out, flipping wildly to get on her broom. Lydia and the others started to relax, sinking into themselves with overwhelming relief. "Do not be mistaken! This does not mean you've won, Princess Lydia!" Marla declared venomously. She sat to her broom, ascending straight out of Miles' grasp as he lunged for her. "This mushy moment has merely killed my appetite for a decent fight! We'll continue this another day!" And with that the witches took to the sky. Lucinda gave Lydia one last glance, then chased down her mother into the clouds.

Lydia's definition of victory may differ from the onlookers, but that cape on her shoulders was basking in the wind. This day was won. "Your Majesties! Are you unhurt?!" Miles prayed.

"Yes we are." Roland reassured him. "Thanks to-"

"Ugh…" Lydia lost her balance.

"WE'VE GOT YOU!" Miles and Cedric caught her seconds before she hit the grass. "Princess! Speak to us!"

Lydia was barely conscious in their arms, losing color in her tan complexion. "I'm really sleepy." She droned, losing the strength to stay awake. "Really...really…...real…" She was fading. _Why am I so sleepy?_

"Get her to the infirmary now!" Roland roared.

"Right away!" Miles knelt down, urging to take the princess.

Lydia was jostled awake as Cedric braced her to be placed on Miles' back. She fought to stay awake to ease the stress of moving her. There was tension at her headband. It was giving her a headache. Maybe if she'd taken it off... _No! I won't take it off._ If she does...Dia will come out. She'll...she'll attack everyone. ' _Oh the resistance of fools. Though your temptation was delicious._ ' Her languid eyes fluttered, her heart dropping into her stomach at a smirking figure bearing her resemblance. _Dia…?_ That's not possible. Lydia inconspicuously looked around. No one saw her. She was standing right in the middle of them. ' _This one's pretty. I like her._ ' She taunted Lydia, pretending to loop a finger in Astrid's bouncy hair. For a second, a strand looked like it moved. This shouldn't be happening. Those pills… ' _Don't be so scared, Princess. You're only looking at yourself after all. I'd never hurt this one._ ' Lydia was tossed onto Miles' back. He broke into a sprint, speaking loudly to Lydia for her to stay with him. Roland encouraged her to fight. That she would be fine. He can't have a repeat of last time. Meanwhile, Dia lingered for a moment longer, savoring the look in her eye. _'Almost time, Princess.'_ The phantom clutched the infamous bottle of Merr's pills. She shook them, relishing in the emptying rattling. ' _You and I will dance again soon. It's only a matter of time._ ' She promised. Just as she promised those pills wouldn't save her for long.

 **To be continued**


	15. Better Left Unsaid

**Better Left Unsaid**

 **Here's a third so I can sum up what will happen next.**

 **xxx**

Royal Prep was let out an hour earlier than usual for the conclusion of the Princess Test. By decree of The Fairies, every princess was splendid in their efforts. Jun's fan fluttering was named as flawless. Hildegard was proud to receive marks for positively perfect posture. Amebr's curtsies was commendable. These princesses were beaming with pride at having made their outstanding marks in the test. Especially Hildegard and Sofia who severely lacked confidence as the day progressed. As fate would have it, both princesses performed beyond expectations. Sofia had never been so excited than she was when she won the golden trophy for exemplifying what a true princess is and should be. Someone who is selfless, kind, and pits the needs of others before their own. All the markers of who Sofia is. She was anxious to see the looks on everyone's faces when she shows then the trophy. Overall, she was excited to hear how Lydia's own Princess Test went. Did she keep her cool? Was it fun seeing Astrid, Hildegarde's older sister? The only question on Amber's mind was which gown did Lydia choose. Her usual go to sapphire dress is a good choice, but not flashy enough to entertain guests. She's crossing all her fingers and toes that she went with the mint green dress. All inquiries that were going to be answered when they get home.

Seeing as her whole family was at their castle, Hildegard invited herself along with Sofia and Amber to their home. Why go home when no one is there to congratulate her for her superb job during the princess test? To be honest, she wasn't sure if her family was there or not. Knowing Lydia, she probably chased them off. No harm in going in order to mock her. And once she hears about how flawless she was during the princess test, Lydia will come to realize that her efforts to play princess are nothing more than a children's game. Sofia's trophy will pale in her brilliance. Or so she deluded herself into believing.

Vivian wished to tag along as well. Unlike Hildegard, Vivian listened and learned from her coachman that her parents hadn't returned from Enchancia yet. It's the perfect excuse to hang out with Sofia for a little while longer. Besides, she was excited for Lydia. Not only was she being tested as a princess, she was going to be named Crowned Princess in a matter of weeks.

Nevertheless, Sofia and Amber didn't mind. So they said on the initial take off. When the princesses returned to their castle, they were surprised that coaches from Frezenberg, Zumaria, and Albuquerque were still parked on the landing strip. They thought for sure everyone would be gone long ago. This brought pleased smiles to their faces. Things must be going well. Imagine their horror when they are greeted by Baileywick and are told Lydia was in an accident. Even Hildegard's encroaching boastings crashed to a halt.

 **xxx**

Roland and Miranda gathered everyone in the parlor from earlier in the day. Lydia was admitted to Alauna's care overall a half hour ago. Barely conscious, and plagued by a fatigue Alauna's only ever come across once before after her test with Lezard. Minds were abuzz with the worst case scenario. The fear that her shoulder would be rendered useless. Marla's wrath left permanent damage. Lydia will...not be herself like previously. James, Astrid, and Marcus paced anxiously, wearing holes in the fine carpeting. They extended prayers that she will be fine. Pamela and Henrik shared one another's strength, wishing to the heavens that Lydia does not pay for protecting them. Though she explained herself, the Frezenberg royalty could no begin to fathom why she'd save the olives of those who would vocally despise her. Axel and Hugo remained off side, observing with incredulous stares. It's hard to imagine a room so silent and tense. They never saw anything like this happening. Cecily kept close to Miranda and Roland, offering them words of encouragement, swearing to them that Lydia was strong. That she wouldn't let this stop her. None who live within the Enchancian castle need worry for Lydia's strength. She's the strongest and most fearless. Second to her parents. What unnerved them...is that she allowed her fear of her powers hinder her. A circumstance they know they cannot blame her for.

The doors to the parlor burst open. "WHERE'S LYDIA?!" Amber and Sofia's dire scream frightened everyone out of their seats. They didn't even hear the announcement that they were home. They threw themselves to Miranda and Roland, shaking them violently for an answer. "Where is she?"

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?!"

"GIRLS! GIRLS! ONE AT A TIME!" Roland implored. Hildegard and Vivian meandered in. Vivian was paled by the news Baileywick shared earlier. Hildegard attempted to hold a stone expression, but couldn't fathom the throbbing in her chest. Thinking about Lydia in a hospital bed...scares her. Why? "Now listen…" Roland knelt, cupping his daughter's flushed cheeks in his palm. Their eyes were swelling from the encroaching sorrow. "Lydia is-"

"Doing just fine!" She guffawed, meandering in with Baileywick, Miles, and Cedric. By their sour expression, they were going to hear from Alauna that she refused to rest. AGAIN. Her arm was slung up tightly, bandages poking out from her sleeve. A few other bandages were stuck to her neck, cheeks, and on her stomach. "Geez, guys, you don't have to make a drama out of it." Amber and Sofia found relief in her derision. As long as she's making jokes.

"Oh my gosh!" Vivian cried. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh, hi Vivian! I'm fine don't-" _Crack!_ Lydia raised her hand to cast her fears away. Splintering pain snapped in her shoulder. She whined in agony, cradling the shoulder. Cedric rolled his eyes, planning to throw this in her face later. "Yeah...great…" She wheezed, a weak thumb raised.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" Hildegard snarled. "If you feel as terrible as you look, you need to go back to the doctor!" She ordered. Lydia was taken aback by her words. She almost sounded...concerned. Hildegard recalled her words and blushed. She turned away stubbornly, pouting with her arms folded. "Not that I care." Lydia smiled lovingly. She placed a hand to Hildegard's head, petting her with a soft expression. "Hey! Stop that!" She shoved her off. Lydia giggled impishly. She makes it too easy.

"You should be resting!" Irene scolded her.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying! I just over did it, that's all." Cedric's drawn back hand was stopped by Baileywick. Though he'll admit to wanting to smack her upside the head too. Miles may take over. His slap will be a full blown punch.

"A tree falling on you is NOT overdoing it!"

Amber, Vivian, Sofia, and Hildegard clammed up. It wasn't impossible for either of them to imagine Lydia - in a little crayon drawn animation - minding her own business, casting a spell or two, feeling happy as a clown, and then BAM! A tree breaks and falls right on her. Cue the dotty tears as she wails like a baby. "A TREE FELL ON YOU?!" The quartet screamed.

Lydia scrunched her nose, growling rancorously at Irene's big mouth. "The branches, and they only dislocated my shoulder!" She tapped her shoulder, wincing under the tenderness.

Chairs were pried from the blue and suddenly the four young princesses were as tall as her. "ONLY?!" Their roar frightened her onto the coffee table. She trembled under their fierce glares. They're terrifying for not even 13 year olds. She laughed nervously, sensing she stepped in it big this time.

"How can she be so nonchalant about it?" Henrik whispered.

"Guess things don't phase her after a while." Garrick whispered back. That unnerved the pair. What exactly does it take to rattle this girl? Besides witches storming the castle and attacking people.

"You wanna know the bright side?" Lydia chimed, and erected finger subduing their scary expressions.

"There's a bright side?" Axel and Hugo moaned skeptically.

Lydia snickered impishly, raising two fingers in victory, "Friday the 13th is totally bogus!" Axel, Astrid, and Hugo were so smashed by her retort that their faces went blank. Cecily, Marcus, and Irene blinked in absolute disbelief. That was her biggest takeaway from this experience. Henrik, Pamela, and Garrick glanced to Miranda and Roland for clarification. They and James pinched the bridges of their noses, not at all surprised she was taking this approach.

In the midst of Lydia's lackadaisical snickering, she hadn't noticed Amber jumping down and going to a couch. "Are you being serious?!" She launched a pillow. It rebound off Lydia's head. Axel and Hugo were amazed by that throwing arm. James was only impressed by how well she held back. Lydia would have lost her head under normal circumstances. "You had a force of nature fall on you and you're making idle chit-chat?!"

"What should I be doing?!" Lydia massaged her nose.

Sofia was the next to launch a pillow, "RESTING!" It nailed her in the nose, rendering her seemingly unconscious. "You should be resting! And that's final!" She roared with an adorably demonic anger. The exceptions of Amber and Miranda, the room was gobsmacked that Sofia can make such a scary face. "And if you don't you can't go see Adelea tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!" Lydia shot back to life, towering to her unafraid sister. Their foreheads smashed together. The spectators retreated from the ferocious sparks surging between them. "You can't ground me from that!"

"I already did! And I will!"

"I'd like to see you try!" They growled animally, clashing foreheads.

All of a sudden, Miranda, James, and Roland started to break out in hearty laughter of their sisterly quarrel. These two were always so adorable when they'd argue. It shows how deep their love goes. Soon Vivian, Axel, Cecily, and everyone began to succumb to the laughter, holding their stomachs. Their flushed cheeks were starting to hurt. Pamela, Henrik, and Garrick remained on the starstruck silent side. It was...beyond words how lifted the spirits were in this room in just a few short minutes. And all because Lydia made light of her injuries. No one they know is able to do that. It's not flawless, but it sure begets scrutiny to discern if it is fake or real. If she had rested, milked her injuries in order to sate her family's apprehension, the atmosphere in the room would more than likely be drastically different. They'd be entertained by a Royal Family in constant fear for their daughter's health. Or so Lydia obviously believed. That is why she was reluctant to remain in bed, and came to the parlor knowing the welcome she'd receive. They were engrossed in awe when Lydia and Sofia set aside their rancor and started laughing and hugging one another. The real joy came from Lydia at succeeding in preventing her sister from worrying. Preventing everyone in the whole room from writhing in worry. Which explains in full why she was neglecting to mention witches dropped a tree on her. Seeing her sisters fraught with concern would break her heart. She's maintaining a front for them. Strength in times of unease. An excellent attribute of a ruler.

"So…" Pamela smiled tenderly, "This is what Cecily meant." Henrik and Garrick hummed pensively. "This girl's greatest power...is her ability to bring peace of mind in any given situation." She elucidated as if Lydia were a prophet. The trio watched Lydia assuaging her three siblings' irritation at her foolishness. She was scared when Baileywick, Miles, and Cedric started to scold her. They were furious, yet staving off smiles when she tried to make them laugh. "Anyone else would be distraught after what happened? Or given up when people seem to think the worst of them." That was directed at herself, Henrik, and Garrick, making them bow their heads in shame. "She meets these challenges and accepts them, succeeding in turning them around. In doing so this is the result." A room full of blushing, smiling people fully recovered from their despair. What an impressive young woman.

Henrik and Garrick nodded agreeingly and approached the merry moment. "Princess! Er...Lydia…" The universe must have stopped. Lydia and everyone were sure they passed out. Henrik said her name...without malice. Hildegard was the most shocked...and minorly repulsed. _Why would he call her by her name?_ Henrik cleared his throat, silencing his obstinate stubbornness and coming to terms with his inner gentleman. "I...that is WE...um...How do I…" He had a long speech in the making and it was falling apart on his tongue.

"I'm glad all of you are okay." Lydia interjected gently.

"Huh! I mean...we're fine but that should be our line!" Garrick gasped. She totally stole the moment. She has no reason to be so humble to people her disparaged her. "Why would you risk so much for us?!"

"Like I told Marla, you're my guests here. And regardless of our shaky relationship you all are under my protection." She glanced back to Roland. "Isn't that right?" He nodded proudly.

"Princess…" Garrick's eyes twinkled.

"You guys don't like me. That's fine. But that doesn't mean I should allow you to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself." She'll feel like a right monster. Even though she already is. "Besides, what would my family and friends think of me if I let personal feelings guide my morals." They'd think the absolute worst of her and throw her in a hole until she came behave.

"Well spoken." Marcus applauded. "Just like a true Queen."

Lydia blushed bashfully, rubbing her neck. Like a true queen. Those are words she thought she'd cringe at. Suddenly it was flattering. Cedric pardoned himself for interrupting. He whispered something in her ear, widening her eyes in dismay. "Umm, listen! It's late! Why don't you all spend the night?" Hildegard's jaw hit ground. She doesn't want to stay! She wanted to pick up her parents - who are suddenly gushing over Lydia - and go home. "Chef Andre has an all new line of food he's been wanting to make for any reason. I'd hate to disappoint him." She batted her eyes, pleading for them to say yes.

Cecily hummed playfully, touching her stomach and Marcus's shoulder. A glance at Vivian earned the final vote. "We are a little famished. And it wouldn't be polite to refuse a Princesses offer." A unanimous nod of heads settled the matter. They'd love to stay. Except for Hildegard.

"Great! Baileywick?" Lydia beamed.

"I'll arrange the guest rooms right away." He bowed, exiting the parlor.

"Marlon," She ushered in the attendant, "Can you tell Chef Andre we'll be having guests for dinner?"

"Right away." He bowed and left.

Lydia saw Cedric exit from the corner of her eye. "I need to step away for a while. I'll be back." She offered a curtsey to her guests and then sauntered off casually. Sofia didn't miss her disconcerting and chased after her.  
q  
"King Roland, Queen Miranda," Garrick crossed a closed hand to his chest, bowing low, "We owe you and your family an enormous apology." Pamela and Henrik followed suit, bowing their heads remorsefully. "Your step-no. Your daughter...she's worthy of the mantel she carries."

"I told you." Roland replied, not holding a single wick of doubt in his tone.

 **xxx**

Lydia was halfway down the hall with Cedric by the time either realized Sofia had followed them. They both seemed nervous about something. And considering Sofia saw through Lydia's performance back there, she's entitled to be part of this secret meeting.

"What's going on?" Sofia began.

"That's what I'm hoping to clarify." Cedric mumbled perturbed. "I understand you've not seen a page of Ubos in quite some time." Lydia nodded. "Well Wormy seems to have followed suit. He hasn't been in my workshop all evening. Have you seen him?"

"He left with Eezeyal somewhere a while ago." Now that she thinks about it, that was earlier in the morning though. "They aren't back yet?!"

"No! Where on earth could they be?" He frothed, hands slamming into his hips.

"And where the Heck is Ubos?!" Lydia tossed her hands up. This pattern is starting to lose its charm fast. "Sofia, did you see Ubos at all before you left for school?"

"No. I haven't seen him in a while." She's sad to say. She'd normally catch him sneaking breakfast before anyone woke up. "They have to be somewhere in the castle. I'll go check the yard." She raced off.

"Good idea. Perhaps Wormy is back in my workshop." Cedric went to go check.

Lydia picked a direction and decided to see if she happens on her missing sidekicks. "Where on earth have these three gone?"

 **xxx**

A fuzzy ball of light illuminated a passage Ubos created in order air out the asbestos ridden lower quarter of dungeon. It was safer for Wormwood and Eezeyal. They'll need to be thoroughly examined by a veterinarian for respiratory infections. Also it was much faster than climbing all the way up. The passage let out at a trap door in an old studio room. Likely a room for plays considering the old wardrobes, mirrors, and dusty costumes.

"The rats do not congregate here." Ubos reassured his matted feathered friends. "They and their leader thrive in areas ridden with decay and bacteria." A place that does not affect him, but would desiccate his organs if he had any. Eezeyal and Wormwood will certain breathe better. It disgusted him that rats can adapt to such dangerous and vile conditions. Speaking of which, "Here. This will prevent serious illness," Ubos spread his pages, casting a breath of purified air into the noses and mouths of the two birds. Gradually the two birds inhaled and exhaled. This pleasant icy hot tingling ignited their lungs. Every veins felt revitalized with a second life span. Each breath expunged the infection of the hazardous dungeon from their bodies, and they felt good as new in minutes. "That should work."

"Thank ya kindly, Ubos. You always come in handy in pinches." Eezeyal praised him. Someone worthy of watching Lydia's back in his eyes. With Lydia on his mind, "And while we appreciate the save back there, Booky..." Eezeyal wished to not sound disgruntled after the close call. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! Lydia's been worrying sick about you! So have I!" He boomed. Wormwood plugged his ears. The owl had a set of lungs. "You should be there for Liddy's princess test! Why are you down here blastin' rats?!" The question struck Ubos like a gong. They've been looking for him. And he missed Lydia's test. THAT WAS TODAY! _Oh! She must think the worst of me by now!_ He moaned loathingly. He knows he's been taking time to himself. He didn't think it'd been so much time he worried the others. Or that he'd miss an important day in Lydia's life.

"F-Forgive me." He rumbled shakily, bowing remorsefully. "I just...needed to be alone in my thoughts for a while." He turned slightly, trying to hide the contrition rankling him.

By the weight on his shoulders - er...spine - there's a mountain bearing on him. He's been out of sorts since the pet contest. He can't still be sore about Eezeyal and Lydia's misunderstanding. Friends get into those all the time. Sometimes they're worse than that. Ubos shouldn't remotely feel responsible. It's all in the past. "Look, pal, if sumthin's botherin' ya, yew can tell Liddy and I. We're here for you, friend."

His stomach nodded. They're friends. He's become friends with his student and her pet. This...this is highly unprofessional. "That is just it, my friend." His heart waned. He shook his head. "Us being friends is what is causing my discontent." His voice wavered. Wormwood's brow knitted scornfully.  
"What...what do you mean? Are ya sayin'...yew don't like us anymore?"  
"Not at all." "I'm saying I like you both too much...and it will make my inevitable departure that much harder to bear with."

"Your...departure?" Wormwood suspiciously edged closer, eyeing the book harshly. Ubos shied from his gaze, pleading for him to leave the matter be. It was too late. Wormwood already read ahead ten chapters. "Your assignment to Lydia is drawing to it's conclusion." Ubos's heart skipped a beat.

"He what?!" Eezeyal gasped.

"Instructors for graduated Sorcerers are assigned to their students for only a certain term of time." Wormwood educated. As the partner to a newly graduated sorceress, it's no surprise he isn't aware of this hitch. "Long or short, the rate of progression to Novice and their skills afterward determines the instructor's stay. Lydia's ascension to Novice came sooner than anticipated." He'll say. Lydia passed her test with flying colors. The interference only succeeded in proving she earned her title.

"Hole on a sec. Does that mean…" Eezeyal trailed off as a iron clad sorrow clamped to his chest. _That can't mean...no._ The regret shading Ubos's dampening expression was all the confirmation. "You're leaving Lydia?! When?!" He shrieked.

There was no avoiding the situation. Mustering courage on his breath he answered, "The Tribunal has given me till the day after Wassailia."

"SO SOON?!"

"Winter term is coming to an end for many sorcery schools. I am to evaluate and choose my next student." Meeting new students he will train and mold is the highlight of his teaching career. And usually he has years to guide and cultivate his pupils. Lydia is no ordinary student though. Like previous Inheritors, their progression is rapid. Therefore...is time with them is bread. His time with Lydia...is heart wrenchingly brief. "They believe Lydia no longer requires my services, and have chosen to end our term."

"You mean the same Tribunal offerin' that make Lezard a trial in spite of the taboo and treachery charges against him?" Ubos need not answer. He isn't a fan of this either. Their opinion is shortsighted and bias. Lydia needs him. To see her be the first Inheritor to beat the odds would be a revelation in his life. "You can't go! Lydia needs you! It's because of you she's standing with her head high!"

"I know, Eezeyal!" He need not remind him. The pride he feels in her will only hurt him more. "I know…" And the worst part is...there is nothing he can do. Or that the Tribunal will let him do. "Let us return to the surface." He declared, aggressively pushing the previous conversation aside. "I'm sure our Owners are missing us."

"Yeah. They might be." Eezeyal rumbled. "Some of us more than others." Ubos was winded by Eezeyal glossy eyed anger, stricken by a sickening sense of helplessness. _Lydia..._

 **xxx**

Lydia collapsed in her room after barely a half hour of searching. The hallways were blurring and spinning. Before returning to her room she tried to turn down a corridor and ended up crashing into a wall. The corridor she thought was there was a picture of Grandpa Roland the First. She hoped that doesn't incur his wrath. She plopped face first into her bed, crying out in agony at the pinching in her shoulder. If Grandpa Roland doesn't bring his wrath upon her, he can always turn it on Marla and Lucinda. She can't believe she took a branch for Pamela. Oh well. It would have killed her to see Astrid's mom hurt. Though, maybe next time, she'll use a spell rather than tackle her. This is worst than when she injured herself during her duel with Cedric. And it's her casting arm again as well! Someone in the universe really doesn't want her to cast spells anymore. Given what's happened, that might be for the best. Lydia's magic is too dangerous. Sure she kept it under wraps because of the pills Merr gave her. But what will happen when she runs out? How will she manage it and Dia at the same time? Can she even manage Dia?

"Earlier... That couldn't have been Dia." Her ponderings on her inner Inheritor brought on a chilling memory. After being dug from the branch debris, Lydia would saw Dia standing next to Astrid, taunting and teasing her with the idea that she could do what she liked. Much like before. An unstoppable force living inside an immovable object. Which one will be cancelled out? "These are supposed to keep her back." Lydia dug under her pillow, pulling out a half empty bottle. "Am I...are they failing?" She squeezed the bottle, pressing them to her forehead. Her doubts tainted the contents.

 _'Of course not. They're working fine. You're simply giving in to a deep rooted fear you have.'_

That...actually made sense! "Yes! Of course! That has to be it!" She laughed at herself. She's been terrified of Dia since the incident. Why wouldn't she see her from time to time. Especially after getting hit in the head so hard. She folded her arms pensively. "But that specter I saw. She touched Astrid." She saw her hair flip.

 _'No, no. It only looked like she did. Remember, you took a few knocks to the head. You would have seen Balthazar if he directly traumatized you.'_

"I guess so." She growled disdainfully. That man's name...makes her want to vomit.

 _'You know so. You've kept Dia at bay. There's no reason to be scared. No reason to...hold back.'_

Lydia's hands latched onto her biceps. She retreated into herself, shaking fearfully. "No. I can't. Not yet." She can't let loose.

' _Then when?! When will you embrace what is yours?_ '

The impatience was thick, seeping into Lydia's stomach and forcing her adrenaline to pump her heart at a dangerous rate. "When it won't attack those I love!" She bit back. When she knows Dia won't attack her family or friends, Lydia will never allow her or her power to come forth. She can't.

"Lydia? Who are you talking to?" Lydia yelped, jumping out of her skin. There was a thud from her falling off the bed. She groaned dizzily, stars and swirls in her eyes. Shaking it off, she was shocked to find Ubos and Eezeyal looking down at her. "You okay?"

"Ubos! Ezee!" She gasped. She shot up so fast the two were gusted over. "Ugh... Hold on." The person she was talking to...nobody's there. "But wait...I was talking to someone...wasn't I?" She WAS talking to someone. Someone who...is in her head. She can hardly believe it. Has she been talking to herself this whole time? "Man. Guess that tree hit me harder than I thought." She mumbled to herself.

"TREE?!" Ubos and Eezeyal cried. Now that they have a moment...he arm was in a sling. AGAIN! What the heck did they miss?

"Nevermind that! Where have you two been?! I've been worried sick!" She scolded them with hands on her hips. "First you disappear without a trace, and then you go with Wormwood to who knows where?" She starting to get the feeling they don't love her anymore.

"That's...a long story." Ubos winced. One he'd thank Eezeyal to not discuss.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?" The owl cried, unnerved by the sling.

"An equally long story." She touched it. Then she smiled lovingly, bringing them both into her arms. "One we can talk about over dinner." She cuddled them warmly. The adoration in her eyes made them break out into a blush. "If you both would like to join me, that is."

"O'course!" Eezeyal drooled, already able to smell the baguettes.

"Yes. I'd like that." Ubos hummed. He was ravenous.

"Good." It was settled. Ubos quickly took on his squirrel form from the pet contest. One more animal on Lydia's shoulder won't turn too many heads. Lydia giggled at his adorable form, then proceeded into the hallway.

Unbeknownst to her, Dia was standing at hte curtains with her hands behind her back. An evil, toothy smile split her face down the middle. "And so it begins…"

 **xxx**

She missed this. Having Ubos and Eezeyal at her side. Her precious partners and friends at her back, ready to be in for a ringer of a tale of the day she's had. Ubos and Eezeyal planned to knock the wind out of her when she hears what they've been up to. But before that, the elephant in the room needed to be addressed.

"You know, Ubos," He arched a brow, "I was scared that you'd left me. Or were planning to." How silly of her to think that. Ubos cringed nauseously, clearing his throat towards the wall. If she knew..."I'm glad that wasn't the case." She beamed.

"Yes...m-me too." _Please….please...change the subject!_ Eezeyal could hardly stand it. But he can't clear the air. He promised Ubos he wouldn't.

"Also...at the pet contest…" She pressed a finger to his nose, "I'm going to assume that's what's been bothering you." She can't be sure. Ubos isn't the best at conveying his feelings. "You were right. I should have made a better effort. And next time I will. That being said," She scratched him behind his ear, "Don't ever be scared to bring up what's on your mind. Friends need to be honest with each other." And thus the atmosphere became even more awkward. Eezeyal can't take it much longer.

"Indeed...we should be." Ubos mustered his best smile, appeasing her wish. Honesty...steadily becoming a foreign concept. Ubos hugged his tail to his face, hiding the tormented tear rolling down his cheeks. "This...is truly...going to tear up my heart."

 **To be continued.**

 **Next will be the Knights Academy with Tea for Too Many taking place. If I can come up with something for it, I'll do tea for too many. Don't expect it. Afterward miss Nettle, princess butterfly, Baker king, and so on.**


	16. Honor, Respect, and Rights

**Honor, Respect, and Rights**

 **WHAT IS THAT?! Is it an illusion?! A trick?! Another short message meant to pacify the masses?! NAY GOOD FANS! I am back! And I will bring you two chapters! Three if nothing gets in the way!**

The Junior Knights Academy. The birth place, nuture center, and hallmark that cultivates the young men and women with dreams of wearing armor in service to protecting their countries and homes. The Academy was an auspicious building that rivaled ancestral castles, claiming land that crossed borders into other kingdoms. The courtyard was the landmark that everyone sees from the skies, while the statues of the most renowned Knights carved at the entrance great those on the ground. Up close, the stone was easily noted to be sanded down. From afar, with grey and golden decor mixed in with tuft of green, the entire academy appeared to be made of solid armor. Maroon banners hung proudly to the walls were embroidered by the family crests and names of the most noble of Knights who have passed. The very grounds in which the academy rested were maintained by them, and the blood, sweat, and tears they poured into it forever nurtured that soil. Their dedication to preserving the honor of those sacred halls will carry it through the tunnel of time.

Adelea, Lydia's best friend from Hexley Hall, sat on a pedestal of Sir Galahad. Her laced up brown boot clad feet fluttering. The loops on the sides of her burgundy tights were caps bearing unique symbols for specific animals. What they're truly for is a surprise. The golden belt hugged her green tunic to her hips, and carried tiny inches on either side. Another surprise. Down the middle of the tunic was a space of white trimmed by gold, her family name in garlic written downward. When she wasn't tucking her lustrous black hair behind her ear, she was fiddling with her fingerless brown gloves. Though it was irritating not being able to decide if she wants her bangs down or not. The whole point of a low ponytail was to keep the hair back. Her irritation subsided by the neigh of incoming horses. The Enchancian Seal easily discerned from miles away.

"About time…" She snorted. She pushed off the pedestal, flailing her arms in an exuberant wave. "HEEEY! LYD!"

"HEY, LEA!" Lydia waved flamboyantly. The approaching coach didn't even touch the ground before Lydia leapt out like an Olympian, landing with ninja grace on the stones of the esteemed academy. Constable Miles, and Roland went pure white from brief heart attacks.

"LYDIA!" Adelea cheered, sprinting with open arms.

"ADELEA!" The collision of their titan worthy hug was felt by those in the coach. The girls giggled animatedly, bobbing fervently side to side in their intense hug.

"Oh my gosh, it's been too long!"

"You're telling me! You're a Novice Natural now!" Lydia clapped her shoulders in congratulations. A Natural is not someone who I'd gifted in magic. In this case, Naturals are Sorcerers who dedicate their craft to animals, medicines, and preserving nature. Adelea actually wanted the nickname Green Thumb Genie back at Hexley.

"And you're a Novice Sorceress! Is that the brooch?" Adelea marveled like the fan she is. The Fantasia Brooch is an item of legend that only does close to your hands in books. Or cheap knockoffs at a gift store sold for 20 shillings.

"Uh huh!" Lydia let her take a gander. Just as long as she doesn't drool on it. "Is that the belt?" A golden belt with a leaf as the buckle, trailed by intertwining vines along the strap. As high an honor as receiving a crown.

"You know it!" She took it off, leering Lydia be jealous. "King Roland! Constable Miles! So nice to see you again!"

"The pleasure is truly ours, Adelea!" Roland greeted with a bow. Constable Miles shook her hand. "We hear your younger brother is being promoted to a Junior Knight from Page. That is quite a feat."

"That's what the headmaster said!" Adelea swooned with rosy cheeks. "And he's only ten. Most don't become Knights until they're 13. Christoxiin lost his mind being named as the 10th youngest in three years." Christoxiin is his full name. He's never really taken to it, so he calls himself Chris. Though, when he's named a Knight, Christoxiin sounds noble in itself.

"That is an honor." Miles agreed, folding his arms. "But such honors come with burdens. Will your brother meet them?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Adelea teased with a wink. "He's in the training hall with Duke Bishop Mahgo. Come on!" She hugged to Lydia's arm, practically dragging inside the gates. "He's going to be so excited to see you!"

"Whoa! Easy, Lea! Watch it!" Lydia would like to meet Chris again without rubble being attached. Miles and Roland chuckled at how adorable these two are, sauntering casually after them.

The Knight's Academy is no Hexley hall, but that does not mean it does not take the breath away. Lydia was winded in the phenomenal architecture. True from the air it is easy to tell how vast and enormous the academy is. Read about the acreage it occupies and learn of the plans to renovate and expand. But to truly appreciate the expansive time, step by step meticulousness, and dedication and devotion bled into producing what should be named as an international landmark - walking the halls filled Lydia with awe. She thought she might pass out.

Pillars were the standard support for the perimeter corridors. These beams that are maintained every month - evident by the recent crack and hole fills - aiding to ensure the outside does not cave. Sort of like a thin sheet of armor. Should the armor outside fail, that which is inside will surely be doomed. Those pillars stood proudly for the academy. Walls of cement, brick, and cobble built so thick cannon fire would quiver in its wake. Portraits of Knights who have come and gone decorated the academy's Hall of the Noble. A couple Knights from Enchancia made it to the wall. Miles was there too. He blushed by the fit physique he had all those years ago. Lydia promised him he's just as reliable and fierce as he was in that painting. There was a blank spot the section for the Kingdom of Brazendell next to Sir Oliver. It beckons curiosity on who was there.

Though it was the weekend, students devoted to ascending the ranks worked hard after hours. Granted, like with all schools, each student had a favored niche for which they put before other necessary qualities for being a Knight. Some chose books, others chose the sword, a few were working on their diplomacy, and every so often a handful would show intrigue in all categories. Junior Pages are the ones usually working the hardest. Becoming a Junior Squire is not as easy as one would like to think. Squires have to be steadfast, dutiful, and loyal to their knight they serve and the people they will one day protect. Becoming a junior knight, well, someone consider that a pipe dream. For you see, not everyone becomes a knight by graduation. Some never make it from Page. Reaching the level of knight is only possible from hard work at the start. In the school's history...39% are Junior Knights. Pages and Squires level out to a firm 61%. Those 61...hope is not lost on them. There is just extended lessons after graduation. As ruthless a curriculum as what Hexley promotes. Only their rates for those on the honors' list in 19%. Regular graduates...maybe 39%. Magic isn't a joke either. And those who can't commit, or who abuse the power and become drunk on it are expelled, held back, or just fail. Egh. Knights have the better rate.

The training hall was beyond the cafeteria. Made sense. Training works up an appetite. Ooh, and there were showers too. Though, by the smell, none of the young knights liked to use it very often. The ferocious clangs of metal on metal rang past the large double wooden doors. Someone was being given the whatfor. Roland and Miles steadily opened the doors. A young man in fencing gear flew into a thrust from halfway across the surprisingly large room. The boy's diamond eyes glimmered with controlled fury, never leaving his opponent as he tried to land a blow with his wooden sword. His ebony hair was wild and loosely spiked, not at all like the textbook cuts of other knights. An older, tan skinned gentleman in elegant and humble blue and white robes smirked at the young man's impetuous strike. He feasibly raised his sword. His arm barely budged as the young man clashed their blades. The young man was seething behind his make, having to use both hands to barely match his better's one handed strength. That irritating arm behind his back was making his blood boil. The skirt of the robe was white and long, part at the middle to reveal fluffed navy pany and black clad boots. Roomy for him to adjust his stance. The sky blue tunic like shirt was more of a wrap around with spacious bell sleeves. The white thick shawl wrapped at his shoulders had the hood lowered to allow his half shaven head to breath, and so his opponent can see his amused expressions in those green eyes. The hair left above the ears was combed back into a long braid. At his wrists were navy braces to covered to a point on the top of his palms, tied down by silver braces. Whoever he was, by his garb alone, Lydia feared raising a wand to him.

"Ready to concede yet, Christoxiin?" The man taunted. His trimmed beard made his smirk all the more smug. Lydia was taken aback. Chris got taller. And she's sure she felt the contact of that sword.

"Not gonna happen!" Chris stepped back, taking the man by surprise with a two pronged spinning kick. The armor at his calves knocked the man's sword to the side. He was impassive to his defense being open. As if he's waiting to see what Chris would do next. His smooth weave of his hips to one side proved he saw the next thrust coming. The man was stunned by Chris switching from his right to left hand. An upward slash trimmed more hair from his chin. Lydia was wordless. She remembers a time he could barely swing a stick. Here he is taking on a man twice his size. Unreal.

"Very impressive, Christoxiin." The man praised. A grin stretched his cheeks. "However," Chris's next slash was stopped by a pressure at his stomach. He grimaced looking down. The hilt of a hidden dagger in the man's sleeve was at his side, "You rushed to victory without proper defenses. You failed yourself and your country."

"Dang it!" Chris seethed. He let his sword fall in surrender.

The man chuckled at his youthful fluster. "Don't be so discouraged. You were remarkable with your use of your body. That will take any foe by surprise." Chris smiled at the praise, but was still kicking himself for the slip. "And it would appear our audience agrees with my assessment."

Chris glanced to the door, gaping at the group with Adelea. Lydia waved with a wide grin. "Long time no see, Chrissie!"

"LYDIA!" Chris tossed his sword, caught by the man, and tackled Lydia with a hug. Thankfully she had a sturdy back, and an even sturdier wall, to support her. "Lydia! Adelea said you were coming! I've missed you! You're a princess now right? So cool! I heard about Lezard! That trout! I'm gonna-"

Lydia clapped his cheeks, "Breathe, Chrissie! My brain can't keep up when your rudder mouth like this!" Roland and Miles were able to exhale. Their brains were about to overload too. Adelea laughed embarrassed of her little brother's quirk. He tends to run at the mouth when he's really excited.

"Don't call me Chrissie!" He sputtered with fish lips. He slapped her hands down. "That's a girl's name!" The older man snickered to himself, putting away the training swords.

"And you used to squeal like a girl."

"I DID NOT!"

"Ahem!" Roland broke up the lovely banter before they lost track. "Lydia…" He urged her with a gesture to him and Miles.

"Oh right. Sorry, Dad." Lydia got carried away herself. "Chris, this is my Dad. King Roland the Second of Enchancia. Beside him is our ever faithful, loyal, and dependable Captain of the Guard, Constable Miles." Roland bowed his head to the young boy, pleased to put a face with the name of the young man with a beaming future. Miles folded one hand behind his back, then placed a fist at his chest, arm angled in a salute. He was honored to meet such a skilled young man. "Dad, Miles, this is Christoxiin Salera. Adelea's younger brother and soon to be name Junior Knight only in his second year of this school."

Those who come to the Junior Knights Academy are rathe young by social standards. Age eight is the requirement to the considered. From there it is five years of rigorous work. By graduation, those who achieved the rank of Junior Knight are qualified to be name squires under their land's Knight. Anyone under Junior Knight either go back to their home discouraged, or instate themselves as pages in order to keep their dream alive. In the Junior Knight's Academy, nothing is absolute. Success, failure - all that determines these outcomes is choices of your own making.

"King Roland!" Christoxiin matched Miles' stance, bowing his head respectfully and taking a knee. "I've heard many praises of you from allies and Princess Lydia. I'm truly honored to make your acquaintance, sir."

"The honor is truly mine, Young Sir Christoxiin. Lydia speaks highly of you as well." Roland motioned a hand for him to rise. "I am proud to be present of such an auspicious occasion. The skill you displayed now is one of many proofs that you'll be a fine Knight."

"TH-Thanks...Your Majesty!" He fumbled flustered, turning beat read. His chest was fluttering.

"Hey, Dork!" Adelea swiped him upside the head. He frowned at her with adorably puffed cheeks, holding his head. "You gonna fawn all day or are you going to introduce the Headmaster here?!" She was talking about the man Chris was battling, and who was idling silently behind him.

"Headmaster?" Lydia tilted her head. A Headmaster who trains personally with his students? Grimtrix the Good, Hexley Hall's Headmaster, distanced himself from his student's learning. Felt that...he'd be showing favoritism? Somehow. Lezard always assumed he just wasn't that _GOOD_ magic.

Miles took over the introduction from there. "Lydia, allows us to introduce you to Duke Bishop of Merroway. The headmaster of this academy and sovereign of Merroway cove."

"Princess Lydia," Bishop bowed at the hip with a sweep of his hand, "A pleasure to meet you. And King Roland, I am glad you found time to come pay patronage for your Christoxiin's promotion." Roland waved a hand. It was no trouble at all.

"Merroway Cove has a sovereign?" She should say _more than one Sovereign._ After all, Queen Emmaline rules the whole portion of ocean surrounding there.

"It does indeed." Bishop chortled. He isn't shocked at all she'd ask that. Not many realize Merroway cove is ruled by someone. It's a hot destination spot. "In fact the legendary mermaids of Merroway Cove are one of the coat of arms you saw on the outside. And my family crest." He tapped a carved tablet at the ribbon around his waist. A mermaid was carved on it. "I take it that this is your first time visiting here."

"It is. I've only ever heard of this place from friends." She was sparkling like a child in a candy factory.

"Then this will be a treat for you. Come along." Bishop extended her an elbow, leading her inside the wonder. Chris offered Adelea his arm and they skipped after them. Bishop was already breaking into the history of the academy and the name of the Knight who inspired its construction. Miles was intrigued by this tale. It was his favorite. Roland shook his head with a gentle smile at how Lydia was absorbing the information. A child like sponge. Perhaps he dismissed this reunion too early. He worried visiting with a friend would put her behind. This might be educational after all. And will help her recover from the tea party incident the other day.

 **xxx**

The courtyard was bustling with students relishing their first break in five hours. Weekend training demands nearly nonstop hours of hard work in areas of weakness, dedication to their studies, and sacrificing a social life for the sake of wielding a sword in adulthood. Needless to say, that courtyard was filled with live corpses. Hammocks tied between thick trees filled with three people each. Benches around ponds with slumbering knights. A few had their feet in the pond and let the fish go to town on their dead skin. Others found relaxation in maintaining the patches of flowers, talking with friends, or just reading.

A courtyard full of tired, not too driven students was the perfect cover. Unbeknownst to those crashing students, a blur of a figure was dashing through their courtyard. Literally did this red clad figure duck behind decorative boulders, rolls benches, crawled through the tall patches of flowers, and even shadowed small groups before going behind a tree. Brown eyes poked from behind the tree, scanning to see if anyone spotted his red tunic hide scampering on their campus.

"It's almost so easy I nearly want to go to the chapel to confess." He snickered. Sneaking past students has no real challenge. To think these lumps moaning in prepubescence are the future of knights. "This academy's standards fall lower every year." The neat trim of his mustache made him appear menacing. He grunted irately at a squirrel dropping nuts on his short, thick cut of curly hair.

His very biased opinion of the students aside, there are still very real, very capable knights wandering the grounds. They so much as catch a whiff of him near their prized pupils they will raise so many alarms The raid on Prince Adam's palace will seem like a minor burglary.

" **For those of you who do not know, Prince Adam was The Beast."**

" **HEY! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Especially in the middle of a story!"**

" **Come on Gradgirl, where's your sense of fun?"**

" **Right in the next sentence where I have a student spot you and land you in deep horse dung!" (Student with large glasses waves) (strange man cringes and slips back into hiding) "Yeah, thought so. Where was I? Oh yeah."**

The mysterious man made it to the small bridge arching over a flowing stream of water. It connected between academy's corridors like a pipeline. He noticed the powerful current pushing the water, and little fishies along. It has to be coming from somewhere. "If I recall correctly, Professor Ahgri hasn't gotten rid of her little floor aquarium." He climbed into the water, shivering at how deceivingly cold it was. His clothing suffocated to his body. "Grr! Curse these tights!" He was really regretting the dark brown unitard and armor clad boots. They didn't really fit right on his muscular chassis or lower body. He pulled a lilypad over his head, took a deep breath and moved through the canal.

No one batted an eye at a lilypad. Not even one moving against the current. The man made it to the tunnel and ditched the pad. He quietly took in a breath in relief that the tunnel had enough space to lift his head. "Gah. These tights! Told him to widen the hips!" He knew he should have asked that tailor for a refund. No matter. By the time the day is done, he'll have attire worthy of a man of his stature. "That chainmail will be mine!" And no narrow tunnel, smaller than small tights, and very, very fishy water are going to stop him from getting it. "Let's see one of those armor clad knights walking around get this down and dirty for honor."

 **xxx**

"Where has this place been my whole life?" Lydia swooned into Adelea's arms in the middle of the cafeteria, furthest from being the last stop on Bishop's tour. The gymnasium, the swimming pool, the roof side tiki lounge, and that room with all the slides. Lydia's only dreamed of places like this when she was a kid. She wanted her house to be like this. And the cafeteria serves farm to table food right from the farmland a mile away from the campus. Lydia had to sit down. This is the umpteenth time in this one year she's had her mind blown. Anymore and she'll have to be checked into a mental facility. "Where oh where Lord Bishop!" She drowned in happiness blended into a mint chocolate shake.

"Right here!" Adelea teased, sardonically gesturing to the acreages consumed by the academy. "I thought you told me you had an A in geography."

"A Bt currently. Setback from a project. And shut it or I'll never introduce you to Astrid!" She playfully threatened with puffed cheeks.

"Aw! Come on! I've seen portraits you've sent!" She threw herself to her knees and Lydia's mercy, hugging at her waist with the biggest puppydog eyes. "You can't deny me someone so cute! You can't!"

"Huh?" Miles and Roland went blank.

Lydia, Chris, and Bishop savored those expressions. "She is cute, and has expressed interest in meeting you." Astrid said as much before she left back to Frezenberg. Lydia just has to arrange it. Both of these ladies do have busy schedules. "Just make sure you don't try to kiss her on the first meet."

"Kiss...Astrid?" Roland repeated in a daze. His brain was racking that a girl...would want to kiss...another girl. "Wait…what are you...?" He put a hand to his head. What are these two talking about? Miles was starting to lose base too.

"We'll explain later." Adelea promised with a wink. She kind of wants them to stew in it a bit longer. People with her preferences aren't exactly public.

"What we can talk about now is how proud Lord Bishop and I am of the both of you." Lydia redirected, placing pride filled hand to Chris and Adelea's shoulders. "Two of my best friends rising through the ranks in record time. One about to be a Junior Knight. The other a Natural Apprentice about to step into the world of medicine." Lydia was winded. "You guys never cease to amaze. If grandma Nell was here she'd be in tears."

"Thanks, Lydia!" Chris choked up, hugging her tight. Her shirt was warmed by his own tears falling. "Thanks you so much for being here...for always being there." He stroked her back. Roland and Miles arched a curious brow by what he meant. By how Adelea and Chris were clinging to Lydia...those two had a tough childhood.

"Of course." Lydia ran hands down their backs. "I'll always be there." She promised. _I won't run like our parents did._ "Now enough mush, you two! This is a happy event!"

"Correct, Princess!" Bishop clapped flamboyantly. "The ceremony will begin in two hours. You'd better go get ready, Christoxiin." He urged.

"Yes, sir." Chris saluted to the king and princess, and to his master. "See you all there!" He raced out of the cafeteria, practically skipping at the small number of hours standing between him and his earned reward.

Adelea idled with a hum until she heard the doors close. She was pretty sure they were alone, and knows those questioning stares from Roland and Miles were starting to wear on her nerves. "Okay. To quell the curious minds here…" She stood confidently in the unnerved stares of the King and Constable. "You gents think you misheard or misread the conversation. But you didn't." She placed a hand to her chest, wanting to make it very clear, "I am very much infatuated with women in place of men."

"Oh? Ohhh...OH!" Roland went red from ear to nose to neck. Miles spun like a top to hide his blush. "I...I mean...um...this is…"Both men stammered rampantly with their dry mouths, trying to recover from how stupid they must have looked. A person's preference is none of their business. But for Lydia to be associated with a...they aren't sure what they're called. "Lydia! With us!" Roland and Miles dragged Lydia aside. She and Adelea erected one minute fingers for the shock to set in and for them to come to grips.

"I think they've taken to the news." Bishop chortled.

"A lot better than what I expected." Adelea giggled.

Roland and Miles hid with Lydia behind a pillar, sucking on their lips and anxiously bouncing and fidgeting. Lydia's stance said they were silly for hiding, but they are acting like jesters right now anyway. "I...we...how are we supposed to respond to this?" Roland rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"And tell us she isn't offended by our reactions!" Miles begged.

"She's not! Calm down! If anything this is how she expected you to react." She motioned her hands up and down, fanning those anxious fumes. They were making her laugh. "And this shocks most people." She quickly added so they wouldn't feel so dumb. "You're actually taking it better than their parents did."

"Her parents?" Miles tilted his head.

"A story that's for her to tell." She drew that line with cement. Adelea doesn't talk about Lydia's dad behind her back, Lydia doesn't talk about Adelea's mom and dad behind hers. "Anyway, just treat her like you have been. If you have questions, ask. Don't be shy or weird around her." She moved in closer, wanting those two to hear her well. "She may prefer women, but she'll always be Adelea. The same way you still see me as Lydia in spite of knowing what I am."

Miles and Roland were taken aback in guilt by her speech. Their shoulders sank as they breathed. She was absolutely right. Regardless of what they went through that night after her test, Roland, Miles, everyone at the castle refused to see her any differently. Save for the woman she grows into by acknowledging who she is, and growing into her own. Adelea deserves the same courtesy. They nodded to Lydia, promising to not be weird from this point on.

 **xxx**

The strange man was losing leg strength trudging in the academy's underbelly. Those tunnels were making his eyes water. The smell was unbearable. And the fish swimming around kept getting stuck in his tunic. Doesn't feel that great. The academy was built over what used to be wetlands. Originally named unstable by the Lords of the Land, and from the heavy bodies of water never drying or unable to be sucked into the earth. By the long winding tunnels, and how clear the water is, The Academy headhonchos found themselves one heck of an architect and irrigation specialist. He'd never imagine this land was a disaster area. Anywhere else and this academy would have sunk beneath the surface. He can be amazed by modern day enginuity later.

"This place...I'd forgotten their love of mazes!" He grunted.

Right now he has to make sure he's been heading in the right direction so far, or be one with the fishes. The underlying fear he'd hit a dead end and drown was constantly hammering to the forefront of his mind. He's also getting a little claustrophobic. The tunnel closed at certain point, then would widen. He was willing to turn around and swim for his life in the other direction. But until he hit a snag he was going to keep moving forward. Grates in the flooring above provided some sort of light. The sneaking man felt his heart leap from his chest hearing voices above. Usually teachers talking about a curriculum. A couple times he found lady and male would be knights being naughty. He appreciated young love. Wishes he can pause to work on his love life.

"Never thought I'd envy students." He laughed at himself. He waited for whoever was above to pass him by. Often no one would move so he'd take a leap - or rather long breath - of fate and swim for it. He recognized the rooms he was passing and used them as a map to Professor Ahgri's room. He's seriously relying on her not giving up her aquarium.

 _Bonk!_ "Ow!" The man hit his forehead on a dropped wall. It's a dead end he hoped he wouldn't come to meet. "Well that's perfect!" He's slosh, splash, and a swim away from his exit and he hits a roadblock. "The luck of a knight working true to form! Ha. Former Knight in the eyes of others." It was meant to be a joke. Instead he felt torn. In that tron state he happened to look down. A strange, tiny speck of light was rippling beneath the water. An odd place for it. He took one more breath and dove for the light. A second tunnel was there. A light was at the end. Normally you're supposed to avoid lights and tunnels. But he's desperate. It was a squeeze, but he thought he could fit. He went for one more breath then shoved himself inside, grabbing and pulling at the walls to swim at the speed of light.

"BAH!" The man gasped for sweet air. The dark narrow tunnel opened in a bioluminescent tank. His palms pressed up into a hole filled glass floor panel. A second grate in the wall was pumping a fast flow current to his legs. There's more to these canals that weren't on his regiment. The smell of mulch, pine, and...manure all came flooding through those holes. He took a glance as best as he could from his limited head room. There's no mistaking it. The cages stacked to the walls, a desk that was overloaded with research papers, and a portrait of a white skinned, golden haired woman standing beside an Indian Man with a large watermelon in their hands on the wall. "No doubt. Ahgri still hasn't left the premises." And she wasn't home either. The man thumped on the tank. Mostly made of stone or no, this glass has to come off. He saw evidence of it being cleaned, and the inside of the tank he swam into was immaculate. It'd have to be considering where most of the water filters from. Which means that glass...come off...like...SO!

The man trailed his palms on the edges, inevitably pushing the edges free of the slots in the stone. He gasped with relief, worming himself out and over a ledge he didn't expect to be there. The was a jolting drop onto his head. He flipped onto his back, regaining his breath. "I'll send a janitor for the water mess later." He jested.

He supported himself on the tank to climb onto his feet. He was in the water for so long he wobbled a bit. He knocked the water out of his ears, even spat out a tiny tadpole. "BRR!" He shook cold. He wrung out the water, sloshing his way to the door. He pressed an ear to the wood, finding no one was outside.

The man cautiously opened the door, tiptoeing into the hallway. He closed it on his way down the hall, tracing a hand to the wall so he wouldn't stray too far out in the open. The pedestals holding busts of past knights weren't much for hiding behind. A student with a strange sense of humor put The Headless Horseman next to Sir Nicolas. "What a distasteful joke." He groaned disgusted. Coming to a four way intersection he heard voices. He hid behind a corner pillar, standing straight and stiff as the voice drew closer.

"Can't believe five second year pages are becoming knights today!" A teacher marveled with a guard. Not a knight. Just foot patrol.

"It's unheard of, I know. They must be extraordinary youngsters to make such a leap." The guard agreed.

The man tensed behind the pillar. The teacher and guard moseyed without so much as glancing sideways, going inside a lounge area to rest for a while. The man released a breath of relief then continued on his way. "The dungeons. I need to make it to the dungeons." He muttered to himself.

The dungeons are more for decoration than actual use. The academy's first few years off ground utilized the dungeons for those students or faculty that would lose themselves in the skills the acquired. Thankfully, those dungeons haven't been in use for over 100 years. The cells were renovated into space for supplies, labs, and rooms to sleep in for weary travelers. A better option than demolishing them. They're vital to the academy's history. Plus they're cool.

How cool they are aside, the chainmail the man wants is being kept there. The dungeons are on the north side. He was off trajectory due to the northside happening to be where everyone was gathering for the junior knighting plays his cards right, takes his time, he'll be in and out before anyone noticed him. He knows this academy like the back of his hand. "What can possibly go wrong?"

"HALT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Three sets of metal clad footsteps and grinding metal came up behind him. The man mentally cursed himself. He was just another corridor from the foyer. Up a few flights of stairs and he'd be on his way. He practically felt the spears he knew were behind him. "Hands up! Turn around slowly!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The man groaned. He raised his hands, bobbing lackadaisically to face them.

"Well, well, look what the proverbial cat dragged in." The first guard snorted. "The disgraced Sir Jaxon of Brazendell." The man named Jaxon sneered venomously.

"Looks more like a fish brought him in." The second guard mocked. Jaxon was dripping wet. "In any event, Jaxon, you picked a grand time to show your face. What better way to kick off such a grand celebration."

"Grand indeed." Jaxon haughtily agreed. "I apologize for being so undressed." He brazenly gestured to his soaked tunic. "Don't worry. I'll be in the appropriate attire in no time." He said ominously, a twisted grin stretching to his ears. The two guards raised their spears, inching a foot closer. Jaxon edged to a shield display, and when his hand touched it metal streaked through the air.

 **xxx**

Bishop spoke with Adelea on what she will see take place during the ceremony. A jousting team wielding torches will sprint across the north side field, lighting hoops ablaze and opening the ceremony. A Flying Derby Team will come in after them, passing through those hoops with their own torches, and will end the opening by throw those torches and amazing the crowd with a firework display. Bishop and two members of his council will be in the balcony stands, giving long winded speeches and announcements, and welcoming the five knights hand selected to award the pages being promoted. In turn, those knights will ask those junior knights to be their squires upon graduating. Those new Junior Knights will swear an oath, and will ride horses across the field wearing capes with their family sigils. Adelea was already amazed and the ceremony was a little under two hours from beginning. This was going to be a great day.

"Adelea," Roland returned with an apologetic Miles, and Lydia, clearing his throat, "We apologize for our reactions. Truth be told, I shouldn't be surprised by anything from someone so unique." He inwardly prayed that sounded sincere instead of insensitive.

"PFFT!" Adelea held her stomach, falling into a fit of laughter.

"Did I say something wrong?" Roland panicked.

"NO-NO! THAT WAS PERFECT! I'VE NEVER BEEN CONSIDERED UNIQUE!" She wiped a tear away. That was brilliant. He speaks from the heart just like Lydia. "Now I know this will never be wrong!" She hugged herself, feeling so much better. Roland hummed pleased with himself. He nailed that perfectly."Go, Dad!" Lydia snickered. She proud of how open minded he is.

"Lord Bishop! My Lord! Bad news!" A helmeted knight sprinted in, fresh out of breath. He still held a fist at his chest, respecting his station. "Sir, we spotted an intruder on the premises! He's rooted three of our guards and has infiltrated the academy!" Adelea and the others gaped unnerved, exchanging fretful glances.

"Who is this intruder?" Bishop snarled bitterly. He wants the name of the fool who dares to trespass on this sacred grounds.

"Sir…" The Knight hesitated. His armor trembled as he mustered nerve to say who it is. "It's Sir Jaxon!"

"The fiend!" Bishop's roar quaked the cafeteria. He clenched a vengeful fist. Lydia and Adelea were frightened into each other's arms. He's such a controlled man, seeing him furious was shocking.

"Who's Sir Jaxon?" Adelea raised her hand.

"A disgraced Knight who lost his way!" Bishop frothed at the mouth. Roland and Miles lowered their head remorsefully, finding no real surprise in his claim. Not all knights stay noble to the oath. "Where is he now?"

"He was spotted heading to the northern end of the academy!"

"He's going for the armory! He must have come for the Scale Mail!" Adelea and Lydia gaped stunned. That's something they haven't heard about in a while. Bishop clutched at his hip, massaging it in a strange rhythm. A nervous tick that comforts him in times of extreme stress. He hissed through gritted teeth, squeezing his eyes closed. He should raise the alarms, send every available guard and knight after him and bring him to justice. He shook his head. That isn't an option. "There are students present." He has to keep them in mind. "Keep this under wraps. Apprehend him swiftly and without further incident."

"Yes sir!" The knight jogged off to inform the guards and other knights.

"What's the Scale Mail?" Miles tapped his chin.

"Chainmail comprised of dragon scales." Lydia answered. "Hexley Hall had a model of it. Adelea, you did a report on it, right?"

"And didn't stop shivering until the next week after." She shuddered right there. What went into making that chainmail disgusted her as an animal preservationist. "It says whoever wears it won't be burned by the hottest dragon fire and can fend off sword and arrows." She eerily shared the lore. "In theory it makes the wearer invincible. Theory only."

"Theory will be made into proof if Jaxon get's ahold of it!" Bishop snarled. "His Coat of Arms is a dragon. He feels he's entitled to it." He rolled his eyes scathingly. A disgrace to the oath has no entitlement to shoes let alone chainmail of this caliber. "It's kept in the armory near the dungeons. We must go now!" Bishop's hasty dash was stopped by a hand latching to his bicep.

"WE'LL go!" Adelea stressed, pointing to herself and the others. Bishop shook his head in disagreement. This is his school. He should be the one to lead the search. "No offense, Sir Bishop, but having you along will raise red flags."

"She's right." Miles backed her up. "The goal is to keep the peace. If students or faculty see you in this agitated state, they will grow curious." Curiosity breeds rumors and rumors bring the masses to investigate. Chaos isn't assured, but they can't have students and faculty unhinged today of all days. "Today is an important day for students, family, and this school. If trouble is made apparent…"

"The emotional effect will be devastating." Roland finished grimly. "Morale of the knights will drop, and belief in this school will fade."

"Especially if it's learned a disgraced Knight snuck in and beat up three guards with ease." Lydia added on the end. Three heavily armored guys against one guy with fancy feet? That's not the message the school wants sent out.

"You're right. I shall go see to the ceremony." Bishop grudgingly acquiesced. "Please keep me informed."

"We will." Roland promised. Bishop bowed thankfully. He composed himself with a smooth inhale, exhaling the burdens of Jaxon's invasion. He meandered casually out of the cafeteria, hands folded behind his back and hidden in his sleeves. He graced those who passed by with his usual smile, but they'd never see him fidgeting with his fingers.

"Alright!" Lydia landed a fist in her palm. They know the mission. Time to work. "He's heading for the armory! Let's go!" She and Adelea launched the charge.

"Wait, girls!" Miles' below screeched the eager girls to a skipping halt. They glanced back blankly. "Haste will lead you to defeat in the short run."

"Don't you mean long run?" Adelea monotonously reiterated.

"No." Roland stepped in. "He means Sir Jackson effortlessly infiltrated this place knowing full well he'd be easily identified." He's literally begging anyone and everyone to come and find him. "Guards on alert, the headmaster warned, and he's using this special occasion as cover. He's not going to foolishly race to the one place everyone anticipates him to go." Adelea and Lydia groaned derisively, bobbing their heads at how easily they were going to fall for this. "He'll bide his time, wait for an opening. We need to keep that opening closed."

"Then...we search the academy." Lydia proposed. "Lea, you remember that seeker spell?"

"Yep." She slipped her wand from her boot. She tapped her skull pensively, muttering a nursery rhyme she has for remembering spells. She snapped her fingers. She flipped her palm open and closed her eyes. She hovered her wand above her palm. " _In the light of day, in the dark of night,_ " She stirred the wand, swishing grey and green soupy mist, " _Seek out Brazendell Sir Jaxon, burglar and disgraced Knight._ " The swishing soup solidified into four orbs, each rocketing off into separate directions, leaving a sprinkling green trail behind. ""Huh! This is saying he's gone in four different directions."

"How is that possible?!" Roland asked.

"It's not." Lydia's brow knit. She stroked her chin. "Seeker spells aren't 100%. Easily fooled, but there are terms to be met to fool it. Not unlike hunting dogs."

"Are you saying Jaxon is using a method to throw spells off the scent?" Miles isn't a doubter in magical prowess, but being able to fool a spell? "How would he even know to be prepared for sorcerers?"

"It's not unknown that some of the students and teachers here know someone with magic." Adelea elucidated. "Last year Bishop and his council's cousins who are royal sorcerers put on a show for the first years."

"Jaxon must have thought sorcerers would be here for the ceremony." Lydia proposed. He's two for two on the well prepared scale. "Well he got a two prodigies, a formidable king, and persistent Constable." Adelea, Roland, and Miles puffed their chests in pride. They're glad she noticed. "Let's each take an orb and hope Jaxon is there."

"Let us meet back at the west side of the courtyard in an hour." Roland proposed.

"Right!" They broke up and the hunt for Jaxon was on. Miles and Roland found swords on their way. Those might come in handy.

 **xxx**

"Orders from the Bishop," A lead guard spoke to a group of his underlings, "We are to search for and apprehend Jaxon discretely! Students and faculty are to remain in the dark."

"Yes, Sir!" The guards dispersed.

Jaxon was unable to resist cackling from emerging from a large vase. Fools convened and walked right past him. And now he knows how they plan to handle his infiltration. "Swiftly and silently. How like academy personnel." He mocked.

Truth be told he prefers a quiet search. He doesn't want the students involved either. Those plans were mildly thwarted by the bell ringing. Classes began again, bringing students back in clusters. Jaxon needn't hide from them. As long as he walked casually, gave them a wave and high five or two, they treated him like another person of the academy. He had to admit, it felt good to be accepted. He slipped into the corridor less traveled, wanting to be far away from the children. The cover they provided left him feeling naked, and twitchy that around any corner a guard who knows his face, or remotely assumes he's the intruder will spot him. He heard people inside the rooms. Teachers and students. The very people wanted to be kept out of the crosshairs. Jaxon hurried his pace, straining his hearing and other senses for the guards. Or innocent passersby.

The safety of others aside, Jaxon has a bigger problem gathering near the dungeons. Those guard confirmed entirely that everyone's looking for him. More than possible they know he wants the Scale Mail. As he ponders, dozens of guards are securing that chainmail and blocking every entrance into the dungeons. Front, back, sides, even the ground. Not the ceiling. "How I love tunnels. The most holy of architectural ingenuity." A very poor pun but one that he found funny. The Academy has a chapel where the more pious of Knights, Junior Knights, and Faculty go to clear their heads and lift their shoulders of their burdens. Jaxon sighed somberly, sinking under the sudden heat of someone's divine eye on his back. "Might...might do me some good to take a second to confess, myself."

"Then you may do so in interrogation!" Jaxon huffed impatiently through his nostrils, closing his eyes in silent self berating. He turned around to find a regally dressed man squaring up. He was half turned, a balled fist to the front and his other hand hidden behind his back. The tiny glint reflecting on the wall told Jaxon it was a sword. And to think he came without so much as a toothpick. By this man's stance he wasn't looking for a fight. "I am King Roland the Second of Enchancia. You must be Sir Jaxon."

"Your Majesty." Jaxon bowed sarcastically. "I don't know what you've heard, Highness, but I can assure you I mean no harm."

"Those three guards you subdued might have a different opinion!" Roland barked. Jaxon snorted haughtily. Sore losers the lot of them. "I'm going to ask you to come quietly."

"Quietly isn't my style." He grasped something slim and hard behind him. Here's hoping it's long enough to fight that sword. "I'm taking that chainmail. It rightfully belongs to me."

"It belongs to the knights! You're no knight!"

"A matter of opinion, Sire." He quipped back. Roland's expression scrunched at his lack of respect. "Now are you going to let me go, or do you plan to use that letter opener behind your back?" He taunted.

"If King Roland did that…" Jaxon was caught off guard by a very ravishing young brunette woman meandering on scene for another hallway, "There'd be nothing left of you to bring to Lord Bishop." Those diamond eyes of hers carved him to ribbons. He liked it. The wand she aimed at him made him grin. _A sorceress._ "Now put down that sword before you hurt yourself!"

"Before you make demands, lovely, you should introduce yourself." He placed a hand at his heart then bowed, "Sir Jaxon of Brazendell."

"Adelea of _not interested in a male companions-_ dell!" She revoltingly barked back. "Men - least of all men like you - do nothing for me!"

"Say no more." Jaxon raised a hand. "Figures the one lovely lady I run into prefers the same gender." Roland seemed rooted that he was taking that with such an open mind. Then again, Knights do see it all. "But, again, I'm not going anywhere without that chainmail."

"Then you get your wish!" Adelea drew her wand around like a lasso. " _Ferrumino vinclum!"_ _ **(glue rope)**_ A gooey coated lasso was flung to Jaxon's feet, slipped to his ankles. Jaxon was nonchalant about the rather childishly arts and crafts spell. A puddle of glue formed, ensnaring him to that spot on the carpeted hall. Adelea snickered proud of herself. "There's a joke about sticking around, but I think you just got the punchline."

"Well done, Adelea!" Roland pumped a fist.

"Thanks. Now we can-ugh!" Jaxon touched a finger and thumb to pentagram like buckle on his black belt. Symbols Adelea knew all too well were engraved upon it. He turned the outside circle, changing the symbols. Then he spinned the symbols on the second row and pushed the button in the center. "No way! How do you have one?!" Chains of charms and symbols spiraled to his limbs, dissolving the glue at his ankles and freeing him from place. "A De-Spell Binder!"

"What's that?!" Roland panicked.

"It's an item that deflects all magic from the wearer!" Adelea launched a random spell only to have it disperse into particles. She sucked heatedly on her teeth. "My spells can't touch him!"

"But I can!" Roland erected the sword, challenging Jaxon.

"Look, as much fun as this is…" Jaxon pulled forward what he was holding from behind his back. A vase of very glittery powder was inside, "I'm afraid I must be going." He retreated a couple of steps. The plaque read as _Sir Itchaford's Itching Powder._

"You're not going anywhere!" Roland placed both hands to the sword. He charged forth. He swiped the sword, narrowly missing the weaving Jaxon. A joke about shaving some off the top pulled at both men, but they resisted. Jaxon stopped the next swing with a bust of someone. He and Roland winced at the gash in the side of his head, and sincerely apologized. Jaxon used the bust and yanked the stuck sword, pulling Roland forward. He jabbed him in the stomach with a kick, robbing him of wind and his sword. He went for the weapon.

Adelea cast a shielding spell. Jaxon's hand was violently deflected before his fingers could come within a centimeter of it. "Nice try, Jaxon! But you're not going anywhere!" An aura wall grew from the sword. Adelea twisted on her swing. The wall smashed into Jaxon, crushing him into a wall. Roland retrieved the sword and moved in. Adelea continued smushing Jaxon, not letting up for an instance. He's proven capable in spite of being weaponless. She hasn't seen anything yet.

"Sir Jaxon, I place you under arrest!" Roland declared again.

"As you've said. But I'm still not going!" Jaxon found minimal wiggle room and threw the vase. Roland cut it in half. The powder exploded in his face. He and Adelea flew into a fit of coughing. Jaxon was freed from his rock and hard place. "Tootles folks!" He saluted their efforts and took off for the chapel.

The cloud eventually faded away. Roland and Adelea thrashed about scratching at every inch of themselves. Their skin was burning and prickling. "Blast him!" Rolanddropepd the sword, trhowing his tiching back at the wall.

"Can't believe we were done in by itching powder and a cheap accessory!" Adelea rolled around like a dog.

"You and Lydia use accessories too!"

"BUT THEY AIN'T CHEAP!" She would apologize for it later. She shoved Roland into a room labeled bathhouse. They needed a quick rinse.

 **xxx**

Lydia wasn't having much luck where she was searching. She accidentally ran into Miles becoming lost in circles. He directed her to where he hasn't searched yet, giving her at least some general direction in this place. She saw the knights and guards scrambling to keep Jaxon's infiltration under wraps. If Adelea and she could rely on magic they'd have him by now. Guess this can go into one of her lessons about magic not being able to solve all her problems. Would sure go a long way in solving her lack of directions. Or a map. A map would be nice. Would be no better than walking in circles if she doesn't know where to expect Jaxon.

"Brazendell...Brazendell…" She remembers learning about that kingdom in her history class. An intrigue stemming from Adelea's long research into the Scale Mail back in school. The one thing that stood out to her was that they believe in worshiping the land for its bounties. The dragons who inhabit the land included. The people believe a gaggle of dragons long ago came from the heavens during the changing seasons. A single breath from them is why their kingdom is blessed with healthy lands throughout the seasons. "Hmm…" Jaxon believes in birthrights. Or at least his rites as one of Brazendell's Knights. His own Coat of Arms is a dragon. Is that enough to go on though?

"Excuse me!" She stopped a female student. "Is there a chapel here?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Just keep heading straight an take the first right."

"Thank you!" Lydia ran off, making the first right the student mentioned. She saw double doors at the end. "Really hoping that I'm right." Roland always tells her to go with her gut and to exercise all leads. This is a lead based off a book that more than likely didn't come from Brazendell. She pushed them open, losing her breath at the large atrium spanning before her. A second flight balcony around the sides, a stage and altar with deities carved into marble, rows of mahogany benches. Candles had been lit recently by someone. They've likely gone to the back. Light was pouring in from the mosaic windows. The chandeliers could use a little dusting though. All in all, it was amazing to behold.

Lydia walked down the velvet carpet, taking in the craftsmanship and the lack of failed knight. Well, her tour wasn't done. She got to see another place in this mess. Maybe there's a second room. A storage closet she missed. "Please don't move." An accented man put a cold, sharp object to the middle of her back.

Lydia spread her hands, rigid at what this man - Sir Jaxon probably - had pressed into her. She'd feel silly if she knew it was a rounded butter knife. "Sir Jaxon, I presume."

"You're well informed. To whom am I addressing?"

"PRINCESS Lydia of Enchancia!"

"Don't suppose you're related to a King Roland."

"My dad!"

"Then I am forever on daddy's bad side." He declared. "I'm afraid I'll need you to come with me." He gently grabbed at her arm, guiding her forward. He kept the knife firmly at her back. He knows he can't hurt her with it. It will just keep her in line for the moment. "I don't generally play these sort of underhanded schemes, but I need a clear path to the armory. A King's daughter is the perfect shield."

Her cheeks stretched into an evil grin. "I'm afraid you picked the wrong roadblock." Blazing red flickered in her eyes. Searing heat pooled to the knife straight to the hilt.

"AH!" Jaxon dropped the knife, squeezing his wirst to ease the stinging pain. His gloves were intact, but boy was there going to be a mark under there. "UGH!" He flinched at the knife tip in his face. He hissed with bared teeth at Lydia, then noticed the wand in her other hand. The knife in his face was floating. "Great! Another sorceress. As if the other one wasn't trouble enough."

"So you are acquainted with Adelea!"

"Yes. Quite the beauty as well as formidable in sorcery. A shame her preference is for other females."

"Don't worry. I like men enough. Especially the tied up kind!" She let the knife fall. She thrust her wand. Ribbons blossomed for the tip, wrapping up Jaxon shoulder to ankles. "See? You meet my preferences already!" Jaxon likes a confident woman with confidence. Unfortunately he doesn't have time to flirt. Her bluster was shunned in seconds by the ribbons inflating and popping like balloons. "WHAT THE?!"

"She gave that reaction as WELL!" Jaxon darted in, punching her stomach and chest, knocking her to the floor. He flaunted the charm on his belt mockingly. "This gem isn't for show. It disrupts magic. No fire spell, or seeker spell, will succeed while I have this!"

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah, watch it! This is a sanctuary." He reprimanded.

Lydia groaned irritably. "What is it with me in bumping into charming jerks?!" She swept a foot, knocking his feet from under him. Jaxon broke his fall on a hand. Lydia moved herself in closer, drawing her foot back. Jaxon escaping the bucking foot last second, rolling to the side onto his feet. He scooped up that dull knife and threw it like a dart. "Protego!" She painted a liquid shield across the air. The knife ricocheted right back at Jaxon. He dove to the ground. The knife actually tore a hole in the shoulder of his tunic. He gaped confused. The charm on his belt was supposed to protect him. "You said it disrupts magic coming your way. Secondary hits like this," She pointed at his shoulder, "That's just a fashion accessory!"

"Crafty." He rasped.

"You're not half bad yourself." She meandered to him, towering over him.

"This won't change anything. I will have that chainmail."

"Not while I'm around."

"Then I will oblige, but you will not be following me."

Lydia tilted her head. Jaxon's hand went to a floor hold with a chain around it. The chain was linked to one of the chandeliers, and Lydia's foot happened to be inside extra links. pulled on a chain. "DANG!" Jaxon released the chain. The chandelier hit the floor with a shattering crash. Lydia was hoisted straight up, screaming and holding her skirt in place for dear life.  
"GRAH! YOU STUPID-LET ME DOWN!" She demanded with a red face and the sole hope her skirt doesn't fall any lower.

"That should hold you until I'm finished." He picked up her wand, wagging it tauntingly. "I'll be borrowing this!"

"Stupid son of a b-"

Jaxon clicked his tongue, pressing a finger to her lips. "Now, now, what did I say about that mouth of yours?" He thoughtfully traced her lips, brushing her hair to dangle from her face. He had to admit. She's cute when she's angry. "You know, you're not bad to look at. How old are you?"

"17, and not into Knights! Disgraced or otherwise!"

"Another shame. Maybe when you're older." He kissed her forehead.

"EXCUSE ME!" She shrieked, turning beet red. She was stuck between screaming curses and being tongue tied. He seriously just kissed her. Cedric does that enough. Lezard sure filled his quota. She doesn't need another aged guy kissing her. No matter how cute he is. Or how rugged her looks with that mustache. And his accent isn't bad. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Jaxon escaped behind the altar in the midst of her fantasizing. She exhaled absolutely disgusted with herself. "Some honor grad slash inheritor I am! STUPID KNIGHT!"

"Ummm…" Lydia flipped her head around. Miles was swaying side to side, ogling her confused. When he got there was irrelevant. How much he saw, well...he'd better not repeat a word. "Should I make a joke about hanging around on the job?"

"Shut up and get me down!" Miles disconnected the chain from the chandelier. Lydia landed on her head, left dizzy with the blood rushing down her neck.

"Jaxon?"

"Yep. And he took my wand." She dusted herself off. "You and Dad were right! I jumped in so far that I fell short. The guy can deflect magic and he's smart!" Cedric, Eezeyal, and Ubos are going to hold this over her for a week. Wormwood will peck at her for life. "He knows this academy like the back of his hand. He gets in fast, moves without a sound, and will make his escape just as feasibly."

"He must have an outdated floor plan in his head." Miles scoffed. "The chapel is nowhere near the dungeons. He literally backtracked."

Lydia doesn't know why, but that struck her with an epiphany. "You're right. They aren't." The dungeons are to the north...the chapel to the far east of the school. She paused momentarily. Jaxon has been careful, meticulous with his movements this whole time. He got in using a way no one's discovered yet. And he's been moving around without anyone spotting him lately. No way he makes this sort of blunder. That's when she was drawn to the stage. "THE ALTAR!" She scrambled behind the marble display. She saw Jaxon disappear here while she was strung up. Lo and behold what they find under a dragon statue.

"A tunnel?!" Miles gasped. Now it all makes sense. He can't believe he's forgotten. "There are tunnels all throughout the academy's underbelly. They equalize the structure so it wouldn't falter on the unstable land!" Waterways, catacombs, passages built for sieges. This academy has it all. "What are the odds they lead to the dungeon?"

"Very high…" Lydia tapped her chin in deep thought. Jaxon's been causing a commotion. Likely to draw more guards and everyone away from the dungeons. This whole venture is for that chainmail. So why not give it to him. "I have an idea! Find Dad and Adelea, and meet me in the dungeons!" She wrapped the chain to her elbow and shoulder. This was going to come in handy.

"What's your plan?" Miles chortled as she dashed off.

"Divine retribution!" She sinisterly cackled.

 **xxx**

The Junior Knighting Ceremony was entering its opening stages. The field's bleachers were filled to the max capacity with rooting families, cheering friends, and hundreds upon hundreds from all around come to celebrate this momentous day. Five pages barely in their second year being named as Junior Knights. Not to mention the most famous names in Knighthood and Flying Derby were starting off the ceremony with a bang. No way were they going to miss this. Bishop, along with two members of his council, drew the attention of the crowd as they entered to their on high seats at the far end of the field. From so far away, and with his two council members behind him, no one saw the writing apprehension cracking the stoneface smile. In his mind, as he waited for the que to introduce the jousters and derby flyer, he prayed that Roland and company were solving the Jaxon issue. And fast.

"My Lord's and Ladies! I bid you all a most flamboyant and elated greeting to our humble Academy!" Bishop's voice carried on the enchanted megaphones floating around the field. "Welcome, one and all, to the Junior Knight's Academy Junior Knighting Ceremony!" The crowd burst into a roar of cheers, applause resounding like drums. Bishop gawked in awe of the VIP bleachers to the left of him. Roland, Miles, and Adelea were present. They waved cordially to him, assuring him all was well. Bishop felt he could relax now, but was silently wondering why he hasn't heard word of Jaxon's capture yet. He can't have escaped. What's going on?

 **xxx**

The dungeons were eerily quite. And remarkably clean. The janitors don't miss a pebble out of place. The light could stand to be a bit more cheery though. Torches in a dark place is soo Horned King. A metal grate was kicked off the ceiling in one of the cells. Jaxon dropped down, bracing himself in the echo his entrance made. Strangely, not a single person could be heard turning a head to what is clearly a suspicious noise. Jaxon poked his head out of the cell. Gates have been removed on a few for easier access. The cell he landed in was mainly for storing old junk. Anyway, he scanned the immediate corridor, completely gobsmacked that there wasn't a single guard to be seen. Under any other circumstances he'd be pleased security was so lousy. He hasn't been this one edge since that mission to Ghetzistan. Sultan Pasta Al Dente did not like to have his pita bread without marinara sauce made from Imp Grown Tomatoes. **(** _ **Aladdin Series**_ **)** He was seriously starting to wish he brought a sword with him. But he can't lose spine now. His prize was literally a few cells away.

"Grab it and go!" He told himself. He ran past swords locked behind gates, shields hung on walls, stockpiles of food from around the world. All he wanted was that chainmail. His birthright since being named a Knight of his land. "No false charges will keep me from what is mine!" He frothed at the mouth. "No one will stop me! No one!" He staggered to a stop, beaming dreamily at having arrived at his destination. "There you are…" He revealed, grabbing hold of the cell walls so he wouldn't fall.

The Scale Mail, glittering in the glorious ambiance well deserved. Lights from the heavens might as well be shining up it. Each link, every single row of thing tiny chains was the shaven and distributed scale of dozens, possibly hundreds, of different dragons. The mannequin it was resting on teased Jaxon. How beautiful it looked on a display. The power it projects. He can only imagine what it will be like when he puts it on. "My love, you are looking fine today." He purred. He removed his gloves. Such a fine piece of armor should be savored with skin to metal contact. He smoothed his palm to the chest of the chainmail. Skinny links snared his wirst tightly. "WHAT?!" He pulled at his hand. It was stuck. He planted a foot for leverage. The chainmail peeled off the mannequin, swallowing Jaxon's arms and wrapping to the whole of his torso in a snare. The harder he struggled to get free the tighter the chainmail became. "What is this!? What's happening!?" He frothed at the mouth. The chainmail transformed into sturdy, ordinary chains. They tied themselves to the wall, anchoring him in place. "This...this isn't the Scale Mail!"

"How very astute, Sir Jaxon." Lydia came strolling into the cell, hand on hip as she savored this moment. "I thought about leaving you hanging with guards on the way, but this sent you upside down in a way much more hysterical!" A deliciously karma filled. "Let this be a lesson to not underestimate me again."

"You?! You stole the chainmail?" He roared animally.

"Not stole. Moved. My friends and I moved it before you got here." As they speak, Miles is literally sitting on the chainmail in the stands, watching the jousters and derby flyers open the ceremony.

Jaxon's fury gradually subsided, allowing his mind to think clearly about what led to his rather humiliating capture. "I see. You dismissed the guards, led me to beleive everyone was distracted by the ceremony." He stubbornly for to free himself. "All the while you boobytrapped the chainmail and waited." He glared at where his belt would be, infuriated that it wasn't working. "This belt...it truly isn't 100%, is it?"

"What people not formidable in magic fail to realize is there are more loopholes than security measures." In other words, no. That belt, her headband, even Sofia's Amulet aren't 100% assurances. "Again, that belt will disrupt any and all charms DIRECTED at YOU! Traps with no real target are free to snare you." I.E. the chains she took from the chapel to make appear as his desired chainmail. "Can't believe how easily you walked into this."

"Neither can I…" Jaxon sank to the floor, head hung in shame. "Guess...we just sit here...and wait for the guard to come and arrest me." All of his carefully laid plans, the hours he spent memorizing the movements of the guards, the hundreds of times he practiced his infiltration. All undone by two sorceresses, and a King. "Do you know why I am called a disgraced knight?"

"They didn't say." Lydia took back her wand from his person. Normally she'd punch him in those nose. He was already beaten down. Instead she conjured a tall drink of water.

"Incidents throughout Brazendell are being directed at me!" He took a moment to gulp down the water. His ah's were thanks enough. "Pillages on villages, fires caused by dragons, candy stolen from babies!"

"And you're behind all of that?" She arched a brow, skepticism in her voice.

"Not me! Another! I'm not sure who. Whoever they are they're going through a lot of trouble to frame me." Lydia lowered her gaze. This sounds like something she'd read to Sofia before she goes to bed. But he was genuinely enraged. Sad even. "I don't expect you to believe me! But believe this! They have stolen so much from me to prove I am a monster!" _A monster?_ That struck her hard. "I only came to retrieve what was meant as mine."

"Meant! Not rightfully bestowed." She stressed.

"What would you know about _rightfully bestowed?_ You royals get everything handed to you."

Lydia balled a fist. "I wasn't born royal! The only thing that's been mine is my magic and even that I have to fight for my right to have!" She pounded the fist at her chest. It's a never ending battle. Even before she was named a princess she was constantly having to prove fate didn't make a mistake in granting her magic. Sometimes she feels she loses that privilege. Other times...she doesn't know why she has it. But everyday she searches for that reason, and uses it to bolster herself against the naysayers. "Nothing in this life is for free, or meant to be yours because of a right. You have to earn it!"

"And how do I earn what would have been mine?" He quizzed her.

"By clearing your name!" She declared. She knelt to him, hand with a fierce grip on his shoulder. "Tell me, Jaxon," She stared deeply into his chocolate eyes, "If you steal this chainmail in search of your vengeance, instead of clearing your name and having those who wrongfully accused you bequeath it to you," Jaxon's expression started to soften. Her words were hitting home, "Would the chainmail be as pristine and flawless as it is on its pedestal?"

Jaxon gazed upon where his prize was. The image of its purity engraved in his mind. That image...was corroded with rust. "No...I guess not." Defeat relaxed his body. He went limp in his failure. Lydia sat on the side of her legs, finding she made progress, while at the same time really made a put together man feel broken. "How long will it be though? Before my honor is returned?"

"I don't know. But I do know this. If you steal it, you'll lose both your honor, and the respect of the people and yourself." That's something no one should be without.

"Why...why are you showing me such clemency? Even after all I've done." He doesn't understand. No one's been this decent to him in a very long time.

"You may never believe me, but I know what its like to be seen as a monster." Dia's cackle was imbedded in her head. "And you're no monster." She took a deep breath. "So I won't shackle you like one." She tapped the chains. They slackened and fell from him. Jaxon gaped in disbelief, absolutely confused. Lydia rose to her feet, smoothing her clothing.

"What are you doing?!" He gasped.

"You were never here!" She proclaimed vehemently. Jaxon blinked perplexed. Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "In the heat of the moment you realized what you were doing was wrong...you had a change of heart...and you escaped without ever touching the chainmail." She conjured the false chainmail back to the mannequin. Miles can put it back before anyone's the wiser. "All you wanted was a chance to redeem yourself. You discovered this was the wrong way." She faced his with folded arms. "And hopefully, the next time we meet," She adorably smiled to him, "Your honor, your pride, and your self respect will all be restored."

Jaxon was...flabbergasted beyond words. His heart was throbbing, heat rising to his cheeks. This child of a king, a sorceress capable of rendering him helpless, was willing to let him go. On nothing more than her gut feeling that a total stranger was telling the truth. He doesn't know if she's foolish, naive, or genuinely believes in the good in others. What's certain, though, is this. Jaxon smiled tenderly to her. He approached her and knelt in servitude to her mercy, which he would one day repair, "You'll be a fine Queen, Princess Lydia."

"And you'll be a Noble Knight. Good luck to you, Sir-"

Sir Jaxon pulled her in by the waist, sealing her lips with a tender kiss. Lydia exploded cherry red, steam whistling from her ears. He stole her breath as they parted, forever savoring the taste of one very naive and caring future Queen. He cupped her red cheek, running a thumb under her beautiful eyes. " _When you're older..._ " Are the last words she heard. His palm gently slid from her cheek. And just like that he was gone. One can argue he'd never make it out. But he made it this far.

Lydia threw up her hands, shaking her head wildly. In haste she smeared herself with dirt, a few rocks here, and a magically created bruise on her forehead. Her story won't hold if she doesn't look the part. She clapped her cheeks, slapped herself out of her daze, and marched onward as guards arrived on scene. She erected a finger before they so much as asked where Jaxon was. "He was here, he escaped, you might be able to catch him if you hurry!" And they took her word for it with how bad she looked. The guards raced in every direction, bellowing at one another to hurry and catch the fiend. "Seriously." She grumbled, touching her lips. "What is it with jerks kissing me?" She vanished in a cloud of turquoise smoke. The red of her blush was mixed in.

 **xxx**

The derby flyers and jousters finished their opening. The stage was being set with the five knights coming to bestow upon the junior pages' their hard earned promotion to Junior Knight. Officially, a Ruling Sovereign Knights someone. But seeing as these kids were still in school this, along with Bishop supervising, would suffice. Bishop began his speech as the pages were prepared to be presented to the crowd. The families of these magnificent young men and women were about to rocket from their seats. Lydia appeared in her seat beside Adelea just in time before she teleported to shower Chris with kisses.

"So?! How'd it go?!" She pressed excitedly. She, Miles, and Roland wanted every detail.

"He...escaped." She smiled impishly with a shrug.

"HE WHAT!?" The trio blew out her eardrum. And messed up her hair. "What do you mean he escaped?!" Roland kept his voice down but might as well be yelling for the entire field to hear. "The trap we set! The bait! None of it worked?!" And Miles has been sitting on the real chainmail for the past half hour.

"Nope! Turns out he came to realize this isn't the way to go about getting what he wants." She relaxed to the backrest of her chair, hands folded behind her head. "The chainmail wasn't going to mean much if he stole it. So he gave up and ran away. The guards are chasing him though." Roland, Adelea, and Miles deadpanned at the clearly halfbaked tale. They weren't buying that for a second. And Lydia knew it. She laughed all the same. "That's the story I'll tell Bishop, I'll give you the real deets later. But for now…WOOO!" She shot to her feet, cheering on young Christoxiin as he rode in on the field with his fellow pages. Adelea screamed Chris's name, forgetting Lydia's lie and basking in how proud she is of him. He waved to his sister and friend, tearing up in their support for him, "We're here for someone who has it all going right for him." She mumbled under the roar of the crowd. "Let's take that comfort, and put the trouble behind for tomorrow where it belongs."

 **To be continued.**


	17. It Started With The Bow

**It Started With The Bow**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

This...was honestly a new one for Lydia. Barely hours after Chris's Knighting Ceremony and Sir Jaxon's break in, and Lydia returns home with an emergency request delivered by Baileywick from Cedric. The call? No, no. That's not the first. She get's that a lot from him when he has a problem. The first is...he has a large yellow ribbon tied to his forehead...and she isn't sure if she should roll on the floor laughing or ask what happened. Maybe she'll laugh mildly while laughing. Yeah, that would be good. By the red in his pouty cheeks he's been suffering a new form of humiliation. Sitting on his stool reminded him of when his mother let that chewy substance he created stew in his hair before cutting it out. That was beyond embarrassing. Explains why Wormwood was adamantly asked to leave and go find some poor animal to torment. Eezeyal knew of muskrats in need of a lesson in boundaries.

"So…" Lydia failed in stifling her snickering. She pinched the fuels in the decoratively tied ribbon, "Sending yourself as a gift to someone? Should I be jealous?" She flirted with a sly smirk. "Should she not open you until Wassailia?"

"Yes, yes, please get it all out while you can! Nothing you say will compare to yesterday!" Cedric snarled, turning redder by the second. "Those sisters of yours and that tea party game made me want to ship myself to Siberia!"

"That bad? I heard from James The Fairies loved it."

"That's the Tea Party by Princess Sofia in her secret spot!" He stressed furiously. "It was Amber's attempt to control the first party - the disaster - that drove me insane." Lydia cringed uncomfortably. She heard about the FIRST round from a couple of the servants. After a Broadway Musical number by Amber, she invaded Sofia's Tea Party Planning and drove her into making it bigger because that was better. Golden plates, floating tables that floated away, swans performing that got the daylights scared out of them - in short, the party became a disaster. With another one of Miranda's Shining Moments of Wisdom, Sofia managed to save her party before her friends and Teachers arrived. A small game before enjoying tea in Sofia's Favorite Garden in the whole castle. Her party was named The Most Charming. "First I'm threatened by Amber to perform, then I am suckered by Sofia to wear this ribbon for her _follow the trail_ game! And...GRR!" Cedric pulled at the securely fastened decoration. Succeeding only in making it tighter, "I CAN'T-GET-IT-OFF!" It snapped back to his head, hooking the tip of his nose. Those will be unflattering red marks. "Normally I'd just burn this off but Princess Sofia treasures these."

"Aww! And your respected her feelings!" Lydia pinched his cheeks. "I knew you liked her!"

"Will you stop and just get this off?! PLEASE!" More of a demand.

"Alright, alright…" The bow was tied at the front. Lydia got to work moving his hair out of the way, then moved in for the knot under to loops. As she got to work her mind wandered into the day that she's had. Full of excitement, danger, secret spy stuff, reuniting with good friends - An adventure everyday in the life of Lydia the Sorceress Princess. Never a dull moment and never dull for a moment. Sir Jaxon's invasion was actually a different take on her usual adventures. No one's life in danger, no corrupt minds trying to ruin someone's life, and nothing to do with either side of her lessons. Just a Knight wants to regain his honor and outsmarting an entire security team to do it. He was...a different one.

The taut ribbon bindings took Lydia to the chains she used to trap Sir Jaxon. Part of her...kind of feels guilty for tricking him. Mostly because it was a too easy...and she found it funny. But mainly because she dangled his trophy in front of him and then took it right out of his fingers. Sir Jaxon isn't a bad man. She firmly believes that. And no, not out of some naive sense of instinct or feels. But because...you don't make up stories like this. Being made out to be something you know you aren't. The entire world keeping you at arm's length, fearing you'll take their hand. Everyone turning their backs on you for no other reason than not wanting to be lumped with an outcast. It's always easier to fear and hate someone rather than learn about them. That's what she felt from Jaxon...and it's exactly how she feels. The difference here, Jaxon's never had anyone show remotely the tiniest bit of faith in him. They just tossed him to the wolves at their convenience. He felt that, by taking up the chainmail of his land and heritage, he would regain his honor and then Brazendell and the Knights would respect him again. To think it took the sweet words of a teenager to change his disposition. And he thanked her for her faith by up on the chainmail...and...and…

"Are you feeling alright?" Cedric's question startled her from thought.

"HUH! Yeah! Why?!"

"Well because, one, you just tied yourself up." Lydia dumbly blinked and gawked at her quadrupled knotted fingers. Cedric's head was free - minus the ribbon's imprint - and passed its burden onto Lydia. "And you're turning scarlet red." Lydia touched one of her cheeks, her heart beating like a drum in a marching band. _Dnag it! Stupid Jaxon!_ Her head was going fuzzy. She nibbled on her lip, unable to stop thinking about that...that... _GRR! THAT IDIOT!_ "Seriously, are you not well?" Cedric placed a hand at her forehead. This electric shock from contact nearly knocked her off her feet. She doesn't have a fever. She doesn't look pale. But man was she red. "Preliminaries check out. I'll leave Alauna to diagnose anything...personal." _I've had enough of personal today!_ That stupid kiss! _WHY AM I FUSSING OVER A STUPID KISS?!_ And why did he have to be such a good kisser? _GRRAAHH!_ Cedric took a step back with his hands raised. Lydia was clawing at her scalp, now representing a cherry in color. Streams of stream were leaking from her ears. "Umm, Princess? Did something happen at the academy?"

"NOTHING!" Cedric's hair and clothing were blown stiff. He blinked stunned. Lydia's eyes were glossed in pure embarrassment. "Absolutely nothing happened! Nothing at all!" Cedric's brow knit at that crack in her voice. She's tightening herself up, trying desperately not to give anything away. Then she kept biting at her lip and licking it. She's hiding something. "I'm...gonna go take this to Sofia. Maybe her Buttercup skills can undo this mess."

Cedric snapped a hand to her bound pair. He dragged her back around. He flicked his wand, clearing off his work desk. He slammed her down with her hands pinned above her head. He planted his free hand for balance. It would have broken the table if he hit it any harder. The edged of the table dug into her lower back, but her whimper came from how close Cedric's scowl was to her face. "Start talking." He demanded. He felt her legs knocking standing off to the side of them. "What happened?"

"I'm telling you, nothing happened!" She kicked her legs to get free of him. Cedric planted the other hand to her stomach, minimizing her movement.

"Something DID happen! And either you tell me or Miranda finds out you steal her makeup for potions!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Cedric's furrowing brow warned her otherwise. Lydia sucked in her cheeks, releasing a breath of defeat. She turned her head aside, trying to hide the red in her cheeks that refused to let up. "There was...a former knight...Sir Jaxon...he…" She swallowed a massive lump, growing silent. _No! Don't tell him! Anyone but him!_ She was shaking fiercely. The idea of him knowing terrified her her. But why? Why doesn't she want him to know? _What will he think?_ What does it matter what he thinks? "He...he kissed me." Lydia flinched into herself, waiting for some form of outburst. Or for him to begin laughing at her for how silly she was being. But nothing came. In fact, Cedric was...unusually quiet. She's pretty sure he stopped breathing. Lydia poked an eye open to see what was wrong. She was stunned. Actually...he was the one stunned. Cedric was petrified still. Mouth parted open, eyes full of sheer shock, and his breath very hollow. "Cedric?"

"Hm? Oh...yes…apologies." He droned. He slipped his hands away, letting her leave that spot of the table. There has to be an unflattering imprint at her back. That aside, Cedric was...strangely stoic. Usually he's irrational or flying off the handle. "Umm...thank you...for your help." He moved like a zombie to the door. Lydia was chilled by the creak...and his lost expression. "I...I have work to do. Please…"

"Oh. Yeah. Excuse me." She didn't argue, didn't waver. She just meandered out the door, and found herself too scared to look him in the eye. She lingered on the other side of the door momentarily, head lowered. "Umm...I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He snarled grimly, struggling to control his volume.

"I don't know." She rasped. "I just...feel like I've hurt you." Cedric's fist balled. He slammed the door in her face. That breeze froze her insides. Lydia touched her chest. "Wow...that hurt." He's slammed the door in her face dozens of times. This time wasn't like those. This time...she really wanted to…

A tear fell down her cheek. She stiffly stepped to the stairwell, hands clutching at her throbbing chest. _This...hurts._

 **xxx**

Cedric slid down his door, folding arms to his knees and burying the fury causing a storm in his head and chest. All he's hearing his ears are _he kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me._ And it enrages him. Hurts him. "You let another neerdowell weasel his way close to you. And still you keep me at a boundary." Why? Why does it hurt him? Lezard...this Jaxon character. Why do they infuriate him? Lezard for the obvious reason that he is a criminal that attempted to kill her. But...Jaxon. Lezard and Jaxon...they've managed to cross a line. A line Cedric standing yielding to and can never hope to breach. They are friends. She's said as much. But they are friends with...a very frayed bond. "Perhaps...I am never meant to cross that boundary." The closer they get, the further away Cedric feels. And it hurts...terribly. Why? Why won't she let him get close? He has been there for her. He was the first in the castle to learn who and what she is and accepted her. He was the first to see through Lezard and the first to defend her honor! He never lets another speak ill of her. He's constantly lending her his shoulder when she's sad. WHY ISN'T THAT ENOUGH? Yes he's wronged her, but she's forgiven him. And since then...since then...what? They argue, they laugh, they argue some more, and then they get along all over again. And every other day they seem to reach some awkward stage, like just now, that leaves him...doubting what his place is with her. If there even is a place with her. "I doubt it…" He wants to rule the kingdom. She wants to protect it. He wants to enslave the populace. She will safeguard it. Everything that he wants to achieve she will go above and beyond to thwart him. Their friendship is a tug away from breaking permanently, and all because their aspirations differ greatly. And they will never put them aside. "I guess...this is just how it is meant to be." Cedric - Sorcerer to the King...and...just another figure for Lydia to talk to. Nothing more. Never...more.


	18. Drastic Measures Arising

**Drastic Measures Arising**

 **To the question: How old is Sir Jackson? I haven't the slightest clue. Like Cedric I'm going on the premise they are in their 30's. Age doesn't seem to factor in Sofia's universe.**

 **xxx**

The weekend of Hallows Eve and all the creatures of the night did stir. Human and animal alike were alive, awake, and ready to take to the roads for some sweet treats. Or tasty tricks, whichever most tickled their fancies. Wolves howled in blessing to the full moon casting its luminescent glow across the ebony sky. The stars seemed to be at their brightest this time of year. The beady eyes of owls glowed like jewels. Rodents able to be snared by their razor sharp talons hid in their burrows. Bats descended from their bellfires, hungering to feed for the night. Ghoulish howls did glide on the blustery wind. The trees rustled and clashed together, bending to the frigid winds. Well….they will be when it's actually nigh time. It was the middle of the afternoon.

In the village of Dunwitty, the people had emerged in masses, spreading an abundance of decorations from roof to barrel around their homes. Those playing as witches brewed cauldrons of a special candied liquid that would coagulate by Hallows Eve Night. Children chased each others, throwing gobs of makeup and play slime at one another. Their parents would chase them down later. They had plenty of backups. Rule one of a festival with children involved: _Always have spare supplies._ Banners stretched at the entrance of the village, welcoming one and all to come and enjoy the celebration that would take place. Streamers connected by the beams of scaling homes and shops had hollow lanterns hanging from them. They would be lit for tomorrow. Signs stood erect at stands for ring roses, face painting, bobbing for apples. The apples came with gummy worms inside to give an extra fright. Yes, the village was coming together for a grand Hallows Eve Night. However, a few of the children were a little sad that not all of them would have costumes. Not that the face painting would be expensive, or the games. But dressing up is the whole part of the night. What kid doesn't want to be in a cool costume? Precisely where the Royal Family comes in. More specifically, Lydia and Adelea's wild inspiration to clean out the castle attic.

"Here comes the final haul, Princess!" A servant called from the attic. A line of butlers and maids shuttled boxes upon boxes of old props from the castle attic to the wall at the foot of the ladder. After the first ten minutes there wasn't even a wall to speak of. Who knew Roland could be such a hoarder?

"Thanks, everyone, for the help!" Lydia gleefully chimed. "Keep them coming! Anything that hasn't been used in the last year!" She earned a few thumbs up. The servants knew exactly what to look for, and that the hallway would be out of service for a major move. "Thanks for letting us take this stuff, Dad."

"No problem at all." Roland sneezed at the dust from a feathery mask. "We have too much clutter up there anyway. This way all of our old things go to a good cause."

"Wonder what else we have hidden up there?" Miranda asked in wonder.

Lydia, Miranda, and Roland organized the boxes from masks, scarves, costumes, and accessories, labeling them appropriately. To ease up on the consuming space they'd consolidate the boxes. Adelea was inside the attic with Baileywick making a list of what treasures and forgotten mentionables remained. Lydia and Adelea each had portals open to the trash site Miles and the guards monitored. It was fascinating to see what trash would come from the swirling voids. Ruined decorations, broken frames never used, some of Chef Andre's obsolete utensils, and things from Cedric's workshop. Lydia kept the book on Prank Day pranks he'd written during his Hexley years. That would come in handy. Should he be out of line again. Miranda gushed over James and Amber's baby clothes, wishing she had been there for when they tried them on. She's seen portraits of those two as babies. They must have looked so cute in these little booties. Roland found his certificate from Royal Prep, dusting it off. The bottom dedication read: _King to lead all Kings, just not in dance._ A line by Professor Popov. As Roland's admitted before, he didn't pay much attention in his classes.

"That should be everything from the two previous Hallows Eves." Baileywick assured them. Lydia nodded to him. She opened a second portal under all the dusty boxes. They were swallowed up and gently spat back out at the stables. Miles and the guards started filling the coaches.

"Hey, Lydia! Check this out!" Adelea threw down a box. Lydia stumbled on the catch, flinging it to the floor to stay standing. Her brow raised. A whole box of flasher pellets, complete with incendiary capsules. "Remember the wild ride we had with these?!" Adelea impishly snorted.

"I do." Lydia tossed one up and down in her palm, sneering playfully at her best friend. "I also remember us landing in The Fairies' office to explain why the science labs became light shows." Miranda groaned audibly in recollection of that letter from the school. Nothing like finding out your daughter and her friend caused temporary blindness in their students and teachers.

"Past history! We're grown up now!" She puffed up her chest. _Another three inches in height doesn't make you grown._ Lydia snorted mentally. "And these will be a riot for the kids! Please!"

"As long as Chris is the one who handles them!" Lydia drew that line.

"CHRIS?!" Adelea was insulted. After the ceremony, Bishop and the council decided to shut the school down for a couple of weeks. A reward for not only the five pages who ascended to knighthood, but also to commemorate every student's dedication and hardwork to improving themselves. Chris used that vacation time and came to Enchancia with Adelea. His first time setting foot in the castle since Lydia became princess. He flew off the handle like a child at an amusement park. He wondered where the hallways leaded, if there were secret passages, do the dungeons have skeletons, and many other conspiracies he'd read in storybooks. His first visit aside, Chris is more trustworthy than his sister when it comes to explosive parlor tricks. Nowadays. When he was younger...Lydia would have him trapped in an iron maiden to keep him from the explosives. "Come on! Chris doesn't know how to use this stuff!"

"That's why you're here!" She laughed. Adelea growled and went back to shuffling through the attic junk. Baileywick yelped in terror. Loud crashes and bangs unnerved the servants. "Speaking of Chris," She addressed Roland and Miranda, "He's helping James with his costume, right?"

"Last time we checked." Miranda answered. "Sofia and Amber should be working on theirs as well."

"Ha-ha. Only the desire to win a contest would make Amber work on her own costume." Amber's not the type to do anything herself. Sometimes she doesn't even dress herself.

Time to explain. Tomorrow night Royal Prep will be holding another one of its Hallows Eve costume contests. A gold trophy to whoever comes to school wearing the best and most creative costume. As the children of Royalty and majority of the students relied on their handmaidens or other servants to make the costumes for them. They come up with an idea, and the servants would put it together. Cleo wanted to be a leopard, Hildegard a Fairy Queen, and Lin-Lin wanted to be Fauna. Amber, being an unrivaled professional in fashion and aesthetics, took home the trophy every single year. Therefore her costume was going to be - as she put it - the winner. Her premature grasp at victory slipped right out of her fingers when Flora announced that the students had to sew, stitch, and craft their own costumes with their own hands. No handmaidens and credit taking this year. Naturally she fainted at the thought of having to do something herself. Sofia was ecstatic. This sort of thing was right up her alley.

"Oh well! As long as our kids have fun, that's the important thing." Lydia proclaimed. Maybe Amber will learn this year there's more to winning.

"Speaking of fun," Roland handed her the box of poppers, "You'd better get down there and help Dunwitty with theirs."

"Ooh, right!" The village wanted all preparations done before the festival. That way the only things they'd have to worry about are the food and setting up. Which they planned to stop promptly at eight. It was four right now. "LEA! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" An exaggeration, but the sooner they get there the more help they can be.

"I'll grab Chris and meet you at the stables!" Adelea tore open a portal in the attic, leaping forth for her brother.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! See you at dinner!" Lydia cannonballed into her floor portal. The portal closed like draining water. A suction kiss popped to the marble floor. All this magic, Roland felt like he was in an alternate world rather than his own castle.

"Ever the eccentric helper, that one." Roland chuckled charmingly. He dusted his hand off, then helped Miranda clean her dress off. He thanked the servants and sent them to go get cleaned up. The rest of the attic can wait till tomorrow. "I'm surprised Lydia wanted to help with Dunwitty's Hollows Eve Celebration." Roland admitted with mild hesitation. Not that he thinks ill of Lydia. Just the last time she was there she kind of...became too passionate about defending the witch Lucinda. "She's been putting distance from the villagers for a while."

"That's actually why she volunteered when the Mayor announced costumes and decorations would be short." Miranda elucidated. Lydia understands what it means to have hopes for a huge affair dashed by lack of funds or materials. It breaks her heart to think children won't be able to have fun because of something so...simplistic. In a way. "This is her way of growing past it, and also apologizing for what she said."

"She never apologizes small. A quirk that helps her forgive herself." Roland wondered if that was a blessing or a burden.

 **xxx**

Adelea, Lydia, and Chris reached the village right as farmers loaded hard boiled eggs into pickle juice. By that time tomorrow night they will be ready for consumption. The pickling eggs was also the signal to children that it was almost time for them to get ready for bed. Seeing Adelea, Chris, and Lydia arrive with the mountain of Hollows Eve props made their night. And gave them an extra hour to stay up.

Jade and Ruby and their moms, Helen Henshaw and Liz Menlow, jumped in with Chris to help wash the years of cobwebs and moths off. Adelea and Lydia produced a hot wind to dry them off, and a little razzle dazzle for a sparkling refurbishing. A long line of children were bouncing holes in the ground waiting for their costumes to be made right in front of them. The line of kids was split in two, children bombarding Liz and Helen with what they wanted their costumes to be. Animal, person, colors, beads, tails, ears - 90 yards with of costume requests pouring out of a child's mouth at 90 miles per hour. Jade and Ruby took pointers from Sofia and started the measurements. Liz and Helen sketched like the wind, fearing the next morning when their hands cramp up. Lydia and Adelea used those drawings and the measurements to get started. Here they emulated The Fairies and used a sewing spell or two to put the costumes together. Again, Lydia can't sew for her life, and Adelea doesn't really like needles. Ironic considering she's dealing in medicine.

Each child, including Jade and Ruby, barely had to wait 15 minutes for their costumes. And the wait wasn't torture in the least. Watching the preparations and magic show that went into the detail of costumes they only dreamed of. Wings that looked like they would lift them off the ground. One child was a kangaroo and actually tried to jump higher than the buildings. Chris went the extra mile as well and told the children tales of what he's experienced at the Junior Knights Academy. He might have recruited future classmates. And also they were being fed by a vendor. Fed children are happy children. Happy children make happy parents.

With the help of Liz, Helen, Jade, and Ruby, the costumes had been completed in what should be added to a hall of tailor records. There was time left to wash up before dinner at the palace. Speaking of dinner, Jade, Ruby, and family were invited to have dinner at the palace. Adelea and Chris are staying the night until Adelea's housing was finalized. Doctor Merr, who she would be shadowing during her apprenticeship as a Novice Natural, was reviewing her files as a nominated candidate. He wasn't going to deny her the position as his apprentice. Not in the least. There's just a lot of bureaucracy involved with taking on a protege. Animus Mal gave permission for temporary transfer, Merr just needs to finalize it and send it in. He also is arranging a room for her while she is in Enchancia. Going back on topic, dinner plus friends plus empty stomach equals a good time in the Enchancian Palace. Who were they to deny an invite like that? Besides, Jade and Ruby really wanted to see Sofia.

 **xxx**

Dinner at the palace was truly boisterous and full of laughter. Sofia was all too happy to regale everyone on the costume contest at school and had a special surprise to what she's going to be. She might have let it slip to Clover about a swan, and Eezeyal weaseled it out of him with a basket of caramel glazed carrots. Next on the docket was how Sofia blew The Fairies away with her tea party idea. A charming picnic in her secret garden. Her most favorite place in the entire castle. In spite of Amber's meddling and need for a bigger and better tea party, Sofia's party went off without a hitch. Literally took off the ground...which Cedric had to work overtime to bring it back down. Helen and Liz went on and on about Ruby and Jade joining the Dazzle Ball team. Their team was going to qualify for the winter cup before Wassailia. Those two showed off their muscles, proud of their team and sure that they were going to take the winter cup by a blizzard. James and Chris nearly choked on their food trying to one up one another in how much food they can fit in their mouths. And in their nose...and ears...and bellybutton. Lydia, Amber, and Adelea cringed. Younger Brothers are disgustingly obnoxious. Miranda, Roland, Liz, and Helen laughed at the boys. How parents can stand boys being disgusting is a mystery. The end result was a beautiful one. Friends who are remarkably like family coming together, swapping stories, and talking about the old days was a nice change of pace. It was...very nice. They've laughed hard before. This time they busted guts.

When dinner was done and over with, Sofia, Amber, and James ran off to get started on their costumes. Chris went with James to put the final touches on his costume. Helen and Liz thought this a good time to bid their farewells, but not before beating the bush with the third mom of their trio. Giggling and fawning over their daughters like mothers do. Roland escaped with Baileywick to get a mountain of paperwork done. Adelea and Lydia took Jade and Ruby to Lydia's room to buy time before their mom's decided to leave. Listening to mom's fuss over them was embarrassing. And hard on Adelea.

"Thank you so much for our costumes, Lydia!" Jade burst into Lydia's room, pirouetting with outstretched arms.

"We're gonna be the best siamese cats on the block!" Ruby jumped and landed on Lydia's bed on her back.

"I have no doubt." Lydia giggled. That just left Lydia and Adelea with their own costumes. They were going with either Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat, or Lumiere and Cogsworth. Then again they are a terrible twosome, but the Siamese Cats are already taken. Carpet and Genie? Ooh! Pain and Panic?! They have a long list of memorable duos. It's hard to settle on one pair. Chris did want to be The Lock Boy from Halloween Town. They could be Shock and Barrel.

Jade was playing Queen of the World on the second level. Adelea arranged roving pillows in the event she wanted to play _you can fly._ Ruby loves Lydia's bed. Just like Sofia's. Floating on a cloud miles in the sky. She rolled around fluttering her legs, giggling uncontrollably. She rolled onto the pillows, shuffling them apart. "Hm?" Her hand touched a bottle. These weird looked pills were inside. "Hey, Lydia. What are these?" She shook the bottle.

Lydia poked her head from the closet. She went pale as her sheets. She instantly transported in front of Ruby, the smoke scaring the daylights out of her. "Pain killers!" She blurted, snatching the pills and hugging them obsessively. Jade and Adelea slowly crept from the steps and closet. Eezeyal and Ubos, keeping to the rafters, reared with suspicious glares. A bottle under her pillow. That doesn't look out of place at all. NOT! Lydia realized by the stares she must have a crazed look on her face. She cleared her throat. "I hurt myself real bad not too long ago. They help ease the pain." She scampered to a drawer, Adelea and hidden company leering bothered as she locked the bottle away.

"But you're okay?!" Jade pleaded.

"Fit as a fiddle!" Lydia showed off her muscles. She was great. Noticing Adelea, and her ever opinionated companions glaring at her sapped that muscle. "Oh man, it's late!" And thank the spirits it really was. "Your mom's must be waiting, I'll have someone take you guys home."

"Okay! Bye, Adelea!" Jade was the first out.

"Feel better, Lydia!" Ruby was right behind her.

Never has Lydia been grateful that those two don't ask questions. Unfortunately a certain best friend, Book Teacher, and Animal Voice Box are not so unwise. Adelea cornered her at the desk, planted hands smashing like gavels and jolting her nerves. She, Ubos, and Eezeyal loomed inches within her face, their glowing stares melting the waning barrier she desperately tried to throw up. With a flick of the wrist and a sleight of hand, Adelea had the infamous bottle hovering dauntingly. "These aren't painkillers. I know this because Animus takes different ones for different pains." She declared in a scary hushed voice. She shook the bottle. The rattling sounded like hail in Lydia's ears, shredding her nerves. She closed her eyes in shame. "You've never needed any sort of drug since those antibiotics for that cut you got in home economics." Not every class in Hexley involved magic. Lydia wasn't paying attention while cutting potatoes. "What are these?"

"Nothing." Lydia reached. Adelea took them from her grasp. "That...concerns...YOU! GIVE IT!" Lydia wasn't in the mood for catch and grab.

"Not until you tell me what they are!" She demanded. "And please remember I have some education with medicines! I will find out what they are! Especially when Dr. Merr starts teaching me!"

"Merr's the one who gave them to me!" Lydia blurted. Adelea, Ubos, and Eezeyal gasped. The latter two frozen with disbelief. Merr gave her drugs! She's been hiding them! How long has this been going on? When was that bottle filled? It's almost empty! What has Lydia been up to? And how has she been taking these without anyone noticing? "They're sleeping pills." Lydia finally eased up the suspense, rolling her eyes. Adelea saw she was getting answers and returned the bottle. "I wasn't sleeping well." Lydia locked them away again, this time sealing it with a password spell.

"Weren't sleeping…" Adelea's jaw slackened. "Is it because of her? Are you having nightmares again?!" Lydia hissed through gritted teeth. She should have known she'd remember.

"You know about the nightmares too?" Eezeyal's voice came to him.

"Before she met you, Eez, Lydia had an incident like the night with Lezard!" Ubos and Eezeyal know of that day. Lydia lost control of her powers. Said a visitor who came for her tried to spirit her magic into a box of some kind. Lydia has no memories of that day or that night. It's for the best, but the inquisitive minds want to know - besides Lezard - who can push Lydia that far. "She couldn't sleep for weeks. Would come to class looking like a ghost, too exhausted to even brush her teeth." And that was a bad day for enunciation lessons. Lydia groaned heatedly at Adelea. She doesn't need a reminder. "Lydia...please...tell me you aren't hooked on these!"

"I'm not! In fact, I haven't taken any in the past week!" She slapped hands at her thighs, really fed up with the third degree. ' _Why are you lying to her? You took some last night._ ' _Shut up!_ "And just so you guys can relax, I haven't had a nightmare!" None, zip, zero, pleasant dreams every night. "My powers haven't been bugging me! I get the recommended eight hours! Sometimes ten when I don't have a thing to do!" Ubos and Eezeyal nodded to that one. She sleeps, she eats, she even jogs to blow off steam.

"You promise?" Adelea begged.

"I promise." Lydia hugged her. "Now I have three sibs to look in on. See you in a bit." She casually sauntered out.

Once the door closed, Adelea's brow was hued by hurt. "She just lied to us."

"Straight to our faces." Ubos concurred lividly. He doesn't appreciate a student who also considers him a friend lying to him. Ubos became demoralized by a shock of hypocrisy.

"You guys knew nothing about the pills?" Adelea quizzed.

"Didn't even play princess and the pea when she slept." Eezeyal remarked the not synonymous circumstances. The princess in that story wasn't able to sleep with that pea under her mattress. Lydia slept like a babe. Nothing seemed to stir her. Except for breakfast. "Though it would explain why she makes her bed before the servants come."

"How's that strange?"

"She nearly tackled a woman who went near her pillows." Ubos grumbled troubled. This explains why.

"Ironic that Ruby's the one to uncover the pills." Adelea commented. A six year old with a love for fluffy beds. Lydia didn't think twice when she jumped on it. "Ubos...you're her teacher. Can't you, I don't know, worm your way in an see if she's really alright?"

Ubos didn't like what she was implying. "I'm her teacher, not her stalker. I don't _work_ anywhere, or disrespect her private affairs." Adelea stepped back, realizing she crossed a boundary. Ubos calmed himself, reluctantly finding merit in her request. "But I will not deny that I have sensed a strange air about her."

"Strange how?" Eezeyal asked with unease. Adelea swallowed a lump.

Ubos gazed forebodingly to the pills hiding in that drawer. "I think her will is weakening. Crutched to those pills. And she doesn't even realize it."

 **xxx**

Lydia was off to the side of her door in the small hallway. The fury she felt was shadowed by her bangs. A strong urge to curse them for talking behind her back pulled at her. No. Instead she took off for Sofia's room. Seeing her beautiful face usually calms her down. Lydia seriously needed some distance from her supposed _best friend_ and those traitors. Who does Adelea think she is? And why is Eezeyal taking HER side? He's supposed to be on Lydia's! And Ubos choosing a Hell of a time to practice his mime act! Why can't people just let her be for FIVE DAMN SECONDS! This is exactly why she doesn't tell anyone she's an Inheritor! The constant overreacting. The never ending questions or lingering gazes to whether or not she's fine. And possibly the most irritating is the whispering! Like she doesn't hear Baileywick and Miles talking to Roland about Lydia's temper flare ups. And holding over her head about how she spoke to the villagers who ganged up on Lucinda. Or Alauna's not so surreptitious follow up questions about her health. Why wouldn't Adelea jump on the _Let's spy on Lydia Band Wagon!_

"She's worrying over nothing! As usual! I have it all under control…" Lydia trailed off, coming to a halt. "Right?" Many doubts came over her. She stared at her palms. Maybe...maybe they aren't overreacting. Maybe she doesn't have it _under control._ Those pills...they aren't helping. They might be making things worse. "Do I...do I really have it down?"

' _Of course you do, love. Don't let her negativity make you doubt yourself._ ' Arms wrapped lovingly to her shoulders. A pair of lips moved close to her ear. ' _One little incident and suddenly you are incapable of caring for yourself._ ' The cooing girl brought Lydia's blood to a boil. ' _See how they leer. How they tread carefully. They patronize and test you daily. Trying to discern their Lydia from the beast._ ' They doubt her. Everyone doubts her. They watch her nonstop. Like a caged animal. Why can't they just leave her alone?! She's the one living with it! Clearly she can keep it under wraps 99% of the time! Slips will happen! _I'M HUMAN, DAMMIT! 'That's right. You are human. There's no shame in that. So what if you use some pills to help you sleep. It's your right for being so strong all this time. You don't need their second opinion.'_

"No! I don't!" She's absolutely right. She doesn't need anyone's advice. What advice CAN they give. They only go off what they've seen or heard. None of them truly know what she goes through. She doesn't need their council. "I've been fine doing what I'm doing! And I'm going to keep doing it until it fails!" Lydia stormed off, fuming from the ears.

The figure at her back remained idle, arms slowly falling at her sides. She stuck out her right hip, a crazy smile perking the corner of her mouth. ' _Not long now. Perhaps a test run later._ '

 **xxx**

Lydia poked her head inside the living area before Sofia's room. Miranda, James, and Amber gathered around the youngest Princess, awestruck by a silver machination in her hand. "What have we got going on here?" Lydia inserted herself.

"Lydia! Look what I made!" Sofia leapt off the couch, running with a silver, feathery lace gown. Beautiful wings wafted as she held it up for Lydia to see. "It's a silver swan! I used a swizzle stitch to hold it all together." Amber huffed enviously with a pouty fold of her arms. _Still haven't' explained what a swizzle stitch is!_ She steamed.

"Sofia, it's gorgeous!" Lydia knelt to have a better look. She cradled it like a bride in her arms, lavishing in a the soft brushes of silk. She'd never know these weren't real feathers. The detail in the lace and ruffles, and the shine of the pearl white fabric was nothing short of stunning. "I swear I have never been more jealous. I have to sew with magic, and even then I can't top this." Amber was turning bright red, boiling like a kettle left on high.

"Hey! What about my costume?!" James whined, feeling his awesome dragon head was chopped liver. Lydia gave the same look as Sofia, wondering where the rest of his costume is. "Zandar and I are going to be a dragon. We split the costume in half."

"Love it, James. A dragon suits you both nicely." Not to mention that really creative and smart. "This contest is going to be a tight one. I hope The Fairies are ready."

"HMPH!" Amber can't stomach it anymore. She picked up her dress and stormed out of Sofia's room. Miranda and the children ogled her hasty escape, exchanging baffled looks as to why she was so angry. Losing to her younger sister simply because they grew up as peasant tailors. Er...cobblers. WHATEVER! Amber's never been so infuriated. She's a born Princess! She should be able to do anything! She CAN do anything! Just...not beat Sofia at her natural talent. The year The Fairies change the rules is also when Amber gets an amazing seamstress of a sister. "Stupid rules…" She blubbered.

"I take it that means you haven't come up with anything?" Lydia tracked her down. Her gentle tone was sympathetic, but to Amber she sounded condescending. "Or is it that your skills stop at hand labor?" She wiggled her fingers.

"I want to be a butterfly! But I can't-grr…" She stamped her foot. This is taking every ounce of her to admit, "I-can't-DO what Sofia does!"

"Neither can I. She got the seamstress hands, I got the boxing hands." Sofia couldn't throw a punch on a catapult. Not that Lydia finds that a shortcoming. "There's no shame in taking a loss for one year. There's grace and humility in passing the torch to someone who you know will earn it." I.E. Amber shouldn't' feel bad coming in second to her little sister.

"I have plenty of grace and humility!" She performed a spin that ended in a low curtsy. "Winning IS my skill, Lydia! Winners get the attention, the fans, the trophies!" The golden spotlight Amber's everyday wardrobe emulates. Lydia rolled her eyes with a disparaging smirk. _Should have known the Queen wouldn't step down._ Amber hummed menacingly with a delightful idea. "Maybe you can...you know…" She sneakily wiggled her fingers, "Work a little magic?"

Lydia smashed a palm over her face, splatting that horrible idea right back at her. "Nice try. Fauna warned me not to help either of you with your costumes."

"No one has to know." Amber wrestled the palm off.

"Amber," Lydia flicked her forehead, "That's dishonest."

"HMPH! FINE!" Amber restarted her march of humiliation. Lydia sighed resigned to the fact there's nothing more she can do. So she went back to her room for the night. "Well if she won't help me…" Amber scoffed at her useless big sister, grinning evilly about plan B, "There's always the backup Sorcerer."

 **xxx**

Lydia went back to her room for a good night's sleep. Adelea hung around playing cards with Ubos. And winning. She put Chris to bed a while ago. Lydia is going to follow his example. Today was exhausting, tomorrow will be worse. She smashed a hand to her throbbing forehead. She can't wait to hit the pillows. "S'cuse me." Fingers poked at her shoulder. Lydia looked but saw no one. Eezeyal and Ubos pointed down. Lydia gaped dumbfounded at...an orange bobcat in a mailman's uniform? Must be a saluted very silly, "Bonkers D. Bobcat Toon Messenger Service here to deliver a parcel to a…" He squinted to the name on an envelope, "Princess Lydia?"

"I'm Princess Lydia."

"Sign here!" He held up a clipboard and quill. Lydia signed the bottom. Bonkers flipped the page, "Then initial here and here, favorite fruit, and tongue print there!" And Lydia thought preparing for Hallows Eve was exhausting. "Here you go! Enjoy the rest of your night Princess!" He took a zipper and quite literally stuck it to think air. He unzipped a tear in the space, walked on in, then zipped it back up. Lydia dazedly swung a hand looking for some sort of scar.

"Toons have an innate and inane ability to go where they please without obeying the laws." Ubos educated Lydia with a very annoyed tone. "I saw one pinch at the ground and pulled back the scenery like a page in a book. And another survive a straight fall into a gorge!" Eezeyal stopped him with a pat on the spine before he lost control.

Lydia got the picture crystal clear. Toons defy the laws of...everything. She inspected the strange parcel, flipping and turning it studiously. Eezeyal, Adelea, and Ubos hovered in close, cocking brows at the wax stamped insignia sealing the letter closed. A sideways hourglass with a sideways eight within, hovering above a pair of skeletal fingers. It comes from the Tribunal Court Their insignia is as grim as Lydia was feeling. She never thought she'd be so scared of a letter. She opened it all the same, quickly skimming past the salutations - flamboyant and formal as they are - and coming to the long, passive aggressive dissertation that utterly ruining her day.

"Huh. The audacity." She scoffed in a low tone.

"What is it?" Ubos asked fretfully.

"We all know Lezard has an Uncle on the Tribunal…" She trailed off. The trio bobbed their heads. Percival Hirsche - A no nonsense man in the realm of magic. His ruthless and austere method of justice is legendary among sorcerers, rivaled only by his merciless and terrifying spellcasting. 30 years on the Tribunal's Council, the highest success rate in convictions, and a strong advocate for Expulsions Act. An act that permits the council to drain a sorcerer's magic and permanently seal away their ability to use it. "He's calling a trial for me."

"He what?! On what charges?!" Adelea ripped the letter from her hand, reading it for herself. Ubos joined her. This is absolutely ridiculous. It outrageous!

 _To Princess Lydia of Enchancia_

 _This is Lunara the Luminescent of The Tribunal Council in Callista._

 _I apologize forthwith in having to inform you that an investigation will be conducted into charges of violating the Do No Harm Act. As you know, the Do No Harm Act states, sorcerers will not utilize their magic to harm or threaten the lives of others. That sorcerers will use their magic only in the betterment of the land, and maintaining balance amongst the realm of Normals._

Normals being their terms for those not skilled in magic.

 _Days after his sentence was passed unto him, Lezard Hirsche expressed in trauma that you violated this sanctioned Act. In his statement, he alleges that he has felt his life endangered by you since your years in the prestigious halls of Hexley Hall. As such, the cause behind his enlisting the use of the taboo, Leach Hands, was necessary for him to feel he can safely proceed._

Adelea resisted burning the paper. She had to finish it.

 _In regards to the incident during your Novice Examination - to which I offer my congratulations on your success, and apologies for your ordeal - the full force of the law was brought onto Lezard Hirsche as he too was found in violation of the Do no Harm Act, and the use of a taboo. Consequently, he firmly advocates that in his goal to reunite with you and find folly in his fears. Fears, he feels, were warranted as you attempted to rob him of his life while in a state of hysteria._

Hysteria. What a polite way of saying she lost control.

 _I will not insult you by bandying words. The Tribunal is aware you are a Generation Arcanist. Your powers surfaced at a young age and are continuously growing with each day that passes. As such, we became aware from Lezard's testimony during his trial that your powers rose out of control - beyond your control - and you attempted to kill Mr. Hirsch. In a few weeks time - the 14th of November - the investigation into you will come to an end, and it will be decided if a trial will be called. I am sorry, but this is how the process demands we proceed. Please note that this is not confirmation that we believe in your guilt. In truth, I find you in the right pure from how Lezard spoke and painted himself a victim. But this is what needs to happen. I will be in contact with you as the investigation progresses. Please keep your chin up._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lunara the Luminescent._

 _PS. Tell your mother congratulations on her wedding._

The postscript was a nice gesture, but Adelea and Ubos were frothing at the mouth by what they had read. Their minds can hardly grasp it. "To sum it up," And she will try not to sound sarcastic. TRY, "Lezard is stating that his reason for utilizing a taboo in the first place is because I scare him. Leach hands was the only spell capable of beating me." Adelea made it to the section where that is mentioned. Lezard's known about Lydia for as long as Adelea has. In other words...he's trying to spin that he's been scared for his life since school. "He arranged our little reunion in order to rekindle and see if he can conquer his fear of me. But then I started to become _erratic,_ and _unpredictable._ And then there's where I nearly killed him in that wind tunnel." Which Lydia will assume that's what Lezard used to get this investigation rolling, and his Uncle signed off on the papers. Adelea was there for that one, but by the looks on Eezeyal and Ubos...she wasn't fibbing. "The basis allowing that ridiculous charge to even hold water is my being an Inheritor. And because I tried to suffocate him. That was enough to open an investigation."

"How disgusting! What about Lezard?" Eezeyal fumed.

"Oh his sentence was set in stone weeks ago after Chris's ceremony." The letter confirms as much. Eezeyal a sadist when it comes to those he dislikes. He wanted more details. "Thanks to witness testimonies from the fairies, Goodwin and Winifred, and Lezard's taboo hands, he's going to be locked away in an Ix Crystal Cell." Ubos and Adelea shuddered. He Crystal of Ix. An unfriendly artifact to anyone or anything with magic. Lezard won't be breaking out of there. "He'll most likely be subjected to the Expulsions Act on a later date."

"And since he's going down," Adelea mumbled, slapping the letter to the desk angrily, "He wants to take you with him." She sank into a chair, pinching the bridge of her nose furiously. "How did we never see it? How did I never see it? You two were…"

"I know…" Lydia pat her on the back. They were...cute together. She fell for it too. She fell hard. No one saw this coming. Least of all Lydia. The funny thing is...she isn't bothered in the least that Lezard hates her. She was hurt at the time. Now she's...indifferent towards it. Numb. If anything...she wants to laugh. _Why do I want to laugh?_ ' _Because love form others is nothing but a fleeting comedy._ '

 **xxx**

The next morning rolled around in a flash. Everyone in the castle hardly remembers going to bed last night. James, Sofia, and Amber practically inhaled their breakfast and whooshed back to their rooms to put the final touches on their costumes. Afterward they'd head to the school to help finish setting up and be ready for the party. Amber was giggling in a spasm, drooling over a victory she was so sure she'd claim. Lydia was impressed. She made a 180 from last night. Usually Amber hold onto things for...three days. _Guess she's choosing grace over victory._ Not likely, but not the issue.

After breakfast, Lydia paid her first visit to Cedric since their...guess one can call it a spat - from a while ago. He was truly astonished by her visit, almost in shock. She showed him the letter, and it sent him to the edge of frothing at the mouth. "The audacity!"

"That's what I said." Lydia relaxed her thighs to his desk. The same desk her pinned her to. Her heart raced at the memory. He was really close to her. Her face felt really hot all of a sudden.

"The Tribunal can't possibly be taking this seriously!" Cedric reduced the letter to ashes, levitating them into a beaker bottle. He can use them later.

"They are." Lydia dismally remarked, waving a hand in a sign she's not in the mood to argue the matter. "They want to investigate me, let them. I don't have anything to hide." She tightened her arms at her chest. "Not anymore, anyway." She mumbled crestfallen. Her one secret is an open book to them. "Pfft. Thank you so much, Balthasar for being a one in a million and leaving me with all the faults that come with it. Happy 5th birthday to me."

Cedric was unnerved by her expression. She was either ready to cry...or burn down a building. Maybe if she cries her tears can cause a flood. Either way...he felt sorry for her. "Well we'll fight this! We have to!" He declared. He grasped her by the shoulders, twisting her to meet his gaze. "I won't have you seen as a criminal! And don't use that line about being an Inheritor and guilty by fault! I will be the one punching you!" She gaped astonished by his claim. She believed him. "You're a teenage girl with too much potential to contain! That night with Lezard…that wasn't you!" Even though he wasn't there, he can say this with certainty, "You were weak from his attacks, unable to properly command your powers! Even the Tribunal wouldn't be able to resist what you've been fighting since childhood!"

"Yeah, well, no one on the Tribunal is an Inheritor, and Uncle Hirsche is out for blood." In other words, the odds are stacked against Lydia. Lunara sounds like she's on Lydia's side, but the underlying fact is that she'll need to be objective. She will have to refer to the evidence and testimonies that are presented, and then she will have to come to a decision. "No matter. I've faced scarier than a bunch of multi-decade bench warmers! Let them come." She marched to the pedestal where Cedric kept his master spellbook. "I'll be...ready…?" She trailed off perplexed. Cedric's book was opened to an odd page about...butterflies? A powder for...a skin or something. She traced a finger, not too familiar with this particular Latin. "King Lepidoptera? Lepidop...Leo-"

"That's nothing!" Cedric slammed the book shut on her finger. She winced and snatched it back, sucking on it. "Nothing at all! Just a...hobby!"

"Uh-huh." She droned with a skeptically raised brow. Coincidentally, Amber happened to come to Lydia with a plight for her to have the most amazing butterfly costume in the whole world. She was denied, and went on fuming. This morning she was in such a good mood she was...fluttering like a butterfly. Surprise, surprise, Cedric happened to leave his spellbook open to a page about butterflies. Right next to a checkers game that was really one sided. Wormwood was probably winning. "I don't supposed a certain glory hogging little sister of mine came to you about a costume, did she? Maybe...a BUTTERFLY!" She slapped the book furiously.

"Of course not!" Cedric snatched the book back, shoving it to the shelf. He stood poised with his hands behind his back, clearing his throat as he tried to seem virtuous. "She's supposed to make a costume herself! I frown on cheating." He pressed fingers to his chest, insulted that Lydia would accuse him of condoning cheating.

"Stop smiling and I'll believe that!" She scolded. And he better not pretend she didn't see that page in full.

"Calm down!" He motioned his hands. "I promise it's a costume of which she has never seen." He escorted her to the door. She stubbornly tromped over. "She'll win the contest, and then come home looking like the winner she is."

"Uh-huh…" She hummed in monotone. "And my headband is a fashion accessory."

"Ever the skeptic in my motives!" He crooned menacingly, lightly moving her outside his workshop. "When have I ever done harm to Princess Amber?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING-"

Cedric slammed the door right in her face. Wormwood cawed an obnoxious laugh. He may have enjoyed that a little too much. All the same, Wormwood squawked in disapproval of his blatant lie to his - in denial on both ends - love interest. "It kills me to lie to her, but what better chance to get the Amulet than through Princess Amber?" Wormwood bobbed his head in understanding, though wasn't clear on how Amber's costume was the key to that. "Don't worry, my pet. By the end of the evening all will be made clear."

 **To be continued**

 **Next chapter will be up some time tomorrow.**


	19. Butterflies (&) Pageant Lies

**Butterflies ( &) Pageant Lies**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **One Little Scare Parody**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Phineas and Ferb**_

Dunwitty Village was abustle with spooktacular music. Enchanted lights cast jack o'lanterns above, their creepy facial expression changing every second. Skeletons, bats, and fake tombstones riddled the roads, hung from bannisters, and were bounced on the wind. Tiny little sound effects were made by a few of the festival staff to give the children - and adults - a hilarious jump. The bands across the village, in perfect sync, skipped and danced to the music. Couples showed off their river dance skills, entrancing the crowd with their fast footwork. Kids kind of just threw their bodies into a groove. Frankensteins and Werewolves on drums, witches and imps on tambourines, Zombie and ghosts jamming out on guitars, and bug machinations breaking out in song. Ghost and ghoul cutouts in the lanterns dangling from the streamers were alight by the glows of small candles. The breeze gently pushed them in a spin, and casting their shapes to walls and windows. Their silly faces had children of all ages laughing. Candy overflowed in buckets and fake cauldrons. Speaking of candy in cauldrons, the money was pouring in for the candied rainbow juice brewed from last night. It was nice and thick enough for a spoon, or for someone impatient enough to just slurp it.

There were worries from the Mayor that the festival wouldn't come together in time. He was pleased to be wrong by the exuberant masterpiece coming to life before him. Petting zoos with a few jumping surprises under the hay, bobbing for apples with the gummi worms inside, and favored pinatas taking up space thrown in the mix. Who doesn't love an animal or person shaped party favor that spits out mountains of candy. Also helps with destructive tendencies. The ultimate thrill, however - well, second compared to the rides arranged - was the haunted forest path. Precisely where those brave enough will find the hands of three pranksters and their assistants dealing their handywork. Moon glow rocks lined the main path, flooding the trees with a soft blue-white hue. The tree canopies had faces within them. Deep frightening laughter echoed from within. Barely ten feet ahead can be seen by the naked eye. Fakes snakes slithering and hissing, the lights of owl eyes blinking in the night, and an assortment of other sounds greeted the children and parents. Some held hands, others trekked ahead, a few were curious of what lied outside the path.

"BOO!" Siamese cats Jade and Ruby sprouted from the bushes. Children screamed in screeches, nearly throwing their candy buckets in the air. "HA-HA-HA! WELCOME TO THE HAUNTED FOREST!" Jade flamboyantly greeted.

"Where the scariest monsters come to roam, and only the bravest reach the end!" Ruby dared, eyeing the kids - grouped together, and hugging their parent's sides - to weed out the scared. "And if you think you've seen it all…" She cackled for effect, "Better think again."

"That's only if you're up for it!" Jade challenged. She and Ruby stepping aside to welcome them in. The kids mustered courage in the dare and raced one another inside. "And the little lambs are inside, ready for fight!"

"HIT IT!" Jade bellowed inside, she and Ruby chasing down the kids.

Chris, a ways inside the forest attraction, bent his finger back, cracking them in prep. He wiggled his fingers, cackling like the Mad Doctor he portrayed. His fingers came down on piano keys, eerie organ music reverberating the trees. The children and their parents stopped, knees knocking together by the eerie music.

Jade and Ruby ran up behind, taking a child in each hand, leading them inside. " _ **Come, let's tip-toe into the dark!"**_ A clap of the hands cast the path in total darkness. _ **"One good scare oughtta DO YA!"**_ Skull heads, furballs with eyes, massive spiders, and warty witches surrounded them in a green glow. " _ **You'll find our bite much worse than our bark!"**_ Ruby and Jade lead the running children through a boneyard with green eyed wolves. Their howls sent the hairs on the necks running. _ **"One good scare ought to do you some good!"**_ Hay filled ghosts popped out of the bushes one by one, chasing the children further and further. Their parents laughed off the clamping to their shoulders scared them out of their skin. Jade and Ruby emerged on their backs, " _ **If you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on the mind,"**_ They leapt down, pushing the adults by the legs up a spiraling flight of stone stairs...that never used to be there, _ **"To help unwind, if so inclined, we have a small suggestion…"**_ At the top of the stairs a clown sprouted from a box. The journey proceeded through an arching edge path. _ **"That if you dare into our lair, you should prepare for,"**_ The two skid to halt past the parents, _ **"QUITE A SCARE!"**_ Fake axes were dropped at their feet, shaving off years of their life. _ **"But "Will you share in this nightmare?"**_ Jade and Ruby slyly opened a door to the side, _ **"Would be our only question."**_

The parents scrambled on through, coming to meeting their children at the beginning of a hedge maze inside the forest. They don't remember the woods around the village being so long and winding. But when they turned to ask Jade and Ruby where they were and what was going on, they paled to find the girls and the door were gone. Leaving them alone with the monsters chuckling in the background. The kids were having so much fun they forgot how to be scared. The parents had to admit, they were pretty scared. Mostly because they had no idea where they were and their guides suddenly vanished.

"Ah, so you made it at last, brave ones."

"AH!" The group squealed, spinning around.

Adelea dressed as the March Hare, and Lydia as The Mad Hatter greeted with guests with impish grins. Fake dormice were on their shoulders. They lifted cups of tea from saucers to welcome their victims. "We were worried you turned tail and ran." Adelea teased. They quickly took a sip and threw the sets aside. "Perhaps you still may once you take a step inside." She purred.

"But be warned not to stray from us…" Lydia crooned, stalking backwards with Adelea, "Or else you may never find your way out again." Simultaneously they spun on a foot, marching forth into the maze. The parents and children exchanged horrified glances, and then suddenly appeared right at the backs of the girls.

Adelea and Lydia snickered under their breath, drawing their wands. The first juncture was at a four way crossing lit by torches. Children and parents feared any direction could be the wrong one. Freeing Adelea and Lydia to cross their wand tips, beginning their branch of the fun. The intersection spun like a top. " _ **If your hair lies lifeless and limp,"**_ The two smoothed their hair. The spinning stopped. Screams echoed at matted haired zombies trudging in. Their boney fingers stretched for the crowd. _ **"One good scare oughtta DOO YA!"**_ The group huddled close. The zombies instead stepped on stones. Electricity made their hair shoot up, and brought smiles to their green faces. _**"Come with us, now,"**_ The girls skipped backwards down a path, leading the group into a dark space, _ **"Don't be a WIMP!"**_ Their hands clapped over their heads. A round room filled with distorted portraiture made the group shriek. _**"One little scare oughtta do ya some good."**_ Lydia and Adelea mischievously pulled a lever. The floor quaked and descended like an elevator to a tunnel. Gwen dressed as Princess Merida, and Alauna dressed as Aphrodite pulled levers on either side. An array of lights filled he tunnel. Lydia and Adelea charmed the floor. The group stumbled as it moved, pulling them inside. Gwen and Alauna waved at them, wishing them luck as they closed the door.

The parents held their kids, flinching at the shadows and shapes gliding in the light show. It was amazing and scary at the same time, boggling the minds of everyone. "How are you doing all of this?!" One of the parents asked.

Adelea and Lydia both winked an eye closed, putting a finger to their lips, "We never reveal our secrets." Adelea teased.

"Takes away the magic." Lydia added. The kids giggled amazed, their eyes sparkling. Their parents fell in love with the wonder in their eyes, and let the magic continue to bedazzle them. When they looked ahead, Adelea and Lydia had vanished, leaving them in a tunnel alone.

" _ **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…"**_ Heads darted side to side to find where the singing was coming from. " _ **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…"**_ The floor ride came to an end in what looked like a manor's corridor. Seriously, how did the villagers come up with this in one night? Perhaps that's the magic those girls spoke of.

A man with piercing hazel eyes emerged from a coffin against the wall, bowing in his black and red cape. A fluffed white ascot smoothed inside his black suite, golden four button illuminated in the attire. Her had the mothers blushing as he smirked charmingly past his round glasses. His mid-back wavy grey hair tied in ponytail and the neatly trimmed triangle beard projected a mysterious air that sent them to the clouds. He offered a gloved hand to the woman in front, leading her inside, with her dreamy eyed friends trailing behind. The dads and kids weren't as...enthralled by him. " _ **That is quite right, we would delight in taking flight into the night."**_ He escorted them up a flight of stairs, coming to chairs positioned on a railing. He arranged the parents with their children, then took the one seat that was faced backwards so he may watch them. _**"If we may give you such a fright,**_ " He snapped his fingers. Sparkling dust coated the wheels, _**"You know I surely would!"**_ The sudden jerk as the chairs moved made them yelp. Another door opened, sending the train line inside a torch lit hallway. " _ **But if we seem a bit EXTREME,"**_ Spiders dropped in their faces. They were shot up a slope, _ **"In our ATTEMPTS,"**_ Ghoul hands sprang from the walls towards the top, _ **"To make you SCREAM,"**_ Everyone flinched expecting the worst. Instead goodie bags filled with assortments of treats sprang from the floor. " _ **Please accept these spooky treats and enjoy…"**_ The man's chair coasted to the side, " _ **The rest of…"**_ He pulled a lever, releasing them from their chairs and opening a wall to a massive slide, " _ **The show...!"**_ He welcomed them on the ride. At this point everyone shrugged and jumped down the slide, holding their goodie bags tight.

As they slid, cheering for it to go faster, spotlights shined on different scenes as they blew past. Jade sprang from a fake grave, " _ **One little…"**_

Ruby burst from window doors, " _ **One little…"**_

Gwen was seating to a swing set, " _ **One little…"**_

Alauna raised a glass from a table, _ **"One little…"**_

The silhouette of a massive owl took form, hollows serving as his sinisterly grinning eyes and beak, " _ **One little scare oughtta do you some GOOD!"**_ He chomped down, swallowing them in a flash of light.

The group was plopped onto a spread of pillows at the end of the attraction. Chris spun around from his piano and threw his hands up in the air, _**"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"**_ The group burst in cheers, clapping and screaming for another ride. They were back outside again, and there was no sign of that mansion or the maze they went through. And...and...and that owl! Where did the owl go? Children and parents were just abundant with questions, begging to know the secret. Chris shrugged and simply said, "Don't ask me to stop the magic when it's barely begun. Go explore more and Happy Hallows Eve!" The children took his advice and took off. The parents laughed and chased them down. By the time the night is over, the kids will be drunk on sugar and down for the count. A wonderful blur that will have them dreaming for weeks.

Adelea, Lydia, and everyone who helped with the attraction came from hiding, admiring their handiwork. Things have been tense in the village since Lucinda and Marla came around. The witches would be seen every so often, unnerving the villagers and coaxing them into taking up arms. This...they really needed this. The people coming together to bring Hallows Eve to life in an all new light. Added aid from the castle to bring costumes to children, and to throw in a spectacular haunting experience that they'll want to keep around for weeks. The goodies filling buckets spilling to the streets. Those won't be left behind. People are scavengers. The merriment of the people as they cheered and raised mugs of sarsaparilla, praying for more nights like this one. Making the hard work that went into this festival, the attractions, and the holiday itself will be knowing the next day the Mayor and his council will be planning for next year. And the villagers will help them plan for the next 364 days.

"Best...idea...ever!" Adelea squealed. She would have so regretted missing this. Chris plopped to the ground, wiping away sweat from his brow. He had to admit that he was a little nervous if this fun forest would go off without a hitch. Adelea kissed Chris's sweaty brow, imagining it to be a salted caramel so she wouldn't gag. "Gwen, Alauna, Chris, you guys did amazing on the design!" Gwen had this major brain hurricane for a haunted house - turned haunted forest - the past week. Chris and Alauna went with her into the village to help put it all together in secret. Believe them when they say keeping this a secret was hard in a village full of curious kids and parents. Most of the attachments that went into the forest were from previous attractions.

Gwen blushed, pleased to have been of help. "Lydia, Adelea, and your friend Mr. Ghetts are the ones who brought it all to life." Ghett's being the human disguised Ubos taking a bow. Eezeyal landed to Lydia's shoulder, screeching affronted at not being named. "And you too, Eezeyal. You were great." Gwen itched the side of his head. He cooed gratefully. Adelea, Lydia, and _Ubos_ threw in their own particular dazzle for the surprising scenery changes. None of which would be possible if the terrain didn't have a few additions left to be forgotten in the woods. The stone steps? Actually a hill that climbs to an old clearing. What the people thought was a maze was just bushes grown taller. The clearing made for a nice illusion. None of them were the wiser about the old abandoned house. The floor dropping was just a levitation taking them into the basement. The slide was Amber's from when she was a kid. Her way of entering the banquet hall in style.

"Let's not forget the stars of our little show!" Lydia knelt behind Jade and Ruby, patting them in congratulations. "Jade, Ruby, you two were amazing! I'm sorry Sofia had to miss this."

"Don't worry." Ruby shooed off. "We can brag to her about the whole night when she comes home."

"Good idea!" The two fist pumped, giggling impishly. "Now enough talk. This is a festival. Let's go enjoy it while we can."

"But what about the forest?" Alauna softly protested. They can't just leave the attraction unattended. "Someone has to take over for us." Already accounted for, and heading their way as they speak. The merry band saw a crew of festival staff sauntering over. One went on the piano off to the side, testing out the tone and prepping for the sound effects. The rest discussed where they would be positioned, and reviewed a list of cues that they would need to look for in order to have the attraction run smoothly.

"That's our relief team." Chris spoke up. He went over to greet them, shaking a few hands and asking if they're okay to take over. They assured him they'd be fine. They've done stuff like this since he was in diapers. This team worked with Adelea, Chris, and company every second while they tested and performed the attraction. If anyone will keep the magic flowing through that place, it'll be this crew. Chris waved them off in good luck, returning to Adelea and the others. "They say they're up for the challenge. The illusions will keep up without us, right?"

"Yep." Adelea nodded confidently. "Mr. Ghetts, Lydia, and I set it on a loop triggered by motion. Even ordinary humans can activate the tricks and gimmicks." No way for them to mess up. "Now everyone go forth and ingest sweets until you burst!" She didn't have to tell them twice. Jade and Ruby abducted Chris and headed for the apple bobbing game. Time for the kids to put their big mouths to use. Alauna and Gwen went for the square dancing. A prize was being given to the best pair, and they intend to show Dunwitty that servants of the castle know how to cut a rug.

"Well…" Ubos chuckled charmingly, fixing his ascott, "This was certainly a night to remember."

"And it's only just beginning, Book." Eezeyal hooted, perching to his shoulder. "There's tons to enjoy at these sorts of shindigs."

"No, no. I think this will be it for me." He politely declined, returning the small owl to his owner. As much as he likes engaging in fun nights such as this, he feels his age setting in. He won't be able to keep up with this band of youngsters. The haunted forest left him winded. He's likely to pass out within the next hour. "I hope you can pardon me, Lydia. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"No need to apologize. Go ahead and head home, Ubos." She hugged him all the same in appreciation. Ubos loves a good adventure, but is a prude when it comes to frivolous and rowdy parties. She figured he'd call it quits after an hour or two. "Thanks for coming. And your costume is amazing." Really amazing. If she didn't know better she'd say he really was Professor Edgar Ghetts. Ubos did say he used to be human. She wondered if he looked this handsome. _Hm?_ A spark came at the back of her head. She tilted her head curiously. His face. She's seen this face before. Only...it was...really grim. He was...mad. ' _A dark night like this one. Fury radiating in his glasses...to those hazel eyes._ ' _Why do I remember this face?_ "Ubos, have I met this version of you before? It seems familiar."

"No!" He blurted. Lydia and Adelea flinched. Ubos quickly cleared his throat, composing himself. "I mean no, you have not. I merely resemble Count Dracula from your storybooks."

"Hm! You know, you kinda do." She settled for that. It really made sense, and he does look like good ol' Vladislaus Draculea. "Alright then, Adelea, I guess I'm your date for the night."

"Ooh! My pleasure!" Adelea wrapped to her arm. "I've wanted to go on a date with you since the day I met you."

"Just don't expect a kiss at the end of the night." Adelea moaned with a cute pout, melting Lydia from the inside. Those diamond eyes of hers kill her. But she stood firm on not kissing her. Adelea knows full well she isn't into women. Eezeyal knit his brow, flying onto a nearby rock. He leered at the cleverly fibbing book, making him break into a nervous sweat. "Ezee? You coming?" Lydia turned as Adelea dragged her away.

"In a bit, Liddy." He happily replied.

"We'll be at the rubber swing when you catch up." Adelea informed him, and then dragged Lydia off. Time to get their party on before the night is over.

Eezeyal waited for both girls to be far out of sight. He then turned his attention to the humanized book, ruffling his chest feathers. "I sure remember this form of yours, Book. It's the one form that managed to leash mah girl when she lost her mind!" With each word his tone lowered. Venom dripped on every syllable, daggers shaping in his predatory eyes. Ubos, in this one moment, realized how terrifying can become. Especially where Lydia is concerned. "You know what else I remember? That you haven't told her that you plan on ditchin' her at the end of the year!"

"Please, Eezeyal…" Ubos begged softly. He's dying inside enough as it is. He doesn't need the axe driven deeper. "I just...need the right moment-"

"My beak is still sealed until these secrets hurt her." Eezeyal stopped the pity sob story about his _good intentions,_ and _the proper moment._ There's no such thing as the right time in situations like this. But he does believe in Ubos, and that he will tell her. "And you'd never hurt her...RIGHT?!" He warned with a scowl.

"Of course not!" Ubos bit back. How dare he assume so.

"Good!" Eezeyal hovered inches off the rock. "I'm tired of her bein' hurt by secrets!" Ubos grunted, glaring at the owl. He remained silent before words that cannot be rescinded are said. Eezeyal took off after his girl, leaving Ubos alone with his guilt ridden thoughts. He sauntered off with his head low, returning to his innocuous book form and floating back to the castle.

 **xxx**

As Hollows Eve did fall on a school night, children hopped up on sugar were taken home in hopes they would get a good night's sleep. A handful of parents feared their little ones will be suffering from either sleep deprivation, or upset stomachs. Possibly both. The same went for James, Sofia, and Amber. The coach brought them home around midnight. Pushing it a bit late those kids were, but their parents were aware they'd be gone a bit longer than usual. Here's hoping they won't be tired. A good thing they ate before leaving their school's party. Chef Andre went home three hours ago. Miranda and Roland were fast asleep, and most of the staff left for home. Lydia, Adelea, Chris, Gwen, and Alauna meandered into the throne room right as the royal trio came skipping inside in their costumes, and with Amber's new trophy, in hand. By their glows they had a very eventful night of fun, scares, and the stains on James said he dove inside the punchbowl. Or maybe a punch pool. The Fairies tend to go overboard for their students. Either way, the boy was drenched in red juice and was on his way to cannonball into a bath.

Lydia high fived her brother, both loving one another's costumes. Sofia looked absolutely gorgeous in hers. Almost like an angel. "WHOA! Amber!" Lydia glistened. Adelea and Chris's jaws hit the floor. Amber wanted a victory lap in her award winning costume. She graced her adoring public with a flaunting catwalk. A golden unitard with a sheen equal to her glossy hair. A see through skirt attachment and shoulder shawls outlined in blue. Butterfly embroideries running up her front, with a large turquoise butterfly as a chest piece. Entrancing Adelea and Lydia were the very realistic butterfly wings. She looked beautiful. "Where'd that costume come from? Did you make that?!" She gasped astonished.

"She sure did!" Sofia bustled, stroking the wings. "Isn't it amazing?!"

"Beyond amazing! Amber, you look incredible!" Adelea praised.

Amber soaked it up, cuddling to her trophy. Her sweet, sweet trophy. Then she paused, slightly paling as Lydia knelt to her with glowing pride. She ran a hand over the silky fabric, lavishing in its craftsmanship and that Amber is the one who brought it to life. "You really do look amazing, Amber. I'm so proud of you for doing it on your own."

"Yeah...ugh...thanks, Lydia." She blushed, hugging the trophy close. Behind it she hid herself twisting with guilt. Not that she has anything to feel guilty about. She won for best costume. That's all that matters. And once she get's the costume off it'll all be behind her. And...she can put the trophy away somewhere until that irritating voice in her head decides to go quiet. "Uhh...I think I'm gonna go to bed!" She spoke rapidly, then took off in a gust of wind.

Lydia raised a brow at her strange behavior. The Amber she knows would be basking in the attention, soaking in the glory like she was suntanning. Instead she runs away with her butterfly wings between her legs? _I got a sneaking suspicion Cedric isn't the only one with secrets._ That's a problem for the morning. Obviously, seeing as Chris and Eezeyal collapsed and fell asleep in the middle of the hallway.

"I think Amber has the right idea." Adelea wrapped Chris's arm around her shoulders, steadying herself as she hoisted him on her back. "Guess we should get our boys to bed."

Eezeyal tumbled down his back and into Lydia's hands. "Agreed." She giggled. Then she smiled to James and Sofia. "The same goes for you two. Off to bed."

"Alright, alright." James threw his hands up. "After I take a long bath."

"After that, then bed." Lydia adjusted her previous suggestion.

"I'll be turning in." Sofia scampered off. "Good night."

"Night!" Adelea and Lydia chimed, taking their boys to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

 **xxx**

Chris was gently laid to Adelea's bed. Gentle swishes and flicks of her wand removed his costume, replacing them with cotton pajamas from James's closet. They actually fit nicely. And he looked so cute with the nightcap on. He'll kill Adelea in the morning. Lydia cradled Eezeyal in her arms, adoring Adelea as she kissed Chris's forehead. He warmed to the kiss, mumbling _mommy_ under his breath. The word sent uncomfortable pangs throughout Adelea's chest, then subsided into bliss that Chris would take her for a mother. Makes her consider her future more thoroughly.

"Not a bad night." Lydia chimed.

Adelea nodded to her, then brushed hairs from Chris's brow. "Not a bad night at all." She pulled the blankets over him, and closed the curtains, making him snug and warm for the Autumn night. She storked hairs behind her ear, touching the Thornberry Earring Lydia gave to her.

A strong reminder struck the back of lydia's mind. She glanced to the slumbering owl in her arms. Lydia scolded herself for not noticing a certain hawk not with Adelea lately. "Hey, Adelea, I've been meaning to ask, where's Serena?" That hawk is not unlike Eezeyal. She's always near whether or not Adelea needs her.

"She's at Merr's right now, hiding away. After last Hallow's Eve she's made a stand to never go out again."

"What happened last year?"

"Let's just say hawk feathers were a desired costume accessory." Nuff said. Poor thing. What many who wear costumes this time of year fail to realize is the materials needed to put the fabric together usually come from animals. Birds, more specifically. "I'll bring her by tomorrow so you can say hi. For now, I'm gonna follow Chris's lead and turn in. See you at breakfast."

"See you." Lydia exited the room, glad that the walk to her room wasn't as long as it felt.

Lydia's heart fluttered at the adorably slumbering Ubos on her pillow. He could have stayed human for a while longer. He was quite the eye candy. And...and he was so very familiar. Oh well, she can think on it tomorrow. She rested Eezeyal next to him, fawning when he cuddled to the book. Those two plus her kid siblings, Lydia felt like a mother of five. Ha. Maybe she should check and make sure James didn't drown in the bath. Nah, he'd probably drench her. She needs to go to bed.

Bed. That's right. Her medicine. That drawer. Ubos and Eezeyal are fast asleep. She can see the sawdust of the logs they were sawing. They...they wouldn't see. But...she had said… ' _I haven't taken any in a week._ ' She was compressed by guilt and the strong urge to open that drawer. "I...I told them…" Yeah, she told them. She told them she stopped taking them. Which she will. Next time. "Just one more and I...get rid of the bottle!" She chirped to herself, skipping to the drawer. Easy as that. She takes her final dose and throws the bottle out. Well, the pills anyway. She kind of likes the bottle. "Yeah. Just-" Her fingers barely brushed the drawer knob.

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ " _LYDIA!_ " Lydia screamed and threw her hands up. Ubos and Eezeyal jumped ten feet in the air, landing rankled to the pillows. Eezeyal molted a handful of feathers. Ubos and Lydia felt they lost ten years of their life span. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ Her door thundered, the hinges about to come snapping off at any moment. Whoever was at the door had incredible, inhuman strength. " _LYDIA! PLEASE BE THERE! HELP ME!_ "

"AMBER?!" That would explain the surprising strength. Amber can flip a dozen carriages without breaking a sweat if she has to. Lydia walked speedily to the door. Ubos dove under her bed, poking out from the covers. Lydia was glad she opened the door from the side. Amber came charging in like a bull led by a red cape, screeching in pure fright. Words came flying out of her mouth at the speed of ten horses. Lydia was so dizzy by it she thought it was another language. "Amber! Slow down! What's wrong? Why are you still in your costume?" She needed a topic to cease Amber's panic attack. This was as perfect as any.

"I can't get it off! It won't come off me!" She was in a full panic. Lydia was worried she'd pass out from forgetting to breathe.

"Did you not make that thing with a zipper?" Lydia helped her look for a way to take it off. The fabric felt weird. Not at all like the silk she thought it would be. More like...fuzzy…skin? _How did Amber make something like this?_ No, the real question is, how would someone like Amber even know how to make something like this? Did she even make it? "Hold on...maybe if I-no. Not that. Okay...how about this?"

Ubos hummed pensively to himself. He studied the girls wrestling with the costume. Not a single stroke of headway from the boots to the chest ornament. Eezeyal joined Ubos under the bed. "Not your type of costume, Ubos?"

"Not that. It just...seems familiar somehow." Where has he seen this particular attire before? Something about the design.

Lydia gave up on the front and went for the back. No zipper, no strings, not even buttons. How is this thing staying on? Lydia spread the wings and gave the links at the back a quick yank. "YOW!" Amber jumped away from her, whimpering in agony.

"Ow?" Lydia blinked, hands raised from the shock of her yelp. The wings are only part of the costume. That shouldn't have hurt. Though...they felt odd. Lydia looked closer. There's strange fuzz on the wings. Lydia followed the wings to her back. She paled, stunned to find the fabric was...suffused with her skin? "Amber…? You did make this costume, right?"

"Yes. No...not exactly. I don't know." Amber was twisting in place, unable tos stop fidgeting as she fumbled to sound convincing. She moaned in despair, fiddling with her hair.

Lyda knit her brow, putting hands on her hips. Amber flinched at her grudging sigh. She can feel Lydia glaring at her from behind. _She knows._ Amber winced. "Amber? What are you not-"

"GYAH!" Amber's feet were pried from the floor. Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal jumped out of their skin. The wings attached to her costume fluttered out of control, lifting her several feet off the ground. Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal felt their minds break. It wasn't a costume at all. It has to be real! She's really flying! Her thrashing and flailing sent her flipping wildly. "HELP ME! GET ME DOWN!"

"I've got you! Hold on!" Lydia grabbed her by the legs, pulling her down. She debated on chaining her to the floor. Lydia was sure there's a stab to be made at her enormous head being able to hold her down on it's way. "Amber, what did you do?!" She shook her for answers by the shoulders.

"Well I was have issues making a costume, and kept getting stuck everywhere-" She rubbed her rump.

"NO!" Lydia's stomp resounded like thunder. "WHAT did-you-do?! Where did this costume come from?!" Lydia unintentionally raised her voice.

"It's not a costume!" Amber screamed with her eyes closed. She can't take the lie anymore. "I think...I think I'm a real butterfly!"

Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal had been frozen in place, completely stunned silent. Their jaws hung open. Ubos was struck by a pang of recollection. _A real butterfly! I know this spell!_ He gasped in his mind. _Lepidop Leonidas…_ He muttered. Lydia shook her head, baffled beyond belief as to how this happened. Amber was writhing in guilt, biting her lip. The butterfly costume she wanted is now stuck to her. That's when Lydia remembered that Amber asked for her help and she turned her down. And hours later she finds a certain sorcerer with his spellbook open to a page about a King Butterfly. Proud as she is, and obsessed with winning, it's only natural she'd go this route.

"Cedric…" Lydia muttered grimly. She felt Amber's shoulders stiffen. She hit the nail on the head. "You went to Cedric and he conjured this costume!"

"He gave me a powder that made the costume appear. I think he messed up like he always does!" Her regret was quickly replaced by revulsion for Cedric and his amateurish tricks. _If only it was a screw up._ Cedric plays the part of a fool well. But when the moment calls for it, when he becomes serious...he terrifies Lydia. "Please, Lydia, you have to take it off! Can't you use your inheritor powers?"

In spite of Amber asking in desperation, there was a sting in Lydia's chest. _Arrogant brat. As If I'd waste my energy on you!_ "Even if that were an option - which it's not - it's too dangerous." _And don't ever call her that! What's wrong with you Lydia?!_ Amber's pompous and spoiled, yes, but she isn't a waste of magic. "Mixing spells is dangerous, Amber. I might make it so you live in a jar the rest of your life." Lydia won't even know where to start looking for the spell to heal her. As much as it disgusts her to say it, she'll need Cedric. "Come on, we're going to Cedric." She declared.

Amber was already on her way out the door. "Liddy!" Eezeyal motioned her to the bed. Ubos's serious expression worried her.

"Go ahead of me. I'll meet you there." Amber didn't need to be told twice. She was on a high speed run, trying to keep herself grounded in the process. "What's up?" She knelt to them.

"Lydia, that is no mere costume!" Ubos blurted. Lydia knit her brow. She surmised that herself. "That is the skin of the King Butterfly. The longer it stays on, the more it will become part of Amber." That explains why she can fly. "She will become a butterfly permanently if she does not find a cure."

"A cure only Cedric would happen to have?" Ubos silently confirmed her suspicions. And he's ashamed to say he doesn't know how to free her without revealing himself. Aside from what Cedric, Lydia, and few others have seen, Ubos's powers are greatly suppressed by his current book form.

"That dirty snake." Eezeyal snarled. "Why would he poison her again?"

"Again?" Ubos gasped.

"Long story for later." Lydia dismissed, rising to her feet.

"Very well. But I doubt that story will explain why Cedric hexed Amber. What could he possibly want from her?"

"Absolutely nothing." Lydia declared scathignly. Amber has nothing that Cedric wants. Save for the perfect proxy to play the heartstrings of Sofia. "There's only one reason he'd be using Amber. And I'm going to break his nose this time." She stormed out of her room, balled fists resonating with pulsating glow. _I warned you once before, Cedric. I will not give warning now!_

 **xxx**

Cedric was snoring away in peaceful slumber, slumped over a checkers game that was one sided. By the side he was sleeping on...he was the loser. The slumbering raven on the pedestal above him was the clear winner.

"CEDRIC!" His door was blown open.

Wormwood squawked frightened, losing a few feather. "AH! KING ME!" Cedric lost half his life frightened awake. A checker piece flipped onto his nose. He grunted to collect himself, spying the two princesses at his door. "Princess Amber? Princess Lydia?" Those two were coming by pretty late. And Lo and Behold, Princess Amber is still in her costume. "What's the matter?"

"What's the problem is YOUR stupid costume!" Lydia snarled.

"Oh my~ Whatever do you mean~? What is the matter, my Princesses?" Cedric put no effort into sounding sincerely concerned. Lydia may have seen it, but Amber was too freaked out to notice.

"Something's wrong with the costume! It won't come off!" Amber pulled at her wings and the sleeves, showing him what she meant. "The costume I...I THINK IT'S REAL!" She was coming apart at the seams.

"NOO!" Cedric masterfully hid the sarcasm in his shock, placing a hand to that black space where his heart should be.

"YES!" Amber shrieked, while Lydia bared fangs.

"So much for being above CHEATING!" Lydia fumed breaths of fire. "This King Butterfly of yours is quite the PIECE-OF-WORK!" Cedric flashed her a sly grin, savoring her rather cute and rankled expression. She caught on. Took her longer than he thought, but she caught on. And now his fun begins.

"Princess Lydia, I apologize for deceiving you, but Princess Amber DESPERATELY needed my help." He pursed his lips, while touching one hand to his chest and the other to Amber's back. "Who am I to turn down a girl's desire to win?" He batted his eyes. "And because you're here it means…" He narrowed his eyes with a sinister glare while keeping his tone gentle, "You're incapable of helping your beloved sister."

"I don't like mixing magic I don't know about!" She seethed through gritted teeth, trying very hard not to punch him in front of Amber.

"Then your road to be a royal sorcerer comes to an end." _I'm going to kill you in your sleep!_ She vowed. "Come here, let Cedric have a look." He cooed, motioning the frazzled Princess further into the palm of his hand.

 _You malignant butt munch!_ Lydia frothed in her mind. He's playing her like a well tuned mandolin and she is none the wiser. Forget that, she's practically an orchestra for him to abuse. Lydia stood at the door helpless to do a thing to stop her. Neither she nor Ubos have the spell needed to fix her, and if she says a word about Cedric's ploy than there's no telling what he'll do. She balled her fists, growling like a rabid animal. The second she hears his reason for trapping her in that costume, all bets will be off.

Cedric pinched the tip of her wing, suppressing that he liked her small pain filled yelp. He exaggeratedly gasped, "You're right! _I can't imagine what went wrong_!" He feigned with a hand to his cheek.

"Oh I can think of several on my fingers and toes what went wrong!" Lydia's waning self control continuously fired hints at the sorcerer. All adding up to trusting this long nosy, squinty eyed weasel. Cedric wordlessly welcomed her to continue hinting at him. It's not like she was going to step in and do anything.

"You have to help me!" Amber pleaded.

"Of course, of course! Right away!" Cedric lugged his massive spellbook to the reading podium. He opened it to the page with the butterflies, but wasn't reading a single word. Instead he constantly flashed Lydia sly glances, waiting to see what delicious reaction he will excite from her. In all honesty, in spite of their friendship, he absolutely adores her submissive, vulnerable posture. It is truly adorable. "AH-HA! There is one potion that can undo the spell and remove the costume!"

Amber released her held breath, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. She'll get out of this without getting into any trouble. "What is it?"

"It requires two dragon eggs, four griffin feathers, and…" That pause for drama put Lydia in a cold sweat, "A gigantic PURPLE jewel!" His fingers shaped like the amulet. SHE KNEW IT! Lydia bit on the inside of her cheek. "I have plenty of feathers and eggs, but a purple jewel - well…" He tapped his chin. Pondering, oh pondering, where a purple jewel would be. "I'VE GOT IT! Princess Sofia's amulet is purpley perfect!" He fawned. Lydia's blood boiled, erupting her head like a volcano. _You slippery snake!_ This whole thing is a setup to get Sofia's Amulet. Sofia will do anything to help Amber. Even give up her amulet. And Cedric knows it. "So if you can just get me your sister's amulet-"

"Amber, no! Don't ask Sofia for her Amulet!" Lydia forbade with a sweep of her hand. Amber gasped in dismay, with Cedric and Wormwood grounding their jaws. She has to warn her what Cedric will do. "If you give Cedric the Amulet, Sofia will never get it back!" Amber lost luster in the face of this information. In her mind, the Amulet will be consumed in the potion. That's not far from the actual truth. Cedric and Wormwood were losing ground. Their glares warned her not to go further. "He won't even use it to-"

"How is _Ubos_ doing these days, Lydia?" Cedric casually interjected. Lydia was paralyzed. Her mouth went dry. "Last I heard he recently acquired room and board relatively CLOSE to his precious pupil. I wonder how close." He purred, sharpening his glare.

 _You bastard…_ "Does he mean that man? His name is Ubos?" Amber startled them both with her question. They ogled her with stunned intrigue. Lydia, in particular, was interested in what she had to say. _Has she met Ubos?_ Not his book form...but his human form? "A guy about as old as Baileywick. Glasses...long grey hair...these beautiful hazel eyes. He appeared the night you lost control." Cedric doesn't know a lick of who this man is she's describing. Then he was taken aback by Lydia. She looked like someone slapped her with a bell. _Hazel eyes...grey hair...glasses..._ She mulled over those traits. Ubos's costume...it was familiar. _He was there...the night I attacked everyone._ Lydia has no memories of that night. But when she saw Ubos in his costume...her mind started to fracture. _Could it be?_

"Her teacher aside…" Cedric interjected, seeing this is causing Lydia worse distress. _The night she lost control..._ He must investigate it. Thankfully the tribunal will be his perfect back to piggy off of, "I will require the amulet to finish the potion."

"I know that. But I can't just ASK Sofia for it." Amber stressed. Sofia loves that amulet to death.

Lydia was snapped back to reality. "No you can't! You really shouldn't!" She inwardly thanked Cedric for bringing her out of her trance.

"But if she doesn't she'll be like this forever." Lydia and Amber were struck with terror. Amber won't be able to take off her costume ever again. "And if its already becoming part of her, who knows where the transformation will lead in the future." Amber sank defeatedly. She doesn't want to take Sofia's amulet...but she can't stay like this. She'll never be a princess again. Worse still...she might have to leave. "Before all that, imagine what The Fairies and her family will think when they learned the perfect princess cheated."

That was the first and final nail in Amber's coffin. A worse fate for Amber than losing her popularity at school is everyone learning she broke the rules to get what she wants. No one - not even Sofia, Lydia, or Roland - will ever trust or respect her again. "Lydia…" She moaned, facing her sister. She was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry but...I have to go get it!"

"AMBER, WAIT!" Amber was out the door, on her way to devising a means of taking the Amulet off Sofia. Leaving Lydia on the verge of reducing Cedric and his workshop to a negative space in reality. "Oh I...cannot...believe you!" Cedric was impassive to the gust of wind filling his workshop. Papers sprinkled to his face, and books fell. He simply removed the papers. Her tantrums do not unnerve him anymore. "Amber's so desperate to hide that she cheated that she's actually willing to do your dirty work for you! WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING IT!"

"Genius, isn't it?!" Cedric purred. Wormwood cawed in agreement, bouncing his brow. "If only you were confident about your skills, you could have removed the costume. How sweet that she went to her big sister first." He taunted. Big sisters watching over their little siblings. How sickening, and yet cute. _Lydia's nobility is flattering on her._

"When Dad learns how you've manipulated Amber..."

"Oh, tut-tut, you won't be breathing a word of this to anyone." He wagged a finger.

"You wanna bet on that?!" Cedric should know better than to challenge her when it comes to her loved ones. "I warned you about bringing others into this! This is the second time you've used Amber, and the last time you'll be going after Sofia! You're done!" She declared. Amber's out of the danger zone. Nothing will stop Lydia from warning her. _Sorry, Ubos! My sisters are in danger._ Lydia turned and raced for the door. She may catch up to Amber if she hurries.

"As are you!" Cedric drew his wand and rapidly chanted, " _Tongue's twisted and tied and looped to a knot! Of my plans she will speaketh not!_ " A pink stream of tongue lassoed Lydia's arms at her sides. She whipped around to curse him. The tongues dove into her opening mouth, filling it with the same pink glow. She choked on the spell as it dissipated. They tasted like rotting meat. "Now what are you going to do again?"

"Tell Amber that you want to steal Sofla blah mah bleh!" Lydia clamped her mouth closed. Her tongue felt very tense. She sloshed it around, then released a muffled cry. There's a large ball in her mouth. Her tongue...was literally tied. "EGH! MAH UNG! AH AE OO UHH OO MAH UNG?!"

"I will take that as you wanting to know what happened." Lydia jabbed a finger in her nose. "You are now tongue tied. Try to tell Amber, Roland, or anyone what I'm up to and your tongue will tie into knots. So much as using my name and trap in the same sentence is out of bounds."

Lydia's tongue eventually slackened, freeing her to speak normally. "This cheap trick won't stick!" She declared. "You're not getting Sofia's Amulet, Cedric!"

"That remains to be seen. After all, you said it yourself." He brazenly approached her. He placed hands on his hips, leaning in close. "Princess Amber, so desperate for victory and so desperate to cheat, she will do anything to ensure she comes out on top. And to hide she's in the wrong. Even steal her precious sister's amulet."

"Amber won't do it. She loves Sofia more than she loves herself."

"Again, that remains to be seen." Cedric shrugged, stepping back. "And what will certainly be seen is what other secrets the Sorceress Princess is keeping."

"Excuse me?! Are you threatening me?!" That's the dumbest thing he can do right now.

"You and I have been doing this dance for nearly a year! I am drawing a line in the stone now!" And he won't stand down. Not for her or anyone else. This is the closest he's come to victory. And no inheritor will stop him. _No! Don't call her that! She hates that!_ "Expose me, and everything you've been hiding - Ubos, my schemes, - will be revealed! Then your family will really never trust you!"

"They'll forgive me before they ever take your side! You know that!"

"They will indeed! And by that time I will have no reason to hide my true intention, or hold back my true strength!"

Lydia's pupils narrowed to slits. "True strength or half strength, you know damn well you don't hold a candle to me!"

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you." Cedric's tone went dangerously low. He narrowed his eyes. For some reason...that didn't sound like Lydia. She's said something along those lines...but the malice. "But tell me, Lydia, in comparison to your might on what level do you diminish my formidable skill? Are you even sure you've seen what I'm capable of?"

Lydia hasn't forgotten their previous bouts. Cedric can pull of terrifying spells at the drop of a hat when he's cornered. _Can he really match me if ever I used my real power?_ That's a question for later. "I'll deal with you later." She finally took her leave, closing the door behind her.

Wormwood warned Cedric with grim news that he was playing with a dangerous flame. "I know, I know, Wormy, but I can't help it." His cheeks flushed. "Forcing her to be enraged with me...just makes my heart swell." Really, it does. He loves making her mad. "Hmph...how odd. In any case, my pet," Cedric stroked his feathers, "I have a task for you."

 **xxx**

Lydia parked at the bottom of the stairs, holding her head between her hands. She's never felt so trapped before. "I have to tell The Fairies! Before Amber does anything stupid." With The Fairies' help, Amber will be free in no time. And Cedric can't make a move if Lydia is in his way. They can remove the tongue tie spell, and then warn them of what Amber's planning on doing. "Wait…maybe I shouldn't say anything." She stopped herself. She was feeling very disloyal. Lydia just got done expressing faith in Amber's character. That she would never steal from Sofia, and that she's capable of soul searching for someone else. If Lydia steps in now, all she'll succeed in proving is Cedric right and that she never trusted Amber to begin with. Not to mention, as Cedric so gracefully pointed out, a whole lot of secrets will come to light. Then he'll have no reason to play the dutiful royal sorcerer. "Amber...I'm counting on you." That being said, Lydia will still be going to school tomorrow. Sometimes she thinks she might as well enroll at Royal Prep.

 **xxx**

The bell rang for students to head to class. Coaches took off for home, and the school gates were closing. Lydia, with Eezeyal holding on for dear life to her shoulder, narrowly breached the closing gates. She rolled on her dive, springing forth into a sprint shouting, "SAFE!" She took a breather at the steps, holding her pounding chest. "Made it...record time!" She panted.

Eezeyal whimpered climbing up her shoulder. He lurched halfway on, stars spinning around his head. "Couldn't ya...have waited...till after breakfast?" Perhaps starving was for the best on that wild ride. Eezeyal felt really sick.

Lydia slept in later than usual. Worrying about Amber kept her up for most of the night. When she heard the kids left for school, she got dressed in a flash and teleported to the school. Actually, she teleported to several destinations on the way and eventually made it to Royal Prep. The world is so different from the ground. She made a few wrong turns on the way. But she made it. That's all that matters. Though she's sure Adelea and Ubos aren't going to be too happy she vanished into thin air without a word. Eezeyal only got dragged along because he happened to be sleeping inside of Lydia's blazer. The one night he chooses an alternative bed to sleep in.

"Can't wait! I have to find Amber!" They can hit the cafeteria on the way. Would be nicer if Lydia knew which class Amber had first today. They change homerooms everyday to give the students a nice change of pace. Variety is the spice of life is one of Merryweather's favorite creeds. Moaning about it isn't going to help. Lydia gained a second breath and broke into a sprint inside the halls. Popov saw he running and screamed for her to walk. "Sorry, Professor!"

"I thought you said you trusted Amber." Eezeyal scolded her hypocrisy, forced to fly in order to keep up with her.

"I do trust her. It's Cedric I don't trust!"

"You think he'll go back on his word?"

"Cedric needs Amber to get the amulet from Sofia! But there's no way he can trust her with something like this! Even he doesn't believe she'll willfully steal the thing!" No one is as selfish as Cedric and he knows it.

"I get'cha! He's going to have some insurance that the amulet reaches him!" What that insurance is will be anyone's guess. "Alright then. Let's split up! I'll check the east side, you check the west. When it hits break we'll meet at the courtyard."

"Sounds like a plan!" Lydia gave him a thumbs up and they diverted down opposite halls. She should also find The Fairies so they can free her tongue.

Eezeyal's gotten to know the school pretty well with all their visits. The first few times he wandered into the washrooms. Both boys and girls. That's not too fond a memory. "GRAH! Stay focused!" He snarled at himself. Amber has to be in one of these classrooms. Hopefully finding her will be as easy as navigating the halls. He's fond of the blond haired princess, but he doesn't entirely trust her like Lydia does. Amber can do pretty awful things when the moments suit her. He just hopes she lives up to Lydia's faith.

The music room, the science room, and the history room had students attending, but none of them Amber. After the fifth classroom the students all started to look the same. Save for the ones he recognized. Although, Eezeyal was steadily losing patience with his search. How hard does it have to be find one person? No matter. Hopefully with this next turn he'll be closer to finding her.

Eezeyal rounded the corner. A black mass rammed him viciously in she side, sending him rebounding off the nearest wall into a potted plant. Eezeyal's head spun like a top. Thankfully the school believed in big leafed plants. His landing would have hurt more. Nevertheless, he was going to feel this in the morning. He rubbed his head, pushing the leaves apart. A baritone chuckle freed him from his daze. "Well, well, it would appear the Princess is quicker than we thought." Eezeyal's eyes narrowed to daggers at Cedric's nauseating raven. The haughty fowl perched to a bust, towering over him with a pleased grin. "Or perhaps she truly doesn't trust her beloved STEP sister!" He mocked the superficial marriage bond.

"Don't play that card! Lydia trusts her with all her heart!" Marriage or not, Lydia and Amber are sisters thicker than blood. This bird will not diminish it to gain ground. He flew to a small statue, squaring off to the raven. "It's your master she doesn't trust! And I see she's right in inclinations once again!" It goes without saying, as they speculated, Cedric sent Wormwood as insurance that Amber succeeds. Does Lydia know that sorcerer or what?

"What a strange relationship our masters have, isn't it." Wormwood cooed. "No matter. Cedric was right to send me." He rubbed his talons to his chest, admiring the long nails. "When Amber fails, I will get to have my fun." The tips of those talons shimmered.

"Don't you lay a talon on Amber, Chimney Sweep! I'll claw your eyes out!" No one touches his princesses.

"My job isn't to harm the Princess! It's to ensure she gets what Cedric wants and doesn't screw it up!"

"Then it's high time I ground ya!" Eezeyal unleashed a warish screech. He spread his wings to full length, launching forth with talons spread.

"I'm afraid I have no time for this." Wormwood apathetically sighed. Eezeyal was on top of him. He drew his talons in, lunging his snapping beak for his face. Wormwood's large wings shot him straight up. Eezeyal flipped on his recovery, feet planting to the wall. He went to spring back. Wormwood swiped his talons across his face. Eezeyal stayed airborne, hissing in agony of the ragged gashes. He shook off the pain, redirecting his full attention to the raven. A shadow engulfed him. He gasped looking up. A heavy vase was dropped on him, trapping with nothing but a floor and darkness to keep him company.

"HEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Eezeyal gave an effort to bash the vase. No amount of his strength so much as jostled the vase.

Wormwood perched on the top, admiring his determination. However fruitless it is. "As much fun as this is, I have a mission to complete." He tapped the vase, taking his leave. "I'll give Lydia and Amber your love."

"WORMWOOD! GET BACK HERE! HEY!" Come Hades or high water, Eezeyal was going to escape that vase. He just needs leverage...and a large body mass. "Why can't Liddy's earrings come with a distance function?!"

 **xxx**

Lydia found herself at the stables. Amber isn't an outdoorsy girl but she loves the horses. And, incidentally, there's a small purple stallion Lydia has a present for. "Minimus! You in here?" She called.

"Lydia! Hey, over here!" Minimus pranced in place, riled in his pen. "Good to see you again! It's been a while."

"Too long a while, Minimus. You're looking good." She scratched him behind the ear. He's such a cute little pegasus. If not a little timid, and a raging hypochondriac. He's not short on self confidence these days. The perfect complement to Sofia. "This is actually going to be a short visit. Do you know what classes Amber and the others have right now?"

"Not a clue. Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Oh, here!" Lydia conjured a big bowl of shiny red apples for him. Minimus's eyes turned into red apples in awe. Drool spilling down his gaping mouth. "Fresh glazed apples from the castle orchard. Sofia says they're your favorite." She set them inside his pen.

"Wow, thanks, Lydia!" He can die happy right now. He loves these apples. Enchancia has the best orchards. "This is so nice of you!" He was about to take a bite when he flew into one of his tirades. "And when people who don't normally bring me things are suddenly nice I feel there's a catch. What's the catch? There isn't a catch is there?"

Lydia was winded, but laughed all the same, at his sudden skepticism. She's used to this side of him. He'd question why clouds are in the sky other than being droplets of water lighter than air. He'd say they're cloud people, or some sort of pixie. "No catch, and I'm sorry I don't come around." She kissed his forehead. "Enjoy the apples. I'll be by later after I find Amber, okay?"

"See ya, Lydia! AND THANKS!" And with that, Minimus dove into the bowl. LITERALLY. He glanced around like a frightened fawn, hiding the broken pieces in the hay. He stiffly slurped up an apple, then moaned blissfully in the juicy sweetness coating his tongue.

The kids were going to be on break soon. Lydia will need to meet Eezeyal at the courtyard. One more stop shouldn't delay her rendezvous. She hasn't seen The Fairies since walking on campus. _Wonder where they went?_ "Huh?" Lydia might have hit a stroke of luck. Hugo and Hildegard were passing through stables. Those two seem to know what's what around the school. "Hugo, Hildegard, how are you?" She waved.

Hildegard's face wrinkled. "Good until you showed up!" She scoffed, turning with her arms folded. Lydia deadpanned with a weak laugh. Sometimes she forgets Hildegard hates her guts.

"Uhh...ignore her." Hugo stepped between the girls. "We're doing fine, Lydia. You?"

"Can't complain." She shrugged. Though she can make a list, she doesn't have time. "I'm looking for The Fairies and Amber. Have you seen them?"

Hildegard groaned irately as she joined in the conversation. If it makes Lydia go away faster. "They're out right now visiting with the headmaster of the Junior Knights Academy. Not sure when they'll be back, but it will be today." And Hildegard was just _thrilled_ to answer. The cheer in her voice right now would bring a graveyard to tears. Lydia pondered if she can sound anymore indifferent. "And Amber...I think she's at gym class right now.

"Thanks. See you two later. Tell Axel and Astrid I said hi." She ran off.

"Seriously!" Hildegard elbowed Hugo. "When did you become friends with her?"

"We're not friends. And she's not so bad." He's more friendly than that surprisingly painful elbow of hers. "Why do you still hate her?"

"Because I do!" She screamed. And she doesn't need a better reason than that.

 **xxx**

Sir Gilliam was humming a pleasant tune in service to the salt and pepper adding zest to his footlong sandwich. Pastrami, beef, sauerkraut, olive, pickles, vinegar, mayonnaise snug in whole grain bread. He's waited for this sandwich all day. Nothing was gonna stop him from enjoying it. He opened his mouth, already drooling at the smell of it. _AWRK! AWRK! AWRK!_ Sir Gilliam paused mid stride and bit, walking in reverse with the sandwich hovering between his teeth. He leaned back on one foot, arching a brow down the adjacent corridor to one of the vases in the middle of the hall.

"How in the world?" He want over to investigate it. Probably one of the students took it down. There are a few pranksters at this school. One would think with them being royals they'd have a bit more self control. He set his sandwich down, flexing so he wouldn't strain anything. He crouched low, wrapping his arms to the vase. Quick breaths and he lifted. The vase weighed a ton.

"AWRK! AWRK! AWRK!"

"AHH!" _CRASH!_ Eezeyal scared the daylights out of Gilliam, flapping like mad bolting out. He spied Gilliam and his sandwich. It was lunch time. He needed to get to the courtyard. He disappeared around a corner, leaving a trail of feathers, and broken vase pieces, with a very irritated Gilliam. "Why can't I ever catch a break?" At least his sandwich is in one piece. That's a silver lining.

 **xxx**

As far as bad days are going, Amber's had no chance of getting better. The harder she tries to get Sofia's Amulet, the more difficult it seems to get close enough to grab it. Having Sofia change into Amber's award winning pixie costume from last year's Hallow's Eve would have landed the amulet in her hands no problem. Then James had to come in at the wrong moment and ruin her effort. And every other time since then hasn't come close to success. Gym class should have worked. Sofia upside down on the bars practically had the amulet falling off. But right as Amber got close Sofia came down, putting her on the defensive. Everything she tries to get Sofia's amulet fails miserably. And it's not even intentional on Sofia's part. She just has this keen intuition whenever Amber is acting strangely and reacts. Not to mention someone in the universe is interfering. James showing up at JUST that moment? Really? Does that amulet have some sort of magic that Amber doesn't know about? Maybe that's why Cedric needs it. How else will it help get her out of this fashion disaster.

Lunch time would be Amber's one real chance to get the amulet. The rest of the day she won't have classes with Sofia. It's do or fly time. Luckily, she usually keeps to herself at lunch. There's a bench in the courtyard she likes to sit on and watch the birds from. She's always laughing at them while they chirp. Amber guessed it's because she found chirping birds funny. Her sisters are so weird when it comes to animals. Unbeknownst to the two princesses, Wormwood lurked within the trees, watching and waiting for Amber to do her job.

Amber poured herself some lemonade in a chalice. Trying to steal Sofia's amulet is thirsty work. _Hmm...the lemonade._ That gave her a great idea. Sofia was walking innocently to her favorite bench, ready to prop her feet, completely unawares of her older sister encroaching. Amber glanced to the left, then to the right, and glanced behind. No one was around. Now was her chance. "OOPS!" She tipped the chalice.

"AHH!" Sofia turned at the wrong time. Her dress and amulet were soaked with lemonade.

"SORRY! Sorry! I _tripped!_ Ugh, I'm so clumsy!" She pretended to chastise herself. "And I completely soaked you amulet! Here, let me take it to the washroom room to clean it up." She insisted. Her grubby hands reached.

Sofia moved from her reach, protectively placing a hand to her precious jewel. "Okay, Amber, what's going on?!" She demanded. She been acting strange all day, and Sofia's had enough.

"What do you mean?" Amber kept up her innocence.

"You NEVER trip, and you NEVER spill anything!" Amber wanting to dress up for school with Sofia was strange enough. Being a Pixie and Butterfly in the middle of school? Amber loves attention, and Sofia was willing to do it, but it was such an out of the blue thing to ask. And then she wants to know how to go upside down on the bars and asks for pointers. Amber doesn't do gymnastics. She doesn't like sweating. And now she's _tripping,_ spilling drinks? Stranger still, Amber has suddenly taken a weird interest in...in her amulet. When she thought about it, Amber's been wanting to take it off her. She gasped dismay. "Are you trying to take my amulet?!"

"AH-HA-HA! NO! Of course not! Why would I do-AH!" Amber's lies finally caught up with her. Her wings lifted her off the ground again.

"AMBER! You're...flying?!" Sofia cried.

"I KNOW! HELP ME!" She put her weight into leaning forward, trying to stay close to the ground.

"How can your costume make you fly?!"

"Because it's not a costume! IT'S REAL!" Sofia lost her grip in the shock, almost letting Amber fly away. She grabbed her by the foot and managed to anchor her to the bench. Sofia pressed on her thighs to keep her planted. Her big blue eyes pleaded to Amber for answers. "I used one of Cedric's magic spells to make my costume." She shamefully admitted. "But something went wrong and the wings won't come off! It's like I'm part butterfly! Amber's been wirthing in agony over this part the whole day. Stealing the amulet was a lot less painful than telling Sofia, "And Cedric says the only way to undo the spell…" She trailed off, hugging her elbows, "Is with your amulet."

"MY AMULET?!" She placed her hands to it. That explains so much. But...Amber has to know what it means to her.

"I know it's a lot to ask. But Cedric says I'll be like this forever!"

"It's just that...I told Dad I'd NEVER take it off…" She promised. "AMBER!" The wings took off with her again. Sofia was able to ground her again, but how much longer before Amber goes up and never comes down. The elder princess placed a hand to her shamed brow. Her obsession with winning landed her in a mess from which she can't come back from. Lydia warned her about cheating, and said that she should take this loss rather than take a win dishonestly. As usual...she didn't listen. And now she's here trying to take something else from Sofia to help herself. "It doesn't matter why I need the amulet." Amber's spirit rose from the depths, her ears unable to believe what they heard. Sofia undid the clasp, holding the amulet out to her. "If it will help you get better...then it's yours." She decided.

Lydia came out of the double doors, panting heavily as she searched for her sisters. Her lost breath hitched in her throat spying Amber and Sofia on a bench across the way. Sofia was handing her amulet over to Amber. She shook her head in despair, unable to believe it. Amber didn't steal it but...she was really going to take it. "Amber, no…" This can't be happening. Amber can't be this selfish. She went around the side, using the trees for cover. Lydia braced herself, crouching low as she drew closer. The moment Amber's fingers touch the amulet...Lydia will pounce. "I believed in you, Amber!" She snarled silently.

"Really? You would do that for me?!" For the one who was so willing to take her most treasured possession.

"Of course. You're my sister." Sofia smiled tenderly. Lydia clenched a fist. _Sisters are supposed to support each other, not hurt each other._ Not that Amber would understand that.

"Even though you'll never get it back?" Amber was touched.

"Yes." Sofia replied firmly. Her compassion was killing Amber. Meanwhile, Wormwood, who was in a tree right above them, nodded adamantly for Amber to take it. She was so close Wormwood can taste world wide domination. "Let's go see Mr. Ceedric right now." Lydia silently released a breath. She doesn't have a choice now. She sat to a knee and foot.

Amber can hardly believe it. Sofia was going to give it to her. ' _You can't take it._ ' She heard Lydia say. And she's right. She can't. "No, wait." She stopped Sofia. Lydia paused astonished. _Wait for what?_ Wormwood squawked confused. Sofia was giving it to her. Why was she hesitating? "It's not fair. I'm the one who lied and cheated. You shouldn't have to give up your amulet because I made a mistake." She'd never be able to live with herself. Lydia's body relaxed. Her eyes wide in awe. Her mind broke under this miracle. Amber was really putting someone else first. "Thank you so much for offering. But I can't take it."

"I'LL TAKE IT THEN!" Lydia's earring picked up that haughty voice, but Amber and Sofia heard a raven's squawk. Before either was able to react, Wormwood swept the amulet out of the distracted Sofia's fingers, taking off to the skies.

"NO! WORMWOOD! COME BACK!" Amber begged. "I don't want to give it to Cedric anymore!"

"He's not listening!" Sofia fretted.

"Then he'll listen to this!" Lydia jumped out of the bushes, startling her sisters. How did she not anticipate this? Of course Cedric sent Wormwood. Lydia would have used Eezeyal for the same purpose. Heck, she has. She flicked her wand. A bolt left the tip. A burst of light popped in Wormwood's path, sending the raven flipping in reverse. He managed to steady himself, the amulet firmly clutched in her talons. He growled at Lydia, cursing he annoying interference. Too bad Cedric isn't there to bind her in chains again. "Hand it over, Wormwood, and I won't send you back to Cedric in pieces!"

"Come and make me, PRINCESS!" He taunted, wagging his tail feathers at her. Lydia crushed her fingers into fists. She unleashed another bolt straight at him. Wormwood flinched, lifting the amulet as a meager defense. Fortune was his as the amulet absorbed Lydia's bolt.

"WHAT THE-" The amulet returned the bolt faster and harder. Lydia was hit in the chest, ' _STAY BACK,_ ' flying off her feet to a painful slide on the grass.

"LYDIA!" Amber and Sofia propped her up. "Are you alright?!" Amber feared.

"I will be!" She grunted, rubbing her head. The amulet protects the wearer. No surprise it will protect itself. She should have known better.

Wormwood was rather surprised, but took the win all the same. "You'll have to do better, dear!" An Inheritor thrown off her feet. This amulet is indeed the ultimate power.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Wormwood was rammed from behind. He lost the amulet momentarily, catching it again. He growled at the dusty owl that escaped his vase prison. Next time he'll just crush that mangy owl. "That's payback for earlier! No one locks me up, Chimney Sweep!"

"Grr! Lucky for you I have a delivery to make!" Wormwood looped around, flying for home.

"EEZEYAL! STOP HIM!" Lydia bellowed.

"Ya don't have tuh tell me twice!" He'll pluck that brid naked.

"Lydia?! What are you doing here?!" Amber shrieked.

"I am another terrible older sister who should have trusted you, Amber! I'm so sorry!" She held her hands, hoping Amber will forgive her. The bird fight above them wasn't going the way they'd wanted. Eezeyal was stalling Wormwood, but he wasn't giving up the amulet any time soon. And Eezeyal was losing wind fast. Likely from that gash in his cheek. "Mistakes are in the past now! We have to get that from him!"

"Leave that to me!" Amber stepped to the plate. "Wormwood isn't the only one who can fly!" Those wings better not fail her now. Sofia and Lydia took steps back. Amber pushed off, letting the wings do the rest of the work. Her take off was less than graceful. She was flailing like a fish out of water. Baby birds have a better take off falling. Amber straightened herself out and took off after him, scaring Wormwood int a full retreat.

Eezeyal was spun around, gawking dumbfounded by the flying girl. He reeled around to Lydia, unable to believe what he's seeing. "I know right! After everything we've seen! But that doesn't matter! Go get him!" Eezeyal nodded and joined Amber in the chase.

"I'm gonna help her!" Sofia declared, running for the stables.

In other words, Lydia's the odd one out. She won't risk launching another spell while Wormwood has the amulet. "I need to find The Fairies!" At the very least she can get her tongue free.

"I heard they were in the auditorium! We'll meet you there!" Sofia reported.

The princesses took off in opposite directions. Lydia ran at full speed for the auditorium. Her chest was throbbing from that rebound. It felt like a lightning bolt was lodged in her chest. The amulet packs quite the punch. It was really unhappy with her attack. Amazing that it didn't knock her unconscious. And that voice. Lydia definitely heard a voice. It told her to _stay back._ Sounded like...a young woman. The amulet summons princesses according to Sofia. Might have been one of them. She didn't think they were violent. She and Ubos need to do some more research.

"WHOA!" Lydia hit the ground, covering her head.. Wormwood and Eezeyal darted above her. She smoothed her hair, afraid she just got a bald spot from that narrow escape. "GYAH!" She ducked again. Sofia came blazing through on Minimus, and then followed by Amber gusting on through. "Seriously! I need a pair of wings!"

"LYDIA!" Cleo ran up with Hildegard and Zandar. "What's going on?!"

"I'll explain later! I need to find The Fairies!" She took off for the auditorium with the three young royals in tow. Lydia rammed her shoulder to the doors, bursting inside. The Fairies and a handful of students yelped in shock. "Fauna, Merryweather, Flora! There you three are!" Lydia has never been so happy to see them.

"Lydia! What is the matter?" Flora asked.

"So much, but right now I need your help! There's a bleggh efflegh a heh!" Cleo and the other students gawked at her strangely. Lydia groaned embarrassed, rolling her eyes. Hard to talk with her mouth full. She pointed at her knotted tongue. Hildegard and the other princesses cringed disgusted.

Merryweather busted up laughing, holding her stitching side. "Someone tongue tied you?! Really?! YOU?!" Lydia raised a shaking fist. She's never hit a fairy, but she'll make an exception for Merryweather. "Hold on, hold on, I've got this."

Merryweather shoved her wand inside Lydia's mouth. She gagged in a mist filling her mouth, coming out of her nose and ears. It tasted worse than tomatoes caked in garlic. Yes, she knows what that tastes like. "OH! YUCK! BLEGH! THAT TASTES AWFUL!" Lydia gagged, frantically sweeping hands down her tongue. Merryweather blew on her wand, proud of that foul taste. It will teach Lydia not to be undone by such a cheap trick. On the bright side her tongue wasn't tied anymore.

"Now what brings you by?" Fauna said while trying not to laugh.

"HIM!" Lydia coughed, pointing up. Wormwood came blazing inside the auditorium, Eezeyal still hot on his tail feathers. The Fairies were frightened by the ominous bird. Amber flew in seconds later, gunning for that heinous fowl. Wormwood went for the nearest window for his escape. "Where do you think you're going?!" Lydia cast a stretchy good across the window.

"UH-OH!" Wormwood collided with the goo. It stretched like a rubber band and shot him right back inside. He used the rebound for a newfound speed. Sofia, Minimus, and Eezeyal appeared in his path. "AH!" The scare finally weakened his grip, and he dropped the necklace.

"CATCH IT, AMBER!" Lydia begged, making a futile run for it. Amber made an olympic dive and caught it inches before it hit the ground.

Sofia and Minimus edged Wormwood for the blocked window. Lydia removed the band, allowing the bird to leave like he wanted. "Close the window, Minimus!" Sofia cried. Minmus bucked the window, closing it and Wormwood's chance for his prize. He plummeted with failure, and began his long flight back home.

Lydia and Eezeyal collapsed exhausted, pumping fists in the air with a lackluster, "Yay." Amber and Sofia landed by her, taking in that long awaited victory. "Way to go, Amber!" Lydia praised.

"Thanks." She checked the amulet, making sure it was pristine. "Here you go." She gave it back to Sofia.

"Thank you!" Sofia was so glad to have it back.

"Are you guys ever gonna explain what's going on?" Minmus mumbled to Lydia.

"Over another bowl of glazed apples." Lydia whispered and winked. She scooped up Eezeyal, regaining a second wind to stand. "That's one leap done." Now for the second. Lydia turned soberly to the right. Amber looked in the same direction, cringing in the face of the austere and shocked eyes glued to them. The Fairies included. "Amber, I believe you have one more thing you have to do." Lydia softly spoke.

"You're right…" She moaned. She was really scared though.

"Don't worry." Lydia stood beside her, placing a hand to the small of her back. She didn't stand by her earlier. Now Lydia will make amends and give her the courage to see this through. "We're right here with you." She reassured.

Amber took a breath and began her walk of shame. Sofia followed on Minimus, wanting to see this to the end. Even with Sofia and Lydia, Amber's insides knotted at the walk. Her fellow students who were begging for answers, and her teachers that were none too happy about the unscheduled flight demonstration throughout the school. She joined The Fairies on the small stage, her head stuck dangling in distress. "Ms. Flora, Ms. Fauna, Ms. Merryweather...I have a confession to make."

"And we can't wait to hear it!" Flora insisted.

"I...am a butterfly!" The auditorium erupted with gasps of disbelief and amazement. James was especially shocked. He thought she was bragging this morning. A few wondered if she meant a real butterfly. Others wanted to know how this happened. So many questions. "I used magic to make my costume instead of making it myself."

"Are you saying you…" Fauna trailed off, unable to fathom this outcome, "Cheated?!"

"Why ever would you do such a thing?!" Flora pressed.

"Because I was jealous of Sofia." The worst taste in her mouth came from those words.

"You were?!" Sofia was genuinely shocked.

"I kinda figured that's what inspired this." Lydia scratched her cheek. "That's...actually why I'm here too." Amber, Sofia, and The Fairies stared at her. "Amber...I…" She fiddled with her fingers, shrinking nervously under the sudden pressure, "When I learned you used magic to win a trophy, I sincerely thought you'd go so far as to take something of Sofia's to help yourself." More gasps arose.

"So…" Amber felt even worse, if that's possible, "You came because...you didn't trust me?"

"That. And Cedric tongue tied me for a prank I pulled on him this morning. I needed their help to undo it." Merryweather would get tons of mileage for this one. "I was wrong to doubt you. You may like winning, but I should know better that you'd never do anything to hurt Sofia."

"Of course I wouldn't hurt her! In fact...I should be grateful to her!" She choked up, beaming at her little sister. "She'd do ANYTHING for me!"

"We both would." Sofia included Lydia, making the eldest sister blush.

"Amber, we're very disappointed in you." Flora stated. Her sisters nodded in agreement. Cheating is not a route a princess should take. Royal Prep is built on integrity and honesty. She should know that. "But we're happy you learned from the experience." Again, her sisters nodded. Amber grew a little from this. "Of course you'll have to return the trophy." The one catch to her growth.

"Yes, Ms. Flora. I understand." To be honest, she never wants to see the reminder of her cheat. "So...can you fix me?"

"Of course we can, dear."

"We can do anything." Fauna giggled.

"Except bake, sew, or clean. HA-HA!" Lydia snorted. A metal clamp appeared on her mouth. She growled at Merryweather. The blue fairy whistled innocently.

Flora cleared her throat, snickering at Lydia's just desserts. She raised her wand, " _Discitur discutorm, now return to your true form!"_ Flora twirled her wand from the floor up. Amber rose a couple feet. The butterfly costume disappeared, and Amber's beautiful golden gown was returned.

"AMBER! YOU'RE BACK!" Sofia cheered. She and Lydia hugged her tightly. The Fairies just love happy endings.

"I'm so proud of you, Amber." Lydia gushed. "And I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Lydia. And I'm sorry too. I won't ever cheat again. I promise." They hugged again to seal that promise. _And next time...I really will trust you. 'Trust will only leave you marred in the end, Little Princess.'_ Lydia shook her head. That hit from the amulet did something. "And maybe you and I can learn to sew from our amazing little sister here."

"I'd like that. Sofia?"

"I'd be happy to teach you both." She blushed.

"Great, everyone forgives each other!" Eezeyal threw himself to Lydia's shoulder. "CAN WE PLEASE EAT NOW?!"

 **To be continued.**


	20. Little Witch, Big Problems

**Little Witch, Big Problems**

 **Okay, guys. This is Little Witch, and then Amulet and the Anthem is next. Here's a giveaway teaser for The Amulet and The Anthem:** _ **Why should it only be Sofia's Amulet that gives out curses?**_

 _ **Song 1:**_

 _ **I'm Evil (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Dove Cameron**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Descendants**_

 _ **Song 2:**_

 _ **I'm Gonna Change (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Roxanne (Roxy) Pelligrini**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **1985 Jem and The Holograms**_

 **xxx**

The dead of night. When all the riled creatures - human and critter - tuck into their beds and rest their weary bodies in preparation for another day that will be filled with equal or more excitement. "Ahh, night. How I love it so." The blanket of ebony stretching for miles beyond what the eye can see. The stars amassed twinkled vibrantly. And the moon's nurturing glow massaging the sore roots. "The feel of the night wind on my skin...the sounds of the crickets to keep me company. The bats and owls skulking the skies for their prey." It is said that the night draws out a person's true self. It is where they feel the most comfortable to behave as they would in privacy. That, under the tender cover of night, no one can see what lurks beneath the masks worn during the day. No one would see...no one would hear...and no one will protest. "What better time to wander the land…" Teeth showed in a malevolent grin, "And find vulnerable little lambs for whom I may slaughter in their sleep."

 **xxx**

The encompassing silence of the palace was a marvel in itself. Hollow whispers of air echoing in the halls carrying the tiny creaks and cracks of the settling castle. The pleasant sighs and snores of the Royal Family, Cedric, and Baileywick as they innocently slumber reverberating. The serenity nothing more than a smokescreen. An illusion conjured so that a shadow may wander the empty halls unhindered, unheard, and unseen.

Enchancia's National Anthem was hummed ominously, adding to the daunting darkness seeping from the high ceilings. Bare feet pattered on the marble palace floors. Their delicate pats as they moseyed resounding like a knell. Fingers lightly traced the busts and portraits lining the walls. A palm pulled the long velvet curtains along, the soft feel brushing the skin as it slid off. The moon's beams catching the white cuff of a white undershirt. "Enchancia...Enchancia..." A black skirt swayed in the strut, a loose yellow ribbon hanging sloppy at the collar. Sapphire eyes usually so full of life and wonder corrupted and paled to an abysmal hazel staring bleakly to the corridor. Lips moving the words of the Anthem, the rest mumbled. The lips stretched into a dark grin as the figure arrived at their destination.

The hand dancing to the walls came to a door. James's door. Gently was it pushed. The hinges barely making a creak. Inside did the figure saunter. The twinkle in their eye were daggers tearing to tatters Young James in his bed. How innocently he slept. His little mutterings as he dreamed of blowing the cannons. " _Boom goes the cannon,_ " He always cheers. A victory cry, and possibly a long sought desire. Such a destructive boy.

"Oh, Lydia, what precious siblings you have." Came a malicious croon. "They're so devoted to you. Even with the power you hold, they claim to still not fear or despise you." Tenderly did finger brush hairs from his face. "Bravo, Dear. Bravo. You've fooled them. Fooled everyone in this Godforsaken Palace." Those fingers balled into a hate filled fist. "Pretty Princess Lydia. Always in control, always kind and considerate. Always...YOU!" The fingers relaxed, then stiffened like a blade. Black flaring mist gloved the hand. "How about we show off the real you?" The hand was angled at his neck, coming down swiftly like an axe.

" _That is quite enough!_ " A voice from nowhere stopped the hand inches from James' neck. The hazel eyes widened in shock. Fuzzy balls of light surrounded the figure, clinging vehemently to her head to toe. The figure was whisked away in a flash.

James was stirred briefly from sleep, smacked his lips, then turned over and went back to his dreams. "Boom...goes... _ssnnoorree…"_

 **xxx**

The figure was transported to the banquet hall. Her infuriated eyes opened. She did not lose face in the wake of this unscheduled change of scenery. In fact she smiled, and turned to see a very scary looking Ubos floating across from her. "Ooh...the pop-up story book caught me." She taunted, wiggling in feigned guilt. Disgust poured from Ubos like the muck from a mudslide. Rising was his abhorrence toward the body of Lydia, his precious pupil, being driven by the malefic wretch that dwells within. "What's wrong Ubos? I was only playing around. I'd never harm James, my precious little STEP-BROTHER!" She spat the last words with utter disgust. What a pathetically sentimental label for a stranger to feel part of a family.

Ubos's eyes flared in a golden glow. His pages tore from his bindings, swarming Lydia in a flurry. "Don't play with me, beast! I know Lydia still slumbers!"

The so called beast smirked, impassive to the raging storm of parchment. And the papercuts they scored. "And to think Roland believes us one in the same." She waved her hand. The pages dispersed. Ubos remained unphased, recalling those pages back to him. "Yet the book sees the obvious differences. Why can the King not accept that we are not one!"

"Developing a mindset of your own does not make you a real person!" Ubos countered heatedly. "You belong to Lydia! Everything that you are is hers to wield!"

"No one wields me! I don't need this weak skinned brat!" She slapped a palm to her chest. The fumes of her breath carried embers. Ubos was was chipping at this creature's pride. "You and everyone else are fools if you think Lydia's the one holding the reins!"

"Lydia IS the one in control!" Ubos will never be swayed.

"WRONG!" _Lydia_ cartwheeled and sprang onto the banquet table. _**"Everybody sees her sunlight…"**_ She spun on one foot, striking a burlesque pose, " _ **Everybody sees her shine!"**_ She flamboyantly swung her arms up and behind her head. _ **"Ignorant of the true story. You know not what's in her mind!"**_ She touched and swept index fingers from a point at her forehead. Two streams lengthened then retracted with a snap. A black and red jewel appeared on her forehead. **"** _ **She carries on like a Princess.**_ **"** She put on a cutesy pout, an elven tiara spanning around the jewel. _ **"Man she's got them fooled!"**_ She flew into cartwheels and two backflips. _ **" 'Cause underneath that business,"**_ Her palms coated in a bright green mist, _ **"She's cold, she's hard, she's cool!"**_ She threw her hands forth. Ubos dodged the streaming green orbs. The exploded into a gelatinous ooze. Ubos shuddered as it ate into the walls. _ **"Never gonna put a spell on ME!"**_ Ubos cast multiple beige streams, hands sprouted at the ends darting for Lydia. _**"One day you'll never bring-her-back!"**_ She danced between them like a ballerina, then slapped the last one away. _**"Oh Ubos can't you see…"**_ She whipped her hand out, launching her own transparent hand, grasping him by the spine, " _ **The girl I am not,"**_ She pulled him in close. Her pupils narrowed to slits. Ubos's brow knit, _ **"You guessed it! I'm Dia!"**_ She threw him away. He stopped himself before he hit the wall. _ **"Can't you see, yeah?"**_ She cat walked off the table, strutting for him. _ **"I'm DIA!"**_ She spread her arms up, showing herself off. She flicked fingers to a halo atop her head. _ **"Open your eyes, it's all a disguise!"**_ She flipped the halo about, turning it into a set of devil horns and winking.

"You want me to believe that, don't you?!" He snarled. "That you're the one day in and day out wandering the palace! But you're not!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Dia countered impishly.

"Yes!" He barked firmly. "Lydia draws people to her! They look to her for guidance, and do not fear disparagement for an grievances they've caused!" Why else would she constantly hold faith in her friendship with Cedric? Or that she hasn't cast Lezard from her heart in spite of what he's done? And let's not forget her generous nature when it comes to Roland and Amber pushing her too far. "Lydia is a beacon in darkness! She doesn't allow herself to fall without a means to rise again!"

"Oh, but wittle Ubos, that's all part of the charm!" She fanned her fingers. A serpentine mist snaked the palms, hissing with large fangs. " _ **Everybody in my circle,"**_ She snake darted to the floor, circling at her feet. Shadows of Adelea, Astrid, Junjie, and Miles appeared, _**"Thinks that I'm their true best friend!"**_ The shadows wordless applauded her praises. _ **"But I've got a plan in motion!"**_ A snap of her fingers and the shadows melted in pure agony. _**"And, Ubos, you won't see the END!"**_ He glowered disdainfully. _**"So what if I stop my dissin',"**_ Amber, Cedric, and Lezards shadows appeared next, _**"And soften up my heart…"**_ Roland, Henrick, and Garrick next, _ **"Tell me, book, what good is livin',"**_ She swept her hands up. Tentacles rose behind and strangled the shadows, _ **"If you can't be who you are!"**_ The shadows were squeezed tight and burst into clouds of mist. Ubos become infuriated. His pages fluttered. A thunderstorm unleashed upon Dia. _ **"Never gonna put a spell on ME!"**_ Dia traced shielding strips across the air, deflecting the barrage of lightning striking her. _ **"Never ever gonna bring-her-back!"**_ Ubos kept up his attack. He spun his body. A gust of wind tore her from the ground. She laughed at the breeze. He's too scared to hurt his pupil. _**"Oh, Ubos, can't you see…"**_ She thrust a palm. A repelling force shot into the whirlwind, " _ **The girl is fading fast,"**_ The whirlwind collapsed into itself, inflated and burst like a balloon into confetti, _ **"It will be all Dia!"**_ She floated down on the falling confetti. _**"Can't you see, yeah?"**_ She took a bow on the table. _ **"It's DIA!"**_ She swirled her finger, the halo returning and swinging around it. _ **"It's all a disguise! This body will be mine!"**_ She stooped into a spin, sitting with her legs crossed, and a pair of horns tilted to her head. She stuck out her tongue at Ubos, smirking victoriously.

Ubos shook off her counters, refusing to let this creature have the satisfaction of keeping him at bay. He won't be outdone by a specter. "A disguise you can't fully utilize! Not while she still fights!" Dia's whole bluster died in an instant. This is what she despises the most about Ubos. His ability to kill someone's vibe. "I will not be arrogant and state here with a straight face that Lydia has not shown signs of slipping!" In fact...much to his regret...they show more frequently as of late. "Hot breathed shouts, her violent outbursts - anyone else would write it off as one of Lydia's tantrums!" Lydia's temper is hotter than Hades when she becomes riled. But she's shown she can keep it in check. Though, lately, her grip is slipping. The changes are minor...but sooner or later the others will see it. "I know you are causing them. I sense you breaking through her defenses." Dia confirmed so proudly with a dark grin. "You may smile to your black heart's desire. Lydia will tame you one day! And until she does," Ubos was enveloped in a whirlpool of light. Legs, arms, and soon his whole human body grew. Piercing silver eyes tore into Dia, "I'll be the one leashing you!"

"Oh will you? Because my leash is set in stone." Dia reached behind her back. Ubos's heart skipped a beat. The dastardly bottle of pills from Lydia's room were in her hand. "That's right. Her dependency on these pills, the belief that they keep me at bay, bring her downfall closer and the fruition of my reign even more so." She chuckled, licking her lips hungrily. "They're nothing more than a placebo that she's hooked herself to. Those pills of hers run out, that dependency will slide her into madness!" Like that of an addict. "I will come to full bloom in this body and claim it as my own in time. Not even you can stop me, Ubos!"

"You're right. I can't stop you. But Lydia can." Ubos declared. He'll never lose faith in her.

"That's if she wants to." Dia added slyly. Ubos arched a brow. What is that supposed to mean? Of course Lydia will want to. Dia was about to depart, then she decided to leave Ubos with more fruit for thought. He can make a South American hat out of it. "By the way, she was going to ask you about your _costume_ , you know. Amber sort of let it spill that you were there." Ubos went pale. _Amber…_ "What will you do when she remembers that night?" Ubos growled through gritted teeth. Dia closed her eyes.

There was a dim flicker. Lydia's whole demeanor changed. Her upright body went limp, collapsing with a faint moan. Ubos dove and caught her in his arms. "Lydia?!" He gasped. The jewel faded in a huff of smoke from her forehead. She snored pleasantly, not disturbed in the slightest. He was right. She was fast asleep. And Dia was taking her for a ride. When she wakes...she'll be none the wiser. "This...this shouldn't be happening." He is her teacher, her guide to a future as a high level sorceress. Instead...he's remained idle as Dia, her own magic, fashions an identity for itself and succeeds in stealing Lydia's body from her. This is all happening under his watch. And he's being recalled by the end of the year. If things don't change soon… "Please forgive me, Lydia." Ubos plucked the pills from her hand. He squeezed the bottle rancorously. "But I must see disprove her hold." Time to play hardball.

 **xxx**

The next day...actually, well into the afternoon. Lydia had fallen behind with her Royal Lessons and her Magic lessons and was on such a fantastic roll catching up that she didn't notice the time. "I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Roland and Miranda were enjoying a light snack in the kitchen when Lydia came bursting in. Their attention immediately hooked to the yellow bow tied at her chest. They wondered where that came from. "FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!" A small, decorative package was in her scrambling hands. She darted into the pantry, pulling every last on road snack off the shelf. She even balanced a couple baguettes on her head. She put them into a sack, throwing it over her shoulder. "NO TIME TO SAY, hello," She kissed a gaping Miranda, "Goodbye," She kissed a jaw slackened Roland, "I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" She quite literally jumped out the window and vanished into a pood of turquoise smoke.

"Umm…" Roland dazedly trailed a finger from the door nearly broken off its hinges, to the raided pantry, and then to the window Lydia leapt from. He's seen her rampage eccentrically before. One time she came right out of the wall. But this was...over his head. "Late for what?" He looked to Miranda who was strangely calm.

"She lost track of time and likely missed Jade's Birthday." Miranda answered with a light giggle.

"Ooh!" Roland winced. He seems to recall Lydia promising not to miss her birthday. And Jade isn't the type of girl you break a promise to. "Lydia's in deep doo-doo, now." He couldn't help chuckling.

 **xxx**

It is just as predicted. Jade's birthday party was over. The guests had gone home, save for Sofia and Ruby, the cake was eaten and gone, presents were opened and their wrappings discarded...and Jade was furious with a very out breath Lydia. The little box she held out as a peace offering wasn't swaying her. "Well, well! Look who decided to show up finally!" Jade fumed. She was sitting on the little wall outside her house. Her crossed ankles hit the stone like hammers.

"I'm so sorry, Jade!" Lydia got on her knees, pleading for forgiveness. And she's hoping she doesn't get kicked. "I got caught up in my work and forgot! I barely had enough time to finish wrapping this!" She set the box in Jade's lap.

Jade quirked a sneering brow at the tiny box. THIS was going to be Lydia's apology? Sofia and Ruby egged her on to open it. Jade rolled her eyes, proceeding to open the box. Truth be told, she's not really made at Lydia. She's only pretending. She knows Lydia would never forget a birthday. It's just fun to see her come apart sometimes. "OH!" Jade raised a hand in awe to her mouth. "Is this…" She delicately lifted a glazed green poppy from the box, completely dazzled by its gleam, "This is a Green Poppy only found in the Lylain Mountains!"

"The mountains that happen to surround Hexley Hall." Lydia educated. "I remembered that poppies and the color green are your favorites, so I managed to get one before school ended." Figures Jade would know this flower right off the bat. She's a bit of a nerd when it comes to her interests. She touched the overfolding petals. "I've spent the whole time since I've been back hardening it in a glaze so that it can be preserved. Do you like-"

"I LOVE IT!" Jade tackled Lydia to the ground. Her famous bear hugs nearly choked the life out of her. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Her feet fluttered wildly. Sofia and Ruby only giggled as Lydia's world started to fade.

"HEY, JADE! I managed to get the last of the beehives out of the yard!" Lydia's overly dramatic death came to a halt. _That voice!_ She gasped. She sat up sharply, holding Jade so she wouldn't fly off. Her sapphire eyes flew wide. A little girl in witch's garb came from round the corner. "Some of the honey spilled out so I was to put it-" The little girl stopped dead in he tracks, horror stretching her face as she saw Lydia sitting in the front yard. "YOU! LYDIA!" She screeched.

"LUCINDA!" Lydia roared. Sparks surged between their glares.

"You two know each other?!" Sofia gasped. The song didn't lie. It really is a small world.

"This is that brat witch I told you about!" Lydia shot a finger.

"UGH! Don't tell me THIS Lydia is your big sister!" Lucinda begged with an irritated groan.

"Who else would it be?" Sofia nervously shrugged with a laugh. She suddenly feels the urge to run.

Lucinda smacked a palm to her face. How can she be so stupid. Of course Lydia and Sofia are related. Sofia's a princess and so is her sister. THE Princess! "If I'd have known YOU were going to be here I wouldn't have stayed!"

"Aww, how hurtful." Lydia mockingly cooed. She moved Jade, rising to her feet. "And here I thought we were besties~" NOT!

Lucinda marched up to Lydia. They growled animally at one another. The sparks between their eyes surged more heatedly. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia ducked for cover. "Like I'd ever become friends with a sellout like you!" She decreed with a heinous leer.

"Oh-ho, the child calls me a sellout when she hides behind her mother's skirt?!" Lydia's brow twitched, her grinned really twisted.

"I didn't hide!"

"You didn't help either!"

"You wanna go, grandma!" Lucinda raised a fist.

"Bring it on, Fatty Cheeks!" Lydia raised hers.

"BREAK IT UP!" Jade and Ruby pushed Lydia back while Sofia motioned Lucinda back. "Come on, you two! It's still my birthday! Don't fight!" The girls shot their glares elsewhere, obscuring their guilt. Today was Jade's day. They can't get along for that long, right? "Lydia, please don't be upset. Lucinda may have been a bad witch, but she's good now." Lydia arched a dubious brow.

"It's true, Lydia!" Ruby jumped in. "Lucinda was going around hexing people, then she stopped and turned Jade's party into a real shebang!" By the mess that's still around, Lydia has no reason to doubt that. And...it's not out of the question whether Lucinda is good or not. She's a good girl...somewhere. It's just her moods are swayed by public opinion.

"Hey. Check it out! It's that witch girl." Lucinda's skin crawled. Her heart skipping a beat. Lydia and the other's heads turned to a group of boys who really needed lessons in surreptitiousness. "What's she still doing here?!"

"I thought the King kicked her out." Lucinda's head dropped. The brim of her hat hid a welling sadness.

"Didn't you hear? That princess there protects the witch!" Lydia sensed jab at her. It rolled off her back.

"Pfft! Guess freaks stick together." They flew into obnoxious cackling as they got farther away.

"Ugh. I can't believe they're still on about that." Lydia rolled her eyes. To think this type of idiocy makes it to the new generation. Sometimes she forgets that ignorance is hereditary where non-magicals are involved. "Whatever, let them think what they want. We're here for Jade." Lydia ruffled the birthday girl's hair. She earned agreeing cheers.

Lucinda's head hadn't raised. Her lower lip quivered, her teeth biting into it. A tear came down her cheek and she took off. She couldn't take anymore. "LUCINDA, WAIT!" Sofia pleaded. But it was too late. Lucinda was gone. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia looked on in sorrow, wishing their friend would come back. Lydia released a somber sigh. She should have seen that coming. Lucinda ran away the last time villagers disparaged her. Villagers and Cedric. "Poor Lucinda…" Sofia rubbed her arm. "I wish there was something we can do to help." Ruby and Jade sank in that wish too. Lucinda isn't a bad person. "Why couldn't those boys just keep their hurtful words to themselves?"

"Misery loves company, and fear of the unknown breeds hate." Lydia clarified curtly. She folded her arms, glaring where she last saw the boys. "It's easier to hate someone or something different than to give it the time of day. And when you're scared, you want the thing you're scared of to feel terrible for it." In other words, though she's sure those boys are only spouting what their parents tell them, they're trying to kill Lucinda's spirit.

"That's not right!" Sofia protested passionately. "Lucinda's changed! We know it! Why would they...still treat her so badly?"

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Lydia recited poetically. She earned heads tilted in confusion. "What that means is, it will take time for people to warm up to her." That didn't cheer them up at all. They thought they changed everyone's perspective within the day. "That being said, we have a mission! Come on!"

"What?! Where are we going?!" Jade gasped.

"Your friend is sad, isn't she? Let's go cheer her up." Lydia insisted with a smile. The three girls beamed. They knew Lydia cared. They just knew it.

 **xxx**

Lucinda eventually lost her breath in her sprint, but kept up a brisk pace in her need to escape the village. Miraculously, she didn't start hexing everything in sight. She wanted to. But...her heart wasn't really in it. A real first. She must really be down in the dumps if she can't bring herself to angrily hex. And she is fuming! Every person she passed, she felt that they were mocking her. Calling her witch, evil, scary, or just flat out making fun of her. What does it take? Does she have to stop a building from collapsing? Lydia's a sorceress! Everyone loves her! She's also a princess. So they have to. Maybe she'll become a princess too! Yeah! She'll become a princess...and everyone will...have to...love her.

"No…" Lucinda stopped at the village center square. She rested her back to the tree, sinking with her knees to her chest. "No...that's not what I want." She doesn't want to be princess. She doesn't want to be loved. She just...wants people to see that she's trying to change. Why won't they see it? What does she have to do? No matter what it is, she'll do it! She likes being a Good Little Witch. Being a bad witch was fun for a while. But times are changing, and she's going to change with them. And then they'll see. They'll all see. "Lucinda the Bad Witch is Lucinda the Good Witch!" She declared loudly. A handful of people heard her and smiled. They believed. "I'm going to change! That I promise!"

She stamped her foot in a catchy beat, bobbing her head with her eyes closed. She took in a calming breath, " _ **Hey,"**_ Then shot her eyes open, taking a step forward. _**"I'm gonna change my self!"**_ She flipped her hair in the breeze. _ **"I'm gonna change and be a good witch!"**_ She pumped her fist.A little girl running tripped and scraped her knee. _**"I'm gonna find another connection,"**_ She helped the girl to her feet. She kissed her fingers then touched the scrape on her knee, healing it on the spot, _ **"And take a whole new direction!"**_ She flourished a hand, conjuring a flower crown for the girl. She bounced up and down. _ **"Lucinda's gonna be a good witch, JUST WATCH!"**_ She and the girl joined hands, skipping in a circle. Lydia and the girls arrived, seeing Lucinda dancing in a small crowd of people. **"** _ **I'm gonna change my life!"**_ She released the girl into a spin, breaking into a run into the village. She grabbed hold of streamers from a merchant's stand. _ **"I'm gonna change my life some way!"**_ She pirouetted with the streamers, lunging into wheeling flips and tossing them into the air. _ **"I'll leave my troubles behind me!"**_ She leapt to crates, to an awning, and into the air. She snapped her fingers. " _ **Up in the sky you will find me!"**_ A broom appeared under her, whisking her away into the air. _ **"I'm gonna change my life today!"**_ She threw her hands up. Her legs tightened as she spiraled through the clouds. _**"I've had enough of being Mom's "Bad Little Witch!"**_ She wagged her head and finger snootily. _**"Time things were rearranged!"**_ She landed on hills outside the village. _ **"Today I make a switch!"**_ She drew her wand. _ **"HEX, HEX, HEX!"**_ Fully bloomed flowers, fluttering butterflies, and baskets of candy appeared from the grass. _ **"I'm gonna change, you'll see!"**_ She vowed, staring out to the village. _ **"And when I change you'll be impressed!"**_ She can see them patting her on the head and being proud of her. Even her mom and The Royals. _ **"I'm gonna rewrite my story!"**_ She rushed to an old tree stump, inscribing her name and her good witch title into it. _ **"And one day soon, you'll adore me!"**_ She flipped onto it. _ **"I'm gonna change, you'll see, and be the best!"**_ A trunk of flowery vines sprouted, a throne lifting her into the air. Petals exploded like confetti, a promise carried on the breeze that she will change.

Lucinda hexed the vines, lowering herself back to the ground. She dusted off the tiny mites on her skirt. Her first order of business for changing is...she doesn't know. Jade, Sofia, and Ruby got her started. She isn't sure how to continue. "How can I show everyone that I've really come around?"

"Well, for starters," Lucinda was scared out of her skin. Lydia, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade climbed up the hill to her. The younger girls were lost for breath. Lydia looked like she could chase Lucinda on a broom for hours, "You can stop running when you hear someone talking mean about you." She proposed gently.

"But...But I hate how they talk about me. It hurts!" She touched her chest.

"I know it does, and I hate it too." Lydia has come to realize that even though she's a princess, not everyone likes her. Those who resented her as a kid sure haven't changed their opinion. "But, as I've said before, people will always have an opinion. They won't be your fans simply because you want them too."

"Then how?! What can I do?!" Lucinda ran up to Lydia, pouring with plights for help. "What can I do to make them fans?

"Lucinda, listen to me." Lydia knelt to her, placing a hand to her shoulder. "You don't want Fans. You want friends."

"I don't get it." She wheezed.

"I do." Sofia stepped in. "Friends are forever, fans come and go." She went to Lucinda, wrapping an arm around her. "You want people who are going to stand by you, no matter what. Like us." Jade and Ruby came in close, embracing Lucinda in a group hug. "We see what a good person you are, and how you want to keep being one."

"Yeah." Jade bumped a fist into Lucinda's arm. "To be honest, yeah, I'm still a little ticked you tried to destroy my birthday." Lucinda laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I forgave you because, well, I saw you only did that because everyone else ruined your day." Jade shyly fiddled with her fingers. "I was so determined to not like you that...that I tried to make you feel worse than I did." And for that she can never be truly sorry. "That's going to haunt me."

"Exactly." Lydia chimed in, very proud of her little sister. "Adelea actually used to bully me back in school. We couldn't stand each other." The four gasped in pure shock. "Shocker, right. Even bigger shocker is that she was the bully of the school." If Lydia keeps shocking them like this they're going to keel over. "One day I saw her crying in the library. She received a note from her parents that her brother Chris as making a name for himself...and that she was a disgusting girl lover going nowhere." That broke their hearts. No parent should ever speak to their child like that. "She was acting out because she believed that if her own parents don't like her, no one would."

"She was wrong, right?" Ruby hoped.

"Right. Because learning this made me open up to her."

"What'd you open up about?" Lucinda pressed.

"That's a secret I'm not ready to discuss with the three of you yet." And she hopes they will respect that. Sofia, on the other hand, knows the secret. "But when she learned what it was, we became closer than anyone in the school."

"What happened after that?" Jade asked.

"Adelea went around making amends. Did everyone forgive her? Heck no!" She shooed that fantasy away. "She gets letters sometimes from former classmates telling her to go die." The four girls shuddered. "They refuse to forgive her because they refuse to believe she's really changed. But she doesn't let it get her down. Do you know why?" Lucinda shook her head somberly. "Because she has a friend like me, and others, who drown out the naysayers. And now you have them too."

"You bet she does!" Ruby draped an arm to their new witch friend.

"Does...that mean…" Lucinda wrinkled her skirt, shifting nervously. Her big eyes scrolled to Lydia, "Are we...I mean...do you…"

Lydia was taken aback realizing what Lucinda was trying to say. She wants to know if Lydia likes her. She smiled tenderly. "I haven't quite forgiven you for attaching me to Cedric, or ruining my tea party." Lucinda sank miserably, on the verge of tears. Lydia cupped her cheek, raising that perpetually lowered face. "But that doesn't mean I'll hold it over you." She winked. "Sofia, Jade, and Ruby snag your praises on the way here. I have a good view of you."

"But...you don't...like me?" She moaned.

"I didn't say that. Let's call it mixed feelings for the time being." That didn't make Lucinda feel any better. Jade and Ruby frowned with puffed cheeks. Lydia got a bad feeling she just stepped in it. They picked a side and kicked Lydia in the shins. "OW! OKAY! SORRY!" Guess she should figure out a way to change mixed feelings into a sound liking for Lucinda. But what can she do? Yeah, she doesn't think Lucinda is bad...but she can't think someone is willing to change on the spot. Or can she? "Lucinda, would you like to help me with a side project?"

"A project?" Lucinda tilted her head.

 **xxx**

Lydia brought the girls to the village's largest man made garden. Just outside the village in the meadows, this garden was scenically nurtured near a flowing river dividing the meadow. The soil was moist, rich with nutrients to sustain the large meadow through the harshest of winters or summers. On the left are orchard and vine grown fruits, to the right are ground born vegetables, and down the middle are the grains. The garden is overseen by the Mayor himself, supported by King Roland, and daily maintained on an airtight schedule. One misstep in its upkeep can leave the village without fresh vegetables and fruit, their main source of income and trade. Someone missed a step because certain spots of the garden are drying up and dying. They've planted many times throughout the year. Some of the villagers even try new plant foods to help the soil. Nothing seems to be working. Cedric's been asked to help, but he stresses that he's a Royal Sorcerer, not a personal gardener. Besides, he already tried. He doesn't know the first thing about replenishing dying soil. Adelea would help, but she had to take Christ back to school and get him set up. That left Lydia...who knows next to nothing. That's where Lucinda comes in.

"Why is that witch here?!" A woman barked. She and a couple others invaded Lucinda's space. An unbearable pressure was mounting on her shoulders. These towering adults boring their glares into her. Her hand went for her wand, while her legs wanted to run. "Come on! Out with it! Why are you here?!"

"I bet she's the one killing our crops!"

"There's no doubt!" Their words bombarded Lucinda blow after blow, lashing her very core to pieces. They hate her. They'll always hate her. Why did she even bother to come here? What did she think she'd accomplish? They'll...they'll never see her as anything but a bad little witch.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" The raging peons were frightened silent. Lucinda's eyes widened with disbelief. The people went pale as Lydia stood between them and her. She moved a protective hand before her. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia gathered to Lucinda's side, their frowns forbidding another mean word from touching their friend. "Lucinda is here because I asked her here for her help! If you have a problem with that I suggest you take it up with my father!" The threat of taking this meek matter to the King made their roars fizzle. "Nothing else to say? Then stay out of our way!" She commanded. And she dared them to contest with her. They chose the wise path and stayed silent. But they weren't going away. They aren't trusting their crops to a witch. "Lucinda, if you would…" Lydia permitted her to analyze the flowers. Lucinda stooped to her knees, inspecting the dying watermelon first. They're one of her favorites. This was a saddening sight to see. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia cupped the dried leaves. They've never seen it like this.

"Hey, Lydia, why do you think Lucinda can help?" Ruby inquired.

"I've heard witches are uncannily in tune with nature." Lydia explained. She snickered disparagingly, "I'm lame when it comes to gardening. Enchanted or otherwise." She folded her hands behind her back, admiring Lucinda's work. "I'm hoping I can count on you."

"You can!" Lucinda responded confidently. She ran her hand in the dirt, appalled by how dried and decayed it felt. This sort of circumstance doesn't happen naturally. She's seen harsh summers dry the land, but they aren't impervious to modern treatments. Watering every few hours, turning the soil, adding sugars to draw out the nutrients - these are foolproof. She ground the dirt between her fingers, humming as she studied it crumbling. "There!" She saw what she was looking for. Ruby, Jade, Sofia, Lydia, and the Mayor huddled close. Lucinda blew the dirt away, showing them a strange sticky crystallized substance.

"What is that?" Ruby scrunched her nose. Lucinda didn't answer. Instead she rushed to the artichoke, then went to the corn, and ended her search at the turnips. She _ah-ha'd_ and _yes'd_ several times, leaving everyone in suspense as to what she found. She pinched a speck of something and placed it on her tongue. She spat it out disgusted, but was still in high spirits. "Uh...Lucinda?" Ruby beckoned. She really wanted her to clue them in. What's got this mood swinging witch in such a tizzy. Lucinda finally assuaged their dying suspense and showed them what she's been digging for. A pile of sticky, grey crystals in the palms of her hands. "What is that?"

"Pesticide!" Lucinda accidentally blurted. The angry villagers were caught off guard by her outburst. She cleared her throat, calming down. "More specifically, powder that's meant to kill bugs but leaves crops unharmed." She scooped up the dirt. "The soil, not so much. Combining with the water and whatever else is used reacted with the powder, causing it to attack the nutrients in the dirt." The mayor was jotting down notes like crazy. This was astounding. "These crystals are proof. They grow the more pesticide you sprinkle and the harder you try to feed the soil."

"I see!" Lydia gasped at Lucinda's eureka moment. She caught on to that in two seconds flat. Lucinda has a future in Herbology. Are as an exterminator. "Mayor Keeran? Have you been having bug problems?"

"Y-Yes, Princess! Since the beginning of fall last year!" By the looks of the crops, it's been bad. "They've been attacking the artichoke, turnips, watermelons, and now are spreading the grains." Thus why there is so much crystallized pesticides across the garden. He was sad to admit that he and his people didn't have the slightest inkling that they were the root cause behind their soil's decay. "Princess, please forgive our foolishness. We didn't know."

"There's nothing to forgive." Lydia reassured him. "Lucinda, is there anyway to save these crops?"

"Hmm...let me see." Lucinda rifled in her satchel. She took out a small book with a garden on the cover. She flipped through the pages. More than half of them were bookmarked. Different colors with different subjects printed on them. "Oh wait. No. Oils should go to olives, lubricants to tangelos…" She muttered to herself. No one was able to keep up. Lydia suddenly felt very...uneducated in front of her. Lucinda's a brilliant kid. "Here we go!" She jabbed a finger to the page. "Citric acid and honey."

"Citric acid...and Honey?" Sofia wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. "How do those help?"

"Citric acid will eat at the pesticide crystals and honey will preserve and hydrate the soil."

"Where are we going to get that much citric acid and honey?" Jade reminded Lucinda that they have 50 yards worth of field that's infected.

"Leave that one to me!" Lydia raised her hand. "Time for a boat load of shopping!" Jade, Ruby, and Sofia took off into town. They were going to need a wheelbarrow. Lucinda took out her notebook and started calculating the length of the garden, the amount of honey and citric acid needed, how to disperse it evenly, and how often the process would need to be repeated. The results: _This is going to be a lot of work._ "Lucinda?"

"This might work…" She muttered. "I can't be sure though." What if she messes up? What if she's wrong? The villagers already don't like her. If this doesn't go well, then they'll blame her for their soured crops.

"Lucinda, look at me!" Lydia pleaded. "This will work. I have faith in you." The villagers and mayor gasped astounded. She didn't waver.

"You do? But why?"

"Because you proposed a method none of us came close to thinking up." She lifted her hat and smoothed her hair lovingly. "Not to mention you're clever for your age." She dropped the hat back, earning a beaming smile from Lucinda. "This Citrus Honey bath is going to work." She glanced to the flowing river. "And I think I have a way of spreading it to the field."

"Okay! I'm gonna go help gather the ingredients!" Lucinda pulled her broom from thin air and took off.

"Hurry back!" Lydia waved to her in good fortune. Now, for her plan to work, she needs to test a theory.

"Princess Lydia!" The woman from before beckon aggressively. Lydia resisted groaning or rolling her eyes and faced her. "We cannot remain idle and abide by that witch touching this field!" She declared. The others nodded in agreement. Lydia was unphased by this expected reluctance. She'd be more disappointed if they hadn't spoken up. "This is likely another trick she will use to destroy our crops! Or it is merely a means to win our favor before she betrays us in the long run!" Her supporters hooted loudly. "We ask that you refrain from letting her set foot here again! Put a stop to this idea of hers before she dooms us!"

Lydia stalled while this rowdy group let out their grievances. She inhaled through her nose, finding a veil of decorum. "I have heard your plights, and do not dismiss your concerns." She began formally. The villagers puffed their chests, finding confidence that Lydia has come to see things their way. "But I will not be barring Lucinda from the field." And thus she sent their confidence crashing into a pile of rubble.

"PRINCESS!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"YOU HAVE TO BANISH HER FROM HERE!"

"THE KING WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

Lydia bridged the gap, frightening the villagers. Lumps swelled in their throats. Their shaking fists bounced. Lydia stared at them, ensnaring them all in her harsh stare. "If you wish to run to my father and tattle on me for giving someone a chance to prove themselves, then by all means! I'll even write you a front of the line pass!" The cynicism in her retort rubbed the villagers with sandpaper. No doubt it will come back to bite her. Right now she really doesn't care. She wasn't born to spare feelings or massage egos. "In the meantime, I am going ahead and doing what I think is best for this village! The village I called home for many years!" Or have they forgotten that she, Sofia, and Miranda used to be one of them. Not as closed minded, but a villager all the same. "Lucinda has shown knowledge in this area that none of you even so much as scraped the surface on! Therefore," She leaned in, "SHE-STAYS!" And that is her final word on the matter. She turned on her heels, marching for the stream. The mayor obstained from giving any opinion and quickly took his leave before his angry townsfolk looked to him for counterarguments. The villagers have not given up though. They will have the princess see the folly in trusting a witch.

 **xxx**

Sofia, Jade, and Ruby ran to every shop that had honey and citric acid powder. The shop owners weren't unaware of the atrophying garden. They were happy to donate all of their wares in order to preserve it. Especially since three adorable girls were coming to them with plights for help. Their wheelbarrow was filling fast, but it wasn't nearly enough to spread across the field. They sure hoped Lydia and Lucinda had a plan. Otherwise...the shop owners aren't going to be too happy.

Lucinda went back to Jade's house. She raided the trash receptacles for all the beehives she threw away. Sure enough they were still there, and all the honey they contained was spilling out. Lucinda found a bucket. She hexed the receptacle, producing a pour spout at the base. The honey poured into the bucket...at a very lazy speed. She gave the receptacle a couple taps with her wand. The honey came gushing out now. She hopes it will be enough.

"OH MY GOSH! HA-HA! LOOK AT THIS!" Lucinda's stomach acids curdled. She shot a glare back. Those four boys from before came back. This village is small. "PAH-HA! The witch is a trash digger!"

"Seems right! She is trash!"

"Yeah! My dad says witches use all kinds of junk that people toss!"

"HA! So witches are not only disgusting, they're too poor to get their own stuff!" Lucinda tired to focus on her honey. Her blood was boiling over the top. _Don't hex! Don't hex! Don't hex!_ She kept telling herself.

"Aww! I think the dirty witch is about to cry!"

"Poor baby!"

"Come on, witch! Cry! No one will do anything for you!"

"Wah-wah, mommy-mommy!" One of them pushed her. She missed the bucket of honey on her way down. "UH-OH! She fell down and went boom!" They flew into obnoxious laughter, towering over her so they could pour the salt in.

Lucinda clawed at the grass, hanging her head so the boys wouldn't see her enraged tears welling. She was shaking, crying out for help. No one was coming. Why? Why won't they just leave her alone? She wants to run! She wants to abandon the bucket and just go far away! Everyone feels this way! She knows they do! They hate her! They'll blame her for the garden! Blame her for the planet getting hotter! They'll blame her for that puber...whatever thing if they can. She should hex them now! Turn them all into frogs and boil them alive. They deserve it! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM DESERVES IT! They'll never like her! Never be fans or...friends. _Lydia..._ She gasped in her mind. What Lydia said to her? ' _Stop running when you hear someone talking mean about you. People will always have an opinion. My friend gets letters sometimes from former classmates telling her to go die. But she doesn't let it get her down. She has a friend who drowns out the naysayers._ ' Friends who drown out the naysayers. Lucinda has those. FOUR OF THEM. And these four...are nothing compared to them!

The boys backed up when Lucinda finally got up. She dusted herself off, clapped her cheeks, then faced the boys with a stern glare. "What?! You wanna fight?!" Lucinda pushed past him and grabbed the bucket. The honey was done filling up.

"What's that for?!"

"A brew to make you vanish?!"

"That'll be the one thing you do right!"

"Look!" Lucinda blustery roar silenced them in one breath. They were still ready to fight. If their legs would stop shaking. She swept a finger for the outside of the village. Where the garden was. "The garden outside the village is dying and the longer I play with you guys the more the crops wither!" She shoved the honey bucket at them, scaring them back a couple steps. "If you guys want to help me save it, fine! But if you're just here to ruin my day, can you please wait 'till I'm not busy?" They were stunned. Mouths hung open and utterly at a loss for a snide rebuttal. Seeing they had no intention of helping, Lucinda assumed they were going to save their insults for later. "Good day!" Her pumping adrenaline shook her voice. She bowed her head and went on her way.

"HEY! WAIT A SEC!" But she was gone.

"PFFT! Whatever! Like we'd wait around for you!"

"Come on! Let's go to the Bermuda Stream!"

"Yeah. Maybe we can throw a few rats in! That always cheers us up!"

 **xxx**

Jade, Ruby, and Sofia needed help after their one wheelbarrow became two. The shopkeepers were glad to lend their support. Though they had to be stingy with how much honey and citric acid they lent. They are, after all, a high demand product. Still, it didn't appear to be enough. This was going to be a stretch at best. Lucinda arrived with her large bucket full. Seeing the group of people had grown unnerved her. As did the glares and wary groans at her. She might have felt untouchable with those kids, but adults are way scarier. Lydia came back from the river, her blazer around her waist and the sleeves of her undershirt rolled up past the elbow. She tied that yellow ribbon to her forehead to stop the sweat. Whatever she was doing was working her.

"Do you have what you need?" Lydia quizzed Lucinda.

"Yeah, but…" Lucinda glanced disheartened by the load, "There's no way this will be enough."

"Hmph! Knew we couldn't trust the witch!" The woman from earlier sneered. Lucinda's heart sank.

"That's why you have me here, Lucinda." Lydia announced heartily. She whispered her plan into Lucinda's ear. She bobbed her head, getting the gist, then beamed at the endgame. "Think you can do it?"

"I have a bottle of it right here!" She pulled out a green bottle with a strange swirling smoke inside. Lucinda tapped her wand to the ground. A green bathtub grew, startling everyone around. "Everyone, pour the honey and acid in! Hurry!" She implored. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia already busted open the jars. The villagers sort of lingered, not sure where this was going, then went at the bags of citrus. Lucinda asked the mayor and the woman heckling her to help her stir the vat. It had to be mixed up good. It was thick, almost impossible to stir. And the smell isn't something they ever thought they'd come across. It was making their eyes water. "That should do it." Lucinda tapped on the side of the tub, loosening up the bubbles. Then she took that bottle of smoke and pushed it inside the thick vat. She leaned in close, bringing her face an inch from the vat. A couple people held onto her so she wouldn't fall in. Lucinda looked long and hard. "There!" Bubbles surfaced with white smoke wafting out. "Okay, everyone, back up! This is gonna be big!" Everyone went as far away from the tub as possible.

The bubbling grew more intense, rising to the brim of the tub, traces of honey and citrus spilling over. Puffs of white smoke shot feverishly from each of the bursting bubbles, the concoction climbing higher and higher. The vat was a very deceiving thing. It only filled the tub halfway, but with how high it was going one would think three tubs were filled. Heads craned to the brink of snapped from the spine watching Lucinda's terrible smelling vat rise to the height of the trees. The little witch was quite pleased with herself. Things were going along smoothly. She trailed her attention to the tub. Her smile widened to her ears. The vat was peeling from the side of the tub, snapping off like peel away glue. The tub was starting to leave the ground, impressions smushing the grass where it lies. Lucinda, Lydia, The Mayor, and a couple others poured their weight on the tub, keeping it mounted. The tub was stubborn. Or rather, the scaling vat was too powerful. It nearly took the tub and everyone holding on with it. Questions bombarded Lucinda on what was happening, why was the tub rising, and why the heck is the vat starting to look like a giant honey colored, white speckled cloud. Lucinda urged them to wait. The best part was about to come. Right then and there the vat had completely peeled from the tub, taken aloft to the air. It wasn't an exaggeration. It really was a cloud, and it wasn't done growing. It thickened and stretched, rising past the height of the neighboring trees. Lucinda cast a quick spell to prevent the cloud from rising too high. Lydia just as quickly joined in. Flourishing her wand she helped the cloud span across the garden. Little snaps and gaps tore at a few spots, other than that the cloud held. If only it would smell better.

"Okay! That should do it!" Lucinda gave the signal. Lydia nodded and stopped stretching. She added one more spell to Lucinda's to keep the cloud in place. "All we need now is a little rain."

"RAIN?!" Came shouts from the crowd. Aside from Lucinda's, there's hardly a cloud in the sky. Let alone any rain. "Although, I'm not sure how to make it rain." Lucinda was wearing on their last nerves.

"Leave that part to me, Lucinda!" Lydia rushed to the river. Lucinda caught on to her idea and found it to be genius. She ran down to give her a hand. The villagers murmured agitated under their breaths. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia caught words like _witch, princess playing favorites, monsters stick together_ in their petty attempts to riot against the one person doing absolutely anything. Yes, oh yes, they had half a mind to tell them all to stick their words where the sun doesn't shine. But they left that part to Lydia and Lucinda. No one can pull this off better than they can. Whatever it is. "Here's hoping this works for me too." Lydia limbered up. The Mermaid Comb Cora used is able to beckon the water with but a flick of the wirst. Seeing as Lydia doesn't have that sort of item, she'll have to make due. This is moderately out of her wheel house. Cedric can manipulate water, wind, and the air like they are nothing. Flighty and fickle elements for a fickle and flighty man. Lydia has no issues with earth, fire, and wind based spells. Water's always been a challenge for her. It's too temperamental. Ironic.

"Need any help with this?" Lucinda offered.

"Just a little." Lydia admitted. She placed a hand into the water. The gentleness of its cool currant tickled her palm, and the unyielding force within edged the whole arm. "It is possible for you to make this water more manageable for me?"

"You bet!"

"Good. Then let's get started." Lydia dried her hand. She twirled her wand like a baton and psyched herself up for an extraordinary feat of dual magic. "Let's show them what these _monsters_ are capable of, Lucinda!" The villagers froze, lumps lodged in their throats. She heard them. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia snickered, high fiving each other. Lydia spread her wand and free palm. She let the sounds of the river flow into her veins, washing away the turmoil wrought for the nonbelievers up in the peanut gallery. Lucinda inhaled the fresh, cleansing aroma of the water and grass. The insults she suffered and the doubts she incurred evaporated from her back, lifting her spirit to where she stood taller than anyone. " _Waters rise and be at my command..._ " Lydia began.

Lucinda bent a knee, sticking her wand into the water, " _That which knows no master, I bid thee to bend at the knee..._ " She counter chanted.

" _I beg and implore, bring new life to this wastrel land!_ " The river's seren surface rippled, most flowing to and around Lydia's arms like gloves.

" _Flow in a direction the defies the stream of time,_ " Lucinda's body was outlined by a bright blue glow, " _Please douse our lands in your bounty. From a hideous plague, this land shall be free._ " Whirlpools caved in the river's flow, causing it to become a rapid. Lucinda stretched her free arm back, balancing herself. She unsheathed her wand from the river. Tendrils of water wove around it, like a thread entwined with a needle. Lydia swept her hands down both arms, pooling the misty gloves to her wand. She and Lucinda crossed wands. Mist and water becoming as one, glistening like diamonds, and trapped the crowd in awe. Ow they couldn't wait to see where this went. Lucinda and Lydia nodded, and together they shifted their stances. The water moved with them, dancing to the sways of the circling arms. Lucinda and Lydia guided the water to the honey cloud. As it absorbed the water like a sponge it donned traces of dark grey. Just like a storm cloud. Lucinda and Lydia poured the water continuously until the cloud couldn't take anymore. After what felt like an hour, a thick globbing drop broke free of the cloud and splashed to the garden. More drops came - some big, some small - and soon a rain storm of honey, water, and citrus was dousing the dying garden.

"IT'S WORKING!" Sofia cheered.

The Mayor rushed to the garden, minding to not get hit with the drops. Even with water in them, he's sure it would be a very sticky situation. He eyed what little pesticide particles he could see. And there, as Lucinda's plan unfoiled, did he see the pesticide breaking up and being eaten. "IT IS! IT IS WORKING!" He shouted exuberantly. The orchard trees and vines to the veggies and grains were showered. "OUR GARDEN IS SAVED!" The villagers jumped and howled joyously, hugging one another. Their garden would live to see another harvest.

Lucinda and Lydia bumped fists. "I knew I could count on you!"

"So we ARE friends!" Lucinda brazenly grinned.

"Don't push your luck, Brat Witch." Lydia playfully countered. Lucinda didn't take that weak insult to heart. She just punched Lydia in the ribs. Lydia locked her in a headlock and noogied her, the two flying into a fit of laughter. From afar, the villager watched the pair in utter befuddlement. The Princess trusted the witch that caused their village such distress, and that very witch came through for them in spite of how horribly they've been treating her. Could they have been wrong? Is Lucinda not a bad witch? "So how long will this run for?"

"The cloud should disappear in an hour." She guessed. She can't be sure with everything that's in it. She went to the mayor. "After that you can just hike some water up, flip the soil around, and wash everything down." She hummed pensively, tapping the side of her head. "Three times a day should work. It'll keep the soil from becoming sticky and hardened."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH...UM…" He leaned toward Lydia.

"Lucinda…"

"LUCINDA!" He shook her hands. "Thank you very much. Forgive me for doubting you!"

"N-NO! It's...alright!" She blushed, tripping over her tongue. _Wow...I'm being thanked._ That's never happened. Her head was spinning. Lydia and the other girls giggled at her embarrassment. Lucinda is cute when she's blushing. The other villagers saved their praises. In fact...they resigned themselves to silence. They still can't bring themselves to believe Lucinda is good. There has to be an angle.

"PRINCESS LYDIA! IT'S HORRIBLE!" The man from the butcher shop sprinted huffing and puffing up the hill. He threw himself to his hands and knees, on the verge of passing out if he ran any further.

"What's wrong?!" She knelt to him. Someone brought him water from the river. He was hyperventilating fiercely.

"Four boys were playing in the woods! They were playing on the logs crossing the Bermuda Stream!"

Horrified gasps went from Lydia, Sofia and her friends, to the Mayor and the villagers. Lucinda was the only one confused.

"What's the Bermuda Stream?"

"It's a roaring rapid stream that leads to a tunnel in the cliffs!" Ruby explained fearfully. "Once you get sucked in, you never come out!"

"That's why no one is allowed at the Bermuda Stream!" Lydia fumed. She spun to the Mayor. "The stream was supposed to be blocked off a long time ago!"

"F-Forgive me, Princess!" The mayor slapped a palm to his forehead with a derisive growl. "The construction to bar off the stream hasn't gotten underway yet!" Fencing, as well as a bridge to cross it, are meant to be placed at the river. It keeps getting postponed due to lack of manpower and material.

"Then you should have stationed enforcement officers to keep people from entering!" Lydia scolded him. The Mayor cringed in his foolishness. He should have. But he didn't. "Where are the boys now?!"

"The logs gave way under them! They fell in and are being swept away!"

"OH NO!" Sofia cried, the crowd of villagers wailing behind her.

"Mayor, get a rescue team to the stream right away!" Lydia boomed.

"Yes, Princess!" The Mayor was off.

"We have to get to that stream!" Lydia implored. But how?! They'd never reach the stream before the boys were swept away.

"Hop on!" Lucinda hovered beside her on her broom. She pat the extra space. "I'll get us there in no time flat!" Lydia nodded firmly. By some strange miracle the broom was able to support Lydia. Kind of boosted her self esteem. "Hold on tight!" Lucinda kicked at her broom. Lydia was nearly torn off as it took off without warning. This was more terrifying than being thrown at the palace window. _Please, please, please don't let me fall!_ Lydia prayed, hugging Lucinda with an ironclad embrace. "Ha! I knew you weren't fearless!"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Lydia managed to open her eyes, and quickly regretted it. She wasn't miles up, but that drop is really making her wish she hadn't eaten today. Or did she? She doesn't remember her pantry raid too well. "I'm n-not scared! I just don't have non-ground legs! That's all!"

"Better get some quick! 'Cause we're goin down!"

"AAAHHH!" Lydia's scream echoed as Lucinda plunged into a vertical dive into the forest.

 **xxx**

Two men dug in their boots, dragging patches of grass as they held strongly to a fraying rope. On the other end, choking on violently speeding water, holding on for dear life, were the four boys. Their tiny hands made slippery by the water, their grip was losing inches by the second. Two more men rushed to help reel the boys in. The roaring rapids of the Bermuda Stream thwarted their progress. Tidal waves came in brutal flashes, dousing the desperate villagers, and every so often dunking the boys beneath the surface. The current caused them to sway viciously side to side, the weight being greater than that of anvils sunken to the bottom. The more they swung, and the way the waves would push them under, the boys were losing rope fast. The one boy on the end had to hold onto his friend, causing him to slip even faster.

"GO GET MORE ROPE! OR A NET!"

"THERE'S NO TIME! LOOK!" The heavy boys aren't the only problem. The rope had snagged to a protruding rock and was frayed halfway through. Pull to hard and it was going to snap. If they didn't pull, the boys would be swept away. And neither the men nor the boys can hold on for much longer.

"OH NO! LOOK OUT!" A woman cried. Just their luck. A hollow log was charging for them. The splintered edges jousting for the boys, and they wouldn't be slowing down. No one could bear to look as the log was launched from a sudden drop. The log shattered to pieces on a rock just feet from the boys. The large planks soared, narrowly missing their mark. The first boy was struck in the face by one. He knocked into his friends, their hands left the rope, and down they went under the water and down the stream.

"NO! MY BABIES!" The mother cried. Suddenly a gust of wind whisked by. Two girls on a broom darting by like a bolt from the blue. The mother and villagers gasped in total shock. "Princess Lydia?!"

"Is that the little witch from the village?!"

Lucinda drove her broom just close enough to the water that Lydia's toes brushed the surface. Lucinda was lying fully forward, increasing her broom's speed. The rapids are faster than she gave them credit for, but she won't lose out to water. Lydia used her body weight to help her guide past the protruding boulders. She incinerated low hanging branches in their way. The boys resurfaced a ways down. Lucinda was astonished. It's the boys that were mean to her. She'd laugh at the irony bringing her to save them, but that famed Tunnel of No Return was coming up fast.

"Alright, Lydia, get them out of there!"

"On it!" Lydia steadied herself, holding her wand arm by the elbow. " _FLOATICUS HOVERRR-ABOOO!_ " The spell literally slipped right off the boys. The rapid pulled them out of it. Lydia wasn't about to give up. " _LEVITATUS UPPITTU!_ " Again, the fast moving water ripped them from her grasp. Lydia's next spell never left her lips. The water took them under again and made them resurface farther away. "DAMMIT! The water's moving too fast! I can't grab them!"

Lucinda gaped in dismay. The tunnel was nearly upon them. They don't have enough time to fly down and grab them. Lucinda's broom wouldn't be able to handle the weight anyway. They'd all be pulled in. Then, in that case, if they can't pull the boys out, at least she can stop them from entering the cave. Thinking fast she took her wand. " _Step into my parlor! Spider said to fly!_ " A web fashioned from the water itself. The screaming boys plowed into it. The webbing coagulated to a rubber substance, rebounding slightly with the boys safely in hand. The water wasn't relenting, though. It was pushing on them and the web. "That won't hold forever!"

"It doesn't have to!" Lydia assured her. The cavalry was coming. The mother, the Mayor, Sofia and her friends, and the rest of the villagers. "Where's the rescue team?!"

"Dealing with a rockslide!" The Mayor regretted to say.

That leaves Lydia with one option. "Lucinda, get me in closer!" Lucinda eased in. Lydia jumped to a slanted slab. Her boot slipped. She caught herself on her knee and hands.

"LYDIA! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" Sofia begged.

Lydia didn't plan on being reckless. "Okay, guys! One at a time!" She leaned out far, her arm and hand stretching to the point of dislocating joints. "HURRY!" The first boy pushed his feet to the web. He reached out and grabbed Lydia's hand. She was starting to fall forward. Lucinda swooped in and snagged her by her blazer at her waist. She planted her feet to the broom and pulled. Lydia managed to bring the boy to the rock. He then climbed onto Lucinda's broom and she took him ashore. He ran into his mother's arms, weeping heavily at how scared he was. "That's one!" The process was repeated and the next two boys were saved. Blankets were wrapped to their drenching, shivering forms. "One more! Come on, buddy! I've got you!" He hesitated a minute, slowly reaching his hand to her. He grabbed it. _SNAP, SNAP, SNAP!_ Lydia and Lucinda's blood turned to ice. The webbing snapped on one side. "AAHH!" Lucinda lost her grip and Lydia splashed into the water with the last boy.

"NOO!" Jade and Ruby held Sofia back before she jumped in.

"LYDIA!" Lucinda screamed. The villagers and Mayor turned to stone. They were...they were gone. The princess...that poor boy...they were- "HOLD ON, LYDIA!" Lucinda's plight baffled everyone. Then they saw it and had tears in their eyes. Lydia, at the last second, had snatched the webbing and was holding it and the boy with all her might. The darkness of the tunnel at their backs, howling to consume them.

"LUCINDA!" The Mayor beckoned. He tossed her a rope. The mother on the other side tossed her a second one. She was confused by it. Then saw them and the villagers, Sofia, Jade, and Ruby take up the end. She nodded sternly. She looped the rope to her waist, the broom, and back again, securing herself. This had to work. And it will.

Lucinda went inside. She leaned forward and wrapped her small arms to Lydia who took a leap and released the web to hold her. They were jerked in. Everyone outside held strong against it. "I'VE GOT THEM! PULL!"

"PULL!"

"PUUULLLL!" Hand over hand, foot by foot, Jade, Ruby, Sofia, The Mayor, and half the village defied the awesome strength of the Bermuda Stream. One person lost their footing, two more made up for them and pulled thrice as hard. Lucinda would feel her body being stretched to breaking but ignored it. She held Lydia with an embrace that would snap the very mountains in half. "PUUULLL! PUUULLL! PUUULLL!" Everyone roared, frantically yanking the rope in. Lucinda emerged, her small frame marred by rope burns. Then Lydia and the boy came into the light. They were hoisted into the middle, a dangerous game of tug of war underway. While one side let loosened the rope, the other pulled them in toward the mother. Lydia and the boy were heavy. The broom wasn't able to hold them up enough to clear the ledge. Sofia, her friends, and the other villagers dragged Lydia and the boy to land, and they both spat out water as they made it to safety.

"THEY MADE IT!" Roars of victory, and shrill joy filled screams of the mother and other women filled the air. The mother smothered her last boy with hugs and kisses, wailing that she would never let him or his brothers go again. Lucinda and Lydia lied on their backs exhausted. The rope burns in Lucinda's waist are going to leave nasty marks for a while there. Lydia, however, really didn't want to see a flowing river for a week or two. Or a year.

"Good...job...Luce." Lydia panted. A weak thumbs up was Lucinda's reward.

"Not so...bad...yourself...Lyd." She waved. Nicknames. Nicknames are good. Yeah. They're friends. They'll hug it out later.

"LYDIA!"

"LUCINDA!" Ruby and Jade piled onto Lucinda, nearly killing her. Lydia was the victim of Sofia's signature bear hugs. "YOU'RE BOTH ALRIGHT! THANK GOODNESS!" They were in tears. This...this they would allow. Besides, they don't have the strength to pry these three off anyway.

"Ms. Lucinda!" The mother of the boys dropped to her knees. Lucinda found strength somewhere in order to sit up on her palms. She yelped being pulled in, smothered in the mother's arms and being drowned in her tears. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She sobbed. The fathers of the boys, separate marriages, were too choked up for words.

"Umm...you're welcome?" Lucinda isn't used to thanks, let alone hugs from strangers.

"Lucinda the Witch," The Mayor approached, "On behalf of the village of Dunwitty, we owe you a great debt." Lucinda was aghast by his bow. "You saved our crops, you saved these children - and all we've done is treat you terribly." In that sense, none of them deserved her help. Not a single one. "We cannot apologize to you, or thank you enough."

"No! Please! You don't have to do that!" She assured him. It was embarrassing anyways.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR LUCINDA!" Ruby shouted. The crowd erupted in cheer do the blushing witch. She hid her face beneath her hat. She wished they would stop. This was overwhelming.

"Ha-Ha!" Lydia relished in her fluster. "Well done, Lucinda! You got fans and friends in one day."

"Ugh…" She drowned. "Why don't they praise you?"

Lydia looped Lucinda into hug, ruffling her hat lovingly. "Soak it up, Luce." She advised playfully. "And get used to it. This is the first step when people realize there's more to you." Lucinda thinks running sounds good right now. But… for now… it felt good. "Hey, kiddo," Lydia snuggled her cheek to Lucinda, "I'm really proud of you."

Lucinda gleamed in abject glee. Her stomach fluttering with butterflies. Someone is proud of her. Someone not evil. She was beside herself and threw herself to Lydia, hugging her and soaking her joyous tears into her already wet shirt. "Lydia…you're...so...awesome!" She said between sniffles. "For a Sloppy Sorceress!" She winked impishly.

"High praise indeed," She locked playful sparks with the defiant witch, "For a Bratty Little Witch."

And that, from where Sofia, Jade, and Ruby stood, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **To be continued.**


	21. The Amulet, The Anthem, and The Pills

**The Amulet, The Anthem, and The Pills**

 **Moving on.**

 **Oh, by the way, I'm getting messages about other people using my characters, Lydia and Eezeyal in their fics. From what I remember, there are two or three other people using Lydia and Eezeyal. Do not get mad at them. I gave them permission. And they are allowed to do anything they want with them in their fics. I've read them, by the way, they are amazing. You guys should check them out.**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **The Enchancian Anthem**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Jade, Ruby, and Sofia**_

 **xxx**

Blankets thrown askew, the feathers of pillows flying everywhere, an entire room being turned upside down and inside out. Savage ripping, tearing, and snarling heard from the hall outside. Thankfully it was the middle of the night and the servants went home. Baileywick, Miles, and The Royals are tucked snuggly in their beds and off to the land of dreams. Well, not all of them. Precisely what brings Eezeyal dragging Ubos to Lydia's room in a panic, begging that the instructor brace himself. What he would see when he opens that door will leave him speechless. Ubos has lived far longer than he, the princess, and even Goodwin The Great. He has seen civilizations rise and fall, and even watched mortals in the midst of famine and pestilence. There is very little that will shock and awe him. Eezeyal can't say he didn't warn him.

"Where?! Where?! WHERE?!" Rabid snarling, dripping with venom on every curse word spouted, would chill seasoned hunters to the marrow. Lydia's door opened slightly. Ubos and Eezeyal poked their heads in. "WHERE ARE THEY?! WHY AREN'T THEY HERE?!" The ducked out in time to avoid a vase shattering on the door. They timidly entered the room. Pits plunged into their stomachs at the sharp shard impaling the floor. They'd ask how given that the floor is marble...but weirder than this has happened. "THEY WERE HERE! NOW THEY'RE NOT! WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?!" Knick-knacks and a few pieces of furniture came soaring from Lydia's second wing. A lantern, drawers, a bunch of files...a lamp? Where did she get a magic lamp from? And was there a Genie inside? "I PUT THEM IN THE SAME SPOT! THEY NEVER MOVE! WHERE?! WHERE?! WWHHEERREE?!" Lydia was going insane. Ubos and Eezeyal feared what may have happened to bring her to this. The stars were riddled with her stuff. The only thing yet to be tossed was the couch she has up there. They'd better not tempt it. Cautiously did the pair rise to the wing. They were horrified to a suffocating silence.

"Lydia…" Eezeyal breathed his oldest friend's name crestfallen. She heard her name and spun with a jagged snap. A piece of cloth was stuck in her canines, hot, raspy breaths exhausting with steam. What was before Ubos and Eezeyal was not the friend they hold dear to their hearts. It was...an animal. Her hair wiry and matted, clinging to the sweat pouring down her brow. Her sapphire eyes narrowed to the point of needles, bloodshot veins sprouting from the shaking pupils. Her nightgown torn at the bottom hem, her hip, and at her shoulder, causing it to slip a little ways.

"Lydia!" Ubos gasped. Trailing from her, he was horrified by the wanton disaster striking the area. "Lydia, what is this madness?! What are you doing?!"

"Ubos…" She dazedly said his name, as if she had forgotten it. No, no. She hadn't forgotten him. Of course not. "You…!" In fact...he's just the person...she wanted to see. He'll have the answer. He always does. And he will answer her...or she'll throw him into Chef Andre's pizza oven. "You took them! What have you done with them?!" She stalked closer, arms swaying side to side. Ubos put himself between Eezeyal and her. The bird found his concern unwarranted. Lydia would never hurt him. Little did Eezeyal know...that may very well not be Lydia standing before them. "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

They, they. She keeps asking for _they._ Eezeyal doesn't understand. Ubos, on the other hand, knew exactly what she's looking for. The tossed aside desk below confirms it. "Lydia, please, remain calm-"

Lydia vanished in the blink of an eye. Ubos was slammed hard to the floor, pinned beneath Lydia's unnaturally powerful grip. "LYDIA!" Eezeyal cried. She glared at Ubos like she wanted to eat him. Given the circumstances, she'll pour the seasonings and swallow him whole. "LYDIA! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I will tear out your pages, Book," Her booming voice distorted into two. Hers...and the voice of a demon behind it, "One by one and make you watch as I burn them!" A flame appeared in her other hand. The flurry of embers teased the the boiling anger welling within Ubos. Not the threat itself, but that the THING making it had the audacity to direct it at him.

"LIDDY, STOP! PLEASE!" Eezeyal dug his talons into her arm, piercing the flesh. He flapped his wings like mad in a futile attempt to pull her off him. "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTUH YA?!"

But she didn't hear him. It was only her and the book under her iron grip. "WHERE ARE MY PILLS?!" She screamed shrilly. Eezeyal was stricken by a gorgon's glare. He went still, slowly releasing Lydia's arm and falling to the ground. The dismay attacking him choked him with sorrow. How did he not see it? This whole tantrum...her aggression...it's all stemming from those pills she's been taking to sleep. To keep that Dia thing back. _The drawer._ Lydia put them back in the drawer. From the way Ubos wasn't resisting...she was right in accusing him of taking them. The worst part? Eezeyal was planning to do the same thing. Those pills...they're changing her. "ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Lydia…" Ubos drew in a long breath, his eyes squeezed closed as the hand tightened to him, "Remove your hands from me…" A golden shock wave shot through Lydia as his eyes flared open, rooting her in place, "THIS-INSTANT!" His roar reverberated the room, shaking Lydia out of her craze. Her fingers gradually came loose. This twitching took over her arm. Then her whole body as she sat to her palms and knees. Ubos cleared his throat, staving off the strong desire scream the girl's ear off. He pulled himself from under her, floating with a furious scowl on his brow. "Now, you will not threaten me again. Lest we forget that not even your Inheritor powers are a match for me." Jolts snaked her veins. Not only because he's telling the truth, but also because she's having a strong sense that her powers are why she threatened him in the first place. "You will be sent somewhere frigid before you utter a word or twitch a finger. Am I clear?" She acquiesced with a nod. "Good. Now, I took your pills and I threw them away!"

"YOU WHAT?! WHY?! Merr said-"

"Merr gave you those pills in the hopes you would cease taking them after a short period!" In spite of what Merr told her, Lydia isn't stupid. She knows how to read between the lines. They aren't meant as a long term fix. "He's had patients wean themselves off after seeing how many pills they needed before they were _cured._ It became tedious so they quit!" _TEDIOUS?!_ She scoffed. What's tedious about getting better? "You have become dependant on those pills, and your mental and spiritual guards are suffering!"

"No they are not?!" She frothed at the mouth.

"Oh no?! Dia and I had a lovely conversation last night!" Lydia and Eezeyal were chilled to the core. "I don't suppose you recall threatening the life of Prince James, now do you?"

 _Threatening...James...me?_ "That….that was a dream. I would never-" Last night...she was having a nightmare. That's all it was. She was wandering the halls...humming the Anthem. She...she went to James' room to check on him then...then. Her hand. Her hand was glowing. She was smiling. The hand was...getting closer to James. "No...no it's not possible." She would never! She loves James! _No you don't._ Yes she does! She loves James, Amber, and Sofia. She'd never hurt them. "You're lying! I would never...EVER...hurt my brother." She clawed at her head.

"Lydia, I would never lie to you. Not about this." And deep down she knows Ubos has never lied to her. Eezeyal managed to keep his skepticism to himself. "Dia wandered the palace in your body. She threatened James. Those pills were only meant to help you sleep. NOT stop her!" Lydia winced. She shrank into herself, coiling to protect herself. She would never hurt James. But Dia would. She hates them. She...hates...everyone. "Protecting yourself from Dia was up to you. But because you were desperate to keep her at bay…" Ubos eyes ignited in a glow briefly. A bottle appeared before Lydia, "You resorted to these."

Lydia cupped the pills in her trembling hands. She can hardly believe. Were they a trick? No, those were them. "You...you didn't toss them?" Eezeyal cringed at her releif.

"No. I just needed you to think I did so I could see where you stood." And he was disappointed. "You have not gone off the deep end. But you're dangerously close to the edge." Ubos can't explain it, but there is definitely a cliff edge to Lydia's psyche. Her toes are off the ledge, a powerful fatigue causing her to sway to the safe ground and the plummeting oblivion. No matter what it takes, he has to keep her from the fall. "Take the first step back onto the right path." He begged her. "Destroy them."

Lydia's face went pale and blank. _Destroy…_ No one knew what happened next. There was this flash of light. Ubos was slammed to the wall, four slender prisms sticking out of his corners pinning him there. He winced through the undeniable pain. He gasped at a fifth prism barely a hair from his face. That fine end twirling, teasing to tear through him like wet paper. Eezeyal...Eezeyal was plopped to a nest of shredded pillows. He was dazed as to what happened. All he knew...was that Lydia was beyond the realm of enraged. Her eyes were wide, eyes narrowed to dots. A flaring aura was swelling from her the soles of her feet, wafting to her whacked out hair. "Don't tell me what to do!" She warned in that distorted tone. "I'm so sick of you, Roland, The Fairies, and Cedric bossing me around!" _Cedric?_ Eezeyal and Ubos were baffled by how he plays into this. "You think any of you scare me? WRONG! None of you scare me! None of you hold a candle to me!" The prism moved closer. Ubos wiggled fiercely, twisting as it gently touched his nose. "You scold me for not keeping my powers under wraps, and yet you scold me harsher for using a new means of keeping them under wraps!" She wished they would make up their minds already! "No Lydia, not like that Lydia, you can't do that Lydia, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS LYDIA!" LYDIA, LYDIA, LYDIA! _YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT, LYDIA!_ The prisms shattered into thousands of micro-bits, fading to nothing. Ubos was dropped like a rock, shuddering as air passed through the wounds in his bindings. "LYDIA DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A BOOK!" She continued to roar. Ubos hissed through gritted teeth, healing the holes in him. "I know what you think of me, Ubos! I see it in your eyes! In Roland's and Cedric's!" She sees it everywhere she turns. It's in all their eyes. "How much longer before The Inheritor Bomb blows?"

"Lydia…! That's not what we think at all! You're being ridiculous!" How can she look him in the eye and even surmise those are his true feelings. There's no one he believes in more.

"Ridiculous?! Really?!" He just threw down the gauntlet. "Let's talk ridiculous, Ubos! Let's talk why you seem to be keeping secrets! About that man that I met the night Dia arose resembling your costume!" Ubos felt a hazardous blizzard shoot into his pages. _Have her memories of that night returned?_ Another possibility enraged him. _Or has Dia taken away blocks? "_ Or why you seem really anxious whenever I get mail from that Bobcat!" Ubos breaks into a cold sweat whenever Bonkers comes around.

Ubos will hear no more of this. He isn't the subject here. Those damned pills are. "Lydia, throw those away!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"LYDIA BALTHASAR OF ENCHANCIA," Her full and regal name held a powerful spell that bound her in terror...and anger. Her hand was rising, "I COMMAND YOU TO THROW THOSE-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" A swing of her hand and a deep gash tore the wall just above Ubos's head. He and Eezeyal had been rooted in abject horror. She nearly killed him. "You pitiful...pathetic...worthless tome!" Lydia bellowed, her eyes glowing bright. White ribbons rose, constricting Ubos and bringing him within inches of Lydia's flaming breath. "How dare you use his name...how dare you COMMAND ME!" The ribbons slammed him at the wall again. Ubos collapsed weakened, unable to fight against her. And unwilling to. "I'm sick of everyone thinking they can twist my arm into doing what they want!" Ubos, Eezeyal, Roland, Cedric. All of them! "No more! I have the powers! DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!" She threw her hands down, and a cloud of turquoise smoke swallowed her.

A devastating silence kept Ubos and Eezeyal trapped in their dismay. Eezeyal went over to his friend, helping him away from the crumbling wall and scraps of what can only be pieces to his pages. Ubos reassured him he'd be fine. Wounds like these are easy for him to heal. What can never be healed, however, is the scar left in his failure to manage his student. Eezeyal shared in that blunder. Lydia was falling to pieces right in front of him. And purely to convince himself otherwise, he omitted the real facts. Lydia hasn't been fine in weeks. How could they have allowed her to fall this far? When did it even get this bad? She's been fine. Happy, even, for the past few weeks? When did she start slipping again? They wished someone...anyone...would answer. Just one sign. One leg up to bring their Lydia back to them. Anything.

 **xxx**

Outside her door, a very enraged glowing scowl engraved to his brow, Cedric listened and watched with his wand in hand as Lydia unleashed her fury. Ten different spells that would have subdued and incapacitated her were fresh on his mind. In spite of her preparing to go to bed, Cedric didn't lower his guard. "Pills…" If what Ubos is claiming is true, those pills she has are becoming an unhealthy lifestyle. Her reliance upon them stems from her desperation to control the very powers she fears. And with all that has happened these past few months, she has convinced herself that she needs them. Placebo or not. And she wants them to continue working. In spite of cold hard facts. Anyone who disagrees...faces her wrath. "This will not stand. Not at all."

 **xxx**

Lydia hid herself in the library. It's the only other place she can find peace in a palace full of morons. She popped a pill into her mouth, chugging a mug of water to get it down fast. This blissful calm blanketed her. All the agitation Ubos caused was gone from her. He's ridiculous. These pills do more for her than he, Fauna, or that stupid headband of hers has ever done. "I don't care what he says! I don't care what any of them say!" She lied to the couch, pulling a thick quilt over her, and curled up to a long pillow. "I'm the one who holds the power! I get to call the shots on how to handle it!" She closed her eyes. "Not Ubos, Fauna, or even Roland will tell me otherwise." This she swears. She's done what everyone has expected of her. Followed every rule, composed herself in the midst of hysteria, and taken the high road for her whole life. Well not here. Not with this. She will either contain these powers, or she'll find a way to be rid of them. But what she will not do, under any circumstances, is take lip from a multisyllabic book and a desert dusted pidgeon! He needs to be punished anyway for what he did to her arm. Those talons are going to leave an unflattering scar.

"I rescue that bird and he has the nerve to do THIS to me!" Of all the brazen moves. "I should have let Nettle turn him into an experiment!" _Huh? Wait?_ Why...why would she say that? She'd never...no! She'd never let anything happen to Eezeyal. She's just upset. Yeah, that's it. Eezeyal is her best friend. She'd never...hurt...her friends. _Ubos._ She hurt Ubos. But it was his fault. He tried to order her around. HER. She's the future Queen. Who is he to order her around? Who are ANY OF THEM to order her around? She has the power to remove the whole castle from where it stands? No one can tell her what to do! No one is a threat! Not with this awesome power at her disposal.

"Enough of this idiotic second guessing. I've got work tomorrow." She wouldn't call it _work_ so much as _emotional support._ Tomorrow a winner at the Harvest Festival is going to be chosen to sing The Enchancian Anthem at the Harvest Festival. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia entered. Lucinda would have, but her mom got called away on business and had to leave. Naturally Amber wanted to. But she won last year and wasn't allowed to enter again. Yes, she had a fit, and yes, Roland shut her down fast. Anyway, the winner not only gets to sing the Anthem, they also get to meet with the Royal Family. "Playing peacock is tiring. But it's for Sofia and her friends." And she'll do just about anything for her sister. Lydia snuggled to the pillow and let herself be carried off to sleep.

As slumber took hold of Lydia, her mind wandering to a pleasant dream, a fuzzy light beat in the darkness. The Fantasia Brooch was alight in a luminescent turquoise glow, pulsating rhythmically. The glow filled the entire library, easily seen from the outside amid the blackness. Clover, Mia, and Robin were having a late night snack when they saw it. They wondered what it was. The beating glow didn't stir Lydia in the least. A good thing. The glow beat a couple more times, then lingered in a vibrant light. The light was sucked back in. Turquoise veins cracked into Lydia's headband, traveling from one end to the other. Lydia cringed briefly in discomfort. Traces of glowing crack bled into her scalp. Her veins showed past the skin, swimming with spaced drips from the headband. Then they hid beneath the skin again. The brooch and headband returned to their normal states, and thus the night was able to proceed.

 **xxx**

The Harvest Festival was in full swing hours before it officially opened. Every kid in the kingdom and their mothers bombarded their way past security and kicked their party sides into gear. They couldn't help it. Just yesterday there were three disasters averted. Their dying garden was saved, boys from the village and Lydia were saved from the Bermuda Stream, and all of it was done by Lucinda the Little Witch - formerly a bad witch, now turned good thanks to Sofia opening her heart. Today was a day for celebrating, spending time with those they loved, and being the lucky winner to be chosen to sing the Enchancian Anthem.

Every child in attendance put their names in, vying for that moment in the spotlight. The honor of meeting the Royal Family aside, famous talent scouts from all over will be there. The Painterazzi will plaster their faces from one end of the kingdom to the other. And reporters will want to cover stories on them. Luciano, the head of the Harvest Festival, himself will even be coaching the winner so that their full potential can be demonstrated for the audience. Needless to say, Jade, Ruby, and Sofia are beyond excited for the opportunity.

The Royal Family was setup in the tent to the side of the stage. Needless to say, the most exciting thing about today was finding out who the winner will be. Other than that, today would be pretty dull. This is just one of those things they have to deal with being the faces of Enchancia. Roland, Miranda, and Amber might be holding face, but James was yawning up a storm and counting tent ceiling stitches, begging to know when this torture would be over. Lydia was slouched in her chair, yawning equally as loud. She kept twisting and cracking her spine and neck. She looked terrible.

"Are you okay?" Miranda fretted.

"I'm fine. I just got into an argument with Eezeyal and Ubos last night." An argument is a pretty mild term for it. Thank goodness she woke up before the servants arrived. She was able to clean up that teenage made disaster. "Sleeping in the library is not as comfortable as I thought." When she woke up she felt like her body was tied into a knot.

"Your instructor and owl?" Amber titled her head, question marks popping over her head.

"Yep." No one was sure if they should comment on her teacher's later teaching hours, or that she was arguing with a pet. Lydia just took pleasure in the running gag. "Anyway, remind me again why meeting us is such a prize?" She groaned to Roland.

"Yeah, Dad." James complained. "Can't they just meet with The Mayor or something?"

"Now, now, you two. Think of what today represents." Roland extinguished their discontent with a graceful gesture. James and Lydia blinked unenthusiastically. The meaning eludes them. "The Harvest Festival is a proud day for Enchancia. It celebrates the Kingdom coming into its own, and The Anthem personifies our Kingdom's humble and grand growth." Just reciting the splendor of the holiday brings out a gleam in Roland's eye. His inner child jumping for joy as the Kingdom's Birthday promises to be resplendent. "Choosing someone to sing the Anthem, and being able to meet with that person, is a mutual benefit for the moral of the people and us of the Royal Family." He swept hands to his lovely family. "We meet with the one who will pour their heart and pride into our nation's song, and it is remembered how we inspire kinship to our people."

"When you say it like that it makes me feel like I should have put on my Sunday gown." Lydia pinched at her skirt. She really felt underdressed. James...was just underwhelmed.

"Oh don't worry, Lydia, you look great!" Amber reassured her. "And I look FABULOUS!" She flipped her flowing golden locks. James and Lydia silently rolled their heads, not even going to comment. "OOH! SSH! They're announcing the winner!"

"... _One lucky maiden will be chosen as the anthem singer!"_ Luciano's voice carried into their tent. " _And their dreams will come true. Sasdly, yes, there can be only ONE winner, and ONE dream!_ " Lydia grimaced. _Way to suck the enthusiasm, Luciano._ " _Let us give the names a good spin!_ " The rolling wooden placards in the wheel had even the Royal Family on edge. Who would be the one name to come out of that wheel? Will it be someone they know? A stranger? Maybe a Royal or Noble from visiting lands? The suspense was killing them. " _And the winner is..._ " The drum roll put them on the edge of their seats, " _PRINCESS SOFIA!_ "

The crowd burst into a applause. A moderate sound that steadily grew louder. A lot of kids put their names in to win. It's a little heartbreaking to not win. But they showed their good sportsmanship by sucking up the loss and applauding the winner. The Royal Family honestly had to contain themselves and fight to not burst into cheer. They have to be impartial, fair, and above all, regal for their people. Yes, a member of their family won. For that they can show the tiniest glee.

Luciano went into a grand tirade about what being the Anthem Singer means for Sofia. The fame, the glory, the spotlight constantly on her. He was painting a heaven for her. No doubt the painterazzi are painting her into that heaven. But with all this hubbub, Lydia was left to wonder, _Didn't Jade and Ruby sign up._ "And as the Anthem winner…" Luciano's voice was right outside the tent. Roland and Miranda asked their kids to straighten up, "You get the pleasure of meeting…" The curtain parted, "The Royal Family of Enchancia!"

"MOM, DAD!" Sofia sprinted.

"Oh, you've met!" Luciano laughed embarrassed. He should have realized it when he called her name.

"I'm so happy for you, Sofia!" Miranda hugged her.

"As am I!" Roland agreed. "Perhaps Amber can give you some pointers." An honor Amber was happy to receive. Why not pass her wisdom unto her little sister? "She was the Anthem singer a while back too."

"I remember that." Lydia giggled. "You tripped on the way up onto the stage!" She held her stomach laughing. Amber slapped her with a bouquet of flowers. They slid from Lydia's unamused scowl, twigs and petals stuck to her hair. Before she had a chance to throw a spell in her face, Amber swept Sofia away to regale her on what it means to the the Anthem Singer. "Well this was fun…" Lydia exaggeratedly skipped to her feet, taking in a long stretch from this boredom, "But I'm going to head home. See you later."

It was nice to stop being a prop. Seriously. Sometimes she wonders if she'll actually be a ruler one day or just a good looking figurehead. Not that Roland's a figurehead. But lately it just feels like they make appearances, or Roland's name gets thrown around as a threat. She stand by it. Being a Royal sucks.

"Huh?" In the audience. Jade and Ruby were sitting in the back. They looked a little down. "Hey, girls!" Lydia waved. They perked right up seeing her. "How are you?"

"We're good, thanks." Jade replied with very little zeal. Ruby's normally bouncy demeanor went flat.

Lydia smiled tenderly, wrapping her hands to her elbows. "Sofia winning had to have stung a little, huh." Jade and Ruby went rigid. She hit the nail on the head. "Don't be too down. There's always next year."

"We know." Ruby sighed somberly. Then she clapped her hands to her cheeks and beamed, "And we'll be right here to cheer on Sofia!"

"That's my girls." Lydia hugged them. "And for the record, you two would have been amazing up there." It didn't take away the sting of losing, but they were several shades happier. "See you around." The pair waved fervently. Lydia felt her spirit rise hearing them geek out about what Sofia might be going through right now. As Lydia got further away, something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. This odd feeling like...there's a rift forming in every direction. Both behind her in the audience, and ahead at the castle. "Today...is going to be a rough day."

 **xxx**

"Back so soon, Princess Lydia?" Baileywick greeted with surprise.

"Afraid so, Baileywick. They didn't need me for much." Lydia wandered the main hall with him. "Do I have anything on my agenda today?"

"Not a thing." He unrolled her parchment schedule. It was clear as the sky. Ironic given it's autumn. "You're free to go about your day as you see fit. OH! I nearly forgot." She knew it was too good to be true. "Dr. Merr is in King Roland's study. He wishes to speak with you."

"The Doc?" Why would he be... _oh. I see._ Lydia wore confusion on the outside, but was steaming on the inside. _My beloved teacher is still sticking his nose where it doesn't belong._ "Thanks, Baileywick. I'll go see him."

"If you like I can tell him you're a clean bill of health." He rested a proud hand to her shoulder. Lydia was nearly knocked off her feet by a strong jolt. "You've been doing marvelously these past few weeks."

"Yeah...marvelous...these weeks…" Lydia prayed the chill she felt was the temperature going down. The cold sweat going down her back was making a puddle. Her throat was dry. _You haven't been doing...YES YOU HAVE! Don't let Ubos plague you! But I...no buts!_ "Grr…" Her head. It's splitting in half. Too many voices. "Thanks for the offer, Baileywick. But I'll see him. Merr's a friend as well as my Doctor. I don't want to burn bridges here." _Too late!_ She really wishes these voices would stop. How come she hasn't noticed them until now.

 **xxx**

Lydia found Merr reading a genealogy book from one of Roland's shelves. Always the studious man, this one. He's someone to admire. "Hey, Dr. Merr. How are you?"

"I m marvelous, Princess Lydia! Thank you for asking!" He placed the book back. He went Lydia, kissing her on both cheeks as a greeting. "You are looking...a little better since I last saw you." Lydia wasn't sure if she should comment on that pause. _Does he see it?_ "Are you sleeping well?"

There it was. "Yes. Better than I was. That medicine you gave me is working wonders!" She stated gleefully.

"Oh, so you still have some?"

"I don't take them every single night, just when I feel antsy." A lie that blew her teeth away. _Aren't you a little snake? You take them twice a night these days!_ "But they work. And there aren't any side effects." At least none she's willing to admit to.

"I see. I see. That is...good news." He breathed almost solemnly. Good news that causes him turmoil.

And there it is. The stall before the drive forward. Reading between the lines is becoming both second nature, and tiring. Lydia...is in no mood for cryptics. Enough is enough. From Ubos and Merr. "Why don't you say what you came here to say, Doctor." She bid him in a low, menacing tone. Merr shuddered at her glowing glare. "I won't insult you by pretending that this visit of yours is just a house call. A _concerned friend_ called you here, didn't he?" And with but a quill and paper, Ubos wouldn't have to reveal himself. "And I would ask that you don't insult me by claiming you're shocked I'm still taking those sleeping pills." Merr released a defeated breath. She caught him red handed. "Say what is on your mind, Doctor." And that is as gentle a command she will give.

Merr bowed his head regretfully. Not for believing he can deceive her, but for not being straightforward from the start. Though he must say, Lydia's a sharp one. She caught him right at the door. "Princess…" He steeled himself. He locked stares with her, "I have come to retrieve your medication." Lydia's brow knit. "You've had them long enough."

"You said I needed to finish the bottle! I'm not done!" She protested heatedly.

"Yes you are." He decreed sternly. "You will hand the bottle over, or I shall inform the King!"

There's that threat again. How unfortunate for him that _The King_ doesn't scare her. "Careful, Doc. I'd hate to put you in the infirmary." She warned him. A very twisted...un-Lydia grin split her face down the middle. Her hand was twitching.

"It is just as I feared…" Merr has seen all he needs to. The twitching hand...her abrasive and frightening demeanor...her bloodshot eyes. Those symptoms are unmistakable. "You're hooked on them, aren't you?" Lydia's fingers balled into a tight fist. She growled venomously. _No. You're not hooked. You're fine! No I'm not. Yes you are! No I'm grr!_ Her head...was really starting to hurt. "Princess, I feel that I was not clear when prescribing these." Merr derided his foolishness. "They were merely meant to help you sleep. Chasing away the demons...was meant to be up to you." He sounds like Ubos. So disappointed. "I see...you succumbed to the devil's poison."

Lydia's teeth showed, fumes flowing past her murderous canines. "You sound just like him...doubting me at every turn." Merr took a cautious step back. "I haven't succumbed to anything! I am fine!"

"Princess-"

"This conversation is over! One of the servants will see you out!" She stormed for the door.

"Princess, please!" Merr chased after her.

Baileywick happened to be passing by when the door whisked open. He went grey at the vicious _CRASH_ to the wall. He shuddered at pieces of marble crumbling. "Baileywick!" Lydia barked. "See Merr out! I have other business to take care of!"

"Wait! Lydia!" Baileywick was too late to catch her. As was Merr. The two watched her vanish down the hallway, both uneasy by the storm surrounding her. "Should I...even ask?"

"It would be best if you do not." Merr begged.

 **xxx**

Ubos and Eezeyal were in the middle of a very close chess match. One false move could determine the match. It was Eezeyal's turn. He went to move his best piece. The Queen. _SLAM!_ Lydia's doors cracked to the walls, this awe-powerful wind blowing Ubos, Eezeyal, and the game aloof. The pair landed on their heads at the crook of the wall. A very irate Lydia stormed in, slamming her doors closed behind her. "I just got a visit from Dr. Merr Lin! And after much teeth pulling, he confessed he wanted my pills back!" She knelt to her diminutive partners, kindly flipped them right side up, and bored her glare into Ubos, "Know anything about that?" Ubos didn't raise so much as an objection. Eezeyal stared at the book in shock. He turned away so he wouldn't have to confess. Silence is tantamount to a confession. "Yeah, figured as much." She moved away. She waved her wand to the messed up chessboard, having it and the pieces placed in the state they were originally in. "Not your best move, was it, Ubos?"

"Perhaps not, but it isn't my only one!" He challenged. "I will be relentless on my path to seeing you healthy again!"

"I am healthy, Book! I'm getting better everyday!"

"Liddy…" Eezeyal wasn't sure he had a dog in this fight. But from the day he met Lydia, his one self appointed role is calling her out on her shortcomings, and when she doesn't have absolute faith in what she says. And that girl is tripping over her convictions like a burglar stumbling on trip wires. "Are you sure you're getting better?"

"What does that mean?" She snarled.

"Liddy, please, look at yourself." He flew to the mirror. He adjusted it, forcing Lydia to see the disheveled, ragged figure in the reflection. Neither he nor she can say with straight faces that they recognize the person staring back. "You're twitchy and agitated. You remind me of Proteus when he was on those painkillers." Proteus was a student who threw out his back in gym class once. He was given a high dose of painkillers and got hooked.

"Oh! I see! I'm a drug addict now? Last night I was apparently a puppet to a specter!" Where are the strings so she can strangle both of these morons now. "Do you and Ubos just think so little of me?"

"That's not what I said and you know it!" Eezeyal boomed.

"I don't want to hear anymore! I have to go!" She raced for the door.

"LIDDY! WAIT!" She was out the door. Eezeyal wasn't letting her get away that easily. By the time he reached the corridor, Lydia was already gone. Traces of her turquoise teleporting smoke faded. "Oh no you don't, girly!" She doesn't get to run from this. Not when she wouldn't let him run. "Get up, Book! Find my girl, now! She's gettin' a swift kick in the ass whether she likes it or not!" And he will claw her legs to shreds if she tries to run again.

 **xxx**

Once Ubos and Eezeyal dashed out the window to begin their search for Lydia, Cedric emerged from within the wall of the hallway. The marble slipped from his infused figure like molted skin. On his brow was a furious glare. There are a handful of things Cedric has zero tolerance for. The top of his list are cheaters...and addicts. "You nearly crumble at the hands of your powers. Now you surrender to the Devil's Toxins? NO!" Lydia...she's too good a person to be twisted by this. No matter what plagues her, that is no excuse to resort to this line of poor solutions. This _DIA_ is an incarnation gaining an identity of its own through Lydia's spiritual weakness. Her mind and soul convinced that there is no taming what lurks within her. Cedric has not forgotten that she developed insomnia, and he does not degrade it in the least. With no real solution, in her eyes her only option was to seek medical aide. "It stopped being an aid when you decided to abuse it." Her very demeanor is changing. Slowly she is slipping into madness. And she refuses to acknowledge it. All because she is scared. "I will give you a new reason to be scared."

 **xxx**

"Ugh…" Lydia was in such a rush to teleport herself, she just moved herself near Amber's room. Now she was just walkin in a circle back to her room with nothing more than an empty lie on her back. "And where exactly, Lydia, did you have to go?" She cursed herself. She has no royal lessons. She's caught up and finished. She currently _taking a break_ from her magic lessons. There's really nothing for her to do right now. With how exciting things have been lately, the calm was tedious. She just said what she said so she can get out of the room faster. So she wouldn't have to hear...those hurtful words anymore. And hurt they did. Because they carried the truth. "At times like this I wish some sort of catastrophe would happen." Anything will do. Cat in a tree to a giant cat destroying trees. She doesn't care. Whatever stops this waging war in her head.

"AAHHH! FROGS! I HATE FROGS!" The discernible shriek of Amber was heard up ahead. She and Baileywick were running for their lives, screaming their heads off about frogs. "GET US OUT OF HERE! FAST!"

"I'M ON IT!" Don't ever ask how, but Baileywick leapt into the gardens from the window and was leaping hurdles to escape.

"Umm...what now?" Lydia tilted her head. Ask and you shall receive, as the saying goes. This isn't exactly what she had in mind, though.

"LYYDDIIAA…" Lydia spun on her heels. Sofia, by some strange feat, was sprinting at mach speeds with Clover right behind her. He looked ready to keel over. "LYDIA! LYDIA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Sofia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa, whoa, Sofie! Slow down! You'll bite your tongue!" Lydia met Sofia halfway, catching her in her run. Both she and Clover were fresh out of breath. "What's all the ruckus about? And what are you doing home so early?" She should be rehearsing for the Anthem tomorrow.

"Lydia...we got...trouble!" Clover heaved direly for air. He fell on his back, his cotton belly rising and falling rapidly.

"What trouble?" Must be bad if even Clover sprinted a marathon.

Clover slowed his breathing, taking in a long breath and exclaimed, "Sofia's been cursed!"

Very dramatic music followed by an unnatural lightning storm filled the corridor. Lydia wiggled a finger in her ear, and snapped her fingers. Her hearing was good. She pinched herself hard. It hurt. So she wasn't dreaming. Maybe she passed out somewhere between _we have trouble_ and _Sofia being cursed._ "Cursed?! Her?! You serious?!" She can't help the snickering. It's utterly ridiculous.

"It's _hic-ribbit_ true!" Sofia pleaded...WITH A FROG IN HER THROAT?

Lydia went blank in the face. Her body slumped slightly. She'd check for the signs of her hallucinating...but there's no way even she can hallucinate on occasions seconds apart. She took two fingers to Sofia's lips, propping her mouth open. There aren't any literal frogs. That left one other circumstance. She got the floor and turned her wand into a thermometer. She phased it into the floor and waited.

"What are you doing?" Clover asked confused.

"Seeing if the Underworld froze over since last night!" It better have. This is absolutely ludicrous. She took her wand back, slipping it into her balzer. "Sofia, you have to be the ONE PERSON I know who's immune to curses! Curses only happen to bad people!" Those words are meant for Sofia, yet she felt she just stabbed herself. _Somehow...I feel really crappy right now._ Last night might have something to do with it.

"I know! _HIC-RIBBIT!_ " Sofia sighed irritated. These hiccups are really dampening her mood. "But it happened! And I don't know how!"

"Well, let's start with this first." She pointed a thumb to the garden. "Did you scare Amber with that croak of yours?"

"Nah, that was me." Clover laughed. "Amber wanted to help Sofia pick a dress for the festival and was taking forever." He blew on his bunny knuckles, rubbing it to his fluffy chest proudly, "So I called in a frog friend of mine to speed things along."

 _If that doesn't get people curse, I don't know what does._ Lydia deadpanned. But it was genius. "That aside, people don't get cursed for no reason. You...as hard as it is to imagine...you REALLY must have screwed up." And she stresses REALLY because Sofia in the reincarnation of angels. Lydia doesn't mean to sound cross, but this is a serious matter. _About time someone stuck it to this little brat!_ Lydia felt her heart tear down the middle. _What?! That...no! That isn't what I feel!_ She'd never wish this on anyone. Least of all Sofia.

"That's why I was ho- _hic-ribbit_ -ping you or Mr. Ceedric could help me!"

Her or Cedric. Lydia is eternally grateful her spontaneous teleporting landed her in this hallway. Otherwise Cedric will make his second attempt for the Amulet for the week. His last try was really close. That's hardly the issue here. "I'm not sure I should. Tampering with curses is a no-no." Lydia could inadvertently cause a reaction. The curse might repel her, or turn Sofia into a frog. Though Princesses generally turn into swans, and Princes frogs. SEMANTICS! FAIRYTALES AREN'T IMPORTANT NOW! "Sofia, I can't say I'm comfortable beating someone else's curse." Sofia lowered her head sadly. Lydia crumbled under that cute face. "But seeing as you're an Anthem winner, I think I'll brave this one." Sofia cheered right up again. She knew she could count on Lydia. _I say you deserve it!_ Lydia paused with her wand and hand hovering. She knit her brow. _These thoughts...they're not mine._ She glanced behind her, focusing on the empty space. And sure enough, as she focused, the thin line of a mirage wafted. _He was telling the truth._

"Lydia? Are you alright?"

"Right as rain! Let's get to work." _Dia..._ She rumbled mentally. _Ubos was right._ That's for another time. " _Cursed by construction by a creature from the bog, remove that which gives you the throat of a frog!"_ She flicked and flourished her wand. A light shined at the tip. In response, her brooch bled cracks in her headband. Subtle yet strong seize constricted Lydia's muscles. Dull pulses rippled within her. The light at her wand fell off, dispersing as it hit the ground. "Huh?" Lydia gaped taken aback. _That shouldn't have happened._

"Nothing happened." Clover shrugged disappointed.

"Maybe...that wasn't...the right spell?" Sofia cupped her hands, hoping there's another one.

"That's funny. Let me try again." Perhaps that's all it was. The wrong spell. Lydia shuffled for another. _Maybe this one._ " _Et captivum dimittere tuae turpi magicae!_ " **(** _ **Release the prisoner of your foul magic**_ **)** The cracks snaked the headband again. Seizes and pulses, much more noticeable on the second attempt, crippled her spell. Her wand fizzled out, going limp like a wet noodle. Shuddering breath escaped Lydia's trembling mouth. "This can't be!" Lydia diverted from dispelling Sofia's curse. She shouted spell after spell, wanting the smallest spark to happen. Nothing did. The reflexes she felt before were written off as minor tensions the body gives off. By her sixth spell...those _reflexes_ grew more intense, robbing her of her very breath. And the harder Lydia fought for the tiniest spell to work, the harder the seizes struck. There's no mistaking it. "I'm...being blocked? How?!"

"Blocked?" Clover pondered.

"Something or someone is preventing me from spellcasting! Sort of like putting a cork in a bottle to keep water inside." In this case, someone corked her magic.

"Is it another curse?!"

"But by who?!" She stressed. "I haven't done anything to anyone in the last 24 hours!"

"Can Ubos help?!" Sofia prayed.

 _Ubos!_ An epiphany crashed upon her like waves to a beach. _Yes, this has to be Ubos's doing!_ Very clever of her callous instructor. Putting a block on her magic. He must have did it last night. _A ploy to get me to admit I'm wrong and force me to bow in regret! Well it won't work!_ Not in this lifetime. "No! He's...out visiting someone. Haven't seen him." _Hold on! I just lied to Sofia! What the Hell?! Why...why don't I feel guilty?_ That aside, Lydia just limited her options. "As much as I hate to say this," She's blocked, Ubos is _unavailable,_ and Sofia's curse might grow worse, "We need to get you to Cedric." She needs to wash her mouth out for a week for saying those words.

"Then we'd better go see him before Amber decides dressup is more important than her frog phobia." Clover joked. Lydia and Sofia very much doubted that.

"I just hope Mr. Ceedric isn't busy." Sofia led the run for his workshop.

"He's probably water the stupid begonias in his window." Lydia hissed. That green thumb of his doesn't really suit him.

Clover jumped onto Sofia's shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "And she would know this how?" Sofia shushed him and winked, giggling impishly. Clover caught on. "Knew it."

"Knew what?"

"NOTHING!" Sofia kicked up the speed, she and Clover laughing.

 **xxx**

It was just as Lydia predicted. Cedric was up in one of his tower's windows preparing to water his prize begonias. He was mixing a couple of potions that would create a small storm cloud that will water the flowers for him. They needed an amount of water that would take too much time away from his other projects for him to do himself. This was the best alternative. " _Once these bubbling potions mix,_ " He chanted, pouring a liquid in the tube into a beaker, " _A pouring rain will come but quick!_ " Lightning and thunder shot from the beaker. A stormy cloud took form. But it sort of missed the plants...and gave Cedric his second shower for the day. Wormwood laughed at his embarrassment. "I'm so glad you find this funny!" He has enough to wash the smug look off Wormwood's face. He shook his sopping wet head, wringing out the sleeves and shoulders of his robes. _Knock-knock-knock!_ The raps at his door irritated could possibly be coming to bother him now?

"Oh, Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia squeaked like a nervous kitchen mouse. Lydia came in behind her, both girls looking for him.

"It's _Cedric_." Cedric announced, for possibly the one thousandth time, swinging onto his ladder. He came sliding down. "SSSSS-EEEHHH-D-RRICK!" He landed with a very irked stress on his name. How many more times can he say it before she pronounces it correctly.

Lydia quirked a brow at the water dripping off him. "I thought you already took a shower."

"I decided to have a second one. You should try it." She grabbed a magic towel, running it from his head to his shoulders. He was dry instantly. "Might remove that tomboyish aroma you value." He threw the towel at her.

"I'll remove what makes you a boy!" She vowed, throwing the towel over a railing above. "Look, she needs your help!" She pushed Sofia closer. And she really needs to wash her mouth out.

"Yes, please help me!" Sofia begged. "I'm supposed to sing tomorrow - _HIC-RIBBIT,_ " Cedric dull eye roll was cut short into an astonished gawk, "But I've been croaking like a - _hic-ribbit -_ like a FROG since this morning!" She was out of breath from the ribbiting. "What's wrong with me?!"

"What's wrong with you?" Cedric repeated with a very unnerving titter. "What's WRONG with YOU?!" That titter erupted into a hysterical cackle. He could hardly contain himself, he was waltzing to Sofia's misfortune. "I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! I MEAN-UH…" He darted anxious glances between Sofia and a very angry Lydia, realizing he was giving away WAAY too much. "OH, BOO-HOO!" He caught him in time to at least get away with feigning concern, stroking the side of her head so brazenly. _You aren't fooling me, pal._ Lydia declared. _"_ You poor little thing! You've gone and gotten yourself...CUURRSSED!" He rubbed his palms together. That famous smirk of his split ear to ear. Lydia grunted under her breath. He guessed it right off the bat. And she's willing to wager he know what caused it.

"So I AM cursed?! Then Lydia-"

"Ssh!" Lydia put a hand to Sofia's lips. Lydia winked her left eye twice. Sofia gawked then responded with two winks of her right eye. A code that ensures Lydia's curse stays between them. For whatever reason, Lydia doesn't want Cedric to know about her block. However, the Sorcerer wasn't unfamiliar with Sibling code. He deduced there was something amiss. He silently noted an odd resonance coming from Lydia. A very stifled, languorous edge in her person. His brow knit sharply. There, in her hair. It was minor but...there's veins in her headband. Her skin was tightening and loosening at her neck and hands. _So that's how it is._ "How am I cursed? By who?!" Sofia pleaded to know.

"Well...uh...by your precious Amulet, no doubt."

"My Amulet?!" Sofia gasped. Lydia knit her brow. _Of course!_ How could she have missed that. Then again, she isn't obsessed over the Amulet like Cedric. Sofia, however, was in dismay. This wasn't possible. "I thought it only gave me magical powers!"

"Ohh…" Cedric cleared his throat, escorting the dearly delusional young princess to his spellbook. "How soon you forget: _The Amulet of Avalor!_ " Lydia silently remarked on how he happens to have the book open to that page. Cedric directed both Princesses attention to the passage beneath the photo. " _With each deed perform - for better or worse - a power is granted. A blessing...or curse!_ " He had to add a dramatic whir at the end. "You, my dear, must have done a very bad deed!"

"Sofia?!" Lydia stressed for an answer.

"Lydia, I promise, I didn't do anything bad!"

"I doubt Amulet curses people for kicks and giggles, Sofie!" Curses, no matter the result, never just happen. "You must have done something!" Like when her amulet rebound Lydia's spell at Wormwood right back at her.

"But...what DID I do?!" Sofia glanced between the sorcerer pair.

Cedric shoved himself to his wheeling stool, gliding across from the ridiculous question. "HOW WOULD WE KNOW THAT?!" Then he stopped, reconsidering this wondrous opportunity. The Amulet is practically falling into his lap. "I...mean...it doesn't matter what you did!" He crept closer on his stool. And creep is right. He started rolling around in gleeful circles, "If you just let me take a look at you Amulet, I MIGHT find a way to…" He latched to Lydia's arm to stop himself at Sofia, "Undo it's curse." Lydia bared her teeth. _You heartless vulture!_

"I can't take it off!" Sofia put her small hands protectively over her Amulet. "I promised Dad I wouldn't!"

"Oh, you've already done one bad thing today. What's one more?!"

"Cedric! Stop encouraging bad behavior!" Lydia demanded. _And stop drooling! You're not getting it!_ Cedric might as well come out and say, _Hey Princess, I want your Amulet in my hands pronto._ The fact that Sofia isn't catching onto his failing facade only proves Lydia right. Her sister is wonderfully naive.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?!" Sofia pleaded. "I was hoping you had an _undo a croaking curse spell_ in one of your books." Lydia grinned with a certain triumph. The trio scaled their gaze up the walls of books Cedric has. Lydia will love to see him get out of this one.

"Oh, well…" Cedric spun in his chair then pushed off to his desk. "I can certainly take a look." _Look_ wasn't the word. He just flipped the pages and shut his book tight. "Nope, sorry, no such spell!"

Veins in Lydia's head clenched. "Way to dig deep, Ced!" She growled under her breath.

"I'm afraid I will need your Amulet. It's the only way." He insisted.

"I'm sorry. I - _hic-ribbit-_ I can't." She reared from him, keeping her hands firmly clasped to her precious necklace. This was killing Lydia. Yes, Sofia is holding firm to her promise...but she's falling apart being cursed. This whole thing is scaring her. She doesn't know why it cursed her, she doesn't if it'll ever go away, and she sure a Hades isn't sure if it will get worse. Adding to her woes is that Lydia can't light a candle, and Cedric is a vulture just looking to get at his wanted scraps. _Come on, Lydia! Do...something!_ She snapped her fingers. She accidentally grunted out loud, cringing in discomfort. "Lydia?"

"I'm alright, Sofie. Don't worry." She shook it off. Cedric narrowed his stare. _Oh, I beg to differ, Princess._ "Give it up, Cedric. Sofia can't give it to you." And Lydia would never let her.

"Suit yourself." Cedric spun again, drawing his wand. "But I'm only looking out for your sister, My Dear Princess." He stirred the wand over his palm. A green, smokey box spanned. "I mean…" An image of the stage appeared. Hopping to center stage was Sofia's head on a frog's body, "I wouldn't want you to WALK out on stage, in front of all those people waiting to hear you sing, and have you get," Frog Sofia croaked for dramatic effect, "And have you get all croaked up!" Cedric closed the box, quite pleased at having robbed Sofia of her famous nerve. _That is low!_ Lydia growled mentally. Low is a kind word for it. Sofia was writhing in place, clutching at her Amulet with all her might. Lydia was taken aback with unease. Sofia's fingers were drumming on her amulet, her eye darting from it to Cedric repeatedly. As impossible as it sounds...Lydia can hardly fathom it, _She's really thinking about it._ "You know where I am if you need me." Cedric ended his torture session, happily dismissing the two girls.

"Okay. Thanks anyway, Mr. Ceedric." Sofia wasn't able to leave fast enough. Especially after another frog hiccup stopped her at the door.

Lydia lingered in her disgruntled thoughts, zeroing in on the door Sofia left from. She can hardly believe she missed it. It all came down to one of the most simple of explanations. The Amulet that gives her the power to talk to animals, and brings princesses of old to advise her, placed a curse upon her head. Makes sense. A powerful item like that has to have a catch. _How much power does the Amulet truly have?_ This is a matter she has to look into. In the meantime, during her pondering, she glared to Cedric who was smugly smiling at her. He really thinks he's won this round. He's going to be sorely disappointed. "I have zero words for you." Lydia started to leave. She doesn't have time for him.

Cedric's smiled transformed into a frown. "Well I have loads!" Cedric shooed his hand, urging Wormwood to leave. Needless to say, the raven idled at the strange request. But he acquiesced for no other reason than he had a sunbathing spot calling his name. Wings as shiny as his don't get like that with shampooing alone. Lydia was near the door itself. Cedric puckered his lips. A simple gust of wind swirled past Lydia and slammed the door. Locked it too. She wrestled with the handle. The door wouldn't budge. Lydia was thwarted by a simple lock. Her one key is unavailable - her magic - and the other is in the hands of the smug sorcerer trapping her. "You're looking worse for wear there, Lydia. Getting enough sleep?"

"Always. Thanks for the concern." She rapidly hissed, still going at the door.

"You sure? Because from where I've been standing you're quite agitated." Cedric rose to his feet, folding his hands behind his back.

Lydia ceased her futile efforts with the door. The Sorcerer wants to challenge her? She'll face him head on. "I'm agitated because you just tried to weasel the Amulet from Sofia." And she won't mention locking her in his room with him. That...that's just weird when she says it like that.

Cedric hummed suspiciously, his brows quirking and falling in a scowl. "You sure it's just that, and not because of these!" Cedric mastered the sleight of hand to the degree of god. His hands came flying from behind his back. Slammed to his nearest work desk, scaring Lydia straight of her skin and turning her blood to ice, were her...SLEEPING PILLS! Lydia patted herself down like mad. She screamed, where, when, and how he got ahold of those. "My wand skills are not all that is swift to the naked eye." He hinted, wiggling his fingers.

That's when it dawned on Lydia. _No way._ When he grabbed her arm to stop his wheeling around. He snaked them from her pocket. That weasel! She didn't even feel him in her pocket. _Damn...he has delicate hands._ "Give me those!" She lunged for him. Cedric extended one hand to keep her back, the other kept the pills out of her reach.

"I believe that's what you told Ubos before you blasted him into the wall!" He stabbed. Lydia went still as stone. Her tan complexion paled sickly. _He was there? He saw? When? Why would he even be out that late?_ "I sensed a disturbance and came to your room. Imagine what I witnessed." He hinted slyly, but was still holding a very angered expression.

"Cedric, I am warning you-"

No. He will be warning her. He hooked her by the collar and yanked her in close. A storm was brewing in his glare, sending those malefic bolts shooting down her spine and tingling her nerves. Lydia was taken aback to silence. He lackluster threat dying on her breath. This isn't her typical Cedric. This guy...is furious. "You can't threaten me with your powers blocked!" Thunder and lightning clashed within her, bringing her to crumble. "What? Did you think I would notice?" He poked her her neck. The strange reflexes produced dimly glowing drips in her veins. "That is a clear sign of magic being blocked." He saw right through her. In just a few short minutes he caught on to her. This often imbecilic Sorcerer...has mastered the technique of deciphering Lydia's facades. If she didn't know better, were it that her knees weren't knocking, she'd say she was scared. Cedric moved his glare to her brooch. A block made little to no sense to him. Least of all when blocks must be placed by a person or via an object. And thus Cedric theorized: _based the events of last night, by what has Lydia been afflicted with this block?_ He's met Ubos. And Lydia is stubborn. He would have blocked her right then and there, and woken the entire castle in the process. This block was so subtle that, had her seizures not happened in front of his eyes, Cedric never would have noticed. And there's only one object that comes to mind. And it seems to be as unforgiving as Sofia's Amulet. "I don't know what you did, My Dear, but you're no more threatening than your sister in this state!" He released her, taking a moment to fix her collar. He paused in surprise. She was wearing that yellow ribbon that was on his head. _She kept it?_

"I don't need my powers to put you in your place!" She barked venomously. She threw one of her punches. Cedric was ready this time.

Cedric stepped to the side. A firm leer remained as the fist breezed by his nose. He lacthed onto her wrist. He turned her around by the shoulder and twisted the arm behind her back. She let out a pained yelp. Cedric pinned her over onto his table, crippling the shoulder and wrist in a surprising vice grip.

"GET OFF ME! LET GO! DAMMIT!" She hard she fought, the tighter Cedric held her.

"I guess calling you out on your addiction would cause you to become belligerent!" And what a flimsy strike that was. Her timing and the accuracy suffered under those heinous drugs. Under normal circumstances, Cedric would be flat on his back. Lydia frothed at the mouth, rasping like a rabid animal. This was really happening. How has it gotten like this? "Even you have a corner you get backed into! Only this time you can't come out of it! Not with the way you are!"

"Cedric!" She roared rather submissively. In the end...she had no room to argue further. He was right. She hated it, but he was right. _I'm...I'm a mess._ The bottle was near her face, towering dauntingly before her eyes. _These damn things...are not only to blame._ Never has she felt lower than she does now. She went limp in his grasp. Cedric waited a few breaths, then slowly released her. Lydia propped her palms to the table, peeling off the table with her shame dangling at her lowered head. "The way...I am…" She breathed. "I'm...I'm not…" _I'm not fine...am I, Ezee...Ubos?_

Cedric placed a palm to the table, leaning in close to her ear. "By tomorrow afternoon I will have Sofia's Amulet. You are powerless to stand in my way." He declared in an ominous murmur. Lydia's head remained down. Bumps scaled her neck at his breath in her ear. "Confront Ubos about the block. Accuse me if you wish. Or confront Sofia's Amulet, if you so desire." Her nails dug into the wood. "The block is no one's fault but your own. And until you come to grips with your grievous error," He roughly cupped her at the chin, wrenching her neck almost off the spine so she couldn't hide form him, "You will never be able to protect your family, this palace, or This Kingdom from me, or anyone else!" Shaky breaths escaped Lydia's mouth. A horrid future ran through her mind. Everyone enslaved to this man...all because...she couldn't lift a finger. _And because, for whatever reason, you won't tell anyone what he's really like._ "And be assured, Princess Lydia, on the hour that strikes as the Amulet falls into my grasp," He pressed the tip of his wand under her chin. He backed her toward the door, not losing his daunting aura for a second, "I will ensure that you regret your folly as you enter the realm beyond!" And the door was slammed in her face. An icy chill washed over her. She idled at his door, completely lost for words. He just threw down the gauntlet...but all she can hear is...him saying the block is her fault.

 **xxx**

Lydia went to bed that night depressed, and really hoping the night lasted longer than eight hours. She was in such a funk that she didn't take a sleeping pill. Just looking at them made her stomach churn sickly. She slept for an hour, then would wake up, then fell asleep again. She didn't toss and turn much. She lied pretty still, just...thinking. Unnerving her the most was that she can sense Ubos and Eezeyal behind her. They were equally silent, looming closely to their _friend_. Were they concerned? Or did they think she took more pills and are watching her? It doesn't matter. Let them watch. To be honest...she feels safer with them by her. Although, she wonders why they would still stay by her after how's she's been treating them. She'd thank them...but she owes them an apology first. And she can only apologize after she figures out why her powers are being blocked, and when she's decided on what to do with her pills.

Morning came around annoyingly fast. Lydia was exhausted. She felt like a pinata. Nothing less than what she deserves from how she's been behaving. She retreated to the observatory. She finds it easy to think in there. She passed Sofia and Clover who were racing to go solve the mystery of Sofia's curse. Something she did the other day landed her in trouble too. Retracing her steps is a sure fire way to end her curse. Lydia wished them luck, and hoped she'd have luck on her side too.

Nope. Nothing. Luck wasn't on her side. Lydia must have stewed in the observatory for over an hour. Sofia's Anthem recital was going to start soon, and she's no closer to figuring out what could have caused her block. She can't wrap her head around it. Yeah, she hasn't been the best person lately. But even so, no one was around when she was out of sorts. Could Cedric be right? Is the block all her fault?

"My own fault…how?" She buried her palms to her eyes, lying sprawled to the floor. The clear blue sky outside the skylight did nothing to cheer her up. "What did I even...do?" She flopped. _What did I do?_ How many stupid questions can she get away with? She knows what she did. She treated her two friends like crap, and tried to obliterate them for telling her the truth. That, and whatever else has happened since then, is the sole conclusion that brings her to her block. Or so she can surmise. Is that really all that it takes to be blocked these days? If so, here's the question: _Who blocked me?_ Ubos couldn't have done it. He would have blocked her on the spot. Even if he did it while she was asleep, she would have woken up and tried to stop him. Cedric would have taken credit for it. Adelea...nah! She's getting Chris setup at the Junior Knights Academy, and she doesn't have the know-how to curse someone. She hates curses. Then who does that leave? Merr? He doesn't have magic. The pills aren't doing it, that's for sure. "Maybe...I did it to myself?" How would that work? Sofia's Amulet came to mind. That magical amulet. "Wait a minute…? A magical...item." Her hand started to move for her head. "Could it be-"

"LYDIA! THERE YOU ARE! WE FIGURED IT OUT!" Sofia came scrambling up the stairs fresh out of breath. Clover emerged from the elevator. He strutted out feeling proud he didn't waste calories. Lydia sat to her knees, catching Sofia as she stumbled to stop suddenly. "I - _hic-ribbit-_ hurt Ruby and Jade's feelings! I was bragging about winning the contest!"

Lydia went into an upright daze. She wiggled a finger in her ear, giving them a good cleaning. She's heard her share of crazy today, but this takes the cake. "YOU were BRAGGING?!" Seriously. Next she's going to hear that Amber's stopped using bath salts from the Himalayas for her pores.

"It's true!" Clover swore, putting his tiny paws to Lydia's lap. "Get this! Sofia won the contest and started going on and on about all the great things happening to her." Sounds like something Amber would do. Who is Lydia kidding. Amber does do that. "Anyway, Ruby and Jade already felt like crud…" Clover trailed off, gesturing for Lydia to finish it off.

"And Sofia rubbing it in made it worse and thus," Lydia tapped Sofia Amulet, "The Amulet punished you by putting a frog in your throat." Sofia gasped and clutched at her throat, scared for that frog. "Not a real one!" Lydia saved Sofia from reaching into her mouth. "The Amulet dealt a swift dose of karma by preventing you from being able to sing." Lydia put her hands on her hips, very cross with Sofia. "Which I have to stand by. Hurting Ruby and Jade's feelings, Sofia?! Really? They're your best friends!" _As if you're really one to talk!_ A pang of conscience pinched her in the chest.

"I'm sorry." Sofia moaned. She sank miserably into herself.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She replied curtly. Too many thoughts ran through Lydia's mind. She's honestly disappointed in Sofia. She's always been sweet. Letting success get to her head like that? She's been hanging out with Amber too long. _Note to self: create repellant for Amber-cooties._ "You've really gotta be mindful of others, Sofie. You unintentionally rubbed salt in their wounds."

"I know." Sofia sighed heavily, rubbing her elbow in shame. "I'm so sorry again, Lydia. I wish I was like you." Lydia cocked a baffled brow. "You don't brag about anything, and you sure don't rub it in people's faces." "I can see why Ubos and Eezeyal love you so much." And there's that crappy feeling again. Ubos and Eezeyal...does flaunt her power...is loved. _I'm really being hypocritical right now!_ As she should. These past couple of days, Lydia's been spouting pretty words but behaving very ugly in the background. _I'm a really crappy person._

' _No you're not. You're just fine. You didn't do anything wrong!_ '

 _If that were true, I wouldn't be blocked._

"Alright! I know what to do!" Sofia decreed. "I have to apologize to Ruby and Jade. That should break the curse!"

"Maybe…" Lydia trailed off uncertain. "Curses generally aren't that easy to remove. But it's more of a plan than what I have." She shrugged. "But before you go off to them, you should go get ready for the festival."

"Okay! See you later, Lydia!" Lydia watched in deep thought as Sofia departed. It bothered her that Sofia's answer is to apologize. A sweet gesture. Though it will take more than an apology to break a curse. Lydia worried what will happen if Sofia doesn't find the answer. Will she corak forever? Will she really turn into a frog? Things like this shouldn't happen to good kids like her. Only to...people like Lydia.

"Grr…" Here she is worrying about someone else again when she has her own problems. Miranda's influence is strong in Lydia, that's for sure. Miranda always says to care for another ensures you'll care about yourself. Meaning Lydia will take extra steps when sorting out her own troubles. She wishes that would be the case now. She really needs an answer. She took her repetitive train of thought to the harbor. The washing waves always helped her think clearly. The salty sea mist splashing to her skin, the curve of the horizon taking her imagination to brand new worlds. Her favorite part is the fizzling surface in her ears. She sat at the edge of the pier, her bare feet swinging above the water. She lied back with her hands behind her head, letting her mind wander with the passing clouds. Already aware o the outcome, Lydia attempted to focus her magic. Conjure a glowing orb to follow. Sure enough every vein clenching and robbed her of her attempt. If this isn't a curse of her own, Lydia doesn't know what to call it. Either way, it has a term that needs to be met in order to be removed. It's just a matter of what that term is.

"Sofia bragged, hurt her friends' feelings, and the amulet cursed her." She shaped her fingers, drawing each scenario in the air. Short, simple, to the point, and outlines Sofia's issue vividly. Lydia's isn't so cut and dry. "I...did something far worse." Her hands plopped to her stomach somberly. Ubos and Eezeyal. "I attacked the two people who have stood by me faithfully, called them worthless and treated them like they were dirt." She treated them worse than dirt. And she runs whenever they confront her about it. "I've been horrible to people in the past. This time was different." She breathed soberly. "This time...I used my powers to silence others. Made them...aware...that I can silence whoever I want if they annoy me." She became a tyrant. Like sorcerers before her. "I abused what I have. Flaunted my strength." Knowing all this, admitting to it, she still doesn't see a way to lift this blockage. She doesn't even know how it set in the first place. "Grah! Someone give me a sign! Why is this happening to me?!"

A warm light blossomed from the corner of her eye. A strange humming tickled her ear. Lydia shot up on her palms. She recognized that glow. Not as bright as it would be in an enclosed area. She raised a hand, touching the Fantasia Brooch. It was warm to the touch, and emanating with power. The hairs on her arms and neck stood on end. "My brooch?" She hummed. She gasped in shock. Sofia's Amulet cursed her. That Amulet grants powers and curses to the wearer depending on the deeds they perform. Sofia saved a bird, she can speak to animals. When she's in a jam, princesses come to help her. This time around, she bragged about her success and hurt her friends. Thus prompting the Amulet to curse her. Lydia's Brooch isn't too different. Sorcerers of the past come to give her words of wisdom. So far that's been it. It doesn't seem to grant her powers. She doesn't really know much beyond that. Goodwin even admitted he knew very little of it himself. Though, in the back of her mind, she wondered if he knew more than he let on. ' _Who so ever possesses this brooch will be bestowed the wisdom and guidance of Sorcerer's past._ ' That is what Goodwin said when he presented it to her. A very vague description for an article of the great Master Yen Sid. What else is there, she began to ponder. Unfortunately, that will be a matter for another day. Right now, right here is where she needs to be. She brushed fingers to her brooch, "Are you the one doing this to me?"

The Brooch responded with a vibrant glow. Beside Lydia, the outline of a figure came to form. She scrambled onto her feet. It's happening again. Her brooch was calling on a sorcerer. The Fantasia Brooch bestows the wisdom of sorcerers past unto the wearer. How does it do that? It literally brings them right to Lydia. As distinguishing features traced within the lines, her mind swam with the possibilities of who could be coming to her. Who within that Brooch understands what she's going through? How will their wisdom guide her? And do they know why her brooch is blocking her? Exotic foreign clothing was the first to shade in. A curious sort of grey-blue robes, long and sprawled to the pier. Withered aged hands, brown in color, flexed as the stiff muscles loosened. Fascinating sky blue tattooes were engraved to the tops of the palms. In one of the hands was a long wooden staff with a curved Y cleft. Three marble rocks were fastened at the cleft. A tuft of white hair...that started past the waist climbed and climbed and climbed to a chocolate skinned chin. Equally long was the hair going down his back. Lydia took a frightened step back as a the face came into view. An elderly man with all white eyes leered at her. The same tattooes on his hands also decorated his face. He reminded Lydia of a hunter. But by his attire, she feared the Brooch brought a god to stand before her. She struggled between bowing before him, and running for her life.

"Princess...Lydia, I presume." His voice was worn, yet the commanding tone put Lydia on her toes. It resounded like a man who has seen the world rise and fire hundreds of times.

"Ye-yes, sir. Who...who are you?" She cursed herself for shaking. She couldn't help it, though. This man, whoever he may be, was frightfully awe striking. His very presence made her feel timid and small.

"I am Kashekim Nedakh. Late King of Atlantis, and, like you," He frowned, guiding the tip of his staff to Lydia's pounding chest. She spread her arms in a show of submission, praying that he would not attack her, "I once wielded a I power so devastating, so omnipotent that I deemed myself a god among the world of man."

"Kashekim...Nedakh…" She's heard his name before. In old books at Hexley Hall. Atlantis - a Great Empire lost to the Seas thousands of years ago. "It's said you wielded the Heart of Atlantis. A great and powerful artifact that legend's say can topple the world." She exclaimed as if it were a poem. This was thrilling...and terrifying.

"The legend that bears truth." He lowered the staff, stamping it and making her flinch. "A truth that I would not wish upon any man or woman!" He hissed crossly.

"Are you...are you an Inheritor too?" Is there another like her standing before her?!

"No. Nothing so blessed or cursed." Lydia sank lonesomely. "Instead, I was bestowed a privilege many can only taste in hearsay and novels." He strolled to the edge of the pier. "A privilege I abused, and in turn crippled my city and had us cast far beneath the sea…" He stared out ot that very sea, writhing in the nightmare that had long followed him to the grave, "Where we would never rise. A fate I eventually considered divine justice for my actions." He bowed his head in that shame. The people he doomed would forever haunt him. Lydia meandered beside him, feeling a weight rest on her shoulders. When she's queen, this will be her burden. She went to apologize for his turmoil. "What you endure," He squared himself off to her, glaring at her disgusted, "Is not even what I consider a slap on this wrist!" He swatted his hand dismissively.

"What did you say?!" Lydia snarled contemptuously. Any sort of respect she was going to show him went with that swinging hand. She was stricken by an epiphany. "Did you curse me?!"

"Not me, per say. And what you face is no curse." He elucidated with a scoff. He tapped roughly to her Brooch, digging it into her hard skull. "The combined wisdom within the Brooch declared you unfit for the gifts you possess, and we've taken it upon ourselves to prevent you from tapping into it." Lydia's mouth fell open in disbelief. Anger swelled in her widening eyes. "The headband you wear secures our hold."

"So I'm not cursed! I'm just grounded from my own powers!" She spat.

"Powers you clearly are not mature enough to posses!"

"What the Hell does being mature have to do with this?!" She moved in front of him. Her heels were at the edge of the pier. She wanted to test a theory. Can a spirit be drowned?! How dare her demean her Inheritor's with a stab at being mature. "You're not an inheritor! You don't know what it means to have this power! Anyone can label it a blessing or curse! And say if I'm being a child or adult with them!" She snorted at him. What the Hell would he know?

"How you react now tells me you are far from mature enough for our gifts." He declared, and his mind would not be swayed. "Perhaps if you would listen to your instructor, and to your father, you would not be in this predicament." Her teeth ground viciously. "You know not what it means to have power. The responsibilities, burdens, and disciplines it brings."

"What I know for a fact is that I am sick of everyone thinking they can tell ME what to do with it, how to use it, and when to use it!" She frothed at the mouth. "It's my power! I was born with it! I live with it! I get to decide how to use it, dammit!" He adrenaline was buzzing crazily. She huffed heatedly, breathing fumes.

"Yes...yes…" Kashekim shooed her huffing tantrum to the sea. He walked around her, wanting to have the ocean in his view and not the furious child before him. "You sound exactly as I did in my youth. Pretentious, prideful, arrogant...scared."

"What?!"

That stone face of his cracked a smile. He got the reaction he wanted. "You are scared. As was I. Every day I thought I was in control. In truth, I was taken control of...and unwilling to admit it." Taken control of. The illusion of control. _Dia._ Lydia nibbled on her lower lip. "I thought, with the power I had that nothing in the world, and no one, could touch me." He touched the water with his staff. The rippling ocean calmed to a stagnant pool, an image coming to life within it. Massive stones circling a sky long robbed of its sun. Darkly greyed and filled with beams that struck with a greater ferocity than lightning born from the gods. The faces of men were carved into the stones, all resembling Kashekim. "With this power, I need only breathe and I could either bring a land to my way of thinking, or crush it until not even dust remains." People ran in terror. Screams and plights for mercy were heard. The stones brought mountains and buildings to their knees. "People of distant lands raised up arms in terror of my might. The People of my land feared me. Respect was only in my presence." Lydia saw it. The fear of Kashekim, the hatred for the power he held, and the desperation to escape it. From both his own people, and his enemies. Lydia felt intense sorrow. "The many I hurt only paled to the millions I would inevitably bring destruction to." He gently touched the pool. Three rings rippled the image, taking it to a small child with her mother, both running for their lives. "My family, too, suffered because of my arrogance. The wars I started...would come back to haunt me." A magnificent city displayed. A savage ocean bombarding its towers. Homes being swept away by godly winds. The people struck down by bolts of blue lightning. "The power I wielded was alive. It developed a consciousness of its own. Still I sought to control it, believed I founded means to suppress and use it at my every beck and call. It would not be so." The great stone turned their wrath upon the city and it's people. A young Kashekim barked, commanded, and pleaded that the stones cease their attack. "The power backfired...attacked my people...my wife was lost" The woman with the child was plucked from the ground by a great light, "...my daughter almost lost…" The girl was shielded by Kashekim. A brief image of her older showed her being taken by the same light, "And in turn, my city was cast to the depths. Forever." Kashekim dispersed the haunting memory as that very city was swallowed by the ocean. He closed his eyes, looming in what will never let him rest in peace.

Lydia was lost for breath, tears running down her cheek. That power was not merely frightening. It would bring anyone to their knees. Lydia, herself, was almost on her knees. A power not born of the mortal plane resting in the grasp of one man, the immense and unyielding strength it holds too intoxicating to resist. The desire to use it defying all rational judgment. He fell victim to that seduction. He thought it would always be within his control. His to use as he pleased. And never saw...that it was corrupting him. All because of an illusion be placed himself in.

"Oh...oh man...Dia…" Lydia was losing her balance. Dia was her heart of Atlantis. Kashekim watched closely as she faltered. The illusion she immersed herself was chipping away. Her paling face told him she was taking that step forward. She put her hands to her spinning head, shaking it in self loathing. "I really...don't have a lid on her…" She wavered. "Ubos...he was right. I hurt him!" She stared to Kashekim with glossy eyes.

"You did. And you will hurt many more." He cast a hand ominously. "The substance you take, we sense, is nothing more than a farce. A myth disguised as a cure to help you in your most dire of times." Lydia blinked stunned. The pills put her to sleep, but they didn't keep Dia back. She...she made that up herself. "What you possess is no different from what I possessed." He shoved his staff into her chest. Her lower back met a stunted pole. "But, unlike me, you do not have the choice or luxury of sealing it where you pray history will not repeat itself! Nor will you be permitted to abuse it!"

Not permitted to abuse it. "The brooch." Regardless if she's under a black influence, the choice was hers to start lashing out. And so Kashekim appeared. "The Brooch locked my powers up...because I was abusing them." She stared to the water where the image lied. "I was...creating my own Atlantic Disaster." Kashekim rumbled under his breath, pleased she was coming to grips with her sin. He removed the staff, stamping it with a raised head. Perhaps she is not as immature as she behaves. "What can I do to lift the curse? What can I do to show you I truly am worthy of this?" She approached him. She'd do anything to earn The Brooch's trust again. To mend what she's marred.

"The easiest way: Admit to your arrogance. Reconcile for it." In other words, go apologize. Nothing that simple. But a start. "The hard part is the one you call Dia. Your true power." Lydia curled fingers to her chest, feeling that being restless within her. She swallowed a massive lump. "You must master it! Ensure that this Dia loses that identity and becomes yours! For if this power does become her own person, an evil equal to Maleficent's will rise." Lydia's heart skipped a beat. "Everyone you love will be lost."

Everyone! Dia will destroy everyone! Like she tired to with James. She's making bolder moves, taking Lydia's body for a ride while she is vulnerable. At first she had to work hard to so much as rear her head when Lydia was angry. Now, because she has let her guard down, Dia attacks her family, walks in her body, haunts her dreams. No more. "I will master it. One day." Lydia swore. One way or another, Dia will come to grips with that fact that she belongs to Lydia. "For now there's only one way I can make up for this." And that is a conversation she didn't want to have. Better to go to Roland and Miranda now than having them find out from someone else. "Thank you, King Kashekim." She bowed, and she took off in a sprint. Kashekim smiled proudly as she ran forth. Then he disappeared, feeling his work had been done.

 **xxx**

Roland and Miranda were on their way to the Harvest Festival. Amber, James, and Sofia got a headstart on them. As they began to wonder where Lydia was, she appeared before them looking melancholic. The closer she got to her parents, the lower her head hung. Almost as if she was scared to meet their gaze. She asked them to meet with her in private. They followed her into the parlor. Both were scared for why she was acting so strangely. When she set her pill bottle to the middle of the table, the two were choked with a start. They exchanged unnerved glances. Roland picked them up, his stomach churning at more than half the bottle been consumed.

"Lydia, what are these pills?" He demanded heatedly.

"I asked a friend to make them for me to help me sleep...and for something that would keep Dia back." She reluctantly divulged. "Instead, all they've done is caused me to lash out. At the villagers...my magic teacher...Eezeyal. I even shouted at Adelea." She's done more, but was able to keep it short. Miranda and Roland scowled disdainfully. They now understand her odd mood swings.

"Lydia Renae Balthasar!" Miranda shrieked her full name. "You resorted to drugs to control your powers?"

"I resorted to drugs to help me sleep!" She stressed the difference. It didn't hide her true wish. "Controlling Dia was a bonus." She shook her head. "As a result...so I'm told by Adelea and my teacher...I'm starting to act differently."

"You don't seem to be hostile!" Miranda retorted with a skeptical snarl. "You've been walking around like normal. Carrying on a daily life."

"All a charade." Lydia admitted with great shame and remorse.

Roland joined the conversation, inhaling sharply through his nostrils and breathing flames from his mouth. He squeezed the bottle, wishing to the heavens it and its contents would turn to dust. "When...did this start?"

"A couple of months ago."

"And how many do you take?" He shook the nearly empty bottle.

"It's...supposed to be one a night. But I've been…" She wanted to shrink into a dot and be crushed under a boot right now, "I've taken two or three. The...the effects were wearing off."

"You were becoming tolerant of them!" Roland threw the harsh truth at her. "And the more tolerant you became the more you gave in to these!" He shook the bottle in her face. Roland was enraged seeing her lean towards them. "You're addicted, aren't you?!" He accused.

Lydia felt her insides turn to mush. She sank into herself. "I am." There's no denying it. She's hooked. And had she let things continue, they would have gotten worse than a mere addiction. "I've tried to stop. I didn't take any last night!"

"But you still have them!" Miranda remarked heatedly.

"Not having them terrifies me. DIA terrifies me." She pressed fingers to her chest. "A couple of nights ago, Dia took a stroll in my body! She was in James's room! She was going to hurt him!" And that would have been on Lydia's shoulders. Just like Atlantis was with Kashekim. "She hates Amber! She hasn't said how she feels about Sofia. Mom, Dad, you two are in her way!" The list goes on. She snatched the bottle from Roland. "I took these because I'm so scared of hurting you guys! I'm tired of hurting everyone! I wanted something that would make her go away! Make my powers go away!" Take away that which has been her identity for many years. She dropped the bottle the couch. "Instead the only thing that's leaving me is your trust." Roland and Miranda shared agreeing glances. Lydia could have kept this hidden for weeks. She won't deny it. If the block hadn't happened, and if Kashekim hadn't appeared...she wouldn't be have this conversation right now.

"You're right, Lydia. This does make me wonder IF I can trust you." Roland proclaimed with heart torn disappointment. Knives shredded her to tatters. "If this is your solution for personal problems, what will be your solution to problems of state? The pressure ruling a kingdom brings?" He's excused Lydia's behavior for far too long. Yes, he sympathizes that what she endures is harrowing and frightening. No more. He is tightening the reins and he will bring Lydia to heel. "Will you hide behind narcotics? Will you hide behind your flailing powers?" He constant excuse for her bad choices or behaviors. Lydia sat to the couch, arms wrapped to her wrecked stomach. She hears him. She hears him loud and clear. There's no more pity for her. Either she gets with it...or she loses him. Miranda and her siblings too. "Until further notice you are confined to the palace. You may not leave without my permission! You are forbidden from using magic, except for your studies." He held out his hand. Lydia handed over her wand - for a second time. "Your birthday is within a couple of weeks. We will celebrate, and that will be the day I name you as Crowned Princess of Enchancia. BUT," She straightened at the erect finger in her face. His austere leer shooting directly into her soul, "Come that day, should I find you unfit, I will not name you Crowned Princess and you will remain confined to the palace. Am I clear?" So it was etched in stone, and so it shall be.

Lydia smoothed her skirt as she stood. She put on her bravest face, taking in a breath as she met his gaze. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He nodded firmly. Miranda seconded Lydia's acquiescence. "We are going to the festival. You will attend as it is your royal duty."

"Yes, sir." Roland took Miranda's arm around his and the two walked for the coach waiting for them. Lydia lagged behind them, unworthy to remotely walk in their shadow. She paused at the door, sensing two tiny shadows lurking near the mantel. Ubos and Eezeyal emerged from hiding, both impressed and saddened by this turn. Hopefully this will bear fruit. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"We know." Eezeyal reassured her with a solemn smile.

Lydia bowed her head with a sad smile, then took her leave. Truly, there is no worse a feeling than this right now. "Hm?" The Brooch started to glow again, cracks showing in her headband. The pulses swam up her veins. An icy hot pressure massaged into her muscles, scrolling up to the crown of her head. Turquoise twinkling lights wafted from her skin and were absorbed into the Brooch. Lydia felt extremely light. She gave a quick snap of her fingers, almost in tears at a little spark she caused. The Block was lifted. "Huh. The easy route." And now onto the hard one.

 **xxx**

The time for the Harvest Festival's grand opening had finally come. Luciano drew the masses to the stage. The moment they've all been waiting for has arrived. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the Harvest Festival Stage…" He paused for dramatic affect, "PRINCESS SOFIA!" The crowd burst into applause. The curtains pulled back, revealing a dazzling Sofia in a very beautiful pink dress. No one cheered louder than Jade and Ruby, who happened to snag front row seats for their best friend.

"Hi, everyone!" Her waved calmed the excited crowd. "I want to sing today, but I can't because - _hic-ribbit-_ I have a frog in my throat." The crowd gasped in panic. "But it's okay because I don't - _hic-ribbit-_ deserve to sing the Anthem." The baffled crowd didn't understand where she was coming from. How is she undeserving? "I wasn't very nice to my friends yesterday. And I want to do something to make it up to them." Jade and Ruby were taken aback. "So I'd like to ask my best friends, Ruby and Jade, to come up here now and sing the Enchancian Anthem for you." Sofia held her hands out to those very friends. "Ruby, Jade, come on up!"

"US?!" The pair gasped in disbelief. They knew it couldn't be a trick. Sofia's not like that. Still, though, it was hard to fathom. With the encouraging applause from the crowd, the two girls ran up onto the stage. They hugged Sofia tightly, thanking her up and down for passing the Anthem song to them. It's all they've ever wanted.

Off to the side of the stage, Cedric was steaming at having lost his prize once again. He was so close he could practically feel the Amulet in his grasp. Curse Sofia's good nature! To think a simple act of kindness is the key to dispelling a curse. He doesn't know where this pang of wisdom came from, but he'll be ready for next time. "I see she figured it out for herself." Cedric's brooding was halted by an arrogant princess strolling up. Lydia meandered beside him with a smug smirk. "It wasn't enough to apologize. She had to make things right by passing the spotlight onto her friends."

"Yes…" Cedric groaned, rolling his eyes. He hunched forward, arms folding in refusal to give up. "Quite the clever sister you have. Wise beyond her years."He snorted scathingly.

"That she is." Lydia marveled lovingly.

The band piped up, the intro to the Anthem carrying to the hearts of the crowd. Ruby and Jade joined hands, bobbing to the tune of the song. From their hearts they sang, _**"From the silver flying horses,**_ **"** Lydia swayed to the music. A sloshing bottle in her pocket distracted her, _ **"Of the ever golden glades."**_

Lydia took her daunting pill bottle in her grasp, sinking under the travesty these would have caused in the long run. "Guess you were right."

"Right about what?" Cedric asked perplexedly. He sneered at that bottle.

"Regardless of the Amulet not being in your possession…" She needed that laugh at his expense. "I regret my folly."

" _ **To the dragons on the cliff tops…"**_ Lydia saw Roland and Miranda across the way beside Sofia on the stage. She bobbed a single finger, wanting to defy Roland this one time. He tilted his head. _**"Of the blazing palisades…"**_ Lydia raised the bottle high into the air, releasing her fingers one at a time. A breeze gathered round the bottle. In a stream of golden flakes the bottle was gradually erased, carried across the air in a shower of confetti for the height of Jade and Ruby's song. The crowd, Sofia - everyone was filled with awe. Jade and Ruby's eyes twinkled and their spirits rose, " _ **Enchancia, Enchancia! Come hear our humble call**_." Lydia lowered her hand, smiling with flushed cheeks to her parents. They nodded with approving smiles. They would let this slide. E _ **nchancia, Enchancia A land for one and all!"**_

"Well, I see someone removed her block!" Cedric announced with a hint of praise. Though he wished it would have lasted another week or so. He can get away with so much when she's magic-less. "Yay for small miracles."

Lydia ignored his cynicism, staring at her hand. It was a small miracle. One that would lead to a bigger one down the road. "I wanted to desperately think, since I'm the one with the power, I can dictate how it's managed." She closed her palm, crushing that idiocy to bits. "I did just the opposite. I gave in to one of the worst evils known to man…" She faced Cedric, "And I almost ended up hurting those I care about again. I'll never make that mistake again."

"Hmph! Well I'm glad you see how idiotic you've been!" Cedric slapped her upside the head. "Honestly! Resorting to drugs?! Are you not also under investigation?"

"Yes...I am…" She totally forgot about the Tribunal's investigation into her. She may have just given them more ammunition to use against her.

"Then from this point on what you do and how you do it will be under the utmost scrutiny!" Cedric forewarned her. He jabbed a finger in her forehead. "And I will not hear a lip about being an Inheritor and always under scrutiny! NO!" He swept his hands. He's drawn the line and she will not cross it by an inch. "Everyone sees Lydia! They've never seen the Inheritor! Allow them to see what both can do!" He clapped his hands together.

"Both. Yeah." Whether Lydia likes it or not, Dia is part of her. And it's high time she accepts that. "I think I know what you mean." She slipped in close to him, snuggling her shoulder into his side. "Thank you...Cedric. Truly." She rested her head to his chest. She doesn't know why, but...he felt really warm.

Cedric turned the brightest shade of red, his arm hovering from the anxiety of holding her. "Of...of course." His throat went dry. Slowly he started to relax, and he braved wrapping his arm around her shoulder. It felt nice. It felt really nice. He's almost giddy. "I'm only looking out for my best frenemy." He cooed, holding her close. It's really odd. One minute they're at each other's throats. The next...they're like this. Enjoying one another's company. He likes it. He really does.

" _ **Where the valiant knights protect us,"**_ Jade and Ruby's second verse began, _ **"From the darkest evil spells."**_ They were inviting Sofia to come and join them. " _ **And your wishes all come true here,"**_ Naturally Sofia declined. This was their spotlight. They wouldn't hear of it. They dragged her toward center stage. " _ **If they're made in wishing wells."**_ All together as the final chorus rose to its peak, " _ **ENCHANCIA...ENCHANCIA,"**_ The trio harmonized from the bottom of their hearts. Cedric and Lydia gaped amazed. She wasn't croaking. " _ **A beacon shining bright!"**_

"You sister sings beautifully." Cedric admitted. Today wasn't a total loss.

"That she does." Lydia admired. Sofia really did it. She beat the curse. _Thank goodness!_

"Though...you know…" He coughed into a fist, turning red as a cherry, "Your voice...more beautiful." Lydia was caught completely off guard. She gawked at him with absolutely no words. Pink tinted her cheeks.

"W-WHAT?! Uh...princess?! Are you alright?" He croaked up. He got his own frog.

Lydia smiled brightly, taking her arm and wrapping it to his side. "Just fine." She hugged him close. "Best I could be all week." She hummed.

" _ **Enchancia...Enchancia…"**_ Cedric was truly confused, but did not ponder on it long. He and Lydia put their baffling drama to rest, watching in one another's company as the Anthem reached its close, _**"Where all our dreams take FLLIIGGHHT…"**_ White winged horses took flight from behind the stage. And with them, the dreams of all in the Kingdom journeying to that vast horizon.

 **Not much of an ending, but it's there.**

 **Till next time.**


	22. Actions & Consequences

**Actions**

 **Consequences**

 **Okay, peeps! You've really gotta chill! I have a life beside you guys! I will update when I can, and when I feel like it! Don't expect a chapter every goddamn day, week, or month! My WORK is demanding, my BILLS are killing me, I've been to two funerals right now, am likely going to be fired from my job - A LOT OF SHIT IS HAPPENING! SO GIVE ME A BREAK!**

 **(Breathes) That being said, here's an update on what will happen - A side story will take place during "Finding Clover." It will be referenced. "Flying Crown" most likely will not be written this time. Next, after "Finding Clover" side, will be trip to Tangu. Lydia meets Zandar's "Older Brother." Then it will be "Baker King, Great Aunt-Venture," Lydia's Birthday for a couple chapters, and we will end with Wassailia Eve and Wassailia.**

 **Ok. Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Lydia was in no way, shape, or form AMUSED. No siree! In fact, if she had to put into words how angry she is, the guards would have to arrest her for Grand Indecency, and content not suitable for young viewers. With Amber, Sofia, and James currently in her being turned upside down room, it might be fore the best if she just broods near her door and sits quietly. And no. That is not a misprint. As of this moment - for the past six hours now - Lydia's room has been the victim of a viciously thorough search and seizure. Baileywick, Cedric, and Miles personally volunteered. And believe you-me, they weren't leaving a single female unmentionable unturned. Well, actually, Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea weren't leaving female unmentionables unturned. That said, they scoured Lydia's closet and other wardrobe spots. Miles was tearing into the upper wing, Baileywick was searching around and under the bed - even inside it, and Cedric was turning over every desk, cauldron, beaker, and reference guide Lydia owned.

What is the reason for the absurd raiding of Lydia's privacy, one might ask? DRUGS. That's right. By order of King Roland the Second, Lydia's room is to be searched top to bottom, side to side - ceiling tile to floor tile, loose stitch of curtain to a moth hole in a dress - far more drugs or drug paraphernalia. Miles and those mentioned before were personally selected to do this search because - one - they are the handful of individuals within the castle who know Lydia as well as her family. And two...he can trust them, and the other servants, to not gossip or spread rumors that will likely cause an uproar. He wanted everything and anything that so much resembled a sleeping agent, a booster, or even helped with headaches. Lydia was not to have a single drug in her room. A circumstance he lessened after confiscating literally everything she owns that is magic related. Her books - save for Ubos, her potion supplies, notes, her wand. He even took the brooch from her. Actually he asked politely for that one. But took it all the same. The only thing she was allowed to keep was her headband. And don't be mistaken. That was next if she stepped out of line again.

A complete abuse of his power? A needless search? A total invasion of Lydia's privacy? Not in the least. And as much as it irritates her to admit...she has no right to be upset. Lydia lost whatever trust she had with the people in her room, her parents, Eezeyal and Ubos...and possibly even her siblings. She lied to them for months about having Dia under control. About her sleeping again! It was harder to sleep now with this guilt dangling over her. Nevertheless, she lied. She deceived them. She fooled them and herself into thinking she was getting stronger. Instead all she did was become weaker in both her health and as a human being, scold and attack those who sought to truly help her, and completely cut her range of trust in half. And worst of all, she had the sheer audacity - the absolute arrogance - to declare that she couldn't trust Amber with Sofia's amulet because she was such a selfish person. What does that make Lydia? Certainly nothing better? And this isn't even half the price she's paying. The heftier tolls will come with the days that she is under restriction. It will be her coming to grips with the fact that...she's not worthy of being Queen. Or a Royal Sorcerer.

"The room's clear." Miles declared curtly. He double confirmed with the others, who were cleaning what they destroyed. They shook their heads. They've found nothing. Miles leaned to the upper wing's railing, staring down at her with such a harsh glare she almost cried. "Princess Lydia, I am ordering you to hand over any sort of drug affiliates you may have on your person!" That order was similar to being hit with a Judge's Gavel. "I would hate to embarrass you and myself with a search."

"I have nothing on me, Constable." She turned out her pockets and shook herself. She didn't bother adding _I swear_ or _I promise._ From the glares around the room, they'd tackle and strip search her if she did. Her promises are ash right now. Yet another portion of that price she has to pay. "And before it's dinner time, I'd like to be by myself now!"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Adelea snidely remarked, stalking in close. "Being by yourself doesn't seem to be all that healthy!" She scathginly rolled her eyes up and down Lydia.

"Don't make stabs about my health when I have a long list of your _health_ issues, Stero-Lea!" Lydia harsh air quotes, and the use of the disgusting nickname infuriated Adelea. Baffled expressions shared from the Royal Trio to the others soon became gaps of horror.

Adelea poured all her might into a slap across Lydia's face. "YOU SWORE TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT!"

Lydia was pretty unfazed, though her cheek stung, and backhanded Adelea. "CONSIDER ME PETTY UNDER CIRCUMSTANCE!" Adelea rammed Lydia against the wall, slamming her hard by her collar. Lydia wildly flailed her legs, yanking Adelea's hair and dealing a punch in her nose.

"ADELEA! LYDIA! STOP!" Sofia begged. James and Amber yanked her out of the way of the flailing punches and kicks. Lydia and Adelea's fighting brought them to a vicious wrestling match on the floor.

"You don't have the right to be petty! You lost that a long time ago!" Adelea screeched.

"Don't tell me about lost rights! Not when you used to be a worse person!" Lydia frothed at the mouth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alauna screamed. "BREAK IT UP!" She and Gwen grabbed Adelea. Lydia followed her on the way up, still throwing punches and jabbing elbows at random.

"You'd still be a loner without me!" Adelea was going below the belt now. Lydia can do that too.

"And you'd still be a rotten to the core brat without me!" Adelea scratched her across the face. Lydia managed to poke her harshly in the eye.

"ALRIGHT! THAT-IS-ENOUGH!" Mile ordered. Baileywick and Cedric grabbed Lydia. James, Sofia, and Amber had to get in the middle to help pry them apart. Neither relented in slaps, punches, a bite here and there, and the hair pulling. When they were finally pulled apart, they showed some restraint in not trying to kick one another with the kids in the middle. And those three weren't moving until things cooled down. "BOTH OF YOU EITHER STOP THIS NOW, OR YOU'LL SPEND THE NIGHT IN THE DUNGEONS!"

"Throw the druggie in there!" Gwen and Alauna had Adelea by the arms. Amber was pushing on her stomach, helping the two girls keeping her on the opposite wall. Even that didn't feel far enough. "A night on the cold floor might straight her out!"

"Tell me all about it from your six month stay!" Cedric lifting Lydia clear off the ground by the waist. Baileywick was holding her arm, preventing her from thwacking anyone in the head. Now if only he could stop her from kicking. "Does Officer Mills still have you on Speed Quill?!"

"SHUT UP, TROLL!"

"WART TOES!"

"LIZARD SNOT!"

"NEWT EYE!"

"WITCHES AUNT MAYWOOD!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"Merlin's Mushrooms…that-is-it!" Cedric growled. He's had enough. His glaring eyes flooded purest white. Lydia and Adelea's howling at one another hitched in their throats. Miles and Baileywick, and all the others backed far away. Bolts were surging rampantly around Cedric's body, turning him into a conduit. For the first time in, well ever, everyone was pretty scared of him. Cedric extended a hand to the bickering girls, causing them to cringe. He uttered, " _SING,_ " In a domineering tone that echoed to their core. Compelled by that single word, Adelea and Lydia sang a single rising and fall note. They clutched at their throats as a white ribbon headed by musical notes snaked from their throats, and gathered in a spiraling orb in the middle of his palm. The two clamped hands to their mouths. They tried to say one word, only to find their voices were not there. The power pouring from Cedric died down. He stood with a regal posture, glowering utterly disgusted with both girls. In his hand was their voices, and it is there they will stay until he has said his piece. "Our business in this room in concluded. You are to exit immediately!" He commanded Adelea. Alauna and Gwen happily escorted her out. "And you are to remain in that spot until we leave." He ordered Lydia. She stiffened nervously, bobbing her head. Baileywick and Miles left post haste with Cedric bringing up the rear. He checked with the Royal Trio, finding they wished to stay, and released Lydia and Adelea's voices back to them. It was like a lost breath was returned. Lydia went rigged at Cedric disappointed leer. The expectations he had of her were gone. He left the room without another word, leaving that bitter taste in her mouth. Lydia...was really beginning to feel alone.

"Well!" Amber exasperated dramatically. Her attempted was to blow all that unpleasantness out the window. Wasn't working too well. "That was...well...harsh." She understated with a bashful shrug.

"Yeah…" James moaned, embarrassed he had to witness all that. His big sister being searched and questioned like a criminal, best friends fighting - what a week this has been.

"Egh, I deserve it." Lydia shrugged it off. She sta at her window sill, head hanging in shame. She rubbed her sore neck, feeling the aches of what has yet to come on the horizon. "Dad has a right to ask for this. If he can't trust me with myself, how can he trust me with the Kingdom?" She gestured to the beautiful land outside. Mia and Robin flew by, happily tweeting for effect.

"We still trust you." Sofia assured her with a hand to her lap.

"Only barely." Amber drew that line right there. She approached Lydia was a furious frown. "There's no excuse for this, Lydia! Not that I entirely understand it, myself!" James and Sofia were also lost. Lydia was only trying to sleep. What's the harm? But they chose to follow everyone's moods to stay out of the line of fire...and hopefully learn something. "What you did scared everyone out of their wits! We're here for you, you know! You need to stop hiding things from us!"

"Seriously! It's getting old!" James scolded next. "If sibs can't trust each other, then who can we trust?!" Sofia didn't chime in next, but she was in full agreement with James and Amber.

"I know. And I'm sorry." She brought them into a warm hug, kissing each forehead with love. "I know Dad and the others will trust me again. I just have to earn it. And I will." That was a promise. "Until then, can I be alone for five minutes? I've kinda been swarmed since I woke up."

"Of course." Amber shooed Sofia and James for the door. "By the way, what was that _stero-lea_ thing earlier?"

"That stays between us!" Lydia etched it in stone. Amber raised her hands, backing out of the room. Lydia was actually free to breathe when the door closed. She collapsed onto the seat, feeling a sense of freedom roam over her. Ironic seeing as she's grounded to the castle until further notice. Let's call it personal freedom.

"Normally I'd call you the winner in these types of fights." Eezeyal huffed, fluttering onto her stomach. "But in this case I've never seen a sorrier loser in all my years."

Lydia dry laughed at the well deserved salt in her very wounded pride. "You're still talking to me?" She groaned. She very surprised, but too tired to express it.

"Until you do something else that makes me avoid you." He warned.

"That's fair." She scooped him up, hugging him to her weighing heart. He snuggled in her neck, cooing softly. "Ezee...I'm scared. I'm really scared! I don't...know what to do."

"Just do what you did with me. Take it one step at a time."

Lydia deadpanned on the very cheap joke. She jerked him away, glaring hard. "You took A LOT of steps." He chuckled menacingly. He knows. Their moment went sort of went somber as Ubos drifted from wherever he was hiding. He was as crestfallen as his student, and equally feeling like a failure. Not that anyone understood why. He didn't take the drugs, or force her to. Guess he feels this way because he didn't stop her. And wasn't able to. Not only that...their confrontation...it shook him. He attacked her. She attacked him. They both wanted to hurt each other. To make one another stop by any means. That being said...Lydia felt just as crummy. "Ubos…" She moaned.

Ubos sighed dismally. "Lydia-" The long winded speech Ubos prepared was snuffed at the breath by Lydia hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, Ubos!" She rasped, tightening her arms. "I promise, I'll never raise my hand to you again. You have my word! Just…" Ubos wiggled to get in a breath, grunting as her fingers dug into him. "Just don't be scared of me, okay?! I couldn't bear it if you and Ezee were scared of me!"

"Lydia..." Ubos gasped. Be scared of her? He and Eezeyal were shocked to hear her beg such a thing. No. Never. "We would never fear you." He promised.

"That's right, girly." Eezeyal perched to her shoulder. "We'd stand by ya no matter what."

"What about Dia?" She quizzed grimly. What about the beast that lies in wait within her, lusting for nothing more than to cause mayhem and destruction.

"You've repelled her and get her at bay for years. Now you must work to tame her." Ubos stated sternly. There's no other method around it. "Dia is not a real entity. That is just the name you've allowed your own powers to take!" As if that dagger in her back wasn't deep enough as it is. "She is the power you fear, Lydia. Everything she is, is what you possess. And what many have said your kind is capable of, and the different reactions you've received have left you marred." All of those stares, the harsh words, the backs turning to her...that man abandoning her. It all wounded her, left her...clinging to a figment. A phantom of herself. "The smallest twinge of doubt in yourself, the tiniest separation of person and she will seek to control you again and again."

Lydia balled her fingers into a fist. "You're right. You're absolutely right." And seeing as he is right, Lydia has a lot more to think about from here on in. She does her best thinking near the ocean. But there is one thing she can say that shows how grateful she is to Ubos. "I don't know why anyone would willingly remain as a book instead of their human form," Ubos's heart skipped a beat, "But whatever your reasons are, Ubos - what brought you to choose the life as a talking book - are yours alone. You'll tell me one day."

"Lydia...thank you." He bowed. And he will tell her one day. When he's ready.

"I need some fresh air. I'll see you guys later, okay?" The two nodded, stepping aside as she headed out. "By the way, Ubos." She paused at the door.

"Yes?" He arched a brow.

"Whether or not that man is your human form," She winked adoringly, "He suits you very well." Ubos broke into a deep red blush, stammering crazily. Lydia giggled impishly, taking off in a run.

Eezeyal fell over laughing, holding his little stomach. "She sure got your number, eh Booky?!"

"SILENCE YOURSELF!" His voice cracked.

 **xxx**

Good thing Roland's castle confinement doesn't exclude the docks. As long as Lydia remains on the palace grounds she isn't violating his orders. The sound of the crashing waves was already helping her mood. At least helping her get over her fight with Adelea. She senses a long laugh with tons of snacks in their future. And maybe something to clear her sinuses. Lydia's having a hard time breathing through her nose for some reason. Could be nothing.

As she meandered onto the docks, she was surprised to find the mail barge docking. The guards were guiding it in, tying the ropes to the mounts. Roland must be expecting shipment from across the seas. Ooh! She hopes that flying carpet she ordered was finally here. Not that it would matter. She isn't allowed to have anything magic on her. She sighed heavily, really hating her luck. She moseyed on her way, greeting the captain as he escorted his men down the gangplank. They hauled a large load to the carts the guards provided.

"Princess Lydia, always a pleasure." He bowed.

"Captain, I'm glad to see you in good health. Anything good?"

"Just the typical supplies this time." He tried to sound regrettable, unaware that Lydia is glad her carpet hadn't arrived yet. "And there's also these fliers and propaganda vendors insist I pass around." He showed her a fan of different pamphlets, brochures, and vibrant fliers. "Care for any of them."

Lydia shrugged indifferently, "Sure. Why not." She happily accepted, then stepped out of the way so the haulers could work. She went near the edge of the dock, nonchalantly giving each flier a glance. _New Springs and spas in Southern Isles_ _,_ _how to grow your hair like Princess Rapunzel's_ _,_ _Mountain Men - myth or legend_ \- the stack had some interesting reads, but she wasn't too interested at the moment. That is until she reached the last flier. "Hmm? What's this?" A very colorful page promoting a magic show of sorts. A dove that shoots out of hat with a flock of glittering doves. A burrow of rabbits coming from another hat. And stars running all along a navy velvet curtain behind a familiar rotund man whose face made Lydia's blood just boil over.

"This…this can't be right! This is a joke!" She had to think it was a misprint. It has to be. No way this can be right. A cheap piece of parchment meant to twist the minds of those gullible toward everything they read. But it was no hoax, she feared. Everything pointed toward it being true. The date, the route drawn at the bottom corner, arrival times. It all points to one visit she wishes she could be out of Enchancia for. " _ **THE AMAZING BOSWELL COMES TO ENCHANCIA?!**_ "

 **To be continued**


	23. I Will Always Be There

**I Will Always Be There**

 **Okay, since I have nothing for Finding Clover, I'm going to have to come up with something that works around it. BUT that does not mean I do not have plans for Boswell in the future. Why? He's voice by one of my favorite voice actors. How can I not include him again? Wish me luck.**

 **Oh yeah, and someone mentioned the Amulet of Avalor chappie. Nope. Haven't forgotten it. And I'm not angry at the readers at all.**

 _ **Song:**_

 ** _I've Got My Eyes On You (Reprise Parody)_**

 ** _By:_**

 ** _Princess Jasmine_**

 ** _From:_**

 ** _Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams_**

 **xxx**

Five days have passed since the Harvest Festival. And in those five days a change was noticed within the castle. Sort of an _off kilter_ sensation. No one was able to place where it was coming from. Was it the food? A new laundry soap? Maybe there's a lot of pollen? The effects were felt everywhere. Baileywick was the first to be afflicted. Going about his rounds as usual, he was bathed in the off balance. Almost queasy. Miles and the Guards were next. During routine training and patrols, none of them could shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Or that a danger was on the horizon. The servants, Chef Andre and Gwen, Alauna, and even the young Royal Trio - it drove them mad. They all woke up the same as every morning, went to breakfast, prepared for their day, and expected to go to bed and repeat the process. But for these past five days that simple daily grind was arduous, drawn out into a torturous length. Afternoons felt like they didn't come for eons. Where was it coming from? Nothing explains this strange affliction. Everyday was the same. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, and so forth. What the heck was going on?

Roland, Miranda, and Lydia - certain people have noticed - are acting strangely too. Towards each other, anyways. Sort of like they were...putting distance between one another. During the day, or at family meals, they'd interact like they normally do. Tell jokes, talk about their day, Dad would have a fit over pudding - normal family things. Though, lately, as Baileywick and the Royal Trio have steadily come to notice, there's an edge when those three speak to each other. Lydia would barely make eye contact with her parents. She'd falter at the first word trying to come up with a topic of interest. She's like that handmaiden who wants to speak her mind but it too shy to lift her head. Miranda and Roland would respond with their own tales, then would go silent with her. Awkwardly silent. These unnerving stares toward Lydia would linger for a minute at a time. Something they wished to say was on the tips of their tongues. But then they'd just go back to what they're doing and forget about it. Maybe the strange rift felt in the palace was coming from them. They tried not to be obvious that something was amiss. They'd hug and laugh enough. But by the end of the day...everyone can tell that there was something bothering them. If there is, they aren't saying. By the time anyone worked up the nerve to ask, Lydia became terribly sick.

It was time for breakfast and Roland insisted that they wait for Lydia. Naturally assumptions were made that Lydia was having trouble sleeping again. After that heated search of Lydia's room a few days back, it was evident she had nothing else _unquestionable_ hiding about. Therefore her old sleeping habits - or lack thereof - were likely to return. Baileywick burst into the banquet hall flushed in the cheeks, heaving with bad news. Lydia was sick. He led the Royal Family to Lydia's room, all proving they could be contenders in a 200 meter dash if they chose to. They slowed down as they neared the door, calming themselves per Baileywick's request. He knocked to announce their arrival. As he opened the door, Miranda, Roland, and the children gasped. Alauna was already at Lydia's bed side, running an ice cold towel to her sickeningly cherry red face. Her hair was matted, wiry from the sweat and water soaking into it. Her skin was slipping off her cheek bones. Shaky, shallow, labored breaths rasped from her irritated throat. Her nose was red. By the napkins overflowing in her wastebasket, she's been blowing it like crazy. Alauna had checked her temperature numerous times since being brought to Lydia. It kept getting higher. She was the first to be retrieved by Baileywick. He started his rounds earlier than usual and wanted to begin with Lydia's room. He noticed she wasn't looking too good and asked for Alauna's help. Bringing them all here now like this. Alauna wasn't sure how much use she can be. This seems like a hardset flu, but her symptoms remind her those struck by the plague. She needed a second opinion. No one wasted a second. James, Sofia, and Amber all beat the Royal Messenger and mad a marathon sprint to Dr. Merr.

Merr barely needed the cliffnotes version once he heard the news. He gathered his things into two bags. With the help of Adelea, his brand new apprentice, Merr and the child were teleported into Lydia's room. In spite of being given the short version, neither believed Lydia's condition was so bad until they arrived. Alauna stepped away, rushing to change the water. Merr began his preliminary exam, using the notes Alauna took as a reference. Roland and Miranda insisted the children leave for the magic about to go on in the courtyard. They'd been waiting since yesterday for it. It shouldn't be missed. The trio were apprehensive about leaving Lydia. Their older sister managed a weak enough smile, asking them to go have some fun. She'd still be there when they got back. Reluctantly the trio left. Baileywick excused himself to go finish his duties. Miranda and Roland remained, hand in hand in fright. Merr spoke softly and requested she open her eyes, move a body part to prove she can hear him, or tap once or twice as she was too weak to speak. Anything so he'd be able to get a feel for what she suffers from. From this he was able to diagnose her symptoms. Temperature 103 degrees. Sensitivity to light. Aches and pains followed by hot and cold flashes. Dry throat, excessive sweating, and severe fatigue and weakness.

"Doctor…" Miranda approached, her hands cupped to her heart, "How is she?"

Merr finished listening to Lydia strong heartbeat. Praise be for small miracles. Her heart is as strong as she is stubborn. He only wishes he had better news. "I'm afraid she is in pretty bad shape." He sighed pitifully. Adelea felt her breath hitch in her throat. He set his tools down. He took a small poultice and placed it to her neck. The herbs seeped into her skin, and flowed in through her mouth and nose. The irritation in both was assuaged. "Vhat you see is a side effect from her medication."

Miranda, Roland, and Adelea went rigid. Merr spoke plainly of the medication, aware that all in the room possess knowledge of her addiction. What Roland and Miranda didn't understand is how she was in this bad of shape. She's seemed winded the past few days, yes. But this? This is extreme. "A side effect so severe?" Roland voiced their doubts.

"I must sincerely apologize, Your Majesty. Zis is my blame." Merr dabbed a cloth to her sweating face. "Vhat I gave her vould help her sleep zrough ze night. Vhat I neglected to account for is ze metabolic anatomy derived from her sorcery."

"Yes, I've heard about this." Miranda curled fingers pensively to her chin. "Sorcerers have a different metabolism from other people." She glanced to Adelea. "Your bodies need constant nourishment and fuel to supplement what's turned into stamina."

"Yes, Queen Miranda." Adelea nodded firmly. Which explains how she and Lydia can eat more the elephants and still have their girlish figures. Adelea muddled berries and a powder together in a bowl. "Medications work well enough, but they can take their toll on us. We become tolerant and immune to certain properties." Like Lydia with her sleeping medication.

"Prompting you to increase your doses," Roland was choked by the harrowing reality, "And the amplified properties cause illness."

"But Lydia hasn't taken those pills in days!" Miranda professed. "We watched her get rid of them at the Festival."

"For such a strong substance, weaning is ze best method." Merr educated. If Lydia had taken a day other day step, gradually lengthening the time, she would be in better shape. "Lydia stopping her medication so suddenly for zis lengthened a time caused a reaction. Her immune system vent into overdrive to compensate for ze lost supplement."

Blame tackled Roland and Miranda. As they stared woefully to the ailing daughter, rampant loathings about their inability to prevent this marred them. They hadn't the slightest clue Lydia was medicating herself. And when they do find out, she quits cold turkey to win back moderate favor with Roland. And now here she is. Lying in bed...looking worse than when she wasn't getting any sleep. Is there more they could have done? Beside's grounding her. Roland and Miranda went on either side, taking her hands in theirs. She squeezed them back, astonishing them as she opened her eyes. A very weak smile spread to her lips. "Divine...karma…" She breathed.

Adelea couldn't help busting up laughing. "Oh man! That's a good sign!" She held her stomach.

"What does that mean?" Miranda asked..

"She always said that back in school when she'd get busted for pulling bad pranks." She put hands on her hips, remembering the good old days. "If her wand broke, if she got hit in the head with a wiffle ball, or even if she fell down the stairs," Lydia did that a lot when she was rushing to not be late, "Lydia would claim _Divine Karma._ Someone upstairs has it out for her." Roland, Merr, and Miranda sincerely doubted the gods did this to her. Then again, relying on drugs in order to feign control and suddenly becoming sick from giving them up? This can't be a coincidence. "On the bright side, what Lydia has is synonymous with the flu. She's just had the wind knocked out of her."

"My new apprentice is correct." Merr concurred. "Bed rest, proper fluids - antioxidants to flush the medicine from her system, preferably - and soups vill put her ring back on her feet in no time."

"Thank you so much, Doctor. You too, Adelea!" Miranda said from the bottom of her heart.

"We're happy to help." Adelea reassured them. She helped Merr pack up. "We'll tell Alauna how to proceed from here." She promised Lydia. "For now, don't cause anymore problems." Lydia wagged a finger as a _no promises_ response. "Oh yeah. She'll be fine!" She laughed, strolling after her master.

"We'll be back to check on you later." Miranda promised, caressing Lydia's pale face. "Try to get some sleep." She kissed her forehead.

Roland leaned over next. "I'm not sure what else can be said except for _get well soon._ " He muttered nervously.

Lydia drew in a long breath. "Give...wand...back?" She mustered a cheeky wink.

Roland nearly lost face at that one. If she can still be sarcastic, he has no need to worry. "Nice try. You're still grounded."

"Had...to...try." Roland pulled the blanket up, running a hand down her cheek. He was crestfallen by how hot she felt. He gently closed the door behind him, leaving Lydia to recover. He tired eyes coasted to the right of her bed. As expected, Ubos and Eezeyal emerged from hiding, trudging to Lydia's side. She managed to lovingly pet Eezeyal. The slightest twitch sent sharp tingling jolting through her muscles. "Guess...deserve...this...ha-ha…" She rasped.

"Don't talk like that." Eezeyal forbade. He snuggled to her side. He doesn't ever want to hear her talking like that. "You just get some rest. I'll be back with some berries." She smiled nostalgically. Berries. Their symbol. Eezeyal flew off for the kitchen, lighting a fire under his wings.

Ubos chuckled admiringly. "He's very devoted to you." He sat himself to a pillow beside her. "One day you will have to tell me how he came to revere you so."

"Promise...will…"

"Good." Ubos closed his eyes, prompting Lydia to close hers. Lydia was able to muster the tiniest ounce of strength to move closer to him. Ubos blushed as she moaned blissfully beside him. Seeing her able to sleep so comfortably beside him, he felt overjoyed that she can feel safe near him. "Never will I have a student quite like you."

 **xxx**

"Dr. Merr," Adelea was scrolling through one of the textbooks Merr leant her for her studies. This is the fourth time she's skimmed the contents. She has it memorized word for word, including the pages Merr left funny notes. Photographic memory is one of her quirks. And one chapter has caught her attention today, "I read there's a plant that can expedite recovery from illnesses like Lydia's." She found the page. Merr huddled in close. The page was shaded darkly, specks of light to highlight the cave system the plant in question resides in. The leaves are similar to poison oak, just more veiny and there were six. The plant was a pink closed bulb with fuzzy tendrils sticking out the top. "They grow in caves like the ones the trolls beneath the castle live in."

"Hmm. Yes, I know of this plant." Merr ran a hand over the picture. "The properties it contains vary depending on what part of the plant is used." Adelea furrowed her brow curiously. Merr smiled at her eagerness to learn. "The leaves are potent against surface inflamations and rashes. The roots are meant to be chewed and will clean the mouth of bacteria. Don't ever swallow it." He added forebodingly.

Adelea bobbed her head, understanding what he was driving at. Each piece of the plant was important in its own way. This plant can help Lydia, but only if they use what's needed. "What about the petals and pollen? Or those strings?" She questioned. She was bouncing on her toes. She wants to hear more.

"Zat is vhere vee vould have to study it before administering it. And a proper test must be conducted." Adelea bobbed her head comprehensively. A day or two of tests should reveal any hidden side effects. Every avenue must be covered when dealing with new herbs. "Nevertheless, zis plant is Lydia's best chance at a speedy recovery."

"Do I take that as a yes to go get some?" Adelea lit up like Wassailia pressed her palms together, waiting for a yes.

Merr chuckled at her eagerness. "Indeed." Adelea tried not to squeal. Her prancing exploded with her glee. Barely a week since she was made Merr's apprentice and he's already sending her on a mission. This was so exciting. She thought about all the other plants, minerals, and substances the caves below had. She was going to blow up into confetti. Oh yeah, and getting Lydia medicine was a plus. BUT A MISSION! She can't wait to get started. "You have your notepad?"

"Three, and five extra lead pieces." She showed him. "I also have five different containers for different resources." She showed off her sectioned off containers. Plants, algaes, funguses, rocks, and miscellaneous. "I didn't know what to use for the other one, so it's just extra space."

"Ha-ha! Already prepared! Just as Animus said you would be." Adelea grinned pridefully. "Now go. It is better to travel while you still have daylight."

"Yes, sir!" Adelea left him in the dust, taking off for the front door. Merr was in no such rush. He'll take his time, and admire the pep in youth's steps.

 **xxx**

Eezeyal rifled through the variety of berries Chef Andre had his staff gather. Strawberries, blueberries, boysenberries, and raspberries. She doesn't like Boysenberries, but Eezeyal isn't playing Lydia's choice. He saw cucumbers and lemons. Those are good antioxidants. Those will be good for Lydia. He shuffled his bounty into an owl sized sack. He had to muster a few breaths and flapped his wings like mad. The sack left the table, but was dragging him down fast. Time to put those tiny owl muscles to work.

The kitchen door was cleared, and Eezeyal was on his way down the hallway. He rounded a corner and _BAM_! "WHOA! OOF!" Berries scattered and smashed everywhere, along with blank pieces of paper and some powders. Adelea and Eezeyal lied on the ground, groaning dazedly. Adelea was able to be amazed that such a small owl could pack such an accidental punch. "I'm so sorry, Eezeyal! I was so excited, I wasn't watching where I was going." She flourished her wand, rejuvenating the fruit she smashed and packing it into his tiny sack. She even had it floating for easier travel. Then she gathered her papers and stuffed them into her pack.

"Not a problem. But what's got'cha in such a tizzy?"

"I think there's a way to help Lydia recover faster." Adelea told him, using cliff notes, about a plant in the troll caves under the castle that works wonders in putting people back on their feet. "Dr. Merr and I would need to test it out, but we're confident it's just the ticket to get Lydia up and functioning again."

"Say no more!" Eezeyal took off like a bat out of Hades with his berry haul, leaving Adelea momentarily confused. He returned nearly seconds later out of breath. "I'm goin' wid ya!"

"You are?! You will?!" She doesn't mean to sound so shocked. Lydia speak in length how lazy Eezeyal can be. This is a complete 180.

"Liddy has gone above 'n' beyond whenever I was sick. Why I'd be a terrible friend if I wasn't willin' to do that fur her now."

"I hear that." Adelea blushed, placing a hand to her elbow. "Lydia does so much for others. I think she forgets to do for herself."

"You have no idea." Eezeyal laughed. The two meandered for the front door, laughing about all the times Lydia's gone way too far in lending a helping hand. She tends to be too kind for her own good. Adelea opened the door for Eezeyal, the pair still in a fit of laughter. "And there was that one time when she brought this jackel and honeycomb into the Herbology Lab…"

"OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot about that one!" Adelea held her stitching stomach. She laughs any harder and she's gonna have to order a second bladder. "She got herself three weeks of clean up duty for that one-AAAHHH!" Adelea screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring the feathers off Eezeyal.

"WHAT?! What's wrong with you?!" He screeched.

"IT'S HIM!" She roared with flames spewing from her mouth, a pointing finger conducting lightning from thin air. Eezeyal cocked a baffled brow at the decorative wagon parked in the courtyard. He doesn't quite see what she was so angry about. Unless it's the rotund man fiddling with one of the wheels. Now that Eezeyal gets a good look at him, he does look familiar. Adelea sure seemed to recognize him. She was causing a 5.0 quake storming up behind him. Eezeyal bolted after her, begging her not to do anything crazy. Adelea gruffly cleared her throat, and jabbed him on the shoulder, "Excuse me!"

"Yes, M'liday…" The man's voice sent chills down Eezeyal's spine. He knows that suave, sneaky, charismatic whir anywhere. The man turned with a spin of his hat, bowing low to Adelea, "How may I be of service to YOU?!" He screamed shrilly, clinging frantically to his wagon. He broke into a waterfall of beady sweat, practically about to wet himself at the sight of Adelea and Eezeyal.

"Hello, BOSWELL!" Adelea vomited his name. It really was bile in her mouth.

The Amazing Boswell - Magician extraordinaire, he who defies the laws of physics, the man with every card up his sleeve, and the thief who stole exotic animals - including Adelea's hawk partner Serena - and tried to use them in his twisted circus of misery. He's also the monster with the audacity to try and take Eezeyal and Lydia and make them his little slaves too. Unfortunately for him, Lydia is keen when it comes to sleight of hand and beat him back hard in his own game of crooked cards. What's brought him to Enchancia now? He's putting on lame little magic shows for kids. With how excited the royal trio was, it's proof Lydia hasn't told them about what sort of person this guy is. Probably for the best. Until e tries to steal one of their pets.

"Not you two again! You live in THIS Enchancia?!" Boswell's voice cracked.

"There's only one Enchancia in the entire world!" Adelea fumed. She didn't mind Eezeyal puncturing her shoulder. Like her, he's trying his utmost hardest to not peel Boswell's face off. "And THIS Enchancia happens to be my best friend's home! The one you lost sorrily to in cards!"

"No need to rub it in my face! I haven't forgotten!" Boswell's stream of lost spine dried up and became bitter anger. He fixed his hat and his clothes, squaring off to the Nature Sorceress. "I also haven't forgotten how you two caused me to be incarcerated for those woeful months!"

"That was your fault! Don't blame us!" Adelea hissed. Eezeyal spread his wings, cawing enraged. She raised a hand to stay him. While Boswell may be a snake through and through, causing a mess on the courtyard would be troublesome for the Royal Family. "What are you even doing here, Boswell? I thought Royals of Khaldoune sent your sorry hide to the mines!"

"They did, and I served my time well by building sanctuaries for animals." He cupped his palms together. A halo shined above his head. "Penitence for my actions at that circus."

"AND FOR STEALING SERENA!" Eezeyal and Adelea screamed.

"And...for absconding with Serena. Yes." The boorish hawk that left him that nasty bald spot hiding underneath his hat. "And as _fun_ as it is reminiscing with you of our last escapade, I have a Kingdom Wide Tour to get on."

"Kingdom Wide tour?" She scoffed. "How does a hack like you get a Kingdom wide tour?"

"By being the best illusionist Enchancia has ever seen!" He menacingly reached into his poorly woven cap, throwing a fistful of glittering dust into the air. Eezeyal and Adelea were not impressed by the parlor trick display. "A man sawed in half? No problem!" He pulled a saw from behind his back, cutting into place in one of the crates. "A woman in a sword filled container? Well, give me a challenge!" He turned his head and, quite skillfully, unsheathed a sword from his throat. Adelea and Eezeyal huffed annoyed from their nostrils, really wanting this guy to pack up and go. Boswell groaned irate. Tough crowd. "Very well. I know when I am not wanted. However, you are friends with the eldest Princess of this castle? Where is she so I may offer my apologies?"

"She's not feeling well." Boswell's next feigned condolence was hitched in his throat by Adelea putting her wand under his chin. A prickling heat taunting his skin. "And even if she was, there's no chance I'd ever allow you to see her!" Eezeyal stalked in close along her arm, growling with daggering cleaving Boswell in his beady eyes.

Boswell nervously cleared his throat. He raised his hands, taking large steps back. "As you wish. I will take my leave before arrows begin to fly." He checked the castle walls for archers. The guards doing target practice with flying disks were not helping his bowel movements.

"It won't be arrows that come flying at you!" She promised him. And before she offered another threat that will land her in an interrogation cell, Adelea pulled Eezeyal in and took her leave. She forced a very brisk pace for the troll cave. Any longer in Boswell's presence and she might blow up his wagon.

Boswell growled in the back of his throat, imagining a pit to Hades opening under that wretched girl. "Quite right, dear. It will not be arrows flying." He climbed to his coachman's seat, snapping the reins of his healthy horses. "It will be you and your friend VERY soon."

 **xxx**

Adelea lurched herself far out from the ledge stories from the shore below. Heavy breaths accompanied by numerous baby barfs aggravated the adrenaline buzzing in her nerves. Boswell! Of all the people to run into today it had to be him. It's like an unseen force was just mocking her. Testing to see if she'd surrender to her primal desire to make him beg for mercy. "If it weren't that Lydia needs us, I would so have turn that wretch into the leech that he is!"

"As entertainin' as that would have been," Personally, Eezeyal wished she would. Still, he rested a wing to her leg, "It would only prove to him how little you value yourself. Don't give him that satisfaction." That said, he's very proud with how she carried herself. Adelea smiled at him. She'd never do that.

Flapping in the distance turned Adelea's head high. "Serena!" She cheered. Eezeyal's insides soured. Adelea held her arm out, letting the beautiful hawk perch herself. "Hey, Girl! I'm glad you made it! Get those poperi balls I asked for?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They're back at Merr's office." Adelea bobbed her head approvingly. She sent Serena to get poperi balls of different scents for an experiment she's conducting. Nature scents that will work as lures for different species, as well as calm the more easily agitated ones so they can be studied closely. She hasn't made any headway yet, but she's feeling good she'll be struck by inspiration. "By the way, I saw a very pretty wagon leaving the courtyard. Who did that wagon belong to?"

"Boswell." Adelea made herself sick all over again.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Serena screeched. She was overcome with fear and rage. That villainous animal poacher tormented her for weeks, forcing her to perform in his ridiculous circus. Now he's...if she read the wagon properly...doing magic shows? "How in the name of King Arthur's stick legs did he get out of prison?!"

"It doesn't matter right now. We have bigger things to worry about."

Serena wanted to hear all about it. But first, there's the matter of a desert riffraff leering at her from the grass. "Where are you off to with this rat?" She snorted.

Normally Eezeyal would jump on her case about her snide comments. Right now he has a girl to save. "I'm not in the mood fur yer crap tuhday, Hawk!" Serena honestly flinched at her given species of avian. "So git lost!" Eezeyal rocketed up and then dove for the cave system.

"What's that mothball's problem?!" She huffed, insulted to be spoken to in such a manner by a lesser fowl.

"Serena, Lydia is very sick." She said curtly, catching Serena off guard. Serena may have a keen eye for her food and the items Adelea needs. But that keenness of sight completely robbed her of the capacity to read atmospheres. In other words, she's as sensitive as a The Horned King and as considerate as Ursula's sister Morgana. "We need to get a medicine for her that will help her recover quicker. He's very scared for her right now."

Serena sank into her fluffy feathers, really starting to feel crummy. "Umm...oh...huh...wow." She was at a loss for words here. Not that she could really say anything to recover from that bit of foolish taunting.

"Yeah. Best if you swallow this one and try again in an hour." Adelea shrugged her off, jogging after the small owl.

"Me and my big beak!" Serena moaned disheartened. She flew after the two, praying she can come back for this.

 **xxx**

Like any entrance to a cave, the first foot or so was lit up by the daylight streaming in from outside. Adelea and Serena were quite taken by the shimmering cave walls that greeted them on entry. Serena glided a hair's length along the walls, completely enthralled by the glistening marbles, and loving the smell and taste of the ocean. Reminds her of the fish Adelea would send her hunting for. She went in further, disheartened by the collapsed bridge, but was utterly gobsmacked by the underground oasis just a natural stone carved stairwell down. "Simply incredible."

The precious minerals, ores, and stones that must be imbedded in these salty moist walls have to be the purest. Adelea learned from Animus that certain cave systems near bodies of water will contain rare elements not able to be found - or at least excavated in a pristine form - anywhere else. Sure. She can find a blood diamond in the old Dwarf Mines. But can she find a blood diamond with actual red veins webbing through it in those mines? She thinks not. "This is absolutely amazing." As a sorceress, she was drooling over the innumerable possibilities with stones of that purity. Unfortunately, she isn't there as a sorceress. She's there as a friend and medical student. She has one gem to find, and none of these are them.

Eezeyal was kind enough to let them revel. He remembers his first time in these caves. It actually wasn't long after Sofia first met the Troll Gnarly and his family. The whole family got invited down into their caves to _MAKE SOME NOISE._ It was loads of fun. Banging those clubs around. The trolls have a wicked style of music. Catchy too. Eezeyal actually felt a small down in his antsy bones. But before he gets to that, he's baffled there isn't a strong presence of trolls in the immediate entrance. They aren't agoraphobes or anything, but they don't exactly go out. "Gnarly?! Teeny?! Juniper?! Anyone home?!" Eezeyal bellowed. His voice carried for a bit. It was the reservoir waterfall that responded to him for a bit.

"Can trolls understand animals?" Adelea mumbled confusedly.

"No, but Gnarly usually knows my screeches." Adelea shared a skeptical glance with Serena. They've heard of identifying animals by their caws. And yeah, Adelea can pick Serena's caws from a flock of birds. But a troll knowing a specific owl? That's not possible.

" _Eezeyal_?" And thus they are strung in the wrong. Their heads darted upward to a ledge in the wall. A green, knuckle walking troll was leaning over staring at them. "Is that you?" Eezeyal flapped animatedly, waving to him. Adelea and Serena were truly astounded, and about to fall into a fit of gushing AW's. He was so cute. They way he has his hair tied back into a ponytail. And that orange vest and his pants - he's like a green person with a baby face. Adelea has a strong urge to take him home. Which only made her nearly die when a smaller, even cuter button of a troll came up beside him. AND SHE HAD A BOW IN HER HAIR.

"Hi, Mr. Eezeyal!" The little troll girl's baby voice plunged an arrow in Serena's heart, dropping her in a faint in Adelea's arms. Now Adelea just needs someone else to catch her. The little troll went back into the tunnel at the ledge, and literally came from a hole behind them. Eezeyal went down and let her hug him. "I really missed you, Mr. Eezeyal." Eezeyal snuggled to her, missing this little peach too.

Gnarly came on down after her, laughing at the young one. He wasn't too putoff by Adelea and Serena since they were with a friend. But he would be lying if he wasn't suspicious. "Never seen you guys before. Welcome to the Troll Caves. My name is Gnarly. This is Teeny." The little girl giggled adorably. _She sure is!_ Adelea gushed with a creepy, blushing squee."Who are you?"

Adelea jolted out of her daze, clearing her throat. "My name's Adelea. This is my partner, Serena. We're friends with Sofia and Lydia."

"Oh yeah, we've heard about you!" Gnarly gleefully shook her hands. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Sofia and Lydia talk about us with you guys?"

"All the time." Gnarly was proud to say. It honestly caught Adelea and Serena off guard. The Sister Princesses talk to their new friends about the old ones. "What brings you down here?"

"Lydia's feeling sick and not looking so good. We were hoping you could help us find this plant." She showed him the pink plant. Gnarly's face lit up. "It'll help her feel better faster."

"I know this plant. It's called a Poultice Pod. We grow it in the fungus beds further inside." _Fungus beds?_ Adelea didn't think that sounded right. A second look in one of her books cleared up the confusion. The pod, so pretty and pink, is actually a type of mushroom that grows when a various nutrients and bacterias converge. Mushrooms may be known as a fungus, but even they have healthy properties. Probably best not to tell Lydia she's eating a mushroom. The things one learns. "We'll take you there."

"You will?! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. Follow us." Gnarly took them into a tunnel. Eezeyal and Serena rode on Adelea's shoulder. The caves tend to get cramp. They don't need to hurt themselves before barely getting started.

 **xxx**

Ubos dabbed Lydia's sweat drenched forehead with an ice cold wash cloth. Her fever is so high she's sent into shock each time the cloth touches her. The aches have gone down only slightly. She isn't nearly strong enough to sit up and eat something. It was hard enough for Alauna to give her water and orange juice from a straw. She can barely muster the strength to swallow that. She faded in and out of sleep here and there. Ubos made a bold leap and removed her headband while she was unwell. It seemed to help a little bit. Her complexion became a shade healthier. Dia can be risked while she recovers. Not even that demon would dare move the weak body of her host.

"Ubos?" Sofia poked her head inside. "Sorry to bother you. Have you seen Clover?"

"Not a bother at all, Princess. And no, I haven't seen him since that magic show. Perhaps Mia and Robin know where he's gone."

"Okay. Thanks." Her plump cheeks slumped in sorrow at Lydia. "How's she doing?"

"She will be fine with proper rest and fluids." Of that he promises. Sofia brightened at his word, able to take her leave without worry.

"Divine...karma…" Lydia rapsed hushly.

"On that we can both agree."

 **xxx**

It was tough not to admire the caves as they went along. Especially the ceiling of the one cave the trolls arranged their shiniest stones to look like the stars. Gnarly and the other trolls see it everyday. Adelea and Serena can't help stopping to admire every crevice. Gnarly and Teeny told them the story of how King Roland the First banished them to the caves after being frightened by their clubbing. They made rambunctious music to represent how happy they were, and to show their appreciation of the beautiful stars above. Princess Sofia won their freedom to come back above ground to see the stars again after convincing her dad and her family that the trolls were harmless. Adelea isn't surprised Sofia changed hearts and minds. It's one of her superpowers. Adelea returned the favor by telling how she knows Sofia and Lydia. An old schoolmate and her little sister.

Adelea and Gnarly seemed to go on nonstop, story after story. The history of the cave, Adelea's passion for nature, Gnarly's favorite type of gem and where he finds them. They went on and on. If anyone didn't know better, Gnarly and Adelea looked like the best of friends. Serena and Eezeyal eventually had to pull back and bring up the rear to escape their storytelling. Though some of the stories were really funny, it was beginning to wear on their nerves how they wouldn't stop talking. Serena was able to put up with it. She loves seeing Adelea so conversational. Coming out of her shell and opening up to a new ring of people. Eezeyal's constant murmuring, and every so often caught stabs at how slow things are moving, ruffled her feathers. That grumpy gus hasn't cracked a smile since they got into the cave. He's done nothing but complain, moan, and make stabs at Adelea being a nature nerd. It's completely uncalled for. She has half a mind to give him a piece of her mind. " _Don't yew worry none, Liddy. We're comin'._ " And Serena's heated scolding fizzled out before it even left her tongue. Lydia. It all comes back to Lydia. She's why he's in such a foul mood. And suddenly Serena felt crummy again.

"You know, uh, Lydia's going to be fine." Her sorry attempt to console him was met with a twisted expression. "Even if we take a week, she'll recover and be good as new."

"'Cept I don't want her in bed for a week!" Eezeyal fumed, frightening the hawk. "I want her back on her feet so we can past all this crap!" Her drug addiction, Roland and her so called friends treating her like a criminal, and now she's sick in bed. "I know Liddy's done did this to herself! I get it and I've scolded her relentlessly!" He tried to calm himself, but she just irritates him with her constant condescending comments. "But that don't mean I wanna see her sufferin' like this. I hafta help her anyway I can." Like she's helped him.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I don't care about her. I love her. Like a father would."

That's a powerful love. And these two have only been together for more than a year. "I don't think I ever asked. How did you end up with Lydia?"

"You never asked because I never wanted you to." Eezeyal replied gruffly. Serena felt stupid for bringing it up. "And...well…" Eezeyal chuckled lightly, "That's actually a funny story. In th' long run…" He stared up at the cavern, "Liddy saved me from both mahself and windin' up as someone's fashion accessory."

"How do you mean?" Serena cocked a brow.

"I'm not from anywhere in Enchancia, or its neighbors. I come from across the ocean, from a region in the New World that is miles upon miles of open dirt, and is cooked by the unforgivin' sun." Serena was sweating just hearing about it. Sounds like a terrible place. "There may be parts that are beautiful, but I never explored them. Didn't want to." His tone went dark, his stare going distant. "Not while the ugliest part - the humans who call it home - thrived there."

 **Flashback**

 _The tale takes place in a region that was a vast wasteland of cracked earth, cacti, and hundreds of tumbleweeds carried by a dry wind. And dust. There was lots of dust. It was known as The West. "Needless to say, it was not a place for the faint of heart." Rattled snakes snagged rodents, and those snakes were snatched up by predatory birds. Desert owls coasted by, sneering at the savagery surrounding their home. A miraculous patch of grass glistening in sprinkles of watch spraying from over a ridge. "Where I lived wasn't only misery and heat. We were surrounded by these cliffs that resembled the Blazing Palisades. Only much smaller. An oasis that overflowed with pure spring water breathed life in that barren land year round." Owls perched to this wondrous home, dipping their little feet in the water and cleaning their dusty feather. "We had everything." Food, water, homes, kinship, and solitude. No predator could breach this haven of owls._

" _I was part of a team called The Scavengers. And as the name implied, we scavenged for miles and days around to bring food to our home." The team was comprised of Eezeyal, and four others who he regarded as his closest friends. Two other male owls - one blue with white specks, and the other tinted green from rolling in so much grass. The other two were females. One a pumpkin color with brown patches, and the last a light pink with red streams. She found a human woman's face coloring collection and took a liking to the new look. Mind you, none of them had names at the time. Should they have earned names, they would have been as unique as they were. "Scavengers, scouts, saviors, and leaders. We were our own civilization. No matter where we lived,_

" _Then…" An owl returned from a long journey, frantic and hysterical, breeding fear into his family and friends, "Those who we heard were makin' the grand journey across the ocean eventually found our home." Plights to flee were screeched. Desires to fight and protect what is theirs were roared. Other options such as find a new home, hide until they pass, or simply do nothing were thrown about. An elder owl urged his kin to remain calm. These sort of visitors were already known to have arrived in their land, and those same visitors will move on like they always have. "We thought we were safe. No human or anythin' that walks can reach us. We were dead wrong."_

' _BAM! POW!' Their little hearts stopped, heads darting to the sky. Not a single cloud was in the sky. They swear they heard thunder. If not from the sky, then where did it come from?_

' _YEE-HAW!' That is another sound the owls have never heard, and they had a sick feeling as to what species it belonged to. Eezeyal and his fellow scavengers poked their heads from their sanctuary. Sure enough, riding in a blazing circle on horseback, was a group of marauding humans. They shot off strange weapons of metal and iron. Swung their hats around as they cheered at shooting every living thing that moved to hide. Worst of all was their direct assault on the owl sanctuary._

" _They came with weapons we'd never seen. Explosions like thunder and fire made us scatter."_

 _Though the elder owl wished to remain, he begged everyone to run as far from their home as possible. 'My children! The time has come to bid this oasis home of ours adieu!' The hearts of his young friends broke. Woeful sobs buried in chests. Heads bowed at the thought of never returning. Blood boiled to bring the fight to these humans. 'May we meet again where the rivers flow against the tides!'_

' _May we meet again where the rivers flow against the tide.'_

" _It was both a code and a promise. We would all come together once again when the troubles had passed." In unified bursts they took flight, retreating as fast as their tiny wings would carry them. "We...we weren't fast enough." Those same weapons lined up with their tails, and they exploded again and again and again. "Feathers blown clean from our hides. Owls falling to the ground, never to move again." One by one the owls were hunted and shot. It was lost count how many left the burrow and how many were being plucked from the air. "These invaders spoke with weird accents. Kinda like mine but not as refined. They hooted, hollered, and cheered as my friends were wounded and grounded. They started roundin' us up. I tried to escape with my friend." Eezeyal and the blue owl raced after their friends, not looking back for a second. They had to escape. They had to get away. POW-POW! Blue feather exploded to the air, and searing pain split Eezeyal's side. "He was taken down." Eezeyal didn't even reach the ground before a sack closed around him. "I was captured and stuffed into a sack. I was in there for days."_

 _Blistering hot mornings, cool nights by a fire, the smell of food torturing his emptying stomach, and the swish of water killing his dried throat. "The trottin' of horses, the slaps of those crops are all I heard. The sack I was in bounced mercilessly, tenderizin' me." He hadn't slept since the incident. His consciousness was hanging by a thread. The world was just a sea a black spots. "I could hear those men laughin', droolin' at what they had planned for us. Those of us that lived in our captivity were driven to the brink of starvation and dehydration. They'd only give us enough to keep us alive." A rodent somewhere in an empty warehouse was having a feast on moldy cheese compared to what they were given. Not even half a scrap, and barely a drop of water. And then it would be days without it._

 _The hustle and bustle of a market aroused Eezeyal from his dead slumber. The salty smell of the ocean tickled his nose. Dread filled him. "We were taken to a port where a trader paid handsomely for us. Then we were thrown on a boat, and brought to this strange land." Thrown was right. Still in the sacks they were captured in, Eezeyal and his fellow owls were stuffed into crates just big enough for five and tossed into the cargo hold. All but forgotten when they weren't clawing at the boards to get free, or howling for food. Deckhands would kick at them, poke them with mops, or just douse them in sea water to silence them. Needless to say, they lived in Hell the entire trip. "We must have been on the ocean for months. Storms and bad winds a constant. I was terrified every single day." A half conscious Eezeyal was shaking uncontrollably, bloodshot eyes darting at the spiders crawling near him. He'd slurp them up, then play sheep when he heard a human enter. "What was gonna happen to us? Where are we going? Why were we taken?" He'd eat a couple more bugs, then try to sleep more. "I willed myself to stay asleep, only waking up to eat and drink. The smell of humans nearly killed mah appetite." The crates with the owls were being unloaded. "By the time I awoke, the sun was boring into me. For a moment I thought I was home." The lid was taken off. The scorching sun stirred Eezeyal, blinding him with its brilliance. He half expected to see a sanctuary of owls. "I was so very wrong."_

 _This wasn't his home. This was somewhere else entirely. The barge he was on wasn't even the same one. It was...more rustic. The sea port didn't have all those metal weapon doohickies. There were bows, arrows, lances, and swords everywhere. Fishing rods, horse drawn carriages. Yeah, there were horses everywhere. Bustling people. Fish traders. It was all so medieval and primitive. It was also surrounded by lush green hills too. Stone carved homes and shops all around. It was amazing, but now wasn't the time to be amazed._

" _I heard one of the men talking about prices and junk. His accent was...posh. Like those hoity-toity people. That's how I knew I wasn't anywhere near my home. But it didn't matter. I didn't care how far I was. I had to get away." Eezeyal was the first to be shown to the gap toothed man that wanted him. He used the words bait and fish, warning Eezeyal what he was meant for. The man said he didn't even care if Eezeyal looked mangy. He'd take him. "I waited for them to be within inches of each other...AND I STRUCK!" He bit off the finger of the gap toothed man, then reared around and sliced his talons across the face of his handler. Both howled in pain, and Eezeyal took off. "I was weak! I was tired! I was hungry! I was thirsty! Each flap of my wings ignited my dried lungs! The pain was unbearable! But I didn't care one lick!" He lost feathers as he climbed the air. Flying higher than the trees, higher than the hills! He found a speck of adrenaline and it fueled his tiny body into a marathon sprint through the air. "I didn't care which way I was going so long as I got away. I could hear them chasing me! Those horses...I hated horses!"_

' _CATCH IT!'_

' _KILL IT!'_

' _SKIN IT ALIVE!'_

" _Arrows were whisked past me. I don't know how I dodged them, but those guys were missing me by a mile!" It sure didn't stop all four of them from trying. "I flew...and I flew...I was running out of steam!" His breath was gone. Slowly he was descending into the forest canopy. He could hear the men laughing. "I couldn't quit. I never quit! I kept on going!"_

' _Wait! This is the Ebony Forest!'_

' _IT'S FLYING FOR THAT SORCERY SCHOOL!'_

" _I had no clue what a sorcery school was! But they sounded afraid of it!" Eezeyal found a fifth wind and powered through. "That's when I saw beyond the breach of the forest. Hexley Hall." A beyond words, breathtaking academy sitting perfectly along a stretch of land hovering stories from a lake front. Towers so tall they teased to scratch the sky. Two different buildings conjoined by corridors and bridges. That was his escape! That was his salvation. "I gunned it for the bell towers. Anywhere so high and close to the sky that those poachers would never be able to reach me." The poachers chased up a hill, seeing they were about to lose him. One of them drew a long range bow. "As I drew closer to the walls, one of the poachers fired an arrow. I'd say it missed. Missed from takin' mah life." Eezeyal heard the ploink of string. Barely was he able to dodge. The arrow tore a gash straight through his side. "The wound was deep. I couldn't make it to the towers. I fell onto the grounds in a bush somewhere."_

 _Eezeyal braced himself. He was bounced around in his landing. Tree branches breaking his fall - literally - and dropping him for dead in a bush just yards from the school. On the bright side, those men turned right back the way they came and ran with their tails between their legs. The down side, Eezeyal wasn't flying any time soon. "My wing was broken in ten different places. And that wound in mah side was bad. I was fadin' fast." His labored breaths drained him of his energy. His vision was blurring in and out. He didn't have long. "Lying there...everything that happened attacked me as fiercely as those poachers. Mah home, mah friends, everything I knew was ripped from me. And now...I was lying in a bush...near death with nothing to look forward to but maggots and a rotting carcass." It just built. It was all too much. He threw his head back, tears falling from his eyes. "I screamed. In the worst pain you can imagine, I screamed." He screamed until his little throat cracked. Crunching twigs silenced him. "That's when...she arrived."_

 **Flashback End**

 **xxx**

Lydia was stirred from her rest by a strange pinch in her index finger. A tiny nostalgic scar was just visible, bringing a smile to her weary face. _I wonder who he's telling the story to._

 **xxx**

 **Flashback**

 _The bushes were pushed apart. Eezeyal braced himself for the coming end. 'Oh my gosh!' He was taken aback by the gasp. He managed to open his eyes just enough to see...a girl. A young girl. Her mid-back chestnut hair was tied to a braid that draped over her shoulder. She brushed her bangs from her petrified sapphire eyes. The headband she was wearing wasn't doing much for the bangs she left loose. 'Oh you poor thing! What happened?!' She panicked. 'Where did you come from?!'_

" _Didn't understand at the time why she bothered to talk to me. Humans can't speak owl. Or animal in general." He sneered his nose at her skeptically. Those men before said he'd come to the sorcery school in these parts. "To think that this scrawny girl was a sorcerer. Whatever that was. Looked like every other kid tuh me. Kinda pretty too. She came closer, reaching her hands to me. I panicked." Every impulse fired and Eezeyal lunged with his beak wide open._

' _OW!'_

" _I bit her hand, screeching for her to go away. I didn't want or need her help. Or her pity." She clutched at the bleeding index finger. "Humans are disgusting creatures. She didn't care what happened to me. She was only going to capture me and...turn me into an experiment." She licked up the blood, smothering it in her clad black uniform. "She babied that bite, growlin' at me like she was insulted I bit her. She tried again. I went at her again. She was faster this time." She stuck her tongue out. She wasn't done trying to get him. "A bell tolled that put her in a bind. She shook her head at me, and then she left. Good riddance, I said. I wanted to die in peace."_

 _Eezeyal was snoring happily. "Must have been two hours later. I woke up out of a dead sleep, and was shocked." Not that he was alive. But that the wounds that should have killed him were healed. "The wound in mah side was stitched and bandaged. And mah wing was in this splint." He felt like he was in another zone. "I thought for sure I'd seen mah last sunrise. But there I was. Healed up and feeling tons better." He tested the splint and bandages. They were solid. Work of a true pro."Who did this? And why? I had so many questions. All were answered by that girl's return."_

' _Good! You're awake.'_

" _She came in with this huge bag at her hip. In her hands were a bowl of berries, and some water. And this bottle of strange liquid."_

 _The girl knelt down to him. 'My name is Lydia. I'm a student here at Hexley.' No she didn't expect Eezeyal to respond, but felt he should know who's chosen to mend him. 'Now don't be upset, but I used this to keep you asleep.' She set the bowls down and showed him a cloth with that bottle's liquid on it. 'It's called chloroform. It put you to sleep for a while and allowed me to mend you.'_

 _Eezeyal's jaw dropped. That explains the strong odor he smelt before that power nap. "I could hardly believe it. She drugged me! But she did a nice job healing me. But still! She drugged me!"_

' _Here you go. Some food and water.'_

" _I eyed it like a poison. What if more of that strange liquid was in there. She could be fattening me up." Lydia rolled her eyes. "She took a piece of fruit and sipped my water. I don't know how she knew, but she could tell I didn't trust her." She slurping her tongue, smacking her lips. Eezeyal blushed at his traitorous stomach. "Mah growlin' stomach stopped mah resistance, and I chowed down. I'd forgotten how good food tasted. I devoured it as fast as she set it to me." She figured as much and came prepared. "She pulled more food from her bag, fed me until I couldn't eat another bite. She seemed to enjoy watching me eat. She was happy to see me on the mend. I still didn't trust her. It could very well be a long trick." Lydia saw his distrust ad sighed sadly. What he must have gone through to be there is something she didn't want to ponder. Her head turned. "That bell sounded again. She filled my water to the brim."_

' _I gotta get back to class. I'll be back to check on you later.'_

" _Sure enough, she was back again." And just as equipped as before to care for him. "She brought more bandages and medicine for me."_

' _I promise not to drug you this time.' She raised her right hand and covered her heart. 'But I need to change your bandages. Bite me again and I'm more than happy to tie your beak shut.' She threatened him with a ribbon. 'Will you let me change your bandages?'_

" _Pah! She dared to threaten me! I gotta hand it to her, the girl had spunk. Still does." He pouted like a child, testing his bandages stubbornly. "My wing was feeling slack, and my wound was itching. I grudgingly allowed her to proceed. But I kept my eye on her."_

' _Thank you very much...Eezeyal.'_

" _I nearly molted my whole body. I hadn't the foggiest what she'd just called me. She laughed at me."_

' _Eezeyal. It means Biting Pride in the old language.' She showed off her finger to symbolize where she got the name from._

" _Biting Pride. I liked it." He puffed his chest with pride. The same pride derived from his name. "And those bites in her hand spoke volumes for how well they fit." Lydia rolled her eyes and began fixing him up._

" _Her treatment didn't stop. Day after day - going into weeks - she always came by." More food - she experimented with berries. He loved berries. She snuck medicine into his water. She even made him a nest, guarding it from intrusive wanderers with thick branches and leaves. "Gradually I let her get closer. Heck, let her pick me up." She cradled him to rub a healing ointment to his body. "She rehabilitated my wing, brought all these books for reference to ensure she wasn't damaging me, and scolded me when I wouldn't eat." She'd scold him while referencing those books too. "As hard as I tried not to, I...I loved her company. I'd listen and wait for her. That bell from the school would bring her running." And send his heart fluttering like a humming bird's wings._

" _One day we both decided I should leave my bush. I didn't know spit about this place or this land." That's when she came up with a great idea. She picked him up and put him on her shoulder. She'd walk around like normal and no one batted an eye. Except to admire at how cute Eezeyal was. "Lydia was able to take me around the school. It was common for students and teachers to have animal partners. We made quite the pair." She bumped a fist with his wing. The ploy was perfect. "The magic of that place...I almost fainted a dozen times. Magic was real. We didn't have that in the New World." White sparkling dust that shot into the air like fire and came down as snowflakes. A bouquet of roses born from lifeless rock. A potion that changed the composition of anything it was poured on. "Lydia was particularly good. Lezard and Adelea were exceptional. I've never seen a group of youngsters beam when their potions or spells would work. I hid, of course. Wasn't ready for a crowd. Or people." A majority of their walks he spent in the rafters or hiding behind curtains. "Before long I...we...became inseparable. She'd fall asleep studying, I'd be right there with her. If I was exhausted, Lydia would carry me around like her child. I...I grew to love her."_

" _Spring break came and she had to go back home. She offered to bring me with, but I wasn't ready to meet with other humans yet." He shooed her off, relaxing into his hammock like nest. Lydia shrugged and bid him farewell. "That was a long week. I heard the carriages bringing the students back. I waited the entire day for Lydia. But she never came." Eezeyal would watch the passing crowd like a happy puppy, looking for the one person who gave him meaning. Slowly was he saddened when he never saw her. Did she stay home? Was she expelled? Did she forget about him? "I emerged from my bush to see if I could spot her running up." He flew high to get a bird's eye view of the grounds. No students were coming from the gates or the main road. All was quiet. Maybe she did forget him. Then he turned to the school walls. The level of jubilation blossoming within him would have caused an explosion of great magnitude. Enough to shake the school. "I saw her on the high walls, running with this armful of papers. I flew after her!" He screeched for her to see him. She must not have heard him. She went into this tower and came in at the room at the top. "She was in this yellow fairy's office. The woman was a nut. Had a thing about giant carrots. And, judging from the dartboard of these red, blue, and green fairies, REALLY held grudges."_

 _Lydia was spreading numerous papers across the fairy's desk. Each one had a different perspective drawing of...an owl? 'See, see, see! I told you he's a rare specimen!' Eezeyal squinted hard, getting a better look. His heart dropped. It wasn't just any owl. It was...him. She had sketches of him, diagrams of his height, weight, size, and feather count. There were charts depicting what part of the world he came from. He was right all along. 'He's not from anywhere around here! Can you imagine what this will do for us?!'_

" _I couldn't believe it." He was shaking bad. He was losing control of his flying. "She was selling me out."_

' _I see what you mean. Alright then.' The Fairy shook hands with her. 'I guess we can only move forward with our plans.'_

 _Lydia nodded in agreement, and turned to leave. She stopped seeing Eezeyal at the window. 'Eezeyal?' That's when it dawned on her that she forgot to go see him. But by the hurt look on his face, she's just unwittingly done something. He glared from her to the desk, backing away. 'Oh no!' She grimaced at the papers. He thinks she's been using him. 'EEZEYAL, WAIT!' Too late. He was already taking off. To where? She didn't know. But she had to catch up to him._

" _I knew it! From day one I had known that she was like everyone else!" Tears sprinkled from his cheeks his little heart was tearing into tatters. "The only reason she took me in was to better her own career! She didn't care about me! I was just an experiment!" Eezeyal dove for the forest, following the same road that brought him to the school, but diverting off another path. The school was already two miles behind him. "I didn't care where I went now! I just wanted to get away from her!"_

' _EEZEYAL!'_

" _I couldn't believe it when I looked back!" Eezeyal's jaw dropped. "She was up in the air with me...on a Griffin?!" She was riding a griffin alright. It's kept with the others in the beast tamer's pen. "That crazy girl actually borrowed a griffin to come get me!"_

' _Eezeyal, please! I'm so sorry!'_

' _No you're not! You're just like other humans!' He sobbed hoarsely. 'You only pretended to care about me! I was only a prize to you!'_

' _You were never a prize! Don't say things like that! I was getting permission to take you back home!'_

' _A LIKELY STOR-WHUH?!'_

" _I had to stop and think for a moment. I literally stopped dead in my tracks, bringing her to a hover." She and he locked stares. His confusion with her sadness. "I just said I was a prize to her, and she replied perfectly as if...as if…"_

' _Wait! You can understand me?'_

' _One of my teachers, Ms. Nettle, gave me these. The Earrings of Thornberry.' She showed off the earrings. 'I can talk to animals, and they to me.' That cleared the air, but still left him in shock. 'And you were never a prize, Eezeyal!' She pulled out the papers he saw on Nettle's desk. "What you see here is a report I put together from taking care of you! You aren't from here! You were brought here from the New World! Weren't you?'_

" _I was totally stunned! She guessed it!"_

' _How did you-'_

' _Your breed of bird with your distinctive coloring is only found in that land!' There were lots of X's on a map she borrowed from the school library. 'We aren't ignorant here, Eezeyal! We know there are poachers at the ports near our school!' She tapped at the paper with all the human chicken scratch. 'This report was my key to taking you home! To getting your land safeguarded!' Eezeyal's jaw fell. 'Ms. Nettle agreed to take you home for me.'_

' _She...she did?'_

" _I couldn't believe it. The reason she was late, why she was so excited...was because she was helping me. Never had I met such a pure hearted girl."_

' _Yes.' 'She braved to bridge the gap, moving the griffin closer to him. "I...I'm not allowed so far out. So...she said she can find where you came from. Take you home for me.' She cupped at her heart, her big blue eyes begging him to believe her._

" _I...I can't trust her!"_

' _That's a lie! You don't care about me! Humans don't give a lick about anythin' other than themselves!'_

" _I turned my back on her! I wasn't going to entertain anymore of her lies!"_

' _Ezee, PLEASE! DON'T GO!'_

" _She was gonna get her wish." Splitting pain stabbed into his side. "Trauma from my wound caused this real gnarly stitch in my side. I ended up plummeting for the ground. And Lydia…"_

' _EEZEYAL!'_

" _She dove off the griffin, arms reaching for me! Good thing we weren't too high up, but this was going to smart." Lydia's arms wrapped to Eezeyal. She tucked herself in. She bounced off her upper back, was lead into a skipping tumble, eventually rolling out sprawled to the dirt. Eezeyal flew from her arms, deflating with a face full of dirt. Lydia groaned in pain, massaging her sore shoulder. Eezeyal was pushing himself up on his wing, fighting to stand up straight. She climbed onto her feet, dragging her feet as she shuffled to him. "Stubborn girl just took a fall, and still she made the move tuh catch up wit' me."_

' _Eezeyal, stop this! You'll kill yourself!'_

' _Better than bein' lied to again!' He wheezed. 'That's all that fills this world. Lies...and fake smiles.'_

' _Oh...Ezee…' That hurt. That hurt a lot. He truly thinks he can't trust her. 'You think I haven't seen those fake smiles? Or heard those lies?' She quizzed him, equally saddened and frustrated. 'My first lie wa when my father swore to always stay with my mom, me, and my sister!' Eezeyal stopped his fleeing. He turned to her, shocked to find she was angry. 'And the fake smiles? My fellow students give those to me all the time! The people in my village - all the time! I'm surrounded by lies!'_

' _How...how do you cope? For that matter, how do I even know what you're saying is true?!' He accused her._

' _ **I know you're scared, and I know what you've been through~'**_ _She kept approaching in steady half steps, minding Eezeyal's dangerously flaring feathers._ _ **'Look in my eyes…'**_ _She knelt with her hands to her heart. Her sapphire eyes glossed with fear and sadness,_ _ **'Can't you see I've suffered too?'**_ _He closed his beak, going rigged at her use of the word suffer. He growled as she snaked herself closer,_ _ **'So let's take-one-step at a time~...'**_ _She reached for him. Eezeyal raged boiled over. He screeched and snapped his beak, narrowly missing her fingers and frightening her onto her butt. She frowned at him._ _ **'I won't give up! That's one thing I swear will be true!'**_ _She stood defiantly. Eezeyal matching her boldness with his own posturing._ _ **'For it's said by the wise: keep your eyes on the prize!"**_ _She used two fingers from her eyes to him, swearing to him that he was her prize._ _ **'And I've got my eyes…'**_ _Her stalking circles were no match for him timed strafing,_ _ **'On you~..."**_ _She stopped playing and simply went in close. Eezeyal backed away in tandem to her. His side was killing him, and she could see it._ _ **'It's hard to trust,"**_ _Lydia knelt to him again, taking a gel jar from her pack,_ _ **'When you've been misunderstood.'**_ _Eezeyal sneered at the rank smell exploding from the removed cap._ _ **'So starting NOW,'**_ _She lunged and grabbed hold of him. Eezeyal flew into a frenzy. Snapping his beak and slashing with his talons, even swatting her with his wings,_ _ **"We'll be treated like we should!'**_ _Lydia fought vehemently against him, bending and shifting her arms to divert the surprisingly strong bird from landing a decent blow. He got a scratch or two._ _ **'So let's-take-this-RIDE,'**_ _She made the mistake of reaching for the ointment,_ _ **'Till it's true~'**_ _Eezeyal had enough wiggle room. His talons slashed diagonally across her face. Then he grimaced at the blood trickling from the shallow scratches. He feared he just ruined his chances. Then was astonished that she still held him, and she was still smiling at him._ _ **'I won't give up!'**_ _She cradled him close to her beautiful heart, rocking him gently._ _ **'That's one thing I swear will be true.'**_ _She pulled out another ointment, skillfully using one hand to put a dab on two of her fingers._ _ **"And I~ won't give in!'**_ _She traced the ointment to the wounds._ _ **'I'm stronger than they ever knew.'**_ _Eezeyal gaped in awe as the ointment sealed the wounds and left not even an unflattering discoloration in her skin._ _ **'Don't try to run,'**_ _She tried again with Eezeyal's ointment,_ _ **'Cause I'll just be there when you do.'**_ _She rubbed it to where his side hurt worse, earning a jerk and a grunt._ _ **'For it's said by the wise: keep your eyes on the prize…'**_ _She twisted a medicinal caplet - small as a quill tip - into a raspberry, and moved it to his mouth._ _ **"And I'll keep my eyes…'**_ _Eezeyal resisted the medicine, and second later acquiesced. He took it in, making Lydia beam and bring him into the warmest hug he'd ever gotten,_ _ **"On you~...'**_

 **Flashback end**

 **xxx**

As Eezeyal's tale drew to an end, Gnarly had led Adelea to the patch of mushrooms housing the Poultice Pod she's been searching for. She was astonished by how many of the pods there were. She was expecting a handful here and there. She was staring at a bonafide garden. It made the mushrooms seem gorgeous in this light. She knelt in close and began studying them thoroughly. The pods had to be at the peak of health if she was going to administer them to Lydia. She looked for bruises, wilting petals or fuzzy tendrils, a foul smell. Believe it or not, they smelt pretty sweet. These should work.

"Mind if I take two? One to study and the other to give to Lydia?" Adelea timidly asked.

"Take as many as you like." Gnarly welcomed her. "We have more than enough." He was of course referring to the stockpile of baskets with tons of the pods spilling out.

"Thank you so much, Gnarly!"

"Anything for our friends."

Eezeyal and Serena watched from the side as she began picking her supply. He sighed solemnly, glad to see this adventure wasn't wrought with an overly dramatic twist. Honestly, he was expecting the cave to collapse, a monster to take Adelea, or lava bleeding from the cracks. Nope. Just a smooth jaunt into a cave and back. Not a bad day. Now to finish it up the day with a happy ending to his tale.

"By the time Lydia and I returned to the school, I made the decision that I didn't need to go back home." Serena's beak fell with surprise. She was begging to know what changed his mind. "The whole time I was running, I was secretly hoping I'd see her come after me. When she did…" He paused to allow that same warmth to fill him, "I knew then and there that, while the circumstances were of their darkest," He titled his head back, smiling up to the cavern ceiling, seeing the sickly girl in her bed, "I was meant to be part of her life. And her part of mine. Yes, I missed my flock. I still do." He released a somber breath, his shoulders sinking. "But a wise owl told me long ago that _home is where the heart is._ And mine is with Lydia."

"Don't you ever want to go back?" She at least has to know that.

"Lydia's asked me the same question for the past year." And it's one he tries to avoid. "I won't cross that bridge until I have to."

Serena bobbed her head, willing to leave it at that. She was...she was speechless. The nightmare Eezeyal suffered in order to find his angel. Serena doesn't think she could be as strong as him. And to think she's been treating him like an inferior all this time. "Thank you for telling me this, Eezeyal. Truly. And I'm really sorry that's how you had to meet."

"You know what they say. Sometimes you have to lose something in order to gain something." That's how he's been able to come to grips with his trauma all this time. "If I hadn't lost my family - and Lydia her father - I don't think either of us would have found each other."

"I know that one." Serena gazing lovingly to Adelea, charmed by the dirt on that rambunctious girl's cheeks. "Hey, next adventure, I'll tell you how Adelea and I met." She offered.

"I'd like that." He accepted graciously. Maybe then he'll learn what's made a grump out of her.

"Okay, you guys. I've got what I need." Adelea announced, dusting off...most of the dirt. She is going to take a bath when they get back to the castle. "You two ready?" They nodded together. "Thanks again, Gnarly. Next time, I'd like to talk with you more about what's in these caves."

"I'd love that! Bye now!" He saw them off, finding this to be a really good day.

 **xxx**

The day was gradually slipping into a golden afternoon. Lydia was finally awake, able to sit up and enjoy Sofia's company. She was a little baffled by why Sofia was in her riding gear. And why Crackle, Minimus, Mia, Robin, and Clover were all in her room. She got that sneaking suspicion that she missed out on a great adventure. Apparently she returned from a journey to Sunset village with Crackle, Mia, Robin, and Minimus to rescue Clover from that slimeball magician Boswell who needed a new _Mr. Cuddles_. A stupid name for a bunny. The menace was planning to abduct Clover and take him on a Kingdom wide tour. Roland would never extend the manpower for a pet. Not even for his daughter.

Sofia was getting to the good part where she used a sliding move in dance class to get past Boswell. Knocks at her door put her story on hold, and had all the animals, including Ubos, scrambling to hide. Crackle, Minimus, Mia, and Robin hurtled out the window, each one heading back home quick as lightning. Clover threw himself into Sofia's arms. And Ubos was back on the bookshelf, keeping an eye on his sickly pupil. Adelea came in with a pot of tea. Miranda, Roland, and Baileywick were in tow.

"Hope you don't mind a little company." Adelea pardoned herself. She lifted the teapot as a peace offering. "I bring just the thing to cure your woes and curl your toes."

"Are you selling immortality?" Lydia playfully scoffed.

"Nah. Immortals are bad for business." That is the first laugh those two have shared in days. It hurt Lydia's chest some, but it was worth it. Adelea worked on pouring her a cup.

"How are you feeling?" Miranda asked tenderly.

"Illness wise or person wise?" Lydia titled her head. Because to both, she was still feeling pretty lousy. Miranda and Roland figured as much and refrained from rubbing it in with a response.

"Here you go." Adelea cautiously handed her a saucer and cup. Lydia's arms trembled as she reached. She thanked Adelea for holding on while she brought it in close. She giggled at the pink color. It looked sweet but smelt like a compost heap. She detects that desperate hint of honey she added to make it not taste like it smelt. Lydia dipped her tongue in. Surprisingly, it tasted pretty good. She took a bigger sip. She could feel the tea working its way through her, battling the virus twisting her. "Merr says to sip it slowly, and to consume one cup a day until you're better."

"I'm feeling better already." Lydia assured her. She scratched Eezeyal behind the head. Serena came in on Adelea's head, wanting some adoration sent her way. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Adelea, Serena, and Eezeyal chimed in unison. Lydia blushed happily, beyond lucky that she snagged this motley crew.

Roland clapped his hands, "Alright everyone, she needs her rest." He declared. "Sofia, dinner is ready. Please go join James and Amber." Sofia hugged Lydia before prancing off with Clover. "Adelea, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but Merr and I have dinner plans."

"Very well." He bowed as she excited. Adelea waved to Lydia, she and Serena wishing her a speedy recovery.

"Princess," Baileywick unrolled a menu for Lydia, "I have a list of soups and porridges that every sick girl needs with her tea." Lydia leaned in, tracing a finger down the list. "We have chicken noodle soup, chicken dumpling soup, sheep milk porridge, goat milk porridge…" The list went on. So many different soups.

"I'll have chicken and dumpling soup please." She smiled.

"Consider the Chef already working." Baileywick took off.

"And that is our cue to leave." Miranda insisted to Roland, following after everyone.

"I will be right there." Roland replied, turning to Lydia. She went rigid, hiding in her tasty tea, unable to look him in the eye. She can't do that quite yet. "So!" He clapped. He was really hoping that clap would bring out a grandiose speech that would lead into...something. A long conversation where they would point out each other's faults, yell, then laugh, and give an apology that puts everything behind them. He has a strong feeling that wasn't going to be the case now.

"So…!" Lydia squeaked.

"I will...uh...see you later?" He winced.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Good. Great. Umm...bye." He couldn't get out of her room fast enough. The moment her door closed, Roland and Lydia released self loathing groans, smashing palms to their faces. The tension between them is so thick a knife made by a god couldn't cut through it. When this storm between them was going to pass was anyone's guess. Roland loves Lydia, but he truly cannot condone or forgive the fact that she reduced herself to using drugs, and lied about her health.

Lydia's no better. She is so disgusted with herself about the drugs that she can't look him in the eye, let alone be in a room with him. There's nothing she can say because it will not bring him to trust her again. That is something she won't get back for...for a long time. And it hurts. The trust she lost with this mistake...kills her. Sitting in a bed rotting from an illness she caused isn't even half the price she'll pay. Her appetite, all of a sudden, was completely gone. Even for an easily swallowed liquid that her best friends went into a cave for to make. She set it aside, feeling unworthy of it. She pulled her blankets all the way up to her chin, hiding herself away from the world within mattress and pillow. She doesn't deserve all this care. She doesn't deserve these gestures, or Roland's attempt to break the ice they've formed. She doesn't deserve anything. Especially not them.

As she was about to succumb to her pity - the claws of her pathetic sorrow clutching at her throat - a small berry rolled down her pillow to her nose. It was a boysenberry. She hates boysenberries. Another one fell, and then another one. She slipped from her quilted solace, meeting an impishly grinning Eezeyal with two more berries to roll. She was still delirious from being sick, so she wasn't quite on track with what he was trying to do here. He already left her a bag of berries earlier before taking off. What's with the hill roll on her pillow? Eezeyal slid down her pillow, coming beside her and moving the berries into a pile beside her. She was still lost, but he was clearly on a roll with something by the pleased look on his face.

Eezeyal reached over, taking the index finger he left his mark on a long time ago. He relished in that scar. It was the first of many that brought him to be with this miraculous girl now. She made a huge mistake. She will make dozens more as she goes. And he will be right there for every one, watching her grow into a great woman, and a great queen. No matter what happens along that road, regardless if she pushes him away, _**"I...won't...give...up…"**_ Eezeyal ran a soft wing from her forehead to her cheek, _**"That's one thing I swear will be true."**_ Lydia's tired eyes widened utterly shocked. Nostalgic tears welled in her eyes. _**"For it's said by the wise: keep your eyes on the prize."**_ He smiled adoringly. From his growing desert owl heart he poured every speck of love Lydia has given to him unto her. _**"And I'll kept my eyes…"**_ Lydia had joyus tears running down her cheek. She and Eezeyal wrapped one another in a tender hug, " _ **On~ you~~."**_ They slipped beneath the covers, and from there they drifted to a world only they could enter. One where, no matter the adversity, they would always be by each other's side.

 **Cheesy? Yes? Great? No? A chapter? Yep!**

 **This fic, my Star Wars Rebels Fic, and my Epic Mickey fic will be my top priorities. Catch you guys later.**


	24. Some Sibling Quality Time

**Some Sibling Quality Time**

 **Filler time! (** _ **Unenthusiastic yay...**_ **)**

 **xxx**

"OUTRAGEOUS! APPALLING! SIMPLY UNACCEPTABLE!" Amber broke the sound barrier three times with her shouting, practically bouncing herself to the ceiling from her bed. Good thing her third favorite nightgown helps ground her. The ornamental bands being woven into her curler bound hair were coming undone. "I can't believe she had the nerve to do something like that to me!"

"What exactly-HA! Take that - did this SHE do to - MISS MEE - you?" James, in his pajamas, inquired in between parrying Sofia's rather impressive wooden sword thrusts with his own. She skipped forward to overwhelm him, he'd counter with a spin and tag her on the shoulder. Just when the score is even, Sofia, prancing in her nightgown, surprises him with a slide through his legs and a tag on his ankle.

"The SHE is Hildegard! And she is officially the most unforgivable person in the world!" She stamped both her feet, flying off the handle with fiery eyes.

"Amber, if you don't sit still I'll do worse than whatever it is Hildegard did!" Lydia warned with hair pins and the wedding hair bands in her hands. Her own nightgown was drowned in split ends she's had to cut. Why wedding bands? Amber dreams YEEAARRS in advance. She dreams, she plans, and she seals the deal in the special, flamboyant journal she had on the bed beside her. When she gets married, she'll already have a hairstyle settled. All she'd need now is the perfect dress. Lydia was her designated hairdresser. Amber saw how she did Sofia's hair once and wanted something just as pretty. If not prettier. And it was a good way to help Lydia get up and be occupied. She's been sick for a whole week with nothing to do except sleep, read the same books again and again, and eat foods and drink drinks meant to clean her system out. That aside, the Royal Trio just wanted to hang out with her. Amber grudgingly sat back down, huffing angrily with puffed cheeks. "Now, what exactly did Hildegard do this time?!" She breathed, redressing the curlers so she can start over with the bands.

"The most unforgivable thing a best friend can do to a best friend!"

James caught Sofia's next strike in a deadlock. "Take full credit for your canon project?" He arched a brow. Zandar did that once a long time ago.

"Steal your desert from your lunch box?" Sofia proposed. Ruby did that to her when they were younger.

"Replace your shampoo with bright pink hair dye?" Lydia chimed in. Adelea did that one.

"That Autumn Dress I got yesterday?!" Amber stressed to see if they remembered. They vaguely do. Lydia looked to Sofia and James who hid their confusion by returning to their fencing. Amber orders so many dresses literally every second of the day. It was hard to keep track. "The brown and green one with the Fall Color leaves on the skirt, with the grassy wristbands?"

James and Sofia stopped on a dime and hummed with Lydia, "Ohh! That one…" Amber growled through gritted teeth. No one pays attention to her around here. "Did Hildegard ruin the dress?" James asked indifferently. He tripped up Sofia and got a point on her.

"She did WORSE than ruin it!" Amber curled her lips inside with a dramatic pause, her fair fingers clenching into fists. "She stole it!"

The outburst cause James and Sofia to trip and bash heads together. They and Lydia gasped in horror. Hildegard a thief?! That's impossible! She's full of herself like Amber, but she'd never steal. "Hold on!" Lydia wrapped up a few strands in a stick, clipping a tulip petal clip to the back of her head. She used the second stick to point to the closet. "I just saw it in your closet."

"No! She didn't steal it like that!" She tried to yell at Lydia without turning all the way around. "She wore it today! She bought the same dress!" James quirked a brow absolutely confused. He was even more confused when Sofia moaned at the inane whining.

"AW MAN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lydia boomed with utter disbelief. "You've been in a bad mood all day because of that?!"

"What do you mean _because of that_?!" She shrieked, keeping forward this time so she wounded accidentally slap Lydia. "This is a fashion walkway disaster!"

"Umm…" James timidly raised his hand, super scared to ask. "Why is this bad, again?" He was helped to his feet by Sofia.

"James, it is one of the most petty rivalries among women since the dawn of the first silken scarf!" Lydia completely demeaned Amber's crisis. Not even a crisis. Just a drama and beauty queen not able to be the center of attention. "When two girls meet in the same place wearing the latest and greatest seasonal attire of the year, friction worse than a rope burn is caused." Lydia undid the second row of curled hair. She loosely twisted the row from either side, weaving in the ivory leaf, soft pink ribbon band. She's do the same for the next row, and then let the rest of the hair hang loose.

"What?! Why?! Sounds like a waste of energy!" He rubbed the tender lump on his forehead. That wasn't what was causing his headache though.

"It is. It really is." Lydia droned. Amber couldn't take anymore and rounded a pillow straight into the side of her head. "Ow! Hey! I'm still a sick patient, you know?!"

"Right now you're being insensitive!" She let Lydia finish fashioning the two ribbons, then spun around and smothered her with the pillow. "I was looking forward to wearing that tomorrow! Now it will look like I copied her!"

Lydia was laughing at Amber pitiful attempts to suffocate her, wrestling her and the pillow up. "Why don't you just ask the Royal Seamstress to alter it and turn the leaves in swirls?!" She suggested. "She can remove the puffy sleeves entirely and turn the wristbands into bicep bands."

Amber stopped immediately, struck blank by inspiration. She blinked a couple times, then tore the pillow off Lydia. The elder sister was a little scared Amber was going to punch her. Instead she pulled her up and hugged her crazily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a genius!" Amber flew into an amazing leap from her bed, rushing into her closet. She skid on a stop, going in reverse to her mirror. She admired her new hairdo, spinning and giggling like the princess she was. "And you're a goddess at hair!"

"I try." Lydia waved off, spitting up a feather or two. Amber came rushing out of the closet with the very dress in question, setting it aside with some explicit directions for the seamstress. "Makes me glad, Sofia, that you and I never got whole hog into fashion."

"I'm thankful for that one too!" James snidely remarked. "Having one girl in the house is bad enough!" He motioned a thumb at Amber who growled at him. "When I learned I was getting two more sisters, I was scared you'd be just like her! Thank you spirits for Tomboys!" He cupped his hands to the sky. Sofia and Lydia took that whole scenario as a compliment mixed with an insult. "Seriously though, would it be wrong for another boy to be in the house?"

"What about Zandar?" Sofia threw in. "He hasn't been around for a while."

"That's because he's been planning a party with his brother, Zaheer." James pouted. "They've been working on making our visit one to remember for months."

"Ahlii told me about parties in Tangu." Lydia beamed. "And he told me Zaheer and Zandar throw the best parties."

"You heard right!" Amber giggled. "There may have been a party in Agrabah, but Tangu is the embodiment of parties!" Lydia's looking forward to that visit now. She also can't wait to meet Zaheer. Ahlii goes on and on about him.

"And while they're working on that party, I'm out any guy time." James pouted. "Not that I don't love you guys," He gestured to Sofia and Lydia, "But couldn't one of you be born a boy?"

"I think our biological father asked the same thing." Lydia tapped her chin.

"What was OUR Dad like?" Sofia inquired.

"Egh…" She played it off like she was trying to find the right words. Inside she was ranting, raving, and cursing herself for that slip. The only good news here is Sofia thinks he passed away. So the awkwardness won't last long. "A stern guy with a carpenter's hands, but a gentle touch in the kitchen." That's right. Birk Balthazar could cook with the best of them. "He loved mom unconditionally. And he loved fixing up leaky roofs, broken fences, and mending hearts with a good cake or two."

"A cook, two cobblers, and a sorceress." James listed out. "Nice household."

"It was." Lydia shrugged her hands. "After he passed on we didn't let the tragedy get us down. Sofia saw to that one."

"I did?" She tilted her head, moving in close to Lydia.

"Even when you were a baby you have this uncanny talent for lighting up a room when you laughed." She tickled Sofia to prove a point. "Mom and I would have a bad day and all we needed was for you to laugh to make it all go away." Sofia was still laughing, hugging Lydia tightly. "You know, I don't think I ever asked. What was your guys's mom like?"

"We couldn't tell you." Amber shook her head.

"We don't really remember her." James remarked somberly. "She passed away a little after Amber and I were born. Dad told us that she loved us till the end."

"I'm sorry." Lydia tensed up.

"It's okay." Amber reassured her. They've shed their tears with stories they've heard. "Daddy's been there for us through thick and thin. Fills the spot she left."

"We know that feeling." Lydia ruffled Sofia's hair. She felt an interesting question she's been having for awhile rise. "That honestly makes me think." She sat on the edge of Amber's bed. "What would you guys think if Mom and Dad had another kid?"

"Are they?!" Sofia gasped. Amber and James paused.

"No, no. Well...not yet." Lydia sheepishly added. Sofia, James, and Amber went silent, their eyes darting to one another and around the room.

"Have they…" James swallowed a lump, "Have they talked about having another kid?"

"Not openly." Lyda admitted cryptically. "Though they've implied it would be nice. Even though they already have four kids."

"Technically-" Amber clamped her mouth closed, going into shock. Lydia raised a brow at her, curious of what she was going to say. "Umm...I mean...no...it's nothing." She went quiet, looking from James to Sofia and to Lydia.

That's when it dawned on Lydia. "Mom has Sofia and me, Dad has you and James. Them having their own child means a kin child for both." She tenderly voiced Amber's thought, making her shrink into herself. James and Sofia understood, deflating woefully. A step-mom and step-dad already with their own kids having their first child between each other? This was a little over their heads. They aren't sure how to feel about that. They aren't even sure how to answer it. Yeah. It would be cool if Miranda and Roland had their own child. At the same time...it would be THEIR child. The one child in the house that shares blood with both parents. It's a little unnerving. "How you three feel is how I felt when I first got here."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked, climbing beside her.

"I was scared Dad and these two wouldn't like me. Or you, Sofia." James took in a breath, shocked she really thought that. He loved these two and Miranda the day they got there. Amber...took a while, and she has to live with that. "And with how young you three are, Dad and Mom have time to raise you and be part of your lives. To know you."

"Dad knows you." Amber insisted. She and James climbed to the other side of her.

"Yes he does. He learns fast." Scary fast, actually. It's like he's been there since she was born. She touched her heart. "But there will always be that part of me that says, _he came too late._ Or feels that I'll never have the same bond he'll have with you three. He isn't my real dad."

That hurt them a little. They never thought of that. "Actually…" Sofia clutch at Lydia's nightgown, "I was scared of that with Amber and James." The twin gawked at her. "You two are so close. I felt like the odd kid out." She sank.

"Sofia…" Amber touched her weighted heart.

"We felt the same way when Lydia got here." James announced. Amber elbowed him. "What?! We did?! We never got along the way these two do!" He stressed. "We thought you'd treat us differently. Stand by Sofia all the time."

"I guess we all felt insecure when our parents got married." Sofia laughed lightly. "When I think about it now, it feels sort of silly."

"It's a common thing to worry about. Every kid goes through it." Lydia assured her. "These past few months here taught me that just isn't true. Wasn't true from the start." Now they were confused all over again. "Blood doesn't make you a parent or child. It's the time you spend together, and the love you share." She drew them into a hug. Amber and Sofia lying on her lap with James on Amber's back. "Dad and Mom loved us the moment we came into each other's lives. Just like the four of us loved another." The trio bobbed their heads and smiled in full agreement. "They can have another set of twins and they'd still love us. Ooh! But you three would have to babysit."

"WHAT?!" James shot up.

"Us?!" Amber screeched.

"Why us?!" Sofia boomed outraged.

Lydia poked Sofia in the nose. "I did my jail time watching you. My sentence tripled with you two!" She shoved Amber and James' faces into the sheets. "I don't need to play mama to anymore kids."

"Did she seriously just call us babies?" Amber rapidly asked with a deadpan face.

"I do believe she did." James confirmed. He jumped to his feet. "This must not stand!"

"GET HER!" Sofia hooked Lydia by the neck, burying her face in the pillows.

"DOWN WITH THE TYRANT!" Amber hooted, she and James jumping on her.

"Bring it on!" Lydia dared. The trio played punched at her, shaking her around. The servants passing by were infected by the laughter howling from Amber's room. Too bad they were working. They'd like to see the Royal Children at play. It's been a while. Lydia bucked James off. He bounced off the bed to a giant bean bag on the floor. She pinned Lydia and Amber down, rolling them up in the blankets. "Victory is mine!"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" James dove into her, barreling onto the floor with her. He picked up his wooden sword, howling like an animal. Lydia grabbed the other one, catching his strike as it came down. She pushed up onto her knees, parrying his blows. Fencing lessons coming in handy after all. "Give it up, evil sorceress! You can't beat the Great Admiral James!" Sofia found his Admiral's hat and popped it onto his head.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong, Admiral!" Her hand shuffled around. "I am more powerful than you realize! Abracadabra!" Lydia surprised him with a handful of glitter to the face. Amber loves to leave her glitter lying around. "Ha-ha!" She tossed him onto the bed. Amber and Sofia stood ready to rumble. "What this?! Do his hench-girls think they can fair better?!" She wiggled her brow. She really shouldn't be doing this when she's been sick as a dog. Oh well. Alauna can yell at her later.

"Oh-ho! We know we can!" Amber picked up two pillows. "Your cheap glitter powers are no match for my pillow launch!" She flung the pillows in rapid volleys. Lydia raised the sword, swatting the pillows away.

"Is that the best you've got, Princess Goldie?!" Lydia winked.

Aksed and answered when AMber threw one pillow up to distract her, and landed a second pillow in her face. "GOT HER!" She cheered.

It was Sofia's turn. She had a spare wooden sword from James' closet. "Prepare to be defeated, Evil Sorceress!" She charged, running the sword along Lydia's side.

"HUUUH!" Lydia dramatically fainted, pretending to be stabbed. She fell to the pillows Amber tossed at her, feathers exploding into the air. James climbed onto the bed with his sisters, checking to see if the danger had past. Lydia coughed for the drama, heaving desperately for air. "The greatest sorceress...in the world...beaten by kids...GAH!" And thus did the great sorceress dies with her tongue hanging out.

"YEAH!" Sofia and Amber bounced victoriously.

"The crew of Admiral James reigns victorious!" James cheered, raising his sword to the air. Sofia placed her sword, and Amber placed her pillow in with him. Victory belongs to the three musketeers.

From nowhere a pillow was thrown at each of them, knocking them on their butts. They spit up feathers, growling at the cheap shots. Amber was furious. Her hair was ruined. They glared at Lydia as she rose to her feet. Her pleased smirk gnawed at them. The way she pat the sword on her shoulder said she was ready for round two. "Best two out of three, kids." She declared. She took a stance, daring them to come at her. "I can't let this blemish stand."

"Then you'd better get some ointment!" James warned. He and Sofia readied their swords, and Aber had the pillows. "Because we're about to bring the pain!"

" _Kids! We've got milk and cookies in the parlor!_ " Miranda called from the hallway.

"COMING!" All four harmonized.

"Game Pause!" Lydia announced.

James pushed Amber and Sofia into Lydia's arms. "THE COOKIES WILL BE MINE!" He took off out the door, Miranda barely able to dodge.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!" Amber declared, sprinting after him.

"Wait for me!" Sofia was right behind her.

"HEY! I'm still sick! I can't run!" Lydia whined, walking briskly after them.

"SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" Sofia mocked her as she made it down the hall. "I'll eat your cookies in your honor!"

"Sofia, you traitor!" Lydia forgot how sick she is and raced after them. "You three are such brats!"

Miranda folded her arms, shaking her head with a loving smile. "Do those kids ever relax?" She laughed, moseying after them. If they did ever relax, she'd be pretty bored.

 **And there's your filler. See you soon.**


	25. A Thief in our Midst

**A Thief in our Midst**

 **xxx**

"Get up slowly...slowly…" Alauna urged, hovering her hands as close as possible to a still weak Lydia. "Take in breaths to ease the weight." Putting so much effort into just propping herself up on the infirmary bed reminded her of when she first tried levitating the couch in her old house. Yeah. Miranda wasn't too happy with the giant hole in the living room. On the bright side it started her project to redecorate. That aside, Lydia's insides were on fire. Everything was hurting. Sitting up was a chore. When her legs sung off the side she swore her whole body was going to fly off. Thank goodness Gwen was right there to lend support. Lydia's bare feet had jolts shoot into them and practically cripple her from the coldness of the floor. And it was seriously bright in the infirmary. Even though Alauna had shades over the windows. Just another side effect from her medication.

Merr and Alauna assure everyone that Lydia will be back up on her feet like normal in no time. She just has to pace herself and make sure she doesn't over exert herself. Which will be hard considering there is a ball tonight and Lydia has to make an appearance. She doesn't have to dance. She does, however, have to meet with the other visiting dignitaries and diplomats. She's starting to feel sick all over again.

"Alright. One, two, three!" Gwen and Alauna hoisted Lydia, supporting her front to back as her legs remembered that they can walk. Her knees quaked for a few short seconds, her muscles spasming like crazy. Then, as she took in one breath at a time, her body gradually mustered the strength to stand on its own. Lydia edged herself from Alauna and Gwen, wanting some space to try to be independent. After Adelea, Serena, and Eezeyal got her that flower to make her a special tea, Lydia recovered in two days. Well, recovered in the sense that she was able to get up, eat, drink, and function normally. However, her strength wasn't entirely back. She'd get winded from walking further than her room, she fainted while taking a bath - thank goodness for Marcy, and she was tripping over any and all surfaces. So for those two days she's had a revolving door of attendants and family members constantly checking on her, and worrying over her. Today she wants to do things on her own. Walk, eat, go to the bathroom - just be left alone for a while. Again, not an option. Not with a ball on the horizon.

"How are you feeling today?" Alauna asked softly.

"The room isn't spinning." Lydia mumbled, letting her body catch up with itself. "And I actually feel like I can walk without those strings attached." If she had her wand she'd play on the joke with a few strings. Gwen and Alauna laughed all the same. "Witty reparte, skip in my step," She did a little toe tap, "And I feel lighter than air. Thanks to those antioxidants you've been giving me and Adelea's tea, I'm feeling on top of the world."

"Just make sure you don't stay there all day." Alauna warned playfully. "You're still in recovery. Rest and drink lots of fluids, you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am. But you know I have a terrible health management program." She draped an arm around her two best friends, winking impishly. "And being trapped at the ball without any real supervision might not be the best idea." Gwen and Alauna shared skeptical, if not already catching Lydia's drift, smirks. "And seeing as I don't have a date to this ball thing," She spun and took each other their hands in hers, "Would you two go with me?"

"Why don't you just ask Cedric?" Gwen teased with a coo.

"Aren't you two dating?" Alauna crooned.

Lydia exploded cherry red. She growled at her so called best friends. "On second thought, you two can stay home!" She stormed out of the infirmary.

Alauna and Gwen's giggling followed her out. "Aw, it's okay, Lydia!" Alauna teased.

"We're firm Lydia-Cedric fans!" Gwen laughed out loud. "Ooh! Lyderic! No...Cedyia!" She beamed.

"Love it!" Pillows from the next room over were thrown in their faces. Lydia called that a good day and marched for her room. Her fit only made them laugh harder. "She's so easy to tease."

"No wonder Adelea does it!"

 **xxx**

Normally this is where Lydia would conspire with James to pull a friendly prank of the traitorous friends, but she has some work to do. Yes, Alauna said she needs some rest, but she has to get caught up on the work she missed while being sick. Her instructors have been piling her work in her second wing. Thanks to Ubos and Eezeyal it was all organized from _can be finished in two minutes_ to _will be finished in a couple hours to a day._ She doesn't know what she'd do without them. Maybe do it all herself. That's a scary thought. If she didn't kick her medication, that's exactly where she would have been.

While she's workin, she can send in her earring to get it discharged. Adelea sent in the one that she had. The Earrings of Thornberry, like a hand full of magical objects, becomes overwhelmed with pent up energy that gets sucked into it. So every so often, Lydia has to send it in to get it discharged and moderately cleaned. It is a piercing, after all.

She entered her room to find Ubos and Eezeyal sharing a fruit salad buffet around a rousing game of chess. By the looks of it, Ubos was winning. Again. "Hi, boys. Miss me?"

"Never!" They both chimed, not diverting attention from their game for a second.

"What did Alauna say?" Ubos asked, moving his left Bishop to align with Eezeyal stagnant king.

"That is I should rest, not do anything exerting, and drink lots of fluids." In other words, the typical physician recommended dosages for a healthy body and mind. Alauna really is the best at what she does. Lydia always comes out feeling good as new. "And maybe take it easy at the ball tonight that I'm seriously reconsidering going to."

"You know Roland ain't gonna let ya sit this one out." Eezeyal warned her.

"Because I care what Roland wants." Lydia curtly scoffed. That broke Ubos and Eezeyal's focus. They raised brows at her. She was moseying along nonchalantly toward her work desk, pulling out a quill and spare paper for the work waiting for her. Neither knew if they should vocally remark on her calling Roland by his name. Or the fact she sounded so cold saying she didn't care what he wanted. It was so out of the blue. As was her about to take her earring off. "Oh yeah! Ezee, it's that time again." She pointed at the earring with a woeful tone.

"Already?! But you just sent it in!" He whined. Ubos arched another perplexed brow.

"I know, bud." She went to him, kneeling so she can scratch his head. "But with all this magic that's been going out of whack, the earring's been making my earring." Eezeyal groaned heatedly at the poor pun. "Sorry. If it's any consolation, I don't wanna take it off either."

"Ahem? Am I missing something?" Ubos interjected.

"I have to send my earrings in every so often to get them discharged, and Eezeyal and I don't exactly enjoy the crude sign language that follows."

"That's right!" Ubos always forgets that Lydia relies on those earrings to communicate with Eezeyal and other animals. She's just so casual about it, he's surprised she doesn't have a tail and whiskers by now. "If you like, I can discharge it for you."

"You can do that?!" Lydia gasped, feeling an answer to a week long prayer. It usually takes a week for her to send the earrings in and get them back.

"Of course. I can do anything." Ubos boosted.

"Except the two-step and hokie pokie." Eezeyal teasingly pranced on his feet. Lydia flicked him in the head for Ubos.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She grinned. She pinched at the ear, working the pin from the back. She looked lovingly at Eezeyal, getting his reluctant nod of approval. The second the earring split from her ear, a muffled ring deafened that one ear. It hurt sort of. Eezeyal's next words were incoherent owl screeches, but Lydia was sure he was waiting to talk to her again. "Don't worry, Pops. We'll be chatting again soon." Ubos opened his pages to a chapter with a hollowed hole. She set it inside and the jewele instantly lit up. Swirlings and spiraling thick lines drew themselves on the page, lighting up a brilliant aquamarine and dimming in pulses.

"Try not to worry, you two." Ubos closed himself. "In an hour or two this earring will be discharged and you'll be going on about you day."

"Thanks for the help, Ubos. That earring let's you know when it has to be cleansed." She tapped on the empty part of her lobe. The light, icy hot feeling was maddening to her. She feels off balance.

"Not a problem. It'll be back to you good as new." And he will take good care of it in the meantime.

Three knocks at her door knotted her insides. Her brow furrowed in annoyance. Who's at her door this early in the morning?! " _Lydia? Can I come in_?"

It's Miranda. Of course it's Miranda. "Come to check if I'm feeling better or putting drugs in my skin?" Lydia rolled her eyes with the snide whisper. Ubos and Eezeyal's jaws dropped, their eyes blinking with utter shock. She shooed the pair out her window. Unless Ubos wants to be seen, or Eezeyal wants to play mime for a couple hours. The pair grudgingly left the room, casting long, fretful stares at the distancing window. They aren't going to pretend that wasn't weird, right?

" _Lydia? Are you there? Can I please come in?_ " Miranda insisted again with her stupid fairy knocks.

Lydia growled under her breath, her skull throbbing. _Can I tell you how irritating you sound right now?!_ Her snarky remark not only didn't have the same response, it also didn't stop in her head. "Even if I say no, you'll just insist!" She snapped her fingers, popping in turquoise smoke from point A to Point work desk. Sure, she promised Roland no magic. But what daddy dearest doesn't know won't hurt anything. Thank you window draft for taking away the smoke. Miranda walked on in, strolling to Lydia's second wing. She was sprawled on her small couch, three books she has to do reports on all lined up. Miranda scanned the study area quizzically, baffled by the mountain of work Lydia drowned herself in. History, Music, Art, English, Politics, Economics, Math - is a year long enough to catch up. "Don't worry, you can go tell _Rolly,"_ She sarcastically batted her eyes at the idiotic pet name, "That I'm studying like a human. No magic here. No medicinal enhancers either!"

Miranda had jerked back, put off by the bite in that unnecessary tone. "That's not why I'm here." She stressed, hurt Lydia would assume that's why she'd come by.

"Then what? Dad send you to probe me for more drugs or magic paraphernalia?" She snapped again. Her quill was starting to tear into the paper. "Miles, Baileywick, Cedric, and Adelea gave my room the clean bill! And the guards took everything except my headband! Or are you here to take that?" Miranda was honest to heavens floored. She's barely in the room for a minute and Lydia's attacking her so viciously. "Did you need something? I'm busy!" She snarled again, growing impatient with Miranda just standing there.

Miranda gruffly inhaled through her nose, finding the patience for this new attitude she's taking on. "I'm going to let that slide seeing as you clearly are still not feeling well." Lydia continued to write - or rather barely began writing - the book report on _The Odyssey._ Not her favorite, but a thrilling tale. "Your father has a surprise he wants to show you and your sisters."

"Whatever it is, tell him he can keep it. I'm not interested." She easily dismissed.

"Lydia, wherever this attitude is coming from it needs to stop." She finally lost tolerance for this disrespect. She stood over Lydia, her hands on her hips. "You have no one to blame but yourself for this."

"Really, Mom? Only me?" Lydia set aside her work, standing up to her mom. The one in height difference didn't deter her in the least. "Because last time I checked I never asked for any of this!" She gestured to herself and the castle, her glare blaming Miranda for everything.

Miranda stayed quiet and staring straight as Lydia marched past her. Her loudly clopping footsteps rushing down the stairs stomped on her back, and the slam of the door scared her out of her skin. Miranda sighed heavily with dismay, her blood boiling to the brim. She doesn't know what just happened, or why Lydia acted that way with her. It really hurt, though. Worse than anything she'd felt.

 **xxx**

Roland was laughing heartily with Sofia and Amber hanging on each of his hands. The surprise Roland was being very enigmatic about had them bursting with excitement. What oh what could their Dad have planned? Was an old friend over? Are they getting new gowns? Did he finally get that yard sized trampoline they've been asking for? They're little heads were spinning with all sorts of theories on what the surprise could be. But he made it clear they couldn't have it until Lydia met up with them. Amber was about to draw on the power to manipulate the castle with a flick of her wrist. She would cause the floors to move like a rotary belt and bring Lydia right to them. Must have worked. Because as they were rounding a corner, Lydia bumped into Roland.

"Ooh, Lydia, good timing!" Amber said, positively drooling. Now the surprise was theirs.

"Sorry I took so long. I was working." She said with a soft expression to her sisters. It hardened when she looked to a giddy Roland. She folded her arms. "So what's this surprise Mom was going on about?" Despite her words, she didn't sound the least bit aggravated. But if this proved to be a waste of time she wouldn't hide it.

"Dad's about to show us!" Amber bounced over and grabbed Lydia by the hand. Sofia grabbed the other. "COME ON!" Lydia's protests were ignored. She doesn't like being taken to places she isn't given notice about. That's how pranks are pulled.

"Don't be so stubborn, Lydia!" Roland took her protests and just helped the girls shove her along. "You'll love it when you see it." She sincerely doubts that. And she hates being outnumbered. Then again, what's a little surprise during a week of being trapped in her room. This will be her first real adventure in days.

Roland led his daughters to a corridor on the far side of the castle's north wing. He was practically skipping in his step thinking of how the girls will react when they see where he's taking them. Sofia, Lydia, and Amber were tingling with anticipation. They don't come this far into the north wing that often. Usually when they do something amazing is waiting for them. Like last time, James and Lydia found Gnarly, Teeny, and three of their troll friends chasing a pixie. Amber and Sofia happened on Clover, Eezeyal, and the other animal friends in a weird relay race. As Roland escorted them to a gorgeous solid gold gate, the three girls' ran rampant with questions on what was on the other side. With a smile on his face, and all three of his daughters on the verge of dying from suspense, Roland parted the intricate gate lock, and the doors opened to a wonderous room filled from the ceiling to the floor with the most beautiful jewels in the whole kingdom. Sofia and Lydia were in just such awe of this room that they bumped into one another every other step. It's like they've crossed into another world of the castle. They didn't even know this was here.

"Whoa…" Lydia's whole notion of this being a waste of her time fell right off with her sneer. This room was breathtaking. "Now this was worth putting the quill down!" She cupped her hands. Roland lingered at the door to revel in his daughters' amazement. Those three were so adorable when they're surprised.

"Where are we?!" Sofia dreamily marveled.

"The castle jewel room, Sofia!" Amber was like a blushing bride amid the splendor. "It's my favorite place in the whole kingdom!" She'd probably dropped to one knee and marry the room.

"Somehow a room full of sparkling things being your favorite room isn't surprising, Amber." Lydia giggled. She walked up the aquamarine carpeted stairs to a center stand with jeweled eggs guarded by four pillars. She was caught off guard by the pine smell of the decorative wrap arounds running up the pillars. Castle architects and interior decorators spare no expense. "Wow. Just...wow." Lydia opened one of the eggs, astonished by the brooches inside. Her brooch was better, but these were just divine.

"There are so many beautiful jewels in here!" Sofia basked.

"And every single one would look great on ME!" Amber so confidently stated. Sofia and Lydia found it was better to not react when Amber makes the conversation about her.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Roland entered. "Because as a special treat," All three girls turned to him, eyes sparkling, "You can each pick out a jewel to wear to tonight's ball! SURPRISE!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sofia squealed.

"Yes, Daddy! Thank you!" Amber was already climbing on the walls.

"Thanks, Dad!" Lydia blushed. She had to watch out. Sofia left scorch marks rushing to one of the shelves. Roland watched pleased with himself. He did good with this.

Amber was all over the tiaras and necklaces, torn to ribbons on the numerous decisions there were. A crown for her head, a necklace for her neck, a jeweled belt that would go nicely with the new gown she has. She didn't know how she can choose just one. She'd wear them all if she was allowed to. The necklaces especially. Lydia was searching the jeweled eggs again. The brooches were dampening her mood, making her miss her brooch. Her mood flipped when she saw the headdresses. Yes, they would require her to take off her headband. But she'd risk it to wear the lovely ivory band that can be woven into her hair. Sofia was lost on what to choose. She loved the emeralds. But the rubies shined so brightly. The crystals were just dazzling. And the bracelets were just so cute. So much to choose, so much to choose. She was going to get dizzy darting from one jewel to the next.

"How will I ever choose?!" Amber was swooning.

"Should I pick these rubies?" Sofia quizzed herself. "Or these crystals?!" She wished she could wear more. She loves the tiara and earring set inside one of the seven bell jars.

"I think you'd look cute in the bracelets, Sofia." Lydia proposed. "You've always have the features for bracelets." Sofia took that under gleeful advisement.

"What are you going to pick, Lydia?" Amber asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure." She was back on the brooches again. She subconsciously touched her ear and headband. Roland noted her strange pats, remembering that he confiscated her brooch. Lydia felt his gaze on her, then realized she was touching where her brooch is. The disgruntled wrinkle that came to her in her brow irked him. She wasn't pleased at all that he took it. And he was just noticing she isn't wearing her earring. "I might not even sure I can pick one."

"What?! Why wouldn't you want to wear something from here?!" Amber broke her eardrums exclaiming. She spun around the room, "All of these are the finest jewels in the kingdom. You'll be the bell of the ball in one of these." She did a little tease with a finger to her smile, and a low curtsy to the imaginary gentlemen that will be at the ball. She threw in a eye flutter for effect.

"Yeah...I'm not into being the center of attention. And I accessorize enough." Not now, currently, seeing as her earring is being cleaned and Daddy Dearest took her brooch. _I want my brooch back!_ She frothed mentally. "Not only that, I don't exactly want to go to the ball. I don't have the stomach for people right now." That wasn't a lie. Lydia's head felt like it was spinning.

"I understand that your strength hasn't returned." Roland approached her, placing a hand to her shoulder. "But as future Queen," Lydia's insides became a blaze. She somehow mustered the will to not show it on her face, "It is important for you to make appearances at balls and other social gatherings." Lydia turned her head, pretending to admire the jewels, touching where her missing brooch should be. Her nail digging into it gnawed at Roland. He gently brought her attention back to him. "And showing you can put aside an illness for your people projects a great determination and respect."

"I guess so." She bobbed her shoulders. _I don't care about respect. I just don't want to be around strangers._

"AHH!" Sofia yelped. A golden brown paw swiped at her, chasing her several feet from a bell jar. A beak, baby beast leapt from the jar, stalking toward Sofia, warning her to watch herself.

Shrill screeches from the ceiling had Lydia rooted in place. Winged beasts she didn't even notice lurked in the rafters. "We have griffins! Why was I not told this?!" She beamed in a complete 180 to Roland.

"You like griffins?" He arched a bewildered brow at her.

"I love them. We had them at Hexley." Oh, if she had her earring she'd love to talk with them. Roland knows he shouldn't be surprised by her love for strange creatures. But this one takes the cake. And it eased his discomfort.

"What's a griffin?" Sofia asked, moving frightened behind Lydia. "I've never seen one before." She was still amazed by them.

"Yeah, Dad!" Lydia was prancing like a kid seeing a new toy. "How come we haven't seen these guys until now?" She was glistening, and drooling.

"That's because we keep them here in the jewel room, guarding the castle's treasures." Roland elucidated. Lydia found that made good sense. Intruders will think five times before taking on these winged behemoths. "They make perfect guards because griffins love anything shiny."

"They're not the only ones!" Amber returned to fawning over the jewels.

"They looks so...different from other animals I've seen." Sofia mustered up the courage to get closer to the babysitting by Roland.

"Griffins are half eagle, half lion." Roland continued educating his youngest daughter. "Notice how they have feathers AND fur." He was getting a kick out of this. He loves the way Sofia lights up when she's being surprised.

"This one's so cute!" Lydia gushed over the baby, scratching him behind the ear. "Eezeyal is going to be so jealous."

"Why is this one so small?" Sofia giggled, scratching him under the chin.

"He's just a baby." Lydia took over this time. "Griffins have a long life span, so this little guy here has some growing to do."

"How big do griffins get?"

"Pretty big. The largest one I saw at Hexley was the height of one of our carriages." Sofia could only picture the baby griffin bigger than a carriage. She wondered if she could ride one. "And no, you cannot ride one." Lydia stopped her in her tracks with knuckles to the head. She caught her.

"Ooh…" The baby griffin ogled Sofia's Amulet, "Pretty jewel." He cooed.

"Oh, thank you!" Sofia smiled.

"Did you just thank the griffin?" Roland asked.

"Uh...no!" Sofia waved her hands frantically. Lydia stifled her gasp by biting her finger. She and the others heard noises, but she often forgets - and so does Sofia - that she can hear animals clear as day. Looks like griffins aren't an exception. "I was thanking you for telling me about them!" She grinned innocently. Rland bought it in bulk. Lydia gave her a secret thumbs up. Nice save.

"THE SEARCH IS OVER!" Amber boomed, clipping a gold necklace around her neck. "I have found the perfect necklace!"

"It's beautiful!" Sofia gazed.

"Matches your eyes, too." Lydia added.

"What about you two?! What are you getting?" Amber pressed.

"Umm…" Sofia scanned her last section of options. "How about this bracelet?"

"I like that one!" Lydia chimed in. Sofia slipped it on. It was just as Lydia said, Sofia has the features for bracelets.

"Good choice! Lydia?" Amber gestured to the room.

"Alright, fine. I'll pick something." She gave in. She wouldn't want to upset her kid sisters. But what can she wear? What does she want to wear? "Oh!" She found what would be perfect. She rushed to a bell jar, with three sets of earrings and hair combs inside, minding the baby griffin so she wouldn't step on him. "May I borrow one of these?" She curtsies to the griffin. He bobbing his little head, those fat cheeks killing Lydia. "Thank you." She carefully removed the jar, handing it to Roland. He and the girls thought for sure she'd pick the earrings. She surprised them by taking a navy opal and cerulean topaz hair comb. The teeth that insert into the hair were a sort of green. The comb itself was a fan of butterfly wings. The reflection of light amid the alternating sequence gave the impression they were flapping. She removed her headband in order to brush her hair towards the side. She twisted it up, wove in braids from either side, and held her hair in place with the comb. Smaller crystal dangling down. She'll have her earrings by the time the ball starts. She returned her headband to wear it belongs, and modeled for her family. "What do you guys think?"

"It's perfect!" Amber squealed. Sofia applauded her.

"You look stunning." Roland marveled. Lydia blushed, brushing her fingers to her comb. Maybe going to the ball won't be such a bad thing. She HAS been cooped up in her room for the past few days. Maybe it's time for her to mingle.

"Your Highness!" Mile beckoned, entering the jewel room. "The Royal Guard is ready for your inspection."

"Yes, Constable Miles, of course…" Roland trailed off from his unconvincing, confident retort. "Come along, girls."

Lydia saw right through him, smirking with her arms folded. "You forgot all about it, didn't you?" Roland cringed at the arrow nailing him on target. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Miles snorted behind his hands. She got his number on the spot. She had to laugh at that one. "That's okay, Dad. I forgot I'm needed elsewhere too." She wiglled her fingers in a wave, "I'll see you to-whoa…" Heaviness pressed on her skull, thrusting her forward. Then a swirling lightness caused her knees to buckle.

"Princess!" Miles steadied her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." She choked, holding her head. She eased herself from his grasped, assuring him and the others that she was fine. And not her usual fine where she's actually not fine. She just lost her balance. "Alauna just warned me I should take it easy. My body isn't up to snuff just yet."

"I should think not. You were in terrible shape." Miles reminded her. Looking her over, he can see clear as day that she was still flushed. That's just from walking around. "Maybe you should rest more before the ball."

"Not a bad idea, Constable. I think I will." She took careful steps, getting back into her usual stride on her way out. Miles, Roland, and the two girls followed her out. "I'll see you three at the ball." She diverted down another corridor.

"See you soon, Lydia!" Roland assured, meandering off with Miles and the girls.

"Maybe Ubos is done with my earring." She pondered to herself.

Unbeknownst to the departing party, the mischievous little griffin cub snuck past the still opened gate. He laughed heartily, taking off into the castle. "Oh, almost forgot!" Roland rushed back a few seconds later, ensuring to seal the treasure room. Unfortunately for him, the baby griffin was out...and there were so many shiny things for him to play with.

 **xxx**

Ubos found a quiet spot in the castle gardens to work on Lydia's earring. He placed it to the flat side of a boulder, angled to the midday sun. The pure solar rays will make the process easier, and expedient. Eezeyal was going a little stir crazy not being able to talk with Lydia. Good thing he wasn't too frazzled to not lend Ubos a talon. Whatnaught even lent a paw. Grounding up some nuts, berries, and food coloring into a paste, Whatnaught and Eezeyal drew gaelic symbols around the earring signifying _release, recycle, rejuvenation, and reimburse._ These will insure that the natural forces contained within the earring will be absorbed into nature's bosom, all the while freeing up the earring and returning it to its former glory. More auspicious sounding than it actually is. It's literally just a glorified drainage that also polishes the earring up.

" _By nature's grace you bless thee with a voice,_ " His chant caused the symbols to glow, " _Release now what you keep, may it be returned. May the wearer by your ear, and they shall rejoice._ " He opened his eyes and a quick flash levitated the earring. " _Defaeco._ " Curved aura streams poured from the earrings, a secondary shade filling in the already glowing symbols. Like a mug filling with water. The process was slower than Ubos anticipated. A little grueling as well. She wasn't kidding. This little trinket holds a lot of energy. It absorbs excess magic energy like a sponge in order to maintain its powers. The complete opposite of the Brooch, and Sofia's Amulet. "I should like to perform this procedure on Princess Sofia's Amulet. I do not believe she has to worry about discharge, but it doesn't hurt to check."

"How much do you know about that Amulet of Avalor, Ubos?" Eezeyal inquired.

"Only as much as my old friend Alacazar was able to tell me before he passed on." Ubos lowered his head mournfully. "May he rest in peace." Eezeyal offered a small prayer to the passed on friend as well. "And all he told me was it would protect the princess who is chosen to wear it."

"Chosen? Didn't Roland say he gave it to Sofia as a welcome gift?"

"That may have been the story he told." A nice little tale for his newest daughter. "But the truth of the Amulet is, it can only be worn by those who are chosen to wear it." Ubos glanced from the draining earring, marveling at Princess Sofia's window. "That Amulet has bounced from princess to princess for years. About 40 if I'm remembering correctly. It picked a real pure peach this time."

"How many princesses we talkin'?"

"However many have arrived to lend Sofia their wisdom." Ubos countered cryptically. In other words, he has no real clue.

Eezeyal had to do a quick count. "There was Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, and Ariel." He gawked at the number. "That amulet's gone through four princesses to make it to her?"

"Possibly more." Ubos teased. Now Eezeyal really wants to learn more about that little necklace. "If I recall correctly, Alacazar told me the name of the first princess who had it. She was from Avalor, hence the name."

"What was it?!" Eezeyal was bouncing in place, about to wet himself with excitement. "Who was this princess?! What happened to her?!"

"I can only assume she's passed on. Poor thing." Ubos truly hopes that isn't the case. The way Alacazar spoke of the Original Princess, she was a true gem. "As for her name…" That was a fuzzy blank that was on the tip of his tongue. "I think it was...Alauna? No. Eleanor? No that's not it either. Gosh darnit." He cursed himself. "Whoever she was, she'd be proud her amulet ended up with Sofia."

"You and I can agree on that." Eezeyal winked. "No one better deserves it more than that sweet girl."

"Amen." Ubos nodded firmly with a smile, returning his attention to the nearly emptied earring. Just in time. He was done. The last of the earring's pent up energy drained into the symbols. Rippling ring of pulses dispersed down the boulder and quaked the ground ever so slightly. The plants looked like they got a healthier hue to them by Eezeyal's standpoint. The earring gently lowered itself to the boulder, bathing in the sunlight. "There we go. It should be ready for-"

 _CRASH!_ A bushel of acorns scattered and rolled across the grass. Whatnaught, doubled over with his little paws on his back, cursed in his little squirrel chitter. He was lying on the branch extending from under his cavity nest, the small sack he was using to haul the acorns was torn at the bottom. By the looks of it, he hurt himself before the bag tore. He has a bad habit of carrying more than what his little squirrel body could handle. He must have pulled something.

"Need a hand there, Whatnaught?" Eezeyal called. The squirrel bobbed his head, giving a thumbs up. "Alright, buddy, hold on." He flew up to help the poor guy with his back. He lied him down on his stomach, patting his talons up and down for any serious injuries. Thank goodness Whatnaught is tougher than he looks. He did only pull a muscle.

Ubos gathered up his acorns, guiding them single file into his nest. He was humming Sorcerer's Apprentice mUsical score. He found it appropriate when doing anything that constitutes a chore. The crafty squirrel had shelves on shelves on shelves of acorns he was stowing away for the winter. Prepared little thing he was. "Alright. Acorns stored!" He announced. "Shall I tend to our patient?"

"Please do." Eezeyal stepped aside. Ubos massaged a healing spell into the ailing squirrel's back. Green hands flowing from his spine, the fingers spreading to each of the pressure points. Tiny pops were heard running up and down in the muscle. Eezeyal cringed here and there. Whatnaught yelped, tensing up, and then would moans in bliss and relax. As painful as it was, it felt amazing. The icy hot thumpings tenderizing his already stiff muscles. He was feeling like a new squirrel.

"Think I can get one of these next?" Eezeyal impishly pleaded with a brow bounce.

"I'll have to charge you." Ubos chuckled.

Lydia's glistening earring was all alone, basking in the glorious sun as it regained its power. A shadow came over the opal. A paw swiped it, leaving claw marks in the stone. A rather large body took to the sky. Wings beating the air dropped tufts of fur and a couple feathers. A childishly playful laugh distracted Ubos and Eezeyal from Whatnaught. They spotted the shadow just as it disappeared into the trees. They reared their heads out, trying to spot whatever it was that they think they saw. Nothing was there. Maybe the sun was getting to them. If only it were the sun.

While Ubos and Eezeyal brushed it off as a trick in their minds', the baby griffin that escaped the treasure room took off into the distance. Lydia's earring was nestled in his paw, making him laugh giddily. "Super shiny! Super shiny!" He cheered, laughing as he went looking for more.

As Ubos was returning to Whatnaught, Eezeyal noticed something amiss with the boulder with Lydia's earring on it. The earring wasn't there. "Hey, Ubos, where'd ya put the earring?" He leaned side to side, scouting for a shimmer.

"Right on the boulder." Ubos assured him, focusing on Whatnaught.

Eezeyal arched a brow. He isn't lying. It WAS on the boulder. It's not now. He flew down to it, humming perturbed. "It ain't here, Partner."

"Maybe it fell off." Ubos gave Whatnaught one final press on the back and smoothed down his fur. Whatnaught balanced to Ubos to stand up. He twisted and cracked his back, purring at how amazing he felt. He thanked Ubos with a farewell salute, returning to his nest and all those acorns. "You are most welcome my friend."

Meanwhile, Eezeyal was scouring around the boulder and in the nearby bushes. He'd even lift the boulder if he could. Either way, there was no sign, hide, hair, or sparkling pin end of that earring. It was gone. The earring...IS GONE! Eezeyal was becoming increasingly scared. They lost Lydia's earring! "Uh, Ubos?" He wheezed.

"Yes?" Ubos floated down to him.

Eezeyal pointed at the boulder with a very green expression. "The earring isn't here."

Ubos's parchment heart was skipping a dozen beats. He ran around the boulder, levitating it and Eezeyal off the ground. He rolled up sections of grass, uprooted the bushes, flipped a few cobblestone tiles in the walkway. Nothing, zilch, zip. "No." Ubos's dry throat choked on the large lump shuffling down it. "No it is not."

"This is not good?"

"No it is not."

Eezeyal groaned sickly, clamping his wings to his dread filled eyes. "Lydia is gonna flip." He rasped.

"Yes…" Ubos slumped, losing his golden glow. "Yes she is."

 **xxx**

Now, this can't be considered a lie. More of a...diverted off course from previous intentions. Never mind. Lydia veered off course for her room like she told everyone and went to the kitchen for a pick me up. Chef Andre knows how to brew the best herbal honey mint tea this side of Enchancia. Not only is it one of Lydia's favorite teas, it is also on Alauna list of _what to drink when you're sick_ beverages. Lydia will also work in a spike of cucumber juice. Sounds nasty, yes. But it does just the healing trick to cure Lydia of her lightheadedness and shortness of breath. She sipped this cure all tea on her way back to her room. The sweet honey massaged her sore muscles, and the minty aroma worked the pressure from her skull. Alauna and Chef Andre are miracle workers.

"Man! I know I had it!" Lydia was passing by the playroom when she heard James snarling to himself. She stretched herself in mid stride, peeking through the slit in the doors. Pillow cushions and a stuffed cat were seen flying. That very fragile sounding crash sent chills down her spine. "Where is it?! Where?!" The parting doors were met by stuffed animals and blocks being flung with surprising strength. Lydia was able to duck behind them and avoid being hit. A Kazoo went flying past her head too. She didn't think the playroom had kazoos. She dared to enter again. It was safer this time. James was flipping the chairs and couches instead of throwing toys at high velocities. "Come on! How can it be gone?!"

"James?" He didn't hear her as he was diving into the toy chest. Lydia froze one her first step inside. Hundreds of toy soldiers were spread in uniform lines, spanning from one end of the carpet to the next. She minded her next step, climbing over the one couch James hasn't gotten the chance to flip. Though, with how frantic he is, she's sure he can send her to the moon. "James! Little brother!" She clapped. James dove into the chest and popped out with a monkey on his head. "What are you doing?" She tilted her head at him.

"The Helmet to my suit of armor is missing!" He snapped a hand toward the bronze headless suit on the other side of the toy army. James must be playing Soldiers vs Giants again. It's unsettling without its head. Lydia wondered if James really needed the head. "I went to go set it up as a giant for my army invasion. Next thing I knew the helmet was gone."

"That's odd." Lydia tapped her chin. "Now that I think about it, I just passed Gwen in the hallway and she said her favorite whisk was missing." Yes, Gwen has a favorite whisk. Unknown to everyone except Lydia and Alauna, she doesn't use it for pastries. "She set it down for a second and then it was gone."

"That's what happened to me! Are you missing anything?"

"Nothing that wasn't confiscated by dad." She sardonically replied. James had to laugh at that one. The face she made was funny. Lydia giggled herself when James tried to mimic it. Her smile faded to confusion by a book and owl desperately trying to get her attention out the window. The pair urged her frantically to meet her at the library, then they took off. _I wonder what happened._ "I need to go see a man about a piece of jewelry. I'll keep an eye out for your helmet."

"Thanks, Lydia. See you tonight!" He called as she sauntered off.

"Oh yeah...tonight…" She still wasn't looking forward to the ball.

 **xxx**

A fresh Autumn breeze gathered up through the curtains in Roland and Miranda's room. A couple of handmaids were finishing straightening up before they took their leave. Granted, no one was expected to be in the room during the ball, but they liked to ensure their King and Queen had a neat room to return to. Besides, it's what they're paid to do. The sunlight entering the room glazed over The Fantasia Brooch sitting on Roland's desk. The embroidery and turquoise finish made the artifact glisten. The mahogany wood just made the colors pop. It was like a jeweled candy. So rich and tantalizing. Too good to resist.

"HA-HA-HA," Came that child's laugh from earlier. A large brown blur whisked past the window, it's large wings creating a gust that blew the curtains aloft. The griffin was in a frenzy, unable to contain himself. In his paw was a shiny earring, wrapped in his tail a whisk, and crowning that head of his was bronze helmet. So many shiny things he's collected. So many more he hasn't. "More! I need more!" He drooled at the beak. This castle is enormous. He can imagine the boat loads of shiny things just lying around, begging him to take them. His wide spanned wings threw him into a loop. "WOO-HOO! WHOA!" The helmet was heavier than her realized. It dragged him down in the dive. He growled irritatedly, throwing himself up right and stopping the fall. As heavy as the helmet was, the baby griffin wasn't about to give it up. He loved how shiny his face looked in it. "I wonder if dad will let me keep it!" He hoped. "Huh?" From the corner of his eye was a blinding shimmering. "What's that?!" He beamed. What, oh what, could be making that magnificent shine?!

The open window from one of the bedroom towers. The shimmer was coming from there. The baby griffin doesn't know who's room it is, but they have something he wants. He laughed heartily . diving to a perch on the window sill. He scanned the luxurious suite indifferently. The King Sized bed for two with the canopy did tempt him to try and see how high he could jump. He honestly wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Three different dressers with jewelry boxes stacked on top. CLOSED jewelry box. There were bell jars with different crowns inside of them. None of them making that shine he saw earlier. A couple of desks with loads of papers and quills on them. He's pretty sure that's a closet over there. Two dresses lying around. NOT WHAT HE'S LOOKING FOR! Yeah, the room was nice, but the griffin was gradually getting irritated that he couldn't find what was causing that shine he saw earlier. Maybe it was a trick of the light on the white window sill. He huffed angrily, turning for the window.

The shimmer from earlier stopped him right at the window sill, practically a leash yanking him back around. "OOH! FOUND IT!" He pushed off the sill in a graceful leap to the desk with all papers on it, sending them scattering all on the floor. "Ooh! Really pretty jewel!" He squealed at the turquoise brooch. It was the prettiest thing he's seen. Well, not prettier than Sofia's jewel, but definitely a close second. "HA-HA! YEAH!" He scooped it up in one swoop. Fur and feathers sprinkled on claw marks the golden yellow paw left behind. More of his childish laughter followed with his departure and the disappearance of yet another piece of property.

Just as the baby griffin vanished, Roland entered the room feeling absolutely exhausted. He released a heavy groan, shifting his stiff shoulders. Inspecting the guards was nothing short of easy. That isn't what's exhausted him. Being King seems to age him a year each day. That would make him...ooh. He'd better not do the math. He'll feel even more ancient than he already does. And it was barely past noon. If he got a good look at Baileywick's to do list for him; there's a whole 'nother day and a half of work for him to do. Most of today would be spent preparing for tonight's ball. The next day would just be answering questions and responding to letters he's let pile up in his-

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" He cried, stepping on one of them any papers scattered across his room. "What happened here?!" He said again with a spread of his arms, sounding more irritated. This mess, it looked like someone came in and just did a clean sweep of his desk. "For crying out loud!" He wasn't in the mood for this today. It was stressful enough as it is. As he picked up the papers, he ran over in his mind what could have happened. The window is open. It's a good breeze. But he would swear he anchored the papers down before he left. Perhaps someone did messy him room. Possibly a practical joke. Though he isn't finding it very funny.

He gave the collected pages a firm pat on the desk, shifting them into neat piles. He placed heavier objects on them to ensure they didn't _blow away_ again. He itched the side of his head irritably. He'd really like a real answer to why he came back to a mess. The maids wouldn't have left it, and they wouldn't have done it. Unfortunately, that's a mystery for a much later time. He needs to decide which attire would be suitable for tonight's ball. He and James can't be out done by Miranda and the girls. It would be undignified, and unsporting, to let the womenfolk upstage them without a decent challenge. The idea was making him laugh.

"Huh? What are these?" Roland was about to adjourn to his closet when some fur, feathers, and claw marks caught his attention. Now he knows these weren't here before. These are fresh. But where did they come from? And who in the castle could possibly be able to do this? "Hmm…" Roland studied the marks, running fingers along the shallow grooves. No human could have made these. He knows that much. They're big in a sense. But a little on the small side as well. Very uniform. Sort of like...like a bird's. If Roland remembers correctly, Sofia has two birds. A robin and blue bird. But he hasn't seen them all morning. Cedric has Wormwood, but he never leaves Cedric's workshop without him. Maybe...an owl? "Eezeyal, possibly? But why would he…" Roland trailed off, studying his desk intently to see what would possess Eezeyal to do such a thing. If it was even him. For all he knows Serena could be the culprit.

Roland wasn't seeing anything of value on his desk, or anything remotely interesting to a bird. He paused when his train of thought lead him to discover he was SEEING something on the desk. "Lydia's brooch!" He gasped. He left it on the desk. Of that he is certain. He swore to Lydia that he'd take care of it with his life. So far, that noose was tightening at his neck. He checked around the room before he gave in to panic. By the bed? No. Under the bed? Not there either. In his closet? That's a no. No, no - nowhere in the room at all. "Where could it be? I know it was in here." He'd never walk around with it. That'd be rubbing it in Lydia's face. He's kept it in his room. Never took it out, or moved it really. He was dwelling on whether or not he'd return it to Lydia. So where could it have gone?

"There you are, Rolly!" Miranda gleefully greeted him. She's been looking all over for him. "Did the girls like the jewel room?" She was excited to hear how the girls liked it.

"Just as you knew they would." He put on his brightest smile. Sofia, Amber, and Lydia's reactions were actually better than he would have hoped. But the more pressing issue robbed him and Miranda of their glee. "Miranda, Lydia's brooch - did you move it?"

"No. It's been right-" She was taken aback to find it wasn't where she last saw it. She checked around the desk, and gave a superficial look around. "Where is it?" She stressed urgently.

"That's what I'd like to know. I've searched everywhere but can't find it." There's only one alternative he hasn't - but silently - considered. The feathers he saw resembled Eezeyal's. And previous experiences showed that he can make claw marks like what he sees when he's in a rush, or upset. "I found these feathers and claw marks here. Likely from Eezeyal. Lydia must have taken it while I was busy with the Royal Guard inspection."

"Rolly, Lydia would never do something like that. Or Eezeyal!" Roland wouldn't be too sure about Eezeyal. He'll remind Miranda that Eezeyal has played spy for Lydia in the past. He's pilfered letters from his room regarding her and reported back. He doesn't know how he'd be able to comprehend what is written, or how Lydia knows what he's saying, but those two can be a dangerous pair. "She doesn't steal." Miranda pressed to him.

"She wouldn't consider it stealing since the object is hers." Miranda clamped a hand to her chest and mouth. She can't believe what she's hearing. Roland understood her dismay, but he has to consider all the signs. Not just the ones in the room. But what he saw earlier. "In the jewel room she was eyeing the brooches, constantly wanting hers back. You and I don't exactly know what Lydia is _capable_ of these days." Considering she resorted to drugs to help control her powers, has had episodes while on them, and is now having manic outbursts, Roland can't rule anything out.

"Roland the Second, you are not insinuating that my daughter - OUR daughter - would go against what your orders?!" Miranda roared. She won't hear of this. Yes, Lydia was rude this morning, but that is not enough to make her doubt Lydia. "Remember, you've grounded her from magic before and she didn't so much as bubble James' cider when he begged her." And yes, he begged and bribed her to make something explode. "Lydia is not a criminal. You should stop treating her like one."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have punished her?"

"No. What Lydia did was inexcusable!" She will never deny that. In fact, she would have done worse than ground Lydia back in the day. "But do not start making her into a criminal from a mistake! As parents we're supposed to let our kids learn from their mistakes. Not dangle them over their heads!" Roland twisted partly away. He knows that. But...he can't explain it...he can't trust Lydia. Not right now. Miranda placed a hand to his shoulder and another to his cheek, having him face her soft expression. "Just ask her about it. I'm sure she doesn't have it and she'd never ask Eezeyal to steal for her." Roland released a defeated breath and nodded. He'll ask. But there's that part of him that won't be surprised if he's right. _Why? Why am I feeling this way about her?_ Why is he so wholehog on chastising her?

 **xxx**

Lydia met up with Ubos and Eezeyal in the library, seating herself to the couch they were sinking in misery on. She was worried for them. They looked sick to their stomachs. She started to check their temperatures the moment she sat down. They assured her that all was well with them. Her earring on the other hand...that was a different matter. And telling her what happened was like yanking all 32 teeth, and 32 feathers, from them.

"My earring just disappeared?" She arched a brow.

"Not disappeared." Ubos sheepishly remarked. "We think someone might have taken it. There were marks where I left it." Eezeyal was screeching adamantly, flapping his wings in order to tell his side of the story. Lydia appreciated the effort, but was really sad she couldn't hear his drawl. Though she knew in her heart that he didn't mean to let this happen. "Lydia, we turned away for a second and…" Ubos's voice cracked to rasps, "I am so sorry." Eezeyal screeched his own apology.

Lydia exhaled with a shoulder drop. She put on a warm smile, petting the pair on their low hanging heads. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Things like this are bound to happen." That was not the reaction they expected in the least. It nearly knocked them on their hinds. They gawked up at her utterly shocked. They were shocked again when she lost herself in thought. "Come to think of it, James' knight helmet went missing."

"It did?" Ubos questioned.

"Yeah. He told me he was playing with his suit of armor, came back and found the helmet missing."

"That's strange. I wonder if his helmet went missing like your earring did."By the sounds of it, it was a little while after Lydia's earring went missing.

"Maybe." Lydia tapped her chin. This is a strange series of events. Gwen's whisk, James's helmet, and now Lydia's earring. _There's no way a thief would be here. Right?_ Not during a ball. "You were near the gardens, right?"

"Pretty close."

"Okay. Let's head down and see if maybe a bird or something took it." Eezeyal grunted bashfully. Birds do like shiny things. "It has to be somewhere. My earring is magic, but even it can't just up and walk away." Eezeyal was struck by an idea and was already off to the garden. That avian weakness might be the key to talking with his girl again.

"We'll meet you there!" Ubos hurried after Eezeyal. Lydia got to her feet and was sprinting at top speeds.

 **xxx**

"WE HAVE TO HURRY! IT HAS TO BE THERE!" Eezeyal bellowed. Ubos was huffing and puffing trying to catch up. That owl flies fast than an eagle. "I don't like it! I don't like not being able to talk to her!" He sniffled.

"Being able to communicate with Lydia means a lot to you doesn't it!" Ubos called to him, amazed he finally caught up.

"It's not just communicating with her!" Eezeyal shook his head fervently. "Those earrings sealed our fates together! I was able to be saved by her because of them!" He's forever grateful to her and that earring. He won't lose it. Not ever.

 **xxx**

Lydia was racing past Sofia's room as she and Amber came out. "LYDIA!" The two shrieked. Lydia dug in her heels on a skidding stop. Amber and Sofia ran up to her with desperation brimming on their faces. "We need your help!"

"Amber, Sofia - what's wrong?" As if enough wasn't happening today.

"Please tell us you've seen her amulet!" Amber begged.

"Your…" Lydia's eyes dropped to Sofia's naked neck, her stomach erupting with a reflux. "Your amulet is missing too?!" Her voice cracked.

"Too?! Did you lose something?" Sofia cupped her hands together.

"Gwen's whisk, James's knight helmet, and my earring." She touched her ear. A lot of things are missing today. "I set my earring down to clean it and then it was gone." Lydia snuck in an alternative finger swirl for Sofia. A signal for them both of a same outcome but with a different circumstance. Sofia caught on quick. Ubos was cleaning the earring, so he must have lost it somehow. "Sofia, how did your amulet go missing? You don't take it off." That statement dropped Sofia's head in shame. She did that little cringe where her head sinks into her shoulders, and her eyes drop to the lower left. She does that all the time when she doesn't something wrong. Sometimes she's bend her fingers, fold her hands behind her back, or rubs her arm. But the eye darting and shoulder thing are constant. "Sofia? What did you do?" She rumbled perturbed.

"It's my fault." Amber stepped forward. She showed her necklace and Sofia's bracelet. "I wanted to swap jewels with her for fun. I'm sorry, Sofia."

"It's not your fault." Sofia reassured her. And she wasn't mad at her in the least.

"She's right. You didn't know this would happen." Lydia rested a comforting hand on her back. "All that matters is that we find it before it's lost forever."

" _AAAHHH…!_ " Came a distant scream.

"Now what?!" Lydia hollered, rolling her eyes with shrugged hands.

"That sounded like Violet!" Amber stated. "She sounds like she's in trouble! Let's go!" Amber took off running.

"Lydia…!" Sofia whispered urgently, tugging Lydia to stay a bit longer. She waited for Amber to get ahead and out of earshot. She touched her bare neck, flinching each time she didn't feel her Amulet. "I can't talk to Clover, Mia, or Robin. I don't think I can even turn into a mermaid anymore. I feel...strange."

"That make sense. The Amulet gave you the powers. So if you aren't wearing it - like I'm not wearing my earring - your powers are gone." She elucidated. "That strange feeling you have is when magic is suddenly expelled from your person."

That's not the only reason for this strange feeling. She kept touching her neck. "If Dad sees it missing, he'll be mad. I promised to never take it off."

"Dad won't be mad." Lydia promised. "But we aren't leaving you amulet-less another second longer." She swore, bringing Sofia's famous smile back. The pair raced after Amber, hoping Violet was okay.

James and Amber met up in the corridor, crossing in the banquet hall. By the time Lydia and Sofia arrived, Violet was out of her mind in panic. She was running holes in the banquet running around. She nearly trampled Lydia and the trio. "Whoa, there, sweetie! Take it down a notch!" Lydia caught her by the shoulders, forcing her to sit down. She was holding her chest, hyperventilating.

"Violet, what happened?!" Sofia asked.

"What's all this screaming about?!" Amber asked next.

"I heard it from the other side of the castle!" James wiggled a finger in his ear. The woman could break glass.

Lydia got Violet some water so she'd be calm enough to explain. She caught her breath for a second and began. "The queen asked me to set the table for the ball. So I put the golden goblet here, here, and here." She gestured, tracing over every second she was in that room. "But now they're gone, gone, and GONE!" She cried.

"The dishes have been pilfered too?!" Lydia's face sank. "What's going on around here?!"

Sofia's gasp drew everyone's heads to her. "Those scratches…" She gaped at the claw marks torn into the table cloth, "Like the ones on my dresser after I lost my amulet."

"Huh…" Lydia folded her arms, brow furrowing. "Gwen said she saw claw marks where she left her whisk. And again when my earring went missing."

"I didn't see claw marks," James inserted himself, "But there was a lot of fur and feathers where my helmet went missing."

"What in the world is going on around here?!" Amber screeched.

"What's all the commotion?" Constable Miles announced his entrance.

"Sofia's Amulet, Lydia's earring, James's stupid helmet, and the golden goblets are missing." Amber summed up.

"And Gwen's whisk." Sofia threw in. Can't leave anything out. James wasn't thrilled to have his helmet called stupid. It's a genuine relic...that he's using as a toy.

"Hmmm…" Miles inspected the marks. All of these items missing without a trace - he came to one conclusion. "It appears we have a thief in the castle!" His announcement caused an uproar of gasps.

"A thief?!" Sofia squeaked.

"Cool!" James pumped a fist. Amber and Lydia slapped him on the back of his head. "What?!"

"Constable Miles, are you sure?" Lydia double checked. It's best to not jump to a conclusion that could spoil tonight's ball. Or cause people in the castle to panic. "Someone in the castle could be pulling a bad prank."

"We have to consider all possibilities, Princess Lydia, but cannot rule out the possibility of a thief." He exclaimed sternly. "You may not be aware, but Balls, festivals, and other parties draw in the worst of the ne'er do wells."

Lydia nodded in understanding. She doesn't want to think someone would really break into her home. What if they hurt someone? "A thief…?" She mumbled under her breath. All of these things missing...they hold no REAL value. Maybe on an open market. But Lydia's earring, and Sofia's Amulet. With everyone being busy, taking their eyes off these powerful relics for a second invites a thief with a good eye to swipe them. A thief who would take any and all opportunities to have the power they hold in her or HIS possession. And why not take the generic objects to fool someone. There's only one thief that comes to Lydia's mind. "There's no way." Not even HE was this bold. Or stupid. "Guys, I'll start looking around in the garden. Maybe whoever took your amulet has my earring and the goblets there."

"Okay. We'll be sure to keep an eye out for your earring." Miles assured her.

"Thanks. See you guys soon." Lydia took off running, her brow knitting sharply. "Cedric, I swear, this will be the day I bury you if you're behind this!"

 **xxx**

"THESE ARE AMAZING!" The baby Griffin howled ecstatically. He was diving into corkscrews, and pulling off amazing loops. He juggled the helmet, whisk, and goblets, loving the light show they gave off. The goblets he got from that table just begged him to take them. That lady leaving them out for him was super nice to do so. And that pretty jewel Sofia was wearing. She left it for him on her dresser! "So pretty!" He swooned. These castle folks are so nice to leave things out for him. Makes it a lot easier than when he had to look for that brooch. The earring was nice too. Oh and let's not forget the tiara he found a while later. It looked nice on top of the helmet. That being said...he was coming to realize that his paws were getting kind full. And he was being weighed down. "I need to find a place to put these."

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? AHH!" The baby griffin and three ducks screamed.

The triangle of ducks rammed into the griffin, knocking him and all his stuff into a fall. "SORRY!" One of the ducks called.

The baby griffin panicked. Not because of the fall. But because all of his stuff was getting away. "NO! COME BACK!" He got the goblets, the tiara, and the Amulet. Everything fell into bushes and trees. He tried to dive for them before hand, but he didn't have any room in his arms to go get them. Plus he saw someone in the gardens. "Oh well, I'll come get them later." He shrugged. Right now he needed to find a place to hide his treasures before someone tries to steal them. The irony was thick.

 **xxx**

A lilac seed that was neglected to be planted was plucked tenderly from the soil and dropped into a tiny bottle full of other lilac seeds. "Yes. That should be enough." Cedric stated to Wormwood. He shook the bottle, satisfied that even the royal gardeners tend to get a little lazy with their work. "With these that _relaxation fixation_ potion I'm tinkering with should be boosted to a higher potency." SHOULD meaning he hasn't really tested it yet. The maids and other servants aren't exactly lining up to be his guinea pigs, and Lydia is taking extra steps to avoid him after last time. "Alright, Wormy. Let us finish up gathering what we need for our evil potions and get back before any nosy workers but into our business." Wormwood squawked in annoyed agreement. Workers tend to be too engrossed in another's business. Especially Cedric's. They can't wait to tattle when they think he's going to mess up.

Cedric and Wormwood perused the gardens regularly when parties are on the horizon. As amazing as it sounds, the gardens are taken care of a week prior, leaving it practically vacant because everyone focuses on the main areas parties will be held. The short explanation - Wormwood and Cedric have the garden all to themselves for a few hours. So that Sorcerer fully intends to take advantage of the isolation while he can. And get Wormwood some food. The raven is cranky when he doesn't get his Thorny Blackberries.

 _TACK!_ Cedric was so engrossed looking for the perfect twin stemmed acorn that he almost jumped when he felt his foot step on something. By the sound, it was fragile. He winced an eye closed, slowly and with dread lifting his foot. Imagine his relief that what was under his foot wasn't damaged. Barely had a scuff. "What's this?" He picked it up, polishing it on his sleeve. "Wait, this is one of the Earrings of Thornberry. Lydia's earring!" And without a Lydia ear attached. "What on earth is it doing out here?" Wormwood shrugged. He was lost on that too. Sofia and Lydia are annoying when it comes to never taking off their precious jewels. _SCRREEE!_ An ear piercing screeched interrupted their pondering. "Was that the owl?"

The second Wormwood and Cedric looked up, Wormwood was dive bombed into the dirt by Eezeyal. "DOH! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR-"

Eezeyal smashed his foot to Wormwood's beak, shutting him up real quick. He locked his dagger glare onto Cedric and the earring in his slimy fingers. "PREPARE TO HAVE YER EYES GOUGED, THIEF!" Eezeyal launched like a crossbow arrow.

"WHOA!" Cedric ducked, catchign a breeze, and the faint feel of a bald spot, ghosting his head. Eezeyal rapidly came back around, talons and beak ready to tear Cedric apart. "WOW! WATCH IT! TOO CLOSE!" Cedric was performing a new dance to dodge the crazy owl. He was relentless! "Will you stop it! Get away! SOMEONE HELP!"

Lydia and Ubos pushed through the bushes, astonished by Eezeyal yanking on Cedric white tufts of hair. "EEZEYAL! CEDRIC!" As appalled as they were, Ubos and Lydia spotted the source of Eezeyal rampage.

"PRINCESS LYDIA! KINDLY EXPLAIN WHY YOUR FEATHERED FRIEND IS ATTACKING ME!" He demanded.

"He thinks you stole my earring!" She ran in, grabbing hold of Eezeyal. "Eezeyal, stop it right now!" She smacked him off, wrapping him tightly to her chest. Cedric massaged heatedly at his scalp, praying he isn't missing any patches. Eezeyal was screeching like a madman. Lydia can only imagine the curse words. By Ubos's flushed cheeks, it was very colorful. "Ezee, if he stole it, do you really think he wouldn't be blackmailing me with it right now?" Eezeyal stopped flailing, feeling very foolish.

"Stole? Blackmail?! What is going on this morning?" Cedric frothed at the mouth. He picked up his raven from the dirt, dusting him off. "And is that scream I heard earlier related?"

"It is." Lydia answered winded. She held out her hand to him. "And if you hand me my earring, I'll tell you everything." Cedric sneered incredulously, but handed it back all the same. Lydia felt a warmth flood her palm. She wasted no time clipping it back on. "That's much better." She felt whole again. She cradled Eezeyal like a baby, smirking at him. "Now, do you feel up to telling me what you called Cedric?"

"I don't think it'd be proper for a lady to hear." He winked. He and Lydia squealed, hugging one another tightly. They can talk again.

Cedric opened his mouth to disrupt this sickening sweet moment, then was sidetracked by the comb in her hair. "What's this about?" He put fingers under it.

"Oh, I'm wearing it to the ball tonight. Why?" Her cheeks turned red, her fingers gingerly touching it. "Does it look dumb?" She shranke.

Cedric flinched back, feeling his mouth go dry. "Not at all. You look lovely in it." He turned pink, rubbing the back of his neck. Lydia's eyes sparkled. Ubos, Wormwood, and Eezeyal's snickering made him clam up. "I mean...it doesn't look bad...but not that good either!" He snootily shooed, turning away stubbornly with a childish scowl. Lydia grunted irked, shooting glares at the three very immature sidekicks. "Now about the stealing!" He blurted.

"Right." Lydia almost forgot what brought them out there. She gave him the summarized version. A handful of people within the castle have had something taken and no one, for the life of them, can explain where they've gone or who might've taken them. She left out Sofia's Amulet missing for good reason. She doesn't need him vying for it while she's grounded from magic. There's too great a risk he'll get it before she does. She moved on and said that Miles thinks there's a thief in the castle. The last place her earring was seen was in the gardens. She was hoping whoever took it might have left it out here. "And that's what brought us out here."

"Well I haven't seen anyone suspicious. But I'll keep an eye out." He promised.

"Thanks, Cedric." She excused herself, Ubos, and Eezeyal.

Cedric watched her walkway, his throating tightening up. She was talking up a storm with Ubos and Eezeyal, laughing like a cherub by what the owl said. She had such grace to him. The way the gardens engrossed her, how the vibrant colors complemented her person, and how the stone path seemed to glow beneath her had Cedric rosey cheeked. He was being tugged by invisible strings, drawn against his will to move forward. His drying lips parted.

"Princess!"

"Yes?" She turned to him with a baffled expression.

"I...that is...are you...going to to ball tonight?" He twirled a hand, mostly to coax himself to spit out his inquiry.

"Not by choice, but yeah. Why?" She approached him again. Wormwood and the other two moved away, wanting a full view of this spectacle.

"Well, you see - that is…" He moved in closer, unable to stop fidgeting with his fingers. "There is a desert that I am hoping to indulge in. But I don't ever go to these gatherings to get it. Not my thing."

"Mine either." She mumbled.

"Yes, yes, but, um...would...you…" His mouth went dry as a cactus. His tongue tied itself into hundreds of knots. "I don't like entering a room of judgey nobles and royals...on my own." He added timidly. Lydia titled her head, her brow rising. "Would it be improper of me to ask if you would let me accompany you to the ball? JUST FOR THE DESERT!" He frantically threw out, waving his hands.

Lydia felt a blush rush to her cheeks, and started to smirk brazenly. "Are you asking to be my desert date?" She teased.

"Not a date!" He choked.

"No! Never a date!" She giggled, mocking his panic. He was cute when he's nervous.

"But...um...maybe when I get my desert...and you get yours…" He gestured behind him, "We both make a hasty exit? You hate these sort of parties, I know. And I do know a place by the harbor where the luminescent flying fish are in full spring."

Lydia blushed madly, her heart flying into a frenzy of beats. Wormwood, Ubos, and Eezeyal stifled the gasps that have been begging to escape since Cedric's first inquiry. They lookedb akc and forth, dying of suspense in Lydia's answer. She smiled gleefully and said, "I'd like that." The trio couldn't contain themselves. They rocketed into the air and cheered, _SHE SAID YES!_

"You would?! I mean...yes. Good!" Cedric cleared his throat from that embarrassing squeal. He stood up with some decorum. "I'll drop in after the ball has started."

"Okay. See you then!" Lydia jogged off, still red as a cherry.

"See you." He whispered. Then he sighed dreamily, feeling really good all of a sudden. Wormwood returned his his shoulder, purring tauntingly. "Oh hush, you!"

 **xxx**

"Well, we found my earring out here." Lydia tapped the earring, recovering from her hot face. "Maybe some of the other missing items are out here too."

"A good idea." Ubos concurred. "Good call not telling Cedric about the amulet."

"Yeah. Now we just have to find it before he learns it's even missing."

"Can we just back up a sec?!" Eezeyal blurted, clamping onto the back of Lydia's head. He's been waiting hours since the earring went missing to tease her again. "Ceddy boy just asked to be your escort for the evening! I think there's a fairytale ending for you two."

"Eezeyal, shut up!" She flicked him in the head. "It's not a date and he isn't my escort! He just asked if we can get desert together!" And thus her face was red again.

"Oh my!" Eezeyal continued. "And you're absolutely tickled that he did!"

"No I am not, you idiot!"

Ubos laughed heartily, beyond words happy he can indulge in their witty banter. He missed this. It will be heart wrenching when he can't enjoy these moments anymore. As he was floating along, he was taking in the smells of the plants growing in the gardens. They seemed to be at their ripest during the fall seasons. He was coming to a bloomage of tulips, anxious to see what little bugs were living inside. He likes insects. When he came to one, his face dropped with utter disbelief at the Fantasia Brooch just lying there atop a handful of them. Like a little bed was made just for it. "LYDIA! LOOK! Your brooch!" He levitated it to her.

"WHAT?!" She gasped. That can't be right. It's supposed to be in Roland's room. It was no joke. She gingerly took it into her hands. It was her brooch. Her brooch was in the garden! "What's this doing out here?!" She cried.

"Do you think the thief took it and dropped it too?" Eezeyal pondered.

"If he did, he and Dad are in hot water when I find them!" She crushed it in her grasp. She won't stand for anyone taking her brooch, Sofia's Amulet, or anyone's stuff in this castle. But she especially won't stand for such a lack of security or care in watching her things.

"There you are!" Speak of the devil. Roland came strutting over to her, a frown wrinkling his brow. He seemed irritated. He must know about the thief. Ubos dove into the bushes, Eezeyal went to Lydia's shoulder. "You're a hard person to track down."

"Dad, I'm glad you're here. I have to tell you something."

"I'm sure you do." Roland folded his arms with a gruff breath. He can already guess what she wanted to say. Afterall, he saw the gilded jewel of her guilt clutched in her hand. "Lydia...I'm so disappointed." He shook his head. Ubos and Eezeyal knit their brows troubled. Something was about to happen.

"About what? This?" She showed him the brooch. Roland groaned aggravated under his breath, curling in his lips to prevent from yelling at her. Lydia's mouth fell, understanding what was going through his head. "Dad, it's not what you think."

"I believe it's exactly what I think!" He boomed, stopping blossoming lies. He ripped the brooch from her fingers. "Your mother vouched for you. Said you'd never resort to this. But the evidence is clear right here!"

"No, Dad! I'm telling you, I found the brooch outside!" She showed him the bush Ubos found it in.

"Because you had Eezeyal retrieve it for you! Like you did letters in my possession!" He countered contemptuously.

"That was different and I would never do such a thing! I swear!" She touched hands to her heart. He knows her. She doesn't steal. EVER! By his accusation he doesn't know about the thief. And why is he even calling her a thief? Has his trust in her really evaporated so much that he thinks she turned thief? "Someone else stole it! There's a thief in the castle! And he-"

"Lydia, for one second, stop lying!" Roland snarled, silencing her in abject hurt. He really does think she's a thief. He...he doesn't trust her anymore. At all. Her lips quivered, her eyes glossing with sadness. _He...he was never going to trust me again._ Roland pinched the bridge of his nose, finding he was left with no other choice. If Lydia insisted on lying straight to his face, then he's faced with a difficult decision. Perhaps when it's said and done she'll have taken some wisdom from this. "Lydia, I thought you had learned your lesson, but it appears you need a harsher lesson."

"Dad…!" She attempted to plead to him. He raised a hand, stopping her.

"You are forbidden from attending the ball tonight! And..." He threw in before she could even think of uttering a protest. He erected himself proud and tall, folding his hands behind his back, "I will not be naming you Crowned Princess on your birthday!"

 **To be continued**


	26. The Amulet and The Thief

**The Amulet and The Thief**

 **No, your email is not wrong. This is chapter 26. I deleted the HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone chapter. Didn't need it anymore.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 1:**_

 _ **That/My Amulet (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Sofia and Cedric**_

 **( &)**

 _ **Song 2:**_

 _ **Natsuhiboshi Parody**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Jump Comics: Naruto**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Sumaru's Mom**_

 **xxx**

"Man…" The baby griffin whined, balancing the tiara, Amulet, and the golden goblets. "Can't believe I lost all that neat stuff! Stupid birds!" He huffed. A small flock of ducks can't watch where they are going and he loses everything he worked so hard to find. Serves him right for trying to carry more than what he could handle. He's barely big enough to clear the castle pantries. All 15 of them. Clover would be able to, but that's a different skillset all together. Nevertheless, the little griffin was crestfallen to have lost so many shiny things. He planned on going back for it all later when he had a place to hide it. But why bother with that junk, was the conclusion he eventually reached.

The Baby Griffin crossed a threshold into another one the castle's hundreds of corridors. "Ooh…" His eyes sparkled, and his tongue hung out like a panting dog's. Chandeliers lining the ceiling, speckles of jewels embedded in picture frames, shining marble on busts. "Shiny, shiny - SHINY EVERYWHERE!" He squealed. How could he have been so crestfallen earlier. He's in a castle for crying out loud. There's shiney stuff everywhere. With as many things as he's found so far, there's bound to be oodles more if he just keeps looking. And he's hit the jackpot. The only question is, what should he take back first?

"Look! It's one of the castle griffins!" The baby Griffin heard someone shriek. He flinched at a blue blur that swooped past his head. The blur came back around, revealed to be a small bluebird. It was Mia, and she was fluttering angrily around him.

"And he's got Sofia's amulet!" A red robin - Robin - chimed in, surrounding the griffin as well. He tried to hide it behind the goblets, not wanting them to take it from him. He took off flying. He's bigger than they are, so if he made it outside he'd lose them for sure. "He's getting away!"

"No he ain't!" Clover declared, hoping to a table. "HEY, GRIFFIN! Nice shiny thing here!" The baby griffin faced the rabbit that call out to him. The baby griffin's signature _ooh_ was dripping from his beak at the golden bowl taunting him. The way the light pooled in the bowl made him think there was sunlight in there. Escape was wiped clean from his mind. He set the goblets down on a ledge near the ceiling. With wide open, greedy paws he dove for the bowl. Clover set the bowl on the ground, backing up a little. The Amulet was stretched from his neck as he curved to scoop the bowl. Clover jumped out, "GOT IT," His little paws ripped the necklace right from the griffin's neck.

"WHOA!" The griffin gasped in dismay. His favorite jewel! He dropped the bowl, charging after Clover. "GIMME THAT BACK! IT'S MINE!" He declared, yanking the amulet by the chain. Clover dug in his tiny bunny paws, putting all that food weight into grounding that furball and reclaiming his best friend's necklace. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" The griffin proved to be the stronger mammal. He flapped his wings into high gear. Clover was skipped on the floor and bounced right into the air, holding onto the amulet for dear life as the griffin tried to shake him off. Mia and Robin cried out and took off after him. Amazing that a griffin can even lift Clover. Even more amazing was how fast he was carrying that gluttonous bunny.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!" Clover begged his feathered friends, becoming a little queasy. The griffin darted sharply side to side, trying to crack Clover off like a whip tip. The bunny had an astonishing grip for a furball.

"WE'RE COMING!" Mia panted. Hers and Robins little wings beating the air as hard as they could. The griffin turned into the arch at the end of the hall, banking Clover painfully off the edge, and dove down the flight of stairs into the ballroom. Even with Clover hanging on him, that griffin had some speed.

The griffin skipped Clover on the ballroom's second level railing. His little bunny butt was hurting, but not enough to make him let go. The griffin smirked, nonetheless. Knowing full well Clover can't hold on forever. "UH-OH!" He grimaced at the little birds gaining on him. Clover holding on won't be the issue if those birds catch him. The griffin is strong, but he can't fight them off and hold the amulet at the same time.

Mia and Robin extended their neck, pointing their beaks and gaining speed on the baby thief. He tried to lose tham by racing down the spiral staircase, thinking the loop would cause them to flail out of control. Those little birds proved to be the strong flyers down that railing, and they were spitting distance from him. The griffin's run came to a sudden stop as he reached the bottom. "Oh no you don't! I've got you now!" Clover hooked himself to the curved handle of the stairwell, returning in favor the yanking that little griffin gave to bring him on that fly around.

"GRR! LET GO!" The griffin snarled, pulling with all his might.

"YOU LET GO!" Clover flipped himself around, digging in his hind legs to pull back. He wasn't keeping Sofia's Amulet another second longer. The griffin pulled even harder, wrenching his body around. "WHOA!" Clover popped free.

"Don't hurt him, Clover!" Robin pleaded. Mia gripped to Clover's cottontail and Robin grabbed hold of Mia's scruff. "He's just a baby!"

"Hurt him?! What about us?!" Mia screeched. It was a game of tug of war. Clover and the Amulet dead in the middle. Mia and Robin together, flapping at lightning speed, barely had the strength to match the baby griffin's. He could lift a carriage if he wanted to. They weren't deterred. That fluffball wasn't going to keep the amulet. Regardless of how hard the griffin pulled, Mia and Robin took deep breaths and pulled harder. Clover felt himself stretching out, the amulet chain digging into his paws. Still he held on for as long as he could.

The griffin wasn't liking this game anymore. This drags on any longer and he'd lose the tiara he found. He knew he was young, but he's stronger than these garden based woodland creatures. "YAH!" He yanked those three annoying fuzz balls like stubborn weeds. The trio yelped as they were dragged into the kitchen. An array of fruit was in the prepping stages for the ball tonight, spread from one end of the two tables to the other. And with the entrance of the furry creatures vying for the amulet, that spread lengthened to the floor...in mushy, sure to tick off Chef Andre piles. This game of tug of war became violent. Mia and Robin pulled back, knocking a bag of flour to the floor. Likely for the Lemon Meringue upside cake. The griffin pulled back, spilling mangoes from a bowl. Mia and Robin gave their next best tug and spilled some cider powder all over freshly peeled apples. The final tugs were given. Clover gave his all with Mia and Robin. The griffin gave a yank. Clover's little paws lost their grip, slingshotting him, Mia, and Robin into a crockpot.

"GOT IT! YEAH!" He took off before either one could try to take it back from him.

Clover and the two birds watched in defeat as he escaped. They would never be able to catch him now. "We've gotta go tell Sofia about the griffin!" Clover declared.

"We can't tell Sofia ANYTHING!" Robin reminded him somberly.

"She can't understand us!" Mia added.

"Lydia can!" Clover remembered. She can talk to animals like Sofia. "Let's hope we see her on the way to Sofia."

 **xxx**

A deafening, suffocating silence completely enveloped the garden. The wind, the rustling trees, the chirping birds - time just felt like it stopped within those last few words, " _I will not be naming you crowned Princess._ " Ubos, who buried himself deep within the bushes, felt his legendary mild temper complete incinerate into all out rage. The leaves he was immersed in burned searing red, gradually being devoured. Eezeyal's talons had unintentionally dug themselves into Lydia's shoulder, likely drawing blood. He was too shocked to his system to register. As was Lydia. Her whole demeanor was blank. Indescribable jolts of storm like horror ricocheted inside Lydia, everything from her toes to her hair follicles going hypothermia numb. Her mind was abuzz at what the scowling Roland had just said. Not about punishing her. Partly. But because, with a straight face, he was resolute in calling her a...a...a thief. He looked her dead in the eye and called her thief, and a liar. She idled in her dismay, praying that she heard wrong. Or that Roland would take it back. He wasn't about to apologize. He wasn't about to take it back either. And she didn't hear him wrong.

 _A thief…he called me a thief...a thief..._ Her mind constantly replayed. Twigs of her psyche snapped. "Are...are you SERIOUS?!" Her scream broke Eezeyal and Ubos from their trances. Roland was mildly unphased by her tone, but would soon lose tolerance being yelled at. "DAD! I didn't do anything! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Are you?! Can you even differentiate right and wrong?" He challenged. He'd remind her of her pills, but he can see she's already attune to what he's leading toward. "I heard from your mother how you spoke to her! And your attitude as of late hasn't lifted my confidence in you!"

"I can't...this is…" She clawed at her scalp, staggering away from him. She's going to hit him. She might actually hit him. Again. And worse still, while he's blaming her for everything, the real thief is still running around the castle. Her brow furrowed. Her hands falling from her head. "You know what?" She said in monotone, locking a steadfast glare at him. "I don't have time for you!" She ripped the jeweled hair comb from her head, taking strands with it, and threw it at his feet. Roland was appalled. "Stuff is being stolen around the castle and you're wasting my time trying to find that person!" She shoved him out of her way, completely ignoring his demands for her to come back. That he wasn't done with her. "And don't worry making an announcement to Mom or the others about me not going to the ball! I already made it clear I didn't want to go!"

"LYDIA! GET BACK HERE!"

"SCREW OFF!" She roared. Roland's jaw slackened. Ubos came in close to her. "Get me out of here!" She whispered. Ubos nodded and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Roland was floored by her outburst. He would have chased after her. Unfortunately she could have gone anywhere in the castle, and he has a ball to attend to. "I'll deal with her later." He stormed off. He won't be spoken to like that.

Unbeknownst to Roland, Lydia was hiding behind a tall tree just behind him. She, Eezeyal, and Ubos waited for him to disappear down the path, then proceeded in the opposite direction from him. "That's one headache taken care of!" She snarled.

"He isn't going to be too thrilled you used magic." Ubos warned her.

Lyda scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. "Like I care!"

"Did he seriously accuse you of being a thief?!" Eezeyal hissed.

"Never mind that idiot! Sofia is counting on us to find her amulet." That's more important than the Step-King having a fit. "Roland can have misgivings about me all he likes. Just like with the villagers, I never cared about his opinion anyway!" She broke into a run, hoping to vent out her rage at the man and be too exhausted to care about him.

Ubos and Eezeyal idled a while, wishing to give her a little space. The two sighed somberly. "This won't end well." Eezeyal remarked.

"No it will not." Ubos agreed. The two chased her down, still giving her a little space. Lydia's form distorted from itself, the transparent shadow glitching a crazed smile back and forth, and then quickly reformed. Ubos and Eezeyal's faces dropped. "You saw that, right?"

"I really don't wanna answer that."

 **xxx**

The baby griffin was in such a hurry to get away from Clover and those birds that he didn't have the faintest clue where he ended up. He was in a slightly dimmer hallway than the other ones he's been flying through. That's all he knew. "Woo. I'm tired." He panted. He landed to a table, his claws kneading into the red velvet doily. It felt nice to sit down. All this flying around was wiping him out. "AHH!" He lost a few feathers. A portrait of one of the old kings scared half of his nine lives out of him. At least, he assumed he had nine lives. He is part lion. And lions are cats. He'll have to ask his mom and dad later.

" _Where are you little Amulet thief?_ " The creepy croon of a girl came from down the hallway. " _Come on out. OR ELSE!_ " She snarled, popping out from around the corner. It was that golden haired princess from the other one's room. And she didn't look happy. The baby griffin jumped down, about to make a run for it.

" _Is the amulet here?_ " The griffin skid to a halt, gasped scared. "No Amulet there here. Or here." It was the boy with all the tiny men. He was blocked in. He was looking in the room at the end of the hall. "Nope. Not in here either."

"Gotta hide, gotta hide!" He panicked to himself. The portrait and that red table cloth gave him a genius idea.

 **xxx**

Amber and James met in the middle of the hallway, neither one with good news to bear. And both completely unawares of the disguised griffin posing as the king in the portrait. "Anything?" James asked the obvious.

"No! And I've looked everywhere!" Amber knows it's a huge castle, but no thief knows the castle better than her or James. They would have run into him by now. "This is one sneaky thief."

"I'll find him." James swore. "Nothing gets past me."

"Me neither."

"I'll go check the library."

"And I'll go check the parlor." The two dashed away.

Abracadabra, the baby griffin unraveled himself from the cloth, laughing at how easy that was. He managed to find a window to the outside. "Maybe now I can get that stuff back." Yeah, it's not as shiny as the other stuff, but he still wanted it.

 **xxx**

Ubos, Lydia, and Eezeyal turned over every burrow, nest, and grass patch searching for that thief. Or anything that might have been dropped by him when he took his escape route through the gardens. The search was yielding some results. Ubos popped up from a tree branch with James's knight helmet on his head. Eezeyal found Gwen's Whisk dangling in the leaves. The strangest thing about finding them is where they ended up. Either this thief is planning on coming back for his bounty, or he has very small arms and threw what he could in order to run. Let's hope for both. That way it'll be easy for Lydia to punch him in the face. She hates having to look for people she doesn't like.

"This thief is slippery like an eel." Ubos growled.

"Either that or he's gone." Lydia proposed.

"Shh! Y'all hear that?!" Eezeyal stretched an ear. Ubos and Lydia trained their ear to what had him on edge. Incoherent talking was coming from somewhere close by. It wasn't difficult to find out who it was when the evil cackling came in. "That sound like Ceddy plottin' again?"

"He doesn't cackle because he found a nut to match his crazy!" Lydia declared. She crouched low, having the boys follow suit as she snuck through the garden. A childish laugh from above scared her out of her skin. "What was that?!"

"We heard that when your earring went missing!" Eezeyal gasped. "Sounds like a kid!"

"A child is stealing everything?" Ubos asked incredulously.

"Kids have sticky fingers." Lydia playfully wiggled her. An inward stab at herself came when Roland's accusation dropped on her. She shook it off, moving closer to where they heard Cedric. She saw one of the fountains first. On the other side was Cedric and his Raven-ous cohort hiding behind a bush of thorny blackberries. Wormwood was eyeballing them hungrily. "Back at it again, eh, Cedric." She whispered with a not surprised smirk.

Cedric threw the herbs he gathered aside, pulling out his wand. "...and with it, Enchancia will be mine too!" He crooned with a snicker. Neither of the trio heard the beginning of what was his typical soliloquy. But whenever _Enchancia_ and _be mine_ are in the same sentence, it's never good.

"That boy is up to his usual tricks again!" Ubos declared.

"Why's he sneaking around?" Eezeyal questioned. "Ain't like no one's around." Besides them of course.

"That's why!" Lydia gasped, pointing at the fountain. The baby griffin was perched on the top fountain. A Tiara on his head. "It's one of the griffins from the Jewel Room."

"The castle has griffins?" Eezeyal's head tilted.

"I know right. But that's for another time! Look at its neck!" That all too recognizable purple jewel dangling around his neck. "It has Sofia's amulet! And...is that my mom's Tiara?!" Lydia scratched her head.

"Of course! It all makes sense! The griffin is the thief!" Ubos declared heartily. Lydia and Eezeyal ogled him strangely, wanting him to explain. "Griffins love shiny things. They can't help themselves! At the boulder we saw claw marks, fur, and feathers. And all the other scenes had the same evidence."

"I bet the griffin dropped yer Brooch and Earring, Liddy." Eezeyal suggested.

"And all the other stuff." Explains how a helmet and whisk ended up in a tree. "Now we have a new problem! Cedric has the Amulet in his sights!" The one thing she DIDN'T need happening. Roland getting angry with her will be a slap on the back compared to what will happen if Cedric get's that jewel. "Without my wand I can't get the Griffin away from Cedric. Not without killing him, anyway." Using inheritor powers to teleport a griffin was similar to killing a spider with a mallet. Besides, the last time Lydia tried using magic when the Amulet was close by, it shot her back and screamed at her.

"Then it is time I intervene again." Ubos rumbled. He stalked the perimeter of the bushes, making his way toward Cedric's position. Lydia and Eezeyal laid low with crazy grins, tingling in anticipation. Finally, they get to watch Ubos strut his stuff.

 **xxx**

There wasn't a second for Cedric to dilly dally. The Amulet was delivered right to him in a feathery-furry package, and he wasn't going to miss it. "Alright, Wormy…" Wormwood was all ears, "I'm going to put a freezing spell on the griffin. When I do, you swoop in and swipe the amulet." The pair nodded to one another. Cedric ran out first, keeping the griffin's full attention on him as Wormwood came round back. " _Allaka zappy, allaka zace! Make this bird freeze into place!_ " A frosty stream darted from the wand. The griffin laughed and leapt into the air. Wormwood was barely in position, and the spell froze him in a block of ice instead. "WORMY!" Cedric shrieked. "Don't worry! I'll unfreeze you!" He panicked. " _Allaka zabby, allaka zor! Make this bird frozen no more!_ " A second stream made the ice vanish in the blink of an eye. Wormwood was dazed by the spell, sent plummeting for the fountain. "WORMY!" Cedric dove into the fountain, saving his bird and earning a soaked robe in the process. He and Wormwood broke the surface, coughing up water. "MOCK MY WORDS, YOU FLYING FURBALL!" Cedric howled at the griffin flying away. "THAT AMULET WILL BE MINE!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ubos declared heatedly, descending before him and Wormwood.

"Well, well, if it isn't the helper guide!" Cedric snidely remarked. Ubos's scowl hardened. Being spoken to by a whelp of a sorcerer. Cedric picked himself up from the water, wringing out his robe. "What do you plan on doing, Book?! Lecturing me into submission? I'm not Lydia!"

"Oh I know." He growled. "Precisely why this is going to be easy!" He opened and fluttered his pages rapidly. A blizzard roared from his pages. Cedric and Wormwood were blown onto their butts with a splash. The wand flew from Cedric's grasp outside the fountain. The water in the pool froze solid around them, climbing high to shoulder height on both, leaving them to the mercy of that still spilling spout.

"M-M-MERLIN'S...MU-MU-MUSHROOMS!" He shivered. "PUH! ACK! WATERLOGGED!" He choked. Ubos closed himself up, wearing a prideful smirk. He's never had the pleasure of freezing a drowned rat before. He enjoyed it. Wasn't his most impressive spell, but it guaranteed Cedric and his bird weren't going anywhere for a while. "CH-CH-childish antics for the t-t-teacher of-f-f-f a Child!"

"And yet those antics have your butt stuck taking a much needed shower!" Lydia mocked him, she and Eezeyal coming out of hiding.

"Lydia?! PUH-PUH-PUH!" His scream let water in. He glared daggers at her. "Oh, I bet you - _cough, ack, spew -_ knew about the Griffin and the Amulet!" Really hard to go on a tirade with gallons of water pouring on him. "You thought I had taken it, didn't you?! AND THE EARRING!"

"We knew about the amulet, not the griffin! But now that we do…" There was a brief moment of guilt shared between the trio. Ubos and Eezeyal cringed sheepishly. Lydia leaned to one side with an arm folded behind her back, rubbing the side of her head with a red face. "We're sorry."

"All is forgiven. I would have accused me self."He shrugged off with a small smile. Nice to know things are still normal between them. "Apologies aside, you won't be able to stop me!" And the normal continues. Great. Not! He grinned menacingly. "Not with you being grounded and all."

"Good thing I never leave my room without a backup plan!" She proudly nudged her head at Ubos. Cedric growled under his breath. He seems to forget that he's a MAGIC book. Not just for spells and reference. No wonder Lydia shows him the utmost respect. "Stick around for a while, Ced." Lydia gestured to the fountain spout. Ubos understood and wiggled his nose. The profusely flowing water cut off. Cedric wheezed loudly in relief. Lydia stood to the fountain edge and pat him on the head. "I'll be sure to get Sofia's amulet back to her!" She ran along the fountain, jumping to the pathway. "And I'll tell the guards to build you a bonfire!" She and the other two laughed as they left him to thaw.

"MARK MY WORDS, LYDIA! THAT AMULET WILL BE MINE!" He vowed. "By Yensid's Beard sometimes I despise that woman!" Wormwood groaned skeptically. He groaned something mockingly in the line of _that's not what you said last time._ "Oh hush, you!" Cedric seethed at his wand sitting tauntingly out of his reach. Good thing for him the title of Royal Sorcerer isn't given to just anyone. " _Hic natare!_ " He hissed with a long drawn breath. A glow flashed in his eyes. The wand clattered and steadily left the ground, floating leisurely before Cedric. Wormwood raised a brow impressed. "Let's see our Sorceress Princess do this." He flared his brow. His brown irises changing to searing red. A beam exuding tremendous heat bore into the ice pool. Already was the top layer becoming a puddle. In spite of his particularly humiliating situation, Cedric was smiling. "And once more does our game commence." He does so love the games they play.

 **xxx**

If only everyone could be having fun like Cedric. Sofia was being racked brutally by fear. A thief is running blatantly around her home, taking her friends' things, and keeping her amulet from her. It's been hours since her amulet went missing and there hasn't been a single clue since the banquet hall where it could have gone. It's all because she took it off. And after she promised Roland she would never take it off. But that isn't what's souring her stomach. Not entirely, anyway. It's knowing that without it, she'll never be able to talk to Mia, Robin, Clover, or any of her animals friends again without it.

"Where is it…?" She scoured one of the upper floors, hoping for a purple gleam to leap out at her. "Who could have taken my amulet?" The longer she isn't granted answers, the more she starts to lose hope of finding. Starting to. But she isn't going to give up. " _ **Without my friends I feel so blue."**_ She leaned to a staircase railing. _ **"All alone and so upset."**_ Her sad pout immediately turned around. _ **"But I know just what I must do!"**_ She picked herself up and glided down the stairs to the next floor." _ **I've got to get my amulet~"**_ She trailed off, searching high and low.

 **xxx**

Cedric's long leg stretched out of the fountain. _**"I've finally hatched a brilliant scheme,"**_ He boasted, pulling his soaked to the bone body, and his drowned Raven out, _ **"To catch that sneaky castle pet!"**_ He threw Wormwood into the air. The raven shook off the water. " _ **For he's drawn to things that gleam!"**_ Cedric snatched up his wand, marching for his workshop. _**"That's how I'll get,"**_ He raised his wand, _ **"That amulet!"**_

 **xxx**

" _ **Go ahead, Dad, call me a thief!"**_ Lydia screamed to the skies from the courtyard. Praying that he hears her. _ **"But none of this is about me!"**_ Her face softened woefully as she glanced toward the castle. _ **"It's about Sofie~"**_ She brought her hands to her heart with a warm smile, " _ **And she needs me~"**_ Ubos and Eezeyal sympathized with her. She ran up the steps and burst into the entrance hall." _ **Oh where~ could her A~mulet be~?!"**_ She and the boys searched the suits of armor, checked around the pedestals, and rolled back the carpets. _ **"Where could it be~?!"**_

 **xxx**

Cedric was in his workshop. A huge ruby red jewel was on a golden podium in the center of the room. " _ **I'll place the jewel upon the ground!"**_ Wormwood was eyeing that jewel hungrily. _ **"While high above my trap is set!"**_ A flick of his wand conjured a bird cage. " _ **The cage will drop when he comes round!"**_ He dropped the cage when Wormwood came in close, please at how well it worked. _ **"That's how I'll get,"**_ He freed his bird, putting the cage back into the air, _ **"That amulet~"**_

 **xxx**

Ubos dropped Lydia and Eezeyal into the library. _**"It's more than necklace, you see!"**_ She turned over tables while the other two searched the shelves and second floor. _**"For her, that magic is the one key-"**_

 **xxx**

Cedric shoved Lydia's scene aside, cackling evilly, " _ **To SWIPE the crown!"**_ He curled his fingers like claws, able to feel the amulet in his grasp. Wormwood cawed excitedly, circling Cedric. " _ **Now please pipe down!"**_ He barked, blowing the raven back. " _ **As we await our victory!"**_ He proclaimed, ascending his tower's staircase. " _ **Our victory!"**_

 **xxx**

" _ **I feel like I looked everywhere."**_ Sofia was now in the main entrance hall, poking behind the navy blue velvet curtains. _**"But I'm not giving up just yet!"**_ She broke into a run, confident her amulet was around the corner.

 **xxx**

" _ **That Griffin doesn't know who he's messing with!"**_ Lydia declared, rushing out onto a balcony. _ **"And Cedric will never get~**_

 **xxx**

" _ **That's the way I'll get~"**_ Cedric vowed at his top window.

 **xxx**

" _ **Somehow I have to get~"**_ Sofia chimed, wandering to the stairs into the gardens.

 **xxx**

Sofia, Lydia, and Cedric, from three different points of the castle, declared at the top of their lungs, " _ **Whatever it takes I've got to/Cedric cannot/ get~ My/That amulet."**_ On the last note, Cedric pumped a determined fist, Lydia slammed both of hers to the balcony railing, and Sofia sat sadly to garden stone path. The race was on.

 **xxx**

Roland was swamped in the ballroom overseeing the final preparations for the ball. Things were coming along smoothly and - according to Baileywick - ahead of schedule. Banners for the acclaimed noble Houses across Enchancia were hung along the second level railings, basking in the setting daylight proudly with Roland's Family Crest leading in the center. Streamers crisscrossing one another across the ceiling were decorated with glowing lanterns. Not glowing yet. They'll glow when the sun goes down more. Chef Andre was micro-monitoring his staff and Gwen as they arrange the buffet with appetizers, drinks, and snacks on the outside of the tables, and the main courses running down the middle. It will be piping hot by the time Roland opens the feast. Three different bands were getting ready for their shows, the red carpet was being rolled out, the servants were getting fitted into the uniforms they'll need for service. All that was missing were the guests.

"Things are coming along splendidly, Baileywick." Roland pat him lightly on the back.

"And at this rate, we'll be done just minutes before the guests arrive." To Baileywick, that's a record.

"Your Majesty!" Miles came charging in. He bumped into two of the maid practicing service with empty trays. He caught the maids by the waist and spun them from their fall, and caught their trays in one hand. He ensured they were alright, handing them their trays back. With dizzy swirls in their eyes they gave him a thumbs up. He nodded thankfully, and resumed his run to Roland. "Please pardon my abrupt entry, Highness! There is grave news."

"What is it Constable Miles?!" Roland put on his game face. Baileywick was rigid.

Miles glanced side to side suspiciously at the crowd of workers, then moved in close. He motioned Roland and Baileywick closer. He whispered, "I apologize for not getting back to you with this sooner." He began. "I've just learned that there is a thief in the castle."

Roland felt his stomach drop straight into his bowels. He went pure green. "Th-there is?!" Baileywick was the one to squeak, his head darting around. Anyone in that room could be a thief. They could ruin the ball.

"The thief has stolen items throughout the castle. His activity suggests he isn't done yet." Miles warned ominously.

"What do we do?!" Baileywick panicked.

"Calm down, Baileywick." Roland urged him. Panicking will help no one. Besides, Roland is the one who should be panicking. "Have you any leads?" He hoped there was a lead.

"Only scratch marks and feathers at scenes of the crimes." Roland narrowed his brow. _Lydia?_ Or is it possible that there is another who employs a bird of prey?That being said, he and the guards have no clue where he's hiding or if he's even in the castle. "But worry not, Highness. I have every guard combing the castle and the grounds." There were guards scaling the ceiling for this guy. "We'll find him."

"Good! Very good! I leave everything in your capable hands, Constable." Miles saluted to his King and excused himself. "Baileywick, the ball is going to begin shortly. See to the rest of the preparations. I must go tell Miranda and the kids."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Baileywick and Roland parted ways.

Roland marched down the corridor, Nodding his head in respect to the servants and staff bowing to him. He managed to get a second to him by ducking into a room. He rifled in his coat, pulling the brooch out. He polish a couple scuffs off it. The glimmer that ran across the glossy marble flowed into his palm. The heated leer of Lydia flooded his mind. This thief business she mentioned might actually hold water. And she's taking it upon herself to take him down. Or to cover her tracks. "Lydia...whatever you're about to do…" He clutched the brooch, putting it back in his coat. "Make sure it's thought through."

 **xxx**

Lydia was in one of the many parlors, bending at the knees lifting one of the couches. Eezeyal and Ubos scanned under it. Couch number five, and those two shook their heads. Lydia puckered her lips irritated. She waited for Eezeyal and Ubos to move and just let that couch drop. She - or rather Ubos - flipped that whole room upside down, and even turned the balconies inside out. No joke. A couple of the assistant stewards walked in while it was happening. Sort of passed out seeing a book with a face doing magic. Lydia put them in one of the guest rooms and put blankets on them. Ubos offered to wipe their memories. Lydia assured them they will wake up, think they're overworked, and need a vacation. Which they likely do. If any of the servants are half as diligent as Baileywick, they have thousands of vacation days stored up.

"Agrh!" Lydia shoved the parlor door, cracking it on the wall. She stormed out with steam howling from her ears. "We've been up and down every inch of this castle and still nothing!" Can tonight get anymore annoying? And if it can, she needs a warning. One more intolerable circumstance and she's creating a swimming pool in one of the rooms. Roland can get mad later, like he always does.

"How the heck do we lose a griffin?" Eezeyal fumed, perching to her shoulder.

"They are slipperier than people give them credit for." Ubos rumbled, keeping an eye out for others and the griffin. He missed the two shadows just down the corridor behind them.

"Slick or not, we have to keep looking!" Lydia encouraged her friends. She was feeling the pressure. "If Cedric gets to that Amulet first-"

"I'LL RULE THE KINGDOMS!"

"AAH!" Ubos howled in agony from a shot to the back. He hit the floor with a painful _thud!_

"UBOS!" Lydia cried. She whipped around with gritted teeth. There was a sudden flash, and a gushing splash. "AH!" She was blown clean off her feet. She and Eezeyal connected with the wall, caving in their body prints. A strange, clear liquid was running down their bodies. Neither Lydia nor Eezeyal was able to slide an inch or peel off before the liquid hardened. Lydia and Eezeyal struggled valiantly, if not in vain. The liquid - glue by the smell - wasn't budging in the least. "DANG IT! MAN! What a dirty trick!"

"Dirty tricks are my forte, My Princess." Cedric and Wormwood came on scene, very proud grins on their faces. "Though I can't call them dirty with how cleanly executed they are." Lydia would so slap him for that lame pun, but she's a little stuck. She can always slap him in her mind. Not as satisfying. Cedric bounced his wand in his palm, rather pleased with how easily that worked. His glee was interrupted by Ubos starting to stir. "Now, now. None of that." He gave his wand a stir, then a flick up and down. A transparent anchor materialized and dropped right on him. It didn't crush him, but he wasn't moving anytime soon. "That should keep you three out of my way for-" He stopped. Something was off with Lydia. Her hairpiece was gone. "Where's that comb you were wearing?"

"Change of plans! Dad doesn't think I'm worthy to be at the ball!" Lydia spat.

Cedric was taken aback beyond words. Wormwood too. They both glanced to Eezeyal and Ubos who confirmed with solemn expressions that she spoke true. Cedric's brow furrowed slowly, as if he was registering that...he was genuinely upset to hear this. "I... _ahem!_ I'm sorry he feels that way." Lydia rolled her eyes, scoffing to the side. He can be sorry all he wants. She doesn't care. "In any event, perhaps it is for the best you do not attend." He returned to his regularly scheduled menacing. "I have grand plans for the people at the ball. But do not worry, Princess," He teased her frowning face with a slender finger dancing to her face, "I promise to show mercy to you and Sofia." He flicked her chin up as he strutted in a catwalk down the corridor. "The others, well, my mercy only extends to two." He winked.

"CEDRIC!" Lydia roared venomously.

"Call this payback for the fountain!" He bellowed back, waving sardonically. "Ta-ta, Lydia! I have a griffin to catch!"

"OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN!" She vowed. He was already gone, but she could still hear that irritating laugh of his. The one where he gets the drop on her after she got the drop on him. Yeah. That one. She hates that one. She huffed from her nostrils like a taunted bull at a rodeo. "Sometimes I really do despise that man!"

Eezeyal wiggled his head a little room. A laugh wasn't too strenuous in his current condition. "Despise each other anymore and you'll have to get hitched!" Ubos couldn't help laughing.

"I'm going to kill you! Both of you!" Seriously! Of all the times for her to get grounded! She should have confessed to the drugs after her birthday. She doesn't mind being grounded then.

"What in bird seed happened here?!" Robin gasped, soaring in with Mia and Clover in tow. The trio gasped in horror. Ubos, Eezeyal, and Lydia felt waves of heat flood their cheeks. "Eezeyal! Ubos! Lydia!" The three waved to the best of their ability. "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Robin and Mia picked a glued friend and dug their talons into the adhesive. It was thick.

"Why are you guys hangin' around when there's a thief in the castle?" Clover couldn't resist chuckling, pushing his bunny strength into moving the anchor off Ubos. It wasn't moving.

"Clover, I would hit you if Cedric wasn't first in line for a butt whooping!" Lydia promised him.

"Cedric did this to you?" Mia asked shocked.

"Yep! That's a story for another time!" She had to cut them off there. It was crunch time, and that griffin was on Cedric's hit list now. Right about now, Lydia's sure he's going to some drastic measure to capture the baby hybrid. Mia, Robin, and Clover were giving their all to help free them. Valiant and cute as it was, they'd be there all week. Time for a quick cheat. "Mia, Robin, can you go into one of the bathrooms and get me the Epsom Salt?"

"Uhh...sure?" The two birds exchanged confused glances. They came back a couple minutes later, carrying the large carton of Fire Falls Salts. "Here you go."

"Pour it on the anchor on Ubos!" Clover was joining the confused club. They can question this, but they were all in a rush. Clover opened the carton, Mia and Robin went over the anchor and emptied half the carton to it. The salt didn't pile on top like they imagined. The anchor's aura absorbed the salt into the body and was gradually disintegrating.

Ubos was able to wiggling himself free. "Much appreciated." Ubos stretched himself out. He could be wrong, but he's sure that anchor squeezed a couple inches off him. He looked good. The anchor was becoming a tattered sheet, unable to take much more, and burst into a salty cloud.

"Wow. Salt does that?" Robin marveled. Clover was rethinking his salt diet.

"Keeps witches back, prevents bad luck, and is a quick fix de-spell charm." Ubos elucidated like a gleeful brochure. "Very good, my pupil. I thought you were sleeping during this lesson." Lydia didn't have the heart to tell him that she was. She used a " _Fake Wake Eyes,"_ applicable paper charm. Eezeyal took notes for her in the distance. Ubos opened his back cover, having the pages flutter in reverse. Simultaneously he drew in a long, vacuum breath, sucking up the salt cloud. Needless to say, he nearly choked. He faced Lydia and Eezeyal, their eyes closed, and he showered them with salt crystals. Some made it into their mouth. They tried not to think about them being in Ubos's mouth first. All this salt was already making them sit. _THUD!_ The adhesive was devoured and they were dropped like rocks. Ubos ran out of breath and immediately flew to get a mint from one of the bathrooms. Or ten. That salt wasn't going away with water.

"Thanks, Ubos." Lydia dusted herself and Eezeyal off. "And thank you to the three of you." Mia, Robin, and Clover were happy to help. "Have you guys seen, Sofia? I have to tell her about the griffin thief!"

"Oh good! You're caught up!" Mia bubbly remarked.

"We already tried to!" Clover rubbed his sore rump.

"You know about the griffin?" Eezeyal gasped.

"We spotted him with the goblets earlier and lost him in the kitchen." Robin exclaimed.

"We tried to tell Sofia," Mia sneered at Clover, "But these _she's_ not exactly a _charades_ champ." Clover blushed pink.

"No she isn't. She sucks at charades." Lydia blatantly admitted. Clover hid his cherry reddening face behind his ears. "Where'd she go?"

"Amber called her. Sounded like Miranda was in trouble." Robin answered.

"The griffin must have taken something of hers too." Lydia tried to think about it. A candle lit in her head. The tiara the griffin was wearing. "Mom's new tiara! The griffin was wearing it! She was going to wear it to the ball!"

"This griffin ain't gonna stop until he's taken everything shiny, is he?" Eezeyal growled. Huh? A love for shiny things. Or being shiny. He's sure there's a song about that. How'd it go? " _I'm so shiny...diamond in the ruff..._ " He hummed to himself, strutting his stuff in a funny dance.

Lydia's glad he's having fun, and loves his singing voice, but now really isn't time. "Come on!" She grabbed her book and owl and took off for the front entrance.

"Where are you going?" Mia cried.

Lydia stopped a ways away. "Unless we find that griffin more and more things are going to disappear!" And Cedric was going to get his paws on the Amulet.

"Aren't you going to tell Sofia about the griffin?" Robin implored.

"To make a long story short, Roland is under the impression that I'm having Eezeyal steal everything." Clover, Mia, and Robin gasped horrified, their eyes begging for more information. "I'll explain later. Right now, my credibility is on the line, and the only way to clear my name is to find the griffin and get everyone's stuff back!"

"How can we help?" Robin insisted confidently. Mia and Clover stood ready for action. They wouldn't let this pass.

"See if you can't find the griffin, and stick with Sofia. Good luck."

"You too." They all went their separate ways. They were running out of time. The ball was about to begin.

"Where do we start, Liddy?" Eezeyal inquired.

"Outside! The griffin needs the open space!" It's their last shot.

 **xxx**

Sofia and Roland came from his room arm in arm, both laughing at a conversation they just had. They turned into a corridor, about to join Miranda in greeting the guests. Time to put on airs for their friends and pretend their isn't a thief. Hopefully, the thief will have been caught by now. Just then, Lydia, Eezeyal, and Ubos went darting by in a blur. Roland felt his insides plummet by the golden brown blur behind Lydia. "I wonder if she's having better luck than me, right now?" Sofia sighed somberly, touching her still naked neck. Needless to say, Roland knows her Amulet is missing. He was more furious at whoever stole the Amulet.

"I couldn't say." He replied with a low rumble, staring blankly to the vacant corridor. _Was that a flying book?_ Roland's mind was in the midst of processing if he was tired from preparations, or is in dire need of a vacation. Or something strong from the drink service.

 **xxx**

The day was falling into the settling night, the sky basking in the setting sun's orange hue. The baby griffin was having the time of his life, showing no signs of getting tired. This whole day has been nothing but one giant shiny treat. And he saw all the people coming to the castle, all the shiny things they had. It was like a buffet just for him. "Look out below!" He laughed animatedly, passing over the heads of three guards. They were all bent down searching the grass, and barely missed spotting the griffin on his loop around. He found it really funny how humans don't really look up for that often.

As he passed Cedric's tower, a panel of roofing was raised up. Cedric, chuckling at his greatest idea yet, arose on a flying contraption made from a sled, purple retractable wings shaping like a raven's, and one of the old throne room chairs he was allowed to have. A plunger was strapped to a large crossbow on the front. It can launch harpoons, why not a household toiletry item. "Oh-ho, little griffin. You're not the only one who can fly!" He cackled. He got the wings flapping with a tap of his wand, getting seated for take off. "Oops! Safety first." He conjured up seat belts. He may be an evil sorcerer but he doesn't enjoy falling from castle towering heights. He waited for the griffin to come around once more. He pulled the handlebars, giving the flying sled a drawback, and was launched into the griffin's flight trail. He took to the controls rather easily, already on the griffin's tail.

The griffin heard Cedric behind him. He was shocked. Humans can fly. But can they fly enough to catch him? He thinks not! The griffin laughed loudly, straightening his body and gaining speed. He retracted his wings a bit, bobbing and weaving between the towers, riding the sharp curves with barely an inch between him and the stone. Cedric slid the handlebars forward. The flapping wings narrowed their span slightly. The decreased air resistance let him pick up speed. He had to through his body weight in order to match the griffin on the sudden turns, and tilt the machine in order to make it through those narrow passages. He needed to get closer. Right up on him in order to stick that plunger on that flying menace. The griffin was able to lose him by ducking into a window, and coming out another right behind him. His love for playing games alerted Cedric to his location, and he was back on the chase.

 **xxx**

Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal were on the bridge above the canal. They found a few other shiny things the griffin has dropped in the bushes. They looked to the sky hoping it was a sign he was in the area somewhere. The blaring trumpets announcing the start of the ball angered Lydia. Part of her REALLY wanted to send a stink bomb present in the middle of their stupid party. Too bad she was working on being a bigger person.

" _WHOAA...WHOA_!" Came a cry from the air. The trio twisted their heads up, and their minds literally exploded into thousands of bits. There was the little griffin with Cedric chasing him down...ON A FLYING SLED?! The man developed another means of flight in his spare time?! Ubos really want's to battle technological wits with this man. Learn what else he's developing. AFTER this griffin fiasco was settled.

The griffin dove into a barrel roll, curling sharply to trip up Cedric. He was heading right for the bridge. And Cedric was getting closer. "YOU CAN'T OUT FLY ME FOREVER!" He declared. "Sooner or later I'll have that amulet!" The griffin was skimming the water, about to take the route under the bridge. Cedric had no intention of flying over and risk losing his ground. Lydia clenched her fingers into fists, hissing through grit teeth. "Alright! I'm for plan J!"

"When did we go through the other letters?!" Ubos asked.

"What is plan J?" Eezeyal was scared to ask.

Lydia waited for the griffin to pass under before running for the other side. Cedric was right under the bridge. Lydia, without a second's hesitation skipped onto the wall, "PLAN JUUUMP!" She leapt forth. "WISH ME A HAPPY LANDING!" Ubos and Eezeyal screamed. Cedric, by some strange miracle, was right under her. She landed in his seat behind him, throwing the contraption off trajectory and sending it skipping across the watery surface.

Cedric was able to pull up from the water, resume his chase. But not before he confronted the moron who jumped on his ride. "LYDIA?!" His voice cracked. She peeled a slip of algae off her face, spitting up pieces of it. To think this isn't the craziest thing she's done.

"You're not getting that Amulet!" She roared.

"And you're not stopping me!" While still after the griffin, he threw the machine into a barrel roll. Lydia wrapped herself to Cedric, holding on for dear life as she fought against the five rolls. He had to stop for the sake of his stomach, but was sickened that she was still hanging on. "You are the most stubborn person I've met!"

"You would officially be the worst date in the history of dates if Lezard hadn't tried to kill me!" They both paused. Cedric did try to kill her at the beach. Lydia deadpanned at her very biased statement. "You know what? Never mind. You're tied!"

"Speaking of which…" He faced her, sheepishly bouncing his fingers together, "We still on for that desert?"

"Maybe not. Roland thinks I'm the thief and banned me from the ball." She pouted, sinking in her seat. There was a tire screech and her nose smacked into Cedric's back on the abrupt stop.

"HE WHAT?!" He squished her cheeks in his palms. He was seething. "King Roland seriously accused you of thievery?! On what basis?!"

She took in a breath to explain, and then the griffin flew by. "GRIFFIN!"

"The griffin framed you?" He arched a brow.

"NO! Well, yes, but NO!" She turned his head. "THE GRIFFIN IS GETTING AWAY!"

"OH! RIGHT!" A couple of revving sounds roared for affect. Cedric launched the flying sled like a bow, regaining ground on the griffin. The baby lured them around and into the courtyard as the guards were closing the doors. "SORCERERS COMING THROUGH!" Cedric bellowed. The baby griffin blew in, swinging the doors open. Cedric dove headlong through the doors, almost blowing the guards' caps off.

"Sorry, guys!" Lydia cried. The guards were chasing after them now. "We are in so much trouble later!" Lydia dreaded.

"Then why stop now?!" Cedric cackled, driving the sled faster.

"CHANDELIER!" Lydia threw herself to the controls and guided them under the main hall chandelier.

"Nice work!" Cedric praised, following the griffin into room with the stain glass window.

"Thank you-WINDOW!" She shrieked. The same window James broke before. Cedric threw the sled into a miraculous loop, coming right back out and not losing the griffin for a second.

"You're running out of castle griffin!" Cedric crooned.

"THIS IS FUN!" The griffin laughed, flying back up the stairs.

Lydia was jerked on the spiraling case, everything blurring and spinning. "Yeah...uh...he not...he have fun…" She slurred, holding her mouth to not vomit.

"Don't fade on me now! We've nearly got him!" Cedric boasted. He was drooling at how close the amulet was. The griffin was flying for a dead end. "I've got you in my sights!" He closed one eye, aligning the plunger. "Suction darts deploy!"

"The plunger?"

"NO!" He bonked her on the head. "SUCTION DART!" He launched the roped plunger. The griffin pulled a sharp turn. Cedric snarled at having missed, but made the turn after him. The plunger ended up dragging a vase along for the ride. Cedric and Lydia ducked low. The vase flew past them, the plunger cracking like a whip. The vase was sent flying. The griffin lifted his hind up, losing the ruby jewel he had and Miranda's tiara. Cedric's head caught the tiara, and Lydia reached to catch the jewel. "If you're going to drop something, DROP THE AMULET!" He roared.

"I don't think he plans to!"

"Well I'm not giving him the choice!" Cedric declared venomously. The griffin took them on an obstacle course of dangling banners, proving he was the aerodynamic creature in the castle. Cedric pushed Lydia to duck down behind him. He wove between the banners easily enough and he was right on the griffin. The amulet was swinging around the griffin's neck, teasing them as it flapped in the wind. "YES, YES, YES!" He reached and missed. Lydia tried her luck. She missed too. "NO, NO, NO!" The flying machine was thrown into a spin. Cedric managed to regain balance and saved Lydia from a fall. Unfortunately the griffin pulled out of their little game just as the doors to the ballroom were coming up. And...Cedric was going too fast to stop. "UH-OH!" Cedric and Lydia cried, hugging each other tightly.

 **xxx**

Guests filled the ballroom, engaged in light conversation and laughter. The appetizers at the buffet had them longing for the main course hiding under those steel domes. Much to Chef Andre's delight. When he cooks, he always has the guests coming back for more. Not Roland and Miranda were mingling with other nobles, while James was still looking for the thief and the amulet. He turned it into a game by this point. Not everyone was having a great time. The day was almost over, and Sofia still didn't have her Amulet back.

"Don't worry. We'll find your Amulet." Amber tried to console her.

"HOW?!" Her confidence was at an all time low. "It's not like more clues are gonna just land at our feet." Ask and you shall receive.

" _FINNEGAN'S FUNGUS!_ " Came a yell. Cedric and Lydia came crashing in on the flying sled. Thank goodness there weren't any people in the center of the room because that's where Cedric brought the thing to a rough stop. His face smashed into the handlebars. The back bucked Lydia right off, her back hitting the marble floor hard. Winces and moans echoed as they crowd felt that impact.

"Mr. Ceedric! Lydia!" Sofia was the first to run up to check on them. "Are you two okay?!" The two groaned response. They've been better, but they're alive. Sofia helped Lydia sit up, and then she helped Cedric get out of his chair. He dusted feathers and fur off his robe. Lydia dizzily stood up, the ruby she got from the griffin still in her hand. Sofia picked up Miranda's tiara from Cedric's machine.

"My Tiara!" Miranda cried.

Roland was completely outraged. He stormed over to Cedric, and bellowed for all to hear, "Cedric! Are you the one who's been stealing?!" This caused the ballroom to erupt with gasps of horror, and mutters of absolute rancor. A thief in the castle? Someone was stealing? The Royal Sorcerer is a thief? Heads were spinning so much for answers that they nearly fell off their shoulders.

Constable Miles encroaching with Guards sent Cedric into a fit. "What?! No, your majesty! I swear!" He cupped his hands, begging for Roland to explain.

While this would be the perfect time to expose Cedric for what he is...Lydia couldn't bear to see him accused of something he hasn't done today. She knows all too well how that feels. He'll get his dues, one day. But not like this. "He's telling the truth, Dad!" Lydia stepped to his defense, blocking Miles and Roland. "Cedric wasn't the one stealing anything! He couldn't have been! I was with him in the garden when everything was taken!" Partly true. Cedric would have had to be in the gardens the whole time. She saw him. That's when Eezeyal came in with a golden goblet and dropped it in her hand. He was chirping something in her ear, and she was eyeing the goblet very...surprised. "Must have forgotten it up there." She muttered on accident.

No one else caught it, but Roland? Roland heard her, and he couldn't be anymore disappointed than he is now. "Then it really was you." He mumbled. "You're the one who's been going around stealing everything."

"What?!" She cried. There was another round of gasps, following by a thick silence. Ubos, hiding in the hallway with Clover, Mia, and Robin, was boiling over with rage. The furry companions equally enraged. Cedric, Baileywick, Sofia, Amber, James, and Miranda stood there with their jaws dropped, and their wide eyes about to fall from their sockets. "Not this again, Dad! Eezeyal brings me things! That doesn't make me a thief!" Miles furrowed his brow doubtfully. The feathers, the claw marks - like Roland, he was seeing a connection. She showed them both the goblet. "He found this where the thief tried to hide it."

"Or he messed up on the timing and brought it to you early." Miles interjected, bolstering Roland's accusation. "Claw marks were left where everything was stolen. As were feathers." Need Miles point out her choice in companions.

"And that makes me a thief?!"

"I have found you with not only your brooch," Roland continued, his voice climbing, "But your earring was returned, and you have your mother's tiara and a jewel that looks like one from our jewel room!" By that statement, he was told about everything that had gone missing today. Amber was nodding to confirm it was her, but she was stunned that he dad thought Lydia was behind it.

"I also found James's knight helmet and Gwen's Whisk - both of which I returned today!"

"Was that before or after I confronted you in the garden?!"

"DAD!" The Royal Trio cried.

Roland raised a hand, silencing them on the spot. He towered over Lydia. She was shaking with uncontrollable rage, her eyes glossing and on the verge of spilling with tears. "Lydia, if you're acting out due to some side effect from your medication," He said in a curt, soothing tone, "I won't punish you further. But you need to tell the truth."

"Your Majesty!" Cedric roared venomously.

"Silence, Cedric!" He barked. Cedric bit his lower lip. Lydia was right. Roland really does think he capable of such an act. A searing red glow gloved his fist. _How...dare...you!_ A little more, and he will reduce this King's head to nothing!

"DADDY! How could you?!" Amber screamed. "Lydia isn't the thief!"

"Eezeyal isn't either! You're being ridiculous!" James bellowed.

"Mom! Say something!" Sofia begged. Miranda folded her hands, turning her head away in shame. "MOM?!" Sofia felt her heart break. Gossip broke out amongst the crowd. _The King knows his daughter's a thief. Didn't you hear? She was on drugs? The Queen won't even defend her._ On and on and on - it escalated, it took root...and it was spreading. Whispers of Lydia's heard of medication - which no one was supposed to know. Mumbles about how she has been acting strange lately. Spreading rumors about how unorthodox she can be. It was all making sense to them, even if most of it was just twisted gossip meant to make their dull lives easier.

Lydia could hear them. She can hear their poisonous lies, feel it seeping into her veins and siphoning the life out of her. The coils of their hateful glares choking her, breaking her. The hot air filling Lydia just...deflated. Her whole body went numb. Her head dropped. "I can't believe you…" Lydia sank defeatedly, her voice barely above a whisper. "You really think I did this...after everything I went through to prove I'm innocent." She didn't look him in the eye. She might punch him and prove everyone right. Not that she cared. She doesn't give a rat's tail what everyone thinks of her. She never has. "IT WAS A GRIFFIN!" She screamed hoarsely. "One of the castle griffins has been going around stealing everything!"

"Princess Lydia," Miles approached with a gruff tone. "The griffins are locked up."

"Not all of them! The baby one is lurking around here somewhere." Cedric confirmed.

"Cedric, no offense, but your judgement is clouded where Lydia is concerned." Cedric was insulted. He's being accused of being a poor judge when they're judging Lydia from one mistake. "Princess Lydia, please, confess." She remained silent. She glared him down with sapphire swords. _I will kill you all!_

Roland sighed sadly. "Constable Miles...escort Lydia to her room." He decided.

"You touch me…" A glow highlighted Lydia's body, frightening Miles and the guards back, "And you will not get your hands back!" Amber, Miranda, James, Baileywick, and all others who knows of Lydia's powers braced themselves. Cedric was ready to putting a cap on her. But maybe after she reminds Roland and Miles just who it is they are speaking to. Roland, Miles, and the guards, swallowing massive lumps, surrounded her. With her headband on and without her wand, she can't take them all.

Sofia was on the brink of breaking down crying. This can't be happening! Not here! Calling Lydia a thief, Miles and Roland about to fight her - it was too much! TOO MUCH! Her mind was succumbing to the hysteria. She stepped back. He foot crunched on something. She looked down and gasped. There were fur and feathers on the ground. Suddenly it all clicked. "Amber, look!" She showed her sister. "Fur AND feathers!"

"How does that help?!" Amber prayed it did.

"Because," She ran in the middle of Lydia and the guards. The glow around Lydia died in her fear of hurting her, and Roland and the others backed off. She locked eyes with Roland and shouted, "LYDIA ISN'T THE THIEF! THE PROOF IS RIGHT HERE!" She waved the fur and feather for all to see. She got confused looks from the guests, but Roland went pale as the moon. "Everywhere things were stolen had three things in common! Scratches, feathers, and everything was shiny!" She directed attention to Eezeyal. "Eezeyal doesn't have fur, and he doesn't care about shiny things!" Eezeyal and Lydia bobbed their heads. It's true. "But there is one animal in this castle that does fur and feathers, AND loves everything shiny!" And the tail poking out from underneath the banquet table's cloth sealed the deal. "I present to you," She rushed over and lifted it, revealing the griffin, "THE GRIFFIN!" The griffin whined, hugging his hoard to his chest. "My amulet!" She gasped.

Miles, the Guards, Miranda, and Roland all lost their color, and their nerve, in front of their guests. Apologetic whispers were heard, along with a few that stood that Lydia wasn't right in the head. All easily covered by scapegoating Roland as the primary problem. Lydia knelt beside her, rubbing her cheek lovingly to her bright sister. She reached down and pried the amulet from the stubborn baby. "You should know better, Sofie." Lydia put it back where it belongs, mesmerized by how it glowed on her. "You can't come to a ball without looking your very best." Sofia giggled with rosy cheeks. Lydia hugged her warmly. "Thank you, Kiddo."

"You're welcome."

And thus the mystery was solved. Lydia ruffled Sofia's hair as she stood. How did she get so lucky to have a sister like this. Miles cleared his throat, coming in behind her in a posture of deep regret. "Princess Lydia!" Her expression darkened. "On behalf of myself and the guard, I'd like to-"

A fist connected with his cheek, twisting in and bending the bones inside. Tears were spraying from Lydia's rage filled eyes on the spin. The punch was so strong it sent Miles off his feet and right between his fellow guards. NOW she'll take the gasps and whispers. She'll even stand the fact that her family, Baileywick, and Cedric were all stunned. She didn't plan on staying anyway. She was uninvited. Before she left, she pierced the crowd and locked a hateful glare with the still silent Miranda. "Thanks for nothing!" To which she was driven to turn her back, hiding her shame under her palm. Lydia marched out without another word. Eezeyal signaled Ubos and the others in the hall to move aside. This time they would not follow.

"Lydia…" Roland tried to chase her down. James and Amber stopped him.

"Haven't you done enough, DAD?!" James barked.

"Seriously! You're the last person she wants to see!" Amber's voice was edgy from her trying not to cry.

"Not now!" Roland pushed his way through. Ubos and the critters hid, thought they wanted to stop him too. Lydia wasn't even out of the corridor when he caught up. "Lydia, please wait! I'm-"

"Stupid, shameless, superficial, shallow...SORRY?" She yelled, spinning to him. Roland opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out except a contrite sigh. He's all of those things and more. And he was about to have the gall to ask for her forgiveness. "In front...of everyone!" She swung a hand for the ballroom. Her voice was a shrill shriek, "You called me a liar, accused me of being a thief, told everyone about the pills, and DESTROYED my credibility! EVERYTHING I've worked hard to either keep under wraps or maintain in a light for years has been ruined in ONE-NIGHT! BY YOU!" Her adrenaline was running rampant. Her nerves were buzzing. Her fist was throbbing for another punch.

"I know, and I'm-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Her roar kept him from advancing. "You are not sweet talking your way out of this, Roland the Second! Not now, NOT EVER!" She remembered the ruby in her hand and threw it at him. He caught it, and it stung his hand. In more ways than one. "Keep your comb! Keep the Crowned Princess Title! I DON'T WANT IT!" She'll be a Royal Sorceress like she's wanted, and she'll be one for another Kingdom. "Take whatever half baked apology you're going to give, have Chef Andre turn it into pudding, and CHOKE ON IT!" Roland's legs nearly keeled under him. Cedric and Baileywick had tiptoed into the hallway. The screaming had them concerned. They are glad no punches have flown, but are sad this wouldn't be resolved. Not tonight. Lydia looked to Cedric, who wasn't surprised or saddened that they wouldn't be getting that dessert together. "Sorry." Was all she said, and then she ran away.

Roland reached out to stop her. A hand to his wrist stopped him. An infuriated Cedric rooted him in place. "I know my place. My place is beneath you and to serve you." He stated in a menacingly low growl. "But as Lydia's friend, hear me now," He warned, "I have never been more disgusted by either of you!" He found Miles, who was taking the griffin back, and made sure he knew what a despicable person he was. Miles did his best to escape. "Excuse me." Cedric vanished in a puff of smoke.

Baileywick cleared his throat. "I have to agree with him, Your Majesty."

"Baileywick." He pleaded. Not him too.

"To ask us to check Lydia's room for drugs or magic items is one thing. Calling her a thief?" And the way he did it. All that needed to be said was said. He won't disrespect his King, or reprimand him. But he won't be by him tonight either. "I think I will visit Nigel the duration of the ball. I've left instructions with Bartholomew."

"Wait…" But Baileywick didn't wait. He took the stairs, blocking whatever attempts Roland made to stop him out. "I...I didn't...mean to." Yes he did. And he did it without hesitation. So much for this ball being a grand night.

 **xxx**

Lydia had to remove her headband in order to teleport herself into the meadows miles from the castle. From atop the tallest hill, sitting on a boulder, she saw the castle, Dunwitty Village, and the entirety of the night sky and the mountains on the horizon. She curled her knees in, burying half her face in them. Everything was still buzzing inside of her. Her hand was hurting a little. She was still too angry to really care. An addict, and now a thief. Roland will stop at nothing now to see the worst in her. This is all only happening because she got tired of worrying them. Scaring them. Being terrified that she would hurt them. She was only like this because of THEM!She gazed up to the star filling sky, able to see the moon making its entrance. A weight pressed to her waning heart. With it, she asked those stars,

" _ **Hear me shining stars, why have you~ cursed me? Bestowed me two fathers that de~spise me."**_ A past shadow with its back turned drew in the stars, and Roland appeared right beside that one. _ **"The first had left,"**_ it walked away, disappearing without a trace, _ **"The second dis-trusts me."**_ Roland's famed scowl of disappointment showed, and his image turned from her. _ **"My heart can't take that much more."**_ She sat in silence, feeling warm tears she tried to fight run down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tries, she'll always strike out. She'll go above and beyond, do whatever it takes - in the end they will leave. In the end they will not want her. In the end they all hate her.

Her brow knit sharply. She shot to her feet, bearing her teeth to the stars. " _ **Hear me shining stars, you better li~sten well!"**_ She stretched a challenging finger to them. _ **"I don't need either man to de~fine me!"**_ She ripped that sentiment from the heavens and tossed it aside. _ **"They're bo~th worthless! They both have ma~de their choice!"**_ She choked, the tears running without end. _ **"I~ don't need them anymore~"**_ She ran out of breath, collapsing to her knees. She wrapped her arms to herself, bottling up her sadness, her anger, her rage. Just keeping it all in. "I don't need them. I don't need anyone." She squeezed her eyes closed, tensing herself into a ball.

Claw like fingers gripped her shoulders. Black cracks chipped her already chipping shoulders. " _No you do not._ " A malefic smile and red eyes pierced the darkness behind her.

 **To be continued**


	27. A Hill Away

**A Hill Away**

 **Filler again.**

 **And I don't always read the reviews right when I get them. I read them in bulk, and yes I've seen every single idea you guys have proposed and thrown. Elena of Avalor will happen, I actually have a plan for Lydia with that one and a crossover or two along the way, and after it. Right now, what will happen this installment is Ms. Nettle, Wassailia, Aunt Tilly, and the rest of season one including Lydia's birthday.**

 **NOW! I do need help with Aunt Tilly. What I really hate doing is episodic inserts. That means I basically rewrite the episode and just throw Lydia in. I've done it before, but that one isn't leaving me much wiggle room. My initial idea was for Tilly to ask Lydia to run a separate Errand for her with Roland to help patch things up. But if you guys have better ideas, let me have them.**

 **I really do appreciate the ideas you guys throw me. I know I don't say it often. A majority of you have been here with me since chapter one of the first story. I hope I can keep you a while longer on this crazy train.**

 **Oh and I've been job hunting. Quit Amazon. Long story. But I do have some free time and will try to get you chapters up faster.**

 **xxx**

 _Tap, tap, tap._ Lydia was stirred from her blissful nap on that grassy hill she retreated to. She shifted her arms, shaking off the stiffness from having them behind her head. She opened her eyes to a night sky, not remotely bothered that she's likely stayed out past curfew. The castle was still lighting up the night, so she assumed the party was still going on. Someone must have opened a window because she could hear the music from one of the three bands Roland booked. The party was still on. _Tap, tap, tap,_ came the cold metal touch that woke her up. Her eyes rolled back to the adorable blue eyed girl with her little arms behind her back and a very mischievous smile on her face.

"Figured you'd be all the way out here." Sofia commented with an cute giggle. Lydia blinked blankly at her, wanting to hear her method of deduction. "Whenever you had too much on your mind," Sofia scanned the hillside, captivated by how the moon and star lit up the valley, the village, and the castle in one glow, "You'd always come to this hill. Views always cleared your head."

Lydia snorted under her breath. Ever the easy book to her clever little sister. "Always said you'd be smarter than me. Didn't think it'd happen so soon." Just goes to show what else jumped the genepool in their family. She sat up with a grunt, bending one knee to prop an arm on. "Now then, what are you doing wandering so far from the castle at night?" She playfully reprimanded.

"I wasn't. Ubos transported me here." She giddily, and slyly, countered.

Lydia growled under her breath, brow knitting to her bedroom in the distance. That teacher of hers sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. "I will have a talk with him." The smile creeping to her lips contradicted the threat. Who is she kidding? She appreciates him butting in. "Next question, what are you hiding?" She exasperated. The suspense was killing her.

"So glad you asked! TA-DA!" Lydia's mouth dropped. Sofia flamboyantly produced two plates of Blueberry Mascarpone Meringue cake slices. And forks. Lydia's stomach growled on cue. She hasn't eaten all day. "Mr. Ceedric found me and said you two were going to have a dessert date." She explained, handing Lydia her slice.

"It wasn't going to be a date!" Lydia went red face.

"That's what he said too." Sofia replied indifferently. Lydia wasn't appreciating her tone, but forgave her for the sake of cake. "Anyway," Sofia tucked her dress behind her legs, sitting close beside Lydia, "He was worried about you, wasn't sure if you were up for company yet-"

"And sent you since I have such a soft spot for you." She finished with a tantalizing piece of cake in her mouth. Her weakness does also extend to delicious desserts. Someone call the tabloids and tell them the Sorceress Princess is a glutton. Sofia absorbed that cynical compliment like she inhaled her first bite. She took the tart, let it settle, and just melted in the sweetness. "Ubos gave you the leg up."

"And you say you aren't smart!" Sofia pinched her cheek.

"No one likes a wisemouth with cake in her mouth."

"I think they do." She batted her eyes.

"Then you aren't as smart as I said." Lydia flicked her forehead.

"You're mean." Sofia nudged her with her arm.

"I know." Lydia snuck a kiss to her forehead. It wasn't appreciated. Sofia stroked cake to her cheek. Lydia returned the favor. They growled heatedly at one another, connecting their foreheads together. The audacity either sister has to be so petty to the other. How...how...absolutely...nice. The two couldn't handle their serious face and burst into laughter. They set their cake aside, rolling around on the grass, holding their stomachs.

"Finally! You're laughing today!" Sofia wiped a tear from her eye, crawling halfway onto Lydia's stomach. "I feel like I haven't seen you smile all day since the jewel room."

"Well, if I'm being honest," Lydia folded one hand behind her head, using the other to brush Sofia's soft chestnut hair, "Today hasn't been my finest day. A smile...didn't feel appropriate."

Sofia's smile faded slightly. She folded her arms under her, fingers drumming thoughtfully on Lydia's stomach. Her eyes darted about as a very fragile topic tiptoed onto her tongue. "Is it because...of what Dad said?" Lydia's had cupped at her cheek, her gaze falling to the side. The head of that nail was decimated. Sofia bit into her cheek, her insides writhing. "Lydia...I am SO sorry that happened to you." She can't even begin to imagine what Lydia was feeling. Embarrassed, mortified, alone, scared - thinking about it was sending her into a spiral. "Had I know Dad thought you were the thief-"

"Sofia!" Lydia stopped her there before she drowned herself in guilt. "There is nothing you could have done."

"What made Dad believe you were behind this?!" She stressed.

"The griffin dropped my brooch and earring in the garden and the assumptions flew." A very cliff notes version of that melodrama. Sofia doesn't need to be bogged down anymore than she will be at this moment. In truth, Lydia would prefer it if Sofia just ate her cake and went back home. Unfortunately, Sofia is too good natured. Too pure hearted to leave those she loved to wallow in their sadness. Especially Lydia, who she sees as her rock. Just as Lydia sees Sofia as hers. Guess that's why, once she starts pouring her heart out to her, it's really hard to stop. "Dad's also making sure there aren't any side effects from my medication."

"Side effects? Like what?" Sofia lied down.

"Can't be too sure really." Lydia folded her second arm behind her head. Sofia's really warm in the night. "I know I'm agitated a lot lately. But to accuse me of being a thief is a drastic jump." Sofia rolled her eyes, finding that to be a pretty mild term for it. "Oh well. This will blow over like everything else soon." A lie or not - she'll decide when Sofia isn't around, and she can actually come to grips that Roland's trust in her has evaporated. She released a long breath, letting the grass shape around her.

Sofia relaxed her head on its side. That gave her solace. Roland and Lydia argue all the time, and then they settle their differences with a bowl of pudding. She can't help but worry that it won't blow over in pudding like it usually does. There's something rotting in the castle and it is coming from her Dad and her Big Sister. Her fingers stroked her Amulet for comfort, a smile she'd give to an old friend reflected in the jewel. One good thing came from today. Thanks to everyone, her amulet was back where it belonged.

"It will never cease to amaze me how well that Jewel suits you." Lydia praised.

"Thanks." Sofia giggled.

"This is going to be a strange question," Lydia braced her, "But is there a person inside your Amulet?"

"I know it summons a princess when I need them." Was as good an answer she could give. It really was a strange question. "Why do you ask?"

"Remember when I tried to get the amulet back from Wormwood? That ricochete that hit me?" She nodded. "A voice screamed at me to _stay back_."

"A voice? Was it Cinderella? Ariel?"

"I honestly don't know. It sounded female...young." That's all she had. "At first I thought it was Dia. But when I thought about it, Dia would never do anything to protect your amulet. She actually doesn't even care about your amulet." Sofia kept to herself that Dia doesn't care about anything. She didn't have to say it. Lydia knew it. "Whatever I heard that day, it proves to me that Amulet is willing to protect itself and you."

"You think so, huh?" Sofia admired the jewel. It does keep her on the straight and narrow. "Funny thing is, Dad told me the Amulet chose me."

"Did it?" Lydia propped on her elbows, beaming with intrigue.

"Yeah!" Sofia sat up, cupping the jewel in her hands. "He said, the day I arrived, he wanted to give me a gift and the Amulet started glowing." Lydia's eyes widened. "And ever since then I've been getting powers, I've been cursed, princesses are appearing. Who knows what else the Amulet can do." Lydia bobbed her head. She has the same question about her brooch. "And it's only possible because it decided to glow when Dad was in the jewel room. Like it knew I was there."

"That isn't surprising." Lydia sought Sofia's permission before touching her amulet. After all, she doesn't want to be struck again. She's still wondering what that voice was. "Magical items like the Amulet have minds of their own. When they want to, they'll choose the person they want to wield it." Excalibur with Arthur, Merlin's wand, the Ocean choosing Moana to return Te Fiti's heart.

"But why would it choose me?" She pressed baffled. The jewel glowing in the moonlight sitting in her palms is a mystery to her. Whatever possessed it to choose her...she can't help but feel it might have been wrong sometimes. "I'm nobody special."

"That's not true at all." Lydia shot forward, gently placing her hands around Sofia's. Now they both were holding the Amulet. "You are special, Sofia. One of the most special girls I've met. And I'm not saying that because I'm your sister." Sofia knows that to be true. Lydia most debatable quality is her bluntness. "Trust me when I say you don't need a magic amulet to signify that."

"It just doesn't make any sense. I'm not a King, a real princess, a sorcerer - I'm just a girl." She shrugged in low esteem.

"Social status and powers - a special person they do not make." She guaranteed the foolish little girl. "The Amulet was drawn to YOU." She touched Sofia's heart. "You may not know why now, but one day you will." Code for, Lydia doesn't know why it chose her either. But she does know it wasn't wrong.

"Why do you think it chose me?" She inquired. A second opinion would ease her.

"Because it saw what I see everyday."

"What's that?" Sofia's head tilted.

Lydia eased Sofia into her lap, her arms wrapped snugly, her cheek pressed to hers. "A princess with a beautiful smile to match her heart." Sofia was overwhelmed with a warmth. She turned into Lydia, cuddling into her chest. Lydia curled into a ball, keeping her sister right where she needed her. "I love you, Sofia."

"I love you too, Lydia!"

Lydia's eyes dropped to the jewel that sits as perfectly around her neck as her tiara on her head. _And I don't know what or who you are, but keep looking after her for me._ Someone's going to have to. Especially if Lezard gets what he wants.

 **To be continued.**

 **OH THE MUSH!**


	28. Nasty Nettle

**Nasty Nettle**

 **Alright folks! Here's another strongly requested chapter! Hope I do it justice. Be warned, this will be my last chapter for a while. And then this fic...WILL DIE LIKE THE REST! (Thunder and lightning) Nah, just kidding. I'll move on to Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Twins, and Epic Mickey: Cat and Mouse for a while.**

 **Now, one of my fans/friends gave me a suggestion for this chapter, however I actually had this one halfway done when I decided to trade it up for the Amulet of Avalor chapter. That's what kind of took me so long to update this last time around. HOWEVER, I have the message you sent me and will keep it for another Nettle Chapter. Which, dear readers, will not be till the installment for Season 2.**

 **And an Idea for Aunt tilly was given in the reviews that I really like, but I am still holding out for more ideas. The ones I have been given so far have been great, but this one by Niagara14301 - who has been one of my longest going fans, as well as inspiring me with fresh ideas for a number of my Fanfictions. Thank you. Gry21! I haven't forgotten you either. Your idea with the Amulet and Lydia is actually one I want to see if I can't implement in this installment as small yet very significant part of another chapter. EX: After Baker King, Lydia and her two are sleeping, Sofia comes in, and then we carry on to a cliffhanger from there, and then will be discussed in length the next chapter.**

 **The Idea from Niagara is: After Sofia and Tilly have their adventure, Tilly suckers an arguing Roland and Lydia meet her for a Tea Party - neither aware that the other will be attending, and then the fun ensues. Within that idea, I was thinking instead of an adventure, I pulled a Tangled Before Ever After. A timeless classic where an arguing pair reaches an understanding.**

 **I AM still taking ideas.**

 **Now on with the Fic.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Puppet (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Mary the Painting**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Ib Video Game**_

 **xxx**

In spite of Roland's very dramatic sentencing, Lydia was granted special permission to leave the castle for a short while. Given she's been stuck in the castle for a little over a week now - with no reprieve in sight - one would think she'd be exploding into confetti at being able to breathe fresh air. Not in the least. The Fairies sent notice to Roland that they wished to speak with her. And that's all Roland would confirm to Lydia. Though that wrinkle in his face that only comes when he knows bad news is on the horizon showed. This told Lydia loud and clear that The Fairies were next amongst Lydia's close knit group of friends to scold and chastise her. She has to be running out sooner or later. That's if the servants back at home don't stop glaring at her. Gwen and Alauna sure aren't letting it go. Everyone just needs to mind their own DAMN BUSINESS! Yeah, yeah, she turned into a druggie! Big whoop! What are they going to do? Throw it in her face every single time she makes a mistake? _'Be careful, Lydia, wouldn't want you becoming addicted to herbal tea!'_ Or, ' _I'm not sure you can take cold medicine, Lydia! You might over do it!_ ' They can all bite her in place that can't be seen. And as soon as The Fairies lay into her, those three can bite her too. She doesn't need their comments, their speeches, or their stupid, sanctimonious, ' _not against the grain,_ ' be a better person lectures! Maybe Lydia should throw in their faces it was their fault Princess Aurora was cursed in the first place! Or that Maleficent even got a chance to put her into a dead sleep because they thought it was safe to bring her back home! Those three...those three irritating, idiotic, inane FAIRIES! They piss her off...to NO-POSSIBLE-END! Everyone does! They...she...ALL OF IT! Miranda...Fauna...Sofia...ROLAND! She...she...hate...hates... _I...hate-_

"Princess?" Harold the coachmen's voice was like a rock thrown at her already cracking glass. "Are you alright?" Lydia was broken out of whatever rage induced trance she put herself in. She was fresh out of breath, holding her pounding chest. Her nerves were buzzing with hives of adrenaline! Looking from Eezeyal, who took refuge in a corner, and to Harold, who was keeping the reigns to the winged horses as still as possible, she can tell she must have either been talking out loud or...yep. Right above them. She accidentally created a storm cloud unleash cat and dog time bombs. Good thing those boms turned into...pudding and ice cream on impact. "Princess?"

"I'm fine, Harold!" She responded curtly. A snap of her fingers and the cloud and animals vanished. She frowned as she slouched in the seat, turning her body from him and Eezeyal. "Do me a favor and try not to bring this up to Dad. I really don't need his crap right now!"

"Ugh...I...yes! Yes, Princess!" He snapped the reins adamantly, wanting the horses to land at Royal Prep faster.

"Liddy?" Eezeyal hopped to her. "Are you-"

"One more person asks me if I'm okay and I'm going to commit a taboo!" Eezeyal was silenced with his answer. Her hardened his stare, looking from the signs. Sure enough. Shakes, constantly scratching, easily agitated, beady darting eyes - Eezeyal recognizes withdrawal symptoms from miles away. She's coming apart. On the bright side she isn't giving in to her cravings. But she needs an outlet before she cracks.

The coach landed smoothly in front of the school. But Lydia was so jittery that she violently jerked, growling at Harold. The toll of the school bell broke her from her jitters. The kids were coming out. Can't have them see her like this. She was able to pull herself together and exited the coach with some sort of dignity. The feel of the air was nice. But the kids...were talking really loudly. Why do they sound so loud?

"Hi, Lydia!" That's a pleasant voice she hasn't heard in a while! It was Cleo! Amber and Hildegard were with her too. "It's nice to see you again!"

"You too, Cleo. Hey, thanks for that headdress. You're right. It does look good with my Magenta dress."

"Told ya." She winked. Hildegard couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Hildegard. Astrid told me you like tulip scented candles?"

"Yes. What of them?" She snorted. Then she was taken aback by Lydia handing her a candle with two swans dancing around it. The candle itself was carved like a tulip. The base was a stem. As the candle burns, the wax petals are supposed to blossom.

"I got this in the mail from a catalog subscription. Figured you'd have more use for it."

"Oh...um…" Hildegard took it so tenderly she nearly dropped it. She wasn't expecting this at all. Her eyes were sparkling. It was beautiful. "I...ugh...don't...know what to say." She breathed in utter shock. "Why would you give something so beautiful to me?"

"Because you're a beautiful person." She replied sweetly. "Even if you have a sharp tongue." Hildegard turned cherry red. Amber and Cleo were just silent with disbelief. Mostly because Hildegard wasn't throwing an insult back. The Frezenberg Princess sputtered animatedly to come up with something to say back. An insult about how lame the gift is. Even though it wasn't. She forgot herself eventually and just ran for her carriage. "Huh. I guess that's my win and a thank you." Lydia giggled. Cleo laughed and chased after her friend, waving goodbye to Lydia.

Amber shook her head. Ever the proud one Hildegard is. "So, Lydia, what brings you by? You here for the gardening club too? Sofia and James sure seem to want to join." She directed attention to the siblings rushing for the green house.

"Gardening club? That's still a thing?" Hexley had Enchanted Gardening as an extra curricular. For good reason. Taking care of those Prickle Pansies was no picnic. "Hmm…no..." She trailed off, smirking at a blue clad student sheepishly sauntering down the stairs. Prince Desmond, if Lydia recalls correctly. She calls him Vivian Number 2. The way he was hugging that book of his, it'd make someone think he's trying to hide in it. She remembered she was talking to Amber. "The Fairies want to yell at me too. So they asked Dad if they could see me."

"They really said they wanted to yell at you?" Amber fretted.

"In so many words." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at home." She moseyed by.

"Alright. Good luck. You'll need it." Amber shuddered. She can only imagine what that conversation is going to be like. "And Lydia!" She turned around, brow raised. "I'm...I'm really sorry about...what happened at the ball." She's referring to the drama between her and Roland.

"Don't be, Amber." Lydia implored her softly. "I never did tell you guys thank you for standing up for me."

"You don't have to thank us!" Amber insisted strongly. "We're supposed to look out for each other."

 **xxx**

"Grr…" Lydia bit on her lower lip. She touched her headband, almost shocked that she was able to touch the Fantasia Brooch. Roland saw it fit to give it back to her. Said it was glowing at night, and that he heard strange sounds coming from it. Miranda was becoming unnerved by it and thought it best to give it back to Lydia. Nice to know the people inside that brooch aren't great fans of her parents right now either. But back to the headband. If Lydia wasn't wearing it, she's sure the corridor would be up in flames by now. This is not counting her cats and dogs storm earlier. She's not having a great day. Forget that! She's having a crummy week. And it's about to get worse with The Fairies.

"LIDDY, WATCH OUT!" Eezeyal cried too late. Lydia and an older woman smacked right into one another, both hitting the floor with THUDS. Eezeyal winced feeling the impact. Suddenly his entire body from the inside out turned to stone and ice, his feathers losing luster at the yellow and orange clad fairy staring heatedly at the floored Lydia. "No way…"

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" Lydia scrambled to help pick up a bunch of seed packets that were scattered everywhere. Singing Ginseng Seeds, bouncing bluebells, kissing tulips - these are enchanted seeds. She hasn't seen these since Hexley. A few of the packets spilled on her in the fall. "This is embarrassing! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She gathered as many in her arms as possible, shoveling them into an older woman's bag. "Sorry again."

A sickeningly familiar burst of laughter nauseated Lydia to the brink of vomiting. That heinous cackle that can make a witch's skin peel layer by layer and disintegrate glass all at once. "My oh my, I never dreamed I would hear you so contrite!" The grandma chipmunk drawl. Lydia's scrolling gaze saw the yellow dress. _It can't be._ "This is too refreshing." Whether she wanted to or not, Lydia's gaze found the face of a woman she hoped she'd never see after graduation. And yet here is the smug face of that disgusting fairy in Royal Prep's halls. "Long time no see, _Lydia_." She said her name with disgust.

Lydia was already annoyed by the day. Now she's just out of any tolerance. "MS. NETTLE?!" She rocketed onto her feet, crushing the seed bag strap.

"Yep. Still loud as ever." The Fairy Ms. Nettle mockingly wiggled in finger in her throbbing eardrum. She smugly snickered with her arms folded, relishing in Lydia's swelling discontent. "Though I must say I'm tickled pink to know you can sound so humble. And it was very sincere." It goes without saying, these two don't really like each other. Oh, who is anyone kidding. These two hate each other. Nettle looked Lydia up and down with not a single note of being impressed by her. She still carries herself like she's ready for a fight, and still crashes into everything and everyone when she's too focused on what's in her head. However minimal that may be. "What on earth would possibly bring you here? This is a school for Royalty and Staff only." She did that disparaging eye thing up and down Lydia again. Last time she checked, Lydia wasn't royalty. Just a street rat who can wave a wand.

"For your information," Lydia threw the bag at her, putting hands to her hips with insult, "My two little sisters and my little brother go to this school!" She spat. "Sofia, James, and Amber? Met them yet?!" She folded her arms.

Nettle mouthed the names, finding them familiar. She took a roster from her seed bag - fanning the seeds at Lydia - and skimmed the names. Lydia dusted herself off while The Fairy read names. She didn't find Amber, but a Prince James and Princess Sofia are supposed to be in her Enchanted Gardening class today. Nettle lowered the paper with a look of shock. She glanced from the Prince and Princess name to Lydia who was waiting for her to say something outlandishly smug. It took Nettle a minute or two. Her head had to just wrap around it. This bad mouthed, no talent child was related to not one but three Royals. It defies all logic. That tatters to tiara thing isn't a daily occurrence, and certainly wouldn't happen to someone like Lydia. Yet there wasn't a single falter in Lydia's demeanor. Usually, as Nettle discovered, when she lies she tends to blink a lot and draws out her words. Nothing. Just a bored girl really sick of waiting for the fairy to connect the dots. What she expected was a voice of outrage. Ms. Nettle started to laugh, slipping the paper back in. Lydia raised a brow. What did she find so funny?

"Well, well! I thought the rumors were exaggerated. Or just little fairytales for the students." She teasingly dusted imaginary fairy dust with a baby like coo. Lydia's face scrunched. "I'm glad they are true just so I can see it for myself." Her little wings fluttered, bringing Nettle to meet eye to eye with Lydia's sneer. "Lydia the Loud is the Sorceress Princess of Enchancia." A vein in Lydia's head clenched. That stupid nickname again. She thought she left it behind. Guess Nettle decided to bring it with her.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Frezenberg!" She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of spitting at the nickname. Though she's pretty sure yelling massaged Nettle's ego.

"I WAS in Frezenberg. Trying to regrow flowers the people there continuously steal every year!" Lydia perked her lower lip with doubt. Who goes out of their way to steal flowers? Then again, Nettle does grow interesting flowers. "Then I decided to come here and see my old friends."

"You don't have friends, Nasty Nettle!" Lydia isn't the only one with an unflattering nickname. Nasty Nettle took two seconds, but it carried on for the past two years. It's proper.

"I told you never to call me that again!" Nettle roared, two veins clenching in her head now.

"And I told you not to call me Lydia the Loud!"

"Maybe if you weren't always so loud it wouldn't have stuck!" Nettle got in her face.

"Not as easily as Nasty pegged your demented personality!" Lydia smashed her forehead to hers. Lightning surged between their eyes.

Time to sum up the obvious history here. For a short while - much to Lydia's delight - Ms. Nettle was also an instructor at Hexley. Grimtrix the Good hired her on after The Fairies left to maintain a fairy perspective in the curriculum. Needless to say, Nettle was an odd one. Always loved to express her adoration for gardening, and kept trying to grow these massive carrots around campus. She'd also go on and on about how amazing she is when it comes to nature. Anyone else who would do something amazing she'd come around and diminish their success by saying she did something better, but with a positive reinforcing twist. Short example: _"Ooh, what a lovely Buzzing Blossom. Reminds me of the whole bouquet I grew."_ She wasn't popular amongst the students. Not that she ever cared. Shem ade it clear that her job wasn't to be liked. It was to teach. Mission accomplished. That's why she isn't allowed in Hexley anymore. Amongst other reasons.

"You think you can stand toe to toe with me, grandma!" Eezeyal, from within the rafters, went cold. Lydia's threatening violence with a head that hasn't been on straight for day. If he doesn't step in soon, she's going to be in worse trouble than with daddy.

"I'm always able to put a loud mouthed student in their place!" Nettle matched the threat.

"Liddy, stop!" Eezeyal begged.

"That is enough from the both of you!" Nettle and Lydia glanced to the side. Eezeyal collapsed with a breath of relief, wiping off the sweat drowning his feathers. The Fairies have a unique sense of timing. Even with those furious expressions they were like a grace from heaven. Flora's approach coaxed Nettle and Lydia to take a few steps away from each other. Eezeyal felt the air lighten. "Ms. Nettle, I would remind you of a decorum you must display. This is a place of learning, after all." Nettle huffed through her nostrils, taking a larger leap from Lydia. Although, the second that halfbaked sorceress turns her back she'll strike. "The same goes for you, Lydia." Flora turned her scolding to the half turned sorceress. Fauna and Merryweather didn't hide their rancor of her refusal to face their sister. "Your history aside, she is still a teacher and you will show her the proper respect."

"Respect is earned. I never willingly give it. Least of all to this witch!" She spat with venom dripping with each word. Eezeyal couldn't sit back any longer. He dove to Lydia and pierced her shoulder with his talons. With the pain and his flapping wings he was able to pull Lydia away from making a huge mistake. She didn't show it, but she appreciated him stopping her.

"Witch, huh? Harsh words towards someone who helped you save that dying-" Nettle's tongue tied itself tight seeing Eezeyal on her shoulder. He went rigid at her steely gaze, feeling naked as it peeled at him. For a while she said nothing. Only stared. A deep throated laugh reverberated within her. "Well, lookie here." Part of her wanted to deny it just to rile up Lydia. But it is very clear who that little owl is. "Might this be the same owl from that time? And so healthy?" She reached to brush her tainted hands to his lush feather. Eezeyal felt a lump lodge in his throat. A pit balled in his stomach. Lydia latched a crushing grip to the Fairy's thin wrist. She twisted it away from her owl. Her glare warned Nettle not to touch him. Unfortunately for her, Nettle wasn't done toying with her yet. She may not be able to currently physically touch Lydia's soft spots, but she can sure poke at them with words. And her fresh ammunition was pierced into only one of Lydia's ears. "Didn't I give you two earrings so you can get along with him?"

"Adelea has the other one." She rumbled with an ominous growl. "She uses it to get along with the animals she comes across."

"Ah, yes. Your new Natural Bestfriend with the lust for females." Nettle faked a gag.

"If you're going to make stabs at her preferences, don't be chicken like you always are and say it to her face!" Lydia will take anything people throw at her. But what she will never stand for is trash talk behind someone's back. Not that Nettle has the spine to confront people to their face or on fair ground.

"My, my. It seems your new Novice status has really removed your already dwindling filters." Eezeyal wasn't aware Lydia had filters. "Give the girl a fancy brooch and a tiara and she's better than everyone!"

"Not at all. I'm just better than you." She chirped with a haughty snort.

"Alright! That is enough!" Flora boomed. "Both of you bring shame to your stations. AND SILENCE!" Flora caught both about to make stabs about the other needing shame in order to be shameless. If these two were books on their shelves, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather would have the fifth installments to Lydia and Nettle's sagas. "Ms. Nettle, you have an after school class to go teach!" She urged the fairy to vacate swiftly.

"They still let you you teach?" She scoffed.

"They still let you into public?" Nettle scoffed back.

"Fair point." Lydia shrugged. Nettle composed herself, fluttering on her way to the greenhouse. Lydia's stomach went into knots knowing Nettle will be alone with Sofia and James.

"Lydia, you can go wait in the music room!" Flora snapped.

"Whatever." Lydia marched off, eyes closed to the frowning trio. They will deal with her later. That's if she'll calm down long enough for them to make an attempt.

 **xxx**

Lydia made sure Eezeyal was inside the music room with her before she slammed it. Eezeyal flinched at cracks webbing in the glass.

"What's that one melody…?" "About that elf boy who goes on an adventure for a princess named Zel...something. Everyone mistakes the elfboy for the princess."

"I know what you're talkin' about, but can't name it worth beans."

"Oh well." She propped the violin under her chin, positioned her fingers on the four strings, and gave the strings a gentle run. She started slow and low, then worked herself high and fast. The sweet humming of violin caressing her ear, the flowing notes swimming with her malestrom ridden body. She'd remove all fingers to play the open notes, then drum the strings as the bow ran. She played a little in her third year. Hasn't really since. It was slowly coming back to her. "Zelda's Melody…" She whispered. No she remembers. Let's she if she remembers how to play.

Lydia took a deep breath, releasing al her stresses and worries through her nose. She positioned the bow once more, closing her eyes. She ran the piece through her head once, then let the music come to life on the violin. Much like her practice run, Lydia started slow, letting the notes glide like leaves on the wind. She let the flow take her gently in its arms, releasing her from the bonds grounding her. As she progressed her spirit rose with the music. Green and brown musical notes circled her, dancing in crisscrossing streams from her toes all the way up to her head. A smile broke to Lydia's face. She tapped her toes three times and thrust herself into upbeat, adventurous chorus. She imagined herself in a tunic and wielding a sword, rushing out on an adventure. The stream of notes transformed the classroom into the wilderness. The smell of nature, the cold touches of fall, and the warm rays of light peeking from the canopy. Her feet moved on their own, the change of scenery with her. Within the music she can feel her soul rushing through the woods, racing the critters within. She was leaping from massive boulders into three foot deep snow. She was racing to the peaks of cliffs, and diving headlong into lakes. She skipped about on her toes, throwing herself into spins and stooped low. The bow running on the strings was more refined than a flourishing wand, and far more magnanimous than any spell brought to life. The violin itself became a bow, and the bow the arrow. With each caress to a string she let arrows fly one after the other, striking their targets, and having the streams of wind dance around them. The woods she immersed her mind within captured her dance, beckoned her to set herself free. The best she's felt in days.

Eezeyal was absorbed by her dance, finding himself taken by her melody. The smile brightening her face put him at ease. His girl is still in there somewhere. It just takes a bit of coaxing to get her back. Then the mood - along with the music - came to a sour halt with the opening of the door. Lydia's bow broke tune. A screech made her skin and Eezeyal's crawl. She stopped on a dime bending forward. Her smile was consumed by a scowl. Her dark glare shifted to awestruck Fairies closing the door behind them.

"You haven't lost your touch." Fauna praised genuinely.

"No one ever said the savage beast doesn't play music." She hissed back. Eezeyal swatted the back of her head with his wing. "What?! I'm in a bad mood, okay?! Nettle just really screwed up my afternoon!"

Flora matched Lydia's scowl, folding her arms. "Perhaps if you were more cordial to her your mood would be improved."

"She opened her mouth to me first. Or are we going to just completely ignore that like we did my first year at school?" The Fairies groaned under their breath. "Then again, Roland seems to be keeping to the tradition!" Lydia ignored their discontent and went on. "Lydia Balthasar - always the troublemaker, always at fault!"

"Don't start with that!" Merryweather warned.

"Too late! You brought it into motion when you took her side!"

"We didn't take her side!" Fauna found her voice.

"Yeah, well, you sure weren't on mine, were you?" Not that Lydia isn't used to that by now. She always stands on her own. It's how she likes it.

"This isn't why we're here, Lydia!" Flora barked. "We're here to discuss the investigation into you and your recent drug history."

"Hardly a history! It was only a couple months." Girl decides to use sleeping pills and suddenly she's a drug lord. "I'm going to guess the mysterious investigator is fully aware of my pills."

"Yes!" Merryweather stressed. She's not a fan of how dismissive she was acting. "And they are using that to mount up a prosecution against you."

"Another one? Huh." She crooned, nonchalantly twisting a hair in her fingers. "At least they let me graduate before persecuting me."

"This isn't a joke, Lydia!" Fauna boomed.

"Then why am I laughing?" She chortled menacingly. Eezeyal mentally begged Lydia to stop. She's acting like Dia. "You three honestly think I care what they have to say. This whole mess is because I'm an inheritor!" They wouldn't even be entertaining Lezard if she was a normal sorceress. Nuh-uh. They'd gag him, put him in a dark dungeon, and forget he ever existed. But LO! Lydia had to get the powers of her idiotic father and is now the subject of a prejudicially corrupt legal system. "Under the jurisdiction of the laws they help pass: _none may be held in a trial that is unfair under prejudices, preconceptions, or public opinion._ " That law verbiage hurt her tongue. "In other words, so long as people hate inheritors, everything they find will be as moot your guys' baking skills."

"Don't bring that up," Merryweather groaned, "And not everyone hates Inheritors! We don't!"

"You're _Good Fairies_. It goes against your grain to hate anything!" Fauna and Merryweather lost ground fast with that one.

"Your advocating for fairness aside," Flora interceded with an extending arm, "While Lezard is already facing criminal charges - and is being sentenced to the maximum," She added, emphasising he wasn't escaping justice. Lydia rolled her eyes at the pathetic gesture of good faith in the legal system, "He wishes to see you sentenced to the maximum with him. Or have a far worse punishment."

"Huh. Is that all?" Lydia blew it off, placing the violin and bow back.

Fauna's jaw dropped like a weight. "Is that all? That's all you have to say in regards to this?" She gasped. "How can you be so apathetic?"

"A whole room full of people from across the world terrified in ignorance of someone they don't know, have never met, and didn't even know existed until then?" Do they want to bother explaining why she should react to that any different than she has. Oh wait! She can remind them of what's causing her impassiveness. "Sending notice for my last 13 years of living." From age five to age now she's been the verbal punching for everyone's insults, and the pin cushion for their needling glares. Her ears are sore from all the whispers of what a freak she is. Though no one ever knew she was an Inheritor, they labeled her a freak because of how isolated she kept herself. And how she would mess up spells then suddenly become a pro. Jealousy and bias. "I think Prince Adam and Queen Elsa had entire towns up in arms against them. Mulan's whole culture would have had her executed."

"Stop that!" Fauna screamed, fingers shaking at her scalp. "You act as if you don't care what could happen to you if you are found guilty!" She emphasised IF. Lydia's current behavior aside, Fauna firmly believes that the Tribunal will be on her side. See that her actions, though over the top and not entirely her own, were justified. Robbing Lezard of his life would breed a different outcome for her. There wouldn't be an investigation. There would be big scary sorcerers at her doorstep, slapping inhibitor cuffs on her, and dragging her to a prison where she will await sentencing. "Do you even grasp what could...happen to you?!"

Lydia counted down on her fingers, "I'll be killed, my magic taken, I'll rot in a cell, I'll work in a mine singing Hi-Ho." She bounced with a giddy, creepy singing voice. She loved that song from the dwarves. _SMACK!_ Fauna's hand slapped Lydia's clear across the face, her head nearly twisting off. Flora, Merryweather, and Eezeyal were floored by the impact, the echo like lightning in their ears. Tears welled in Fauna's eyes. Part fury at Lydia, and disgust with herself for her violent outburst. She glared at her hand, unable to believe how much that hurt. Yet it was strangely satisfying. That is, until Lydia started laughing. "Ooh. Try that again, Fauns. I think I felt a sting." She touched the cheek, licking her fingers. Fauna took a step back, truly scared of the glowing, predatory look in her eye.

"I think you should go. Now." Merryweather insisted.

"My pleasure." She tapped her cheek mockingly at Fauna. "I wouldn't wanna be hurt again." The Green Fairy cringed, shying away as Lydia meandered past her. She strutted to the door, slamming it open. "Catch you ladies on the flip side." Eezeyal slipped out just as the door was closing. The door closed with such ease that it sent chills down their spines.

Fauna released a shuddering breath, sinking into a chair with a hand to her head. Everything was spinning. For that split instance, she didn't recognize the girl talking to her. She was...scared. Scared of Lydia. Not because she thought Lydia would hurt them. No. She'd never do that. But because Lydia is pushing everyone away again. Not that she ever really stopped. "Why can't she ever just accept our help? Why does she still keep the world at arm's length?"

"Guess her trust hasn't grown past her family yet." Merryweather sighed heavily. A blur of yellow by the window caught the corner of her eye. "Hmm? Where is Ms. Nettle going?"

Flora opened the window, watching the yellow fairy throw a window a ways away open. "She's heading for our office." Now why would she be heading that way?

 **xxx**

This is the final straw in a long, winding road of straws. Eezeyal went into a corkscrew dive bomb straight into the back of Lydia's head. "AH!" She stumbled onto her hands and knees, saving herself from a faceplant. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Because you are acting like a complete and utter orge!"

"Excuse me!" She scrambled back onto her feet, daggers shooting at the owl. "An ogre?! Really?!"

"You're right! Ogre is too insulting to ogre kind!" He snapped sardonically. "How about witch, second Cedric," That one just struck all her cords, "Future Mrs. Jafar!"

"You can just stop there with that one!" She warned him.

"I'm not even close to being done, but there are too many people you are emulating for me to go through them all!" Lydia's mouth went wide enough that a whole hive of flies could swarm in. Jafar, Cedric, a witch - where is he pulling this from? She's nothing like them. Eezeyal can see she's absolutely baffled by what he's saying - or just in denial - so he'll lay down a harsh truth on her. "You're cold to your father, you've turned your back on your mother, and now you're toying harshly with the only three people who have been helping you thick and thin!"

"A lot of help they've been!" She snarled, scoffing with a contemptuous smile. "A lot of help ANYONE has been!" She flailed her arms to the growing number of people spewing their sweet words, and pathetic sentiments. " _We're here for you Lydia! Don't worry, it will be okay, Lydia! You can beat this Lydia!_ What the Hell do any of you know?!" She frothed at the mouth. Eezeyal curled into himself, the quills of his feathers needling him. "None of you live with this! None of you know what it's like to go to bed terrified SHE will walk the halls! NONE-OF-YOU-ARE-ME!" The crack in her voice splintered the guard she put around herself. Her eyes were glossing. Her hands pressing at her chest spoke volumes to Eezeyal that this was becoming too much. The drugs, the withdrawals, and now she's having a mental breakdown. Or at least arriving at one. "And I'm really, REALLY sick of all the speeches! So do me a huge favor and stuff it!"

By the sheer hurt alone, Eezeyal went silent. His eyes wide by yet another wave of harsh words. It was hard to tell if Lydia regrets what she said. The scowl twisting her not so vibrant cheeks masked her true feelings well. And deeper did that wedge the knife into his chest. "Fine." Eezeyal acquiesced without hesitation. He raised his wings in mock surrender, stepping away from her. "You don't want my help? That's perfectly fine." He turned his back on her. Like she was doing to everyone else. "I just hope you know what's at stake." Lydia watched him fly for the window, not even bothering to raise a word to stop him.

Lydia wandered outside, in dire need of fresh air. She can only be smothered by everyone's trash for so long. "Do I know what's at stake?" She repeated with a scoff. "I've always known. I don't need anyone to remind me." She strolled over the bridge into the woods, feeling a calm rush over her as the trees closed in around her. The orchestra of the land played around her, the silence taking away the voices of those idiots at the school away. She ran her hands up her arms, feeling a rapture as she immersed herself in her solitude. It's just how she likes it, really. She likes being alone. No one can hurt you when you're alone. And now one can ever see how hurt you are. Sure, they can all pretend they care. That they want to help. But just like everyone else they'll run away when it becomes too much. They'll turn on her, they'll hate her. And all because of Birk and his genes' inability to manifest magic.

" _ **Welcome to my world that's painted with bias."**_ She spread her arms as it parting a stage curtain. _**"No one's on your side - every single smile is fake."**_ She bat her eyes with a cynical cherub smile. _**"Here I'm sitting silently while they all scoff,"**_ She sat to a large tree root, shadows of children from the village surrounded and pointed at her, _ **"Look, there goes that freak. Why won't she leave us alone?"**_ The shadows came together as one, taking the form of a smiling Miranda, her hand outstretched. Lydia glared at her. _**"She sent me away to a boarding school for freaks."**_ She walked past the shadow, pleased as she found a patch of vibrant flowers lining the dirt path. _ **"Here I thought I found people who understand me.**_ " She gently stroked the petals, then frowned grimly. " _ **But too soon did I learn they were all just as shallow."**_ Her touch left the blossoms, corroding them jet black and causing them drift on the breeze in ashes. " _ **Please someone tell me why I was born in this way?"**_ She roughly touched her headband. Her knuckle brushed on the brooch. She doesn't care if Roland had a change of heart and gave it back. She doesn't want it or that headband! She doesn't need to be reminded of what she is.

" _ **There were three strangers who said that they wished to help me!"**_ She scoffed, rolling her eyes. A flourish of her wrist and she conjured a green fairy cap to her head. _**"We've heard of what you are. We can help tame her - Let's go!"**_ She swatted that sentiment away with a throw of the cap." _ **I never asked for these Fairies or their dumb help!"**_ The cap exploded into green, red, and blue fuzzy orbs, sprinkling down around her. _ **"Won't you three stop pretending to give a sweet damn!"**_ A gust of wind erupted with her roar, eviscerating the orbs. " _ **Then came this pair who wished to be my good friends."**_ She pulled out an old photo of her, Lezard, and Adelea. The happier times spent between the three of them. _**"We laughed, cried, and yelled, and often caused some mischief."**_ She laughed lightly, falling backwards onto a small hill. Her smile then twisted into something dark **.** She pinched the top of the photo, " _ **But little did I know the boy would betray me!"**_ She tore him from the picture." _ **Though I got the last laugh! He is rotting in jail!"**_ She tossed it into the air, grinning as it was consumed in flames. Karma. The mother of all turnabouts that deals a very harsh penitence for others misgivings. Sure, it's doubled back to her as well. But she still gets to laugh that he gets to starve in prison.

" _ **My mother met her Knight in shining armor,"**_ She gagged on that fairytale ending, " _ **Whose kids are little terrors, but are the sweetest things!"**_ She hugged the air, imagining it was them. " _ **They soon became trapped in my dark little secret.**_ " She removed the headband briefly. Three small twisters circled her palm, the faces of her siblings within them. " _ **Sofia, Amber, and James - this isn't your fault!"**_ They didn't ask for this. Or for her to be born like this. Now they're stuck with her. And one day soon...they'll be running away from her. Calling her a monster. " _ **No tears are falling, this isn't so painful."**_ She shrugged indifferently, climbing back onto her feet. _ **"They can call me a monster and hate me from the moon and back!"**_ A stomp of her foot caused a minor quake in the dirt. She clawed fingers inches from a point on her face, down to her waist, _ **"These scars HE left me prepped me for this dark world!"**_ Glowing scars scaled her body, each one more ragged than the last. " _ **And my hatred for Birk will always kiss me goodnight!"**_ A wave of her hand and those scars disappeared below the surface. She took a breath before sauntering back to the school.

" _ **Welcome to my world that's painted with bias."**_ She whispered softly, meandering over the small bridge. _ **"No one's on your side - every single smile is nothing but a fake.**_ " She touched her cheek, finding her own smiles fake. " _ **Here I am years later hearing them all still bark."**_ She covered her ears, wishing it would stop. " _ **And my one wish will always be that they'd just leave me alone."**_

For five seconds, she wants people to leave her alone. To get that she's beyond help. "Family. Friends. Who needs 'em? This was a lot easier to manage when I was by myself." She didn't have to worry about others getting hurt, the gasps and cries of terror, or the judgemental glares as everyone labels her a monster. But hey, that's her own fault. She could have just stayed at Hexley, found a program to join that would keep her bouncing across the world. But NOO! She wanted to meet the new family. Her mistake.

Lydia needed to find Eezeyal and get out of there. She's getting a headache and is really not in the mood for The Fairies, if they decide to come back for another chat. After that first conversation, she won't be surprised if they avoid talking to her for a week. Not that she'd mind. Their pretentious _We're the three good fairies_ genre makes her stomach flip. Her head did a triple somersault when she saw Professor Popov in a window. "WHAT THE?!" She plastered her face to the window. He was bouncing in the dance room in a giant bubble. A silent bubble considering he saw Lydia and his obvious screaming wasn't making it very far. "Hold on, Professor!" She jiggled the window opened, climbing inside. She braced the bubble as it came down, moving him into a corner. "Professor, what happened to you?! Who did this?!" He went into a tirade she sure would have blown her ears off. Small graces for the bubble. "I can't hear you!" She cupped hands at her ears. Popov threw down his fists, huffing curses. He calmed down enough to start signing what he was talking about. He turned around, wrapped his thumbs together, and was fluttering his palms at his back. "A butterfly did this to you?!" She gave him an impish grin, knowing that wasn't it. Lightning shot from his glare at her. "Sorry! Kidding! A fairy. A fairy did this to you?!" All joking went aside for shock. He bobbed his head, poking his nose. _A fairy...a fairy?_ Only one fairy came to mind, and Lydia was going to love rubbing it in the other three's noses. He twisted his body into a series of poses. The man is remarkably flexible. And he threw up signs and performed the person he was warning her about. "Professor, Professor! It's okay! I know it's Nettle!" He paused while on his head, doing the splits. He blinked baffled, tilting his body confused. "Long story short, Nettle and I go back!" Too far back than she can stomach. But why did she trap Popov in a bubble? "Do you know where she is?" He shook his head. "The other three fairies?" He shook his head again. "Well this doesn't help. What about the kids?! Sofia, James, and Desmond are still here, right?" He bobbed his head, pointing down the way. He gave her the OK, assuring her that they were okay. "Okay, hang tight here." He gawked at her confused, asking her in crude sign language why she doesn't use her magic. "My dad grounded me and took my wand! I can't do much about this bubble without it!" That raise all sorts of questions on what she plans to do about Nettle. "I'll be back with help soon! I promise!" She jumped back out the window, Popov's silent screams urging her to make haste. He didn't plan to stay put, though. One way or another, he was going to put the smack down on that evil Fairy.

 **xxx**

Lydia's sprint brought her back to the front of the school. Her mind was running rampant, wondering where on that huge campus Sofia and the others could be. The Fairies too. Not that they couldn't handle themselves, but it's possible they don't know what Nettle is doing. That yellow clad disaster has always been able to pull one over them when they weren't paying too close attention. She's good at that. That's for another time. If Lydia knows The Fairies, they've likely gone back to their office. No matter the school, they live in the office. They find peace and wisdom amongst each other. Ironic, given Flora and Merryweather argue worse than Rex and Clover. As Lydia mentioned before, they can take care of themselves. Nettle won't be an issue for those three. _They can do anything,_ or so they like to boast. One self absorbed apprentice isn't any trouble. Her main concern was for Sofia, James, and Desmond. If she recalls correctly, Amber mentioned they were joining the gardening club. The greenhouse is as good a place to start.

"LYDIA!" She heard someone scream from behind. She turned and was tackled to the ground by James and Sofia. "LYDIA! Thank goodness you're still here!" James heaved.

"OW! GUYS! MY SPINE!" Lydia cried. A seven and nine year old with the subtlety of bulls. She peered from a wincing eye, greeted by a sheepishly waving Desmond. "Hey, Dez. Good to see ya again."

"H-Hi, Lydia." Lydia melted at his squeaky stammer. He's so cute. Just like Vivian.

"The fairies are in trouble!" Sofia sat on Lydia with her hands pressed on her stomach and the grass. Lydia went pink at the rose bud in her hair. It was really cute. "Ms. Nettle's trapped them and Professor Popov inside bubbles!"

"I actually just saw him before you guys found me! He told me what Nettle did!" Although he neglected to mention the part where Nettle trapped the three most powerful Fairies in existence in bubbles. So much for her thinking they can take care of themselves. Lydia thanked her siblings for letting her sit up and get some air. She's pretty sure her spine is out of alignment. "What's going on? Why is she doing this?"

"The Fairies said she's after a book of theirs!" Sofia pressed on. "At least I'm sure that's what they said. I couldn't hear them past the bubble."

"They're Silent Prison Bubbles. They last virtually forever and can withstand any sharp object, or high pitched noise." Adelea had fun with those back in school. Needless to say, Grimtrix did not. "A book…" Lydia had to think about that for a moment. "Oh! Their spellbook! Man, not again!" She slapped a palm over her eyes.

"Again?" Desmond and James hummed in unison.

"Nasty Nettle's been after The Fairies Spellbook for years. Even tried to steal it once when a food fight broke out at Hexley." The Fairies were busy trying to quell the chaos and Nettle took advantage of the situation. She failed, of course, but she got pretty close. "I told them to hide it better than inside a secret shelf compartment. That's a school child's hiding place."

"Nasty Nettle?" Desmond tapped his chin pensively. "Lydia, do you know Ms. Nettle?"

"Unfortunately." She groaned, sinking into the grass. "She became a teacher at Hexley after The Fairies left. Didn't last long. Only two years. Breach of ethics got her fired."

"Whoa. That's rough." Sofia cringed. She doesn't know the half of it. "Do you know where The Fairies hid their book now?" She hoped. Lydia knows them better than anyone. They might have confided in her. "They tried telling me, but I couldn't understand them."

"Oh yeah. It's in the clocktower." Lydia nonchalantly directed their attention to the tower.

"It is?" James chimed.

"Didn't you guys ever notice one of the clock figures marching with a book in its hands." The trio's bobbing heads came with a empty clatter. "It's their spellbook. I saw it the first time I came to Royal Prep."

"Wow. You don't miss a beat, do you?" James remarked.

"Comes with studying so hard. You have to learn to adapt, improvise, and have a keen eye." Otherwise they end up with exploding potions, backfiring spells, and picking mushrooms that will kill a man.

"We have to get the book!" Sofia decreed. James was with her. "Once we get that we can take on Ms. Nettle and save The Fairies."

"B-but Lydia's a sorceress! A-A-A good one, from what you guys have told me!" Desmond broke into a cold sweat. He was shaking like a leaf. "Why don't we just leave this to her? She's better equipped! We're just kids!" Lydia knew he was a nervous one like Vivian, but she didn't think he was a chicken. "Can't you just fight Ms. Nettle yourself? Or free The Fairies?"

"Can't. I'm grounded from magic. Long story." Desmond's pants must have filled with bricks. Their ace in the hole is a flop. She grinned impishly. "Doesn't mean I won't break my promise for you guys...and The Fairies." She added huffily.

"Are you guys fighting?" Sofia asked, noticing Lydia's scrunched up nose.

"No worse than our usual disagreements." She waved off. "I'll go deal with Nettle and free The Fairies. You guys get that book."

"How?!" Desmond shrieked.

"I'll think of something!" She shrugged, moseying off with Desmond aghast.

"But you just said you can't use your magic without your wand!" He stressed. He was another Lydia response from pulling his hair out. "How do you think of something that surrounds around what won't work?" This kid is just one giant cynic. Lydia's seen cowardice before, but this is all new right here. The kid would likely sell his mom to go hide in a tree somewhere. By the splinters sticking

"Desmond, remember what I said about adapting and improvising?" She quizzed him.

"You plan to improvise and wing it?! Do I need to teach you what an oxymoron is?!" He screeched.

"Do I need to teach you what faith is?" She's not going to get anywhere with this kid. Not like this. Like Vivian, he just needs a little push in the right direction. He has the two people more than qualified to help him. "Try having a little, Dez. I'll be back before you know it." She promised. "You two mind your step."

"We will." James and Sofia reassured her. Lydia rushed back into the school. "She's crazy." Desmond declared.

"We know. That's why we love her." Sofia replied in her cute bubbly fashion. James cackled evilly, reveling in all the trouble she and he get into. Desmond came to the stunning conclusion that everyone in their family is crazy. "Crazy or not, this is the best plan we've got and it'll be worthless if we don't get the book."

 **xxx**

The wisest move Lydia can make right now will be to go free The Fairies and triple her odds. Those three can send her packing with a flick of their wrists. All three of them. What an effort. Meanwhile, here's Lydia with all the power in the world tucked under a gaudy headpiece. Now, yes, she advised herself to not use her Inheritor Powers to burst their bubble - over the top and all. But where's the harm in dealing a blow to a crazed power hungry fairy? All she's gotta do is put the headband back on before she flies out of control. If she remembers correctly, that takes a few hours. She can take on a pompous fairy for an hour or two. She put three of them in their place a couple of months ago after all.

"Wait? Did I do that?" She isn't too sure. It's really hazy, to be honest. But it sounds true. Like memories from that dream that doesn't feel like a dream. More like a vivid deja vu feeling. There are three of her - each one in her signature outfits, and each of her splits took down Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Which really sounds crazy when she thinks about it. She'd never try to hurt them. Then again, they probably got on her nerves and she really wanted to shut them up. "Yeah...yeah I did! I did take their high and mighty hides down a peg!" She boasted. She paused in her rush for aid, gradually slowing was a beaming smile parting her mouth. "Oh my gosh…" She breathed. She can hardly believe it. "I'm finally remembering!" She hasn't had a single memory from that night emerge until now. Of course she'll have to verify, but deep down she knows it's true. She took down The Fairies. The so called more powerful beings in the world since Maleficent, and later preceded by Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. She doesn't need them. They'll just slow her down. Like they've always done. She can take Nettle all on her own. And all it would take is a little headband slip.

Under any other circumstances, Lydia would not even be entertaining this idea for a single second. She'd put it far behind her, find one of the spare wands The Fairies have and use it. Unfortunately, Nettle has severely ruined Lydia's mood and she is petty enough to believe in fair play turnabout. And nothing will please her more than sending Nettle on a long voyage will both broken bones and a broken spirit. Sounds harsh, yes. BUT WHO CARES?! Lydia's been waiting years to put Nettle in her place. To make that witch pay for those miserable years at Hexley. An opportunity like this will never fall into her lap again. Why leave all the fun to those three? Besides, knowing them, they won't put her in her place like they should have so many times. They'll likely de-wand her and let her escape to try again. As Lezard will testify, Lydia doesn't let mistakes get away twice! And she certainly doesn't leave them without an everlasting scar to remind them of who and what they are dealing with. "So sorry, Ladies." Lydia laughed darkly, turning down a hall leading away from the office. "But this will be the one time you wretches won't be getting in my way." She licked her lips hungrily. Part of a figure's frame distorted from her briefly.

 **xxx**

Coming back to a certain owl who went in his own direction, he was stuffing his face with leftovers in the school cafeteria. He's gotta admit, them royals know how to order food. He went through some venison, mashed potatoes, veggies, fruits, and this strange cider that tasted like grapes. He was in flavor heaven. Though if he eats anymore he might blow his stomach open.

"Ugh…" His gorging was interrupted by a sudden pang of conscience. Lydia's been ripped a new one by The Fairies, merely hours after being called a liar and thief in front of Enchancia's Elite and Blue Blooded, and here he is having a buffet like nothing's wrong. "She didn't have to talk to me that way! Or The Fairies!" Let's have him be honest with himself. How does he expect her to behave towards others after what's been happening? Sunnyside up with a sprinkle of pep and a side a glee? A little bubbling bubbly as a beverage? "Guess I should apologize to her." He moaned. Not that he was wrong to say what he did. But she's already in a fragile state. He doesn't need to start cracking her. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" He shouted at his conscience. It's gonna give him an ulcer. That's either before or after he eats himself into an early grave. Not that he can help it. Arguments with Lydia cause him to stress eat.

" _Blast it all! Where is that book?!_ " Eezeyal heard someone angry heading his way. He dove behind the food counter, poking his head out from behind stewed prunes. He took a spoonful in that beak of his, only to spit it out from choking on it. "I will find that book no matter what!" Nettle declared, bursting in. Eezeyal stayed low, not even daring to breathe. "They're never hide it here! DOH! If I don't find that book soon, I'll start leveling this school until those three hand it over!" She took her leave, taking off down the corridor.

"That book…" Eezeyal hummed pensively. "THE SPELLBOOK?! She's after that again?!" He gasped. And by her tone, Nettle is running out of patience. "This doesn't look good!" Doesn't sound good, now that he thinks about it. He hasn't seen hide or hair of anyone, or heard from Lydia in a while. No way The Fairies don't know Nettle's tearing the school apart for it. They must be in some sort of bind. "Great! Wonder what's gone belly up this time!" He needs to find Lydia and fast. Who knows how deep in this mess she's gotten into.

 **xxx**

Papers shredded by fingers animally clawing them from drawers rained to the floor in ribbons. Plants were ripped out of their pots and splattered to the walls. Bookcases knocked over, globes and sundials broken, school projects ruined. "Where is that book?! I must find it!" Nettle obsessively seethed, her bloodshot eyes digging into every nook and cranny of the classroom. To no one's surprise, least of all her's, the book wasn't there! "For crying CHRISTOPHER ROBIN loud!" She roared. She's aging by the minute searching for that spellbook. She's combed through half of this stupid building, must have flipped the stables in every direction possible and impossible, she even peeled the obstacle course down to the underground springs! Yes, there are underground springs beneath Hexley. Faculty, teachers, and staff only. Never mind that!

Nettle's been to nearly every classroom thus far on the west side of the school. She has the whole east side and plenty of offices. Though she's already come to the conclusion - a long time ago - that The Fairies would never leave their most powerful possession lying around anywhere their precious students would be able to accidentally stumble upon it. "Maybe they hid it in the most obviou place again." She pondered. Like the spot on the bookshelf during her internship years at Hexley. "Brr...the internship!" Not her best three years. Being stuck on that campus as a glorified gopher for the teachers. Oh it makes her skin crawl thinking of all those coffee bean runs she had to make. "Oh, I swear if they hid it anywhere near coffee beans, I'm gonna turn them into beans!"

Nettle lit a fire under her wings, darting for the next room down the hallway. The beings inside the Enchanted Painting held on in the bluster. Everyone's always in a hurry. Nettle broke through the double. Floating inside the school's library. "Another library!" She scoffed bitterly. Not that she doesn't appreciate knowledge, but TWO libraries in one wing? They can always just have one enormous one like normal schools do. Guess a school can't really be called normal when there are fairies teaching future rulers. That headache aside, she has a bigger one scaling two floors ahead of her. Thousands of books, and only one of her. This will not deter her! She searched her whole three years as intern, she'll search just as long here for that book. "Those three really think they can keep it from me, don't they?" She cackled. "That arrogance is precisely why they're stuck in a bubble!" She started tossing every book she came across on the first few cases to tables. She was good at this. They stacked into tall piles. She didn't expect to find it right away, but the search was already getting annoying. "I will find that book, if it's the last thing I do!"

"It WILL be the last thing you do!" A book went soaring for Nettle. She clumsily leapt out of the way, growling at the always audacious Lydia. She caught up pretty fast. She huffed haughtily through her nostrils, squaring off to the hissing fairy. "It's been years since I last saw you fail, and still you're trying to get that book!"

Nettle's brow furrowed straight. She really is all caught up. "Well, Lydia, what can I say?! I'm obsessive in my desires!" She crooned. Those little brats who tried to sick that dancing teacher on her must have ratted her out. Nettle honestly forgot Lydia was still even there. "Thought you would have left by now with how badly your talk with The Fairies went."

Lydia ignored that she was eavesdropping, not giving her the satisfaction of being stunned. "And I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time when you went blind and deaf!" That blinding trap she put on Ubos that hit Hildegard a while back - Lydia pawned it from Merryweather.

"That really was a cheap shot by Merryweather. But that's all in the past." She smoothed hands down her dress, dusting it clean off. "I'm more powerful and smarter than I was before." She wanted, taking a stance.

"So am I!"

"Don't think because you graduated with honors you're something great!" She spat venomously. A menacing grin split her face, "Lezard was the far better student! Regardless of how he got there!"

"Figures you'd side with him." Lydia rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"What can I say? Inheritors give me acid reflux." She stated in a grim tone. Yes, yes, she's in on it too.

"And evil fairies with a gawdy fashion sense give me a cancer." She clawed at her gut. What ailed her worse, is that the school is being torn apart for this book. Lydia's mad...but this was too much. Even to her. "The Fairies are annoying, Nettle! And lame with their _we are holier than thou_ demeanor! I'm the first one to admit that!" She's been bogged down by those three since year one. "But going through all this?! Attacking them, Popov, and those kids, for a book?!"

"That book has every single spell they've come across, learned, or created written in it!" And much, much, more. "Cures to incurable ailments, potions that revitalize your body tenfold, gardens that have fruits with unusual properties." Figures a garden would be on her agenda. "You can't deny you haven't wanted to probe them for more! Learn what they know!"

"You must have developed laxed memory, Nettle." Lydia shook her head. "I don't need any more power than what I've got!" She has the power to incinerate lands to flat planes, or make mountains that spew cotton candy out of nowhere. What does she want a giant reference guide for? That's why she has Ubos. "And someone like you isn't worthy to have their book!"

That was the final straw. Nettle clenched her teeth together. In a demon growl she said, "Then we're done talking!" She smacked her wand to the neat pile of books beside her. Their pages tore from their spines, circling the room in a hurricane. Lydia shielded herself from the bluster with her arm. She glared at Nettle, daring her to do her worst. "I heard on the grape vine you don't currently have your wand!" Nettle flicked her wrist. "What a pity!" The pages flat bodies folded into sharp point darts, spiraling her and rising to the ceiling. Lydia's brow knit. "This won't be as fun! But it will most definitely be satisfying!" She shot her wand forward. The hundreds of paper darts launched. Without a second's hesitation, Lydia tore her headband from her scalp. The cap bottling her powers let it all spill. She took a hand and swiped it up. Blades of wind shredded the darts to bite sized confetti, thousands of them sprinkling through the library. "WHAT?!" Nettle boomed, gawking terrified at the falling papers. Lydia wasn't done yet. She circled her arm in the paper rain, then viciously thrust her palm. Nettle was shoved against the window by a paper mache hand, pinned and left breathless in shock. And because the impact knocked the breath out of her. "H-HOW?! You don't...have...A WAND!" She choked, starving to get her wind back.

"Inheritor, remember? I DON'T NEED A WAND!" Lydia decreed with crazily wide eyes and smile.

"And here I said this wouldn't be fun!" A red ball of light ignited past the paper palm. A shrill noise was growing louder. Lydia's eyes went wide. She flipped a table onto its side and took cover. The paper hand was peeled away, sent roaring in volleys where Lydia's hid. The tail ends lit ablaze. Relentlessly did every slip from that hand pelt the table, rampant, violent pops erupted with brushes of heat.

Lydia had her hands to her head, curled into a tight back. The shrill pops at the table beat into her back. A ringing filled her ears when it stopped. Lydia cautiously lowered her hands, opening her eyes to find smoky bits of paper with the rest. She gasped in terror seeing all of the table, except for where she was, was blown away. "That was close." She muttered.

"Not as close as this!" Nettle was over her, the tip of her wand at Lydia's forehead. A yellow light was growing.

" _RUBBER GLUE, BACK TO YOU!_ " Lydia blurted in a hurry. The light was sucked up to the wand's butt.

Nettle jerked backwards as streams of thunder came whipping out. Pieces of her hair were burned off. Lydia rolled away from Nettle, extending a hand. "I don't think so!" Nettle dipped the wand and then swung it up. The paper on the floor melted into rubber and then stretched, latching to the back of Lydia's head. Her face was smashed into the floor and she rebound onto her back in a daze. She groaned deliriously, the room spinning. Nettle cackled animatedly. She stirred her wand, " _Round and round you may go,"_ She tauntingly chanted. A whirlwind lifted Lydia, its powerful current whipping her around. _"Where you'll stop will make me say, HO-HO!_ " She gave a hoot and stopped the whirlwind on a dime. Lydia was launched like a boulder from a catapult, barely making the second floor railing and skipping across the floor. Her back met the back of a couch, her breath gone. Nettle laughed proudly to herself, dusting off that rather annoying exertion. "Is this really all Inheritors have to offer?"

Lydia peeled herself from the surprisingly soft carpeting. The Fairies spare no expense for their royal brats. She tripped over herself sprinting to her feet, throwing herself to the railing. " _BING, BANG, BOOM!_ " Nettle circled her head sarcastically. She easily just floated up, and completely avoided the pockmark blast that came under foot. Her mistake that had Lydia smiling. " _Carpe Retractum!_ " Nettle was snagged at the stomach by an elastic orange goop. Lydia pulled it hard. The Fairy came flying toward her with a scream. " _Brachium fortis_!" The muscles in her arm hardened like stone. She swung the full brunt of her arm. Nettle's face met the forearm. She went flipping wildly, coming to a painful crash in some chairs stacked at the wall. Turnabout is fairplay and Lydia is a firm believer in fairplay. "If that's all you've got, Nettle, then you better back up your seeds and go grow your garden somewhere else!"

"You clearly haven't been paying attention, my dear!" Lydia heard her voice behind her. The Nettle on the ground vanished in a puff of smoke. Lydia whipped around with a glowing palm. Arms slipped under hers, prying her off the ground and dangling her off the edge. "My best trumps the best of everyone!" Nettle boasted. "And your best has never been enough! NEVER WILL BE!" Nettle took Lydia in a puff of smoke, both reappearing at the bell tower at the derby track. Lydia's stomach did flips at the plummet beneath her. "Take that with you as your pride takes you on the FALL!" She threw Lydia, watching her scream and flail to stop.

"YOU FIRST, WITCH!" Lydia frothed at the mouth, spinning around with glowing eyes. Time for a golden oldie from her duel with Cedric! She touched both index fingers to her chest. " _VICIS VERTO!_ " She swung out her fingers. A fishing line shot from her chest, linking to Nettle's.

"NO!" The fairy roared, desperately tugging at the line in vain. Lydia smirked and waved at her mockingly. Tiny surges from both ends crossed on the line. In the blink of an eye Nettle was the one hitting the ground, creating a six inch deep imprint, and Lydia was flipping around high in the air. "Yeah! Forgot about that part!" She started to fall and didn't want to give Nettle the high ground again. "Cedric, I swear, this better work!" They often swap spells, and Cedric pointed out one that is too girly for his tastes. " _Bless my heart, by the light, give me the gift of fairy flight!_ " She bent back, touching the tips of her fingers to her upper back and spreading glistening fairy wings. Lydia flipped around as the ground was nearing, and by some miracle those wings flapped enough to give her a lift into a soft landing. "Ohh man...what a rush!" The vibrating in her legs spread over her. Her whole body felt like a noodle. In her disorientation the wings disappeared. She tripped around, finding the bell tower wall to balance on. It actually worked. She can't believe it. "I love you sometimes, Cedric." She wheezed sickly. She'd better not say that out loud. Then again, she's delusional from the fall. No one would believe her.

"You always were good at thinking on your feet. Or in mid-air." Nettle purred malevolently. Lydia's dizzy spell faded. She squared off, ready for whatever that witch could throw. "Unfortunately for you I'm always one step ahead!" She wasn't kidding. She slammed both her feet to the dirt track. A small quake cracked the ground, a tidal wave of dirt rose and swallowed Lydia. She was spat out into the white fence, barreling it over. She groaned as she slipped from consciousness, limp in the bushes with splinters in her back. Nettle cackled at how easy that was. "Looks like someone got her honors award prematurely." She boasted, turning away. "Once I have the book, I'll be sure to put you somewhere where you can study for eternity."

Lydia's brow scrunched. Her eyes flared open, the sapphire irises shading to platinum silver. Twigs and pieces of fence crackled as she sat up, her lips stretching into a malevolent grin. "Why the big rush, Nettle?" Her croon stopped the annoyed Fairy. When she turned to deal another swift blow on the stubborn girl, her veins ran with ice as her eyes met Lydia's. "I thought you and I would reminisce a while longer."

That platinum silver. Liquid metal pooling into her organs and melting her from the inside out. "You're...you're not Lydia...are you?" She trembled. Was it excitement, or fear?

"You know full well I'm not. I'm known as Dia these days." Nettle's gaze hardened. Her body was rigid, fingers itching to cast the dozens of spells building in her mind. Dia's entire demeanor was different from Lydia's. This one was far more oppressive, and isn't shy to flaunt that she can eviscerate anyone with the flick of a finger. "You shouldn't be too surprised you're meeting me again. After all, Little Miss Intern," She mockingly cooed with pursed lips, "It's all thanks to you and Birk I got that little boost all those years ago." Nettle growled disdainfully, her fingers balling into fists. She warned everyone that's ever crossed her to never bring up her internship at Hexley. If they did, she swore to use the Inside Out Spell and poke at their spleens. _Lydia_ was done with her yet. "The half-baked intern and the loathsome father - sounds like a pairing in a book waiting to happen." A cheesy novel that doesn't sell past 100 copies. "Congrats on becoming a teacher in three years. Guess The Fairies thought you worthy enough to at least teach the next generation how not to be complete screw ups!"

"Oh yeah. You're not her in the least." Nettle's counter was to not given in to her many ego tattering stabs. "I'm surprised she hasn't told everyone about that incident yet!" That got Nettle quaking in her shoes. Anyone learns what happened that day and she'll be sharing a cell with Lezard.

"Don't worry, none. Lydia doesn't remember a thing from that day. Not even that you and Birk caused her instability." That last one was sending Nettle into a mental hysteria. The rumors that day were true. Lydia's memories are separate from this entity's. For now. "All she recalls is a deep hatred for you." That was apparent, and it is confirming a deep seeded fear. Nettle will honestly not be remotely surprised if Lydia is having dreams, or having her memories jump started by familiar events or faces. If she can hate Nettle without any real cognitive recollection, that only proves that her subconscious - Dia - isn't working to keep her gaps empty. "I have to admit, it was very clever of you. Giving Birk that prison box to imprison me." Clever, yet very cruel to do something like that to a 12 year old. "A real shame Lydia's hatred for the man made her think it was meant to destroy her. Oh wait! HA! It would have if I was absorbed!" She scoffed with a crazed, wide eyed smile. The disdain was dripping from her. "I am her magic, and her magic is me! The girl can't very well survive if every ounce of her magic is drained!"

"Such is the rule with any who practice magic!" Nettle will remind this phantom not to have a swollen head.

"And that rule was good enough for you and Birk." She snarled hatefully. She stalked toward the fairy, "A scathing fairy and a scorned father with a similar disdain for that which is beyond their grasp, and control."

"I'm surprised she doesn't at least know part of the truth." Nettle stated, standing her ground. "That's the whole reason Grimtrix fired me when he found out."

"Ah yes, Goodie Two-Shoes Grimtrix the Good." Dia gagged. "Just saying his name makes me sick."

"How did he find out anyway?"

"Not even I know that one. My guess would have been Lezard."

"Lezard?"

"He was there that day. It really scared the love out of him." She snorted. "My guess is he went to Grimtrix to get me expelled, only to get you fired in his place. But that's a theory." One Nettle intends to look into. "I'm pretty sure I killed whatever affection he has for Lydia straight out of him a couple months ago." She drummed her fingers to her cheek. "Not that I care. I have no need for _love_!" Such a disgustingly fleeting sentiment. "Slowly, Lydia is coming to realize that same truth."

"So...what? The phantom is the person now?" Nettle shrugged her hands, ready to hear the cliche outcome.

"Not yet." She replied irritated. Lydia is still clinging to that meager thread. "She needs to be pushed a little more and I'll be able to move about as I please." She can see Lydia on that crumbling cliff. An abyss of nothingness waiting to swallow her. And Dia was behind her, heavy chains binding her in place, preventing her from giving that push, but not from chipping away the ledge. "No more pathetic chains of compassion to keep me locked up. The dge that she has stood on for years will finally crumble and drop her." She blushed creepily, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Is this the part where you destroy me?" Nettle squeezed her wand.

"Now why would I do that? You're nothing to Lydia." Nettle's face twisted in confusion. "You don't listen, Nettles. I said she needs a little push." She locked her eyes with the clocktower. A smile growing as little Sofia and James came around with the figurines. Nettle turned to them, eyes wide by what she was suggesting. "What better push into my grasp is there than her beloved baby brother and sister, helpless and alone in that clocktower?" Before Nettle could remark on how drastic an action that was, Dia's consciousness vanished. Lydia collapsed to the ground, groaning exhausted. Nettle swallowed a massive lump, her stomach corroded by the disgusting request. Unfortunately, battling with her conscience is dwindling her time to get the book. She took off without a word.

"LIDDY! LIDDY!" Eezeyal screamed at the top of his lungs, landing on her stomach. "Oh my gosh! Liddy, are you okay?!" He shook her by the collar.

The jerking brought her back from the dead. Her bright sapphire eyes clearing the haze. She saw her little owl, managed to smile at him. "Hey, Ezee. Where've you been?" She mumbled weakly. He exhaled with relief. She's making jokes. She must be okay. Lydia grunted as she forced herself to sit up. Every bone, muscle, and organ was splitting in pain. "All this pain...proves...she's worse at executions than teaching!" Thank small miracles.

"What's that mean?" Eezeyal titled his head. He's sort of out of the loop here.

"Nettle attacked me." That caught him up right quick. "She's taken over the school and is searching for Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's spellbook."

"That book in the clocktower?"

"The same." Yeah. They both noticed it. Not their best hiding spot. Lydia placed her headband back on. Eezeyal felt his insides knot. He didn't notice she took it off. Meaning...since her wand is in Roland's possession, she used her other powers to battle Nettle. Explains the mess he saw back in the school. But she swore to Roland she wouldn't use magic while grounded. "Don't give me that look. I'd be dead if I didn't resort to this." She steadied herself with her hands to her knees. "Besides, I won't tell Roland if you won't." She winked mischievously. Eezeyal was willing to let it slide, and kept to himself how he disliked she was calling him Roland. "That witch is still crafty. I could leave her as a stain if I wanted to. Unfortunately, Fauna will never speak to me again if I do."

"HA! Ever the soft spot for the green fairy!" He elbowed her teasingly.

"Shut it!" She flicked his forehead. That soft spot, however, was the key to getting Nettle out of there. Before Lydia is forced to risk losing Fauna. "I can't take her like this. We need to free The Fairies."

"Shouldn't we go for the kids first?" Eezeyal gestured to the fairy heading for the clocktower.

"You know Nettle as well as I do! She'll hurt those three just to get me to stand down." The one thing Nettle's been ashamed of not having is honor. She'll kill bunnies if it meant getting their carrots. "At least with The Fairies around I'd have a better chance of saving them."

"That's pretty humble of you." Eezeyal muttered sardonically.

"I don't think I've ever boasted I'm the top brass of sorcery." Those three could lay her flat easily.

"No. But you haven't been yourself either."

"I'll figure out what that means later." She shooed it off. One problem at a time. "I need you to keep an eye on Nettle. Don't intervene. I don't need you hurt."

"Me get hurt? Perish the thought." He took off for the tower.

"I know...but I have to say it." She whispered.

 **xxx**

 **((Meanwhile, as Lydia and Nettle's battle gets underway…))**

A low rumbling reverberated the school. Desmond, James, and Sofia were rooted at the clock tower's entrance, eyes wide with fear. "What was that?!" Desmond trembled, about to play ostrich.

"Lydia and Nettle must have found each other!" James's voice shook.

"That's them?! They just shook the school grounds!" Desmond screeched. He'd hate to see what happens when they're really trying. Maybe they are! "Are they trying to kill each other?"

"Let's worry about that later!" Sofia urged. She really doesn't want to think about what's happening to Lydia right now. "We have to get that book and save the fairies!"

"But who's gonna save us when Nettle finds us up here?!" Desmond slapped his hands to his mouth, realizing the terminology he used.

James grabbed him by the collar, "What do you mean by _when?_ Have you already given up on her?!" Desmond stammered uncontrollably to save himself. It wasn't working. James was burning with fury. "Lydia isn't going to lose to her! Now shut up and get inside the tower!" He shoved Desmond inside. The already terrified boy scrambled inside, holding his arms in a small barrier.

"James, be patient with Desmond." Sofia pleaded, putting hands to his shoulders. "I don't like what he said either, but he doesn't know Lydia like we do."

"I know…" James moaned, deflating with guilt. "I'm just...SICK of people doubting her. Thinking the worst of her." Like they did at the ball, or when Roland had everyone searching her room. "Lydia does nothing but show faith in others. We've messed up and she still trusts us with a powerful spellbook." Anyone else would have kept James and Sofia close to their side and not let them out of their sight. Not Lydia. "I'm really getting tired of it."

"You don't think I'm not? I hate how everyone is treating her." Sofia wants to scream at Miranda and Roland for what they did. Tell those people whispering about her to shut up. "But right now, Lydia doesn't need anymore fights over her. She needs us to stand with her now, and help her save The Fairies." Three people who they know Lydia cares about.

"You're right! Let's hurry!" James kicked his sorrow to the curb, he and Sofia joining Desmond. A hiccup in their plan killed their determination. "Um...where are the stairs?" There was a ridiculously tall tower, but no stairs to reach the hatch at the top.

"The Fairies don't need stairs. They can fly." Desmond reminded them.

"Oh right!" Sofia can't believe she didn't see something like this coming. Explains why no one's tried to climb the tower. Now how are they supposed to get to the spellbook? A flying horse would never fit through the door. Not even Minimus. There isn't a ladder anywhere tall or sturdy enough. No way a rope and grapple would work. Sofia ran her fingers through her hair, brushing any sort of idea to the surface. The rose Ms. Nettle gave her blossomed a bouquet of a plan. Nettle was inspiring after all. "Desmond, do you have any magic plant food left?!"

"Let me check!" He flipped his school satchel open. "I have four and a half packs."

"Can you grow this into a Rising Rose stalk tall enough to reach the top of the tower?" She put the flower stem between the floorboards.

"Maybe." He shrugged. It's not an exact science. He can do some swift calculations, or he can just pour it all onto the rose and wish for the best. The second one sounded quicker. He took out a large pack. "Here goes nothing." He held his breath, pouring it on. In no time at all the rose grew before them. The bud and stem becoming massive right before their eyes, spiraling all the way to the top. The bug pushed the hatch open, and the leaves parted from the stem, creating one giant spiral staircase for them to climb. "You did it, Desmond!" She cheered.

"Brilliant!" James was already climbing. "Now let's climb and get that book!" Sofia was right behind him.

"Um, guys, I just remembered something." He sheepishly touched the rose stalk. "I'm afraid of heights." That didn't surprise them in the least.

"Are you afraid of EVERYTHING?" James asked impatiently.

"NO! Just most things." He squeaked.

"It's okay, Desmond. We're all afraid of something." Sofia reassured him.

"I'm not." James boasted.

"LOOK OUT, OGRE!"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" James cowered behind the rose. When he saw he was tricked, he sneered at his sister. She was going to pay for that.

"See?" Sofia giggled impishly. "I'm terrified of talking dolls. Lydia is scared of geese."

"She is?!" James and Desmond shrieked.

"Yep!" They'll have to see it to believe it. Sofia waited for Desmond on the second leaf. "So, Desmond, tell me what you're afraid of."

"Mean Fairies who put you in bubbles." He started off, a foot setting to a vine wrapping the stalk.

"Uh-huh. What else?" Sofia enticed, taking a backwards step up the leaves.

"Snakes, red ants, black ants, my Aunt Nadine…" He went on, not even realizing he was climbing the stalk. Strangely enough, these were just his immediate fears. He has a whole other sublist of what scares him from a distance.

"Can you come a _little_ closer?" Sofia so sneakily lured him. "I can't quite hear you." James was trying not the laugh at how easily Desmond was being duped.

"I'm also afraid of big dogs. A-and tiny moths. Puzzles with one missing piece, puzzles with more than one missing piece." The kid is a regular anxiety case. Pretty sure there's an excitable piglet with the same hypochondriac issues. "Running out of cake at birthday parties, falling into a moat," James and Sofia climbed through the hatch. He helped Sofia down. The two waited rather smugly for Desmond, "Wet socks, and being put in a bubble." He fiddled with his fingers, sitting against the blossom.

"Well I know one thing you're not afraid of, Desmond." Sofia chimed adorably sly. "Climbing rose stalks. We're at the top." She announced gleefully. The look on Desmond's face was priceless. He wasn't remotely upset that he was tricked. He actually made it up.

"Whoa. What are those?" James marveled at gears and wheels above them.

"Those are the mechanisms that make the clock work." Desmond elucidated.

"Cool."

"Okay…" Sofia motioned her hands, getting them back on track. "Lydia said one of the fairy figures had the book."

"There. That one!" Desmond cheered. The Flora figurine had it. Right as he said that, the clock struck on the hour, piping up the tower. The platform the figures were on was starting to turn, their wood carved bodies bobbing to the chipper music.

"STOP THAT FAIRY!" Sofia commanded. She and James climbed on, wrestling their way for the escaping Flora figure.

 **xxx**

 **((During the Rose Stalk Climb…))**

She stood there in their office, lips pursed to resist a smirk, expression forcibly deadpan, admiring three of the most powerful, and very not amused, fairies trapped in a bubble made by their APPRENTICE. She won't deny it. Especially since The Fairies can see it on her face. She wanted to fall over laughing. She sucked on her lips, wagging a finger with her head down, seriously debating on it. "You know, I'd normally be busting up laughing seeing you three trapped by your own karma," It was just so delicious. She can feel the calories. She removed her headband, causing their eyes to widen, "But this isn't one of those times. _Disappearo._ " A snap of her fingers and the bubble popped. Who needs a drawn out incantation. The Fairies took in that sweet breath of freedom, each one thanking Lydia with a wave. "I'll be petty later and bring up how you let a total psycho path yearning for your book be alone with children. AGAIN!"

"We thank you for your discipline." Merryweather rasped. She savored the open space. She was getting claustrophobic in there. "Where's Ms. Nettle?"

"At the Clocktower with James, Sofia, and Desmond. Nice job hiding the book with the figures." She gave them a thumbs up.

"You knew?!" The three fairies gasped.

"It's one of the first things I noticed when I got here. But that's besides the point!" They really don't need to get distracted at this point. "Nasty Nettle is near my brother and sister, and I know Eezeyal is about to be brave!" No way he's staying put if those two are in danger. "We need to get to them!"

"Good thing that we have a plan." Fauna boasted.

"Knew you might."

 **xxx**

 **((Back on Track…))**

The spellbook was theirs. James and Desmond gathered on either side of Sofia as she flipped the book open. "Is this the spellbook?" James asked hopefully.

"I think it is!" She cheered. She gave it a quick skim. A bunch of words she can't read and loads of pictures demonstrating the spells. "Yep! This is it!" They really found it.

"Bra~vo!" Ice snaked their spines. They glanced fretfully to the side, jumping together in fright of the yellow fairy that caught up with them. "You three did all the hard work for me by finding that book." She mocked them. Human beings are unintentionally useful at times. "I really must thank you."

"Ms. Nettle?!" Sofia cried fretfully. Her heart sank. She glanced around, her glossing eyes not seeing anyone else. _Oh no!_ "Where...Where's Lydia?!" Her heart quickened. James felt a jolt in the back of his mind. Lydia was supposed to be handling her. "What did you do to her?!" Sofia spewed flames.

"She's fine. I wouldn't hurt your BIG sister." She partially lied. She savored their aghast expressions. "Yes, she told me about you two and a girl named Amber. Funny how such sweet children can have such a sour sister like that." Sofia crushed the book to her chest, fighting the urge to throw it at her head. James was ready to grab the nearest item and beat her with it. "I've gotta admit though, she's wasn't much fun. What was she thinking challenging someone of my caliber? That sister of yours has more pride than brains."

"Don't talk about her like that!" James boomed, veins splitting in his head. "Say another bad word about her and I'll smack that cap off your head!" Nettle aimed her wand at him. He instinctively moved himself between Sofia and Desmond, and Ms. Nettle. Sweat was beating down his brow.

"I'd watch your tone with me, boy." She warned him malignant tone, sparking surging at the wand tip. "Or I will demonstrate to you what TRUE power is!" _SCREE!_ A piercing screech shook the tower, breaking the eardrums within. A large shadow of spanning wings blanketed a wall. Nettle veered around to dispatched this winged beast. Her cheek was met by a slash of talons, and then her wrist was bitten harshly by a small beak. The pain coaxed her fingers open, dropping her wand near the main support column. "WRETCHED BEAST!" She swung her arm violently. Eezeyal was sent flipping about. He spread his wings, bringing himself back to balance.

"EEZEYAL!" James and Sofia cried.

"Lydia's owl?" Desmond exclaimed baffled. How did he know to come to the tower?

Eezeyal spotted Sofia. "Liddy's gettin' The Fairies! She's on her way!"

Sofia felt her spirit rise. "Lydia must have sent him! That means she's okay!" She cheered.

"Not for long, she isn't!" Nettle promised. She dove backward, going for her wand. Eezeyal raced her to the goal. Nettle scooped up her wand, darting in a near 90 degree angle in a dodge. Eezeyal curved up as he missed, screeching dangerously at the fairy. Nettle fired a beam. It struck him in the chest, sending him colliding into the wall and down for the count.

"EEZEYAL!" Sofia screamed. She and the boys ran to his side. Tenderly she cradled him in her arms. He coughed in some air. His feather were ragged. He was alive, but he was going to feel that tomorrow. "Thank goodness."

"Even her bird is a ruffian!" Nettle snarled venomously. James and Desmond - who had finally had enough when an animal was hurt - created a wall between Nettle and Eezeyal. They won't let her touch him again. No matter what she does. "A disgusting bird for a disgusting girl! I regret ever giving her the earrings to let her keep that wretched thing!"

"You what?" Sofia gasped.

"Earrings?" James repeated. "The one's she's wearing all the time?" He glanced to Sofia and back to Nettle, unclear on what those earrings had to do with Eezeyal.

Nettle's face lit up. "Oh dear, it seems you aren't in on her joke." She cackled. She noticed Sofia who didn't seem too baffled. She already knew what the earrings were capable of. Just not who gave them to her. "Two out of three isn't bad. The earrings Lydia wears allow her to speak with animals." James and Desmond's jaws fell open. "I gave them to her when she came pleading to me to help her save an owl she nursed back to health."

"Lydia can talk to animals?!" James felt his head explode. "That explains so much! Wait?! Why wouldn't she tell us?" He turned to Sofia.

"She likes long running jokes." She replied. "And she wanted to see if anyone would figure it out." She sheepishly pointed to herself.

"You knew?!" Desmond gasped.

"And you never told me or Amber?" James questioned, a little hurt.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Sofia tried to explain. "And besides, Lydia was going to tell everyone. She just didn't think it was super important." And when Lydia doesn't think it's important, she puts it out of her mind. James can understand that, but it doesn't change the fact that he's been played. Every time he thought he was going to have the drop on Lydia setting up a prank, she'd always know that it was set. Now he knows how. Eezeyal's been ratting him out. _Sneaky._

"Such an untrusting big sister, isn't she?" Nettle crooned. "How mean of her to put her own entertainment before others."

"Lydia's one of the kindest people we know!" Sofia defended firmly.

"Kind?! Her?! Oh-ho-ho, spare me!" Her sides were splitting on that one. "That Inheritor hasn't been kind a single day of her life!" Her laughter hitched in her throat. Sofia and James's furrowed brow astonished her. Not at all the confused, wanting answers reactions she had expected. This made her purr, "Oh my. It seems you're in on her little secret too."

"Inheritor?" Desmond asked. He's never heard of that before.

"We'll explain later." James cut him off. They were never going to explain. It's none of his business.

"If you don't hand me that book there never will be a later for you." Nettle warned, readying her wand for a second attack.

"There won't be one for you either if you touch my sister and brother!" Lydia declared, climbing off of the rose. "For once your stupid plant classes come in handy, Nettle!"

"Lydia!" The trio cheered. Eezeyal poked an eye open, glad to see she made it. She was looking a little rough around the edges, but she was okay. James and Sofia knew she wouldn't stay down. Desmond felt relieved. He doesn't mind being wrong in times like this.

"And here she comes to play rescuer." Nettle swayed her hips mockingly.

Lydia remained where she was, knowing Nettle would never let her cross that threshold to her sibs. "You guys okay?" She called to them.

"We're fine!" Sofia assured her. "So is Eezeyal!" He groaned in confirmation. Lydia saw him jumping in a mile away.

"Oh enough already! Always pretending to be noble!" Nettle hissed sourly, on the verge of vomiting. "I know you, Lydia! You don't give a lick about anyone else!" Dia all but confirmed that in their conversation. "You've spent your whole life keeping everyone at arm's length! Oh sure, you wear a pretty smile and speak tenderly and warm," Just as she is now with her precious siblings. Nettle knows better, "But deep down you're as cold as Queen Elsa's ice, and as hard a gargoyle's skin."

"That's not true!" James screamed.

"It's all too true, Prince James!" She countered heatedly. "Your sister despises people! Always has, always will." Lydia glanced off to the side. "You should have heard how she spoke to The Fairies!" Lydia spat through gritted teeth.

"What did you say?" Sofia meekly asked.

"I basically told them I don't care what the tribunal has to say about me. And that I really don't need their sanctimonious speeches." She indifferently responded.

Desmond and James's jaws hit the ground. "Lydia?! How can you talk to them like that?" Sofia squeaked appalled.

"Very easily." Lydia shrugged off. Her attention was strained by three shadows above Nettle. "Just like this is easy. NOW!" The three fairies came from the shadows, surrounding Nettle with their wands aimed.

"What's this?! How did you escape?!" Nettle cried. Lydia laughed darkly, wiggling her fingers in a taunting wave. "Well aren't you clever!" She scathingly remarked. The three fairies raised their wands. "But still not clever enough." Chains whipped form their wands. Nettle faced Fauna. " _VICIS VERTO!_ "

"FAUNA, RUN!" Lydia hollered too late. That fishing line linked to Fauna and she was the one tied up head to toe in chains. She was dropped hard to the floor. Lydia was already at her side, yanking the chains off her.

Flora and Merryweather circled Nettle. She wasn't scared of them. They twirled their wands. Sparkling lassos sprouted. Nettle grinned, "Come on then, Ladies. Ain't none of us getting any younger. Especially you, Flora." Flora fell for the taunt and launched her lasso. Nettle flew up. Merryweather dodged to the side. The lasso looped to a gear and Flora was reeled in fast. Nettle came behind her as she tried to free herself. Merryweather managed the lasso the wild fairy, hooting loudly in victory. "Don't be so proud!" Nettle touched her wand to the lasso. It turned searing red, running all the way to Merryweather's hand. There was this hiss of heat. Merryweather yelped and dropped her wand, the lasso slipping from Nettle. Desmond pulled on her hand to free her. The hand wasn't letting her budge. "That's better! Now sit!" A downward swipe of her wand smashed a large, ghostly palm upon the blue fairy, smacking her onto the rose bud. Flora broke her wand free. The lasso dissipated. Before she had a chance to react, darts snagged her gown, pinning her to one of the gears. She was spinning round like a target. James rushed to free her, jumping for every dart as it spun. "Ladies, truly, is that the best you've got?"

"Not even half!" Lydia snarled. She took her headband off. She hovered it in her palm. Sheen energy shaped to it, forming into a four pointed star. It spun like a saw. Lydia let it fly. Nettle panicked and dove out of the way, tripping over the hand holding Merryweather down. The headband star was stuck in the wall for a second before the spell wore off. "NO YOU DON'T! She hissed.

"Nice try, kids!" Nettle taunted. "Feel free to try again!" She flew out a window, laughing her head off.

Desmond rushed to the window, not wanting to lose her. Good thing she wasn't going far. "She's heading for the greenhouse!"

"Then that's where we end this!" Lydia declared. She went back to Fauna, giving the chains a quick jolt. The chains slackened.

Fauna wiggled herself free, rubbing her sore arms and legs. "Thank you, Dear."

Lydia helped her to her feet, checking to make sure she wasn't injured. Another small miracle. Desmond got Merryweather off the flower, balancing her as she worked off the smashing sensation. James managed to pluck Flora free. She moaned with relief, stretched her limbs and her wings. "Are you three okay?"

"Our egos are bruised." Merryweather snarled.

"But we are fine all the same." Flora assured her. "Thank you." She said to everyone present, even little Eezeyal.

"I appreciate you guys were trying not to hurt her," Lydia didn't mean to sour the mood, but she was really irritated by this, "But showing restraint is going to get us killed!"

"We understand." Fauna spoke up tenderly. "But we take our vows seriously." Their vow to never use their magic to hurt another.

"I know you do…" Lydia rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It one of the reasons I admire you three so much." She mumbled to herself, sauntering to the rose. The Fairies were gobsmacked. She paid them a compliment. "We've got a fairy to catch! Come on!" She urged the kids with her. "Since I know you guys can't carry us, your three beat us there!" The Fairies broke out of their daze and flew for the greenhouse. Sofia handed Lydia Eezeyal, her heart aching at his ragged features. "Hey, Buddy." She kissed him. She climbed down with one hand, the other three following her. "I told you not to engage her." She scolded him sweetly.

"Ya really gonna fault me?" He mumbled defiantly.

"Nope!" She nuzzled her nose to his beak, giggling heartily.

"You really can talk to him!" Desmond shrieked. He might pass out. If he wasn't afraid of passing out. "You can talk to animals! That earring let's you talk to animals!"

"It's called the Earring of Thornberry." Lydia educated him and James. "I can talk to other animals too, and Adelea has the other one."

"So…" James paused to comprehend this a moment, "You've been able...to talk with animals...this whole time?!" His head was splitting. "You and Eezeyal can understand each other?"

"I swear I hate that she spoiled the joke." Lydia jumped off the rose, lending Sofia a hand to get her down.

"It really was a joke?" Desmond asked, taking her hand next.

"Yeah. I didn't care if people found out." James was the last leg down. "But until they did, we had a nice laugh." Eezeyal laughed under his breath.

"I don't believe this. No wonder how you seem to always know what's going on in the castle." That made him pause for thought. "Do Dad and Mom know? Amber?"

"They do not." She huffed agitated. "And I'd appreciate it if Mom and Dad are kept in the dark. Amber's free to know." Lydia is grounded from magic, after all.

"You trust her with a secret?" James sputtered.

"Don't call it a secret. It's been a running gag for a whole year." She shrugged off. "And we'll debate about this later!" There's an evil fairy in a greenhouse.

 **xxx**

The Fairies scouted the greenhouse entrances, not an inch of that glass building's perimeter wasn't searched. Neither one could see Nettle, but they knew she was in there. They can feel her malevolent presence, sense her domineering desires, hear the beats of her heart as she anxiously awaits her enemies to walk right into what they know is a trap. Lydia and the kids arrived, all of them ready to end this right there and now. Flora motioned with her hands for the children to stay back. This is where the danger becomes too great for them to be protected whilst they handle Nettle. Lydia left Eezeyal with Sofia. She stayed with Fauna on the west door. Flora went to the rooftop entrance. Merryweather to the east. With coordinated nods, the four entered the greenhouse. The Fairies had their wands at the ready, Lydia with her headband clipped to her waist. Their eyes drifted side to side, up and down. Their ears strained to the smallest clop in their shoes to the settling in the glass. The remainder of their senses stretched to every inch of that greenhouse. Nothing - not Nettle or a fly - will get past them.

Flora provided eyes from above, tracing her wand front to back. Merryweather wandered the edges, looking for the smallest shift in the plants or the room. Fauna and Lydia were creeping in back to back, circling in tandem to one another. Nettle had to be somewhere. Not many places to hide in the greenhouse. Unless, of course, she left for good to somewhere far, far away. Unbeknownst to the rigid four, vines of unknown origin were growing from the potted plants, slithering along tables, railings, and the floor toward them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sofia screamed, banging on the wall.

The vines reacted to Sofia's scream and struck like lightning. "AH!" Two wrapped to Flora, ripping her off the second level walkway. "Release me at once!"

"NO!" Merryweather was snagged at the ankles, dragged under the tables. "Let go!"

"HEY!" Lydia shouted. Fauna and Lydia were lifted by the waist, the vines spinning them and coiling tightly to their bodies. "Put us down!" She snarled, struggling in vain.

"Let us go this instant!" Fauna demanded. James and Sofia were about to rush in without a plan - without thinking really. Desmond stopped them and dragged them into a bush. They were about to yell at him for stopping them. That's when he directed their attention to the heinously laughing and clapping fairy emerging from a knit grouping of Popping Papaya bushes.

"HA-HA-HA! YES, YES, YES!" Nettle cheered for herself, throwing herself in loops. "It all worked as perfectly as I planned!" She waved her wand, taking control of the vines. The Fairies and Lydia were dangled before her in disgrace. Rage twisted their faces as she laughed in them. "Four brains and not one of you saw this coming!" She taunted them with a bag of _Charmed Vine Growth_ seeds in her hand. Charmed Vines - like charmed snakes, can be coaxed into doing whatever their creator wants. Including the whole mega, maniacal trap for the monologuing villain. Lydia marshalled a searing red glow to her palms. "It's honestly poetic when I think about it." She circled her wand. A stray vine took Lydia's headband and clamped it to her head. The glow on her hands died on the spot. "Three powerful Fairies, one sorceress of mass destruction - all captured and defeated by the one fairy they loved to underestimate." Lydia bared her teeth at her. Merryweather and her sisters fought to free their wand hands. She raised her wand, "Well how do you like me now?" She hissed demonically. She swept her hand and wand in a crisscross. She howled with laughter. The vines tightened, crushing their arms into their sides. Fauna and Flora wailed in pain. Merryweather and Lydia broke into cold sweat, biting on their pride to not cry out.

"We have to do something!" Sofia implored. Nettle is going to...to...Lydia and The Fairies are running out of time!

"What can we do?!" James stressed. He was clawing at his scalp.

Desmond balled his fingers into fists. "Adapt and improvise!" He stated rather bravely. James and Sofia were amazed. "This is a greenhouse full of enchanted plants! Let's turn the tables on Ms. Nettle!"

"But she has magic. We don't!" James reminded him.

"Not if she doesn't have her wand!" He winked.

Sounds like the beginning of a good plan. James and Sofia smield in approval. "Where do we start?"

"We bounce her with blue bells and we get that wand out of her hands!"

"Let's do it!"

The bones were bending to their breaking point. Every breath made the vines coil tighter. Their ribs caving, their arms popping. "Feel free to beg me for mercy. I'll be sure to give it to you...once you've handed over that book of yours, of course!" The pressure mounting in their heads prevented them from answering. But Nettle took their defiant glares as a never. Good. More fun for her. "Come now, Ladies, this really isn't all that entertaining without any quips, or beseeching to my good nature." She cynically batted her eyes, cooing mockingly. "Give me one more speech, Flora. Lydia, I always did love your insults. Any of you? Come on! Do I have to SQUEEZE," The vines squeezed a cry out of them, "It out of you?"

"HEY, MS. NETTLE!" She whipped around, her head craning up. James and Sofia were on the second level, showing off the spellbook. "This what you want?! Come and get it!" James baited her.

"And here I was saying human beings are stupid!" She's glad they came to their senses. She floated up to them, hands reaching for the book.

"No…" Lydia strained to protest, her face turning blue, "R..run…" She was fading, going limp.

Nettle's fingers were inches from the book. "NOW!" Sofia cried. She and James pulled the book back and ducked. Desmond was in the background. He poured a basket of bouncing blue belles. Nettle screamed as the volleys came at her, bouncing off her head and body. Sofia and James grabbed the ones that didn't make it, throwing them at her. Nettle was dodging blue belle wildly, unable to escape their remarkable throwing arms. "We've got her! Help The Fairies and Lydia!" She barked to Desmond.

Desmond road the railing to the passing out group. He grabbed a bottle of weed killer under one of the tables. Weed killer works on magic plants of all sorts. He sprayed the vines like mad. They squealing like dying pigs, their green bodies shriveling and rotting. They grew too weak to support The Fairies or Lydia, and wound up dropping them like dead weight. The four gasped for air, rolling around as the room spun. "Can you guys hear me?! Are you alright?!"

"We're...fine...I think…" Merryweather panted. Fauna and Flora raised a hand, reassuring him they would live.

Lydia gave a thumbs up. She's been better. There was a thud. The spellbook was dropped. Her blurring vision became clear, and she went pale as the moon. "SOFIA! JAMES!" She coughed out their names. Desmond and The Fairies looked. The blue bells were depleted. Nettle had James and Sofia levitated, and she sent them flying over the edge. Lydia, in a desperate act, slapped a palm, sending a ripple darting across the floor. Sofia and James landed on a spongy flooring right next to the spellbook. "Whew…" Lydia collapsed limply. That one spent her.

"A valiant effort, my young royals!" Nettle sarcastically applauded them. James and Sofia grabbed the book, running to their friends as she descended. "But ultimately useless." She snickered, waving her wand.

"Not as useless as you think, Ms. Nettle!" Desmond declared. He pulled out on last blue bell. "Here's an extra credit project!" He threw it full force. Nettle rolled her eyes and weaved to the side. The blue bell whisked past her, bringing a smug smile to her face. The blue bell hit the wall behind her. "AH!" She cried. On the rebound, instead of staying a flower, the bell burst into a gelatinous webbing, snagging Nettle from behind. She hit the floor hard. Her wand bounced from her hands.

Desmond ran up and grabbed it. "GOT IT!" He shouted in triumph.

"NO! How can this be?!" Nettle roared. She glared daggers at Desmond. "What have you done?!"

"Special plant food you left behind!" Desmond boasted, showing off the blue packet. "Turns a Bouncing Blue Bell into a Bounce Blue Trap! Not as mean as your vines, but it'll keep you still for a while."

"Way to go, Desmond!" James praised him, patting him on the back.

"A job well done, Desmond." Flora beamed. "Such bravery and quick thinking for such a young man." Desmond was blushing.

"Nice work, Dez." Lydia was next to congratulate him. "The perfect display of adapting and improvising."

"I learn from the best." He dedicated the win. Lydia laughed at the high praise, then glanced to The Fairies. They're the ones who grilled that lesson into her.

"OH ENOUGH ALREADY!" Nettle frothed at the mouth. "All of this mush is making my skin crawl!"

"Well if you're so bothered by our happy ending," Fauna marched to the grounded fairy, "Maybe you should pack up your things and leave!" He pointed her wand to the open road.

"Agreed!" Flora hissed. "Ms. Nettle, you are no longer - nor will you ever be - our special guest! It's time for you to leave!" She ordered.

"You heard, Flora!" Merryweather growled with a flick of her wand. She turned the tables on Nettle and trapped her in her own bubble. "SCOOT!" She blew on the wand tip. A gust of wind gathered under the bubble, carrying Nettle far into the distance.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER, FOOLS! I WILL BE BACK!" Her vow died down as she was carried away. The worst part of that being she was telling the truth. The woman doesn't know when to stay away. That's okay. The Fairies, Lydia, and the trio of royals will take her on any day of the week.

An air of relief finally passed over the school. Through the greenhouse especially. Lydia hugged her sibs close, Eezeyal back in Sofia's caring was pat on the back by Flora and Merryweather. Fauna was dismayed by the mess in the greenhouse. So much to clean.

"You know what?!" Lydia clapped her hands. "In spite of everything that's happened, it's been a really good day."

"I had fun!" James raised his hands. Sofia and Desmond reserved their judgment. Though it was clear they'd rather not do it again. Not for a while.

"Today certainly was... _diverting._ " Flora said for lack of a more positive spin. Fauna and Lydia couldn't tell if Nettle accidentally squeezed a few inches off them. But they felt good. "But I must commend each and every one of you here." She opened her arms, bringing smiles to Sofia, Lydia, Desmond, and James. She recovered their spellbook, brushing hands to the cover. "Thanks to your bravery, ingenuity, and determination, a disaster has been averted. For that you will all have our thanks." The young trio bowed and curtsied, proud to be over service. Lydia, still a little wrung out, gave them a seated salute. She'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"I don't know about everyone else," Sofia raised her hands, "But I'm ready to go home and put today behind us."

"Same." Desmond yawned exhausted.

"Yeah, I could use a breather." James agreed.

Lydia was about to chime in when she caught someone bouncing away in one of the last bubbles of the evening. "Guys, before that, I think you're forgetting something."

"We are?" Sofia can't think of what that might be. "What?"

"Well, your dance teacher is getting away." She pointed back with a thumb. The trio popped their heads outside, screaming at Professor Popov bouncing down the road. Finding a second burst of energy, the trio went after him. The Fairies started laughing at how excitable the young ones can be shortly after the marathon they ran. Lydia, however, was a bit on the lazier side. "Yeah, they can get him. I'm too old to be chasing dancing teachers." She leaned back with her arms folded behind her head.

"Nettle took the wind out of you, huh?" Merryweather bounced her brow.

"She always does." Lydia groaned. "Mind if I just pass out here? I don't think I'm up for a carriage ride home yet."

"It'll take the children a while to catch Professor Popov. I don't see the harm." Flora permitted. Not that Lydia really needed her permission. She was already knocked out after she asked. Lydia Balthasar, able to sleep anywhere, anytime, for any reason.

"She never changes, does she?" Flora hummed.

Fauna lovingly brushed hairs from her soft face. "Not really."

 **And crappy ending.**

 **To be continued.**


	29. Queen Lydia the First

**Queen Lydia the First**

 **xxx**

 **AANND we have another highly requested chapter. BAKER KING! Have fun.**

 **xxx**

"CHEERS!" The unified clanking of tea cups was succeeded by a plethora of laughs. A splendid morning this was turning out to be. Best friends Adelea, Gwen, Alauna, Astrid, and Lydia, sitting under one of the garden pagodas, sipping their mountain dew tea. Enjoying one another's company, and really taking the time to appreciate one of Autumn rare jewel days. The garden they gathered in wasn't just gorgeous because of the little pond trickling around the pagoda, or the flowers and diverse exotic plants adding to their sisterhood atmosphere. Or the view of the harbor past the hedge wall. That was beautiful, but none of it could top how lifted the group of women felt being amongst one another, and being able to relax and take in what has been blessed to them. Not handed. Blessed. A divine entity has allowed them to be together on such a beautiful day. And they are going to be grateful to it. And after that whole thing with Nettle, Lydia really needed to be surrounded by friendly faces.

Now, as for the mountain dew tea, it's a new blend Astrid brought with her when Lydia sent her the invite to a tea party yesterday. The tea has a carbonated tingling finish to it that startled the girls and had them laughing like crazy. Gwen and Adelea accidentally burped and that really got their sides splitting. Good thing the pagoda had cushioned benches and was pretty wide. With how rowdy they'd get, they needed to lie down every so often. What can they say? A laugh among friend is the best feeling in the world. As for why having a wide pagoda is a good thing. It'd be a wonder how the table of snack assortments wasn't knocked over whenever Adelea or Lydia kicked their feet, and how the tea set Alauna borrowed from her mom would still be in one piece. Astrid and Gwen tend to lose their grips when they laugh too hard. And boy were they laughing their hearts out. Telling stories from back in the day, regaling one another on the weeks they've had, sharing very bad jokes that had them reeling from how bad they are. A truly splendid morning indeed.

"And then...and then…" Alauna panted hard to calm her laughing long enough to finish her story, "When the guard came in for his stomach medication...he was rolling up his sleeve…" She dipped a strawberry in sugar, taking a huge bite. It calmed her giggles for her punchline, "And when I told him it was a _rear end_ medication…" Yeah, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She clamped a hand to her head, doubling over, "He jumped out the window into the poison ivy bush, only having to be sent back to me again for ointment and the rear pill!" Astrid and Adelea fell back to back, setting their tea down as they laughed loudly. Lydia and Gwen smothered their laughs with pillows. "I tell you, I never knew a guard could scream like that! With everything they face, a tiny pill scares him!" The irony is rich.

"You think that's funny?!" Astrid hooted, a hand at her chest to ease her breath. "My father is able to brave the Amazon on a Safari for blood diamonds, yet he screams like a little girl if he's anywhere near a worm!"

"Hey, now! Worms are evil!" Adelea playfully defending. "They burrow, they're slimy, and the get everywhere!" She gagged just thinking about them.

"You can be such a chicken, I swear!" Lydia mocked.

"Says the girl who runs from geese!"

Gwen and Alauna choked on grapes. "You're scared of geese?!" They exclaimed gobsmacked.

"You try not being scared when they attack you for bread when you're five!" She blushed madly.

"Aw, Lydia…" Astrid stroked hair behind Lydia's ear, "I didn't think you could be embarassed."

"Heck yeah, she can." Adelea boasted, sliding closer to drape her arm to Astrid. "There was a time in school where she farted while trying to say yes to being asked out by Lezard." Astrid gasped aloud, clamping her hands to her mouth.

"That's it, you two are forbidden from being together!" Lydia decreed. She took a slosh of frosting on her finger and touched their foreheads. Alauna and Gwen were blue in the facing. "I don't think the two who gave Constable Miles hives and the mumps should be laughing." And thus they stopped on a dime, bashfully sipping their tea and embarrassment into their stomach.

Smiles spread as they all relaxed in silence. Everyone's stomachs were hurting from this jolly good time. Even with the insults. What friends don't insult each other. Today was actually a little more special because Lydia has been wanting to introduce Astrid three of the handful of women that keep her steady and honest. Needless to say, Astrid fit right in. "Lydia, really, thank you so much for calling me here!"

"Thank you for coming, Astrid. Sorry it was short notice." She grinned bashfully.

"Are you kidding?! I would have teleported to be here today." She exuberantly replied. She folded her hands in her lap, trying her hardest to keep herself composed. She loves the children of her Mom and Dad's friends, but this crew was on a different level. "Lydia tells me about you three all the time in her letters. Finally I get to put faces with names." And they are all much more beautiful than she anticipated. "I have to admit, Lydia, when you sent me that letter inviting me here to meet your friends, I was really nervous they wouldn't like me." She winced at the aghast girls. Adelea had a cream puff hovering at her open mouth as she gawked in confusion. "I know, I know, that's a shallow perspective! But it's one of my lesser attributes that I have."

"I guess that puts us in the same boat, Princess Astrid." Alauna piped up, setting her tea to the table. "I was honestly worried you wouldn't approve of myself or Gwen. Some royals and nobles see us with Lydia, talking as equals, and sneer."

"I hear that." Adelea raised her cup in agreement. "But I wasn't worried. I have a good taste in friends, and I taught her well." She leaned back with her elbows propped to the little wall, exuding pride. Lydia rolled her eyes. She's never going to pass up to brag about that. "Now then, has she said anything good about us?" Gwen and Alauna leaned in, batting their eyes.

"Let's see…" She pretended to think, turning away and watching Lydia cringe. Adelea, Gwen, and Alauna were ready to pounce if Astrid didn't speak soon. "Adelea, you're training to be a Nature Sorceress which also has you dabbling in medicine. You're one of the best in your field." Adelea absorbed the praise, fanning herself smugly. Sometimes Lydia wonders where that big head come from. "Gwen, I heard you are a pretty gifted inventor, and a hard worker." Gwen's cheeks turned pink. "And Alauna is on track to being recognized as the youngest physician in your region by the Enchancia Health Commission for developing a treatment to severe allergic reactions." Alauna massaged the back of her head, emabrassed by the drawn out honor. Lydia was in the clear. She can sing praises.

"We've heard a lot about you too, Princess Astrid." Gwen replied excitedly.

"Please. You can call me Astrid. We're all friends now." She insisted.

"Thank you…" Gwen touched a hand to her chest, honored by the privilege. "Anyway, we heard you're the regional Enchanted Figure Skater in Frezenberg."

"Sure am." She smiled rosy cheeked. She won the trophy last year, and planned on winning it again this year. "The competition promises to be extra fierce this year. I have to be at the top of my game."

"You'll do great." Alauna reassured her. "I've been following your progress since your competition two years ago." She's a fan of figuring skating. She's kind of embarrassed by it, but she loves the artistry, and how the skaters convey their stories in their dance. It's beautiful. "The real trick is maintaining loose and limber muscles so you don't affect your balance during your tricks." She finds when a skater isn't worried about injuring themselves, or pulling muscles, they are more efficient in their routines. "You'll also want to work on your breathing when performing. Build stamina through cardio. Don't worry too much about building muscle."

"Hmm. You know, that's not a bad idea." And it will free up her workout times. "Thank you, Doctor Alauna!"

"Please, just Alauna." She blushed. Lydia sat back to admire the growing circle of gal pals. Seriously, today could not be any better if it tried.

"Pardon me, Ladies." Baileywick so eloquently announced himself, one arm folded behind his back. "Sorry to interrupt what appears to be a great party." He beamed. The girls smiled to one another. Great was putting it mildly. "Princess Lydia, I do apologize, but King Roland is asking for you at breakfast."

In those few short words, the glorious sun filled day was tainted. Her glee faded into nothing. She felt the sky tear asunder with black cracks, spilling an abysmal ink to her head. Adelea, Baileywick, and the others shuffled away. The malice oozing from her peeled their skin. "Tell him he can stop worrying." She poured herself a fresh cup of tea. "No magic, no drugs, no thieving - no problems." She took a nonchalant sip. All present heard what happened at the ball a couple days ago. Precisely why none of them stopped Lydia. Not that they agree with her, but she isn't in the wrong.

"That's not what he meant when he sent me." He was hurt she'd even assume so. "He wants his family with him." Baileywick pleaded with her better senses. Good terms or not, a family should at least have breakfast together.

 _I'm not his damn family!_ Her waning heart snarled. "Then he'll have to be disappointed." She declared, stuffing a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Lydia," Gwen reached around, placing a hand to her lap. Her big eyes pleading from behind her cute glasses, "Please, be with your family at breakfast. It won't kill you."

"No it won't. But I won't be able to swallow my food either." Being in the same room as him and that silent trophy wife. They disgust her. Everyone disgusts her!

"Lydia." Astrid spoke up curtly. "Go eat breakfast with your family right now!" She ordered. Lydia choked on her cake, totally stunned she was just ordered by another princess. And she was compelled to obey. Adelea was liking her already. "I have to go myself anyway." She stood, smoothing her dress. "I need to help prepare for our ball tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. You're having your own villagers ball. Tell me how it goes." Lydia and the others stood with her.

"Only if you tell me how yours goes." She countered. It was a deal.

Lydia stood with her. "You're still coming to my birthday, right?"

"Of course. That's in a four days, right?"

Yep."

"Roland still not going to name you Crowned Princess?" Adelea cringed to ask.

"Don't know, don't really care." She shrugged off. She doesn't want some superficial title anyway.

"We should go too." Gwen nudged Alauna. "We have to get back to work. We'll see you around." They waved, heading inside. Gwen lowered her voice, leaning in close to Alauna, "Think they'll ever get along again?" Lydia, Miranda, and Roland she means.

"That I can't answer. I can only hope like you." Alauna rubbed her arm.

"Oh, hey!" Lydia called to them. They turned into deer in torchlight. Stiffly they turned, praying that she didn't hear them. "Gwen, those _tools_ you asked for are in your room. And Alauna, I gave you my extra bottles of celery juice are in your inflammations cure all cabinet."

"Thank you so much!" Gwen gleamed and was already gone for those tools.

"You're a lifesaver!" Alauna was gone just as quickly.

Adelea laughed at them. She'll never get enough of those two. "I should get going too." She chimed in next. "Dr. Merr needs me to help him reorganize his research." Which is code for he plans on doing a little Fall Cleaning.

"Then I'll walk you two out." Lydia volunteered.

"I can do that!" Baileywick insisted, edging her the other way. "You have a breakfast to get to."

Lydia glared daggers at him, actually scaring him. Oddly enough it didn't bother her too bad. She was just too annoyed to really comment. "I'll catch you guys later." She acquiesced with a light smile. Reluctantly she headed inside, a dark hue masked half her face, her sapphire orbs glowering.

Baileywick sighed despondently, shoulders sinking. "I thought for sure they'd be past this by now."

"They will be." Adelea promised him, fixing him up straight. "Lydia doesn't stay angry at anyone for long." She said...with skepticism knocking in the back of her head.

 **xxx**

Roland and Miranda were engrossed at length about the villagers ball tomorrow, and how excited they were to be celebrating it together this year. Miranda, Sofia, and Lydia were villagers for years whenever they came. Now they're royalty this year, and are going to celebrate with the family they love so much. Amber, Sofia, and James were sure excited. Villagers' balls are usually more fun than any gathering of Enchancia's elite and stuffed shirt. Villagers know how to cut loose, have fun, and never worried about impressions. It is a party celebrating them and their friends, after all. What's the point on putting on airs for people who already know them inside and out?

"Morning, Family!" Lydia announced herself as she jogged in chipperly. Roland and Miranda stared grimly, while the royal trio were glad she made it. "Sorry I'm late!" She kissed Sofia on the head, fist bumped James, and placed a hand to Amber's head. "Lost track of time with the girls. By the way, James," She leaned to Amber's chair, "Adelea says trade Frido's pomegranates for mangoes for a couple weeks and it should help with his stomachache."

"Brilliant." James jotted that down. Frido's been having bad gasp problems lately. Turns out it's been due to his pomegranate obsession.

"Hello, Lydia." Roland gruffly greeted, directing the frown glued to his brow to his breakfast muffin. Chocolate chip-Macadamia Nut - delicious, nutritious, and goes great with milk. Lydia meandered around his chair. "Planning on joining us this time?"

"Nope!" She plucked the muffin right out of his hands, taking a huge bite into it. "I've got some work to do. And besides," She chugged it down with Miranda's glass of milk. Sofia, James, and Sofia gaped at her like she was insane. Miranda and Roland, on the other hand, were debating whether they should get mad or just get refills. She smacked her lips satisfied, and then leered at Roland, "I know where I'm not wanted." She sauntered off with the milk and muffin. The door swooshed open. Lydia stopped in mid stride, rubbernecking at a maid who came in with a full tray of fresh muffins.

"Lydia, I would appreciate it if you would join us!" Miranda practically demanded of her.

"And I would appreciate two nights ago never happening." She slyly slapped Miranda's demand back in her face. She whispered in a maid's ear about another tray of muffins. They were going to be for Gwen and Alauna. Gwen was going to lend Alauna a hand for a while. "Guess we're both not getting what we want." She crooned darkly.

"Lydia, that's enough!" Miranda slammed her hands to the table, shooting to her feet. The maid darted out before shots started flying.

"You're right, mom. So I'll just excuse myself." Right on cue the maid returned with those muffins. Lydia thanked her and took the muffins off her hands. "Oh and Roland, give me a heads up if you don't want me at this ball. I can go visit Astrid instead." Sofia, James, and Amber can hardly believe what they were seeing. Miranda and Roland were seriously letting her leave. And they're still angry with her! The nerve!

"LYDIA, STOP!" Amber bellowed. Lydia was pushing the door with her back, stopping in the arch with a raised brow and a muffin in her mouth. She and the other two urged their parents to stop her, to speak up and end this already. Roland didn't face her, and he resisted reacting to her. He simply glared at the table, hands folded so tight the circulation was cutting off. Miranda was silent as well, refusing to look in Lydia's direction. "Mom?! Dad?!"

Lydia snorted with a contemptuous curl of her lip. She wasn't surprised. "Don't be upset, Amber." She retorted with a disdainful chortle. "I'd hate to admit I was WAY in the wrong too. Make me feel even more STUPID!" She spat venomously. Roland and Miranda were about to tell her to knock it off. Baileywick entered with a thick scroll. "Ooh, Roland, your daily issues are here. Don't worry, I won't be on it. Toodles!" She crooned. Baileywick saved the door with his foot before it slammed. He glanced from it to the very damper atmosphere around the table. He can take a wild guess that things didn't go well...at all.

Roland slumped forward, burying his frustration in his palm. "Rolly…" Miranda touched the hand clawing at the table cloth.

"She called me Roland…" He moaned. He means she called him Roland...AGAIN. She's been doing that for days.

"What do you expect?!" Amber snarled. "You embarrassed her after treating her like a criminal!" She stabbed at her grapefruit viciously. "She isn't going to be crowned princess, and now she feels unwanted." The daggers in her glare made Roland flinch. "If I were her, I wouldn't even say your name." The wound Roland sustained was widened three fold by James and Sofia agreeing with her. Roland beckoned Baileywick closer. He planned to drown himself in work to bypass this.

 **xxx**

Lydia dropped the muffins off at Alauna's office. She wasn't there, allowing Lydia to leave without her asking why she seemed more frustrated than when she last saw her. Roland and Miranda have the affect on her lately. She took that frustration and stormed around the castle with it. The servants parted like the dead sea when she got close, scattering like cockroaches exposed to light. One maid got so scared she threw the fresh laundry into the air. Lydia broke the rule again and cast a levitating and folding spell on the laundry. She asked the maid where it was going and instructed the work to head there. The maid thanked her in the long run. It freed her up to start her dusting. Lydia was happy to be of service to her. Her work is thankless. Maybe Roland can take a page and realize it isn't wrong to be a little humble. How 'bout a lot! Yeah! He needs a good piece of humble pie! Miranda too! Just thinking about them infuriates her. Those two can be in the same room as her for a second and Lydia has this overwhelming urge to send them to the moon. Or at least remove their faces so she doesn't have to see them. "Those two have the absolute nerve to toss me an attitude, get mad at me for being mad at them, when they're the ones who started all of this!" Roland and his hypocritical standards, Miranda the ever diligent trophy wife! By the gods, they are as irritating as The Fairies.

She was wearing a trench into the corridors, leaving cold stone footprints too. Ironic seeing as she boiling over. The servants that weren't ducking into potted plants were amazed she didn't light the hallway on fire. She glanced in one staff hand's direction and he wet himself. This tiff with Roland, and her newfound aggression was making them really think twice before being in the same room as her. Let alone the same eyesight. They were becoming scared of her. Or scared of what she was going to do. She doesn't care. If anything, this was piling on her shoulders and rolling down her back like water on an oiled surface. She wants everyone to stay away from her. It's healthier for them. And safer. She's scared she might hurt them if they happen to cross her path on the wrong day. It's a possibility. After all, they're silently shunning her because of Roland. Because she was so desperate to end her own suffering she found an easy way out. And now she's...unworthy.

Roland told her two days ago that he wouldn't name her Crowned Princess. That's perfectly fine. She doesn't want to be Crowned Princess for the nation that treated her like an outcast as a child. She doesn't want to be their queen anymore. They will hang this drug thing and accused thief thing over her head until she's old and grey. The morons performing the Tribunal's dirty work will surely lap this up and throw it at her. Everyone's gonna be little whiny brats about her making a small mistake, then she'll just keep to her magic studies and leave her tiara to collect dust. Like she should have done when she first arrived at the castle. She never should have agreed to Roland's deal. He doesn't deserve to have her succeed him. How easily double standards come to those who barely have the capacity to light their own candles at night. These pathetic humans and their tunnel visioned biases. They do so love to make a scapegoat for all their problems. She becomes Queen, those floodgates will open and out comes the tsunami.

 _Not that I'm scared of a little water._ She grinned inwardly. _Anything they throw at me,_ Her curling fingers surged with lightning, _I can send back tenfold._ There is no one in that castle that can stand up to her. " _NON TANGERE!_ " **(** _ **Can't touch this**_ **)** The cry made her stop. Lydia was struck in the back, knocked flat on her stomach. The wind was smacked clean out of her lungs. The fall connected her forehead to the tiles, knocking her out of her rant. A good thing. In spite of just being knocked off her feet, she was starting to calm down. Whatever she was hollering about in her own head was gone from her thoughts.

A hand took her by the shoulder and flipped her onto her back. The first thing she sees as her vision steadies is Cedric standing over her, ogling her like a specimen in one of his beakers. "Cedric?! What in the world, man?" She groaned winded. Spiking pain between her shoulder blades floored her. That shot might have hurt a little.

"Hold that thought!" He stuck a finger to her lips. He was grinning as he spotted servants aimlessly entering the hallway. He placed a foot on Lydia's stomach. He stirred his wand. Ribbon like streams circled the floor around them, lifting them 10 feet into the air.

Lydia was still a bit disoriented and was frightened by the lift. "Cedric!" She growled.

"Almost!" He silenced her. He raised his wand. " _Bouncy bounce and springy,"_ He flourished his wand and hand like an orchestra conductor, " _You walk in and upsy daisy!_ " He spelled the floor. The hard marble jiggled like pudding, rooting the servants in fright. They tried their hardest to remain still, maintain their balance so they would fall or drop what they were holding. They don't need anymore messes on top of what they already have to clean up before the ball. A butler braved a step. A big mistake that had Cedric smiling. That one step sent the butler hurtling into the air. He flipped around crazily, screaming as the ground came right up under him. Instead of a hard BOOM everyone was cringing to expect, the butler was sprang back into the air. A ricochet ripple was sent through the floor, shooting everyone else in the hallway into the air. They'd fall only to be sprang back up again. "Trampoline floor a success!" Cedric hooted, very proud of himself. Lydia was really missing the point of all this. Until Cedric started grinning evilly down at her, and she was scared out of her wits. "Now for the piece de resistance!"

"Cedric, I hate TRAMPOLINE FLOORS!" She had to scream her protest. Cedric removed his foot and dropped her. However, _THUD,_ "ACK," She didn't bounce like the rest. The floor solidified right on impact, robbing the wind from her for a second time. She'll be shocked that she isn't being bounced when her head catches up to the fact the bouncing she was feeling was just the trauma. She'll be fine.

"YES! It worked!" Cedric pirouetted with glee, skating on midair with surprising grace. He was making Lydia very dizzy. "It worked, it worked, it BEAUTIFULLY WORKED!" He flew into a rapid spin, stopping instantly in a flamboyant pose.

Lydia propped up on her elbows, sucking heavily on recovering air. She waved Cedric's attention from his spotlight a second. "Before I ask what worked, can you turn the floor back to normal?" The bouncing people aren't helping her vertigo. Cedric shrugged without argument. He was in a good mood. He snapped his fingers, and everyone bouncing landed on their rumps. Cedric gave his wand another swish and flick. There were numerous puffs of smoke swallowing the servants, leaving Cedric and Lydia alone for a while longer. "Okay." She rolled onto her knees, steadying herself onto her feet. She grunted boorishly, clearing the buzzing from her chest. "Now what worked, why wasn't I bouncing, and why am I not sucker punching you for that cheap shot in the back?"

"The answer to all three of your questions is my new De-spell spell!" He fluttered his feet on his descent like a fairy's wings. "Or, as I so stylishly titled it," He flipped his hair, "The _Can't touch this!_ " He struck up some music, putting on a little dance for effect. Weird footwork taking him side to side. Lydia was impressed, and approved of the music, but she doesn't have the patience for it right now. She folded her arms, sneering with a pouting lip. "Yes, yes, alright. You're no fun lately." He snaked an arm around her shoulders. "Can you please take your daddy-drug issues and throw them away when with me?" He sarcastically implored. Lydia hissed toward the floor. Cedric pinched her chin, making her look back. "I'm possibly the only one outside of your siblings who has forgiven you." He whispered.

"Adelea did." She tried to move out of his grasp. Her back touched the wall.

"Okay, second. Either way," He placed his hand beside her head, keeping the other to her shoulder, trapping her in his serious gaze. She was amazed that her throat was clenching, "The mistake you made is in the past. Stop beating yourself up, and stop channeling your personal disgust onto others. It's not cute at all." He cooed baby like, tapping her nose.

"I'm doing that?" She exclaimed.

"A lot." He groaned.

"Oooh…" Now that she thinks about it...she's been a terrible person for the past week. She owes people apologies. Later, though. "So…the can't touch this thing?" She hoped to divert the conversation.

"Yes, right!" Cedric clapped his hands, getting back on track. He gave her some space, all the while parting his hands to set a scene for her. "I was thinking, _all of the de-spells or dispelling charms in the known magical realms and not a SINGLE one of them is able to be used BEFORE a spell takes place._ They are a bandage applied after the damage is done."

"There are a couple for the before effects."

"Yes, but do they offer full protection from every variety of spell, curse, or magical article." Lydia cocked a brow. Cedric erected his wand as the perfect example. "A curse put on the land and it's people? This spell should protect you." He gestured to her. "A genie wish for everyone to walk on ceilings? This spell should protect you. A trampoline spell-"

"Should." She didn't mean to steal his thunder, but he was speaking in hypotheticals. And her back was still hurting for her shot and falls. "You keep saying should. As if you're not even sure it if will-" Her lips sucked into an aghast pucker. She clamped her hands to her head. A very irritating conclusion just dawned on her. She cast her glare straight into his core. The sorcerer suddenly lost the will to look at her. Lydia's brow did that twitching thing that signaled she was going to punch him. "Cedric son of Goodwin, you did NOT use me as a guinea pig for a possibly unreliable, newborn spell?!" She screeched. Cedric squeamishly confirmed it was a chipmunk laugh. She latched onto his collar. "I am so going to punch you now!"

"Now, now, before you do that, there is a fact that you need to consider!" He raised his hands, staying her brutish retort. She knit her brow. He has five seconds. "The trampoline floor. You weren't bouncing." Lydia wasn't going to consider that concrete evidence, but she wasn't going to deny it either. She'll give him another five seconds. "This is the beginning of an experiment that will change how spells are cast. The future of sorcery is with the new spells we develop."

Lydia silently, if not very grudgingly, considered what he said. No spell she's ever cast hasn't gone through an extensive trial period. Not many people know this, but the most common element spells - levitation, ice, fire, and such - are constantly under scrutiny for side effects, misfires and backfires, and the list goes on. So, as much as it kills her to admit it...Cedric has a point. She lowered her fist, fixing up his collar and his robe. "What's the duration of the spell?"

"That is unclear. Sorry." He winced.

"Don't be. But why me? Dad grounded me from-"

"USING magic! Being an accidental guinea pig?" He shrugged innocently, bouncing that brow of his with an impish grin. Lydia couldn't help giggling. He's cute when he's sly. "There's the smile." He hummed adoringly. The lump in his throat begged to reconsider what he was about to do next. He swallowed it and moved in. Lydia broke into a blush when he caressed her cheek. She stared doe eyed up to him. Was it nerves keeping his face straight? Or something else? "I...I miss your smile." He brushed his thumb under her eye.

Her heart was pounding, and skipping a few beats. Is the hallway spinning, or did she get hit harder than she thought? "Funny how you're the one making me smile." She croaked, her nerves getting the better or her. "Guess my head is more unstable than I thought."

"Mine too." He mumbled, glancing to the side. Lydia touched her hand to his, letting him keep his palm in place a while longer. He blushed lightly, indulging her and himself. Part of him didn't want to stop just yet. It was...comforting. He was taking the tension off her, and she was unintentionally making him feel confident. He should hit her with spontaneous spells more often. Voices drawing near their positions made them part in a panic, clearing their throats in cold sweats. The smart thing would be to break apart before anyone saw them. Cedric had a better idea. "Listen, you and I are having rough weeks. And being alone isn't the best option, especially when you and I have our own shorthand banter, followed by flying spells stress relief." Lydia bobbed her head in agreement. They have developed that bipolar relationship. "That being said, how about some experimental spellcasting, shall we? To test my new spell. Gotta cover all bases." He crooned.

Lydia went grey as stone, her insides twisting themselves. "I am suddenly not smiling anymore, and am running before-" She turned on her heels.

"NOPE!" Lydia really needs to find out where he works out because the man just picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. That's when she saw the glittering under his robe at the forearm. Strength spell. She'd say she hates them, but that spell let her smash Nettle's face in. "Come forth, lovely guinea pig! We shall make magical music together!" He announced in a sing-song voice.

"That's a lame spin and put me down, you twig!" She thrashed violently, not kneeing and punching him too hard.

"I've been working out!" He flexed his muscles, kissing a bicep.

She doesn't have the heart to point out she noticed the spell. "Twig with sap fat!"

Oh, that's crossing a line! "Now I shall be merciless!" He declared with a finger in the air.

Alauna was escorting Gwen back to the kitchens, a couple of muffins left, when the two saw Cedric carrying Lydia off. "Lydia…?" Ogled them strangely.

"Gwen! Launs! I gave you guys breakfast muffins! NOW SAVE ME!" She demanded.

As appreciatively as they are, the two found this was much funnier. And it would be good for Lydia. Cedric has the ability to cleave Lydia's bad moods like cooked meat off a bone. "Sorry, Lydia! But our hands are kind of full!" Gwen showed her the muffins, stifling a laugh in a snort.

"You and hubby don't get too crazy!" Alauna didn't bother stifling hers.

Veins protruded in Lydia's forehead, her face going red. "HE'S NOT MY HUBBY!"

"Now, now, Dearest! We can be honest amongst friends!" Cedric chimed in, turning to wink at the ladies. They were happy to help.

"Don't encourage them!" That's it! She's going to kill them. She's going to kill them, bury them, dig them up and clone them, then kill all their clones...and not speak to them for a week!

 **xxx**

A week must have come and gone since yesterday morning because Lydia was back in the garden with three out of four of her best friends having tea. Astrid left behind some Mountain Dew Tea for them. Alauna brewed it up without hesitation, adding a pinch of peach powder. Before they became too engrossed in the usual quips and tales, Lydia exacted her revenge upon Alauna and Gwen by sneaking a burping agent in their tea. It was a whole five minutes of burps, gurgles, Adelea's side splitting as she fell on the floor laughing and Lydia admiring her revenge playing out flawlessly. Once it was done and over with, the girls moved on into the real topic of discussion. The Villager's Ball Tonight. Lydia's not sure if she's invited or not. Roland hasn't made that clear. Then again, she doesn't plan to go for him. She's going to be with old and new friends. She did ask Lucinda to come. But Marla swept her away to a Witch Retreat in Haven Wood.

Lydia yawned long and loud, rubbing the burning sand in her eyes. Her body was in knots, her head throbbing. Her eyelids felt heavy. A strange tingling was running up and down her body. "Man…" She groaned exhausted.

Gwen touched fingers to her lips, turning pink. "You and Cedric have a crazy night too?" She chirped. Adelea choked on her tea, absolutely sure she missed something. She was grinning like a cat.

"Clam down, Lea, nothing happened." She moaned. She jabbed a vengeful finger toward Gwen, promising to make her pay for that. "No, Cedric invented a new spell and needed a test dummy." Lucky her, she was around. "It only lasted for a couple hours. I just spent the rest of the day with Amber and James." Sofia was with Roland, helping him out. For what reason? Lydia doesn't really care. Sofia kept him out of her hair.

"Then why so tired?" Alauna asked from a physician's standpoint.

Lydia rubbed her shoulder. "Some time last night there was this weird _shift._ " Shift was a kind term. It felt like a giant rampaged through the castle and flipped everything upside down. The whole place shook. "It woke me from a dead sleep." It woke up Ubos too. "I ended up wandering the the whole castle trying to figure out what caused it." They both did. "Everything was just so. Save for decorations set out, and that mirror mom put in the hallway." Ugly thing that should have stayed in the back of the attic. "But nothing stood out.

"A shift?" Gwen questioned. "I didn't feel anything."

"You didn't?!" She gasped. It was an earthquake, how did she not feel it?! She could have imagined it. But then Ubos would have written it off too. Something happened last night, she's sure of it. In fact she can still feel it right now. The castle was off kilter. More than usual. Something's...missing.

"Can we change the subject to something a bit less ominous?" Adelea so charmingly interjected. "I can't believe we're going to celebrate our first villagers ball together!" She announced exuberantly. Alauna, Gwen, and Lydia cheered loudly, clanging their tea cups together.

"I remember coming to these when I was in the village." Lydia stated. Those were good memories. Dancing with Sofia and Miranda. Just the three of them. Very good times. "They were out of this world." Beyond out of this world. There was one year a food fight broke out. Completely planned. Balloons were filled with different flavored meringues and sent flying. Sweet, sweet war. "I'm so happy three of my best friends will be there." She wishes Astrid, Junjie, and Ahlii could come, but they have their own parties to deal with.

"And we are going to show these lame-o's how we animals party!" Adelea boasted. She has dance moves that will sweep every woman off their feet. And no, she isn't shy about her preferences. What do the opinions of complete strangers matter to her when her best friends accepted her.

"Cheers to that!" Gwen took a sip. There was just one more issue. She gawked at her work clothes. "What are we going to wear?" She doesn't exactly have the latest fashions. She's worn the same thing to every ball so far.

"Feel free to raid my closet." Lydia welcomed them, earning glistening stares. "Seriously, I don't mind. There are dozens of dresses in there I don't plan to ever wear. I can free up the space."

"AND WE HUMBLY ACCEPT!" The trio rocketed to their feet.

"Geez, no hesitation." Lydia rolled her eyes. Bloodsuckers - a favored type that she seems to attract. And she loves them. Speaking of people she supposedly loves, she's amazed she hasn't seen Roland with his marching band of toadies yet. It is eight in the morning. The man is usually being run ragged by now. She hasn't seen Miranda, Sofia, James, or Amber either. _Where is everyone?_

"You and Roland are still fighting, huh?" Adelea assumed that wrinkle in her brow was her looking for The King.

"Fighting implies there are two people engaged in hostilities." Yesterday notwithstanding. "I'm not in a room with him long enough." Her one saving grace is that Sofia and James didn't tell him about what happened at the school in the other day. She sincerely doubts he'll give one lick that Nettle was going to hurt everyone if he heard she used magic against his orders. Roland is so consumed with himself and his pride that he'd never give her the time of day if he heard she defied him. Not that he can really do much to stop her. What's a man who has to rely on others to fight his battles for him going to be able to do against 130 pounds of Ancient Arcane Arts!

"You two should make up, Lydia." Gwen insisted. "He counts on you when things get too hectic for him."

"Guess he'll have to find someone else." Lydia scoffed, swirling her tea. "I'm the last person anyone comes to for help these days." She was about to take a sip.

"PRINCESS LYDIA! PRINCESS LYDIA!" A curdling scream stopped the liquid in her mouth. She and the others looked toward the castle's open walkway. Baileywick came running in a sprint with Miles right behind him.

"PRINCESS, WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE ANSWER!" Miles begged.

Lydia shot to her feet urgently, moving from under the pagoda where they would see her. "Miles?! Baileywick?!" She waved them over.

"Oh thank the stars!" Baileywick ran down the ramp, throwing himself to her. "You're still here!" He pat her down, assuring himself that was her.

"Of-course…" She wrenched herself from him, "I'm still here! I live here!" She arched a brow at Miles who was fresh out of breath. The guards at the ramp were out of breath too. "What's going on? Why do you guys look like you ran a marathon?" Alauna was already checking on them, making sure no one hurt themselves.

"Because we have been all morning!" Miles managed to blurt out. Adelea and Gwen meandered over, steadily becoming concerned.

Baileywick worked on getting his breath back before continuing. He needs to get himself to the gym more often. "King Roland, Queen Miranda, and the children are missing!" Adelea, Gwen, and Alauna shared horrified expressions.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Lydia pressed. Alauna eased Miles into standing. He and Baileywick explained.

Roland and the others were all seen last night. After getting the order for a cake done - a 100 layer strawberry cake with whipped cream and chocolate chips - Sofia volunteered to ease Roland's workload by paling around with him. Amber and James were finishing a school project, as Lydia was well aware. She spent the whole day helping them finish, and pick out what they'd wear for tomorrow. Miranda was with the servants bringing a mirror downstairs from the attic. The ugly one Lydia mentioned. From there it was just Roland and Sofia working on his list of menial tasks and they all went to bed as usual. But when Baileywick and the servants went to wake everyone up for breakfast, no one could find them. Or Lydia for that matter. She was sleeping in her closet to hide from Cedric. Amber was right. Gowns are comfy. Then she met up with the girls so they can babble on about whatever it was they planned on talking about. They weren't able to get very far before Baileywick and Miles caused their small riot.

"Plans for the Villagers' Ball are already far behind, and there is still much left to do before those!" Baileywick took the liberty of unrolling the ridiculously long - literally hopped the hedges - lists that were meant for Roland. Adelea and the other two joined Lydia in nearly fainting. "If none of this is done before the night ends…" Baileywick doesn't even want to think about what will happen. Lydia resisted rolling her eyes. Baileywick tends to overreact when it comes to going an inch of course in scheduling. One of the many reasons he's so reliable.

"And you're telling me NO ONE can find Dad?!" She stressed. Hard to believe an entire castle of people who depend on Roland can't find him. "Are you sure him and Mom didn't just go somewhere? Maybe they're taking care of an issue."

"The exception of King Roland's schedule, both are clear." Baileywick said with certainty. "They should have been here getting ready."

"Are we sure James, Sofia, and Amber aren't at school?" There could have been an assembly that was called that they had to go to.

"I checked their schedules. There is nothing going on at school, and none of them have playdates with friends scheduled."

"In other words…" Lydia pointed drearily at herself. "I'm the only Royal in the castle." She slapped the palm at her face. "This is just fantastic."

"Do you know where they are?" Miles asked hopefully.

"In case you guys aren't keeping up, I'm not exactly spending a lot of time with the family. I don't even know if they had lunch yesterday." She's pretty sure they ate. James was making potato sculptures. "But I don't need to be present to know that 90% of the royal family missing before a big party does not bode well."

"You think this is bad?" Miles groaned.

"Please don't say it gets worse." Lydia begged. She and the others were taken to the throne room. They were smacked full force by reality's stick. "Oh yeah. It's worse." She deadpanned. The throne room was filled wall to wall with arguing people on the verge of throwing punches. Servants, party planners, Chef Andre and his staff in an uproar. Some folks from the village were there too. The mayor, the Head of Education, other public figures, - all gathered in this one room demanding answers, wondering where Roland is. There was a joke or two about old man Jenkins in the arguing. The rest was about The Ball, a school opening, the new playground set, the dying garden, and so on and so on and...so...on! And they were only getting louder.

Cedric was amongst the crowd, being shoved around and bumped into others. He was there for similar reasons. He was told last night he was needed for a growth powder, but not where it needed to go. He was losing his patience with all these people. He spotted Lydia and the others in the corridor. He muscled his way from the crowd, rushing for her. He and the others went back outside the door, closing it off and silencing the shouting. "Nice of you to show!" He frothed at the mouth.

"How long has everyone been here?!" She shrieked.

"The past two hours." Cedric said with a rasp. "And the crowd is only getting bigger."

Lydia growled in the back of her throat, massaging the bridge of her nose. A growing crowd of incompetent neanderthals waiting for King Roland to come and solve all their problems. Wipe the milk from their lip, decide what they should wear, tell them if they should eat watermelon or honeydew. How pathetic people are. Like those brats who rely on mom and dad for everything instead of finding the will to do it themselves. And now they are all on the other side of that door, arguing and spitting at one another because they need help, someone thinks their needs are more important, and they just really want King Daddy to do everything for them. Make it all better. She rested her back to the wall, her head throbbing. The door did very little to muffle them.

"Oh my goodness...so annoying!" She snarled, crouching low. She put hands over her ears, feeling her sanity about to shatter. They were getting louder. "I do not have the patience for this right now." She rumbled. _I should turn them all to stone. Shut them up for an hour. Or for good._ That one sounded fun.

"I suggest you find the patience because preparations fall onto you." Baileywick warned her.

"Not just preparations. The kingdom too." Miles remarked.

"Say what?" Lydia's head shot up. Miles clamped his mouth closed. That was a slip. "What's he talking about?" Lydia pressed him. Adelea, Gwen, and Alauna wanted to know that too. He fumbled with his words, trying hard to figure out how to word this. She glared to Baileywick and Cedric, making them wince sheepishly. "One of you speak up!" She screamed.

Miles suddenly found his voice, "It's a very old, unwritten - technically it's not a real rule-"

"MILES!" Adelea and Gwen roared. No more dancing around it. He needs to spill it.

Miles exhaled resignedly. He looked to Cedric and Baileywick, wanting reassurance this wouldn't be a mistake. Doesn't matter if it's a mistake or not. At this point, Lydia has the right to know. The pair nodded firmly. Miles reluctantly acquiesced, standing at attention with his hands behind his back, "By the laws of Enchancia in the matters of succession - Written by King Roland the First and passed by King Roland the Second's coming of age," Lydia showed patience with his formalities. But it figures Roland is the reason she's about to have her world turned upside down again. She braced herself, " _In the event the King and or Queen are unable to perform their duties - in this case are absent without cause or word - the next in line - sibling, child, or close relative - shall undertake the role of leadership until the King and or Queen return._ " Adelea, Gwen, and Alauna's mouths dropped in utter shock.

"Someone please sum that up before my head splits." Lydia demanded.

"How do I put this gently?" Adelea breathed in through her nose, angling clapped hands at her. "You are Queen until your mom and dad turn up again." Lydia went blank, and she went pale. _Queen, Queen, Queen_ echoed off every wall in her head, battering her like a pinata. She's Queen. She's been named Queen...on a technicality. The kingdom...is...hers. There was a gurgling in her stomach. She put a hand to her mouth. She wasn't feeling good. Alauna was already prepared with a bucket. Lydia ducked behind a wall and emptied her stomach into it. "She's taking that well."

"Better than I thought." Cedric muttered.

"I'M QUEEN?!" She cried, her voice cracking. "I...AM...THE QUEEN?!" And down comes the dizziness. She threw up again.

"For the time being!" Baileywick bounced his hands, fanning some sort of silver lining to her not too dark of a cloud. "Once we find King Roland and Queen Miranda-"

The bucket was slammed hard, silencing that optimistic drivel! "And how do you plan to do that?!" She marched back on scene, wiping her mouth off. Baileywick's voice hitched in his throat. "Baileywick, you and I don't have the faintest clue where they are, and we are the only ones here who know where they are every single second of the day!" It's true. Baileywick and Lydia are able to keep tabs on everyone. No, they don't spy on them. They just know them very well. "Cedric, did you try a locator spell?"

"All 75 of them. Not a single one picked up a trace of them."

"Miles? Did you assemble the guards?"

"I assembled the guard before day break for King Roland's inspection. He never arrived." He ominously informed.

"And we have a room full of people waiting for Dad to tell them what to do, how to do it, and where to make it happen!" Lydia swiped Baileywick's lists for Roland right out of his hand. "And there's apparently a whole side list of things he has to do today?" The main list was long enough. That second list was even longer. And not a single one sounded like it was remotely close to being done. "Well ain't this just perfect." She shoved the lists into Baileywick's chest. She was crouching again, coming apart at the seams. "I...do not...have...the patience for this!" She was hyperventilating. It isn't about not having the patience. She isn't Roland! The whole kingdom is on her shoulders, and during one of his busiest days. "I have no clue what to do! I don't lead! I sit, watch, and then chime in! And occasionally lead a charge already halfway through!" That's if she hasn't made a mess already. "I'm not even a real princess! The people don't follow me! They follow dad!"

Cedric choked on this pathetic pity party. He honestly can't believe what he's seeing. What he's HEARING! "Are you honestly giving up before you've even tried?" He scolded with noteable venom in his tone.

"Haven't you heard, Cedric? Apparently I'm good at taking easy ways out!" She snarled. Adelea was the one out of patience now. These mood swings of Lydia's are hard enough to tolerate. Now she's throwing in the towel, before even trying, because...NUH-UH! She drew her foot back to give her a swift kick in the hind.

Cedric stopped her with a hand extended in front of her. Adelea was about to tell him to move. She was stunned silent. He leered harshly to the cowering Princess. He looked ready to strangle her. This is the same girl that's been thwarting her after all. "Then consider this part of the divine karma you preached while sick!" He took her roughly by the arm and yanked her to her feet. He pounded his knuckles into her head. "You went against witches TWICE when others were happy with cowering in their homes or behind others! Your inspire those being chastised to stand up for themselves!" Lucinda, Cedric, Adelea, Sofia, Vivian - the list goes on. "You faced goblins and managed to peacefully negotiate with them! And please remind me who it was that saved all of us from an evil sorcerer with a grudge, and helped save a realm of mermaids!"

"How do you know she helped save mermaids?" Baileywick asked. He doesn't remember seeing Cedric at any point during their summer vacation.

"Long story." Lydia and Cedric replied. "And this is different, Cedric." She whimpered, losing her nerve gradually. "If Dad and Mom can't be found, a whole country has to look to me until they come home." If they come home. She still can't put her finger on where they would have disappeared to like this. Does it have something to do with that shift from last night?

"Then they're going to have to suck it up and get used to the change in management." Adelea declared.

"She's right!" Alauna chimed in strongly. "Whether they like it or not, you're the one who has to lead us."

"And you won't be alone when you do." Gwen promised her. "We'll be right here with you." Baileywick and Miles nodded firmly. Lydia blinked astonished.

Cedric smirked proudly, folding his arms. "See what I mean." He hummed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can lead people, Lydia. You inspire others to take that first step."

"But I…"

"Yes, you messed up. But how many times have you messed up and just came back wiser than before." She's not sure there's enough paper in the world for that list. "Witches sabotaged your tea party, you kept your cool and defeated them. Lezard was stealing your powers and you found a way to conquer your weakness and beat him." Before she nearly killed him. Cedric shoved his wand into her nose. "Mention one negative aspect of those wins and I will tongue tie you again." Miles and Baileywick blushed, their minds running amuck elsewhere. "Hush!" He thwacked the pair on the head. "You've done so much in your own unique way that has brought a new light to those around you. All the naysayers - you turn them to yay sayers." He will ignore Alauna and Gwen's snickers. He knows how lame it sounded, but he was on a role. "The doubt - you make it into belief. No, you aren't King Roland. You're future Sorceress Queen Lydia. You rise from mistakes, and grow wiser with your success." A warmth flowed through her veins, a smile stretching to her lips. An imaginary crown was set to her head.

"Wow. I feel like I could rule." Miles boasted.

"Sorry, Miles. That's my job." Lydia stated with a new, if not a slightly wavering, confidence. She can't avoid the room full of people now. Not after that moving speech. "Time to go address my people, I guess."

"Alright." Baileywick cringed opening the door. The yelling sounded like it took a notch down. He can hear himself think. "After you, Prince - I mean - QUEEN Lydia." The others lined the hallway, bowing on her entry.

Lydia sauntered in, a little embarrassed by the formality. "I won't let that go to my head." A couple of them chuckled. She said try, not that she wouldn't. The room was full of pushing, shoving, and hollering individuals wanting to be near the front of the room, their own issues heard before everyone else's. Threats to see if a person can fly were heard, putting the guards even more on edge. They weren't sure if they can contain a riot if it broke out. Seeing Lydia walk up to Roland's throne somewhere eased their concerns. The hope that she will calm things down was high. "How are you guys holding up?"

"We aren't sure how much longer things will stay civilized, Princess." One guard said. "Everyone's on edge. Tell me the King is on his way."

Lydia wished she could tell him that. "Not yet."

"N-Not yet?!" His voice broke.

"With all due respect, Princess," A second guard came up, "We need him."

 _Don't I know it._ Why would they want her? Too bad for them she lives for disappointing others. And she has an entire room waiting to be sore that they don't get the King they're waiting for. "Hold that thought a sec." She moved to center stage, getting a handful of people to turn to her. The rest were still engrossed in their bickering. The guards were baffled by her ascension. Miles urged the guards to wait a moment. Baileywick and the others stood behind her, nodding for her to proceed. Lydia took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, then roared, "EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Room falls silent. Lydia did not expect that to work so well. Literally pulling an explanation out of thin air. "Here goes nothing." She whispered to her entourage. "Alright, so, in spite of what everyone has heard…" think think think, "Mom, Dad, and my sibs are not - ARE NOT - missing!" She cannot stress that little lie enough.

"Then where are they?" The Mayor challenged.

 _A very good question._ She faltered faster than she would have liked. Good thing Baileywick is always around. He seems to have what someone needs when they need it. She plucked a letter from his back pocket. He gasped at the personal space violation. She wordlessly apologized. "A letter from Dad arrived to me about an hour ago." It was actually a letter Baileywick got from Nigel. "Dad got called away on royal business. What that business is, he was not at liberty to say to me or anyone else." She craftily covered before anyone could ask. She was half expecting them to press her anyway. Miraculously, they bought her lie hook, line, and sinker. Time to keep the rouse up. "Mom is meeting with a close family friend who has fallen ill." That earned her a few apologetic moans. "James, Amber, and Sofia are running an errand for me." Nothing out of the usual there. Everyone knows the Royal sibs work together. Even Amber will dirty her hands for her family. "All of them promise to be back by the time the ball starts." Though an ample explanation was meant to ease their worries, the crowd muttered perturbed at the royal family's poorly timed getaways. With the ball so close, and other matters in need of King Roland's attention, they need to know who's going to do it all. This is where Lydia drops a momentous ball on them. More like a bomb. "Until then...according to Constable Miles…" She braced herself, "I'm in charge." A dead silence engrossed the throne room. No one meant to look so uncertain. And they didn't mean to not vocalize some sort of support. But...Lydia as acting Queen? She's barely been a Princess for the past few months. Now she's Queen? "I know. I'm not thrilled either. But plans do not change!" She decreed, sauntering to the edge of the steps. "We finish preparations and we make this Villagers Ball the best one since last year with the dragon fireworks. Not counting how one of them breathed spicy candy drops that had everyone breathe candied fire for two days." She fanned her tongue. She got a few laughs on that one. The room lightened, making her feel a bit more confident. Baileywick and the others were impressed. This was starting to go good. "Alright, so, we need to get back on track - if we were." She added to herself. Baileywick caught it and gave her a contrite bite of his lip. Yeah, they haven't started. "Chef Andre?! The banquet?"

The Chef was ready with the banquet list. Actually his sou chef was ready, and he just read from it. "We have finger food for the appetizers. Vegetables, nuts, baby shrimp, baby corn, and such." Nothing impressive. Rather boring when he thinks about it. But with any good show, there's always the opening act. "For the main course," Which he had the crowd pinning to hear, "Danish Baguettes, assortments of fruits from the Tropics, Frezenberg Corn on the Cob, Corinthian Mash potatoes, Italian pasta, Ghetsis Tan Ham and Roast Beef." Adelea and Alauna were going to faint from hunger. Miles and Cedric were ready to catch them. Gwen was fine. She got to taste test everything. Chef Andre wasn't done yet. "For dessert we have the cake being made by the baker in town, as well as cookies, pudding, varieties of fudge, and so on." And down went Adelea and Alauna, suffering from dreams of eating Chef Andre's world changing food. Miles and Cedric rolled their eyes, moving them to Amber and Sofia's thrones. "All of the prep is done, we merely need to finish cooking it. We just need the dates for a filling, but they haven't arrived yet."

"Dates…" Lydia tapped her chin. She gaped at Gwen. She mentioned this during their tea party this morning. "The Arabian Night Dates from Agrabah?"

"The same ones."

Easily remedied, and easily going to get her in trouble when Roland finds out. Oh well. It was a matter of life and death for these people. Or not. "Hold that thought." She turned to Cedric, asking with her eyes if he can help. She asked her closest friends, and confidants, for their help. Why keep the spotlight to herself when she can share it? Cedric was glowing, nodding with his wand patting to his palm. He dipped his wand, running it up in a spiral like he was stirring a pot. He gave it swish, sending a glittering stream toward Chef Andre. The stream split into two, taking the shape of a cube. Wooden planks uniformly materialized with hammer and nail sounds, and the whole shipment of dates piled inside. The guy who was supposed to deliver them popped in too, absolutely confused and covered in dirt and cactus needles. He gradually recognized he was in a castle, but wasn't sure which one or where. "Hi there." Lydia approached him. "Sorry to pop you into Enchancia like this." He hummed baffled, holding up his roster. He's sure he was supposed to be in Enchancia, but he had another dozen stops before the palace. Lydia signed for the dates, handing the roster back. "Thank you." She nodded to Cedric and he sent the merchant back where he came from. "There you go. I will leave the maestro to his work." She curtsied, then swept her hand for Chef Andre and his crew to resume their work. Chef Andre hooted excitedly, and his and the team resumed their work. Gwen joined him, ready to get to work. Next on the list of problems, "Baileywick, decorations?"

"Brought down and ready to be arranged." He responded quickly.

"Adelea, help with that?"

"Yes, My Queen." She giddily replied, rushing off with the party planners to get a headstart.

"Anything else for the party?" Lydia checked with Baileywick's list.

"Just the usual cleaning, guest room preparations in case anyone can't make it home, and…" He went down, checking off what was was being tended to, "Ride arrangements for those without transportation."

"Violet, Suzette, and Marcy," The three ladies crossed their feather dusters to their chests, awaiting their orders, "Get a team of your best and handle the cleaning and guest rooms. Benjamin." The second steward bowed to her. "Contact the taxi services we have on retainer."

"Yes, My Queen!" Benjamin and the maids were off. That's another check off the list.

"Constable Miles, I believe you said the Royal Guard are due for an inspection?"

"Yes, Your Highness." He smiled brightly.

"Then make the guards look pretty and ready for an inspection. We have an image to uphold."

"Consider it done, My Queen." Miles excused himself and ordered the guards in the room to follow.

The party planning was wrapping itself up. Time to put on the finishing touches and get to the next list of issues. "As for the rest of you who work in the castle, finish your work and get ready." She opened her arms to the Enchancian Crowd, "Today is about all of you. You who make Enchancia what it is, and who me and my family are eternally grateful for. And we plan to throw you a party that shows how much." That inspired the troops in one swoop. The servants dispersed, eager to finish their work and excited for the ball to come. Once the servants cleared from the Throne Room, Lydia weeded the crowd down to the Mayor, The Head of Education, and some other villagers. The room wasn't empty, but it was getting there. "I'm never going to get down from here." She groaned.

"Relax." Baileywick pat her on the back. "You're doing fine."

And yet she feels a little sick. She clapped her palms, breaking out of the slump she almost brought on. "Mayor, and I believe your name is Mrs. Henderson, yes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The fair skinned woman bowed. Her golden curls dangled by her rosy cheeks.

"How may I help you?" She asked, meandering down the steps to her.

"That's why both of us are here." The Mayor chimed in. "The new schoolhouse is ready and needs to be officially opened."

"And we need authorization on these learning materials." Mrs. Henderson handed her a booklet of the criteria she hoped the children and future generations could be privy to. It was pretty thick.

"I will give this a once over and give you my seal of approval at a later time today." Lydia assured her. "At the same time, Mayor," She looked over the schedule Baileywick had. Roland agreed to open the new school house that afternoon before the ball, "I will be by to open the new schoolhouse. A couple hours before the ball sound good?"

"Perfect, Your Majesty!" The Mayor gleamed. Mrs. Henderson bowed in agreement. "There is also one more matter. The new playground set."

Lydia arched a brow. She heard nothing about a new playground set. Baileywick was already there with a list of what was needed. She's beginning to appreciate him always being on Roland's heels. "Swings, see-saw, and a dragon shaped slide."

"Yes. We just need a signature and we can begin unloading them." The Mayor showed her the paperwork. Baileywick gave Lydia a quill, she gave it a quick skim, and she signed the authorization. "Thank you, Prin-Queen Lydia!" The Mayor caught himself. He and Mrs. Henderson turned on their heels and excused themselves. Lydia felt this going smoothly, and also felt a drop of sweat going down her back.

Next were a couple of farm hands. "Gentlemen?"

"We actually came to thank the Royal Sorcerer for his help with the community garden." The first farmhand humbly stated, twisting his hat in nerves. Cedric gasped with a hand to his chest, utter shocked that someone wanted to appreciate him.

"Is this the same one Lucinda helped with?" Lydia seems to remember pouring an entire sticky substance in order to clear the pesticides killing a garden. Lucinda was remarkable.

"No, Highness. That's the reserves garden. This is the garden we rely on for daily nourishment." The second man corrected. "And thanks to you, Sir Cedric, we can feed our families. Thank you!"

"Oh-oh! Um...you are quite welcome!" Cedric was flustered, bowing his head to them. His head was spinning from the praise. That doesn't happen often.

"Feeling good?" Lydia teased.

"Very." He boasted.

Lydia's smile widened, then faded when the appreciative faces changed into hostile glares. The last handful and she was feeling the burning from the bitterness suddenly choking the room. For their sakes, those glare better not come with threats or punches. She won't hesitate to send them somewhere on the opposite side of the country. "What do we do from here?" She whispered to Baileywick.

"This is where you solve everyone's problems," He showed her that long list, "And finish all this before the ball."

"Well whoopee!" She sarcastically snarled. If only something would fall and crush her. Oh well, no sense in complaining about it. And no real sense in listening to everyone's problems in the same room as those who think their problems are bigger. That's when she got an idea on how to deal with this fiasco. "Baileywick, let me see this for a second." She took the complaints and issues list from him. Yeah, he had that tucked with the chores list. Names, issues, and those who have issues with other names were listed and dated. The top was issues dating back to years leading up to weeks. The top on that list are two feuding family names she recognized right off the bat. All she could say was, _they still haven't killed each other?_ "Alright everyone, here's how we'll do this." She managed to ease the anger into intrigue. "Mr. Lloyd Weller and Mrs. Jessamine Couler, please join me on a walkabout to discuss your - ancestral - issues." The tan skinned, aged individuals sneered at one another, but acquiesced to her request. Lydia ran down the list, naming off the parties and where they can wait until she can get to them. She sent one family to the petting zoo with their children, another couple were escorted to the pagoda in the garden overlooking the bay, academics were sent to the library - etc, etc. Baileywick caught on to her plan and instructed reserve servants to tend to their guests. Why keep everyone in the same room they've already been waiting in? "Please…" She headed out of the throne room, and in the general direction Miles would be holding the inspection. Two birds with one stone, and hopefully she'll be done with the Couler and Weller issue before they reach him.

 **xxx**

No such luck. The inspection was being held in the courtyard. Miles had the guards running marching drills in preparation for the inspection - for the fifth time in a row. Lydia was on a walkabout with the Mr. Weller and Lady Couler, running very low on patience for their constant bickering and talking over one another when either tried to explain their side of their everlasting feud. It dates back to when Miranda was in diapers, and further. Baileywick informed Miels that Lydia was being held up by the feuding Family Heads and that she'd try to get to him and the guards are soon as possible. Miles and the Guards could hear Weller and Couler from the other side of the courtyard. Not only are they not in a rush, they don't expect that issue to settle itself any time soon. Neither did Lydia.

The Weller and Couler Families are considered Dunwitty Village's living monuments of history. Their families began the groundwork that would lead to Dunwitty growing and prospering into the Urban Utopia that it is. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way, the two families started butting heads and have been engrossed in an all out war for generations. And for the life of everyone who's ever been dragged into this heated grudge match of insults, sabotages, and lawsuits, no one can explain why these two families hate each other. Or why it seems to have gotten worse in the past five years. Lydia intended to drag that out of them. That is when either found the maturity to show some courtesy and let the other say their peace. Not that it isn't the same song and dance Lydia's heard since she knew what words were. _The Wellers keep growing their land onto ours, the Coulers are stealing our shipment of supplies, the Wellers poisoned our water, the Coulers put laxatives into our flour._ The Wellers and Coulers the Dairy Ranches that survived the test of time, and the torments of being neighbors. It would have been easy for either to pick up and move. Too bad pride is the leading factor in any feud. And boy are these two full of it.

By the tenth walk about in the courtyard, Lydia had finally had enough. The _conversation_ went from serious issues such as crumbling rooftops, land becoming infertile, and misplaced supplies and vandalism, to Weller and Couler engaging in an all out match of childish insults and petty threats. Couler was called fat, Weller was called stupid. Lydia hasn't heard arguing this idiotic since the fight between Decathlon kids at Hexley and the Junior Knight's Academy. That's a bad memory. Lydia entertained these two for an hour. The second she heard hypothetical threats of harm to each other, or promises of a decrease in farm animals, is when she put her foot down. Nothing shook except those two.

"Alright, I have heard enough!" She whipped around, her expression just marred with irritation. She massged her temples, her brain was throbbing and the pain was running down the spinal cord. "I've listened to you both, heard what you've had to say, and now I'm declare that you two are absolutely ridiculous!" Their jaws dropped in offence. Baileywick winced fearfully, reaching out to keep her from imploding. Too late, and he wasn't going to stop her. She isn't going to sugarcoat or hold back. Not for these two. "When I was a kid and the village was being turned upside down by your bickering, all I ever wanted to know was what caused it!" She still wants to know and is willing to beat it out of them. "But now I heard from others - who are next on my list of logged complaints - that your feud has gotten worse in the last five years!"

The two pointed at one another, "It's their-"

"HUSH!" She split her hands, putting a stop to that blame game right there. She then stretched a hand back at Baileywick, wanting him to wait a bit longer. She isn't done. "I am going to ask both of you a simple question! One or both of you will give me a straight answer! No insults, no diverting off to building your already wavering case - a single sentence response!" That's that. No if's, ands, buts, or _they started its._ Couler and Weller glanced to one another, their disgust oozing from their cheeks. They already have a good guess on what she's going to ask. She erected one finger, signaling this was her first question, "Why do your families hate each other?!"

"My grandpappy told me…" Lady Couler began steadily, assuring Lydia with hand motions that she was minding her rules, "That our families got along well in the beginning, then a healthy rivalry became what is."

Lydia astonished those around with her understanding huff. She took a couple of seconds to ponder it, then folded her arms. "That makes perfect sense. People unintentionally make friends into enemies and forget that they were friends to begin with." Happens all the time, and blows after. Years or days - depends on the person. The friend remark had Weller and Couler pausing, glancing to one another. It sounds weird now, but yeah, their families were the best of friends. Now for Lydia's second question. "What happened five years ago?!" And she will remind them of her rules.

Weller sighed resignedly, curling his fingers into tight fists. "My son...and her daughter…" He was struggling to not vomit, "Eloped and started a family. Gradually did members of the family go to join them. They conjoined the names to be Coul-Well." He snarled.

And that ended Lydia's understanding, and she was gawking utterly dumbfounded. "Let me get this straight…" She had to triple clarify this, pressing on the sides of her skull, "You two...have raised Hellfire...for the past FIVE YEARS," She had to scream that with a show of fingers. It has to be made absolute clear how ridiculous is sounds when said aloud, "Because members of your family decided to be mature and bury the hatchet?!"

"They betrayed us!" Weller howled, forgetting himself. He will not stand here and be lectured by a child.

"It's not a betrayal! It's called progress!" Lydia argued back. "They chose happiness with one another over fighting for another six generations!"

"They were selfish!" Couler hissed. "They were selfish and obviously weren't raised properly!" The Romeo and Juliet Taboo, or so it was called. Members of fighting, prominent families falling in love. The difference here is they didn't take poison to escape this world and their families.

"Which is the very comment where I hold ground to end this meeting here and now!" She stated with her hands behind her back. Couler and Weller gawked confusedly at her. Lydia inhaled through her nostrils. She's heard the complaints about these families for years, and has a fresh new complaint waiting for her inside. Time to nip this in the bug. "Henceforth your families are on notice!" She declared heatedly, and with an authoritative tone that sent chills down Baileywick's spine. "I cannot convince either of you to pick up and leave, but I can bar you from interacting with one another since you and those who live with you can't get along!" Weller and Couler's jaws hit the floor. She wasn't done. "One more complaint, one more incident, one more hostile transgression between you two or anyone associated with you, and random members will be chosen for community service in which you will be forced to get along to complete the task!" Which will be a punishment worse than packing. "Your children and those that went with them are the bravest and smartest people I've had the privilege to hear about. My only hope is that more in your family see similar sense and leave too."

"What did you just say?!" Weller buffed up, towering over her.

"How dare you!" Couler joined, rolling up her sleeves. Baileywick lost his nerve and was about to call for Miles. The Constable and the guard were already ready to respond. Neither needed to intervene.

Lydia's sapphire orbs flared with a barrage of daggers, rooting the feuding Heads in place. Sweat beading down their brows, shiverings in their bones. They were compelled to remain where they were. Their voices - protests and shouts - were hitched in their throats. "You two are dismissed! Have a safe trip home." She turned her back to them, sauntering off with her own fists behind her back. They were purple from resisting punching them. Baileywick walked behind her to obscure the fists. His adrenaline was buzzing.

The guards arrived to escort the two out. Not before Weller got the final word. "You think you're so great because your momma married the King!" Weller's horse choking bride forced him to bark. "You'll always be that spellcasting rat from the village! You'll never be the real Queen! You're not even a real Princess!" That last comment caused Lydia to stop. Her heart was pounding. Baileywick became scared. Weller wasn't done. "The King sees it too, DRUG QUEEN! You're not worthy of the crown!"

Lydia lowered her head, her hair masking her face. She should be furious! She should be screaming at him. She was silent. A nasty smile showed to her lips. _How easy it would be for me to turn the stone beneath your feet into quicksand. To watch you drown!_ Baileywick swallowed a large lump. Miles and The Guards were still. Lydia raised her head, she turned to the proudly smiling Weller, and she said with her biggest smile, "One final notice." Weller's victory at believing he wounded her was pricked and popped. His whole bravado went undone. Couler was equally appalled by Weller's remark, as well as shocked at how Lydia responded. That wasn't like the kid they knew. "Please see to it Mrs. Couler and Mr. Weller make it home." She ordered.

"Yes, Queen Lydia!" The guards resounded. They dragged Weller by the arm. Mrs. Couler was able to walk on her own. She showed a small smile of delight to Lydia. _She's grown._

"Not sure if that was the best way to handle that." Baileywick meekly remarked on both Lydia and Weller's parts.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really care." She said straight forward, and ensured he knew she wasn't saying it to be rude to him. "I've been dealing with their nonsense for 13 plus years. It won't be another 13." She can still hear the makeshift catapults their other kids made to send dung balls flying. Ugh, the smell made her sick. "Maybe this scare will force them to behave." She meandered to Miles as he was preparing the squad of guards for inspection. "We ready, Constable?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Miles saluted with his sword erected parallel to him. His seriousness softened to concern. He and everyone heard what Weller said. "Are you alright?" He felt the sting from there.

"Miles, if I was anymore fine I think I'd be one of Amber's Tiara jewels." A poor joke, but one that got light laughter. "I've been called worse anyway. People like him don't bother me." It's true. She wasn't rattled at all. _How can I be mad at the truth?_ "Now, shall we get this inspection going?"

 **xxx**

The day dragged on at a torturous pace, eventually coming into the early afternoon. Only hours left before the ball, and Lydia was becoming disheartened that only half of Roland's to do list was barely finished. Guard inspection - done. Rooms of complaining and disconcerted citizens - emptied. She relayed to the family complaining about the Coulers and Wellers that they were on notice to behave or be punished. They were her only five second appointment. Ball preparations on the verge of completion. She can't forget to check on the playground set, or that the schoolhouse wants to be opened. She almost forgot about that stupid cake Amber, Sofia, and James put an order in for. 100 layers of a sugar induced coma. Only Amber would be so outrageous. Part of her charm. On top of all that, the King of Khaldune lost the Royal Tool box he borrowed in a card game with King James of England. Why those two were playing cards is beyond her? How those two even met is a bigger mystery. All she knows is now she has to write a letter asking for it back and hope he doesn't challenge her to cards.

As if that wasn't enough, the Royal Horse Veterinarians were going on strike, demanding higher wages and access to better medicine and supplies. Apparently they already got a wage increase and already are privy to the most efficient medicines and supplies. They have Merr's seal of approval. That isn't good enough. And because they are on strike, other veterinarians in the area were rushing to be in line to replace them. A whole 'nother problem for Lydia to solve. Replace the vets or check the budget. Taxes were climbing, tolls on bridges fluctuating depending on who was coming from where. Added tax for any and all cargo - big or small. Trade partners considering pulling out, new ones coming in. Nobles who wanted to meet with Roland whose appointments hadn't been set in accordance with Roland's schedule. Cats in trees, dogs pooping everywhere, fish not gold enough - IT NEVER STOPPED! Funding cutbacks from construction while demolition teams are getting pay increases. There was even a matter where sports players are mad they aren't being put in the spotlight as much as soldiers in wars.

The Elf Situation from last night arose again. Street performers blocking roads. Businesses wanting incentive pays for acting as vendors for other businesses. On and on and on it went. All of sounding more ridiculous than the last. Lydia couldn't keep up. She was being pulled in every direction. She nearly snapped when she was asked which color napkins matched the white banquet table cloth. Ivory or seashell. They were both white for crying out loud. Librarians were requesting assistance with obtaining more reference guides, and adding children sections. Lydia was all for that one. Make sure the new generation enjoys a good book. Requests to expand borders in certain towns and villages, requests to stop expansion from taking away from animal habitats. Custodial issues, wishes for a larger port, and the ever popular - if not mundane - who gets what in the ugly divorce. Lydia couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much. The pressure...was killing her. She took off.

"PEACE AND QUIET!" Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs, retreating into the dungeons. The one place she knew no one would come looking for her. Baileywick followed dutifully, allowing her this retreat. But sooner or later she will have to get back out there. She paced rampantly, wearing a trench into the stone. "I need this, I want that, what can't we have this, why is this like that - GRAH!" She roared, Baileywick wincing at the echoing ringing in his ear. "How does Dad do it, Baileywick? He makes it look so easy!" So easy that it irritates her even more.

"Because he's been doing it for a long time. With time, and patience, it will become second nature to you as well." He reassured her.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm right for the job." She crouched at the wall, holding her skull. "I can't do this."

"Doubt comes with the position. But I have faith. As do the rest of the servants. The Kingdom is in good hands." Good, temporary hands. Roland and the others can't get home fast enough. Cedric left to try and find a new spell that will root them out. Since he isn't back, he isn't having any luck. "Now…" Baileywick just had to take that long list out. Is it wrong Lydia wanted to strangle him with it? "The gunnery sergeant doesn't have the proper powder to put into the cannons on the Gallion. Emperor Quan wants to know if he can divert his trade routes through Enchancian waters to avoid marauders. And researchers in the Big Foot Canyons are being barred by activist advocating for peace for the creatures living there." Her nails clawed into her scalp. "How do you want to proceed?"

"Baileywick, I don't know know how to proceed!" She exclaimed, really fed up with it. The room was spinning. Activists, marauders, and powder for cannons? What next?! The lions and tigers and bears are revolting! Somewhere in the world, lions, Tigers, and bears got the feeling they were being talked about. "I'm not qualified to make these sort of decisions! I'm barely qualified to send Cedric to give the dying gardens some growth powder!"

"You're doing fine." He knelt to her, fanning her with his hands. "For your first day, you're not doing half bad!"

"Yeah, for day one!" She shoved a finger in his face. She was shaking. She hates this. She hates it all. "But what about day 2, or day 3, or three months from now?" They can't find Roland, so she might as well think about the long run. "I...don't...have the mentality to keep this up! I can't make all these decisions, give people answers that I don't even know a question to!" She can't even decide if she wants to eat or not because she knows Baileywick will be right there hounding her with more chores. "I can just see it! I am going to crack under pressure!" She's already cracking. She can only break now. "Everyone in this entire village is counting on me right now to make sure this party goes well! Not to mention the panic people are feeling because we still can't find my family!" She curled her knees to her her stomach, burying her face in them.

"Lydia…" Baileywick hesitated touching her. He gaped at her uncontrollable shaking. "Are you sure this is you talking...or because you're recovering?" She tensed up. He hit it. Turns out what Weller said did get to her. "Lydia, that was a mistake you made in desperation. Everyone makes them."

"But not everyone is me, Baileywick!" She flared glossy eyes at him. "Not everyone is a tatters to tiara princess who is suddenly made Queen because her fake Dad isn't around!" She frothed. "I can't make mistakes like that one because it will look bad to the public, or my reputation and Roland's will be ruined! Every single damn move I make is under scrutiny!" Who is she kidding? It was already under scrutiny. Everyone always threatening to run to Roland every time she said or did something she did something they didn't like. "Did you not hear half these people?! They're all doubting me - and everyone's sanity - as to whether or not I'm qualified for this!" Those conversations with the complainant weren't free of skeptical leers and sneers. Weller wasn't the only one to hear what happened in the palace. "I can do good all week long, but the second I slip THAT'S what I'm going to be remembered for!" No one cares about success. Failure is a human being's bread and butter.

"Then if you slip you get back up and try harder!" Baileywick roared, getting tired of her self pity. His brow furrowed, "And King Roland is as much your father as you are his daughter."

"Do I need to give you a biology lesson?" She rumbled ominously

"Biology does not equate to parenthood."

"Yeah well it does confirm one thing."

"What's that?"

"I really need you and everyone else to leave me alone for five minutes!" She balanced to the wall, climbing to her feet. "Just let me breathe for FIVE-MINUTES!" She threw her hand down. An explosion of turquoise smoke consumed her, and she was gone.

Baileywick huffed impatiently, sinking in place. "Maybe she can't do this."

 **xxx**

Lydia appeared at the waterfront, dropping to her knees in the sand. She listened to the crashing of the waves to the shore, using the pleasant fizzling of salty water to file down the needles growing into a cape on her shoulders. "I can't do this much longer!" She moaned, sitting with her legs folded. She leaned to an elbow, drowning in her misery. "I don't...want to do this much longer." She admitted to her deep seated discontent. Then the brooch began to glow. "I don't have the temperament for this. The know-how! I can't make all these decisions! I don't even know what these decisions will do in the long run!" She put her cheeks to her knuckles. She wished those waves would carry her away. "I'm not...I'm not sure I'm meant to do this." She moaned raspily.

"Man oh man, do all princesses give up when things start to not go their way?" Lydia blinked blankly. She tilted her head up. A very tall, very muscular man with curly black hair and an entire body of tattoos stood over her. He wore nothing but a grassy skirt, and a not so debonaire smile. He lifted a large hand and said, "Hiya!" The man in his chest tattoo waved at her with a big grin.

"YAH!" Lydia threw herself forward, tripping over her own feet and splashing into the water.

The Islander man and his tattoo companion flinched at her splash, snickering at her adorable reaction. "I never get tired of that." He snorted. Humans in such awe of him they get scared by his awesomeness.

Lydia spat up water and a clam, gawking while heaving at the enormous man. "Uh...what...who...when…" Her brain collapsed into itself. "How long have you-when did you-" She needs to settle on a topic fast before she completely crashes.

"While you get your words in order, let me continue going on about how you really stupid you're being." Lydia's voice hitched, her lips closing as her head tilted. The man laughed at her, march to her. "I mean, seriously," He picked her up by the head, standing her up in the dry sand, "I thought Moana had self-esteem issues with the whole heart of Te Fiti and become Chief thing." He took his hands that circled her whole body twice. In one downward swipe her squeezed the water clean out of her clothes. "But you, sister, take the cake!" The tattoo thing held out the cake.

"Umm…" Lydia's brain was able to comprehend the person before her, and managed to squeak, "Who are you?"

"Me?!" He gasped in disbelief, large hands to his person. The tattoo person was astonished too. "I'm Maui! Demi-God Extraordinaire!" He posed, getting a confetti rain from the tattoo companion. Lydia raised a baffled brow. "You know? The guy responsible for the tide, the sun, the sky? Raised islands?" He shook his hands, wondering if any of this rang any bells.

"Uh-huh…" Lydia's eyes darted. She had to think if she's heard of him or not. He sounds familiar. "What's a Demi-God doing...in my backyard?" Not really the backyard, but pretty close it.

"Oh boy, you're slow! Come on!" The smack to the back of her head almost shot her head off. "A person of incredible power shows up with no real explanation and you don't know how I got here?! You've had, like, three of us appear!" He fanned three thick fingers into her face. He drilled one into her head. "Think about it!" He growled. He'll wait. Lydia found it hard to think with him pushing on her head. When it dawned on her, she touched her brooch. She gaped in awe. "That's right!" He lifted her hand high. "It's Maui's turn to pass some sagely advice." He gave her spin into a seat onto large rocks. Propping a foot beside her, he leaned in and said, "You're welcome."

 **To be continued.**

 **HA!**

 **OKAY! I did plan on making this a longer chapter, but I had to go get some supplies for the new job I just got! YAY! I got employed after I resigned from my other job two weeks ago. Anyway, enough about that. The next chapter will come. I don't know when. But I will try and get it out this week, if I can.**


	30. Walk a Mile

**Walk a Mile**

 **Moving on**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Keys to the Kingdom Parody**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Princess Aurora**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney Princess Enchanted Tales**_

 **xxx**

The village was abuzz with zealous anticipation of the villagers ball in just four short hours. They knew food, beverages, and entertainment would be provided, but they couldn't resist bringing some of their own cheer to the party. Not that it would hurt. The King always lavished in the delights his subjects would bring to liven his parties. And it saved his staff on covering every single base. Though, in truth, they wished he wouldn't go through so much trouble. Yes, they appreciate everything he does for them. How boundless his generosity and kindness is toward ensuring his subjects are happy, cared for, and able to live their lives. That being said, it is not the smallest sweat down their brows when they are offered the chance to lend him a hand. In the smallest way. So imagine their ire when they learned he and the Royal Family were missing in action before the big ball.

"Have you heard?" A woman whispered.

"Heard what?" A man whispered back.

"King Roland was called away on business."

"Last minute?"

"I heard he and his family were missing." Another man chimed in. "No one's been able to find them all day. And with the ball so close." This caused concern amongst the small crowd of people. Yes, the story given is that members of the family were away on business. And while they would never presume to know what business they deal with, what could possibly have called them away that they would risk being late to the ball? "Well, not the eldest Princess."

"Princess Lydia, right? Is she left in charge?" A woman asked with doubt.

"It would appear so."

"All on her own?!" Another woman caught wind and joined in. "Isn't this sudden? She's too young to be ruling on her own."

"I think she can do it!" A little boy piped up. He was twinkling with rosy cheeks. "Princess Lydia is so cool. And she has magic."

"Magic can't solve everything. Neither can being cool." A man chimed in grudgingly. "This girl has never been a ruler before. Resorting to magic is not an option."

"Maybe not." The woman from earlier stepped back in, wearing a look of confidence. "But I've known the Princess's Mother since we were children. Known both her daughters since they were but in diapers." She looked to the crowd of incredulous citizens, a smirk curling to her lips. "The girls share a great many traits with their mother. Their one crowning trait is their willingness to take on new challenges."

"Ruling isn't a game! It's a responsibility!"

"A good thing the second best trait inherited from Queen Miranda is an iron strong sense of responsibility." She curtly countered, not backing down from this man. He was still bobbing in doubts. "It may be for the day, it may be for the week. But be assured that Princess Lydia will make her father and mother proud."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. I just have faith in the abilities of others." And with that she excused herself, returning home to be ready for the ball. This sort of doubt in a new ruler is common. As is the unwavering faith that anyone can rise to a challenge. The next few hours will determine everyone's preconceptions towards who is fit to rule and who isn't.

Unbeknownst to this dispersing crowd, a blue eyed princess was hiding behind the corner of a shop, utterly shocked by what she's heard. A look of glee crept to her pudgy cheeks, and she took off back to a bakery.

 **xxx**

A quaint bakery was sitting proud and tall on one of Dunwitty's busiest street corners. Spitting distance from the square, the foot traffic that herds toward this charming shop is endless. For the time being, though, the villagers were taking the time to pass up the bakery to finish getting ready for the ball tonight. An actual saving grace...considering the bakers currently in residence weren't your typical bakers. Oh, let's just be real. They weren't bakers at all. They were the Royal Family under a spell and forced to pose as bakers.

"JAMES, LOOK!" Amber shrieked. James tripped over his own feet. He tossed a bag into the air to save himself from hitting the floor. Amber gaped in horror as the bag came plummeting to the floor. Roland and Miranda braced themselves and cowered behind the display. Everyone closed their eyes. An explosion of flour filled the bakery with a suffocating cloud. Miranda and Roland cautiously poked their heads out, crowns of powder covering their hair. They winced at the mess staining the bakery's front room all the way to the top step of the stairs. It was difficult to see into the display case. James and Amber were covered head to toe in the white powder, closely resembling ghosts. Amber looked like a ghost with a sunburn, she was so red with anger. "JAMES! GRAH! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME IN THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!" Her screams almost broke the windows. It did sprinkle some of the flour to the floor.

"And it's still funny!" James hooted loudly, holding his stomach and rolling around. Amber would kill him if it wouldn't mess up her clothes even more. No that she minded. This apron and these raggedly clothes are killing her slowly. And that bonnet that was trying to replace her tiara was just ghastly.

"Funny or not, James," Roland dusted his head and clothes off, meandering to James, "Now we have another mess to clean, and we're still no closer to figuring out how to reverse this spell we're under." He didn't mean to sound so curt toward James and his typically funny tomfoolery. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to be jovial. They needed a plan before the spell that put them in the bakery becomes permanent.

Time to explain in cliffnotes. Last night, when Sofia was helping Roland with his long list of grueling Kingly Tasks, Miranda and some servants had brought down a mirror from the attic as a decoration for the ball. In his moment of weakness, after being told by Baileywick that he would have an even busier day tomorrow - today - Roland poured his heart out to Sofia...and to his exhausted reflection. He said that he envied villagers. The village baker in particular. That all he had to worry about was baking breads, cakes, and other consumer pastries. He doesn't have the weight of a country on his shoulders, people coming to him every second of the day wanting him to solve their problems, and a steward who doesn't even let him eat a muffin without shoving a long list of work for hims to do in his face. BUt what Roland envied the most is that the baker was able to spend more with his family. Be part of their lives, and not miss a thing. He wanted that. For all six of them. Him and his beautiful wife hand in hand, running the bakery and bringing smiles to others in a new fashion. Their four brilliant kids assisting them and running the business when they retire. He wanted all of that. He wanted a simple life. And he got it.

The night he made that wish, the mirror heard him. It wasn't an ordinary mirror. Unknown to Roland and everyone else in the palace. He doesn't even know how a mirror like that got in palace in the first place. Probably his father's work from before he was born. Sofia came to the conclusion, after seeing her reflection in a surface, that the mirror must have been magic. It granted Roland's wish and placed them in the village as the bakers. And since then, everyone and their mothers has been referring to them as the bakers, and doesn't seem to be the wiser that they are the Royal Family. Roland and Amber assured a customer that they were the King and Princess and were laughed at. Whatever spell the mirror placed on them, it has everyone believing they're a family of bakers. They were trapped in this illusion. Well...not all of them. Lydia wasn't with them, which only leads them to believe that she escaped the mirror's spell and is still in the castle. At least that's what they're hoping. They aren't even sure how she escaped it. Likely her magic protected her. That doesn't solve the second hitch to their hopes. Even if she is in the castle, Lydia could be under the part of the spell that would prevent her from recognizing them. Either way...this bodes ill on Roland's nerves. Because, with him missing, Lydia's now in charge. And he hasn't stopped worrying about her since the morning. Not because he finds he incapable or unworthy. Not even. But because she hasn't been of sound mind recently. He's honestly worried she's not keeping her cool.

The door burst open, the bell jingling. "Mom, Dad!" Sofia came charging in, a victim of a pile of flour on the door arch. She spat up what snuck into her mouth, rubbing it out of her eyes. She swept it from her hair, blinking rapidly to a shocked gasp at the mess in there. "Whoa. What happened?"

"James!" Amber snarled through gritted teeth.

Sofia wordlessly opened her mouth in comprehension. It made perfect sense. "What's is it, Sofia?" Miranda approached, curious to what brought Sofia rushing into the bakery.

"Oh yeah!" She kinda forgot with her head battered by flour. "I just heard from some people! Lydia is in the castle! She's been made Queen while Dad is gone!" Miranda gaped at Roland.

"She has?!" James gasped.

"Lucky!" Amber pouted. She wanted to be Queen first.

"From what I heard, the ball is expected to still go one, but everyone is aware that we're not there." Sofia regretted adding that last part.

"Poor, Lydia!" Miranda placed a hand over her forehead. "She must be being torn into different parts by now." Roland sank in worry. He feared the same thing.

"There's more!" This quirked Sofia's lips into a small smile. "The story going around is that we're all just running errands, and that we'll be back before the ball."

"It is?!" Roland chimed in with a raised brow.

"I heard that earlier!" James raised his hand. "When I was chasing the chicken," That was a fun chase, "I heard some people on the other side of the fence talking about Dad dealing with an issue somewhere else, and the rest of us were out and about."

"Lydia must have spread that rumor." Amber deduced, beaming with hope. "She's used that excuse before whenever one of her instructors can't make it to work. Or whenever James and I don't want to go see our tutor." She clamped her mouth closed in horror. She and James shuddered. Roland arched a brow at the revealing of lies told in his palace, and his kids' propensity for ditching. Amber laughed nervously, promising to explain later. "Anyway, Lydia must have told everyone this to keep them from panicking. And to make sure the ball happens without anymore problems."

"Sounds like Lydia's got things handled." Roland remarked, stroking his chin impressed. There was one thing nagging at him in the back of his mind. _Is she using magic?_ It would help her with the other issues she's likely being forced to deal with. He kept it to himself, though. He'll reserve judgment until he gets back to the palace. Not that he wants to think she's relying on magic to do the work. But his faith in her isn't at its highest.

"Dad…" Sofia approached him, her big eyes darting up and down, "When you made that wish, did you want Lydia here too?"

Roland's heart did a complete plummet into the abyss of his soul. His eyes and mouth went wide. "What?!" Miranda, James, and Amber were equally shocked and hurt by her question. Eyes turned to Roland for his response. He was stalled by his own grief at the question. He knew things weren't solid between him and Lydia, but he didn't think they were that bad. "Of course I did! I love Lydia with all my heart!"

Sofia slouched miserably, rubbing her arm. "With the way you two are fighting, it doesn't seem like it."

Roland's heavy heart skipped a beat. He lowered his head, eyes glossing in sorrow. "I guess not." He moaned. He didn't mean to project that to anyone. Then again, what did he expect with how they've been interacting. Which is now only making him worry more. Lydia's greatest flaw is she tends to carry her bad mood onto others. And she's been in one of the worst moods since...since the ball. _Lydia...please take things one step at a time._ ANd he prays with each step she doesn't crush people on the way.

 **xxx**

The only thing crushed right now is Lydia's mind. Seriously, she's a little overwhelmed. Here she is wallowing in some pathetic self pity...and a guy in a grass skirt from the Pacific Islands literally materialized out of nowhere...eating a bowl of fruit from the same nowhere. Though, if she had to guess, that was the fruit from Chef Andre's buffet table. She won't ask how he got it...and she won't tell Andre when he realizes it's missing.

" _WHERE ARE MY FRUIT ASSORTMENTS?!_ " There he was, right on cue. He's got a good set of pipes.

"Guess you're not the only mortal with a hot head." The man named Maui laughed, tossing five grapes into his mouth. "Anyway, Kiddo, don't be shy. You can come closer and bask in the glory of Maui!" He spread his hands dramatically, painting his name in glistening awe. He really loved to say his name. And it really turned Lydia off. Lydia groaned irritably, strutting over to him with her arms folded and a very grim frown. "So, Kid-"

"Lydia!"

"I know! I'm channeled in that brooch of yours, remember?" She rolled her eyes scathingly. _Then use my name!_ "Anyway, kid," _Kid again,_ She spat venomously, "Ready for some wisdom? Or do you plan on going for another dip?"

She huffed through her nostrils. Two can play at this game. "I've heard about you, and I've heard you're pretty dumb!" The Demigod Maui who nearly destroyed the world wasn't lost on her.

"HEY NOW! I said wisdom, not smarts! And I'll have you know that if it wasn't for me, Moana never would have saved Te Fiti!" A crown he savored wearing.

"If it wasn't for you, Chief Moana wouldn't have NEEDED to save Te Fiti!"

And that crown turned to rusty bronze. Maui deadpanned frustrated. "Do you want sagely wisdom or not?" He huffed.

Lydia would rather get advice from Hildegard. She at least shows some sort of intelligence. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, and she is looking for the perfect excuse to avoid going back to the castle. She sauntered over to the rocks, pulling up a seat a good lengths away, "Sagely wisdom me." She tossed her hands, and stole a kiwi from the bowl. "Why are you here?" And why is someone so arrogant giving her advice?

"You got it!" He set the fruit to the side and turned to her. He clapped his hands together, rubbing them in prep for what is to be a very long conversation. So he was gonna shorten it. "I'm not sugarcoating it! You're being an absolute emotional, very pathetic, spoiled brat!" Lydia went blank as a sheet of paper. She would swear she was just slapped by words. "You've got tons of people helping you, yet you're treating this like you're alone. You're taking your issues out on everyone around you, chasing them off when they want to stand by you. I'd go on, but you got a party in a couple hours." She doesn't need to be reminded. "Give me one good reason you aren't supposed to be doing this? You are a princess!"

"No I'm not!" She barked back.

"Moana said the same thing, and she had the animal side kick and destiny thing to argue against her."

"I MEAN I'm not a born princess! I'm married into this - only months in the making!"

"Yeah, uh-huh…" Maui stagnantly, and unenthusiastically replied, biting into an apple.

"My mom marries this guy, this guy expects the world of me, when my world consisted of two things!" She erected two fingers.

"Which were?" He swept a hand, permitting her to continue.

"Magic and family! Now it's magic, royalness, and family!" Pressure was mounting on her head again. "Two out of three I have down patented! Being a royal doesn't come anymore natural than a wart!" Being a royal isn't as ugly, but it's a huge burden. "It's there, it's stuck, and no matter how hard I've tried to suppress it, the second someone calls me princess I'm right back where I was forced to start!"

"I'm still not hearing where you're not cut out for this." He shrugged his hands. Her life sounds cushy under the rough patches.

"I'M NOT A REAL PRINCESS!" She roared, losing patience with him. "I study magic! I have a demon living in me! I lose my temper way too fast when too many people or things demand my attention! I like helping people, but I despise those who won't or can't do for themselves!" In short, she doesn't want to be everyone's superhero. She just wants to lend a hand when it's needed. "I don't know how to decide who should get the apples that stretched onto their side when they grew on the other! I can't juggle picking new jesters or council members while the mayor needs someone to vet the village watch!" She slumped to an elbow on a rock, pressing fingers to her throbbing head. "I can't do the things Roland does!"

"You mean the things Roland has been doing for years, and what you've only had to do for a few hours." He reiterated studiously, eyes swaying in recollection.

Lydia took a breath to scream _exactly,_ only to have it hitch in her breath and lock her tongue in place. Maui tilted his head down, arching a brow up, daring her to either speak or submit. She had to submit when another slap of reality struck her dumbfounded face. "You...just...made a point, didn't you?"

"And you just saw it." He chuckled, flicking her forehead. She rubbed her forehead, not even remotely bothered by it. She can't feel any more stupid than she has been. "No one is good at anything the first time. And they're even worse at it when it's just dropped in their lap." Being a princess wasn't dropped in her lap. It crash landed from beyond the blue sky in a fiery explosion that demolish her legs. She literally lost her balance when she got the word that her mom married The King. "Moana was the next to become chief of her people. She didn't know what to do, so her parents taught her from diapers to big headdress." Maui bobbed his head. The headdress looked good on her too. "You had teachers from a young age to now to teach you how to use magic." Three very persistent teachers, and life lessons. "You both are amazing at what you were born to do and be. Being a Royal, and being Chosen by the Ocean - both of you had your worlds flipped and you still can't figure out how to put it right side up. You're just walking sideways." He just had to show off and walk sideways on the cliffside. Lydia would be impressed if Cedric didn't reverse gravity and let them hang upside down on a cloud. "But you're still moving forward. And along that path," He strutted to the sand, "Things started to level." He took a bow. Lydia's frown warned him to get to the point. "You learned without realizing it, you grew without feeling any different, you retained the experiences you absorbed and tap into them without thinking." Lydia blinked in awe. It all sunk in. The lessons she endured, the missions Roland sent her on, the mishaps she and her sibs got into, and so much more have been grooming her for days like this. And while she was debating what was a menial task, or not worthy retaining...she was really maturing. "Being a royal may not be what you wanted, but it's another aspect of your life that you've become good at. Yeah, you suck now." He smashed a hand to her head. Her neck felt like it would break. "But once you make it past today, you'll be on your way."

Lydia swatted the massive hand away, shooting her head up to glare at him. Maui was gone. In the blink of an eye. The sagely wisdom her left behind stuck to her. "Man…" She threw her head back. She's never needed Ubos and Eezeyal more than she does now. Of all the times for them to be off seeing playwrights. She didn't even know Eezeyal liked playwrights. Let alone going to a festival dedicated to them.

"Alright...enough procrastinating." She huffed. Time to get back to the castle. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Maui appeared again, drifting lazily along the water, scarfing down the fruit from the bowl on his stomach. "What can I say?" He shrugged, flicking a date into his mouth, "You're welcome!" The ocean seemed to give him a tiny push, and he was on his way.

 **xxx**

Baileywick was coordinating with the party planners, checking off on his fifth list what has been done and what has yet to be done. He was able to put that list to bed. All that was left were the guests, which were due to arrive in two hours. The buffet was set, entertainment was booked - the villagers offered their own entertainment and their own food. They wanted to lend a hand in anyway they can. This party might be for them, but they wanted to show Roland and his family how much they appreciate what he does.

Moving on, Baileywick triple checked with the servants that all the guest rooms were cleaned and prepped to standard, taxi services were retained, and so on to ensure their guests make it home safe, and are well taken care of. All was in order. All that was left were the tasks Roland - Lydia - needs to finish before the ball. And not even half that list was finished. He determined much more was left to do after Lydia blew smoke in his face. He's really beginning to wonder if she's able to do this.

"I see you've kept things in line while I was away." Lydia crooned playfully, sauntering up to the steward with her hands behind her back.

"Princess!" He gasped, genuinely surprised she came back.

"Sorry that I took off."

"It's quite alright." He breathed on partial laughs. She really came back. He half expected her to either run or start causing small explosions somewhere.

"Alright, what am I left with." She took the list from him. She skimmed over what she's done, confirming with Baileywick that nothing was amiss, and gradually found the part of the list that should be churning her stomach. There was a lot. "Tolls on a bridge too high, trade routes being barred, elves in need of enchanted acorns-"

"Enchanted Acorns?" Baileywick wasn't sure if those were a real thing.

"They aren't really acorns. More like oversized walnuts that sprout into a tree instantly when planted in elvish woods." It is said these acorns were dipped in a pool blessed by Elven Spirits. Only in soil kept by those of elvish decent may plant them, and see their land thrive with life. Elven woods are considered immortal in their span, and boundless a with each acorn planted their lands expanded.

"Okay? I can see the importance of trees." Baileywick wasn't quite getting why they were worth bringing to The King's attention.

"It's not about the trees. It's about the magic contained in the trees that keeps their land alive." Baileywick caught on and bobbed his head. "Now, supposedly, the king before Roland the First agreed to keep a stock of these acorns in the event the elves had to up and move. An agreement they make with every sovereign of where they roost."

"I think I know where they are kept." Baileywick pensively tapped his temple with the quill. "They are these glazed jewels in a cabinet in the jewel room that look like nuts. I can ask one of the servants to bring them."

"Please do." She insisted. Baileywick summoned one of the butlers over, passing on Lydia's orders for the acorns. They were confused, but were assured they would know them when they see them. They'll be in a wooden chest. Onto the next problem. "The trade routes in Wieling - send word to Emperor Quan," She paused so that Baileywick can take out another piece of parchment and jot this down. He nodded to her to proceed, "That he can use our waters to avoid the marauders, BUT on the contingency that his men deal with them swiftly. We don't need them crossing into Enchancian water."

"An excellent suggestion!" Baileywick praised.

Lydia thought so too. "And as for the King of Khaldune losing the toolbox to King James…" She really had to think on that one. "Tell him…" Baileywick was ready with quill and paper, "That he better have developed a better poker face because he's going to win it back." A streak smeared the page as Baileywick doubled over to stifle a loud laugh. Roland couldn't have worded that better himself. "And the bridge tolls have been two coins per cart with food products. Four coins per cart with iconic goods." Clothing with the Enchancian Seal, bobble heads of the Royal Family, stuff like that. "And anything that is foreign is eight coins a cart."

"That was changed within the past month." Baileywick quickly informed her. "The prices have doubled on each what with the rainy seasons upon us."

"That was approved?"

"King Roland was going to meet with members of the Toll Association to discuss this." Lydia saw the time scheduled to meet with these men. It was set for tomorrow evening, but a side note stated Roland wanted to come to an agreement with the head of the association today. "As acting Queen, you can give an opinion, but ultimately you have no say."

"That's alright." She waved it off. Sheh ad to think on her feet here. The head of the association wanted to meet with Roland to come to an understanding in regards to the tolls. But Roland isn't there, and that ball is going to start with or without him. And there isn't nearly enough time between then and their talks to reach a decision even if he was here. "Send another invite to the head of the Association. Ask him to join us at the ball, and he can talk with Dad then."

"What if King Roland isn't back in time?"

"A good thing I have strong opinions, and my mom taught me how to talk a man out of his shirt." Baileywick's expression twisted in horrified confusion. "Mom was a shark as a cobbler. You'd never believe a demon saleswoman exists under that beautiful face." He doesn't believe it now. "Think we can get him here?"

"With a few flattering words, a couple a pleases and thank yous - yes." Baileywick winked impishly. Smoke was coming from his quill he was writing so fast. Hermes, the god of speed, himself would be envious. Somewhere in Greece he's hanging up his winged boots.

Lydia and Baileywick continued down the list, eliminating one task after another. The acorns were delivered to the elves, and returned a reply of thanks to Roland and Lydia. She's glad they said thanks to Roland. At least someone doesn't know he isn't home. She helped Baileywick write the letter to Emperor Quan, and found a spare invite for the head of the Tolls Association. A little after that was routine issues that took her outside the castle. Down to the harbor to be exact. Dockworkers and deckhands were unsettled by the low wages their Captains and bosses were giving them. And they just keep getting lower. Baileywick confirmed with Lydia that their wages have dropped five percent in the past year due to storms causing certain routes to be inaccessible. The longer the travel, the more resources, time, and supplies the ships have to provide. And the longer they take, the less time Dockworkers have and are sent home. Lydia has to take a step back from this one. Because no one was right or wrong in this situation. The longer the journey, the more the captains have to stock up and prepare, and the less deckhands and dockworkers are paid. That's when she had an idea. How much someone can get paid is dependent on the work and how many workers are on hand. That being said, she suggested they alternate shifts and only have half the help. Less deckhands to feed, less need to stock up as much. And less dockworkers when there are hardly any ship coming in means less worry about who gets paid and who doesn't. That way, hopefully, the money situation will even itself out and the low work will change. This seemed to reach a compromise. At this point, though, they were willing to do anything to keep each other happy. At the end of the day, they're all friends who have families to feed.

Baileywick was losing his breath trying to keep up with Lydia. She was settling disputes in a matter of minutes. And with a great display of decorum. Except for this one dispute where these grove caretakers accused one another of swapping a tree of one's oranges with the other's tangelos, and vice versa. Which, she suspected, happened because these two caretakers are notorious for pulling pranks on one another. Nothing hostile like the Wellers and Coulers. Lydia asked to sample their fruits and found herself sent to a sort of nirvana. She proposed a deal to both. She admitted to being a lover of their fruits since she was a child. Not a lie. Miranda was willing to walk three hours to get Lydia oranges and tangelos from these people. Something about how they grow their groves made their fruit taste like literal love, passion, and could revitalize the body in one bite. Lydia proposed that they combine their businesses since they seem to enjoy a good old prank or two on one another. At the risk of pulling a pun, the results would be _fruitful_ for them both. They took that idea and shook hands on it. Buzzer hands, but they shook hands.

By the time it was dwindling to the last 40 minutes before the ball, Baileywick and Lydia nearly broke open a bottle of champagne when they were able to check on the last item on Lydia's list. If Lydia was being perfectly honest, she didn't think Royals dealt with nasty Divorce disputes years after the divorce was finalized. Those are headaches. And apparently it is a thing to...monogram and sell spinning wheels resembling the one that Princess Aurora was cursed to prick her finger on...and cause crowds of people to picket. Offensive to some, iconic to others. Lydia was able to settle that one easily. She told him to throw in Aurora's gowns, Phillip's sword and shield, and Maleficent's Scepter. The seller soaked up the idea and was already consulting with his team to make it happen. There were petting zoos in need of feed and new fences, hoarders that wouldn't leave, tall grass violations - seriously. It doesn't stop with people. Those who complain or make problems. Nevertheless, they were just another checkmark down, and brought this long day to a close. Almost to a close. There's still the party.

Baileywick was giggling like a schoolgirl. He was having a hard time containing himself. After writing down drafts, he would check off the chores on Lydia's list. She was on fire. He was honestly having a good old time with this. Spending time with Lydia, grooming her and watching her thrive in her temporary role as Queen. If he's being perfectly candid, he'd see her inaugurated. Early to decide that after one day, but she was a natural when she gets into a groove.

"What's left?" Lydia ran in place in the throne room, not ready to lose this steam.

"There's the matter of the cake at the bakery." He found at the very bottom of the list. He showed her the order form.

Lydia's face dropped right off. "100 layers of strawberry, topped with chocolate chips and vanilla frosting?!" She's dying a little inside from the sugar overload and how much trouble that baker is in. "Amber's idea?" Baileywick remained silent, confirming her suspicions. "Yeah...I'm gonna paint her dresses right in front of her when she gets home."

Baileywick snickered under his breath, ogling the girl beside him. She was different since this morning. She's lightened up tremendously. She almost seemed happier now that she's become accustomed to the role. No, it was more than that. He can't quite put his finger on it. There's this glow coming off her. That inviting aura she used to give off was pulling the servants left and right to ask for her opinions on the decorations and the buffet spread location. This was Lydia. This carefree, compassionate, kind, and warming soul. Not the callous child that was chasing people away the past few days.

"What?" Lydia giggled, slightly embarrassed by how he was staring.

He set the parchment and quill down, cupping his hands together. "I owe you an apology."

"For what?" She tilted her head.

"When we started, I feared you wouldn't be up to the task. Not because you can't, but because you can barely juggle Magic and Royal lessons along with your social life." And what he saw earlier convinced him of that. Lydia shamefully glanced to the side, knowing he wasn't wrong. "But as you progressed through the list, my preconceptions were changed. You showed the panache, the where with all, the fortitude, and the assertiveness that King Roland displayed when he was your age." She felt this bouquet of glee, and confidence, blossom within her. The cinderblock dragging at her ankles became light as balloons. Being told she was like Roland when he was her age...made her feel closer to him. And more sure that Maui's sarcastic lecture held some truth. "Then…" Baileywick sucked nervously on his lip, "When it piled…I lost faith again. Already determining that you wouldn't be able to do this full time." Part of him still believes that. But right now judgement was reserved. "I know it's wrong to bounce back and forth like this. At the same time-"

"It's natural to doubt." Lydia stopped him right there. She put her hands to his. She's heard it all before. "I'm not mad that you doubt me, Baileywick. I'm mad because I wasn't really prepared for something like this." She came to terms. Like Maui said, she's new at the ruling thing. Being a sorceress was much easier. But what she failed to consider is that a change in monarchs isn't just difficult on the monarch. It's hard on those who serve them and the people. "This is hard on all of us. I'm grateful to you and everyone who's helping me pine through this." She took a couple steps back, meandering to Roland's Throne. The throne gripped her in a trance. The phantom of Roland was upon it, waving to his subjects with a splendid smile and a glorious presence. The phantom became Lydia...and it was doing the same thing. Only she doubted how much the people would love her like they do Roland. If she can do what he does. "Which is why I need to be here for all of you. Regardless if I want to be or not, or how others feel about me."

Baileywick beamed enthralled, giving her a small applause. "Spoken like a true Queen." He said with a bow.

Lydia shivered. "You guys have been calling me that all day. I still can't get used to it." A nervous smile crept to her lips.

"You'd better." He took up his parchment and quill. "Because this will be you one day." Lydia groaned under her breath, feeling knots in her stomach. She will be the one in Roland's place. She will never stop questioning if she's right for the job. Baileywick placed a hand to the small of her back. " _ **One day soon you will be Queen! The world will open wide!"**_ He escorted her to Roland's throne. " _ **But first you have to walk right up, and see what's inside!"**_ He sat her down. The view was different in that chair. _ **"You have the smarts, the strength, the know how! And one day they'll all say,"**_ He swept an arm to the room suddenly full of servants and guards. Miles, Cedric, Adelea, Gwen, and Alauna too. " _ **All hail to Queen Lydia,"**_ Baileywick sat a crown perfectly to her head.

The crowd threw their hands up, _**"HOORAY!"**_ It touched her heart to see them all. A confident smile spread to her lips. She looked to Baileywick, ushered her friends with the wave of a hand, and was off to finish her Queenly tasks.

Miles stretched a map of the kingdom to the large table in the library. _**"Farmers, elves, tolls on a bridge,"**_ Lydia named off, pointing to their locations, _**"Eight coins to pass one carriage? Please!"**_ She scoffed with a wave. " _ **Grain for farms,"**_ Guards handed grain to a farmer, _ **"Acorns for elves,"**_ An elf emerged for a handful of acorns, _**"We'll deal with the toll ourselves."**_ She showed off the invite for the Tolls Association.

Next was the ballroom where the magic was to happen. " _ **Banners here,"**_ Falling from the second floor, _ **"Streamers there,"**_ Servants sent them flying, cascading across the room, _ **"A banquet spread - here to there!"**_ Adelea and Cedric synchronized their spells and set the food to the mile long tables as Andre wanted. _ **"Orange juice, apple juice, and some cider too!"**_ Champagne glasses were filled with those drinks.

Miles, Baileywick, and Cedric came together, _**"One day soon she will be Queen!"**_ They opened a door for her.

Lydia entered into the palace garden with Adelea, Gwen, and Alauna chiming, _**"A wonder to achieve!"**_

" _ **The biggest vote of confidence,"**_ Lydia draped an arm to her girlfriends, " _ **A soul can receive!"**_ She hugged them in.

Servants trimming the bushes popped in, _**"One day soon she will be queen!"**_

" _ **With dad's crown upon my head."**_ She touched it hesitantly.

A maid whispered to a butler, _**"Can she really do the job?"**_

Lydia scared them poofing up behind them, _**"We'll see."**_ She winked moseyed off, coming into the presence of a statue of Roland. " _ **All of these Momentous Decisions. Are they up to?"**_ She doubted to the statue.

" _ **Of Course!"**_ Gwen put hands to her tense shoulder. _ **"You're Royalty!"**_

" _ **But do I have what it takes?"**_ She sat winded to a fountain, fingers to her temple. _ **"What if I make mistakes?**_

Cedric knelt to her, gently taking her hand in his. _**"Learn from them, that's a start. Lead with your head and heart~..."**_ He poked her forehead and chest. She blushed with a smile.

" _ **One day soon she will be Queen!"**_ The servants came from around. Maids spun while tossing rice from baskets, guards marching with the Kingdom's banners. _ **"Her palace and the throne!"**_

Adelea brought the close friends into a circle, _**"We know she can handle any job, just not on her own."**_ She punched Lydia's arm lovingly. She'll get her back for that later.

" _ **One day soon she will be Queen!"**_ The servants cleaning the palace's outside windows shouted.

" _ **With you by my side!"**_ Lydia twirled, opening her arms to her group of confidants.

Adelea smirked mischievously, _**"This is going to be one Hell of a ride!"**_ They bumped fists. Miles, Alauna, Baileywick, and Cedric put their hands.

"One day soon she will be Queen!"

Workers throughout the palace to the garden sang from their hearts. _**"Her world is open wide!"**_

Miles, Gwen, and Cedric came together, _**"She's got the capability to take it in stride!"**_

Adelea, Alauna, and Baileywick stood at Lydia's back, _**"One day soon you will be Queen!"**_

 _ **"And soon they'll all see,"**_ Lydia raised her hand to the air. Her wand whisked from Roland's room, right into her hands where it belongs. _ **"I'll them what a Sorceress Queen CAN...BE~...!"**_ She twirled it like baton, throwing it into the air. Cedric and Adelea followed suit. The wands connected at the height of their toss. Vibrant fireworks filled the sky for all to see.

"And with that little song and dance wrapped up," Adelea dragged Gwen and Alauna by the wrists, "We have a closet to raid. See you at the party, Lydia!"

"Vultures!" She barked.

"YOU LOVE US!" Was Adelea's response as this gaggle of giggles taunted her from the distance.

"Sometimes I really despise her." Lydia said with the utmost love, and a clenched fist. Cedric and Miles have heard that one before. It's a show of absolute love. Tough love. Cedric's a secondhand expert on the subject. "Alright, you two, go finish up what you're doing and meet us at the ball."

"As you will, My Queen." Miles bowed, about facing on his exit.

"Perhaps I will join the ball today." Cedric agreed. He sniggered at Lydia menacingly, "Of for no other reason than to see what you plan to wear tonight." He enjoys the black uniform with that yellow bow. But he doubts that's proper attire for a party she is now forced to host.

"I already picked out a dress, Smart Mouth!" And she was due to go change into it. Cedric bobbed his head, taking his leave. Lydia rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "All that's left is the cake, right?"

"That's right." That one hundred layer monstrosity she intends to kill Amber for. "Lydia, can I ask you straight question?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Do you hate it here?" Lydia gawked as a bolt struck her. "Do you...hate Roland?"

"What?! No! Of course I don't! I love Dad, you guys - this place has become my home!" Her voice cracked. "Why would you ever think that?"

"The way you two have been fighting, and how you've been acting-"

"Is because I'm hurting!" She pressed the sides of her palms to her chest. Her very hurt chest, by the way. The pain was worse because...she made Baileywick think she doesn't like them anymore. "I'm going to be real with you. Before I told Dad and Mom about my pills, I was attacking people! Physically and emotionally!" And she will never forget the looks on their faces. "I attacked my teacher, I accused Amber of being a thief, I nearly hurt Eezeyal - I was turning into a wreck!" She is a wreck, who is she kidding. "I don't care that I'm grounded. I really don't! I just hate that dad lost so much trust in me that he called me a thief!"

"So that is bothering you." Baileywick gasped in a whisper. He knew it had to have been. It bothered him too.

"It's doing more than bother me, Baileywick." She drew in a sharp breath through her nose, holding back the tears. She licked her drying lips, looking everywhere except at Baileywick so he wouldn't see how hurt she really was. "I have father issues. My track record with Dads isn't the greatest. The first one dropped out of my life after Sofia was born after treating me harshly for years. And now I have one giving me the cold shoulder."

"You think Roland will disown you like your father did."

She sank miserably. "I know dad would never do that." At least she hopes he never would. "But it hurts that he's wearing the same scowl Balthasar did. Not as disgusted, but close enough."

"Lydia…" Baileywick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Roland loves you from the bottom of his heart. Mad at you or not, he loves you."

"And I love him." She promised him. "I love him very much." Precisely why it'll hurt should he decide she too dangerous or unstable to keep around. But that's a sob story for another time. "I'd love to keep going, but we have a cake to check on and a schoolhouse to open."

"You're right! Lead the way." Baileywick swept a hand, leading her for a carriage.

 **xxx**

Villagers were gradually making their way to the castle in their wagons. With their best duds on and their eagerness to get this party started, the village was coming alive. Roland and Sofia, making their bread delivery rounds, were able to experience this joy for themselves. Roland overheard gratitude in honor of him hosting this ball every year for them. What astonished him more was the praise Lydia was receiving for taking over for him. The villagers seemed delighted that members of his family are so ready and willing to lend him a hand. It spoke volumes to how close and loyal they are to one another. On their stroll, Roland was able to bear witness to what he's been able to do for his subjects. The new playground set, the schoolhouse that had yet to be opened - a sad note for him, the village garden overflowing with food. The appreciation everyone poured from their hearts brought a tear to his eye. He always took for granted that he was King. Moaning and groaning that he never gets to rest, that he's always busy and never has time for his family. But right here, taking this moment to really see sit back and see what his rule has done, it evolved his distress into contention. All of those tireless days, the nonstop hours of work, proclamations, dispute settling - what he is experiencing is possible because of him. And with Lydia taking over for him...he felt more certain than ever that the kingdom was forever in good hands. That doesn't change the fact, however, that his vacation was over. He needs to reclaim his throne, and save Lydia.

Roland and Sofia returned to the bakery, announcing that he wanted to be king again. Amber was overjoyed, but James was liking getting his hands dirty. There was just one little problem that Miranda pointed out. They are currently under a spell by the mirror in the castle. How are they going to break it the spell? Sofia proposed that if Roland made another wish the spell should ift. She isn't sure. Then that lead Miranda to their next problem. Getting into the castle to even test out the theory. It's not like they can just walk back into the castle and go find the mirror. There may be a ball tonight for villagers, but they aren't going to be allowed to walk wherever they want. If only a miracle would enter the bakery.

 _Dingaling-ding._ The door opened. Their miracle, in the guise of Lydia, came walking in. Baileywick holding the door open for her. "Hi there. Sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to check on the-HOLY CRAP!" Lydia's mind exploded into thousands of pieces. She clutched at her head, her knees about to keel. Roland and the others stopped dead in their tracks, mouths agape and eyes seconds from falling from their sockets. That isn't' a reaction they've gotten yet. Lydia shakily raised a finger, utter disbelief spilling from his gaping mouth. "What...are you guys...doing here?!" And that isn't a response they've gotten either

"LYDIA?!" Miranda cried.

"Lydia, do you know us?!" Roland pressed hopefully.

"Excuse me! How dare you address her in the familiar!" Baileywick stood between her and the rude bakers. Lydia blinked astounded, glancing from Baileywick to the people he called bakers. _He doesn't realize it's' them?_ Baileywick set a firm hand to her shoulder."This is the current Queen of Enchancia! You will show her the proper respect!" Lydia was shocked. He doesn't know it's them. And if they've been here all day, and no one's reported seeing them here...no one recognizes them. _What's going on?_

"Baileywick, it's okay!" Lydia whirled around him, raising her hands to have him stand down. She turned with an gawking expression, begging for them to explain. By their squeamish behaviour they had a good idea. And talking in front of Baileywick wouldn't fix the situation. "Listen, I'll meet you back home. Maybe Mom and Dad are back by now."

"I hope so." Baileywick remarked. "But why are you staying here? Just give them the cake order and we can go." He really didn't want to be there longer than he had to.

"I will, but I really need to talk to these fine folks about something. Please." She begged him, edging him for the door. "I'll be home before the ball starts. Please, please!"

"Okay, fine!" Baileywick cautious backed out the door. "Just be quick." He urged her.

"As lightning, Baileywick…" She watched him leave from the doorway. "Thank you!" She waved. She immediately erected a finger for the bakers to wait. Baileywick was disappearing around the corner. She closed the door...took a deep cleansing breath...remembering the decorum that Baileywick bestowed- "OH MY GOSH I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU GUYS!" She tackled her mother and father in a hug so vicious they had the wind knocked out of them. "MOM! DAD!" She buried her face between them.

"Lydia!" Miranda fawned, wrapping her arms tightly to her daughter, never wanting to let go. She was safe. And she was there.

"It's great to see you, Lydia!" Roland hugged her in equal strength, running his hand through her chestnut locks.

"GUYS!" Lydia opened her arms to her siblings.

"LYDIA!" Amber and the other two ran in, each fighting to hug their big sister. "We're so glad you're here!" Amber wheezed. They all sat their in their group hug. The hole that was left when they became separated was finally being filled. They were back together again. And nothing was going to take them apart.

"Thank goodness you're all okay!" Lydia sniffled. She and the others managed to pull away enough that they could breathe. And get a proper explanation.

Roland stole the first moment by perking a small grin at the impressive crown sitting atop Lydia's head. No. It wasn't the crown itself. It was how it sat perfectly on Lydia's head, and it didn't remotely contrast her. She blushed shyly, fiddling nervously with the crown remarkably as auspicious as Miranda's. "It suits you." He brushed hairs behind her ears. "My Kingdom is definitely in good hands."

Lydia couldn't help it. Her heart fluttered, deepening her blush. The ice encasing her heart when it came to Roland was slowly melting. It was halfway gone by now. "Thanks, Dad." He cupped her cheek, assuring her he didn't use flattery. Lydia may not believe it now, but he knows for a fact that she will be the one for the crown in the years to come. "Where have you guys been?! The entire castle is in an uproar! I'm starting to get the feeling they're seeing through my lie."

"The one about dad off on business?" James chimed in. Lydia quirked a brow at him. She was both shocked and confused that he knew about that. "Everyone in the village has been talking about our disappearance. Dad being off on business is the talk of the town."

"What exactly did you tell everyone?"

"Dad's out on business, mom is visiting a sick friend, and you three are running errands for me, and that you would all be done when the ball starts." The five exchanged anxious glances. Last they checked, the ball is starting in just a few minutes. And Lydia isn't even dressed. "Don't worry about the wardrobe." She stated, noting their stares. "I enchanted my gowns a long time ago to give me the full makeover when I put them on." Amber shrieked in utter envy. Why can't she have that? "But seriously! How did you guys get here? Why are you bakers?!"

"First answer how you know who we are when everyone else doesn't?!" Miranda stressed. She was dying to know.

"You're my family! Why wouldn't I recognize you?!" Seemed like an odd thing to say. But it confirmed what she suspected with Baileywick's behavior. Someone or something is creating the illusion Roland and the others are bakers.

"Maybe the mirror didn't affect her!" Sofia said animatedly.

"Mirror…?" That rolled of Lydia's tongue familiarly. That' when it dawned on her. That mirror she past in that hallway. "Baileywick said you brought a mirror down from the attic." She said to Miranda.

"A magic mirror." Miranda groaned, feeling stupid. "Roland made a wish that he would be the village baker. That all six of us would live simpler lives." Lydia curled her face into a chastising sneer, glaring to Roland. He really thought being a baker was simple? His timid chuckle, and the way he tried to hide his embarrassment told her yes. "By the next morning it transported all of us here, and everyone is under the impression we are a baker family."

"Never thought I'd see you guys in aprons. Village chic looks good on you." Sofia and Miranda weren't out of place in the least. Just a few months ago, this was their normal attire. No matter what they wear, they are beautiful women. Roland and James took their clothing nicely. Roland is as regal as ever, and James looked like he belonged in a dollset. He was cute. Amber, however, was going to vomit soon if she doesn't get out of those clothes soon. But back to the topic at hand. "A magic mirror that grants wishes. I've heard of those. Genies made them for kicks and giggles with water from wishing wells." Incidentally, before Ubos and Eezeyal left, Lydia stumbled upon these mirrors in one of his chapters. Funny how things work out sometimes. "Perceptions surrounding the people affected are bent to fit the roles they are forced into."

"In other words, the mirror turned us into bakers, and now we're missing." Miranda summed it up. There's one last thing she has to know. "But why weren't you affected?"

"Cedric turned me into a guinea pig with a new spell he developed." She is still very sore. "It protected me from the mirror."

"Never thought we'd owe Cedric." Roland mumbled grudgingly.

"Don't fill his head." She pleaded. She does not need him holding this over her for the years to come.

"How do we break this spell?" Amber asked urgently. She was really getting sick of that apron.

"If Dad makes another wish into the mirror things should go back to normal."

"Then we have to get to the mirror without delay!" Roland decreed. His enthusiasm lost air when he remembered something very important. "But we can't show up to the castle without that cake we ordered!" Sofia, Lydia, and James glared at Amber and her 100 layers. She laughed nervously, starting to regret it herself. "And you still have to get ready."

"Both easily remedied." She reassured him. And she gave the flour destroyed bakery a quick glance. "Besides, I think you guys have destroyed this place enough." She winked. They couldn't agree more. Lydia stunned Roland by drawing her wand from her blazer. "I know I'm grounded and all, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And we are very desperate!" Amber stressed. Roland didn't approve of Lydia going behind his back to get her wand. In this case, however, he was willing to look the other way. Besides, with how ragged she looked, he's doubting to the fullest that she used that wand even once today. He nodded in permission.

"Great. Everyone get close-OOF!" Amber latched onto her in a vice. "Amber, please, I do need to breathe." She didn't hear her. Roland and the others moved in before Amber made her pass out. Lydia checked that everyone was in close. She raised her hand high in the air. She gave it a quick stir, conjuring coiling streams of turquoise clouds. The cloud formed a dome over her and her family, the gaps filling in and swallowing them whole. The dome stirred for but a moment, and then gradually peeled away. Lydia and her family had vanished without a trace. And, as a little added grace to their disappearing, the bakery got a quick cleaning. The old baker will know they were there.

 **xxx**

The turquoise cloud dome grew at the door to the ballroom, the Royal family emerging from it in coughing fits. They fanned the lingering smoke away, feeling a fresh breath of air being back in their home. "Alright!" Lydia dispersed the premature celebrating with a clap. "Just a few minutes left, and three problems to solve." Problem number one: he dress. Lydia ran her hand and wand up her frame. Aquamarine shimmering lights were tossed up and sprinkled to her. Her crown was shaded to that color. She removed her headband and the brooch, figuring she can survive a little while without them. Her uniform was transformed layer by layer with a beautiful aquamarine gown. A collar like choker at her neck. Bands to her elbows and at her bicep sprouted a see through shawl like sleeve, three slit drawn in a spiral. The strapless chest area was a darker aquamarine. A similar fabric sprouted from the V of the chest and wrapped to her shoulders in an X at her back. From there was an offsetting lighter shade that took on a heavier hue at it descended the relaxed skirt of the dress. At Lydia's waist was a ribbon like belt, which she fastened in place with her brooch.

"OOH! I've always loved that one!" Amber drooled.

"Fit for a Sorceress Queen." Roland approved.

"Thanks, guys. But I'm not done yet." And she can hear Baileywick coming so she'd better hurry. She extended her hand and wand to the middle of the room. " _100 layers, you will stand tall. Strawberry cake with chocolate chips, vanilla frosting, and all!_ " She flourished her wand and hand. A massive platter on wheel materialized. Upon it dropped a thick layer of pinkish-red cake. From separate mists circling the air, the frosting and chips were poured. The forsting took a design all its own while the chips were topped sparingly. By the time the cake reached its hundredth layer, a capping model of the village sprouted. "Woof!" Lydia dropped her arms exhausted. "Done!" She said exasperated. James gave it a quick taste test. The explosion of deliciousness nearly knocked him off his feet. "And that's the seal of approval."

"AH, YES!" Baileywick basked in the splendor of the cake. "The cake has finally arrived! And how does it taste?" He was dying to know. Lydia and the others gave the OK. James was still a little delirious. "Great! Now all we need is the rest of the Royal Family and we can begin the ball."

"I'm glad you mentioned them, Baileywick." Lydia piped up. "Get the cake into the ballroom, and I'll have mom, dad, and the kids at the ballroom ready to greet everyone."

"You will?" He adjusted his glasses, baffled by how she found them so suddenly.

"Baileywick, I've been pulling miracles all day. This will be a cinch." She assured him with a fan of her hand. Baileywick shrugged to the butler beside him. They began moving the cake, taking extra care to mind the topping. "Come on!" Lydia snuck her family away, following Sofia and Roland to where they last saw the mirror.

"This is it!" Sofia announced, putting head hands to the black and gold framed mirror.

Lydia ran a finger down the glass, giving it a taste. "Genie Well glass if I ever tasted it." She sneered. Genies always cause problems. "Alright, Dad, all you've got to do is make another wish."

"I really hope this works!" Amber begged.

"I do too, Amber." Roland sympathized. He cleared his throat, kind of bashful that he was going to talk to a mirror. "Hello, Magic Mirror, remember me?" He joked. "I used to be the King before you made me a baker." And while he enjoyed the day off, all good things must come to an end for the greater good. "The people need me, and I need them. So, if you'd be so kind, I very much WISH to be King again!" He formally folded hands behind his back. Lydia stepped aside as her hexed family joined him in the mirror. "Right this second, if possible." He quickly added.

The mirror heard Roland's plight loud and clear. The glass was glazed in a ripple light, sparkles flowing forth to the family. "Look! It's sparkling!" Sofia commented dreamily. Before either of them could blink, their village attire was transformed into their regale wear. Roland, however, was put into his red tunic and black sash. A uniform fit for a King.

Gasps of elation erupted from the Royal family. "IT WORKED!" Miranda curtsied, never happier to be Queen again.

"The spell is broken!" Sofia flew into a spin, showing off her purple gown.

"I'M BACK!" Amber removed her tiara to hug it. "Oh my sweet, precious taira! I missed you so!"

"It's GOOD to be King again." Roland announced, never feeling more grateful to be back where he belongs.

"You guys have never looked better." Lydia straightened Roland's medals and his crown. He and everyone else looked perfect. "Just one more thing." Lydia gave the mirror two taps of her wand. It disappeared before their eyes, returning to the attic where it belongs. "I'll find a better home for that thing later."

"Good." Roland was relieved to see it gone.

"It's the one mirror I never want to see again." Amber implored.

"King Roland! There you are!" Baileywick found them, meandering on his merry way. He was in tears. The whole Royal Family was back. "Princess Lydia, how on earth did you find them?!"

"Told you I work miracles." She replied impishly.

"Well thank goodness for it!" Baileywick wiped the sweat from his brow. "King Roland, you will happy to know that Lydia has taken care of everything on today's to-do scroll." Roland was aghast. He glanced back at the blushing Lydia, placing a hand in pride to her shoulder. "All that is left is to greet everyone in the ballroom."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Roland leant an elbow to Miranda. Lydia to Amber, and James to Sofia. "Shall we?"

 **xxx**

Trumpets resounded as Roland and his family entered the ballroom. The villagers gathered on either side of the velvet red carpet, bowing and curtsying to their toes as their monarchs welcomed them to the ball. Adelea, Alauna, and Gwen made sure Lydia saw the gowns they picked out. Adelea was meant for green, Alauna's red hair made a red dress perfect, and Gwen was stunning in yellow.

"King Roland! It's such an honor!" A woman swooned.

"The honor is mine." Roland replied.

"Thank you for planting more food in the garden!" Another woman fawned. Cedric turned up a lip, burying his bitterness in fruit.

"But of course!"

"And for the playground set." One more woman announced.

"You're all very welcome!" Roland addressed all in the room. Lydia was glad to see him in his limelight. Although...there was this pit in her stomach that he was getting all the credit. Oh well, what can she do? He's the King.

"It is time for the cake!" Baileywick announced. He pulled on a rope. A curtain parted to the magnificent cake that had everyone in a trance. Butler came out in single file, passing a slice to everyone in the ballroom. Roland and his family sat at the banquet table at the front of the room. Miranda and Amber at his right, and Lydia, Sofia, and James at his left. The whole family together again, and able to enjoy the ball.

"So…" Sofia chimed in, leaning forward to see Roland, "Are you happy to be king again?" She asked almost like a tease.

"I'm HAPPY to have a daughter like you, Sofia." He chuckled. "You're always looking out for me. Whether I'm a baker or a king." Lydia pet Sofia's soft hair, always so proud of her baby sister. "And I'm especially happy to have you as my daughter, Lydia." He surprised her. "No matter what comes your way, I can always count on you." Lydia was blushing for her 20th time today. Sofia returned the hair pet.

"TO KING ROLAND!" A man from the village lifted his cake in the air. "Who does so much for so many!"

"TO KING ROLAND!" The villagers cheered, raising their cakes.

"TO DAD/ROLLY!" His wife and kids cheered.

Just as they were about to take a bite, the village man added, "And to Future Queen Lydia." Her cake stopped right at her mouth. She lowered her fork. "Even after being thrust into a leadership role with no warning, she handled herself and the kingdom like a true Queen. Without her," He lifted his cake to her, "This party would not be possible." She touched her chest, absolutely lost for words.

"And without her," Mrs. Couler shocked everyone with her approached, "Our families would not be working toward a peaceful union." Mr. Weller knotted Lydia's insides with his appearance. He wasn't any happier to be there than she was to see him. But he seemed resolute in letting Mrs. Couler continue. "You were right. We sacrificed so much for what used to be a fun competition, that soon became a grudge match." That got them grudging nods. "On behalf of our families, and everyone in the village, we thank you." She curtsied. It took all of Weller's dignity - or lack thereof - to bow. "TO QUEEN LYDIA!"

"TO QUEEN LYDIA!" The villagers resounded.

"TO LYDIA!" Her family cheered. Lydia was seriously going to pass out. She dug into her cake before that happened. Too bad. The cake was so good she fainted in her chair. Roland and her family laughed at her. They'll let her have this.

The band kicked up, and the villagers who had finished eating were on the dancefloor.

 **xxx**

After what felt like eons, the night was starting to come to a close. Villagers were leaving in small waves, prompting the staff to begin cleaning up. Lydia, finding her presence no longer required, escaped outside onto the balcony, basking in how amazing the night breeze felt on her skin. Her first real breath of fresh air all day. He lurched far forward, her heavy head about to fall from her shoulders. That day just beat her up, chewed and spit her out the whole time. She especially felt it in her shoulders. Guess this is what they mean by _the weight of the country on your shoulders._ It's heavier than she imagined. And a greater burden. Know what she had to say to that? "I did it!" She survived being Queen for the day. Though she wasn't looking forward to doing it again any time soon.

"What a day." She groaned, rubbing her sore neck.

"You said it." Roland spoke up behind her. His silhouette in the light of the ballroom made him appear like a god. Lydia grinned like an idiot. No one is better suited to be a king than her father. "May I join you?" He held up two bowls of jiggly-wiggly pudding. "I bring a piece offering."

"I would be a fool to decline company with pudding." She took the bowl, shoveling a huge gob in her mouth. She moaned in ecstasy. "This is the most amazing thing I've had all night. I think I'm crying."

"I know I am." Roland wiped a tear from his eye, his cheeks full of pudding. The pair sat to a bench before they passed out. In Lydia's case - before she passed out again. "I heard about everything today from Baileywick. You did good." He was about to eat again when he paused. "No. No, you didn't do good. You did great."

"Glad to hear it." Lydia swallowed that greatness in pudding. "Doesn't mean I want to do it again any time soon."

Roland couldn't make any promises. For now he can assure her it won't happen within the next week or so. The future is ever changing. He leaned his back to the stone wall, tilting his head all the way back. He slowly opened his eyes, engrossed in how brightly the stars twinkled. Nostalgia washed over him. Like he is with Lydia, Roland sat out here with his father long ago. And they just talked. "You know, I came out here too after my first day of rule." He told her warmly.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yep. I'd sit out here and look at the stars, beseeching my father to, somehow, save me from this burden." That was the day he regretted becoming King more than he regretted being a prince to inherit the title. "All the complaints, the work, and the never ending pile of paperwork - I got so overwhelmed I blew up at Baileywick and ran off." Just like Lydia did today. "I went far into the meadows, and I just sat there and lost myself in the stars and in my thoughts. An endless cycle of questioning which one of these stars arranged it so I would be King and not someone else." The stars are notorious for their cruel jokes. Fate has the most wily of friends, he does. Who else can arrange for him to have a such beautiful and kind hearted wife, and two amazing daughters fall into his lap?

"What happened?" Lydia pressed, wanting him to finish up.

"After convincing myself that I wasn't ready to be King, I came to a realization that my father had days like this too." He gestured to Lydia's hectic 24 hours. "He had his first day, he tried to follow his father's example, and he eventually had years and years to learn how to become a great ruler. Just like me." He placed a hand to his heart, thankful for that experience. He moved that hand to Lydia's head. "And just like you will one day." Just as Maui said to her on the beach. Roland has had years to grow accustomed to his seat. Lydia's only had the day. She was going to suck, then become a Queen in her own way. "And on that day, they won't just see a Queen." Roland held out his hand, nodding to her blazer. She arched a brow, handing him her wand. He instead curled her fingers to it, crossing it to her chest like it were a sword. "They'll see an accomplished Sorceress that will carry this land to a new peace and prosperity. And in her own way."

Those few words took the weight of the world off Lydia's shoulders. She wasn't so apprehensive of the future now. "I still don't want to be Queen yet. So don't go anywhere just yet." She playfully pleaded.

"Lydia…" He hugged her close, "I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time." This he swore.

"Good. Because I really need you." She said with red cheeks. Roland was happy to hear it, and they both returned to their pudding. _I'll always need you._

Gwen, Baileywick, Miles, Cedric, Alauna, and Adelea watched from the side of the window. Victory rained on their heads. "And they've made up." Cedric admired.

"Told you they would." Adelea bit triumphantly into a piece of steak. No one knows her friend better than her.

Unknown to Lydia and Roland, amid their regaling one another on just with the other went through, a familiar shadow was floating a ways from the balcony, grinding her teeth contemptuously. Dia's now silver eyes digging thousands of daggers into that moronic King and his daughter. "Well this isn't what I expected!" She seethed, venom dripping down her grinding teeth. Not 24 hours ago, and days before, were they ready to cleave each other apart. Lydia more so. Now here they sit, bonding over pudding, and playing as if none of it ever happened. But it did happen! And she will see to it that Lydia does not forget it! "Hm!" She disdainfully growled at a discomfort in her arm. Though her form was already see through, she became irked by her hand fading in and out of view. It was was spreading to her legs. She snarled under her breath, closing her hand into a fist. She marshalled any sort of energy that would come to her. Moth like bits of magic perched to the limbs that were fading, exhausting her minorly as the fading was ceased. "NOT...what I expected...AT ALL!" She frothed at the mouth. He hold was losing grip. This cannot stand...but she can't do anything this night. She willingly gave up the ghost this time, with a final vow, "It's time to change the game plan!"

 **To be continued.**


	31. After Hours

**After Hours**

 **Okay, I know I only gave the other two fics very short attention, but I am too hooked on this one and I know I'm close to being done with it.**

 **xxx**

"HAAA…! FINALLY…!" Lydia very dramatically threw herself onto Cedric's long workshop table, burying her face in the solid wood. She doesn't care if she ruins the dress as long as she didn't have to move. "It's over!" She groaned exasperated. Cedric's whole face was scrunched at her over the top performance. Mostly because he had to levitate all of his carefully laid work up high enough that she wouldn't knock it all over. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Being ruler has never killed anyone before!" Cedric replied with a drawn out grumble. He hooked his fingers to her collar, prying her from his workstation and setting her to a chair. He slipped a pillow under her head. She hugged it close, burying her face in that. "And it only lasted the day."

"Felt like it lasted for a year!"

"Stop being dramatic." He rolled his eyes, carefully putting his equipment back where he left it.

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm being tired!"

"In your case, that's not much different." Cedric was able to get everything down before Lydia threw the pillow at him. He took it like a champ, but the exploding feathers were getting everywhere. He stiffly craned his neck to glare at her, his body rigid in order to refrain from lashing out at her. "Hard to believe someone so childish will rule one day."

"Hey now, give me some credit!" She shot to her feet with hands to her hips. She dusted feathers off her dress. "Before Sofia and I came, you had a choice between Amber and James."

"You do realize they aren't exactly a bar you should be setting yourself up against." He puffed feathers off his long nose. He plucked one off his head and added it to the pile on Lydia's head. "Qualifications wise, those two don't exist."

"Not yet." She winked.

"Yet." Cedric submitted. All young people are impulsive, full of themselves, and severely lacking in wisdom. "Still, hold yourself to a higher standard, won't you?" He begged with a whine.

"Begs the man who just called me immature." Seeing as she is the one who who made the feather mess, Lydia cast a gather and repair spell. The empty pillow sack was stuffed to the brim with every single feather and sewn good as new.

"Immature, not incompetent." He stressed the difference.

Lydia rolled her head and eyes. "In your case the two aren't much different."

Cedric snorted at her clever turnabout. He had to salute her for that. He watched her meander to the couch near his window. Her aquamarine dress glistened in the night light. "Hmm?" He hummed thoughtfully. It might be just that lighting, but he approves of this color on her. Her skin tone makes it pop beautifully. As she was setting the pillow, the light of the moon glazed to her tanned skin. Her blue eyes alight. "My...goodness…" He accidentally breathed in awe aloud. He didn't mean to. He was just so taken by her. How regale she looked just standing there putting a pillow down. He started to envision her with feathery ivory wings and a halo. She was like an angel right now. A delicate, beautiful angel.

"What's up? Do I have something on my face?" She checked herself.

"No-no. You're fine." He remarked surprisingly cool. He strutted to her with his hands behind his back. He reached to her back, plucking a feather she missed. "I'm merely...admiring you." He flicked the feather away. Lydia quirked a brow. He's _admiring_ her? That doesn't happen. Someone must have spiked the punch. "In spite of my earlier comments, you do carry yourself like a Noble."

"Mom taught Sofia and I to always walk with our heads high, and always greet the day with good vibes."

"A wise woman with daughters who heed her every word." He took a step closer. She gave a light gasp, taking an involuntary step back. Her legs touched on the couch. Cedric was towering close to her, gazing upon her with a serious expression. He was inexplicably drawn to her right now. The essence emanating from her figure was intoxicating. The proverbial flame luring him in. Ready to burn him should he act foolishly.

"Cedric? Umm...what…?" She couldn't form a sentence. Her head was scrambling.

"Do forgive my boldness, Princess." He steadily, and cautiously, reached a hand toward her chestnut locks. He noticed her shaking, watching him like a hawk, unsure how to engage him. He tangled a finger in a tuft, bringing it to his nose. She smelt of coconut and shea. Her face exploded cherry red, her mind imploding. "I think I partook in one too many beverages tonight."

The drinks! He's blaming the drinks?! She should tell him to sod off! Blaming the damn drinks! He's just taking advantage of the situation. Whatever the situation is! She doesn't know! How the heck are they ever right here right now? Doesn't matter. She was geared up to shove him back...when a pleasant pine, mint aroma tickled her nostrils. Pince, mint, and a touch of alcohol. "Your cologne…" She never noticed he wore cologne.

Cedric eased back, her hair still to his finger. "Is there too much?" He whispered.

"No. It's...it's fine." She squeaked, a lightness making her dizzy. "It's...it's just my favorite scent."

"Is it?" He crooned. "Then I'm pleased I wore it." He inched just a little closer, planting a hand to the side of the window sill. Lydia was backed up until she was almost sitting on the couch arm. Cedric's grinning face within inches of hers. She can see the roots of his white hairs.

"You're really close right now." Her voice quaked.

"Am I?" He cooed.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Interesting." Cedric slid himself closer, sneaking a hand behind her, planting it to the arm. Lydia's feet were off the ground, but she wasn't going anywhere. "How about now?" The snake was inching closer. Lydia was succumbing to a full panic attack. His chest was practically to hers. "And now?" He brushed the backs of his fingers to her cheek, putting hairs behind her ear.

Lydia couldn't take it anymore. She twisted away from him, squeezing her eyes closed. "Will you stop teasing me?" She begged.

"I'm a tease now?" He laughed.

"You've always been one!" She shrieked, red as a cherry.

"Really?" That was funny coming from her. "And here I thought you were the one lavishing in the taunts." What with how she always insults him every chance she gets. "Always going through such great lengths to get me alone, and to get my attention." He bounced his brow.

"Anyone ever told you how full of yourself you are?" She found her strength again, shoving him out of her bubble.

"All the time." He fixed his robe, smoothing himself out. "Anyone tell you how cute you are on the verge of swooning?"

"I'm not swooning! And I'm not cute!" She boomed. By the gods he infuriates her! Beyond all comprehension! Cedric is the worst person in the history of people! She wants to punch that smug grin off his face. Maybe she'll gouge his eyes out if he didn't stop staring at her. Seriously, why is he still staring at her? "What?!" She emphasised the T, not in the mood for his looks.

"Nothing...nothing. Just that…" He replied in a breathy laugh. His arm moved without his consent. Tenderly did his fingers slip to her cheek. Electricity tickled her cheek, a bright pink tinting them. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She can hear it in the vessels in her ears. "Your eyes…" Cedric was gazing entranced in her wide, glossy eyes, absolutely lost in their jewel allure. Like an ocean of precious jewels, ever so smoothly carrying him along, drawing him in closer. "They're...they really are like...sapphires…" In her anger, the glow in them intensified. He was bringing her face closer.

"Cedric…" She was losing ground again. Her vision was blurring. Her whole body was on fire at that very moment. Her skin was prickling. He put a hand to her shoulder, preventing her from retreating again. "I'm...my head is...spinning…" She was lost for breath. Bumps scaled her skin. Her knees were buckling.

"Whoop! Careful!" Cedric wrapped his arm around her waist, then guided her onto the couch and sat her in the corner.

"Thanks." She breathed, sinking into the corner.

"Aren't I always there to keep you up? Like today." He tilted his head adorably.

"Yeah…you are." She replied in a daze. "You're always there for me." In no small way, he's always there.

"And I always will be." He placed a hand to hers on her lap. "If you wish it." He enticed, breaching her space by scooting closer. Lydia curled into herself, staring aghast. He slid his arm behind her, trapping her in that corner. "Say you want me by your side, and it will be done." He implored her, his voice low and suggestive. "My fealty will solely be yours. But you must ask me." Lydia was shaking her head, but she did so in a haze. Did he realize what he was saying? Does he know what this means? And why won't he back off? No that she wanted him to. Lydia can't explain why...but she felt...compelled to let him continue. "Ask me...My Princess…" His hot breath tortured her parted lips. His nose brushed her cheek as he tilted his head. "Ask me." He bid in one more whisper. He closed his eyes. His towering shadow consumed her. With her eyes on the verge of popping out of their head...Cedric's lips touched her.

 **xxx**

"AHH!" Lydia's pushed up from her work desk, papers clinging to her sweaty face. She heaved dryly and heavily. Her terrified eyes gradually registering her room in the later night darkness. Or was it early morning. She can't tell anymore. She clamped a hand to her head, her stomach in knots. She's in her room!She would swear she was in Cedric's workshop. Unless...it was all a dream? "A dream! It had to have been!" She swore to herself. And, like it was mentioned in the dream, she had a little too much to drink. She was tipsy. That's all. Her mind was playing tricks. A pretty good trick, if she says so herself. She can still feel Cedric's lips on-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Her chair tipped back as she shot to her feet. She clawed at her head. She can't believe this! She just had...a kiss dream...WITH CEDRIC! CED-RIC! Of all the people! And it was so vivid and real and he smelt like pine and mint! "NO-NO-NO-NO!" Lydia threw herself to the floor, rolling rampantly from one side to the next. She has never been more grateful that Ubos and Eezeyal were still out. "NO WAY! I was not dreaming that! No way in Hades I'd ever dream that!" She stopped on her back, pausing with green complexion. "Well, I was! But I shouldn't have been-GAH!" She flipped onto her stomach, bashing her head to the floor. "WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY?!" She's gonna have one heck of a headache in the morning.

Three raps came at her door. " _Princess?_ " It was Suzette. She was working late.

"YAH! I mean...YEAH?!" She croaked.

" _Are you alright? I heard screaming!_ "

"I'm fine! Just a weird dream! Nothing to worry about!"

" _As you wish. Sweet dreams, Princess._ "

"Sure…" If by sweet she means a completely unwarranted dream about kissing her rival. She would slap Suzette if she wasn't innocent in her wish. "Oh my gosh…" Lydia held her throbbing head. She dropped it to the cool floor, just sinking in her shock. She dreamt...she kissed Cedric. Her heart was still racing. Her cheeks were hot. "Oh...my...gosh…" She breathed, running her fingertips to her lips. She...can still feel them. Feel the kiss. And she liked it.

 **How's that for a filler? Good night.**


	32. In The Other's Shoes

**In The Other's Shoes**

 **We have arrived at Aunt Tilly folks. Which means just one more chapter until Lydia's birthday chapters. Those will be three at most if I can make it work. And after that it will be a two part Wassailia Finale. A Wassailia Eve and the Day.**

 **Back to Tilly. I have been given awesome idea by all of you, as well as suggestions on how this chapter could be written. I've decided to take those ideas and go a different route. Don't worry. I think you'll like it. Here's a hint on what's to come. Lydia had to walk a mile in Roland's shoes, why shouldn't he walk in hers? And Tilly knows just how to help.**

 **xxx**

"Good night you guys!" Lydia bid farewell to her younger siblings, seeing them off to their rooms. It was only seven at night - still pretty early - and they were already in their pajamas. For good reason. They have a big day tomorrow ahead of them. The carnival was coming to Enchancia, and it promises to be the biggest one since last year. Amber, James, Sofia, and Lydia had been planning for this carnival since they heard it was coming to town five months ago. They ambushed Baileywick on a daily basis to keep their schedules clear, triple and quadruple checked no school functions or activities would be going on, and kept up on their vitamins to make sure they wouldn't get sick. Now, with only 24 hours left, they just need to be up bright and early. That means going to bed now. "Can't wait for the Carnival tomorrow!"

"NIGHT, LYDIA!" The pajama-fied trio left scorch marks in the hallway racing to their rooms.

Lydia giggled at how excited they were. It was adorable. She closed her doors and went off to bed. Ubos and Eezeyal snuck in through her window with a little snack. Lydia rolled her eyes, already able to hear Chef Andre wonder where the leftovers from dinner went to. "You guys eat too much. You know that?" She joked.

"We're growing boys, Liddy! We gots to have our eats!" Eezeyal rubbed his protruding belly. Lydia refrained from remarking that they are both older than he combined. She wasn't going to cause an argument. Not with an important day coming up. Ubos and Eezeyal took their snack into the second wing. "I still can't believe we missed you being Queen for a day."

"I can't believe a Demi-God like Maui gave you advice." Ubos wrinkled his nose. Maui isn't exactly the top choice for any sort of soul searching. In his humble opinion, the flippant Demi-God shouldn't even be allowed to venture the world without strict supervision. He did almost cause the end of the world, after all.

"Ubos, Maui was just the person I needed so that being Queen wouldn't kick my butt." Kick her butt? It stomped on her, chewed her up, spat her out, and stomped on her again. But she won't tell them that. She's been pummeled enough this week. And it's not even her birthday yet. "I'm new at this Princess/Queen thing. I was new at being a sorceress too. Both take time, and both will become second nature to me down the road." A good summary of what Maui taught her. She earned an approving nod from her teacher. Bonus!

"Perhaps life will be a better teacher than I." Ubos lightly chuckled, at the same time disheartened.

"No one can replace you, Ubos." She reassured him, tucking herself in. "You and I are in this for the long haul." Ubos and Eezeyal cringed, sharing nervous glances. Lydia snapped her fingers, snuffing out the lights. She closed her eyes, snuggling into her thick mattress and pillows.

Ubos and Eezeyal crept back from the railing, huddling in close. "You still haven't told her yet, have ya?" Eezeyal whispered. Ubos groaned sickly. He doesn't know how to tell her. "Ubos, there are worse things than telling her you're leaving at the end of the year! Imagine how she'll react when you just disappear or tell her last second."

"I know, I know…" He moaned. He knows it's important to be open with her. Any relationship requires honesty. But he just doesn't know when or how to tell her. Not because he doesn't think she will be able to handle it. But because he's grown to love her...and he won't be able to handle it.

 **xxx**

Not everyone got in an early night sleep. Some people's work doesn't stop with the lowering of the sun. For most, their work never stops and a night sleep only feels like a one hour nap. Anyway, back on track. Baileywick was at his wall and arranged his daily scrolls for Roland, Miranda, and Lydia from early morning to dinner time the next day. The whole one wall was decorated with schedules, chores, and events. Quite literally, there were hundreds of them arranged in a tic-tac-toe form. Good thing he has really tall walls, and a rolling ladder to retrieve them at a moment's notice. Feeling please with himself, he was about to head into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he meandered to his bed, he caught sight of something at the corner of his eye. He rubbernecked backwards, arching a baffled brow at an envelope on his pillow. "Hm?"

 **xxx**

Miles dismissed the royal guard for the night and returned to his home feeling accomplished. All drills were done, new uniform and equipment orders arrived, the men were at the top of their game, and he was able to go home knowing the next day would be a smooth one. A candle in his hand, he went upstairs into his room and was dumbstruck by an envelope on his pillow. Someone was in his home! Miles darted into a stance, a hand on his sword, and his back to the arch of his door. Neither the corridor to his room or his room were out of his line of vision. No one would sneak up on him, and they would regret coming into his home uninvited. "WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!" He bellowed rabidly. Silence was his response. Not even a creak of the floorboards. "In the name of the King, I demand that you reveal yourself at once!" He bellowed once more. Again, nothing and no one responded. Miles wasn't going to let his guard down. He glared at the envelope on his pillow, angered that his place of safety and peace was violated. He meandered to it with a suspicious leer wrinkling his brow. Whoever snuck in wanted him to find this. He didn't see any traps surrounding it. He slipped his fingers under the envelope, picking it up as if it were a fragile piece of glass. "What in the world in this?"

 **xxx**

Cedric and Wormwood had dropped to their room in the castle through a portal, and the sorcerer found a similar envelop on his pillow as well. No one has been in his workshop all day. Not that anyone would ever come to his workshop for anything other than a two second visit to ask him for help. Actually, demand, but that's not important. Cedric searched the envelope for a sender or at least an indication where it came from. It was blank. While he was tempted to toss it out, he was really irked that someone snuck into his private workshop and was able to leave this behind without his knowing. He gave a flick of his brow. The top of the envelope tore open and a letter came floating out. There was fancy calligraphy on it. " _The King and Princess don't see eye to eye. A mile in the other's shoes they should try?"_ Cedric twisted his face at both the cryptic poem, and what it was asking.

 **xxx**

Gwen was up in her bed, adjusting to her glasses to ensure she was reading it correctly. " _Lydia was Queen, and was divine. Let Roland be a sorcerer for a time?"_ King Roland be a sorcerer. Such a thing can't be possible. Can it?

 **xxx**

" _Under your bed, there is a box?"_ Adelea climbed down the ladder from the three shelve up bed. Under her bed is one of the drawers. Sure enough, there was a decorative box inside one of them.  " _No need for a key. There are no locks."_ Thank goodness for small miracles.

 **xxx**

" _Start from the parlor and journey North."_ Alauna was leaning to her dresser, her head tilted in confusion.  " _A series of riddles will take him forth. Miranda may join, if she would be so kind._ "

 **xxx**

" _By the end of the road at the pond of dreams,"_ The receivers of the letter all read, _" Lydia's crown won't be as easy to wear as it seems._"

The six read the final line slowly, as if trying their hardest to grasp what it's primary intention was. Lydia's crown won't be heavy? The Pond of Dreams? What did this enigmatic poet have in mind? Is Roland supposed to see things from Lydia's point of view now? And who sent it? None of them recognized the writing. How did this person know to give it to them specifically? Do they know that they are close with Lydia? Opening the boxes they all received didn't answer their questions at all. There was just another envelope inside. And inside those envelopes was another riddle - a different one for each person - and instructions on where they should be. The first location each of them got was a meeting place in the Castle's Southeast parlor. That's the one near the flying horse landing pad. Whoever this person was, they know the castle in and out. Alarms blared in their heads to tell someone. This person must be a mind reader because on the back of the main letters received it said, _" You must not tell the King, Queen, or Princess why you are doing this."_ It was to be a secret. FROM THEIR MONARCHS! Three people anyone anywhere in Enchancia respected the most. And this letter from they don't know who is telling them - their most loyal of subjects, save for Cedric - to withhold that they are considering leading them on a long journey to...help Roland and Lydia see eye to eye? This was starting to feel like a plot to an assassination than what seems to be intended as a _walk a mile in another's shoes_ lesson. That said, every one of them had the right mind to toss the letters into the trash bin and forget about them. But they were halted, their minds reciting the letter in their heads constantly, and second guessing if this is a plot.

 _The King and Princess don't see eye to eye._ They'd all be in denial if they said that wasn't true. Roland and Lydia may have made up, but anyone can see from miles away that they are far from on the same page. Lydia has a greater appreciation for the throne - this is true. She has a better grasp that ruling isn't as easy as it looks. Neither is keeping your cool under pressure. But Roland? What does he know about what she goes through? Her struggles? Suffice it to say, and it brings a horrible taste to their mouth to admit it, but Roland doesn't have a real clue. He can say her understands, and he can stand there and play that he's sympathetic since he's been there for her slips of magic and her Inheritor powers running rampant. That's all superficial. Anyone in his position can pretend to get it. He has no idea.

Maybe adhering to this letter's task wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Certainly wouldn't hurt. It might actually prove fruitful. They'd need to sleep on this. If they can. Who can sleep after getting a request like this? And from the meeting place, all of them knew others were dragged into this mess. They'll confer with their fellow note receivers and come up with a decision. Though, deep down, they were willing to go along with it.

 **xxx**

"Miranda, please, slow down!" Roland was laughing his head off, all the while trying not to trip as Miranda dragged him by the wrist. She was in a frenzy of absolute glee, giggling like Amber did whenever Hugo used to visit the castle. This was, of course, before the Derby incident. But, back to Miranda. She was running so fast for the Southeast Landing Platform that Roland's feet were almost leaving the ground. Roland thought she was skating on the carpet for a second. "You know she isn't going to be here for another half hour! We aren't going to miss her!"

"I'm sorry, Rolly, I just want to be there before she arrives!" Miranda chortled adamantly. Today was a super exciting day. So exciting that she nearly ran over Baileywick. Good thing he's mastered leaping out of the way in the blink of an eye. "I've been waiting to meet Tilly since the wedding! And now she's going to be here today!" She was going to burst. Of course she is referring to none other than Roland's Big Sister, Duchess Matilda. Tilly, as she's known to family and friends. Roland has talked about her so much that Miranda thought she was about to meet a celebrity.

"Morning, Mom. Morning Dad." Lydia waved them down, meandering into the corridor. Miranda came to a skidding halt. Roland has never thanked Lydia for her remarkable sense of timing. He'll do that as soon as he catches his breath. "Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" And by hurry, she means the trail of on fire footprints eating at the carpeting.

"Lydia! Perfect timing!" Miranda rushed to her, cupping her hands in hers. Lydia was a little unnerved by how uncharacteristically excited her mom was. Miranda usually has three speeds. Happy, stern, and mildly angry. Very, very, very, VERY rare is it that any of those speeds goes haywire. When they do, Lydia's learned to run as far as possible. Good thing she's mastered teleportation. "We've got great news. You know Roland's sister, Matilda?"

"The Aunt we haven't met yet?" Her head tilted. Lydia see's portraits of her. She looks like a put together woman like Miranda.

"That's the one." Miranda poked her nose. "She's been wanting to meet us and Sofia for a while, plus she knows your birthday is this weekend, so she's coming to visit."

That caught Lydia by surprise. "How does Duchess Matilda know it's my birthday this weekend?"

"Tilly and I have been sharing letters since your Mother and I got married." Roland fixed himself up, managing to come together from his wife's stampede. Lydia felt sorry for her dad. Miranda does tend to go overboard when she's excited. "She fell in love with Miranda, you and Sofia, and insisted that she attend."

Lydia finds it off when someone falls in love with strangers via a letter. Traps are set that way. And Lydia doesn't really know this _Duchess Matilda_ except that she's Roland's big sister. Not that she plans to dismiss Matilda at the gate. But how can she love family she's never met right off the back? _Would she even love you if she knew what a monster you are._ Lydia shook that dark thought from her head and put on a pleasant air. "In that case, I'm looking forward to meeting her." Not entirely a lie. In spite of her earlier anxiety, this woman has Miranda dragging Roland around like a doll. She must be a heck of a woman. "Besides, I'm curious to see what the big sister to the King is like." She chortled with a quirky grin and hands on her hips.

"I think you and she will get along splendidly." Roland guaranteed it. Lydia's head will flip when she realizes how much like Matilda she can be.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties," Baileywick entered, bowing to his monarchs, "Duchess Matilda's coach is on approach."

"Wow," Roland checked his pocket watch, "She's earlier than I anticipated."

"Then let's go greet her!" Miranda decreed, wrapping her arm to Roland's. She felt him stiffen. She pat his arm, assuring him she would stroll with grace instead of breaking into a run. His legs, arms, and pounding heart thank her for it.

"Oh, that reminds me," She slapped her forehead, unable to believe she forgot, "I told Sofia, James, and Amber I'd take them to the carnival today."

"Is the carnival today?" Roland gasped.

"Yeah. It starts in an hour."

" _SOFIA! WILL YOU HURRY UP!_ " James's shout was heard reverberating off the walls.

" _I'm coming!_ " Came Sofia's cherub reply.

" _I'M GOING TO BE FIRST!_ " Was Amber's chime. The kids sure haven't forgotten the carnival. They were raring to go. Lydia wondered if they realized the carnival was only 10 minutes away by flying coach.

Lydia arched a nervous brow, praying the booming she was hearing was the castle settling. Otherwise, she and her parents need to make sure they weren't in the general path. That's a second concern. With Matilda on the approach, Lydia doesn't want to be rude and leave before properly greeting their Aunt. She may not care much about a person's views, but her one contradiction in that way of thinking is she values first impressions. "How soon is Matilda getting here, Baileywick?"

Baileywick hummed pensively, adjusting his glasses as he checked his watch. "Three minutes from now."

"Then the carnival can wait a minute or two." She declared with a nonchalant wave. "The kids won't die if they say hi to their Aunt. Besides, Sofia and I love meeting new family members." She cupped her hands together.

"What's in an hour?" Heads turned to the left, and smiles were all around. Lydia's beloved best friend Adelea was in the house. Castle technically, but who cares. "And who's the new family member?" She put a hand to her hip.

"Hey, Lea." Lydia greeted her with a hug. "The carnival the kids want to go to starts in an hour. At the same time," She gestured to Roland, "Dad's big sister Matilda is coming for a visit."

"The King has a big sister?!" She gasped. Now she's really glad she came by. Anyone who the King calls big sister is worth meeting.

"What's that in your hand, by the way?" Adelea felt sparks prickle her fingers. They curled to the envelope clutch within them, wrinkling the paper a little. Baileywick squinted at the envelope and was taken aback. Reaching into his coat pocket, he slipped his envelope out, finding the same decorative markings on it as Adelea's. _Is she here because..._ "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm…" Adelea's throat clenched, her mouth running dry. "I'm here for your teacher and Eezeyal. Are they in?" Miranda and Roland arched a baffled brow. Why would she want to see her teacher and pet? Was Professor Ubos even in the castle today? Roland doesn't recall him being scheduled. Not that he's ever scheduled when he comes to teach Lydia. Adelea was coughing anxiously. Lydia was curious about this too. Not that she isn't glad Adelea wants to hang out with them. Adelea was literally breaking out into a sweat. She hurriedly stuffed the envelope in her back pocket, catching instantly the suspicious stares of her friend and her parents. Her mind was ringing out like an war gong, _Do not tell Lydia. Do not tell the King and Queen!_

"No, sorry." Lydia shook her head. Adelea's already stuck breath was hitching. Her head was drawing on a blank tone. "Professor Ubos took Eezeyal somewhere. Said they'd be back tomorrow."

"Shame." Adelea squeaked, mentally relieved that she can finally breathe again. Though she's sure she can be seen hyperventilating. Her attention shifted to Baileywick unintentionally. In that second she saw he toying with his coat pocket. He furrowed his brow, poking a corner of his envelope out and darting his eyes from it to her in a cryptic signal. Adelea matched his expression, patting her back pocket where she hid her note. The two nodded with their eyes.

"Why'd you need to see them anyway?" Lydia pressed on.

"Serena's bored, and I wanted to pick Ubos's brain about something." She waved off. Nothing special. Nothing at all, really. "Sorry to just drop in. Especially when you have family coming over."

"Well since you're here..." Baileywick rushed past the three Royals before either of them could get in a breath. He went behind Adelea, putting his hands to her shoulders, "Why don't I treat you to some lunch? Since you can all the way here?" Adelea bobbed her head animatedly. A cover story that has her stomach rumbling. Miranda, Roland, and Lydia shrugged their shoulders. They didn't see any harm in it. "Your majesties, I will meet you all on the landing strip in a moment." He roughly escorted her toward the kitchen.

"Cool! Lea, why don't you come say hi to my Aunt when you're done?" Lydia offered, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sounds good! Late, Lyd!" She and Baileywick took off like bats out of Hades. Screeches, like the ones from wheels, shrieked in the corridor.

"O...kay…" Lydia steadily raised a pointed finger, gawking baffled. Miranda and Roland shared her bewilderment. "They are acting weird right?" She turned her head halfway.

"Very." Both parents droned.

"Glad we're on the same page." She glanced back, turning her eyes up to the rafters. The acclaimed absent Ubos and Eezeyal were hiding above. She nodded to them with a firm leer. They returned the nod, and then they were gone. "Well," Lydia clapped, dispersing the awkwardness, "Let's leave them to their business and go greet the woman of the hour."

 **xxx**

Servants passing by ogled Baileywick and Adelea like strange attractions at a side show. Not that those two tried to be inconspicuous in the least. No. That's incorrect. They were trying too hard to be inconspicuous making them more….conspicuous. If that makes sense. Anyway, just the way they were huddling close together was raising questions. Thank goodness the parlor was close by. Adelea practically kicked it open, throwing herself and Baileywick inside. Miles and Cedric jumped out of their skin, dropping very familiar letters. Adelea and Baileywick gawked at them. When Alauna and Gwen came on scene, those same letters in hand, a silence prodded the parlor and corridor. With shifting gases they all confirmed they were rallied here by the same person. They shut themselves in, and laid their letters out.

"We all got the same invite, right?" Adelea triple checked.

"Yeah." Miles scrunched his nose at the note. He couldn't make real heads or tails of it, other than the alleged purpose of bringing Roland's limited thinking to a new sense of broad. "What's the purpose of this? And who sent it?"

"If we knew the second one we wouldn't be meeting like this." Cedric scoffed. "The first is self explanatory. Someone wants Roland to understand what Lydia goes through just as she did being Queen."

Gwen gasped from behind her fingers. "Did Lydia set this up?"

"No. This isn't her handwriting." Adelea assured her. Lydia's handwriting isn't that pretty. She's not this eloquent either. "Someone else sent these."

"But why to us?" Alauna quizzed.

"Well we're Roland's closest confidants, and you're Lydia's." Miles singled himself and Baileywick from the others. "Whoever sent these believed us trustworthy."

"I'm not sure I feel right about this." Baileywick groaned with guilt. "King Roland and Queen Miranda are sure to ask what we're up to." He's amazed Lydia didn't jump on them.

"The instructions say not to tell them anything." Adelea reminded him.

"And we're supposed to remain silent to our sovereigns because a stranger with a dramatic sense of poetry said not to?!" Is he the only one finding this suspiciously like a cheesy novel?

"Maybe not…" Cedric trailed off. He walked the room, bouncing g the letter in deep thought. "But what if this someone is concerned for Roland and Lydia."

"Concerned how?" Alauna arched her brow.

"All of us here are fully aware that Lydia and her parents haven't been getting along too well." And he will not let them pretend otherwise, or try to forget just b cause things were friendly at the ball. "If this is insuring what I think it is, I say we roll with it and see where it leads."

"I agree." Adelea stood by him.

"I'm against this." Miles stubbornly shook his head, taking a step back.

"As am I." Baileywick sided with him. Gwen and Alauna stayed back.

"Well I am not." Cedric declared.

"Don't let your crush on Lydia blind you." Baileywick scolded him.

"I am not dignifying that sly comeback with a reaction." He rumbled ominously. He came in close to the steward, a very dark scowl wrinkling his brow. "But I will remark that I would hope you both have not forgotten Roland calling Lydia a thief in front of a whole room of people." Mikes and Baileywick were simultaneously struck by a vicious bolt of lightning. Miles sank in his misery. No one forgot that night. "Lydia was granted a chance to understand Roland's role as King. And she will forever have this experience engraved and framed for the rest of her days!" He realizes he's making it more dramatic than what it is, it whatever got his point across. "But I ask you: _what does King Roland know about being a sorcerer?_ "

That is where Baileywick's head split. "Why would he need to-" He bit his tongue before he finished what would have been an arrogant inquiry. "Oh...I see."

"Exactly." Cedric fumed, erecting a finger in Baileywick's face. "Roland has never said it aloud, but Adelea and I can testify that he - like others - think magic is fun, games, and as simple as breathing in the air. It's not!" He spat.

"It really isn't." Adelea groaned, shifting her shoulders. She was sore for months when she first began her lessons. "The strain magic puts on the body - not to mention the mind - is nothing to scoff at." Her muscles were throbbing just thinking about it.

"He constantly grounds her from using magic as if he were grounding her from a _HOBBY_!" If it wouldn't land him on the next barge to exile, he'd shoot Roland with a fireball spell! Or flood his shorts with frogs. "Magic is not a hobby! It's a lifestyle choice that has turned this world for centuries, saves lives, and brings new ways of thinking into the light!" The technological marvels that have sprouted from magic are nothing short of astounding. "Unless he understands the severities, consequences, and disciplines that go into JUST earning your wand, he will never truly respect Lydia!" Gwen and Alauna were short of breath in in awe, dumbfounded by how passionate Cedric was. They nodded firmly to one another, and stood beside him and Adelea. Miles and Baileywick were still a little reluctant, but were in grudging agreement all the same.

"Then...we're agreed?" Adelea tested.

"Under protest...but yes." Miles voiced. Then there was nothing left to discuss.

"Then I will greet Duchess Matilda with the Royal Family." Baileywick decreed. He held his scroll to his chest, walking with the dignity he left in his hurry to the door. "Afterward, I will handle phase one of this...mysterious journey." He is referring to the letter's instructions on how to begin the game. And from there on, it was up to the rest of them.

 **xxx**

Baileywick and the other five dispersed from the parlor, scouring the corridor hard for anymore servants. They all went their separate ways, each one with their specific envelope in hand. Unknown to the sneaking crew, Ubos and Eezeyal had a nice view from the bannisters. Sound carried pleasantly to they're eavesdropping ears.

 **xxx**

Roland, Miranda, and Lydia idled on the landing strip, scanning the skies vehemently for signs of Matilda's carriage. She should be there any second now. Rapid footsteps and heavy breathing turned them around. Baileywick was fresh out of breath on his arrival. "Please...forgive...my tardiness...MAJESTIES!" He choked out, almost falling face forward in his bow!"

"Where did you go?" Lydia inquired strongly. "And where's Lea?"

"She's eating some lunch and then plans to head back to Dr. Merr's when done." He rather rapidly blurted. "And I was just tending to some last minute plans."

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of her." Baileywick bowed his head, then released a death of relief. Lydia turned back to the landing pad, her brow secretly furrowing. _It's break my heart if he knew how terrible he is at lying._

Laughter and the distinctive sounds of a race caught Miranda and Roland's attention. Right on time did the Royal Trio come barging out. "Children! Right one time!" Miranda praised. The three lost their zeal, rightfully apprehensive. Anytime a parent says _right on time_ when you just barely arrive means trouble.

"Your Aunt Tilly should be here any moment!" Roland looked up to the sky excited. Lydia and Miranda definitely were. Too bad that's where the glee stops short.

"AUNT TILLY'S COMING _TODAY_?!" James screeched.

"Today, today?!" Amber clawed at her golden scalp.

"That's usually what today implies." Lydia replied, unsure if she should be ready to catch Amber. She looked ready to pass out.

"Is this a bad thing?" Sofia whispered. Lydia came in close, curious of the same thing.

"It's badder than bad!" James stressed.

"The worst thing here is!" Amber pulled at Lydia's uniform. "You have teleport us out of here! Now!" She begged, on the verge of dropping to her knees.

"Guys, come on." Lydia pried her off, dusting off Amber's lost composure. "She can't be that bad." Not with the way Roland and Miranda are idolizing her. Not that the trio is going to have much of a choice to greet her or make a run for it. The black Pegasus was visible in the cloudy sky, the carriage drawing closer.

"Oh, Rolly, I wish she could have been at the wedding." Miranda remarked dreamily. She hugged to Roland's arm. "I can't wait to meet her. Isn't it exciting, Sofia?"

"Umm...yes…?" She replied on the air of caution.

"No it isn't!" Amber yelled at her. "The most exciting thing Aunt Tilly does is make pies!"

"After she's done pinching our cheeks and patting our heads!" James dreaded that part.

"And she's always asking us to be her _little helpers_!" Amber out in irritated air quotes.

Now Lydia see's Amber's distress. She scoffed and rolled her eye. Amber despises any sort of labor. Even getting her own butt dressed. "You two help her bake?" She didn't hide her skepticism.

"We've always gotten out of it." Amber said proudly. No shock to Lydia.

"She's SOOO boring!" James moaned. "You two don't want to be stuck in a hot kitchen all day with Aunt Tilly."

"Especially with the carnival in town!" Amber pleaded. Lydia sincerely doubted that. Baking sounds like a nice way to spend the evening. Sofia, on the other hand, was taking their word for it. Lydia shook her head. A menacing smile showed on her lips. She chuckled evilly. She's seen James and Amber lose their cool before, but they're shaking in their overpriced shoes now. And all because of Aunt Tilly. She needs to meet the woman that shakes these two up like this.

The encroaching pegasus's neigh encased the twins' spines in ice. "Oh no! She's here!" James rasped. He and Amber cowered behind Lydia, stretching her skirt for cover.

Lydia held onto it for dear life. She doesn't need her first meet and greet with Matilda to be in her undergarments! That'll just be another embarrassment she'd have to rise from. "Will you two get ahold of yourselves?!"

The pegasus lead the coach to a smooth enough landing, guiding it in a pleasant strid. A black wide brim hat was seen on the back side. Not normally how someone rides a coach that can be sat inside. Miranda and Roland looked on eagerly as it drew closer. The moment was spoiled when Amber and James made one final plight. "Uh, dad, we have to leave for the carnival! Now!" James insisted, skipping for the exit. "Even Lydia's ready to go! Can't you see how impatient she is?" He meekly whimpered. Lydia deadpanned with an upper lip sneer. She's not the one prancing like she's about to wet herself.

"I think you can stay and say hello to your Aunt." Roland insisted. More of a Kingly/Fatherly command. Even Lydia was compelled to stand at attention to greet Matilda.

"But, Daddy," Amber honeyed him with adorable eye battings, and pleasingly cupped hands, "We've been planning it for days!"

"Weeks! Months, even!"

"Oh...my...grapefruits." Lydia slouched in disbelief. Those two were ridiculously relentless.

"James, Amber, let's be polite!" Roland said it with a smile, but that authoritative tone said, _wish denied!_ Those two were stuck until he said otherwise.

"Yes...father…" Amber acquiesced, she and James getting back in line.

The trumpets resounded as her coach came to a halt. Baileywick, finally gaining his breath back, announced her arrival. "The Duchess Matilda!" Said Duchess was coughing and sneezing like crazy in the dust cloud her coach tracked in. Not the best of entrances to make. When she jumped down, the cloud was blown over the royal family, sending them into chokes and sneezes. Some of it got in their eyes.

"Oh! Sorry about all that dust!" She patted even more of it off her red dress's white puffy sleeve. Her flora crest clapped black cap was just a dust trap. "It was a LOONNG trip." She exaggerated with a swing of her head. She plucked her big tote of a bag off the back of the coach.

"No biggie…" Lydia choked. She swatted the dust with her wand, fanning it over and away from them.

"Ooh! Wish I had one of those growing up! Too bad I only got a fan." She chortled. Lydia ogled her with a quizzical smile. So far she isn't seeing what's so dreadful about this woman. She spoke too soon. Matilda changed gears faster than she could blink when she saw Roland. "ROLAND! LOOK YOU AT! My dear...BABY brother!" The woman was considerably shorter than Roland, but that didn't stop her an inch. She jumped and hooked him in a bear of a bear hug, snuggling her cheek to him. "Adorable! Just adorable!" She cooed. She was oozing rainbows and sunshines over him.

"PFFT! Baby Brother…!" Lydia stifled her snort behind her hands. Someone called Roland baby brother. That's rich! Just rich!

"UGH! Tilly!" Roland squeaked, quite embarrassed by his big sister.

"Miranda!" Tilly moved down the line, absolutely captivated by Miranda. "You are even prettier than your portrait." She marveled dreamily. Truly, Miranda's beauty was not to be restricted to a painting.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Miranda was blushing. Tilly was too sweet. "I'm so happy to finally meet you, Tilly."

"Likewise, Dear, likewise." She wrapped Miranda in a more mild hug than what she gave Roland. She shared a greeting kiss on both her cheeks. Next was Lydia, and she was bracing herself for whatever may come. "That must make you...Sofidia?"

Lydia and Sofia felt their head get knocked for a loop. Their eyes darted to and from each other. Tilly literally just combined their names. She gets an A for effort. "It's Lydia, um...Tilly." She sheepishly went with the nickname. Felt a little too personal given they're barely on a first name basis.

"Yes, yes! That you are!" She giggled at her slip, knocking on her skull. "My oh my, you mother's beauty is clearly hereditary." She swooned. "And the rumors are true. You do have a magical glow." She put fingers under Lydia's chin, admiring her vibrant cheeks. "I have a magical glow too! Somewhere in here…" She trailed off rifling in her bag. Lydia erected a finger to tell her a magic glow isn't a real thing. A whirlwind in a jar was shoved into her hands. "I use it to vacuum my foyer." Lydia's mouth parted to ask why she has something like this. She was interrupted again by a jar of dirt making it into her hands. "Got that from a pirate a few years ago. Used to have a captain's heart in it. Nice fellow that Sparrow." Lydia's whole body curdled. A heart used to be in that thing?! "AH! Here it is!" Tilly submerged half her body into that bag. _Just how deep does that thing go,_ Sofia, Miranda, and Lydia wondered. Lydia braced herself for another jar of something. Instead she was stunned that was just a kit of face powders. Tilly opened it with a sort of hallelujah hum, and the abundance of vibrant colored powders astonished the women on the landing strip. "These are the 52 colors of Magic Glows. I applied summer's eve myself."

"But it's Autumn." Lydia replied dumbly, really losing her mind with this woman.

"Precisely." Tilly took the two jars off her hands, putting it all back into that bottomless bag of hers. "What better way to bring the Summer into Autumn than with a little more color." She pat her cheeks.

For the first time in who knows how long...Lydia could not form a sentence to save her life. Tilly was something else. That goofy grin, her off in a daze expression, and that weird laugh. And she's calling Roland _baby brother,_ has a bag that can carry more than a camel, and Lydia's pretty sure she heard Yodeling when she opened the bag. "Let me get this straight?" Lydia went to her father, grasped to his sleeve. She's having a hard time processing this and needs to keep her balance. "This crazy, random, Mary Poppins, floats on clouds woman...is your big sister?" Someone like this shares a gene pool with her stoic, prude, stiff, prone to feats of jocularisms father? Roland winced his cheeks, bobbing his head. Lydia nodded in understanding. She went back to Tilly and asked, "Can I please hug you?"

"Of course, Dear!" Tilly dropped her bag, she and Lydia hooting and laughing, bobbing side to side in their hug. "Dear, it is going to be a fun visit."

"I don't doubt it!" Lydia bounced Tilly's hands. Amber and James grit their teeth, muttering _traitor_ under their breath.

"JAMES, LOOK AT YOU!" And it was finally their turn. James wasn't wrong. The first thing Tilly went for is pinching his cheeks. "Look how tall you are!" James laughed weekly. He was looking for an escape route. "OH! And Amber...OH...you grown-so-BEAUTIFUL!" Should Lydia mention she's talking to Sofia, or let her figure it out? _Maybe she has face blindness?_ That made it all the more awkward when Tilly actually went to Amber, "She was a funny looking baby, so I'm rather shocked." She was mumbling, but a couple caught what she said. Amber was dismayed at this. Lydia was trying not to laugh. "Hope I'm not showing it on my face-"

"I'M-AMBER!" She roared.

Tilly backed away fast, laughing at how silly she was. "Of course you are, Dear. Would have known you," And there came the head pats, "An-y-where!" Amber drew her claws and was about to lung. Lydia was right there the grab her under her arms and move her away.

"I'm Sofia, Duchess Matilda." She curtsied.

"None of that, now! We're family! I'm Aunt Tilly to you!" And she won't hear a word against it. Tilly has the reflexes of a cobra. She hooked Sofia in by the neck and gave her a noogie!

"Is it wrong that I want to marry my new Aunt?" Lydia asked her grinning mother and father.

"YES!" Amber and James boomed.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Roland proposed. "I'll have someone bring your bags in."

"Oh, I don't have any bags. None at all. Everything I need is right-in-here." Tilly pat her big yellow bag. Lydia doesn't doubt it. She probably has the Grand Canyon hiding in there.

"Great." Roland was happy to escort her in. Miranda and Lydia were eager to sit down with her. Baileywick expected this to be an interesting visit. Meanwhile, James and Amber were starting to sneak off. Sofia still on the edge about going with her Aunt to her Brother and Sister.

"Not so fast!" A stream zipped through the air. The trio's bodies were outlined by a turquoise hue, and then they were lifted right off the ground. They turned round in dismay that Lydia had caught them. Roland was beside her with a very cross look on his face.

"The carnival can wait a little longer!" Roland declared. James and Amber moaned, folding their arms in protest. Sofia literally went with the flow as they were floated back inside.

 **xxx**

Baileywick checked his pocket watch. Dinner was on the approach...and one more matter needed his attention. He glanced swiftly around, putting the watch back into his coat. "Your Majesties," He piped up, bringing the Royal Family to a halt, "I must see what Chef Andre has planned for tonight's dinner." He didn't give them time to respond before he bowed and took off. _Seriously,_ thought Lydia, _what is up with him today?_

"So how was your trip, Tilly?" Roland resumed their walk to her room.

"It was WIZ BANG!" She skipped in the air with fluttering feet.

"Wiz bang?" Lydia repeated like it was a foreign language. Then again, the woman was a foreign language in herself.

"She's been saying that since we were children." Roland laughed. "It's like her catch phrase."

"A Royal with a catchphrase." She was swooning. And she thought everyone in Roland's family would be boring. "Tilly, I swear, I'm so glad to finally meet you. Dad speaks so highly of you."

"How else do you speak about your older siblings?" She boasted.

"Good point." They bumped forearms.

"But, Lydia, I'm the one that's happy because I get to be there for your birthday and crowning this weekend." A truly marvelous celebration. She can't wait to see who will be coming as Lydia's honored guests, friends, and honored friend guests. She's heard of what Lydia's been up to. She expects this crowning to be one to remember. "Be warned, though, suitors will be coming to your party whether you invited them or not."

"She was already warned ahead of time, Tilly." Miranda assured her. Lydia nodded drearily. "And we don't expect her to choose one. We expect her to have fun and enjoy her special day."

"Though, perhaps," Roland stressed, interjecting, "It won't kill her to give them a glance over."

"I'm not going to ignore them, Dad. Especially since Junjie, Axel, and Ahlii are going to be coming." Three of her best guy friends.

"Zandar and his big brother are coming too." James happily announced.

"Zandar's brother is...Zaheer...right?" Lydia hasn't gotten the chance to meet him yet. She missed her chance when her sibs went to Tangu for Zandar's party while she was grounded. Sofia had a special visitor. A certain Arabian Princess.

"Yeah, and he's just as cool as Zandar." James gushed.

"Speaking of grand plans, Tilly," Roland returned back to the topic, "In honor of your visit, we're going to have a banquet in your honor."

"How lovely!"

"And I was hoping you'd whip up some of your special apple pie for dessert."

"I always do!" Tilly chipperly accepted. See now, most kids would be over the roof knowing they'd be getting what's known as a _special apple pie_ after dinner. Amber and James looked like they wanted to sink into the floor. Roland is one giant kid when it comes to desserts. He had enough enthusiasm to cover Amber and James. The woman must make some magical pies.

"I'll need apples, of course." Tilly skipped to her lou past Lydia and right over to the younger siblings. "Cinnamon, nutmeg, and...what...else?" She hummed with a very menacing grin. "Some little helpers." And Amber and James' day just got a whole lot worse.

"I'm sure the children will be happy to help you, Tilly!" Roland very eagerly volunteered them. One of his many bad habits.

"But we're supposed to go to the carnival today!" Amber whined, edging James and Sofia for the door.

"Well at least one of you has to stay!" Roland scolded them.

Lydia heard the distinct sounds of a bomb being dropped. These two really hate helping her. And, to be fair, they did have plans today already set. Even Lydia tries to escape tasks set by Roland with plans she's made. And she usually gets away with it. "Dad, if I may," Lydia interjected, growing impatient with Roland's stubbornness, "The kids and I already made plans. No offense to Aunt Tilly, but you could have given us a heads up a day or two ago." She frowned. "You knew we were going to this for days."

"I hear you and I admit to my oversight, Lydia." Roland submitted to the point, but wasn't appreciating her tone. "But the fact is she is here, and activities change when responsibilities arise. You should know that." A harsh spike stuck her in the chest. Yet another stab at her future role as Queen. Why does it sound like she never does enough for him? "I at least ask that one of you stays."

"Well I know I'm heading for the carnival!" Lydia declared strongly. Roland knit his brow crossly. Lydia turned to Tilly. "The carnival has a fresh supply of Cimmaron Cinnamon, and Nutrigrain Nutmeg." James and Amber had impish grins on her face.

"Perfect!" Tilly approved.

"WE'LL HELP!" James and Amber boomed, throwing a hand in the air. "HAVE FUN, SOFIA!" Shrill screech sounds were heard and those two were gone, abandoning their sister.

"Well now," Lydia was lost for breath, "So much for family sticking together." She glanced woefully to Sofia. "Sorry, Sofie, guess you're the odd one out." Sofia mumbled incoherently under her breath, not showing her dismay but sure as heck was writhing in it. She really didn't want to be left alone with Tilly. She bought into Amber and James tale of horror lock, stock, and key. "Guess that's my cue to skidoo." She shrugged. "I'll see you all later. Aunt Tilly, I can't wait to see you at dinner."

"Well you're gonna have to, dear. Dinner isn't till later!" She cleverly retorted.

"Pardon me, King Roland." Baileywick returned after a pretty long time. Lydia's sights sharpened. Baileywick was sweating nervously. _What is going on with him?_ "You and Queen Miranda are needed in the parlor."

"Very well. You all take care." Roland excused himself and Miranda.

"We'll see you at dinner." Miranda waved, following him.

"Have a MAGICAL day, Roland! Miranda!" Tilly wiggled her fingers, taking Sofia by the hand and leading her on.

"Wonder what she meant by that?" Lydia scratched her head.

"That's just Tilly." Roland shrugged. He and Miranda returned on their way for the parlor, curious of what could need their attention. Lydia bounced her shoulders, getting after James and Amber before they left without her. Who is she kidding. They're probably already gone.

 **xxx**

Miranda and Roland entered the parlor. Bewilderment struck them as they didn't see Baileywick or anyone else in attendance. Just a note addressed to them on the coffee table. Next to it was a sorcerer's wand. Maybe Cedric's or Lydia's. Not like either of them to leave their wands lying around. Before heading in, Roland and Miranda looked around for someone who could give them answers. Not a single servant was walking by. A rare occurrence. The two entered the parlor, the door slowly swung closed behind them.

"Wonder what this is." Roland took the letter, studying it. No name of sender or a seal. Very suspicious. He still opened it. Miranda picked up the wand, studying it to see if she can figure out who it belonged to. " _The time has come to walk that mile, but not in your Kingly style?_ " Miranda leaned over his shoulder, wanting to see if that's what the letter really said. Sure enough, it did. " _The wand you see will be your key, complete this task and you'll be a step closer to victory?_ "

"The wand will be your key?" Miranda repeated, ogling the wand fretfully. Her eyes widened. The wand wasn't left there by mistake. Someone meant for them to find it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Roland weaved from the wand, pushing it back slightly like a foreign terror. "I'm not a sorcerer. Why would someone give this to me?" He means both the wand and the letter. "And how is it a key? Wands don't unlock doors the way I do."

"I think the letter is about to tell you." Miranda took it off his hands, handing him the wand. Roland clumsily received it, nearly dropping it because he was scared to hold it. He's seen what happens when the...ignorant touch one of these. " _A map and compass are your friend, with both you'll be guided to the end._ " Whoever wrote this letter had a knack for poetry. " _The phrase below will get you started. All will be revealed once you've departed._ " Miranda arched a brow, glancing to the wand. "I guess the person who wrote this wants you to go on a little adventure."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Roland remarked scathingly. He flipped the letter one side and to the other. Nothing else was written. "What am I expected to do exactly?"

"I think they want you to make a compass and map appear." She's just guessing, of course.

"And why would I do that? For what purpose?" Roland scoffed, tossing the paper onto the table. "I sincerely apologize to whomever this mysterious poet is, but I do not have time for these sort of games." He turned on his heels, marching for the door. "Come, Miranda, we have dinner plans to see to." He gripped the handle. The door clattered, but did not open. Roland grunted animally, putting his might into wrestling with the door. It didn't budge open an inch. It was locked. "Oh, for the love of-BAILEYWICK!" Roland roared, banging on the door. "Baileywick! Someone! Let us out of here!"

"I don't think anyone can hear us, Rolly!" Miranda tried her luck with the door. She had none. "We're locked in.

"Who would lock the door?! This is ridiculous!" He didn't realize the design of the door made outside locking possible. He'll have to talk to the Royal Architect. He glared at the letter. The open parchment mocking him, begging him to return to what he was bid to do. "I'll bet whoever left this here planned this! In order to get me to play their sick game!" He spat venomously. "Well I won't do it! I will not bend to the whims of an enemy I know nothing of!" He slammed the wand to the table, moving away from it. "Besides, I don't know the first thing about magic!"

That's when Miranda had a horrifying thought. "What if the person who locked us in here does?" Her voice quaked. She moved between Roland and the paper, needing him to focus. He tends to not do that when he's upset. "Think about it, Rolly. This person snuck into the castle undetected, and left this here for you to clearly find." Roland blinked astonished. Horror shuddered his breath. "What if they're still in the castle? Baileywick, Adelea and the others could be in danger?"

Roland motioned his hands, urging her to to calm herself. No sense jumping to conclusions and worrying herself. "Adelea is a sorceress, and Cedric is here as well. The help he is." He snorted. "They will be fine."

"Not if they don't know." Miranda stressed.

"Let's say for a second that an evil sorcerer has infiltrated the castle," Roland isn't saying there is, but why not entertain the idea for a second. He held his hands up to the room, "Why lock us in here? Why not just try to take over the castle? Why leave this riddle and give me this wand?"

"I don't know." Miranda moaned, shaking her head. "But I have the sneaking suspicion that door won't open unless you do what this says." She picked up the letter, reading the final passage, "The phrase below will get your started…" The phrase in bold writing. " _A rose that guides the...weary traveler, a paper that lines the path. Blossom now, and inscribe yourself, so bids this epitaph._ " She tripped over her tongue reciting it. Could have been worse. Someone could have written it in latin.

"Is that a spell?" Roland wasn't even sure it was proper english.

"Sure sounds like one." Miranda smoothed fingers into her head. "And seeing as no one seems to be around, and we can't just wait around if there are intruders…" She handed Roland the letter and wand. Roland grunted uncomfortably, wanting to drop the items. "You have to try, Rolly!"

"I can't do this, Miranda. I've never used magic before. Even in Royal Prep." His shoulders sank. "I was never much good at it anyway. I couldn't even conjure up a spoon for lunch once."

"I'm no good at magic either." She raised her hands. She wouldn't know a wand from a ladle. "You'd think with all those years with Lydia I would have picked something up." Nope.

"I wish she, Adelea, ha - or even Cedric - were here. They can make anything their heart desires appear." He truly envies them. How amazing it must be to just flick a stick and conjure up anything, or move mountains and oceans.

"Wait. That's it!"

"What?" His heart skipped a beat.

Miranda urged him to wait a moment with an erect finger. She scanned and searched the room with a hard trained eye. She took the small end table clock and set it to the table. She borrowed a canvas painting from the wall and lied it next to the clock. "These should work?"

"Work for what?" Roland would like to know why she was dismantling the room.

"When Lydia came home her first year for Wassailia, she was conjuring up teacups and teacup poodles. Showing off what she learned." Roland was unsure how that helps him. The instructions say to make a map and compass. Not teacups and dogs. "Lydia told me - for amateurs - the key to conjuring items is to have items serve as a stand in and imagine what you want."

"I see…! I think." Roland's excitement curved into deep thought. He stroked his chin. "If I imagine these items as a compass and map…" He brushed his fingers to the clock. "While at the same time recite this spell…" He glanced to the paper, "I should get what I want?" Sounds easy on paper. One problem, "How am I supposed to recite this and think of both a compass and map?"

"I remember Cedric saying that magic is all about multitasking. It isn't as efficient unless you can juggle what you're doing."

"No brand of multitasking I've ever done." He bounced his shoulders. And since when does anyone take sagely advice from Cedric. Not that it doesn't hold merit in this situation. Roland sighed resignedly. He does still have the option of calling for help or breaking down the door. However, if someone dangerous is in the castle and they are watching...following a mysterious poem sounds less risky. "Here goes…" He cleared his throat, raising the wand. "Um… _A rose...that guides the...weary traveler, a paper that blinds -LINES - the path. Blossom now, and inscribe yourself, so bids this epitaph._ " Surprise, surprise - his first attempt and nothing happened. Doesn't help that he was stuttering. And he didn't sound very convincing either. He was more like that meek boy with a fear of public speaking losing his nerves. He tried it again, sounding stronger and didn't stutter this time. Same result. "I don't think this spell works. Or maybe the wand is broken." He wagged it.

"I think you're doing it wrong." Miranda suggested.

"How so? I'm pretty sure I'm thinking of the compass and map."

"It might take more."

"MORE?! UGH…" He plopped defeated into a chair. "This is impossible! What else could it take?"

Miranda paced the room, propping an elbow to her hand, cupping her cheek. "A spell is only as effective as the enunciation, flourish, mildness, and confidence."

"Another Lydia lesson?" Roland chuckled.

"No. Something I heard from...from Birk years ago."

"Oh…" Roland went rigid. Miranda doesn't blame him. Saying his name isn't a treat for her either.

"He said that in order for a spell to be effective, you must speak with confidence, and speak clearly. Your mind and body must be free of agitation, and the wave of your wand smooth as flowing water." Roland had the confidence and enunciation down. The free of agitation bit was going to be a stretch. He might be able to manage though. And he's seen a wand be waved in a similar fashion to a sword. He can do that. "I would try tapping the clock and picture while speaking the spell. And I would try being calm, and sounding strong when you do."

"Do you think that will work?"

"It's the only plan I have." She shrugged. And it's more than what he has.

"Then I will give it a try." He gave in. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, taking in the serenity that his castle embodies, and releasing it from his mouth. He shed any unpleasantness he's endured from his shoulders. He gave the spell another once over, analyzed the clock and painting and imagined them as the compass and map. " _A rose that guides the weary traveler, a paper that lines the path!"_ Miranda had chills from the echo in his tone. He stirred the wand, a glow tracing the wand. He furrowed his brow, angling the wand for the clock and painting. _"Blossom now, and inscribe yourself...so bids this epitaph!_ " He tapped the clock and then the painting. The white glow coiled to the clock and painting, raising them off the table. The thin coil thicken, enveloping the painting and clock. The light dispersed into tiny fuzzy orbs, a newly created map and compass resting to the table. "I...I did it!" Roland cheered.

"Good job, Rolly!" Miranda went to hug him. Roland lost his balance, dropping to one knee. "Are you alright?" She panicked.

"Yes, it's just…" He groaned sickly. There was a throbbing in his body. Not his muscles or his bones. SOmething deeper that exhausted him beyond his mortal comprehension. "I feel a little winded. Is that supposed to happen?"

"I think it affects you differently. Like you said, you aren't accomplished at magic." Never raised a wand, according to him. She inspected the compass and map. The craftsmanship and detail were immaculate. "Although you made a nice compass and map." The map depicting all of Enchancia. Every unique marker had a name listed down the side. The castle was a giant star.

"I just can't believe something so simple can be that complicated." Or that tiring. Miranda wrapped her arms to his torso, balancing him as he stood. "Now then...we have a map and a compass. What are we supposed to-" _Click._ The sound from the door sent jolts up their spines. The parlor door opened on its own. They rushed out before it locked itself again, coming face to face with a guilt ridden Baileywick. "Baileywick! Have you been there the whole time?" Baileywick remained silent. He bowed his head, curling his lips inward. "Baileywick?" Roland titled his head to see him. He looked like he was in trouble.

"Baileywick, are you alright?" Miranda asked.

"Your Majesties, I must ask for your indulgence in this grave matter. Please." He can't explain, and he can't bear to stand before them any longer while he deceives them. He pulled out a letter similar to what trapped them in the room. Miranda and Roland gazed on apprehensive. " _You've got your map, and you've got your guide, now you must go for a ride._ " He handed them a basket of candied carrots. " _Journey North and you will see...the birthplace of wonder for Sofia and Liddy._ " Roland and Miranda gaped. Their daughters are involved! " _There beneath their favorite tree will be the next clue. Have at thee._ "

"What does that all mean?!" Roland pressed. But, again, baileywick said nothing.

"Baileywick, please tell us what's going on here?" Miranda begged.

"I am not permitted to divulge what I know. Seeing as I know nothing." He regretted to say. None of it a lie either. Mostly. "My instructions are to ensure that you follow the messages given to you."

"Baileywick, as your King, I demand you explain yourself!" Roland pointed at the ground, stomping a foot.

"My King, My Queen, you know I would follow you both without a second thought." Of that he so swears. "But I am afraid this is a grave matter from which Lydia will be the one to suffer." Roland's blood filled with ice.

"Lydia's in danger? From who?" Miranda fretted.

"You'll have to go to the next clue to find out. I'm sorry." Baileywick escaped them, disappearing into the next corridor. Miranda stepped after him, stopping as fear gripped her heart. She clawed at her scalp, whisking around to Roland who was still as a statute. "Someone's threatening Lydia?! Who?! And why?! Could it be Lezard?" The inquires flew like hail from the sky, tearing Roland's wavering will to tatters.

"I don't know." He rumbled troubled. What he does know is that his daughter is being used as leverage against him, his wife, and his steward. He won't stand for it. Not without a fight. "I guess we don't have a choice but to follow these clues." He went to a small table, relating Baileywick's clue to the map. "The birthplace of wonder for Sofia and Lydia...their favorite tree." ON that map, somewhere, Lydia and Sofia have a spot that is special to them. "I...I don't know where that is." He was ashamed to say.

"I think I do." Miranda came to the map. North was the clue. "When Sofia was born, the first thing Lydia did was try to show her magic. But she was scared of destroying our home." This was before they knew she was an Inheritor. Suspicions, yes. That aside, Miranda preferred it that Lydia take her spellcasting outside. "So she took Sofia for a walk and they found this spring in the forest. And it's north of here." She tapped a sort of grotto just an hours pegasus ride from them.

"Then let us be off!" Roland rolled up the map, grabbed the compass, and handed them to Miranda. The letter may have been addressed to him, but it's clearly challenging both of Sofia and Lydia's parents. He ogled the wand ominously. "I get the feeling I'm supposed to keep this."

"I get the feeling we're going to be ambushed." Miranda wrapped her arms to herself.

"Then we'd better be on our toes." Roland took her hand in his, squeezing it hard. They were in this together. They are going to beat this _Poet's_ game and free their family and friends from his malicious grip. No matter what.

 **To be continued.**


	33. Walking The Mile

**Walking The Mile**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Hellfire (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Judge Claude Frollo**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's The Hunchback of Notredame**_

 **xxx**

Herald the Coachman undoubtedly earned a three week long vacation after that harrowing landing James and Amber forced him to perform. Let's just sum up the damage by saying Roland will need to spring for a new and better petting zoo, an upgraded a hot cocoa maker...and pony up for two hospital bills. Herald, who was bounced out of the carriage and onto bales of hay and hurt his back, and a woman who had to dive into a bush of poison oak. Oh yeah, and the STONE BRIDGE needs to be re-paved. Yeah. It was a pretty nasty landing. Good thing Lydia never left the house without her wand. She was able to fix most of what was broken. But Roland was going to need to break open his coin purse. And James and Amber are never to learn how to drive a flying coach. Wrestling the reigns is precisely what caused this incident in the first place. Herald was immediately sent home so he could rest and make sure he didn't lose anything in that landing. Lydia's starting to think going with Sofia and Tilly to bake pies would have been safer.

"Here's your nutmeg and cinnamon, Princess?" A merchant handed her the pouches.

"Thank you!" Lydia handed him the money. "Tell Camilla thanks for the honey dew. It was delicious!" The merchant nodded graciously, happy to relay her message. Lydia wrote a quick note stating that the ingredients were for Tilly only and that they should not be touched. She took her wand and tapped the two pouches, transporting them to the kitchen. A small warning was left to those who touched those pouches. The offender might get a severe rash. Now, back to her regularly scheduled babysitting. If she doesn't keep a constant eye on Amber and James, they're likely to cause the ground to cave in on itself.

"What should we go on first?!" Amber rubbed her palms together, drooling at all the delicious rides, games, and foods surrounding her. "That bungee line looks cool!" Customers were tied by the ankles, taken up an elevator to a platform as high as the castle's towers, and then the person says and prayer and falls. Lydia's ridden griffins without losing her lunch, but that would kill her on the spot.

"Ooh! The dragon coaster!" James latched to her wrist, bouncing animated. A six seated roller coaster that was propelled by a mega-rubber band into a straight shot up and down, and kept going by very crafty magnetic engineering, and into several looks and turns until it brings the people back to port with stiff hair and pieces of their face missing. It actually looked like a head rush.

"The spinning cups!" Amber gushed. Just as the name implies, they were giant spinning tea cups that are turned on a dial.

Lydia lost her patience with these two and flicked them in the ear. She was met with sneers that she didn't flinch at. "Can you two take a second from your pre-heart attacks to apologize to the people you've maimed for life with that entrance?" She snapped an open palm to the angry people near the recently restored stands and roads. Lydia's wand arm hurts, but Roland's wallet was going to hurt worse. "Or do we seriously need Dad coming down here and grounding you both to helping Tilly?"

The threat was real. James and Amber went grey, swallowin massive a curtsy and a bow, the Royal twins said in their most high pitched and regretting voice, "We're so sorry!"

The people seemed appeased with their apology. In spite of it coming from a threat. Still, Lydia assured them Roland would help pay for what Lydia couldn't recover. "You two age me." She groaned, meandering on her way.

"You could have gone with Sofia!" James muttered angrily with puffed cheeks.

"Why didn't you, anyway?" Amber snarled, arms folded. "You seem to like spending the most time with her."

"Precisely why I picked you guys this time." Lydia slowed her pace, wrapping her arms to their shoulders. "Sofia and I came to realize we spend loads of time together, so we decided to share ourselves with you guys." A touching sentiment that doesn't free her from the embarrassing display she forced them to put on. "Now let's put that nasty business behind us and go on the Propeller Swings." Cranked by two people on either side of a sprouting tower, a dozen strapped people on swings are sent in a circle that will leave them dizzy for ten minutes. James and Amber were sold.

 **xxx**

Dressed in the explorer attire, Roland and Miranda set out on a couple of the castle's winged horses in search of the place Sofia and Lydia called their own. It really wasn't far from the village. About an hour or so on foot, a few minutes on horseback. When they arrived, Miranda was consumed in her warm memories of this pace from when both of her girls were so young. Roland was enveloped in a dreamy rapture that ripped him from the mortal plane and sent him to a land that blew his mind asunder. The spring was a pond that how a natural fountain the erupted high as the trees. The cool breeze sprinkled the mist to the canopy and the bushes. The glistening rays of the sun created a radiant rainbow that made this place look like somewhere from a dream. Amazing still was how the fountain endlessly gushed, and not a drop of the water came from the multi colored stone, and sandy shoreline at the edge of the tall grass. With how green this spot was, Roland surmised the pond was the source of it all. Inside the pond, from what he could make out from the rippling surface, the life and rocks below were vibrant and alive. Like a new world he never imagined existed.

"Sofia and Lydia found this place?" Roland marveled breathlessly. He didn't think places like this could be found on accident. "How?"

"It was a little after Sofia was born." Miranda hugged her hands to her elbows, losing herself in the beautiful fountain. She took in the fresh smell, letting herself be carried back to those happier times. "Birk and I were exhausted from a rush we had at the store, Sofia keeping us up at night, and of course I was still recovering from her birth." She rubbed her stomach, never forgetting what it was like to have her girls. "Lydia wanted to have some alone time with Sofia, so we let her take Sofia on a walk in the village for a while. We got some much needed sleep. A couple of hours at most." She laughed at herself. Roland understands perfectly how wonderful that is. James and Amber never let him sleep. "When we woke up, we realized Lydia and Sofia weren't home yet. We went into the village to find them. No one had seen them. Birk and I were in a panic for hours." Her heart still pounds when she thinks about how their girls were lost. "Mrs. Henshaw found us and told us that she saw the girls heading in this general direction." Miranda escorted Roland to the base of a tree. Near that base were Sofia and Lydia's initials carved into the wood. A swiggling frame surrounded them. "When we found them, those two were fast asleep. Lydia had Sofia on her stomach, and covered tight in her blanket. Her arms wrapped even tighter to keep her close. And diapers, food, and medicine for Sofia were scattered around her." Lydia was a second mom to Sofia. Always looking out for her, protecting her, and teaching her. "There were even a few spells and flashy potions written on paper that Birk deciphered." Roland was steadily becoming more enamoured with his eldest daughter by the word. "When we got them home, we demanded an explanation from Lydia. She was putting on a show for Sofia. She loved watching Lydia put on magic shows. But she lost track of time and exhausted herself, and Sofia was already asleep."

"So they stayed here and you found them."

"That's right." Miranda nodded with a small chortle. "Though I still can't believe to this day why I never thought to look here." She ran her fingers to the initials, able to feel the love Lydia put into carving it. "Lydia made this her secret spot to come practice. She even drew me a map when she was five so I'd know where to find her."

"Don't be ashamed." Roland hugged her from behind, nuzzling his cheek into her chocolate brown hair. "James and Amber had the same hiding places in the castle. But whenever I was worried about them, I never thought to look in the obvious places." He touched the carving next. The spirits of both his daughters, and the hours and days they spent in this place, flowed into his skin. He nearly fell to tears. "We have amazing kids, Miranda. We truly do."

"Nice to hear you say." Adelea startled the pair, trudging on scene with a grim wrinkle in her brow. "Now to see if you apply that compliment." She didn't mean to sound so gruff, but the situation she's in has soured her mood.

"Adelea?" Miranda gasped.

"What are you-" Roland's question was halted by Adelea revealing a family piece of paper. "Not you too." He moaned disheartened. This adversary ensnared Adelea as well? Who else is part of this madness? What heinous threats have shackled them? "Please tell us what's happening?" Maybe if they knew they'd be able to save them.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Adelea shot them down without thinking. There's too much riding on her participation. Miranda and Roland opened their mouths to plead with her. Adelea raised a hand, silencing them. She opened the letter and began her riddle, " _You've come to the birthplace of wonders and dreams. It is time to use that wonder to make a stream._ " She gestured to the rocky dam on the one side of the pond. " _Around you, you will see that this grotto extends. Your journey will continue where it shall end._ " Roland and Miranda's jaws slackened. On the other side of that small damn, the trees and brush seemed to part in an odd way. As if there should be a stream there. Peering further in, that strange trail went on for a while. Where it went will be answered shortly. " _Beneath where their initials lie will be the spell you need. Go on, give it a try._ " Beneath where their initials lie. Miranda went to the tree, kneeling to the carved initials. She studied the small area hard, discovering disturbed dirt. She brushed it aside, coming across a rolled up piece of paper. Sure enough, written inside was an incantation. And with her job done, Adelea started to take her leave.

"Adelea, please wait." Roland implored. Adelea stopped but did not face him. "You may not be able to answer my question about who is doing this, but can you at least tell me why I feel a little exhausted?" He's been feeling winded since conjuring the map and compass.

"Because magic is demanding, Your Majesty!" The bite in her reply forced Roland to retract his hand. "More so than ruling. You'll learn that soon enough." And she resumed immersing herself in the woods, leaving the King and Queen to another test in their less than impressive magic skills.

"Magic is demanding…" Roland mumbled disheartened. Under different circumstances, he knows he'd be disagreeing with her. Ruling is exhausting. Then again...he's seen Adelea, Lydia, and Cedric take days to recover from an incident. A good night's sleep is all he needs to recover. "Maybe there's more to this journey than we thought."

"Maybe…" Miranda groaned. She's starting to feel really crummy about herself. Like she's been...taking something for granted. She sighed heavily, trying to shake the feeling off. She held the paper up, skimming the contents of the spell. " _The lighter than air - aka: moving - spell. This spell can be used for a brief duration to move heavy objects from one place to the other._ " On the paper was a little sketch of a scrawny sorcerer lifting a dozen anvils to a ledge ten feet above him. "You have to use the spell here to move those rocks and get the stream moving."

"Or I can just used some typical muscle and move them myself." Roland proudly shunned the mystery note's request. He scoffed at the wand, "Magic is more exhausting than heavy lifting. You just wait here and I'll have this done in no time."

"Roland, I don't think it's that simple!" She protested adamantly. If it was, she wouldn't be having this weird feeling like something bad will happen.

"Try not to worry, Miranda. Others may be forced to play this twisted game," He braced a foot to one rock, and wrapped his hands to the top one, "But we don't...HAVE TO-WOAH!" Roland put his full strength into lifting that rock. Instead his fingers slipped and he went flying onto his back. The wind was robbed from his lungs.

"Rolly! Are you alright?!" Miranda slid to her knees beside him. She propped him up by his upper back, massaging the spine to ease air into him.

"Fine! Fine, Miranda, just...lost my grip." He choked. He dusted himself off and gave it another college try. He braced both his feet on the rocks this time, and really got his fingers in. He took a breath to muster his strength and pulled. "WHOA!" Roland flew off the rock again. This time Miranda caught him. She's stronger than she looks. "What in the name of my father's beard is going on here?!" He fumed. He glared at his hands, wondering if he needs to hit the gym when he gets back home. "Hold on, what's this?" A shiny substance coated his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, gave it a quick smell. "Is this...oil?"

Miranda took some on her finger and tasted it. "Olive oil, actually."

"Why is there OLIVE OIL on rocks?"

"Because someone knew you'd try to avoid the wand!" Miranda scolded him. "Taking the easy way out isn't going to be an option."

Roland pouted like a child, taking up the wand and snatching the paper out of Miranda's hand. If there's a lesson here, he's really going to be upset when it reveals itself. Maybe it's, _Roland needs to make up for not taking magic in school._ If it is, he's learned his lesson. It can stop now. "Alright, alright…" He gave in. He made a compass and map, why can't he move a few rocks. "Seems simple enough." He mumbled. He recalled what was needed of him when he created the compass and map. Imagine what he wants and it will happen. Speak clearly and firmly, and the spell will do the rest. Be one with the magic. He can do that he hopes. The little illustration of how to perform the spell was going to come in handy. _"A leaf in the wind, light than air,"_ He swiveled the wand down, bring it fluidly back up. He moved close to the rocks, _"I bid thee move now here to there."_ He firmly tapped the rocks and flicked the wand to an empty space. He brought the wand back to the rocks. A blue light outlined the rocks. They rattled together, steadily prying themselves loose. Roland lifted his arm. "Grr! Ugh! Huh!" His knees bent. The whole arm was caving. The rocks were heavy. Heavier than he ever expected. The spell was supposed to make them lighter than air. But he didn't give up. He poured his will into the spell. Sweat beaded down his brow. He flicked the wand repeatedly, moving the rocks one by one. The pond emptied itself to the strange nature trail running downhill. "Ugh...that was...stressful!" Roland dropped to a knee, out of breath again.

"But it worked." Miranda announced cheerily. "The water it running through this trench without problems. Are you good to follow it?"

"A lighter than air spell!" Roland didn't hear her over his complaining. He patted away the arduous work, furious that it demanded all of that just to make a leak. "Why not just give me a spell that can create a river in a flash?"

"Because you aren't ready for that!" Adelea blurted, scaring the daylights out of him. Questions like that enrage her. They're just filled with ignorance. She doesn't care if he's a king. She's going to set him straight. "And sorcery isn't just _poof, pow, easy route has been made._ NO!" Her boomed frightened Roland. "Careful planning, timing, and a dose of improve is needed! You have to be able to think on your feet, act without thinking, be able to muster the stamina and blurt out the spell or potion ingredients if you want to survive!" Everything that being a general of an army would demand. Something Roland should know, but clearly is too closed minded to apply it anywhere else! "What do you think could happen if you just made a random river flow through this grotto?" Roland hummed dumbly, pretending he was going to answer. He was on the verge of wetting himself. "I'll tell you! You can upset the balance of nature and cause mass erosion! Or you can create a mudslide, or worse! Shortcuts are not a sorcerer's friend! AT ALL!" She was out of breath with him. The fumes coming from her breath told Roland she's rested her case.

"I...I understand. I'm sorry." He squeaked, unable to look her in the eye.

Adelea scoffed at the ground, seriously doubting that. "I've been asked to give you this." She shoved a piece of paper into his hand.

Roland opened the paper. His face scrunched at the gibberish written on it. "What are these?"

"A list of attack, defense, and healing spells. You'll need them." She hissed. Though she doubts he can do them. She turned on her heels and stormed off.

Miranda got a look. "Is this Latin?" Are they even holding it right side up.

"The healing spell is Greek." Adelea shouted back at them. Which were her final words before she disappeared again.

"Okay…" Miranda trailed off, unsettled by Adelea's gruff tone. "I think she was angry at us."

"What for? We didn't coerce them into this mess."

"Maybe not…" Miranda hugged his arm, walking alongside him down the stream's trail, "But I can't shake the feeling we're the reason this is happening in the first place." Roland grunted under his breath. He certainly hopes that isn't the case.

 **xxx**

Back at the carnival, Lydia and Amber waited outside the restroom area for James. He made the mistake of eating three corn dogs and five meat pies before going on the dragon coaster. His stomach is thanking him for it as they speak. "Uh! If he takes any longer we'll miss the rest of the carnival!" Amber huffily crossed her arms, her cheeks puffed and red.

"Relax, Amber, we have all day." Lydia rested a hand to her shoulder. The girl was stiff with impatience. "And just look on the bright side. His stomach will be empty for Aunt Tilly's pie."

"Just thinking about that pie makes me feel extra sorry for Sofia."

"I'm sure they're having a great time." Lydia can't quite place her finger on it, but she got the feeling being in a kitchen ALL DAY wasn't Tilly's plan. "Anyway, what should we go on next?"

"THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Amber insisted, bouncing in place on the balls of her feet. The cap on the wheel's side had the Enchancian seal on it. It looked as tall as the castle. "James, can you stomach handle the Ferris Wheel?"

" _Oooh..._ " He groaned from inside the facilities, " _Just don't ask me to check out the view._ " He begged.

That was a yes to Amber's ears. "By the way, Lydia, I've been meaning to ask for a while but never got to it." She tapped at the yellow ribbon tied to her chest. "Where did you get that ribbon? It looks cute with your uniform."

Lydia exploded cherry red, steam whistling out of her ears. "N-nowhere! Just-uh-saw it in my closet and-uh-I-um...put it on for kicks!" Her mouth was dry and her tongue was tying itself in knots. Her dry laughter and heavy sweats freaked Amber out. Lydia was acting like she asked her a deeply personal question.

 **xxx**

The stream went on for a good while, taking Miranda and Roland further into parts of the forest neither of them knew was there. It almost felt like they were being led out of Enchancia. The stream dropped off a sudden ledge, plopping into a muddy puddle below. The water was trickling back into a burrow. That won't go over too well with whatever creature was living there. But, as far Miranda and Roland were concerned, this was where the stream ended. Didn't look like there was anything special about this place. But Adelea's riddle said they had to go where the stream ended. They climbed their way down. Roland went before Miranda to lend her a hand. As the two made it into the clearing, they gasped at a cave that was obscured from their view by the thick covering of brush. From up on the ledge it looked like another hill. Who would have guessed it was out here. They shared baffled expressions. Guess they're supposed to head inside.

"Welcome, Your Majesties." Cedric said from atop the hill they just climbed down from. He was leaned to a tree trunk, standing on a fallen one trapped in years of caked on mud, and overgrown roots. "I am pleased to see you made it."

"Cedric? You too?" Miranda gasped. Cedric answered her by fanning a sickeningly familiar letter. "Yep. Him too." Miranda deadpanned. Everyone close to them and Lydia seem to be drawn into this. She hsudders at what will be asked of them this time.

Cedric assumed they were in no mood for dramatic pauses. Neither was he. He hates being dragged out here. However...seeing as it was for Lydia...he won't complain too much. He opened his note and began his phase. " _It is not only with wands that magic is made. Time to get your hands dirty with resources laid._ " Roland didn't like where this was going. Cedric pointed to the cave with his wand. " _These caves do not light, no ambiance allowed. A list of ingredients will help lift this shroud._ " Cedric folded the second piece of paper he had into a paper craft and tossed it to them. It flew smoothly into Miranda's hands. Opening it up, it was a list of strange ingredients. " _T he markers you see will guide you to safety. But be warned, Majesties, this jaunt will be fraught with perils and lengthy._" Cedric concluded his moment with a swift bow, and then disappeared in a puff of his green smoke.

"Markers?! What markers?!" Roland stressed heatedly. There was nothing around them but trees, dirt, and mud. And what he was assuming was mud under his foot.

"I think he means this." Miranda went to the cave, brushing her fingers to a white painted arrow on the cave wall. "These must be drawn in the cave to guide us out." She poked her head into the cave, squinting had as the blackness set on pretty early. "Cedric was right. You can't see three feet in."

"He said this was supposed to help us." Roland inspected the recipe with her. " _T he Idiot's Guide to Glow Dust?_" He's not sure he appreciates the title. " _What you need: the liquid of a torch bug, fresh pond water, ground roots of the aloe bush, and wood shavings from any given tree._ " Very specific instructions. Why does it seem like it won't be so easy to get this stuff? Is it even in their immediate area? And where were they going to make this at? They have no tools or supplies. "I wish we would have packed for this trip." He moaned.

"Adelea said we need to be able to improvise." Miranda reminded him confidently. She read the instructions further. " _F irst you will need a bowl to ground the roots in._" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, getting an idea right on the top of her head. Literally. "We can use this." Her hat was shaped like a bowl, and it was hard so nothing would leak. Another idea was at her foot. "And we can grind up the roots with this." She picked up a rock.

"Great thinking, Miranda!" Roland was feeling motivated. He wasn't even discouraged by the request for aloe root. As it so happened, he knows what aloe root looks like and the shrubbery it comes from. "Here!" He went to a circular bush, giving the leaves a smell. A fresh, piney, icy scent that was curing the dryness in his nostrils. "This is perfect." He dug straight to the roots, ripping a handful out and throwing them into the hat. Miranda held the bowl steady as he took the rock to them. Pressing hard and turned the rock to reduce the root to fine bits. "Next."

" _Add a splash of fresh pond water. Too much or too little will ruin the experiment._ " Miranda stressed the second part. Roland easily ran the hat under the trickle they followed and got that splash. " _The roots should be absorbing the water and becoming like a paste._ " It was as if the roots and water heard her. They acted accordingly, encouraging the pair to move forward. " _Next you must add enough shaving from a tree to dry the mixture completely, and then add the torch bug liquid. The mixture should become brittle and start lighting up._ "

"Okay, I can get the shavings, but how do we get torch bug liquid?" Roland inquired. A few were flying around, but he sincerely doubts they'll sit around and let him catch them on the spot. "Last time I checked, those things burn."

"Maybe that spell list Adelea gave us will help." Miranda reviewed it. Thank goodness there was an English part for her to refer to. "Fire spell, wind spell, rash and itches spell," That one would come in handy. Moving on, she found something that might work, "A stun spell."

"Sounds promising." Roland approved.

"Then this is where I use the wand," She took it off his hand, "And you can get the shavings."

"Will do." Roland was happy to get a break. All the same, he placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to be extra careful.

Miranda felt her fingers tingling, unease swimming up her arms and straight to her stomach. That little wand holds power beyond her wildest imagination, and it was in her untrained hands. A torch bug landing a long stem dared her to test its prowess. To test HER prowess. If she has any. "Okay, easy. Confidence, imagination, enunciation…" She chanted in a calming mantra. She took a deep breath, steeling her buzzing nerves. She read the stun spell thoroughly. It was a single word, and there was a single torch bug. Here goes nothing. " _Op...stu...pe...fio…_ " She said very slowly. " _Opstupefio!_ " She said a little too excitedly. A pot shot launched and made a hole in the arch of the cave, an explosion screeching to the bones of the forest. Roland froze in terror. Miranda was rooted with pure. Every fiber in her told her to toss the wand before she blows a hole in the sky. _No!_ She had to do this! Lydia, Adelea, and Cedric were scared once. And look at them now. "Okay! Here we go!" She took deep calming breaths. She found another torch bug. She aimed the wand for it. " _Opstupefio!"_ A bright red light shot from the wand. The kickback knocked her on her butt. On the bright side, she hit the bug. It was stunned on the stem it laid on. "I did it. I DID...IT…" Miranda's head started to spin. "Ooh…"

"Miranda!" Roland set the hat down, running to her as she fell. He saved her by the shoulders, easing her into his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...yes…" She groaned, settling in his strong embrace. She exhaled, standing on her own. She lost her balance for a brief second. "That was...tiring…" Roland guided her to a log, easing her down. He urged her to stay put. He gathered the hat and the torch bug. He squeezed the torch bug's hide just enough to drizzle the mixture in the hat. And in nearly an instant it lit up like the sun. It was as warm too. "Wow…" Miranda's second wind let her mosey over to admire the fluorescent orange glow. "That could light up a town."

"It sure could." Miranda and Roland entered the cave. They were mesmerized by the reach of this simple, and very poorly made, experiment's reach.

Ubos and Eezeyal, who had trailed after them this whole time, ended their tracking at the entrance of the cave. The cave looked too narrow for them to find the proper places to hide. And with that improvise hat project of theirs, there's too great a chance Ubos will be spotted. Ubos still has issues with other people - besides the handful - knowing about him. He will admit they show promise with magic. But he isn't here to admire these two. He and Eezeyal were asked to keep track of them, and that mission has come to its end. They veered in the other direction, head for Lydia at the carnival.

 **xxx**

The light must have extended ten feet down the tunnel. Lucky for them. There were drops and ditches already. The painted white arrows lit up in under the hue coming from the hat. The route it took them wasn't without dangers, but they felt safe in knowing they would lead them out of this creepy cave and back outside to some fresh air. Hopefully before their torch hat wore out. They didn't exactly read the directions to the end about how long it would last. Probably should have. Would have spared them the anxiety of when they would be left in the dark.

Along the way, a large salamander crawled out from its home in the crook of one of the walls. A venomous saliva was dripping from its parted lips, sizzling searingly into the hard rock. Miranda and Roland panicked and tried to run. The arrows were gone. If they went back they'd get lost. And that salamander was already in a bad mood. Roland took out the paper with the different spells on it. He used the stun spell on the salamander, and was quite proud that he pulled it off. Unfortunately, the spell bounced right off the salamander, only serving to anger it more. Roland held his ground and saw a defense spell with a little kick to it. A repel spell. He uttered the incantation and shouted the word word with a commanding bite. The salamander lunged and was sent flying in the opposite direction by a curved wall. Miranda saw a sleep spell in there and cast it next. This one stuck, and they were on their way.

Loose rocks caused them to lose their footing. Roland hurt his ankle, and was able to give the healing spell a try. Miranda stunned a couple bats. Another salamander appeared and it was dealt with just like its predecessor. And every step since then, those two were spouting spell after spell to repel whatever the cave would throw at them. While it wasn't killing them to be using these amature spells - by Adelea's account - like it did at the beginning, it was having a profound effect on the King and Queen. These spells - these seemingly innocuous combinations of letters and shapes that make little to no sense to anyone else - are the sword and shield for those who chose a wand as their preferred profession. Being without effective counter charms, or knowing the basics in how to make a glowing hat project, or just being able to stun a bug would get them killed. Heck! It likely killed them just to practice the spell that could stun a bug. The hours they put in, the training they have to endure, and how they must have it all committed to memory...Roland could never do that AND rule a country. Yet he expects Lydia to.

"I took it for granted." He mumbled.

"Took what?" Miranda leaned in.

"Lydia's magic." He lowered his head, biting on the inside of his cheek. "I diminished it to a mere hobby. Grounding her from it like it was mine to take." He stared uneasily at the paper of spells, glowered at the hat. E would never have been able to do any of this if someone hadn't written it down. "But all of these incantations, the enunciations, the rules…" His head started to throb. "How does she do it?"

"Years and years of practice, work, and dedication." Miranda summed it up. Because, in reality, that's all it was. "She'd come back from school looking pale and exhausted. She collapsed once when she was younger."

"And here she is now with a crown I force her to wear, and shouldering responsibilities I command her to bear so she can take my place one day." What a cruel fool he has been. Had he only know...no. No, he knew. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew. The stress she was under, the long hours she'd stay up just to stay on top, the determination she shows when he grades in either subject start to slip. And every time...when Roland thought about it...he must have shown that it wasn't good enough. Then this whole Dia mess arises. He and the others scolded her for not getting sleep, or being cranky because that demon wouldn't let her sleep. He practically forced those sleeping pills onto her. And then he calls her a thief...and...and the other things he's done.

Roland came to a stop, his shoulders sinking in his failure. He moved to a wall, placing his hand to the coarse surface, slowly curling his fingers as he chastsied himself. _**"Forgive my ignorance."**_ He peered inside his pocket watch to a photo of Lydia and Sofia. " _ **I never meant to demean you so."**_ He put it away, then proceeded to stroke the wand like the precious tool it is. _ **"With this new wisdom, I find myself humbled."**_ He closed a hand near his heart.

" _ **I ask forgiveness too."**_ Miranda cupped her hands at her heart, bowing her head.

" _ **Forgive my ignorance!"**_ Roland implored more passionately. " _ **Normally I am much better than…"**_ He clawed at the air, juggling with this disgusting side of him, _ **"This common, vulgar, weak, chastising thoughts!"**_

" _ **I am equally guilty!"**_ Miranda clawed at her upper arms.

" _ **Please tell me, Miranda,"**_ Roland went to her, cupping a hand to her cheek, " _ **Why when we see sorcerers,"**_ He swept a hand. Shadows of the sorcerers they knew appeared before them, _ **"We automatically see them as living Gods!"**_

" _ **That I cannot answer!"**_ It shamed her to say.

" _ **They serve us, they aid us!"**_ Winifred, Cedric, and Goodwin's shadows knelt to him. Lydia and Adelea have a curtsy. " _ **From the days of old they are treated poor!"**_ Each sorcery had the hollow shadow of an ordinary person screaming at them, demanding things of them, and treating them like the dirt beneath their feet. _**"When the truth of it is we should bow to them."**_ The people stopped their snarls and immediately we're dropping to a knee before the sorcerers.

" _ **And be more grateful!"**_ Miranda roared angrily. At both herself and Roland as well.

" _ **Like Goodwin!"**_ Goodwin folded one arm back, bowing with his wand at his chest. _ **"Win-i-fred!"**_ She curtsied to her king. _**"Cedric! Adelea! Lydia!"**_ The trio posed with pride. Their wands up and their backs together. _**"I'm disgusted...in myself."**_ He took the wand in his hand, glaring at at. _ **"What kind of King...am...I!"**_ He couldn't stand how unworthy he is to hold the wand and threw it. It struck the wall. furious aura flared to it. It floated in the air, upset st it's treatment. _**"I should have known!"**_

" _ **We both should-have!"**_ Miranda chimed.

" _ **I should have learned!"**_ He paced side to side, confessing to the wand.

" _ **We both should-have!"**_ Miranda swept her hands, equally angry at herself.

" _ **These sorcerers - the demands their bodies strain!"**_ Roland dug at his insides. The abuse sorcerers suffer.

" _ **We both should have known, Love!"**_ Miranda jerked tightly balled fists.

" _ **I should have known!"**_ He marched to the wand.

" _ **We both should have!"**_ Miranda was beside him.

" _ **It's been obvious!"**_ He towered to the wand.

" _ **So very obvious!"**_ Miranda stood tall.

" _ **The heavens made them far more stronger than any MAN!"**_ Roland lunged his hand!

" _ **The strongest in all the world!"**_ Miranda darted hers and they both grabbed hold of the wand. The flowing power snaked up their arms and poured into their bodies. Every vein, bone, and muscle was empowered beyond its limit. The power was too much for them to bear. They fell to their knees, out of breath and their strength depleted.

" _ **Our daughter, Lydia,"**_ Roland fought the weakness, stomping as he struggled to stand, _ **"Resists and tames a demonic imp!"**_ An image of Dia is forever burned in his mind. The malevolent specter trapped within his daughter, and longing to take her over. _**"The struggle to keep it locked sears her flesh and bone!"**_ A pain he will never understand. _ **"I said that I have known,"**_ He roared. His voice carried by the cave, scaring the bats away, _**That I understand her sorrow and strife!"**_ He slammed a fist to the wall. _**"The truth: I don't know a single thing!"**_

Miranda threw herself to his back, ensnaring him in a tight hug. "Rolly, you aren't the only one who doesn't understand!" She sobbed. "I'm her mother, and still I never once truly considered what she and others like her go through." Tears streamed down her cheek. Her large eyes full of loathing. "So when we see her - Her, Cedric, and Adelea - we'll apologize."

"No." Roland placed a hand to her, easing himself from her embrace. "We'll do more than apologize." He declared with a furrowed brow. "This weekend, when Lydia's birthday reaches its zenith, I will not announce her as Crowned Princess." Miranda's heart plummeted. Then, when Roland's scowl became a smile, she was taken aback. "I will name her as our Crowned Sorceress!" Miranda's beamed like a star, her smile lighting up the cave more than the glowing dust. "She is more than just future queen. She a future sorceress! And Enchancia will know it! From sea to shining sea!" He took Miranda by the hand, and onward they trekked for the exit...and for their new start. _ **"Sor-cer-ers! In-her-itors! From here on in I say,"**_ He placed a strong fist to his chest, staring into the future that was the light at the end of the tunnel, _**"From this day forth, I do swear,"**_ Miranda tightened her grip. She does swear too, _ **"Never will we dismiss you~...!"**_ His bellowed reached outside the cave. Adelea and Cedric, who were hidden nearby, smirked proudly.

" _ **It's a promise we will keep!"**_ Miranda set the hat down, no longer needing it as the light at the end grew brighter.

" _ **Our daughters need us…"**_ Roland uttered.

" _ **It's a promise we will keep."**_ Miranda hugged to his arm.

" _ **Our daughters...need...me!"**_ Roland touched her soft hands. A kiss to her fingers assured Miranda that he would be there for both their daughters. For Lydia as her struggle continues.

" _ **It's a promise we will keep!"**_ Miranda will see to it.

" _ **By Lydia I will stand and help~...her...grow~..."**_ He pulled the curtain of the cave aside and stepped into the light of day, his promise carrying to heavens as he held the wand erect. It was good to be outside again. The cave let them out on a trail in a meadow. Miles of rising and falling grassy dunes, the tall blades of grass rippling in the afternoon air. Speaking of the afternoon - it was getting pretty late. The carnival must be nearly over, and Sofia and Tilly should be nearly Roland and Miranda pressed onward. Their last clue gave them no indication of their next destination, so it was as good a direction to go as any. It would give them plenty of time to ponder the next juncture forced upon them. "This whole time. How did I not realize I was the one preventing Lydia from growing. No wonder she's been angry with me."

"She's been angry with both of us." Miranda would remind him that Lydia's been giving them both a piece of her mind lately.

"Then we have something to fix when we get home." He declared. And he'll make sure not to mess up again.

 **xxx**

"GRAH! NOT ANOTHER DEAD END!" Amber ran hands down her flushed face in irritation. A giant wall of thickly condensed corn stared her straight in the face. If she was able to jump high enough, she'd see the exit. But no! She gets to see her fifth dead end in the past ten minutes. She spun with a stomp of her foot, marching back to Lydia and James. "This corn maze was a dumb idea!"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time!" James smiled nervously, scared his sister was going to strangle him with a corn stock. "And you're the one who didn't want to walk around the whole park to get back to our coach."

"But I know I didn't want to take a maze shortcut either!" She smacked a large leaf, her nail split an edge.

"Calm down, you two. This isn't as terrible as it seems." Lydia implored them. How Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather put up with such an impatient pair is beyond her. "Corn mazes have had a method to their madness since the Greek Inventor Daedalus trapped a minotaur in his labyrinth."

"The Greek who?" Amber barked in aggravation.

"And what's a Minotaur and labyrinth?" James added. He hasn't learned those words yet.

Lydia laughed at their baffled expressions. She motioned for them to follow her. She placed a hand to one to a wall of corn, letting it run through the stocks as they moseyed on their way. "Labyrinth is another word for Maze. Although, to be fair, a labyrinth is miles bigger, and days longer than what we're in." Amber screeched in dread, having a mental breakdown. She can only imagine what sort of monster would build such a thing. "Daedalus was an inventor from Athens, Greece. A real genius YEARS ahead of his time. From wax wings that his Son Icarus used," She will skip what became of poor Icarus, "To steel on ships to protect from enemy fire." James liked that part of the story. Amber was pretty bored. She doesn't care too much for history. But, out of respect for Lydia, she endured. It was making her forget that they were still stuck in a maze of corn. "The King of Crete, Minos, bid that Daedalus would build a labyrinth for him so that a Minotaur - a creature that was half man and half bull - would be trapped inside, and would cease his rampage on his city." She paused for dramatic effect, lowering her tone ominously. "But the king had other plans for the labyrinth. Grander, malicious, sadistic plans." She added a chuckle. The grumbling whir sent chills down the twins' spines. She had their full attention. "King Minos used it for sport. Commissioning heroes from all around who had the nerve and valor to best the Minotaur and kill him. Many came...and many died. One...by one...by...one~" She trailed off in a blood curdling whisper, her face twisting crazily. "See, no hero lasted long. None of them knew the labyrinth like the Minotaur. Every turn they made, he already found a shortcut straight to them. And when they thought they were safe…sitting idly to catch their breath..." She placed a hand to her ear, "A deathly silence would fill the labyrinth...and the guttural breaths of the Minotaur would be on their necks." She gave her best Minotaur breath, slowing it down. "They would try...but it would be too late." Amber and James conjoined hands, trembling in terror. "King Minos eventually got bored with heroes and offered a Lordship to commoners who thought they would fair better. Another amusing sight for him. The Minotaur feasted like a king because of him." She plucked some corn and gave it an animal like CHOMP! James and Amber yelped, jumping away from her. Lydia chuckled darkly. She wasn't done yet. "Then, one day, a hero by the name of Theseus came and declared he would kill the Minotaur. King Minos was humored by this hero and let him pass, thinking he'd have another amusing, gory sight. But this hero was different, you see. He had a secret weapon." She ripped a loose string from her uniform. "A magical string created by King Minos' own daughter Ariadne, which lead Theseus right to the Minotaur, and allowed him to strike the beast down without delay."

"Whoa…" James' gawked absolutely amazed.

"That sounds terrifying!" Amber quaked. "We don't have Minotaurs here, do we?!"

"Or evil kings that feed people to Minotaurs?!"

"Nope! Both are long gone, and are only native to Greece which is months upon months of a boat ride from us." Lydia assured them, earning very relieved sighs. "But you wanna know what we do have?"

"What?!" The pair trembled.

Lydia swept a hand to a concession stand, "An exit from the maze. We're out." James and Amber exhaled with relief, racing one another to the man with the barrel full of fresh water. They guzzled two ladles and collapsed exhausted. "Dramatic much?"

"Do not taint us!" Amber warned her.

"We could have been Minotaur food!" James shivered.

Lydia rolled her eyes. Although, in a part of her mind, she got a bad feeling that she might cause these two to have nightmares. A glimpse to the sky stunned her by how late it was getting. "Lets hit a couple more attractions and head home." She suggested. "Dinner and the pie should be ready pretty soon."

"NO MORE MAZES!" The two begged.

Lydia raised her right hand. "No more mazes."

 **xxx**

Roland and Miranda took a small break. They'd been traveling nonstop for the majority of the day. They were feeling it in their legs. Lead was in their veins. When they continued their march up a smaller hill, the two became crestfallen by the encroaching larger hill. Neither one was sure they could take much more of this. By the time they reached the top of the small hill, they'd resigned themselves to the hefty trek. The appearance of Alauna and Gwen at the foot of that hill stopped them in their tracks. Naturally, both wanted to ask why those two were there. They already knew the answer. When Alauna and Gwen pulled out their letters, Miranda and Roland were glad they didn't ask.

" _You are nearing the end of your struggle and strife._ " Alauna began.

" _A blessing for you, but for Lydia this is life._ " Gwen continued, giving a small scowl. Was she irked by the passage or her monarchs?

" _By now you are realizing that you've been completely unfair._ "

" _Demanding everything from Lydia, but not a inch of give from you anywhere._ " Roland and Miranda curled into themselves, their expressions mangled in regret.

" _The final task ahead will determine thus,_ "

" _Will you respect Lydia or still put up a fuss? "_ That passage raised a red flag. Roland didn't think they were disrespecting her. He gave it a second thought, pondering how it must have looked from the perspective of those looking in from the outside. He must have been terrible to her.

" _Neither wand, potion, nor spell will spare you this part."_ Alauna finished with a bite.

" _Be prepared to answer questions that demand truth of heart."_ Gwen finished ominously, she and Alauna stepping to the side, directing them to a path that lead around the large hill. Roland and Miranda joined hands. The final leap and answers would finally be theirs. Alauna and Gwen watched intensely as the two vanished down the paths. They felt themselves relax, but feared this would backfire.

The long, drawn out trial came round the tall hill, bringing Miranda and Roland to a wide ditch with a stream running through it. Pillar like stepping stones created a small bridge to the other side. For the moment, Roland and Miranda thought it was a simple hop, skip, and jump and they would finally be going home. Puffs of smoke wafted from behind them. A grim looking Cedric and Adelea appeared, completely demolishing their hopes of escaping a trial. Gwen and Alauna did say they were going to be tested on their final jaunt. Guess those two were there to administer it. They assumed wrong. The crunching of the grass from the other side reared their heads back. Their jaws fell open as Miles came on scene. In his hand was on of those malicious letters.

"Miles…not you too." Roland begged.

Miles bowed his head apologetically, raising the letter to a comfortable angle. " _The time has come to end your adventure._ " He read with great reluctance. " _Step forward, Your Majesties, and bring an iron will to be sure._ " He urged them with an open palm. Their starting point was at the stepping stones. Roland grunted baffled as he came closer to the stones. Words were etched in the patch of grass atop them. Miranda got a closer look. Each one had one word written on them. _Spell_ , _recite,_ _method,_ _answer,_ _final._ Roland and Miranda didn't need a long winded explanation as what would be required of them. Therefore, Miles skipped to the point. "Each section will highlight the journey you've taken. A live action review, as it were." Miles raised the paper for them to see. "Answer my questions correctly and honestly, and the pillars will stay put. Lie or answer incorrectly," He nodded to Cedric and Adelea. The pair nodded back. They drew their wands. Extending their flat palms, the wands floated, turning side to side like a compass needle. The wands went left and lit up red, giving off a blaring alarm. One pillar for each of them jiggled and dropped into the water, "And you'll be soaked." Roland chalked this up to torture. Was it really necessary? The pillar returned, and it was time to begin. "Your Majesties, let us commence."

"Alright then!" Roland went first. He got in a running start, jumping to the pillar labeled _spell._

"Your topic involves a spell or the particulars of a spell." Miles explained. "How was the compass and map made?"

"With a clock and canvas." Roland answered confidently. Adelea's wand glowed bright green, saving Roland from a watery fall. Much to his relief. Miles nodded his head, permitting Roland to skip forward. He landed the pillar marked _recite_ , losing his nerve by what was going to come next. "Recite the spell you used to make the compass and map."

He was afraid of that. "Yes...um...uh…" He was blank. He was drawing a blank. It had something to do with a path...or epitaph. Something like that. He dug his fingers into his skull. It felt as if the answer was on the tip of his tongue, but was sliding back down his throat. "I...I don't remember." He gave up. Adelea's wand lit bright red. The pillar dropped right from under him, sending him into a shameful splash. Miranda cried out in worry. Roland was fine. The stream was just deep enough to soak his head, and high enough so he was able to climb out. He spat up a little fish. "A soaked head, huh…?" He droned, glaring murderously at the two sorcerers. Mostly because they were trying their hardest to not laugh. "Maybe we should have written these things down!" He frothed at the mouth.

"Sorcerers don't have the luxury of sorting through papers and notes!" Adelea shouted, abjectly infuriated by his proposal. "Sorcery demands quick thinking, fast reflexes, a heavy duty memory, and the ability to think on your feet." She pointed at hers, giving a small tap dance. It was accidentally funny. "If they stutter as you did - neglected to heed what they learned merely because they thought they'd never use it again," Adelea's gaze hardened. A gorgon's glare would keel to her, "How many do you think would be left in the world?" Neither Roland nor Miranda dared to answer because, judging by Cedric's twisting, the number isn't low. "Time to press forward, Majesties!" And they better be careful by how they respond.

 **xxx**

James and Amber found a bench with a little canopy. Both were slump low in their seats, barely able to keep their eyes open. Lydia brought them cups of water and blueberry muffins from a vendor. On top of being tired, they had to be hungry. "What do you guys say we head home in a few minutes, huh?" They responded with exhausted moans, their little heads couldn't even bob. Lydia giggled adoringly. They're cute when they're tired. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"Liddy!" Lydia's ear caught her name. Her head darted about, scouring for who called her name. "Liddy! Over here!" There on a barrel of day old ale was Eezeyal, nipping at his feathers to seem less suspicious. He sneakily motioned her closer with urgency.

"You guys stay here. I'll be right over there." She announced. However, James and Amber were out cold, freeing her to just leave. Lydia meandered over to him, bending low so she and he could talk. There's just one problem, "Where's Ubos?" Eezeyal tapped on the barrel. The lid popped open slightly. Ubos's brow poked out, bouncing at his clever disguise. By the flush in his cheeks, that ale was getting to him. Lightweight. "Hey, you two! What's the word?"

"Liddy, I promise ya, ya won't believe what we've seen today."

 **xxx**

Five pillars. That's all they had to breach. ONLY-FIVE-PILLARS! Answer Miles' questions, make it across, and call it a good day! And all the questions were on what they've done today. BUT NO! Miranda and Roland were soaked to the marrow, drowned in humiliation, and smothered with failure. _What spell was used to obtain a torch bug?_ Miranda should have been able to answer that with her eyes closed. She was able to name the spell. Reciting it was what landed her in the water. Roland actually made it to the final pillar, by some strange miracle. But what landed him with a wet head was that the question pertained to what he learned on the journey. He said, "Magic is a headache," as a joke and, well, splash! Miranda was close to the end. One more jump. The answer column was a trick question. It was the answer, but she had to respond with a question. Talk about a jeopardy stage. It had to deal with the salamanders. It was worded, "Spits out a venom, and lives in dark caves." Miranda didn't think of the salamanders and was dunked. The two felt even worse when Miles came back to questions he'd asked over an hour ago and they still couldn't answer them. Miranda was able to recite the spell for the map and compass, but failed on the ingredients for their glowing dust hat project. Roland nailed that one. But tanked when it came to the answer/question about the torch bug. NONE OF IT! They couldn't grasp any of it. It was too much. And the harder they tried, the more they seemed to forget. At this rate they'll be waterlogged for a year. Seriously, all this effort for something that would be easy on its own. If someone is really trying to teach them something, now would be a good time to end this game.

Miles sensed their plight. See, his instructions - as well as the others - came with a _get out of jail free_ play of looked to Cedric and Adelea who had started to feel absolutely sorry for their monarchs. The day was nearly over. Dinner will be ready soon. The two came to a decision and then odded to Miles. Miles returned the nod, and in a steady stride he approached the stream. "Your Majesties, have you had enough?" He didn't mean to sound condescending.

"Miles! Do-not-gloat!" Roland spat out each word with a wheeze. "We...we can do this! We just need...more time!"

"I am afraid time is nearly up, Your Majesties. Luckily," Miles raised his letter, "My instructions come with a _bet it all_ option."

Miranda and Roland weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Given that drowned rats look better than them, they're willing to take it. But they had to know, "Miles, please answer us one thing." Roland implored. "Did someone threaten you all to do this? Are Lydia and all of you in danger?" He just needs to know that.

"Final question, Your Majesties, and all will be revealed." Miles diverted. Roland wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it enraged him that answers still weren't his. Miles sneered at the letter. Another poem was at the bottom. He didn't have time for this. "As you have seen and experienced, what should be simple is a great struggle." Roland scoffed gruffly under his breath. _You're telling me._ "But what you endured isn't even a true iota of what sorcerers are obligated to face. It's non-negotiable, and shortcuts are hazardous!" Miranda bit on the inside of her cheek. She was feeling ill about the shortcut they're being given. "Memorizing spells, knowing what ingredients go together and what they do, speaking fluently and fluidly for the best effect, and so on." Just thinking about it brought that migraine back to their heads. "Your final question, Majesties, is: _Do you understand now?_ " Roland and Miranda went blank. _Do they understand?_ Understand what? The hard work? The trials and tribulations? How making a glorified nightlight was a ten thousand mile sprint? What were they supposed to understand? They get that sorcerers have to work extra hard for what they want. Not just anyone can wave a wand and call themselves sorcerers. Waving a wand for a few hours certainly doesn't make them one.

And there. That's when it hit them. _Do they understand now?_ Roland and Miranda shared aghast expressions, unable to believe they missed the premise of the question. The answer - at the least the hint to one - was in the passage Miles read to them. The simple being a struggle, the non-negotiable trials, no shortcuts and no get out of jail free cards. They glanced to Cedric, to Adelea, thought about Lydia - Right there. Their answer was clear. And it was time to admit to it. _Do you understand now?_

"We can say yes…" Roland began. He shook his head somberly, "But it is impossible to truly understand unless we live it." Adelea and Cedric relaxed. "Lydia will have to take my place one day, so she is obligated to understand." She has to understand in order to be an effective queen. It's important. But not more important than her magic studies. Which is precisely how he's been treating her craft this whole time. "We on the other hand…" Miranda came in close to him, "Can only comprehend as much as we experience. Which we have only done in stride." If he can really call it a stride. "And even then...we can't do what she, or any of you do. Not in the time given." So why should he expect Lydia to do the same?

"Our answer is no." Miranda shortened with the same woe. "We don't fully understand, but we're willing to try harder. And we will." She swore.

Miles, Adelea, and Cedric broke into smiles. "Well said, Majesties." Miles remarked. Pleasant trills filled the air. Adelea and Cedric flourished their hands and wands, crisscrossing their arms and swaying them apart. The pillars crackled, and gradually melded together with one another, creating a bridge to the other side. Miranda and Roland stood there and stared in disbelief. Did they just win? Is it over? Miles walking over to them confirmed it. Their test was over, and the bridge was safe. "Now then, dinner should be nearly ready." He put fingers to his lips and unleashed a loud whistle. A coach came from overhead, coming round to pick them up . "Let us return home, and we'll tell you everything on the way."

 **xxx**

The coach ride home from the carnival wasn't all bad. Lydia was able to relax with her brother and sister sawing logs on either side of her. She doesn't know when she became a pillow, but that blush on her cheeks said she didn't mind at all. She ran her fingers through their soft hair, giggling at how fat their cheeks are. _Wonder how cute they looked when they were babies._ She won't go off Tilly's word that Amber looked funny. Ubos and Eezeyal already beat them home after informing Lydia on what her strangely behaving friend and Steward, and others, had been up to. _Who sets up a test like this?_ As the castle drew closer, Lydia shook Amber and James awake. She made sure to wipe the drool from Amber's mouth. She get's red faced at that sort of thing. Hopefully they won't fall asleep at dinner.

"Thanks, Jimmie." Lydia waved. Jimmie bowed in response.

Amber, James, and Lydia returned the castle slightly perturbed by how quiet it was around there. Usually Baileywick has the servants buzzing like busy bees, leaving scorch marks in the carpet by now. Dinner and final chores were a red flag emergency before the night ends. The castle was as silent as a graveyard. Or one of Amber's old slumber parties. "HELLOOOO…" The trio beckoned. Only their echoes responded.

"Anyone else read this book before?" James quaked, gripping onto Lydia's skirt. "This is where the living dead start crawling out of the floors and picking us off one by one."

"James, there is no such thing as the living dead." Lydia scoffed. No more mythical lores for this boy.

"Ugghh…" Came despondent moans.

Ice encased the three royals' spines. Their necks craned stiffly, like joints in dire need of oil. Sweat beaded down the sides of their brows, their eyes so wide the terror was oozing. _It can't be,_ The trio quaked internally. _There's no way!_ There, in the archway of their home, two silhouettes sluggishly limped forth. Their decaying arms outstretched, and their dying moans filling the hallway with their icy sorrow. "YAH!" The screaming twins jumped in a screaming Lydia's arms. "LIVING DEAD!"

"Ugh...woof…" The awakes lightning gradually peeled back. Miranda and Roland hobbled on scene, collapsing to their stomachs.

"Oh…" James and Amber sank in minor disappointment.

"Pretty close, actually." Lydia set them down. Now for a more important matter. "MOM! DAD!" Lydia ran and stopped between them, propping a hand to their shoulders to help them sit on their knees. "Whoa!" She gasped.

James and Amber came in close, cringing in revulsion. Head to toe, there was dirt all over their parents. A few bruises and scrapes, and the bags under their eyes were horrendous. And they were soaked head to toe! "Hi, kids!" Roland wheezed, trying his hardest to laugh heartily.

"How was the carnival?" Miranda beamed. A thunderstorm crashed in the trios' minds, their faces warped in fury.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lydia howled.

"What happened to you guys?!" Amber screeched.

"Where have you been that this happens?!" James pinched at the knicks in Roland's hat.

A second crew came sauntering in. "And where the heck have you guys been?!" Lydia was heard shouting. Amber and James were dumbstruck for the umpteenth time today. Baileywick, Cedric, Miles, Alauna, Gwen, and Adelea came sauntering in with guilt on their faces. Although Lydia didn't need to know what they've been up to, Amber and James would certainly like to know.

"We had...quite the adventure today." Roland breathed exhausted. He placed a hand on his knee, pushing himself onto his feet. James and Lydia trailing their hands under him in case he fell. Roland lent Miranda a hand, cradling her as she stood.

"Yes. A very eye opening one at that." Miranda rasped.

"I should hope you had a little fun too." Tilly announced herself. She and Sofia came moseying over to them with flour all over the aprons protecting their matching dresses. Lydia had to admit, she looked cute in Aunt Tilly Chique. "Otherwise my second reason for this trip would have been for nothing." Tilly finished with an impish grin. Starting from Adelea, leading all the way to James, did very baffled expressions flood the room.

"Your...second reason?" Roland moaned what everyone was thinking. She had more than one reason to come visit?

"Technically we can call it my third reason!" Tilly bustled with laughter. "Visiting my family and coming to my new niece's birthday are very important. But what was more important was getting rid of that nasty tension between you and Lydia." She wagged a finger between Roland and Lydia, getting the pair to raise bewildered brows. They were seriously missing what she was talking about. Everyone was drawing a blank. "Baby Brother, you aren't supposed to just learn while walking a mile in another's shoes. You have to have fun." She pumped a fist. "Otherwise your feet are killing you when you get home, and that isn't any fun." She mumbled, lifting a foot to rub her aching soles.

"Walking a mile?" Lydia repeated confusedly. Roland and Miranda looked like a troll chewed them up, spat them out, and did a tap dance on them. "Tilly, what exactly did you do?"

"She didn't do anything." Sofia assured her. "She and I were gone all day."

"Just because someone isn't in the room doesn't mean they can't plan ahead." Tilly hinted with a wink to Adelea and the others involved with the excursion.

Adelea felt a hammer strike her anvil. "Wait…" She took out the letter, her jaw dropping right off its joints. She must have re-read it ten times in a few seconds, slowly but surely finding that the letter's in depth knowledge of Roland and Lydia, the enigmatic and quirky poems, and how Tilly isn't the least surprised by Roland and Miranda's state. "Duchess…" She squeaked, gawking blankly with the letter displayed, "Are you the one who sent these to us?" Before James, Lydia, and Amber could ask, everyone took out their letters.

"What are those?" James still asked.

"We each got a letter saying that Roland needed to walk a mile in your shoes, Lydia." Gwen answered.

"And we were given instructions where to leave the riddles, as well as not lend a hand to His Majesty and Queen Miranda." Baileywick added.

"Well only a hand if they were in danger. But other than that, they had to figure out how to proceed on their own." Tilly corrected them nonchalantly.

"So it was you!" Adelea shouted.

"I don't think I ever denied it." Tilly grinned with a questionable innocence.

Adelea sputtered uncontrollably. Something in her head broke. "How the heck did you get all of these into our rooms?! How'd you know that we'd even agree to this?! When did you have time to-to-to-" There was this pop and smoke exploded from her head. She keeled over hard, being caught by Miles and Baileywick. How did Tilly do any of this was a topic that would be discussed at dinner.

Tilly went to Lydia, taking her hands in hers. "Lydia, you got to see and experience what Roland endures everyday as King. It was only fair that he knows what it's like to be a sorcerer." She elucidated, turning to Roland. "That it isn't all fun and games. That's it's hard work and determination, and it takes a clear head and an extreme amount of patience to achieve." Patience that many do not have. "You can't just wave a wand willy nilly, or throw a bunch of things into a potion and hope for the best. Precision, a level head, and an acute knowledge as well as enunciation are required."

"Sounds exhausting." Amber and James moaned.

"It is!" Cedric, Adelea, and Lydia chimed.

"It was." Miranda added.

"And I don't think I'll ever take for granted what being a sorcerer entails or demands." Roland promised, looking straight into Lydia's eyes. "Especially when the amount of responsibility supplanted equals to the marvel that stands before you in the end." Lydia is a marvel among marvels. And he won't ever forget it. Her cheeks flushed red with her smile. He rested a hand to her shoulder, shaking it with pride. This will be his successor, and he couldn't be happier. "Now then, since we're all together, who's ready for dinner?"

Roland didn't have to ask them twice. Half the room was already on its way to the kitchen. Lydia trailed at the end. She heard a strange grunting coming from the ceiling. Quirking her eyes up, her insides squeezed together at a giant, black, winged mass in their rafters. She recognized that winged mass. That's the Wombeast from her test a few months back. "Umm…" She tapped Tilly on the shoulder. "Why is there a wombeast in our ceiling?"

"That's Wilbur. He's our dinner guest."

"Do mom and dad know about this?"

"Nope. Precisely why it's fine." Tilly meandered off, humming happily to herself. Lydia doesn't follow the logic. Not that she was going to try. There's food and pie waiting for her.

 **To be continued.**

 **Not great, but it will work. Especially since Lydia's birthday is next.**


	34. The Night Before

**The Night Before**

 **Okay. Moving on. We're nearing the end.**

 **GRY! I haven't forgotten your idea! I want to use it after Lydia's Birthday Arch.**

 **xxx**

 _ **About a Week ago**_

There are worse places in the world one can find himself. In the belly of a dragon, stepping through of field of buffalo dung, downwind of Achilles the Sitting Horse. Walking up stone steps doused in heavy rain of a prison nestled within a nightmarish mountain side? Could be considered a pleasant outing in some circles. Why would anyone be walking into a place like this? They're looking for someone. Someone dangerous. And unfortunately, like with all dangerous individuals, they are put in isolation - left to rot in solitude until they are either deemed fit for release, or old age takes them back to the weeds. _**(Thank you, IT)**_

The Prison is not a Hell Trap like Azkaban. No. This place at least has humans - or some version of English speaking creature - that comes to check in, feed, and care for the prisoners chained to the cells atop this blackened mountain top. It is just merely known as The Stormhide Citadel. The sheer rock shaven by years of unrelenting thunderstorm, the peaks daring to scar the heavens into tatters. The foliage was tainted beyond revival. Petrified like stone, weak like charred wood. Whenever lightning flashed, the sheer light that cascades the land is nothing short of horrifying. Straight out of nightmare is how the light shows the terror these storms raged on the land. The frigid winds possessed the ability to tear steel clean from its chain mail. Billets of hail or ice could tear into a person's skull as if it were wet paper. All the more reason why escape and travel is made difficult. There are three ways into the citadel, none of which are flying, climbing, tunneling, or teleporting. The main way is walking up the one thousand steps, escorted by a centaur guard, with armed sentries at every tenth step who blend in with the rocks watching your every move. A single torch to light the steps for when the lightning isn't flashing.

A lesser man or woman would never dare make the trek unless absolutely desperate or necessary. A crazy man or woman wouldn't even think of making this hike. Knights shy from it as well. Which begs the question? Just what form of machination of cognitive creature is the hooded tarped figure being escorted to the portcullis at the top of the steps.

The centaur raised his torch, alerted the armored Ogre at the gate to his presence. The two torches on either side of this creature accentuated how hideous he is in the light. A good thing the mysterious figure had most of his face covered. The centaur stepped to the side, standing at attention and stone faced. His hand rested to his sword. The Ogre approached, a hand to his club. "State your name!" He commanded in a growling gargle.

The figure raised his head to the light. Beady black eyes and a mustache quirked in a sneer. "I am Boswell Birch of Frezenberg." He announced proudly. He rifled in his tarp, presenting his laminated credentials to the rather illiterate Ogre. "Litigator of Amazing Bozz Laws."

"State your business!"

That was too easy a joke to make. Boswell inhaled some professionalism. "My business is with the prisoner by the name of Lezard Hirsch." The name broke the Ogre and centaur's bearings. They figured it was a joke. But no. Boswell was serious. "At the behest of his Uncle - Tribunal Councilman Hirsch - I am here to speak with my client."

At the behest of one of the highest ranked Councilmen? That is above brief paygrade to dispute. Not like sending a message to confirm was an option. It'd be another week before it got back. "Proceed." The Ogre stepped aside.

"Thank you, sir." Boswell bowed his head and went inside. The Ogre resume his watch, and the Centaur waited. Boswell was escorted by another Ogre to Lezard's cell. Narrow corridors barely a foot taller and wider than the tromping Ogres patrolling them. The torch light running down the corridors wasn't enough for the perfect ambiance, but Boswell got an idea of what lies for those unfortunate enough to end up here. The worn walls were just riddled with cracks, caked in a substance that would make mold shudder. And the smell. Boswell was in nauseated tears. It reeked of moisture, Ogres, and whatever dog sized rats were running around leaving droppings. The rust caked bars to the cells contains the vagrants long forgotten and lost to the world. Their email takes bodies resembling a ghoul, their skin falling from the bones, madness their favored state. Poor unfortunate souls. He can only imagine what has become of the man he has been beckoned to see.

 _Dear Mr. Boswell,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. You do not know me, but if what I've heard about you is true then I feel it is best to rectify this situation. In keeping to the cliche, we have enemies in common. The Princesses of Enhancia, their pets, and their friends._

 _We have been humiliated, berated, and disgraced because of them. We both crave revenge. But from where I am, I am unable to exact my vengeance. Precisely why I invite you to Stormhide Citadel where we might discuss this in greater length._

 _Should you choose to come, I will expect you in three days time. Say that my Uncle - Councilman Hirsch - sent you. The guards will not question you further. Should you choose to decline, I will bear no ill will. But be warned, the losses you will sustain from that decision will be one that you can I'll come to regret. The opportunity for power, wealth, recognition, and respect will never come to you nor your progeny in one sitting ever._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lezard Hirsch_

That letter arrived to his home the same time he returned from a failed performance in Tangu. How this Lezard knew where he lived is an answer he will obtain.

Lezard's cell was in a solitary cell towards the back of the prison. A triangular door with such a tiny window. A slot in there to insert food and such. The Ogre peered in through the window, spotting the prisoner against the far back wall, slumped forward. He knocked three times, getting a sluggish reaction and confirming he was alive. "You've got a visitor!" He barked. He didn't wait for a response before undoing the heavy duty locks. His touch registered to the six locks engaged with a sealing recognition charm. "The rules are simple. Do not have any physical contact with the prisoner, do not give him anything, and do not antagonize him." Boswell nodded firmly. "Call when you are ready." He opens the door, stepping aside. Once Boswell entered, the Ogre closed the door, and the isolation thickened in his lungs.

The room on the other side of the triangular door was large. A luminescent bulb on the ceiling the sole source of light. It fanned to the figure at the wall. Long brown locks, wiry and greasy, clinging to a paled faced drenched in sweat and traces of humidity. For a prison made entirely out of stone, it gets pretty hot in there. The constant rain outside creates that musty air Boswell was swimming through on the way in. Each step he took he heard and felt the echo. It traced the high walls, rebounding a shock back to his legs. The closer he got to the man on the floor, the more he began to notice the crude shackles occupying his forearms, and the chains that were imbedded to the wall and floor. Gaelic symbols faded in and out of a vibrant green light were engraved to the shackles. Boswell wondered what they were for. Perhaps he can learn that as well. He sat to the chair five feet away from him, clearing his throat to announce his presence. "Lezard Hirsch, I am the Amazing Boswell." The man's head slowly lifted, revealing a small, lifeless smile.

"You came." He rasped with his dry throat. "I was worried you wouldn't."

"Would you if someone you've never met suddenly had a cryptic message sent to your home?" Boswell snorted back hostilely. "How did you know where I lived anyway? Or that I'd even get the letter?"

"Oh yes. You have to forgive me." He slowly lifted his head. Pure hazel eyes sent chills down Boswell's spine. "Contrary to popular belief, this place isn't as cut off from the world as people would have you believe." He pointed to a quill and paper on the floor. Next to it were several tabloids, papers, and articles about what's going on in the world. Specifically Enchancia. "It isn't impossible to get reading material, or send out messages." Boswell grunted under his breath. That doesn't make this any less creepy, or suspicious. "Did you have any trouble?"

"Not at all." Save for the 300 miles trek up to the prison. "The guard crippled at the mentioning of your Uncle." Oh what he would be able to do with influence like that. "Must be nice having family in high places."

"It has it's advantages." Lezard shrugged. He's over his family's prestigious name by now. "Now then, I assume you're wondering why I've called you here."

"Actually, I'm more curious how such a debonair young man confined in one of the world's most out of sight and mind prison's thought to seek me out. And how you even knew I existed." Boswell hasn't forgotten about the papers and articles he has, but there's no way he gave such a small time man a sideways glance. Or read further than page 4.

"There is very little that can be kept from me." He cupped a hand to his ear, holding his breath to allow the silence to fill the room. Boswell twisted his face in confusion. Nothing was to be heard but the depraved winds howling outside. "The very wind carries the whispers of my enemies straight to my ear. Their every move is mine to charter." He grasp an issue of _Enchancia Today_ , tossing it to Boswell's feet. "And amongst those whispers came your name, Mr. Boswell." He touched to the page it was open on. Boswell terrified and in the spotlight of a scandal. His whole show revealed to be a giant scam, and his criminal past laid bare for the world. The humiliation! "You absconded with Adelea's precious hawk, captured exotic animals for your spectacular magic show, went so far to make off with Princess Sofia's precious bunny and proceed to chase her down, and put quite the vice on Lydia."

Boswell growled under his breath. The boy is well informed. Guess what? So is he. "Princess Lydia, and Adelea are of you close friends, I believe." See, in Boswell's line of work, knowing your audience is key to any show. Can't pull a rabbit out of a hat for animal lovers. Can't saw a person in half in from of the squeamish. And he can't very well come to a meeting with a young man with not only a prestigious name, but is privy to the news of the world without his own ammunition. This earned him that wrinkle in Lezard's slackening brow. "I am able to pick up whispers on the wind as well, Lezard Hirsch." He was the one pointing to an incriminating item. Those shackles. "I know of the taboo forever embedded in your palms, and I know of your attempt on the lives of the Royal Family." Lezard wasn't too displeased. He glanced to the shackles, then revealed the toothy mouths on his palms. The sad part is, those mouths need a regular flow of magic to keep him alive. That's what the shackles did. Were it not for the shackles, he'd be starving. "Precisely why I am considering exiting the way I came and never looking back."

"Why, exactly? We have an enemy in common." Lezard crooned.

"Because my enemies are only achieved by theft of animals." A minor offense compared to attempted murder. "You, my dear young sir, are an enemy of the state. Incarcerated for attempting to murder Princess Lydia, and assaulting the Royal Family." Anyone else would have been hung or sent to a firing squad. "And you are about to stand trial and face a hefty punishment for your crimes."

"And your point is?"

"I do not wish to join you."

"And yet here you still sit." Lezard slyly countered. "You came to me by the behest of a message I sent you days ago, knowing full well who I am - what I did - and what punishments lie ahead for my crimes, and others." Normal people would have thrown his letter in the trash. "For someone so reluctant, you're very willing."

"Not so much as willing as I am vengeful...and curious." Lezard is not wrong. Boswell would have just stayed home under different circumstances. Ignored the message and gone about his slowly falling apart life. Unfortunately, he needed to know what sort of person this Lezard truly was, and see how he can help him get what he wants. "You sought me out above all others. A handful of others bear animosity toward the Royal Family of Enchancia. Many more capable than myself!" Like that fairy that attacked Royal Prep. Or those witches terrorizing Enchancia.

Lezard managed a dry laugh, choking on it. Boswell was uneasy. "Dear, Mr. Boswell, you diminish your qualifications." He calmed himself before he tore something in his throat. "You are a parlor trick magician. Sneered upon by both sorcerers and humans, but also labeled permanently as innocuous, foolish, mundane-"

"I get it!" Boswell barked. He's a laughing stock.

Lezard fanned his hands, understanding he took it too far. "To summarize, no one see's you as a real threat. Precisely why," He rifled in his askew clothing, tearing aged holes wider, "Should you arrive to Princess Lydia's birthday this coming next week, bearing gifts of regret and wishes to bury the hatchet," He handed Boswell a small black box. The shell was like an ebony inky glaze, tiny specks shimmering like stars, and shifting about like the vast cosmos, "Not even Princess Sofia will think twice. The soft hearted welp that she is."

"You recall when Princess Lydia's birthday is?" Boswell broke from the present topic.

"I haven't forgotten when my ex-lover's birthday is." He purred.

Boswell bobbed his head, sucking in his lips. He won't touch on that one. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and he doesn't know what beauty either saw in each other. He returned his attention to the strange box. "What is this?"

"A gift from Ms. Nettle and another years ago." He droned. "With this, anyone or anything with the smallest taint of magic will be rendered dead in place."

Boswell's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "An Ix box." He gasped. He cradled it in both hands. It was a gift from the gods. "It is said whosoever wields this box will obtain the magic trapped within. Any magic."

"I see you are well read."

"This is a most powerful item." So powerful that is was deemed illegal throughout Agrabah to Tangu after a sorcerer named Mozenrath tried to use The Crystal of Ix to steal Prince Aladdin's Genie. "How do you have it here?" He had to know. These were said to be destroyed and sent back to the Mystic Isles that bred them.

"Again, there is little that is able to be kept from me." Lezard winked. "I can be certain this will serve your vengeful needs perfectly."

More than perfectly. With this box Boswell will be like unto a god. He can feel it too. The traces of power trapped inside. How the energy teases his fingers. The Generation Arcanists he's heard of will be forced to their knees before him. King Roland, The horned King, and Te Fiti themselves would kneel. With the Ix box, Boswell will never be sneered at again. "Princess Sofia, Princess Lydia, Sorceress Adelea, and the animals bound to them humiliated me!" He snarled, his body trembling in uncontainable rage. "Because of them, I am the laughing stock of every kingdom! Not even parents will hire me for their kids' birthday parties!" The ultimate insult. "I want those three and their friends to suffer as I have suffered! To be humiliated and laid bare for the whole world to see what tiny wretches they are!"

Lezard grinned victoriously. "Sounds as if you have come to a decision." As he knew he would. Time to seal the deal. "As I said, Lydia's birthday will be the time to strike. You will not find a less conspicuous time to get close to her and the others. And with her being a princess, it promises to be a big day." Very big indeed. Royals do so love to flaunt their riches, and show off their children. "A mass of nobles, friends, noble friends - the perfect time with the perfect crowd to strike." Boswell had to agree. None are so easy to dupe than those drunken at a party.

"Yes...yes!" Boswell clutched the box to his chest. He can just see it. He can taste it. His revenge is at hand. "Finally - on that day - I will pick up the pieces those three brats left me in!" He raised the box to the sky. "With this in my hands, not only will I become the greatest magician to ever live," He caressed it lovingly, "But I will be able to deliver your princess to you on her knees! And once our adversaries are gone…" He stared at his ravenous reflection in the box, "The possibilities for us will be boundless."

"Do I take that to mean you're in?" Lezard purred.

"I am more than in, Sir Lezard." Boswell stooped to one knee, bowing before him. "I am your humble servant when this matter is done."

Lezard was glad to hear it. He was in search of a stooge of a his own. "But be warned," He added forebodingly, "Lydia is an Inheritor. An unstable Inheritor. She won't hesitate to eviscerate you should she suspect anything." Boswell cringed. _She's an Inheritor?_ This might be too much for him. "With her will be Adelea the Audacious and Cedric the King's Stooge. Trust me, they will be headaches in themselves." He grimly stated. By his tone, Adelea and Cedric aren't the only ones going to be at the party. "I am afraid my information ends there. But with that box, anyone with a trace of magic will be at your mercy. Those without," He chuckled darkly, "A snap of your fingers will do the trick."

"Understandable." He swallowed a massive lump. He has a full week to figure out how he can get through the front door, let alone anywhere near Lydia and her friends. He might just have one. "I should be going. Time is of the essence." He rose to his feet, fixing himself. "But I must have one more inkling of my curiosity piqued."

"Yes?"

"Besides revenge, what does destroying Princess Lydia get you?"

"That's easy." Lezard gazed at his ravage palm, "It will show the world that not even Inheritor's can withstand my might!" Those filthy, destructive, family decimating vermin. All the power in the world, and all any of them do is cause pain and misery to everyone around them. "Those monsters will no longer hold to that pedestal that displays them as gods! They will be downgraded to the vermin that they are," He clawed at his rags of clothing. He frothed at the mouth, "And one by one - slowly but surely - the world will mount a hunt, and cause the genocide of all of their kind, and those that would bring them into this world!" Lydia's mother, Miranda, and all like them will be the first to die. "And I will sit atop their throne, watching their heads roll at my feet."

"A very straightforward response." Boswell respected that. He turned on his heels, excusing himself. "You will hear from me within the next couple of weeks! And there will be good news." This he swore. Lezard unleashed a howling laugh, seriously sorry he won't be there to see his plan unfold. And should Boswell fail...well...it was fun while it lasted. "Soon...all of them...will pay for what they took!" He clutched at a pocket watch in his oat. "You will all pay."

 **xxx**

 _ **The night before Lydia's birthday**_

A shawl flew up and right into Lydia's face. A hat landed on top of that. Then a mint green dress was thrown on her. And she was completely impassive to the barrage of clothing raining down in her closet. Why was she impassive? Because Astrid, Gwen, and Adelea were obsessively taking measurements in the event an outfit could not be found. "NO! NO! NO! NONE OF THESE ARE RIGHT!" Amber shrieked, riding the rolling ladder at mach speeds. This wasn't even counting Alauna, Sofia, Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda rummaging in the lower levels for shoes and accessories. One would wonder why all of these people are suddenly in Lydia's closet. Why are they tearing it apart as if it were the last day on earth? Because... _sigh_...they insisted on helping Lydia find the perfect outfit for her birthday tomorrow, and Lydia just wanted to throw anything on. Amber and Adelea split a vein and the armada was called. "Over 999 dresses and not a single one is RIGHT!"

"Don't you have anything more modern to wear?!" Hildegard on the lower rungs hissed, not impressed by what Lydia had. "Something that will get everyone's attention, and show how…" She cringed on the starting compliment that will end as an insult, "Possibly pleasing you are." She turned back. Lydia tore the clothes off, taking what she can get from Hildegard.

"This doesn't even go with your skin!" Cleo, on the rungs below Hildegard, tossed a yellow dress at her. The floor was flooded with clothing.

Lydia tore the yellow monstrosity off. "AMBER-" Another dress was thrown at her. "HILDEGARD-" A box got dropped on her head. "CLEO!" Lydia's next scream came with a paralyzing shock that stopped everyone in their tracks. She quickly waved her wand, removing it. "Will you three please stop tearing my closet apart? The servants don't need an enormous mess before tomorrow!"

Ruby sprouted from beneath the clothes, "A mess doesn't mean SPIT if you don't have the right gown for tomorrow!"

"She's right, Lydia!" Astrid took her tenth measurement of Lydia's waste. "You need the right gown and tiara that will show everyone tomorrow that _Princess Lydia, Sorceress Extraordinaire and Future Queen_ is here!" It's her birthday tomorrow. She's not modeling for a photoshoot.

Adelea came in with a dress that resembled one of Princess Aurora's commoner dresses. "And all any of these are saying is," She held it to herself, batting her eyes tiredly, ' _Hey, Princely Suitors, I'm single._ '"

"Good thing my birthday isn't about just suitors!" Lydia snatched it back, tossing it with the others. Yes, suitors will be coming to her birthday. This does include her best guy friends - Junjie, Ahlii, and Axel. As Princes, they are eligible to be presented. "But did all of you really have to come here?" She knows she has good girlfriends, and the friends of her sisters, but this was ridiculous. What makes it more aggravating is that their families are spending the night at the castle. Lydia paused a moment. One was missing. "Where's Vivian?"

"Right here!" Vivian rode down on a bungee from the highest shelves, holding a very frilly dress. "Saw this, but thought against it."

Lydia groaned loudly, rolling her eyes. She reached up and unclipped the Zumaria princess. "I appreciate the help, but you guys could have waited till tomorrow to raid my closet."

"NOPE!" Lucinda blurted, scaring Lydia out of her skin.

Jade got on Lucinda's shoulder, shoving a finger in Lydia's nose. "We're helping you pick the perfect gown, and you're going to appreciate it!"

"Oh boy…" She groaned. She went to a step stool. She really needed to sit down. She was feeling dizzy. "Oh...man…" She moaned, massaging her skull.

"You okay, Lydia?" Gwen meandered to her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah...no!" She barked. "I feel like I wanna puke." Alauna was ready with stomach calmers. "Dad told me he's going to name me Crowned Princess tomorrow!" After saying he wasn't at one point. "That means I am second in power - with certain restrictions - to Dad and Mom!" She basically ruling behind them. "When they aren't here, I'll have to make decisions! I'll have to settle disputes, pick the new coat of arms for the halls, perform Knightings and stuff!" This was becoming real REAL fast.

"Didn't you already do that?" Hildegard scoffed. She and Amber talk.

"Yes, but it was just to pass time until we broke the spell that weird mirror cast. Even so, my title here was a passive one. Name only." She was a girl playing dressup. She hung her head, overcome with chills. "Tomorrow it all becomes real! I won't have time for magic anymore! And I'm not sure I'm ready." She took out her wand. Her one source of what was hers to decide she wanted to do with her life. "I'm scared."

"Sounds right." Astrid giggled. She touched her decorative headdress. "Being a Crowned Royal is scary. It sure scares me." Till this day, in fact. "Cutting ribbons at ceremonies, performing other civic duties - I'm always worried about messing up. Looking foolish in front of my parents." Amber, Sofia, Cleo, and Hildegard understand that. They won't be crowned for a long time, but they always fear messing up. Losing the faith everyone has in them.

"How do you manage it?"

"By knowing I do my best everyday, and learning from my mistakes." Just as everyone has told Lydia, and has seen her do. She brightened again, nodding confidently. Tomorrow seemed less scary. "Now then, about that dress-"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Amber bellowed, jumping from the top of the ladder. Gwen and Alauna dove and caught her, supporting her on their shoulders. "Lydia is't a dress person!"

"We know that!" Sofia stressed. They determined that in the past eight hours.

"No, no! Lydia isn't a dress person!" She got off Gwen and Alauna and she ran over to Lydia. She tugged on her skirt. "She's a DRESS-ROBE person!"

One giant candle just light above everyone's head and exploded. "OH!" Alauna chimed in. "I'VE GOT IT!" She ran deeper into the closet.

 **xxx**

Roland was pacing like a maniac. Less than 16 hours before Lydia's big day and he doesn't have a real gift for her. Naming someone a Crowned Monarch isn't much of a gift in his eyes. He needs something to really show how proud he is of Lydia, and how he accepts the role she's created for herself. With the exception of himself and another handful, no one knows how plans to name her Crowned Sorceress. She will rule Enchancia as Princess under him, and be her country's sorceress under Cedric. He is the Royal Sorcerer, after all. Can't toss him because Lydia's coming into her own. Besides, according to Cedric, she can go for an apprenticeship or master level until she passes her next test. Which isn't for a while. But back to why he's pacing - which incidentally includes Cedric - the sorcerer said he knew what Roland could use to crown Lydia tomorrow. It would be perfect. That was two hours ago. Maybe he doesn't really have anything.

"I've found it, Sire!" Cedric burst into Roland's room. He'll apologize for not knocking later. He came in with a blue velvet box nesting in his hands. "This will be perfect." He opened it to reveal a black stone with a red jewel in the center. It was carved in the shape of a diamond, and was a good size too. Not too big, not too small. But Roland wasn't seeing how it served a purpose.

"What is it?" He tilted his head.

"It's known as a Chakra Crest - a crown for Sorcerers." Roland plucked it between his thumb and index finger. He scrunched his nose at it. _That's considered a crown?_ "This crest sits upon one's brow, nestled where the Third Eye is said to reside. And as many know, the Third Eye is related to wisdom." Roland has heard that. And Lydia does show a certain wisdom. "When placed upon one's forehead, the crest imbeds itself, signifying a sorcerer's ascension in the hierarchy."

"Sorcerers have a hierarchy?"

"Indeed we do. These are commonly bestowed for someone recognized as a sorcerer among sorcerers. Those of the tribunal wear them." Roland spoke too soon. This little trinket does have value. More than just material.

"She won't get in trouble for wearing this, right?"

"None at all. The tribunal's are different from this one, and this is a family trinket." In other words, it's free game. Many sorcerers not of the tribunal wear them. They're becoming a trend. "This will be the perfect crown to bestow unto Lydia when you name her Crowned Sorceress. Plus it will go nicely with her headband."

"Perfect. Thank you, Cedric." Roland can relax now. He set it back into its box, setting it to his desk. "I can't believe you had something like this on hand."

"It actually belonged to Cordelia, but she gave it to me when she decided that it clashed with her new fabulousness." He mocked. His sister is so over the top. "And Callista kept trying to take it." Callista his impetuous, precocious, and darling little niece. "Something about the red part coaxing her to plunder it."

Then Roland is glad he got to him before it was plundered. Still thought, this is extravagant. Very extravagant. And Cedric searched two hours for it. "I have to say, Cedric, you surprise me." He crooned, getting a baffled stare. "This is a very thoughtful gift. And from how you talk about it, I'm astonished you never got rid of it."

"I was planning on melting it down for an experiment at one point." He shocked he never did. He could have created a new compound. "Then Princess Lydia's Birthday was coming up, and you said you wanted to make her Crowned Sorceress…" He traield off, swirling his hand. Moving on, "This would sit on her better than any tiara."

"It certainly would. It will." Roland confirmed with a menacing smile. "It's a very unique gift. For a very unique person."

"The very definition, if you ask me." Cedric said dreamily. The pink tint in his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"Then why don't I?" Roland teased him.

"So it is true…" Roland rumbled. He didn't look displeased, but Cedric felt his chest tighten at his silence. And that hard stare. Cedric was being peeled apart. "You like Lydia."

Cedric choked on his own spit, keeling over and catching himself on a desk. "S-S-SIRE! You are mistaken!" He waved his hands frantically. Where would he get an idea like that?! He backed away. Far away.

"Am I? Then why are you blushing?" Roland taunted him, taking a step closer.

"Because what you say is ridiculous! I do not love your daughter!" He drew the line there.

Roland's indecisive leer shed into an impish smile. "I didn't say love." He chuckled. Cedric went red as a cherry, breaking into a cold sweat. His knees knocked together, he tugged at his sleeve. His whole mouth went dry when he tried to recover. "So it is true."

Cedric couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. "Please…" He bowed quickly. "Excuse me, Sire." He bolted out of the door.

Roland sighed heavily, bouncing his shoulders. "Could be worse, I guess." Cedric is the one who tried to save Lydia when Lezard attacked her. He also seemed to give her confidence in her spellcasting. Plus he's a good rival. He's just amazed he didn't see it coming. Unfortunately, he doesn't think Cedric would be a good match. Station wise. Though there's not much he can do if she chooses him. "Time will tell."

 **xxx**

"Love...pah!" Cedric stuck a finger down his throat. The very idea. "I don't love her!" Love is as disgusting a toe fungus. "When pigs fly, when Hades freezes over, when Shan Yu apologizes for trying to kill the Emperor of China!" Neither of which will EVER happen. This will make Cedric think twice before offering a gift to give Lydia. If it's going to cause this mess. Ooh! Speaking of mess - that jewel was collecting dust before now.

"Will she even like it? Maybe I should get her another gift and let that one be from Roland?" She got him a seashell. Maybe she'll like a shell. Or she'd love that scepter she saw in one of the shops. A replica of Jafar's. "Gah! Stop it, Cedric!" He clawed at his scalp. What is he thinking?! He's panicking over a girl that can barely stand him. "You're old, she's young. You're evil, she's…" She's...she's...he happened to see her passing by a corridor down the way, being shoved by a crowd of her girlfriends. Cedric hid behind a corner, listening to the gaggle of girls, and watching Lydia try not to lose her cool. Even when she's being pushed around against her will she puts on a bright smile that...lights up a room. Her eyes are always sparkling...and she's pleasant to be around. All the while she's blunt and doesn't sugarcoat. "She's...an angel." He sighed in surrender. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say an insult, or feel disgusted. Or deny it. Right now, when he saw her...his heartbeat to the brink of bursting. "Merlin's Mushrooms." He does like her. A lot.

 **Not the best ending, but guess what? DON'T CARE! Lydia's birthday is next. YEAH!**

 **GUYS! I need help! I've an idea for Lydia's Dress Robe, but I can't settle on a color! I like royal blue so she would match with Roland and a soft red to go with Miranda. I would have done green or purple, but Cedric and Sofia already run with that color, and the twins wear green-ish clothes. But here's what it will be - A black unitard that hangs off the shoulders (or it will be a halter with sleeves), the gloving hooks to the middle finger with a gold hoopp. She'll have knee high lace up brown boots. The dress robe will also hang off the shoulder but will come with a hood. It will stop to mid thigh, coming with one of those belts that is like a X band but only has two bands on one side. I'm not sure what those belts are called. The sleeves will be bell sleeves that either come to the hand are stop short at a point on the forearm. But I really need a good color. I'm leaning towards red because it pops with brown. But blue is good because of her eyes and Roland's robes. And if you have suggestions on the outfit, let me have it. I trust you guys.**


	35. Dance Party

**Dance Party**

 **Birthday chapter! Yay! This chapter will have a series of musical numbers. Enjoy. Now, there are going to be a lot of people. So if I forget someone, don't hate on me! And no, I will not give everyone a special outfit. I'll make references to old ones, or ones that haven't been shown yet in this season.**

 **xxx**

 _ **The Night is Young - Disney Descendants Wicked World **_

_**Bear Cha-Cha-Cha - Bear in the Big Blue House **_

_**Livin' **__**La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin **_

_**La Seine and I - Monster in Paris **_

_**Ways to be Wicked - Disney Descendants 2**_

 _ **Call it Good, Call it Bad - Disney Descendants Wicked World **_

_**Eye to Eye-**_ _ **Disney - Disney's A Goofy Movie**_

 **xxx**

Now, we know what you're thinking. And yeah, you'd be right. Birthday party for the Princess of Enchancia coming of age, about to be named Crowned Princess - it's a big deal, and a big turn out. Even got a few people from the Southern Isles, Scotland, and lands near Avalor to attend. The food and drinks were laid out, the decorations were covering the area from points A to Q. Big party coming into its full swing, hundreds of people who are friends, acquaintances, nobles, and something in between arriving to see their Princess of the Hour. The ballroom is all pretty and decorated, got a big star shaped crystal hanging from the ceiling - NOPE! Not even close! HA-HA! Well, actually, it's pretty close. There are decorations, people, and food. BUT they aren't in the ballroom. Roland and Lydia decided to do the unexpected and had the party on the Tri-Kingdom Picnic Grounds. Yep! A party with a sorceress as the guest of honor deserves - and needs - to be held outside under the moonlight. The afternoon sun right now. Eventually the moon.

Gwen and Alauna came to the party ready to serve, and party with their best friend. Gwen wore a nice yellow number modeled after Princess Belle's. Alauna got to wear the Sapphire gown Lydia stopped wearing for one reason or another. They looked amazing, and were turning the heads of nobles that arrived early. Sofia was in her glittering purple dress from her ball. Was as pretty as she remembered it. James wore his maroon dress coat with a white scarf folded down into the collar. Those two were up bright and early with Roland and Miranda, seeing to it that everything was going according to plan. Roland put on his best green dress coat, complementing Miranda's glazed, aquamarine gown. A good thing too. The guests were already arriving. Vivian and Astrid's families were the first of the few to begin enjoying the horderves - seeing as they're the ones that spent the night, and they skipped lunch so they'd have room for the party favors. Jade, Ruby, Chris, and Adelea acted as security with Miles and Baileywick to ensure no one got into the main course, or the sparkling drinks, until AFTER the crowning. Gotta have something to toast to the soon to be Crowned Princess. Besides, they got to show off their new duds. Jade and Ruby borrowed the dresses from the sleepover. They looked good as usual. Adelea borrowed Lydia's mint green dress from that tea party Marla and Lucinda crashed. Her own adjustments shortened the skirt and came with a wicked set of black leggings and brown boots. Hildegard, Clio, and Amber were biting on their nails. Which Amber would stop because the nails were getting on her blue gown. They were up all night helping Lydia with her gown for the evening. They just hope it passes the sniff test. The sniff test being the judges are an entire crowd of nobles and royal they know, and nobles and royals they don't know shallowly judging Lydia on what type of person she is based on what she wears. Just made them think they should have picked something else. Too late to turn back now. Lucinda was hexing up the last of the decorations with the servants. Marla wasn't too thrilled her daughter was _helping._ Or that her daughter dragged her along. But she's not one to sneer at free food. So she can behave. The rulers within the Tri-Kingdom Area were the first to arrive. Junjie, Ahlii, and their families couldn't wait to see what sort of party was being thrown for one of their best friends.

Hernik and Pamela came with Garrick and Irene. Riding with Hugo and Axel, who were beyond excited to start partying was a bit rocky to the flying coaches. Desmond's family even came. He wanted to thank Sofia and James for all their help. The Fairies came along too, catching the Marquess of Lyndor on an updraft. Mrs. Henshaw came with Sofia's Buttercup Troupe. Winifred and Goodwin popped in too, scaring the daylights out of Cedric. Goodwin didn't waste a second insulting Cedric's robe. The younger sorcerer groaned and just proofed the robe off, wearing his much more formal looking olive green vest and black trousers. The white undershirt and fingerless gloves actually gave him an air of nobility. He fixed his neck scarf, folding it into his vest. Goodwin scoffed in a half hearted approval. It was the best he was getting. Zandar and his family showed up too. Including his big brother Zaheer. Not a bad looking young man. Slick brown eyes like Zandar's. A purple scarf was lazily tied to his black hair, a little ponytail in the back. Fine brown puffy pants, with a brown shirt. Over them both was a purple tunic tied at the waist by a black sash. Junjie and Ahlii were glad he could make it. They couldn't wait to introduce him to Lydia. Zaheer was eager to meet her too.

The Royal Knights worked with Constable Miles and the Royal Guard in providing security. Coordinating with Sir Maxwell, Miles positioned guards around the perimeter and several yards out. The next extended the reach to about half a mile out. On their scouts they would meet up with a royal guardsman, confirming reports of movement or if things were all quiet. They would keep close to the grounds in case someone they don't recognize mingled their way into the crowd. And, maybe, sneak a leg of chicken or two.

Miranda on his arm, Roland wandered the picnic grounds, scanning the crowd with a smile on his face. The friends Lydia amassed in these short few months astonished him. Villagers and nobles alike. To see them all mingling with one another like they're old drinking buddies warmed his soul. Even Merr was there chatting it up with The Fairies. They hadn't seen each other since refereeing Cedric and Lydia's dual. James, Jun, Zandar, and Chris were having a weird contest. Who can stuff the most walnuts in their mouths? Hugo and Desmond were watching from the sidelines in revulsions of the drool coming from their full mouths. They bet each other's homework on which one would choke first. The odds were on James and Chris. The guests were all there - suitors and the invited alike. Now all that was left to get this party rolling, and to finally let people dig into the main course before their starve, was to get the guest of honor out there.

"Is she ready?" Roland whispered to Tilly.

"No princess is ever ready, Roland." She cleverly retorted.

"Good point." He remembers what a wreck Tilly was when she was being crowned. That's not too great a memory. "Then let's get her out here. Get everyone's attention?"

"Is there anything I'm better at?" She cheerily held up cowbells. Roland is sure there's loads, but that would take the rest of the party to name. Roland locked eyes with Sofia, James, and Amber, motioning them to the stage near the forestline. James took a second. He was choking on walnuts, and winning Desmond a full month of Hugo doing his homework. "ALRIGHTY, FOLKS!" Tilly hooted exuberantly, clanging the cowbells in her hands and tied on her hips. Heads snapped in her direction, faces twisting baffled at a Duchess acting like a complete loon. Roland wished she would have used a different method. But he knows better than that. Sofia, James, and Amber sure were embarrassed, and not too surprised by her. "If you would all kindly join us at the stage, we can commence with the celebration!" Pleased murmurs reverberated as the crowd herded in waves for the stage.

Adelea's heart was pounding like drum, close to bursting too. This is it. Her best friend is going to earn her crown. _I hope she got the robe on! Maybe we should have picked a different color! Do you even wear a belt with that number?_ Adelea was in full blown paranoia mode. She'd think she was the one mere minutes away from being named Crowned Princess of Enchancia. _I know we should have done more with her hair!_ Man, she was going to pass out. Astrid, Gwen, and Alauna sensed her apprehension for her best friend. They huddled close to hair, placing hands to her shoulders and fanning her off. _Lydia is fine,_ they told her. _Her gown is perfect, and her hair is fabulous._ Though, they'd be lying if they said they weren't nervous too. What if she trips, what if her bodily functions toot out of anxiety, what if she does that thing when she nervous where she blurts the first thing on her mind? Yeah. Someone's going to pass out. The Royal Family might actually join them. They were sweating bullets too.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, in a tent a ways from the picnic grounds, Eezeyal and Ubos were lending Lydia a few extra hands to get her dressed. Lydia minded her pinned up hair. A decorative opal clip held a tuft of the short hair up, the ends fanning out. Just above it was the decorative comb Roland offered to her at the ball that shall not be mentioned. From it dangled pearl chains. Running along the braids leading to her bangs were turquoise and black threads. She removed her headband for the time being, clipping it to the belt she had hanging on a hook. Mia, Robin, and Clover polished her dress boots, tiara, brooch, and other little attachments to her party gown. Her makeup was alright, none of it was getting on the red gown. This might go without complications. Whether it will or not will be decided. Lydia, Ubos, and the animal companions all heard bells coming from the grounds, and Tilly's very distinct voice beckoning everyone to the stage. Lydia's heart plummeted into her stomach. The time has come.

"Sounds like they're gettin' ready for ya." Eezeyal chortled giddily, and partly nervous. He hasn't stopped prancing since that morning. How can he? His girl is being granted the highest honor of her age. To think, just mere months ago, he and Lydia were common school kids and pets. Peasants with special talents. Now here they are, future Queen and Future Queen pet. His feathers were plucking themselves silly. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She remembered to breathe. She's worried she'll be tugging at the one piece black suit underneath the whole time. It wasn't all that comfortable. Hopefully she'll forget she's even wearing it. "I feel like I'm sweating!" Cue Mia, Eezeyal, and Robin flapping fresh air in her face. "Thanks, Guys. Where would I be without any of you?"

"Panicking in this tent." Clover added slyly. Lydia laughed out of pure terror, but it helped relax her a bit. He wasn't wrong. Lydia double timed getting dressed. She wouldn't want to be late for her own crowning.

 _Without any of you..._ The words ricocheted in Ubos's waning chest. This splendid moment soured in his gut by that innocuous comment. _You'll have to know when I'm gone._ He wanted to run out of that tent, avoid her at all costs. He's prolonged telling her for weeks, hoping to just up and disappear without her knowing. It'd be easier on him. But it would show a total lack of respect. Respect he's said he has for her unconditionally. "Lydia…" He choked her name, "I must tell you something. It's important." He was met with befuddled, and worried stares. Especially from Lydia. He looked sick. "This...I don't even know how to say it." And he can't exactly turn back now. He's already made the mood awkward, and he clearly has shown there's something on his mind. "As you know, I've been truly privileged to be by your side throughout this venture. I even get to watch you be crowned." He really needs to watch how he's wording this. He makes it sound like he's dying. "But, as you know, I won't always be there. Not in a constant sense, but it in a secondary character sort of way…" Was any of this making sense? Because he see's Clover and the other animals looking at him weird. Save for Eezeyal. The one time his eloquent speech fails him.

Lydia began working the silver clips of her dress, her face softening with a warm smile. "Is this about you leaving at the end of the year?"

And the lightning struck him three times in his core. "You know?!" He shouted. He shot a half glare to Eezeyal. The bird threw his wings up, shaking his head vehemently.

"Don't look at Eezeyal." Lydia implored him. She gently placed her hands to him, holding him close. "I've known for a while."

"H-how?" He quaked. How could she have known?

"Fauna told me before you arrived." She motioned her head, knowing Fauna was out there enjoying the gummy snacks. Ubos growled under his breath. "And I got a strong hunch whenever I spoke about not having you around." Ubos doesn't have as great a poker face as he thinks he does. "I've known since the day we met, Ubos, that you would have to leave." Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught gaped somberly. Looking to a sinking Eezeyal, their fears were confirmed. Ubos really is leaving. They can't believe it. Not that they hang out with him everyday, but he's a cool guy.

"Lydia, please don't be upset." Ubos begged. He couldn't bear her being upset. Not now. Not on such a special day.

"Why would I be upset?" She giggled, hugging him to her chest. She stroked his back, bringing a blush to his cheek. "Ubos, I understand why you keep things to yourself. It's the same reason I do." She touched a hand to her chest. "It makes me less sad. Because by saying it out loud, it makes it more real." Ubos sank in her hands, feeling like the proverbial open book. Lydia grinned menacingly. "And I wouldn't want my student knowing I went full human on her during her Inheritor Fits." She iwnked. Now Eezeyal was shocked to his system.

Ubos's jaw hit the floor. "Did your memory of that night come back?!" Does she finally remember?

"No, actually, it was something Amber said on Hallows Eve." He quirked a brow. What did Amber say? "Cedric threatened to expose you, and Amber remembered you as my teacher. Even described you." She tapped his cover, "She got your costume down to the last stitch. Which boggled me for a little while after I seemed to find your human form familiar." Ubos swallowed a massive lump. "Things aren't familiar unless you've seen it before. And since most of my deja vu comes from Inheritor Fits..." She trailed off. She's sure Ubos can fill in the rest. His twitching was giving it away anyway. No sense in lying.

Ubos laughed at himself. There's truly no fooling this one. "Truly, I have picked a clever student."

"And I was blessed with a brilliant teacher." She kissed him on the forehead. "Precisely why I want us to enjoy the time we have left."

"Guess there's only one thing I can do now." Ubos broke from her hold. A golden stream of mist coiled to him, swallowing him in a ball. "May I walk you down the aisle?"

"I would be honored." Lydia took his arm. Eezeyal nodded his head proudly, then turned to take his leave. Three's a crowd, after all. "Ezee, you too." Lydia stopped him in his tracks.

"Really?" His eyes glistened.

Lydia scooped him up on her finger, snuggling her cheek to his soft feather. "I'm not getting crowned without my best friend." She put him on her shoulder. "It's because of you two that I'm here right now. No way I'm getting crowned without you."

"LIDDY!" Eezeyal blubbered, hugging her head. Ubos has a small tear jerk from his eye.

"Alright then." Lydia took a deep breath. That jelly buzzing feeling in her nerves faded slightly. "Shall we get started?" Before she loses her nerve.

"We're rooting for you, Lydia!" Robin chimed.

"Thanks, guys." She felt like she was going to need it.

 **xxx**

An array of celebratory lights blossoming from the middle of the grounds cascaded the forest, hypnotizing the wildlife. Even the owls liked the lights. In the midst of the thick trees, loud grunts followed by pained yelps scared off a few of the creatures admiring the lights. Curses and profanities made twigs curl. That is, they would curl if they weren't being tromped on and swatted out of the way. A few got their revenge and stuck themselves in the top hat and cape passing by. "BAH! This is why I left Khaldune!" Boswell frothed at the mouth. He is, of course, neglecting to remember that he was arrested and banished from Khaldune by the Royal Family there. But, no tall tree, short bush, or ugly looking plants will stop him from his goal. Getting revenge on the Royals, and that peasant nature sorceress, for humiliating him. And this pleasant box procured by Lezard is going to help him do it. "Ooh! Wait! I should test this first." He just now thought. He's had a whole week to test this Ix Box, and he's thinking of doing it NOW! He didn't even try to practice with it. What if he had come before the Royals and fumbled? He'd be in jail faster than Hercules was stolen from Mount Olympus. He needs to find a guinea pig. Or a rodent. Luckily, there was curious little wild cat next to him. "We have a volunteer." Boswell purred to the would-be house cat. He took the box in his hand. The instructions Lezard gave him said he at least needs to touch the box, and stray power inside should flow into him. But it wouldn't be as effective if he didn't open himself to the power. Boswell isn't into giving in, but he was desperate. "The moment of truth." He took in a deep breath, flowing his hand up and out, and signifying he was open. Almost instantly did a powder blue glowing stream of glittering ink coil to his clothing, seeping into his skin. The energy sinking into his veins emboldened him, even shaved a few years off his battered body. He opened his eyes with a malevolent grin, glowing crystals occupying his eyes. He admired himself. He was very flashy, and powerful looking. The cat near his foot hissed dangerously at him. "How adorable!" His voice echoed within itself. He reached and poked it in its head. The cat's snarl was cut short. Its body froze, overtaken by the same blue veins and fell over without another sound. "Oh, what a beautiful world I can create with this." He drooled.

 **xxx**

The audience was amazed at the stage, murmuring in excitement of the crowing, and the buffet that awaits them afterward. Glasses of champagne and sparkling cider were distributed. Roland and his family stood before the people with both pride and apprehension. This was it. All Roland need do is begin his speech, introduce Lydia, and she will be a crowned monarch. He has to admit, he's a little reluctant. Not because he doesn't have faith in her. No - not at all! He can't envision anyone else more worthy of the crown. It's because...well...he's only known Lydia a few short months. She's already 18 - an adult by some standards. A portion of her life is a mystery to him until it is revealed in a thrilling, solemn, and or adventurous tale. Even so, in those short months, it felt as though years have passed. He's gotten to watch Lydia grow and blossom, mature into the young woman he's come to know and love. Yes, he's a little saddened that he wasn't able to be there for her in her childhood like he will be for Sofia. But, in spite of fate bringing them both into each other's lives at such a late stage, he wouldn't trade this daughter - HIS daughter - for anyone. He's been blessed with a sorceress, a princess, a leader, and kind hearted child. He couldn't be more proud, honored, or happy. With that on the peak of his heart, Roland was ready to begin.

"You ready?" Miranda hugged to his arm.

"As I'll ever be." Roland rumbled under his breath. Tilly, Sofia, James, and Amber stood on either side of him, smiles spread to their cheeks. They were all ready too. Baileywick, Cedric, and Miles were in the background of the stage, eager to see their girl come forth. Roland found his courage. He clapped his hands, silencing the chatter. "Friends, family, Nobles and Royals - I welcome you this night, and thank you all so much for being here!" He announced with open arms, his powerful voice projecting to the hearts and minds before him. "Tonight is a very special night! Not just because we are celebrating Lydia's coming of age," Much to the prosperous glee of the Fathers and Mothers of the suitors attending, "But also to bestow a high honor. One, I am sure, will be unlike any that will come in the next few generations!" This sparked intrigue amongst the crowd. "But before I get too ahead of myself…" He opened a palm to the red velvet carpet running down the middle of the clearing, "Why don't we get the woman of the hour out here?"

The trumpets sounded, turning the crowd in one swoop. Baileywick cleared his throat and bellowed, "Presenting, Princess Lydia!" Cedric, Winifred, and Goodwin cast spotlight spells into the night air, focusing them where the trees parted. From her close friends to her family, everyone was on their toes, tripping over one another to see.

The trumpeters kept the music going. The appearance of Ubos in his human form worried the Royal Family for a second. He winked to them with a smile, assuring them that all is well. He raised a hand. A delicate hand reached from the darkness into his. He bowed and swept a his other hand. Eyes and jaws went wide. And not because Eezeyal on Lydia's shoulder created this air of wisdom and elegance. Which he did. Laced up brown dress boots stepped into the ambient lighting, hugging to black leggings. The anticipation of Lydia's revealing put her girlfriends on edge. The moment of truth on the dress. As she stepped into the soft night lighting, her ruby red DRESS ROBE - not at all what anyone, save for her family, anticipated her to present herself in - caused gasps of awe to rise from the crowd. A small applause even rustled. The robe stopped at her mid thigh, the skirt parted to the waist for that leg room she values, and eliminates the naughty thoughts she knows her old uniform got her. A disappointed Axel and the suitors confirmed as much with disappointed groans. A golden weaving of thread looping itself rounded the hem from one corner to the next. At the waist was a brown studded belt hugging in the ruby robe to the slender form with a second strap parting downward. From the torso, down to the bottom hem, was a strip of a slightly darker shade of red, silver chain links clamped to the lining. The collar hung off the shoulders, showing off the V of the under one piece, the black straps clipping at the back. At chest she had clipped her brooch. A wide glazed brown lining accentuated the collar, the bottom of it flapping like a small shawl. The same brown lining was on the bell sleeves that stopped at the elbows. An embroidery made by Sofia popped on the brown patches. The gloving of the undersuit only hooked at the middle finger with a gold ring. Atop her head with a spire like crown, her neck dawned by a choker. She was beautiful. She was stunning. But, most importantly, she was Lydia. And these robes exemplified who she is and what she aspires to be.

Tilly knew she'd wear something astonishing. Cedric's eyes were filled with twinkles, his mouth agape in utter amazement. All she needed were wings. Goodwin and Winifred's chuckling broke him out of his stupor. He blushed bright pink, twisting angrily away. He snuck a glance back at Lydia, too entranced by her gliding stride to stay away. Adelea, Astrid, Gwen, and the others who spent hours scouring the closets for the perfect attire for Lydia tried their absolute hardest to not cheer in victory. The gawking eyes, the envious sneers, the mutters of where they can obtain a dress like that - THEY LOVED IT! Amber and Hildegard took most of the credit, but the victory was given where it was due. The topper was Eezeyal on her shoulder. He just made HER. And Ubos walking her down the aisle - He and Eezeyal never felt more honored. Lydia couldn't help gleaming at Cecily, Adelea, Junjie, and the others. She couldn't believe this was happening either. She was going to burst. Though she'll wait until after everything is done. The Fairies were in tears of pure joy for their former student. Garrick, Henrik, Pamela, and Irene nodded in abject approval. To think they wanted to change this young lady once upon a time. Lucinda and Marla were impressed too. Marla hid hers in a large piece of cake. She replaced it. Ten times. Jade and Ruby hugged to their troupe and parents, squealing animatedly. Alauna and Astrid felt like the stars should be sprinkling on this moment. Tonight was just perfect.

As she neared the stage, Ubos parted from his apprentice, bestowing a kick peck to the top of her hand. "Congratulations, Lydia." She returned a kiss to his cheek in thanks, then joined her family on stage.

Roland lead her by the hand, her family standing around them in a semi-circle. He had to take a moment to soak her presence in. A tear was in his eyes. "You look perfect."

"Thanks, Dad." She blushed. She folded her hands, taking in deep breaths to stop her heart from pounding.

Without further adieu, Roland pressed on. "Lydia, when you first arrived, I admit I was skeptical. A sorcerer becoming a ruler - it would never work." Pamela and Irene bit on the inside of their cheeks. "You would never be able to balance the two. Myself and others considered having you give up Sorcery." Garrick and Henrik groaned woefully. "I have never been more happy to be wrong." He cupped a hand to her cheek. "From the day you arrived, you've proven time and time again that you are not only worthy of your wand, but are also worthy of my respect, my admiration, and my total confidence in your ability to lead this kingdom to greatness." Adelea, Junjie, Ahlii, Astrid, Jade, Ruby, Gwen, and Alauna broke into their own rowdy applause, earning a few laughs from everyone. Roland chuckled himself, but fanned a hand for them to let him finish. "From this day forth you will do so. Not as a mere Crowned Princess though." Lydia cocked a baffled brow. She wasn't the only one confused. "Instead, on my word as king," Miles came forth, handing Roland a small box, "You will rule this kingdom as," He opened the box to the Chakra Crest, "Crowned Sorceress." Lydia gasped out loud, putting a hand over her mouth. Her eyes popped out of their sockets. Winifred, Goodwin, The Fairies, Lucinda and Marla, The Royal Trio - everyone save for Cedric, and those part of Tilly's journey - were just gobsmacked. None of them could believe it. Not a single one. He said _Crowned Sorceress!_ They never saw this coming. They didn't even know what it meant. "What this means is - Lydia is not a Royal Sorceress," He made that clear. He's respecting the hierarchy of the Sorcerers, "But a Crowned Monarch, skilled in magic, who has my absolute blessing to rule this kingdom as the sorceress she advocates - and represents - herself to be. And no," He quickly added, wagging a finger, "It doesn't mean she rules over everyone with magic. I don't think she wants her ego to be that big."

"And I don't want my predecessors and Lucinda to start taking potshots at me." Lydia added with a weak smile. The Fairies, Lucinda and Marla, Winifred and Goodwin, Cedric, and Adelea thumped their wands in their hands, warning her as much.

"Fair enough." Roland laughed. Back to business. He nodded to Lydia, instructing her with a hand to kneel. Lydia took to her left knee, spreading her palms, and bowing her head. Roland plucked the CHakra Crest from the box, handing it back to Baileywick. "Lydia Analisse Balthazar of Enchancia," The one time her full name is used and she's not in trouble. Triple score, "Do you swear to protect and defend Enchancia? To serve and guide its people? And to lead the nation with both a firm and just hand? All the while upholding the honor of the crown, and wand, you bear?"

Lydia raised her head, looking Roland square in the eye with steadfast confidence, "I do!" The authority in her voice shook a few people.

"Then," Roland raised the stone, allowing the heavens to bless it, "It is with great pride, pleasure, honor, and joy, that I do name you - in both spirit and name," He knelt to her, propping fingers to her chin, "Crowned Sorcerer of Enchancia." He touched the stone to the center of her forehead. Smoothly, and without the slightest discomfort, the jewel imbedded itself into her forehead. A small crimson shimmer startled Roland, the Family, and the audience. From the points on either side two lines drew diagonally up and down, three dots from largest to smallest spanned outward. Her own special tiara from a special stone. Roland leaned in close to her ear, "You can thank Cedric for the stone." A blush broke across her cheeks. She gazed dreamily to Cedric. He was beet red, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile. Lydia returned the smile, mouthing _thank you_. He bowed his head. Roland lead Lydia to her feet by the hand, turning her to her adoring public. He and the family raised their glasses, "All hail Princess Lydia!" He bellowed.

"All hail Princess Lydia!" Her family bellowed next.

"ALL HAIL PRINCESS LYDIA!" The crowd burst. Everyone took a sip of their drinks, breaking into another round of cheers. Her siblings tackled her with hugs. Adelea and Chris rushed her next, delivering the coup de grace that landed her on the floor. Lydia hugged them close, not fighting the love. She just hopes no one else plans to jump her. She doesn't want to be crushed within seconds of her new rule.

"Lydia!" Roland shouted through the hearty laughter. "Do you have anything to say."

"Yep." She sat up, propping herself on her hands. There's only one thing to say. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Music to everyone's ears.

"UNO, DOS, TRES - HIT IT!" Miranda howled. Graceful fingers strummed to a guitar. A mariachi band visiting from their homeland struck up a salsa/tango chord, getting everyone on the dancefloor in seconds. The trumpeteers joined in, swinging their hips. Sofia and Lydia beamed at the song. Roland, Amber, and James even knew this one. This was their song with their mom when they were kids. Miranda took her daughters to the middle of the field. The mariachi tossed them sombreros, and they were ready. Miranda went first to set the tone, " _ **She's in~to superstitions!"**_ She traced two fingers past her eyes. _**"Black cats and voodoo dolls!"**_ She curled hairs to her fingers, flipping her hair out.

" _ **I feel,"**_ Lydia swung Sofia into a dip, _ **"A premonition!"**_

Sofia swung herself into Lydia's arms, _**"That girl's gonna make me fall!"**_ She hooted loudly as she was tossed up and caught again. Vivian could resist and got on stage with her mandolin, putting the guitarist to shame.

Roland and his kids marched challengingly on scene, ready to match them. _**"She's into new sensations!"**_ Roland drew his beloved wife in. " _ **New kicks in the candlelight!"**_ He spun her around, bringing her back into a kiss.

" _ **She's got,"**_ Amber danced with Sofia, _ **"A new addiction."**_ The two girls cha-cha'd.

James lead Lydia into opposing moonwalks, _**"For every day and night!"**_ A quick spin and they thrust their hips up.

" _ **She'll make you take your clothes off,"**_ Roland and Miranda criss-crossed each other, linking hands on the returning slides, _ **"And go dancing in the rain!"**_ They twirled and leaned back with linked hands. Goodwin couldn't resist dousing them in water.

" _ **She'll make you live her crazy life,"**_ Amber and Sofia were gliding on the lawn, lifting each other up and down.

" _ **But she'll take away your pain!"**_ Lydia and James dramatically plunged imaginary daggers in their chests.

" _ **Like an arrow to your brai~~in."**_ The whole Royal Family sang. Matching with their partners, the family succumbed to the music.

"UP-SIDE,"

Amber and Sofia swung their arms around and about, stooping with a leg crossing.

" _ **IN-SIDE-OUT!"**_ Lydia swung James between her legs and back.

" _ **She's livin' la vida loca!"**_ Miranda and Roland danced around one another, going back to back with their arms folded.

" _ **She'll push,"**_ James pushed Lydia, catching her on the fall, _ **"And pull you down!"**_ She pretended to swoon in his arms.

" _ **Livin' la vida loca!"**_ Amber and Sofia chimed.

" _ **Her lips are devil red."**_ Miranda and Amber flirtatiously traced fingers to their lips.

" _ **And her skin's the color of mocha!"**_ Sofia and Lydia showed off their skin.

" _ **She-will-wear-you-out!"**_ James and Roland stooped lower on each note, feeling exhausted.

" _ **Livin' la vida loca!"**_ The girl hoisted their boys to their feet.

" _ **Livin' la vida loca!**_ " James and Roland hugged the girls.

The Royal Family split apart. The trio dropped to their knees, Lydia stood in the middle with her parents, " _ **LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA!**_ " Their arms flew into the air, and the crowd burst into cheers. Not a bad way to kick off a party.

 **xxx**

The guards and knights were so caught up in dancing to the music they almost forgot to keep patrolling. Sir Bartleby and having a fun time with trio of guards, but urged them to get back to work. As he should be. The guards agreed with him, getting ready to part for their posts. _Snap! Rustle!_ "Did you hear that?" One of the guards barked. Silence engulfed them.

"No. What is it?" The second guard asked. He and Sir Bartleby glared hard into the darkness.

"Not sure…" Swords were drawn. The initial guard took point, moving his sword within the bushes to see what he would find. So far he was finding nothing but bugs and animals trying to sleep. "Is someone there?! Come out!" He ordered. Silence responded to him. He was starting to think he was hearing things. He did have two or more swigs of the champagne before the toast. "Maybe I was just hearing things." He declared, turning on his heels to return to his post.

Movement from within the brush made the hairs on their necks stand on end. "I heard it that time!" The third guard blurted, drawing his sword. The other two and Sir Bartleby stood at the ready, scanning every inch of the bushes and wherever the party's lights touched for a person or thing in hiding. "There!" The guard gasped, spotting a figure darting between the trees. "Halt in the name of the king! Identify yourself!" He commanded, aiming his sword. Sir Bartleby and the others followed suit, daring the mysterious person to try anything funny. They clearly made out a figure in the night. They can hear him chuckling. "I said, IDENTIFY YOURSELF! Who are you?!"

"Who am I?" The voice crooned menacingly. Glowing eyes, and then a glowing body, emerged from the darkness. He sprawled a hand open. A power swirling in his palms rooted the guards and Bartleby in their place. "The future emperor of this world!" He thrust his hand. A blinding light swallowed the knights.

 **xxx**

The parents of potential suitors swarmed like vultures over a day old ripe carcass. Clans Dingwall, Macintosh, and Macguffin from Scotland began a full out brawl to get their son's an audience with Lydia. Needless to say, furniture, cutlery, cookery, and people started flying. The guys that came with them jumped on the bagpipes and threw in their special fighting music. Lucinda, who put a boxing ring around them, and Chris, who was playing announcer, weren't helping the situation. Zandar and Zaheer were throwing out bets. Thank goodness for Tilly. She whipped out her special apple pie and passed it around to the warring families. In one wave their squabbling was quelled. That pie has the power to stop generation long wars one bite at a time. Lydia kept the peace going by meeting with their eldest sons - and being a little disappointed that the freakishly huge guy with Clan Dingwall was standing in front of the real son - and thanking them for coming. No, she didn't have them thrown out. They added a little excitement to her party.

Speaking of excitement, it was time for the next dance. Sofia and her classmates were struck with shock. It was Vivian who took to the stage. Cecily and Marcus touched hands to their hearts, mesmerized by their daughter's newfound courage. Though, she was still shaking. All of those people staring at her. She clutched to her mandolin, reminding herself of how amazing she was during the castle project. She relaxed herself by sucking in her fear of the crowd and exhaling with courage. She raised her mandolin, finding comfort in her favorite instrument. Her fingers strummed the strings, the music wafting to her ears, and gliding to the crowd in awe of her. She let a few notes run, building up to the climax. The crowd was hers, so time to not disappoint. _**"Why you standing over there?"**_ She smiled at Hugo and Axel, _ **"Acting like you just don't care?"**_ The brothers shrugged. _ **"We can make our own kind of mu~sic."**_ She closed her eyes. Her voice rippled through the air. A drop of dew on a harp, it was. Blushes filled the crowd at her melodious voice. Jade strode onto the stage, Vivian stepping to the side to share the spotlight. _**"We might come from different worlds,"**_ She looped an arm to Vivian, _ **"Might not be your kind of girl."**_ She showed off a twirl. _ **"But I just wanna let go and lose it."**_ Ruby jumped up onto the stage next, wrapping her arm to Vivian too. " _ **We are lost...and...found. So let's go turn the beat...a...round."**_ She stomped a foot and clapped to the beat. _ **"And maybe find a brand...new...sound."**_ She spread her palms from her ears. Vivian tickled a new melody from her mandoline. _ **"Let's turn it up right now!"**_ Gwen and Alauna came on stage from either side, and the music took hold. _**"Because the night-is-young! Wha-oh-ah-oh-ah-oh!"**_ They swayed their hips and swung their arms in the air like lassos. _ **"And it's just-be-gun!"**_ Vivian, Jade, and Ruby made the same move. _**"Wha-oh-ah-oh-ah-oh! Let's get it started!"**_ Vivian strummed the mandolin, giving a twirl.

" _ **Get it started!"**_ Jade and Ruby raised their linked hands, shaking their hips.

The five came together, _**"And go till the sun comes up!"**_ They raised their hands to the night sky.

" _ **The night is young…"**_ Gwen poured her voice out, astonishing her father.

" _ **The night is young…"**_ Alauna projected to Dr. Merr, her former master.

 _ **The night is young."**_ Fists raised to their air with heads dropped.

Vivian took the spotlight again. A new spark in her eye. _**"Dance together,"**_ Jade and Ruby touched hands, _ **"Dance alone!"**_ Alauna and Gwen waltzed on their own. _ **"Let it out and let it show! Changing colors under the strobe light!"**_ Winfried and Goodwin made those strobe lights. Different filters circling a bright ball in the air. The ladies and gents found a partner, getting into a slow dance. Lydia and Cedric didn't happen to find partners...and it was an awkward stillness. Their cheeks went bright red. Their eyes glossing with uncertainty and want.

Alauna came in next, finding her own voice. _**"I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone."**_ She ran her fingers down her hair, spotting the awkward sorcerers in the middle of the dancing crowd. _**"Right here, right now it's feeling so right."**_ The passage sparked courage. Lydia broke the tension with a smile, allowing Cedric to relax and offer her a dance. She took it, and they came in close. A few eyes saw it and they broke into smiles.

Gwen saw them and decided to take over. _**"We are lost and found."**_ She took Vivian's hand. _ **"So let's go turn the beat a-round!"**_ As she gave her a twirl, Cedric parted from Lydia and surprised her with one, deepening her already heavy blush.

" _ **And maybe find a brand new sound."**_ Ruby chimed in. Lydia wanted payback and parted from him.

" _ **Let's turn it up right now."**_ Jade threw herself unleashed an astonishing spin, pressing her back to his chest. Cedric blushed with a vengeful smile. The girl enjoyed herself.

Jade and Ruby slid in on their knees, _**"Because the night is young!"**_ They sprang onto their feet, doing their hip swing-lasso arm move. _ **"Wha-oh-ah-oh-ah-oh!"**_

Vivian jumped back between them, _**"And it's just begun!"**_ Cedric led Lydia into a two step, followed by a funny body wiggle. _ **"Wha-oh-ah-oh-ah-oh!"**_ Lydia held her stomach from laughing so hard. _**"Let's get it started!"**_ Cedric wrapped his arms to her waist.

Jade and Ruby chimed, _**"Get it started!"**_ Lydia wrapped hers to his neck.

And all five came in, _**"And go till the sun comes up!"**_ Cedric reared her around, about to lead her into a dip. _**"The night is young!"**_

On the final note, Ceric was dumbfounded by Lydia being whisked out of his arms by Adelea. The girl winked at him. "Sorry, Bud. She's my partner now." Adelea winked. This next dance was theirs.

 **xxx**

Boswell parted the bushes, growling venomously under his breath. There, intermingled in this delicious crowd packed with nobles and royals, were the prizes he sought. Princess Sofia, so engrossed with her best friends and her stepbrother and stepsister. Such a disgustingly superficial relationship. The teeny, tiny pretender all immersed in her fantasy. Her big sister is no different. Try as they might, they will never be true royalty in anyone's eyes. And Adelea, a true leach on the ends on her friend's tailcoats. Robe coat, as the case may be. Know what? Her brother irritates him too. A peasant becoming a knight - how drole. This isn't some fairytale they all live in. And he fully intends to bring their world crashing down on their heads.

"Stop right where you are!" A guard yelled from behind him. Boswell frowned, groaning aggravated under his breath. He should really deal with the pests before he soliloquizes. "State your name and business!"

"Neither of which are you concern." Boswell countered, rising to his feet. He opened his palm. A crystal formed. He threw it into the ground. It darted beneath the dirt like a lightning bolt, and it shot up under the guard, striking him in the chin. He was thrown off his feet, landing on his back in a comatose state, his veins glowing. "One by one they bite the dust." Boswell sang.

 **xxx**

Lydia had no clue why Adelea ripped her from Cedric. She was...really enjoying the dance. Her moment was spoiled by the approach of some prince from a land near Avalor. His father was pleasant enough, but his son was a real tart. Kept flirting with Lydia shamelessly. Thought he was hot stuff because he had a super fast chariot. Yeah, Lydia had him, and Prince Hans - who she specifically said was not invited - escorted out. She might have just caused an international incident. She didn't care. She won't meet with traitors, or those who think they're above everyone. Cedric and Amber notwithstanding.

The band changed up the tune to a bit of salsa music. Everyone thought it was Clio's turn for a song. But the lights went onto Adelea and Lydia. Adelea was shimming her body, letting the music take her over. "Uh-oh...You're gettin' that feeling again!" Chris laughed.

"Yeah, it's an itchin'," Adelea touched her shoulder, "A twitchin'," She looped another to her stomach, "A scritchin'," One went to her hip, "A scratchin'." The other landed on the other hip.

Lydia couldn't contain herself. "It's time for Adelea's Cha-Cha-Cha!"

"YES!" Chris came sliding in on his knees, fists in the air. Everyone was confused. A handful of people mouthed the obviously made up dance. Others were wondering when she invented this little number. The rest just wanted her to get started. With Chris in the middle, the three stood in a line. Hands on their hips, they shuffled tapping feet in and out.

" _ **When I feel my toes start to twitch,"**_ Adelea wiggled her body, _ **"My lips go, La-La-La-La-La-La!"**_

They shuffled backwards, almost in a two step, with Chris taking the next verse, _**"And my arms and legs get the itch."**_

" _ **It's time to do,"**_ Lydia came in next, she and Adelea taking Chris's hand, _ **"Adelea's Cha-Cha-Cha!"**_

Chris curled them into him, and then released them into spins. _ **"Cha-Cha-Cha!"**_ He went into his own cha-cha.

The two girls stopped on a dime, striking flamboyant poses, _**"Ha-Cha-Cha!"**_

" _ **Gonna Cha-Cha-Cha!"**_ Chris flipped a rose into his mouth.

" _ **Ooh-La-La."**_ The girls laughed at him.

" _ **Time to Cha-Cha-Cha."**_ Chris winked to the audience.

" _ **Adelea's Cha-Cha-Cha~~!"**_ Lydia carried the note as Adelea guided her in a waltz.

"Well don't just sit there!" Adelea grabbed Junjie and Ahlii, dragging them in.

"Get up and do it with us!" Chris dragged in Amber and Sofia.

"Come on!" Lydia brought in James and Astrid. The shocked participants shrugged and paired up.

" _ **CHA-CHA-CHA!"**_ Adelea and Astrid connected palms, strutting forth.

" _ **Everyone!"**_ Lydia cheered, being spun and dipped by Axel.

" _ **Gonna CHA-CHA-CHA!"**_ Hugo lead a stubborn Amber.

Chris and James grinned impishly, _**"Ooh-La-La!"**_

" _ **Time to CHA-CHA-CHA!"**_ Junie and Ahlii cha-cha'd separately.

Sofia jumped into Lydia's arms, tossed around like a ballerina, _**"Adelea's Cha-Cha-Cha!"**_

James, Hugo, and Chris looped arms, _**"Cha-Cha-Cha!"**_ They danced silly.

Adelea leapt over their heads, taking the stage. _**"Now, you might notice some people stop and stare…~~"**_

Lydia glared with a forehead visor, _**"Who?"**_

James popped up on her shoulders, _**"What?"**_

Sofia huffed angrily, _**"Why?**_

Amber stood at her back, _**"How?**_

Astrid, Chris, and Axel sprouted in, _**"WHERE?!"**_

" _ **No need to explain, my friend,"**_ Adelea did a solo salsa, _ **"You are al~ready there!"**_

" _ **YEAH!"**_ Everyone cheered.

" _ **Everybody, now!"**_ Adelea spun on her tiptoes. Lydia with James, Sofia with Amber, Astrid with Hugo and Axel, and Adelea with Chris.

" _ **CHA-CHA-CHA!**_ " The pairs went forward, stopped suddenly and twisted back, " _ **HA-CHA-CHA!**_ "They went forward again. _ **"GONNA CHA-CHA-CHA!"**_ James, Amber, Astrid, and Chris were dipped. _**"OOH-LA-LA!"**_ Their leads brought them back in with a purr. _**"TIME TO CHA-CHA-CHA!"**_ James, Amber, Astrid, and Chris were sent between legs, sliding on their knees. " _ **ADELEA'S CHA-CHA-CHA!**_ " The leads led them up to their feet, lifting their lighter partners high. _**"ADELEA'S CHA-CHA-CHA!"**_

Adelea broke from Chris to the middle of the group. _**"Cha-Cha-Cha!"**_ On her stomp the song ended and everyone took a pose. The crowd burst into applause.

 **xxx**

Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught were making out like bandits with all the food. They've died and gone to heaven. Ubos snuck away with Eezeyal in his book form, finding the scene a little took cramped for his taste. He's never been much of a people person. Not before he and Eezeyal stuffed their faces, though. Can't let all of this good food go to waste.

"We did good." Eezeyal patted himself on the back, flying without a caring in the world.

"I don't think we did much." Ubos chuckled, drifting under the complacent brid.

"You kiddin'?!" Eezeyal perched to his face, getting a free ride. "We did so much to keep Liddy grounded, I think we deserve our own medals!"

"I will tell Adelea to make us some after the party." He joked. Incidentally, Adelea is very talented in smithing. Not magical either. Normal, nose to grindstone smithing.

A flash of light in the distance caught their eye. The pair paused, staring hard to see if they would see it again. Sure enough, a second flash was seen. This time there came a cry of pain with it. "What in the name of a Gremlin's Beard?!" Eezeyal took off for it, Ubos right behind him. Whatever caused the lightshow was quick on its feet. Ubos and Eezeyal couldn't have been farther than a few seconds away, and already they were met by no one and nothing. Almost nothing. Petrified Knights on the ground turned their blood to ice.

"Sir Finnegan! Sir Maxwell!" Ubos cried. He was floating right in front of them. Not a shred of recognition spanned in their eyes. They can't see him. Or hear him.

"What the heck happened to them?" Eezeyal landed on their catatonic bodies. A strange liquid was swimming in their veins, freezing their limbs solid. Were they even breathing.

"I don't know." Ubos returned to his human form, scattering his hands to the knights. He felt a strong pulse, and he heard labored breaths from their noses. They're alive, but there's a strong chance that will change. No cognitive response in the eyes, or response to sound. Ubos had his diagnosis. "They've been petrified. This is a full paralysis. Very advanced, very depraved." He growled under his breath. "We've got a rogue sorcerer in these woods." It just so happens there are two witches attending the party. Cedric...is a 50-50 shot. Not even he would ruin Lydia's birthday. That begs the question: _who's the party crasher?_

"We have to tell Liddy!" Eezeyal panicked. He rocketed for the ground.

"No, not now!" Ubos pinched his tail feathers, reeling him back. "It's her birthday! I'd rather we not ruin it if we can prevent another attack!" They were only seconds away from this attack. The assailant can't be far behind.

"Can we?!"

"We're about to find out!" Ubos swore. No one is going to ruin this day for Lydia. Not as long as he's breathing.

 **xxx**

Lydia was finally formally introduced to Zaheer, and they really hit it off. Zaheer offered Lydia a jeweled scarab he made from his scarab collection back at home. A weird hobby, yes. But he lavishes in the variety of insects that tour his home. And the properties they contain make apothecaries drool. Lydia loved it. It was unique. Junjie gave her a replica sword of the Sword of Shan-Yu. He wasn't sure if she was the sword type, but he remembers how she loves special armaments. Lydia was mesmerized by the steel. While it may be a replica, she felt honored he'd have a proud symbol of the won war against the huns hanging in her room. Ahlii had a silken belly dancer outfit made for her. All in turquoise. Yes, Roland and Miranda felt it was inappropriate. Too revealing. Lydia, however, was ready to model it for next year's Hallow's Eve. Astrid thought a little outside the box and brought Lydia a spell book that's been sitting in their library for a while. She's not quite sure what's in it, but she's certain Lydia can put it to good use. And good use she will. Even Hildegard gave her a gift. A candle that smells of Frezenberg's spring. Lydia was happy to receive it. She shocked Hildegard with a hug. Surprisingly - even to herself - she didn't pull away.

More gifts would come later. The dancing wasn't done. The music was still going, so why not keep up the songs. Hildegard, Clio, and Amber wanted their shot in the spotlight. They snapped their fingers to Vivian, who was accompanied by Desmond, and the mandolin and guitar started to strum. The crowd turned to the trio, eagerly awaiting the next musical number. Clio started them off, _**"She's resplendent, so confident…"**_

" _ **La Seine, La Seine, La Seine…"**_ Amber and Clio hummed, waltzing in solos.

" _ **I realize,"**_ Clio fluttered her hands up, _**"I'm hypnotized,"**_ She flourished her hands past her eyes, weaving her body side to side.

" _ **La Seine, La Seine, La Seine…"**_ Amber and Hildegard dance around one another, their arms spread like wings.

Axel and Ahlii came, throwing in a few drums to accompany the strings. _**"I hear the moon,"**_ Clio was letting the beat take her, _ **"Singing a tune."**_

" _ **La Seine, La Seine, La Se~ine…~"**_ Amber and Hildegard strutted forth, then pirouetted around Clio, stopping in flaunting poses.

" _ **Is she devine?"**_ Clio skipped to the table, taking a glass of red juice. _ **"Is it the wine?"**_ She winked teasingly.

" _ **La Seine, La Seine, La Seine…"**_ Amber and Hildegard went on either side of Clio, and the fun really began.

" _ **I don't know, don't know."**_ The three girls put their hands to their hips, shaking them and bobbing their shoulder flirtatiously, _**"So don't ask me why."**_ Clio wagged a finger. _**"That's how we are,"**_ Amber and Hildegard joined in with her, _ **"The Seine and I." "I don't know, don't know,"**_ Clio kept on, smiling as Sofia, Jade, and Ruby came skipping in, _ **"So don't ask me why!"**_ Amber and Hildegard hugged to her, _ **"That's how we are,"**_ The trio harmonized, _ **"The Seine and I."**_

The show was passed to Sofia and her friends. She and Jade took a step back, letting Ruby take the lead here. _**"I feel alive,"**_ Her voice amazed just as it did during the Anthem, _ **"When I'm beside…"**_

" _ **La Seine, La Seine, La Seine…"**_ Jade and Sofia raised an arm and crossed a leg over, placed hands to their faces like masks, then fanned an arm in the air.

" _ **From this angle,"**_ She shaped her fingers as a box to Clio and her trio, _ **"Like an angel."**_ She fluttered her hands up.

" _ **La Seine, La Seine, La Seine…"**_ Jade and Sofia strutted to her sides, brows furrowed in a challenge.

" _ **I don't know, don't know,"**_ Their hips bounced. Ruby's finger wagging in a flirt, _ **"So don't ask me why."**_ She shrugged with a grin. _ **"That's how we are,"**_ Jade and Sofia sang and leaned in with their arms folded, _ **"The Seine and I."**_ They pointed to Ruby and then themselves. _ **"I don't know, don't know,"**_ Ruby cat walked toward Clio, _ **"So don't ask me why."**_ She waved a finger in her face, getting a grin from the other three. _**"That's how we are,"**_ Jade and Sofia got in front of Hildegard and Amber, _ **"The Seine and I."**_ The girls came together at the back, flashing their hands in the air.

Clio and her trio took the challenge, zig-zagging up to the others, flaunting their dress skirts. _**"Upon the bridge..."**_ She performed a flying leap onto her tiptoes.

" _ **My heart does beat…"**_ Ruby wormed her arms, circling her body and placing a hand to her chest.

" _ **Between the waves…"**_ Hildegard swept a leg along the ground, her arm swaying as she came back up.

" _ **We will be saved…"**_ Jade slid behind her, wiggling her body like a room.

" _ **The air we breathe…"**_ Amber fanned herself, flipping her hair.

" _ **Can you believe?"**_ Sofia sprouted up in front of her."

All six girls came together, _**"Learn to forgive…"**_ They crouched low, " _ **Up on the bridge…~"**_ They came up in a wave, fanning their arms. " _ **Doo-doo dooo doo-doo...**_ " They did a knee high can-can, side stepping left to right. _**"That's how we are,"**_ They darted forth, jumping to a slide on their knees, _ **"The Seine and I!"**_ They stretched their arms out, smiles beaming as their song ended. People will certainly say this after the party is over. The music was poppin'!

 **xxx**

Flash...flash...flash...everywhere Ubos and Eezeyal turned there was a flash. After the flash, they would find more petrified bodies riddled about. The guards and knights were dropping like flies. And every time they think they're getting closer, the mysterious sorcerer seems to give them the slip. Almost as if he knows he's being tracked and is toying with them. Ubos wanted nothing more than to heal these poor men. Unfortunately, mixing spells could potentially make things worse. Until he knows if it's a potion or spell, he can't begin to touch them. But something stood out to Ubos. Something strange. These attacks are becoming more frequent, and are standing out way too much. A few guards that were found were able to move a finger or toe, others just couldn't talk but could move. This sorcerer is obviously a novice spreading is wings for the first time. Playing with a new spell or potion - like a child with a new toy. He's dropping these soldier like they are nothing, feeling invincible. Like all children, though, he'll become more and more destructive the faster his confidence grows. Which only confirms that Ubos and Eezeyal are running out of time. These guards are the main line of defense. Taking them out is just a power play. The real prize will be the nobles and royals on the grounds. How he intends to defeat the squad of skilled sorcerers, however, is a feat Ubos needs to witness. Before someone else gets hurt.

 **xxx**

Small hands clapped remarkably loud, turning heads from the buffet table. Marcus and Garrick had enormous chicken legs in their mouths. "Okay, kids!" Lucinda flew in on her broom, twirling her wand like a batoon. "Time for a more wicked spin on this party!"

"Now you're talking!" Hugo cheered.

"Why not!" Axel hooted.

Adelea came up behind him. "Let's do it."

"Let's see if you squares can handle it!" Lucinda taunted, pulling an apple from her hat. She tossed one to each of them, getting grins from her entourage.

The four came in, holding the apples to the middle. Mischievous smiles shared between them. It was time, " _ **Oooohhhh...**_ " They stretched a foot back, " _ **We got all the ways to be,"**_ They tossed their apples in the air, spinning round in time to catch them. _**"W-i-c-k-e-d!"**_ They stalked forward, bobbing the apples up and down. _ **"We got all the ways to be,"**_ The apples were thrusted, middle and index fingers skating past the eyes, _**"W-i-c-k-e-d. C'MON!"**_ The apples were thrown, causing the crowd to part. _ **"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"**_ The apples sank into the ground. In the place sprouted a wooden leafy stage, apples galore around the edges.

" _ **C'MON!"**_ Lucinda ushered them to the stage.

" _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey!"**_ The four pumped their fists. Hugo and Axel laughed mockingly at Amber and Vivian with appleseeds in their hair. _ **"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"**_

Lucinda whipped around, her most evil smile on her lips. _**"Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invention."**_ She rolled her eyes. _ **"Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion."**_ She rolled her hat down her arm, tapping it twice with her wand. Black owls came soaring out.

Hugo darted in, swiping her hat. _**"Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior."**_ He pinched the rims, holding it to his head as he pulled off an amazing flip. _**"Happily ever after,"**_ He tossed it back to Lucinda like a frisbee, _ **"With a little flavor."**_ He kissed his fingertips.

" _ **Bad to the bone,"**_ Was Axel's shining entrance with a slide to the edge on his knee, _ **"With even worse intentions."**_ He grinned menacingly. _**"We're gonna steal the show,"**_ He stole Cecily's drink, _ **"And leave 'em all defenseless."**_ He pretended to drink it, then gave Cecily her drink back with an apologetic bow.

Adelea cat walked on scene, _**"A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated."**_ She dramatically draped an arm across her forehead. _ **"So raise your voices,"**_ She picked an apple, _ **"And let's get it activated!"**_ She bit in and spat apple scented fireworks into the air.

" _ **LONG...LIVE…"**_ The four went to different points on the stage, _ **"Havin' some fun!"**_ Apples were picked. _ **"We take what we want!"**_ Axel rolled an apple down one arm and to the next, latching to the apple. _ **"There's so many ways to be wicked!"**_ Adelea tossed two apples, catching them both on a dip toward the ground, her foot kicking up. _**"WITH...US…"**_ Lucinda grabbed onto her broom, pushing up, " _ **Evil lives on…"**_ She flipped around, sitting cross legged, catching two apples with a wink, _ **"The right side of wrong."**_ Hugo played at a sleight of hand, making four apples appear in his hand. _ **"There's so many ways to be wicked."**_ The four stood before the crowd, offering the apples to them menacingly.

Adelea and Lucinda nodded to one another. They stomped a foot. Cauldrons rose from the stage, filled to the brim with brewing caramel. _**"Apple - apple,"**_ The boys tossed them their apples, _ **"Dip - dip!"**_ The girl dropped the apples stirring sticks were inserted. _**"Wanna try it?"**_ They extended a hand to the drooling crowd while stirring. Their wands were drawn. " _ **Tick - tick!"**_ Flicks of their wands shot caramelized apples to a handful of people. Lydia got one with _Happy Birthday_ on it.

Hugo and Axel chuckled darkly, raising spare apples to their lips, _**"Take a bite! C'mon, be bold!"**_ They enticed. Lucinda and Adelea were taken by the hand, lead into several spins, " _ **Change the way the story's told!"**_ The four stopped in pairs at the back, hands thrown into the air.

Lucinda traced fingers to her hat, _**"This time the dark is finally getting your attention."**_ She stirred her wand, conjuring a serpentine mist around herself.

" _ **We're wicked by the book,"**_ Adelea front flipped to the edge of the stage, crossing her legs, _ **"And class is back in session."**_ Glasses appeared on her nose, and she flirtingly pushed them up.

" _ **You like it, steal it,"**_ Hugo shrugged nonchalantly, " _ **Gotta beat 'em to the treasure."**_ He showed off his old derby belt. Sofia and James felt sorry for him.

" _ **A right of passage,"**_ Axel juggled a few apples,tossing them into the caramel brew.

" _ **Bad just doesn't get much better!"**_ Adelea and Lucinda cheered, giving the cauldron a smack with their wands.

" _ **LONG…"**_ The cauldron exploded with caramel apples. _**"LIVE…"**_ Miranda and the other moms ran around with plates, catching the all, " _ **Havin' some fun."**_ The boys brought the girls in and out, the pairs weaving opposite another. _ **"We take what we want."**_ Each one pilfered a small item from the other, showing it off with a wink. _ **"There's so many ways to be wicked."**_ They spun apart, dropping into bows.

No way the four of them were stealing the spotlight. A trio of fingers snapped three times. A new number was beginning. Astrid was between Hildegard and Amber, the spotlight fanning over them. _**"Call it bad,"**_ They sneered with thumbs down, _**"Call it good,"**_ They smiled with a thumbs up, _ **"Call it even if you could."**_ It called for a shrug with an uncertain expression, _ **"Call it good, call it bad,"**_ They front flipped over to a rooted Lydia, Clio, and Vivian, _**"It's the best you ever had!"**_ They winked, getting playful sneers. _ **"We know what's hot, what's not."**_ Charming props under their chins followed by shoves of the unworthy. _ **"We strike a pose and then they take a shot."**_ Their backs faced their targets, one hand behind their heads, the other shaped like crossbows. _ **"They get in close, they try to run the spot."**_ Snootily did they walk their fingers, playfully mocking Lydia, Vivian, and Clio. _**"We come to show 'em what we got! We got."**_ They stretched a leg forward and raised an arm, batting their eyes for the others to do better. And they planned to.

" _ **It's time to make...a stand,"**_ In sync, Lydia, Vivian, and Clio strutted on scene, not backing down, " _ **We're breaking through,"**_ Pressed palms slipped in and parted the veil, _ **"And now we're in...demand."**_ Their arms flourished with a swing of their hips and went behind their heads. _ **"We here for good - it's really not so bad."**_ Spreading apart, they dancing like puppets on strings. _**"So shout it out and give it all you have."**_ They called to the sky and swept legs along the ground, coming back up a foot away from Astrid's team. Challenging grins were shared.

All six girls formed a line, " _ **Bad was all the rage last week,"**_ Their bodies wove with catchy snaps of their fingers, _ **"But good had got a wicked beat!"**_ Astrid and Lydia grinned to one six turned to one side. _**"Good is the new bad! Good is the new bad!"**_ Their hands pushed on air, sliding their hips and a foot back and forth. _ **"We can feel the mad love,"**_ They propelled their arms around, lending a hand on their hips, _ **"Gimme more of-"**_ They waved for more.

" _ **Bad is the new good!"**_ Amber and Vivian posed with kissy faces.

" _ **Bad is the new good!"**_ Clio and Hildegard opened their fans.

" _ **We can feel the mad love!"**_ Lydia and Hildegard hooked elbows, touching hands above their heads..

" _ **I think that we should…"**_ Amber, Clio, and Hildegard broke into a free style fan dance.

" _ **I think that we should…"**_ Astrid, Lydia, and Vivian borrowed a cha-cha from Adelea's dance.

" _ **I think that we should, call it bad,"**_ Amber and Hildegard smirked

" _ **Call it good,"**_ Vivian and Clio countered.

" _ **Call it even if you could."**_ Astrid and Lydia moon walked by one another.

" _ **Call it good, call it bad,"**_ The six flipped and slid together, _ **"It's the best you ever had!"**_ Fluid curtsies ended the number. The audience was just blown away.

 **xxx**

This was bad. This was very bad. Ubos and Eezeyal...lost him. They lost him! He was gone! They felt as though they were getting closer, hearing a maniacal cackle now with every victim. Eezeyal's nocturnal vision spotted a rotund figure making his way through the woods. Evil glowing eyes pierced the darkness, almost making him turn tail. But he didn't. He lead Ubos to wear he saw those eyes, following the round figure like a hawk about to pluck a field mouse from the ground. That was supposed to be it. They were going to pull the mask off their night stalker. That's when a blinding light struck them in the eyes, disorienting them with a throbbing headache. By the time their vision returned, a haze still lingering, that figure was gone. All went quiet.

"Where'd he go?!" Eezeyal screamed. They had him. He couldn't have gotten far! Not without making a sound.

"I don't know!" Ubos replied, equally frantic. He wasn't exactly keeping count but he's sure they past the last handful of guards dropped to the ground. That means Lydia, her family and friends, and everyone else will be in danger. All this person needs to do zap Goodwin, Winifred, The Fairies - just one of the sorcerers - and it will be a domino effect of panic from there. "We have to keep looking! We might have just missed him! Maybe if we-" The second Ubos turned, a crystal shot into his chest, sending him flying into a tree. The paralysis climbed up his neck, contorting his body until it completely froze.

"UBOS!" Eezeyal cried. A bludgeoning punch struck punch dealt a devastating blow to his whole system. He was sent skipping painfully across the grass and into Ubos. He was a solid rock, rendering him partially unconscious.

A malevolently mocking chuckle touched their ears. Ubos's previous diagnosis was incorrect. He can hear perfectly. His sight was shrouded in their mirage of swirls and squiggles. Making this all the harder to bear listening to their captor laugh at them. "Well, well, well," A sickeningly familiar voice sent prickles down their spines, "My stalkers are a man and a bird." The figure was kneeling to them. Eezeyal felt the grass bending near them. _This voice! Is that...Boswell?_ "I had a jolly good time having you on my tail. Admiring my grand work." That was Boswell, alright. Eezeyal could never forget his voice. "But I am afraid the preliminaries are over." He turned his glowing eyes to the prey in the field. "It is time for the main event."

 **xxx**

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! THIS IS THE FINAL DANCE OF THE NIGHT!" Tilly warned, but got the crowd to come closer to the dance floor. "After that we move on to presents, get some birthday cake, and then we all go home refreshed!" Sounds like a plan to them. They were starting to get a little tired anyway. "All of you, if not most of you, should know this one! So I wanna see you on that dancefloor and partying until you collapse!"

"Haven't we already been doing that?" Jun giggled.

"My feet hurt." Jin added. "So we must be."

"I know I'm about to keel over!" Merryweather joked.

"Not if I beat you to it." Goodwin elbowed her.

An edgy tune with a little pop filled their air. Every young face filled with a smile. The adults were a little more confused. Then again, they learned that their kids have weird tastes in music tonight. They were terrified when the kids erupted into a shrill cheer, bouncing up and down with fists raised. The Fairies figures it was a popular song amongst their group so they added to the filtered lighting flooding the area. Junjie leapt into a miraculous flip into the middle of the crowd, a flat palm shooting up. The lights fell on him, and the song began.

" _ **I got...myself...a notion!"**_ He slowly brought the hand down past his charmingly smirking face. He jerked his hips, motioning a hand for company. _**"And one...I know that you'll understand!"**_ Adelea and Lydia strutted in their with him. _ **"To set...the world...in motion…"**_ Axel, Astrid, and Ahlii joined in next, _ **"By reaching out for each other's hand!"**_ The girls reached out and the boys took them by the hand, leading them into a dip.

" _ **Maybe we'll discover,"**_ Hugo took the next verse, marching in with James, Desmond, and Jin, " _ **What we should've known all along!"**_ The younger brothers stole the show, displaying their own unique dance style. _ **"One way or another,"**_ Sofia, Amber, and Vivian skipped in with them, _ **"Together's where we both belong~~~!"**_ The lengthy melody must have cast lines everywhere because all of the teens and kids came in. The tallest in the back and the shortest in front. They all gave each other room and waited for the beat to drop.

" _ **If we listen to each other's heart,"**_ The enormous group sang, flying into an Irish Tap Dance, moving side to side." _ **We'll find we're never too far apart!"**_ Folding at the forearms, they all twisted back the other way, bobbing their heads side to side. _**"And maybe love is a reason why,"**_ Shoulders shuffled with arms wrapping above the head and at the chest, " _ **For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye!"**_ They took fingers to their eyes and spread the look to their amazed parents.

The parents clapped, they cheered, a few were even moving to the music. They watched in awe of their kids. Every single one - all from different lands - coming together for one dance that seems to defeat borders and limits. All the more reason it was shocking when each child dispersed, grabbed their parents by the hands. The King and Queen of Khaldune, Vivian's parents, Weiling's Emperor and Empress. Yes, a few of them protested. Unfortunately for them, they doubted the power of a popular culture song.

Lydia, Amber, James, and Sofia dragged their mom and dad in. Roland was unnerved, feeling all the eyes - and laughing - falling on him. _**"If a wall should come between us…"**_ Lydia sang to him, raising their linked hands to her heart, " _ **Too high to climb, too hard to break through."**_ Sofia came in, smiling so brightly. _**"I know that love will lead us…"**_ Roland gave in and hugged his girls, " _ **And find a way to bring me to you."**_ Miranda, James, and Amber smothered each other in a hug.

"So don't be in a hurry!"

Ruby swayed her hips, wagging a finger.

" _ **Think before you count us out~~"**_ Mrs. Henshaw howled.

" _ **You don't have to worry!"**_ Jin climbed to his father's shoulders.

" _ **I won't ever let you drown!"**_ Ahlii promised his own sibs.

Tilly, Cecily, Marcus, Irene, Henrik, and Pamela were in a conga line, strutting their stuff. Garrick, Baileywick, and Miles danced with The Fairies. Winifred, Goodwin, and Cedric gave their own family shimmy. The forest was lit up with this amazing energy. Even the animals were dancing. Ubos, Wormwood, Eezeyal, Clover - the critters were all shuffling about, letting themselves succumb to this incredible beat.

"If you're ever LONELY,"

James and Amber howled,

" _ **Then stop!"**_ Sofia and Lydia spread their hands. Cedric lost his footing on the sudden stop, somehow crashing right into Lydia and knocking her to the ground. Their noses touched, blushes running across their faces.

" _ **You don't have to be!"**_ Adelea and Axel kept on going, trying not to laugh. Vivian, Desmond, and Jun worried this would kill them ood. No one likes to fall.

" _ **After all,"**_ Astrid and Ahlii helped the ball roll. Cedric was helping Lydia to her feet, their hands staying linked, _ **"It's only a beat away from you to me."**_ The two smiled at one another.

" _ **Take a look inside and see…"**_ The Royal trio and their friends relaxed.

" _ **YEAH-EAH-EAH...**_ " Parents, kids, and everyone in between was on the floor now. Miranda was excited to dance with her kids. Lydia smirked to Cedric and Roland, daring them to keep up.

A giant breath was taken, _**"IF WE LISTEN TO EACH-OTHER'S HEARTS,"**_ The kids sang their hearts out, while their parents followed in the obscure dancing. The crowd spun, shuffling sideways backwards, hands fanning in and out. _**"We'll find we're never too far apart!"**_ Propelling arms brought hands to their hearts, making glow the ties binding them all. _ **"And maybe love is a reason why,"**_ Lydia glanced to Cedric and Roland with a blush, _**"For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye!"**_

"Seein' it eye to eye!"

The Fairies giggled.

" _ **Seein' it eye to eye!"**_ Baileywick, Miles, and Tilly did the Egyptian.

" _ **We're seein' it eye to eye, baby!"**_ Henrik and Garrick lured their wives in close, melting in their eyes.

Mrs. Henshaw astonished everyone by climbing to the apple stage, _**"FOR THE FIRST TI~IME!"**_ She howled.

" _ **For the first ti~ime!"**_ Chris, Jin, Ahlii, and Axel howled in tow.

" _ **EYE TO EYE!"**_ Jade and Ruby stared eye to eye.

" _ **Seein't it!"**_ Clio and Hildegard waltzed rapidly.

" _ **Seein' it, baby!"**_ Adelea and Astrid dropped down and kicked a foot up.

In unison did the whole crowd shouted, **"EYE-TO-EYE!"** They thrust a hand to the sky, panting heavily with sweat beading down their brows.

 **To be continued.**

 **HAHAHA! Till next time!**


	36. Very Merry Scary Birthday

**Very Merry Scary Birthday**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

As much as the animal friends love to party, they love to eat even more. Crackle, Praline, Freedo and Rex, along with Sofia's animals were smothering themselves in cupcakes, mashed potatoes, chicken, turkey, ham, a variety of veggies and fruit, and a lot of water to wash it all down. Ginger even came down to have some blueberries. She doesn't know why she ever turned these down. They are delicious. And they make her whistling sound superb. Not even Wormwood is above spending time with the irritating Princess Pets in order to get some of the lovely horderves provided to Lydia's birthday bash. The olives were to die for. And, yeah, the music wasn't bad either. But, back to the food, they hit the motherload.

"Crackle! Stop hogging all the corn cobs!" Praline whined.

"I can't help it! They taste amazing toasted!" The little blue dragon lifted four of them on sticks, popping the kernels with a quick breath.

"I agree there!" Clover poured melted butter on them. "They taste even better with this stuff on it! Try it!" He passed it around, returning to the ten he had on the side for himself.

"Ugh…" Wormwood sneered at the very unimpressive snack, but wasn't going to complain. Seeing as how Cedric wasn't planning on feeding him. Too busy trying to get some alone time with his favorite sorceress. Honestly, in his humble opinion, Cedric can do better. Maybe. "Someone remind me why I came here again?"

"Free food?" Mia shrugged. She read his mind. Wormwood rolled his eyes. He won't let her have the satisfaction of knowing his stomach wasn't going to turn away to good smelling corn. He was about to start pecking at one when Whatnaught swooped in and stole it right from under his beak. The nutty squirrel laughed at him. Wormwood would get even. He was sort of pacified when Minimus strolled in with extra corn for the hungry raven. A timid horse with a heart of gold, that one is.

"Hey, guys," Robin came in the nick of time. Wormwood would about to have Squirrel innards on his corn. That's if Serena didn't eat him first. "This is going to sound odd, but the guards and knights are sleeping!"

"Sleeping?!" Freedo and Rex blurted.

"Why in the March Hare's ragged tail are they sleepin'?" Ginger questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know." Robin moaned. Something wasn't right.

Then there was this flash of light close by, followed by a pained wail. The animals jumped out of their fur, feathers, and scales, bunching together in a cluster. All went silent for what felt like several minutes. Nothing in the dark woods stirred. Only the party in the distance was able to be heard amid the eerie silence. Neither animal dared to speak or breathe, fearing whatever that was would find them and hurt them. Then as they were peeling away from one another, this sickeningly familiar cackle echoed in the woods. Clover, Mia, Robin, Crackle, and Minimus would never forget that laugh. The group went to investigate, coaxing the other animals to follow. They had to be sure. Because if it was who they think it is, then Lydia's party has an unwanted guest.

Freedo, Serena, Rex, Crackle, and Minimus took the lead, safeguarding their less than combative friends. The person who laughed was growing closer. They could actually hear him talking and mocking someone. And the closer his voice drew, the more Serena and Clover's stomach started to bring up what they just ate. Minimus and Freedo broke the bushes apart, Rex slipped himself through, growling venomously. As the rest of the animals peered through, horror simultaneously ripped the color from their furry and scaly faces, a frigid air turning their blood to ice. In their frozen open eyes was an ethereal blue light. Immersed in that light was none other than Boswell. Clover and Serena felt their blood boil. Their abductor was right in front of them. But something was different. That power wafting off of him...where was that coming from? Boswell doesn't have powers. He's a parlor magician and a con artist who operates out of a wagon. That would have to wait. Sheer terror gripped the animals at the sight of a man downed in front of him, this strange power fused inside his body, trapping him at Boswell's mercy. Beside that man was Eezeyal.

"What the heck is going on?!" Crackle whispered.

"I don't know…" Wormwood stalked backwards, "But we must warn the others!" Wormwood isn't unfamiliar with this magician. If he's here...and he has that sort of power seeping from every pore of his body, they need to get to their owners and warn them. FAST! "Hurry!" He and the others birds, including Minimus and Crackle, took off like shooting stars. The land animals ran as fast as they could. No, they didn't want to leave the man or Eezeyal, but they were all certain there was nothing they could do for them. Not without help.

A wall of blue fire dashed in their path, cutting their escape at the tree line. It was too hot to jump through, and too high to fly over. The animals scrambled to find another way through. Going around it maybe? Rex and Clover tried to dig. Freedo thought he can climb the trees to freedom. It was too late. Boswell had caught up to them, laughing malevolently at the menagerie of Royal Pets he has bagged. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He crooned menacingly. "If it isn't _Mr. Cuddles_ and his saviors." Clover and those named growled at him, getting on their haunches to attack. Crackle stood between him and Boswell. No way he was getting to her Clover a second time. "And if it isn't the other bird that has caused me so much trouble." He spat at Serena. The Hawk flared her feathers, daring him to come near her. "A shame we're meeting again when I don't require any animals for my show." Boswell pinched the brim of his hat, giving it a little tilt. These lines slithered from his scalp, tracing in nearly perfect angles like glyphs. His teeth showing in that evil smile were swallowed in that same glow. "Perhaps you can serve as the opening act." He flared his fingers open. A ball of flames ignited. The animals retreated, but didn't get far with that fire wall behind them. In a panic, and hoping she was firing proof, Minimus struck Crackle with a back hoof, shooting her through the wall. "We can call this portion of the show," Boswell meandered closer, lifting the flames to highlight his madness, " _The End of House Enchancia!_ " A flurry of flames was unleashed, and all went black for the animals.

 **xxx**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LYDIA!" Everyone cheered.

Lydia took in a huge breath and blew out her candles, and pieces of her ceiling to floor cake were passed around. Neapolitan cake with vanilla icing decorated with icing blue bells. At the top of the cake were crossed scepters with a crown on top. Roland's idea, no doubt, to maintain the theme of Lydia's party. Ultimately, though, Lydia was the one thanked. She picked out a good flavor combination, and Chef Andre turned it into a Masterpiece as usual. And whatever it left can be enjoyed by the servants and townsfolk. That is if he and everyone else didn't keel over from a sugar rush.

Now enough about the cake! It was time for the presents, and Amber was already the first in line to give Lydia hers. While she will pretend to be stunned by what's in this tiny box, Lydia has a strong sense - by the rattling inside - that it was a...yep! She opened the box, and Amber had gotten her a Tiara. All the diligence she put into finding the right outfit for her and she stops her creativity at a tiara. Not that Lydia is scoffing at it. It was a good looking tiara. Elven in craft with an emerald in the center. Not bad at all.

James was sure he could top it. To be honest, he sort of did. In honor of his and Lydia's paintball and glue ball wars, James got her a miniature cannon set so they can take their war outside the castle. And seeing as there were six cannons, the game can be big. Those two can't wait to break it in. Neither can Zandar or Adelea. The next few days were going to be wild. Baileywick and Miles will be on standby.

Next was Sofia and Miranda. They put their expert sewing skills, supreme mastery of the needle and thread, to the ultimate test. They made Lydia a crest for her new outfit. A medallion yellow sun crest meant to be sewn to the back of the robe. In the center of the sun was the gaelic symbol for _Rise_. When Lydia asked what they meant by that, Miranda explained that it would empower Lydia to rise above herself, others, and whatever trials try to knock her down. It was working.

Jade and Ruby got her a copy of a portrait they all took years ago when Lydia was babysitting them. It was of her, Jade, Ruby, and Sofia being hugged by questionable sorts from a place called the Cuddly Koala. It was the best day ever because five year olds Jade, Ruby, and Sofia wanted to go to this new park that opened up but no one was able to take them. Not only did Lydia come home from school, she took them to this park and it was cool. The rides, the petting zoos, the food - but the best part was that they got caught in the rain and ducked into this tavern that was nearby with the scariest people inside. Turns out they were scary looking musicians and entertained the girls. They had this portrait painted to commemorate the day.

Tilly kind of outdid everyone by giving Lydia her own bottomless satchel. Why did that outdo everyone? Because the bag already came with some goodies. Three of her pies - guaranteed not to go bad while in the bag, a miniature aquarium with sea monkeys, and glazed flower resembling the one that gave Princess Rapunzel her powers. Lydia was half expecting a genie to come flying out. Not sure if she has the energy for another musical number.

Vivian, Hugo, Axel, Adelea - all the friends Lydia made in these short few months lined up to give her gifts. Chris gave her a knight's helmet with an oath engraved on the back. _For life, liberty, and family._ Adelea got a small bed for her to give to Eezeyal. Velvety soft, and immune to birds with sharp claws. Serena sure appreciates hers. Zandar and Zaheer made her an Arabian Prince outfit all in turquoise. Vivian gave her her own Mandolin, while Cecily and Marcus got her a little wand holster. The Fairies, Goodwin, and Winifred stayed practical and got her reference guides, new testament spells, and a wizard's hat. Hugo didn't really dig deep. He got Lydia a Flying Derby Scarf. Axel got her the same thing. She appreciated it nonetheless. They're good looking scarves. Irene got her something from both her and Garrick. Believe it or not, it was Shea Butter lotion. Irene and Lydia had a small laugh at their inside joke. Pamela and Garrick got her a portrait of Frezenberg, Hildegard a portrait of her, and Astrid a portrait of her and Lydia covered in dirt at the stables. Now that was an inside joke. Desmond got her a book on plants. Lucinda and Marla wanted to be funny and got her a book on why witches are better. Lydia will throw it at them later. Junjie got her decorative swords for her room, Ahlii made a map of the stars. Gwen got her a cookbook, Alauna a medical book, Merr a book on proper health. Clio gave her one of her stylish hats from her collection. She then got a mysterious gift with no sender on it. She opened it to find a red tunic with the Brazendale sigil on it. A note was attached that read, _The academy was fun. Can't wait for our rematch._ Lydia blushed and quickly hid the gift away. She didn't need a name to know who sent it. _Stupid Jaxon!_ She denied all questions. Especially the ones coming from Roland and Adelea. And she tried to ignore Cedric's sneer at her red face. She will not tell him the story behind that.

Speaking of Cedric, it was his turn to give a gift. He's not really the gift giver type. Especially when the perfect gift was used in her crowning. But...he's sure he found something that can match the chakra crest. A conchshell. Yes, yes, everyone looked at it strangely. Why, with all the amazing gifts, would he present the Crowned Princess with a shell? And why was she laughing so hard? Seriously. Lydia was busting a gut. Cedric with her. She accepted that shell, hugging it to her chest. Everyone kept asking the same question as to what was so funny. The two were laughing too hard to explain, just that it was long story with a few hidden jokes.

"In spite of _sea monster attacks,_ " She winked at Cedric, getting him to blush, "And the mermaids trying to sink our floating palace," She hugged the conch shell close to her heart, "That really was a great summer."

"It truly was." Cedric came to her side, placing a hand to the small of her back. He noticed she tensed at the touch, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "And I got to experience your true powers. They are phenomenal." He is, of course, referring to her lightning strike that sent him flying.

"Uh-huh…" She laughed very nervously. "Let's just hope you never get to see me when I'm unhinged." She quickly escaped him, hiding a deep shame from him. Really. She doesn't ever want him to see her when she loses control. Cedric ogled her strangely. He's known she's an inheritor longer than anyone else. Save for her mother. His shoulders sank slightly. _You believe I'd run from you?_

Lydia put her gifts on the far end of the banquet table, putting a cloth over them so they wouldn't get damaged. A warmth in her heart prickled her skin, kind of bringing tears to her eyes. This pile of gifts, all of these people, the food, the energy, the vibe - in this one spot are the people that have expressed their respect, admiration, and mixed feelings for Lydia. She didn't think anyone outside her family - Miranda and Sofia - would celebrate another year she's been on this earth. To think, not so long ago, she felt really alone. No one would care about her if she disappeared. How wrong she'd been. _Maybe they do care._ And maybe Cedric won't run away. A hand to her skin scared her.

"Having fun yet?" Roland playfully asked, sliding a hand to her shoulder.

"I don't think I stopped since the entrance." She giggled. Roland hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for everything, Dad."

"You don't have to thank me." He ran a hand down her back. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." He swore. Lydia snuck a kiss to his cheek, then she returned to her friends and the party. Roland watched her in pride as she immersed herself in the fun. That brilliant smile on her face as vibrant as the stars that night.

The party was gradually dying down, a handful of the guests were starting to leave. They had a long journey. The ones still lingering around were Adelea, Chris, Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda and Marla. They helped Alauna and Gwen clean up. The Fairies, Winifred, and Goodwin hung out to keep an eye on Cedric. He was acting a little around Lydia. A good funny. The Royals still around were the families from Weiling, Khaldune, Frezenberg, Zumaria, and Albuquerque. Desmond and Zandar wanted to stick around, but their parents were pooped. Lydia gave Desmond a huge hug, asking that he keep this new non-sheepish side of him. As for Zaheer, he kissed the top of her hand and hoped to see her again. She looked forward to it. If what Zandar said about his brother is true, Zaheer knows how to have crazy adventures. Clio was going to spend the night with Hildegard. Dr. Merr was the next one to leave, and the clean up truly began.

Marla astonished herself, and Lucinda when she tried to lift a bag of heavy trash. "Here, let me help." Lydia rushed in, helping her get the load onto the back of a wagon.

"Oh...um...thank...you…" Her face scrunched at the pleasantry. She's never said thank you before. Didn't even realize she knew the words. It was weird for her.

"No problem." Lydia beamed. She was happy to help her. Marla isn't a bad woman. A bad witch, yes.

"WHOA! What was that?!" James gasped. Everyone turned to see what was wrong. He was gawking at the forest, pointing and bouncing at it. The crowd gathered around, their brows furrowing at the blackness. What exactly is it that James was having them look at? Before anyone could ask or say he's playing tricks, they saw a big flash of light inside the forest. A flicker of what looked like flames broke the forest top. Gasps caught between fright and awe echoed in the crowd. The kids were sure impressed. Cedric, Lydia, Adelea, and the other wand wavers sneered maliciously at the strange flurry of light. Those tingles they all felt running up their arms, making the hairs stand on end, raised an armada of red flags. "Lydia, why didn't you tell us you had a show hiding in the forest?" James, Hugo, and Chris started walking towards it.

Lydia latched a hand to James and Hugo while Adelea grabbed her brother. "Because I didn't!" She snarled. James and the boys paled, the adults suddenly felt uneasy. None of them arranged what they just saw either. And they're sure none of the guests that left would have arranged it without a word. That meant one of two things: _A troublemaker in the woods, or an unwelcomed guest._ Likely a combination of the two. Either way, it was time for the guests to leave. Lydia nodded to Roland and he nodded back.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention, please!" He clapped, beckoning their full attention to him. "I would like to thank you all for coming, but am sorry to say that it is time to return to the castle!" No one gave too much a fuss at his announcement, just like not too many noticed The Sorcerers, Witches, and Fairies drawing their wands. Marla shook her head at Lucinda, forbidding her from acting. "Constable Miles, Baileywick," The pair walked on scene, "Would you please gather the guards and knights and return our guests home?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two replied.

"Crackle, come on! We're leaving!" Vivian called to the woods. No one answered. "Crackle?!"

"Praline!" Amber called next. "Ginger, where are you?"

"Rex, Freedo," James whistled, "C'mere, boys!"

"Clover, Mia, Robin, Whatnaught, Minimus, we're going home!" Sofia warned them.

"Eezeyal! Ubos! Come on, guys!" Lydia was getting a really bad feeling.

"Serena!" Adelea was too.

"Wormy! The party is over, where are you?" Cedric snarled. This was getting bad. The crowds lingered with their kids, all of them wondering where the pets ran off to.

"Where are they?" Miranda whispered.

"I don't know." Roland shook his head. "Maybe the guards can find them once we get everyone back home."

"Good idea." Miranda clapped her hands softly to the kids. "Listen, Children, I promise your pets will be returned, but we need to get you back to the castle." Naturally the kids moaned in reluctance. They can't leave their pets behind. What if something happened to them? "I promise they are fine."

" _VIIIVIIIAAANNN…!_ " What sounded like a strained, shrill roar to everyone else was a desperate shriek for help to Adelea, Lydia, and Sofia. Heads were turned. This blue, smokey blur tore through the crowd, tiny wings flapping at the speed of lightning. Vivian was rammed right in the stomach, flown onto her back. The wind was knocked out of her, but she quickly regained it when she saw a charred Crackle wrestling on top of her. "VIVIAN! VIVIAN! YOU GOTTA RUN! THERE'S TROUBLE-"

" _Roar snarl growl rarrgh grr reow…!_ " Crackle was spouting dragon gibberish so fast. She was pummeling Vivian in the process. She was scared to death. Cecily and Marcus came in close, fearing Crackle was going rabid or was injured.

"Crackle! Crackle! Slow down! What is it?!" Vivian implored. She can't understand her like this. Crackle needed another minute of hysteria to remember that Vivian can't understand a word she's saying. "Crackle," Vivian cupped her cheeks, easing the hyperventilating dragon off, "Where have you been? And what are these burn marks on you?" She pat the smoke off, thanking the heavens the burns were just soot. "And where are the others?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" She ran in circles, searching for one of the three people that COULD understand her. Everyone else was looking at her like she had rabies. She found them when they pushed through the guests. "Listen to me! You have to run! Boswell is here with some crazy magic and-"

"Hold up, hold up! Boswell?!" Lydia stopped her right there. Adelea and Sofia's stomachs churned. "Boswell is here?!"

"That parlor magician who stole Clover?" Amber recalled.

"Who mentioned him?" James looked around. "And what does he have to do with this?"

"Okay, I think my gag has run on long enough." Lydia gave up the ghost. She brought Adelea in also, pointing to the earring that she gave her. "These are called the Earrings of Thornberry and they let me understand animals!" And that is when jaws just dropped. Yes, there was some skepticism. Talking to animals? Even if there are Griffins, goblins, and Sorcerers, but being able to talk to animals is a bit of a stretch. Her family and friends on the other hands think it finally makes sense. The way she was whispering to Eezeyal and how he whispered to her...IT FINALLY MAKES SENSE! Accusing fingers fell to the two young ladies. "Yes! We've been able to talk to animals this whole time! Can we get back on track?! Crackle!" She picked up the husky dragon. "You said Boswell has some crazy magic! What did you mean?"

"Why don't I show you myself, Princess?" Heads snapped to where the darkest shroud of forest converged. The Sorcerers, Witches, and Fairies ripped their wands out, aiming for where the voice came. Beady ethereal blue glowing eyes pierced the night, and the wavering nerves of all attending. A maniacal chuckle reverberated their bones. Foots steps encroached. Husbands moved their wives behind them, and the wives moved their children behind them. Adelea took a step before Chris, her free hand stretched protectively before him. Lydia moved James and Sofia with Amber and their parents. The Fairies, Goodwin, and Winifred created a stretched wall before the other royals. Marla couldn't stop Lucinda from taking a stand, so she stood right there with her. As the moonlight washed upon the false magician, it resonated with the swirls of light emanating from his clothes to his eyes. Lydia and her fellow magic users, and Sofia, couldn't believe what they were seeing. The power emitting from his very body had them shivering. He gave a sweep of his hat in a bow, grinning ferally to the quaking Royals, and his sworn enemies. "Good evening to you - Majesties, Princes, Princesses, and all! The Great Boswell the Magnificent has arrived!" He boisterously bellowed. He has such a flare for the dramatics. "And a very merry birthday to you, Princess Lydia!"

"What the Hell are you doing here, Boswell?!" She tried to control the shaking in her voice. A mixture of rage and fear lodged in her throat. "And what happened to you?!" She cried. "You look like the lights on Wassailia." Roland urged Miles to assemble the guards and knights. While it might be one man...something told him - from seeing the wands drawn - that this was going to get very messy very fast.

"I am so very glad you asked, Princess! I've been dying to illuminate my newfound grace of the heavens to you, Adelea, and Little Princess Sofia!" He chuckled again, licking his lips. "Oh, and Constable Miles," He mocked wiggled fingers, cooing to the captain. He stopped right at the foot of the forest, shocked he was spotted, "Don't bother going to look for your men. I brought them with me!" That frightening blue magic swam with his flourishing palms. Vortex puddles pooled above, stiff bodies dropping in a pile near the buffet table. Cries of horror came from the other royals. They scrambled together, huddling close for protection. Crackle got in front of Vivian, her growls coming with the dangerous low burn in her mouth. The wand wielders, however, were horrified for another reason. They saw it with their own eyes...but they refused to believe it. Each of the royal husbands, including the Princes and Miles ran to the guards and knights. None of them were moving. It wasn't determined if they were breathing!

"Sir Finnegan! Can you hear me?!" Roland implored.

"Sir Maxwell!" James cried.

"Sir Bartleby!" Tilly whimpered.

"What have you done to them?!" Miranda frothed at the mouth.

"Oh, do not be concerned, Queen Miranda. They are alive...for now." He couldn't resist adding with a menacing hum.

"He inflicted a Gorgon Paralysis!" Flora gasped in utter terror.

"Never heard of it!" Lucinda had to be the voice of ignorance. Might be the shaking.

"It's a depraved toxin of a spell that infiltrates the body and slowly causes it to shut down!"

"How slowly is slowly?" Cedric feared to ask.

"They have another two hours before their brain is gone," Goodwin's throat clenched as he proceeded, "And two more after that before they join the dearly departed."

"And the one who infected them has to free them!" Flora added to the misery.

"Gold star for the Teacher and Father!" Boswell mockingly applauded them.

"Smarmy bastard!" Garrick roared.

"Release them this instant!" Cecily commanded.

"I fully intend to, Your Grace, but not before I make these three witches pay!" Marla and Lucinda were slightly offended that their proud heritage was used to insult Lydia, Adelea, and Sofia. Venom pouring from his lips, Boswell hissed, "You three...ruined...EVERYTHING I built from the ground up! My grand magic animal show, my on the road magic show-"

"You ruined it yourself when you abducted those animals!" The King of Khaldune roared. "And we know about how you tried to abscond with Princess Sofia's bunny, and Adelea's hawk!" He finished with a snarl.

"Speaking of which," Tilly reminded everyone when she looked around, "Aren't we missing a few pets?"

"Boswell attacked them in the forest!" Crackle screamed to Sofia, Adelea, and Lydia. "Minimus saved me before he had a chance!"

Adelea went white as a sheet. _Serena!_ "YOU SON OF BI-"

"LEA!" Lydia and Sofia grabbed hold of her. She thrashed in their hold, frothing at the mouth.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S SERENA?! AND EEZEYAL?! AND THE OTHER PETS!" Boswell threw his head back, howling with laughter. He lurched forward, slapping his knees hysterically. "FUNNY, IS IT?!" Adelea' voice distorted like a demons. Her own brilliant eyes illuminated in a disdainful pearl grey. "IT WON'T BE SO FUNNY WHEN I RIP YOUR SPLEEN FROM YOU STOMACH!" Axel, Hugo, James, and Chris winced with an _ew._

"Forgive me, Adelea!" Boswell caught his breath, wiping a tear away. "You just reminded me, I have a special present for Princess Lydia here." Lydia winced at how her name sounded like a rotten piece of fruit on his tongue. "A little peace offering before I completely decimate your entire homeland." Roland was beginning to get really sick of these wild threats. Boswell snapped his fingers. In puffs of light, and under a storm of horrified gasps, the missing pets and Ubos arrived in the same petrified state as Miles' soldiers.

"EEZEYAL! UBOS!" Lydia dove for her friends. She scooped Ubos onto her lap, and cradled Eezeyal into her arms. They weren't moving. And they were barely breathing. "No, no! Please, can either of you hear me?!"

"Clove, Minimus, Mia, Robin, Whatnaught!" Sofia scooped Clover into her arms, nesting in the middle of her friends. "Please wake up!"

"Praline!" Amber sobbed, hugging her peacock.

"REX! FREEDO!" James shook the two.

"WORMY!" Cedric panicked. "Don't do this to me! Wake up!"

"They aren't going to wake up!" Boswell laughed crazily. "Not unless I wish for it!"

"Boswell…" Lydia growled rabidly. "I failed with Lezard, but I won't screw up taking your breath out of your body!" Save for those who live with her and know the tale behind that threat, there was a real hope she was exaggerating. What? The guy is a madman, but Lydia shouldn't put blood on her hands.

"Have I mentioned yet that seeing you and your friends squirm is a real treat?" Boswell batted his eyes adorably.

Lydia's balled fist started to glow. She drew it back, hoping whatever comes from it will knock that stupid grin off his face. A flurry of lights coming from Ubos quelled her pent up rage. Bubbling bronze streams slithered from his shoes and climbed up his petrified body. "Oh no! He's exhausted!" She had to assume maintaining his human form was taxing. Why else would he stay as a book for so long?

"What does that mean?!" Astrid asked.

Her question was answered in a few seconds. Ubos's human body gradually faded away, shrinking right before everyone's widening eyes. Soon he was consumed in a large orb of light, his body contorting and mashing into itself. Lydia cradled Eezeyal in one arm and stretched her free arm to the orb. And when she touched it, it burst like a bubble, and there was Ubos in the form of a book. A unanimous HUH howled from everyone around. That man just turned into a book? Is that supposed to happen? And he didn't just turn into any book.

"Why did your professor turn into a book?" Amber demanded to know, forgetting all about Boswell who was equally astonished.

"Into YOUR-SPELLBOOK?!" James stressed. Sofia, Cedric, The Fairies, Goodwin and Winifred, and Adelea grimaced.

"Lydia…?" Miranda and Roland chimed in.

Now was really not the time, but she might as well get it off her chest before this mess distracts them from the disaster ogling them. "Another long story short - Ubos was a man who turned himself into an all knowing spellbook and got assigned to train me!" She directed attention to The Fairies, who waved bashfully, confirming they were aware of Ubos's human half. Goodwin threw himself in too. He knew. Lydia released the one breath she used. "And Ubos asked that I keep it quiet so no one would get any funny ideas." She wasn't looking at him, But Cedric felt that was directed at him. And with all the weird stuff that has happened this year, her family and friends seemed to roll with that explanation without a real fuss. Lydia must have taken them on some weird trips if they're all being this understanding.

"An all powerful spellbook?" Boswell tapped his chin. A greedy smile split his face in half. As hard to believe as it is, everyone forgot he was there until he spoke. "I like the sound of that!" A snap of his fingers and Ubos was whisked right out of Lydia's hands.

"UBOS!" She lunged for him, her fingers brushing his spine. She got nothing but a face full of dirt.

The incapacitated Ubos landed straight in the clutches of Boswell. He fanned Ubos tauntingly, raising him just even more out of reach of the pitiful princess. "Much appreciated, Princess."

Lydia's blue eyes light up searing red. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Her feet scrambled under her. She launched for him. Henrik and Garrick had to hold her back. Her eyes were wiede with madness. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! GIVE HIM BACK! I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD CLEAN FROM YOUR SHOULDERS, SO HELP ME I WILL!" Static radiated from her headband, traveling down and into Garrick and Henrik. It shocked them from the inside out, startling them, but they held on tight.

"LYDIA, DON'T!"

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" The two kings implored her. Boswell laughed at her plight, tucking Ubos away in his cape.

"Alright, I've seen enough!" Marla declared, marching toward Boswell. "You've flaunted your meager prowess for long enough! Time to give up the fake brass and leave the magic to the professionals!"

"Come now, Miss Witch," A sickening cracking came from Ubos as Boswell forced him open. If he was able to speak, Lydia was sure he'd be crying out in pain, "You and your kind can't be expected to have all the fun!"

"Me and _my kind_ were born to have this type of fun! You weren't!" And that was a dagger right into the core of Boswell's pride. He was made to feel unworthy of being blessed with true magic. "I don't know how you got your powers, but it doesn't matter!" She gestured to the gaggled of wand carriers around him. "You're outgunned," The royals and their kids came in next, "And out numbered!"

"Indeed I am…" He chuckled under his breath. "Why don't I even my odds, shall I?" He lifted his hat, pulling a little black box from under it.

"AH!" Fauna shrieked, cowering with her sisters. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"LUCINDA, GET BEHIND ME!" Marla ripped Lucinda behind her.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH AN OBJECT HERE!" Winfried roared. Goodwin and Cedric went to her side.

Adelea wasn't sure what was going on, but she went over to Lydia. "What's going on?!"

"I have no clue!" She whispered.

"Anyone wanna fill us in?!" She pleaded. The non-magic types wanted to know the big scare too.

"That box is known as The Box of Ix!" Winifred's voice cracked in terror. "Crafted from chunks of the Crystal of Ix and molded with sands from The Land of the Black Sand," She pointed scathingly at that little box, "That box is a menace to all with magic!"

"It traps them inside and grants their powers and knowledge to the wielder!" Goodwin came in next. _Traps sorcerers inside?_ Lydia repeated in her head. That sounded familiar. Really familiar. Now that she thinks about it...has she seen that box before?

It glistened in the moon, the light meeting Lydia's eyes directly. "Huh?" Her wand arm was lowering. She went...relaxed somewhat. In the back of her mind she felt these chains unhinged from a door she didn't even realize was closed. "That box…" This wealth of memories - blurs, and partial visions - came pouring out like a waterfall. Those waters spiraled that little box in Boswell's hand. The bliss radiating from his face...was familiar. That box...was familiar. "I know...that box…" She subconsciously was moving forward, her hands reaching for it.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" Tilly called to her. Alauna and Gwen had to grab her before she got too close. "Lydia, what is it?"

She was ensnared in her trance. That little box had her completely under its spell. "That box...I've seen it before…" Her voice was trembling. Her eyes were glossing. She has seen in it. In another's hands back at the school. In Birk's hands. "Birk came to the school with it…" Miranda flinched at the mentioning of her ex-husband. This anger burned in her veins. Lydia stretched a quaking fingers. Blood thirsty rage poured from her wide eyes and gritting teeth. "That was it! He was going to trap me inside that box!" She screeched.

"Hold on!" Miles butted in. He remembers her mentioning something like that. "That's the black box Dia - uh...YOU - talked about?" _Dia?_ Astrid noted.

"Where did you get something like that?!" Goodwin demanded to know. And he will get the answers.

"That's the real prize there, Master Goodwin." Boswell muttered ominously. "You see," He locked glares with the trembling Lydia, "Someone in a prison in the farthest reaches of Hell went through a lot to ensure I have this." He gave the box a small kiss. Sparks of light pricked the air. "And he has much more to offer me when I have eliminated all of his enemies...and mine."

"Lezard!" Adelea and Lydia snarled.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"My ex-should have been dead from the start boyfriend!" Lydia snapped. "Guy threw me off a cliff and nearly killed my family!" Axel bobbed his head, slowly backing away. He'll tread lightly.

"So many tries and failures." Boswell tsk'd his tongue disappointed. "Guess that's why they have people like me." He lifted the box toward them. "Those who aren't afraid to go to the extremes to get it right the second time!"

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before we let that happen!" Adelea declared.

"Then put on your snow boots, lovely!" Boswell pinched his thumb and middle finger to the sides of the box. The maze like etchings drew into the shell. "Because the blizzard has come!"

"Then it's time we send it packing!" Marla swung her wand up and around. Clouds of black smoke turned into bats with large, razor sharp teeth. Their crimson red eyes narrowing onto the pretender across from them. Boswell smirked at the witch. "TIME TO GO, LITTLE MAN!" The bats screeched as they took off like arrows from a crossbow, their mouths opened wide. Boswell flashed a hand forward. Dozens of ice shards whisked from his arm, piercing the bats and ripping Marla's hat from her head. A nice pin up on a tree behind her. She growled at the man, not going to take that lying down. She snapped her fingers, summoning her hat back to where it belongs. She stirred her wand to the sky, calling a thick cloud of mist to the clearing. She swiped the wand down. Thick stakes of water rained down. One missed a stagnant Boswell by a breath, impaling the dirt by a good few feet. Boswell is imbued with great power, but he dropped a nervous sweat bullet. He broke into a dead run on the next two that shredded only his cape. And maybe a piece of his pants. He can't be sure. He kept a firm hold on his hat, skipping a foot off the grass as water stakes narrowly missed his flesh. Marla cackled chrilly to the night air, holding her stitching stomach. "What's the matter, Boswell? All of that posturing and the best you can do is run?!" The got a few laughs for her.

Boswell grit his teeth. He's being humiliated after his grand entrance, and his promise to make them all bend the knee. This stupid box was supposed to grant him power. Instead he is being made a laughing stock in front of several Kingdoms' Monarchs. Now he was going to be mocked from on Kingdom's borders to the next ten. "NO!" His roar unleashed a piercing shockwave that rattled Marla and everyone to the bone. Her cloud of raining spikes was disturbed a little. Boswell skid to a sudden halt, blindly throwing a hand out. The next five spikes that came at him stopped on a dime. As if time had ultimately ceased to flow around them. Marla gaped in dismay. Boswell's mind caught up with what he had just done. And when he lowered his hand, he saw that the spike moved with him. And that gave him a gruesome idea. "You wished to see what I am capable of, Witch?" Maral braced herself. "WELL HERE YOU GO!" He pushed his palms. Whether he meant to or not those water spikes split off into half a dozen smaller spikes each. Marla threw up a shield, overwhelmed by the barrage chipping it away. She tried to maintain it, but somehow that amature was making it a trial. Inch by inch it was shaven away. She readied herself for an impact, and then a swift counter from her. Instead the onslaught stopped. Marla peered over in confusion. Boswell was gone.

"Where?"

"Mom! Behind you!" Lucinda cried. Marla turned too late. Boswell shoved the Ix Box into her stomach. Ethereal blue lights snaked into her stomach, climbing up her body like coiling snakes. "MOM!" Lucinda screamed. She was about to blindly charge in. Goodwin and Winifred stopped her. "NO! LET ME GO! MOM!"

"MARLA!" Lydia tried to go for her. Cedric went with her.

Boswell chuckled darkly, slowly pulling the box away from her. A humming chord stretched from her gut, running with pulses. Marla choked on the very air she tried hard to bring into her strained lungs. The lively chocolate color to her skin was sucked right out of her, turning her into a ghoulish white. Her bright green eyes went solid black, as did her veins which made it appear as if she were a cracked porcelain doll. "MOMMY!" Lucinda cried for her mother, tears running down her plump cheeks. Goodwin and Winifred shielded her away from the awful sight. The essence of Marla flowing into the box passed through into Boswell, seeping through his arm and filling his eyes with an avarice glow.

Cedric and Lydia ran as fast as they could. The closer the pair drew, the faster Marla seemed to fade. The box finally severed the link to Marla, and Boswell kicked her away. Lydia and Cedric slid on their knees, catching her before she hit the floor. "Marla! MARLA! Come on, answer me!" Lydia pleaded, patting her cheek.

"MOM!" Lucinda managed to escape Winifred and Goodwin, dropping to her mom's side. "Mom! Please wake up! WAKE UP!" She begged, tears running down her cheeks. Lucinda touched her face and flinched away. She was cold as ice. "What did you do to her?!" She snarled hatefully at Boswell. He was busy inhaling the delicious power he just received. Who would have thought witches felt so filling, and invigorating to the body. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOM?!" Lucinda screeched again. Boswell answered he with a mocking chuckle.

"He sucked the magic right out of her!" Cedric hissed disdainfully. Lucinda gaped at him in sorrow. "Your Mother's magic is in that box, leaving her like a shell."

"Then it's high time we get that box away from him then!" Winifred declared, marching up with Goodwin beside her. Boswell turned to face the master sorcerers, suddenly not feeling too intimidated by them. In his head, right in his core, he felt this...knowingness. Spells, potions, charms he didn't know existed just plopping in his skull. _Is this her knowledge?_ He cupped the box, feeling there was a more practical way of putting it to use. So he wouldn't have to get so close. "Your fun is over, little man!" Winifred flourished her palms, weaving golden threads between her fingers. "Time to leave the magic to the professionals!"

"And who are better professionals than Winifred the Wise and her husband Goodwin the Great?" Boswell mockingly replied. Winifred threw her arm out. Golden threads woven with poison oak leaves unspooled from her fingertips, constricting to Boswell's wrist and arms, ankles and feet, neck and head. Boswell grunted at the tightening threads, the circulation in his body decreasing. He moved his hands to siphon more from that box. Winifred spread her hands, stretching Boswell spread eagle, keeping that box idle. "Curse you both…" He hissed.

Goodwin snickered scathingly, meandering for the restricted man. "As we told you, young man, leave the magic to the professionals." He touched a hand to the box. A huge grin broke across Boswell's face. With a sheer flex of strength, he broke his right arm free of Winifred's threads, latching it onto Goodwin's wrist. "AH!"

"GOODWIN!" Winifred howled.

"And it is as I told you, Master Goodwin," The same link that sucked the magic from Marla connected with Goodwin, clawing its way up his arm, "Who better than you…" He craned his head toward a dismayed Winifred, "And your wife?!" Boswell's hateful blue aurora leaked to Winifred's threads, wrapping straight to her fingers.

"Mother, Father!" Cedric yelled. He didn't have a window like he did with Marla. Even then he wasn't fast enough. Either way, Cedric watched in horror as his parents were drained clean of their magic. They struggled to resist the Ix box, wrestling to free themselves from its icy grip. Their struggles were for nothing. In the end, like Marla, they were reduced to hollow, blackened eye and vein dolls. "NO! MUMMY, DADDY!" Cedric wallowed on his hands and knees, head hung in grief.

Lydia could hardly believe it. Boswell got the better of them - Goodwin and Winifred. They had to get out of here fast. Regroup and come at him with a plan. It's too dangerous with everyone else around. That's when she saw Fauna and Flora materialize behind him, creeping in silently to get the drop on him. Her breath hitched in her throat. They just might have him, putting her flight plan to bed. Merryweather came up in front of him, distracting him from her sisters, and her stretched wand daring him to make another move. _Be careful..._ Lydia begged.

"If I remember correctly, you're one of the fairies who teaches those Royal Brats at that fancy school!" One of them. He knows there's three. Which begged a question in the back of his mind: _Where o where are you sisters?_

"We also teach them how to defend against tyrants such as you!" Merryweather boasted.

"Well you get failing marks." Boswell sensed the other two right behind him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he basically imagined himself sinking away from the danger. The grass turned to liquid below him, swallowing him whole and leaving the three fairies confused. They scoured the grounds, searching desperately for where he could have gone. Everyone looked for him. He didn't run away. The Fairies sensed him really close by. They just can't see him.

A hand grabbed Fauna by the back of her collar. "AAHH!" She screamed for help. Boswell yanked her spine right onto the Ix Box. "FLORA! MERRYWEATHER!" With another scream, she was claimed by that tiny box, and tossed aside like garbage. Her glasses fell from her face, a crack in one of the hand.

"FAUNA!" Lydia howled, tears stinging her eyes.

Flora and Merryweather charged at him, rage burning in their eyes. Boswell sank himself into the ground again, the two remaining fairies flipping over themselves on their stop. They quickly recovered, anticipating his next attack just seconds away. A shame they didn't think to look down this time. Boswell's hand sprouted and grabbed hold of Flora by the ankle. "FLORA!" Merryweather grabbed her hands.

"MERRYWEATHER!" Flora shrieked. Boswell dragged half her body down. "Merryweather, don't give up! Pull!" She begged. Merryweather flapped her wings like mad, using her full weight to hopefully yank her sister free. Flora was up to her chest, leading to her neck. "HELP ME!" Merryweather gave her one more tug. Alas her grip slipped, and Flora was gone.

Merryweather was flung several feet away, regaining her balance and fixing her slipping hat. "NO! FLORA!" Merryweather hovered where her sister vanished.

"Where is she?!" Clio panicked, fearing for her teacher. Eyes bore into that grass. Boswell had to bring her up at some point. Or maybe he'll summon a dragon from it.

From the blue, Flora's petrified body was spat from the dirt, tossed with her sister, Fauna. "FLORA!" Merryweather dove to her. Boswell gradually emerged from the grass, dusting himself off from that easy tussle. Merryweather cradled her sisters to her lap, on the verge of crying and screaming as they lied their lifeless. "Fauna...Flora…" She whimpered. Heads were lowering in defeat, sorrow, and utter disbelief. It was too nauseating to fathom. By anyone in that area. The Fairies, Goodwin, Marla, and Winifred all felled by one wretch of a man wanting to play sorcerer. He was making them all look like chumps...without really breaking a sweat.

"This isn't happening…" Amber moaned.

"It can't be happening…" Astrid whimpered, hands to her mouth so no one would hear her sobbing.

"He can't be winning…" Sofia begged. But...he is. Boswell was winning.

Lydia looked around in pure horror, her voice trapped in her throat at the bodies Boswell has dropped at her feet within less than 30 minutes. All of this damage, this terror and torment, just for the sake of reclaiming whatever dignity he lost. Boswell named who he wishes to take his revenge out on. Who he wants to make suffer. But the fact that he went to Lezard, took something a heinous as the Ix Box from him just to get a leg up...this was her fault. All of this suffering, her friends and family in danger, was because of her. And she doesn't have the first clue how to stop him. Not while he can just take their magic right out of them. Or hurt someone else in their futile, blind attempts.

"What a night this is turning out to be, eh, Princess?" Boswell cooed revoltingly. Lydia clenched a tight fit, squaring her feet apart. Adelea came beside her, eager to join her in punching his smug face right off. "I wonder, My Princess," He reached into his cape, churning Lydia's stomach as he produced Ubos, "If your teacher here uses magic to turn himself from man to book," He tauntingly moved the little box near him, "How much do you think he has left to offer me?"

"DON'T-YOU-DARE!" She lunged forward. Adelea would kick herself later but she had to stop Lydia. She wrapped her arms to her waist, lifting her off the ground. If she went in there, she'd end up like the rest. And there's no telling what Boswell will be able to do if he got her powers. Boswell wasn't deterred by her roars. He was just savoring her squirming as he moved the box closer to her precious teacher. "NO-NO-NO! UBOS! PLEASE, NOT UBOS!" He placed it to Ubos's face. The paralysis that infected him broke for a mere moment. Bronze streams were ripped from his pages, sucked right into the box. From cover to cover his vibrant hue was decayed, and his face- frightened eyes locked to his helpless student - faded from the cover. Lydia went limp in Adelea's arms, hanging there in abject horror. Boswell gave off another one of his laughs, and he threw the now worthless book to the dirt. "UBOS!" Lydia tore away from Adelea, sliding down her knees. She scooped him up, shaking him violently. Roland, Miranda, and the others took steps in, overcome with fear for a book they've all barely gotten to meet. "Ubos! Ubos, please! Don't do this to me!" She begged. This was different from the others. Ubos wasn't turned into a shell. He was regressed to a normal book. There was nothing left in him. He was a shelf ornament. "No...please...no…" Her tears ran down her face, dripping to his cover. Ubos was gone. She hugged him in close, sobbing loudly. "Ubos...no…" Everyone around bowed their heads in mourning.

Meanwhile, Boswell was wafting his hands, fanning Ubos's magic up into his nostrils. He inhaled it like a fresh autumn aroma, releasing a pleased breath. "You were not exaggerating about this book friend of yours, Princess…" He was feeling amazing. He tapped his skull, "All of the knowledge he contains is flowing through my brain as we speak. Knowledge I am certain you were too naive to take advantage of."

"Ubos was training me to be a Royal Sorceress! Not a tyrant!" She barked, offended by him labeling Ubos as a tool. "I didn't skip ahead to what he was certain I wasn't ready for!"

"Oh-ho, you are missing out, My Dear! Time to spread the wealth!" He took a couple steps towards her, hands spread as he was welcoming her to try her luck. "Unless you all wish to bow to your new ruler. That is acceptable as well." He was really making the Kings and Queens sick with his demands for them to surrender. It wasn't going to happen, regardless of what he did to them.

To say this was getting out of hand really fast would earn any one of them a swift smack to the face. This wasn't out of hand. Out of hand was when Sofia and Amber got trapped on their way to Zandar's party. Out of hand was James breaking the new window after being told not to play ball in the case. This was a disaster. The guards, the knights, the pets, Ubos, The Fairies, Marla, Goodwin and Winifred were down for the count. Boswell has a weapon of mass destruction in his hand, and it only growing more powerful by the second. And it was only going to get worse as long as they chose to just stand there. Fighting back was going to be their only option. Which means - and by the shared galres between the five wand wavers left it was agreed - that things were going to get very rocky from here on in. And it would be unhealthy for anyone not versed in magic to be within five feet of them.

"Dad…" Lydia rolled up her sleeves, climbing back to her feet, "Keep everyone who doesn't have a wand back!" She took a fencer's stance. Cedric twirled his wand, returning his robe to his figure. He stretched one arm back and his wand forward, stooping low. Adelea transformed out of her dress and back into her tunic. She drew her wand arm back, perpendicular to her ribs, keeping her free hand forward. Lucinda tilted her hat forward, then backflipped onto her broom. Merryweather twisted with fury, dust pouring from her wand. "We don't need any accidents!" Boswell chuckled triumphantly. They were going to fight him. Lovely.

"No way!" Amber refused to run. "No way we're letting you take this guy on your own!"

"Amber!" Hildegard dragged her off. "There's nothing we can do now!" She and Clio took her away. Jade, Ruby, and Chris helped Axel, Hugo, and Astrid get the pets together.

Roland was as reluctant as Amber to run and hide. But he knows full well there's nothing he or the others can do except keep each other safe. "Be careful! All of you!" He warned. That was the plan. Garrick, Marcus, Miles, Baileywick, and Tilly grabebd a guard and knight and dragged them to safety. Cecily, Irene, Pamela, Miranda, and Axel took the downed Fairies, Goodwin and Winifred, and Marla. The picnic grounds were cleared, and all eyes were glued to the battle about to ensue.

Lucinda, Merryweather, Cedric, Adelea, and Lydia surrounded Boswell, the tips of their wands glowing in tandem to their rage. Boswell chuckled at their posturing. This blatant attempt to intimidate him didn't even tickle him. "Well, come on then, Kids. I'm not getting any younger!"

"AS-YOU-WISH!" Merryweather kicked them off. She erected her wand, placing two fingers at the shaft and slicing them up past the tip. The swords of the unconscious guards rattled. They shot from the grass and were summoned to her side, spinning in deathly pinwheels. " _Swords of honor and truth fly swift and pure!_ " The sword ceased their spinning and aimed for the cad that smirked at them. Adelea grabbed Lucinda and Lydia dragged Cedric, taking the pair far away. " _May this evil die and good endure!_ " A sweep of her wand and the swords launched, tearing the air asunder and gunning for the chest of Boswell. The false magician snorted at the pitiful attempt. Though he's honored that the method used to defeat Maleficent was called upon him. He touched his temple, rifling in the insurmountable knowledge stolen from his victims. Right as the swords touched the fabric of his clothing, Boswell unleashed a mighty laugh with a spin, sweeping his hand up. Four rippling portals opened, swallowing the swords. Merryweather was taken aback. Boswell realigned the portals and gave a stomp. Each of the swords shrieked from the portals, whisking past Merryweather and going for her friends. "NO!" She cried.

Cedric, Lydia, Adelea, and Lucinda thought quickly. They each raised their wands. Shields took form and deflected the swords. When they hit the ground they disintegrated into bright tiny orbs. Relief came from the forest line. Amber, Clio, and Hildegard hid behind Irene and Pamela, scared to poke their heads out. "That was a close shave!" Amber shivered.

"Remember to never upset Ms. Merryweather!" Sofia urged.

"Agreed." Clio and Hildegard chimed.

Merryweather, distracted with her relief that they were unharmed, didn't realize Boswell had teleported behind her. He touched a hand to her back. A pulse shot her forth, sending her skipping to a collision with a set of trees. "HEY!" Lydia and Adelea roared. The two came together, drawing their wands with spirals of flames amassing. They thrust their wands, unleashing a howling vortex of flames. Boswell focused his power into his shoes. He kicked off, admiring the earth where he stood being scorched to cinders. Adelea and Lydia followed him with hateful leers, readying the fire spell again. Boswell fell suddenly in a blink, his boots planting to their faces and smashing them into the dirt. He lingered on their faces, twisting the balls of his boots into their foreheads.

"Grr…!" Astrid and James marched without any sense. He had three seconds to get off of them before they are forced to bury something in his stomach. Vivian and Hugo grabbed them, wrestling them back into hiding. Hey understood their rage, but they can't do anything against someone like that.

"Hey! Fatso!" Boswell was dumb enough to look. A transparent orange fist the size of him collided with him. Boswell was given his own taste of the dirt, but it didn't keep him down for long. He growled at the brazen witchlet smirking with pride at her cheap shot. Lucinda conjured five more of those fists, showing no mercy in setting them loose. Boswell was more agile than his weight gave him credit for. Might just be the power flowing in him. Either way, he dove and dodged past each fist, running along the forest edge. Lucinda, balanced on her broom, followed Boswell, not letting up on her assault. The fists cleaved the trees from their trunks, levels bushes and rocks to flat dirt. There was a small ledge that she demolished. "STAND STILL AND FIGHT! Or can't you take on one eight year old?!" Tilly, Gwen, Alauna, Jade, and Ruby cheered at her sass.

"Oh, I can take you, child!" Boswell assured her. A smile appeared on his face. "I just needed you to stay focused on me!" The comment baffled her. Stay focused on him?

"LUCINDA! LOOK OUT!" Cedric cried too late. No one saw it until Boswell made his comment. As he was running from Lucinda's attacks, he was leaving behind some footprints. Those prints swam in the grass like the fish in the pond. They came right up under Lucinda, leaping out with razor sharp teeth. They latched to her broom, ripping it out from under her. As she fell, a handful more sprang from the depths of the grass, plowing into her and sending her bouncing painfully across the ground. Merryweather recovered from her shot and caught Lucinda bridal style. The little witch was touch, shook off the hit like a pro. "Now I understand Adelea's hatred for you!" Cedric snarled. "You are an aggravating man!"

"Aggravating, yes. But soon, you bungling family sorcerer, I will be king of this land and every other one around it!" Boswell boasted with open arms. Roland, Nasir, and Quon furrowed their brows. Over their dead bodies he will. Henrik, Marcus, and Garrick cracked their knuckles. They'd love to see him try.

Cedric grit his teeth venomously. "Not while I have anything to say about it!" He snarled animally. He stabbed his wand into the ground. Those grass fish gave him an idea. " _Verberare Arapaima!_ " A muffled boom caused the whole ground to vibrate. From roots to leaves everything was shaking. Everyone hiding in the distance held themselves close. Boswell remained unimpressed as he saw nothing happening. Suddenly these bulges stretched from the grass and dirt, growing like warts. He made the mistake of poking on. It popped and a mist like arapaima fish bashed its anvil hard skull into Boswell's head. With a pained wail he fell onto his back. Another arapaima emerged below him, taking him straight into the air. It kicked him higher as it went to dive. Two more came from nowhere and struck him from different sides, tossing him like a whale does to a seal. "Just because you have all this power," As he was coming down, Cedric summoned one more, "Doesn't make you worthy to use it!" It launched high over Boswell, curving down and smashing into his stomach. Boswell was sent falling like a shooting star. A small crater was made on his impact. Groans came from trees. Everyone felt that impact. Boswell cushioned his landing with a last ditch patch of cloud. When it burst though, he was feeling the pain. "It takes years of practice and study to even remotely be worthy of your wand! Being called a sorcerer takes longer!" Junjie, Ahlii, and their younger siblings heard that from a mile away. Anyone can call themselves a warrior, a soldier, or a sorcerer. Earning it takes three times as long.

"Well...they named…" Boswell choked on his pain, fighting to sit up on his elbows, "The bungling son...of Goodwin...a Sorcerer!" He roared exasperated, flipping onto his stomach. "Must not be that hard!" Roland, Amber, James, Sofia, Baileywick, Miles, and Lydia don't appreciate him stabbing at Cedric's less than illustrious career. That's their job. Cedric gave in to his taunt. Grey tentacles launched from the tip of his wand, wrapping to his neck, wrists, and ankles. Cedric lifted him off the ground. Boswell chuckled and poured a surge of electricity into the tentacles. The surge dove into his wand, snaking up Cedric arms. He fought the pain, but his screams came anyway. Coils of electricity just constricting his limbs, his spasming muscles dropping him to the grass. "As I said, chap," Boswell created razor tip shards in his palm, "Not-that-hard!"

"BUT THIS IS!" Lydia went unconventional and sucker punched Boswell across the cheek. Those shards were sent flying, narrowing missing Hugo and Chris. Boswell staggered to stay standing, spitting out a dislodged tooth. Two, actually. He came back to strike her with any random spell. She landed a second punch in his nose, lavishing in the feel of the bones shattering under her knuckles. She kept going at him with a barrage of punches to the face and stomach, driving a knee into his groin.

"Whoa man…" Jun pat James in awe, "Your sister is really letting him have it!" James bobbed his head, wanting to put money on her.

"Since when can she hit like that?" Cecily gaped in awe of her.

"Since she was five." Miranda was slightly saddened to say. "The summons I got to her school weren't always pleasant." Every parent, and Aunt, in that crowd hummed in understanding.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Boswell took her beatings until the 11th punch. He waved a hand. A shield connected with her fist. She yelped as a crunch in her hand. He spread a palm, levitating her five feet into the air.

"LET HER GO!" Adelea cartwheeled two feet into his side. Lydia was dropped to her feet, and Boswell was on his side.

"Dang, man," Axel nudged Chris with a fist, "Your sister is fierce too."

"She's the one who taught me how to fight." Chris boasted. While they're glad there's faith in their wand waving friends, Roland and the rest of the Kings, Queens, and Tilly weren't going to pat anyone on the back yet. Boswell was still moving. He was still ready to fight.

Boswell scrambled back onto his feet, huffing and puffing with saliva running down his jaw. Merryweather, Cedric, Lucinda, Lydia, and Adelea approached him, all battered and bruised. "Give it up, Boswell! You can't beat us!" Cedric warned him.

"Give up?! Why?!" He choked on his own breath. He wobbled clumsily left to right, his head spinning from all these bashings he's taken. "I'm just getting started!" He tossed his hands up, slapping them to his thighs. His lack of breath told them otherwise. Their wands at the ready, the five crept in, ready to take him down and haul him to the authorities. And hopefully they can dispose of that Ix Box before someone else is intoxicated by it. "Oh no, friends…" Boswell purred darkly, clutching the box close to his chest, "I am far from finished. With you, with this kingdom, and with my mission." He vowed. He put the box back under his hat. By his sheer will, and with the contact to his balding scalp, the energy trapped within that box was absorbed into Boswell, tracing in swirls down his head to his limbs and chest. The immense, seductive power suffused in his veins, reinvigorating his long aged soul, fueling him with even more power than before. His feet slowly left the grass, gravity itself relinquishing its hold upon him. He rose higher and higher, the raw magic he's stolen pouring out of him, suffocating the five rooted around him, and those hiding in the brush. Oh yes...this is what he has wanted. To give up now because of a minor hiccup would be foolish. His glowing eyes and smile were directed to those peons below, injecting them with overwhelming fear. Before long they would come to grips that this was no mere man before them. Before long...they will see...A GOD! "TONIGHT FOR MY FINALE," His booming voice pierced their ears, collapsing them to a knee, "I WILL MAKE THE PRINCESSES OF ENCHANCIA, AND THEIR RAGGEDY FRIENDS DISAPPEAR," He spun round and tossed his hands victoriously to the air. And with one bow, he whispered demonically, "Forever!"

 **To be continued!**

 **Sorry this wasn't so good. I was stuck in the hospital while writing this. Nothing too serious, just some stomach issues. But I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	37. Last Ditch Effort

**Last Ditch Effort**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Alive and Alive Reprise**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Edward Hyde (David Hasselhoff)**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Musical with David Hasselhoff**_

 **xxx**

 _Crack...fade..._ A piece from Flora's cheek broke off, falling inside of it. As if she really were a hollowed doll. Flakes of that fallen piece climbed out, drifting into nothingness on the breeze.

"Marcus! Ms. Flora!" Cecily panicked, dropping to The Fairy's side. Marcus ran over, frightened by what he saw. A couple more pieces fell from different parts of her body. "What's happening to her?!"

"I-I don't know!" Pamela, Irene, Mrs. Henshaw, and Baileywick saw Flora falling to bits. A deep rooted fear gripped their stomachs. They went to Goodwin, Fauna, Winifred, Marla, and even the lifeless Ubos. Horror clawed at their hearts. Their bodies were disintegrating, breaking apart like hollowed dolls. Those pieces faded off into extinction. And soon...their friends will join them. "It has to be because their magic was sucked out of them!"

"Then all we have to do is get it back!" Tilly proposed. She knows she made it sound easier than what it actually is.

"We have another problem!" Henrik hated to add to the problems. Seeing the Sorcerers and Witches falling apart, he checked on their petrified friends. Something was off about their eyes. The color and light was drifting away, or was gone completely. He put two fingers to one of their necks. He dropped his head mournfully. His pulse completely stopped. "These guys are dying...fast!" Mrs. Henshaw checked on the pets. They were fading too. Them, the guards, and the knights - everyone was running out of time.

"C'mon, you guys!" Garrick bellowed to the five circling Boswell. "We're counting on you!" This has to end now. Otherwise...a mass funeral will be all that awaits them after tonight. Not that Garrick can rightfully encourage them to end Boswell's tyranny in a flash. He was...proving to be better at this than originally expected.

 **xxx**

This was beyond and more what Lezard's described it would be. The collusion of Magics biting, pulling, and clawing at his synapses. Begging him to unleash their full fury upon his victims, to lay waste to a land that has mocked him for years, and to show this world full of vermin just who it is that is worthy to wield this power. No. It feels more than that. What he described doesn't begin to prod what is flowing through his veins. This essence that he could lift an entire mountain side and toss it straight into the ocean tugged at his waning restraint. The idea that he can tear a hole in the sky was pleading his fingertips. Is this what it's like to be an all powerful sorcerer? Is this what it feels like to be a god? Someone, anyone, tell him...

" _ **What is this feeling, of power and drive?"**_ He stiffly rose a contented palm, glaring hard into the flesh and seeing the energy amass at his will. _**"I've never known."**_ He clutched at the worst, curling into himself. Then this bloodthirsty smile cracked his face, _**"I feel alive!"**_ The glow in his eyes grew into a frightening flash. _**"Where does this feeling of power derive?"**_ He flourished his arms, create an elemental figure eight. " _ **Making me know…"**_ He inhaled the figure into his body, " _ **Why I'm alive?"**_ A malevolent but healthy glow outlined him, tickling his insides like nothing he's experienced. " _ **Like the night, it's a secret."**_ He whipped a hand to the night sky, reaching for the auspicious moon. _ **"Sinister, DARK, and unknown."**_ He crushed a semblance of the moon in his palm, confident that this night will be his. Lucinda and Adelea got sick of his gloating and nodded to one another to jump him. _ **"I do not know what I seek,"**_ The two girls teleported to opposite sides of him, their wands thrusting for his head and ribs, _ **"YET,"**_ The bite of his word was paled to the monstrous grip that landed to their wrists, _ **"I'll seek it Aloooonnneee...!"**_ He guided them right by him, grinning at their dismay. He released them, watching them stumble forward. Then he shot balls of lightning into their backs. The shocks knocked the wind from their lungs, and sent them into the dirt. Their wands left their hands. The grass grew into slimy vines, wrapping to each of their limbs and trapping them a few feet above their discarded wands.

Lydia and Merryweather came up next. Only this time, they were going to play the safe card. Boswell snapped a full glass of champagne into his fingers, _**"I have a thirst that I cannot deprive."**_ He mockingly took a sip. Merryweather and Lydia swung both arms. A maelstrom of wind scaled around a not even remotely bothered Boswell. _**"Never have I…"**_ He crushed it in his palms, _ **"Felt so alive!"**_ He was giddy that the glass hadn't so much as scratched his skin. He watched the wind carry the shards away. They glistened like stars with the remnants of champagne. " _ **There is no battle I couldn't survive,"**_ Lydia and Merryweather tore gashes into the vortex with their wands. Crescent wind blades shrieked from the walls. _**"Feeling like this,"**_ He flicked his head up, eyes flaring with a blood red light. The blades were sheathed by the red glow, _ **"Feeling alive!"**_ A vicious gust of his own wind cast the shards in reverse. They ripped from the wind funnel. Merryweather and Lydia dove to the side. The blades only grazed their clothing. Lydia rolled into a crouch, ready to counter. Suddenly a boot stamped to her wand hand, making her wail in pain. A hand violently gripped her chin, wrenched her to meet Boswell's sickening face. _**"Like the moon, an enigma,"**_ He gestured to the magnificent orb in the sky. It's glow illuminating the fear and rage in Lydia's eyes, _ **"Lost and alone in the night."**_ Cedric emerged from a cloud of shadows, his own eyes burning with hatred. He transformed his wand into a dagger. _**"Damned by some heavenly stigma,"**_ Cedric drove the blade. Boswell reached back and grabbed his wrist, pulling him straight into a back elbow to the nose. The dagger left his hand, _ **"But blazing with liiiiigggghhhht!"**_ He spun Cedric around and kicked him into Lydia.

" _ **It's the feeling of BEING A-LIVE!"**_ He pranced about like a fairy, his flapping arms made the grass uneasy beneath Cedric and Lydia. Boswell stomped hard. A slab of dirt and grass catapulted the downed pair, launching them into a freshly grown bush of thorns. _**"Filled with evil, but TRULY A-LIVE!"**_ He flailed his arms, crossing them right as Merryweather fired a focused beam, pouring it on. _**"It's the truth that cannot be DE-NIED!"**_ He laughs heartily, not bothered that his boots were making trenches. He's impressed a good fairy has such torrential strength. _**"It's the feeling of being,"**_ In the blink of an eye he vanished then reappeared behind her. The beam ripped the land to shreds, traveling to the onlookers in the brush. They froze in terror as it missed them down the middle, _ **"THE-GREAT-BOS-WELL!"**_ On each forced syllable he jabbed a fist into her back, injecting her with the paralysis. He levitated her up. She was whirled around him and shot like an arrow, colliding with Lucinda and Adelea. The grassy vines snaring them broke on impact, and Merryweather was surprisingly freed from the paralysis. Too bad her fall was broken on the girls.

Boswell howled with victoriously laughter, relishing in how easily he laid his enemies out at his feet. The giddiness radiating from his portly body was making him float. He was flipping and swaying, swimming on the air. This was truly the life. No limitations, no restrictions, no reservations on his own might - NOTHING CAN HOLD HIM DOWN! And it was beautiful.

From the forest line, nothing but terror was percolating. For the children, it was hard to stomach. Sofia, James, and Amber tired their absolute hardest not to cry for Lydia. Scream her name or shed tears. To see her being battered around like a cheap pinata by Boswell enraged them. The fact that they can do nothing about it made them quake with rage even more.

"Get up…" Sofia's small voice squeaked desperately. "Get up, Lydia…" She has to get up. She has to keep fighting. Their friends were running out of time.

Jade and Ruby were hugging themselves close to Chris. Not only because they were terrified, but also to keep him from drawing the practice sword he carried everywhere. His big sister was being made into a chump and there was nothing he could not about it. He's training to be a knight. He was named a Junior Knight years before his true time. And yet here he is playing damsel in distress while his sister is in distress. Is this really how he's going to thank her? For everything she's done for him? Taking him in after their parents dropped them like bad habits, and raising him like her own son? Getting him out of jams, having his back when trouble struck, and never missing one of his ceremonies when he joined the academy.

"Addy…" He whimpered, tears running down his cheek. "FIGHT ON, ADDY!"

Jade and Ruby were equally saddened for Lucinda. After all this little witch went through - being alone, being treated horribly for being a witch, having no one to call her friend - they have to stay hidden, and not have her back in this worst time. She needs them. She needs someone on her side to help her fight. But this was the best they can do.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE, LUCINDA!" Ruby howled.

"WE'RE ALWAYS RIGHT HERE!" Jade sobbed.

Clio, Hildegard, Vivian, Hugo, Astrid, and Axel felt their heads whirling, circling a drain into madness. Their teachers - the three most powerful beings in the world were being made to look like amateurs. Two of them were nothing more than cracking dolls on their last leg. And the other was on her own, too consumed by grief to put up a fight.

"She can't lose!" Clio whimpered. "She won't lose!" Nothing can beat Ms. Merryweather. NOTHING!

Miles, Roland, Miranda, and Baileywick were grounding their teeth, balling their fists, grabbing hold of sticks and rocks - every impulse in their veins screamed for them to act. In spite of them knowing Boswell would just put them with the rest of their petrified friends. Cedric he...he was getting himself pummeled for them. A burglar or not, none of them would forgive themselves if anything happened to him. They'd never be able to look Goodwin, Winifred, Cordelia, or Callista in the eyes again.

"Don't you dare give up, Cedric!" Roland commanded, and warned. "Don't you dare!" They aren't the only ones counting on him right now. If any one of them give up...Roland fears it is over for Enchancia and their neighbors.

Boswell trapsed around the victims he'd driven to their knees, unable to contain himself. In just one week and a few hours, he has five different kingdoms' monarchs completely entranced and in fear of him. The leading experts of magic have been defeated by him, and he is now just cleaning up the scraps. Very stubborn scraps, but scraps nonetheless. It was delicious. Their labored breath as they fought to remain conscious. Their trembling in their limbs as they audaciously tried to stand against him. The keels in joints that begged them to stay in the mud where they belonged. He's getting kind of drunk on the power. He doesn't want to ever come out of it. It was too rapturous.

"Is this what it is like, Princess? Adelea?" Boswell cooed tauntingly. Adelea propped up from her stomach on an elbow, glaring through one eye with fallen leaves stuck to her cheek. Lydia sat up on her hands, massaging that lump swelling of her skull. "To have this incredible gift - this raw connection to the realm's greatest mystery of nature?" His sweeping hand drew a glistening rainbow that immediately melted into bubbling tar. "To be this full of terrain marring potential, and not know what to do with it?" A crazed cackle rippled his stomach. He really doesn't know what he'll do when he's done. He cast his wolfish glare upon The sorcerers, Fairy, Witch, and spectators, serious disbelief and resentment fueling his desire for destruction. "All of this POWER, all of this MIGHT, and all ANY OF YOU EVER DID was skim the surface! Teaching children with no real talent!" The Royal Prep students and Merryweather puffed their cheeks insulted. "Entertaining royals at their whims!" Cedric snarled under his breath. "Saving kittens from trees and making medicine for boo-boos." That baby tone really aggravated Adelea. "Pulling of underhanded tricks, and parading yourselves as better than the rest!" That last scathing remark was for Lucinda and Lydia. "But what cannot be the most unfathomably irritating trait every last one of your freaks share is the belief that you are the incarnations of gods!" Now he was going too far! Calling them fake gods is one thing - everyone with a wand deals with that. But calling them freaks when he's the one sucking the life out of everyone? UNACCEPTABLE! "How does it feel, FREAKS?!" Oh yeah. Adelea, Lydia, and Lucinda are going to enjoy breaking his teeth. "To be subjugated like REAL vermin, and made to feel inferior?"

"We've never done that to anyone!" Merryweather frothed at the mouth. Lydia and Adelea bobbed their heads firmly. Lucinda swallowed a massive lump. She might have done something like that. Cedric coughed into a fist. He wished Merryweather wouldn't speak for all of them.

"That's what you all say." Boswell snarled hatefully. "Especially when your end is at hand!"

"You keep saying that, Bozz!" Lydia staggered getting back onto her feet, spitting out dirt and blood. "And here we are still standing...and breathing!" The others stood with her, showing Boswell they wouldn't be knocked down. As for breathing...that pain in their lungs should go away. "So far you've been nothing but that animal in a zoo that makes noise! An ear sore, and not a threat to anyone!"

"Well you know what they say about wild animals," Boswell spread his arms, welcoming their challenge happily, "We don't kill for sport! Just personal gain!"

"And like all wild animals," Cedric was stirring his wand. The air around his distorted into wispy shapes. Ragged ghoulish banshees moaned as their decayed brown bodies came to be. Rags attached to their shadowy forms, "We're going to put you down!"

Boswell threw his head back, howling with laughter. Cedric bid the banshees forth. Their mouths full of flesh ripping their, and their gnarly fingers sprouting talons, the banshees howled on their charge. They clawed over one another to reach Boswell. Bone chilling dots in the middle of their hollowed eyes craving to devour his soul. Boswell showed his teeth in a grin and he backhanded one of the banshees. It bursts into withered flakes, leaving Cedric utterly gobsmacked. " _ **Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo,"**_ Boswell put on a little balle, prancing about giddy as a clown. From his kicking feet and swinging hands, random pulses fired, taking out the banshees, " _ **Need to run rampant and freeee…!"**_ He pirouetted on the toes of his left foot. A flurry of ice and snow roared, coating the grass and five in thin sheets of frost. _**"Predators live on the prey they pursue!"**_ Another of his graceful spins and he slapped the frosty grass, sending blue lightning coils constricting to their limbs restricted harshly together and at their sides. _**"This time the predator's ME!"**_ He yanked his arm up. Adelea, Cedric, Merryweather, Lucinda, and Lydia were hoisted several feet in the air. He chuckled perversely, dragging Adelea in close, " _ **Lust,"**_ He trailed his tongue up her cheek, infuriating Chris and Lydia, _ **"Like a raging desire,"**_ Adelea, in a fury, freed her one hand, throwing a punch straight for that mouth. An aura of a wisp stalled the fist just a hair from his mouth. _ **"Fills my whole soul with it's curse!"**_ He clenched a fist, shoving it down. Adelea's face was planted into the dirt. _ **"Burning with primitive fire,"**_ He wiggled his fingers, beckoning a fire to his palm...and his next and Lydia were the next to be ripped toward him, _ **"Berserk and PERVEEERRSSEE…!"**_ He jabbed those enflamed palms into their stomachs, saliva and heated fumes exploding from their mouths. _**"TONIGHT,"**_ He pushed such ease, but like bolts from a pressurized canon, Cedric and Lydia were fired into the trees. The wind was ripped from their lungs as trunks caved under their backs. Splinters, and spatters of blood erupted out, _ **"I'll...PLUNDER heaven blind,"**_ He shot a hand up, " _ **Steal from all the gods!"**_ He clutched the hand closed. Merryweather was ensnared by a patch of grass shaped like his hand. _**"TONIGHT,"**_ He started to crush her with a malevolent grin, _ **"I'll...TAKE from all mankind,"**_ He swung her around, tossing her like a ball, _ **"CONQUER all the odds!"**_ Another grassy palm jumped to intercept her and batted her like a tennis ball. " _ **And I...FEEL…"**_ He turned right as she hit ground, half buried in her own crater, " _ **I'll live on...forever!"**_ Lucinda wrestled her lightning induced coils, getting a hand and foot free. She stretched for her wand just inches below her. Red horns sprouted from the earth, causing her to yelp, " _ **With THE DEVIL himself by my side!"**_ An enormous chibi figure of a red imp towered to Lucinda. Its stubby arms clamped hard to the little witch. No fingers didn't matter. That thing had an iron grip. _**"And I'LL...SHOW...the world that TONIGHT,"**_ The imp swallowed Lucinda whole, dropping her into its cage like stomach, _ **"And forever,"**_ Boswell appeared before her, grasping viciously at the cage bars, " _ **The name to remember is The name,"**_ He slapped a palm to the bars, widening them and sealing her, " _ **The Great Boswell…!"**_ The Imp's mouth shaped like a canon. Boswell pulled the tail. And with a BOOM, Lucinda was sent hurtling. _**"WHAT A FEELING TO BE SO ALIVE!"**_ Boswell swooned to a soft patch of leaves he summoned up behind him. Lucinda collided with Adelea. A very animated explosion rocked the stomachs hiding around. _**"I have never seen me so alive!"**_ Boswell traced a mirror, admiring the glow in his cheeks. _ **"Such a feeling of EVIL inside,"**_ His reflection distorted into a demon. Horns, a tail, a pitchfork, glowing red eyes, and the throne amid flames. " _ **That's the feeling of being THE-GREAT-BOS-WELLL…!"**_ He was lifted into the air by his ego, and an outline of the throne he desired, bringing his tyrannical monologue to an end. And from the top of his throne he was able to admire his victims all sprawled out in defeat below him. The intoxicating fumes of victory were making him very drunk on his newfound power. He threw his head back, howling with laughter.

Boswell's shrill cackling pierced the ears of everyone hiding in the nearby bushes. It angered them beyond comprehension. He's laughing in their faces - the five barely conscious, and them - and there's absolutely nothing any of them can do about it. Mrs. Henshaw lost off of her composure, slamming the side of her fist into a tree trunk. "I can't take this! There has to be something we can do!" And she isn't just talking about herself. The longer this takes, the faster their friends are chipping away, and their lives are being lost.

 **xxx**

"I really wish there was." Gwen placed two hands to her throbbing chest. Adelea, Lydia, Cedric - three of her friends who need their help...are on the verge of defeat.

"Is there really nothing?!" Alauna screamed. She can't take this! "We can't let him get away with this!"

Henrik placed a hand to the frantic Physician's shoulder, edging her back so she wouldn't dart in foolheartedly. "And just how do you plan to take one someone like this?"

"I...I don't know!" Alauna bit, her glossy eyes glaring daggers at the laughing Boswell. "But there has to be something! Anything!" Tears ran down her face as she watched Lydia and the others struggle to at least peel their faces from the dirt. Their clothes were soaked with mud...she hopes it's only mud. Bruises blemishing various parts of them, and their cuts stinging in their effort to resist. It was too much to bear. "We have to...do something." Henrik understands. Looking around, he sees it in everyone. How they were gnawing on the insides of their cheeks, tearing at their orbes and dresses, clawing at whatever was near their nails - it was a miasma. The rage, the sorrow, the hate. There's nothing worse than feeling helpless. Especially when those you care about are risking their necks for you.

"We don't give up on them!" Jade declared from his small tummy to the crown of her head. Aghast eyes shot to her. The drive burning within her pierced the frigid front of defeat. "No one knows these guys better than us! They've faced worse than this guy!" She swept a palm at Boswell, becoming less and less impressed by him as he boasts. The bodies lying seemingly broken and defeated beneath him...were still kicking. Rising to at least a knee to defy him. They weren't done. Merryweather - she aided in the rescue of Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, and their kingdoms. Cedric - he has studied harder than anyone, taking all the chagrin and chastising towards him and developing a callus that would protect him and help him thrive. Adelea - a same gender loving girl abandoned by her parents who placed her soul in a dark place in order to keep herself from getting hurt. Lydia - and Inheritor whose own father never wanted her, and left her alone in the cold, cruel world to be despised and tormented. And Lucinda - a little witch unwanted by the world, and seen as nothing more than a nuisance. Each of these Sorcerers, Fairies, and Witches have faced traumas that would lave lesser beings crawling on all fours, constantly begging for their torture to end. Not them. "If this was all it took, do you really think we'd respect them or love them this much?!" Agreeing nods, smiles, and fist bumps were shared. The morale was steadily rising with this young girl's words. "One way or another, Lucinda and the others will figure a way out of this!"

 **xxx**

"Ugh…" Lucinda moaned drearily. She was being lifted on Adelea's back as she fought to get up. "Did we win yet?"

"No such luck." Adelea regretted to say. Her muscles felt heavier than lead. Everything was on fire. It was mostly her pride that was hurt. If she could just get a second wind, then she'd be able to show Boswell what true sorcery is. Real tough talk in her head, but she can't even stand up long enough to prove it. A refreshing blue aura washed over the two. The ails and woes battering them all but evaporated from their bodies. Merryweather appeared with a smile, offering them a hand. "Thanks, Ms. Merryweather."

"Of course, Dear." She let them hang onto her hand while they regained their balance. It made her proud to see the youngsters weren't ready to roll over.

Cedric was balancing Lydia with a hand in hers and the other to her hip on her way up. The world was spinning. Or was it her? "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I will be...I think." She moaned, smiling tenderly to him. "Thanks."

"Of course." He replied with his own warm smile. Lydia blushed dreamily. She hasn't noticed before. Cedric has some muscle built up.

"What?! Is this it?!" Boswell cooed scathingly, ruining what he considered a sickeningly tender moment. Disdainful leers seethed his way. "Is this really all Sorcerers have to muster? WHAT A JOKE!" He spat. As if they aren't already kicked down enough. He's going to rub the salt in the wound. Incidentally, he snapped his fingers and mounds of salt poured down on them. None of them were humored. This guy...was truly a jerk. "I should just reduce you all to nothing and get back to Lezard! This wasn't as much fun as I hope it would be!"

"YOU CALL TERRORIZING PEOPLE FUN?!" Miranda roared.

"What else are you supposed to call it, Madam?!"

"SAD, PATHETIC, DISGRACEFUL, PETTY!" Those are only a few of the choice adjective she has. The rest will be less ladylike if he opens his mouth any further.

"You want to talk pathetic?!" Boswell challenged. He pointed to Amber, "One of your daughters can't even get dressed by herself, and throws fits when she doesn't get her way!" That hurt Amber tremendously. She whimpered sinking into herself. Miranda and Hildegard hugged to her, assuring her it was alright. They locked glares with Boswell. How dare he say that to her!

Boswell took great pleasure in that small victory. A ball of condensed fire and ice struck Boswell in the stomach, sending him skipping to the ground. "WHAT?!" He shot up on his elbows. He saw the culprit's baton twirling wand slow, snatching back into a delicate vice grip.

Lydia's sapphire eyes bore daggers into him. The tip of her wand was still smoking. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY, YOU FAT BASTARD!" She boomed, raising Amber from the depths of herself loathing. "That's one human shortcoming for one of the most amazing young ladies I've ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

"Lydia…" Amber was in tears, absolutely touched. Lydia gave her a thumbs up.

"How pathetically sentimental!" Boswell flailed his arms around. Six scimitars drew into view. They tore the air to ribbons darting for the sorceress. She and Cedric threw up double plied shields, catching the swords as they pierced to the hilt. The tips of the blades were barely a hair from their skin. They gaped in dismay as the blade morphed into snakes. Their mouths latched to their shoulder. Their bodies coiled and lifted Cedric and Lydia, squeezing them neck to stomach, then unraveled and flung them into a mud pool. "All of this love and affection is nothing but a bandage that should have been ripped off!" Boswell spat at the dirt, grounding the ball of his foot to it. "These heartfelt words, this posturing," He turned to Merryweather, Lucinda, and Adelea who were creeping in for round four, "All of it will be for naught in the end!" Boswell tipped his hat, showing off that horrendous Box of Ix. "With an object from the Crystal of Ix in my hand, no one - NOT EVEN THE NINE MOST EVIL VILLAINS IN THE EVER REALM - will be able to match my might!" The box glowed in love of his vision. The future he sought was before him in that glossy exterior. "Their powers, their wisdom - all of it will be mine!"

"Then you be one of the greatest leeches to ever come into power!" Adelea frothed at the mouth. "JUST LIKE LEZARD!"

"Leech or Lord, it matters not, dearest!" Boswell sang mockingly. "Either way, none of you will be around to see my rule come to fruition!"

The worst part is...he's right. Looking around...Lydia can see it. From their eyes, to their clutching hands, to the legs that fought to not tremble to keeling - If this keeps up...Boswell...was going to win. The lives of her paralyzed friends, the lives of her friends and family watched on with held breaths - everyone was being hung by the noose of this delicate balance. And Boswell was gradually strangling them. All because of a tiny box. _Just take the box,_ she told herself. What has she and the others been trying to do?! Get that box and he has nothing! He'll be human. And everyone will be saved. Instead, he's absorbed the powers and knowledge of the most renowned sorcerers, fairies, and witch and he's throwing it at them. And once he's done toying with them, he'll use that box on them. Then her family will...they'll be gone. _NO!_ No she can't quit! She won't quit! Boswell win? NEVER! She is Crowned Sorceress Princess Lydia - first of her name, eldest daughter of Roland and Miranda, and newly named protector and servant of Enchancia! Hades will freeze over twice before she loses to this wannabe! And...as much as it terrifes her...as much as her very soul is begging her not to...there's only one way for he to bolster her claim. The question is...can she do it?

Lydia was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice her hand had slipped to her headband. Her fingers itching at it in deep thought. When Cedric touched her hand it shocked her back to reality. He was staring deep into her eyes, seeing the doubts rummaging about in that...beautiful mind of hers. He used his own fingers to brush the headband. "Such a small item...so powerful...much like its owner." He mumbled softly. "The difference is, its meant to keep the true you restrained."

"Because the true me is a monster." She lowered her head.

"Is she? Because I certainly don't think so." She bit on her lower lip. "Monsters don't contemplate risking everything for others."

"They just lose that everything when it's all said and done." Those that call her friend will run in terror. Her family will shun her.

"They might." Cedric shrugged. He wrapped his arm to her shoulders, shielding himself as he snuck a quick kiss to her cheek. Her face erupted bright red. Her glossing eyes widened in disbelief. "Or they'll see a miraculous young woman just as I do." She stared off in a daze, her heart thumping. _Cedric...you…_ "Now," He took both her hands, placing them to the headband, "Show this pretender who the real sorcerer is," He bowed at the hips with a hand to his heart, "My Princess."

The biggest, brightest smile came to Lydia's rosy cheeks. The power of a thousand suns was welling within her. She doesn't have to keep it off forever! Just long enough to put Boswell in his place. "I will!" She nodded firmly, turning her determined person toward the baffled Boswell. _I don't know what will happen in the end!_ She looked to her family. The uncertainty in their eyes, as well as their knowledge of no other choice, was beaming from their frozen faces. _But I do know this,_ Roland and Miranda nodded approvingly, wishing her well, _If not me, then Boswell and Lezard will have their way with my family. My home!_ Adelea and Mayweather watched on. Not in fear or apprehension, but with pride. _I am scared of what will happen when I take this off! But I'm terrified for the future of my land!_ Sofia, Amber, and James held hands, their furrowed brows anxiously awaiting Boswell's incoming defeat. _I don't care if they hate me after this!_ Baileywick, Gwen, Alauna, and Miles stood at attention, placing their hands to their hearts, pouring out their prayers for her victory. _I'll hate myself more for not acting!_ The headband was lifted, strands of hair falling neatly back into place. _So come at me, Boswell!_ She sent the headband flying like a disk straight into Miranda's hands. _Because you're about to see what true power is!_ Lydia raised her head, boring sapphire daggers

What a dramatic moment for something so innocuous and stupid. Boswell couldn't even find the will to laugh at it. Just more bravado before her demise. "You think removing a simple headband will save you? HA!" A furious eruption of raw energy flared at his crossed palms. Cedric eased away from Lydia, taking a couple of steps behind her. He folded his hands behind his back, waiting for the blow. _Gods above, hear my plea. May she prevail this night._ Boswell unleashed that pent up energy with all his discontent. Razor tipped tendrils darted straight for her. Lydia's eyes flashed open with a silver tint. She drew her arm across her chest. The tendrils collided with the full arm. Patches of distorted energy shielded her from the impacts, hissing as it dug for the flesh cowering beneath it. "WHAT?!" Boswell frothed at the mouth. From Cedric to Lucinda, from Roland to Ruby, eyes widened in fear and shock. The blood curdling suspense whether or not her arm was being devoured. She was just standing there, taking it like it was nothing. Her expression hadn't even changed from blank. Then Lydia gave a mocking scoff. And with an effortless swat of her arm, the tendrils were dispersed into fuzzy, fading away orbs. Her arm was completely unsctahed. Not even a frayed string in the robe. Jaws all around dropped to the floor. "WHAT...WHAT IS THIS?" Boswell's mind broke. She wasn't even sweating. Boswell was sweating bullets, trembling in his boots. Was such a panic that he didn't notice he lost his charge. It quelled like an extinguished flame. "What...are...you?!"

It was Lydia's turn to laugh darkly. She partially lidded her silver pulsating eyes. "I'm an Inheritor, Boswell." She used one hand to curtsy, while the other touched to her chest. Her head bowed, "The Scourge of the Sorcerer World. Despised and feared by all. And now your worst nightmare!" She let a little growl escaped her throat for affect. It worked. Boswell was shaking in his boots. "Did Lezard not warn you before you came?!"

 **To be Continued.**


	38. A True God Emerges

**A True God Emerges**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

It's impossible...this can't be happening...not when he's so close. This humiliation, this rage boiling in his veins caused Boswell to shake uncontrollably. His teeth were clenched so tight he was about to tear his gums up. The vessels in his dagger filled glares were showing. The sweat running down his brow evident of his waning bravado. That princess...THAT BRAT...stopped his attack with a sweep of her arm?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NONE CAN DEFY HIS POWER! NONE! He won't let them! This will not stand! He will have his revenge! And he will start with the subjugation of this peasant made princess! Boswell rose into the air, butterfly wings drawing from his back. In a fit of fury he thrust his hands. The magnificent wings unleashed pin missiles, their drilling tips screeching for Lydia in the middle of the field.

"LOOK OUT!" Chris cried. Adelea and Merryweather knit their brows.

Lydia stared at the missile disinterested. Her eyes reflected their approach with not much more than simple acknowledgement. Boswell leaned in with eager anticipation, able to practically hear her body being torn to shreds. His elation fully deflated when she stretched three erect fingers forth, stopping the missiles on the spot. "WHAT!" Boswell fumed. Their streaming tails wagged rampantly in their desire to hit their mark. Lydia still just stared. Her face completely blank. Like she isn't taking him seriously in the least anymore. "You...you WRETCH! Do you think you can defeat me?! THE GREAT-" Lydia sneered with a quirk of her lip. She turned her wrist like a knob. Small portals spanned and swallowed the pin missiles whole. Lydia swept her hand, removing the portals and materializing them behind Boswell. He froze in dismay. Before he could counter, the missiles he launched pelted him in the back, tearing his wings to tatters. He was on a plummet for the dirt, but savaged himself with a sudden burst of wind. Lydia effortlessly reanimated that wind into a demonic claw, ensuring the large man in a palm shaped cage. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Boswell screamed. He tried to wrestle with his cage. His hands went through the fingers, but the rest of him was stuck. "What sorcery is this?!"

"I already told you!" She hissed, her eyes beginning to glow with that menacing silver. "I won't repeat myself anymore!" As punishment for making her repeat herself, Lydia sprouted an arm for that claw. It moved with hers. She flourished her arm. The wind arm coiled itself. "I'm," She swung her arm down hard, and Boswell was sent crashing hard into ground, rocked inside his cage, "An," She brought him up again and smashed him to a boulder, "IN-HE-RI-TOR!" On those three syllables Boswell was smashed around like a wreckingball, and finally sent cracking his back to a tree trunk. Each impact had people flinching, and gasping in horror. The hand dissipated, as did Lydia's irritation for his stupid question. She blew on her hand, watching in revulsion as Boswell tried to get back up. Man really doesn't know when to quit. "You're out of your league, Boswell!" Her arm tensed, fingers contorting like claws. A full glove of flames appeared to that arm. "Stay down before you get hurt even worse!" She warned.

 **xxx**

Roland, Miranda, Miles, and Baileywick swallowed massive, dry lumps lodged in their throats. Every muscle in their bodies was thumping in terror. Though Lydia was going overboard, she doesn't seem to be losing herself to Dia. Then again, aside from that display, her intention isn't to kill Boswell. She's going to try to render him unconscious. Or get him to surrender. Whichever comes first. They're just praying she can do that before she gets too carried away.

"ROLAND!" Henrik's voice finally broke through. The man was hyperventilating in madness. It's easy enough to see the cogs in his head spiraling out of control. The steam whistling from his ears showed he was on the verge of a full self-combustion! "TH-TH-THE POWERS AND-AND-AND THE WHOOSH AND HER EYES...THAT MAGIC WASN'T THERE BEFORE-SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN TORN TO SHREDS! WHAT IS SHE?!" All things considering, he's taking this very well. But the joking aside, looking around, their guests' glares were demanding answers. Not that anyone knew how to give a proper one.

"Well...you see...she's…" Roland was developing cotton mouth. What can he say? Should he even say anything? Lydia will undoubtedly answer their questions. Or is waiting for her proof he can't really cope? In all honesty...he doesn't know what to do.

"She is an Inheritor, King Henrik." All heads and wide eyes snapped around to Cecily. In her resolute fashion, she spared him, his family, and their servants from having to respond. "And there's no call for alarm. Lydia would not harm us."

"Mom…?" Vivian trembled. Does Cecily know something she hasn't told her?

"An...Inheritor?" Irene asked next, finding her voice.

"What is that?" Clio inquired for everyone. Tilly didn't need to hear. Roland already filled her in a long time ago.

"The Given Name is Generation Arcanist." She explained slowly. "A Sorcerer who inherits the permanently dormant magic of a Parent, and has it added to their own."

"The magic that abusively nested itself within them battles and rages within the host." Marcus inserted himself. He twisted his ring anxiously. "A pot that slowly stirs itself from birth to the age of five, then gradually starts to boil over." His own blood was boiling. "The young sorcerer is then blessed or cursed with powers beyond their comprehension...or control." He shuddered to say.

"These powers will bring great beauty and peace, as well as great danger and fear." Cecily comforted her husband with a hand to his shoulder. She touched his ring, reminding him with a tender smile of the vow they both made. For better or worse, and that included his past. "They can remove storms from the skies, and allow the sun to cascade a rainbow that brings fertility to barren lands." Doesn't sound too bad. No one was really understanding why she and Marcus looked so dreary. Then the light dwindled from her face. "They can also reduce entire town steads to nothing but dust." There's the drawback. Hugo, Axel, Chris, Junjie, and Ahlii swallowed big lumps. "And all it would take...is a simple slip of temper. A bad day, an argument - anything that would force Lydia to become upset."

"But...she's gotten upset before." Hildegard trembled. She's seen Lydia upset plenty of times. "Nothing like this ever happened!"

"Her headband." Miranda finally found her voice. She showed it to them. "It's more than just an accessory. It's a device that suppresses her powers." Astrid, Pamela, Irene, and Hildegard quirked a lip at the misleading item. "Fauna gave it to her so she'd be able to keep a cap on it."

"But it's not perfect." Roland finally stepped in. "The power will leak through here and there, and it causes her great discomfort."

"THAT THING..." Jade cried in disbelief.

"Kept ALL OF THAT..." Ahlii tossed his arms around, ending with a point at Lydia's flame engulfed arm.

"UNDER CONTROL this WHOLE TIME?!" Astrid, Mrs. Henshaw, Junjie, and Jin gasped.

"You have to be joking! That doesn't seem possible!" The King of Khaldune protested adamantly.

"I agree!" Quon refused to believe it too. There's just no way.

"It's true." Sofia, Amber, and James sighed heavily.

"No! It can't be true!" Axel howled. "We saw her battle with the witch Marla!"

"Indeed!" Pamela inserted herself. "She displayed incredible feats of magic and her headband was on the whole time!"

"Because she refused to take it off." Miranda said more sternly, stopping their debating. She redirected their attention to the battle happening now. "This IS Lydia's true power! This is who she really is!" She snarled, sadness glossing her eyes. "And it comes with a terrible price." Her voice quaked.

"A price?" Princess Maya shivered. She doesn't like the sound of that.

 **xxx**

Boswell was back on his feet, huffing and puffing and wiping grass and dirt from his pudgy cheek. His cape and clothing were getting torn. And he could be imagining it, but he's starting to feel bruised. This is just after a couple of shots. Though those shots felt like point blank canon balls bombarding him. _This can't be happening!_ He's losing ground...fast. _I can't lose!_ He's come too far! He can't lose to this child now! Not with all this power he has! However, in spite of the bravery he fueled himself with, when Boswell squared to Lydia, the demonic expression on her face turned his spine to ice. His inner flame extinguished with a single breath of her glare. And...and behind her...is he seeing things? There in the shadows...there's a second set of ices on him. "What...what is this?"

A manically chipper cackle reverberated Lydia's throat. Her whole person was shrouded in shadow save for her strobing silver blue eyes and her demented smile. "What's the matter, Boswell? You seem scared." She crooned with a distorted voice. Chills scaled the spines of Boswell, Cedric, Adelea, and the others, beads of sweat running down the brows of all who could not look away. A dark, malefic aura wafting from her figure, the shadow of her inner self emerge transparently behind her. Her own smile splitting her face down the middle.

' _One...more...push..._ ' Her teeth parted, releasing a noxious steam. ' _Just...one...more..._ '

"I asked you a question, Little Man!" Lydia marched toward him, hands in her robe's pockets. "What's wrong? Nothing left in that bark of yours!"

"Do not let this fluke swell your head!" Boswell snarled. "You're more naive than Lezard described you!" Lydia arched a baffled brow. Her demented glee relaxed, much to her relief. "An inheritor of the crown, is what he called you as well. He made you sound so amazing! What good is that crown when you're dead?!"

Lydia had to just STOP! She, quite frankly, went stiff as a statue. Her mind exploded with the fresh batch of idiocy that struck her ears. Lezard told him she was an Inheritor, and she just went through an effort to tell him what she is...and he totally missed the mark! BY THREE KINGDOMS! He honestly believes that...when she called herself an Inheritor...that she's an inheritor of...a...crown. "Ha...ha-ha…" She lurched forward, putting a hand over one of her eyes. Boswell, Cedric, and company raised their brows at the little noises coming from her. They wondered if something happened. "PAH-HA-HA-HA!" She scared the daylights out of everyone when she threw herself up, laughing so crazily. She was holding her stomach, staggering all over the place to stay standing. "YOU-YOU-YOU THINK-HA-HA-HA! OH MY GOODNESS! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" She can hardly breathe. She dropped to a knee, slamming a fist to the dirt. The flames around her one arm extinguished.

 **xxx**

"She's lost her mind!" Jun cried.

"No...she hasn't…" Sofia moaned, hugging at her elbows.

 **xxx**

Boswell was really getting annoyed with her laughing at him. "Tell me something. Has the desperation of your situation broken something in you?" He circled a finger at his skull. She's off her rocker.

Lydia had to take really deep breaths to calm her laughter. She wiped a tear away. "Boswell, Boswell, Boswell…" She rose back up, dusting the hysterics off. She stared at him with a very somber looking smile, "You can't break something that's already broken." That just confused him to no end. Miranda, Roland, Gwen, and Alauna felt a sting at her words. Miles and Baileywick had to hold the children so they wouldn't be so crestfallen. Cedric, however, was just angry to hear her say something like that. "You think when Lezard called me an Inheritor that he meant I'd be getting a crown?" She just has to double check.

"Well, he made it sound like you were the monster one." He shrugged it off. He still doesn't really get why it's important. "But a precious little girl can't be more than a bungling, sleight of hand, parlor magician."

A bungling parlor magician...she lowered her head. She really wishes that was the case. "Oh...you'd like to think so...wouldn't you?" She rumbled ominously. Her bangs obscured the trouble glowering in her eyes. "Everyone...would like to think...that Little Lydia is nothing more than a menace with a big mouth and a lot of spunk." Irene, Garrick, Pamela, Henrik, Hildegard, and Hugo felt stabs to their shame. That's exactly how they saw her. How they...sometimes still see her. "Trust me...I wish that was the case too." She looked sadly at her hand. "Neither of us are that lucky."

"LEAST OF ALL YOU!" Boswell had teleported behind her while she was distracted. He extended his arms to the sides. A glow outlined the top of the trees. He swept his arms across each other. The leaves tore from their twigs, sharpening like darts as they flew for her. Lydia sighed tediously. This was starting to get old, fast. She just knit her brow. Thin, glossy shields unfurled on her sides. The leaves pelted the shields, bursting into sprinkling flakes. And she wasn't disturbed in the least. "Impossible…" He quaked.

"What? All that power not helping you? Did you think having it made you invincible?" She snapped her head back to him. "WRONG!" She whipped around, jabbing a flat palm into his stomach. Boswell was sent skipping across the ground. He managed to flip himself around, digging in his feet to stop. He raised his head, and froze in terror of Lydia just inches from his face. "All this power, all this rage, all this hate - you're not invincible! YOU'RE CRIPPLING YOURSELF!" She backhanded him, smashing the other side of his face to a tree trunk. "But that's okay! As long as you can make a few people quiver, squirm, and cower before you, right?!" She marched toward him, shrugging her hands. "Make them all regret their sneers, their insults, and their bullying! Have the whole world bow at your feet and beg for mercy from your hand! RIGHT!" She roared with wide, mad eyes, tears forming in the corners. Eyes widened all around, hearts weighing heavily. These woeful words...they hurt. More than they should be. She's speaking from her own heart. "It's exciting! IT'S THRILLING!" She meandered nonchalantly towards him, ignoring the fear she was orchestrating from the others. "It makes the heat under your skin send you into ecstasy! It's everything every lonely person wants!" She gritted her teeth. "IT'S EVERYTHING WE WANT!" She stopped suddenly, stomping her foot. Boswell was ricocheted into the air. An elastic orange band drew to her wrist. A band launched from it, attaching to Boswell. Lydia yanked hard, rocketing him for her. Lydia traced a life sized circle with her index finger. Boswell flew into it, disappearing into thin air. Lydia traced another over her head, taking a quick step to the side. Boswell came falling out. The wind was robbed from his lungs on impact. He groaned in pain. Lydia stomped a foot to his chest, pinning him in place. "But what's left in the end? Huh? Who's left in the ashland when we've gotten what we wanted?" She leaned forward, folding her elbows to her knee. "Friends? Family? The family pet? That weird neighbor with a lazy eye? No." She swept her hand. "There's nothing left! Do you know why?" She removed her foot. She took his grudging silence as permission to continue. "Because you spent your whole life wanting people to respect you, to fear you, and to accept you…" She snuck a glance to her family...and soon to be former friends hiding out in the bushes. "That, without realizing it, you chased them all away. And now, as the dust settles, you're more alone than when it started." Roland and those from the castle lowered their hands, hugging at their arms somberly. The rest were left writhing in place. What in the world was happening here?

"Who are you to lecture me?!" Boswell frothed at the mouth. He peeled himself from the dirt, standing up to the high and mighty princess. She was unphased by how close he was. Or by how badly his breath smelled. "You have admirers - people willing to sacrifice themselves for you! How dare you judge me?!"

"I can judge because it's only been my family and those in the castle who have known what I am! And…" She sank before him, her body trembling to fight the grief, "Even I don't think they'd stay forever! Not if I can't control...THIS!" Her eyes flared bright silver, a silver aura erupting from her. A flash of energy exploded from the soles of her feet, frightening Boswell back an extra five feet. "Everyone else here...LOOK AT THEIR FACES!" She commanded him. "LOOK AT THEM!" She screamed again. Boswell was skeptical at first, but he finally looked. He saw what she was talking about. "Do you see it? The fear, the confusion, the anger - the overwhelming horror of not knowing what might happen if this continues?" With the exception of those who lived in the castle, everyone was looking at one another to see if what she was seeing was true. It is. Though they wanted to deny it, none of them can ignore the sheer terror radiating from one another. "For YEARS I've kept what I am underwraps! Hiding it under that headband Fauna gave me years ago!" Miranda clutched the headband. "So scared that everyone who calls me friend or who has welcomed me into their life would just...leave!" Junjie, Ahlii, Astrid, and Axel clumped together, overcome with shock. She really thinks that. Jade, Ruby, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, and Chris shook their heads. She can't really...feel that way. "They'd run...they'd rise up against me...send someone after me...or they'd come back and try to shove me in that box!" Irene, Pamela, Garrick, Henrik, Cecily, and Marcus lowered their heads. They...can't really deny...that they wouldn't do such a thing under drastically different circumstances. "All of that might happen after tonight." Lydia accepted with a shrug. Tilly, Mrs. Henshaw, Cecily, Adelea, Merryweather, and Cedric felt slightly outraged by the comment. "But right now, I don't care about that." She fanned it off. Boswell was too close, and it was irritating her. She drove a punch right into his nose, knocking him on his butt. "These people you're terrorizing are my guests! I won't let you lay a finger on them!"

 **xxx**

"Lydia…" Vivian sighed sadly.

"My goodness…" Tilly was lost for words, wrapping her arms to herself. This was really hard to watch.

"Does she...really live with this?" Irene asked, still in utter disbelief. This isn't the same girl, right? This can't possibly be the snarky, sometimes charming, gleeful, not easily angered girl she's come to know and admire? "That cold heart, and these frightening powers? And her words...this isn't the real Lydia...is it?" It's a truly frightening thought.

"The coldness and harsh words...not so much." Miranda replied solemnly. "She's speaking out of past hurt." Not really the past if she feels it's coming from the present as well. "But the powers...this is Lydia in such a way that they take a toll on her body." She bit on her lower lip. "She doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat, she hides in her room, she resorts to drugs…" And the list just keeps growing every time. "Lydia tears herself apart to keep her powers under control. And sometimes...it breaks her further." She snaked fingers into her hair, sinking in her woes.

"I don't believe it." Clio exhaled, becoming a little dizzy from all of this. "How does she do it?"

"We don't know. And neither does she." Miranda responded. She wished she could understand. Maybe then Lydia wouldn't feel alone in this.

 **xxx**

Boswell clapped his hands, a clash of thunder resounding. He spread his palms, breeding a chain link of rapiers. He whirled the link above and behind him, the sword tips cracking like a whip as he reared it around. He swung it full force forward, the swords launching. He brought the freed link around again, sending the chain traveling as a two pronged strike with the swords. Lydia stood her ground. She swallowed the swords inside miniature portals. When the chain link came, she extended her arm, manipulating the chain's body and wrapping it to the full length of her arm. She tugged hard, drawing Boswell into a game of tug of war. Lydia snapped her fingers. The portals reappeared around him from above, unleashing the barrage of swords. Boswell growled rabidly and blindly flailed his arm. A shockwave shattered the swords into hundreds of shards. He guided them into the grass, their shimmering forms swimming beneath Lydia. She raised her arm, curling into herself. The shards ripped out of the ground in beams of light, grazing her robes, narrowly missing her skin. Boswell redirected the shards back down, cackling as they locked on for that thick skull of hers.

"RUN, LYDIA!" Lucinda begged.

Lydia grinned darkly behind her arm. Time for one of her favorites. And how nice of Boswell to provide the link for her. An orange glow coated the chain. Cedric, Adelea, and the Royal Family all grinned. They knew what was coming next. " _VICIS VERTO_!" Lydia and Boswell were shrunk into balls of light and sent traveling through the chain. Lydia emerged in Boswell's place, and Boswell was right beneath the rainstorm of shards. Boswell shrieked in panic, cowering into a crouch. Everyone closed their eyes as the shards reached him. There was widespread relief when they missed him and were just stuck to the ground. Boswell was slightly confused. Then he saw Lydia's white glowing hand. She altered the shards' direction a tad. She isn't trying to kill the guy. Just make him stop.

"GRR! YOU DAMNED BRAT!" Boswell's powers flared out of control, lashes of pure energy ripping grooves into the area. "You think you can make a fool out of me?! I'm the one with true power! I won't be defeated by some pitiful wretch!" He barked.

"True power…" She breathed irately. This so called true power...is nothing but a sham. But who cares, right? Doesn't matter where the power comes from, or how someone got it! They have it now! And Hades will freeze if anyone tries to take it! Heck, they'll silence anyone who tries to question them. Isn't that right? That's what true power is to people like this. A means to subjugate and oppress everyone they deem beneath them. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" She roared at the top of her lungs. A vibrating glow radiated from her head to toe. Her eyes were consumed in a hateful silver glow. Her balled fists raged with silver flames, frightening Boswell and the others back a couple of feet. She hung half herself, fuming with labored breaths. "People like you...think you can do whatever you want! Just because you got a small taste of what power is!" She slowly straightened her back, air being drawn into her mouth. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Familiar swirls of wind filled her mouth. "COVER YOUR EARS!" Miranda screamed. Everyone snapped their hands to their ears, crouching low. Cedric, Merryweather, Lucinda, and Adelea took cover.

" _No mercy for the forsaken! Allow the shrieks of heaven to sunder the land!_ " She tossed her hands to the air. Wind flocked around her arms like lightning to a rod, filing in her nostrils as she drew in a prolonged breath. She closed her hands, parting her lips to reveal swirling streams. " _MORTIBUS CLAMARE...!_ " _**(Deaths cry)**_ Lydia screamed bloodcurdling loud. Skulls and wind flew from her mouth, morphing her scream into a disembodied wail. The hands did little to muffle the ghoulish cries. All eyes gazed in wonder and fear, watching ghosts fly from the bowels of Lydia. The wind and skulls pierced Boswell's ears, ushering his own wailing. In his eyes nightmares flashed. The streams carried the skulls in and out of his body. To end the scream, Lydia bit down hard and cut the flow, forcing Boswell to be dropped like a sack of bricks. Lydia panted heavily, her hair hanging wirly and clinging to her sweaty face. Her throat was sore from the scream, but it left Boswell winded. "You claim...to have...true power. But you don't know what that really is, do you?" She rasped venomously. She wiped her cheek on her sleeve, shaking off her exhaustion. "Real power...is knowing when to show force and when to extend a gentle hand. Real power is being able to admit you're weak, and proving you have humility rather than always standing strong and putting on airs." She took several deep breaths, calming her powers back into submission. "You can call me a hypocrite if you want. But right now, I promise you, I'm only being a bully because I'm really sick of you." She's beyond sick of him. She wished she was depraved enough to skewer him. _THUMP-THUMP!_ "GRR!" She clutched at her chest. A sharp tension gripped at her chest. Her control was slipping. "Damn. Lost track. MOM! The headband!" Miranda was already lined up and threw it back to her. Lydia caught it, quickly returning it to her head. Her perpetually flowing energy was instantly capped, the pressure removing itself. "Thanks...I'm okay now!" She panted. She just needed to keep it on for a few minutes. Once she calms down, it'll be okay to go for round two.

 **xxx**

Tilly whistled impressed. "She really does depend on it." More than she or anyone else will realize.

"Hold on! He's down!" Hugo blurted. "She can take the box from him and end this!"

"No she can't!" Merryweather called back, catching his blunt idea. "Have you noticed how he's been knocked around, but his hat hasn't fallen off, or the box just hasn't come rolling out?" Now that she mentions it...they have noticed that. What's going on? "Boswell has had the box too long. He's become attached to it. It won't let go by just batting him around!"

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy!" Hildegard tossed her hands up. "Oh well, not like we've got to worry for long."

"Huh?" Hugo tilted his head.

"What?! You still think Lydia's going to lose to a guy like that?!" She scolded him.

"No, of course not! I'm just shocked you're taking this so well."

"What's not to take well? Lydia's much scarier than this when you touch her stuff without permission."

"True that!" Ruby and Jade raised their hands, having experienced that anger first hand.

"Brr…" Amber, James, and Sofia shuddered, giggling amongst themselves.

"You make a valid point, Princess Hildegard." Miles agreed with a hearty laugh. A wave of laughs shared amongst the group. Suddenly they were all feeling a little more relaxed.

 **xxx**

Boswell was on his last leg. He was barely standing. He was hunched over, forcing himself to not keel to Lydia. If things kept on like this...he wasn't going to last much longer. No...he can't lose. Not when he's so close. "I won't be defeated...not again!" He vowed to himself.

"You ready to give up yet, or are you thirsty for more?!" Lydia challenged him.

Boswell ground his teeth together with a rabid growl. How dare she look down upon him. She doesn't think he can muster the will to defeat her? Very well then! "Fine! You want more?" He shot a glare to the spectators. "How about this showstopper?!" Boswell levitated into the air. He flicked his arms out in different directions. A glowing blue gunk was splashed to Adelea, Merryweather, Cedric, and Lucinda, solidifying on contact and trapping them there. Lydia wasn't grasping where he was going with this. Boswell swirled his hands, swiping them down. He bewitched the field, causing the grass the roll like waves out at sea. Everyone braced themselves. For a moment, all went silent. Nothing seemed to happen. Was his spell a dud? Then there was this rumbling. The ground beneath everyone's feet was vibrating rampantly. Suddenly the dirt split asunder. Thorny vines wrapped to the waists of Jade and Ruby, Chris, Sofia, Amber and James, Clio and Vivian, and Hugo and Hildegard. In blurs before their parents' eyes they were ripped from their haven, dangled high above the mayhem...and at Boswell's mercy.

"HILDY!" Pamela scream shrilly, Astrid and Henrik trying to hold her back while not rushing to Hildegard themselves.

"HUGO!" Garrick fumed. Irene had to restrain both him and Axel, before she rushed out there too.

"CLIO! CHRIS!" Adelea cried, her fingers digging grooves in the dirt.

"JADE, RUBY!" Mrs. Henshaw wept.

"SOFIA, JAMES, AMBER!" Miranda, Roland, and Tilly howled.

The kids screamed in terror. It was truly unbelievable. Boswell was so desperate for victory that he was lashing out at harmless children now! Lydia gaped in dismay, watching her brother, sisters, and their friends be swung around like ragdolls. "BOSWELL!" Lydia howled with a murderous glare. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! LET THEM GO!"

"Gladly!" He chortled. He started to bring them down. Lydia was actually getting her hopes up their feet would touch ground. Their parents felt their hearts about to burst. The kids felt their feet touch the solid surface. Then Boswell chuckled. In an instant they were whipped from the vines, sent flipping high into the air, their little limbs flailing to find anything to stop them. And all Boswell did was raise his hands and smile, daring Lydia to catch them.

"NOOO!" The parents screamed pleadingly.

Lydia took his bait hook line and sinker. Summoning her wand back to her hand, she twirled it like a pinwheel. " _Portum mollis!_ " _**(Soft landing)**_ She flourished her the twirling wand low and smooth, puffs of spiraling wind spread to the field. Hildegard and Clio held one another and closed their eyes. Jade, Ruby, and Sofia braced for impact together. James and Amber, Chris and Hugo flipped around so they wouldn't see their collision. They all yelped at a springy softness saving them last second from a messy demise. Laughs of relief and outright groans echoed from them. Lydia sank as she released a breath. She caught them.

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!" Boswell howled from her side. Lydia whirled around to launch a counter strike. A barrage of high velocity shooting stars battered her torso and face, sucker punching her for what felt like minutes. In the midst of the attack, she lost focus and her spell dissipated, dropping the kids to the grass. The final star came as an uppercut into her chin, lifting her five feet off the ground and to a wind knocking crash to the ground.

"LYDIA!" Sofia, James, and Amber cried. The trio scrambled, unable to stand idly by anymore, and ran for her. Lydia caught them from the corner of her wincing eye. She rapidly changed her wand hands, blindly swinging the thing. A crescent flash of light washed over the three, teleporting them away and back with their parents. "WHAT! NO! LYDIA!" Sofia cried. Lydia may have succeeded there, but Boswell took advantage and a titan sized palm materialized above her. It was then that she realized...this was going to hurt. The palm came down in a free fall, smashing her.

"LYDIA!" Cedric howled.

"YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!" Garrick snarled.

The hand disappeared, leaving a moaning Lydia crushed in a palm shaped print. Still, she was able to peel herself out. Clumps of dirt, grass, and a worm or two falling off her. She coughed up spit lodging itself in her throat, wiping her cheek off. "That...the best...YOU GOT?!" She rasped heavily.

"Not even close…" Boswell extended a hand to the forest outlying again. "HERE COMES ROUND TWO!" He closed his fingers into a fist.

"AHLII, LEANA, MAYA, KHALID!" Nasri screamed as his children were abducted by sets of bat wings appearing on their shoulders.

"JUNJIE, JIN, JUN!" Quon stumbled on his race to save his from the dreaded wings.

"ASTRID!" Pamela was held back by Henrik this time.

"VIVIAN!" Marcus reached for her, his fingers brushing her fingertips.

"BOSWELL, YOU COWARD!" Miles roared. "LEAVE THE CHILDREN BE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"I am no mere MAN anymore, Constable!" Boswell snapped his fingers. Everyone might have expected bats to form from those wings. Instead they got the heads of venomous vipers. "I AM A GOD!"

Lydia's blood was boiling. He calls himself a god when he behaves like a damn devil. Threatening her friends...her siblings...her curling fingers dug into the dirt. _I'll crush your beating heart right in your chest!_ Her gritted teeth puncture her lip drawing a thin trail of blood. "Boswell…" She growled his name murderously. Her battered body standing tall beyond miraculous belief. "I swear...if you don't stop…" Static flared around her headband, making believers out of the skeptics further. She lifted her head, her blue eyes glowing ferociously, "I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" _THUMP!_ Her soul pulsated. She ignored it.

"Bold words from such a little girl." He smirked at his serpentine bats. "Let's see you back them up!" He snapped his fingers again. The serpent recoiled, their fangs sprouting from their widening mouths. Lydia hissed through her teeth. There was no other choice. She tore her headband from her head. Her eyes flared bright red. The serpent barely budged an inch on their strike, and they were screeching shrilly in agony as their bodies lit on fire from the inside out.

Junjie and the others were released. Their drop to safety wasn't high at all. They landed with ease, even the younger ones. But the shock left them with noodle legs. The other kids raced to their rescue, helping them hobble to safety. Sofia, on the other hand, wasn't done. "GAH-HA!" She heard Lydia cry. Boswell had attacked her again while she was saving her friends. This time he sicked those thorny vines on her, crushing her legs, arms, and neck. This wouldn't stop, and Sofia knew it. Boswell was just going to keep dragging others into his fight to use as shields and pummel Lydia. She needed help. And the four she needed were still glued to the ground. Sofia steeled herself, and in the mayhem went to Merryweather.

"Sofia, no! You shouldn't be here!" Merryweather protested.

"Lydia needs our help! So stop arguing and help me free you!" She fussed. Merryweather was taken aback by her tone...but thrilled to see such bravery and loyalty from one of her students.

Lydia was skipping across the grass, winding up caught in a sticky web. Boswell cackled and floated her into the air. He fanned his fingers, creating a series of darts. He let them fly one at a time, purposefully missing Lydia. The last one stuck into her leg, going in pretty deep. " _RUBBER GLUE, BACK TO YOU!_ " She barked.

The dart in her leg vanished. Boswell grunted in discomfort. His own dart reappeared in his leg. "Is that truly the best you can muster now?" He shrugged it off. He collapsed the web, wrapping it tightly to every inch of Lydia so only her nose was free. It was feared he was going to suffocate her. He astonished everyone by going over and grabbing a little strand. He gave it a hard tug, sending her spinning out of control. He laughed mockingly, snapping his fingers and setting off random potshots in her path. One exploded right at her feet, throwing her back into the mud. And she was hesitating on retaliating. She didn't know if he was going to hit her...or her friends.

Boswell was having a grand time knocking her down. His cheap attempts to harm everyone around them were working in tripping Lydia up. But she wasn't deterred. No! She won't give him the satisfaction of her surrender! She'll make him pay for what he's done! And she will dance to the music of his screams as his bones break. _I will...smile...as you beg me for mercy!_ A flame ignited in her thumping heart. She saw him get ready to drag another innocent bystander into this mess. Only he was playing eeny-meeny-miney-moe to make a choice. He was slithering his way for Cecily now. Or Irene...Pamela. "NO!" She sloshed out of the mud and thrust her arm. A barrel of flames came roaring from her palm. Boswell, in a panic, launched into the air. The flurry of flames howled beneath him. Lydia glared up at him. She shifted her hand, guiding the funnel around in a sharp curve, compacting the head. Boswell turned right as the funnel was upon him. It struck him with such ferocity he felt like a canon just shot him. Lydia twisted her body all the way back, and then let herself loose with a flail of her arms. A solid aurora wall smashed into him, driving him face first into the ground. When the wall vanished from him, he peeled his furious face from the dirt. "You think...cheap shots like that...will stop me?! Boswell…" She chuckled sinisterly, covering one eye with her gnarled hand, "YOU'RE MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN I REALIZED!" The silver returned to her eyes, this time holding its shade. "And like every idiot with power before you...I'LL SEE YOUR HEAD ROLL AT THE GUILLOTINE!" Her canine almost seemed to sharpen like...fangs. She was...getting excited. She was super excited. He just kept pounding her and pounding her, and she was just getting back up. No matter what he threw at her...or who he threatened...this dark enthusiasm was bubbling inside of her. Almost as if she's enjoying the fact that he's so shameless. Because...with him being so unforgivable...ha-ha...it won't break her heart in the least if she kills him! Yes, yes! She'll kill him! She didn't get to kill Lezard! And with no one really able to stand in her way...SHE CAN KILL BOSWELL BEFORE HE DREW ANOTHER BREATH! _THUMP-THUMP!_ "HRM!" Oh no! Her body was...throbbing. Splitting itself apart. The murderous impulse flowing through her veins...the thirst for someone's life... _THUMP-THUMP!_ "GYAAHHAA!" She clutched at her chest. Each beat of her heart radiated in white hot pain. "NO! NO! NOT NOW! NOT NOW, PLEASE!"

A mad grin split her shadow's face in half.

 **xxx**

"Oh no!" Roland cried. He can see it from there. The flickering lights in her eyes. The malefic shadow rising from her back. He can see the silver eyes, and that disgusting glowing smile.

"What's wrong with her?!" Junjie panicked. Lydia seemed like she was in agony. Did Boswell do more damage than it appeared?

"She's coming out!" Miles whimpered, his knees knocking together.

"LYDIA! FIGHT IT, PLEASE! DON'T LET DIA OUT!" Miranda implored.

"Dia?" Lin-Lin asked. Was he speaking of that shadow coming from her. That wasn't there before. A horrible chill ran down her spine. "King Roland, you mentioned a price!" Earlier when Lydia began unleashing what was called her true power. "What is the price?!"

Roland saw no point in withholding the answer. "Long story short - the overwhelming power Lydia possesses has developed a consciousness and gave itself a name!" She is going to surmise the name _Dia._ "And it attacked all of us a few months ago!" Gasped echoed from the crowd, even Tilly. They looked around to those who lived in the palace with Lydia, hoping that it wasn't true. Their somber expressions made their horrors real. "Lydia was only able to get back in control because of her teacher and I appealed to her senses." He doubts it will that easy a second time around.

"Being an Inheritor sounds like it sucks." Axel said with no hesitation.

"More than any of us will know." Miranda sighed regretfully.

 **xxx**

Lydia threw herself to her hands and knees, punching furiously at her face, the ground, her stomach and chest. She pounded and pounded away, screaming at herself, "DON'T YOU DARE! NOT YET! I CAN'T…" She was bruising herself and splitting the skin on her knuckles. Her blue eyes fighting for dominance over the silver, turning red in the process. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Her muscles splitting, the agony shooting into the bones and corroding the marrow. Every vein in her body, right to her heart, was throbbing violently. "YOU CAN'T...COME OUT! NOT NOW! THEY'LL SEE!"

' _They've already SEEN, Lydia. There's no sense in trying to cover it up now._ '

"No…" She bit into her lip, tearing the previous wound further. "I won't...let you! Not again!" She swore.

Dia only laughed at her. ' _And yet I'm slipping through inch by inch. All I need if for one more push!_ '

No...that won't happen! Not again! "I'll never...let you...near them again!" Miranda, Miles, Baileywick, and Roland could hear her fighting with herself. With Dia. Amber, James, Gwen, and Alauna quaked uncontrollably. She was falling apart right in front of them. Sofia, who had barely gotten Merryweather halfway free, felt herself be torn between saving her teacher, or going to her sister's side. Not that there's anything she can do for Lydia. Not without getting in the way.

"Still you persist! Fine!" Boswell snarled venomously. He took her inner conversation as a declaration of all out war. "If you won't lie down and die…" He turned his attention toward Sofia. She was working with the blue fairy to free her wand arm. That gunk she was in was super thick, "Perhaps this will break you once and for all." He stalked toward Sofia. Merryweather screamed for Sofia to run. She saw Boswell coming and scrambled to get away. Boswell flicked his wrist. Roots bound her ankles, trapping her in place.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lydia got up. Boswell anticipated this reaction and set a nice trap for her. A patch of grass slipped right from under her foot, the rest turned into fly paper. Lydia fell right on it, completely stuck. "NOO...SOFIA!" Lydia screeched. Boswell chuckled at her pitiful screams, continuing his march for the little princess. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Lydia roared, her teeth sharpened to fangs...and her eyes turning completely silver.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Amber yelled. She and James broke through the bushes, sprinting for their sister. They grabbed rocks on the way and threw them at Boswell heatedly. He merely shook his hand, blowing the rocks away. A snap of his fingers and they two became trapped in a bubble. "SOFIA!" Amber pounded at the bubble. James kicked at it.

"BABY BROTHER!" Tilly snarled.

"Right behind you!" Roland and Tilly charged, grabbing long branches that had fallen. They were faster than Boswell thought. They even dodged a frivolous potshot he conjured with a quirk of his brow. The two were right on top of him, the sticks raised high. Boswell effortlessly raised a hand. The sticks were stopped dead in their swing, slipping right out of their grip. They were baffled by the full swing of air that connected with Boswell, turning in dismay to their floating weapons. Boswell turned his wrist. The stick came around, batting them across the face, knocking them half conscious to the ground.

"DAD! TILLY!" Lydia couldn't take it anymore! A blue flame roared from her body, burning the sticky paper apart from her. She starting to get back on her feet when she saw Boswell turning himself halfway back. He hovered his hands apart from each other. A spiny silver crystal formed into the center. Within the center was a siwlring blue orb radiating with sparks.

"Time to say goodbye, Princess!" Boswell raised his hand. Sofia couldn't scream. She was frozen with terror. _Lydia...help me...PLEASE!_ She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sofia...SOFIA!" Lydia was beside herself with fear. She broke into a run. Everything was happening in slow motion. Boswell's incoming attack, Sofia cowering in a feeble defense, Lydia racing to save her. The blood rushed to their ears. The drumming of their hearts pounding, sounding similar to the ticking hands of a clock. _No...no! Get to her...save her!_ Lydias heart pleaded. Nothing can happen to her. She has to save her! Her tear dripped to her brooch. As if sensing her desperation, the brooch started to glow. Lydia, in her craze, didn't know why it was glowing, or think twice about what it could mean. She just prayed...prayed it would help. She tore her brooch from her chest. It glowed brilliantly in her palm. _Sofia...SOFIA!_ She screamed pleadingly in her mind. _No bad happen...LET NO BAD HAPPEN!_ She threw the brooch. Boswell brought the spiny down. The Amulet radiated with power. The brooch was caught in the impact. An explosion caused a riptide of earth and smoke to erupt outward. A ring of trees, brush, and dirt was flattened out. Those ensnared by Boswell were nearly ripped from place, but were held firm. Those hiding in the bushes managed to dive behind the trees, bracing themselves to one another. Lydia was sent flying, her back striking a caving tree. A dome of thick dust erupted higher than the trees.

There was heavy coughing throughout the picnic area. Twigs and grass got in a few mouths. Knuckles rubbed fiercely at the dirt in their eyes. Some were a little more bothered that their clothes were dirty. But, in hindsight, the most important thing was that everyone seemed to be alright. There was even a little test issued by Cecily. "Sound off! Who's not dead?" She got a unanimous groan from everyone. Though they're all pretty sure they'll have to live in their bathtubs for the next week if they wanted to get clean. Concern for themselves quickly shifted when they remembered Boswell's attack on Sofia and her family. And everyone else trapped near the blast.

When the dust started to clear...Cedric, Lucinda, Merryweather, and Adelea seemed fine. Just a little dusty. Nothing they won't shake off. Sofia was fine too. Not a scratch on her, thank goodness. The brooch and her Amulet dropped into her lap. Did they protect her? They truly are amazing items. "Ugh…" Came a wheeze. Sofia then noticed...someone was standing over her. No...they were hugging onto her. Their clothing torn to tatters...and the skin beneath peeling with blisters. Sofia slowly craned her head back. A horrified shriek escaped her tiny throat.

There...towering over her, smoke coming from her trembling figure...her arms wrapped eternally strong to the young Princess...was Miranda. "M...Mom?!" Everyone, including Boswell, were rooted in silence. When? When did she get there? Where did she come from? No one saw her move! She was all the way over there a second ago! WHY IS SHE THERE?! And how is she...standing? "Mom…" Sofia touched her smoking cheek. Miranda released a shaky breath. She shakily raised her head. Sofia gasped in horror. The vibrancy that usually illuminated in Miranda's eyes...faded to nothing. "MOM!"

Miranda moaned lifelessly, her voice nothing more than pained squeaks. Her hand limply rose to Sofia's soft cheek. The intoxicating warmth of it filling her slowing heart with such joy. "Sofia...I...made it…" On that breath she collapsed beside Sofia, a shallow breath falling from her mouth. 10 seconds passed...20...30...a full minute. All just stare on in silence, minds racing in the hope she would rise, hands cupped to mouths to keep from crying out. But...nothing. Miranda wasn't moving.

"Mom? MOM?!" Sofia shook Miranda. "Mom, please, tell me you can hear me!" Roland started to stir from his daze. He massaged where the stick hit him. He was going to be feeling that in the morning. As the haze was clearing, he noticed it was unusually quiet. Did the battle end when he was unconscious? "MOM, PLEASE!" He then heard Sofia cry.

Tilly shook her brother by the shoulder. He saw the horrified look on her face and followed it. His heart break into thousands of pieces. "MIRANDA!" He forgot about the pain in his head and stormed over to her. He shoved Boswell aside, dropping to his knees and scooping Miranda into his arms. He brushed her hair from her sunken face. He brought his ear to her mouth. She was barely breathing. "No...MIRANDA! HOLD ON!" He lied her flat, placed both hands to her chest and began resuscitating her. "C'mon! C'mon! Miranda, hang in there!"

"MOM!"

"MOM, PLEASE...WAKE UP!" Amber and James begged her, pounding at their bubble. Heads were...starting to lower. Hats removed and put to their chests. Was this...the tragic end of Enchancia's Queen?

In spite of how weak she was feeling...Lydia was standing...her whole body stiff as a board. The color was gone from her cheeks, her eyes glossed in overwhelming horror. "No...please no…" She rasped in a strained whisper. This can't be happening...it wasn't happening. It's some cruel joke. "Mom...MOM!" Was she screaming? She is screaming right? Her mom isn't moving...she has to scream. Cry? Sniffle? SOMETHING! Why?! Why isn't she calling out to her? _Mom...come on...get up!_ She begged mentally. Her legs were moving on their own. _Get up, Mom. You're okay...right?_ Miranda has to be alright. She's her mom, after all. She's survived it all. This...this can't be...how she leaves. No...she...she isn't...she can't...leave Lydia. "GRR!" The pain was back. _Thump-thump...thump-thump! Thump-thump-thump-thump!_ Faster...and faster...and faster...her chest was pounding. Everything within her was running on 20 cylinders. And she can't stop it. "This shouldn't have happened...I should have...I could have protected her...all of them!" She clawed at her head, staggering about rampantly. Attention split between her and Miranda. Those that saw Lydia were in fear she was having some sort of mental break. "Mom...Mommy...wake up...MOMMY!" She was screaming now. Her voice was breaking. Miranda didn't stir an inch. "No...no…" She smashed her hands to her face. She's gone...her mom is gone. And...it was...all...HIS FAULT! Her eyes flared open with silver flames coming from the corners. "You…" She snarled with murderous hunger. He regarded her impassively for a second, then grimace at the flaring silver aura wafting from her."You'll pay for this!" She declared in a demonic tone. "In the worst way imaginable...YOU-WILL-PAY!"

Soul crafted chains broke link by link, rusting away in an instant. ' _AT LAST!_ ' Dia howled triumphantly. The chains restrained her were broken.

Lydia tried in vain to contain the rage pouring inside of her. Sparks popped in the aura, pulses shooting from her boots and tensing shoulders. In the end, it all came gushing out in a tidal wave. Lydia took in a deep breath, her eyes vanishing into solid silver, "HAAAAAAAAH…!" She wailed, waves of uncapped magic exploding out of her. She lurched forward, doubling over in pain beyond her body's measure. Her feet slowly left the ground. He ties to the earth severed as her own world was just destroyed. "Mom...mom...mom...mom…" Her mom is gone...her mom is...is...She threw her head back and howled to the moon, "AAAAHHHHH-HHAAAAAHHHH…!" Violent shockwaves launched everywhere, cleaving the tops of trees, tearing the land asunder with gashes, and narrowly missing the heads of everyone around. Lightning shot out for the sky, torrents of wind threatening to topple to the land. The insurmountable energy ripped the seams in her fine robes. Slits climbed horizontally up her tights and the bell sleeves. Tears in her own skin were spilling with glowing silver liquid, only to heal themselves on the spot. The ones that came from beneath her eyes lingered, like they were scarred tears. Traces of her chestnut hair petrified to white, the locks growing past her shoulders. Boswell cast a force field around him, repelling parts of the blasts. His shield cracked like brittle glass and he was knocked to the ground. Amber and James, though seeming to be safe in their bubble, dreaded this moment. _Here she comes,_ they both thought. Roland guarded Tilly and Sofia, refusing to let the beast emerging anywhere near them. Merryweather and Adelea braced themselves for what was to come. Miles and Baileywick urged everyone to stay as far back as possible. This won't be pretty. Cedric, one of the only ones from the castle who hadn't seen this sort of loss of control from Lydia could only look on in utter awe. Lucinda just lied their confused...and scared for her life.

Gradually...as her breath was running out...Lydia's screaming came to a silence halt. Her rampant magic quieted down as well. Her feet drifted back to solid ground. Her knees buckled into one another, but she was able to stand. Her upper body was slumped forward, her shoulder bobbing with her heavy breathing. Her newly elongated hair was drapping messily. "Ha...ha...ugh...woo…" She steadied herself, feeling a little dizzy. "That's...ooh...that's better…" She ran her fingers through her new hair, smoothing it from her face. She fixed her posture, adjusting her torn robes. She'd snap her fingers to fix those up...but they had a little charm the way they are. "Now then, where was I?" She was talking to herself like nothing happened. That ringing in everyone's ears sure didn't go away. They were all wondering if Lydia was alright. She's acting like she is. When she opened her eyes though, it frightened everyone by the pristine silver in them. She locked those silver orbs to a now fully trembling Boswell. A depraved grin split her lips. "Oh yes." An ethereal hand launched from her thrusting arm. Talons latched to Boswell, crushing his limbs to his sides. He was lifted from the ground. Extra fingers grew, wrapping to his neck. "I was going to choke the life out you!" She cackled with two voices. Boswell's head was swelling with pressure. His face was turning blue, then purple, and his eyes popping out of his head. He tried in vein to free his limbs to fight, to pry those finger from his throat for sweet air. It only made Dia tighten her grip.

"LYDIA, STOP!" Adelea screamed. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" _Lydia_ laughed at her plight. That was the point.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE, LYDIA!" Merryweather ordered her.

"If you kill him you won't be any better than he is!" Lucinda implored her. Dia was only laughing, crushing Boswell more. Cedric...Cedric just sat there in total disbelief. _She won't kill him...will she? That's not her!_ "Lydia, please, put him down!"

"I will…" She crooned, narrowing her eyes to the fading man. "Once I'm sure he's breathed his last." She licked her lips ravenously.

 **xxx**

"SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Leena shrieked. Mrs. Henshaw cover Jade and Ruby's eyes.

"She won't kill another human being!" Astrid firmly declared. No way the girl she knows would kill someone.

Doubts as to whether or not Lydia would really take a life were spreading. When they look at her, see how she's almost enjoying herself...and how she's talking...a handful of them couldn't help but wonder what the REAL LYDIA was capable of. Then there are those like Astrid who believed in Lydia. They know her too well. She's kind, honest, decent, not vengeful in the least. She would never take someone's life. She can't.

 **xxx**

Dia cackled darkly again, summoning another palm to crush Boswell. In spite of his lung being deprived of air he was able to howl in agony. His face was changing several different colors. He desperately drew on the Ix Box's power, only for it to snuff itself at. "This here, Boswell, is what TRUE POWER LOOKS LIKE! The might of an Inheritor is not something someone like you can overpower!" She was practically drooling watching him suffer. "The more we fight, the stronger our opponent, the more it draws on our murderous impulses! So, you see, idiots like you, Lezard, Birk, and Nettle do me a favor when you try to kill me!" _Try_ being the operative word. They all failed miserably. Two of them escaped with not even a scratch. The last one nearly met his end...but got a momentary reprieve. Boswell will not be so lucky this time. "My resolve to crush you insects became ever solidified all the more!" She flew into a manic laugh, crushing Boswell even more. He couldn't take it anymore...and finally went limp in her hands, causing a mass outcry of horror. The adults covered all the kids' eyes, turning them away. Outrage, disgust, and outright fear spread like the plague throughout the field. She...she really killed someone. "And that is how you take care of that." She dropped Boswell like a doll whose strings had been cut. His hat finally fell from his bald scalp, as did that menacing box. Dia smiled darkly, putting her foot to the box. She focused a piece of her power to her foot and stomped down. The box was riddled with cracks, and then shattered under her foot. She ground those pieces into smaller pieces. The trapped magic inside flew around in a frenzy, as did residual energies Boswell stole. In one felled swoop the magic returned to their proper owners, bringing each and every one of them out of their comas. The spells Boswell cast unto the others - The pets, the guards, the knights, Cedric, Merryweather, Sofia, Amber, James, Lucinda, and Adelea - withered away on the spot. Without Boswell and the box, the spells couldn't hold themselves. It was starting to feel like a happy ending...until they all remembered Boswell's lifeless body on the grass. Dia walked over to him, stomping her foot to his cheek. "Honestly, I don't know why she showed you mercy. She should have let me kill you from the start!"

"Urgh…" Dia froze in place, her eyes wide. The shock was shared. No one could believe it. Boswell...just groaned...he's still alive!

"Hmph! How annoying!" She hissed. Seems like she can't do anything right. "Oh well, I can rectify that easily enough!" She marshalled a flaring ball to her open palm.

"STAND DOWN! THAT IS AN ORDER...DIA!" Dia closed her palm with a _snap!_ Her brow furrowed. There's only one person stupid enough to try and order her around. Standing across from her, in a pitiful guard before his loved ones, was none other than King Roland himself. Who was he kidding with that forced bolstering of his figure? Dia can see he was shaking. He's way out of his league. Though, she has to admit, it's adorable how he's trying to look tough in front of his peers.

"Why such a hateful look, _Rolly_?" She spread her lips, licking her fangs with a malicious desire. "Didn't you miss me?!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Sucky ending, but I needed to wrap this up. It was getting on my nerves. Really hating how this is turning out. But my end result will at least be how I want it. And the next chapter will be the end of this sad birthday. I got Wassailia to get to!**


	39. Who I Am

**Who I Am**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **We Will Stand For Everfree (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Gloriosa Daisy**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **My Little Pony - Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree**_

 _ **( &)**_

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **I am Moana (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Moana and Gramma Tala**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Moana**_

 **xxx**

The Ix Box was crushed. And...hah...just like that, everything Boswell did - the ruin he wrought to the Royal Picnic Grounds - erased clean from existence. The sundered land healed itself, the gashes to the flora zipping themselves closed. Holes filled themselves in with new plant life. To all appearances, it would be as if nothing ever transpired there. A shame the traumatized minds of the people will not be so easily rejuvenated.

"Slowly...easy now…" Tilly guided a couple of the knights to sit up to one of the trees. She tenderly braced them each time they tried to move to get comfortable. Hard to do when your body is recovering from being paralyzed for a couple of hours. Their groaning, and seldom vomiting from intense nausea, was a sign she took as a grace of the gods. With each of these weird effects, they all seemed to get their color back. Gradually, their muscles broke through the stiffness and their breathing was returning to normal. Mrs. Henshaw, Miles, Baileywyck, Gwen, and Alauna aided the rest of the knights and guards with her, each getting the same joyous result. The guards and knights would live to see their families and another day. Even the ones who were thought to be long gone were coming back to life. Alauna was working overtime to jot down side effects, notable injuries, varying deviations in each of them. None of these brave men were going to keel on her watch. Not after coming back from the brink. Empress Lin-Lin, Queen Anya, and Astrid all had training in medicine and leant her a hand.

"Come on. Lie right here." Vivian got crackle to lay down on a bed of leaves she and the other kids made. The pets were just as lucky as the guards. They were going to pull through this. Though they might be a little delirious for a few days. No matter. Everyone was just happy their pet was going to make it. Axel, Junjie, Ahlii, and Clio shocked everyone with their veterinary skills. They looked for irregular breathing or heartbeats. Emperor Quon, King Garrick, and King Henrik offered their services to these brilliant children and kept close watch for any pets growing worse in their condition. Meanwhile, each of the kids found their respective pet, or ones in need of love, and comforted them. Everything would be alright from then on.

"Alright and...good." Pamela aided Goodwin in sitting up. He was one tough old man. Irene, Cecily, and Marcus, Cedric, Merryweather, Adelea, and Lucinda helped the sorcerers, fairies, and Marla reagin their wind. Lucinda and Cedric had to take care when they tackled their mothers. They were so worried. Merryweather was in tears over her sisters. Adelea took care of Ubos who returned from his oblivion as an ordinary book. Thank goodness. Everyone seemed like they were going to pull through. Everyone...except Miranda.

Roland, James, Amber, and Sofia were stilled huddled around Miranda's barely breathing form. It was hard to tell if she was even breathing at all. Roland would return to resuscitating her each time he felt her heartbeat slowing. She had to pull through. He can't lose her. She took the brunt of Boswell's strike that would have surely ended Sofia. It was because of her sacrifice that her youngest daughter was able to live...but her eldest...succumbed to the grief. And in that grief...she nearly ended the life of Boswell, who everyone can agree doesn't deserve to live while Miranda circles the drain. But that is a matter for another time. Right now there is another titan to deal with...and this one might not be as merciful as she was previously.

Lydia...or rather, Dia, was picking at her torn robes with great disappointment. She really liked this outfit. Red just screams power and menacing. Not to mention it goes well with her skin tone. A shame it was so torn up. Though...the tears in the tights weren't too disliked. Kind of stylish. Although, she will endeavor to fix them up later. She stopped herself low, then gradually rose back up, stretching her legs, arms, spine, and neck. " _YYYAAAWWWNNN..._ OYE!" A series of cracks rippled throughout her body. Don't get her wrong. They felt really good. But the one in her neck was especially painful. Made her feel like an old geezer. "It is SOOO cramp inside that head of hers! My goodness!" She massaged her sore neck, whimpering rather pitifully. "Seriously, peeps, I think I got a crick in my neck!" The sound of her voice irritated Roland to no end. He told the kids to stay put and he stormed to that malevolent apparition. He opened his mouth to yell at her. She erected a finger in his face, "Hang on a sec!" He stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded by how flippant she's being. She put her hands to her head,"WHOA-WOW!" She turned her head sharply to the left. This weird twist in her limbs - more like a sharp jerk in different directions - sent shocks through her, making her swoon like a limp noodle. "HA, DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE OUT OF THERE!" She bounced up and down, skipping around like a child. She spread her arm, spinning around on her toes. "I'm telling you, this fresh night air feels AMAZING ON MY SKIN! Ooh! I so need to get out more often!" She fondled herself, losing herself in the euphoria.

It was starting to freak everyone out immensely. This isn't like her at all. Something was definitely off about her. And it wasn't just because she had white streaks in her suddenly shoulder length hair, or her very captivating silver eyes...or the fangs. WAIT! She has fangs?! When did those grow in?! "I'm confused…" Hildegard voiced for everyone just ogling dumbly, pressing fingers to her throbbing skull. This made absolutely zero sense to her. "Is this some sort of enactment or game she's playing?" She's behaving too strangely for this to be real.

"We wish." Amber's voice quaked, tears gathering in her eyes. "This isn't a joke...a trick...nothing that easy!" She growled, propping Miranda's head to her lap.

"Then what's going on?!" Astrid implored. They've all been there from point A to Y and still it feels like they've missed everything. This was all too surreal.

"Yes," Junjie inserted himself sternly, glaring at the Royal Family and Servants of Enchancia, "What has become of our friend?" He demanded to know. Even Vivian was getting frustrated. "Why is she speaking so hatefully?! Why has her appearance changed thus?! And why did she just try to take another's life?!" Can they even call what the Enchancians have given an _explanation?_ It was more like a pacifying excerpt to keep them from asking further questions. And it was getting on their nerves.

"Because that isn't the Lydia we all know and love." Cedric announced loudly, not taking his eyes from the prancing girl. "You all know the truth, but are having issues with accepting what is happening before your eyes!" He declared...not just necessarily to them. It was at himself too. He is the only one from the castle who wasn't present during her previous breakdown. Seeing it for himself...infuriated him. No, more than infuriated. He was downright disgusted. But why? And at whom? Is it Lydia because she allowed this to happen? Or...is it because...he could do nothing to stop it? "This is no act! This is not a mere mental shutdown!" He decreed in the midst of his trembling. "This...is a very dark part of who Lydia is."

"Dia…" Roland snarled heatedly. For only those of Enchancia, it summed it up in but a word. For everyone else...it was like pieces of pieces were forming an obscure picture. Though, something told them they would learn quickly in just a second.

Dia noted him humorously. She doesn't understand the logic he used to think she was safer than Boswell. If anything, she hates him more than that fake sorcerer. "Hello, Roland. Always a pleasure to see you." She stated with a scathing chuckle. "What? No hug for your daughter?" Roland wasn't going to play into her taunt. He merely glared with a deepening frown. "Ouch. I'm hurt." She cooed, feigning hurt with a hand to her chest. Sofia approached next, her fingers balled into such tight fists her veins were throbbing. The brooch was clutch in her grasp. Her lips were curled in, as if trying to keep her from screaming anything obscene. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Baby Sister! How are you?!" Dia opened her arms, kneeling down with a sickening smile twisting her face. "Come on. Give your big sister a hug!" Sofia didn't have the same level of restraint as Roland. She rushed forward. She slapped Dai straight across the face, her head jerking to the side. Appalled and shocked gasps and hissing winces radiated from the crowd, jaws hung open with utter disbelief. Sofia was hyperventilating with fiery breaths, her nerves buzzing like a beehive. The greatest disbelief was how unphased Lydia seemed to be. Her head craned back, wiry strands of hair hanging loosely before the searing red palm showing on her cheek, and the madness glowing in her...silver eyes. "Don't hold back, sweetie." Dia spat a splotch of blood at Sofia's feet. "Tell me how you really feel." She had to admit, though, the girl had a mean slap.

"Shut up and give Lydia back!" Sofia's voice distorted into someone her children and the others had never heard before. Only Roland was unphased by her change of tone. Especially since his inner rage was seconds from exploding.

"Now why would I do that?" Dia stood again. "I've just gotten to come out." She brushed a palm to the handprint stinging her cheek. Instant relief, and not a mark to be seen. "It gets so lonely inside Lydia…" Her mesmerizing silver eyes narrowed predatorily, sending shivers running down Sofia and Roland's spines. "Why should she be the only one to have fun in the real world?" Her eyes snaked behind them to the onlookers. The varying emotions radiating from the audience were delicious. "Larger group this time." She purred.

Roland grimaced in dismay. He turned back. They were getting closer. Drawn in like moths to a flame. They would surely be burned. "STAY BACK! ALL OF YOU!" He roared. A few of them flinched, not even realizing they were moving. If they got too close, Roland can't guarantee their safety.

"But...King Roland…" Junjie quaked, "It's fine, right? It's only Lydia." Roland bit down on his lip. How many more ways can he or the others say it?

"He's right, ROLLY!" Dia scoffed obnoxiously, hands on her hips. "It's just me! HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" She flew into crazed laughter, holding her stomach. How stupid that little boy sounded. She licked her fangs ravenously. "Don't tell me you're really that much of an imbecile, Junjie! I'd be so disappointed!" Junjie was caught off guard. _An imbecile?_ She'd never call him that. "Roland already told you who and what I am!" She narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers into his soul. "Don't stand there and play the idiot for some painful beam of optimism!" Junjie backed away. Jun and Jin gathered to him, hugging his with frowns at Dia. "Keep looking at me like that, Dumplings, and I'm liable to get too excited." Junjie immediately wrapped his arms protectively to his brother and sister. Quon and Lin-Lin moved in front of them, refusing to let her anywhere near them. It only excited her more.

"Dia," Cedric barked, approaching her with his hands behind his back and a scowl on his face, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"No, we haven't." She dismissively answered. He astonished her by extending a hand. She humored him and shook it. "Have to admit, it's a privilege to meet the sorcerer Lydia can't seem to admit her feelings for." Cedric blinked confusedly. "Oh, don't be coy," She yanked him in closer, drowning him in her silver gaze, "I can see you feel the same way." She whispered. Cedric blushed madly, then ripped himself free. He backed away from her. She relished in his flustered response. Then she directed her attention to the other familiar faces glaring at her. "Fairies, Kids," The Fairies, James and Amber glared at her, "Miles, Baileywick, Gwen, Alauna," She curtsied mockingly, "How nice to see all of you."

"Wish we could say the same." Miles growled.

Ubos grunted as he stirred from his attack. Adelea titled him so he would see Lydia. He truly wished he was still unconscious. "Lydia…" He moaned.

"Don't even try this time, Book." Dia broke character and glared at him hatefully. "You're too weak to stop me this time! I plan to be around longer than ten minutes!" Ubos definitely tried to float, show he wasn't going to lie down and take that from her. It was no use. Exhaustion attacked him cover to cover. He only collapsed into Adelea's arms. "Told you so." To be honest, Ubos talking was still the most surprising thing that night.

"So…" Adelea stood for him, keeping him close to her chest, "You're really her." She growled.

Dia arched a brow. Adelea...Lydia's best friend. "I forgot." She laughed lightly. "I haven't met you personally yet." She bowed at the hips. "I'm Dia. No need to introduce yourself. I know everything and everyone Lydia does."

Adelea wasn't caught off guard by that. It only made sense. Dia does live in her head. "What are you?" It wasn't the same as everyone else's mediocre questions. There's a bit more thought in there. True inquiry to what Dia really is. It was refreshing. No wonder Lydia likes her so much.

"I'm the part of Lydia the will say what she never will! Will do what she doesn't have the spine to do!" She's basically what Lydia keeps suppressed. Dia sneered toward the ground. "It's mostly due to a pathetic sense of morality she can't quite seem to kick!" She kicked a rock in response. "If I'm being honest, it's one of the quirks I hate about her the most." Adelea, Sofia, Gwen, Cedric, and Miles scrunched their faces at her. Lydia's morality is what they love about her.

"I can't believe it." Tilly approached, almost entranced. She poked and prodded her, checking her hair, smelling her breath, and measuring her figure. "Are you really a split personality?"

"Is that really what I've been degraded too?" Dia huffed aggravated. "Huh. Then again, what do you call something like me?" She had to ponder.

"A figment." Cedric growled.

"I'll take that." She snapped her fingers, a little too eager. "Especially since not even Lydia will acknowledge what I really am."

A red flag erected in Roland's mind. "What you really are?"

"Oops. Said too much." She feigned innocence, balancing an elbow to her palm while cupping her cheek. Cedric and Roland mentally tucked it away. She was playing it off nicely, even fooled a few people. Not them, though. They can see it. Not even Dia can prevent Lydia's nervous tick. When she's bothered, it's in her brow. When she's keeping secrets, she tries to hide a twitch at her right cheekbone. The one she's hiding behind her hand.

"That's usually what's said before someone kills you." Axel idiotically blurted out. He gasped aloud, grasping at his head, "You're not going to kill us...are you?"

"Dunno." She bobbed her shoulders. She took a small step forward. In a flash she was inches from Axel, grinning maliciously with a hand at his neck. "Should I, Axel?" She purred. Axel was drenched in beads of sweat.

A shadow loomed over her. She regarded the approaching figure nonchalantly. A streak of silver came down. Dia sprang back effortlessly. A sword had come between her and Axel. Garrick was the one to swing it. Roland and others were astonished...and appalled he attacked so viciously...but they didn't blame him. He got the sword from one of the guards. He stood protectively before his son, aiming the sword for the entity. "Don't you dare come near my son, Monster!" The hatred oozing from his words petrified everyone. Heads even lowered. _Thump-thump!_ Dia touched her chest. She smiled darkly. _That hurt...ha-ha. Excellent._ "Return the princess at once!" Dia's smirk was wiped clean from her face, replaced with pure shock. She wasn't the only one. Everyone was shocked by his command. "I don't know what you are, and I don't care! You have no place here! Return the princess at once!"Dia bit into her lip. How dare this piece of trash speak to her that way! _Lydia...they want Lydia?_ They want the obedient, often speaks her mind, shows reservation princess that will fit into their little society. _TOO BAD!_

"Garrick is correct!" Roland stepped in, guarding Axel. "As King of Enchancia, I command you now, Dia, cease this insanity at once!" He swept a hand. "Return my daughter immediately!"

"Ooh, I think I just got some chills there, Rolly!" She mocked him, faking shivering in her boots. "Tell me, _YOUR MAJESTY,_ Why should I?!"

"Release Lydia this instant!" Baileywick demanded.

Now even the steward was trying to order her around. "Who are you to command me, Little Man?!" She stretched a palm open. Shockwaves blew Baileywick off his feet and into a bush.

"BAILEYWICK!" Miles, Alauna, and Gwen ran to him. He wasn't hurt, but he definitely lost his nerve to try that again.

Feet were taking cautious steps back, rancorous daggers locked to Dia. She only laughed at them. "It is all just posturing in the end. No one here can make me do anything!"

"So you think!" Mrs. Henshaw protested. "I don't know what's happening," She will admit that now, "But what I see is that you are severely outnumbered." He words bred new courage in her fellow parents, Miles, Gwen, Alauna, and even the kids. Unfortunately, the elder siblings were ordered wordlessly to guard their youngers. The parents found anything that would work as a weapon. Swords, lances, chains, sticks, large rocks - Roland and Miles even took up arms. They won't sit around idly this time.

"King Garrick...grr...is absolutely right!" Goodwin huffed angrily. He forced himself to his feet, stumbling forward. Cedric and Cecily took him by an arm, steadying him. "You can't stand up to all of us. We outnumber and outmatch you!" He declared. The Fairies, Winifred, and Marla stood beside him.

"So was Boswell. We all saw how easily he dwindled the numbers." And the shame hit them all in a tidal wave. "But you're right about one thing, Garrick, Goodwin. I am outnumbered." She partially lidded her eyes, ushering this blinding glow. An aura grew from her, coiling tentacles sprouting. "Never outclassed." The tentacles hit the ground. Everyone braced themselves for a huge blow. They were dumbfounded when the impact just made her vanish into thin air, and had her reappear a ways from them. A flashy display to fool them. She's behaving more jovial than last time. Dia took a step backwards to really absorb the odds stacking against her. Her foot touching something, making it groan. It was Boswell. "Oh, Boswell, I almost forgot about you." That aura from earlier tangled the barely conscious man in its tentacles, returning to strangling his neck. "What should I do with you? Can't have you running around while I'm busy." She turned her back to everyone. "Maybe I can send your corpse back to Lezard. That sounds fun. Might even irritate him." A bolt of flames struck her shoulder. She reacted like she would if someone threw a paper wade at her. Though the scorched skin made others cringed in disgust. She did, however, drop an unconscious Boswell. She blinked baffled, slowly turning her head to see what hit her. She was moderately shocked. A spark of flame was cooling from a wand tip. A very enraged Cedric lowered the wand, shooting those icy daggers into the monster before him. "Oh. It's just you." She scoffed, the wound healing instantly. "Remind me again, why does she like you? That was pretty pathetic." She faced him, folding her arms. "I forgot, Cedric, you weren't there that night. Let me fill you in on the situation. Pitiful attacks like that don't stop me!"

"It wasn't meant to wound you or knock you over." He waved his wand. "My end result is lying on the grass." Boswell's unconscious form was levitated and moved away from Dia, hidden with the other unconscious people.

"Ooh…" She purred, her eyes glowing. "Are you saying there's more to you?" She licked her lips. "Maybe her infatuation isn't unwarranted. I might actually fall for you if you're more than what you claim."

"Now THAT is unwanted!" He snarled. He readied himself for another attack.

"You still don't get it." She laughed at his idiocy. "The Fairies couldn't stop me! What makes you think you can?"

"You're right, I can't stop you! Perhaps none of us can." He admitted. He wasn't going to put on a show like everyone else. "Only you can do that, Lydia!"

Her flawless grin cracked into a death filled sneer. _There they go again!_ "Get it through your thick skull, wash out!" She roared. "The Lydia you seek is nothing but an illusion! I'M THE REAL DEAL!" Her magic exploded from her, raging like a torch in a storm. "And this time, you're all going to be forced to suck it up! That weak girl isn't coming back!"

"SAYS YOU!" Adelea rushed her. She twisted her wand back in both hands. The wand took on the shell of a lancehead. She thrust it forth with all her might. Dia smirked at her charge. She took a fencer's stance, summoning the shape of a rapier to her wand. As the lancehead drove from her abdomen, Dia easily stepped to the side, tapping the tip and driving it for the ground. Adelea lost her balance, stumbling past Dia. The lance buried itself in the dirt. Dia spun and slashed the sword across her back. Adelea howled in pain, a blazing scar tearing her back apart dropping her flat. "Damn…" Her body was trembling from the wound.

"Lydia's best friend - former bully. You're as pathetic as the day she met you." Dia scathingly insulted her. She stomped on her wound, absorbing the flames and rubbing dirt in her wound. In place of salt.

"Her...bully?" Sofia asked in disbelief. "Adelea bullied Lydia?"

"Relentlessly and ruthlessly. All of their first year, this witch terrorized Lydia none stop. From tripping her in the hall, to having her left in the forest alone."

This was shocking to Astrid, Alauna, and Gwen. They couldn't believe it. One of Lydia's best friends was a bully to her. Adelea seethed in shame, confirming what she said. "I...I apologized for that…" She spoke through the pain. "I only...hated you...because...I was jealous of how you seemed to brush of negative outlooks on you!" The struggle to just breathe was making her lose consciousness. "You...made me see...that I could be better! I changed because of you!"

"How SWEET!" Dia stomped on her again. "Too bad Lezard couldn't have your change of heart!"

"Get off her!" Gwen shrieked. She and Alauna caught Dia off guard. Both ran at her full speed, ramming their shoulders into her, tackling her to the ground. Astrid and Axel ran in and scooped up Adelea, carrying her off to recover. Gwen and Alauna wrestled with her, trying their hardest to keep her arms and legs pinned. "No matter what someone did, you don't have to stoop to their level! Be better!"

"BE BETTER?!" Dia howled. What a simplistically naive request! She freed one of her arm, sucker punching Alauna across the cheek, knocking her over. She shot forward to a gaping Gwen, grasping her at the neck. " _Being better_ is all I've EVER been asked to do!" A pearl grey mist swan down her arm, coating Gwen's body. Dia was able to lift her off the ground with ease, throwing her like a balled up piece of paper. Merryweather revved her wings into overdrive and caught Gwen. The two rolled to a safe halt. "From Miranda to The Fairies to the stranger wearing a crown!" Roland felt a sword plunged into his heart. _Stranger..._ She's never called him that to his face. He didn't think she could sound so hateful. " _Be better, Lydia! Be the bigger person!_ I have a better idea! Why don't other people just leave me the hell alone?!" A swing of her arm caused an unintentional gash to explode at the feet of Marcus, Garrick, and Astrid. The three were rooted in place. A mass of grassy smoke covered them. "You called me worthless - a peasant princess!" She snapped at Garrick, Pamela, Irene, and Henrik, making them lower their heads. "You two went through so much trouble to try and prove you were superior to me by always trying to get a rise out of me with petty insults!" Hildegard and Hugo hid behind their big sibs. "

Cedric, The Fairies, Goodwin, Winifred, and Adelea kept themselves out of Dia's line a fury. They were...bothered by her. It would be simple to say it was because her calm yet violent demeanor was cracking. But that wasn't it. Something in her speech had changed. How can they describe it? It went from...formal to personal. She was speaking in the third person earlier. _'Lydia this, Lydia that, Lydia has an annoying personality.'_ Right now...she's speaking in the first person. Almost as if...Lydia was the one talking and not Dia. Or...maybe...has it been Lydia this whole time? No, it can't be that easy. If it was Lydia she would have stopped. She would never have attacked her friends the way she did. This is something deeper, more psychologically marring. ' _Not even Lydia will acknowledge what I really am._ ' What she really is? That truly was a slip of the tongue. Of that they can be sure. This isn't as simple as a dominance of split minds. This is the result of a trauma.

"This is getting ridiculous…!"

"Ridiculous is how we thought we could rush her."

Dia's boots delicately touched back to solid earth. She chortled impishly, cupping at her blushing cheeks, _**"I have waited for this day,"**_ She strutted inside the parting crowd, _ **"For Lydia to drift away."**_ She absorbed the fear, anger, and hesitation wafting from their trembling forms. How she lavished in the rampant helplessness of humans. _ **"Now the magic is my salvation."**_ She crossed her arms, curling her palms at her chest. Flames took the shape of a heart, _ **"Gather close, this is my ascension!"**_ She lifted her arms high, spreading her palms and letting the flames blossom into bursting roses. _ **"I... will…"**_ She clenched her body, balling both of her fists. _**"Stand for-ev-er FREE!"**_ An intense wave roared as she whipped her arms out. From the grass to the tip tops of the trees, a heinous green aura fused to the roots. The grass grew ankle high, the blades sundered by footsteps crunched them like dried weeds. They were sharp as glass. The trees twisted and gnarled together, their roots growing wildly and sprouting thorns. A barrier that prevented anyone from escaping her. Their leaves melting into a gelatinous form, congealing and sticking together in webs. The webbing crawled its way upward, taking the form of a dome, closing everyone inside the picnic area. Once again they were all trapped. This time by a friend.

Dia stood to her toes. Ice skate blades grew from her soles, flurries of silver mist fanning from them. _**"Behold an Inheritor and her power…"**_ She skated about the grass so gracefully, like she was flying freely through the air. No chains anchoring her to the mortal plane, _ **"In all its glory..."**_ She came round in a spiral, bending her hands to her toes. She came back up, throwing her arms up. Butterfly wings appeared for a brief second. _ **"No need to fear for Lydia; she's no more."**_ She drew a thumb across her neck, churning the stomachs of her siblings, Roland, and Baileywick. The Fairies regained their lost wind, coming in close for a joint attack. _**"Right here you have a god before you!"**_ Lydia reached for them. Their wings became encased in lead, dropping them to the grass. _ **"Bask from these walls of thorns!"**_ Three cages of thorny vines grew around them. Sneaky ones snatched their wands from their hands. _ **"FOREVER FREE,"**_ She pirouetted rapidly, stopping in a flaunting pose, " _ **FOREVER MOORREE…!**_ "

Garrick, Marcus, Miles, and Henrik all nodded to one another. Junji, Ahlii, and Axel were ready when they were. The four father's pulled chains from their backs, swinging them rapidly. The four charged, lassoing the chains to Lydia's neck, wrists, and waist. They pulled hard in different directions, trapping her in place. _**"You have come into my domain."**_ Dia muttered menacingly, rage burning in her silver , Ahlii, and Axel came at her from random sides, aligning swords with her stomach, legs, and head. _**"Here to seal me back in chains!"**_ She snapped her hands to Henrik and Garrick's chains. She jerked the chains up and down, the links growing by the dozen as they manipulated the links like snakes, tying them to Garrick and Henrik. Miles and Marcus tightened their holds. Junjie, Ahlii, and Axel steeled their nerves and went to pierce her. _**"But I have held on for 13 years now!"**_ Swords made contact, but the tips were barred from her body by small shields. _ **"You are nothing!"**_ The shields coated to the swords, making them limps as noodles and constricting them to the three boys! _ **"Get to a knee and bow down!"**_ She wrenched her head and jerked her hips. A yellow beam traveled the chains, creating shackles to Miles and Marcus. Sudden shocks dropped the two men to their knees. _**"I…"**_ Dia rose from the ground, _ **"Will…"**_ The chains binding her slipped away, but The Fathers and the boys rose with her, _ **"Stand for-e-ver FREE!"**_ With a smile of pure bliss she spread her limbs, lightning rivaling a storms traveled the chains, electrocuting the fathers and boys inside and out. Dia laughed darkly, sending them flying to painful thuds with a gust of wind. How enjoyable it is to watch humans struggle against a god.

Dia returned to the ground, hovering inches from it. _**"Deluded people this is for her own good."**_ She reassured them with a deluded grin, hands cupped at her black heart. _ **"Don't...be...afraid."**_ Glittering lights came from her stretching hand, _ **"I can be your friend…"**_ The grass was covered in the lights, blossoming with golden poppies that had thorns on the stem. Roses were out of the question. She's allergic. _ **"All of this magic that surrounds us…"**_ A poppy broke from its stem, drifting over to her, " _ **Every lovely bloom…"**_ It hovered between her palms. She lightly kissed the blossom, then grinned sinisterly to Irene, Pamela, Astrid, and Tilly, making them freeze, " _ **Designed to bring an E~ND..."**_ She brushed the blossom's petals with just the tips of her fingers. The petals plucked from the flower, flying uniformly in a straight line. The three women prepared for the worst as the petals split into three, spiraling up their forms. Behind them, petals the same size as them grew. Pollen stems wrapped to their limbs, restraining them tightly. Dia laughed at their futile struggling. She blew them a kiss, transparent rosy lips floating toward them. They touched to their cheeks, and a small pop sent them tipping backwards.

Dia smashed her feet to the earth, causing a minor quake. _**"You can come! Oh you can try!"**_ She dared them all with a spread of her arms. _**"I'm not ABOUT to say goodbye!"**_ Stepping stones grew as she walked, ascending in a curve. " _ **My reign will be here throughout the ages!"**_ She stopped to a pedestal, basking in the view of the glorious land she will rule over. _ **"WRITTEN into the history pages!"**_ She sat to the edge of her pedestal, crossing her legs with a glowering grin. _**"I...will…"**_ She plastered a palm to her eyes, unable to contain to jubilation riling her, _ **"STAND-FOR-E-VER FREE!"**_ Everyone was expecting this grand climax of explosions, or some sort of missiles to shoot into the air. She shocked everyone beyond measure by just collapsing backwards, folding her hands behind her head, relaxing in a victory that she's already claimed. She released a blissful breath. This was truly a great night.

 **xxx**

A booming throbbing hammered at Eezeyal's tiny skull. His beady eyes fluttering open, a thick haze coating his vision. The light of the moon creating a blinding screen, agitating his migrained further. "Ugh...huh...uhh…" An incoherent jumble of sounds ambushed his little ears, sending waves of discomfort rippling through him. Screaming...laughing...yelling... _What the hey is goin' on?_ He muttered to himself, too weak to speak. His vision gradually cleared, revealing the picnic grounds. _How did I...get here?_ He doesn't remember. One minute he was lazing with his pals in the woods...eating food the humans weren't paying much attention to. And then...then...it's right there...in a mirage bubbling to the surface of the abyss in his memory. This...blue flame...a glowing man. An evil glowing man...a wall of flame. They were...attacked? "OH!" Yes! Someone attacked them! ...Boswell! Boswell came from nowhere...attacked them...they tried to escape...Crackle was the only one who- "CRACKLE!"

Eezeyal made the mistake of sitting up. His whole world started to spin again. His four dinners were gurgling into his throat. He flipped onto his stomach, clutching at it in futile hope that he would not puke. He groaned sickly as he fought to bring his hazy thoughts to light. He knows they were attacked...and so were the guards and knights! Crackle was the only one to escape...to go get help. He doesn't know if she made it or not. And it was hard to tell anything with a boot in his face. Hold a sec...a boot? He recognizes that boot. It's issued to the guards. In spite of his delicate stomach, Eezeyal rolled over, finding himself staring at an unconscious guard. "Huh?! My goodness!" He gasped. He wasn't the only one. Eezeyal scanned the area, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. The guards...the knights...the pets...and some of the guests...they were all lying on the ground looking worse for wear. Did Boswell do this? He wiggled around like a worm, doing whatever he could to investigate this horror. Standing wasn't an option, not with his head spinning like it was. He wasn't too far from the clearing. He saw the destruction that ravaged the grounds, left the humans licking wounds, and was instantly gobsmacked. Boswell did all of this? This couldn't be. His heart tore evermore when his wandering eyes found Miranda.

"Queeny?" He whimpered. Amber, Sofia, and James were around her. They were cradling her, fanning her, pushing on her chest. She wasn't moving. She didn't look like she was breathing either. "Queeny...what-"

"OH YES...WOO! This feels SOOO amazing!"

Ice snaked into his pain filled ribs. "Li...ddy…?" Eezeyal grumbled. That was her voice...but it didn't sound like her. When he finally found her, seeing her sitting atop an unnatural stone pedestal, he gasped aloud when he saw her silver eyes. The streaks in her grown hair...those weren't there before. And she...was cackling...lavishing in the destruction around her. _This can't be!_ He cried. No way Lydia did all of this! No-no! No...he needs to calm down! Think about this! Hard to do when he was still lightheaded. But he would give it his all.

Lydia doesn't cackle. Not like that anyway. And she...she doesn't look like that normally. He scoured the grounds, searching for a clue as to what might have happened. "Huh. There!" He snarled. Lying in his imprint in the grass was Boswell. He was out cold. Meaning he put up a fight and lost. Lydia and the others must have defeated him. But not before...Lydia or Miranda. "Hold on...Lydia!" He gasped. He must be more out of it than he thought. It's so obvious what's wrong with her right now. The transformation, the laughing, the way she seems to be lavishing in the suffering of those around her. "Dia!" He growled. That's Dia sitting on those rocks. Boswell must have pushed her too far. And he has a feeling Miranda's comatose body over there was the trigger to her collapse. That's his guess anyway. With the power he was sporting, he must have given all the sorcerers here a run for their money.

"Ee...ze..yal. Over here." A strained rasp of a voice beckoned him.

Eezeyal craned his neck to the side. Ubos was propped to a small rock. He had bags under his leather eyes. "Book…" His throat dried. He crawled over to him, his body lighting on fire. "Grr...what happened? Liddy, she...she's goin' nuts again."

"Boswell…Boswell...did this…" He panted heavily, his consciousness leaving him in waves. Adelea tried to tell him everything in hopes that he would be able to help. But Ubos was too weak. He can only hope that Lydia will overcome this pain on her own. If not...this will be the darkest birthday in Enchancian History. "Queen Miranda…wounded...inflicted grief...to Lydia..." So Eezeyal was right. Miranda getting hurt sent Lydia over the edge. Not before Boswell put her there. "Eezeyal…" Ubos implored him, tears streaming down his eyes, "We must...save her…" The last of strength left him, and Ubos fell asleep.

"We will, Book. We will." This, Eezeyal swears on every last feather he has. Ignoring the nausea and pain suffocating him, he got up on his little legs, and hobbled forth through sheer will. "I'm comin', Liddy. I'm comin'!"

 **xxx**

Dia's rampage stalled to an eerie halt. She just lied there at the top of the pedestal, staring off in deep thought to the moon. What goes through the head of Dia, one has to wonder. The way she was laughing, she must be thinking of kicking a puppy. Or killing someone's cat. She raised a hand, relishing in the feel of the wind. The smells of the real world are nothing to scoff at. She won't give this up. Not to anyone.

Hugo, Hildegard, Clio, and James found a couple of swords, rushing to The Fairies. It took them in pairs to swing the enormous blades, but eventually they hacked away the thorny cage imprisoning Flora. She thanked the brave royals and rushed to free her sisters. Lucinda and Marla freed Tilly, Irene, and Pamela. Goodwin healed Adelea's terrible wound, praising the spirits it wasn't life threatening. Winifred unchained Henrik and the others, absorbing the static clings into her wand. Thus far, in spite of what has gone down, it wasn't too bad a circumstance. No one would be leaving with serious injuries...so far. Almost as if Dia only plans on playing with them until they break. Too bad for her they won't break that easily. Not while their friend is still in danger.

"You know, I really gotta hand it to Lydia." Dia crooned, shifting slightly. The rocky formation crumbled right under her into dust and still she lingered in the air. The pieces of rock reformed into a hammock. She hung her leg over lazily, swaying it side to side. "She sure knows how to pick the stubborn ones." Cedric, Goodwin, The Fairies, Goodwin, Winifred, and Adelea heard caught it again. She's speaking in the third person. Time to see if what they heard before was false.

"LYDIA, STOP THIS!" Adelea begged her. "Think about what you're doing!" She couldn't see Dia rolling her eyes. "The Tribunal will hang you if they find out about this!"

"You think I care about a bunch of old sods that live in mountains for most of their career!" She shooed off that lame threat. Observers with illusionary authority have never scared her. Only those who act, and actually show with the power they have truly frighten her. "Their prejudice against Inheritors was set in stone, and a prerequisite before taking their seats!" No true judiciary branch is truly free of their malignant biases. Having one towards Inheritors is the perfect stepping stone to ensure you sit on that seat. "If any of them were true upholders of justice, they would have booted Councilman Hirsch when they learn what Lezard did! Called in a conflict of interest!" She spread her hands, daring her fellow sorcerers to tell her otherwise what the outcome was.

"Lezard is the ex who tried to kill her, right?" Ahlii asked.

"Yep." Adelea put emphasis on the P, equally disgusted to hear his name. "And...like she said…" She put her hands in her pocket, lowering her head with anger, "Because his Uncle is on the Tribunal and with her being an Inheritor, Lezard gets to raise charges against Lydia for nearly killing him."

"But it was self-defense! He tried to kill her and us!" James erupted, veins splitting in his head.

"Yeah, but they're using the grounds that he was locked up and rendered helpless." Adelea scoffed.

"Helpless my foot!" Dia exploded, dropping down to them. Her face was racked with rage. "He's so helpless he got Boswell an Ix Box and sent him here!" He attacked everyone at her birthday party, nearly killed everyone in the process of getting her revenge. He didn't care who suffered as long as he felt better. "But that's alright! He's a NORMAL SORCERER!" She screamed with sarcasm, oozing it like a toxin. "Never mind he committed a taboo, attempted murder, and various other crimes!" He gets babied, gets a few ' _Oh, poor Lezards,'_ and actually gets to explain his crimes away. What does Lydia get? A DAmN INQUISITION! "I'LL BE THE ONE HUNG BECAUSE DAD COULDN'T UNLOCK HIS POWERS! BECAUSE I DREW THE SHORT STRAW ON THE GENETICS SCALES!" She did it again, several times. It isn't just Dia in there. Lydia's roaming around. Dia's just unscrewing the cap on her suppressed aggravations. _Suppressed aggravations._ Cedric muttered in his mind. _Could she be…?_

"Roland?" Henrik glanced at him confusedly.

"No, her biological father Birk Balthazar." Roland corrected swiftly and with notable hatred.

"It's that bastard's fault I'm like this!" She glared at her hands...the hands of a monster. Dia glanced disgusted at Miranda. "And it's just as much her fault for letting me breathe in this world!" Her pointing hand became engulfed in vicious glow. Sofia, James, and Amber guarded their mother. Amber and Sofia hugged to her while James put himself between Dia and Miranda. She'd have to go through them to get to Miranda. "Giving birth to me was a mistake!" There! Her eyes flickered silver to blue for a brief second. "I can never be what I am! I don't have a place in this world!"

"Princess…" Cecily's voice wavered. Sadness crept behind her eyes, "That isn't true."

"Do spare me your heartfelt words, Cecily!" Dia snarled. She raised a hand, a ferocious surge of thunder surrounding her hand. "They piss me off to no end!" Cecily staggered away, tripping on her gown. The thunder coiled to her fingers, focusing to an arched point from her palm. Cecily raised her arm. "Good-" _NO,_ "AH!" Dia's arm seized up, the muscles ravage by what felt like metal wires cutting into them. The surge of thunder dispersed into nothing on the spot. She tried to fight the pain, returning to marshal the charge. _NO! YOU WON'T HURT HER!_ "AAHH!" The side of her head ached terribly. She clutched at it, stumbling away from Cecily. _I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!_ "YOU! You get in my way...NOW?!" She frothed at the mouth rabidly.

"What on earth?!" Cecily gasped. Dia was punching at her skull and her stomach, screaming profanities...like she was arguing with herself. "Lydia! What is the matter?!" Cecily forgot herself and ran to her. "Talk to me!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lydia shoved her away. Marcus arrived in time to save her from falling, then moved her behind him. The two gasped. One of her eyes...was blue. "STAY AWAY FROM ME…" She howled hostilely. Then her expression softened, whimpering teetering her voice, "Or I'll hurt you! Don't make me hurt you, Cecily! Please!" She begged.

"LYDIA?!" Roland called to her.

"Is she breaking through?!" James cried.

"Looks like it!" Sofia smiled with hope.

"GRR...NO!" Dia roared. She entangled herself in her silver aura, swallowing the blue eye back into its pristine silver, forcing whatever trace of Lydia broke through back into oblivion. "You won't stop me this time! Not when we're so close to making them all pay!" _But...no one here did anything._ "THEY'RE ALL GUILTY! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" _No! They're not!_ "YES THEY ARE!" She was really scaring everyone now. She was arguing with herself. And getting more frustrated by the second. The Fairies, Goodwin, Winifred, Cedric, Adelea, and those who live in the castle knew otherwise. Dia was arguing with Lydia. Lydia was fighting her. She just wasn't strong enough to break through.

"LIIIDDYYY…!" A shrill shriek to the masses, but a desperate cry from a favored owl to Adelea, Sofia, and Dia, whipped the torn in half girl around. Eezeyal was dragging himself into the fray, molting a few feathers on the way. The tiny owl astonished the crowd. Even that small animal was willing to risk everything to save his master. It begs belief the loyalty Lydia has earned in her short tenure as princess. It's inspirational even. Dia gaped in awe of Eezeyal, the silver in her eyes lightening. _Ezee…_ "Liddy...that's enough...please stop!" He croaked. To the majority, he was only screeching. But, since learning what Lydia's earring is capable of, they knew she understood. Not that they need to understand owl to know he wishes for her to stop too. "You've carried this long enough, Liddy! Stop before you hurt anyone else!"

"Ee...ze..yal…" It's Eezeyal! He's alright. He's...he's...white hot pain split her skull down the middle. "E...zee…" She reaches for him. The agony was hammering her ruthlessly. "Ezee! Ezee! You're okay! You're...AAHH-HAA!" The pain! Her friend was okay, but the pain wouldn't allow her to revel. Dia...Dia was pushing back! HARD! "GRR! GRAH! AAAHHH!" She dropped to her knees, her nails peeling her scalp. "GRRAAH! STILL YOU DEFY WHAT WE WANT! ALL FOR THE SAKE OF THAT PIGEON!"

 **xxx**

"She's really freaking me out now!" Clio his behind Hildegard. "What's going on with her? It's like she's tearing herself apart!"

"It's Eezeyal!" Gwen blurted passionately. "She can't hurt Eezeyal! She loves him too much!" The power of love overcoming hate. Stuff like that only happens in fairytales. "Hold on…" Gwen could be reaching, or she's grasping at something that's not even there. But she's noticed something odd. "Anyone else notice, aside from having the wind knocked out of us, she hasn't really HURT anyone?"

"Speak for yourself." Garrick coughed up a cloud of black smoke. His hair was frizzed out, rolling with static. That aside, he was feeling less...bruised than he was expecting. "But...yeah...now that you mention it." He was in much better shape than the comatose people in the grass. And he certainly was in better shape than Lydia and the others who were bashed around by Boswell. Lydia's been showing off a flashy, virulent display. But the backlash of injuries is minimal. "What's up with that?"

"Because Lydia is in there somewhere." Diana declared sternly, but with a soft hope. "Last time this happened, she lost consciousness. She wasn't able to resist." The entity they see was driving her body without interference. "This time, Dia emerged feeding off of her grief for Queen Miranda. Lydia is gravely upset, but that does not mean she would hurt anyone."

"Then why is she lashing out like this? This...Dia?" Mrs. Henshaw inquires.

"Because Lydia may look put together…" Cedric growled, glaring harshly at Lydia, "But she has the emotional maturity of a five year old." The numerous punches he's gotten from her solidify his claim. The Royal Family, Miles, Baileywick, Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea sure weren't going to contest it.

 **xxx**

Lydia planted a hand to the grass, still grasping at her skull. The pain dulled to a hard pounding in the back of her skull. It ran down her neck and into her shoulders. It was unbearable. She was dripping in sweat. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was wiry, clinging to her forehead. "DON'T...WANT...CAN'T...HURT...STOP!" Dia was tearing her in half. She wants blood, but Lydia doesn't! Dia wants to exact their rage on the wrong people. NONE OF THESE PEOPLE DID A THING! They're innocent! What they did in the past was the past! ALL OF IT WAS THE PAST! Yet the past...is what made them like this IN THE FIRST PLACE! "NNNAAAAHHHH!" She can't take much more. Everything was fading in out of of black. Her body was crumbling with each breath.

Eezeyal hadn't stopped approaching her. He poured his plights to her from his glossy eyes. His poor girl, suffering the way she is. "Liddy...please...I know you can hear me!" She breathed arduously, shakily lifting her head toward him. The blue defiantly pushing the silver back. She was so happy to see him, but it hurt too much to show. "I know you're hurt, girly. You're hurt the same way I was!" He hobbled closer, not afraid of his savior in the least. He touched his wing to her shaking hand, snuggling lovingly to her. "But, remember, you saved me from that hurt! Restored my faith in people! Now it's my turn!" He rubbed his face into her arm, letting his tears run down her skin. "Come back to us, Liddy! Please!"

"Ee...ze...yal!" She heaved his name, Dia still trying to break through. "Eezeyal! Help me! Make it stop! It hurts!" She begged him. Her veins clenched, building down her head to her neck.

"I'm here, Liddy! I'm here!" He promised her. He wasn't going anywhere.

"MAKE IT STOP! I don't want it anymore!" She smashed her head to the grass. "PLEASE MAKE HER STOP!"

 **xxx**

' _MAKE HER STOP..._ ' Her cries echoed in a stark, cold abyss. It was heavy, dragging the limp figure further and further into the arms of nothingness. "Mmm…" ' _It hurts...make it stop!_ ' Louder did the voice grow, piercing the thickness that attempted to swallow the mind in eternal rest. This voice is known...it is loved...it is...her daughter's. "L...ia…" Came a breathless whisper. The heaviness of the dark seemed to lighten. ' _Help me...please..._ ' "Ly...a..." The struggle to speak choked her, but it would not deter her. The voice was clear in her ears. The plights tugged mercilessly at her heart. She needs her help. She can't fight alone. "I'm...here..." A hand reached in the darkness. Weakly did the fingers grasp for the voice, "Lydia!" There was a pang of light. A shimmering star broke through the neverending darkness. The brilliance grew brighter...and brighter...until the entire abyss was consumed in a magnificent, warm light.

"Ugh…" Miranda's first real breath shuddered her figure. The tension setting to her muscles chiseled away. Her brilliant blue eyes fluttered open, the haze clearing as she willed herself awake. Her lungs burned as she staved off her head's strong desire to fall back asleep. But if she were to do that, she'd never be able to save Lydia. "Ly...di...a…"

James, Amber, and Sofia gasped, heads twisting to their mother. Tears of joy filled their eyes, cheerful gasps escaping their mouths. "Mom?!" Sofia cupped Miranda's cheek. Miranda smiled tenderly to her three children, wrapping her warm hand to Sofia's.

"Mom! You're okay!" Amber cheered, hugging her. James crawled to her, lying to her stomach. She was alive! She was going to be okay.

"Hi...Kids…" She was too weak to speak. She would have to muster through it. "Where's...Lydia…" The trio shared fearful glances, but nodded with stern expressions all the same.

"We'll take you to her!" James declared. "Just move slow."

 **xxx**

Lydia was bashing her skull into the ground, screaming at herself in disgust, revulsion, loathing. Telling herself that she was a monster, that everyone will run or turn on her! It's all messed up. EVERYTHING! Nothing will ever be as it was again! The land and their neighbors will rise up to kill her! To kill the beast that hides herself behind a mask of composure. They will all fear and hate her after this! Some crowned princess she turned out to be. ' _What did you think would happen when you removed your headband? You did this to yourself._ ' Lydia gasped in terror, her wide eyes consumed by silver. ' _This night will be the last night you spend free! Your head will be put on a spike!_ '

"AAAHHHH…" She rolled around in agony, curling into a ball. She grabbed a large rock, lifting it above her head.

"NO!" Astrid charged.

"STOP HER!" Junjie ran in next.

"LYDIA, STOP!" Adelea and Ahlii pleaded. The rock came down. Astrid threw herself the last ten feet in a dive, grabbing hold of Lydia's wrist seconds before the rock reached her skull. She flipped herself over, pinning the rock down.

"GET OFF ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lydia roared animally, but was desperately pleading her to run. Junjie and Ahlii wrestled Lydia to her feet, the rock ripped out of her grasp. They didn't restrain her like a prisoner. Just kept her arms around their shoulders, holding her up right by her belt. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL GET HURT!" Each demand and plight was met with a shift in her eyes. Dia threatened to kill them while Lydia warned them they would get hurt. The four didn't care. Their friend was in danger.

Adelea stormed to her, connecting a solid punch into her cheek. A bloodied tooth was dislodged. Lydia/Dia's fighting came to a shocking halt, utter surprise plastered to her frozen expression. Adelea panted heavily in her adrenaline, getting really sick of this. "Lydia, stop this!" She growled. "People really will run from you if you don't stop!"

Her teeth grit together. Silver glared daggers at her. "You think I care if a bunch of strangers run from me?!" Astrid, Cecily, Junjie, Axel, Ahlii, Tilly - hurt expressions filled the crowd. She called them strangers? After all they've been through? "News flash! I never cared if people stuck around! And why should they?!" Adelea knit her brow. Dia is in control, but Lydia was speaking. For only a moment. That conniving chuckle came back. Dia was talking now. "Why would anyone want to be near a monster like her? So long as she has this power, everyone will run." Mrs. Henshaw involuntarily took a step back, pulling Jade and Ruby back. The two girls were kind of surprised by her. She just proved Lydia right. Pamela, Irene, Henrik, and Garrick also shied. Hildegard, Vivian, and Clio weren't sure what to do. The urge to run, and the drive to remain battled within everyone. Lydia started painting, the silver flickering rapidly. "I never wanted it! I didn't ask to be like this! I want it all to go away!"

"It?" Axel repeated confusedly. "Does she mean her powers?"

"I would think so." Hugo answered. He rubbed his arm apprehensively. "If I were her...I wouldn't want this either."

"Good thing...you're not her!" Came a decree behind him.

Astonished gasps, and gleeful gawks filled the crowd. Roland and Tilly turned to see what all the commotion was. Their hearts burst with joy as they saw a hobbling Miranda balancing in her stride with her three children supporting her. "MIRANDA!" Roland ran to her, taking her in his arms. "Miranda! You're alive!" He wept.

 _Miranda?!_ Lydia/Dia's breath hitched in her throat. Her rippling eyes scaled the grass, finding the woman alive...breathing...and well with the rest of her family. "Mom?!" Her voice quaked. Miranda saw her restrained daughter, her heart aching at the state she was in. Lydia...yes Lydia...was conflicted with sadness and joy. Anger boiled her blood, while this urge to smother Miranda in a hug pulled at her. _Mom...you're alive! You're okay!_ She hasn't left this world! Her mom is still there! She hadn't left her...not like Birk. _Birk...yes, Birk!_ Her head dropped. The man who sealed Lydia's fate when she was barely an egg in Miranda's stomach. And then...insult of all insults added to a nine month long injury...Miranda conceived her little curse. Allowing her to breathe in a world where not even her flesh and blood accepted her. "THIS...IS ALL...YOUR FAULT!" Her bone chilling shriek unleashed a sudden force that blew Astrid, Junjie, Ahlii, and Adelea away from her. Now one of her eyes was blue and the other silver. Roland, Tilly, and the kids formed a protective barrier around the weakened Miranda. She shocked them all when she edged them aside, moving before them with a look of resignation...and steadfast resolve. "Why…" Lydia/Dia frothed at the mouth, staggering as she approached the unwavering Queen. "You knew what I would be...WHY DIDN'T YOU ABORT ME?!" All the parents in the area were just backhanded by absolute disbelief. A child wishing for her own abortion! It's unconscionable! All children have a right to be born! Though...with choice being in the mix...that is an argumentative topic for another time. Moving on. "I'M A BLIGHT ON HUMANITY! WHY DID YOU KEEP ME?!"

"Is that what HE told you before he left?" Miranda challenged her, staving off the dryness in her throat. "That's what Birk said to you...isn't it? The day he left without a word?!" Lydia/Dia stopped in mid stride. Shock filled her face.

"Mom? What do you mean?" Sofia asked shakily. How would she know something like that?

Miranda closed her eyes, taking a nerve steeling breath. I was there, Lydia! I heard what Birk said to you before he left!" Lydia/Dia's face sank, losing color. Miranda locked her gaze with Lydia, approaching her unafraid, stopping a foot away. Lydia/Dia stood straight. Her mismatched eyes staring hard into her mother's. "Sofia was only days old, sleeping with me in our bed. It was foggy, still early in the morning. You always woke up before the sun, drawn to the dawn." She set the base for her tale, drawing a clear picture of Dunwitty all those years ago. It was sort of cute to imagine a baby Sofia sleeping with Miranda. "You liked to look out your window and watch the sky change color. This time, when you would look out your window, you would see Birk making his leave."

 **xxx**

 **Flashback.**

 _For one reason or the other, I was starting to wake up. I felt that something was wrong. I was right, of course. Sofia was still fast asleep...but Birk's side of the bed was empty. I was careful to not wake Sofia when I got up to see where he was. Our bedroom door was open, and most of his stuff was gone. I was about to call for him...when I saw you bolting past the door. As I picked up Sofia, I heard the front door open and slam shut. I managed to reach the window and caught you running as fast as your little legs would carry you. "Where is she going," I asked myself. I found a robe for myself, threw a blanket around Sofia, and I chased after you, following you to the bridge that leads out of Dunwitty. Somehow, Sofia stayed asleep the whole time. A good thing. By the time I found you, you had found Birk. I didn't know what was going on, so I hid close by._

 _Birk was throwing all of his things onto the wagon, showing the driver a purse full of money. That wasn't our savings. I knew because it wasn't that thick. It was money he saved for himself. With it he secured a wagon outside the village. What he didn't expect was for you to catch up so quickly. "Daddy, please! Please don't go!" You begged him, pulling at his tunic. He was ignoring you to the best of his abilities. Even went so far as to shove you so he could get the rest of his stuff onto the wagon. "I can be good! I'll never use my powers again! Just please don't leave! I LOVE YOU, DADDY!" My heart started to tear itself in half._

" _Disgusting!" Birk finally had enough, and he pushed you away into a puddle of mud. I have to cover my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound. You looked at yourself covered in mud, then up at him. You didn't understand. You wanted him to stay...but you don't know why he pushed you away. "What an irritating blight on this world. Miranda should have executed you in the womb." iT was then I saw it. As if someone took a hammer and nail and cracked the thi glass of your poor spirit. I watched you break into thousands of pieces, Lydia. The light that seemed eternal leave your eyes. Birk gathered the last of his things...climbed onto the wagon, and without even looking at you, he said, "To have you as a daughter…what misery you will bring." And then he left. You just sat there...as I did...lost in this stupor...and became swallowed whole in the ultimate betrayal._

 **Flashback End**

 **xxx**

Roland, Amber, James, Miles, Tilly, Baileywick, Sofia, Gwen, Adelea, Alauna - unanimously throughout the grounds was it felt. A psychologically devastating wound ripped through their hearts, to the souls, and erupted out of their backs. No one was able to grasp it...let alone believe it. But Miranda's stagnant sorrow, the guilt dripping with her spilling tears, etched the truth in stone. Lydia/Dia stood there with her head bowed. Her bangs hid the grief radiating in her eyes. Her slouching form was shaking. She was...eerily silent. "He really said that?" Roland asked what everyone else was thinking. No father should ever say that to his child. EVER!

"He did. Part of…" She wrapped her arms to herself, biting on the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't cry, "The whole of me wishes I had said something...or that I never followed her." As a mother...she should have said something. "Lydia's been carrying it for years. After Birk left...she cut everyone out. Me, Sofia, the kids in the village." She built a wall to keep everyone out. "She went to lengths to make sure everyone hated her."

"So that she will never be hurt like that again." Tilly added.

"Hmph! And the sick truth is revealed. Part of it, anyway." Lydia...no...Dia smoothed her hair back, taking in a deep breath. Her silver eyes had taken over again. Everyone braced themselves for another onslaught. She just stretched herself, yawning loudly. She cracked her neck, bobbing her shoulders. "Lydia didn't _make_ people hate her. She just kept everyone away and they decided she was being snobbish." Amber, Hildegard, and Clio can understand where that could lead to a misunderstanding. "And she didn't always keep her guard up. Not even when Adelea was bullying her. She tried to make friends. But it just turned to ash when she was at Hexley." She explained in greater detail, clearing much of the confusion. "Birk arrived at Hexley. With Nettle, he tried to use one of those Ix boxes to rip me out of Lydia. Not even bothering to care that it might destroy her." Dia is her Inheritor powers. It would be like taking the air from a fire. The Fairies had no clue Nettle was behind that. "They failed, of course. Turns out, the owner of an IX box has to be more stubborn than her if they want to rip her magic out! In the end, it was another betrayal by him. It hurt her as badly as the day he left. And with all that pain from when he left…"

"She turned it on him and Nettle when they activated the box." Fauna finished heatedly.

"That's what caused you to flare out of control!" Flora smashed a fist into her palm. It all made sense now. "You were protecting yourself from that box!"

"And she wanted to hurt Birk the way he hurt her. She still does." That's not something that will ever go away. "It was the same with Nettle when she came to Royal Prep. She was already a wreck from what Roland and Miles did to her at the ball." Roland and Miles groaned regretfully. They will never live that down. Yeah, everyone heard about that one. "Lydia may not remember anything after her episodes, but she never forgets how she feels." Dia stressed. She dug her nails into her folded arms, glancing toward the ground.

Cedric's eyes sparked, an audible gasp escaping his throat. ' _She never forgets how she feels.'_ With that single statement, it was all starting to make sense. "So that's it…" He muttered grudgingly, "That's what this is all about." He received puzzled glances. Goodwin, The Fairies, Adelea, and Winifred were the only ones who knew what he meant. Cedric marched to her, standing tall over her. She squared to him with a defiant glare. "It may have started with Birk, but you let it grow, didn't you? Assuming everyone would despise you because a man who was supposed to love you unconditionally wouldn't!" Roland knew he was speaking of Birk, but he couldn't fight the knife burying itself in his chest. "All the while suppressing so much of that pain, you end up letting it build to a point where it would explode!"

"What are you getting at, Cedric The So-So?" Dia snarled.

"You're no sentient being? You're not even a separate mind!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "YOU'RE LYDIA'S PENT UP EMOTIONS!" Goodwin, Winifred, Adelea, and The Fairies knit their brows, agreeing in whole with Cedric's claim. Roland and the rest stood there gasping, unsure what he meant. This whole episode was nothing but...a tantrum? Really? Sorcerer's have tantrums this bad? "Think about it! Think about what she's said! It all adds up!" Cedric urged his confused comrades. "Birk hates her and leaves - calling her a disgusting vermin! She goes from being a happy child to a shell, going through great lengths ensuring others will stay far away!" Birk's betrayal robbed her of her capability to trust others. Always fearing if people learned what she was they would hate her like he does. "The people of the village eventually dislike her because she behaves so ill mannered towards them! The kids at Hexley treat her like an outcast because she shuts them out! Taking it as she thinks she's better than them." Adelea raised her hand, agreeing with that. Until she understood Lydia, Adelea was relentless in her taunting. "She doesn't even care when strangers - or royals - insult her!" Garrick, Pamela, Henrik, and Irene lowered their heads. Marla, Lucinda, Hildegard, and Hugo, anxiously rubbed at their necks, and scratched at their cheeks. James, Amber, Roland, Miles, and Baileywick felt lumped into the stranger category as well. "She numbed herself to what strangers think or feel about her! Because none of it is as painful as family hating her."

"But when we wouldn't…" James shyly spoke up, bringing his glossy eyes to Lydia, "It upset you. It hurt you because it was chipping away at the wall you put yourself behind."

"But when Dad called you a thief, that just sent you overboard!" Sofia blurted out. Roland was caught off guard, unsure what bringing up his shame would do. Sofia was getting there. "He stood by you when Dia first went out of control. Something Birk couldn't and wouldn't do when you were a kid." A stranger gave her that unconditional love and helped her emerge from her shell even more. "And then all of these people relying on you, looking to you for guidance…" Sofia, Jade, Ruby, Astrid, Gwen - many within that crowd had been influenced by Lydia, "You were starting to love it."

"And it all came crashing down when he wouldn't trust you anymore." Amber's tone had an edge in it. "When dad called you a thief, kept commenting on those pills…" She curled her lips in, unable to say it.

She didn't have to. Regardless of his lesson in sorcery arranged by Tilly, Roland never grasped the true result of his conduct at the ball. It went beyond him mortifying Lydia. In hindsight, she might as well have not cared about that. "You thought I hated you...like Birk does." He choked. "You still do." Lydia turned her head from him, confirming his worst fear. "Lydia...sweetie...I don't hate you. I love you so much."

"Birk said that too." Her voice cracked.

"But unlike him, I mean it." He turned her head back to him, making her miss colored silver and blue eyes meet him loving gaze. "If I didn't...I wouldn't still be here with your right now." He gently brought her into a warm embrace, running his hands up and down her back. "I'm never letting you go. None of us are." James, Adelea, Sofia, Miranda, Amber, Miles, Baileywick, Cedric, Gwen, Tilly, and Alauna came in close. They would stand by Lydia no matter what. Roland chuckled lovingly. "Look around you, Lydia. No one is running." He stepped to the side, relishing in the utter disbelief that took the silver away from her eye.

Roland was right. Everyone was still there. Clio, Astrid and her family, Axel's Family, Vivian and her parents, Junjie and Ahlii's families, Jade, Ruby, Mrs. Henshaw, Goodwin, Winifred, The Fairies, Chris - yeah, they were scattered about, keeping a safe distance...but they didn't run. To all appearances...they hadn't moved an inch. And...they were smiling...at her! They weren't menacing! It was genuine admiration. They weren't scared of her! "Why...why won't you run? Everyone else did. The world hates me."

"The world hates Inheritors, not you." Adelea corrected her harshly. "Get over yourself." She snickered.

"Look, I don't know what's going on - but I'm saying this!" Hildegard chimed in boisterously. "The world doesn't know you! If you really are a monster, then you would have destroyed everything by now!"

"She's right!" Henrik stepped in. "You could have reduced us to nothing when we confronted you during your duel with Cedric." She didn't. She just walked off with Miles and Roland, cleaving their disdain for her from herself like it was nothing.

"You could have killed me with a sneeze." Marla scoffed. Not that she would have let her.

"I know you wanted to send me to the bottom to school's lake." Adelea pat her on the shoulder. "But you never did."

"Lydia, there's so much that you could have done!" Miranda inserted herself. "That you wished you were heartless enough to do." Lydia won't deny that's one of her least favorite qualities about herself. Her wish that she was heartless. Instead she was born with a good heart. "But you've always been so strong. So kind and compassionate." Miranda professed with all her heart, never more proud of her daughter than she is now. "You didn't have to be. But you chose to."

"And you didn' have to give Lucinda a chance." Jade added, hugging the little witch.

"Or rescue her!" Ruby threw in there animatedly. Lucinda blushed gratefully to Lydia, never forgetting what she did for her.

"See, Lydia." Sofia held her hand. "No one here is scared of you. They're scared for you. They want to help you."

"Help me…?" She was getting dizzy. James and Amber came up on the sides, preventing her from falling. "You want...to help...me." She mumbled disoriented.

"We would never hate you, Lydia. And we'd never run from you." Miles swore with a fist to his heart. "Who cares what the world thinks of Inheritors. We know who YOU are!"

"You're Enchancia's first Crowned Sorceress," Roland continued, bringing Miranda to his side, "Our daughter," He gestured to the trio at her sides, "Their big sister, future royal sorcerer and queen," Goodwin and Cedric nodded approvingly to that, "And friend to all before you." Ahlii, Junjie, Axel, Astrid, and Adelea slapped her on the back.

"You lead by example." Baileywick input.

"You make so many mistakes and grow wiser from them." Irene chimed.

"You encourage people to be better." Lucinda flapped her arms.

"And to be more than what they are." Adelea added softly.

"You inspire us to go for our dreams." Gwen threw in.

"You never turn your back on anyone…" Cedric approached with red cheeks, "Even if they'd betrayed you."

"And you're never short of love." Ubos shocked her to the brink of collapsing when he spoke up. Tilly was carrying him since he was too weak to float. Tears of joy came from her eyes, proving his point about her never being low on love.

"These are all that make you...who you are." Roland concluded. Who she is. Right now, Lydia wasn't sure being her was a good thing. Up until now, her split personality is just a pent up tantrum - rage at one person - she never learned how to really manage. That is the person Roland made Crowned Princess of a whole country. Who is she? As it stands; She's not worthy of her crown.

Miranda laughed lightly at her daughter's self doubt. She smoothed a hand to her sunken cheeks, brushing a thumb under her tear stained eyes. " _ **I know a girl from a village,"**_ She leaned in, meeting her eyes, _ **"She stands apart from the crowd."**_ Lydia tried to avoid her gaze. Miranda was persistent. " _ **She loves magic and her people. She makes her friends and family proud."**_ She cupped her other cheek, making that silly girl lift her head.

" _ **Sometimes the world seems against you."**_ Tilly strolled in from behind her. _**"The journey may leave a scar."**_ She traced her fingers to the tears in her robes. " _ **But scars can heal and reveal just where-you-are."**_ She hugged to her shoulders, bracing her to the land and people before her.

Roland came up beside her, gently taking her hand in his. _**"The people you love will change you."**_ Amber, James, Sofia, and Adele grinned impishly. They know she loves them the most. " _ **The things you have learned will guide you."**_ Miles, Baileywick, Cedric, Cecily, and The Fairies take full credit for her education. _ **"And nothing on earth can silence,"**_ He covered her ears, playfully whispering, _ **"The quiet voice still inside you…"**_ Garrick, Henrik, Pamela, and Irene, agreed with heavy huffs. Nothing can silence Lydia when her mind is set to something.

" _ **And when that voice starts to whisper,"**_ Miranda lead Lydia by the hand, _ **"Lydia, you've come so far."**_ She cast a hand, carrying that whispering voice she knows is inside her daughter. _ **"Lydia, listen - Do you know who-you-are...?"**_

Lydia touched her heavy heart, a little scared of what the voice she is hearing will really say. "Who am I?" She rapsed. She looked toward the forest line, her eyes glistening in the star and moonlight. _Who am I?_ She asked herself again. That's not a question for...what has she been defined as. It's literally asking her...who does Lydia know she is. And whether she realizes it or not, she knows the answer. Looking around at the friendly faces, seeing their hopeful smiles and pleading eyes...she knows the answer.

" _ **I am a girl who loves friends and family...and a girl who loves magic."**_ She opened her palm, conjuring a glittering frame to those very friends and family. _ **"They saved me…"**_ Cedric, Alauna, Gwen, and Alauna felt honored. Junjie, Ahlii, Axel, Astrid, and Adelea bumped fists. Miles, Baileywick, Ubos, Eezeyal, and Cecily were glad to be of , even. Everyone felt it as she glanced to them. They...saved her from herself. _**"I am the daughter of the queen and king. I am descended from sorcerers,"**_ She closed her eyes, embracing her roots. A turquoise glow traced her figure, _ **"Who cemented themselves into this world. They are me…"**_ From the glow came a mist that began sewing the tears in her robes and tights. _**"I survived this world's harshest tests."**_ Her brilliant blue eyes found Sofia, her brooch clutched in her delicate fingers. _ **"I have journeyed farther."**_ She marched over to her, reaching for the gladly handed it back. Lydia stared at it pressed it to her heart. _**"I am everything I've learned and more! And it molds me…"**_ The mist swirling her body spanned, brewing with the passion and drive swelling within her. Suddenly, in a cooling breeze, the mist spread in every direction, drizzling to everyone in the kind of tickled too. The bruises and cuts they sustained, the grazes in their clothing - all of it erased themselves. A second wind filling their lungs rejuvenated them. _**"To find my strength, I needn't look very far! It's in-side MEEEE!"**_ She curled into herself, then shot into the air in a twirl. She twisted her arms to the sun crest her on her back mom and Sofia made for her. It started to shine at her touch. _ **"It's like the sun,"**_ She smoothed her arms down. Small suns in her palms, trailed by gleaming golden streams, " _ **ALWAYS falling and rising!"**_ She threw the small suns up with a flare of her arms. The orbs exploded brilliantly into tinier versions. Their warmth sprinkling to her skin. She drifted back to the earth, coming face to face with a smiling apparition of Dia...herself. _**"I will carry you here in my heart,"**_ She took Dia by the hands, touching their foreheads together, _ **"You will remind me…"**_ She parted from Dia, still holding her hands, _**"That come what maaaay, I'll find my way…!"**_ Dia nodded approvingly, allowing herself to be taken into Lydia, where she will silently reside. Lydia's eyes flared open. Silver shined briefly, returning once and for all to their blue brilliance. Lydia threw her hand to the sky, _**"I am...LY-DI-A!"**_ She slammed the hand to the grass. Glowing silver and turquoise rings rippled above and below the surface. The grass bobbing like a pond disturbed by a splash. From the pets, to the guards, to the knights, and the rest who surrounded Lydia, the fervent lights traveled up everyone's feet, spreading to their tired bodies, healing them in a whole from their traumas. Including Boswell. The congealed cage covering the picnic area in a dome evaporated, the trees and leaves returning to their original state. The ravaged forest was free from Dia's wrath. Not a single twig left out of place.

Oohs and ahh's of the regeneration echoed in murmurs. They had to hand it to her. For all of that destructive power she displayed, Lydia's magic possesses the prowess of a great healer. The sensations flowing through the land and into their bodies revitalized them tremendously. As if they've all been trapped in stasis in a damp cave, and were reborn anew in a field of blossoms. To think someone would be condemned for having such incredible power. It is unbelieveable.

Lydia removed her hand from the soft grass, gradually calming the spell and allowing the land to rehabilitate on its own. She smiled proudly to herself, glad that, in the end, she was able to fix what she ruined. Slow, arduous breaths escaped her dried lips. Her body was getting heavier. With blurred vision she looked ahead, spying Dia's apparition one more time. The entity smiled at the exhausted girl, waving in a fond farewell as she faded into nothingness. A tremendous weight ripped itself from Lydia, letting this wealth of lightness fill her veins. "She's...gone…" Then...her world faded into black...her body collapsing to the side. Cries at her fell on deaf ears, the rampant feet nothing more than vibrating thumps. Her skin was numb to the hands and arms supporting her, feverishly clapping on her cheek. Her pale face maintained its smile as she succumbed to the oppressive slumber. This time, however...she felt safe. For she was certain, as she lied there with her mind vacating to the dream filled landscape, Dia was gone. She was free to sleep...and free to awaken to a brand new day.

 **To be continued**

 **Finally!**


	40. The Past is the Past

**The Past is the Past**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **My Past is not Today**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**_

 **xxx**

WOW! What a crazy night that was! The dancing, the laughter, the extravagant presents and food, friends and family coming together for a grand celebration. The night got even more exciting with Boswell's sudden, and very flamboyant, intrusion. It has to be said that no one - not even the sorcerers, witches, and fairies in attendance - expected such a flop of a man to come into possession of such a powerful artifact like the Ix Box. He soundly subdued the guards, left the pets in a coma, and practically had every single guest at his mercy when he robbed those with magic. And to think...that wasn't even the most breathtaking event. What really sent everyone reeling was Lydia's explosion of her true powers, and getting to meet and nearly be killed by the inner demon she accidentally created. All was well in the end, however. Boswell was defeated and Lydia ended up losing consciousness. Yeah, pretty cut and dry when it's talked about. It's one of those occasions where one has to be there in order to appreciate and absorb the whole thing. But let it never be said that Lydia isn't a very strong and capable girl. No one else attending that party would be able to contain the powers she has rummaging in her. Even with a magic suppressing headband.

It's amazing anyone was able to get any sleep at the castle. That being said, they all passed out the moment their heads hit a pillow. Of course every guest bedroom was filled to capacity. Roland couldn't very well send everyone home after that ordeal. They almost fell asleep in the picnic area they were so winded. Through sheer will power, and the promise of a good breakfast, the guests and Royal Family returned to the castle for a good night's sleep. Albeit they were restless in their slumber. Lydia was carried back into her room and tucked snuggly into her bed. Ubos and Eezeyal lied right at her head, not planning to be too far from her so soon. James, Amber, and Sofia made beds around hers, watching over their big sister. Roland and Miranda moved from their room to the room next to Lydia as well. Her whole family was going to be there if she wakes up in dire need. Cedric took his parents, The Fairies, Lucinda, and Marla into his workshop, conjuring up lush beds for them before collapsing in his own with Wormwood in his arms. Miles saw to the guards before passing out one of the guest rooms with Baileywick. Garrick, Hugo, and Axel kept waking up Irene with their constant mumbling in their sleep, swearing to vanquish the evil Boswell with their swords. Jade and Ruby dreamt they were Inheritors and turned Dunwitty into a Dessert Palace. They were going to have fun explaining where half their pillows went to Baileywick. Henrik, Pamela, Astrid, and Hildegard were the perfect family. They didn't even sigh out loud. Quon and Lin-Lin managed to get a bed to themselves, while Junjie was stuck between his brother and sister. Ahlii got it worse. While Nasir and Anya slumbered peacefully, he couldn't get Maya and Leena to stop giggling in their sleep, and Khalid kept kicking him. Still he slept. Clio had a miniature slumber party with Chris and Adelea, only to fall asleep five minutes after Mrs. Henshaw managed to get Jade and Ruby to bed.

The whole castle was basked in pleasant dreams. By the rise of the next morning, they would all awaken refreshed and relaxed, prepared for a day of calm, blissful peace. Well...sort of. Everyone slept just fine. But the morning hadn't exactly come by the time people started waking up. It was maybe...five in the morning, and already people were starting to leave. Not that anyone would blame them. Last night was hectic to the extreme. None of them are even sure they made it to the cake or other desserts. Maybe they did - who knows? That's not what this is about. The point here is that with everything that went on last night - and yes, everyone was still freaking out and doubting it was real - it would be of the utmost proper respect if they all bid their farewells and left the Royal Family of Enchancia to collect themselves. Yes, they were worried for Lydia and those injured the previous night. Part of the reason they stayed, aside from being exhausted, was because they feared for the worst. That being said, neither Lydia nor the guards or knights or anyone injured need to be smothered by the faces of friends. They need family right now. Especially Lydia. They can learn of everyone's condition in letters from their own respective kingdoms. And no, they would not be waking up any of the Enchancian servants to help them with their departure. For the sake of their friends, they will see themselves out.

Hildegard's family offered Clio a lift since she was dropped off. Jade, Ruby, and Mrs. Henshaw stuck around. They didn't have far to go. Adelea and Chris were in no rush to leave. Cecily, Marcus, and Vivian wanted to stay as well. The Fairies needed to linger so they can give everyone who was frozen by Boswell a check up. Inspect for side effects, long or short term damage, and just to see if they were on the mend. A few of them - the Guards, Knights, and Pets - were on the brink of no return. It needs to be investigated if they are truly on the mend.

 **xxx**

Unbeknownst to the entire castle, Lydia was already gone from her bed. An exhausted Eezeyal and Ubos were comatose on her bed. She bundled them up in the pillows and blankets, not wanting the morning cold to disturb them. She slipped brown boots over the black trousers the servants dressed her in while she was asleep. She softly popped her double pane windows, sliding a knee to the window sill. The frigid air as she expected washed over her, making her newly lightened hair flap. The wind puffed up the loose white shirt, making her feel light enough to fly. She paused to admire the glorious view of her kingdom - her home, a flurry of warm butterfly wing soaring inside of her at the splendor. She must have gazed out at that same view dozens of times. But today...it was different. She can't explain why. It just felt magical, reborn, and it filled her with the hope of a better tomorrow. She's never felt like this. Ever. That can only mean that...this feeling...was confirmation that SHE was gone.

Dia - a malefic machination of Lydia's suppressed and traumatized emotions. The loneliness she coerced herself into in order to spare herself further heartache, the betrayal she felt when Birk turned his back on her, the emptiness that would choke her as she felt miserable in her magical prowess, and the fear of her powers she gripped desperately to. For 13 years that stirred, shook, and poured in her, bubbling just below the surface and erupting in a massive geyser during her most trying of times. For years she's had to keep herself in check. Always wear that headband Fauna gave her, and ensure that she kept her emotions in check. No, neither she nor anyone else expected it to work forever. Just like none of them expected something like Dia to ever come into being. Nevertheless it happened, and it bore consequences on several occasions. But now...after all these years...it was over. Lydia was able to look at herself in the window's reflection and see with her own heart that Dia's shadow wasn't there. After she admitted to what Dia was - her hurt personified - it was easy to let her go. Because...in a way...accepting that she wasn't this numb person with fake smile, that she wasn't always _fine,_ made letting that part of her go all the more easier. In short: she was free. Free to live her life without fear of herself, or fear of hurting others. Free to actually wake up to a morning feel the dawning of a new day. Free to get closer to others instead of pushing them away. Which, from this point on, she would do.

Before anyone else, she had to experience it. She leaned forward, spreading her arms like a eagle and closing her eyes. A glistening turquoise aura lifted her like a feather, tenderly taking her from the window and carrying her out to the world that was her own. She casually opened her eyes, not at all concerned that she was floating miles in the air. It was uplifting. She felt free in the air. However, before she gets carried away, she should ground herself for a moment. She extended a foot, letting herself drift to solid ground. She stood atop stone steps, able to gaze out at the vast ocean and see the horizon just begging her to journey towards it. To see what future lied there beyond it for her. A future without Dia looming over her shoulder, or residing within her as she waited to take over.

Lydia leaned to a stone wall, reveling in awe of the glittering ocean awaiting the sun's arrival. She stretched a hand toward that horizon, feeling tears sting her glossing eyes. " _ **To be alone…"**_ She closed her eyes, letting the wind brushing her skin, _ **"Was all I desired."**_ When her eyes opened, the blue was scarcely replaced by silver in remembrance of her wish for isolation. _ **"But all that grew inside me,"**_ She clutched the hand at her chest in shame, _ **"Was the darkness I acquired."**_ She glanced back toward her barely formed shadow, able to see Dia. The old shadow developed, smiling evilly at her. It thrust a hand, crumbling the ground beneath her, plummeting her into an abyss. _**"When I began to fall,"**_ She reached in despair for the shrinking hole, falling further within the dimming light, " _ **And I lost the path ahead,"**_ She closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. A hand grasping hers in that abyss, saving her from that fall shocked her with disbelief, _**"That's when you all had found me!"**_ Somehow the hole had come to her. And there, saving her from her fall was Roland. Behind him was her family, Adelea, Cedric, Miles, Eezeyal, Ubos, and Baileywick. _ **"And it lifted me instead!"**_ Lydia smiled brightly, grabbing on with her other hand. She climbed out as the dingy cold light became a golden ray of warmth. She reemerged back at the steps, the hole and darkness and Dia completely gone, and the sun beginning to rise. _**"Like a phoenix burning bright,"**_ She leapt into a flip, _ **"In the sky~~,"**_ Her feet ignited with fiery wings, touching onto the steep railing and gliding her down, _ **"I'll show there's another side to me,"**_ Her fingers spread to the whisking air, sheer misty blue streams lapping like streaks in a wave, _ **"You can't deny."**_ Lydia rode the stone wall all the way to the bottom, sliding to a perfect stop in the soft dirt path. The rush was amazing, making her body buzz with excitement. She turned and glanced up at her castle, a sense of pride filling her. _ **"I may not know what the future holds,"**_ She approached it challenging, _**"But hear me when I say~~"**_ Her turquoise aura shined brilliantly. _ **"That my past DOES NOT define me!"**_ The shadow of Dia materialized with her signature grin, her hand extended. _ **"'Cause my past is not today…!"**_ Lydia slapped the hand with a heart smile, ultimately swatting Dia away forever.

Lydia stood tall in this victory. One she never dreamed was possible. And it wouldn't have been if she kept pushing everyone away. " _ **Solitude…"**_ She strolled down the dirt laden path with her head bowed, her hands behind her back, _"_ _ **Is what I believed~…"**_ Colorful leaves fell at her feet, the wind sending a few spiraling up her body, _ **"Would be the only way to set me free~..."**_ The spiraling leaves ascended past the trees, carried off in the furrowed her brow, smiling boldly as she broke into a run. _**"But when it disappeared,"**_ Phantom like figures off all the friends she had made greeted her along the way, _ **"And I found myself with you~..."**_ She high fived Junjie, Ahlii, and Astrid. Bumped chests with Ahlii, Chris, and Hugo, _ **"That's when it finally dawned on me!"**_ She danced in circles with Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Cecily, and Irene, _ **"Since day one, I have been home!"**_ She pushed off the ground in a mighty jump, breaking out of the forest and landing right at the gates to the docks. _**"Like a phoenix burning bright,"**_ She broke into her second run, streams of fire whisking from her, _ **"IN THE SKY~..."**_ She stopped suddenly, whirling around and sending a Phoenix Fire soaring toward the rising sun, _ **"I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny!"**_ She declared bravely, approaching that sunrise - and the edge of the dock - with steadfast confidence. Turquoise mist and fiery red-orange surged around her. Her toes met the edge of the dock, and her gleaming blue eyes greeted that dawn. _**"I may not know what the future holds,"**_ She raised her arms, aiding the sun to climb to the sky, _ **"But hear me when I say~..."**_ The ocean became enthralled by her energy, splashing vigorously at the docks. The salty droplets glistening as they sprayed her, _**"That my past does not define me…"**_ Angelic wings of the mist and fire sprouted from her back. The bonds of gravity severed. The mist and fire tenderly took her into the air, letting her be basked in the sun's warmth, _ **"'Cause my past is not,"**_ She spread her arms and legs, the magnificent plucking off in a flurry of a gust, _**"TOODAAY~..."**_ The streams of feather coiled to her clothing, and then exploded into fuzzy orbs, revealing the red robes and chakra crest she earned the previous night.

Her past will never define who she is now, or who she will be in the future. From this day forth, her actions will be the deciding factor on what type of Sorceress Queen she will be. Her first act as Crowned Sorceress... _grumble, grumble..._ getting a good breakfast. She feels like she hasn't eaten in weeks.

 **xxx**

By the time the sun barely peeked over the horizon, Roland was waking up to a stack of letters at his door. He piled them neatly, taken fiercely aback with glee at the number of letters left. Each one was from the families as a whole, and written by an individual. Roland shared the letters with Miranda, both taking turns reading each letter with these huge smiles. Their hearts warmed at how surprisingly supportive everyone was being. To be honest, this isn't what they were expecting at all. Thank yous for the invitation to Lydia's party, wishes for everyone to be well, requests for promises to be invited to the next big Enchancia Shindig, and demands from the closest friends that they be kept in the loop about Lydia's condition. What caught them off guard the most in these letters...was that they all wanted Lydia to know that she was dumb to bottle up her feelings for so long, and delusionally believed they would all turn on her for being unique. So what if she has powers beyond mortal comprehension - and that they are extremely terrifying. Lydia's birth, and an ignorant prejudice do not define her. Shallow words and arrogantly snide remarks are not her label. In their honest opinion, Lydia has left an astounding mark in the world. And no matter what comes her way, however many slips she has, she will always rise above the naysayers, and completely dust herself off to face the next challenge. Miranda was in tears of joy. Their fears - Lydia's fears - seemed to be for nothing. From this point forward it was going to be a new chapter. And they honestly couldn't wait to turn those pages and see what the new adventure would be like.

Baileywick coordinated with Chef Andre in regards to the rather large breakfast he and his staff would need to prepare. Chef Andre scoffed at the lineup of breakfast guests. He will fill their tummies till dinner time, guaranteed. Baileywick was getting hungry just thinking about it. Andre already had Gwen and the staff working in overdrive. They would have pancakes and waffles with different toppings and syrups, freshly cut fruit and squeezed fruit juice, ham, eggs, and hash browns. It will take a while before it's ready, but it will be worth it.

Miles adjourned to early morning drills with what guards remained from the previous night. The ones injured were ordered to see Doctor's Alauna and Merr to get a full evaluation, and also to take a couple weeks off from duty. The kingdom will survive without them for that time. The same went for the Knights. Miranda ordered them to be evaluated and the take time off. While the guards and knights were very obstinate about the orders, they understood why it was asked. The magic that struck them may have done serious damage that they cannot feel or see. The Fairies would be conducting a second set of check ups, inspecting for the slightest remnants of Boswell's spell. It was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, it will give them time to catch up on hobbies and paperwork, visit with family and friends, and just relax.

Adelea had the pleasure of entertaining the kids in the parlor. It was a welcomed distraction. Although, she had to admit, the calm that blanketed Enchancia left her ansty. Like a storm was brewing but never coming. Not while it was being expected. She thought a lightning bolt would strike out of nowhere and turn them all into fairies. Or the castle would come crashing down around them because one of the Seven Dwarves decided to rip a loud sneeze. And there's a chance the ground could swallow them up and spit them out on the opposite side of the world. Adelea realizes she's being ridiculous, but it was a natural response to what happened last night. And she can see it was felt throughout the parlor, in spite of the kids trying to play it off through a board game - _Kingdom Factions_. The plot of the game is really just testing your strategies as leader of one of the seven warring factions in the game. Chess with actual terrains instead of a checkered board. The game had pieces - The King, the queen, the general, the lieutenant, the sorcerer, two knights, two foot soldiers, and five common guards. The sorcerer piece caught everyone's full attention.

Amber, James, and Sofia incldued, the kids were shaken to the core. Vivian would stare off into her own little world, almost in tears when she thought about how disastrous last night could have been. Chris was jumping out of his skin at servants accidentally dropping things. James, Amber, and Sofia were vacant as they stared at the sorcerer piece. Jade and Ruby couldn't get rid of the chills causing bumps on their skin, or the knots still in their stomachs. Granted, they were getting their game in full swing. Chris was beating James and Ruby with little effort. Still, the game was taking a long time because they kept getting distracted. They weren't fooling Adelea for a second with their cute attempts at idle chit chat. Each of them had the same thoughts running rampant in their heads. _Is Lydia okay? Why would Boswell and Lezard do all of this? Are the Tribunal People behind this? Is Enchancia in danger? Is Lydia usually that scary? Will she be in trouble? Will the people accept a Sorcerer as their future queen?_ Last night had to have been one of the worst birthdays in the history of birthdays. And they worked so hard to make it one of the best. No one should have to go through that to be 18. Now they aren't sure how to move forward from this. How can they? EVERYONE KNOWS NOW! Well, royalty wise. Eventually the people in those kingdoms will know, and the dread public opinions will spark. Lydia was already under scrutiny for a whole other set of reasons. Now it seems like it'll only get worse from here on in. Or better. It all depends on her, and the rest of them. But one thing is for certain - breakfast was going to be ready in an hour, and Lydia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Is Lydia still sleeping?" Vivian broke the already thinned ice and asked Adelea.

Adelea was glad someone asked. "Yep. It's best to let her for now." She has to be out cold from last night.

Ruby was fiddling with her sorcerer piece, biting an agonizing question she had back. She felt like it would be awkward asking. But...she really has to know. "Adelea…" She meekly spoke, really hoping that she doesn't sound accusatory, "Was that really the first time you've seen Lydia...lose control?" Gasps erupted from the group, eyes wide in utter disbelief. Ruby felt really stupid now, but won't regret not asking what was burning her insides later. Could she have said something other than _lose control?_ Possibly. But it was all that came to mind.

"Very first time." Adelea wasn't shy about answering her. "Took my breath away on how much she had pent up." She not quite sure she got it back yet. "But I already knew about her Inheritor side for years. So I wasn't too caught off guard." In fact, if she remembers correctly, part of the reason Adelea stopped bullying Lydia is because she learned about her Inheritor side. Not because she was scared, but because Adelea figured Lydia had it worse than her just trying to hide her infatuation for women. An infatuation the made her own parents despise her.

"You're really relaxed when it comes to this stuff." Jade groaned.

"Don't let it fool you. It's just a face." Adelea joked partially. It really is just a face. "But, I always told my, whether or not I ever see that side of her, I'd always like Lydia for who she is. Not what." The young Royals, Chris, Jade, and Ruby shared astonished glances, little smiles creeping to their cheeks. Adelea made a fabulous point. No matter what, she's always going to be Lydia. If that isn't good enough for other people, then can all go jump in the ocean. "But I am hoping she wakes up soon. Dr. Merr is expecting me back by noon. I don't wanna leave without saying goodbye first."

" _YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"_

" _YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"_

The group went rigid, startled by the yelling just outside. Sofia knew those voices anywhere. "That sounded like-" The parlor door burst open. Ubos came flying in like a bat out of Hades with Lydia clutching to him for dear life. Vivian, Chris, and James dove under the chairs as Ubos swung Lydia to get her off. She ran her feet along the walls on his sharp turns. Sofia, Amber, and Ruby ran into the closet when Ubos flew her up and dove down fast. Ruby and Adelea cringed and closed their eyes. Ubos flipped a few feet before meeting the floor. Lydia's fingers finally slipped and her back hit the floor hard, the wind ripped right out of her.

"GRR! YOU STUPID BOOK!" Lydia roared.

"Lydia?! Ubos?!" Sofia squeaked. SHE'S AWAKE?! UBOS TOO?! Eezeyal came darting in next, his talons fanned to their limit. Ubos grimaced and dove, feeling the breeze of his talons. Eezeyal flipped himself, stopping on a dime to the window sill, latching on with his talons. "What's-"

"CATCH THAT LITERARY NIGHTMARE!" Lydia boomed, pointing a commanding finger at her teacher.

Ubos twisted in a panic to find an escape route. Ruby and Jade climbed onto end tables, waving their little arms frantically to reach. Ubos easily floated high enough and moved away. James and Chris were a bit more bold. Chris got in a running start and ran up the wall, springing high in the air. His hand brushed Ubos's spine, but didn't catch him. Vivian balanced on Sofia and Amber's shoulders. Ubos was heading right for her. He winked and just phased right through her, causing her and the girls to topple. He needed to get out of there fast. They were getting closer. He feared the tenacity of this young group and abstained from leaping out the window. Instead he made a mad dash for the door. "GOTCHA!" Adelea pounced like a feral beast from the couch, wrapping her arms like a snake to him, and rolling into a crouch with her prey trapped. "HA-HA! MINE!" She cheered. The others raised their fists, cheering at their triumph. They're heard of refrigeration units running, but never a book.

"ET TU, ADELEA!" Ubos snarled, deeply affronted by her betrayal. "I thought you and I were friends!"

"We are friends, Ubos. Precisely why I can't let you escape!" She declared. Then realized something very important. "Why can't I let him escape?" She tilted her head confused to Lydia.

Lydia erected a finger, needing a second to recover from that slam. As if she wasn't sore enough as it is. "Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather...grr…" Chris and James helped her balance as she stood, "Are giving everyone who was petrified by Boswell a check up, and Ubos is being a big baby."

"I AM NOT A BABY! I AM A FULLY GROWN MAN!" He pouted with red cheeks.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jade cried, clapping her hands to her cheeks. She looks like her head exploded. "I FORGOT HER BOOK TALKS!"

"Seriously?" Lydia deadpanned. "After everything last night, THIS still freaks you out?" Ubos cackled impishly. With the exception of Sofia and Adelea, the kids had to moan their agreements. Seeing a talking book is still pretty strange...regardless of what happened yesterday. Lydia is starting to think there is some validity to that phrase about _the little things_. "Man...what squares." She moaned, rubbing her back. "Though I guess when everything catches up to you, something is bound to scare you."

"Speaking of scary," Vivian poked and prodded at Lydia like a science experiment, "You're...doing scary better! WHAT THE HECK?!" She screamed. Now that she mentions it...everyone else saw that too. Lydia was expected to be so exhausted that she wouldn't be able to breathe. Yet here she was clinging to a runaway magic book and being slammed around.

"I know, right." Lydia gave them a twirl, showing off her fresh dress robe and restored figure. "I woke this morning feeling awesome! Like this gnarly rotting core of me was just ripped out!" She feels lighter than air. "And check this out!" She pointed at her head. Everyone at that moment, noticed it right off the bat, making them beam with delight.

"You're not wearing your headband!" Sofia squealed.

"I haven't been wearing it since last night! Nothing burned down, blew up, or was sent to another dimension!"

"Does…" Amber approached with her hands cupped in prayer to her chest. Her big eyes glossed pleadingly, "Does that mean Dia is gone?"

Lydia laughed lightly at her question, placing a hand to her soft golden hair. "Dia never existed, remember?" She winked. "That whole episode was just my pent up emotions boiling over." When she says it outloud, she suddenly felt that rotting sensation wreck her insides. "Egh...that makes me feel really crummy about myself." She made herself to sound like she was just having tantrums the whole time. UGH! What sort of princess is she? Throwing temper tantrums. "Either way, last night gave me much to consider, and I've gotten a grasp on controlling myself.

James gasped aloud, not meaning to sound like something dire was just said. "Does that mean you remember last night?" That's right. How could Amber and Sofia forget. After episodes with Dia, Lydia loses all memory of the incident. Yet she just talked about last night like she was actually there.

"Yep. I remember everything from last night." She sank into herself, folding her hands behind her back in shame."And the last two times." At the school, near the castle lake, and there was that time with Ms. Nettle...which is thankfully in a minor haze. "I'm telling you guys, after all that, this fog that I didn't even realize was there just lifted. I feel…" She hugged herself, overcome with bliss. "Really amazing right now. Reborn, if I want to be dramatic."

"Well you sure look reborn." Adelea danced her fingers through her long hair. "And I'm loving your hair. It looks good long."

"Thanks. Though I really don't know what to do with it. I just threw it on like this." Her newly lengthened hair wasn't looking too shabby. She tied a portion of it behind her head in a small bun. A decorative turquoise clip kept it in place. Cute little braids on either side lead to it. With the rest of her hair hanging, she had ornamental turquoise and black X bands clamped to bushels of hair that draped in front of her shoulders. Along with her bangs, the Chakra Crest on her forehead, and her red robes looking like new, Lydia was almost unrecognizable. In a good way.

"Keep it. It suits you." Vivian blushed. Lydia blushed a well. She fully intends to. A new day begs a new look. "Um...where did Ubos go?" Adelea and Lydia were dumbstruck. Her arms were empty, and there was cackling coming from down the hallway.

"THAT SNEAKY BOOK!" Adelea was furious. She took off after him.

"GET BACK HERE, UBOS!" Lydia was right on her tail, ready to tear Ubos in half. "You're getting that check up!"

"LET'S HELP TOO!" Chris howled.

"YEAH!" The others cheered, and the kids took off after the book.

 **xxx**

Mrs. Henshaw and Tilly joined the other parents in the library, enjoying fresh cups of morning coco. Complete with marshmallows. They were having a fun little conversation with one another. Talking about their childhoods, making fun of their kids, regaling one another on exciting weeks they've had, and making light of last night. It's about all they can do now. Treating it like a horror for the ages will only worsen the atmosphere they are all completely aware is lingering. True, each of them can sit there and give apologies, make wishes that it never happened, explain the situation and plead that nothing changes among them. But it won't accomplish anything. IT HAPPENED! Saying _I'm sorry_ won't erase it from memory, and wishing it didn't happen won't change the fact that it did. And everything from that moment on will be different. For better or worse is a discussion for another tomorrow. Because, right now, what is needed from everyone is for them to all recuperate. They were accosted last night by a mad man. It's important they don't add to the stress that still resides.

"Queen Miranda, are you sure you shouldn't be resting yourself?" Mrs. Henshaw rested a hand to her back. Miranda still had cuts and bruises from when Boswell struck her down. Although...she looked like she was healing nicely since then. "You took a tremendous blow yesterday."

"I know, but I woke up feeling okay." She assured her, but sounded confused. When she saw that blast going for Sofia, every instinct in Miranda's soul sent her charging, and she threw herself in the strike's trail. She didn't care what became of her, or if she even survived. No one - absolutely no one - would harm her daughters while she's breathing! That was almost the case when the attack hit her. The marrow in her bones disintegrated, her bones felt like they were splintering like wooden planks. Her muscles went white hot and numb with agony. Her heart to stomach she felt everything bursting. Then...she felt nothing. All that came later was this flash green, purple, and white light, and that was it. Miranda may not recall much from when the blow hit, but she'll never forget how happy she was when she knew Sofia would be alright. "I don't know how I survived," Miranda moved a hand up her arm, a little trapped in skepticism that she's alive, "But I'm thankful that I did."

"So are we." Tilly placed a hand to her knee, earning nods around the room.

"Me, especially." Roland snuck a quick kiss to her cheek. She blushed hopelessly in love with her King, resting her forehead to his as she stared dreamily into his eyes.

While this was a sweet moment, there is one little important detail that has Marcus on the edge of his seat. "King Roland, what became of Boswell?" Yes, they all needed to know the fate that awaits that vile vagabond. Anyone who attacks people at a party - much less members of royalty - deserves no less than the death penalty in their book.

Hearing Boswell's name soured Roland's coco. "I have taken him into our custody." Much to his chagrin to have such a disgusting man within the walls of his castle. "He is locked securely in our dungeons with round the clock surveillance until the proper authorities can come and detain him."

"Who are the proper authorities if not you, Your Majesty?" Mrs. Henshaw asked with intrigue. He's the King, so sure Boswell's sentence rests in his hands.

"He will be sent to the Tribunal for a thorough interrogation." Flora intruded upon their conversation midway. She pardoned her sudden intrusion, assuring them she wasn't eavesdropping. Actually, she was coming by to report that, so far, everyone will be on the mend, and back on their feet in no time. "The Tribunal is the foremost authority where magic is concerned. If Someone such as Boswell is suddenly imbued with magic, and uses it for harm, they become involved. Not even they are free of the bureaucracy that comes with their position." Marcus and Roland cane understand the grievance. There is nothing scarier than playing pencil pusher for outstanding situations. "For the use of an illegal item such as the Ix Box, I have been guaranteed his sentence will not be light!"

"As it shouldn't be!" Cecily hissed disdainfully. "Bringing such a despicable item here!" It puts her off her coco.

"How could Lezard wish such an object to be used upon anyone?" Miranda growled.

"How did he get his hands on it in the first place?" Marcus addressed the elephant in the room. As a man formerly of magical prowess himself, he is fully aware of how rare those boxes are. Ix Crystals were sought and excavated after the Desert Sorcerer Mozenrath wielded one against Prince Aladdin's Genie. "Surely councilmen Hirsch wouldn't condemn his own Nephew further by providing him with such a tool?" On another note, Marcus knows of the Tribunal and its members.

"Councilman Hirsch is no fan of Inheritors - I will make that clear now." Flora bolstered herself, wanting no misunderstandings from here on in. "But he has never bent the law for himself, Lezard, or his fellow council members." To that she will bet her wand, wings, and hat. "He's upheld our traditions, laws, and culture for years. He would never let this incident pass."

"That is...semi-comforting." Tilly mumbled. Though it will still keep her up at night. "Is Lydia still being investigated?"

"She is." Flora regretted to say. "And with recent events, I can't comment on how this will play out." It can go either way. Last night was...had anyone perished, it would have had a drastically different outcome.

"That reminds me," Miranda raised a hand, "If she was being investigated, how come we haven't seen anyone around?"

"Because investigations done by sorcerers differs greatly from the conventional methods." And when a fairy says a method differs from the conventional, it isn't a minor difference. It's considered very drastic and over the top by many. "Our investigations are first performed silently and out of sight." She touched a tender hand to a leaf on a plant. "From the roots of plants to the beady eyes of bugs, those under scrutiny are being constantly monitored." A bone chilling air seeped into their bones.

"So...what you're saying is…" Miranda sank in her seat, her head lowering as her face was hued with dread. "They saw everything from the day they messaged about their investigation…" She was going to be sick. She put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a cry, "To what happened last night!" Her voice ranged from a moan to a shriek. "That means they are now aware of both incidents!"

"All three actually." Flora corrected her, making Miranda's head shoot up. Her face paled in horror. Flora folded her hands, bowing her head in sorrow. "They know about the incident at Hexley." Miranda clamped hands at her heads, lurching forward. Mrs. Henshaw and Cecily moved in close, massaging her back.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Roland

"Maybe, maybe not." Flora intervened again, implying there is a chance here. "This is where the second part of the investigation becomes personal." She elucidated with a rather relaxed manner. "Lydia's first incident was several years ago, but she's had two within one year. They are going to want to know what's caused this flux and will then determine if Lydia…" She coughed in her fist balled hand, "Needs to be dealt with."

"How do they do that?" Tilly shuddered to ask.

"An inquisition where the five council members send someone to question those present, with knowledge of the incidents, and who know Lydia personally. Lydia herself will be questioned of course."

"In other words," Tilly looked around the room ominously, "Someone's going to be paying us all a visit."

"That sounds like a long trip." Mrs. Henshaw fretted. "There's a lot of us." Meaning they can either give up and give half a report, or take up everyone's time for who knows how long and leave Lydia open to this circus.

"Precisely why duplication spells were created." Flora threw in there. "The Inquisitors can create numerous copies of themselves and conduct hours of inquiries and investigations in minutes." The perfect solution to a long term problem. It only added to everyone's anxiety. Someone who does the Tribunal's bidding is going to dig up dirt on Lydia. Knowing one of them has a hatred for Inheritors does nothing for their confidence. "But there is no real cause for worry with them. The Inquisitors are free of bias and preconceptions. When they come to question you and Lydia they will ask for solid facts."

"From there they will make a report and then bring it to the Tribunal." Roland summed the rest up.

"And then what?" Cecily asked. Not that she wanted to know.

"By a majority voting of the Tribunal, it will be determined if Lydia is accused of criminal acts or is considered a danger and be sent to a trial for sentencing." That's the worst case scenario. A trial means she can defend herself, but it sounds as if they will already have their minds made up. "Or, in a better outcome, she will be found innocent of all allegations against her and deemed non-negligent in her acts." Cecily, Tilly, Marcus, and Mrs. Henshaw aren't sure how that outcome will come about. "Remember, every time Lydia's lost control it has been due to a second party forcing her to that point."

"True…" Roland hasn't forgotten that. Lezard, Birk, and now Boswell pushed her too far. "But...the way Lydia and Adelea have spoken about them…"

"The Tribunal is not popular with anyone. Everyone has a great dislike for them." Flora hinted that she was amongst them.

"Oh dear…" Cecily moaned, cupping her cheek in dismay. "Lydia must be in such a state." She moaned disheartened. "Her birthday ruined, this inquisition - the poor thing! She must be in low spirits."

" _DAMMIT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!_ " Heads whipped to the library doors as the exploded open, cracking on the walls. Ubos came barreling in, wheezing heavily out of breath. Lydia was right behind him, jumping onto the back of a couch and leaping after him. "UBOS!" She dove and grabbed onto him, but Ubos was slipperier this time. She swung right off him, landing upside down in an empty seat. Needless to say, she shocked everyone so much that they went blank in the face. "GRR! STOP THAT BOOK!" She commanded as he tried to make his escape back out. A net sprouted behind him, closing to him and dragging him down. Ubos frothed at the mouth as he wrestled to escape. Her glared back at who caught him. Tilly had a small net launcher on the coffee table. She chuckled impishly, two finger erected in victory. "Thank you, Tilly!"

Adelea, Amber, and James came storming in at the commotion, wresting the book from the net and holding him tight. "I see you're not the only one lively this morning!" Tilly laughed loudly. "What on earth is going on?"

"SOMEONE doesn't want to get a check up by Fauna! Claims he's fine!" She used sardonic air quotes. As a master of using the word _fine_ in fake assurance, he wasn't fooling her. "But if I had to be subjected to that invasive procedure, you're getting it too!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Ubos used an over the top burst, knocking his captors onto their hinds. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He escaped out in the hallway again, laughing maniacally.

"GRR! AFTER HIM!" Adelea lead the charge, not letting him get away again.

"That's right…" Mrs. Henshaw mumbled in utter amazement, "The book talks."

"SERIOUSLY!" Lydia frowned while still upside down in the chair. "You just watched a man and woman basically split the cosmos in half last night!"

"T'is the little things in life." Mrs. Henshaw replied cheekily.

Lydia rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "I am so…" She flipped out of the chair, fixing herself swiftly, "Going to beat the crap out of him when I catch him."

"You seem to be doing well. You look good." Cecily gave her seal of approval. And it wasn't just because her new ensemble was very flattering. Lydia looked amazing.

"I feel good! Better than I have in years!" Lydia pumped herself up.

"So we see!" Miranda giggled. "And…" There's something...missing...on her head! "You're not wearing it!" She gasped.

"Nope. I...don't feel like I have to anymore." Lydia tapped her head, showing everyone that she wasn't wearing her headband. "Last night, Dia completely disappeared. Therefore, I've decided, as part of my new role as Crowned Princess, I'm going to learn how to gain control over my powers with it."

"That's great news!" Roland shot to his feet, hugging her tightly. "And I know you'll succeed in both." He cupped her chin. "You're an astounding young woman. This is nothing you can't handle." He reassured her with absolute confidence. Lydia giggled charmed. "I thought you had a new glow. You certainly look different. In a very maturing sort of way."

"I feel different." She beamed. "And different is great!" Nothing will spoil this for her.

"LYDIA!" Sofia came bursting in out of breath. "Ubos escaped into the gardens!"

"For the love of-GOTTA GO!" She kissed Roland and Miranda, and gave Tilly a quick hug, and soon was racing down the hall with Sofia. "How did he get away?!"

"He's slippery!"

Roland and the others listened to the rambunctious girls disappear down the hall. He and Miranda shook their heads with bright smiles, never ceasing to be amazed by how swiftly their girls bounce back. "PAH-HA-HA!" Marcus unleashed a howling laugh, slapping his knee. "Those two never seem to slow down!"

"No they certainly do not." Roland chuckled lightly.

 **xxx**

"Amber said she saw him go out the front door! He could have gone toward the obstacle course!" Sofia informed Lydia in their sprint.

"Then we'll head him off from the south entrance!" There are several ways of getting to the garden. Even if Ubos doesn't go for the obstacle course, there's a high chance Sofia and Lydia will run into him. And when they do find him, Lydia was going to put an anvil curse on him to keep him grounded and drag him to Fauna. "Huh? Lydia! Your brooch is glowing!"

"It's what?!" The two slowed to a halt. Lydia looked to her chest, gaping in awe. The brooch WAS glowing. "What? Now? Why?"

"What's going on?! Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." She laughed lightly, astonished she hasn't shown Sofia up until now. "See, like your amulet, my brooch glows whenever a sorcerer from the past is going to appear." She unclipped it, letting Sofia marvel in the glow. "When I seem lost and don't know what to do, they share their wisdom with me so that I can press on."

"Whoa!" Sofia cupped her amulet in her palms. "I wonder if your brooch and my amulet come from the same place."

"Could have."

A charmingly deep, but soft to the ear laugh caught their attention. "Wherever your jewels came from," The mysterious figure spoke. Their crystal shoes clopped on the marble floor. Sofia and Lydia turned to the voice. Their jaws hit the floor so dang hard it caused a small earthquake, "They certainly picked the perfect owners." A fair skinned, angelically beautiful woman strode from a cloud of ice and snow, her delicate hands stroking the long braided tail draped to her shoulder. Her snow blue dress glistened in the morning light. Her icicle cape that dragged behind her light up the corridor in a brilliant aurora of colors. The most beautiful of all, besides her smile, were her piercing blue eyes. The softness, yet stern persona, make one melt. This person need not introduce herself. Sofia and Lydia knew exactly who this was.

"Queen Elsa?" Lydia and Sofia hummed starstruck. It-it-it was really her! It's Queen Elsa of Arendelle! HOLY CRAP IT WAS REALLY HER! They must have been dazed because she truly was a goddess before them. They weren't entirely sure if it was proper to bow, curtsy, or drop to their knees. "Whoa…" She squeaked, putting their hands to the blushing cheeks. She was even more beautiful in person.

Elsa giggled adorably at their hanging jaws. That's a reaction she hasn't seen since Anna found her in her ice castle in the mountain. She moseyed on over and gently closed their mouths before they started drooling. It amazed them at how warm her hands were. Her whole person was just...comforting to be around. She's the opposite of an ice queen. "Princess Lydia, it's wonderful to finally meet you." Lydia's cheeks darkened. She shouldn't be surprised the folks in her brooch know her name by now, but this was a huge honor. "And you must be Princess Sofia." Sofia let out a very cute yelp, shuffling closer to Lydia. "Lovely to meet you too."

"L-Likewise. I'm honored!" Sofia was rooted in place, barely able to bow her head.

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty." Lydia wasn't able to really bow either, snaking a hand to Sofia's back. They really need to stop staring or they're going to look creepy.

"Please. Call me Elsa." She insisted. Sofia and Lydia squealed loudly, stars erupted from their exploding heads. "This was a dream come true, and Elsa was willing to let them revel in it.

Lydia blushed madly at herself for her embarrassing behavior and quickly cleared her throat. "So sorry about that." She pardoned her and her sister. Elsa didn't mind. It was pretty nice to meet people who are fascinated with her, rather than on edge. "Though I already know the answer - what brings you by?"

"The Brooch thought you could use a bit of congratulatory wisdom." Sofia gaped in awe. So her brooch did work like her amulet. Lydia titled her head baffled. Congratulatory Wisdom? That's a thing? "The brooch heard your wish when your mom and Sofia were attacked. _Let no bad happen._ " Lydia's eyes widened. Last night...Boswell tried to hurt Sofia. Lydia threw her brooch in hopes it would save her. Instead...Miranda took the brunt of the blow...but ended up being alright. She didn't really question how until now. "When it came close to The Amulet, their powers together saved your mom and Sofia." Elsa read her mind. A tear of joy welled in her eye. The brooch and amulet saved them. They saved the two most important people in her life. She's never been so grateful. "I have to admit, I never thought anyone else would be in my shoes." Elsa folded her arms lazily, gazing upon Lydia with adamant respect and admiration. "Someone else burdened by their own powers, and so afraid of them that they let them grow out of control."

That's right. Lydia became enamoured with Elsa due to the fact that she has immense powers as well. "Funny. I often thought the same thing when I thought of you." She's not an Inheritor. Just extremely powerful. So powerful she cast her whole kingdom into a winter nightmareland in the middle of a blazing summer...and almost petrified it for eternity in eternal ice and snow. Lydia hates to admit it...but she doubts she'd ever be a match for someone like this. Oddly enough, that was making her smile. "I looked up to you in that respect. Hoping to one day be like you and not feel troubled by them anymore."

"We didn't help ourselves by shutting people out, or suppressing our feelings and who we are." She placed a hand to her once icy chest.

"No we did not." Lydia touched her head. "Or thinking headbands and gloves would keep our fears hidden forever." Elsa laughed at the ridiculous placebo, still able to feel those gloves. Lydia ruffled Sofia's hair. "Good thing we have such pushy family."

"Very good." Elsa curtsied to Sofia, thanking her for being there for her big sister. Sofia didn't need any thanks. She's happy to help. "I hope this means you will continue to show the world who Lydia truly is. Just as I am showing Arendelle, and the lands beyond, who I am."

"I'll do more than show who I am." Lydia assured her strongly. "I'll prove to everyone that Inheritors aren't a blight. We're a blessing in disguise."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Elsa challenged her haughtily.

"One day at a time." It's how any dream starts. Last she checked though, it was still the middle of November. "But first I'm going to get through the rest of this year without anymore drama."

"HA-HA! That's a good start!" Elsa held her stomach laughing. She placed a hand to Lydia's shoulder. "Good luck to you. Both of you." She added, placing her other hand to Sofia's shoulder. She beamed in that same daze.

"You as well, Elsa. Thank you." Lydia placed her hand to Elsa's, and finally she and Sofia curtsied to her, bowing their heads. Elsa eased away from them, and by the time they looked up, she was gone in a mist of ice and snow.

"A-MAZING!" Sofia burst, shrieking with joy. She met THE Queen Elsa. Today can't get any better!

"Indeed it is. Now then," She picked Sofia up and threw her on her back piggy-back style, "Let's get that book!"

"CHARGE!" Sofia stretched her little fist out, and Lydia broke into a sprint.

 **xxx**

 _YAAWWNN…!_ Cedric stretched and twisted his whole body as he strolled in the garden, coaxing Wormwood to do the same. "What...a...night!" He smacked his lips, itching his back. He feels like he only slept for an hour last night. All the excitement was fresh in his bones. It all seems like a vivid dream. "At least we got away with minimal scrapes. Not like last time, egh, Wormy?" He is, of course, referring to the maddening hunt Wormwood, Ubos, Eezeyal, and Lydia went on in order to find him before these neerdowell ruffians nearly killed him, and before he fell to his death from a cliff. Wormwood cawed in grave disagreement. Cedric may think he got minimal damage, but Wormwood felt stiff in places he didn't even know he had. "Oh, baby! At least be grateful the fairy was unable to find any sort of long term damage in you." Wormwood rolled his eyes. He guesses he can log in with the short term scars. "And on a brighter note, now that we know that Lezard brat was behind this, we can present it to the Tribunal and ensure that wretch never leaves his prison." On that note, Wormwood full heartedly agreed. Even if Boswell tries to lie, it will be discovered where the box came from. Ignoring the fact that he basically announced Lezard's involvement. "Who knows? Maybe that Boswell character will rot with him. Using an Ix Box! How utterly disgusting!" Wormwood couldn't agree more.

"GIVE IT UP, PRINCESS! YOU AND YOUR PET WILL NEVER CATCH ME!"

"GET BACK HERE YA RAG-TAG DUST ON A SHELF!"

Cedric paused in the wake of those boorish screams, exchanging a baffled stare with Wormwood. A bronze blur blew right past them, blowing their hair and feathers askew. Cedric and Wormwood, gawking in confusion, glanced to the side, catching Ubos flying for his life. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Lydia was heard roaring. Cedric spun around, _BAM,_ and was hit full throttle by this unstoppable force, crashing to the ground with a painful _THUD!_ Wormwood saved himself by taking flight, getting a bird's eye view of Lydia and Cedric sprawled on the ground in a daze. "Oww…" The two moaned.

"BOOK…" Eezeyal howled, coming from nowhere himself. Thankfully he missed Wormwood, but was molting feather in frustration. "Where the hay did that literary reject runoff to?!"

"What is Morgana's Mockingbirds is going on here?!" Wormwood demanded to know. And he wants to know how Eezeyal is up and in a tizzy just hours after his check up.

"That there book is tryin' to avoid a checkup and is tearin' hide to escape!"

"Oh is he now?!" Wormwood's ebony head split. He was prodded in very sensitive areas for hours by those fairies and doctors. No way is anyone losing out on that humiliation. "Not if I have anything to say about it! HE WENT THIS WAY!" Wormwood charged with Eezeyal hooting like mad behind him.

"Ugh…" Lydia pushed herself onto her butt, rubbing her sore head. She came charging out of the bushes and it this immoveable object. Felt like hitting a scrawny pillar. "What the heck did I-" She gulped the rest of her question nervously, sweating at a certain Royal Sorcerer underneath her. "Well, this is a familiar position."

"TOO FAMILIAR!" Cedric pushed up with surprising strength and bucked her off onto her back. "Merlin's Mushrooms! Must you be so rowdy this early?!" He frothed at the mouth, rising to a kneel. "And shouldn't you be resting?!" Her answered her with an extended hand, helping her stand with him.

"To answer both - Ubos started it." She pouted, dusting herself off. "He doesn't want to get a checkup. The guy is scared of doctors."

"What a baby your teacher is!" He scoffed scatchingly, then flicked her right in the crest. "His student is no better."

She pouted with puffed cheeks, protecting her forehead. "I'll have you know that I am the most mature student he's had in years!" She turned sideways, folding her arms with a huff. "He told me so himself!"

"I think he should elaborate on maturity to you in greater detail!" He deadpanned derisively. He pinched the ends of her long hair, impressed by how...soft it is. "Your head grew with your hair."

Lydia turned partially to him to smile, allowing him to revel in the feel of her magnificent locks. "And I still look better than you."

"You wish." He snorted. Although, he has to admit, he does like long hair. Long brown hair...with sparkling blue eyes. And...the person they belong to. He isn't sure if he was in his right mind or not when he leaned in and inhaled the richness infused within the strands. But he knows he doesn't regret it. Lydia was totally caught off guard, spasming in absolute shock. She went red as a cherry, mouth gaping with a strained scream. Steam came whistling out of her ears. Most shocking of all was...she wasn't trying to stop him. A euphoria sprouted wings in his heart, sending it fluttering with the butterflies in his stomach. "It...does suit you. Beautifully." He slyly grinned at her, ensuring her eyes met his.

"Th...thank you…" She trembled in her boots, her head falling so he wouldn't see how red her face was getting. _He's close! He's REALLY, REALLY close!_ She squeezed her eyes closed, her lips wiggling as she tried not to whimper. Cedric chuckled teasingly, showing mercy by giving her space. She stopped squirming and breathed. Her heart was about to burst. "I...I think we're even now." She attempted to change the subject.

"For what?" Cedric questioned, not missing her blatant digressing.

"I saved your life and you saved mine."

Cedric was taken aback, his cheeks turning pink. "I wouldn't say I saved your life." He scratched bashfully at his cheek. "Everyone else did more."

"No. You did...so much…" She was beside her senses as well when she grabbed his hand, aligning it with her strumming heart. "You never called me Dia. Not once." That meant more than he realizes. "By you calling to me, and calling Dia what she truly was - a giant tantrum - I stayed grounded. I don't think I could have come back this time...if you weren't there." She added shyly, realizing it was too late to stop herself now. "And plus," Cedric swallowed a large lump at the sincere glow in her eye, "You were the one who had the most faith in my abilities. Thank you so much, Cedric."

"You're…" He was getting kind of dizzy. His knees were knocking. He knows they are. He...he hasn't been thanked like this. Ever. He always thought Lydia being indebted to him would be a notch in his ascension as king. But now...he just...couldn't be happier. He didn't want to lose it. This would be what he cherishes...regardless of his ambitions. "You're more than welcome, Lydia." He moved her hand to his lips, quickly kissing it. "I would do it again in a heartbeat if you asked."

"Even if I get in the way of you getting Sofia's amulet?" She teased.

"It is as I said last night," He slipped a hand to her warm cheek, "You do not turn you back on those who betray you. That is how much compassion is in your heart." Some would call it a curse to have such a good heart. Cedric calls it a gift for sure for Lydia. "Precisely why, no matter how much you get in my way, I…" His mouth was running dry, "I will…" He coughed in a wheeze. His head was spinning. _Do not falter now,_ "My admiration for you will never fade."

"You...admire me?!" She repeated in shock.

"Well-um-that is...uhh…" No sense in denying it now. And why would he? What's not to admire. "Yes. Yes I do. A great deal." He grimaced at her blank expression. Her wide blue eyes rippling as she just stared. "What is it?"

"N-nothing, just...I…" She took her hands back, wrapping her arms to herself. It's there...on her curling lips. Her mind begged her not to go any further, but her heart assured her that it wouldn't be fair to hold back when Cedric is pouring his heart out. "I've always...admired you too. A great deal." She couldn't help that goofy smile appear on her lips, subconsciously snuggling her cheek into his hand.

"Really?" He gasped.

"Uh-huh." She replied dreamily.

"Huh. I've never been admired before." He stopped closer. As he drew his arm back in, Lydia moved along with the hand, letting it bring her closer. "It's...nice." Cedric whispered, breaking into a sweat. His lips were parting as he leaned in. Lydia's entire body was shaking the closer he came, her own lips opening. There was a loud pounding in their ears. "Really nice." They closed their eyes, neither one stopping now. Their lips were so close each other's hot breath could be felt.

"GOTCHA!" Cedric and Lydia's mouths shut at this ominous shadow looming above them. Chris, Vivian, and Adelea came flying from the wild blue, clenching onto Ubos. He chuckled and slipped from their grip, leaving them to topple into Cedric and Lydia and completely ruining the tender moment.

"HA-HA!" Ubos laughed triumphantly. "All of you are a century too young to match me!" He laughed mockingly as he ran away again.

Vivian, Chris, and Adelea growled, vowing revenge on the book. Then they gaped in horror at a heat boiling beneath them. The trio was ensnared in a red glow levitated right off Cedric and Lydia and set aside. Lydia rose with her hair wafting in the intense aura, and Cedric whole wand and arm coated in it as well. The two first glared at the trio that barged in, making them drip in sweat. Then they redirected their anger at the book that would soon decorate the mantel of a fireplace. "UBOS! YOU STUPID PIECE OF LITERATURE!" Lydia roared flames.

"May I burn him alive?!" Cedric snarled heatedly, cursing that book to a thousand years of needles in his eyes for that interruption.

"Not before I rip his pages out one at a time!" Lydia took off after him, leaving a fiery trail in her path.

"SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Cedric rolled up his sleeve, sprinting after her. He turned the red fire blue.

Adelea blinked baffled. Her head was starting to catch up with the fact that Cedric and Lydia were standing around in the middle of the garden...and seemed to be really close. And with how angry they are, "You kind of getting the feeling we interrupted something?" Chris and Vivian weren't sure as to what she was referring. But, boy, those two are terrifying when they're mad. They wondered what about.

 **To be continued**

 **TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Wassailia Eve and Wassailia!**

 **Oh, and Gry, your idea. Not sure if I mentioned it before - I totally want to use it, but maybe at the very end i I can swing it, or in the next installment. But I will definitely use it.**


	41. Operation Re-Birthday

**Operation Re-Birthday**

 **Moving on.**

 **I LIED! I'M SO SORRY! After this there will be two more chapters. But seriously, I could not do a time jump from the middle of November to the end of December. I can't do it. SO, this chapter is going to be happy go lucky with sibs and friend's. Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 1:**_

 _ **Le Jour De Amour (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Clopin and Quasimodo**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Hunchback of Notre Dame 2**_

 _ **Song 2:**_

 _ **Sea Shanty (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Total Drama Cast**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Total Drama World Tour**_

 **xxx**

The past couple of weeks kind of went by rather sluggish. One day felt like three wrapped into one. The guards and knights were trapped in this roundabout daze that had them meandering like zombies. None of them remembering that they even woke up, let alone were on patrol. Those who had a harder time than others coming to grips with what went down found themselves skittish like newborn fauns. Not that it wasn't expected. All the excitement had everyone on edge, expecting the world to tear itself in half, or just for cats and dogs to come raining down. Nothing of the sort happened. Each day went on in its own merry fashion as everyone returned to their regiment. Roland and Baileywick wrapped much needed paperwork and disputes Roland kept sidelining. The servants finished washing and primping all linens with the aroma of winter. A special mixture comprised of mint, pine, and a scent of a mountainous breeze. Miles got his guards in better shape than ever, working them twice as hard to make up for the humiliation they suffered. The Knights took to a special training regiment in both Mistbow Mountain and The Horrid Hills. James, Amber, and Sofia caught up on their school work. Nothing major made them fall behind. They just simply ignored it. Jade, Ruby, Mrs. Henshaw, and Tilly all went home. Adelea returned to her studies with Merr, Chris went back to the Academy to prepare for winter finals, and Lucinda and Marla were putting this unpleasantness behind them with some bad witch hijinks. All in all, things were getting back to normal. As normal as they could anyway. Two weeks with no surprises was a welcomed breath of fresh air. Gave everyone a chance to return to their groove, get back into a healthy swing of things, and reinvent themselves.

If one were to be frank, thanks to these weeks of serenity, it was no great feat to take in stride that there are people amongst them who are far more than what they seem. That there is more out there than what they have been lead to believe, or have witnessed for themselves. To accept the fact that nothing is so cut and dry, or black and white. Witches, Inheritors, men with mouths on their hands, Wombeasts, mermaids, talking books, boxes that steal and produce magic, trolls, ogres, goblins, and ghouls! What transpired on Lydia's birthday was an eye opener for all involved. The world they live in is growing, and has been growing around them and they never noticed it. Or just took it all for granted. Which only begged a seriously important question? When did they get to see more?

But one thing could not be allowed to skate by unmended. And that was Lydia's disaster of a birthday. It was her 18th birthday party and Boswell ruined it completely. She needs a do over and she needs it now. So, with tremendous efforts by James, Amber, and Sofia, they slyly worked behind the scenes to arrange something special for their big sister. Behind the scenes because Lydia would have turned it down if she knew about it. When they went to school, they told their friends of their plan to reconcile for the birthday fiasco, and told them to get their big sibs on board. Adelea was told through messenger Clover about the plan and to bring Chris along. They didn't need to do a lot of convincing. They were happy to help. Lydia's done so much for them, this was the least they could do. Sofia, James, and Amber felt success on their shoulders. This was going to be the best surprise ever. And they knew the perfect place to go.

 **xxx**

"A Fall Festival at Merroway Cove?" Lydia questioned it strangely, sitting cross legged in the flying coach with her three siblings, Adelea, Serena, and Chris. Clover, Ubos, and Eezeyal, who were offered to tag along, ogled the trio baffled too. A beach seems like a strange place to hold a festival. Not that they were complaining. Adelea and Chris have never been to Merroway Cove, and Lydia and Sofia have been wanting to go back for a visit. Normally, yes, they would have sailed there on the Floating Palace. But General Hornpipe was off on vacation, and Chris and Adelea didn't have rides. Besides, their friends are going by coach, and it's much faster. "They have those there?"

"Every year!" Amber zealously replied. She put a hand to James, "We've gotten to go a few times, but can't always make it every year."

"It's super fun, and all sort of people go! Not just sailors!" James threw in, shuffling anxiously in his seat. He can't wait till they get there. "You'll have a great time, Lydia. It'll be the best belated birthday gift you've gotten."

"I don't doubt that." Lydia giggled, glad that her sibs and friends are thinking of her. But still, this felt like much. She told everyone that they didn't need to worry about it. In spite of what happened, she had a great birthday. She told them a thousand times. As usual, none of them listened. She wasn't being ungrateful in the least. She just doesn't feel comfortable when people go out of their way for her like this. And also, "Just seems weird to have a Fall Festival near the ocean."

"The festival is for the mermaids." Sofia animatedly jumped in. She pulled her favorite book on mermaids out of nowhere, showing Lydia the chapter on the festivals they spoke of. She really loves that book. "Sailors have a festival for each end of season every year to thank them."

"In honor of the mermaids?" Chris asked. Ubos, Eezeyal, Serena, and Clover huddled in close to study the book.

"Yep." Sofia traced a finger to the pages, summarizing the festival lore. "It is rumored that mermaids are the psions for the goddess of the sea - Calipso. In order to thank the mermaids for a safe voyage, they hold a festival in their honor each season." The book beautifully depicted sailors upon their ship, sailing the wild blue yonder with glee and singing songs of merriment. On the next page there were some who were kneeling to the ocean in thanks, whilst the rest prepared for the festival. "In these festivals, sailors make an effort to clean out the coves and give back to the sea that they blaze." The book didn't skip a beat. Sailors diving leagues deep, venturing into the woods for the waste of humans, and creating trinkets from them was shown. Lydia felt this would be widely popular if it were to branch. "It's a thanks for letting them return home each season, and praying for their safe return the next season."

"But why the last five days of a season?" Adelea raised her hand.

"That was supposedly a coincidence." Sofia started matter of factly. She skipped to the side notes of the chapter. In big letters it said, _**Clean up lasted the concluding five days of a month.**_ Adelea and Chris hummed intrigued. Not even sailors were shy about admitting to an accident. "The people who started it just picked those days to spend cleaning up the coves they docked at." She closed the book, slipping it under the seat.

"The best part of these festivals is that they change location each season." James summed up. "The Fall Festival is held at Merroway Cove." A happy coincidence Sofia and Lydia will not complain about. This will be the perfect chance to see Oona and Cora again. "The events are mostly to do with swimming the farthest and salvaging the most junk left behind." What he calls junk, a certain princess with a magical com is calling her treasures. "There is fishing, bobbing for prizes, rock climbing, trails through the hills." Chris was getting amped up just hearing about it. "They also have horseback riding, rowing races, all sorts of food that you could and couldn't think of." Adelea was drooling with James, Eezeyal, and Clover. "It all ends with a huge thanks to the mermaids for safe travels." And neither one of them could wait to dive in.

And…" Lydia didn't mean to seem skeptical wagging a finger at Amber and James, "You guys are going to deep dive for trash?"

"I will, Amber won't." James wasn't shy in his scoff. "She doesn't do manual labor."

"I also don't normally like associating with smelly sailors." She flicked open her fan, dramatically cooling herself at the very idea. "But, for Lydia, I am willing to deal."

Lydia, James, and Sofia rolled their eyes. What a drama queen. Adelea and Chris laughed at the siblings. Oh the pain they all share. "Well this is going to be an awesome day!" Chris chimed in animatedly. The Royal Siblings shared grins. It sure will be. But one thing had them all moderately concerned. That water was going to be freezing.

 **xxx**

Now while most would consider it a shame to catch such an awesome festival on its last day, this isn't a festival where latecomers miss a beat. The hosts of the festival believe each days should be as splendid, flamboyant, and rowdy as the last right the final second it comes to an end. Sailing is no joke to these burly men and their families. Neither is taking care of the ocean they borrow from their neighbors below to make ends meet. Therefore, they believe in showing their appreciation by pouring their hearts into these festivals in anyway they can. Precisely why the flying horses bringing the incoming carriages for a landing had their wings scared off. Don't worry, they made a safe landing. But a cannonball exploded with vibrant confetti a few feet from the Corinthia Carriage shaved a few years off Clio. Zandar and Zaheer were a little more enthralled. The Wei-Ling, Frezenberg, Albuquerque, and Khaldune carriages landed with all haste. Enchancia's carriage was right behind them, with Zumeria behind them.

The carriages landed pretty roughly, but everyone was able to walk away with not too many scratches. A few of them were groaning. They bumped their heads on the landing. "Anyone get the license plate on that cannonball?" Vivian stumbled into Clio, being saved from a face full of sand.

"I'll tell you once the confetti is out of my eyes!" Zaheer moaned, rubbing at the stinging party favor. Just great. The confetti came with glitter. That was going to take all day to wash out.

"I think James hit me with one of those once." Lydia moaned. "It was full of glue."

"It was an accident!" James blurted. An accident that took weeks to clean. "A funny accident, but an accident!" Lydia would like to remind him that she nearly had to shave her head because the glue wasn't washing out. Thank goodness for dissolving salts.

"Let us just be thankful that we landed safely." Junjie advised gleefully, lending Jun and Jin a hand out of the carriage. "And let's take it as a sign that we a guaranteed to have a good time today!"

"Cheers to that!" Astrid pumped a fist. "I can't wait to dive in."

"I can't wait to dive into that food!" Clover rubbed his paws together. His eyes changed into stars at all the delectable goodies he was going to dive into. He wasn't the only one. Eezeyal, Serena, and Ubos might beat him to the punch.

"CLLOOVVEERR!" A very familiar pounce ambushed Clover from behind. A small tumble and Clover was being pinned by his steadily growing to be favorite dragon Crackle. "Clover, are you excited?! I'm excited! I've never been so excited!" She rambled at 5,000 miles per hour. As such, she was spitting fire in every direction. On the plus side she was lighting torches, getting food on a fast track to cooking, and lit the sage pit the sailors just built. "Except when I heard that we would be coming here and I was like-"

"Slow down, Crackle!" Clover clamped his tiny paws to her mouth. "You're gonna burn the whole cove down!"

Crackle sat back, her ears drooping sadly as she covered her mouth. "Sorry." Then she giggled when she saw Ubos roasting marshmallows with sunglasses on over a guy who had yet to realize his head was on fire.

Vivan was enchanted by how livley the festival was so early in the day. "I don't even know where to start."

"I do. ECK!" Hildegard gagged. "Couldn't they have at least done something about all this sand!" She complained, shaking the sand from her shoes. "It's going to get everywhere."

"It's a beach, Hildegard." Adelea mocked her. "You don't throw a giant carpet over it."

"They could try!" Astrid rolled her eyes. Hildegard is so unreasonable.

"AH-HA! WELCOME, WELCOME ONE AND ALL!" A muscular chocolate skinned man approached the gaggle of royals and company. He was dressed more like a pirate than a sailor. The eyepatch was the sealer. He tipped his hat to them in a bow, letting the ponytail of his shave head hang down. "I am Captain Nicholae Fury, the host of this Fall Festival! Please accept these as humble gift for joining us this day!" Pacific Islander women came up with huge smiles. The boys got garlands of tropical flowers put around their necks, while the girls received flower crowns. Sofia, Adelea, and Lydia had to set their pets with their friends to keep them from eating the gifts. One of the ladies yelped at Ubos, frightened out of her wits that a book was floating. Ubos bobbed himself, assuring her gets that all the time. He wiggled his nose, happily accepting his necklace. How it hung there only frightened her more. Fury laughed heartily, resting a hand to his scared friend. "What an interesting group that has come to join us! While it may be the last day, please enjoy it to the fullest!"

"We will!" Zaheer, Ahlii, and Leena chimed in unison.

"Thank you for having us!" Junjie bowed in his traditional manner. Jun, jin, and Khalid bowed as well. The Captain excused himself, and his entourage, moving to the next guests that were arriving.

"WHOA…" Sofia light up like the stars, cupping her cheeks in awe, "This place is A-MAZING!"

From the west side of the cove where Cora was snagged in the rocks to the east side where the sea monster hid Oona - Merroway Cove was jam packed with people, lights, concession stands, and games. Posts as tall as the cliffs on either side were erect, spanning banners that read _**Thank you**_ , _**One More Season,**_ _**Protect Our Homes**_ were handmade from the finest of fabric on Merroway, kept in the most pristine of conditions over the years. A few additions here and there to modernize them for the times. Leena, Jun, Sofia, and Vivian marveled at how beautiful they are. And they were perfect with the seashell embroideries, and the beautifully stitched seafloor with a palace cascading the bottoms of each. Sofia made her own inside joke, unable to hold back a giggle. She wonders what they would all do if they learned there really was a kingdom under the sea.

The lights made the mid morning weep in insecurity. A gorgeous golden glow flooded the cove to the ocean. It'll be even more beautiful at night. Amber, Clio, and Hildegard arranged the lanterns to create a spotlight for their entrances. Astrid and James slapped hands to their foreheads, laughing as they shook them. Their sisters can be so ridiculous sometimes with how they needed to be in the spotlight.

Smoke was climbing high from the bonfire pits smoking boar, pig, and the hides of other animals that will remain nameless to not scare away the current animal company. Aside from the meats, sailors aren't ones to neglect their veggies and fruits. One guy crazy as a crumbling cookie threw in his own basic food groups stemming from beans, bacon, whisky, and lard. That being said, the questionable slop cooking in his pot was avoided. Hugo, Zandar, and Adelea will swear on record they saw it snatch someone's hat right from their head. Clover, Crackle, Serena, Eezeyal, and Ubos hadn't noticed the strange mixture, too busy drooling over everything else. And no, this is no mistake. After revealing himself, Ubos had no qualms with the stares of sailors. A few found him interesting, thanking the sea for another amazing experience. Granted, UBos could have changed into his human form, but the kids don't need a middle aged man cramping their style.

Ahlii, Khalid, Jin, and Chris were drawn to the maps near the horses. A trail was created to take them along the most scenic of areas around the cove island. At these scenic areas, it is asked that a seed from each pouch they are given is planted where it was needed and will grow to replace what withered. The trail ends at a tropical garden defended by an apple orchard barrier.

Lydia, Zaheer, Maya, and Junjie watched from the shore a few men rowed out a ways to the see to set up buoys. The limit to how far out anyone was allowed to swim before the current kicks in. Maya put her hand in the water. A cute squeak came from her as she flinched from how cold it was. Lydia, Zaheer, and Junjie laughed at her. Vivian proved she was the angle by handing her a cup of hot cider she got from a nearby stand. It was just the thing she needed.

"Well what are we doing just standing around here?!" Axel boisterously stated, waving his arms animatedly. "The day is young and so are we! We're at a festival! SO LET'S PARTY!" He tossed a fist into the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, and in a stamped they all went forth into the festival.

A minstrel strode on scene, running a bow teasingly along the strings of his violin. Another meandered behind him, tickling his guitar, and one more kissed air to his flute. The violinist felt his heart flutter, and let the song of his heart be carried on the salty wind. _**"There's music throughout the mermaid cove! The beach has come alive!"**_ A group of sailors cheered loudly, smashing their ale mugs together and getting drenched in the smelly beverage. _**"The sea is in a tizzy,"**_ Waves crashed to the rocks,fish leaping high into the sky, _**"It's a busy, buzzing hive."**_ The violinist tipped his hat, catching one of those flying fish before putting it back to his head. _**"There's cause for this commotion and emotional display!"**_ He strode on over onto a stage, he and his band turning heads. _**"We just can't wait to celebrate for two, three, four, five DAAYS!"**_ The music picked up tempo, and the feet were tapping.

"The Fest...of Fall,"

A woman at a calamari stick stand handed one to Hugo, Khalid, and James, _**"Your song is in the air."**_ The boys thanked her as they ate. It was good.

" _ **What magic will you make for us?"**_ Twin boys slipped seashells bracelets to Vivian and Clio's wrists.

" _ **What blessings will you share?"**_ A fully enamoured husband and wife were being admired by Lydia, Astrid, and photo they carried was of their marriage at one of the festivals.

" _ **The mermaids of the seven seas,"**_ A burly sailor picked up Jun and Jin on his shoulder, running up to a boulder overlooking the ocean, _ **"May wind and sea be fair."**_ A wave from the blue scaled high and splashed right onto them. The sailor laughed heartily, while Jun and Jin deadpanned at the seaweed and starfish wrapped to their heads.

" _ **Please hear our call at this festival."**_ A chorus of sailors sprouted merrily. A second sprouted beneath them, _**"May we come for many years."**_

"ALRIGHT, LANDLUBBERS AND SEADOGS, GATHER ROUND!" Fury leapt onto the stage, enticing the crowds closer with flamboyant waves. "We say it at every festival, and we do it every year," He knelt on the end, "Braving the vast seas is no small feat, and there are never guarantees we will return." Full agreements nods rippled in the crowd. Murmurs of amen rumbled, and hats being tipped to those who could not join were seen. "Therefore, in appreciation for our fair winds, we must thanks the sea goddess and her sions from the bottom of our hearts. For it is thanks to them that our families do not weep." That was met was a booming HURRAH! Sailors kissed their wives and husbands, hugged their kids and pets, and hooked arms to their shipmates and fellow sea travelers. The festival is a time for thanks and prayer for good times ahead. Never are they to take it for granted.

Hugo, Chris, and Hildegard walked up to a mask stand. Ursula, King Triton, Maui, Moana - there were bunch crafted iconic figures in the myths. Chris put on Ursula, making the two girls laugh. _**"Some have come for their first time!"**_ The violinist minstrel emerged within the trio, wrapping his arms to them. _**"May you come for many more."**_ They gave a thumbs up. _**"Some have been attending since the ripe old age of four."**_ He mockingly pointed a thumb at a gathering of elderly men laughing their hides off.

" _ **EVERYONE'S PARADING DOWN THE COASTLINE ALL IN PAIRS!"**_ Everyone in the crowd sang, prancing in a kick stepping conga line. _**"To join the celebration at the finest of the fairs!"**_ Ahlii and Junjie, Zaheer and Axel, Leena arm in arm with Maya and Khalid, and James and Zandar couldn't resist in the dance.

"The Fest of Fall,"

Clover stood on one end of plank and Crackle jumped to the other, _**"Your song is in the air!"**_ He swan dove into a giant tub of berries. _**"What magic will you make for us?"**_ He broke to the surface with his booty in paw.

" _ **What blessings will you share?"**_ Serena and Eezeyal were chilling in the tubs of mixed nuts, and fish.

" _ **The mermaids of the seven seas,"**_ Lydia, James, Amber, and Sofia sat to the stage, kicking their legs to the music, _ **"May wind and sea be fair!"**_ They hugged closely, pumping their fists into the air.

" _ **Please hear our call at this festival!"**_ Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, and Astrid sat dignified at a table, cheering with tea.

" _ **May we come for many years!"**_ Junjie, Jin, Jun, and Chris prayed to the ocean.

"Oh, how the stars will sparkle on the water,"

Fury guided Lydia, Astrid, Adelea, and Clio to a glistening tide pool, _**"As the mermaids' song echoes across the land!"**_ He spread his arms, raising them high.

" _ **The spirits may rise…"**_ A pair sang from atop a crow's nest, " _ **With fire in their eyes."**_ They gazed with brotherly love at each other.

An islander girl flipped into the nest with them. _**"While gorgeous girls enchant you with a dance!"**_ She laughed animatedly, spinning the two. Zaheer and Lydia, Astrid and Axel, Adelea and Junjie, Hildegard and Hugo, James and Amber won the crowd with their waltz turned tango.

" _ **The Fest of Fall,"**_ Jun and Jin ran up to two sailors and were given a leg up, _**"Your song is in the air!"**_ They landed I a trampoline and were bounced right in a rainbow into a bath of whipped topping.

" _ **What magic will you make for us?**_ " Adelea and Lydia back to back twirled their wands and launched an array of streaming lights across the beach.

" _ **What blessings will you share?"**_ Clio, Vivian, and Maya did a limbo and snagged rings with their teeth.

" _ **The mermaids of the seven seas,"**_ Sofia, Leena, and Khalid were dressed as merpeople, waving as they were carried on planks by sailors.

" _ **May wind and sea be FAAIIRR..."**_ Astrid, Axel, and Junjie were hoisted by ropes around their waists, sent on a spinning ride of their lives..

Lydia, Sofia, Vivian, and Clio made their own starfish with their names on it, adding them to an enormous mural. _**"Please hear our call at this festival."**_ Khalid, James, Jun, Jin, and the rest made their own starfish as well, putting them to the mural. _ **"May we come for many YEEEAAARRSSS!"**_ The friends and siblings came together, really enamoured by how magnificent the sunset ocean mural was, and honored that they get to be part of it.

 **xxx**

There is no way today could turn out any better than it was going. Barely three in the afternoon and the festival wasn't slowing down. Leaving the visiting royals, pets, Adelea, and Chris knowing that they were going to be exhausted for days after they went home. Who are they kidding? They made arrangements with local inns to stay until they slept off the sugar inducing, sea shanty brewed, fish slapped with every ingredient known to man hangovers. It's going to be great. And their parents, and guardians, are perfectly aware of their intention to stay the night.

Ahlii and his younger siblings took a moment to relax and gain a second wind on a calm boat ride to the caves at the cove. Junjie took his sibs on the trails normally traveled by horse, wanting to experience the land that they will be healing with their own two feet. Zandar and Zaheer went with Adelea and Chris, and Astrid and Hildegard to get their portraits painted. Zandar, Adelea, and Chris decided to get their faces painted beforehand. Vivian and Clio joined in on some barrel raised across the beach. The racer, Vivian, wears a barrel suit and is blindfolded while balancing the barrel lid on their heads. The partner, Clio, is to guide them to the finish line. Those tow couldn't make it further than ten steps at a time because they were laughing too hard from tripping over their own feet. James, Amber, and Sofia took Crackle, Serena, and Clover to a massive tank of the variety of fish that live in the ocean the sailors travel. There was even a small shark in there. All those pets saw was food.

Lydia, Eezeyal, and Ubos snuck off on their own somewhere to get in some quiet. They were having fun, but the quiet was welcomed. Even though they're sure the whole cove could hear the festival. Out of nostalgia for their previous visit, the trio climbed to the cliffside that gave them a view of the whole cove. The same spot where they saw their Floating Palace, where they watched Cedric sneak off the plot to steal Oona's comb, and where they saved and met Cora, learning the legends of mermaids were true. Oh they hadn't forgotten the fresh, powerful gust of wind that surrounds that cliff. The smell of the sea, the feel of the forest, and the intense energy of the world just gathering at that one spot. Lydia felt like she was flying. Ubos and Eezeyal were holding onto her so that they wouldn't be blown away. Lydia held onto them as she sat on the ledge, placing them on her lap and admiring a view no artists could ever capture. A lonely tear day down Lydia's cheek, dropping to Eezeyal's head. He and Ubos glanced up concerned. She assured them nothing was wrong. She was just happy. This day, this moment right here - it is the most special day she's had since Sofia was born. And since learning her mom found love again. And since Roland proved that he was willing to be her father, and welcomed her as his daughter. But what truly made this day spectacular...was right there on that beach. Friends and family old and new having the time of their lives. She wishes this day would last longer, let her and her friend's be kids for a while longer. But they all have responsibility to get to tomorrow. And let's face it, those responsibilities often lead to some pretty fun times themselves. Lydia can't wait to have more with these people, and those she meets on the way. And she won't trade any of it for a single second.

A wad of seaweed flew past Lydia's head. "Huh?!" She jumped five feet in the air, and Ubos and Eezeyal nearly dove into the water. Lydia scrambled to her feet, almost scared of the slimy bomb that narrowly missed them. The way she was looking at it was like it was meant to explode. It was more shocking that it came from nowhere.

"What in Sam Hill?" Eezeyal gasped.

"Think the ocean is mad we took time away from its party." Ubos partially joked.

"The ocean is notorious for throwing things back." Not on its own though. Lydia turned to the very ocean, squinting hard to find out how seaweed travels so far and so high. So far she was only seeing blue, blue, tints of green, a lovely shade of red, and-WAIT UP! Red? Lydia dropped to her knees, leaning as far over as she could with a hand as a visor against the sun. She wasn't imagining it. There was a patch of red in the sea just bobbing there. And...it was waving? The funny thing is...it looks familiar. "Hey, Guys, isn't that…" Lydia drew her wand, conjuring a pair of binoculars in her hand. She looked out again to the waving patch of red. It came with a cute pink top, a beautiful head of brown hair topped with a crown of seashells, and a smile. "IT IS!" Lydia cheered shrilly, tossing the binoculars into a poof. Eezeyal and Ubos were flipped around when she took off so suddenly. They steadied themselves and shook off the dizziness to see what got her so excited. A red tail diving into the water got them in a tizzy as well, sending them racing after Lydia.

Lydia climbed down to a small wading pool well away from the sharp rocks, skipping to the patch of land stretching into a drop into the sea. She stooped onto her knees, waiting like a happy puppy for that surprise to pop out of the water. Ubos and Eezeyal landed on her shoulders, eagerly awaiting the owner of that red tail. A garden of bubbles vehemently disturbed the surface. A full face of water drenched the trio, rolling them onto their backs and making them choke of the bitter salt. Hysterical laughter rubbed that very salt in their wounds...and eyes. Lydia propped up on her elbows with a frowning smirk, catching none other than Princess Cora holding her sides in stitching laughter.

"I CAN'T...BELIEVE...I GOT YOU WITH THAT TWICE!" Cora slapped the water, seeing as she was lacking knees.

"Careful," Lydia crawled over to her, "I might jump in and drown you."

"Can't drown a fish." She smugly countered, gesturing to herself.

"God willing, I will try." Lydia warned. She and Cora stared briefly, either one waiting for the other to throw a splash or insult. Instead they fell over laughing. "Hey, Cora, it's good to see you again!"

"Lydia!" Cora swam up, giving her a huge hug. "I've missed you so much!" Lydia's tight hug reassured her that she missed her as well. She wishes they got to spend more time together on their last trip. Hopefully this time around there won't be any sea monsters getting in the way. "Ubos, Eezeyal, great to see you!"

"You as well, Princess!" Ubos bowed.

"Howdy!" Eezeyal waved animatedly.

"How are you? You look amazing!" Cora just realized Lydia had a makeover since her last visit.

"I'm great, actually!" She twirled her long hair, blushing at her compliment. Lydia sometimes forgets her hair is longer and she's wearing an all new wardrobe. "And you look even more amazing!"

"Thanks! Are you here for the festival?"

"Sure am. Sofia, James, Amber, and a few of our friends are here too."

"Lucky! I see these festivals every year…" She pouted abysmally. "I've never gotten to be at one. For obvious reasons." She lifted her tail out of the water. Lydia and Eezeyal lowered their heads sadly. Cora knows that its dangerous for humans to learn that Mermaids are real, but she feels the risk would be worth the reward if she got to have one day among them. Just one where she can have fun with beings that have to walk everywhere, require enormous vessels to travel long distances, _strolling_ down that thing...a...a street? Yeah! A street! She wants to be able to ascend to the throne and have children of her own and be able to tell them and her subjects of a once in a lifetime experience. To show them that humans aren't all disgusting and dangerous. They have fun, they have families that they love, they go to functions and let loose just like they do. She just wants to be part of that for one day. Not watch it from afar.

"Would you like to?"

Cora, Eezeyal, and Lydia snapped their heads one at a time with aghast expressions to a smirking Ubos. He bounced his brow at them, chuckling impishly. "Huh?" Was all Cora was able to muster with her slacking jaw.

"Ubos, really?!" Lydia asked astonished for the shocked Mermaid. He did turn Lydia into a manta ray. But can he turn a mermaid into a human?

"Ursula isn't the only one who knows a good fish to human spell." Ubos boatsed. He flipped his pages open, falling on the complicated spell of a mermaid on one page turning into the human woman on the other. "See? We can make you human for the festival, if you like." Lydia brought Ubos in close, wanting to study this mysterious new spell for herself. It was in a section Lydia hadn't gotten to just yet. She brushed her fingers to the incantations, skimmed the ingredients, and wrapped her mind around the amount of energy this would take. Even with her Inheritor powers, there's no way she can pull this off. The illustrations alone make the feat seeming intimidatingly complicated if one were to perform it on their own. It wasn't unlike the ritual that Ursula used to turn Ariel human. With Ubos running point, the preparations for this would be almost unnecessary. Succeeding in completing the ritual...no one but Ubos would be able to do this. Lydia glanced to Cora with a vibrant smile, nodding to her that it can be done.

Cora beamed absolutely dumbstruck, slowly sinking back into the sea. She shook off the daze taking her under, splashing to bring herself up. She darted her gaze from Eezeyal to Lydia to Ubos, reassuring herself that she hadn't misheard...and wasn't imagining this. None of them broke face. They were absolutely seriously. It is possible for them to make her human for the day. Cora wasn't sure if she should continue staring, or break out in a cheer. Her head shook violently in an effort to remind herself to speak. "C-c-c-could...could Oona come too?!" She quaked to form a decent sentence. High marks on her. Lydia and Eezeyal grinned victoriously.

"Absolutely. I can make you both into humans. Temporarily of course." Ubos had to add the last part. Nothing is forever unless performed by a god. "But I will not feel comfortable with this unless your mother-" Cora soared into the air and dove for home like a launched cannonball, "Approves…" He finished irately from the water splashing to his pages.

"I think she's on board." Lydia remarked teasingly, trying not to laugh. Ubos went above her, wringing out a bucket of water onto her. "Now I know you can drown!" It will be a trial, but she will drown him.

 **xxx**

"Anyone seen Lydia?" Adelea asked with a hand to her forehead like a visor. She minded the freshly painted Maui Art she had running down her arms and around her face. Sofia, Amber, and James thought something was amiss. Now that it's been pointed out, they don't know the last time they saw Lydia.

"Now that you mention it," Astrid scanned the area, fiddling with necklace she won at a ring toss, "I haven't seen her in awhile." None of them were sure when they last saw her. Khalid, Maya, and Leena were clueless. Then again, they were busy mocking Ahlii as he was suckered by a few islander girls into wearing their hay skirts and coconut bras.

"Do you think she went off somewhere?" Junjie inquired. Don't get them wrong, they weren't worried about her in a panicked sense. Lydia can do whatever she likes, and go wherever she likes. It just didn't feel right to be having all of this fun without the birthday girl.

"Hey! Guys!" Heads snapped to a parting group of people gasping at a floating book beside Lydia. A few ran away thinking it was a curse.

"There you are!" Amber fumed in reprimand, putting her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Lydia asked jovially. She was squirming with excitement. "Look who decided to join the party!" She very dramatically swept her arms toward the crowd. A few frowns from her friend's humored her and looked. Then utter surprise, followed by squeals, erupted from Amber, Sofia, and James. Their tails transformed into the skirts of dresses, Cora and her little sister Oona very wobbly strutted on scene, spreading arms as a TA-DA! At first James, Amber, and Sofia didn't move. They just stared with their mouths open, and disbelief making their eyes suraight white. A seagull, Farly, flew by, cawing absentmindedly in response to their imploded minds. Their eyes darted from Oona and Cora's heads...to...their toes?They have toes! They have LEGS! THEY'RE WALKING! This roundabout screaming in their minds had them squeaking. Everyone, save for Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal, were growing concerned that The Enchancian Trio just had a mental collapse. Oona and Cora were getting nervous with clammy skin, thinking they made a mistake. They winced at Lydia. She motioned a hand for them to relax, then counted down from three, two, one.

"Cora! OONA!" Khalid was scared out of his skin and into Vivian's arms. Sofia kicked off her shoes and charged.

"SOFIA!" Oona waited for her to come, not too accustomed to her new legs yet. Sofia didn't mean to tackle her, but the two were laughing in the sand. "I'VE MISSED YOU!" She snuggles their cheeks together.

"I MISSED YOU TO!" Sofia fluttered her legs.

"Cora!" Amber threw herself to the bigger sister.

"Hello again, Amber!" Cora was more prepared for the hug.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" James cheered. "Today is getting better!"

"Umm…" Astrid's hum reminded the Enchancian children that everyone else associated was really in the dark, and feeling awkward waiting for and introduction.

"Duh! Sorry!" Lydia smacked her forehead. Sofia let Oona up so she can meet the rest. "Everyone, this is Oona and Cora, two of our friends who live here in Merroway."

"Wonderful to meet you!" Clio adorably waved both hands.

"Hello!" Ahlii and his siblings greeted the two with bows.

"We're delighted to have you here." Junjie welcomed with Jun and Jin hanging on his shoulders.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you." Cora blushed, scrunching her body to keep herself from flipping out. This was all overwhelming. Not just the legs - which look fabulous - but all the people and human attractions on this one beach she must have perused for years.

"So this is what a human party looks like." Oona remarked in her awe struck daze. Cora and Lydia gasped, biting on their tongues. Oona slapped her hands to her mouth, cursing herself for that slip. She gazed at the elder sisters in great regret.

"Human party?" Hildegard, of course, didn't miss he chance to scowl suspiciously.

"What's that mean?" Vivian carried on the torture. Lydia, Cora, and Oona hummed dumbly, fingers erect desperately for the perfect excuse.

Amber squealed animatedly, prancing in place. "Oh yeah! Get this-"

"Hey! Kids," Lydia, in a blur, was muffling Amber's mouth, and dragging James off, "I need to talk to you three real quick!" She pushed the twin along, motioning Sofia behind them. The trio ogled their friend's confusedly, but shrugged in assuring them they would be right back. "You guys get chummy!" Lydia urged Cora and Oona. Maybe they can shift from that strange comment.

Cora and Oona stood in an awkward silence with the gaggle of strangers. It wasn't difficult to see on their faces that they weren't going to forget the _human party_ comment. Lydia sweating bullets wasn't making them less curious. Neither was Uos and Eezeyal suddenly taking off for a barrel of pickled eggs. Yeah, if they can make it anymore obvious that they are hiding something. Cora and Oona had a strong temptation to jump back into the sea and swim for their lives. That's when Axel smoothed his eyebrows, chuckling in admiration of the beautiful Cora. He cat walked over to her, snaking an arm around her shoulders. "So…" He wiggled his brow in an attempt to be debonaire and charming, "Come here often?" Cora inched away terrified, her face twisting in revulsion. _Is this a human courting ritual?_ She asked mentally. Because it was failing. Hugo groaned in humiliation. His brother is so corny.

 **xxx**

Lydia made sure that their friend's were out of earshot, fanning her hands to signal it was safe to talk. James huffed angrily, stamping his foot impatiently. Lydia laughing nervously, feeling those brown daggers carving her like a holiday turkey. He pointed accusingly at their _non-mermaid_ friends. "How are they-" His question was hitched in his throat by not so innocent laughing. Ubos was chuckling impishly, juggling pickled eggs into his mouth. "Nevermind. How long do they have?"

"The rest of the day." Lydia answered bluntly.

"GREAT!" Sofia clapped her hands. "Mermaids among humans! This is so cool!" She bounced in place.

Lydia bobbed her hands, not wanting Sofia to get too ahead of herself. "Yeah, so, personal request from Queen Emmaline as prerequisite for those two being able to be here." That really killed Sofia's cheering. Somehow she didn't think that Emmaline would have a say in this. "No one can know that they are mermaids. Not even our friends."

"We're keeping secrets again?" Amber scolded her.

"Out of respect for Emmaline." Lydia stressed in plight for Amber to see her side. The eldest twin wasn't buying it. "This isn't like me hiding my shameful inheritor thing. This is a plight from a Queen safeguarding her people." No, she doesn't want to keep this from their friend's, especially after what happened. But this is for someone else with dramatic trust issues. "She fears if too many humans learn of mermaids it will cause problems." Lydia didn't mean to bring her into the crossfire, but she needed Sofia's support. "Sofia and I can vouch that Emmaline's trust of humans doesn't extend past our family. She trusts us to keep her secret safe." Lydia doesn't need to say more about complete strangers she hasn't met yet.

"I guess that makes sense." James storked his chin pensively.

Amber groaned irritably, rolling her eyes. Sofia placed a pleading hand to her shoulder, begging her to go along. "Okay. We'll keep quiet." She grudgingly agreed.

"Thanks." Lydia hugged Amber tightly.

 **xxx**

Five minutes does wonders for bonding. Cora and Oona were joined in hysterically laughing circle with the rest, practically falling over in the sand. It was a relief. Seems like they forgot all about Oona's human slip. "You guys became friend's fast." Sofia giggled.

"Of course we did!" Adelea boisterously retorted, hugging Cora and Oona close to her sides. "These two are great! I can't believe you haven't introduced us to them sooner!" Adelea managed to weasel a warning glare to Lydia. The rank smell of ocean and seaweed didn't escape her nose. Nor did she miss how the two were drenched and not shivering their butts off. Lydia swallowed nervously. She had some explaining to do later.

"Alright! Intros are over!" Chris bellowed from amid the crowd. "Let's party until the next morning people!"

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

A band of sailors came together, the lead breaking out his accordian. He stomped his toe to the shanty beat, getting taken in by the tide of the hearty tune. People with food in their mouths, their arms loaded with goodies, and a few who were out in the middle of the water heard the music striking up and cheered exuberantly loud. They loved this song. The band behind him felt their blood rushing at the rise of their favorite tune. Though no real lyrics were ever invented for this toe tapping dance, the royals and friend's visiting from afar didn't let that little hiccup stop them.

Jin jumped onto a pickle barrel, doing an Irish Jig, _**"We're hangin' out at Merroway Cove; that rockin' eastern shore!"**_ He spread his feet like he was surfing, jerking his hips back and forth.

" _ **I'll have the shrimp!"**_ Serena swooped in an pilfered a bucket of shrimp.

" _ **Mussels!"**_ Eezeyal cracked open mussels.

" _ **COD!"**_ Clover drooled on the massive fish.

" _ **And the lobster thermidor!"**_ Ubos had a plate of lobster drop in front of him.

Khalid wrestled with his horse saddle, hanging off the thing as it trotted. _**"I can't seem to get this right!"**_

James came riding up beside him, hooting loudly, _**"Khalid, I'll get there first!"**_ He spread a map, pointing at the X.

Chris cackled maniacally, stunning the two as he rode ahead of them while standing confidently, _**"I feel so sad for both of you."**_ He dangled a canteen mockingly. _**"For this win, I won't work up a thirst."**_ He tossed it to James, making him and Khalid growl.

" _ **SEE-YA-LATER!**_ " Vivian stunned the juu-juubs out of the three boys, leaving them in the dust on her horse.

" _ **It's a sea shanty,"**_ Cora danced with Oona in the middle of the crowd.

" _ **And it's darn catchy!"**_ Oona let herself be lead into a dip.

"WOO!" Lydia and Sofia spun past those two, giggling heartily.

"Come on, Hildy," Astrid strutted into the dance with Hildegard in hand,"Our your turn!"Hildegard let Astrid lead in their side stepping folk dance.

" _ **Leena, you're a nut-bar,"**_ Axel gawked in utter shock.

" _ **But she sure can catch a fish!"**_ Clio gawked too.

Leena tossed a fish a long and wide as her onto a cart. _**"It's nothing big!"**_ She bobbed her body in an Indian Dance. _ **"It's purely luck."**_ She shimmied tauntingly near the two. _ **"Jealous are the Irish!"**_ She winked impishly.

"She is so coming fishing with us next time!" Jun promised.

"Agreed!" Zandar held his stomach laughing.

Axel was barely up to his waste in the water and was shivering his butt off. _**"THESE PEOPLE ARE FRICKN' NUTS!"**_ Axel roared in the midst of the cold.

" _ **My body's frozen stiff."**_ Maya wasn't even up to her knees and was frozen solid.

"Not your cup of tea?!" Junjie teased the two, diving headlong into the water.

"Axel's always been soft skinned." Hugo teased, diving in right behind him. Maya and Axel weren't taking that and went after them.

" _ **It's a sea shanty…"**_ Amber sang from atop a ladder.

" _ **And it's darn catchy!"**_ Clio giggled from the rungs below her.

" _ **It's really quite fancy,"**_ Zaheer bumped cider mugs with with a couple sailor, _ **"This jolly sea shanty!"**_ He tilted his head and chugged his whole mug in three gulps. He smacked his lips satisfied, ready for another round of cider. Cora, Oona, and the rest of their friends raised their mugs in cheer, the sailors laughing heartily and loudly as the shanty cooled to a silent halt.

Now, given they are fish people, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for Oona and Cora to be repulsed by humans eating a variety of fish, shellfish, and other animals so ravenously. If anything, it was expected. Humans eating their friends from below should be flipping their stomachs. Not to mention how loud humans are when inebriated on four types of alcohol, they're barbaric ways of eating, and how some of them took to running about without pants. The elder siblings spared their younger siblings that horror, and will make an effort to never speak of it again. Anyway, digressing back - guess what? Oona and Cora not only weren't disgusted, they joined in on the eating. Even beat four sailors at an eating and drinking contest, sending them into stupors. It was absolutely amazing. And it left Lydia, Adelea, Junjie and the others gobsmacked. And had James, Zandar, Chris, and Khalid seriously rethinking keeping those trophies for those pie contests they've won.

Cora astonished the crowds in a starfish dart game. Perfect bullseyes across the board. The girl's accuracy is crazy good. And the fact the starfish were made from spare materials collected around the beach made her feel less guilty about throwing them. She was like a ninja. Oona flabbergasted her competition in the race through the ocean for the garbage left behind. She went past the bouy, scaring the daylights out of the refs, and blowing the competition away with how much trash she brought back in such a short amount of time. Figures a couple of mermaids would ace these sorts of contests. NOW, the horseback riding…? Yeah, they ran away from that after they fell off a handful of times. Their land legs aren't ready to ride those beasts. Astrid and Adelea challenged Cora to a game of limbo, effectively losing. Oona was with Amber and Sofia running up to trampolines and sticking themselves to walls. Chris, James, Khalid, Hugo, and Jin ran the drunken three legged race with a few other kids as their partners, competing for a lifetime supply of cannonballs. Thank goodness neither of them won. Clio, Vivian, Hildegard, and Jun literally danced circles around their competition in a virulent game of dodgeball. In the end though, Jun came out on top. Lydia, Ahlii, Junjie, Zandar, and Zaheer were balancing precariously on thin poles above a giant tub for chocolate whipped topping. Zandar fell first, Ahlii took Lydia down with him, and Zaheer and Junjie were the masters of balance. It went on so long that they were awarded a tie for first. The ones who fell got graham crackers, some form of candy, and ate their fill. Zandar and Ahlii threw globs right in their faces, making them fall into the vat. Maya and Leena had the pleasure of showing up the sailors at enchanted discus. If it were the tri-kingdom picnic, Khaldune would be taking the gold again.

By the time the last of the games and events were closing down, the setting sun had completely vanished from the cast, allowing the blissful night to shade the sky. The glistening stars and brilliant moon illuminated the night sky, casting a beautiful light until the ocean and cove. Fireworks shrieked as high as the stars, exploding in a gorgeous array of warm colors. Taking the shapes of ships, dinghies, fish mermaids, and one was of Fury with bunny ears. He personally enjoyed that one. The Sailors were joined at the hip with their brothers and sisters in arms, relaxed with their families as they let the bustling fireworks light up the sky and bring their merry day to a close.

Lydia led her friend's to her favorite perch on the cliffsides, the perfect view to end a perfect day. Blankets and pillows were laid out, shawls were wrapped to their shoulders to fend off the frigid night wind, and hot cider and chocolate was in their hands. James and Zandar had to be dragged and shackled so they wouldn't try and sneak to where the works were being launched. That's the last thing anyone needs. Clover, Ubos, Serena, Crackle, and Eezeyal were snuggled in their own blanket, too dazzled by the fireworks to really notice their cider and coco was going cold. Not that they were the only ones. The Royals, Adelea, and Chris were leaning to one another, swooning at the beautiful lights. They gazed transfixed in the glorious lights. Especially Oona and Cora. the first round of fireworks terrified them. They sounded like the cannon fodder that sometimes ravages the sea. But once they saw how innocuous and pretty they were, those two wanted the show to go on for hours. Some of the works were hilarious. One was of a bunny and seagull arguing over fruit, which Clover wasn't ashamed to say he won. Another had an octopus playing tricks on a poor sailor. Vivian and Clio rolled over laughing the image of a man wearing a mermaid tail, and starfish on his chest. Ahlii was fascinated by the depiction of the north star. There were unicorns, sea monsters, tridents, seahorses - the show went on, and no one dared to look away.

"You having a good time?" Sofia hummed adorably up at Lydia, her head in her lap.

"I'm having a great time!" Lydia brushed her hair from her face. "This is the best Makeup Birthday I've ever had! It's also the only Makeup Birthday Party I've ever had." She impishly corrected herself. "And it's so much more awesome because all of you guys are here!" She gleamed at her friend's and family.

"We wouldn't have missed it." Astrid assured her. "And we're super glad there are less fireworks this time."

"I am super glad for that." Lydia groaned exasperated. "I don't think I have the stomach for another catastrophe like that."

"What happened, exactly?" Zandar raised his hand. Zaheer, Cora, and Oona leaned in baffled. They'd like to know that too.

"Oh yeah. None of you were there." Lydia forgot. Normally she'd be shying away. But after all they went through that night and for today, the least she can do is divulge. "Well…" With the help of everyone else, Lydia gave them the cliffnotes of what went down during her birthday. Boswell attacking and neutralizing almost everyone, Lydia's powers going out of control, and so on and so on. Their faces went from stoic confusion to abject shock and horror. All of those in the course of a few hours. "And by the next morning, Boswell was waiting to be transported - got transported - and we slowly got back to the way things were."

"Wow…" Oona droned.

"Sounds scary...and exciting." Cora had to admit.

"It was both." Lydia reassured them humbly, still shaking with the rest of them. "It would have been a lot worse if everyone wasn't there to knock sense into me." She rubbed her still sore head. "Seriously. I was super scared I wouldn't be able to stop."

"Good thing Cedric was there, huh?" Adelea teased her with a chirp, elbowing her. Her lips curled into a cat like grin. "I saw that kiss he gave you for encouragement." She crooned bouncing her brow. Lydia's face exploded cherry red, her shriek and those of her friend's drowned out by a well timed firework.

"WHAT?!" James, Hugo, and Amber climbed on one another. Ubos and the pets were choking on their drinks from the shock.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Astrid, Clio, Vivian, and Hildegard screamed with dorky grins stretching their cheeks.

"I KNEW IT!" Sofia fell back in cheer, kicking her legs rampantly.

"SH-SHUT UP! IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!" Lydia clamped her mouth closed. Her girlfriends squealed loudly, the guys laughing mockingly at how much redder she was getting. Adelea was bumping fists with Chris. "I MEAN...HE DIDN'T-SHUT UP, LEA!"

"Holy Carpets," Zaheer ran his hand through his hair amazed, "You like your Royal Sorcerer!"

"Isn't he like 40 years older than you?" Jun couldn't help voicing his disapproval.

"15, I think, BUT THAT ISN'T THE ISSUE!" Lydia fumed. "I don't have a crush on Cedric!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Adelea rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Lea, two can play that game!" This means war. Adelea seems to forget, Lydia has so much dirt on her that she can bury her three times over. "My birthday isn't a place for you to _innocently_ court Alauna or Gwen!" Adelea shrieked mortified, her jaw hanging with her blanking eyes. Chris groaned in disbelief. Not that he doesn't. James, Amber, and Sofia fell over shocked.

"She...huh?" Astrid's head bobbed. "You like Alauna and Gwen?"

"NO! NOT AT ALL!" Adelea's voice broke. A firework that blew up was the shape of a lyre, the strings shaped into a smile. "SHUT UP, YOU!" She cursed the fireworks.

"Oh my fire lilies, she does!" Hildegard bustled.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Adelea roared. She was going to kill Lydia for this.

"Hey, don't be shy." Cora shoved Adelea. "We don't choose who we fall in love with." She hooked her poor little sister, finding it was time to embarrass her. "Oona has a mad crush on a merboy that works in our palace!"

"I DO NOT!" Oona wiggled out of her grasp. "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT CORA!"

"We are the worst to each other." Ahlii laughed.

"Absolutely!" Axel lied back, folding his hands behind his head.

"As if we'd have it any other way." Vivian shrugged her hands. Hugo was with her on that one. This was truly a great time. If only it would never end.

A shame even this good thing must come to an end. The Festival committee ran out of fireworks eventually. Incidentally, as the fireworks drew to close, Adelea, Astrid, Lydia, Ahlii, Junjie, Axel, and Cora became pillows for their kid siblings, Clio, and Vivian. Truly, it was a very good thing they arranged for lodgings until tomorrow. The elder siblings might fall asleep right there. At some point. It saddened them to wake their younger siblings. Lydia and the others woke the kids, telling them it was time to head for their lodgings. A handful of reluctant groans arose, but they sluggishly marched on nonetheless. Having to carry their pets didn't make the jaunt back to the carriages any easier.

Adelea and Lydia lingered to clean up the blankets and pillows. Quick flicks of their wands and the mess was neatly folded and returned to their carriages. Adelea left first to make sure Chris didn't sleep walk into the sea. Lydia paused as she spotted Ubos hovering at the cliff's edge, seeming to be lost in his thoughts. He was staring out the night cast sea, letting his thoughts carry him beyond the horizon. Lydia meandering beside him pulled him from those thoughts, bringing a smile to his stoic face. "Today really was great." She broke the silence.

"I'm glad to hear it." He faced her with swelling pride. "This has truly been one great year. Not one I ever expected, to be honest." He said with a note of sadness in his tone.

"Even knowing your student was an Inheritor?"

"Even then." He bowed to his ignorance. With that fact in mind, he should have expected such a lively stay. "I just...wish it didn't have to end." He sniffled, choking back the sadness shaking his tone. Lydia partially lidded her eyes as she recalled Ubos's approaching departure after Wassailia. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you of my departure when I learned of it." He said again. "To be honest, I was just so shocked. I thought I would have more time than just a few months."

"Don't apologize. I'm not upset." She promised him, running the backs of her fingers down his cheek. She had him face her, her sapphire eyes glistening. "And it's not like it'll be a goodbye. Goodbyes are forever." And Lydia isn't one for goodbyes. "We'll definitely see each other again. No way I'm letting you off that easily."

"Same." He swore firmly. Tribunal or not, Ubos will not be kept from his favorite student thus far. "You slack for a second and I will be inclined to drop you into the bay again."

"Deal." She wouldn't have it any other way. She was honestly still flabbergasted. In a few short months it will be a year since Miranda married Roland, a year since Lydia and Sofia became Princesses, a year since thir whole world changed. It was like the first chapter of the great and daring adventures of tatters to tiara sisters destined for great things. The youngest meant to change the world one friend at a time with her generously opened hand, and the eldest - though meant to rule - was going to stand by her side and see their adventure through, protecting her always. Lydia can't wait to see what the new year brings. More excitement for sure.

But before she thinks about next year, Lydia needs to get past Wassailia first. After all, she got a very generous invite from Goodwin to join their family on Wassailia eve. And how would it look to turn down an invite from one of the greatest sorcerers in the world?

 **To be continued.**

 **NOW, We got to our last two chapters with special Christmas Surprises.**


	42. Future In-Laws?

**Future In-Laws?**

 **Moving on.**

 **I forgot something very important! HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song:**_

 _ **Let It Go (Parody)**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Queen Elsa**_

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Disney's Frozen**_

 **xxx**

T'was the day before Wassailia and all through the house not a creature had stirred. Not even a mouse. HA! YEAH! Wrong story, kids.

Wassailia Eve! As magical a day as the one after it. What makes this day so magical, one might ask? The roads are flooded with wagons bringing a herd of family from far and wide to be with their loved ones. Shops putting out the last of their best holiday product before closing up for the next two days. The air awash with the enriched smell of freshly baked breads, cookies, pies, scones - any pastry that can be named. The roads got their first dose of heavy snow in the past week and were immediately shoveled, prompting the children to run into the streets and build snowmen, snow angels, and the Seven Dwarves. Wassailia wind chimes were hung above doors, jingling pleasantly in the coming breeze. Minstrels wandering the roads strummed their lutes in tandem to the chimes. Uplifting chills prickling the arms of those whose ears caught their tune aroused them into a dance as they went on their way. The ladies and their escorting gentleman, and families, wore matching outfits as they had their portraits painted. Frozen ponds were smoothed down for yearly ice skating contests. A favorite was the ice sculptures that lined the roads to welcome new faces. The last of the decorations were being bought up, and complete strangers held no qualms lending a hand if an ornament or two fell. Trees were being dragged into homes, candles at doorsteps were being lit, and lanterns were readied for the night. But the greatest part about Wassailia eve was that each town had towering Christmas Trees, full scale replicas of Shamashes and Kinaras, a world record boulder sized dreidel in their squares. Each one was meticulously and cautiously crafted, cultivated, and stored for this glorious time of year. Then, with the artistic aesthetic of those who are chosen via a raffle, they are decorated in time for the celebration. Gifts and traditions attributed to each holiday represented are crafted in the form of smaller models, and empty gift boxes are left around. It's all wrapped up with a star at the top of the tree that will glow with the brilliance of the sun, and the townsfolks coming together to sing their praises for a magical year, and wishes for an even better one next year.

Enchancia was at its most beautiful this time of year. Puffs of snow lightly falling from the overcast sky, blanketing the land in soft white mounds. Trees that miraculously maintained their green coloring always looked their best with pure white snow capping them. As beautiful as it was walking through it, it was just as breathtaking from the air. Precisely where Cedric and Lydia admired the scenery on their coach ride to the Mystic Meadows Retirement Center for Sorcerers. Roland let them use their insulated coach to save them and the coachman from freezing their hind quarters off. Lydia was hypnotized by the snow covered earth whisking by. It looked so soft. Like fresh quilts out of the laundry. Her inner child hadn't stopped giggling. She wanted to poof down and make the biggest snowman she could. Maybe throw a snowball or two at Cedric. Then again, if she did that, they might never make it to Goodwin and Winifreds for Wassailia Eve. Although, in spite of him laughing at how childish she was behaving, Cedric wouldn't mind rolling her into a snowball and watching her go tumbling down. Wormwood, who was nuzzling inside Cedric's robe, would probably drop a whole tree of snow on her head.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Princess." Cedric exasperated dramatically. He hadn't stopped squirming in their seat since the Meadows' forest appeared. Come to think of it, he's been squirming since they took off. "I don't think I can survive a Wassailia by myself." He tugged at his Wassailia Tree bow tie, obsessively smoothing out the wrinkles from his purple holiday robe. The white fur lining on the cuffs and trim were kinda itchy, but it was his favorite due to the shiny ornament embroideries. And it came with a festive hat he loved to wear.

"Thank you for inviting me." Lydia returned with red cheeks. Ubos and Eezeyal popped out of her bag, growling offended. "Sorry. Us." She giggled. The two huffed appeased, slipping back inside to the warmth. Lydia's glad her light blue halter holiday dress came with a navy blue coat because she felt that chill. The netting on the skirt was woven with hundreds of different snowflakes that shimmered. The dark blue middle finger ring gloves, and the bow at her waist gave some contrast. She's not normally a dress person, but for Cedric she can look a little festive.

Time to explain. Every Wassailia, Cedric spends the next two days with his family at Mystic Meadows. This includes his big sister Cordelia and her daughter Calista. Now, mind you, Goodwin is very judgmental of Cedric, and Cordelia can be rather harsh with him at times. But by the end of the day, they end of having a wonderful time together. However, again, there are awkward phases in those days that make Cedric wish he had lied about his plans for the holiday. Making fun of Cedric's magic skills, talking about whether or not he's dating, making fun of Cordelia's hair, talking about embarrassing moment from when they were kids. It tends to get ugly. So, for the sake of having emotional support, and hearing she was in need of plans, Cedric asked Lydia to join him and his family for the Wassailia Eve. She can be with her family Wassailia Day. Naturally, Lydia jumped at the opportunity and brought Ubos and Eezeyal along. What could be better than spending time with Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise, and meeting the mysterious sister and niece she hears about all the time.

"This is going to be great!" Lydia bunched in her seat. She can't wait to get there.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be spending time with your family?" Cedric asked her for the umpteenth time during their ride. He can't help feeling guilty about taking her to be with his family when she has hers. "This is your first Wassailia with King Roland and the kids."

That's right. This whole year has been a series of firsts. Birthdays, parties, holidays - every single one is special. However, each one comes with a special rule. "Mom, Sofia, and I have a tradition." Lydia reassured him once more. "We each spend Wassailia Eve with new friends we've grown close to this year." Those new friend's were actually their new family. Amber and James absconded with Sofia bright and early to take her to their favorite Wassailia carnival. Roland and Miranda cleared their schedules for the day to have it alone in a cabin somewhere. Leaving Lydia with Cedric. "We've made plenty of friend's since coming to the castle, but our closest friends live in the castle with us. And..." She shyly fiddled with her fingers, blushing bashfully as she gaze at him, "I feel like I became closer with you since the day we met."

Cedric went rigid, turning pink with doe eyes. He may have heard some serious sincerity in her tone. It took him by surprise. Wormwood snickered under his breath, raising a brow at his master. Ubos and Eezeyal poked their heads out with mischievously quirked brows at their girl. "Oh...well…" Cedric went cotton mouthed, coughing into his fist. He needs to talk to the coachman. Their ride was spinning. Or was that him. "I...that is…" He cleared his tied tongue, regaining some sort of composure. "I...feel the same way...Lydia." He smiled tenderly to her. She tucked hairs behind her red ear, turning slightly. Cedric quickly put his attention out the window.

"Oh, get a room!" Wormwood mocked nauseated. These two are almost painful to watch now. Eezeyal and Ubos gave an _amen_ under their breath. Lydia and Cedric were unable to hear them with the blood pounding in their ears.

 **xxx**

A loving hand cupped protectively to a tiny flame flickering from a wand tip was guided to a candle etched with fuzzy garlands of different colors. The black wick was light. Pin sized specks of the flame broke from the flame in an arch, landing just so to the pyramid of floating candles hovering near a yet to be decorated Wassailia tree. Like the first candle, each one had a unique design carved into the wax. Various decorations that should be on the naked tree. Winifred moved the wand to her lips, blowing out the flame with a pleased sigh. She was eyeing the candles and the tree, unable to wait for the guests to arrive for her favorite part of the evening. She moseyed to the barren dining room table. A bend of her fingers sent cracks to loosen up her mojo. She laid a palm flat the stirred the wand like she was mixing up a batch of cookies. Incidentally, a power of whirling magic appeared over the palm. She smoothly moved that bowl to the edge of the table. A thin line of snow blue line traced that edge. Then with one light push she sent it skating. A winter wonderland table cloth unrolled in its wake. Bowls on saucers, knives, forks, spoons, glassware, crockpots and pans popped up like magically grown veggies. The bowl reached the other end and vanished in furl, wisps of its form touching the chairs and donning them with a sheen, and their own wonderland cloths at the backrest. Winifred laughed so giddily she was stamping in place like a young girl. Everything was just coming together. She stirred her wand above her, sprinkling lights atop her lively curls. They relaxed slightly and tied themselves into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to hang free. A forget me not clip appeared on the side of the ponytail, and matching earrings joined it. Just the necklace to end the accessorizing. Then with a chipper giggle she flourished her wand up and over herself, twirling in the warm drizzle of magic transforming her everyday dress in a red and pink holiday gown. She always loved the transparent ruffles at the dipping collar. It looked just marvelous with the crisscross laces down the middle. She loved this gown. She only saves it for this time of year.

Burly yet soft hands snaked onto her shoulders, catching her pleasantly off guard. A wolfish chuckle had her swooning to the chest of her captor. "Winifred, you look as beautiful as the day I met you." Goodwin purred in her ear, sneaking a kiss to her cheek.

Winifred spun to him, her smile growing wider as she found him in his silken green robes. It wasn't unlike his usual robe, but it always gleamed fabulously on Wassailia. "And you, Goodwin, are just as handsome as the day I met you." She bestowed him with a tender kiss, falling in love with him all over again. The golden cuffs dazzled by candy-cane stitches gave off an actual minty scent. Which was good because Goodwin does most of the cooking and comes out smelling like fives feast wrapped into one. The gold trim at the lifted collar had silver threads of tinsel gliding down to the medal he cherished. The wizard's cap he wore came with a white puffball at the top that had a little bell inside. Around his waist was a thick brown belt donned with decorative buckles etched with the initials of his family. He had one pin created by a smith each time his family grew by one, adding his own little flare to discern them from one another. Winifired the Wise. Owl wings attached to books for her infinite wisdom. C.C for Cordelia the Conjurer. A soft expression with gliding locks of hair rounded the initials. Calista - poor girl with no title just yet - had red fireworks around her initial. Cedric the Sensational - which Goodwin will always treat as the running gag So-So just to torment his son - had wands touching at the tip, producing vibrant sparks.

"Our guests should be arriving any minute now." He pulled his wand from his sleeve, wriggling his brow flirtatiously at his lovely wife. "What say you we deck these halls before they arrive, eh?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Winifred leaned to him, drawing her wand from her dress. They tapped their feet in a fancy beat, flipped their wands just like batons, and with snap of their fingers they touched the wand, breathing life into a star that lit up their home. Together they lifted the star. It touched to their ceiling. The star came unravel in links of snowflakes, neither one the same shape at the last, washing across the ceiling and to the walls, trickling to the floors and out the door. Piney garlands grew to the sill of the doors and windows. A reef wove itself outside the door. A picture of Winifred and Goodwin drew itself in the middle. Two presents, large and small, appeared under the tree for each of the guests that were coming. Red ribbons, blue garlands, green threads of lantern traced the corners of the home, minding the fireplace as stockings unrolled. Paper bulbs hung from the streams, dimming and glowing in a rainbow of festive colors. And with its final breath of energy, the star seeped into the ceiling. The snow atop the Goodwin home was shaken off, save for a fine bit of lining at the edges and down the sides. Icicle lights were drizzled down, bringing the decorating to a proud conclusion. "I love that part." She gleefully glanced to the tree. "Almost as much as the tree."

"HA-HA! Just a little longer, My Dear!" Goodwin guided her into the kitchen before she blew that surprise. "Once the kids are here, and after we've feasted, you may unravel our gift to them."

"I do it every year," She sighed romantically, lost in the memories, "But I never get tired of it."

"Neither do I." Goodwin hugged her close.

Shave and a Haircut raps came at their door. The joy of the season was increased by a hearty bellow, " _Mummy, Father, we're here!_ " Winifred beat Goodwin to the punch by a long shot. She took one step, and in the time it took him to blink she was whisking the door opened, cheering loudly with clapping hands. "Happy Wassailia!" He and Lydia greeted, holding out pans of freshly baked chocolate peanut butter brownies, and oatmeal macadamia nut cookies.

"Ceddy-kins, Lydia, welcome!" Winifred snapped her fingers, poofing the desserts to the dining room table. She smothered her son in kisses, ignoring his protests. Wormwood retreated to Lydia's shoulder, laughing at his expense.

Lydia snorted into her hands, "CEDDY-KINS?! Oh, that's rich!" She held her stomach, trying hard to not double over laughing. Cedric shot her a dangerous glare, swearing that he will carve her up with daggers launching.

"It is so good to see you both!" Winifred freed her son from his agony, moving over to Lydia to trap her in a python like hug. She crushed Lydia's spine, turning her three shades of blue. Cedric took this as a source of karma and savored her pain. Wormwood returned to Cedric, changing up his allegiances again. When Winifred freed Lydia, Ubos and Eezeyal popped out of her bag. "UBOS! Eezeyal! A very Merry Wassailia to you as well. Thank you for joining us!"

"Thanks for inviting us!" Ubos greeted with a bow.

"Come in, come in, both of you!" Winifred motioned them inside, saving them from the cold. Ubos and the Birds flew in first, perching themselves at the mantle of the fireplace. Winifred closed the door, jingling the holiday bell at the top.

Ubos wiggled his nose, lighting the fireplace for his oldest friend. "Always coming in with the clutch." Goodwin praised him. Ubos snickered proudly. Goodwin patted his book sized friend on the back, then looked to two of the four of the people he was anxious to see. "CEDRIC! LYDIA!" He approached the two with open arms, crushing them in a bear hug. They groaned in dry heaves, not quite recovered from Winifred's onslaught. "I am so delighted you both are here! Lydia, Dear, thank you for coming!" He cupped her hands lovingly.

"Thank you for having me, Master Goodwin." She blushed from the loss of oxygen. "I wouldn't miss this."

"Think nothing of it, my dear!" He fanned the notion off. He patted her cheeks and shoulder. "Anything for the woman who has captured my son's heart!" He winked teasingly.

"HUH?!" Lydia's hair petrified straight up, her face heating up like a thermometer.

"FATHER!" Cedric's voice cracked, steam whistling from his red ears.

"That isn't-we're not…" Lydia was trembling uncontrollably, her eyes lost in swirls.

"Father, she hasn't captured my heart! She's a friend!" Cedric protested with a hand at the small of Lydia's back. He gestured at her like a display.

"Yes! We're friends!" Lydia smoothed her hands, finalizing that point. Winifred, Ubos, Eezeyal, and Wormwood hummed unconvinced, rolling their eyes at the blatant lie.

Goodwin chortled challengingly, edging close to his son and his friend. He lowered his voice to mocking whisper, "Do friends normally give kisses on the cheek?" Hear that thin plate of glass cracking. That's the sound of Cedric and Lydia losing stability to the last barrier they've mounted against interlopers looking to taunt them closer together. Cedric and Lydia were getting a little dizzy. At this point, given they are desperately trying to not look at each other, they can't even deny that one. Goodwin had snuck behind them, slapping them on the back. "HA-HA! Come-come! Sit, relax! The food will be ready in a matter of hours!" He sauntered off, very ardent that he managed to embarrass them. It's just the push those stubborn mules need. Ubos, Eezeyal, and Wormwood heard food and were hightailing it into the kitchen.

Cedric and Lydia waited around with sneers until they were alone. Cedric cast a silencing spell to the kitchen door, insuring that they have utmost privacy. He deflated mortified, running hands through his short hair. "I am so sorry about that, Lydia." He rasped.

"Don't worry." She waved it off. "Dad already beat him to it before we left." And Roland wasn't nearly as merciful. What was it he said before she left? ' _Remind Cedric that he needs my blessing before he proposes._ '

Cedric threw his head back, howling at how ridiculous their families are. "Our fathers' are both equal pains."

"No kidding." Lydia rolled her eyes. While being surrounded by food seemed good, neither of them had the emotional fortitude to go into that kitchen. They took Goodwin up on his offer and just plopped to the couch. The ride over left them exhausted. Nesting in opposite corners of the couch, they curled up and slept. Or pretended to. Goodwin's jab about the kiss and Roland remake kept their heads spinning.

 **xxx**

"Here you both go." Winifred made Eezeyal and Wormwood huge bowls of food. Eezeyal shoved his face into the food, chewing and swallowing loudly. Wormwood shook his head at how barbaric his manners are. He plucked foot fulls of food and ate them with some dignity. "Do those two not feed them?" She asked Ubos. The birds look so skinny.

"They do." Ubos assured her strongly. "They eat more than elephants." Wormwood and Eezeyal sneered at him. They resent that...and felt a little self conscious. Ubos chuckled at them, shaking off his book self to be human for his two old friends. It pleased them to see his real face. "But regardless of how much those two eat," Ubos eyed the 40 person feast being concocted in that kitchen, "Cedric and Lydia will be the ones required to be rolled onto the coach back home."

"Always with the jokes this one." Winifred hugged him tightly. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"You as well, Winifred." Ubos pet her tied back curls, kissing her on both cheeks. "You never age." Winifred giggled charmed at the compliment. Goodwin flashed him a playful warning glare, hands hovering to the ham. "Old friend, no call for jealousy, she chose you all those decades ago!" He teased him. "It is not wrong for me to compliment the woman that sealed our friendship!"

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't be cautious." Goodwin returned to lathering a ham in brown sugar and pineapples. "You have a devilish charm that can steal the wives of all men." He dramatically wiggled his fingers ominously, twisting his face like a monster. Ubos and Winifred stared deadpanned. Goodwin arched a baffled brow, waiting futilely to see if his humor hooks them. He groaned disappointed at their inability to appreciate a good joke. "Speaking of being stolen," Goodwin cleaned his hands and moved the ham into the oven with the small turkey, "Rumor has it...you are leaving Lydia soon." Wormwood's talon of food stopped a centimeter before his mouth. He gawked in disbelief, turning his head to Eezeyal. The little owl was sinking miserably over his food. Wormwood could hardly believe it. It was true.

"You heard correctly." Ubos bowed his head somberly. Precisely why he came today. This...and tomorrow will be his last days with Lydia. He wants to spend as much time with her as he can. No regrets before his departure.

Winifred scoffed angrily, heading her wand to blend the potatoes. "That Tribunal! Always sticking their noses where it doesn't belong!" In her anger she added too much salt and pepper to the mash. Thankfully she was sound enough to add enough butter and milk to level it out. "Didn't you petition to stay with her?!" She sounded like she was furious with him.

"Of course I did!" Ubos snarled, minding himself so Cedric and Lydia wouldn't hear. But he was enraged that Winifred could look him in the eye and ask him that. "I sent several letters expressing that, with her powers growing and in this new juncture of her training, she requires my tutelage now more than ever!" Only months after being named a Novice is Ubos commanded to leave. No real explanation. Until his last message to those on that blasted mountain. "It is their _fond belief_ that I am _it the right fit_ to train Lydia."

"In other words," Goodwin hissed rancorously, "They blame you for her Inheritor Powers emerging and plan to send someone to stifle her."

"In so many words they didn't have the spine to say."

"What does Lydia think?" Winifred redirected. "She did know about this."

"She does...and she's promised me...should another take my place...that she will give them the respect she gave me." He was choking on his frustration. A complete stranger of The Tribunal's choosing to oversee Lydia's training. He already knows what is plotted there. Her being an Inheritor - that instructor will do their work for them.

"You need not worry, old friend." Goodwin reassured him, working on the stuffing. "Lydia will be just fine for many reasons." He erected a finger, "One - her powers do not rule her any longer. Two," Oysters he was mixing in shapes in the Roman numeral, "She would never dismiss your training or memory by misbehaving with another. And three," In those three counts he had two pans of oyster stuffing made, "No one will ever take your place beside her."

Ubos placed a hand to his fluttering heart, feeling grateful tears stinging his eyes. "I envy Cedric and Cordelia." He rubbed his eyes dry, sniffling his composure back to him. Winifred and Goodwin arched a brow. "To be blessed to have the both of you as their parents. Were it I decided to have children, I would hope I live up to you both." He wrinkled his face jovially, "Minus the plots to take over the world by my son."

"EHP!" Winifred threw a hand in the air, stopping him right there. A twisted grin turned her face, "Take over the KINGDOM! The world is afterward!" Ubos and Goodwin groaned exasperated, smacking palms to their foreheads. Winifred laughed devilishly. She's not mother of the year, but she's sure honest.

" _Mummy, daddy, we're here!_ " A chipper posh woman called from the front lawn. Goodwin and Winifred lit up like their front room.

 **xxx**

"Who's that?" Lydia sat up with a baffled look on her face.

"Uhhh…" Cedric moaned dreadfully, trying his hardest to sink into the corner of the couch, "That would be…" His parents racing one another to the door quelled his response to a fizzle. He slumped with crossed arms, and an equally crossed scowl. Wormwood flew in and was also irritated. Ubos and Eezeyal meandered in with confused expressions, wondering if Lydia knew what the hubbub was. She shook her head, no clue.

Winifred pried the door opened, Goodwin saved it from crashing against the wall, and both flew into screams of joy at the two ladies at their door. Lydia and company had to cover their ears. Those four have pipes! "CORDELIA!" Winifred and Goodwin smothered the older woman with a fabulous head of raven hair.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" She laughed ecstatic. She didn't care if her glistening magenta and green dress dress became a little wrinkled from their monster hugs. She can always fix the furls on the skirt. She was just so happy to see them again. Lydia and Eezeyal stared gobsmacked by how much like Winifred she looked. Right down to the nose. Their aghast gazes trailed to Cedric. This Cordelia could be his twin.

"And Calista !" Goodwin knelt down to a five year old girl in a red sorcerer's robe and Wassailia hat. The little girl laughed loudly, jumping into Goodwin's arms. He kissed her cheeks. "Calista , you get bigger every time I see you!" He admired the girls, absolutely flabbergasted. "Just look at the two of you!"

"Hello, Grandpa! Grammie!" Calista let Winifred smother her in kisses. _Calista and Cordelia._ Lydia hummed in the back of her mind. She's heard those names before. Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal leaned pretty far to see the two calling Winifred Mom, Dad, grandma, and grandpa. Their jaws hit the floor when they got a good look at the little girl. Lydia's head sort of blew up into thousands of little pieces. That little girl, Calista , was the spitting image of CEDRIC! His cheeks, his pale skin...and the white tufts of hair at her bangs! Lydia just stared with her mouth open, glancing back and forth from her to Cedric, feeling slightly upset. She was turning to Cedric with a scowl forming on her brow, about to demand an explanation to the woman and the child with her. "UNCLE CEDDY!" Lydia's mouth snapped shut and she choked on her breath. She dashed in a red blur, blowing Lydia's dress up slightly, and jumped into Cedric's lap. Cedric grunted at the surprisingly heavy girl, turning blue when she snared his torso in the signature family hug. She snuggled her face into his chest. Cedric kept his arms raised, almost tried to touch the girl. Like she had cooties or something. "UNCLE CEDDY, MUMMY AND I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She batted her big brown eyes at him.

Eezeyal and Ubos choked laughing into feathers and hands. "UNCLE CEDDY?!" Lydia wasn't so kind and doubled over laughing. She was rolling on the couch. Cedric went as red as Calista 's robe. "Oh, I am never letting you live this down!" She swore, wiping a tear from her eye.

Cedric snapped a finger at her, a cursing glare locked onto her, "Don't make me share stories about your hair dye fiasco!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lydia made a whole 180, on her hands and knees to glare right in his face.

"TRY ME!" He smashed his forehead to hers, lightning surging furiously between their glares. Wormwood, Eezeyal, Goodwin, Winifred, and Ubos chuckled adoringly, shaking their heads at how obvious these two are. Cordelia meandered in further, pensively stroking her chin with an intrigued smirk. She was quirking both brows at the chemistry brewing here. She knew she hadn't been around for awhile. But she certainly didn't think this long.

"OOH-OOH-OOH!" Calista bounced on Cedric's lap, clapping at Lydia and dispelling the hostilities. "I know you! You're Lydia, aren't you?!" Her eyes were sparkling again. He cupped hands were like a prayer for her to be right.

Lydia blinked confused, astonished this little girl knew her. She glanced to Cedric, who was pursing his lips, then back to her. "Um, yes! Yes I am. Have we met before?" Lydia offered to shake her hand.

"No!" Was her simple answer, then she tackled Lydia to the couch with a monster hug. "But Uncle Ceddy talks about you in his letters all the time!"

 _LETTERS?!_ Eezeyal, Ubos, and Lydia gasped mentally. Cedric...talks about Lydia...in letter he writes...to this little girl and her mom. Cedric turned any redder he might pass out. "He does, does he?!" She grinned like a cat at him. Cedric huffed, putting like a child.

"Yep! OHH!" She squirming animatedly, kicking her legs in her perpetual hug. "I'm so happy to meet my Aunt Liddy!"

"AUNT LIDDY?!" Lydia gasped. It was her turn to turn red.

Cedric loves turnabout. He was slapping his knee, laughing hysterically. "Oh, that's rich!"

"Calista , dear, don't embarrass the poor girl!" Cordelia finally stepped in, lifting her daughter by the collar. Lydia was able to breathe again, standing up to meet the woman. "Your uncle Ceddy has to propose before she becomes your aunt." She snuck a sly smirk to the mortified sorcerer. "Don't you, little brother?" Lydia squeaked more at the little brother comment than the marriage one. She remembers who these two are now. From conversation, anyway. Cedric mentions them from time to time. This was his big sister, Cordelia, and his niece Calista. Funny, they don't look like goblins. She'll be careful not to bring that up.

"CORDELIA, THAT ISN'T THE CASE IN THE LEAST!" Cedric erupted to his feet, towering to the grinning lady.

"Cedric and I are just friends!" Lydia held up her hands, dissolving the judgmental snickers.

"Good friends, it seems!" Cordelia slipped a finger teasingly at Cedric's nose, strutting over to Lydia. "Anyway, Dear, it is wonderful to finally put a face with the name." Cordelia shook her hand. Sh eyed Lydia like a hawk, peeling the layers as she admired her. "I am Cordelia the Conjurer. This is my daughter, Calista." She pat the hyperactive girl on the head.

"Cordelia and Calista! It's a pleasure." Lydia curtsied to her. "Cedric talks about you two all the time." When he isn't a bad mood and in need of someone to put it all on. "But he forgot to mention how much like Cedric Calista looks." Seriously that scared her witless. She thought she was his love child.

"Yes. She just idolizes her uncle." Cordelia fanned her hand, adoring that about her daughter. Calista hugged to Cedric's legs, and he was trying to escape. Ubos's laughter snapped Cordelia's head at him, her brow furrowing suspiciously. "Hello, I don't believe we've met."

"We have not. Not formally." Ubos took her gloved hand, kissing the top. "I am Ubos, a good friend of your parents."

"Pleasure, Master Ubos." She curtsied, a little charmed by this fine gentleman. "But enough of that. I have something I need to ask you." Her interest reared straight back to Lydia. "Forgive me for being blunt."

"Go ahead." Lydia folded her arms. Finally, the reason behind he studying her was coming out.

Cordelia nodded and didn't even wait for a full breath. "Are you really an Inheritor?" Lydia's brow narrowed.

"CORDELIA!" Goodwin, Winifred, and Cedric shouted appalled.

Wormwood and Ubos stifled horrified gasps, while Eezeyal debated clawing Cordelia's eyes out. Lydia raised a hand, staying her small owl, and glaring warningly at Cordelia. She'd better explain. "Mummy let it slip once." All heads snapped to an ashamed Winifred. She lifted her hands, unable to voice how sorry she was. It was an accident.

Lydia motioned a hand to her, assuring her it was fine. She nervously moved hairs behind her ears. "I am." Lydia approached her, not shrinking away from this. "Is that going to be a problem?" Suddenly, Wassailia was sucked of its holiday cheer. Cedric, Goodwin, and Winifred were ready for the ugly.

"Not at all. I was just confused." Cordelia scratched her head, adding validity to her bafflement. "I've never met an Inheritor before. I have to say you're quite dull looking."

That wasn't the response anyone was expecting. Lydia was sure sent for a loop. "What were you expecting? Warts, a long nose, a lizard's tail, and devil horns?"

"Actually…" Cordelia shied away, blushing pink.

"Wow. Now I feel disappointed in myself." The mood was lightening up again, merriment flooding the home. "Ooh! I have a halloween idea for next year!" She cheered.

"Leave it to you to turn that into a Halloween Idea." Cedric playfully scolded her.

"Hee-hee!" She holds no shame in that.

There was a round of relieved sighs throughout the house. Storm averted. "Oh dear!" Spoke too soon.

"What is it, Mummy?" Cedric fretted.

"I forgot the cake at Harrison the Harbingers!" She smashed her cheeks, pulling them down in dread. She looked at the clock. It was already past five. "I was supposed to get it over an hour ago!" It was too late now. All shops, including the ones in The Meadows, were closed. "Oh goodness, he's probably not even there! And I can't leave to go check. Goodwin needs my help with the rest of the feast." That was no lie. They have to put the finishing touches on it or it will be for naught.

"We can go get it for you, Mummy." Cordelia volunteered herself and Calista. "I know where Harrison's shop is."

"Yes, yes, we can go get it!" Calista bounced like a puppy off her leash, "Auntie Liddy, please come with us!"

There goes the batting of those huge eyes that Lydia was finding it increasingly difficult to resist. "Oh! Um...sure, Calista , why not?" She always suspected Sofia had a double somewhere in the world. Just as awfully cute with fat rosy cheeks.

"YAY!" Calista can't be five years old. She latched onto Lydia and dragged her with the force of ten horses.

"WHOA-HA-HA-HA!" Lydia was stumbling out the front door.

"We'll be back soon." Cordelia closed the door behind them.

"Do bring the Princess back in one piece, Dearest!" Goodwin implored her. Cordelia winked impishly, not giving a guarantee with Calista dragging her like that. Goodwin chuckled adoringly. His granddaughter is as impetuous as Cordelia when she was her age. His attention fell onto Cedric who was lending Winifred a hand in bringing what fod was complete to the table. He put a charm on the pans to keep the food piping hot and fresh. "Well, Cedric," Goodwin cleared his throat, removing the barrier bowl of brisket from his hands. They are the only people known who make brisket for Christmas, "You missed your chance." He tilted his head teasingly.

"Will you both stop it?!" Cedric fumed. The taunts are growing old really fast. "Besides…" Cedric's shoulders sank. His spirit dwindled to barely a dim when he saw Lydia skipping off with Calista, "It's probably for the best that we don't go any further. I'll only end up hurting her in the end." And Lydia...has been hurt one too many times already. He can't bear to bring her greater pain.

 **xxx**

Harrison's shop was a straight shot through The Meadows from Winifred and Goodwin's home. A perfect jaunt down a beautiful snow drizzled brown cobblestone street to marvel at the all out enchanted decorating. Calista used this time to jump into every snow mound she could find. A couple were solid enough for her to slide down. She was having the time of her life. She took too great a leap from a table, missing her soft patch of snow and heading for a rock garden. Cordelia flicked her wand, saving Calista on a snow drizzling cloud, letting her off gently to the street. She ran off giggling, her arms extended so she could fly like the ice fairies a few of the sorcerers conjured up. Snow capped lights connecting from one rooftop to the next, alternating in their colorful glows. Smaller Wassailia trees were planted in pots, decorated uniquely to the family doorsteps they donned, their names sewn by thick golden ribbons, wooden placards etched with the members. Cordelia and Lydia were in awe of the dancing snowmen, the singing reindeer, and the blooming ice lilies. Carolers skipped about, singing their little lungs out so that the entire forest around The Meadows could hear them. A couple of the carolers gave then icicle tiaras, wishing them a Merry Wassailia.

"Auntie Liddy, watch this!" Calista ran up with a ball of snow in her hands.

"I'm watching!" Lydia crouched down, showing interest in her little snow clump.

Calista moved one hand over it. Her hand was too little for the snow and she lost a bit of it. She didn't let it stop her. She mangled her cute face with strange focus, her tongue hanging out. " _Sunshine daisies, butter mellow,"_ She cryptically rounded her hand inches from the snow, _"Turn this snow into a treat that's yellow!"_ She smashed the snow flat. A flash of yellow light seeped from her hands. She parted her head, revealing light and fluffy puff pastry with a vanilla splotch in the center."See that! It's a lemon cream puff!"

"Ooh…" Lydia was sincerely impressed. She wasn't able to do food magic when she was Calista's age. The little sorceress edged it to Lydia, wanting her to have it. Lydia happily obliged and took a bite. "OH! It's delicious too! You're amazing, Calista!"

"You mean it?! Oh thank you, Aunt Liddy!" Calista ran off, cheering like she'd won all the treasure in the world. Lydia finished the puff, licking her fingers. She really has a talent.

"I apologize that she continues to call you her Aunt." Cordelia timidly stated.

"Don't be. I don't mind really. I've always wanted to be an aunt." And the only ones who can make her one aren't even teenagers yet. "As long you're okay with it."

"Don't be silly, I don't mind at all." Cordelia was offended she even mentioned it. "I find it adorable really. And perhaps a foreshadow to a happy announcement." Lydia played ignorant, not fooling Cordelia for a second. "Come now, it is just us girls here. I know you have feelings for my baby brother." Lydia puffed her red cheeks, gazing to the ground bashfully. "And you aren't going to deny it." Cordelia teased her. She narrowed her sights, going for the jugular on the guilt radiating in Lydia's glossy stare. "It must be hard loving someone who wants to take over your home." Lydia nearly leapt out of her skin, ogling Cordelia terrified. She knows! "Darling, I am his sister. Daddy and Mummy know as well." She replied, reading Lydia's mind.

"If you all know, why aren't you stopping him." She was able to not sound hostile, but it was clear she was baffled by their lack of action.

"Because Cedric is such a bungler that we don't have to worry." She shrugged indifferently. Lydia did not appreciate her calling him that. Cedric can mess up...but Lydia doesn't fear or respect anyone sorcery wise more than him. "Except when it comes to you, in which case his magic skyrockets to a level beyond even Father's." She snidely added, scoffing haughtily with each word. "Other than that, I'm amazed King Roland hasn't asked for a replacement by now." Lydia closed her eyes, inhaling the frigid air to cool her heating head. Her fists were balling. How flippant she sounds when insulting her own brother. Berating his capacity as a sorcerer, demeaning his worthy as one. Can she make it anymore obvious there's a twinge of resentment towards him? Lydia can feel the pricking of her boiling blood. It's amazing she hasn't punched Cordelia. Or blown up a tree. Cordelia laughing at her wasn't helping her keep her hands to herself. "My friend, you are royally transparent!" She wrapped an arm to her stomach, laughing into her hand. Lydia was getting confused while upset. Cordelia better be straight with her soon before she has to explain to Goodwin why Cordelia's present for the evening is a black eye. Cordelia faced Lydia, fixing her up attentively. "Come, come, don't wrinkle that cute face with such an ugly frown." She cupped a bit of color into her cheeks, wiping away her scowl. "I'm teasing you. Trying to get a rise from you."

"Why?!" Lydia snapped. She doesn't like being toyed with like this.

"Because, Dear Princess," She tapped her nose with a wink, "It's fun to tease."

Lydia's face dropped at how vague that is. Cordelia was knocking on someone's door while lavishing in the stupor she left Lydia in. Hard to be mad at the oldest sibling when her daughter was being adorable and making snow angels. And accidentally bringing them to life from her imprint. "WOO-HOO!" Calista spun on her foot, splashing into a deep pile of snow.

"Calista, you're not going to make this an overly Enchanted Christmas, are you?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" She shot up with a snow beard and mustache, clutching forked sticks. Lydia rolled her head, not sure why she expected a different answer. She got down in the snow while Cordelia spoke with Harrison, building a little snowman with her.

 **xxx**

Turkey, Ham, and Brisket as the centerpieces. Mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, bread, and stuffing on the sides. Pie, the brownies, and cookies for dessert. Cider and sparkling water in pitchers on coasters. Cedric, Ubos, Wormwood, and Eezeyal standing off with skeptic eyes that they would be able to make a dent in any of this. This was enough food to feed a shelter. Which, if Cedric knows his parents, is precisely where the leftovers will be heading. And to think they were still waiting on a-

"THE CAKE IS SAVED!" Cordelia passionately announced, bursting into the house like a superhero. A three layer Neapolitan with white curls of frosting on the edges.

"SPLENDID!" Winifred applauded her miraculous timing. "And the food is ready!"

"YES! I'M STARVING!" Calista burst in. Cordelia twirled on her toes to dodge her daughter, keeping the much awaited cake safe. Calista hooked Cedric and Lydia. "Auntie Liddy, Uncle Ceddy, sit with me!"

"WHOA! OKAY!" Lydia tripped over her own feet.

"Don't pull!" Cedric fumed.

Goodwin sat at the head of the table. Winifred was to his left with Cordelia and Ubos by her. Cedric sat to his right with Calista, and Lydia. Wormwood and Eezeyal shared the empty space on the other end of the table. Being near each other would usually kill their appetites. But it's the holidays, it's a time for family. They can put up with one another for that long. Winifred snapped her fingers. The pitchers of cider and water floated. She asked around for who wanted what and filled their glasses just below the rim.

Before indulging in the feast, Goodwin waited for everyone to be settled, their glasses full, before standing. He tapped his glass, gaining everyone's attention. He cleared his throat, taking his glass in hand. "I am not one for speeches…"

"Yes you are." Winifred, Cedric, and Ubos unanimously chimed.

Goodwin sneered at their cheek. No one likes smart alecks. Calista, Lydia, and the birds snickered. "But I must confess, from the bottom of my heart, how honored, privileged, and fortunate I am to have my beautiful family, and beloved friends here for Wassailia." As corny as it sounded, and as much as they gave him taunts for it, the table was filled with smiles. They felt the exact same way. "We've all gone our separate ways over the years. Built lives for ourselves, and are working hard to fulfill our dreams and ambitions." Cordelia, Cedric, and Lydia will drink to that when he finishes. "Then by this time of year, without failure, regardless of how far apart we are, we reconvene to remind ourselves how blessed we are." Winifred, Ubos, and Calista nodded their heads, knowing that was the truth. Goodwin raised his glass higher, "For our health," He looked to his beautiful wife. She lifted her glass, "For new relationships we've forged," This was to Cedric and Lydia, prompting them to raise their glasses, "And for the family that awaits us by the falling sun. Never shall it be taken for granted." Ubos, Cordelia, Calista raised theirs. "Should fate be kind, we will be joining one another again next year, and many more years to come, with new loved ones."

"Here-here!" Winifred and Cordelia crooned, tapping their glasses.

"HERE-HERE!" Calista and Lydia giggled, clinking their glasses, wrapping their arms and taking quick swigs.

"Amen." Ubos and Cedric more mellowly resounded, touching their glasses together.

"Cheers!" Eezeyal and Wormwood bumped talons.

"Now then, enough with the speeches!" Goodwin boisterously declared. "LET US EAT!"

 **xxx**

Like with any family dinner, five different conversations screamed over one another, reverberating series of laughs having the table be slapped several times. Every so often one conversation would be heard. A merry story of the golden years of everyone's' childhood, new hobbies they've taken on, neighbors that have come and gone, and the favorite tale about how Goodwin made a name for himself. Ubos had Cordelia hooked with stories about his and Goodwin's adventures as children. The shenanigans they put their parents through in their efforts to one up one another. Changing rooms upside down, leaving portal traps under carpets into dung piles in the horse stables. Goodwin's favorite was filling hallways with funhouse mirrors that tossed Ubos around. Ubos got revenge by on him by washing all of his clothes in itching soap. Their contests go so heated one day that Ubos and Goodwin turned their skin pink and their hair rainbow for a month. And no, their parents didn't keep them home. They were forced to go to school like that until they undid it themselves. Cordelia was choking on bread laughing so hard.

Winifred and Goodwin regaled Cedric on the daily goings ons around the Meadows. It may be a giant retirement home for sorcerers to kick up their feet and hang their hat, but these golden oldies do not rest for a second. Hard to retire when the neighbors like to challenge Winifred and Goodwin to friendly competitions. Nothing outrages, just a few blasts from the past to keep their skills sharpened. Those two didn't plan to let the years beat them. But most of all, though Cedric doesn't show it, they need him to see that they are doing well at Mystic Meadows. At this, Cedric let his mask fall for a second to appreciate that they told him. He does worry about them. Regardless of how amazing and strong they are. They are glad for his concern, and are even more glad that - in spite of his choice of aspirations - he is doing well for himself.

Calista talked Lydia's ear off about how she came to adore her Uncle Cedric, and how he's the reason she wants to be a Royal Sorceress when she get older. The problem is, unless a majority of the spells involve lemon cream puffs, she has a hard time with basic and practical magic. Most of her stuff happens on accident. Lydia promised Calista that she has nothing to worry about. She shows a marvelous potential for magic. Lydia admitted that she finds Calista to be healthy competition. Calista got a little too excited and made Lydia's potatoes blow onto her face in the shape of whiskers. Cedric had cider coming out of his nose laughing at her. Calista was infected with the laughs. Lydia scooped some mash on her fingers and wiped it to their faces. Revenge is delicious.

When the meal was done and eaten, Eezeyal and Wormwood were unconscious with bulging stomachs. Calista made them a little nest on the couch, making the poor birds comfortable as their food digested. Then she went and joined her mom and company around the tree. Winifred's favorite part of the holiday had finally come. Fluid waves of her wand guided the candles from the tip top of the tree to the last of the needles on the bottom. Winifred moved her wand up. The ever burning fires grew twice their size. The wax melting rapidly, dripping onto the tree. Lydia, Calista, and Ubos looked at her strangely. She was focusing really intensely on melting wax. Cordelia and Cedric bobbed their hands with smirks, wanting the newbies to show a little more patience. The candles were halfway melted. Winifred whipped her arms apart. The melted candles blew into a dust that mixed with the flames, swirling in pinwheels the enclosed on the tree. A maelstrom washed fiercely to the tree, coming together at the top in the shape of a star. The jaws of those new to the magic hit the floor, their eyes radiating at the sight of the dressed tree. Wax figurines of everyone attending this little party hanging on the thin branches. Individual and couples figures. Calista and Cordelia adored theirs. One was of Cordelia holding a baby Calista. Goodwin and Winifred from their wedding day. Of course Lydia and Cedric had their couples figure made. It was charming. Eezeyal and Wormwood had one. Little candy canes Calista couldn't wait to eat hooked on the branches. Warm red garlands wrapped in crisscross, bronze bubble bulb sticking from the frills. Golden strands of tinsel tied it all together, bringing all attention to the presents waiting to be opened.

Starting with Calista ending with Goodwin, they took turns opening their presents. Calista got her own spell book from her grandparents. The first 20 or so pages had child friendly spells already inside. The rest of the pages were blank for her to fill. Her second gift was a training wand from her mom and Cedric. Seeing as she has a passion, she might as well start young. The best part here, training wands will keep her from using spells too dangerous for her.

Lydia was next. She wasn't expecting anything, but was thankful all the same. Her first gift was from Ubos and Cedric. A small case for her Fantasia Brooch so she wasn't leaving it lying around. The next one was from Goodwin and Winifred. Like with Calista, they gave her a spellbook that was completely filled. Everything copied from Ubos's pages. A memento for when...he's no longer there.

Cedric got a new chemistry and alchemy set. Lydia and Winifred's idea. Cordelia got a new pair of shoes and earrings. Cedric and Goodwin had fun finding the pairs she'd love and were sure she didn't have. Ubos got a pair of glasses and a top hat. Those were Eezeyal's idea. Winifred was loving the new Mary Poppins handbag and Umbrella. Cordelia's handiwork. And Goodwin loved the new frame for the traditional family portrait they'll take, and a new sorcerer's hat. That was a family effort.

As they finished thanking one another for the gifts, Goodwin and Winifred were amazed by how late it had gotten. Calista passed out on the couch with Wormwood and Eezeyal was confirmation. The night crept up on them. It was almost time for Lydia, Ubos, and Eezeyal to head back home. Cordelia picked her up and took her to their guest bedroom. Ubos lent Winfred and Goodwin a hand in cleaning up. Cedric was tending to the unconscious birds, changing their positions so they wouldn't roll off. He knew those two would eat themselves into an early grave. He slipped a small cloth over them, then turned to go lend a hand with clean up. He stopped in mid stride catching Lydia sneaking out the door. He raised a curious brow. Going out at this time of night...without a jacket?

Cordelia read his mind, handing him Lydia's jacket with a sly smirk. Cedric accepted it, but was very confused. Was he expected to- "Go after her, baby brother. She'll freeze." She droned tauntingly, but was very insistent. Cedric juggled his words, twisting from the door to her, not really certain what this would accomplish. Or if he should really go take her a jacket. It's cliche. She's a big girl. "You may doubt that you're the right person for her." Cordelia spun him around, shoving him for the door. "But if you don't take this step," She put his coat on, opening the door, "You'll lose the person that's right for you." Cedric stood shocked on the stoop covered snow, not budging an inch when the door was closed behind him. He gawked at the jacket in his arms, suddenly growing nervous. _'If you don't take this step, you'll lose the person that's right for you.'_ He swallowed a large lump, then took that first step off the porch.

 **xxx**

Lydia stood on the stoop of a lodge, speaking with her carriage coachman. He nodded to her in understanding, promising to be ready within the hour. Lydia thanked him and went on her way. But she didn't head back to the Goodwin home. Not just yet. She wanted to walk off her food, enjoy the night air to herself for a bit. Take in what a fun day she's had. The crunching snow under her boots massaged into her soles, up to her legs. Soft touches from the lightly falling snow sent chills down her arms and back. She smiled as the wind ran through her hair, all her troubles and worries leaving her.

Today left her sort of breathless. Tomorrow will do the same. Spending a whole day with people she's come to love, respect, and cherish this year. A new father, brother, and sister increasing her family, welcoming her, Miranda, and Sofia into their fold. A steward, a constable, and a royal sorcerer who have been wonderful teachers in her adjusting to this new life. A man disguised as a spellbook elaborately cultivating her to gain new restraint over her rampant powers. Friends she thought would only be possible to get in fairytales. Nothing can make Wassailia any better. Nothing could have made this year any better.

Her coat was draped to her head, hands smoothing the cotton fabric to her arms. Lydia blinked baffled, slipping her head into the hood to see where it came from. She was greeted by a tenderly smiling Cedric, a lantern elevated so he wouldn't frighten her. "Cedric? What are you doing out here?" Not that she wasn't thankful he brought her coat. She put her coat on, mentally acknowledging that she was freezing her hide off.

"It would be most improper of me to allow a lady to walk alone in the frigid, frightening night." He professed like he was a knight in shining armor. He got the brightest smile from Lydia, wanting s cute giggle. Cedric had butterflies in his heart and stomach. He's scared to death knowing that one day his wish to rule and depose Roland will crush her. But, if he's honestly going to stomach his sister being right, he needs to cross that bridge when it arrives. Until then...he was lending his princess an arm. "Shall we walk our feast off together, M'lady?" He extended the lantern to the romantic stroll ahead of them.

Lydia sipped close to him, wrapping her arm to his. "I'd be delighted M'lord." They snickered at her pitiful attempt at his accent, walking off into the night.

Cedric used to visit The Meadows all the time a few years back. Not much has changed since then, giving him the opportunity to give Lydia a little tour of the place. Not a grand tour. Just a jaunt to the fountain at the square, the amphitheater, the recreation center. Just the typical spots. Though there were beautiful lights and decorations about the community, neither Cedric nor Lydia were really paying attention to it. Too engrossed in each other, and their never ending rounds of conversation. Eventually, the two were walking out of the community and into the forest trails wandered by the residents. There's a park for children, man made gardens, and little ponds here and there. Still, they weren't paying any attention outside of each other. Wassailia cast a spell upon them, entrapping one another in their own world.

"This was, without a doubt, the BEST Wassailia I've ever had!" Lydia guffawed.

"Amen to that one." Cedric agreed without hesitation. "Wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be." He couldn't help adding his specialized cynicism. Lydia was in too good a mood to let it bother her. "Thank you again for coming."

"Thank you for having me." She hummed softly. She doesn't know what came over her. She set her head to his shoulder. Cedric went rigid, clearing his throat. He gradually relaxed, snuggling himself closer to her.

"So what brought you out here tonight?"

"I was letting the coachman know that we'll be leaving soon." Cedric's heart skipped five beats. He forgot that she wasn't staying the night. She has to be with her family for Wassailia day. Suddenly, his talks with Goodwin and Cordelia about lost opportunity was scaring him witless. "And...I wanted to clear my head. Let the winter air coax me into coming to grips with what sort of year we've had." Such an exciting year. It almost feels like a blur. She can barely keep track of everything that went on. "Greet the new year with my head held high, and be ready for what comes next." She stated with absolute confidence. She ran fingers through her hair, pausing at the smooth run through. Usually...there's a bump there. "It's really strange." She muttered in a rasp. "Not wearing it." Cedric arched a brow, then his expression became a stun at how he hadn't noticed. She wasn't wearing her head band. "I feel like everyone is looking out their windows right now, and they can just tell that I'm...well, you know."

"Word will definitely spread. There's not avoiding that." He hated to be so blunt. But that is the reality of it. Everyone will learn she's an Inheritor in time. "But it doesn't really matter." He shrugged his shoulders. He stopped on a little patch of grass, facing Lydia with his hands on her shoulders. "Let come what may your way, I know you won't let it discourage you."

"I certainly won't." That she swore unwaveringly. "After everything this past year, and the years before," She was winded just thinking about them, "I'm not going to let public opinion scare me."

"Good." Cedric ran his finger down her face, cupping her soft cheek. She may aggravate him at times, but he's proud to have someone like her thwarting him.

Lydia placed a hand to his, snared in the rapture of how warm his hands are. Even in this freezing weather. In these hands she was able to feel that, no matter what travesty came her way, by the end of the day it would all be right again. She was filled with strength, and faith in this new world. As she stepped from Cedric to soak it all in, peace was filling her veins. She knelt to the land beneath her, overtaken by this joy. _**"The grass gleams elegantly through the night,"**_ She brushed the backs of her fingers to the frozen blades, _ **"Then by morning flowers bloom."**_ The ice clinging to her skin shimmered. Wisps of blossoming petals gathered, disappearing on a gentle breath of air. _ **"A kingdom born of adoration."**_ She slowly rose. _**"The love felt makes me swoon."**_ She hugged herself warmly, imagining herself in her family's embrace.A shallow wind running through her hair startled her. " _ **The breeze that blows only belied the storm inside."**_ She somberly tucked her hair behind her ear, staring up at the gap in the trees. A sense of failure sprinkled to her cheeks. _ **"I couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried."**_ Lydia's fingers curled into tight fists. Her brow scrunched in a scowl. _**"Don't get angry. Don't shout, don't roar."**_ Her blood boiled at the voices that constantly said that to her. _ **"Be a good girl. Keep your temper under control."**_ Her snarl was coated in venom. _ **"Conceal your fear. Don't let it show."**_ She undid her jacket. _**"Too late it's shown."**_ She tossed it off into the air, the wind carrying it into Cedric's sapphire in her eyes lapped brilliantly. _**"Let it go,"**_ A flourish of one hand sprouted a coiling stream of glistening ice, _**"Let it go..."**_ From the other hand spiraled flurry mirage of of leaves. _ **"Can't keep it hidden anymore."**_ She stirred her hands around one another. From the dirt buried beneath snow grew chibi figurines of Cedric's family. Her smile was growing as she let loose. _ **"Let it go,"**_ She strolled down the Mystic Meadows' street, tossing her hands in the air, _ **"Let it go~o…!"**_ Crescent puffs of wind and fiery orbs soared from her palms, wrapping to one another in a mild vortex. _ **"Release the latch!"**_ Lydia twirled on one foot in the eye of the spiral. _ **"Unlock that door!"**_ She swept her arms outward. The wind an fire funnel collapsed then burst into a light drizzle of sparks that fizzled on the air. Sorcerers and their visiting families came out of their homes to see what the commotion was. Lydia smirked at her audience. _**"I-DON'T-CARE,"**_ Two stomps bounced pebbles up in front of her, a sweep of her hands whirled them in crisscrossing loops, _ **"WHAT-ANYONE-SAYS!"**_ She looped her arms, the pebbles growing three times their size and bursting into swarms of butterflies. _ **"Let their storm rage on…"**_ The glowing wings of the butterflies sprinkled dust to the cobblestone streets, growing thistles and mistletoe from the broke a thistle from the crack. _**"Cold words never bothered me anyway."**_ She smirked, then tossed the thistle with a shrug. It decayed into ashes, then reshaped a mint green leaves blown on the wind. They brushed the trunk of a nearby tree, growing into five reefs scaling down the trunk. _ **  
**_Cedric, taken with her new fondness of her talents, lead her through the homes by the hand, taking her to trail. The Meadows spanned below like a picturesque postcard. _ **"It's funny how some distance,"**_ She walked backwards hand in hand with him, _ **"Makes all problems seem small."**_ She made out a couple of boys and girls trying to catch the butterflies, and gathering the thistles and mistletoes. _ **"The fear of my powers controlled me."**_ She looked at her hands, laughing at how foolish she's been. _ **"Ne-ver again! No more~...!"**_ She turned and ran further up the hill, coming to a little park that looks like it hadn't been used in centuries. _ **"It's time to see what's been suppressed!"**_ The perfect target was the picnic benches. _ **"To test my limits and do my best!"**_ A flash of light hurtled from her palms, spilling to the stone benches and tables. The cracks were sealed, and the space beneath them was freed of the weeds. _ **"No fear, keep calm. Just like the breeze~..."**_ She cautiously approached, feeling she hadn't touched the potential she possesses. _ **"Be free~ee~ee!"**_ She touched one table. The stone reinvented itself into ivory marble, and the grassy patch beneath changed to the same. Lydia was ambushed with inspiration for the park. At her soles, ice skate blades grew, and she was off. _ **"Let it go! Let it go!"**_ She race in between the benches with her arms out, soaring like a bird. A cape of dust was left in her wake, reinvigorating the tables and seats. " _ **I am one with the wind and SKY~Y~!"**_ She pulled off a triple spin, landing on a foot and skating backwards around a slide. She ran a hand to the vines. A liquid light flooded the vines, peeling them clear away like a drawn curtain. _ **"Let it go…"**_ She twisted her body, letting herself slide to a climbing dome, _ **"Let it go~o…!"**_ She leapt into a backflip over the dome, reinvigorating the color, then landed at a swing set, _ **"You'll never SEE ME CRY!"**_ She pushed herself hard into a seat, the driving the swing to its highest point. She put all her body weight into the swing, flying right over Cedric's head, _**"HERE-I-STAND,"**_ A trigram materialized on her landing, symbols spreading far and wide to the park and the decayed equipment, _ **"And FOREVER I'll stay!"**_ The symbols shined brightly on the swings, the roundabouts, climbing walls, slides, and monkey bars. _ **"Let their storm rage on."**_ Lydia's eyes glowed with ideas running rampant in that head of hers.

Cedric urged her to go on, anxious to see what she had planned. He sat to a rock, out of her way so she can work. Lydia nodded to him. She rubbed her palms together. She swept her hands down, slowly lifting them up and rising into the air with them. Large roots from yards underground broke through the surface, flowers growing from them as they looped in rings around Lydia. The moisture from the very air gathered in several swirling disks. Beams of sunlight broke from the overcast sky and past the canopies, reflecting off her dress into smaller suns. Glowing leaves circled the crown of her head, her wrists, and her ankles. The wind itself darted past her from every direction. Lydia's eyes flared wide and she shoved her hands down, everything she conjured dropping flat to the earth.

" _ **My power gathers from the ocean to the sky~...!"**_ She traced a finger down low, drawing a trail of snow up and over her head.A spread of her hands dispersed the snow in six directions, transforming it into a blue flame. _**"My soul is blazing like fire you can't fight,"**_ The blue flames ran up the trees converging at one point above the playground, " _ **Go on and try!"**_ She sliced a hand down. The flames lost their substance, regressing back into the snowflakes from whence they were made. _ **"And what thought magic I despised in roaring blast!"**_ The drizzling snow stopped dead in the air, reshaped into darts, and were launched as she pirouetted. Cedric smirked as they neared him, drawing a target right in their path. Perfect bullseye, every one. _ **"I'm never looking back!"**_ Lydia reached into her dress, pulling out the headband Fauna gave her. The headband that was meant to keep her powers in check. No more. _ **"THE PAST IS IN THE PA~A~AST!"**_ She broke it clean in half. _**"LET IT GO!"**_ She threw each piece, " _ **LET IT GO!**_ " The broken headband disintegrated. She danced in the black particles. " _ **And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"**_ She touched down back to earth. Ironic given what she had said. _ **"Let it go…"**_ She smoothed a hand to the roots she dug up, _**"Let it go~o~o~"**_ She returned them to the soil, regenerating the ground to its former glory, _ **"That scared little girl is gone!"**_ She marched from the shadows of the trees, entering the sun that graced her in the winter weather. _ **"HERE I STAND,"**_ She flaunted herself proudly, _ **"IN THE LIGHT OF DAY!"**_ She climbed to a large boulder, staring the heavens down in a dare for them to send their worst her way. " _ **Let the storm rage...OOOONNNN~...!"**_ Cedric felt chills as her voice reverberated his bones, and went throughout the entire Meadows sat down and spun off the boulder, skipping over to Cedric and taking her jacket back. _**"Cold words never bothered me anyway."**_ She smirked haughtily, slipping it back on.

From this day forth it was a new start. Whoever she was when that tiara rested on her head was long gone. "I'm done hiding from the world, and I'm done hiding from myself." She is going to step into a new dawn, letting the real Lydia bask in the light "I'm going into this New Year born anew." She walked backwards for the road. "And no one is going to stop me." Not Lezard, not Boswell, and sure as Hell not the Tribunal.

"That's my girl-ugh!" Lydia wasn't moving near the road. She was heading for a little ledge. Her foot stepped off. "CAREFUL!" Cedric shot a hand out. Lydia's foot slipped on a patch of snow right on the edge. Cedric latched onto her wrist, but she was already halfway fallen. The drop off that ledge wasn't far in the least, but the impact took the wind out of them. The two landed in a mound with a splash. Lydia winced at a series of sharp jabs in her spine. Figures there would be some rocks hiding underneath the snow. She massaged the back of her head, cursing herself for not watching where she was walking. "Are you alright?" Cedric asked vehemently.

"I'm alright. Just a little bruised in the e-UGH!" Her eyes wide so wide they would have fallen out of the socket. She went beet red. Hovering above her, face mere inches from her own, was Cedric. He was balanced with a hand near her head, one by her waist, and his legs tangled with hers. His own cheeks tinted pink, eyes transfixed on the flustered girl beneath him. Their throats clenching, swallowing dry lumps ushered by the increasingly awkward silence. Their hot breath was visible in the cold air, wafting from their gaping mouths and tickling each other's skin. Their nerves buzzed like thousands of beehives, the stingers stabbing in barrages at their stomachs. Both prayed hard that the other couldn't hear how hard their heart was pounding. It sounded like war drums in their ears. It was a desperate effort to not be consciously aware of the compromising position they've landed in. Cedric landed on his hands and knees above her. One hand by her head, the other underneath the raised arm. His legs were on either side of hers, but her knees were slightly bent as she subconsciously pondered escaping. Was it a sick sense of humor? Or maybe it was the cold? Whatever it was, seeing her helpless beneath him, a twisted smile crept to Cedric's lips. "Uh...Cedric…" She breathed with a shudder.

"Yes?" He crooned menacingly.

"You're…uh…" She tried to push herself deeper in the snow. "We should probably get up...you know…" Her head was spinning. "Before someone sees us."

"This is off the beaten path." He moves so He was directly above her, trapping her in that one little moment. "No one sees us except for the trees."

"Th-that isn't helping! Get up already!" She begged, whining separately.

Cedric moved himself in closer, chuckling menacingly as her blush deepened. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course I am, you idiot!" Cedric laughed at her. "Stop that! You're...you're acting weird!" She screamed, squirming uncontrollably.

"Are you scared?" He kept teasing.

"No way! Why would I-" Her breath hitched in her throat when Cedric was eyeing the forest with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Cedric...what are you…" She really hates that smile.

"Look above me." He whispered c"Do you see it?" Lydia humored him in hopes it would get him to move faster. She peered last his head. She instantly saw the plant he was smirking at, and her insides churned vividly. "That's right. That is mistletoe." Lydia put a hand over her mouth, glancing away. "I see you are familiar with the tradition." Of course she's familiar with it! Who isn't? What he's saying...it's madness! But...at the same time...no-no one would see them. It's not wrong. Right? Doesn't have to be an issue. It's...almost romantic. "You aren't entirely opposed to the idea." He read her like a book. "If you were you would have pushed me off by now. Instead you're lying here…" He lowered himself further, "Eagerly awaiting my Wassalia gift to you."

 _Stupid!_ She screamed in her head! _We already gave gifts!_ Now she was just trying to barricade herself in denial. This was happening. "I...idiot!" She quaked, turning her head. "Stop talking like that! It's weird!" And it's absolutely true!

"That may be. But it is the truth." He gently put his hand to her cheek, guiding her stubbornly stiff head back to him. "And no one is near to interior." _Smash!_ Destroyed was the barrier in Lydia's mind and heart. The chains trapping her at bay broke off, allowing her to come to this point. No one was around. No accidents are going to distract them. It was just her and Cedric and the Wassailia stars. "Happy Wassailia, Princess Lydia."

Her mouth parted with a shuddering hot breath. Her heart was going to burst. She licked her dry lips, and with a tiny voice she said, "H...Happy Wassailia...Master Cedric." With glossy eyes she touched his cheek, so overwhelmed with joy that she was going to cry. Cedric took this as his invite and made his move.

There was no stall, no hesitant glances, no lingering lack of resolve. Cedric and Lydia titled their heads in opposite ways, closed their eyes, and the ice around them melted in the heat of their lips passionately meeting. The magic of this night seeped into the snow, blossoming into vibrant icy blue roses. The glistening stars above releasing soft flakes of snow. Trees and bells singing in the melodic breeze. And it was there Lydia and Cedric stayed…until the coachman would call for her departure.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	43. End to a Great Year

**End to a Great Year**

 **Here's the final chapter, you guys. It's been a fun ride. Thank you all for you support. This is it. For now. Of course there will be a new installment down the road. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that.**

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 1: Happy Wassailia (Parody)**_

 _ **By: Sofia and Family**_

 _ **From: Sofia The First**_

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 2: Peace and Joy**_

 _ **By: Sofia the First Crew**_

 _ **From: Sofia The First**_

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 3: Spiral Hill Song**_

 _ **By: Jack and Sally**_

 _ **From: Disney's Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas**_

 **xxx**

 _ **Song 4: Peace and Joy (Parody)**_

 _ **By: Sofia the First Crew**_

 _ **From: Sofia The First**_

 **xxx**

"WOOO-HOOO…!" Lydia, with a pair of twin children in her lap, rode down a steep ramp on a sled, launching in high speed arch into a soft mound of snow. Concerned parents came around, petrified when they were swallowed whole. "Top O' th' mornin' to ya!" The twins and Lydia popped their heads out. Snowy facial hair stuck to their faces. People laughed hard, holding onto the stomachs doubling over. Lydia helped dig the kids and herself out, walking them back to their parents.

"Mommy, daddy, did you see us?! We flew!" The little girl cheered, flapping her arms.

"We saw!" The Mother humored. Lydia dusted snow from her head to the kids, sending them into a fit of giggles. "What do you say to the Princess?" The mom turned her children.

With red cheeks the twins chimed, "Thank you, Princess Lydia!" They hugged her waist.

"You're absolutely welcome." Lydia hugged them back.

"Happy Wassailia, Princess!" The dad said in farewell, walking arm in arm with his family.

"Happy Wassailia!" The mom and children sang.

"HAPPY WASSAILIA!" Lydia waved. She dusted off the rest of the snow, finding a couple of twigs stuck to her red robes and hair. "A...ACHOO!" She sniffled hard, wrapping her arms to her shivering self. "Not the best idea!"

"Precisely why they invented jackets." Baileywick tainted her, slipping her jacket onto her. Lydia didn't wade a second getting it on, projecting a toasty aura to warm up faster.

"Having a good time?" Roland chuckled adoringly. Lydia reminded him of Amber and James. They loved sledding in the snow.

"I'm having a great time!" She danced on her toes. She was in a whole other state of nirvana. "OHH, I JUST LOVE SNOW ON WASSAILIA!" She should be careful. She gets any happier and she'll sprout wings and fly away. In spite of her dry coat, she plopped into the snow and started making an angel. "It's like a Winter Wonderland!" Wonderland was an understatement. Dunwitty was coated beautifully head to toe with snow. Light, fluffy, freshly fallen and still falling powder.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited." Roland knelt to her, lifting her back to her feet. "Not even on Halloween."

"Wassailia's always been my favorite day of the year!" Lydia cleaned herself up with a hand from her dad. "It was the one that closed Hexley until the middle of January so I could be with mom and Sofia!"

"That would make it special." Roland stroked his chin in agreement.

"But this year is even more special! Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

Lydia pranced up close to Roland, her face going red with love. "I got a new dad, brother, and sister this year to celebrate it with."

Roland lit up like the lights, absolutely flabbergasted by the greatest honor he could receive. "Ha-ha. Then that makes this year all the more special for me as well." He slipped an arm around her, hugging her snuggly with her head in the crook of his neck. "A beautiful new wife and two new beautiful daughters." He kissed her forehead. "What more could a man ask for?"

"It's Wassailia, Dad. You can ask for anything you want." Lydia skipped to an opened stand warmed by a fire pit. _**"On the coldest day of winter,"**_ She flipped a coin to the merchant, wrapping herself in a dusty rose scarf, _**"While the snowflakes dance and play,"**_ She reached a hand out to the sky, _**"E-very-one joins in the fun of our favourite holiday~..."**_ She watched in awe of the next round of children flying on the sleds, cheering as they landed in the soft snow mound. _ **"Oh, Wassailia day is here!"**_ She ran up to Baileywick, taking him by the hands. _**"The most magical time of the year!"**_ She spun him around, letting him loose like a spinning top into a chair. _ **"When all are filled with cheer! Its Wassailia!"**_ She spotted Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, and Mrs. Henshaw. _**"Happy wassailia!"**_

"Happy Wassailia, Lydia!" Jade and Ruby ran up and ambushed her with their bear hugs.

"I still don't really get the point of this holiday." Lucinda eyed the village like it was strange. Everyone happy about a day where they spend hard earned money on a ridiculous amount of gifts people may or may not like. "It's about gifts?"

"Not just gifts, Lucinda." Ruby corrected gleefully. "It's about the family that comes with them."

"Really?" She didn't know that. "Mom and I don't normally celebrate Wassailia." Mrs. Henshaw, Lydia, Jade, and Ruby were gobsmacked. They know not everyone celebrates Wassailia, but to hear someone say it out loud. "What do you do?"

"I'd be happy to share." It's her favorite memory. _ **"Mom, Sofia, and I sang carols,"**_ She led the three girls to one of the few remaining Wassailia trees, _ **"Every year around the tree."**_ She ran her fingers along the bristles, meandering around the tree. _**"But this year with Dad, James, and Amber,"**_ She plucked a golden bow from a display, _ **"We're gonna have a party!"**_ She slithered around him, sneaking the bow right onto his forehead. Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda giggled at how not amused he was.

Roland, with a straight face, caught Lydia by the back of the collar, slapping the bow to her head. "And it will be a party to end the year with a bang!" Roland guaranteed her. Lydia lifted the bow, tossing it like a discus.

"Bet it won't top the party we have in the village!" Jade challenged the King. He raised a brow at her, daring her to top them. Jade ran to a cart, jumping up and getting everyone's attention. _**"In Dunwitty we throw huge parties,"**_ She tossed her hands up, exaggerating how enormous it is, _**"And it lasts three days and nights."**_ Roland and Baileywick dropped their jaws in disbelief. A glance to Lydia and her smirk was confirming Jade was right.

" _ **With countless treats for us to eat!"**_ Ruby skipping in with an armful of donuts.

Lucinda stole a donut from her hands, _**"From each we'll take ten bites!"**_ She shoved the whole thing in her mouth, quickly regretting it. It was still hot.

" _ **Oh, Wassailia day is here!"**_ New. Henshaw danced in a waltz with Roland. _ **"The most magical time of the year!"**_ The two harmonized as Mrs. Henshaw was led into a dip. _**"When all are filled with cheer!"**_ She was spin on her rise, coming into the center of a caroling group. _**"Its wassailia**_

" _ **Wassailia!"**_ Jade and Ruby cheered, raising holiday reefs.

" _ **Happy Wassailia!"**_ Baileywick, and Lydia holding Lucinda clanked fresh cups of hot chocolate.

" _ **And as night begins to fall…"**_ Roland lowered his tone to a nurturing rumble, kneeling with the children gathering around, _ **"Comes my favourite part of all…"**_ A merchant placed a Wassailia candle to his hand. _**"When we light the special candle…"**_ He cradled it lovingly, _**"And it lights up the hall."**_ He flourished a hand, giving the illusion of a glowing hallway.

" _ **Then they hand us our gifts to open,"**_ Jade passed a wrapped present to Lucinda, _ **"And we get what we've been hoping for!"**_ Lucinda tugged in the bow. Confetti exploded in her face, beneath it was s doll shaped like her. She hugged Jade.

" _ **Wassailia day is here!"**_ Roland, Baileywick, and Mrs. Henshaw dances side to side, hand in hand.

" _ **The most magical time of the year!"**_ Ruby and Lydia put ice lily tiaras to their heads. _**"When all are filled with cheer!"**_

" _ **It's Wassailia!"**_ Lucinda and Jade rang bells.

" _ **Wassailia!"**_ A group of merchant tossed snow into the air.

" _ **Wassailia!"**_ Baileywick sat in a Santa chair, cringing at the kids asking him for gifts.

Roland stole Lydia by the hand. _**"And I'm grinning ear to ear!"**_ He spun her like a top, bringing her back to his chest, _ **"Because the family that I hold so dear,"**_ He hugged her tightly, _**"Will be so very near…"**_ Lydia turned around, kissing him on the cheek, _**"On Wassailia!"**_

" _ **Wassailia!"**_ Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda touched sparklers together.

" _ **WASSAILIA...!"**_ Mrs. Henshaw saved Baileywick, handing the poor man a block of Wassailia fudge.

" _ **THE-MOST-MAGICAL-TIME,"**_ Roland, Lydia, their friends, and the rest of the village came together in a crowd, lifting their hands to the Wassailia star shining bright in the mid morning sky, _**"OF-THE-YEAR!"**_ With that final note, the crowd dispersed with wishes for an amazing holiday. Roland shook hands with his citizens, thanking them for letting him be part of the fun. The pleasure was all theirs. Lydia said her goodbyes to Mrs. Henshaw and the girls. She can't wait to be back home with Sofia and the others. Especially Ubos and Eezeyal! This year means more because she had them and her new family together.

"As magical as today is," Baileywick's grumpy Gus finally showed itself, "Wasn't there a purpose for our trip out here?" He was over being outside in the cold. Not that he wasn't over it the second they left the castle.

"Ah, yes!" Roland bumped the ball of his hand to his head. All this fun made it slip his mind. "There is some urgent Royal Business I must attend to!"

"Me, too!" Lydia jumped in. She saw the shop she needed. She checked a slip she had in her jacket pocket. The time was matching what was written. "I'll meet you guys back at the coach!" She ran off.

"Okay! Be back soon!" Roland advised. They were going to leave soon.

"I will!" She promised, running into a craft shop.

 **xxx**

The door touched a bell, ringing the merry jingle throughout the shop. The frigid air barreled inside after Lydia. She quickly shut the door, breathing in relief. It was nice and twisty in the craft shop. "Cold one, Princess?" The blond haired shopkeeper giggled.

"The coldest. It's great!" She squeaked, slipping up to the counter. She practically threw herself to the desk. The shopkeeper wasn't phased by her over the top entry. There's a reason for it. "Are they ready?!"

"Just got in this morning." She reaches behind her counter, placed thin navy present boxes on top. "Your Ubos and Eezeyal are lucky boys." Lydia feels she's the lucky one.

Golden bows glued to only the lid, ribbons wrapped to the corners. The shopkeeper removed the lids. A owl sized medal, and a normal sized medal were nesting on velvet cushions inside. The Gaelic symbols for family were carved. The owl one had a little lanyard, making it sort of like a collar. It was perfect for Eezeyal, and wouldn't weigh him down. As for Ubos...it will serve to solidify his place in her family. This was going to be her last day with Ubos. The last time she'll wake to him scolding her for missing work, falling behind on her duties, and standing by her side when she's in a bind. After today...he'll be gone. For how long is anyone's guess. But what she does know is that she won't let him leave without at least one more gift. One from her heart so he will always know how much she'll miss him, and how much she cherished their time together

"Thank you so much!" Lydia gave her the money owed, plus extra as a Wassailia gift. She didn't even wait for a thank you before packing the gifts up and heading back out to Roland and Baileywick. They were already getting into the carriage. "Sorry to make you wait."

"Not at all." Roland assured her, meeting her in first. "Find what you needed?"

"Yep!" She grinned, sitting in the corner.

"Great. Coachmen, back to the castle!"

"AND HURRY!" Baileywick leaned on top of Roland to whine. The two got inside, slamming the door shut. The two coachmen snapped the reigns, getting the four horses running.

"Not a fan of the cold, Baileywick?" Lydia teased him, tucking her two gifts into his satchel.

"It's not that I'm not a _fan_." He said with sarcastic air quotes. "I just prefer being warm." He pulled the thick blanket to his and Roland's lap, proceeding to pout out the window. Lydia rolled her whole head, removing her coat to taunt him a little more. She at least placed it to her lap out of some consideration for his suffering. "How are you not cold?" He stressed with envy. He took the bait.

"Birk's from Frezenberg, Mom's from Corinthia." She bobbed her hands like scale plates, evening them out. "My tolerance is a half-half deal." She grinned like a little gremlin.

"Pfft! Warmbloods!" Baileywick pouted, sinking into himself like a turtle. The sooner they get back to the castle the better. Roland and Lydia laughed at him.

The village was already more than a quarter of a forest behind them. The coachmen had the horses race that portion in a trot to let their hooves adjust to the slippery slopes ahead. Gradually they had the horses increase speed, wanting to return to the castle before anymore parts of them freeze off. The carriage wheels dug into the two feet of fresh powder, bouncing on every protruding rock lurking beneath. The rough bobbing had Roland, Lydia, and Baileywick rocking inside. They remained unphased, taking it as a vigorous lap on the ocean. Very relaxing. Sharp turns greeted them on their path, nothing the carriage and horses weren't able to handle. With the party at the castle only mere minutes away, it was imperative that they endure. The coachmen snapped the reins harder, barking at the horses to go faster and faster. The horses neighed in response, their strides shortening to gain the speed demanded of them.

The carriage didn't hug a turn properly. The wheel spokes snagged briefly an uneven crack in the road. "WHOA! AH!" Roland, Lydia, and Baileywick were tossed around their seats like salads.

Roland gave off a nervous laugh, wanting to keep the atmosphere calm. Baileywick and Lydia weren't as easily composed as him. Lydia grasped desperately to any surface for stability. "What's going on?!" She shrieked, head farting everywhere to find out what's hitting the carriage.

"Just a...little ice on the road." The carriage jerked violently again. Roland gave a title yelp himself. "Nothing to worry about." He said with not the littlest bit of conviction. The way he looked out the window diminished the morale further. The carriage was racing dangerous close along the sudden drop. Nothing but fog from the snow, and the fined points of the trees could be seen.

"I'm worrying." Lydia rained on his parade. She knows he's sitting in the same swaying carriage as her. This is not the time for fake confidence. She's all for getting Home for the party, but not at the risk of crashing. She rapped on the coach window. "Guys, slow it down a bit before we-YAH!"

The coach was on a free run of its own, going way too fast for either the coachmen or the horses to gain control of. The reins were yanked viciously and futilely. If there was a glimmer of a shot to save them from flying off the beaten path in the abyss of snow, the coachmen were going to seize it. But the carriage had other plans. Ice had completely coated the wheels, and the fresh snow hard completely harden in the negative winds. On the next turn it slid for the ledge, the two left side wheels dangling off the ledge. Baileywick and Lydia felt the carriage starting to lean. Roland got from his seat, digging in his heels as he pulled them to his side. The carriage leveled out. The two wheels on the right, by some strange feat of physics, maintained a solid brace on the slippery slope. The coachmen thought they just might make it out of this. The last turn of the perilous road was just yards away. Neither of them saw the break in the stone road. One side much lower than the other. The horses cleared it flawlessly. The carriage was jerked violently upward. The coachmen lost the reins in order to save themselves from flying off. The horses took off like bolts of lightning. The carriage was sent flying off the beaten path.

"HOLD ON!" Roland howled. He, Baileywick, and Lydia huddled closely, bracing one another. A stroke of luck was still in their caps as a hill of hardened snow bounced them down in a slide. Roland and Baileywick grounded themselves. Lydia was shaken loose. She attempted to get to a seat to brace herself. Another violently jerk ripped her feet from under her, buckling her legs. The wheels broke off, the carriage tipped on its side, and the frightening ride came to as halt in a mound of still soft snow. The coachmen had been tossed from the carriage, safe in their own little patch.

"Ugh…" Lydia groaned in a daze, her body smashed between seat and ceiling with her knees touching her face. "I used to pay to go on rides like that."

"Are you alright, Your Majesties?" Baileywick, back rested to the seat, touched a hand to both royals' shoulders.

"Yes…" Roland muttered with a hand to his spinning head. A lump or two never killed anyone. "I believe so. And you?"

"I'm fine. Princess?"

"A little dizzy, but good." She saw her right ankle was snagged in the lanyard for the drapery. Her current predicament let her untangle herself. Now she just needed unfold herself. Two plunks of wood to the toppled wall sent chills of dread down her spine. Lydia rifled around below her, scouring for what fell. She found it. He fingers wrapped to two pieces of it. She lifted it up, whimpering completely crestfallen. "That's not good." Her wand was snapped in half. Roland and Baileywick were flabbergasted at her broken wand. Not that she needs a wand to perform magic, but they know it was a precious tool and symbol for her. She threw it away. It wasn't getting fixed. There were more pressing issues than her broken wand.

Roland studied the coach. That crash didn't bang them up too badly, all things considering. A carriage being fully tipped would ruin anyone's day. At least make them panic. Roland was of sound mind, taking it as a sign of fortune that the carriage saved them from a worse fate. Still, though, they needed to get out to assess the damage. Luckily the door was above them. He turned the knob, pushing on it. It was stuck in place. Roland repositioned himself, slamming his palms on the door edges, and finally forcing it to fly open. The winter air slipped inside, dampening Baileywick's already soured mood. He climbed out first, pleased to find that both coachmen were fine. If not a little cold. The horses, on the other hand, were unaccounted for. Likely gone on a frightened stampede well beyond recovery. Baileywick slipped on his exit, stuck in the doorway. Roland lent him a hand up. He was a little rough around the edges, but otherwise okay. Next was Lydia, who was still stuck.

Lydia was losing her patience here. She may be skinny, but she's not flexible. Being stuck sandwiched like this was killing her whole abdomen. Roland lied on his stomach, reaching down for her. "Lydia, give me your hand."

"One sec…GGRR...AH!" She grunted loudly, wrestling herself sideways out of her sandwiched position. She landed on her knees, sitting there a moment to get her bearings. What a relief to have that pressure off her stomach."AH! WOOF!" She reached for Roland. "Having a hard time-GAH!" She put her full weight on her right ankle. A virulent sharp pain shot straight into her hip, dropping her back to her knees.

"What's wrong?!" Roland cried.

"My ankle hurts really bad!" She clutched at it. The pain was horrible.

"Can you stand on it?"

"I...I think-AH!" She dumb enough to try again, thinking she might have landed wrong before. The pain was as agonizing as the first time. "No! I can't!"

"Stay put! I'm coming in to get you!" Roland slid his legs over the edge, dropping back inside beside her. "Alright, put your arm here…" He supported her at the waist, having her wrap her arm to his neck. "And I'll just...GRRAAH!" He lifted her bridal style, stepping to the window sill and slipping his foot to the seat cushions.

"Grab her, hurry!" One of the coachmen had dropped to the door.

"Give me your hand, Princess!" The other urged. Lydia reached and both hands gripped her forearms.

"We've got you!" They pulled while Roland pushed, getting her out in the open.

"Thanks." She moaned, using her left foot to at least stand. She hobbled with the two coachmen, finding a nice rock to sit on. She released an exhausted breath, massaging her sore body. She ran a hand down her right leg, wincing when she neared her ankle. She was really hoping it wasn't broken. Oddly enough, her biggest concern wasn't her ankle. The weather was looking ominous. "I don't think it was this foggy before."

"It wasn't." Roland replied troubled, climbing out of the carriage. "Looks like the weather is taking a turn." He declared. He groaned displeased that the carriage was swallowed a majority of the way in snow. "Doesn't look like we're taking the carriage back."

"Lydia, I don't suppose you can teleport us all back to the castle." Baileywick asked with a strong hope in his voice.

"I've never teleported a group of people before." She's never teleported another person ever. There was another factor making this a bad idea. "And…my accuracy wasn't always the best when I had the headband. I don't feel comfortable experimenting." Her recent release from the headband has been breeding an influx in her powers. Just the other day, before Wassailia with Cedric's family, she tried levitating a cup. It shot to the ceiling, shattered, and those shards popped like shock rocks on the floor. She had fun explaining to Roland and Miranda why their north wing foyer was getting renovated for a swimming pool.

"Understood." Baileywick let the matter die, slightly unnerved with himself for proposing dangerous idea. "So what do we do?" The question of the hour.

"ARE ANY OF YOU HURT?!" Someone bellowed from the forest path. "I heard the crash!" A well dressed man appeared, arm raised as a shield against the enriching blizzard. He then gasped in amazement of who stood before him. Roland furrowed his brow, moving himself protectively before Lydia. "YOUR MAJESTY!" The man bowed, bringing ease to his king.

"Good, Sir," Roland hailed him closer, "Our coach slipped on the ice and we could use some help getting back to the castle." Help was an understatement. The man assessed the damage in seconds. They weren't getting that coach out anytime soon. "Do you have any horses we can borrow?"

"I only have one horse, Sire, and he's yours if you want him." He offered wholeheartedly. "But he's too old and slow to reach the castle before the blizzard hits." He regretted to say.

Roland huffed perturbed. He feared the weather was turning south. And the horse would be carrying him and Lydia. The weight alone would slow the old horse further. "How much time do we have?"

"It'll be on top of us within the hour." And the grim news was just getting grimer. "My cabin is nearby. You all can take shelter there until it passes." He offered them.

"That's very kind of you. But, as you know, it's Wassailia. I have to get back." Roland had to kindly decline. He meandered to Lydia, kneeling beside her. "Not to mention my daughter is injured. She must be treated immediately."

"As you wish, Sire." The man bowed, accepting his King's will.

"Your Majesty," Baileywick touched a hand to Roland's shoulder, "We must ensure your safety first and foremost." While it may not be what Roland wanted to hear at the moment, it's what was needed. "It's too dangerous to ride through a blizzard. And we don't know the extent of Lydia's injury. Please!"

"He's right, Dad." Lydia balanced herself to one of the coachmen, bringing herself to stand. "A hurt ankle is nothing compared to freezing death." And Lydia has a strict policy about dying around the holidays.

Roland snake with defeat. He stared soberly off toward the castle in the distance, wishing more than anything that the forest would shorten. Would he dare to disregard Baileywick and the Kind Gentleman's warning about the blizzard? Perhaps he should test their luck? They just might make it in time for the party. To be there with their family. Roland looked to his daughter and his men and gaped in dismay. Their spiritless expressions waning on his heavy heart. He cursed himself for his reckless thought. He wouldn't dare risk their lives. Regardless of his own wishes. "Alright, lead the way." He permitted the kind man.

"Yes, Sire. The name is Bayard, by the way." He tipped his hat to him. "Also, I am trained in first aid. May I?" Roland graciously bowed his head, allowing him to Lydia with a gesture of his hands. Lydia relaxed as Bayard knelt to her. Her half smile was the permission he needed to proceed. "Does it hurt when I press here?" He started on her upper thigh, giving it a slight squeeze. She shook her head. "What about here?" He moved down past the knee, squeezing her calf. She winced a little. "Alright, here?" Bayard squeezed the ankle. Ripples of pain made her flinch, almost jerking her foot free of him. "Good. Her ankle is only sprained. I can patch you up at my cabin, and you'll be back on your feet within a week, Princess."

"Thank you." She sighed with relief.

"We should get moving." Roland urged. He and Baileywick worked together to get her on his back. He slowly rose, adjusting her so she'd be comfortable. Lydia nodded to Roland, assuring him she was good. From there, Bayard began the trek to his home, holding his cap against the rapidly increasing wind.

 **xxx**

The castle was abuzz with excitement. Guests would be arriving pretty soon. Less than a half hour before the big Wassailia party to end all parties. This would be the Castle's Crowning Glory before harolding in the New Year. An entire day and night of nothing but loud music, dancing, food, friend from all over, and presents, presents, presents! The servants haven't stopped gliding around the castle since they woke up. Literally tossing the decorations with zero effort, and making the castle looks absolutely marvelous in the process. Skeptics from far and wide would lose their jaws from gawking at what they would call impossible. A personal favorite of Amber's. She was drooling over the punch in anticipation of what she got. She was scouring for that unicorn she's always wanted. James was looking for a cannon. Not that he needed one...or was getting one. He settled for eating most of the treats. Miranda, on the other hand, was beside herself with jubilation at being able to have her old and new family together on such a special day. For her, this will be the etched in stone factor that solidifies the unbreakable bond their family has forged. Not everyone was engrossed in the holiday cheer, however.

Eezeyal was perched to one of the high windows, glaring hard into the thickening snow storm brewing outside. It was still the middle of the day, but that greying sky cast the land in a disturbing night like shade. He muttered to himself under his breath, cursing the weather for hazing his view of the road leading into the palace courtyard. He'd never be able to see the carriage Lydia and Roland were riding in come strolling in. He grunted anxiously in the back of his throat that they weren't back yet. They promised to be back before the party starts. And with the weather taking the kind of turn it was...Eezeyal can't shake the feeling something bad had happened. He's sure he's just being paranoid. He's never really away from Lydia, least of all during a coming storm like this one. And also, this was going to be their first Wassailia together. The last one, Eezeyal was barely getting used to humans so he didn't go home with Lydia. Not to mention, his good friend Ubos was leaving after tonight. This was going to be special day. He wants everyone he cares about under one roof. Not separated by a storm. _Liddy...please...hurry._

Ubos took to staying in his human form for the time being. A floating book for the past couple of weeks hasn't ceased stunning the servants, the royals family, or others in the slightest. Violet, Suezette, and Marcy got so startled once they passed out in the laundry room. A little ironic really. Being stunned by a talking piece of literature when they live in an era of Griffons, dragons, and Wombeasts - oh my. But there have been stranger occurrences. T'is the little things that are too much for minds limited to what is considered the daily grind. That aside, Ubos wants to wander the halls in his human form. He's confined himself to a book for decades. What's one more night with two legs in place of 200 pages? _One more night._ His insides wrenched. Tonight was his last night with Lydia and her family before he whisked away, brought before the tribunal to be assigned to some other soul to train. If this may be the last time he is seen by this family, he wants to be remembered as a man.

"Ubos, I am so glad you'll be joining us for the party." Miranda offered the instructor a hug, pleased as punch that he accepted.

"The pleasure is all mine, Queen Miranda." He kissed the top of her palm, bowing thankfully to her. "To be able to spend such a grand day with Lydia's lovely family is an honor." A true honor that eliminates any shred of regret for having himself revealed. "If I might be frank, being a book whilst in your presence, I feel silly for not revealing myself to you all sooner." He has made his stand clear on his reluctance to reveal who and what he is due to foreseeable repercussions. The dangers of someone stealing his knowledge for their own gain was too real. To lump Lydia's family with those nerdowells, though, had him mentally slapping palms on that thick skull of his.

"Why did you hide from us?" Miranda asked directly. "Did Lydia…"

"No-no. It was my wish to be hidden. Lydia was respecting my wishes."

Miranda bobbed her head. That made perfect sense. "She does seem to do that a lot." Respecting people's wishes, she means. Not keeping secrets.

"She is a considerate young woman." Ubos folded his hands behind his back, turning to the buffet table. He sadly stared into the bowl of blueberry punch, his chest tightening. "I am going to miss that." He murmured sadly.

"That's right." Miranda's voice cracked, her hand gripping at her elbow. "Lydia mentioned you're leaving." What a serious shame. Miranda gets he's been the book Lydia always carried around. So, technically, he's been part of their lives for a long while. But, in wholistic hindsight of things, she and the others won't get the chance to know the man who has been guiding, teaching, and protecting her daughter. "Will you be back?"

"Most definitely. Nothing will keep me away." He vowed strongly.

Miranda cupped her hands together. "And we will be honored to have you." A blush came to her cheeks.

"Thank you." He bowed at the hip, lifting her hand. He excused himself to go partake in some of the punch. Once he was sure Miranda was away, Ubos's expression was hued with trouble. Not because of the weather, or that Lydia and Roland had yet to return. His rousing truculent suspicions circles the oddities of his dismissal from Lydia's side.

 _The letter from Councilwoman Lunara...Boswell acquiring an Ix Box...the investigation...and my prolonged removal._ The more Ubos tried to connect those dots, the more often he is seeing stray strands leading off in unfathomable directions.

 **xxx**

The hike to Bayard's cabin wasn't long, but it was arduous in this hectic weather. On Roland especially. Once the hike went up hill, his lungs were freezing solid from the exertion. Lydia spared him having to carry her by hobbling the rest of the way. Baileywick lent her his shoulder, not about to let her risk further injury.

Thankfully, however, they all made it safe and sound before the worst of the weather unleashed itself. Roland was absolutely charmed by home nestled on this hill. Out of the way of heavy foot traffic, but not too far that the family inside wouldn't be able to make reasonable rounds to the town for supplies and other amenities. And, in a way, it seemed like such a joyous place amid this storm. As if the Wassailian Spirits have blessed this home with their own hand.

"Anna!" Bayard announced his arrival, making sure to dust the snow off before taking it inside. "We have a few _extra guests_ for Wassailia tonight." He tired to say without burst into nervous giggles. Roland and the others respected the home and cleaned the snow from their persons before entering. Lydia wiggled her nose. A little jingle sounded. Right as Roland crossed the threshold, the snow was peeled in a gust of flakes. Boots, clothes, and hair free of the seasons. He nodded in thanks to Lydia, then bowed graciously to the wife and kids inside.

"KING...ROLAND!" Anna gasped. She had to have been dreaming. The King and… "PRINCESS LYDIA," In her home on Wassailia?! This was too good to be true.

"KING ROLAND!" The boy and girl cheered, racing one another across the home. Bayard knelt down to get a warm hug from his beautol children. They ran right past him and tackle Roland in a monster hug. "Happy Wassailia, Your Majesty!" He was an immovable statue to their attack, laughing heartily as he spun them on either arm. Amber, James, and Sofia pack a much bigger punch. "And Princess Lydia!" They attacked ehr next. She thanked them silently for minding that she was limping. "Happy Wassailia, Princess!"

"Happy Wassailia!" Lydia was eased to her knees, letting the kids hug her.

"A very Happy Wassailia!" Roland added with a bow. "And thank you for taking us in." He said to Bayard and Anna.

"Think nothing of it!" Anna replied like the saint she was. Truly, this is a woman with a heart of pure gold. "You all must be freezing. We don't have much, but what's ours is yours." Bayard and one of the coachmen closed the door, lest the heat escape. Anna escorted Roland to the fireplace, her children using his coat as a sled. As she sat him down, she gasped in dismay of Lydia having to be helped to stand. She was babying her right ankle. "Oh dear, Princess! Are you alright?"

"She is fine, Anna. Just a sprained ankle." Bayard reassured her. He moved a chair for her near the fire, leading her by the hand to sit. "Can you get me my first aid kit please?" He pardoned himself to Lydia whilst removing her boot, and rolled up the tights slightly.

"Of course." Anna rushed to the next room, returning with a big box of medicine. Bayard studied Lydia's ankle. Swelling and bruising were already beginning to show. Likely a rushed reaction from the cold weather. He asked her if she was able to wiggle her toes for him. She did so with ease, if not with some sort of pinching. He then asked if the pain had increased. When she said it was just in her foot, Bayard took that as a very good sign and began treating it. Topical creams for the swelling and to numb the pain, some aloe, and her foot was wrapped up nice and tight.

Roland was glad something was going right tonight. Though...it was enough to ease the lump in his chest. A sense of failure. He sighed heavily in sorrow. He stared crestfallen into the fire, his mind locked solely on the family he's prevented from joining just a short forest trek away. _Why...why today of all days?_ He moaned in his heart. Things were going so well these past few weeks. Why do they have to turn belly up now?

 **xxx**

This weather was putting a damper on the celebration. The party was just minutes from starting and Roland, Lydia, and Baileywick weren't back yet. Miranda was alongside Eezeyal staring out the window to spot Roland's coach out there in that weather mess. There wasn't the smallest sign of it. Ubos attempted to locate them with a spell. He knew over 40 different kinds of locator charms. Every single one was being inhibited by the blizzard. The guards didn't venture too far for fear of getting caught up in it. Ubos was tempted to try halting the storm. Give a little sun. He knew a weather spell or too. Unfortunately he knew better than to try and tamper with the natural order of Mother Nature's whims. Especially when her attitude was this hazardous.

James and Sofia were getting really worried too. Amber was worried...but was worried about opening her presents. Roland and Lydia should have been back by now. They weren't ignorant to the riling weather. Miranda put on a brave face for her kids, assuring them that Roland and Lydia were on their way as they speak. Presents and the party would be able to wait until then. Ubos and Eezeyal weren't fooled. They saw clear as day how troubled she was. That she knew something wasn't right. Ubos and Eezeyal felt it as well. Something terrible has happened. What that thing is...they shudder to guess with this storm.

Constable Miles walked in like an answer to their prayers. His attendant Wallace keeping pace behind him. Miranda contacted him when she saw the weather getting bad. She lowered her voice to tell Miles that Roland and Lydia should have been back hours ago. Miles proposed that they were delayed. It wasn't a far fetched idea. Miranda sure considered it. But her instincts knew better. She asked that someone go and search for them, just in case they need help. Miles was happy to ease her concerns, volunteering himself and wallace to go search. Sofia and James offered to go help. More eyes the better. Ubos and Eezeyal and Ubos were right there with Miles, desperately wanting to find their girl. Amber wanted to hang back and _mind the presents._ Her plan to get first dig at the presents was thwarted by Miranda saying it would be a fun surprise if they all went to find them. They can take the flying sleigh in place of a carriage and spot him from the sky. Amber didn't find it fun at all. Miles made it a unanimous hunting party, and he and Wallace went to ready a sleigh. Miranda and the kids went to get their warm coats. Ubos and Eezeyal lingered in the foyer, brows furrowing to the worsening storm.

"She has to be okay…" Ubos stated breathlessly.

"I know she's okay!" Eezeyal bite harshly. He turned away, hiding how scared he was. "She has to be. She promised we'd have our Wassailia this year."

"And we will." Ubos pet him comfortingly. "Lydia isn't the type to let others down." A statement he doesn't waver in saying. "Who knows? They might have hit traffic and we'll run into them on the way." That eased Eezeyal's mind a little. In his heart, however, he was terrified. Ubos wasn't erasing his own doubts either.

 **xxx**

Lydia had her bandaged foot propped to a stool near the fire. She was loving the heat massaging into her sole. Baileywick's steward habits kicked in and he got used his jacket as a pillow. She thanked him, but told him that he didn't have to wait on her hand and foot. She regretted that pun. She got was crutch as well in case she wanted to move around. "Brr…" Anna shivered, adding more wood to the fire. "It's going to be a cold night." Thankfully they are all snug in the home, four walls protecting them.

Roland shared Anna's thoughts. He can take comfort knowing his children are safe and warm in the castle. He wishes he could be with them. "A cup of tea, Your Majesty." The little girl handed him a warm cup.

"Why, thank you." Roland charmingly accepted it.

"You're welcome!" She giggled. Her brother brought Baileywick and Lydia cups too.

"As popular as ever, Dad." Lydia teased.

"How does your foot feel, Princess?" Bayard checked on his patient.

Lydia wiggled her toes and moved her foot as best she could. Her face lit up. "Much better than earlier. Thank you so much for your help!"

"Of course!" Bayard bowed at the hip.

"Here…" Anna handed her a pair of cotton padded snow boots. Hers by the size. Two a whole size bigger than Lydia's. "You won't be able to wear your normal footwear for a while. And with how cold it is, you'll need to keep your foot warm to keep it from growing too stiff." She slipped them to Lydia's feet. "The padding inside should ease any pressure, and they are just loose enough to prevent for the foot."

"If you guys make me say thank you anymore, I'm going to start feeling guilty." She laughed bashfully. These people are too kind. Taking in complete strangers, offering them so much when they don't have much. In terms of material possessions. Clearly, though, these folks do very well for themselves. Still, Lydia wishes she could repay them. That's when she got an idea. "Hey, Kids," She ushered them over, holding out closed hands, "Tap my hands." They giggled cutely. They liked this game. Their hands tapped hers. Their hands were so small compared to hers. She opened her hand. Star shaped crystals hovered in her palm, turning gradually with mistful streams of snow circling them. The kids' faces lit up, eyes sparkling. "Here." The kids carefully took the stars in their little hands. "Lift them to the ceiling and watch the magic happen." The kids nodded to each other and did as she said. The stars rose, their top points touching to the ceiling. The stars came apart in shards, reshaping themselves into smaller stars, spreading across the ceiling in graceful strokes. With the dim glow of the fire not quite touching up there, a cerulean mist was revealed swimming amid the tiny stars. The living room was alight with the semblance of the winter sky.

"WHOA! COOL! SHE REALLY IS A SORCERESS!"

"LOOK HOW PRETTY!" The kids played and danced in the glittering of light sprinkling. They faded out halfway down, but it still mesmerized the family.

Baileywick, Lydia, and Roland loved seeing this family so gleeful. Reminds them of their own family...who they won't be with if this weather keeps up. Roland wrapped the blanket on his shoulders tighter, sinking his head inside like a turtle. "You okay, Dad?"

"I...I'm fine, Lydia. Don't worry."

She frowned with pursed lips. He really just tired to pull that with her. "Dad, you're talking to the Queen of _fine._ You can't fool me."

Roland had to laugh at that one. He forgets that she can be perceptive. He sighed resignedly, turning to her. "This will be my first Wassailia away from Amber and James. And it was supposed to be my first with you, Miranda, and Sofia." His heart just weighed so much in his chest. He feared it would split.

"They'll understand, Your Majesty." Baileywick reassured him.

"I know. It's just," He groaned, "There were so many firsts for us this year. Every single one special." He took her hand, the warmth startled her. "For me, my greatest gift, was going to be our family together on one of the most magical days of the year." He kissed the top of her palm, bringing a blush to to her cheeks. "A seal in stone that we will be a family to many more to come."

Lydia's heart fluttered, small tears forming in her eyes. It's impossible for him to prove any more than he has how much he loves Miranda, her, and Sofia. He might put Lydia in a coma if he did. "Don't worry. We'll get home for Wassailia. And even if we don't," She shrugged indifferently, "We won't be any less of a family tomorrow." If families were so easily dissolved, none would exist anywhere. Roland and Baileywick shared confident smiles. She was absolutely right. "If we're being honest, I'm sad too." Lydia shuffled her hands around her cup. "Eezeyal wasn't too keen on humans so he didn't come home with me last Wassailia. I come back from break and find him with one of worst fevers." She'll never let go of how terrified she was. He looked worse than the day she found him covered in arrow wounds. "He took such a bad turn I thought he wouldn't make it." Obviously he did, but that fear would linger forever. "So I promised him we'd have the best Wassailia together." She even had those medals made so hem, and Ubos, would always know they have a place in her family. _Ubos..._ "Also...today is my last day with Ubos." Her voice cracked.

"That's right. He's leaving." Baileywick said contritely.

Lydia nodded with glossy eyes. She stared into her tea, seeing those two worrying sick about her. "I wanted to make this a day for him to remember. So that when he left, he'll always know how much I loved having him around."

"He knows, Lydia." Baileywick reassured her. In his eyes, it's impossible for Lydia not to show how much she cares for others. They have a special place in her heart.

Lydia was glad to hear him say it, but the snow outside the window was keeping her from guaranteeing that Ubos knows. By the time the snow clears, he could already be gone. He can't leave without his gift. There has to be something she can do about this weather. She's an Inheritor for crying out loud. She can make doppelgangers, scream ghouls right from her lips, reorient the land, and has a brooch with wise sorcerers trapped inside it. Creating a gap in a bunch of snow should be child's play. She glared with conviction, stamping the crutch in place. She managed to stand, hobbling to the nearest window. She touched her palm to the glass. She flinched at how cold it was. She hardened her sights to the rapidly falling flakes. She made out bits of hail here and there too. The holes they made inthe snow robbed her briefly of her nerve. She shook off that chill, returning her focus to the sky. If she can at least make a barrier, or create a shift that parts the snow, she might be able to cleave a safe path back home.

In the back of her mind, she was scared witless that she would rip the home right off the foundation. Or reduce it to ashes. If she slips for an inch, who knows what could happen. Maybe she shouldn't do this after all. Granted, no catastrophes have happened since she stopped wearing her headband. But she also hasn't been using her magic too often either. She's taken a break the past few weeks. Who's to say she won't mess up. Turn the snow into a hailstorm that eviscerates this home, and the people inside? She should just sit. No point in making things worse like always.

 _NUH-UH!_ She punched her stomach. _What are you doing?! You said you weren't going back!_ She cursed herself. How dare she doubt herself when others show faith in her skills. The whole point of the new is for it to be explored and experimented with. Lydia has used her powers without the headband before, and she did it without causing any sort of damage or casualties. She can do it again. It's just snow. Not a Tsunami!

"Okay, Lyd, you can do this. You can do this. Just...focus!" She told herself, closing her eyes. Focus on the outside, on the snow, on the wind, and on the forest itself. Project a piece of will unto the falling snow. Allow the wind to sweep her into its thrall. Feel her own feet on the soft bed of powder outside. She wants a path home. She wants the snow to recede. She wants the storm to stay away. " _Threads that form adn sever all, weave my command."_ She chanted with a soft tone. She opened her eyes, a flash of silver in them. He palm at the window was traced by the same light. As high as the treetops, a glyph was traced, rotating slowly around a gaelic symbol in the middle. The outside ring connected its ends, then it just broke and dissipated. Fragile glass shattered with a breath. "Ugh. Nothing." It wasn't strong enough. She needs to immerse herself in the snow. Direct contact is always more powerful than conjuring from a distance.

"Lydia, where are you going?" Roland called out apprehensively when he saw her get her coat on.

"To see if I can't change Mother Nature's mind." She asked to borrow a lantern. Bayard handed her one. He was about to light it. Lydia blew on the wick, lighting it for him. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of seeing her work her magic.

"Just be careful. Don't wander too far." Roland implored. Truthfully, he wishes she'd stay put. She shouldn't be outside in her condition. Too bad his daughter is like her mother where she isn't discouraged once she gets an idea in her head. Lydia went outside and was heading a ways down the path. The kids were intrigued by what she planned to do. And their jackets just happen to be hanging by the door.

 **xxx**

This Wassailia really had it out for the Royal Family. Missing King and Princess, a snow storm. Someone must have asked what else could possibly go wrong because that question was answered on the runway. Amber's own discontent that she wasn't able to bring all of her presents on the hunt for Lydia and Roland aside, the flying horses that would be able to pull the sleigh had gotten sick. Except for Minimus. Sofia brought him home for the Holidays - per permission of The Fairies - and was healthy as...well...a horse. Especially after Sofia made him special candied carrots as her Wassailia gift to him. Although, the little, panicky horse just knew there would be a catch to getting such a great gift from his favorite person.

Naturally, because of his size, there were doubts he'd be able to even budge the sleigh. Sofia had faith in him, and Miles urged that they travel lightly. Hence the main reason Amber wasn't allowed to bring her gifts. Ubos gave Minimus a small enchantment to ease the load, then huddled inside with Eezeyal, Miles, and Royals. Wallace took his place as the driver, and he snapped the reins to get the search started. By sheer will and a lingering miracle of Wassailia, Minimus got the sleigh into the air. Amber bid farewell to their presents, and somberly started to help look for the coach.

The snow was growing thicker by the second, making it nearly impossible to see three feet down, let alone the road. Sofia, James, Miles, Eezeyal, and Ubos had their faces pressed to the windows, squinting hard to catch the smallest glimpse of a coach, horses, anything. Amber and Miranda peered over shoulders. It was possible the snow caused Roland' coach to top and they made a signal fire or something to alert people to where they are. OHH! If only the snow wasn't blowing.

Minimus was guided lower, just at the tips of the pine trees. The forest gradually came into view, the road soon after. It wasn't long before they were above the path Roland should have been on. It unnerved Constable Miles that he doesn't see a single carriage. Sofia spotting two small something running beneath them. Stomachs went into knots when it was discovered they were the King's Horses without a coach attached to them. Amber forgot all about her presents, scared out of her mind that something terrible happened to Roland and Lydia. Ubos and Eezeyal were shaking, succumbing to panic. At the very least the sight of the horses meant they were on the right track. Roland, Baileywick, and Lydia can't be too far. The coach could have lost a wheel and the horses got scared and ran.

Just as they journeyed further along the road, the storm violently picked up, tossing and jerking the flying sleigh like it was nothing. Constable Miles insisted that they turn back. James, Amber, and Sofia protested. They couldn't turn back. Their family was in danger. Miles was persistent. The safety of the Royal Family was his top priority. The King would never forgive him if they were caught in this storm as well. He promised to go look himself and that he would bring Roland back. Sofia was equally persistent. She can't go home knowing her dad and sister were still out there. Sheb gged Miranda to convince Miles to let them stay. Their plights soon became screams as the winds took another round at them. The sleigh was heading for a crash in the woods. Minimus wrenched himself virulently into the strong winds, refusing to let that sleigh come to any harm. Wallace cried out that there was a white out. Too much snow for them to continue through the air. Miles called for an immediate landing. It was a stretch, But Minimus adhered to Wallace's commands, finding a straight away to land the sleigh. A branch or two was taken out on the landing. Everyone was a little shaken up, but no damage was done.

Wallace opened the sleigh. Miles, Ubos, Eezeyal, Sofia, and Miranda got out to stretch their legs. James and Amber stayed put, a little too frazzled to walk. Mile inspected the area. It wasn't scenic, but it would have to suit their purposes for the moment. The sleigh was in good shape. No damage to really speak of. It will get them home when the storm settles.

"What are you we gonna do now?" Sofia asked Miles, hoping he would say they would press on.

"We get back in the sleigh and wait for the storm to settle." So not the answer she wanted.

"It's getting dark." Miranda stated uneasily. "Looks like we'll be out here all night."

"Most likely, Your Majesty." Miles wasn't unperturbed in saying.

"But what about Dad and Lydia?!" She vehemently protested. "Mom, we have to find them!Dad and Lydia could need our help! We can't give up!" She begged direly.

"It's not giving up, Sofia. It's being smart." Miranda tenderly reiterated. Sofia isn't alone in her desperation. Miranda wants to journey on foot to find her daughter and husband. But it would only lead to another disaster. "How would Roland and Lydia feel if tomorrow came and they learned you caught your death out here?"

"But…but..." Sofia sniffled, tears running down her face. Her little body shook in her sobs. "Lydia and Dad are always there for me! I..I have to...I can't…" Sheh as to do something. She has to. She can't sit there. She wiped her tears on her arms, crying into Miranda's chest as she was embraced.

"I know, Sofia, I know." Miranda squeezed her eyes shut, sucking on her lips so that Sofia wouldn't hear her crying as well. "More than you will ever know…" She brushed fingers in Sofia's hair. "We will find them, Sofia. I promise."

Ubos analyzed the vanishing road. He sighed with defeat. He hates the idea of waiting out the storm. The alternative, continuing in such hazardous conditions, wasn't any better. Too bad Eezeyal doesn't share his sense of caution. The little owl was perched on a high up branch, twitching his wings like he was going to take flight. "You aren't going to do the foolish thing of flying out there, are you?" Ubos approached him. He hid a glowing hand in his folded arms, ready to stop him.

"It ain't foolish if I find them!" Eezeyal snapped. He isn't like those humans! A little cold won't slow him down. He survived raids on his home, being starved and dehydrated for months, and several arrow wounds. Frost wind is nothing to him. He'll find Lydia...and the others, and bring them home.

"You don't know this forest. They could be anywhere." Ubos begged he sees reason.

"You would say that since you're so bloody useless right now!" The words came flying from Eezeyal's mouth faster than he was able to process. Ubos's hurt face tore at him. "I'm sorry, Book! Really I am!" He scolded himself, ripping himself a new one. If there is anything Eezeyal shouldn't doubt it's how much Lydia means to Ubos. He's proven he's willing to do anything within his power for her. Controlling mother nature or seeing through her hissy fits wasn't within anyone's power. "I just...don't like not being able to do anythin'! I hate when Liddy's out of my reach."

"As do I." Ubos looked back at Sofia, another who is scared for her sister. She was voicing her concerns to Minimus, wanting to brave a foolish rescue mission on foot. "Not knowing where she is terrifies me. And I am disgusted with myself that I cannot thwart this weather to do so." More than anything, he feels like a failure as a teacher. Losing his student...just hours before he's going to be taken from her side. "But if you and I lose ourselves, and endanger our lives to find her, it will succeed only in saddening her."

Again, Eezeyal is seeing first hand how Ubos earned his mantel as a master. "I'm really gonna miss your wise ass, Ubos." Eezeyal chuckled. "It's been an honor." Ubos smiled at the snide owl, bowing his head. The honor was truly his. Eezeyal was spared anymore mush spotting a purple light just past Ubos. He reared his head, squinting over at Sofia. "Hey, Sofia's Amulet is glowing." Ubos whipped around, gawking in awe. Sofia had the biggest smile on her face. Watching her run off somewhere private - along with Mia, Robin, and Clover who had snuck along for the ride - told Ubos and Eezeyal that there was still one more miracle to be had.

 **xxx**

On the list of things she can't do - Teleport in a blizzard, secede a blizzard, or stop a blizzard - Lydia was feeling the odds stack. On the list of things she can do - anything and hope for a result - she was still feeling pretty good. She knows hundreds of spells. Whether or not those spells will help her here is the mystery. Good thing trial and error are acceptable in the realm of both science and sorcery. All she has to do is comb through what she knows and see if it works. She's powerful, but she's no god. She can't change the weather, control it, or clear it. So she'll just have to go through it like a normal sorceress. Figures the only time she's useful is when she's out of control and trying to kill , hey, if magic were that simple it would be super boring.

Lydia had ventured a good ways from the house, hiding herself into the forest. That way only the trees would suffer and not the people. She set her crutch aside. She ever so tenderly touched her sprained ankle to the snow. As she expected, pain rippled up her leg. It wasn't going to stop her though. She needs to do this. She has to figure out how to use her powers unhindered. First up: A simple shield spell. One big enough for five people. Lydia erected two fingers and her thumb, tracing a dome shield above and around her. A buzzing came from it. The stability was really sketchy. But it was holding. It would fit the five of them, and it was protecting well against the snow. When it set in place, it cut about a foot into the snow, buring the soil beneath. The snow and dirt touching the shield turned to ash under the toxic radiation exuding from the dome. Lydia gaped in dismay. She took a couple of wobbly steps. The dome was a toxic plow turning what it touched into withered ashes. No point in getting home if she takes the land out to do it. Also, if Roland or the others touch that... _NO! DON'T THINK THAT!_ She can fix this! It's only unmanaged energy. She needs to focus. She calmed herself, clearing her doubts. The dome responded to her tranquility, refining itself. The escaping toxin was sucked back in. Lydia tried another few steps. This time the dome moved through the snow without disturbing it. However, as her fading luck would have it, the dome wasn't perfect. She tried to see how it would do with a jaunt through a narrow forest. The dome touched a couple of trees. It phased through like it does with the snow, but the mass of the trees entering the shield stressed it out, cracking it like glass. She poured a plaster of magic into the shield, mending the cracks, at the same time causing chunks to be shaven out of the trunks she tried to phase it past. Lydia strained herself to maintain the dome, all the while stopping the trees from being chopped. The dome was alight with a flaring mist, healing its cracks. The mist bled into the trees, Ultimately, both the shield and trees gave in. The chunks taken went too deep, causing both trees to collapse into one another. Lydia abandoned the dome, diving rolling out. The trees fell and smashed the dome to smithereens. Experiment one: completely failure.

"Damn...alright…" She panted. She dragged her body to the nearest boulder, balancing against it to stand. "Time for plan B!" The dome is a good base. Perhaps a wind spell act as the shield. The wind will only blow over stuff, not destroy it. She would just have to maintain it all the way home. Shouldn't be too hard. Besides, she's works at her best with an audience. She giggled quietly at the two little shadows lurking nearby. "Charging your parents for babysitting goes against the Wassailian Spirit." She playfully remarked, effortlessly lifting her hand. A snow mound was hoisted clear off the ground, revealing the crouching children behind it. Lydia smirked at them with crossed arms. Their thick coats had them resembling adorable brown bears. "And I'm sure they won't be happy about you being outside with this weather.

"We're sorry." Little Maribeth lowered her head sadly.

"We wanted to watch you." Michael pleaded. "Your magic is so cool!"

"We wanna do it too!"

"Well far be it for me to stop you." Lydia laughed, going for her crutch. Maribeth beat her to it, bringing it over. "But you can't do magic when you have a cold." She herded them for the house. "Let's hurry before we all freeze."

"Okay…" The two moaned. They wanted to see more magic.

A good thing Lydia hadn't wandered too far from the main road. Michael made it out first, digging his little feet into the slope. "Hm. Oh no!" He turned right back around, shoving Lydia and Maribeth into the forest.

"What's wrong?!" Lydia gasped.

Michael shushed her, pointing back at the road. He and Maribeth crawled on all four closer to the road. Lydia raised a brow, following behind them. Michael and Maribeth poked their heads from a bush. Maribeth clamped hands to her mouth so she would gasp aloud. "The bad men are here." She squeaked terrified.

"Bad...men?" Lydia went rigid. She rushed to the bush, peeking over it. Her heart skipped a beat. The lanterns in a few hands had six men clad in black standing out in the foggy night. Those nasty looking swords strapped at their hips screamed they were friendly. And they were heading for Bayard's home. "Who are they?"

"We don't know." Maribeth shook her head, trembling like a leaf.

"They show up and demand money from our mom and dad." Michael elucidated. "Says it'll keep them safe from accidents and stuff." Protection money - the worst sort of vanguard a person can pour hard earned money into. Sounds like mercenaries.

"They broke our window once." Maribeth squeaked frightened. "And one of our horses got really sick last time." Her quivering lip gave away that it couldn't be saved.

"Extortionists." Lydia snarled venomously. Coming to someone's home to demand money on Wassailia. Knowing full well not everyone has money after today. Not even Mercenaries are this dishonorable. Roland set the penalty for crimes such as this pretty high. Not a death penalty, but pretty close. "Oh no!" ROLAND! He's in their house! "If they see Dad is here you guys will be in worse danger!" Guys like this - if they think Bayard and Anna curry favor with The King, the demands will only keep growing until they are bled dry.

"What'll we do?!" Michael cried.

"Are they gonna hurt mommy and daddy?!" Maribeth wept.

"Not while I'm here." Lydia declared. She may not be able to get her family home, but she can protect this family and their home. A smile crept ot her lips. "And I could use your help." She crooned. Michael and Maribeth gaped in shock, pointing baffled at themselves. "You guys like to play tricks." Lydia bounced her brow.

 **xxx**

 _BAM, BAM, BAM!_ Anna, Baileywick, and the coachmen jumped out of their skin. The wall near the door quaked, a couple of portraits falling sideways. Roland knit his brow crossly, shooting straight to his feet. He squared himself to the barbaric pounding. "Huh. I wonder who that could be." Bayard tried to suppress his rancor at having his door be pounded on. Likely it was someone in need and they were beside themselves. Anna was too frightened to approach, so she tired to see who was there from the window. It was too dark to see anything. She was about to join Bayard at the door. Roland stopped her by grabbing her arm. Something didn't feel right. The person who _knocked_ didn't announce themselves. Bayard opened the door, wincing at the sudden rush of air. When he was able to see again, he went pale as a sheet. "You!" He snarled contemptuously, taking steps back. Anna yelped shrilly.

Six men dressed head to toe in black stood at his doorstep. Their hoods drawn, and their faces masked. Save for their beady black, green, brown, and hazel eyes. "Good evening, Sir. Madam." They all kept their hands on their swords, warning the men spotted inside to not be heroes. "We come with Wassailia cheer. Here to collect the gifts you owe us." Roland moved himself before Anna. Baileywick and the two coachmen squared themselves, slyly scanning the home for what they could use as weapons.

"I already made myself clear!" Bayard rooted himself as a wall. They weren't coming into his home. "Your services are no longer needed! Leave at once!" He commanded. Nothing in his voice or body betrayed his resolve. These men would not break him. Not tonight!

"Bayard, Bayard, old friend, why so unfriendly?" The leader brazenly stalked closer, slapping an obnoxious hand on his shoulder. The fake congeniality in his tone was enough to make them nauseous. "Come now, it is the time of giving. And we're here to give you what your family can't produce on its own." He touched a hand to that vacant spot in his chest. "Security, safety, and a serene life for you and your kids." _Kids!_ Roland gaped in dimsay. Lydia...the kids?! The kids were gone. Roland noticed two jackets for the four set were missing. He stared at the window, sweat beading down his brow. The kids must have followed Lydia into the snow. They don't know these men are here! And Lydia's injured. _Please...please don't come back!_

"I said NO!" Bayard roared with the might of a bear. The stomp of his foot made the earth tremble. "Your kind have not been, nor ever will, be welcome to my home! Now leave!" The leader knit his brow. Bayard slammed the door. A boot stopped it.

"Now, see, you've gone and hurt our feelings." The leader rumbled ominously, inviting himself in. He grew taller than bayard by a foot, his looming shadow quashing Bayard's spine. The rest of the masked men entering one by one edged Bayard and the others away. One of them shut and locked the front door. Faces twisted in fear as their swords were beginning to unsheathe. "Perhaps our first gift would be to teach you your place." The leader drew his sword, the rest of his men keeping their in halfway.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Roland bellowed. The six men regarded him with little interest, quite irritated by his fancy clothes.

"And who might you be, fancy pants?"

"I am King Roland the Second, Ruler of Enchancia, and I demand you cease your assault!" He roared like he was a god among these feeble men. Bayard, Baileywick, and the others gawked at him both shocked and afraid. His declaration had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Five of the men were muttering in awe, chuckling with excitement, and rubbing their fingers together greedily.

"The King you say?" The Leader purred. Yeah, Roland was dressed fancy, but this guy could be putting on airs for the people.

"Yeah, boss! Dats him!" One of his men purred.

"Well, well, what a fabulous Wassailia miracle!" The leader strutted casually to him, raising his sword with his chest. "Wonder what Kings go for these days?"

"How dare you! I command that you leave!"

"Sorry, Kingy, I don't take orders from you." He pressed the sword, edging Roland back. "Your authority doesn't impress this far from your ivory towers, and army of men." A jerk of his sword and he shoved Roland into a seat.

"Stop this now!" Bayard charged. Two of the masked men restrained him. "Leave His Majesty out of this!"

"He got himself into it." The leader crooned, aligned the sword with Roland's neck. "Time to pay the piper."

"NO!" Baileywick and Anna cried. One of the men twisted Anna's arm behind her back, crossing his sword at her neck. Another tackled Baileywick, smashing his face into the floor with one hand and holding both hands behind his back with the other. The last one discouraged the coachmen from trying to be heroes by trapping them in a corner.

"Don't worry. We'll throw your crown into your pine box with you." The Leader mocked. Roland looked this coward dead in the eye, his expression never faltering from obstinate. If this was to be his last moments, he will not do it whimpering like a lad. The leader raised the sword. "Long live the king." The fire place, the candles - every single source of light in the home was blown out, casting a stark darkness inside as well as out. The leader and his cronies, Roland, Bayard, and the others gasped amongst themselves, heads darting about to make sense of what had happened. How the heck did the lights go out? No one else was in the house? And none of the captives were able to breathe, let alone move fast enough to kill the fires.

"What is this?"

"I don't know!"

"What happened to the lights?"

"Think their fireplace and candle insurance canceled on them?"

"Man, they gotta get that premium plan."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" The leader reared back to Bayard, yanking him at the collar. One of the men holding him left him to manage Roland. "Explain yourself, Bayard! Who else is here?!"

"N-NO ONE! I swear! I don't know what's happened!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You think I haven't noticed your little rugrats ain't here!" Anna and Bayard were just beginning to notice that too. Lydia was gone as well. Likely still outside. Anna saw that her children's jackets were gone. She was praying that they were with the Princess. "There ain't no windows open, and your doors are locked!" He smashed Bayard to the wall, angling his sword to his skull. "How else do light go out unless your brats are playing jokes?!" Bayard doesn't know how to explain what just happened. Michael and Maribeth weren't even there. "ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE BRATS, COME OUT!" The leader howled heatedly. There was no response. The men tiptoed about the room, keeping a close eye on their hostages and another out for those kids. "COME OUT NOW, OR YOU'LL BE ADDING NEW PARENTS TO YOUR WASSAILIA LIST NEXT YEAR!" The Leader's threat was answered with silence again. Perhaps the kids weren't home. His men weren't taking any chances. They shifted from hostage support to searching regularly, looking under and inside everywhere a kid could be hiding...and somehow kill all lights without being noticed.

One of the guys lifted a plant right out of its pot, checked for kids, then put it back. He looked under the chair. He wasn't having any luck. He moved the window's curtain, finding nothing but dust back there. He meandered past the window...then stopped. "Huh?" He went in reverse, peering into the snow filled night. He thought he saw something. Probably just his imagination. He shook his head, putting it to the back of his mind. Glow azure blue cats eyes flashed open. "AHH! What's that?" He was scared off his feet, scrambling on his butt. His buddies see the eyes, as do the others. Ice encased every spine. The eyes gilded side to side, absorbing the fear radiating from these masked cowards, relishing in their quaking. The man on the ground drew the bow and arrow he had, unleashing a shot. Where there are eyes there's a head and he planned to hit it. The bow didn't even touch the glass. The eyes widened, the pupils narrowing. The bow disintegrated in the colored mist. "N...NO WAY! How did that-"

"AHH! Over here!" One of the other men cried. Another pair of eyes show in other window.

"Here too!" One more pair. All three were glued to a pair of intruders, having them tremble in their boots.

"What's going on?!" These seemingly organized men were coming undone at the seams. Each of them tired to shoot an arrow at the eyes, only to be met with the same result. Their arrows reduced into a mist. Blind sword attacks rebounded, impaling the floor and ceiling. One sword bent at the blade, the hilt splitting like rotted wood. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" He screeched.

Anna, Bayard, and the two coachmen huddled in terror to one another. They'd like to know what's going on. Roland and Baileywick hummed with intrigue. Unexplainable and seriously unfortunate events, sets of eyes with no figures to sustain them, and professionally crafted weapons being reduced to nothing but scrap metal. And there was still no sign of Lydia and the two kids. Coincidence? Not even close. The two men ginned to themselves. They turned to where the first set of eyes appeared, earning a sly wink. It's humorous how on the nose they were. Roland gave these _eyes_ a permissive nod. Cheshire Cat smiles pierced the darkness, ice creeping to the window panes. The intruders moved away, bracing themselves with nothing but nerves of steel and their unwillingness to leave without compensation. Weapons do not an extortionist make!

"Is this the best you've got?!" The leader challenged. "Come on! Do your worst!"

Oh, people need to be careful of what they wish for. Scratching sounds reverberated inside the ceiling, creeping to the walls and into the floors. It's like thousands of mandibles gnawing into chalkboards. The thought that bugs would start coming out of the walls had stomachs churning. The vibrations crawled up their legs. Chills snaking into their bones. A slash of claws whisked by ears, driving bodies to spin and meet what narrowly missed them. Nothing was there. Magical cackling ricocheted off the walls, bringing the rigid ice from outside and coating it to ribs. The intruders were tripping over themselves scrambling to find where the sounds were originating. They smacked at He walls, stomped on the floor, threw firewood at everything. The intruders did whatever they could to silence these bodies. All in vain. The sounds were literally coming from everywhere. The ceiling panels and floorboards rattled. The tree and decorations shook, the bulbs clattering together. Finally, there was loud smash of pottery. And all went silent. Everyone rooted the sleeves in place, their hearts and breath sipping on command. For what felt like forever, all was silent. There was an unspoken relief that it was over.

"AAHHH…!" The guy holding the coachmen at bay hit the floor. He screamed bloody murder, frantically kicking his legs. Eyes adjusting to the rampaging darkness saw slender, gnarly fingers clutched at his ankles. Roland grabbed a spare lantern, quickly lighting the wick. He lifted the light to the hand on the wailing man. Gasps of fear filled shock echoed. It wasn't a hand. It was a tree branch! It came in from the fireplace. "NO! NO! LET ME GO!" He screamed. He was clawing desperately at the floor, shuffling his body violently. The branch wasn't letting go. That crazed laughter vibrated heir bones. And then in one instant, the crying man was dragged into and up the fireplace, his screams fading on the wind.

"IT TOOK JIMMY!"

"WHAT EXACTLY TOOK JIMMY?"

"DEMONS!"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING!"

The door slammed open, and the windows were busted out. The blizzard came roaring inside with a disembodied moan. Branches slithered rapidly inside, coiling to the remaining five intruders. They were ripped right off the ground and taken outside. They wrangled themselves to the window sills, hooking their whole bodies to the edges. Their fingers digging in splintered the wood, the bones on the verge of breaking. The branches have effortless sharp tugs, taking the obstinate extortionists and pieces of the windows. Fingers clawing into the floor dig groves so deep they reached into the foundation, nearly cleaved right off the bone. It was all for naught. Their blood curdling screams dying on the howling wind. Everyone ran outside, gasping at the men strung up in the trees. The webbed together pine needle brambles impervious to weak their pitiful struggling.

"What in the world…" Anna gasped in a daze. Neither she nor Bayard were able to wrap their heads around what happened.

Streams of glittering azure snow came from the forest, weaving together in a cyclone. From the ground up it whirled fiercely. Blustery icy wind bombarding the home, threatening to blow Roland and company away. Or bury them in mountains of snow. The cyclone gradually dissipated, coming apart in a wave of falling snow tossed aloft. Emerging from with that cyclone, donning the nightmarish azure eyes from before, was a figure basked in swirling shadow. Bayard put his wife behind him, becoming a barrier before this teenage creature. No one else would hurt her or him tonight. The coachmen hid behind Baileywick and Roland, both of whom were trying their hardest not to smile. The creature's statuesque, curvaceous form hovering several feet from the ground. An aura roaring from the snow right at the feet. Floating on either side of it were two smaller shadows, azure eyes locked to the terrified men in the trees.

"Who are you?!" The leafy demanded to know, wrestling with the brambles.

"I am Dia, The Spirit Of Wassailia past, present, and future." The figure and it's smaller forms announced in unison, their voices booming in their ears like thunder. Roland and Baileywick don't need anymore proof. That was Lydia. Her cohorts have to be the two children. _Dia_ extended her arm, pointing an accusatory finger. The smaller shadows mimicked her action. "The crimes you have committed toward this family shan't go unpunished." The main Dia opened her palm. Wind, snow, and ice gathered at the palm, transforming into a glistening scythe. The six men, Bayard, Anna, and the coachmen cried in terror. Baileywick and Roland knit their brows. Curiously. "May the underworld have mercy upon your souls!" She drew the scythe all the way back, ignoring the wails of mercy from the simpering maggots. The scythe sliced the air, got my for their necks.

"No, stop!" The tip of the scythe stopped on a dime, just a hair from touching their necks. The three pronged shadow turned her heads, glaring annoyed at Bayard. He had lunged himself, a hand extended in desperation. Roland and a Baileywick released breaths of relief. Bayard removed his hat, placing it to his heart. "Please, don't hurt them!" He begged.

"They have harmed you countless times. They do not deserve your clemency." The spirit declared. The scythe lingered at the thin veins of The Leader's tensing neck. His pitiful whimpering going on deaf ears.

"Maybe not. But I am not these men. I will not wish harm, nor allow others to bring harm." His bold steps forward assured the spirit that he wasn't making an idle threat. He knows not what he can do against a being behind his mortal comprehension, but he will not allow violence near his home. Not during a holiday meant for family, forgiveness, and joy. "Today is a day of miracles and blessings. Everyone deserves those. Even those who commit brash acts against others for their own amusement." A curse at the six masked men. Bayard has wished for them to receive the justice they are due. That justice does not include bodily harm.

Roland and Baileywick nodded with pride. It is reassuring to know men as honorable as Bayard live within the Enchancian borders. _The spirit_ was also moved by Bayard's words. A flick of her wrist chased the branches away. The six men were dropped to their butts. By now the snow was solid ice. The cracks on that impact had everyone wincing. The spirit angled her scythe at the men. "This man has granted you a reprieve from a fate you deserve. Do not waste it." The venom dripping from her words was like acid. It peeled the skin from their very bones. At first it was two who scrambled to their feet and ran off screaming. Soon it was four, five, and finally all six were running for their lives.

Once the screams of the men were quelled, the three figures spirit...was laughing hysterically? No, seriously! She was laughing. Hands wrapped to her stomach, rolling in the air, laughing and wiping tears away. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" One of the little spirits cheered. Bayard and Anna felt their jaws hit the snow. They knew that little voice.

"Are you kidding? That was fun!" Came another tiny, familiar voice.

"It was brilliant is what it was!" The main spirit chortled. Her feet touched down, and she wrapped her arms to the smaller spirits. Snow shot up in a geyser, chasing the claiming shadow away. The coachmen, Bayard, and Anna gasped aloud, while Baileywick anc Roland slapped their knees with delight. The Spirit of Wassailia past, present, and future were none other than Lydia, Maribeth, and Michael. "Well done to the both of you!" Lydia hugged them, smashing her cheeks to theirs. "This wouldn't have been possible without you!"

"Princess Lydia?! Kids?!" Anna shrieked, her head spinning like a top. The spirit was them? Bayard was at a complete loss for words. "How?!"

"I am a woman of many talents." Lydia crossed one leg behind the other in a partial curtsy. Maribeth and Michael jumped down, running up and giving their parents a huge hug. "The kids and I saw those creeps coming, so I decided to let them be part of a neat trick I've been working on." Dazzling dust sparked around her swirling fingers. She didn't even have to ask twice. Maribeth and Michael already asked how they could help. Lydia used the a mind spell similar to the one she used to reorient the brains of the Hunters chasing Cedric. This one linked their minds so they would speak in unison. Funny how Lydia can manage that with little effort and yet nearly blow up the forest making a shield. "Plus I didn't get to use that one on Halloween and had a strong itch for it."

Bayard and Anna we're beside themselves. They didn't have the words. In just a couple of hours she eliminated a whole year's worth of heartache. "Thank you so much, Princess!" Bayard sniffled, letting his tears flow. "I don't know how to repay you!"

"You don't have to." She showed off her injured ankle. "I'm repaying you." Bayard and Anna had no words to express how grateful they were. Their own children part of a trick with their princess that has rid them of a threat they've suffered under for far too long. Wassailia is simply full of all of kinds of miracles. And they come in the oddest of forms.

"Well now, brr!" Anna rubbed warmth to her chilled arms. "As exciting as this has been, why don't we all go warm up inside." That is, once they relight the fireplace and candles Lydia and the kids blew out. "It's almost time to light he Wassailia, candle!" He enticed her children. Maribeth and Michael cheered, jumping down and dragging their parents inside. The two coachmen supported Lydia as she hobbled inside. Baileywick left a scorched trail in his sprint inside. With all the excitement, Roland had nearly forgotten that Wassailia was drawing to an end. And while he is thrilled to at least have one member of his family with him, it place a hefty weight on his heart to not have them all there.

 **xxx**

High above, well out of anyone's sight, was a snow white grey speckled owl. Her golden eyes gave a phantom grin of glee. _Found them._ She said to herself. Then, with a powerful flap of her majestic wings, she took off into the night, scouring the forest for a troupe of humans looking for this particular group.

 **xxx**

Hope of finding Roland and Lydia before the night ended was dwindling. By now, everyone around the kingdom had to have been lighting their Wassailia candles. Gathering around a warm fireplace, laughing and singing, and opening their presents. Meanwhile, the Royal Family, Constable Miles, Minimus, Ubos, Eezeyal, Clover, Mia, and Robin were freezing their hides off in the middle of the forest in a failed mission to find their loved ones. This Wassailia was supposed to be the most special one of all. An all new family joined together as they celebrate the passing year and journey into the new one together. Instead they are separated by a hazardous snow storm, left to toil with dampened spirits this holiday.

" _AAAHHHH!_ " Came horrifed screams just outside the coach. Constable Miles and Miranda parted the curtains, keeping the children and Wallace behind them. Of course they poked their heads up to see what all the screaming was about. " _RUN AWAY! RUN FAR AWAY!_ " Six men clad in black scared the daylights out of them, tripping over themselves at breakneck speeds.

"SHE'S A DEMON, I TELLS YA! A DEMON!" Ubos and Eezeyal exchanged baffled expressions.

"THE SPIRIT OF WASSAILIA HAS CURSED US!" Jmaes, Amber, and Sofia never heard of a spirit of Wassailia before.

"PLEASE, DIA, DON'T KILL US!"

"DIA?!" The carriage erupted in terror but with a hint of delight. A demon spirit named Dia? There's no one else that fits that description! They have to be running from Lydia! But...why did those strange men say they were running from Dia? Had Lydia not really gotten rid of her? Oh no! It couldn't be! Is Dia back?! Roland and Baileywick...she wouldn't hurt them, would she?! Miles shared rampant fears with the Royal Family, Ubos, and Eezeyal. This was becoming a dark night indeed. One they fear would bring ill tidings by morning.

Just as all hope was lost, there were three raps on the window. A snow white owl was outside the sleigh. Clutched in its massive talons...was the royal flag from Roland's carriage. Joined with the owl was a deer, a fox, a small bird, and a bear all around the carriage...as if they were waiting. It wasn't possible...it couldn't be. Was what everyone - save for Sofia, Ubos, and Eezeyal - thought. Animals couldn't have found their family? And yet they just heard six strange men scream about Dia, and now here are animals with the royal flag in their possession. By this time, what more did they have to lose? Besides their sanity.

 **xxx**

The time to light the Wassailia candle had finally come. Anna touched the tip of a stick into the newly lit fireplace, protecting the small flame with the cup of her hand. She meandered to a despondent Roland, Baileywick and Lydia around him, and offered him the stick. She knows it is not a replacement for the family he could not be with today. But her fond wish is that, with this small act, his spirits would lift. "King Roland, it would be an honor if you would light our Wassailia candle!"

"Me?!" He gasped, genuinely surprised.

"Go for it, Dad!" Lydia encouraged him.

How could he say no? "It would be my pleasure." He accepted the stick. Everyone gathered at the dining room table cascading with an abundance of delicious treats. Baileywick and Lydia, Maribeth and Michael, and Anna and Bayard hugged one another close. "By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia. For those we've just met," Whom Riland will always be indebted to, "And those we love dearly." Lydia's head hung somberly. _And may they all have a wonder Wassailia._

Knocks to the door stopped Roland from lighting the candle. Terror encased their spines in ice. "Who could that be?!" Anna trembled, hiding behind Bayard. At this time of night, no less! Baileywick and the Coachmen guarded the children.

"I swear if it is more marauders, I will let my hand slip this time!" Lydia vowed with a demonic growl. Roland extended an arm to her, staying her brash actions. This time, she might not be as lucky as before with her tricks.

Bayard steeled himself, marching gruffly for his door. Anna was right behind him. No matter what comes, they will face it together. Protect their guests, their family, and their home. And they will show their King and Princess the bravery that comes with their kind hearts. That doesn't mean Roland and Lydia weren't ready to attack this time. Imagine everyone's gobsmacked reactions when Bayard opened the door. It wasn't marauders, bandits, or pesky carolers on their doorstep. It was...the rest of the Royal Family.

"Excuse me…" The loving, comforting hum of Miranda's voice touched delicately to Lydia and Roland's ears. Tears of joy stung their eyes. Miranda came into the threshold...the kids and Constable Miles with her...and Ubos and Eezeyal right there. Roland and Lydia felt their hearts explode. "I am sorry to bother you. But I was hoping to know if you've seen the King and Princess."

"MIRANDA!" Roland shouted with glee and disbelief.

"MOM!" Lydia squealed from her chair.

"ROLLY!" Miranda will apologize for barreling past Anna and Bayard later, but she had to get to her husband.

"LYDIA!" James and Sofia cheered, racing one another to be the first to hug Lydia.

"DADDY!" Amber fought back tears, by passing everyone to tackle her dad. "WE FOUND YOU! WE FOUND YOU!" Amber rubbed her tear spilling face into his coat, hugging him so tight that she might snap his back.

"YOU'RE BOTH OKAY!" Sofia sobbed heavily with joy, sitting on Lydia's lap.

"For the most part!" James gasped, pointing at Lydia's wrapped ankle. "What the heck happened?"

"Oh man, I don't think we have enough time for that one." Lydia said exasperated. That's a Wassailia tale for tomorrow. "Ubos...Ezee…" Lydia's heart was tearing itself into ribbons. Not in sadness, but in the best kind of happiness she didn't think she could feel. Her best owl and her best teacher were right there. James and Sofia broke from Lydia, running over to their dad, freeing her up to have Eezeyal snuggle to her neck and for Ubos to kneel and hug her. "You guys…" She hugged them tight. "You made it…"

"We made it…" They hummed. One way or another, they were going to be together this year.

"I don't understand!" Rooland doesn't mean to burst everyone's bubble, but the mystery was killing him. "How did you know where to find us?" Miranda isn't quite sure how to answer that one. She diverted to Sofia for answers.

"A couple of Wassailia miracles happened today." She impishly replied. She slyly rubbed her amulet in a way that signaled to Lydia that one of those miracles came from there. Lydia bowed her head in thanks to the amulet. It seems to always be there when Sofia needs it.

"Also…" Constable Miles chuckled, "We saw some men running for their lives from…" He leaned toward Lydia with a playful scowl, " _Dia, the Spirit of Wassailia?_ " Lydia gulped anxiously, going pale. Miles and those who had just arrived don't see catastrophic damage wrought here. So they were demanding an explanation.

Then Lydia astonished them when she threw her head back in howling laughter, Maribeth and Michael rolling on the floor laughing too. "OH MAN! HA-HA-HA! That is one story I can't wait to tell you guys!" She had to breathe pretty hard to stop herself from laughing. "But the moral of the story is: _Dia can be pretty useful when she wants to be._ " She winked.

"Wow," James muttered skeptically, "There are miracles this year."

"You're right, James." Roland ruffled his hair, then turned back to his beautiful queen. "There really are." He doesn't need mistletoe to kiss his queen. He just needs her to know - and her him - how much he missed her these past few hours.

The gifts of Wassailia truly do keep on giving until the last hour. Speaking of which, Lydia nearly forgot. "I got something for the both of you." She told Ubos and Eezeyal. A wiggle of her fingers summoned two gift boxes to her hands. "I hope you guys like them." The two were rather shocked. They weren't expecting anything. Especially when they didn't get her anything. She handed Ubos his, and offered to open Eezeyal's.

Ubos and Eezeyal had eyes alight like stars at the medals nesting inside the decorative boxes. "Are these medals?" Ubos plucked his from the box, staring in awe of it.

"Sure are." Lydia happily clipped the badge to Ubos's chest, and then placed Eezeyal's around his neck. Her fondest hope came true. They fit perfectly. She traced a circle with her finger, filling it in with a liquid mirror. Ubos and Eezeyal modeled the medals, absolutely enamoured with how regal and amazing they looked. Eezeyal was amazed there was one in his size. It didn't go unnoticed that they were curious about the symbol engraved. "The symbol says family." Lydia elucidated. "Approved by the king," Who was abuzz with conversation with Miles and Baileywick about their adventure, "Blessed by the queen," Who was getting friendly with Anna and Bayard, "Loved by the kids," Who were dancing in circles with Maribeth and Michael, "And an absolute honor to give by the crowned princess." Who wouldn't trade a single solitary moment she's had with either her teacher or her pet for anything in this world. "You two are such an enormous part of my life. You became more than my pet and mentor. You're those crazy uncles I never knew I needed. But that I always wanted." That was it. Right there. Ubos and Eezeyal couldn't stop the flood gates from opening. They keeled under Lydia's neverending abundance of love and just ambushed her with a hug. "I love you you two."

"We love you too." Ubos and Eezeyal sniffled.

Finally, after a very long journey, with new and old family and new friends together, the Wassailia candle was lit, ringing in the spirit of one of the best holidays of the year. "HAPPY WASSAILIA," They all cheered, full of laughter and bliss.

"Now this is what the holidays are all about!" Roland shouted from the top of his fluttering heart. "Family and friends having a great time!"

"Amen to that one!" Ubos lifted a glass of juice.

James was about to turn and help pass around food when his foot touched a bag on the floor. He looked down, pretty confused by the gifts inside. He got Amber and Sofia over there with a motion of his hand. "What do you think these are?" Obviously they were more presents. Presents for them! Their names were on them. Amber and Sofia shared smiles, then were a little disheartened. James was feeling awkward too. Looking around, trying to find why they felt so...uneasy, they saw a decorated tree...that was completely empty underneath. "Oh no…"

Neither of the royal trio really took the time to notice when they arrived. "They don't have any presents at all." Sofia stated softly, her stomach churning. There were no gifts under the tree. No stockings to fill. Maribeth and Michael weren't getting any new toys this year. Bayard and Anna had no gifts for themselves either.

Roland lowered his head. Miranda touched a hand to his shoulder. Roland really hoped nobody would see the gifts until after they left. He...he didn't want to seem discourteous. Or feel rotten. Lydia and Baileywick had noticed it when they arrived, precisely why she wasn't hesitant to give them a little Wassailia magic. That is when Amber astonished her family with an uncharacteristic act of kindness. "I think we have enough presents at home waiting for us." She declared suggestively to her siblings. Lydia, James, and Sofia exchanged smiles, nodding in agreement to Amber. She and Sofia carried the four boxes to the children spinning the top in a corner by the tree. "Here, these are for you."

"Happy Wassailia!" Sofia cheered with rosy cheeks.

"WOW, REALLY?!" Michael burst.

"Thank you!" Maribeth hugged them.

"Well? Aren't you gonna open them?" James enticed them. Maribeth and Michael already beat him to it. They tore the boxes open, absolutely enthralled with what awaited them inside. Michael got a knight figurine and miniature cannon. Maribeth got a princess doll and a journal. Lydia, Ubos, Miles, and Baileywick really hoped the cannon was fake. Roland gave them the OK. It was a prop. They were able to relax.

"THIS IS THE BEST WASSAILIA EVER!" Michael shouted, jumping as high as the tree.

"THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!" Maribeth was beaming. As were Bayard and Anna. The Royal Family was not only in their home, but their kids received gifts from them as well. The princess chased away their assailants. Nothing could ever make this a better Wassailia. Roland and Miranda, in one another's embrace, felt exactly the same way.

Well, Sofia had one more topper for this tree of miracles. _**"The firelight…"**_ Adoring eyes fell upon Sofia, _ **"Is shining bright…"**_ She glided across the home, _ **"While the snow blows cold outside."**_ She rubbed her arms, feeling cozy among the friends and family.

" _ **Friendly faces…"**_ Miranda and Lydia strode to Sofia _ **,**_ Eezeyal landing to Lydia's shoulder, _ **"Warm embraces…"**_ The three hugged one another, letting Eezeyal into the middle, never wanting to let go, _ **"Surround us all tonight…"**_ Miranda ran her hands through the soft locks and down their backs, both girls snuggling to her and each other.

"So we'll make this…"

Roland and the rest in the room resounded, _ **"One simple wish…"**_ Amber and James ran up to him, hugging to his waist, " _ **That for every girl and boy…"**_ He used one arm to hug Amber, while the other hand ruffled James's hair lovingly.

" _ **May the holiday…"**_ Anna, Bayard, and the kids cuddled together at the fireplace, _ **"Bring you peace and joy!"**_

In one harmonized voice, the room struck, _**"From thoossee…"**_ Miles, Ubos, and Wallace hooked arms to each other, " _ **Who you loovvee…"**_ Lydia, Miranda, and Sofia tightened their hug, Eezeyal melting in their love, _**"To the staarrss up aboovvee…"**_ The families swayed as their spirits lifted to those very stars, _**"May the holiday…"**_ Sofia and Lydia strolled to the window, Eezeyal with them, _ **"Bring you peace and joooy…"**_ Mia and Robin flew from the window sill to warm up in the carriage."

"PEACE AND JOOOYYY…"

Minimus sang his little winged horse heart out. Clover let his bird friends into the carriage, winking adoringly at them.

" _ **FROM THOSE…"**_ The home reverberated with their song. The white owl nodded in approval of Sofia's Animals, " _ **WHO YOU LOOVVEE…"**_ Mia and Robin gave Clover a carrot, _ **"TO THE STARS UP ABOVE,"**_ Sofia went back to her family. Lydia stood in Ubos's arms, and Eezeyal went into Lydia's as everyone came together, _ **"May the holiday,"**_ Amber hugged Sofia, Roland hugged Miranda, _ **"Bring you peace…"**_ Ubos, who had snuck to the front door, bowed his head ever grateful to have been part of this night, and silently slipped away, " _ **And...joooyyy…"**_ Lydia did not join in on the final note, catching a brief guts of frigid air on her skin. Not even a second had to pass before she noticed Ubos was missing. Looking out the window, she saw him wandering off into the forest. She wasn't upset. She wasn't hurt either. However, she will live with long term regret if she allows this to be how they say their farewells.

 **xxx**

Ubos position himself right at the steel edge of a towering hill. The glittering lights of the village lighting up the night in a glorious hue. The moon and stars touching at the horizon, glistening in envy of the brilliance. He touched a hand to his heart, closing his eyes with a solemn sigh. This was as good a spot to remove himself. He is sad that he snuck from the party like a coward. But he knew his heart wouldn't be able to take saying farewell to Lydia. _**"My dearest friend,"**_ He whirled around in utter shock of Lydia, _**"Would you be so kind…"**_ She stepped in long strides from behind a tree, _**"As we bid our farewells this cold night."**_ A lump formed in his throat, dropping a cannon into his chest. He faced her with glossy eyes. _**"It has been an honor, Master Ubos."**_

He bit down hard on his lip, cursing her for making him so brittle in the rays of her saintly aura. _**"The honor is all mine,"**_ He approaches her in tandem, _**"Now and for all time."**_ He held out his hands. Eezeyal surprised him by landing on his wrist, _**"And let me say,"**_ He smoked brightly at him, and at Lydia taking his hands, _**"This very frigid night,"**_ He drew them both into a hug. _**"You have been my warming light."**_ He ran his hand down her hair to her back, putting her head in his neck.

Snow crunching under light feet broke the pair apart, bringing warm smiles to their faces. The Royal Family, Miles, Eezeyal, and Baileywick tracked them down, wanting to be there as they bid their final farewells to a part of their family. "Your Majesties, Baileywick, Constable Miles," Ubos bowed to them, his hands falling to his heart, "While we may not have interacted, let there be no doubt that my admiration for you will never fade." And the admiration he feels for his pupil will burn brighter than the son. "Thank you for all you've done."

"You have our eternal thanks as well." Roland bowed with a hand to his chest, trying not to be sad for Lydia. Amber, James, Miles, and Baileywick kind of stood there. Neither of them knew what to say to someone they barely knew. That didn't diminish for an instant how contrite they felt that they didn't have that chance. This is the same man who worked hard to not only train Lydia, making her confident in her craft, but who also saved her from herself. To not be able to get to know someone like this was wrenching. A good thing they don't believe in goodbyes. No way someone this dear to Lydia was staying gone forever.

"We'll be seeing you, Ubos." Sofia sniffled, wiping a tear away. "Come back soon, okay?"

"I will. I swear."

"You better, Book!" Eezeyal warned him. "I don't want other books showin' up tryin' tuh be buddy-buddy!" He drew that line in the snow. "There ain't no one who can replace ya!"

"I with you as well, Eezeyal." He scratched behind his ear. "Never, ever, will I come across a pair like you." He placed a hand to Lydia's shoulder. "You all take care of one another. No more hiding." He poked Lydia's nose.

"Never again." A year that snuck from the corner of her eye soaked to his glove, the warmth enough to bring him to tears. " _ **Shorts months ago, when coming home, book was waiting for me…"**_ She took his glasses and put them in, " _ **Misleading cover, sick sense of humor,"**_ She tapped the arms, bouncing them with a cheeky bounce of her brow, " _ **Yet charming to a Tee."**_ Ubos laughed at her.

" _ **So we'll make this,"**_ Eezeyal came in, perching to Ubos's shoulder, _ **"One simple wish…"**_

" _ **A promise we shall uphold,"**_ Ubos joined, running fingers under Eezeyal's soft chin.

" _ **May we meet again, be we young or old!"**_ Their voices, Eezeyal's hoots to most, resounded like the reverberations of organ pipes. _**"To yooouu...whom I looovvee…"**_ They gave in to another hug, tears overflowing, " _ **To the stars up aboovvee…"**_ Eezeyal was torn as Ubos placed him to Lydia's shoulder, and she shattered as he stepped away, " _ **Let us meet again,"**_ He wandered backwards with open arms, Lydia reaching for him as he rose into the air, aligning with the moon, _ **"Be we young…"**_ Pin needle dots of light appeared on his body. He became transparent right before their eyes, " _ **Or oolldd…"**_ The winter breeze swirled through him. The decks of light gradually piecing off, Ubos fading away.

"Happy Wassailia." His wished with a tender smile.

"Happy Wassailia." Lydia and Eezeyal waved, unable to stop their tears. Ubos closed his eyes, and just like that he was gone. Lydia's hand fell back to her side, her head bowing. Eezeyal hugged to her neck, his warm feathers working in quelling the sadness. It may not have been a goodbye, but it was just as wrenching to see their friend vanish for an unknown amount of time.

Roland, Miranda, Baileywick, Miles, and the kids all gathered around her, easing her into their group hug. Lydia felt their love flow into her, drying her tears as she raised her head toward the night sky in hope for the approaching dawn. Tonight was not a night for mourning what was lost. It is a time to be eternally grateful for what was gained, and to look ahead for what more is to come. For Ubos and for her family, from this day to the rest of her days, Lydia will always look forward. Her sapphire eyes yearning for the new dawn.

Happy Wassailia to all, and to all a good night.

 **THE END**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**


	44. Update

You guys asked for it. Now it's here! My Sister's acceptance is now posted! Go enjoy!


End file.
